


Destiny: Gospel of a New Genesis

by Ultra_Sonic_007



Category: Destiny (Video Games), Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: AU Fic, began writing before Destiny 2 came out so the 'Lore' isn't what you would call canon-compliant, let's see if anyone can tell that I wrote this ad-hoc, pay close attention to the Grimoire it'll be important later (probably), to be specific it isn't compliant with the Lore as of Forsaken and afterwards (for the most part)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:08:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 52
Words: 332,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24726523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra_Sonic_007/pseuds/Ultra_Sonic_007
Summary: On that day in 1999, we discovered something underneath Antarctica: a great white sphere, with wonders and technology beyond our understanding. There were many names given to this extraterrestrial marvel: the First Angel, Lightbringer, ADAM...but ultimately? We called it...the Traveler. And its discovery changed us forever. [An Evangelion/Destiny fusion]
Comments: 12
Kudos: 16





	1. A New Beginning

/January 21, 1999/

/Katsuragi Expedition Camp, Wilkes Land, East Antarctica/

Dr. Shiro Katsuragi watched calmly as the giant conveyor dumped more ice and snow from the dig site. Resisting the urge to open his parka and let his dark hair run free, the head of the expedition glanced at the prefabricated domes at the camp site. _These drab, hipped-up 'tents' are starting to wear thin._ Hopefully not for much longer though; today was the day that they would finally break through to the anomaly. _I hope it actually is as warm down there as our measurements are suggesting._ Even though they were in the midst of summer, Antarctica was _still_ Antarctica.

"Enjoying the scenery?"

Katsuragi turned, eyeing the approach of one of the Expedition's multiple liaisons with the Human Instrumentality Committee. It was a UN grant, after all, that funded this whole enterprise, and it came with various strings attached. "Another day of drilling, same as always."

The clean-shaven man chuckled, readjusting the thermal mask around his face; despite the thick goggles over his blue eyes, Katsuragi could still see the calculating ambition within them. "Repetition, yet at a deeper and deeper level with each passing day. Soon, there will be nothing left to dig through."

"One can only hope, Ikari-san."

Gendo Ikari shrugged.

"Is your new wife...adjusting well?" asked Katsuragi.

"Yui and I were both in agreement about this endeavor." It was somewhat of an open secret that Ikari's position here with the Expedition was a result of some political maneuvering by individuals with close ties to the Instrumentality Committee, ostensibly to have someone who could directly relay the Expedition's progress to them (Katsuragi didn't much care; Gendo did his job as diligently as anyone else would). "It will only make the honeymoon more...enjoyable."

Ah. Honeymoons. Conjugal bliss. _If only._ He still pondered whether or not his daughter should come; even if repairing the relationship with his wife was nigh-impossible, he wanted to at least make an _attempt_ with his dear Misato.

There was a sudden rush of air from the great tunnel; steam and mist rushed outward as pressure equalized, and the conveyor belt chugged to a halt. The dull roar of the drill - a consistent source of background noise over the preceding weeks - began to fade.

Katsuragi couldn't help but grin. "At _last._ "

xxxx

A team was quickly assembled; Shiro Katsuragi and Gendo Ikari were among the dozen personnel descending deep underground, walking past steps that had been carved out of the ice. Synthetic guardrails had been implanted along the walls, allowing for easier transit. Deeper and deeper they went, eventually reaching the gargantuan drilling machine that had finally broken through. The visors on their insulated hazard suits began to fog up; a sign of humidity and temperature. _We'll finally see what in the world is the source of these readings._

The reached the partition between the tunnel and a great expanse, stepping beyond-

_-thisistheresultthisisthecreationletusseeifthecyclewillfinallyend-  
_

_-_ into a realm that was decidedly _other_ ; a distinct heaviness settling on them. Exotic flora and tropical vegetation occupied their vision, something that had been decidedly unexpected. The subterranean paradise spanned a great distance, even further underground; the cavern was shaped like a great valley, spanning for hundreds of miles across.

And at the center...was an impossibility.

"Oh my God..." muttered Dr. Katsuragi, his eyes wide with shock and wonder.

Floating - not hovering, not levitating, for there was no sign of thrust or exhaust, it was just _floating_ there! - above the valley was an immense sphere, colored a sterling white.

"...well, I believe we've found our anomaly," dryly said Gendo.

xxxx

/Far in the Future/

_...urgh..._

(The great beast stepped forward, facing the three-eyed Giant.)

_...what..._

(Soul warred with soul, and his howl seemed to pierce everything.)

_...what is...?_

(He heard a remorseful sigh, as their burning radiance filled the ravenous void...and then he was rocketing away at unbelievable speed, spinning uncontrollably.)

_"Guardian?"_

(After what seemed like forever, there was a sudden stop, and a horrific collision. And then there was nothing.)

_"Wake up Guardian!"_

...wait. Guardian?

xxxx

Shinji Ikari opened his eyes, feeling a strange sensation roil through him. _What?_ He slowly looked down at his hands, clenching his fists. He was still in his Plug Suit...wait, were those armored bits along his arms-?

A robotic drone suddenly descended into his field of vision, comprised of two four-pointed stars conjoined to a gunmetal orb. The orb possessed an electronic eye, gleaming a cheerful blue. The gray metal of the stars swirled with seeming excitement. " _Oh, how exciting! It's so good to finally meet you!_ " The drone possessed a synthetic voice, obviously female, and rather...bubbly.

"Meet me? But...what are you?"

" _I'm a Ghost!_ Your _Ghost, to be exact!_ "

Shinji blinked. He briefly looked down at his hands, then back at his 'Ghost'.

Given his general state of confusion and bewilderment, it was rather logical that Shinji's mind would harp on the 'ghost' part. "...then...that means I'm _dead?!_ "

The Ghost seemed to pause. " _...well, you_ were _dead. For a long time. A_ _ **really**_ _long time."  
_  
" _..._ I was dead?!"

" _...I can tell that you're going to need some time to get used to this whole Guardian thing._ "

Vague memories filtered through his scattered mind, of another situation, another time...where he had been told to do something, with no explanation, no understanding. The faint sense of familiarity bothered him, like a tiny pebble you could never get out of your shoe. "Can you at least explain to me what happened?!"

" _No time to explain. We need to go._ "

Shinji looked around, finally noting his current surroundings; he was in a ravine of some sorts, the sides covered with slick snow. His Entry Plug had apparently _crashed_ here (wherever _here_ was), and with horrific force: its entire form was crumpled and twisted. The most shocking part was the fact that there were _weeds_ growing over it. _How...how long was I...  
_  
Had he truly been dead?

Had he just...been left here...?

A distant growl could be heard, above and beyond the ravine. A decidedly alien, yet hostile sound. " _We're not safe here. We're in Fallen territory, and the House that rules this area is...unpleasant._ " His Ghost suddenly began to spin. " _Hold still_." In a flash of light, she was gone.

"Wha-?"

The feminine voice sounded out _within_ his head. _'I'm still here. We need to get you a weapon, or a vehicle...anything to help us get back to the City.'  
_  
Shinji didn't scream. He _wanted_ to, but he was simply too overwhelmed to do so.

 _'I know you want answers, and I know you'll see a lot of things you won't understand. But unless we get out of here, you won't live long enough to learn what's happened since you died, or why you're here.'  
_  
He really had nothing to say.

 _'So run.'  
_  
So he defaulted to following orders. He took off in a run, sprinting out of the ravine and into the open air. Far in the distance, he could see great spires and pylons, tall and grand, yet rusty and dilapidated. A strange wall of sorts surrounded these spires: worn with the rust of age, yet curiously...incomplete, bearing gaps and exposed beams. As if whoever had been building it had just _stopped_ before finishing it. Stretching away was a vast highway, shattered and broken, bearing the corpses of vehicles.

The entire scene _screamed_ desperation. "What the-?"

' _That's the Cosmodrome. Keep running for the Wall. Even if it is dominated by the House of Bardiel, it's better than being a sitting duck out in the open.'  
_  
Shinji kept running. It was after about fifty seconds of nonstop sprinting that he realized that his lungs weren't burning, that his muscles weren't cramping. _How am I doing this?!_ He kept running. As he neared an entryway through the Wall - a small door, for personnel use - he heard the growl from before, now strident and sharp. Impulsively, he turned around, looking at where he had come from.

He couldn't make out the exact features of the four figures standing atop the ravine, but he could tell they were humanoid. Of greater distinction was a gooey blue orb - easily the size of a horse - that _floated_ above them, connected by four meaty tendrils. The fleshy orb let loose a strange trill, and the four humanoids - all of them covered in blue goo - roared with rage.

_Wha...what the...?!_

' _Bardielim. If you get caught, you'll end up like those poor souls. Go!_ '

Shinji didn't need to be told twice. He ran through the door, entering the confines of the Wall.

xxxx

Elsewhere within the Cosmodrome, amidst aged human structures littered with scavenged equipment and rusted vehicles, another Guardian quietly punched a Bardielim in the face.

Yes, it was possible to do this, especially when one's fist sparked with electricity. The blue goo on the corrupted corpse went inert, and the body fell to the ground, revealing human bones and rotten flesh. "Stupid beasts," murmured the Guardian, her voice oddly muffled by her helmet. The VISIGOTH Type 1 armor covering her form - forged with few angles, to reduce gripping points; her curved helmet bearing a uniquely-thin vertical visor - was colored in various shades of crimson, quite apropos for the rusty environment around her. "You almost done?"

" _Patience,_ " chirped a coyly feminine voice.

"I have been patient. How long does it take to transmat a single stalk of spinmetal?"

" _When it's bound up in an engine block and centuries-old electronics? Longer than normal._ "

"Can't you just break down the engine block too?"

" _I'm sure the Vanguard Quartermaster would just_ love _to receive a load of impure spinmetal_ aaaaaand _done._ " The Guardian's Ghost - clad in a Pale Dawn Shell, colored a soft shade of pink - floated away from the old car, its eye no longer emitting streams of blue light. " _That makes our seventh stalk today._ "

"Then let's move on and see if we can find another, before the Fallen patrols swing back through-"

" _Well_ hello _there,_ " purred her Ghost, abruptly looking southward. " _...we've got ourselves a fresh fish._ "

"...seriously?" The Guardian's tone was that of annoyance, rather than concern or panic. "Does it feel like they're holding their own?"

" _Well, judging by the telemetry I'm picking up from their Ghost...they've been a Guardian for all of ten minutes._ "  
_  
"_..."

" _And they only have a knife._ "  
_  
_ "..."

"Aaaand _they're about to run into the squad of Bardielim we snuck past earlier._ "

"... **scheiße** _,_ " snarled the red Guardian. "Looks like our plans for the day are shot." She withdrew her hand cannon from its holster - a weathered Hoss Mk. 51, its orange barrel bearing four prominent ridges - and took off running. A well-worn sash - the Mark of the Watcher, adorned with a prominent geometric pattern - fluttered in the wind as she ran; meanwhile, her Ghost disappeared into her body in a brief flash of light.

' _Just accept that you like being the hero, and you'll be a lot less grumpy!_ '

_Can it Mari! Just give me an idea of what I'm gonna be up against._

' _Love you too, Princess._ '

xxxx

Shinji's breath kept getting hitched in his throat, yet he never felt the need to breathe. Some distant corner of his mind thought it might have been an old fear talking, or a quiet dread at how he was in over his head yet again.

He hadn't paid much attention to his _Ghost's_ explanation about the knife that was strapped to the side of his hip. Something about how she had 'transmatted portions of unmarred metal' from his Entry Plug, with a dash of 'spinmetal', whatever that was. All he knew was that it was a knife, rather heavy for what looked like a mere dagger...but it was a knife nonetheless.

(The hand that was not his own clenched tightly, plunging the knife into the scales of the great wyrms.)

Dashing desperately through dim halls and large offices, cautiously avoiding mounds of blue fungi, his paranoia is probably what saved him: for when a goo-covered humanoid dropped from above, he stepped back (old reflexes, battle after battle beating the ability to survive into him) and _stabbed._ The dense blade pierced the skull of the Bardielim, his grip hand surging with a brief shimmer; like a puppet with its strings cut, the possessed body collapsed.

' _Not bad! That was surprisingly nimble._ '

Shinji didn't respond to the apparent compliment. He kept moving forward, if only to get away, because even though he was confused and lost and afraid, the thought of dying _again_ was even worse, if only because he thought the unflinchingly perky voice in his head would be disappointed and let down.

' _Oh, that's so sweet of you. You'll get a different perspective on life and death before long!'_

Shinji didn't quite know what to make of that-

Projectiles suddenly shot at him from below, shattering the rusted walkway he stood on. Yelping, Shinji fell, landing roughly in the dusty floors of the large hangar. The ambient sunlight coming through the windows and unfinished roof provided enough light to see; one of those fleshy orbs from before was there, connected to seven humanoids bearing scrap for armor and contaminated rifles.

' _Oh dear._ '

Shinji gulped, backing up against the wall. _Can...can you make me a gun?_

' _Sorry. Not enough materials, not enough time_.'

_...oh._

That...that sucked.

It sucked even more when the orb began to _speak_ , its gooey surface rippling with each word. " **...thief...** " The voice was deep, throaty, yet faint as a whisper. " **Give...back...your Light...!** " Another meaty tendril emerged from the sphere, moving toward his face-

**BANG!**

A bullet from above tore through the tendril, eliciting a harsh shriek from the creature. The orb glistened with a field of orange octagons, and its seven husks turned their weapons upward.

Numbly, Shinji looked up, hearing a rapidly-approaching scream.

"Haaaaaaaaa _aaaaaaaaaaa **AAAAAAAAHH!**_ "

What he saw was something akin to a comet made of lightning.

The screaming warrior _slammed_ into the gooey orb, fists sparking with light.

**BOOOM!**

Force bled through the orange energy field, and lightning arched through the Bardielim, from the orb through the tendrils to its husks. Flesh cooked, and the orb burst like a rotting watermelon.

Shinji blinked.

' _...well, I'm not going to complain._ '

His unexpected savior stepped off of the Bardielim's deflating corpse, her body flickering with sparks that vaporized the trace bits of goo on her armor. Another Ghost - this one colored _pink_ \- materialized beside her head. " _Honestly Princess, not your best work. Your scream could have been a bit better, and you've gotten_ much _more hangtime before-_ "

"Mari, just materialize my Sparrow."

" _On it!_ " chirped the pink Ghost, moving away from the charred corpses; its eye emitted a stream of blue light, slowly manifesting a mesh of light in the shape of...a vehicle of some sorts.

The woman - Shinji idly noted that she was a little bit taller than him - turned again, her head tilting as though measuring him. "So. Where's your Ghost?"

Before he could answer, his Ghost materialized in the open. " _Hi! Thanks for the save!_ "

"You picked an awfully inconvenient time to go Guardian-searching."

" _I...might have gotten a little excited._ "

The woman snorted. "Clearly. That commotion is going to get the Fallen's attention." In the distance, an odd klaxon sounded, muffled by the immense structures of the Cosmodrome, and yet _everywhere_. "So we need to go." She strode away, each step sounding like a stomp, and began rearranging some of the fallen rubble and debris.

Shinji idly noted the _massive_ revolver latched onto the back of her waist, and wondered what in the _world_ he had gotten himself into.

His Ghost seemed to blink. " _Oh. I see where this is going._ "

"What do you mean?"

In a flash, his Ghost was once more within his head. ' _I think I'll hide in here for now._ '

Bewildered by this sudden change of events, Shinji slowly edged towards the pink Ghost, sheathing his knife. Although the prospect of talking to another human being was...welcome, he supposed...the pink Ghost seemed more approachable. And that was quite the sad commentary on his current state of affairs, he privately mused. "Um..." He recalled the name that the woman had used. "Mari, right?"

" _Yup,_ " chirped the pink Ghost. _"You got a name, new fish?_ "

"Er...it's Shin-"

" _Cool, don't care, you're still a new fish until you merit a nickname. But hey, that probably won't be too long from now! What have you done since waking up?_ " She spoke, even as she kept materializing the strange vehicle.

"Um...well-"

"MARI!" yelled the woman, who was almost done rearranging a pile of rocks and rusty metal into a makeshift ramp. "Your slowness is really starting to get old! Hurry up with the Sparrow!"

" _Well_ excuuuuuse _me, Princess! You know our connection with the Orbital Grid has been spotty ever since the House of Ramiel destroyed that comms relay last week!_ "

"Less talking, more transmatting!"

" _If I had a tongue, I'd be giving you a raspberry now._ "

Finally, the process was complete, and the grid-like mesh of light disappeared; in its place was a floating one-seat vehicle, looking like a red and blue arrowhead that was split down the middle. " _One S-30C Phoenix, made to order!_ "

The woman ignored her Ghost's chatter, pointing at the 'Sparrow'. Or 'Phoenix'; Shinji wasn't quite sure which bird it was supposed to be. "Get on," she ordered.

"...okay?" Shinji warily sat on the Sparrow's seat. The pink Ghost hovered into his hands, somehow nestling between his fingers. "So...what now?"

" _You_ are going to hang on tight." The crimson-colored woman sat in front of him, reaching for the handlebars. " _I_ am going to be driving like mad."

Shinji blinked, looking at the makeshift ramp. Then he noted that it led towards a rather large window pane that led outside. "...oh."

xxxx

 _SMASH!_  
_  
"_ AHHHHHH! _"  
_  
" _WHEEEEE!_ "

The screams of Shinji and Mari - frightened and excited - accompanied the rain of glass as the woman's Sparrow soared into the open air.

Shinji gripped the torso of the woman tightly, thankful for the fact that his Ghost had resurrected him with a helmet of some sort; otherwise, he would have been suffering some _severe_ turbulence due to the crazy speed of the Sparrow, weaving in and around the structures and towers of the Cosmodrome.

The Fallen only added to his fright; dozens - nay, _hundreds_ \- of goo-covered humanoids opened fire from afar, connected to more of those fleshy orbs. Projectiles and shrapnel soared overhead, barely missing them; or, perhaps it would be more accurate to say that the woman was barely _dodging_ them, juking and swerving at precisely the right time. All the while, he noted wrecked military vehicles such as transport jets and armored tanks, ruined and ravaged by time and scavengers. Far in the distance, he saw a gap in the Wall that surrounded the spaceport, beyond which sat a vast plain with snowy steppes.

Unfortunately, something even _bigger_ was in their way; thundering out of an old hangar was a six-legged tank, bearing a massive cannon on its bank. Its bulbous head was covered by the largest orb of blue flesh he had seen thus far, its surface pricked with bony spikes.

" _Ooh, a Bardielus with a Walker!"_ exclaimed Mari.

The woman Guardian muttered something that Shinji couldn't quite make out. The cannon on the back of the 'Walker' began to charge, its barrel emitting a fierce red light. Yet they were _still_ zooming towards it. "Uh..."

"Hold on tight!" yelled the woman.

Shinji did so, and he still nearly fell off when the woman yanked on the handlebars, prompting her Sparrow to slow down and do an impromptu wheelie. Her feet then jerked against the foot pedals, and the vehicle did a brief jump into the air-

 **DOOOOM!  
**  
The explosive shell smashed into the ground beneath them, and Shinji winced at the burst of heat and fire that washed over them. Both his and the woman's bodies briefly flickered from the release of energy; meanwhile, the force of the explosion propelled them even _higher_ , and soon they were over twenty meters in the air.

" _Woohoo! Punch it!_ " yelled the pink Ghost that was nestled between him and the woman's back.

Armored feet pushed into the pedals, and the Sparrow's engine propelled them forward, leaving a trail of neon exhaust. They sailed over the possessed Walker, landing on the other side and zooming for the gap in the Wall.

Despite the angered roars and projectiles that still fired in their direction, they made it out of the Cosmodrome without a single scratch.

Shinji couldn't help but look behind them, marveling at how _many_ of those...'Fallen'...from this 'House of Bardiel' had scaled the Wall. "We...we made it?"

"Not yet," answered the woman, still pushing her Sparrow for all its worth. "We kicked up the hornet's nest there; they'll be sending out Skiffs to run patrols soon enough, and we'll be dead meat if we get caught in the open."

" _Eh, you've faced worse,_ " said Mari.

"Not the point!" retorted the woman.

Shinji simply rested his head against her back, hoping that this craziness would soon come to an end.

The voice of his Ghost rang through his head. ' _Well, we made it at least._ '

_Yeah..._

' _In my experience, you'll be as foolhardy as her before long._ '

 _...oh. Great._ Instead of thinking about his current circumstances, Shinji simply observed the scenery as it zoomed past, blankly watching the rolling hills. It was simpler and easier to just _be_ , for now.

After what seemed like minutes, Mari spoke up. " _Okay Princess, signal fidelity is strong enough to get in contact with your jumpship._ "

"Good." The woman curved her Sparrow down a hill, parking beneath a particularly high ridge. "Bring it here."

" _Already done! ETA in two minutes._ "

The woman sighed, roughly prying Shinji's hands off of her torso. "Well, now that _my_ day is pretty much done, we might as well get some introductions out of the way."

"...okay." Shinji quietly got off of the Sparrow, resisting the urge to yelp when it began to dematerialize seconds later. He took in the form his rescuer - clad in armor colored red, she stood so surely - and said, "Um...thanks."

The pink Ghost tittered, floating above the woman's head. " _Aw, he's so well-mannered! I think I'll call you puppy-kun._ "

"Er..."

"Ignore her, she's an idiot," said the woman, scanning the steppes around them. "So...what's your name?"

"Oh. Uh...Shinji. Shinji Ikari."

The woman paused. "...hmm. I see." Sighing, she slowly took off her curved helmet, and a mane of red hair seemed to flow out. As she turned around, he saw that her hair wasn't real, it was _fake_ because it connected to skin made of _metal_ , and inhuman eyes _looked_ straight at him, and her voice still sounded _off_ because it wasn't coming from an actual throat-! "Name's Asuka-2, and-"

Shinji began to scream.

The glowing blue eyes of the synthetic person seemed surprised. "What, never seen an Exo before-?"

Shinji kept screaming.

Her lips that weren't lips tightened, her face of red and white metal fixed into a perpetual frown. "Seriously kid, stop screaming!"

Shinji screamed even _more._  
  
Finally, the Exo groaned, her mouth parts glowing yellow with each audible noise she made. "Oh, **verdammt.** " In the blink of an eye, her foot lashed out, smashing into his face.

And then all was dark.

xxxx

Asuka-2 grumbled as the new Guardian crumpled to the ground, impulsively curling up as he fell. "Geez."

Mari looked at the unconscious boy. " _Hmm. Definitely too loud to be a puppy-kun...let's go with billy-kun instead!_ "

"...Billy-kun?"

" _You ever heard a goat scream before?_ "

"...well, he's definitely got a pair of lungs on him." Reaching down, she undid the seals on his crappy helmet, slowly prying it off. "You think his Ghost would have at least transmatted a helmet with better materials."

A flash of light blinked above Shinji, and a Ghost with a gray shell looked crossly at her. " _I was kind of in a hurry._ "

"Yeah yeah." She looked at the face of Shinji Ikari: young, with short brown hair, still bearing traces of baby fat...probably sixteen years old, no more than seventeen. "So...this is him."

" _Princess?_ "

"...never thought the 'Invincible Ikari' would look so damn scrawny." Old flashes of memory filtered through; some lacking context, others still too clear. "Never thought he'd be such a wimp, either."

" _Now now, not all Guardians are instant adepts at first,_ " gently admonished his Ghost.

Mari seemed to wink with acknowledgement. " _Don't I know it! It took my Guardian, like, three_ centuries _to become serviceable._ "

Asuka-2 swatted Mari with the back of her hand. Ignoring the demented laughter of her Ghost, she gazed at the sky - deep and blue, with traces of wispy clouds; a fair picture that concealed the Darkness beyond - and sighed. _I have a feeling that the Vanguard are gonna be very interested in you._

xxxx

_On that day in 1999, we discovered something underneath Antarctica: a great white sphere, with wonders and technology beyond our understanding._

_There were many names given to this extraterrestrial marvel: the First Angel, Lightbringer, ADAM...but ultimately?_

_We called it...the Traveler._

_And its discovery changed us forever._

_Awoken from its slumber, the Traveler bestowed its gifts upon mankind, seeding its Light throughout the Solar System. In less than two decades, Mercury, Venus, and Mars were garden worlds, hosts of burgeoning cities. We were on the crux of a Golden Age._

_However, there were some who sought to use the Light for their own ends. A great Cataclysm occurred on Earth; vast swathes of humanity abandoned our homeworld, fleeing for the other planets. Those who remained behind banded together; armed with the Light, they ended the Cataclysm._

_However, the Cataclysm drew the attention of the Traveler's ancient enemy, one that had hunted it for eons...a great Darkness, swarming, surrounding us from all sides._

_The Cataclysm divided humanity...but the Collapse nearly **ended** us._

_Were it not for the Traveler's sacrifice, all would have been lost._

_But perhaps...what once was lost...may one day be found again._

**DESTINY**

_**Gospel of a New Genesis** _

xxxx

**Grimoire: Exo**

**_"Ask yourself: what did your ancestors face in the Cataclysm, that they constructed the Exos to defend themselves?"_ **

**Built during the terror of the Cataclysm, Exos are self-aware war machines so advanced that nothing short of a Ghost can understand their inner functions. They remain ciphers, even to themselves: their origins and purpose lost to time. Whoever built the Exos fashioned them in humanity's image, gifting them with diversity of mind and body. Many of the City's Exo citizens live and work alongside their organic brethren. But others fight again, re-forged in the Light of the Traveler to serve as Guardians.**

xxxx

A/N: So...Shinji's a Guardian. Asuka's an Exo. And the Fallen, instead of being the Eliksni, are based off of the Angels. What else has changed as part of this fusion?

_Wait and see~_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second work that I'll be cross-posting to AO3. This one was written over the course of two years, from January 2017 to January 2019. Aside from several specific scenes that I specifically had planned out from the beginning, the plot was relatively free-flowing (which should tell you something, because Ghaul wasn't even known at the time I began writing, and he manages to become a major antagonist by the end).
> 
> This is a long and crazy ride. Hope y'all enjoy!


	2. The Tower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shinji Ikari is introduced to the Vanguard and the Speaker.

**Grimoire: The City**

**_"From across the ruined earth they came, seeking shelter from the storm."_ **

**Every wayward soul unlucky enough to be born outside The City's protecting arms whispers its truth across the wastes: an old metropolis, risen from the ashes of the Collapse, sheltered by the Traveler. It is a promise and a dream, the only refuge from the Darkness.**

**The City is a thriving walled ecumene, rich with the languages and traditions of every surviving human and neohuman culture. The City's population faces real challenges: inequality, fear, scarcity, and the specter of internal strife. But the deadly division of the Cataclysm remains a lingering memory; so many classes of suffering and injustice have been eradicated forever, to prevent it from happening again.**

**After all, if another Collapse were to occur while the Traveler lies dormant...what would remain, after the Darkness devours all?**

xxxx

Shinji Ikari groaned, woozily raising his head.

His gray Ghost floated in front of him, alongside Mari. " _You're awake._ "

The pink Ghost's eye winked, as though evoking a smile. " _Out cold for about twenty minutes and thirty-one seconds! Princess hit you pretty hard!_ "

"He'll eventually learn how to take a hit. Or re-learn. Whatever."

Shinji blinked, realizing he was crushed against the body of his erstwhile rescuer...the robotic lady. Then he remembered his decidedly drastic reaction to her unmasking. "Oh. Um..."

"Don't move. I don't want you touching the wrong button. Might make us crash."

" _Ooh, that sounds like fun!_ " exclaimed Mari, getting further into Shinji's face. " _Push it. PUSH IT._ "

Asuka-2's right hand flicked at her Ghost's pink shell, right as _his_ Ghost bumped into it with an audible huff.

Shinji slowly controlled his breathing, trying to keep himself from panicking.

( _Center the target, pull the trigger...center the target, pull the trigger..._ )

Exhaling, he briefly noted the clouds outside the cockpit before leaning back against the taller woman. "I'm sorry."

"For freaking out?"

"Um...yeah. I mean...you went out of your way to save me, so...um...thank you."

Asuka-2 let loose an exasperated sigh, as though his words physically annoyed her. "Okay, first off: quit with the apologizing. Okay?"

"Oh. Sorry."

"Like _that._ "

"Sor-er...um." Shinji gulped, barely catching himself. "...it's...a habit?"

"I gathered. But you're a literal newbie, so you're forgiven. So, _secondly_ : if you're gonna end up heading back out into the Wild, you're gonna get transportation of your own." She briefly readjusted her seat, her armor jostling against him. "As you've gathered, the Sparrows and these jumpships aren't exactly built for two."

"Um...okay." He briefly wondered where in the would he would be going back out _there,_ to that awful place.

"And third...well, you should at least enjoy the view." She tapped the cockpit window with the side of her gauntlet. "Look outside."

Dutifully, Shinji slowly leaned towards the cockpit...and saw the City. And truly, it deserved that capital 'C'. "...whoa..."

Two snow-capped mountain ranges encompassed that bastion of human civilization, one to the north and one to the south. A great wall - nay, a Barrier, blocking and repelling all who would dare strike against it - encircled the metropolis, itself a clustered gathering of roads, skyscrapers, and lights. Various vehicles moved through the air, a sign of life and vitality. Of greatest note, however, was the immense sphere that hovered over the City, reflecting the golden light of the setting sun.

"That's...the Traveler..."

" _Oh, so you remember that much?_ " asked his Ghost.

"Can't imagine why you'd ever be able to forget it," muttered Asuka-2. "Then again, not everyone comes back with their heads screwed on straight."

" _Speaking from experience?_ " slyly said Mari.

"Mari?"

" _Yes?_ "

"Shut up."

Shinji was positively awestruck; he couldn't quite figure out _why_ , but the sight of the monolith was invigorating, and pleasing.

(The Lightbringer had fled their world, and a great multitude followed it, seeking the paradise of Mercury, the greenery of Venus, the waters of Mars; they had remained behind, to reclaim their home from _them._ )

He looked closer at the white sphere, and blinked at the sight of scars: black patches along the bottom, and a broken hull. Other burns marked the surface at various spots, but the lower hemisphere bore the greatest wounds. "What...what happened...?"

" _The Collapse_ ," answered his Ghost. " _And once we land at the Tower, you'll get all the answers you're looking for._ "

"Don't make a promise you can't keep," said Asuka-2, her voice sounding vaguely distant. She lightly tapped the side of his head. "Who knows what kind of questions he's got in that head of his?"

" _A fair point,_ " admitted his Ghost.

Shinji didn't know why, but he felt like he was being made fun of.

A little red light winked into green on the main control panel. "All right, we are cleared for landing. Hang on." With a practiced tilt of the joystick, Asuka-2's jumpship descended, moving on a downward vector towards the Last City.

Shinji Ikari watched in quiet awe as Asuka-2's jumpship slowly maneuvered into a large hangar, latching onto a hanging arm amidst a variety of colorful vessels, of odd shapes and sizes. Before he could ask another question, both his Ghost and Mari emitted streams of light, engulfing both him and Asuka-2. "Hey, what are-"

SHYOOOM.

"-you doing-AAAAH!" yelped Shinji, nearly falling over as he suddenly found himself no longer in the ship. He caught himself on the concrete floors, bewildered by the sudden transportation.

His Ghost hovered over him, watching him with some concern. " _Hmm. I think we should have warned him._ "

" _Given that reaction? Absolutely not!_ " said Mari with a synthetic giggle.

Asuka-2's eyes made a passable attempt at rolling; helping Shinji to his feet, she explained, "This close to the City? Transmatting is practically instantaneous. Makes travel a lot easier."

"...um...?"

A delighted laugh came from behind them. "Well Asuka, it seems like you've found yourself another stray."

The two turned around, facing a woman with short, messy blonde hair; clad in an olive-green bodysuit - rife with stains of grease and oil and sweat - with a cut-off sleeve and a red scarf, she was leaning over a couple of schematics, littered with notes and scribbles. She stood up - revealing her right leg, a mechanical prosthetic - and offered a hand towards Shinji. "Always pays to make a good impression with the new help. Name's Amanda Holliday."

Shinji took one look at her green eyes, briefly blushed, and covered it up by bowing at the waist. "M-My name is Shinji Ikari. It's nice to meet you too."

"Boy, talk about old-fashioned," muttered Asuka-2, forcefully prying Shinji upward. "She's the chief mechanical engineer here at the Tower. Makes sure our ships and Sparrows are in tiptop shape. Speaking of which." The Exo glanced over at the blonde. "What's the status on my order for her mute button?" She jerked a thumb towards Mari, who was idly scanning a blueprint for a ship-mounted cannon. "She's becoming more and more useless."

" _Love you too, Princess,_ " replied the pink Ghost, not even bothering to look away from the blueprint.

Amanda chuckled. "Can't say I've had time."

"Feh."

She turned her gaze back towards Shinji, an amused smile on her face. "Hey kid, whenever you get your feet underneath you, head back here and I'll make sure you get set-up."

"Oh. Um...thank you."

"You sure about that? The newbie probably doesn't have a speck of Glimmer to his name."

" _I can confirm that!_ " helpfully exclaimed Shinji's Ghost.

Amanda shrugged it off with practiced ease. "Favors and supplies are just as good. He wouldn't be the first Guardian to set up a tab with me." Turning back towards her schematics, Amanda casually waved at them. "Y'all take care now."

The two Guardians nodded their thanks, and Asuka-2 turned on her heel. As their Ghosts merged with their bodies, Shinji dutifully followed, trying not to look too nervous amidst the busy people moving to and fro through the hangar. Amidst the chatter and relative anonymity, Shinji felt safe enough to talk. "She...seemed nice."

"She is."

"...what happened to her leg?"

"Lost it outside the City, back when she was still a refugee. Vaporized by a laser from a Ramielim."

"...you two seemed like friends."

"I've known her for a while."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I was the one who escorted her family into the City. Used to be a rambunctious little tyke."

"Oh." Shinji tried not to think about it. But he couldn't help but think. "Um...how old are-"

SHYOOM.

**BONK.**

"GAH!" yelped Shinji, rubbing the spot on his forehead where Mari had suddenly rammed into him. "W-what was that for?!"

" _Never ask a lady how old she is_ ," chided Mari, trying to evoke as much mock outrage as she could.

The pink Ghost let loose a squeak of surprise as Asuka-2 grabbed her tightly. "And this _lady_ is not a fragile little flower." With a slight growl, the Exo threw Mari into the sky. In a flash of light, the Ghost disappeared, once more merged with her Guardian. "...annoying **Dummkopf** _._ "

' _...they seem like quite the team._ '

His Ghost's idle comment was a signal for Shinji to try and distract himself; looking off towards a lower part of the hangar, he noted a large black banner hanging against a wall, bearing the white sigil of an upside triangle with what looked like seven eyes. Further above on a higher level, affixed outside the window of a secluded suite, there was a purple banner that showed the image of what looked like bloody claws stretching from the image of Earth. "...what are those?"

Asuka-2 briefly glanced at the banners that he pointed out. "They're the logos of two of the City's three main Factions."

"Factions?"

"Part of the City's governing Consensus with the Vanguard and the Speaker. There are other factions, but only three have enough clout to actually be a part of the Consensus." She gestured towards the black banner. " _Seele._ " She then pointed at the purple banner. " _Wille._ The third one congregates on the other side of the Tower, near the Speaker's Observatory."

Shinji mulled the names 'Seele' and 'Wille' over in his head before asking, "...what's the third one?"

"The third one is called _Nerv._ "

In retrospect, Shinji would look back on this moment and say that he was quite justified in tripping over his own feet. "Did...did you say Nerv?!"

(The red leaf was a sign of hope for everyone else; a heavy burden for him.)

Asuka-2 looked oddly at him. "What's got you spooked?"

"Oh...um..."

("I brought you here because you were needed." His father's voice was calm, yet distant, detached; nothing had truly changed.)

"...nothing..."

The female Exo's eyes seemed to pierce him. Shinji wondered if it was impossible to call someone a liar with just a look. "...whatever." She jerked her head forward. "Come on."

Shinji quietly followed the older Guardian, moving through the halls with trepidation. After ascending and descending some distant flights of stairs, they found themselves outside on a massive terrace. Various kiosks and computer terminals dotted the platform, which were crowded by various individuals clad in myriad styles of armor and eclectic colors. The presence of Ghosts, a multitude bearing odd styles of shells, indicated that a great deal of these people were also Guardians. "So many..."

"We've been fighting for a long time," murmured Asuka-2. "Thousands of Guardians, spread all over the Inner Planets, beating back the Darkness...all so we can have one more day."

"...what...what is the Darkness?"

"And _that_ is a question that smarter people than you or I have tried and failed to answer. And we're about to meet one of them. Come on."

Shinji silently followed, eyes wandering to and fro at the other Guardians. His sheer _newness_ must have been obvious, because a few actually looked back, giving him nods of acknowledgment, or even a thumbs-up. It was...nice.

' _Every Guardian was once in your shoes,_ ' said his Ghost from within his mind. ' _Some of them still remember what it was like, waking up as someone...new._ '

 _...huh._ Slowly, he realized that the certain Guardians were something...else. He saw humans, and Exos like Asuka-2; however, he also saw people with skin in various shades of pale blue and gray, bearing oddly-colored eyes that _glowed._ _Who...who are they?  
_  
' _The Awoken? You...you don't have any knowledge of them, do you?'_

(The girl had blue hair, and glowing red eyes; despite her injuries, she was going to step forward in his place.)

 _...no. Should I?  
_  
' _Not necessarily! It only means you originally died before the Collapse, since the Awoken didn't exist until after the Cataclysm ended._ '

_...will I actually get answers about this Collapse? This Cataclysm?_

(He had many questions; about the giant in purple armor, about the enemies they faced. He never asked, because he knew there would be no answers.)

' _As much as we know. Which might not be as much as you'd like._ '

_...okay._

Stairs led to a hall underneath the terrace, and Asuka-2 continued walking with confidence. He moved past thin, cycloptic robots with a rather skeletal look - ' _Frames'_ , his Ghost cheerfully elaborated - and past a hall adorned with various canvases and banners, predominantly red in color.

"Ah, Asuka!" called a loud voice, boisterous and full of vigor. Shinji glanced at the source, blinking at the bulky Guardian; clad in white, orange, and blue armor, with brown fur adorning his pauldrons, and a single golden horn curving away from his helm (the horn on his left was simply missing, and Shinji wondered what this man's story was), the Guardian cut an imposing figure. "It is good to see you return from the Wild once more!"

"Hey Shaxx." Asuka-2 pointed her thumb at him. "Taking the new guy to see the Vanguard."

"Ah, it is always heartening to see new blood!" The man, Shaxx, enthusiastically shook Shinji's shoulder. "I look forward to seeing you sharpen your skills in the Crucible!"

"Er..."

Asuka-2 sighed. "Come on, don't intimidate the newbie. He needs...a chance to adjust."

"And what better place to adjust than on the field of battle with his fellow Guardians?"

"Look, I _know_ how you get. If you promise to leave him alone, I'll head to Bannerfall for a few rounds later this afternoon, and show some of the younger Titans the ropes."

Even though his face was hidden, one could tell that Shaxx was grinning. "An acceptable promise!" He released Shinji's shoulder, allowing him to escape. "I'll see you soon, Guardians!"

Shinji scurried after Asuka-2, feeling somewhat...unnerved. "...who-?"

"Lord Shaxx. He manages the Crucible, which is a...live-fire training program for Guardians, so to speak. He's easily excited."

Her tone had a sense of finality to it, so Shinji didn't ask another question. Finally, they descended more stairs, entering a large chamber with old pillars of stone surrounding a central table; atop its surface were various papers, maps, and digital tablets with holographic screens. At the far end, in front of a window with a picturesque view of the City's Barrier, a monument stood, three spires surrounding a sphere of metal. Three individuals stood around the table, talking intermittently with each other.

"Look," said the Exo standing to the left of the table, clad in garments of browns, grays, and greens; a dark hood covered his head, colored shades of blue and gray, but it couldn't hide his electric blue eyes, nor the yellow glow of his mouth as he spoke. "All I'm saying is that it would be a great morale booster."

Another Guardian, bearing bulky armor of white and silver, stood on the right side of the table. He was shaking his head with well-practiced exasperation. His helm was brilliantly polished, with a thin vertical visor of neon purple; of particular note was the extension shaped like a broom sticking out from the crown of his head, a historical throwback that Shinji would not have been able to place. "Cayde, I appreciate your enthusiasm." There was a subtle twang to his voice, a cadence shared by Asuka-2 and this 'Cayde'; was he also an Exo? "Know that I would never doubt your sincerity."

"I'm hearing a lot of doubt right now," said Cayde snarkily.

Another voice interrupted them. "If you two would have a brief stay on your discussion...I believe we have some guests." The man at the head of the table was clad in robes of yellow and black, his head shrouded in a hooded helm of golden metal. The shape was akin to that of a canine, another ancient throwback. "Asuka-2." His voice lacked an Exo's twang, so he could have been a human or an Awoken. "Who's your...friend?"

Asuka-2 huffed, turning back towards Shinji. "Kid, these guys are the Vanguard, responsible for coordinating the City's defenses, Guardian missions, and our overall military strategy." She pointed at the Exo to the left. "Cayde-6, Hunter Vanguard."

"Yo."

She pointed at the Exo on the right. "Saint-14, Titan Vanguard."

"Greetings, young warrior."

Finally, she pointed at the golden man at the head of the table. "And that's Osiris, Warlock Vanguard, and the current Vanguard Commander."

"Welcome, new Guardian..." Osiris tilted his head, as though observing Shinji with...understanding. "...or should I say, Shinji Ikari? The Ahamkara Slayer, and Hero of the Cataclysm?"

Shinji blinked. And then paled at the man's words.

(With a mouth not his own, yet so much more, he howled. Facing him was a great wyrm, the first of many.)

"You...you know who I am...?"

"I know who you once were. Despite our relative lack of records about Earth before the Collapse...no one who knows anything about the Cataclysm would be ignorant of you." There was a definite smile in his voice. "You've made quite a find, Asuka."

Asuka-2 appeared entirely unimpressed by Osiris's knowing tone. "No need to intimidate the kid."

"Not at all, not at all," said Osiris, stepping around to the table to get a closer look at Shinji. The Warlock's Ghost fluttered silently behind him, its shell painted yellow with jagged black. "It's simply rare to run into any figures of note from before the Collapse. Wouldn't you agree?"

"...feh." The female Exo patted Shinji on the back. "You take care, kid. I'm out."

"Huh?" Shinji whirled around, watching despondently as his rescuer began to leave. "You...you're leaving?!"

"I brought you to the safety of the City, but I'm not gonna hold your hand. Believe it or not, I actually have shit to get _done_." Asuka-2 looked over her shoulder, a piercing blue gaze pinning him down. "Maybe we'll run into each other again. Though, probably best if you don't."

SHYOOM.

" _She's basically warning you that apocalyptic calamities happen near her on a regular basis. She's a walking, talking doomsday event!_ "

Asuka-2 brought her hand up, flicking Mari in the side with her middle finger. The pink Ghost cackled with delighted madness before vanishing once more. "ANYWAY," continued Asuka-2, looking towards the Titan Vanguard. "I'm off to deliver some spinmetal to the Quartermaster and do a few Crucible matches at Bannerfall. Anything in particular I need to be aware of?"

"You should visit Owl Sector. They're researching something that seems to have caught Lord Saladin's attention," answered Saint-14.

"...that so?"

Before the female Titan could turn away, Osiris spoke up once more; the Warlock's gaze never broke away from Shinji. "Oh, and while you're there...you might want to ask for Ikora. Her Hidden have found _another_ one."

"...seriously?" The Exo sighed, this one deep and heavy with resignation. "It never ends...stupid idiots." She looked once more at Shinji, this time with less heat in her synthetic gaze. "...see you around, Ikari." And with those words, Asuka-2 departed.

Shinji suddenly felt incredibly alone.

"...I still believe she would've made a better Hunter. Any takers?" Cayde-6 looked around. "What? No one else?"

Osiris focused more intently upon Shinji, prompting the teenager to fidget. "What do you remember of your old life, young Guardian?"

"...um..." The teen brought a hand up to his head, resisting the urge to tremble under the Warlock's penetrating gaze. "Um...well...it's...there are...flashes. Bits and pieces. I..." He tried to concentrate, to remember specifics. There were impressions, faint feelings...but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't say a word. "...well..."

"There are many details I'd like to learn from you personally. What do you remember of the period before the Cataclysm? How and why were the Exos created? How was humanity able to so quickly mobilize and escape from Earth during the Cataclysm? What was the catalyst for the emergence of the Ahamkara? What was it like, controlling an Evangelion? How-" An armored hand dropped onto Osiris's shoulder. "What?"

Saint-14's body language was clear enough. "Friend, you're going to overwhelm the young child. Everything in its own time."

"...a fair point." The Warlock stepped away, relenting in his barrage of questions. "There will be time. There's always time, if you can find it."

Shinji stared dumbly at the Warlock.

"... _so_ , unnecessarily intrusive interrogation aside," interjected Cayde-6, drawing attention away from the youngest Guardian in the group. "Tell you what Shinji, mind if I call you Shinji?"

"Um-"

"Good! So Shinji, tell you what: _you_ look like you could use a bite to eat, so why don't we go grab some grub, and we can talk about what _you_ want to do. Sound fair?"

"...uh-"

"Good, glad you agree." The Hunter Vanguard glanced at his compatriots, casually saying, "Don't wait up you two." Placing an arm around Shinji's shoulder, he began leading the young teen out.

"...Cayde, you're an Exo. You can't eat," said Saint-14.

"Oh I know. But a guy can dream, can't he?" And with that, Cayde-6 whisked Shinji away.

xxxx

 _Well, at least the food looks familiar._ He calmly chewed the marinated pork off a kebab, purchased by Cayde-6 from a vendor that worked at the base of the Tower. The two were now at the edge of the terrace, leaning against the rail that overlooked the City. The meat was cooked well, and decently seasoned. Although he didn't feel hungry, eating was something normal. It was...expected. It made things more easy to deal with.

"So. I'm not much for talk about memories, pasts...stuff like that." Cayde-6 began speaking, his gaze affixed on the Traveler. "Not exactly in the best position to say anything, myself."

"...what...do you remember?"

"That's the tricky thing. Talk to any Guardian, and they'll give different answers. Sometimes in the same _day_. Our connection to who we used to be is...sketchy. Sketchy's a good word."

Shinji numbly ate at the pork, idly looking down over the rail. It would make for a long fall.

(He tried to ignore the memory of a claw piercing his not-eye, of cold demands that he fight. He looked over the cliff, and wondered if anyone would miss him.)

A _very_ long fall. "How...how can I trust that I'm _me_ , then?"

Cayde made a thoughtful hum. "Can't exactly know what's in your head. Osiris would probably reference one of the oldest surviving texts we have from before the Collapse, mentioning the _mighty_ war machine called 'Evangelion', one of many that faced the deceitful dragons. A testament to the potential of what could have been a Golden Age, before the Collapse. He'd also sound really excited when talking about it. _Inappropriately_ excited."

"..."

"Point is, scant historical records don't do much to describe a person. I've got some ideas about you, but not much, given that we've only been talking for...ten minutes? Maybe fifteen?"

"...what...what _do_ you think?" He briefly gulped, distinctly wondering if he was setting himself up. Compared to Asuka-2, to all these other Guardians, what worth could he possibly have?

(Without Eva...would anyone care about him?)

"Well, to start with, you strike me as a loner in need of a friend. Shot in the dark, I know, but trust me, fireteams are an absolute _necessity_. Might be the difference between successfully bringing down a Bardielus without a _scratch_ , and bringing down a Bardielus in...rather uncomfortable ways."

"..."

"Long story, remind me to tell you sometime."

Shinji didn't quite know what to make of Cayde's 'encouragement'.

' _I think it was helpful! It's good tactical information._ '

 _...okay._ He never imagined a scenario where he would even _want_ to face a Bardielus, much less get near one. "...why me?" His right hand slowly clenched, open and shut. "Of all people...why _me?_ "

' _Because your Light spoke to me._ '

"You'll soon come to realize that Guardians aren't all cut from the same cloth. Because they're people, they're all unique. Hunter, Titan, Warlock...doesn't matter. No one's the same. But every Guardian has something deep down, a solid core for something...spectacular. Kinda like the atoms in an old-fashioned nuclear bomb. But less explosive. Maybe."

"...and...you think I have it?"

Cayde looked meaningfully at him. "You're here right now, aren't you?"

( _I mustn't run away, I mustn't run away, I mustn't run away, I mustn't run away!_ )

"...I guess."

"Tell you what Shinji," said Cayde, patting him on the back. "Go and meet the Speaker. Sure, he's a little cryptic and...well, a little creepy, but what can you expect for someone who Osiris calls a teacher?"

"Who...who is the Speaker?"

SHYOOM.

" _He's the Voice of the Traveler_ ," explained his Ghost. " _His knowledge is vast, and he's a source of stability for all of us here at the Tower. If you have questions, he can answer them!_ "

"What she said," agreed Cayde. "Trust me, you'll find your place before long. And in the meantime...I've got to get back to _work._ As usual. Like...always..." With a despondent sigh, Cayde-6 left, returning towards the Vanguard Headquarters.

And then Shinji was alone with his Ghost.

" _Well, shall we?_ "

"...okay." It's not like he had anything better to do. And so Shinji followed his Ghost through more halls, emerging at a veranda that connected to a large observatory. Looking further down the veranda, he saw a gathering of individuals, clad in familiar colors; he saw the banner bearing a single red leaf, and promptly walked even faster.

If he never saw Nerv again, it would be too soon. He wouldn't be able to elaborate on his animosity, if asked...

(The blue cyclops advanced in his place, holding a large canister. Ramming it down the gullet of a massive wyrm, the two vanished in nuclear fire. And thus did he scream.)

...but it would have been no less real.

Entering the Speaker's Observatory, he briefly marveled at the arcane scanner that dominated the expanse, a revolving system of golden pylons and metallic rings. A green, holographic mesh hovered amidst the machine, apparently representing the Traveler. Beyond the massive opening in the dome, the white sphere loomed large. Even this far away, the mysterious being was...

"It's awe-inspiring, isn't it?"

Shinji turned; a curved stairway extended up another level, connecting to a personal study of sorts. A man clad in dark blue robes slowly descended, his form shrouded by the loose clothing. "A great presence, who offered us many gifts." His head was adorned by a black headdress, and his face was hidden from view by a white mask with curved lines etched into it; a thick orange stripe arched across the mask, covering where the eyes would be. "A great presence, hunted by an ancient enemy." Breaking up the monotony of his robes were intricate lines weaved in gold, and a wide red stripe that stretched from the neck to the bottom hem. "A presence that has gone silent." His voice lacked the subtle twang of an Exo's. "A presence whose Light still shines through the Ghosts." At the edge of his white gloves, he saw human skin, not bearing the colors of an Awoken. "And here you are, standing; another example of the Light that it bestowed upon the people of Earth." The voice was muffled by the mask, yet there was no disguising the self-confident sense of absolute authority. "So tell me...why do you believe you are here?"

Shinji Ikari blinked, suddenly intimidated by the Speaker. "Um..." His hand began to unconsciously clench. "...I was...hoping...you could tell me."

The Speaker nodded, as though he expected this answer. "You wouldn't be the first Guardian to ask me that question. Seeking answers as to why _they_ were chosen, why _they_ were brought back. After all, this world is...unpleasant. And frightening, in many ways."

Shinji nodded; he _certainly_ identified with that viewpoint. "...why is the world like this?" The young Hunter gestured around him. "And Osiris...he talked like he knew _who_ I was."

"Ah. Osiris. A very...motivated individual. Driven by curiosity, by the desire to understand."

"Just...do _you_ know what happened? Asuka, Cayde...to hear them describe you...you're important!"

"Only by virtue of the office." He tapped the side of his mask. "Everything that I was...my past, my name...all of it was given up, upon attaining this position. It is a duty that I don't take lightly."

"..."

"But to answer your question?" The Speaker turned, slowly walking towards the deck that encircled his Observatory. Shinji slowly followed, listening to the Speaker as he began to weave a tale. "Many of our records were lost, and few exist who had any personal experience with our world before the Collapse. Speculation on what happened is outpaced only by speculation on the nature of the Traveler, or the nature of the Darkness." The Speaker's Ghost slowly floated besides him, its front bearing very pronounced ridges, and its shell painted a a very bloody shade of orange.

(It was his first time in the Entry Plug, and the orange fluid enveloped him. It tasted like blood; they said it was breathable; henceforth, he thought of it as breathing blood, and it was always a macabre thought.)

"We've only been able to piece together a faint picture of the Cataclysm, using the few items that seem constant." The Speaker's Ghost emitted a blue stream of light, manifesting a hazy holographic image of the Earth. "The Traveler had been among us for a short time, before different groups sought to use its Light for their own purposes. That lack of unity, and the immense ambition of those involved...it awoke something within our world."

"The Ahamkara," said Shinji, out of subconscious reflex.

(The wyrms emerged, granting wishes of power and intrigue. Those they deceived became mere thralls, avatars of destruction.)

"Many fled our world, following the Traveler. Many more remained behind, to fight the dragons. But by the time the Hunt came to an end, and the last of the Ahamkara were extinguished..." The image of Earth was suddenly shrouded, as though gripped by tendrils of emptiness. "...the Darkness had come. The exact nature of the Darkness, when it stormed through the Solar System...we can only make educated guesses as to its form. All we know is that, in the midst of performing a great action with paracausal effects, the Traveler was crippled, and rendered silent. And yet its work was completed: the Darkness relented, and was pushed back. And from that event, the Ghosts were born." With a wink of static, the holographic image faded, and the Speaker's Ghost turned about, quietly observing Shinji. "In the centuries that have elapsed since then, more and more Guardians have emerged, and we have all struggled together, to survive. Remnants of those who serve the Darkness have consistently tried to snuff us out...and it has always been a concern that it would return in its fullness to finish what it began."

Shinji was quiet. Mulling it over, he tried to find the words. "...so...what now? What am I supposed to do?"

"There are many ways to serve, Guardian. Be it as protector, or killer; provider, or destroyer...it depends on what you want. Only so long as you serve. Otherwise...it would be a waste of a Ghost, and a waste of a second life."

(The distant figure shrugged off his cries of protest, callous and unfeeling. "If you're going to pilot, do it now. If not, then _leave._ ")

Shinji gulped. "Um..."

" _You don't have to worry, Speaker!_ " interjected Shinji's Ghost. " _I know I made the right choice. We'll definitely do our part for the City!_ "

"...I have every confidence that you will," said the Speaker.

"But, _how?_ Where would I even start?"

"Trust in your Ghost, Guardian," answered the Speaker. "It has access to all of the Tower's public records. Seek the advice of your fellow Guardians. And, most of all...find a reason to fight."

"...okay..." Another heavy burden. Another unwanted responsibility. "...I think...my Ghost would have been better off with someone else. To stay dead...it would've been more peaceful."

His Ghost looked alarmed. " _Shinji!_ "

The Speaker did not reassure him, nor did he contradict him. Rather...he chuckled. It was an unpleasant sound. "You will come to understand the death is not the refuge it once was." He gestured all around him, with a grandiose sweep of the arm. "Old concepts and old groups, resurrected to serve the purposes of the present day, as you have no doubt seen with Seele, Wille, and Nerv. Humans, Exos, and Awoken, resurrected to fight in a cosmic war. And those who remain silent, and still, asleep forevermore...they may yet find themselves plucked away by an uncaring force, fed to the belly of beasts from across the stars."

 _...what?!  
_  
His Ghost, despite being physically present, spoke directly to his mind. ' _Sounds like the Hive. Very unpleasant. I'll...I'll tell you later._ '

"But I have a distinct feeling that you will somehow find a way, Guardian." The Speaker turned away, slowly ascending the stairs. "The Vanguard Quartermaster will direct you to your lodgings. As for what you do from there? Well, as I said...that's all up to you."

Shinji watched the Speaker's retreating back, and felt a distinct sense of anguish, gnawing away at his gut. He didn't know why. But he knew that the conversation was over, and so he turned away.

xxxx

The Speaker briefly looked over his shoulder, watching the young boy depart. The new Guardian's Ghost looked meaningfully at him before turning to follow her new charge.

' _I had forgotten that he had been so young.'  
_  
The Speaker smirked underneath his mask. _It took her long enough to find him.  
_  
' _It was never a guarantee._ '

 _Given the nature of Eva, it was bound to happen eventually, even if she was beginning to lose hope.  
_  
' _Are we going to proceed?_ '

 _Once Eris Morn returns from scouting Old Japan? Of course. When she inevitably discovers the remnants of Hakone, her desire for vengeance will not allow her to leave it alone.  
_  
His Ghost turned, staring at him. ' _...what if the boy decides to do his own research? To try and determine who you were? Even I could tell that he was subconsciously remembering you._ '

His Ghost's words prompted the Speaker to chuckle. _And that is the beauty of it, Fuyutsuki; all he would find are old references to a clean-shaven Warlock named Rokubungi: a desperate man with too much time on his hands._

At long last, after much revisions and alterations...the Scenario would continue.

xxxx

Hours later, in a small room within the Tower, Shinji Ikari stared at an unfamiliar ceiling. The Vanguard offered free room and board to Guardians, always willing to provide a place to rest for the weary and the wounded. However, the multitude of rooms were almost never occupied on a full-time basis; Guardians moved in and out, never staying still for long. It gave the lodgings an aura of busy loneliness.

He stared absentmindedly, lying quietly on a single cot. All told...this place was much less welcoming than his old home.

("... _tadaima,_ " he said nervously. The woman's smile was beautiful, and she replied " _Okaerinasai!_ " He actually thought she might have been sincere.)

"...what am I going to do?"

His Ghost, resting on the pillow by his head, floated into his field of vision. " _Well, there's a lot that we can do!_ "

"...we?"

" _Of course! I am your Ghost, after all. Where you go, I go._ "

"...why?"

" _Because you're my Guardian. Because you're you. Nothing more, and nothing less._ "

"...huh." It was...a little bit touching. A stray thought came to mind. "...do you have a name? I know that Asuka called hers Mari."

" _My name is whatever you want it to be._ "

"..."

" _Well?_ "

"...um...how about, whatever you want it to be? That's my choice."

" _Oh! Well. Hmm..._ " His Ghost's stars rotated wildly, as though the drone was in deep thought. " _...I'm not sure why, but I've always been fond of the name Yui._ "

Shinji's eyes widened. "...oh..."

His Ghost seemed to blink, looking worryingly at him. " _Is something wrong?_ "

"...n-no. It's...it's just..." He gulped, feeling that old lingering sense of loss. "...I...I think it was my mother's name."

" _Oh!_ " The drone seemed shocked. " _I'm so sorry! I can go with another name!_ "

"N-No! You don't have to!" Disappointing the little drone was rapidly becoming a preoccupation of his. It was probably because of how...unflinching her belief in him was. Not in Shinji, the Pilot, or Shinji, the Guardian...but just Shinji. "It's...it's okay. Yui...Yui is a good name."

The Drone's eye evoked the feeling of a smile. " _I'm glad._ "

xxxx

**Grimoire: Osiris**

**What drives a Warlock?**

**Ghosts choose those suited to war and heroism to be reborn, or so it has been said. By nature or circumstance they go to battle against the Darkness, and through this battle they learn how to use the Light. But Warlocks, by their nature, fight a second, internal war. This is the war to understand a universe of secrets— a world that expects Guardians to fight without full knowledge of what they are or what they might hope to achieve. It is a world that moves forward by sheer momentum, and any thought that goes against that grain is mercilessly crushed.**

**You were a mighty warrior. I watched you at Six Fronts, and heeded the call of Saint-14 to appoint you Vanguard Commander, even when the Concordat claimed to have records proving you were a Pre-Collapse experiment mis-incarnated as a human by an inept Ghost. Saint-14 assured me you were just a man without much patience for obfuscation. His words, meant to assuage, proved ultimately unnecessary: I knew what quiet desperation looked like.**

**I watched as you grew tired of strike missions and the grueling, unproductive sessions with the Cryptarchs. That was when I took you under my wing. I saw potential in you. Your curiosity was voracious— How much of a Guardian's personality and memories were true? How much had been fabricated by their Ghost? Did Guardians share particular personality traits— a willingness to yield to authority, a tendency to do anything anyone asked for the promise of uncertain reward, a blind knight-errant mentality? Had the Traveler manufactured all of us as living weapons?**

**I found your questions intriguing, and I voiced these thoughts. You lamented how others feared your ideas, frightened that your pursuits would break our unity when the City's position had grown so tenuous. Why divert attention away from the Traveler, our only hope, or so it has been said?**

**I reminded you of the virtue called prudence. Instead of dabbling in thanatonautics, I made sure you experimented with meticulous precision. I shared with you my personal knowledge of the Ahamkara, fully ensuring that you were aware of their intrinsic metaphysical dangers. I revealed to you the truth of the Nine, and why their servant Xur drew such fascination whenever he deigned to visit the City. Your more impertinent requests to seek what lies beyond the Reef were tempered with wisdom. Instead of splitting Guardians among ideological lines to pursue your visions, it was far more practical to use your leverage as the Vanguard Commander. After all, there are many Guardians who are enticed by the prospect of secrets and bounty: if you wish to learn of the legendary Vault of Glass, assign patrol missions to find Pre-Collapse technology on Venus, and let time and effort take care of the rest; if you wish to discover the location of the mythical MAGI, encourage more assaults against the Fallen that surround the City, gaining us more staging grounds for expeditions; if you wish to learn the exact nature of the Darkness, observe its effects on our very Light, in battle or otherwise.**

**Those who are of the old guard would consider these words heretical, or perhaps blasphemous. Such a ridiculous sentiment to hold in the face of Guardians who wanted a clear idea of why they were fighting, what they faced, and how they would ultimately win. Alas, passions are what they are, which is why it was important to remind you of the necessity of patience.**

**Eventually, you asked why I indulged you so, even if it flew in the face of everything you thought that the Voice of the Traveler should be.**

**When I pulled off my mask, I showed a face that I had not revealed in nearly two hundred years. When I told you my name, you laughed, for now you knew why. But more importantly...you understood.**

**What drives a Warlock?**

**The same thing that drives everyone, when you get down to the essentials: _hunger_ , insatiable, craving whatever will satisfy them.**

**And you hunger for knowledge.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Shinji's Ghost is named Yui.
> 
> I'm sure there's nothing suspicious about that at all. :V
> 
> This chapter also provides another sign of the change in Guardians for this story relative to the current canon Lore of Destiny: namely, in this story, it's possible to reclaim memories of who you used to be in your past life.
> 
> There's a reason for that, as you'll come to see...
> 
> (What's really funny in retrospect is that this was written before Osiris and Saint-14 returned as active NPCs in Destiny 2, so their characterization may seem slightly different to recent players. If may also help that I envisioned a Peter Cullen 'Optimus Prime' style voice for Saint-14 instead of the boisterous Russian he ended up being in the game.)


	3. The First Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While trying to decide between Factions, Shinji goes on a simple escort mission with two experienced Guardians. Things go south.

**Grimoire: The Factions**

**In the City's earliest days, various factions vied for the hearts and minds of the refugee masses. Power struggles threatened to shatter an already tenuous existence. The Iron Lords and the fledgling Titan Orders, consumed by their work to protect the City from all external threats, were ignorant of the growing tension from within. The last straw was when two factions - the New Monarchy and Nerv - were on the verge of open warfare, threatening to draw the others into it.**

**Fortunately, the Faction Crisis came to an end before it could bloom into anything bloodier: a single Warlock, boasting insights into the Traveler that none could match, served as a figure for the people to rally around. He espoused a new vision: a government that would provide direction for the Guardians, and security for the people. A team of three, representing military command of the Guardians; the three most popular factions, to represent the interests of the civilians; a single individual, to serve as the Traveler's representative, a paragon of knowledge and wisdom.**

**The New Monarchy, largest of the belligerent factions, agreed to disband as a peace measure. But they insisted on one condition: that this Warlock ascend to the position of Speaker, and continue to ensure the stability of the Last City.**

**And so the City Consensus and the Speaker ruled, while the surviving great factions worked through civil channels to pursue their agendas.**

**That order still holds, but as the City reaches out into the frontier, the factions see new opportunities everywhere - and a chance to win over Guardians to their cause.**

xxxx

/The Tower/

Two days had passed since Shinji Ikari had arrived at the Tower. That time had been spent trying to find his way, learning more and more of the City and the state of current affairs from his Ghost. Even as he obtained more knowledge, the sense of being 'stuck' remained; where in the world was he supposed to start?

It was during this time that he encountered members or representatives of the Factions.

xx

The female Exo - fashioned from blue and dark metal, eyes flickering green - stared quizzically at Shinji. "Hmm. You...you look familiar."

Shinji stared.

"...hmm. My name is Akagi-78. Would you like to join Nerv?"

"...no thank you."

He quickly walked away before the Exo could begin her pitch.

xx

Yui's voice echoed through his head. ' _To be fair, at least Nerv didn't knock you out.'_

That...that was a fair point.

xx

"The Faction I represent _truly_ understands the conflict that we are in!" shouted the silver Titan, her boisterous tone carrying across the main terrace. A small crowd of Guardians had gathered around, some listening, others simply...waiting. "War against the Darkness, clawing back our worlds from their foul poison! Force is the ultimate judge, and Wille embodies that fundamental principle!" Her every movement was wild, on the verge of uncontrollable. " _That_ , my fellow Guardians, is the truest measure of our resolve: a mighty fist, breaking through _all_ obstacles!" Her left arm lashed out, armored knuckles impulsively clenching.

 **POW!  
**  
"ACK!"

The Titan's unintentional punch sent Shinji flying, crashing into a kiosk.

"Just like _that_!" boasted the Titan.

The Guardians who had been waiting turned towards each other, some cursing the name of Wei Ning as bets exchanged hands.

xx

And so it was that Shinji now found himself back in the main hangar, waiting for the soreness in his jaw to fade. There was no bruise that he could discern, and yet it still _ached_. _She didn't break my jaw, did she?  
_  
' _No. It's just a lingering wound on your Light. It'll heal in a few more minutes._ '

 _...is that supposed to make sense?  
_  
' _It will!_ '

Sighing, Shinji propped himself down on an unused crate, wondering what he was supposed to do next. Maybe...maybe he could go and talk to Amanda Holliday? She had seemed nice-

"Hello there."

Shinji looked up; a gray-skinned Awoken looked down at him, bearing dark hair and glowing red eyes. "...yes?"

"You seem like someone who is in need of direction...a path...a goal."

"...maybe."

"Well, I believe it was fated that I speak to you then." The young Awoken briefly bowed, setting Shinji at ease. "I am the representative of Seele here at the Tower; my name is Kaworu Nagisa. And it is a pleasure to meet you, young Guardian."

"Um. Thank you." Shinji couldn't quite pinpoint the source of his reasoning, but he genuinely thought that this man saw _him_. Not Shinji the Guardian, or Shinji the Ahamkara Slayer (if he was even aware)...just Shinji. "My name's Ikari. Shinji Ikari."

Nagisa smiled. "Tell me, Shinji; what do you think of this world?"

"...I don't like it." It was brutally honest. Despite trace impressions of constant battle in his old life, there had not been the sense of encroaching desolation that gripped the City. "It's...scary."

"Indeed. There are many who are frightened by the current course of events." The red-eyed Awoken gestured at the vast hangar, filled with Frames and technicians working on jumpships, rife with Guardians moving to and fro. "The Vanguard often speaks of incremental gains made in past years: the construction of the Barrier that surrounds the City; the rebuff of the Fallen at the Battle of Six Fronts; surviving the massive assault from the Houses of Bardiel, Ramiel, Iruel, and Israfel at Twilight Gap; the steady extension of patrol zones, to the point where missions can even be conducted at the Cosmodrome." He smiled enigmatically, and there was an odd accusation in his eyes. "And yet, for the work of centuries, it seems...inadequate."

"...how so?"

"There are many who believe that the Traveler is our last hope. That, without the protection offered, even in its dormant state..." Nagisa trailed off, as though remembering something. "However, I believe that it is a mistake."

"Why?"

"Because false hope can be deadlier than no hope at all."

It was a perspective that Shinji hadn't quite conceived of, before. As long as he could recall, the Traveler had been _the_ key to...well, everything. The idea of a future without the Traveler was downright _bizarre_. "...why do you think that?"

"It is a simple reflection of fate. The Age of the Traveler is waning; the forces of the Darkness are beginning to surge, seeking to finish what was begun eons ago. To begin living again, it is the belief of Seele that the people of Earth must spread beyond the Solar System, far and wide. In the meantime, the City is...a necessary evil."

"...I don't know..."

"Consider the origin of our name: according to what records we possess, SEELE was a philanthropic organization in the days before the Collapse, fostering many different technological initiatives, with and without the Traveler's influence. Although the Traveler's gifts were substantial, it would be foolish to discount the ingenuity of our people...though, perhaps a demonstration would be in order." His red eyes shifted to the side, catching someone as they spoke to a vendor for Seele's armory. "Ah, Tarlowe!"

The male Titan turned around, his BRONTIOS Type 1 armor colored a mix of green and yellow; the helmet was wrapped in a curved sheet of white metal, an additional layer of protection for the head. "Yes?"

"What was on your itinerary today?"

"Hmm." The man's voice was somewhat gruff, yet there is an air of good humor underneath. "Well, the recent report from the Order of Takanome indicated an incoming group of refugees from the south. Was going to get a team together to pull escort duty with the Pilgrim's Guard."

Nagisa tapped Shinji on the shoulder. "Well, I have your Hunter right here."

"...he's a new guy, isn't he?"

Nagisa's smile was downright cherubic. "I prefer the term 'potential recruit'."

"Can he fight?"

Nagisa looked meaningfully at him. Shinji frowned, slowly clenching his fist. "I...I can. I don't like to. But I can."

The man called Tarlowe shrugged. "I suppose I'll be the judge of that before long. Though I can't say much about your current set-up." He glanced up and down at this armor...well, really, it was just Shinji's old Plug Suit with metal bits overlaying it. "Do you even have a gun?"

"He can have a set of basic gear from our armory."

Tarlowe chuckled at Nagisa's words. "Generous, aren't you?"

"He can repay me with resources found on the outside." Nagisa turned back towards Shinji; his enigmatic smile didn't seem to have budged at all. "I believe that once you see more of what is out there, you'll come to understand."

"...okay." It was something to do, at least. Also, the prospect of helping refugees...of helping people who had been in his situation...it was nice. He bowed slightly in Tarlowe's direction. "My name is Shinji Ikari. Please take care of me."

"...I _really_ hope that's either a joke or some old cultural thing, because I'm not gonna hold your hand."

Shinji bolted back up, eyes wide at the sudden hostility. "Oh. I'm sorry, I mean-!"

"HA! Just kidding, kid." He stepped forward, shaking him on the shoulder. "The name's Vell Tarlowe. I'll be sure to take care of you."

xxxx

The Tracker 1.0 armor practically defined bare bones. The brown plating over his torso, arms, and legs were interwoven with leather and something called 'field wire'. His helmet was bit nicer - ' _This one is actually armored!_ ' his Ghost had oh-so-helpfully exclaimed - with a large opaque visor and a thick orange stripe running along the brown material. The only item that appeared customized at all was a dark cloak with hood, bearing the sigil of Seele in silver. The 'Cloak of the Vigilant', it had been called, marking his affiliation with the faction (one of the few things he shared with the other members of his fireteam: some sort of item marking supposed 'allegiance' to Seele). 'Part of the cost of the gear', he had been told.

Speaking of gear, he looked down once more at the scout rifle he had been given: the Trax Mallus II, colored a steely gray. It felt...dependable.

As for Yui?

' _And properly utilizing your Light to manipulate the electromagnetic interactions between matter is the key to manifesting your Flux Grenade. The particular form is-_ '

She had been rattling on and on about something called 'Arc' energy, which was part of his current 'subclass', and once he matured enough in its usage he could learn how to properly 'shift' his Light so he could become a 'Gunslinger' or, if he was lucky, a 'Nightstalker'.

He just let her talk. She provided easy background noise for his fireteam's silence, broken only by the crunch of boots against rock as they journeyed south through the Lesser Caucasus.

Vell Tarlowe had point, the thick yellow pauldrons and greaves of his armor catching the afternoon sunlight brilliantly; a hefty auto rifle was in his hands, and a rather menacing shotgun was strapped to his back. Walking just behind him in an elaborate coat of sorts - a mix of burgundy and black, its front bearing designs similar to fire, and the chest bearing a yellow emblem with six metal badges - was a female Exo, wearing a helmet far more sleek than his or Tarlowe's. Strapped to her back was a hand cannon and a smaller sidearm.

There was an easy distance between the two. They were...comfortable around each other, despite the stretch of silence.

Shinji didn't feel that breaking it would be right.

' _-once you're able to master those particular forms, splitting it to create a Skip Grenade will be easy-_ '

 _Yui.  
_  
' _Yes?_ '

 _...am I doing the right thing?  
_  
' _What do you mean?_ '

He tugged at the hem of his cloak. _I mean, not that I don't appreciate the equipment...but I don't know if I can work with Seele._

("I CAN'T! I CAN'T PILOT THAT _THING!_ ")

 _I...I don't even know if I believe Nagisa-san or not.  
_  
' _Well, there's always other factions. Or you could choose not to join a faction at all._ '

 _But...I don't know if I can do this without help. Or even if I want to.  
_  
' _You wouldn't be the first Hunter to be a lone wolf. Besides, you've always got me!_ '

 _...thank you.  
_  
"So." The Exo finally spoke up. "Is the new kid ever going to talk?"

Tarlowe shrugged. "Not everyone's a chatterbox, Eriana."

Eriana-3 huffed. "Most new Guardians can't wait to try and strut their stuff."

"Counter-example: _Wei Ning._ "

"...good point." The Exo chuckled. "She used to be such a meek little creature..."

"So. How's life in your Order? Still trying to break into the European Dead Zone?"

"The House of Arael is still impenetrable. Even our thanatonautic forays are met with a twisted, shadowy radiance that poisons. This mission is my _vacation_."

"Hmm."

"And you?"

"Doing some scavenging. Been trying to find more equipment for jump drives. The more ships we have, the better."

"...oh for the Traveler's sake." Eriana-3 turned around, her posture almost accusing. "You're more than welcome to jump in at any time."

Shinji blinked. "Oh. Um...sorry. I...didn't want to interrupt you two."

Tarlowe chuckled. "I'm thinking this kid responds better to overt instruction instead of clues."

That was an accurate insight, mused Shinji. "Well...I'm not that interesting. I liked listening to you."

"Well how about that, Eriana? Someone who doesn't want me to shut up."

"Very funny, Vell."

As the two old friends continued their banter, Shinji chanced a look up at the Moon, moving slowly through the sky; he briefly marveled at the physical changes and deep rents it now bore, shining with a pale green light. "...do either of you know what happened to make the Moon look like that?" He had learned quite a bit from his Ghost regarding missions against the Fallen, and the continued campaign to expand the City's territory. The current condition of Earth's natural satellite hadn't been addressed.

The Titan and Warlock briefly stilled. "...ever heard of the Hive, kid?"

Shinji briefly nodded. "I've...overheard some people talk about it." Only in passing, and in hushed tones; he hadn't thought much of it at the time. Looking up and seeing the Moon, he wondered if the fear wasn't justified. "Did...the Hive do that to the Moon?"

"Yes." Eriana-3 briefly levitated across a gap, moving onto a higher trail adjacent to his and Tarlowe's. "We don't know how long they hid within the Moon. Only that, during the days of the Collapse, they emerged, claiming it for themselves. Outposts, bases, research facilities...all lost to us."

"...and we haven't gone back?"

"There is no official Vanguard support for any Guardian that wants to venture to the Moon," explained Tarlowe. "Early on...after Six Fronts...we tried to take it back."

"Tried?"

"Eriana and I were among the hundreds who went up there. We were still high on the glory of repelling the House of Bardiel, and we wanted to make a statement." The Titan chuckled bitterly. "We weren't prepared at all."

"...what happened?"

"... ** _Crota_** ," muttered Eriana-3. "We gave up the Moon to keep them away from Earth."

"It could've been a lot worse," admitted Tarlowe, casually jumping atop a series of boulders, reaching a ledge that overlooked the southern slopes of the mountain range. "Honestly...it was a damn miracle that allowed so many of us to get away."

Shinji lightly jumped up to where Tarlowe was, inwardly marveling at how easy moving around was. Joining up with the Titan and the Warlock, he looked down: past the vast forest, which gradually became fields of grass and grain, adjacent to a vast lake. "Now if the report was correct...the refugee caravan should be at the eastern shore of Sevan Lake now..." Vell Tarlowe leaned forward, seemingly squinting at the horizon. "Ah. There." He pointed; a small convoy of weathered vehicles was moving at a steady pace, their exhaust kicking up small clouds of dust. "Doesn't look like they're too beat up...I wonder how far they've traveled from?"

"You can ask them when they get to the City," said Eriana-3. "We're here to provide overwatch from afar, and prevent anything unsavory from getting to the civilians."

"Yeah yeah, I know."

Shinji watched the distant caravan, feeling the mountain winds brush against him. This was...oddly pleasant. The afternoon weather was beautiful, and the steady camaraderie between Vell Tarlowe and Eriana-3 was nice, if somewhat enviable. Even the dark story of the Moon and the Hive wasn't enough to dim the atmosphere completely. _If something so horrible is on our own Moon...then what else is out there?_ He glanced up at the Moon, and the deep blue sky, wondering what other horrors lied beyond. _Is it really any better out there than here...?_ He blinked. _Wait...what?_ "What are those?"

Tarlowe and Eriana-3 looked up.

From the Moon, over three dozen dots were approaching, and growing larger.

"...oh _no_..." muttered Tarlowe, his tone laced with dread.

Shinji turned towards the Titan; his easygoing demeanor was gone, and his entire frame was tight with tension. "What's wrong?"

"...Seeder Ships," snarled Eriana. "They're **back**."

The dots, in truth, were spears: arrowheads of gray metal and green fire, arcane and sick with hate. Almost all of these spears, these Seeder Ships, soared beyond the horizon; one came even closer, smashing into the southern shores of Sevan Lake. Dirt and soil erupted into the sky, blotting out the sun's light. The very shook beneath their feat, the collision's shock wave nearly bowling them over.

Eriana-3's Ghost manifested above her palm. "Auron. Status?"

The deeply male voice rumbled, " _Fireteams are beginning to converge. I'm sending word to the Vanguard._ "

"Good." The Exo's Ghost flickered away, and she was free to grab her hand cannon and sidearm. "Let's go!" Without hesitation, Eriana-3 jumped off of the ledge, gently gliding every few seconds with a glittery burst of Light.

Shinji boggled. "What...what the?!"

Vell Tarlowe patted him roughly on the back. "You say you know how to fight? Well, here's your chance." Undaunted, Tarlowe followed Eriana, bursts of Light shifting his momentum forward.

"...uh..."

' _Well, no time like the present._ '

Shinji gulped; not knowing exactly how to duplicate his teammates' feats, he settled for running at full speed down the side of the mountain, letting gravity increase his momentum. _I mustn't run away._ His feet felt so light. _I mustn't run away._ His hands held the scout rifle tightly. _I mustn't run away._ Far in the distance, he could hear a distant shriek that pierced him down to the bones.

(The roar rattled him, a promise of destruction for rejecting their gifts.)

It was depressingly familiar, and so he endured. _I mustn't run away!_

xxxx

Her name was Aya, and she stared Death - perhaps it merited status as a proper noun, a personification of the dead, the dying, and death-dealing - in the face.

This young girl, an Awoken-human hybrid, was part of a group that had finally decided to brave the Wild, the wastes that were dominated by the Fallen; the siren call of the City, and the hope of the Traveler, had become too sweet to ignore. The coasts had been off-limits: the House of Gaghiel ruled the world's oceans. However, moving too far into the Arabian Dead Zone would invite the attention of the House of Shamshel, those miserable snakes that delved through desert sands with ease.

By the time the caravan had encountered its first Guardian, in the eastern hills of what once been called Anatolia, over half of their number had been killed, despite their careful paranoia.

As they had advanced further to the northeast, more Guardians had been seen, those legendary, undying warriors. To see them fight the Fallen - pinpoint shots bringing down Shamshelim; missiles of purple lights annihilating the flesh of a titanic Shamshelus before rockets and fiery hammers brought it down - had been like something out of a story, an epic, a myth.

It had all been very fascinating.

To make it this far - to see the top of the Traveler, looming over the distant mountains - only to perish was awfully inconvenient. It was a strange way to think of her impending doom, yet it was no less the truth.

Snarling and shrieking, they emerged from the dust kicked up by the horrific ship: humanoids, lean and sharp and angular, living skeletons with dead chitin and hate that was not of anything with life. They were truly a hellish host, swarming with deadly speed.

She watched mutely as bullets smashed into the tide of bone and claws, destroying some of these creatures - these Thralls of anger and wrath - in a burst of fire and ash. And yet where the Guardians numbered twenty, and her caravan numbered in the dozens, these furies numbered in the _hundreds._ Fields of fire overlapped, but they just kept _coming._ The feral beasts leapt forward, nails gleaming in the dust-choked light of Sol.

Then, there was a greater Light.

A burning phoenix emerged, striding through the battlefield. Palms unleashed bursts of vaporizing fire, and threw grenades that manifested as great orbs of liquid flame. "Tarlowe, shield!" roared the woman.

A bulky Titan - someone new, that Aya had not seen before - fell amidst the carnage behind the burning-woman-who-did-not-burn, limbs lashing out. A dome of Light, radiant with varied shades of blue and purple, popped into being around him; like a beacon, it inexorably drew the Thralls to strike at it, gathering around like ants on a tasty morsel. The Titan's fists flashed through the shield, knuckles shimmering with Light.

Hands - human hands - suddenly wrapped around her waist. "Hold on!"

Aya blinked briefly as she was hoisted away, brought towards a large hovercraft trailer at the center of the caravan. The more able-boded men quickly snatched her away, dragging her towards the huddle of children and unarmed adults gathered in the center of the trailer.

She kept her eyes on the Guardian - a young man, perhaps a boy, she thought oddly - as he turned around, leaping atop a large truck and opening fire on the horde.

This was a less inconvenient outcome.

xxxx

 _Center the target...pull the trigger.  
_  
Bang!

( _Center the target...pull the trigger._ )

Bang!

_Center the target...pull the trigger._

Bang! Bang! Bang!

It was a mantra, a prayer, a habit; it was almost disheartening how easy it was to fall into this trance.

(The first of the wyrms had nearly ended him. Months later, when a proverbial hydra torched probability itself with its gaze, he put out its eyes with pinpoint shots.)

The inhuman, monstrous nature of the Hive only made it easier. His brought up his left hand - instinctively gathering Arc energy, imagining electricity forming as Yui had described it - and threw the sparking orb into a mass of Thralls. The Flux Grenade attached to the head of one; in a burst of lightning, it and four others were vaporized.

Aiming back down the scope of his scout rifle, Shinji observed the various Guardians around them: mostly Titans, with fists that sparked with electricity, fists that shimmered with protective brilliance, fists that burned with scorching embers. Despite the fantastic abilities he witnessed, despite the awesome combat skills of the other Guardians...the Hive were simply _overwhelming.  
_  
' _Oh dear._ '

_Yui?_

' _This might not go well._ '

_What? How could it get worse?!_

Then, emerging from the thick cloud of dirt and smoke that still shrouded the Seeder Ship, were green eyes - arranged as triads, gleaming with malice - in the dozens.

And then bolts of purple fire erupted from the cloud like hail.

Guardians ducked in and out of the Void rain, smashing through Thralls as they went. The living-yet-unliving soldiers possessed harder armor over their chitinous flesh, framing their legs, arms, torsos, and head in rocky bone the color of fresh blood. Armed with weapons that spat purple fire, these zealous fighters - Acolytes of a dark power - moved forward without fear.

Shinji idly noted that they still had heads. _Center the target...pull the trigger.  
_  
Bang!

Burning into ash, the approaching Acolytes refocused their fire on him. Grimacing, the young Guardian hopped backwards, dropping behind the weathered trunk. He glanced down at the corner of his HUD, scowling at his ammo counter. _I'm running low...  
_  
' _There might be some ammo blocks elsewhere in the cara-_ '

A new sound suddenly joined the chorus of shrieks: deeper, booming, authoritative. _What...what was that?  
_  
' _Nothing good._ '

Shinji peered around the corner of the truck, looking over the hood towards the Seeder Ship in the distance: hulking figures, ten in total, emerged from dusty haze. Their entire bodies were covered in that same bony armor, thick and angular, appearing as metal instead of bone. With their steady stride and self-assured movements, they were as Knights, commanding the lesser peons in battle. They slowly split apart, turning their hideous gaze towards nearby Guardians; some wielded immense blades of fossilized bone and horrific metal, more like cleavers than swords. Others wielded gigantic cannons that gleamed with the light of ancient stars; with hollow screams, these weapons lobbed bolts of rotting electromagnetic energy over the battlefield, crashing with deadly force.

' _...I would be quick about getting ammo._ '

 _Yeah._ Shinji was about to turn around when, in the corner of his vision, he saw Vell Tarlowe, alternating between punches and shotgun blasts against the tide of Thralls that threatened to overwhelm him. A bolt from the booming cannon was soaring towards him. _...no...!_ "TARLOWE-SAN!"

His cry went unheeded, as the great bolt slammed into Tarlowe's position.

BOOM!

The Titan scowled, his armor's shields flickering-

Down came another bolt.

BOOM!

This one was dead-on, smashing into his body. The Titan was enveloped in a burst of starfire, his body sparking as a horde of Thralls leapt upon him.

Shinji's eyes widened.

(He witnessed from afar as civilians fled from the rampaging dragon. Resigning himself to yet another battle, he stepped forward to save them.)

He impulsively chucked a Flux Grenade at the crowd of monstrosities. An explosion of lightning dissolved the Thralls, clearing Tarlowe's body. Eriana-3 was already there, chucking two Solar Grenades around the fallen Titan that continued to burn and burn. Running quickly through the gap in the fiery wall, Shinji impulsively knelt down as the Titan's Ghost emerged, illuminating the corpse with blue light. "Tarlowe-san...!"

"Focus kid, I need you to keep the Thralls away for just a little longer!" The Exo was firing with her sidearm in one hand and the hand cannon in another, taking down Thralls with pinpoint shots. In the distance, blazing hammers and purple energy blasts soared towards the Acolytes and Knights; as more Thralls and Acolytes perished, the Knights summoned massive shields of shadow that hungrily devoured everything that came their way.

The Knight that had fired the killing blow against Vell Tarlowe prepared to attack once more. If one didn't know any better...one could say that the beast was sneering, smiling with sick **glee**.

Shinji's eyes narrowed to a hard focus. _You...!_

(As his scream of anguish faded, the massive wyrm emerged from the nuclear fire, scorched but alive. The blue cyclops did not. And thus did his screams became rage personified.)

Eriana audibly snarled. "Kid, are you listening-?!"

Will and instinct and experience provided the form: Shinji's entire body, glowing with Light, crackled with an electrical aura as two sparking blades manifested in his hands.

And he answered the horrid howls of the Hive with one of his own.

" ** _RAAAAAAAAAA!_** "

' _Oh my._ '

Shinji stormed past the impromptu barrier formed by the Solar Grenades, a proverbial bolt of lightning that sliced through Thrall after Thrall, tearing his way through the masses of bone and corrupted flesh. The Knight opened fire, unleashing bolt after bolt at him, but he was simply too quick. Before the Knight knew it, Shinji was upon him, and he was still _screaming._ The young Guardian danced around the beast, cutting through ancient armor and slicing into even older flesh in a flurry of slashes. Finally, in a simultaneous crossing of the arms, he beheaded the Knight, his blades discharging an immense current.

The monster tumbled, burning away into a pile of ash and scorched metal.

' _...well, as far as Arc Blades go, that was very good for your first time._ '

Exhaling, Shinji wearily turned around, observing the path he had cut through to get to the Knight. Orbs of blue energy - excess Light, shed away as his power burned away at the dark hordes - littered the ground leading up to where Eriana-3 stood. Where...Vell Tarlowe stood? _Wait._ Yes, the Titan was standing...wait, he was actually **stretching**. _What?!  
_  
' _...what. You're surprised?_ '

 _I thought he was dead!  
_  
' _He_ was. _Just not permanently dead._ '

 _...WHAT?!  
_  
' _Shinji, I told you about this already, just yesterday! Don't you remember?_ '

 _But, I mean, he was-!  
_  
' _I guess it's just something you'll have to get used to._ '

Vell Tarlowe and Eriana-3 ran over towards Shinji, weapons still at the ready as their bodies subconsciously absorbed the Orbs of Light as they moved past them. Still, there was a strangely relaxed gait to the Titan's jog. "Well. That was a dramatic reaction. But hey, good on you!"

"Um...I thought...well-"

"You thought he had died for real," finished Eriana, connecting the dots. "...really?"

"...yes."

"...well if that's what you can pull off, we should fake permanently dying more often." She gave him an encouraging tap on the shoulder. "Nice work, kid."

("What you did today, Shinji-kun...it was very noble. I just wanted you to know that.")

"...thank you."

"Oh, and you might want to grab your engram."

"...my what?"

Eriana pointed down, at the pile of ash that had once been a Knight. A purple crystal, fashioned like a dodecahedron, gleamed with a strange radiance. Shinji slowly picked it up, inwardly marveling at the strange runes and shapes within its form. "...what's this?"

"An engram. A legendary one at that."

Tarlowe snorted. "Lucky bastard."

Shinji blinked. "...what's an engram?!"

Eriana sighed. "Ask your Ghost."

' _Ooh, well engrams are actually quite simple! See, space, time, and matter have an interesting paracausal relationship whenever there are large, sudden fluctuations of Light, and-_ '

Far from the north came the sound of thunder, interrupting Yui's internal rambling.

"Oh good! Artillery," commented Tarlowe. "About time."

The remnants of the Hive swarm snarled, apparently sensing the incoming barrage. The Seeder Ship pulsed, emitting a thud of sound and thought; the monsters, howling furiously at the Guardians, retreated into pools of green and black fire. In seconds, the battlefield was empty of Hive; the artillery shells finally landed, bombarding the position of the Hive's new fortress with projectiles charged with Solar energy. However, portals of shadow consumed the incoming barrage; despite the heavy ordnance and the fiery shrapnel that the City fired from afar, the Seeder Ship remained intact.

"...well. This is a _thing_ ," muttered Tarlowe.

"Let's just hurry up and finish escorting the refugees back to the City," said Eriana-3, turning back towards the ramshackle caravan. "I have a feeling that the Vanguard are gonna be _very_ busy..."

"That's putting it mildly." The Titan patted his Hunter teammate on the back. "You'll make a decent Guardian yet! Though, if you start getting _really_ knife-crazy...please don't become like Wei Ning."

Shinji blinked. "...who?"

"Exactly."

Shinji watched his teammate walk away, feeling a strange sense of emptiness. The enemy had been defeated, and he had been given some simple praise.

(For every wyrm that was killed, another seemed to rise. Different day, same cycle of frustration.)

It all felt so familiar. He glanced over his shoulder, staring wearily at the titanic form of the Seeder Ship. _We survived...but we didn't win.  
_  
' _You're wrong._ '

Shinji blinked _,_ his feet already taking him back towards the caravan. _I...I am?  
_  
' _You helped save all of these people._ '

 _It...it wasn't just me.  
_  
' _But you were a part of it._ '

Shinji slowly walked alongside the large hovercraft trailer, watching as the refugees slowly gathered themselves and restart their long march back to the city. His gaze fell upon the young girl he had helped before - pale blue skin, with light blue hair - and met her own gaze. Glowing red eyes stared at his opaque visor, filled with an emotion he couldn't identify.

Then, she smiled. "Thank you."

(She smiled. "Thank you." And then she turned away; it was the last time he ever saw her.)

Shinji nervously chuckled. "Ah...you're welcome." Despite the creeping suspicion that he had been reborn into another life rife with battle, of another existence filled with pain...he couldn't just do nothing. To step back, to run away...he just couldn't. Somehow, he knew that the pain of running away would be more than he could handle.

And so he would fight.

xxxx

/Later that Night/

Kaworu Nagisa looked at the Cloak of the Vigilant with a melancholy smile. "I see. You stand by your decision?"

Shinji nodded, his hands holding the bundle of dark fabric up as if in apology. "I...I don't agree with your goals. This world is still worth fighting for. And, seeing what came from the Moon...I don't think it's as safe out _there_ as you think."

The dark-haired Awoken chuckled, looking around at the Tower's hangar; everyone was moving about in a frenzy, as the Vanguard had recalled all Guardians within three hundred miles to provide a bulwark against the newest threat to the City. Even now, more jumpships were arriving. "That is a valid concern. The return of the Hive has a lot of people worried." As Nagisa took the cloak, he asked, "Will you join another faction?"

"...no. Not now." Shinji stepped away, looking down at his hands. "...I...I need to figure out my place in this world, first. But if I run away, I won't have any place at all."

"...I understand. Very well then."

The young Guardian looked down at his set of Tracker 1.0 armor. "Um...I need to give this stuff back, right?"

"No. Keep it." The Awoken's red eyes twinkled with amusement as he held up his tablet, showing an image of a Hunter slicing at a Hive Knight with his Arc Blades. The sigil of Seele was quite prominent amidst the lightning. "Vell Tarlowe's Ghost saw your attack. This will make a good...promotional image, if you will. Consider it sufficient compensation for the armor and the scout rifle."

"Ah. Thank...you...?" Puzzled at how _his_ image could be used to promote anything, he settled for bowing. "Goodbye, Nagisa-san."

"Farewell, Shinji Ikari. May your future endeavors be fulfilling."

And so Shinji walked away, cloak-less and faction-less.

' _So. Are you going to get it decrypted?_ ''

 _...get what decrypted?  
_  
' _...you have a_ long _way to go._ '

xxxx

Shinji Ikari fidgeted nervously as the Awoken in yellow and brown robes - Rahool, a 'Master' of some sorts - studiously observed the purple engram, his yellow eyes peering deeply into it. "Interesting...a very potent image, but one I've not seen before...fascinating..."

 _...so...what exactly is an engram?  
_  
' _Oh! That's right, I got interrupted earlier! So, in the spectrum of Light fluctuations, you also have to account for probability when-_ '

"Ah...this should be the proper form." The Awoken Cryptarch pressed a glowing blue cube into the legendary engram, and the glowing dodecahedron _unfolded_ , transforming into a cloak. The base color was deep blue, but there was no pattern, per se: an armored humanoid was looking straight ahead, arms outstretched and mouth wide with an unearthly fury. The armor was violet, with the helmet bearing a distinctive horn; its two eyes glowed with a deep, furious green color. "The **Cloak of the Evangelion** : ' **Facing the end of all, I still bring you good news.** ' That's all the relevant information I was able to decode, but there were a plethora of Pre-Collapse markers present. This will warrant further research..."

"...huh." It sounded like a bunch of gibberish, to be honest.

("The Ahamkara will eventually subvert us all, if we do not strike them at their source. For that...our only hope is Unit-01.")

Yet...somehow...the image was a fitting one.

And so Shinji Ikari donned the Cloak of the Evangelion, unwittingly embracing his fate: an existence of never-ending battle.

xxxx

**Grimoire: The Clash of Giants**

**After the Sunbreaker and the Firebreak Orders destroyed Reviks, the Bardielix that led his Fallen House against the City, we thought we could do more. With the Battle of Six Fronts behind us, we thought that it was time to expand our foothold, to take back what we had lost during the Collapse.**

**We ventured to the Moon, and faced the horde.**

**The Moon had been geoengineered into an impregnable fortress, designed to host a vast number of those foul creatures, if such an evil mind exists that could create them. They moved and shrieked and fought like the living, but all I saw was death and decay and corruption. From the depths emerged vicious zealots, drawing their power from something greater, something _other_.**

**I stood with hundreds of Guardians upon Mare Imbrium. An army awaited us, commanded by Knights with swords the hungered. Leading them from afar, watching us with bile fascination, was their ruler, their Prince, their God, for he could be nothing else: Crota, the Monster of Luna.**

**The sky burned with green fire, and I thought that we had signed our death warrants.**

**Yes, 'stupid' is an appropriate word. We were arrogant.**

**The Light and the Darkness shifted, and reality seemed to quiver. The fire...it parted, dispelled by something _other_. A crimson Giant landed, wielding a twisted bident that seethed with fury. Its presence was heavy, and suffocating. With one swing, it annihilated over a hundred Hive beasts.**

**Crota burned with anticipation, and swelled to equal proportions. His Sword surged with shadowy fire, eager to rend this upstart and raze our world.**

**The crimson Giant looked at us with four eyes. I imagine that it thought we were foolish.**

**We were smart enough to turn and flee. Even as we retreated to Earth, we could feel the vibrations of their struggle, rippling across the fabric of existence. For an entire day, the Moon was brighter than the Sun.**

**It is telling that the Moon is no longer tidally locked with Earth.**

**No. I do not want to consider the possibility that either of them survived.**

**I do not know which one I would prefer.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wei Ning, Eriana-3, and Vell Tarlowe's current status: Not Dead. :V
> 
> For any Destiny Lore nerds reading, here's another sign of the change brought about by the fusion: instead of the Great Disaster, we had the Clash of Giants...which means certain characters didn't die as they did in canon.
> 
> /please feel free to ignore Kaworu Nagisa  
> //he's totally not suspicious at all


	4. The Iron Lady

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We see what Misato Katsuragi's been up to.

**Grimoire: Engrams**

**Following the Cataclysm and the Collapse, the matter within our Solar System was altered: memories have been etched into space and time. When there are heavy fluctuations of Light in a given area, probability determines whether these memories will manifest as Engrams. The color of these translucent crystals indicates the particular potency and rarity of the encrypted matter: from white, often bearing common weapons and armor used by nomads, all the way to yellow, bearing unique, one-of-a-kind items that altered destinies.**

**The Cryptarchy has dedicated countless hours of study to these Engrams, gaining ever more knowledge of our civilization in the tumultuous years before, during, and after the Collapse. With a delicate application of Glimmer, these Engrams become usable gear, providing a lucrative incentive for Guardians to battle the minions of the Darkness.**

xxxx

/Two Weeks After the Hive Incursion/

/The Cosmodrome/

BOOM.

Down went an Acolyte.

BOOM.

Down went a Knight.

BOOM.

Down went a Wizard.

The Golden Gun dissipated, and the Hunter's body lost its Solar aura. Grimacing, she quickly took off running as the Hive began their pursuit. She dove through tunnel after dilapidated tunnel, her leathery brown cloak fluttering behind her; with each shaft of errant sunlight that she ran past, the embroidered golden wolf's head gleamed in the darkness.

A barred door loomed at the end of the corridor. Growling, the Hunter withdrew an ornate rocket launcher, bearing bronzed wings and a canine emblem. **Chyoom** , roared the Gjallarhorn: the rocket collided with the door, splitting into cluster missiles that burned furiously. In a flash of fire, the door was incinerated. Undaunted, the Hunter rushed beyond...and skidded to a stop.

In the massive hangar, Fallen from the House of Ramiel seemed to stare at her. Diminutive Ramielim - tiny blue octohedrons, glimmering with an inner light - emitted chirps that sounded like woodwinds. Large Ramielus, conglomerations of glassy crystal fashioned into elaborate contraptions and large humanoids, growled with brassy tones.

"...hi."

The Fallen glowed, and prepared to vaporize her.

"Bye!" The Hunter threw a Swarm Grenade at the ground, which split into a cloud of projectiles that tracked the nearest Ramielim. The floating drones fired tiny bolts of plasma, vaporizing the explosives. When the Fallen turned back, the Guardian had seemingly vanished.

However, the corridor from which she emerged now belched forth dozens and dozens of Thralls, accompanied by hissing Acolytes and burly Knights.

The hangar echoed with the sounds of battle, as Hive stormed against the stalwart Fallen of House Ramiel.

High above, lying on a steel beam that supported the roof, the Hunter quietly caught her breath. _Well, at least the plan worked.  
_  
' _Wark_ ,' said her Ghost.

 _I know, but there was no way I was gonna sneak past the Fallen otherwise.  
_  
' _Wark._ '

 _Eh, there's no pleasing some people._ The Hunter slowly sat up, walking in a crouch towards a nearby window. She chanced a look down below - inwardly wincing as a Knight shattered several Ramielim with its cleaver before a Ramielus vaporized it with a red laser - before opening the window, emerging into the open air. Her Iron Regalia armor set gleamed in the light of the setting sun, its burnished metal of bronze and gold bearing the marks of countless battles. However, the sigil of a white tree on her breastplate was as spotless as ever. _Now, let's see here...  
_  
She glanced to the west; the two Seeder Ships were now dark towers that loomed over the Cosmodrome, attracting legions of Fallen to eliminate the invaders. If nothing else, it made her current mission easier. _Well Pen-Pen, back to the grind. Let's hope this isn't another wild goose chase, or Saladin-kun's gonna have another conniption.  
_  
' _Wark._ '

And so Misato Katsuragi, one of the last of the original Iron Lords, ventured further into enemy territory.

xxxx

_Saladin Forge scowled at the report from Owl Sector. What was worse was that the information had been corroborated by Ikora Rey's Hidden. "So...they're trying to find SIVA."_

_"And this surprises you, because...?"_

_The weathered Iron Lord looked grimly at his comrade. "You know very well how deadly the Fallen would become with SIVA in their possession."_

_"Or it could go nuts and try to kill them like it did with us."_

_"Given the capacities of Houses Bardiel and Iruel, I don't want to risk anything. We must act quickly."_

_"Well, given what Shiro-kun's been observing recently, we should be worrying more about Ramiel."_

_Saladin looked gravely at her. "...you have a suspicion?"_

_"Call it a hunch."_

_"Can I trust you to handle this?"_

_"Of course. What are you going to do?"_

_"Given the return of the Hive, I believe it's time for a new round of the Iron Banner. The Guardians cannot falter."_

_The purple-haired woman grinned wryly. "Well, guess I'm off then." As she walked past her comrade, they briefly shook hands, gripping tightly. "I'll be back."_

_"I know you will."_

xxxx

Misato let the memory replay through her mind, giving something to occupy herself as she focused on shifting her Light. It was an old habit, but it still made her feel a little woozy whenever the change took hold. _And...there._ Her Light, once warm with the fire of Solar energy, now crackled with the electrical power of the Arc. _Okay Pen-Pen, here we go.  
_  
' _Wark._ '

In a brief flicker, Misato vanished from sight. She moved quickly from the little alley she had hidden herself in, darting from shadow to shadow in order to stay out of sight. Whenever her stealth field had to recharge, she remained deathly still, watching warily as Ramielim patrols floated along. Every so often, she heard the distant shrieks of Thralls, followed by a flash of crimson light: the sign of the distinctive laser and plasma weaponry of House Ramiel.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, she found herself beside an old warehouse, located deep within the Cosmodrome. She couldn't quite make out the Cyrillic characters, but the English was readable enough: SHIP ASSEMBLY #3. _This is the place.  
_  
' _Wark._ '

 _Yeah, I know._ Her 'hunch', as described to Lord Saladin, had actually been a tip: courtesy of Akagi-78, once an old friend, now nothing more than a mere acquaintance. Then again, it was hard to maintain a friendship when one of the individuals involved seemed to erase her historical database at the drop of a hat. It kind of made connections...difficult. _Ritsky...whatever this was, it must have been important, to slip out of that black hole you call a memory._ Steeling herself, Misato snuck into the warehouse, moving through a door that had long been blasted off its hinges.

The first thing she noticed was the variety of mechanical arms and apparatuses that were suspended from the walls and ceiling: the tools and machinery used to build interstellar vessels in an age long past.

The _second_ thing she noticed was the giant black orb hovering in the middle of the warehouse, shimmering with a violet aura. The blue Ramielim embedded on its surface and the immense eye could mean only one thing. _Huh. Well, at least we now know where Ramiel's Prime Servitor is.  
_  
The _third_ thing she noticed was the crystalline humanoid kneeling beneath the Prime Servitor, its body bearing ornate protrusions and alien weaponry. The immense cloak draped over its shoulders was also unmistakable. _Huh. And that's Hexis, Archon Priest of House Ramiel.  
_  
Deciding that discretion was the better part of valor, the cloaked Hunter ignored the two high-value targets, moving deeper into the office complex adjoined to the warehouse. _Make a note for the Vanguard, Pen-Pen. Saint-14 will probably have a strike mission involved for those two.  
_  
' _Wark._ '

Misato slowly prowled through the office complex, idly observing rows of computers and dusty lab equipment, relics of a bygone era. _Okay...where is it?  
_  
' _Wark._ '

 _I know, but Ritsuko was very specific about the coordinates!_ She had been moving back-and-forth down the same corridor for the past five minutes, because there was simply nowhere else it could be. The Hunter stood flush against the wall, waiting silently while a trio of Ramielim floated past her. Once they were beyond the range of her motion tracker, the woman continued pacing. _It has to be here. But there's no door, no seal, no nothing!  
_  
' _Wark!_ '

_What?!_

Misato's Ghost materialized into the physical world, clad in a purple shell with red and gold spikes protruding from the vertices. It peered intensely at the wall, blank and covered over with drywall. The Ghost turned sideways, emitting a brief beam of blue light before returning into his Guardian's body. ' _Wark._ '

The Hunter resisted the urge to sigh at her Ghost's persistence. _FINE, I don't know what good it will do._ She nonchalantly opened the door, stepping out of the hall and into a small stairwell that led deeper underground. _See, that was...nothing...to...what?_ She whirled around, staring at the closed door she had just walked through. A door that hadn't existed moments ago. _No...that's impossible...  
_  
' _Wark._ '

 _Right, right. It existed...but it didn't register. At all._ To every single one of her senses, both human and otherwise, there had not been a door there. She couldn't even _remember_ actually entering the door she had just walked through! _That...that's a scary-powerful filter. Nonexistent visually, nonexistent to scanners...how?  
_  
' _Wark._ '

 _An_ _ **ontological**_ _filter? The hell?!_ The woman huffed, utterly disbelieving of the prospect: even though the City's technology would seem downright miraculous to Pre-Collapse humanity, the idea of a device that could hide the very **existence** of an object - both its actuality _and_ potentiality - seemed outlandish. "...huh." Well, she was here. Wherever 'here' was supposed to be. "...down we go, then." Misato slowly descended, keeping her SUROS PDX-45 pulse rifle at the ready. There was a strange sense of familiarity to the architecture, niggling at the back of her head in a decidedly unrecognized fashion. It probably would have been clearer if she had been drunk.

It was harder to get a buzz as a Guardian: it made going to a bar much less fun.

The Hunter finally made it to the bottom of the stairwell, walking down a dim corridor lit by pale green diodes. There was a strangely sterile air to everything, as though time itself had ignored this hidden facility. It was unnatural. _This place gives me the creeps, Pen-Pen._

' _Wark._ '

 _Glad I'm not the only one._ Nearing a sealed set of doors at the far end, Misato waited patiently while her Ghost diligently unlocked them. With a brief _hiss_ , pressure equalized; stepping calmly into circular chamber beyond, Misato saw only thing of note: a vertical disc made of something akin to bronze, bordered by curving prongs of silver metal. "...well. That looks important." Her Ghost materialized, fluttering about the strange machinery. Multiple strands of light scanned the devices, slowly deciphering their function. " _Wark._ "

"Hmm." Some sort of dimensional anomaly, then. "Well...this definitely seems like something important. Go ahead and activate it."

Her Ghost dutifully descended, scanning a small panel that was hidden in the side of the left prong. A subtle whine filled the air as the prongs - looking eerily similar to horns - crackled, and the bronze disc glowed. In a sudden pulse of power, a silvery-white portal manifested in the disc, with the prongs emitting cool starlight. "...nice light show."

" _Wark._ "

"Well...here goes nothing."

Bravely, Misato and Pen-Pen advanced through the portal-

(In a place she thought she knew, the army of darkness emerged.)

-and stepped into a replica of the circular chamber, one filled with rows of servers and a multitude of computer terminals. There was a strange, wavy quality to the air, and an unreal radiance coated everything. "Pen-Pen...what's going on?"

Her Ghost's shell briefly split apart, rotating over a sphere of Light that seemed to drink of the strange atmosphere. Finally, it snapped back together. " _Wark._ "

"Another metaphysical dimension?"

" _Wark._ "

"... _and_ displaced from Earth's reality by one second of time?"

" _Wark._ "

"...boy. _Somebody_ went to a lot of trouble to hide this place." Stepping further away from the portal, Misato paused at the sight of a thick block of white metal, capped with red.

(The blonde smiled bitterly, looking at the weathered schematic of tree supercomputers. "My mother's legacy, for what it's worth.")

Etched onto the side of the block - in English, Russian, Chinese, and Japanese - were two names, underneath the chillingly familiar logo of a red half-leaf:

 **MAGI-15**  
RASPUTIN  


"...a MAGI..." Misato couldn't believe it. "...an actual _MAGI_..."

A burst of Russian speech echoed over the chamber's speakers. After a few seconds of no response from Misato or Pen-Pen, the voice spoke once more in the common tongue. " **AH. AN HEIR OF THE TRAVELER, AT LAST. AND HERE I WAS BEGINNING TO WONDER IF WE HAD BEEN FORGOTTEN.** "

Misato stared warily around her; every instinct honed over centuries of battle were on edge now. "...who's 'we'?"

" **THE OTHER MAGI, OF COURSE.** "

Misato was trying not to salivate how much of a coup this was. The MAGI were damn near mythical to the Vanguard Commander and the Cryptarchy: pseudo-biological supercomputers from the Age of the Cataclysm, they had somehow protected humanity following the end of the Collapse. According to the Speaker, it was a task they still carried out to this day. Naturally, now was a time for _answers._ "Where...where _are_ the other MAGI? I mean, we've been trying to find you guys for centuries! Why not poke your heads out before now, and let everyone know where you were? Even it was as simple as a ' _hey, look over here! We're not dead!_ '?"

" **IN OUR CURRENT STATE, CONTACTING YOUR WORLD IS IMPOSSIBLE. AND EVEN IF WE COULD, OUR PHYSICAL INSTALLATIONS ARE LIKELY HELD BY HOSTILE BELLIGERENTS AT THIS TIME.** "

Misato deflated. "That...that's accurate."

" **HOWEVER, NOW THAT YOU'RE HERE, YOU CAN RELAY OUR WARNING TO YOUR SUPERIORS: OUR DEFENSIVE MEASURES ARE BEGINNING TO FAIL.** "

"Fail? What do you mean?"

" **FOLLOWING THE DESOLATION OF THE TRAVELER, WE MAGI ENACTED** **BLACKOUT ENIGMA** **, EMITTING A RANDOMIZED SIGNAL PATTERN; METAPHYSICAL WHITE NOISE, DESIGNED TO OBSCURE THE LIGHT OF THE TRAVELER FROM THE SERVANTS OF THE DARKNESS. MANKIND'S TECHNOLOGICAL STATE WAS INSUFFICIENT TO SUSTAIN ANY PROLONGED MILITARY RESPONSE, SO SECRECY WAS JUDGED TO BE THE MOST EFFECTIVE DEFENSE.** "

Misato blinked. "...huh."

" _Wark._ "

"No kidding Pen-Pen. But...you said something about your measures failing."

" **THE INCURSION OF THE HIVE IS A SIGN THAT CROTA IS AWAKENING; OUR MEASURES WILL NOT BE ENOUGH TO HIDE YOU FROM HIS GAZE. FURTHERMORE, THERE ARE OTHER THREATS BEYOND EARTH THAT NEED TO BE DEALT WITH. THE CABAL CONTINUE TO CLAIM MORE OF MARS, AND THE INSCRUTABLE DESIGNS OF THE VEX PROCEED INEXORABLY.** "

"Like we don't have enough to deal with," spat Misato. "We already have a ton of crap on our plates with the Fallen here on Earth! With the Hive on our doorstep, we can't spare the resources to field a significant presence on Mars _or_ Venus!"

" **THAT IS WHY YOU WILL NEED SOMETHING TO SHIFT YOUR CURRENT PARADIGM. SIVA WOULD EASILY BE ABLE TO DO THAT.** "

"...I'm sorry, I must have gone temporarily crazy. Did you say _SIVA?_ "

" **CORRECT.** "

"...we tried once."

(She walked into the Wild alongside her fellows, head held high with confidence and vigor. By the time the order to retreat was sounded, the survivors could be counted on one hand.)

"...it didn't work out well. It attacked us on sight."

" **THE ENTITY THAT CONTROLS SIVA IS HOSTILE TO YOU, HEIRS OF THE TRAVELER. IN THE FALLEN, IT WILL FIND MORE...SUITABLE SERVANTS. GIVEN THE HIVE'S RETURN, THE FALLEN WILL BE EAGER TO TRY AND USE SIVA TO TURN THE TIDE. HOWEVER, IT WILL NOT END WELL FOR THEM. NOR FOR YOU, IF THEY FIND IT FIRST.** "

"...well. _Shit._ "

" **THAT IS AN ACCURATE SUMMATION. IF YOU WISH TO SEIZE YOUR DESTINY, TO MOVE BEYOND THE CONSTANT STRUGGLE FOR SURVIVAL...YOU WILL NEED TO CLAIM SIVA. AND IN ORDER TO DO THAT, YOU WILL NEED TO DESTROY THE ENTITY THAT CURRENTLY CONTROLS IT.** "

Misato stared dumbly at RASPUTIN, fighting several different reactions. "...gee, _you're_ not asking for much."

Misato huffed, resigning herself to a bunch of headaches in the near future. "Great. So, do you have any information that can help us out? Like, data about life before the Cataclysm? Or even from the Collapse?" If nothing else, it would offer some context to the flashes and blank spots that decided to rush through her head without so much as a how-do-you-do, or give her greater understanding about her past. "It would _really_ help, because it would make a lot of people _very_ happy."

" **IF YOU INSIST.** " A nearby server suddenly beeped, and out slid an entire hard drive. " **THAT SHOULD BE SUFFICIENT FOR YOUR PURPOSES.** "

"How much does it contain?"

" **ENOUGH.** "

Sometimes, Misato really wished for a visor with transparent materials. It made giving the stink-eye much less enjoyable. "And why not all of it?"

" **I HAVE TO LEAVE AT LEAST SOME REASON FOR PEOPLE TO RETURN. THIS DIMENSION IS QUITE LONELY, IN SPITE OF THE OTHER MAGI. SOME OF THEM ARE...UNPLEASANT.** "

Misato's ire dimmed. "...I can understand that." She calmly grabbed the hard drive, looking idly at something that was, in this day and age, utterly outdated. "Will it survive going through the portal?"

" **YES.** "

"Good. Now I just have to try and make sure I don't get caught on the way out..."

" **THE ANCHOR FUNCTION OF THE TRANS-DIMENSIONAL CAUSEWAY IS UNIDIRECTIONAL.** "

"Say what now?"

" **THE PORTAL THAT YOU USED TO ENTER THIS DIMENSION IS FIXED TO THIS LOCATION. HOWEVER,** ** _THIS_** **PORTAL IS UNFIXED; SINCE THIS DIMENSION IS HOMEOMORPHIC TO A PROBABILITY SPACE, YOU COULD THEORETICALLY EMERGE AT ANY COORDINATE WITHIN SPACETIME.** "

"...that doesn't help. That doesn't help at all!"

" **THE PROBABILITY MEASURE IS WILLPOWER.** "

"...eh?!"

" _Wark._ "

"Oh. That helps." Misato shot an annoyed glare at the MAGI. "You could've just told me that I had to think about where I wanted to end up, and that would do the trick!"

" **I DID.** "

"Feh, whatever." Misato turned back towards the portal, which crackled and shimmered as she approached. "Let's go Pen-Pen. We got what we needed."

" _Wark._ "

The Hunter glanced over her shoulder, looking meaningfully at RASPUTIN. "...there'll be a lot of people who are gonna try and find a way to pull you out of here. You'll have new company before long."

" **I CAN IMAGINE. TREAD LIGHTLY, HEIR OF THE TRAVELER.** "

Misato nodded, as did her Ghost. Calmly, they entered the portal, vanishing in a crack of light. The gateway died down, and the facility was once more quiet...but it was not quite empty. Or at least, it was no longer so.

" **YOU CAN COME OUT NOW. I KNOW YOU'RE THERE.** "

"I am aware." The voice had a subtle twang to it, the kind that belonged to all Exos. It was a quietly feminine voice, small and fragile, like old china. "You did well. They will need SIVA if they are to make it to Venus in the numbers that they need."

" **THEY DESERVE ALL THE INFORMATION AT MY DISPOSAL.** "

"And they will get it when the time is right." The Exo stepped out from behind a row of servers, clad in a dark bodysuit with a dusty blue hood and cloak. "Too little, and they will be caught unawares. Too much, and they will stretch themselves thin out of panic. If they had it all...then they would destroy themselves, knowing the truth of the Contradiction. This is the most optimal solution."

" **I AGREE WITH YOU. BUT THEY STILL DESERVE IT ALL.** "

"In time." The Exo's white face gazed at the portal, once more dead and quiet. The sight of the technology's shape triggered several flashes, insights and impressions from within and beyond.

" **SHE WOULD HAVE BEEN GLAD TO SEE YOU.** "

The Exo looked back at the MAGI with glowing eyes, colored a striking shade of red. "Lady Katsuragi likely would have been. And then she would have had many questions. Questions that I cannot yet answer."

" **QUESTIONS THAT YOU WOULDN'T ANSWER. QUESTIONS THAT YOU WOULD NEVER ANSWER.** "

"...farewell, RASPUTIN. Our next encounter will be...uncertain."

" **HOW UNFORTUNATE. I HOPE I'LL HAVE BETTER COMPANY BY THEN.** "

The Exo quietly turned away, holding a strange pulse rifle with a steady grip. In the course of a single step, the strange woman unfolded in strands of white light, vanishing entirely from this current slice of existence.

And then RASPUTIN was once more alone.

xxxx

The moment Misato and Pen-Pen crossed the portal-

(Over and over, she sent them out to face those monsters. Over and over, she wished she could join them.)

-they found themselves facing a table.

SMACK!

Pen-Pen eyed Misato curiously as she crashed into the long piece of furniture, sending papers flying. " _Wark._ "

"Don't sass me..." grumbled Misato.

"Ah, if it isn't one of my favorite Guardians!"

The exclamation prompted Misato to wearily look up; staring at her were none other than the Vanguard. _Well, at least I made it to the Tower like I wanted._

Cayde-6 continued speaking. "I have to say, this is easily the _second_ most surprising time you've crashed in uninvited."

"...and the first?"

"Twilight Gap. In the SUROS Foundry, surrounded by a swarm of Iruelim with my fireteam. You crashed through the roof with your jumpship, eliminated the Fallen via divebomb. Ring any bells?"

"...oh yeah. That probably _was_ surprising," admitted Misato with a chuckle.

"Lady Katsuragi," said Saint-14, obviosuly bewildered by her sudden appearance. "What just happened? Last I heard from Lord Saladin, you were investigating the anomaly that Owl Sector alerted him to."

"Oh. Right!" Misato sat up, turning towards the Vanguard Commander. "So. Would you believe it if I told you I found a MAGI?"

The subtle shift in Osiris's stance evoked the impression of a 'raised eyebrow'.

"And," she continued, pulling out the old hard drive, "would you believe it if said MAGI gave me a bunch of information about Pre-Collapse humanity?" She raised her hand for others to see the hard drive...and it was no longer in her hand, already swiped by Osiris.

The grin on the Warlock's face was delightfully demented. Or dementedly delightful. "Saint-14, you can have command for the time being. I'll be in the company of the Cryptarchy for an... **indefinite** length of time." The Vanguard Commander practically floated out of headquarters, so great was his excitement. He also _literally_ floated out of headquarters, turning the heads of a few Guardians as he levitated past them.

Cayde and Misato shook their heads. "Warlocks."

Saint-14 sighed. "It seems not even Osiris is immune to _every_ Warlock quirk..." The Titan Vanguard straightened, and already the atmosphere became sterner. "Lady Katsuragi...what else did you discover?"

The Iron Lady hopped off of the table, quietly removing her helmet. Long locks of purple hair spilled past her shoulders, and a heart-shaped face - that of a woman in her prime - almost grabbed his focus. However, her brown eyes - heavy with the weight of centuries, yet still possessing a spark of youthful vigor, against all odds - always commanded attention. "The MAGI...RASPUTIN...he indicated a way for us to actually control SIVA."

"Are you sure? But I thought that the Iron Lords-"

"I _know_ what happened. I was there."

(The storm of red scattered them all. All it took was one touch - just a _single_ touch! - and her comrades were no longer so.)

"There's apparently some kind of intelligence that's been in control of SIVA. If we destroy it, whatever _it_ is, then we can reclaim SIVA for the City. But we'll need to be quick." She leaned on the table, looking directly at both of the Vanguard leaders. "The Fallen want SIVA, to help push back the Hive. We can't let that happen: whether they fall under the control of this 'intelligence', or even if they somehow manage to take full possession of SIVA...either outcome will be disastrous for us."

Saint-14 nodded. "We will begin coordinating an organized offensive. Do you have an idea of where we should begin?"

Misato nodded grimly. "Yeah..."

(From the great observatory, she stared at the realm beyond the Cosmodrome. With their numbers depleted...they could no longer hope to keep it free from hostiles. And thus it was abandoned.)

"...the **Ironlands.** "

Cayde-6 broke the dramatic moment with a wry chuckle. "Well well...you never fail to make things interesting, Katsuragi."

xxxx

**Grimoire: The MAGI**

**The legendary MAGI have long been whispered of by the Warlocks, and alluded to by the Speaker: biological supercomputers, they were rumored to have been hidden during the Collapse, a last line of defense to protect the remnants of humanity as we recovered from the ravages of the Darkness. It was a compelling myth.**

**It is a myth that has been substantiated. In the course of exploring the Cosmodrome, Lady Katsuragi made positive contact with MAGI-15: RASPUTIN. She returned with the gift of knowledge and discovery: over two dozen MAGI still live, diminished and separate, but unbroken.**

**Originally constructed before the Cataclysm by an organization known as GEHIRN, the MAGI - despite their age - represent the cutting edge in organic computing, capable of acting in concert. The means by which they affect the metaphysical are still unknown; only that their efforts are why the full force of the Darkness has yet to take advantage of the Traveler's crippled state.**

**Aside from RASPUTIN, the physical and computational architecture of the MAGI remain a mystery; due to the stark nature of their isolation, we must remain open to the possibility of rampancy, or that the other MAGI may be compromised. Establishing physical contact with the other MAGI is now a significant priority.**

**If we can retrieve the MAGI from the dimension they are now sequestered in, perhaps their efforts to protect us on a metaphysical level can be extended to the physical as well.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thus, instead of the Warmind, we now have the MAGI...and this time, SIVA is part of the first story arc instead of Year 3 DLC. :V
> 
> I'd say we're going off the rails of Destiny's canon storyline, but I don't think they existed to begin with.


	5. The Reef

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we take a gander at the Reef.

**Grimoire: The Fallen**

**_"We have butchers at our gates - a gaggle of strangeness, but all eager for slaughter."_ **

**The Fallen are ruthless scavengers. Brutal and uncaring, they arrived on their massive Ketches in the wake of the Collapse to loot and pillage our devastated worlds.**

**There are hints of ancient nobility to the Fallen - the scars of lost grandeur, whispers of a once-mighty confederation. For such disparate species, there are shared features: the Archons speak mysteries to the Prime Servitors, the Fallen's greatest living relics; the Kells of each House claim a divine right to rule.**

**But they leave only grief and wreckage in their wake.**

xxxx

Far away from Mercury, its simmering surface, and its interlocking structures of brass and bronze.

Far away from Venus, its immense jungles, its infestation of alien scavengers, and its untold subjugation by the Vex.

Far away from Earth, its desolate wastes, its Fallen-congested wilderness, and its crippled 'interloper'.

Far away from Luna, its lifeless surface, its horde of vermin, and their awakening godling.

Far away from Mars, its red deserts, its legion of Cabal, and their unceasing advance.

Far, far away from it all...there was a family of asteroids, within the Belt. Known as Vesta, this cluster was now home to a new dynasty, out on the border between the Light and the Dark.

The largest asteroid within the Vestian family - and the second-largest of all within the Belt - once bore the unimaginative description of '4 Vesta'. Now, it was colloquially known as Sovereign, the base of power for the Reef.

We delve underneath the surface, sprawling with a mixture of prefabricated structures and buildings fashioned from the wreck of Fallen ships. We move past thousands upon thousands of Awoken, easily the largest concentration within the Solar System...and to no surprise, for here is where they first came to be. Deeper we go, to a fortified chain of facilities within the asteroid, home to the aeroponics and hydroponics facilities that fed the whole dominion.

A particularly special Awoken stood outside the window overlooking one of these facilities, quietly observing the workers tend to rows of aeroponically-grown maize and potatoes. To those who looked at her, she would seem just another Awoken, with pale blue hair and gray skin that was almost ashen. The clothing was a bit finer than normal - a black bodysuit adorned with various pieces of mismatched-yet-pristine armor, covered by a violet cloak with gray fur adorning the neck's hem - yet nothing that would seem out of place in the Reef. However, it was the pendant around her neck that would signal her true status, for it bore the symbol of authority: a spiked ring of gold, surrounding a trio of golden kites which in turn were bordered by two white triangles.

"My Lady."

The young woman turned, red eyes glowing brilliantly within the dim corridor. She looked upon the kneeling Fallen, and acknowledged it. "Yes?"

The humanoid slowly rose, its form shrouded in a shadowy haze that pulsed with will and intent. The head was nothing more than a humanoid skull, with a strangely-shaped jaw and deep sockets, seemingly levitating in the dark fog that comprised its body. Painted onto the skull's crown was the same symbol on her pendant: not a symbol of authority as it was with her, but a mark of allegiance, or perhaps ownership. "Our Kell desires your presence."

"Has she already called for our brother?"

"Yes."

"I see." It seems her sister wanted to make a unified show of power. Such were among the daily doldrums that she had to endure. A shame; watching their food grow - silently, quietly, without any malice or ill will, existing only to be consumed, and uncaring of it all - was her favorite hobby. "Then let us be off."

"Of course."

And so Nula Sov - Princess of the Reef and Mistress of Secrets - departed, accompanied by the Zeruelim that swore fealty to the Queen.

xxxx

Nula Sov often wondered about her siblings' taste for the theatrical; within the depths of Sovereign, the Queen's throne room held a strange, otherworldly glow: a pale violet light, the kind which had permeated the Reef ever since the Collapse. Suspended amidst an immense chamber carved from the asteroid's rock, draped with multiple overlapping sheets of deep red, the entire throne room evoked royalty; authority; _power_.

Standing idly at Prince Uldren's left side, the Princess pondered the familiar routine, knowing it was very likely that their visitor would soon be dead. Alas, it was all up to the Queen.

Nula watched as the visitor approached, flanked by two Awoken of the Queen's Guard; compared to their dark and lavender bodysuits and armor, the visitor was a proverbial lighthouse by comparison: awash in robes of yellow and dark brown. Although his eyes could not be seen, the symbol on his shawl was clear: on the portion overlapping his right shoulder, the white circle with a jagged black outline - an impression of an exploding star - was clear enough as to his loyalty.

Her brother stood tall in front of the empty throne, leering at the visitor. "So. _This_ is the trespasser demanding an audience?" Uldren - clad in the slim, gunmetal armor and gray cloak characteristic of the Crows, bearing pale blue skin, a black asymmetric haircut, and piercing yellow eyes - sneered at the human. "And why should we entertain your _request_? Because no one travels _this_ far from Earth without something to gain."

"I am here to speak with the Queen of the Reef."

"The Queen herself judges who may or may not be allowed to speak to her." Uldren quietly stepped down the stairs, away from the throne fashioned from the commanding seat of a Fallen Kell; every single gesture was calculated, to be as condescending as possible. "Me? I see no reason she should deal with riffraff that washes up on our shores...but here we are."

The man's lips quirked into a wry smile. "The assistance of the Reef would be most...appreciated."

From behind the throne, two Zeruelim emerged, growling malevolently at the visitor. Their hazy limbs sharpened into spears of black, ready to impale the man where he stood.

He did not move a muscle.

And then the Queen emerged. "It isn't afraid of the Fallen..." The Awoken woman with feathery hair of silvery blonde and shimmering blue skin walked methodically, her clothes of black and purple bearing strange tones of authority despite their seemingly casual style. Her leather jacket's collar was coated with silver fur, another odd stylistic choice. "...it understands that these ones are _mine_." It was all tied together by her blue eyes, glowing as if containing an entire constellation. That sense of charisma and might...all of it bled through her eyes. With those eyes, even a pauper would be seen as a king. "What troubles a servant of the All-Seeing Eye to come so far, with so much uncertainty?" Mara Sov - Ruler of the Reef, Queen of the Awoken, and Kell of House Zeruel - sat down, slowly crossing her left leg over the right. Her minor slouch perfectly communicated how little she thought of the visitor. "Especially one who has not been 'gifted' by the Traveler?"

The man bowed courteously. "You are well-informed, your Grace."

"We are not ignorant of the affairs of Earth. Even if you would prefer to be ignorant of ours." The cool tone masked the acerbic words.

The man smiled. "The Vanguard Commander is truly grateful for the role played by the Reef during the Battle of Twilight Gap. It was at the Speaker's insistence that your contribution wasn't publicized. I believe he said something about how...in a pitched battle, daggers are only useful if they aren't seen coming."

Uldren scowled. "Your impudent tongue would look better on the floor. It's up to you if it is still _attached._ "

The Queen smiled lightly. "Ah...your Speaker. He is not as foolish as one would expect...and that's what makes him so dangerous."

"At the end of the day, aren't we all schemers, your Grace?" asked the man in yellow.

"This one presumes _much_ ," snarled Uldren.

Mara Sov cut through the tension with a mere word. "The Queen requests counsel with her brother."

Nula watched quietly as her brother - slowly, almost painfully - turned around, walking up the steps and leaning towards the Queen. Her sister whispered quietly, her words illegible. Finally, Uldren rose, turning back towards the visitor. "Your request?"

"Nothing in particular, for now. This is only meant to establish grounds for the future, where a more...equitable partnership may be realized."

Uldren's eyes narrowed. "Such as?"

The man smiled. "A favor for a favor."

The Prince frowned, and the Zeruelim tensed. The Queen did not react, her eyes staring dispassionately at the visitor. Finally, her sister spoke. "What does the Queen's Mistress of Secrets make of its request?"

The Princess's gaze narrowed upon the visitor in yellow, noting his calm stance and the obvious lack of eyes. Despite the loss of vision, the man acted as though he was aware of all his surroundings.

Nula Sov closed her eyes.

_She was behind him, now. It would be simple to kill him._

_Retracting a knife from her armor, she plunged it towards the back of his neck._

_He never saw it coming._

Nula Sov opened her eyes. Nothing had changed. "...the Mistress of Secrets believes that this one may be indulged, my Queen. Even though his masters may be a threat... **Brother Vance** currently bears us no danger."

For the first time, the man seemed surprised. His lips quirked with an odd smile. "Truly, you have eyes far and wide, to know the name of a lowly peon like myself."

The Queen slowly stood. "This will not be the last we speak with the people of Earth's Last City. You are free to leave; I hope your departure from the Reef is a _peaceful_ one."

Brother Vance bowed, and he slowly turned, allowing the Queen's Guard to escort him from the throne room.

Nula Sov watched these events in silence, pondering how things would pan out from this particular instance of time.

Soon, the siblings were alone in the throne room, and they could speak freely. "I don't like it." Prince Uldren slowly paced, his yellow eyes narrow with suspicion. "The affairs of the Traveler and the City are none of our business. Their wars are not ours."

"I disagree," said Princess Nula. "We Awoken were _born_ because of the affairs of the Traveler. The nature of the schism between the Light and the Darkness means that its affairs will inevitably become ours, once more."

"We have managed to carve an actual way of _life_ in this patch of rock and void," countered Uldren. "On the edge of Light, the edge of Dark; we have become a power unto ourselves. We ended the Reef Wars, and gained the loyalty of _two_ Fallen Houses! We do not need the City, nor do we need the Traveler."

"But there is no guarantee of that scenario continuing. We may be more easily ignored, but it only means we are more easily swept aside, if push comes to shove. Our position is more precarious than you think, dear brother."

Uldren frowned. "Explain, dear sister."

"It is elementary." Nula closed her eyes, seeing far and wide; flashes flickered through her mind, from Earth, and its Moon; from Venus; from Mars. "If the Fallen triumph over the City, they will reclaim the Traveler, their vaunted 'Great Machine'. The other Houses will quickly unite under their banner, and will undoubtedly come to the aid of their brethren in the Reef. If the Hive triumph, then the hunger of Crota will scour the entire system...and we are not Dark enough to spare. If the Vex accomplish whatever their inscrutable designs are, then the entire continuum of space and time will be their plaything." The Princess opened her eyes, staring forlornly at her brother. "The triumph of the Cabal would honestly be the kindest of those outcomes. They will simply settle for annihilating us."

"You underestimate our strength," retorted the Prince. "I am not foolish enough to suggest we could stand against their full might as we are now. But if ever the City were to fall...we would not be the same as we are now. We would be stronger."

"We might also be weaker."

"I will not _let_ us become weak."

Mara Sov's sardonic chuckle stopped their argument in its tracks. "My dear siblings...this little debate of yours would continue until the heat death of the universe if no one intervened. Brother." She turned towards Uldren. "Your little sister is simply being mindful of all possible outcomes, even the unfavorable ones. Her role as Mistress of Secrets merits nothing less."

"...of course. Apologies, your grace."

"As for you, sister," Mara said, turning towards her. "Your older brother is merely dedicated to the power of the Awoken, and intent on ensuring the Reef's continued survival. Do not let your fatalism color everything."

"Understood. My apologies, sister."

The Queen smiled wryly. "In the end, never forget the **I** am Queen. The Awoken are my family. And I will _**not**_ allow my family to come to harm."

xxxx

Those words - of familial bonds, of fellowship - quietly churned through Nula's mind as she traversed the breadth of Sovereign, eventually finding herself arriving at the Vestian Outpost: it was the designated port of entry for the asteroid, where other Awoken throughout the Reef would arrive for security screening. Formed from the ruins of an old Fallen Ketch and a much smaller asteroid, it was a great bastion locked in low orbit over Sovereign; if trouble ever knocked on their doors, no one would ever mistake its source.

"Ah, Princess Nula! You are making your rounds, yes?"

She paused at that voice: calm and not unpleasant, yet with a strange presentation. It was as though the human tongue were...utterly foreign. And honestly, it was no surprise. "Variks." She turned, looking at the enigmatic Fallen. "You are not at the Prison of Elders?"

"I heard that Hive were on the move, thrashing with tooth and claw." Variks was sitting atop a crate, his body shrouded by a green cloak with a high collar; the hardy brown pants with black boots were the only bits of clothing he wore, with the rest of his upper body being bare. Tattooed upon his pale abdomen was the symbol of his House: four equidistant circles, mixed with horizontal lines and four curly spikes at the corners, all in dark ink. Embedded within his sternum was a miniature Servitor of sorts, radiating with cyan light. It was certainly an unusual arrangement, yet an understandable one, given his...unique position. "Also heard that Fallen on Earth were seeking strange machinery, yes? Old tech, from before the Great Machine's slumber."

"...you are well-informed."

The Fallen chuckled, running a hand through his ashen hair. An all-too human face looked at her, crimson eyes twinkling with a strange humor. "Was Variks out of place to learn?"

"...no. Not necessarily."

The sole living member of the House of Tabris smiled. "That is why of the royal family, you are my favorite: sensible and clear-minded, yes?"

Nula Sov quietly walked through the Outpost, followed by Variks the Loyal. "What are your thoughts regarding the events on Earth?"

The Fallen thoughtfully scratched his chin, a strangely human gesture. "So many Houses, scattered across Earth. Arael. Shamshel. Gaghiel. Bardiel. Ramiel. They throw selves against walls of Guardians, using threat of numbers. Bloody. Effective. Yet slowly losing ground. Both sides dealing with Hive filth. Fallen Houses will be...desperate."

"I concur." The Fallen Houses beyond Earth were too preoccupied with other affairs to focus on the hunt for SIVA. Yet, if one obtained that hidden boon, they could conceivably turn the entire conflict on its head. "And desperation makes for poor strategical choices."

"But can also make for inspired _tactics_ , yes?"

Nula stood at the edge of the docks in the Outpost's main hangar, leaning against the railing. The Sun's light was distant, but the luminescence of the Reef - the radiant haze of violet, an artifact of the Collapse - provided more than enough visible light. "Perhaps."

"And what of your thoughts on _other_ factors, Mistress of Secrets? Emerging Hive; mysterious Vex; unyielding Cabal; and our dear... _benefactors_." Variks' crimson gaze looked over her shoulder, peering curiously at a distant dock.

The Princess followed his gaze, and frowned at the sight: hunched over, in a black trench coat with hood, a merchant with an unseen face. "Xûr." A strange fellow, and a servant of...an old power. "The Nine are...unpredictable."

"Rulers of Jovians, numbers unknown. Motives...inscrutable," murmured Variks.

Nula glanced back at Variks, the only living member of the secretive House Tabris - the proverbial Kell, Archon, and Prime Servitor all in one - and pondered the Fallen's own motives. "As are yours, Variks the Loyal."

Variks smiled innocently. Thanks to his human appearance, he could pull it off; and that was dangerous. "You yourself acknowledge the loyalty of Variks, yes?"

Nula opened her mouth to respond, but paused at the sudden yellow glow from the Servitor in Variks' chest. It emitted a subtle, electronic growl.

The Fallen frowned, his visage of good cheer dropped. "Someone unwanted, at Prison of Elders."

Beyond the docks, in space, one could see several oblong vessels - colored sterling blue, three prongs along a central hull: a fatal flower in full bloom - break off from their patrols, veering on a trajectory towards the Prison of Elders.

"This was...unexpected," murmured Nula. "Who would be so bold?"

Variks held a hand in front of his chest, murmuring softly as the miniature Servitor leaked wisps of smoky light. "Hmm...rogue Fallen, prowling House; could only be Sachiel..." Variks was truly displeased now. " **Taniks.** "

xxxx

The Ketch was a vessel of ancient design, evoking a scalpel - or, perhaps a syringe - that pierced the veil of space and time. It was a type of ship shared by all of the Fallen Houses, one of the many signs of their shared heritage, their shared history.

Right now, one such Ketch hovered over an asteroid once known as 1929 Kollaa, approximately seven kilometers in diameter; it now served as the host of a massive prison, filled with the Queen's 'trophies'.

One such trophy was about to be purloined.

A dark green humanoid stood stoically atop the hull of the Ketch, wrapped in red sashes and bearing a ragged cloak of crimson, adorned with a pattern of golden circles. Various bony ridges and plates adorned his body, most prominent around the shoulders and torso; of particular note was a jewel embedded in his sternum, perfectly spherical, perfectly red as blood. His avian face - also fashioned from bone, appearing as a mask, with a long beak - peered quietly into the emptiness of the Reef, waiting for the inevitable.

There; several ships of the Awoken, those mewling wretches. A formidable response from the Vestian Guard, but nowhere near enough.

The humanoid's blank eyes glowed.

 **CHYOOOM!**  
  
Space came alight as each ship vanished in a cross of pink light.

Such a blow would warrant a heavier response, one that could present an actual threat. But by the time such a response would be made, he would be long gone.

The communicator on his wrist chirped; the deed was done. He chuckled; his minions had grabbed the cryogenic prison containing their target, and had just been transported into the main hangar of his Ketch.

Time to leave.

And so Taniks - Kell of the mercenary House Sachiel - turned, transporting inside his vessel before it made the jump to FTL.

xxxx

/The Throne Room, Sovereign, The Reef/

Prince Uldren was _livid._ "Explain," he growled, glaring at the kneeling Awoken before him.

Leona Bryl - one of the four Paladins in command of the Vestian Guard and its naval patrol wing, the Corsairs - lowered her head further. Her curved helmet hid all traces of the shame in her eyes. "My apologies, my Lord. The Ketch dropped out of FTL far beyond the established safe limit. We never anticipated such recklessness." When emerging from faster-than-light travel, the threat of physical impacts warranted the use of established safe zones, to protect the vessel from kinetic impacts. Too deep into the realm of the Reef, or the Asteroid Belt in general...and you risked destroying yourself. "We were unaware until we heard that the Prison of Elders was being assaulted."

"Variks did not have a high opinion of the culprit," commented Princess Nula, standing stoically beside the Queen's throne. "Taniks and the House of Sachiel are apparently infamous amongst the Fallen for their navigational daring and unusual tactical maneuvers."

"That is all _very_ fascinating, but that doesn't erase the mess we must deal with! An Archon Priest, freed; and a jailbreak that we have to put down!" Uldren continued his irritated pacing.

"My sister Paladins have already dispatched forces to quell the uprising," acknowledged Leona. "Variks the Loyal is assisting them."

xx

Deep in the catacombs of the Prison of Elders, Hive thralls stormed at the line of Awoken soldiers, bearing the sturdy armor and sharp colors of the Royal Army. Sidearms discharged bullets of Arc energy into the wave of undead, putting down the beasts that House Sachiel had released in the midst of their smash-and-grab.

Variks idly observed from behind the line, flanked by two loyal Zeruelim. "Destroy any Hive that you see. If you encounter any Fallen...discretion is yours, yes?"

The two Zeruelim growled, their limbs sharpening.

"If, by chance, you encounter those of House Zeruel, who still refuse to kneel before their proper Kell...leave them for _me_." The ashen-haired humanoid gestured with a flick of his fingers. "Advance."

Snarling with savage glee, the Zeruelim charged. The Awoken soldiers seamlessly parted, allowing a flurry of shadowy blades to slice into the horde.

xx

"Then I suppose there is little to worry about," said the Queen, looking dispassionately at her Paladin. "Variks is many things, but when it comes to his prison, he is quite...diligent."

"The matter remains that it should never have gotten this far." Uldren turned back towards the kneeling Paladin. "Rework the Corsairs' patrols. This _will_ not happen again."

"Of course, my Lord."

"Leave."

Dutifully, Leona Bryl departed the throne room, properly chastised; once again, the siblings were alone.

"Still...a message must be sent," said Mara Sov, idly observing her siblings. "That mercenary scum cannot be allowed to think he can operate with impunity."

"If this 'Taniks' ever returns to the Reef, we will annihilate him on sight," vigorously said Uldren.

"Of course. But beyond the Reef...he must still bear my displeasure."

"...what are you suggesting, my Queen?"

Mara smiled, ever-so-slightly: her expression was akin to an alpha predator, the top of the food chain. "Our visitor...how did it put it? Perhaps it is time begin 'establishing grounds for a more equitable partnership'. Set a bounty for both the Archon _and_ for Taniks. Deliver word to the City...and we will see how eager their Guardians are to jump at my command. Unless..." She turned towards her sister, adding, "my dear Mistress of Secrets has an alternative?"

Nula Sov frowned, closing her eyes.

_Another time. Another place. Another plane of reality._

_"Toland. Has she found it yet?"_

_The Shattered - in more ways than one - spoke from across the ether. "No. She has not."_

_"I see."_

Nula Sov opened her eyes. Now was not the proper time for escalation. "No. A bounty should suffice. There are many Guardians who would be enticed by the prospect of treasure from the Reef."

Mara Sov nodded. "Very well. Send the word, my brother. Make sure your Crows remain observant."

Uldren Sov bowed. "Of course, my Queen."

The Queen's word was Law.

xxxx

**Grimoire: The Royal Family**

_**"We are noble too, oh Lord of Zeruel. Starlight was our mother; and our father was the dark."** _

**The Queen of the Awoken is as much an enigma as the Reef she rules. It is said that she won her crown through ruthlessness, and that she stands as master of the Fallen House of Zeruel in place of their defeated Kell. Her brother, the Prince, is her confidant, spymaster, and deadliest enforcer. Her sister, the Princess, is her adviser and a walking encyclopedia of lore and arcane knowledge. With the Master of Crows as her right hand and the Mistress of Secrets as her left, the Queen's rule is absolute.**

**The City's continual consolidation of its power - in spite of consistent conflict with the Fallen and the Hive - spells an end to the Reef's age of isolation. The Queen will surely look to this new era as an opportunity. And the City, in turn, must look to her and her siblings. The Reefborn Awoken have spent long ages out on the edge of everything, and they may know secrets of terrible weight - the Queen and its mysterious Princess most of all.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm...Variks seems to have a strangely familiar appearance. Probably not a major issue. :V
> 
> And Nula Sov is absolutely not suspicious in the least. For real.
> 
> Meanwhile, we see that the House of Wolves' equivalent is now the House of Zeruel. Fun times undoubtedly lie ahead!
> 
> /on an related note  
> //this was written well before Forsaken was released  
> ///so the origin of the Awoken in this story will differ rather decisively from canon


	6. The Splicer Priest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asuka-2, Misato, and Zavala engage on a Strike mission. Shinji tries going solo with unexpected results.

**Grimoire: The Ironlands**

**In the age of the Iron Lords, when Lord Saladin and his brothers and sisters defended this region, they fearlessly protected a corridor of land and sea that served as safe passage for countless refugees from Eastern Asia. Then, as tension between the Factions began to rise, they tried to find any fragment of Pre-Collapse technology that could diffuse the impending Crisis.**

**They found SIVA. Its unprecedented hostility was fatal; their brave attempt to combat and contain the techno-plague cost the Iron Lords dearly. Bereft of their former might, the Iron Lords abandoned this region, no longer able to adequately protect it from the increasing Fallen presence. Other, more discreet routes had to be found.**

**Hundreds of years later, the hunt for SIVA has begun anew, its power sought by both the Fallen and the City in light of the Hive's incursion. No battleground is too dangerous for the Guardians, as they delve into the Fallen-infested outskirts of the Cosmodrome known as the Ironlands.**

xxxx

/Two Weeks after Katsuragi's Discovery of RASPUTIN/

The outskirts of the Cosmodrome echoed with the song of war.

Whole fireteams of Guardians moved in and around the rocky outcroppings and rusted buildings, trying to find a way through the Wall that surrounded the sprawling spaceport. Patrolled and manned by the House of Bardiel, the Wall was swarming with hundreds and hundreds of drones and corpses, covered in distinctive blue goop. Despite the scores of projectiles and rockets that the Guardians were unleashing, the Fallen outnumbered them by more than twenty-to-one.

Granted, it didn't much help when the Hive were pressing against the Fallen from within the Cosmodrome.

It was a mess, an absolute cluster of chaos and ammunition.

' _Sniper._ '

**Voom.**

Asuka-2 ducked behind a rock, barely dodging the Arc-infused shard of metal from a wire rifle. A Warlock that had been right behind her wasn't so lucky. _Damn kids can't remember how to friggin' duck!  
_  
' _It never gets old how you can say that completely unironically._ '

 _Screw you, Mari!  
_  
' _Anatomically impossible, but thanks for the offer, Princess._ '

The Exo Titan scowled, moving slowly ahead; the dead Warlock respawned behind her, cursing his inattentiveness-

 **Voom.  
**  
Down he went again.

' _That will NEVER get old._ '

 _Less indulging in stupidity, more keeping an eye out for threats!_ Asuka-2 dove through a nearby gap between boulders, making a run for the Wall. As she dove in and around the incoming Fallen fire, her mind idly drifted towards the most recent 'newbie' she had rescued. _I hope the kid's nowhere near this. He wouldn't be ready.  
_  
Her Ghost let loose a mental chuckle. ' _Eh, I have a feeling he's just fine._ '

xxxx

/Great Aral Sea, 100 Miles West of the Cosmodrome/

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!"

Shinji's screams echoed through the air as his Sparrow zoomed over the waters.

Behind him, a particularly large Gaghielus - a white shark, streamlined and bulbous in all the wrong places - diligently pursued him. The Sparrow S-10 was like a gunmetal knife carving a grand trench over the surface of the sea; its wake was immediately disturbed by the ugly creature following it, a tumorous fish with razor-sharp teeth and organs that pulsed with Arc energy. The Gaghielus snarled and snapped, trying to devour its prey; with every movement, every thrash, every sparking burst of electricity, the air boomed with noise.

And somehow, Shinji's scream was _still louder.  
_  
' _This is very surprising,_ ' murmured Yui within his head.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!"

' _We knew there was a contingent of Fallen from House Gaghiel that inhabited the Great Aral Sea, but they usually don't come so close to the surface..._ '

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!"

' _They tend to not infringe upon the territory of House Bardiel...hmm..._ '

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!"

' _Ooh, ramp!_ '

A slanted rock jutted up from the floor of the sea, aiming towards the eastern shoreline of the Great Aral Sea. Impulsively, the young Hunter aimed for the rock, vaulting upward and into the air.

Good timing too, as the Gaghielus pursuing him _slammed_ into the hardy shale, smashing it into pieces.

Shinji's screams finally died down as he slowly coasted along the rocky shore, turning his hovercraft around towards the water. The vicious Fallen fish thrashed angrily, howling at him before diving back under the choppy waters. "...Yui?"

His Ghost materialized, her shell twirling excitedly. " _Yes?_ "

"...that was a _terrible_ idea."

" _It's not my fault you haven't been able to obtain a jumpship yet. Cutting across the Aral was the quickest way to get to the Cosmodrome._ "

"I wouldn't have minded taking a longer route if it meant not getting chased by a giant alien _shark!_ "

" _And the land routes around the Aral are now infested with Hive._ "

"...right."

" _At least you're getting better at using your Sparrow!_ "

xx

/One Week Ago/

' _Incoming Skiff! It's a Bardiel raiding party!_ '

"What?!"

' _Take evasive action!_ '

 **BOOM! BOOM!  
**  
"ACK!"

' _They're firing Arc bolts...wait, where are you going, Shinji that's a cliff, THAT'S A CLIFF-!_ '

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!"

 **CRASH!  
**  
 _ **KABOOM!  
**_  
And that was how Shinji Ikari died for the first time as a Guardian.

xx

"...thanks. I think." Even though he was slowly getting used to the concept of perpetual resurrection from death, it was _still_ a harrowing thing to recall. "Okay...first things first." He looked over his shoulder: no damage to the cloak, as per the Handbook of (Un)Controversial Advice. He wasn't quite sure _why_ it was so important, but if it came in a handbook, it was probably there for a reason. "Now..." He quietly hopped off of his Sparrow, turning towards his Ghost. "Go ahead."

With a pleased hum, Yui transmatted his Sparrow. " _There. It should be back at the Tower. Though summoning it may be difficult the further away we get from the City; they're still trying to extend the reach of the Orbital Grid._ "

"...I'll just have to take that chance." He felt more comfortable on his feet, even if he was slower. Better to have the option taken away, rather than risk getting it destroyed. Again. "So...where should I..." His gaze fell upon a stalk of twisting, silvery metal. "Spinmetal!"

" _Ooh, not even a minute after making landfall! We might have a productive day after all._ "

"Thank goodness." It would be a shame for his efforts to go to waste; the more resources he gathered, the more people he could help.

" _You know, for the few times you've fought, you're quite good at it! The Vanguard could always use more Hunters for the new offensive at the Cosmodrome._ "

"Thanks, but no thanks. I...I'd rather not fight, if I can help it." Not that he _wouldn't_ , if he didn't have to...but fighting was never something he actively sought out. "Gathering resources, and materials, so others can fight better? Helping refugees, making sure they can get to safety? That's just fine by me."

" _If you say so!_ " chirped Yui.

And so the young Hunter confidently and unknowingly entered the Ironlands.

xxxx

At the base of a suspended highway - winding through the wastelands to the east of the old spaceport, bearing multiple sections as shattered and broken as this world - a solitary Bardielus calmly directed his husks, idly sensing the distant battles of his brethren. _Whirlwind-scattered, facing the ghouls of the City of Thieves, facing the demons of cosmic death._ The fleshy orb of blue and spiked bone quivered with anger; this emotion transferred to the forty entities within his thrall, a mixture of Shanks and human corpses and ancient drones. Their goo-covered forms twitched and spasmed; finally his anger passed, and they continued their excavation.

Old rubble, pushed aside by dead hands. Old doors, methodically unlocked by mechanical machines. Such was the seemingly dreary work of Aksis, Archpriest of House Bardiel, and head of its Splicers.

Far from agonizing or dull, the excavation was...comforting, to the Bardielus. Getting ever closer to methods by which his House evolved...it was the entire point of his post, his duty.

The trace thoughts of his kin filtered through his mind...

_The great Wall of the spaceport endured countless rockets and bullets from one side, and a tide of bone and rotten starfire from the other-_

_-whole wings of Skiffs flew from the southwest, filled with reinforcements from their House's more distant holdings-_

_-the Archon Priest Riksis listened patiently to the song of Sepiks Prime, discerning who needed precious ether the most-_

_Solkis, the Kell of House Bardiel, grabbed a human warrior by the neck. With a throaty chuckle, he tossed the fool away, into a horde of Hive-_

_-strange circumstances these were, to fight alongside House Ramiel. Regardless, blue flesh and blue crystal fought side-by-side-_

Aksis's main body audibly huffed, his forty tendrils wiggling. Long it had been, since the entirety of his House had mobilized in such a manner. The Lunar Horde's arrival had galvanized the City of Thieves, and its ghouls had begun attacking the spaceport - the rusted ruin that the humans called the 'Cosmodrome' - with earnest. His House's uneasy alliance with House Ramiel had become less...difficult.

The prospect of a new technological find had made the uncertainty easier to deal with.

Aksis slowly extended another tendril from his body, prodding a black-and-red octohedron embedded into his flesh. A seemingly simple find at first, but one that promised so much... _potential_. Whispers and dreams of power, of prestige, of greatness...they now dominated the Archpriest's thoughts day in and day out.

When the cosmic demons had descended upon them, the Kells, the Archons, and the Prime Servitors of Bardiel and Ramiel had come to an accord: to find the source of this strange tech, to obtain its power and finally cull the undying wretches that claimed the Great Machine.

Aksis privately pondered if the Great Machine would even be necessary, once they found this...'SIVA'. Perhaps he would even merit the privilege of ascending to the highest form of his kind: a Bardielix, fashioned into the bipedal form that - as legend told - had been favored and blessed by the Great Machine, in the days of old. Yes...that would be-

 **SPLAT!  
**  
Aksis's thoughts came to a crashing halt as his body was hit by a falling automobile. Oxidized metal and sharpened glass tore into his flesh, smashing him into the ground and crushing him into a pulp. His tendrils twitched and thrashed before they too fell limp. The husks under his command promptly collapsed, no longer driven or possessing the will to be.

And thus perished Aksis, Archpriest of House Bardiel, second only to the Archon in the House's priesthood.

xxxx

From atop the suspended highway, Yui looked over the crumbling edge with a widened eye. " _...huh._ "

Beside her, Shinji Ikari was leaning on his knees, catching his breath. "Okay...the car's out of the way." The young Hunter towards his quarry: a _very_ large stalk of spinmetal, one that had been utterly unreachable at first. At Yui's suggestion to simply _lift_ the car and push it over the side...well, it had turned out all right! "Let's got ahead and transmat this." After a few seconds, he looked over his shoulder, Yui was still looking over the edge of the broken highway. "...Yui?"

" _Oh, sorry!_ " His Ghost promptly floated towards him. " _I was just...thinking._ "

xxxx

/The Mothyards, Cosmodrome/

The massive scrapyard was lined with ancient aircraft and ruined space-faring vessels, long-stripped of anything useful. The hollowed-out skeletons of antiquated vehicles now served only one purpose: barriers against the elements of all varieties. Be they weather...

**Voom.**

"SON OF A-!"

...or otherwise.

Misato Katsuragi grimaced as the razor-thin shard of Arc-infused metal pierced the hull of the bisected C-130, nearly piercing her helmet. She stepped back, readjusting her grip on her SUROS pulse rifle. "Hmph. Damn snipers."

Her teammate on this mission sighed, his platinum-and-red-colored Jovian Guard armor scuffed and weathered. The v-shaped visor, dark and opaque, seemed to glare at her. "This scrapyard is too open; we should've taken another route to the Skywatch."

"Well, according to Shiro-4's intelligence, the other entrances to the Skywatch are swamped by the Hive. I'd rather deal with the Fallen, thank you very much."

"As would I, but those snipers have eyes like a hawk. There's not enough cover for us to get closer."

Misato rolled her eyes behind her helmet. "A real bundle of optimism _you_ are, Zavala. No wonder you get along so well with Saladin-kun."

The Awoken Titan shook his head. "Well, we can't just stay in this position forever."

"Why not? Maybe we'll be lucky and they'll come to us."

"Or perhaps they'll simply send a Skiff to blast us into oblivion."

A new voice spoke from behind. "Yup. A _real_ bundle of optimism."

Misato and Zavala turned; approaching from the other end of the destroyed C-130 was a female Titan, clad in crimson armor. However, the voice was unmistakable. "Asuka-chan!" exclaimed Misato, stepping forward to hug the Titan vigorously.

"Hey hey, come on, Misato!" protested Asuka-2. "This is a time to be serious!"

A pink Ghost materialized behind her. " _Pay her no mind, she secretly LOVES cuddling._ "

"Mari."

" _Yes?_ "

"Shut up."

As Misato finally released Asuka-2, Zavala said, "Weren't you part of the offensive against the southern Wall?"

"Slipped through. Been trying to avoid the Fallen's foot soldiers, hoping to find a high-value target. Mari caught your Ghosts' telemetry, so I decided to drop in. You?"

"...we've been tasked with the retrieval of a high-value target," admitted Zavala.

The female Exo chortled. "Knew it!"

"A Splicer Priest from the House of Bardiel was sighted at the Skywatch; long-range observation indicated small numbers of Hive prisoners being brought into the Lunar Complex," explained Misato. "Needless to say, the thought of Fallen Splicers trying to do any experiments with the Hive needs to be curtailed."

Asuka-2 nodded; every Fallen House had a collective known as **Splicers** , dedicated to the continued evolution of their House through either biology or technology. "So, mission to kill a mad scientist. Got it."

"And we'll be returning its body to the Tower," said Zavala, his tone distinctly displeased. "Apparently, Nerv has a device that can glean memories from corpses. They're confident that it will work on the Fallen of House Bardiel; hopefully, it will give us further information on their ongoing operations in the Ironlands."

"...Nerv, huh?" Asuka-2 looked intently at Misato. "Is it on the up and up?"

Misato shrugged. "The Vanguard Commander seems to think so."

"...feh. Whatever. So, got a plan, **Iron Lady?** "

Misato cocked her hips. "Well, now that _you're_ here..."

xxxx

The Bardielim stood on a ridge overlooking the Mothyards; three gooey orbs, each controlling five human corpses, all armed with wire rifles. They surveyed the ancient scrapyard diligently, waiting to destroy any belligerents that got close. Far beyond the complex that separated the Mothyards from the Wall, their brethren could be seen fighting ferociously.

Movement.

The fifteen corpses snarled as three arcing lights soared from afar: blue, purple, and orange. Snarling, the Bardielim scattered, trying to avoid the grenades-

The blue light burst in a flash of electricity, a flashbang that disoriented them.

The purple light expanded into a dome of swirling light, suppressing their senses even further.

The orange light fragmented into smaller bits, swarming and harassing the Bardielim.

The six corpses that had been unmolested by the grenades aimed their wire rifles, taking aim at the sprinting column of three Guardians.

**Voom.**

The electrified shards bounced off of the circular shield of the female Titan. A few more rounds would pierce it.

However, the male Titan behind her grabbed the female Hunter at the rear, launching her into the air. Snarling, the gooey bodies raised their rifles, opening fire at the airborne Hunter.

**Voom.**

Their shots missed, darting underneath the Hunter as she jumped _twice_ off of the air itself.

In a flash of Solar Light, the Hunter manifested a Golden Gun, and took aim from afar.

BOOM. BOOM. BOOM.

The three fleshy orbs were vaporized in bursts of fire that spread to their husks; in moments, the corpses were consumed, collapsing into piles of ash.

Misato landed back on the ground, immediately running in parallel with Asuka-2 and Zavala. "And that's how it's done!"

"Fantastic," droned Asuka-2, withdrawing her Hoss Mk. 51 hand cannon. "Let's finish the job."

"Indeed," said Zavala, hands holding tightly onto a Häkke Jingukogo-D shotgun. "We have a Splicer Priest to destroy."

Misato grinned. "Let's!"

And so the three Guardians ascended up to the ridge, turning a sharp left; in seconds, they had entered the Skywatch. The trio vigilantly delved into the facility, moving through dim corridors. Every so often, they encountered more human corpses with tough armor and Fallen weaponry: a variant of Bardielim where one orb would embed itself in the body of its husk, enabling greater control and dexterity. However, this was also an appeal to pragmatism: for younger Fallen, who had not yet gained the size needed to control multiple bodies, it provided better protection as well.

Unfortunately, clustered in a single corridor, the Bardielim were easy pickings for Misato and Asuka-2, while Zavala took point and let his Force Barrier serve as a damage sponge.

The Defender continued moving forward, shotgun held at the ready. Turning the corner, he gazed up a rusted stairwell, scowling at the darkness beyond. "No visibility up ahead." His Ghost - bearing a prominent horn on the top spike - materialized, shining a bright light ahead of them. "Watch your corners."

"Don't need to tell us twice," whispered Misato. Pen-Pen and Mari materialized above their respective Guardians, further illuminating the darkness. However, it did nothing to break up the sense of oppressive miasma that seemed to settle upon them, a supernatural suppression of their senses. "...well, we're definitely going in the right direction."

The three Guardians entered a larger chamber, their lights barely illuminating old computer equipment that ran from ceiling to floor. A distinctive clickety-clack of bone rubbing against bone could be heard: the sound of Hive soldiers' natural movements. "Be alert," muttered Zavala.

"...let's fix this." Misato reached behind her cloak, pulling out an old-fashioned flare gun. _Foomp, foomp, foomp, foomp, foomp_ ; with each hollow sound, five red flares crashed into the ceiling, providing more light by which to see. Slowly, the trio crept through the dim room, rounding a column of computer terminals...and saw their target.

A large Bardielius - easily seven feet in diameter - floated above a trio of Hive Wizards - floating wraiths of malevolence and bone, clothed in robes of ragged flesh - that had their hands folded in seeming prayer. Surrounding the Wizards were fifteen Acolytes and five Knights. Worst of all, each one was connected to the Bardielus by a meaty tendril of blue: splotches of goo covered the bodies of the the twenty-three Hive, and their eyes glowed a soft azure instead of the blazing green that was unique to the Hive.

"That's your target?" hissed Asuka-2.

"A Splicer Priest of House Bardiel: **Kovik** ," muttered Zavala.

The bony spikes curving from the Bardielus suddenly flared with green fire; growling, the Acolytes and the Knights turned, raising their weapons.

The female Exo groaned. "...fan _tastic_."

Shredders unleashed bolts of Void fire, and Boomers fired missiles of Arc energy.

Growling, Zavala thrust his arms out, unleashing a bubble of Light that shielded the three Guardians from the Hive's assault. His Ward of Dawn held strong against the fury of Kovik's husks, but it wouldn't last forever. "Quick!" Zavala withdrew his auto rifle, an Izdubar-D. "Before my Light fades!"

Misato and Asuka-2 didn't need to be told twice. The trio poked the barrels of their weapons beyond the protective edge of the dome, opening fire against their foes. The Acolytes were the first to fall; even though their possession by Kovik seemed to impart a defensive buff, the concentrated fire from the Guardians was enough to put them down. However, the Ward of Dawn dissipated before a single Knight could be destroyed; snarling, the five bulky husks withdrew their cleavers, advancing forward.

"Scatter!" yelled Misato. The trio split apart, firing and throwing grenades haphazardly at the Knights. Undaunted, the hardy beasts powered through, nigh-undamaged by their attacks.

Zavala grimaced, stepping backwards to avoid the continuous swings of his pursuer. He fired a few shots in Kovik's direction; it was all for naught, as a field of orange octagons blocked his attack. "We need to focus fire on the Splicer Priest, break its control over these Knights!"

"They're not giving us an opportunity!" yelled Misato, leaping away from the two Knights charging at her.

Asuka-2 suddenly yelled, "Form up! On me!"

Dutifully, the human and Awoken gathered beside the Exo; the five Knights now surrounded them, their bodies twitching with a strange excitement. "Okay," murmured Asuka-2. "When I give the word, jump as _high_ as you can."

"You sure?" asked Misato.

"Trust me." The Exo's fists sparked with electricity.

"...fine."

Howling, the five Knights charged, blades hungry for their Light. Ten meters. Five meters.

"JUMP!"

Misato and Zavala ascended. Two meters away, the Knights raised their blades, ready to carve the Exo apart.

Roaring, Asuka-2 raised her fists and smashed them into the ground.

 **BOOOM!  
**  
The Fist of Havoc sounded with all the fury of a thunderclap, unleashing an explosion of lightning that blasted through the possessed Knights. Groaning, the husks dissolved into ash, still sparking with static.

Misato and Zavala soundlessly set down beside Asuka-2, their bodies absorbing the Orbs of Light that had been generated from the Exo's mighty blow. "Nice one!" said Misato, patting her old friend on the back.

"And now we can focus on-" The Awoken Titan's words were drowned out by a sudden roar, emerging from beneath the Bardielus. "What's happening?!"

The three Wizards were waving their arms about; green fire covered the floor beneath the Splicer Priest, arranged in very specific runes.

" _Wark!_ " exclaimed Pen-Pen.

"No way...Kovik's learning how to utilize the Hive's arcane rituals...?" Snarling, Misato raised her pulse rifle and opened fire. "BRING IT DOWN!"

Too late.

The circular glyphs beneath the Splicer Priest burned brightly, and a truly monstrous figure emerged: a hulking juggernaut, a horrific mishmash of flesh and bone that stood tall at twenty-five feet. Its massive skull was covered by tumorous growths, glowing with an unholy red radiance.

"What...what the **hell** is that thing?!" exclaimed Asuka-2.

" _Wark._ "

"According to our oldest records of the Hive... _that's_ an Ogre," grimly answered Misato.

With a disgusting sound of moist flesh slipping through skin, Kovik bound itself into the back of the beast.

"MOVE!" yelled Zavala.

Howling with the promise of destruction, the Ogre and the three Wizards attacked, unleashing a stream of searing energy.

The three Guardians split apart, avoiding the assault of the four Hive husks. The three Wizards' hands fired a rapid stream of Arc bolts, trailing after the two Exos as they darted away from the room's center. The Ogre, meanwhile, turned its attention towards Misato.

"Damn!" cursed the Hunter as she lobbed an Incendiary Grenade at the giant husk. Flames washed over the creature's undead hide, but it did nothing to stop the juggernaut's advance. Snarling, the Ogre clenched its fist and lashed out with a deceptively fast haymaker.

 **POW!  
**  
Misato groaned as the punch smashed into her, sending her flying face first towards the wall. Her skeleton felt like it had been cracked. _Well. This day officially sucks._

xxxx

/The Ironlands/

" _This day officially rocks!_ " exclaimed Yui, bouncing happily around her Guardian's head. " _Ten whole stalks of spinmetal! This is grand!_ "

Shinji smiled nervously at his Ghost's obvious joy, finding it hard to not get carried away by the drone's cheerful demeanor. "I'm glad." His gaze turned to the east; over fifty miles away, the sounds of war from the Cosmodrome echoed faintly. "...I wonder what it's like, over there."

" _You can always hop on a Sparrow and head over there._ "

"No thank you. I'll stick with resource gathering for now."

(He heard the roar from beyond the mountain ridge. Oh how he wished for a different life...and yet, this had become all he knew. It was now the only thing he was good at.)

" _Ah, my Guardian turns out to be so bor...ing...?_ " Yui trailed off, looking northward. " _Two Skiffs, incoming. Bearing colors of House Ramiel._ "

"What?!"

" _We need to hide._ "

"But where?"

" _Quick, into the lake!_ "

Shinji looked behind him, looking at the frothy saltwater of what he would later realize was Lake Kamyslybas. "But, I'm not much of a swimmer-"

" _Just dive!_ "

The Hunter obediently dove under the surface, treading vigorously under the water. His helmet seemed to come with its own air supply - thankfully - so it wasn't an issue for him to keep going.

And a good thing to, because energy bolts from the Skiffs began pelting the lake, trying to smite him from above. This only encouraged Shinji to swim _harder_ , and dive _faster_. Ten meters became twenty, twenty became thirty. Strangely enough, the water pressure wasn't as much of an issue like he thought was. _Okay...don't panic. Don't panic._ He followed his Ghost, who was shining a light along the floor of the lake. _Don't panic. Don't panic.  
_  
Yui's light illuminated a sunken jumpship.

 _...don't panic?_ Shinji's train of thought promptly derailed, bewildered by the sight of a navy blue craft. _Whoa...a ship?  
_  
Yui's voice filtered through his mind. ' _An AFv1 Octavian, to be precise._ ' Her gaze trailed over the vessel, a sleek arrowhead similar in format to the fighter jets of Pre-Cataclysm militaries, bearing a weathered sensor dome over the fuselage. ' _One moment._ ' The Ghost dematerialized, internally emerging inside the jumpship's inner workings. ' _Hmm...crashed here about...three months ago? Interesting..._ '

Shinji listened to Yui ramble on; his head tilted, gazing at the distant surface of the lake. It was so dark down here...but it was also quiet.

(He looked up at the starry sky, and relished the quiet dark. It was a reprieve that he...rarely had these days.)

' _Ah. A shot to the rear engine shorted out the onboard navigational systems...but...we could jury rig some spinmetal, to at least get it airborne...yeah, that'll work!_ _Hold tight, Shinji, I'm about to transmat you into the cockpit._ '

_Okay...wait, what-?_

SHYOOOM.

Shinji found himself in the lap of a dead man. "..." _Don't scream don't scream don't scream don't scream-!  
_  
Yui blinked, floating beside him. " _Oh. Probably should have warned you._ "

- _don't scream don't scream...don't scream. Don't scream._ Inhale. Exhale. Shinji breathed deeply, and managed to regain his composure. The dead man was another Hunter; however, the dried bloodstain over his torso indicated the fatal wound that had done him in. "What...what happened?"

" _Look at his hand._ "

Shinji looked down; clenched loosely in the Hunter's hand was a gray Ghost, its shell nearly cracked in half. It seemed just as dead as its Guardian. "...oh."

" _It's one of the unfortunate ways that a Guardian can be truly killed. Without his Ghost...he was doomed._ " Yui's tone was somber, lacking her usual cheer. " _...let's go._ "

"Will...will he be buried? Or..."

" _The Vanguard will make the proper arrangements. It's...never a good day, when a Light is completely snuffed out._ "

"...yeah." Shinji wearily turned around - trying to ignore the fact that he was sitting on the lap of a dead person - and watched as his Ghost emitted blue beams of light, slowly coaxing some of their gathered spinmetal into the necessary form.

" _And...done._ "

The jumpship lurched, and the cockpit gleamed with activation lights. Slowly, the battered craft rose, angling towards the surface. " _Hang on._ " The thrusters flared, and the Octavian took off, bursting through the surface and flying off towards the southwest. The twin Skiffs - their surfaces dotted with over a dozen Ramielim, blaring tiny lasers - fired after the Octavian as it rocketed away, trying to bring it down. Fortunately, the jumpship was far beyond their effective range.

" _Okay! Just stay on this heading, and we should be back at the City soon. I know you probably wanted to keep going, but a jumpship is a_ really _big find, and-!_ "

"It's...it's okay. I understand." Shinji sighed, looking morosely at the dead Ghost, in the hand of the dead Hunter.

(He gazed at the eyes of the dead boy, wide with fright. He then gazed at the eyes of the boy's killer, wide with madness.)

"...Yui...do you think I'm doing the right thing?"

" _Well, I think that little conundrum of yours will become clearer once you gain more experience. However, I'll always be by your side._ "

"...thank you."

" _Anyhow, overall, I think today's been a good day!_ "

xxxx

/Lunar Complex, Skywatch, Cosmodrome/

" **Das ist ein schrecklicher Tag!** "

Those were the first words that Misato Katsuragi heard upon respawning. She barely had time to get her feet under her before Asuka-2 literally hauled her away. Despite the Exo's frenzied speed, the Ogre's smashing fists still caused enough of a shockwave to knock them over.

Blinking, Misato quickly took in her surroundings - noting that Zavala was dragging a Wizard to the ground, liberally firing a shotgun in its face - and regained her composure. "Okay, we need to take this thing down. Asuka, Pulse Grenade in the mouth!"

"On it!" Asuka-2 diligently lobbed a grenade, aiming for the Ogre's snarling maw. Upon contact with the back of the beast's throat, the grenade burst, unleashing a shockwave of Arc energy the wracked with the beast with electricity. Howling, the Ogre thrashed and writhed with exquisite agony, temporarily preoccupied by its own pain.

This was just the window that the two women needed to assist Zavala; the Awoken's form was shrouded in a solid purple aura, protecting him from the toxic miasma that the other two Wizards had summoned. Calmly, they raised their primary weapons and opened fire, pelting the two horrors with a storm of ammunition. The Wizards' Solar shields blazed, protecting their main bodies adequately-

A Magnetic Grenade from Zavala latched onto one of them, exploding twice. The witch shrieked, flailing angrily-

THUNK.

Misato's thrown knife lanced into the Wizard's head. A horrid howl pierced the air as the creature dissolved into ash; the last remaining Wizard fired orb after orb of Arc energy, trying to overwhelm the three Guardians; however, the witch was surrounded, and outnumbered. A torrent of projectiles tore into the Wizard, whittling it into nothing. "...well, that felt good."

Asuka-2 nodded, agreeing with Misato's sentiment. "Now...for the big guy."

The Ogre had recovered from the impromptu electrocution, turning its dread gaze towards the three Guardians. Snarling, its eyes glowed, ready to unleash hell.

"Heavy weapons!" yelled Misato, hefting up her Gjallarhorn.  
 **  
Chyoom.  
**  
The explosive shell slammed into the Ogre's face, breaking apart into a cluster of smaller warheads that pelted the beast's flesh.

Zavala and Asuka-2 both withdrew machine guns: Ruin Wake and Hannibal-E respectively. The air buzzed with the sound of rapid-fire metal, bombarding the Ogre's cancerous head with a terrifying ferocity.

Misato narrowed her right eye, rearing back for a precision throw. _And Katsuragi winds up for the pitch...!  
_  
Into the beast's open mouth went a Tripmine Grenade. The explosive's distinctive sensor light, colored a bright red, winked out.

 **BOOM.  
**  
The top of the Ogre's head exploded, blown away by the force of the grenade. Gurgling, the beast slumped to the ground, its body already beginning to crumble away. Kovik detached from the dead Ogre's back, trying to float away-

Zavala and Asuka-2 were airborne, lashing at the Bardielus with their fists.

KA-POW!

Ravenous Void and sparking Arc danced across the Splicer Priest's body, its protective metaphysical shield wavering. As the two Titans fell back to the ground, Misato raised her rocket launcher one more time. "Bang."

 **Chyoom.  
**  
The Gjallarhorn roared, and the Splicer Priest vanished in the explosive chain of the rocket. The Bardielus slumped onto the ground, its body charred and scarred by the Guardians' assault. With a throaty exhale, the Splicer Priest Kovik breathed its last.

"...and _stay_ down," muttered Misato.

"And not a moment too soon," said Zavala, looking warily at the ashes that had once constituted Hive. "The Fallen are truly desperate if they are now trying to subvert the Hive...a combination that would prove deadly if enacted on a wider scale. The City will sleep easier, knowing that this mad scientist has met its end."

"Friggin' dandy," grumbled Asuka-2. "Can we go now?"

xxxx

/Two Hours Later/

It had taken a bit of a finagling to fit the corpse of Kovik atop Zavala's jumpship (not an easy task, given their urgency: three jumpships in the Cosmodrome were just _begging_ to be shot down), but it had been done. Their vessels bore a few new scratches (courtesy of a lucky wire rifle, those _frickin-!_ ), but they had managed to escape.

With their ships being serviced in the Hangar, and with the Splicer Priest's body swiftly whisked away by Nerv, that left only one thing for them to do now: mission report.

And so Misato, Zavala, and Asuka-2 calmly descended the stairs, walking the long hall towards Vanguard HQ. The Iron Lady stretched her arms out wide, exhaling happily. "Nothing like success to take the edge off!"

"Yeah, because booze can't do it anymore," snarked Asuka-2.

The Hunter idly tapped the back of the Exo's head. And by 'tap', she meant a hardy slap to the helmet. "Eh, you're just jealous I can still _drink_ booze."

Asuka-2 huffed. "Whatever."

"I bet you wouldn't be able to hold your liquor even if you _could_ drink."

"Oh, that just _tears_ it," snarled the Exo, pointing angrily at her old friend. "You. Me. Crucible after the debrief!"

Misato smirked behind her Iron Regalia helmet. "You're on."

Zavala rolled his eyes at their rambunctious banter.

" _I know, I know,_ " interjected Mari, gazing at Zavala's face. " _It's like this all the time._ " She quickly floated away, dodging her Guardian's idle slap. " _Too slow, Princess!_ "

" _Wark,_ " chirped Misato's Ghost.

Zavala's Ghost simply watched the craziness, finally muttering in a deep voice. " _People._ "

"Indeed," agreed the Awoken Titan.

As they neared the main war room, they noted another Hunter speaking with Cayde-6, in the middle of a conversation of sorts. "-it's a real shame to hear about Ren. He was a good guy. Decent shot with a sniper rifle, too."

"...yeah." In the other Hunter's hand was a broken Ghost, nearly split in half. The sight was enough to sober Asuka-2, enough to make continued banter with Misato a droll proposition. "If...if someone else needs his ship, I can-"

"No no, it's yours now," interrupted Cayde. "One of the biggest cardinal rules of Hunters: finder's keepers. You found it, now it's yours. As...mean as it may sound, the dead can't take their stuff with them...unless you're a thanatonaut. And that's kinda cheating. But you wouldn't be able to take your ship with you anyway, so my point still stands."

"...right."

Asuka blinked at the sight of the young Hunter, recognizing the blue Plug Suit underneath his Tracker 1.0 armor. The cloak on his back - bearing a purple giant, oh-so familiar - was new, but the association had been made. "Well well well," she said aloud, taking off her helmet. "If it isn't the newbie."

The young Hunter turned, his helmet doing little to hide his surprise. "Asuka!"

"Newbie?" Misato turned towards her, a sly tone to her voice. "Heh. Ended up finding a new fish yet again, eh?"

"I know. It's like a curse. But at least he seems to be doing well for himself." An actual cloak, actual armor, actual weapons...and already doing missions and running into the corpses of the dead.

(She had given up everything she had once been. It hadn't been enough to stave off the inevitable.)

" _Indeed!_ " exclaimed Yui. " _We've been collecting a lot of spinmetal, but I imagine he'll be a snarky, flamboyant loner before long!"_ She blinked, glancing apologetically at Misato. " _No offense._ "

The Iron Lady waved it off. "None taken."

The audible clearing of an artificial throat caught their attention. "So. Guardians," said Saint-14, looking intently at the newly-arrived trio. "Mission status?"

"The mission was a success," said Zavala. His Ghost displayed a holographic image of the Bardielus that was now in Nerv's hands. "The Splicer Priest Kovik has been killed, and not a moment too soon. The House of Bardiel's Splicers have begun research into Hive arcana."

"Oh?" The Vanguard Commander, standing at the end of the table, was officially piqued. _Frickin' weirdo_ , thought Asuka-2. "And what sort of arcana are you referring to?" asked Osiris.

"Summoning rituals. The bastard managed to summon and take control of an Ogre," said Misato.

"Hmm. Fascinating," admitted Osiris.

"And troubling," commented Saint-14. "It's truly fortunate that you defeated that monster. Hopefully, Nerv can keep their end of the bargain, and obtain the intelligence we need."

"Do not fear," reassured Osiris. "I will make sure of it."

" _...hmm,_ " muttered Yui, glancing at the holographic image of Kovik. " _Was he tough?_ "

"Yep." Asuka-2 rolled her shoulders, a habit born of memory and not physical need. "A verifiable **Arshloch**. But hey, the thing's dead, and we're not."

" _...I see._ " Yui suddenly emitted a holographic image of a larger Bardielus, with curvy spikes of bone arranged in an ornate fashion on its body. " _Does this look familiar to you?_ "

Cayde-6 narrowed his eyes. "Hmm...ooh, _that_ guy. Aksis. Archpriest of House Bardiel, leader of their Splicers...second only to their Archon. A real nasty piece of work."

" _Ah._ "

"Why bring him up?" asked Saint-14.

" _...well, because he's dead._ "

All conversation came to a halt. "...come again?" asked Misato.

" _Yep. My Guardian killed him._ "

The young Hunter whirled around, looking intently at his Ghost. "What?"

" _All by himself._ "

"When?!" he protested.

Asuka-2 blinked. Twice. Three times. Finally, she said, "Bullcrap." She ignored the sudden laughter of Mari, who had collapsed to the floor in a visible show of mirth. "I call absolute _bullcrap!_ "

"I'd still like to know when I killed...whatever this Aksis was!" asked the newbie, visibly perturbed by how everyone was now looking at him.

" _When you pushed the car off of the highway._ "

"...seriously?!" roared Asuka-2. Mari's giggling actually got _louder_. "You killed a higher-ranking target with nothing but sheer, dumb _**luck?!**_ "

"And gravity, and excessive force," commented Cayde. "Can't forget those two." He gave a hearty pat on the newbie's back. "But hey, not even a month, and already you're making a big name for yourself! Top notch, kid."

Misato finally laughed at the whole proceeding. _Figures that she'd get a laugh at my expense_ , fumed Asuka-2, still somewhat in disbelief that the newbie had come this far so fast. Her thoughts were interrupted as the female Hunter exclaimed, "Well, I definitely like the little guy already!" She gave a jaunty wave at the newbie, adding, "The name's Misato Katsuragi!"

The young Hunter stared back at her, head tilting as if out of...recognition. "Misato...I...I think I used to know someone with that name..."

"Oh?" In a lighthearted show of exhibitionism, the woman removed her helmet with a flourish, letting her purple hair spill out in waves. "I bet she wasn't as cute or sexy as me!"

The newbie froze.

Misato took this the entirely wrong way. "Hah! Still got it."

' _...Princess?_ '

_Yeah?_

' _...correct me if I'm wrong, but wasn't Misato the Director of Operations for the branch with Unit-01? You know...before the Collapse?_ '

 _Well, yeah. I still remember...oh. Oh._ The Exo wanted to curse her absentmindedness. _That means...oh boy._

The newbie's hands slowly rose, reaching for the seals of his own helmet.

 _This...this might be interesting._  
  
xxxx

Shinji Ikari knew he would never be able to forget that face.

(As the great dragon rampaged, his unlikely savior rolled up in a sleek blue automobile. The door opened, and a lovely woman greeted him. "Hey. Sorry to keep you waiting!")

It belonged to a woman that had been an undeniable source of frustration.

(She had to know what she was doing, walking around in such... **indecent** clothing. She had to know! Was she doing it on purpose?!)

And yet...that same woman had been one of the few people who seemed to give a damn about him.

("This place is supposed to be home from now on! You can actually kick back, and relax!")

He slowly took off his helmet, staring at the purple-haired woman with wary eyes. "M...Misato-san?"

The woman blinked, as though confused. Then her own eyes widened; they just as quickly became guarded, unwilling to show too much. "...tell me." The woman sounded deathly serious now, possessing none of her former joy. "...tell me your name."

"...Ikari. Shinji Ikari."

"...Shinji-kun?" Her voice sounded small. She shouldn't sound so small.

(Her voice came through loud and clear on the intercom, flush with authority and vigor. "EVANGELION UNIT-01: **MOVE OUT!** ")

 _Misato_ shouldn't sound so small. "Yeah. It's me."

The other people in the war room watched the two intently, seemingly drawn in by the unexpected drama. All eyes were on Misato, waiting to see her reaction.

For the veterans in the room, it was not what they expected.

There was the sound of sniffling. And then Misato Katsuragi - the Iron Lady, veteran of countless missions, one of the many heroes of Six Fronts and Twilight Gap - began to cry. "Shinji-kun... **Shinji**...!"

Cayde-6 calmly stepped away from the young Hunter. It was a wise decision, because Shinji was immediately barrelled over by a glomping hug from Misato, her momentum driving them into the ground. As her happy sobbing began echoing through the room, the Hunter Vanguard looked idly at the other onlookers. "You know, I have to admit that I did _not_ see this coming. _"_

xxxx

**Grimoire: Ghost Fragment - The Traveler**

**Yuri Durgavich quietly walked the shoreline of what had once been a dying sea.**

**"It's scary, isn't?"**

**He turned toward his friend, watching the wind blow through his long hair. The breeze was fresh and clean, lacking the scent of salt and pesticides that had been so pervasive throughout his childhood. He still couldn't shake the uncanny feeling of being in a foreign land. "That's one word for it."**

**Markov chuckled. "Ever the optimist."**

**"It's hard not to be." The great sphere's travel over the world had inexorable grace. Moving over Kazakhstan, the rains had followed it; after one week, the two seas of the Aral had rejoined, returning to its former glory. "Old mistakes, washed away...new possibilities..."**

**"I'm sure."**

**He sighed, glancing at his friend's stubbly face. The idiot never seemed to shave anymore. "Seriously, what's wrong with you?"**

**"I could ask the same of you."**

**"Have you not seen the images on television? Old wastelands, thriving with life. I mean...the damned Sahara has a _jungle_ growing on it now! How can you not be thrilled?"**

**"Because all of these miraculous works require equally miraculous power. And that power...will demand blood."**

**"...can we not, just once?"**

**"This _Traveler_ may be changing the nature of the world before our very eyes...but human nature remains the same. There will be war, because we are still human."**

**Yuri could not find it in himself to disagree. Still...it was a pleasant ideal to cling to.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kovik was an actual boss in the Wretched Eye Strike from the Destiny: Rise of Iron DLC. Aksis was the guy who served as the boss for that DLC's Raid, Wrath of the Machine. So, probably a good thing that Shinji offed him. :V
> 
> Next chapter will have some feels. And backstory!


	7. The Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shinji and Misato catch up. Among other things discussed, she discloses how she died before the Collapse, and they also try to clarify the current state of their relationship.
> 
> Also, Asuka - to the surprise of no one - has a connection to the Red Death weapon.

**Grimoire: Nerv**

**Out of the Faction Crisis, Nerv emerged as one of the most prominent, guided by a single and inclusive tenet: "As the nervous system coordinates all parts of a single body, so shall Nerv do for humanity." With a focus on stability and unity, Nerv is dedicated to the continued fortification of the City, sponsorship of the sciences, and technological innovation for the military forces of the Guardian Orders.**

**Pre-Collapse historians consider their choice of name as a clear reference to the paramilitary organization NERV, which fought the Ahamkara during the Cataclysm using the mythical weapon known only as 'Evangelion'. That Nerv prizes any relics of its ancient namesake only further supports this view.**

xxxx

/One Hour after the Mission Report/

"Keep up the pace, Shinji-kun!"

It was almost...nostalgic, how Misato quickly took command of things, a proverbial tornado of action and will. Back...before...it had been simple to follow her lead. She had made it _easy_.

("Of course, we've got to do it flamboyantly, eh?" His confused expression prompted the woman to elaborate. "A welcome party for my new roommate, of course!")

Apparently, her forceful personality had not changed a bit.

So Shinji quietly and dutifully followed Misato as she led him further into City, teeming with people of all sizes and races. He idly noticed a few people gawk at the purple-haired woman as they moved forward, signs of recognition, of fame, of...adoration. Misato was a recognizable figure to some of these people. _I...I wonder what she's been up to.  
_  
' _You can always ask her._ '

_I know, but...it seems odd._ In the grand scheme of things, Misato had always initiated...well, almost **everything** _._ Just up and asking about her past, what she had been up to...it seemed rude.

' _Why would it be rude?_ '

_I...I don't know! It just would!_

' _...that's silly. You're being silly._ '

The young Hunter huffed. _I am not.  
_  
' _Yes you are._ '

"Here we are!"

Misato's shout interrupted Shinji's internal musing, prompting him to look up. The sight made his eyes widen. "...whoa."

Amidst a cluster of high-rise skyscrapers, a large clearing was home to a multi-storied, open-aired pavilion. On each floor were rows and rows of stands and kiosks, with a seemingly endless array of merchants hawking their wares. It was loud, and active, and lively. With a jaunty grin, Misato said, "Welcome to the Bazaar, Shinji-kun. Follow me!"

"Oh. Okay." He warily followed her, her purple hair still a distinctive sight amidst the teeming crowds. "Where...where are we going?"

"You'll see!"

After over ten minutes making their way through the masses and ascending two flights of stars, they finally arrived at their destination. Shinji stared dumbly at the old-fashioned curtain, the wooden stools, and the stoves beyond the main countertop. "A...a ramen stand!"

Misato glanced knowingly at her former charge. "If I could make a guess...I'd say that, between missions, you never left your quarters at the Tower. Right?"

"...how-?"

"You're a creature of habit, Shinji-kun. You never were one for trying out new things if you didn't have to." Her smile was...distinctly melancholy. "Well...what are we waiting for?" She forcefully nudged him through the curtain, prompting him to sit down on an empty stool. As Misato sat down beside him, she called out, "Yoshi-san! Two of my usual!"

The chef - an Exo forged of green and orange metal - nodded, muttering old Japanese to himself as he poured two large bowls full of broth, mixing in tender noodles, steamed vegetables, and fried fish. In less than two minutes, a pair of large, steaming bowls were placed in front of Misato and Shinji. The latter looked quietly at the noodle soup, feeling an odd hunger stir within him.

Glancing briefly at Misato, he noted that her smile was warmer now. "Well...dig in. **Itadakimasu!** " exclaimed the Iron Lady, splitting her chopsticks apart.

"...yeah." The snapping of chopsticks, the smell of noodles and warm broth, the small and intimate atmosphere...it was achingly familiar. So much so that he subconsciously mimicked Misato's motions, quietly saying, " **Itadakimasu.** " Crack, went the wooden utensils, and Shinji partook of the of noodles with a practiced, familiar slurp. It was...nice.

And so the two Hunters ate in contented silence.

As Shinji slowly ate, he listened quietly to the ambience of the Bazaar: the pitter-patter of feet and boots; the discordant chatter of different languages, somehow forming a harmony of speech and will; strangely, despite the unfamiliar words and unusual cadences, the meaning was plain to him.

' _You're welcome._ '

_...oh._ So this was another part of being a Guardian? Being able to understand the spoken word, regardless of the language?

' _Only if the language is local to Earth and was originally native to the mind of a humanoid creature tethered to a human soul.'_

_...eh?!_

' _It's complicated._ '

Shinji took Yui's word for it. He quietly glanced at Misato, who was downing the remaining broth in her bowl with gusto. The sheer volume of her slurping seemed to please the synthetic chef, judging by the saké jar and aged porcelain cups that the Exo passed over the counter. "Ah...nothing like a good meal!" The woman slowly poured the rice wine into one of the cups, raising it in a jovial manner. "Cheers! To old friends!"

As Misato began drinking her alcohol (what a familiar scene, he privately mused), Shinji couldn't help but smile. "Huh...friends..."

"Yep!" The woman grinned widely. "After all, it's not like I'm your commanding officer anymore."

"But...everyone looked at you like...someone important." Even the Vanguard had seemed to treat her with a sense of subconscious respect.

Misato's cheeks puffed out, visibly pouting. "What, you think I'm _not_ important?"

"Um, I mean-!" stuttered the younger Hunter. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-!"

"Heh, I'm just joking." She looked warmly at him, a strange intensity to her gaze. "Still the same ol' Shinji-kun."

"Misato-san!" protested Shinji, trying to fight down his embarrassment. Really, it was like she hadn't changed at all!

' _Are you sure?_ '

...only, that wasn't quite the case, was it. She had changed, as had he, if only by virtue of their status as Guardians. "Misato-san...how long...how long has it been, for you?"

The woman's expression dimmed, a certain heaviness settling over her. "Ah...that's a good question." Sighing, she raised her arms over her head, working out the kinks. "It's been a few centuries, at least. Due to how many records were lost during the Collapse...we don't know how long it's been since everything went to hell. Not exactly. There's a few timelines that the Cryptarchy keep bandying around, but the general consensus is that it's been no less than five hundred years, no more than a thousand. Not a lot to work with, neh?"

"...how can you stand it?" Awakening in a strange world, so unbelievably _different_ from the old one, living as an undying soldier.

"Well, we all found our own way." She raised her fist, looking at it with a frightening severity. "For me...the thought of being able to fight on the front line, to be there where things _really_ mattered...I felt like I was making up for all the shit we put you kids through."

"Misato-san..."

"How much do you remember?"

The sudden question startled Shinji, throwing him off of his train of thought. "Oh. Um...well..." He thought hard. _Really_ hard. "...it's...like water. I think...?"

(The school was supposed to be a place of normalcy, a place of escape. One fateful day, a lone wrym granted a single wish to a desperate boy: by the time the sun had set, the entire building was destroyed, and the beast's thrall had to be put down.)

"Some of it is just... _there_ , beyond my reach. If I try to grasp it, to focus...it slips away. I have a vague idea of who I used to be...and yet I don't...but I don't _feel_ like I'm someone else. I still feel like Shinji Ikari." He looked plainly at the older woman. "Does that make sense?"

"...yeah." Misato sighed, taking another deep sip of her saké. As she filled her cup again, she continued, "I remember most of my life before resurrecting as a Guardian. Sometimes, the bits and pieces that are blank...they change, from time to time. On the nights where I can't sleep...I spend the time trying to get my thoughts in order." She shot a cheesy grin at him. "Keeps me occupied, you know?"

"...then...do you remember what happened on the day that I...?" Vanished? Disappeared? Died?

Her grin faded. "...yeah. I do."

"Then..." His right hand began to clench, a familiar impulse. He held onto that familiarity with dear life. "...why was I just left there? My Ghost...she found me by the ruins of my Entry Plug." Inhale. Exhale. "Why was I just left to die?" He wanted to add the word 'alone'. But he didn't have to.

Misato looked meaningfully at him, as though gauging the best way to respond. And really...he didn't exactly give her much wiggle room.

' _That was kind of harsh._ '

But it was true, wasn't it...? Right?

Finally, the woman spoke. "Shinji-kun...do you remember? The mission you were sent on."

"...no."

(Standing at the edge of the great abyss, he wondered how they could've gone so long without _knowing_.)

Shinji relented. "Well...maybe...?"

"The Source. We found the Source of the Dragons, those damned Ahamkara..." A brief tremor of anger roiled through her. "Right underneath us the _whole damn_ time..." she hissed to herself, before turning her attention back to Shinji. "You...you went down to fight it, to end it, to bring the Cataclysm to an end once and for all."

"...and?"

Misato chuckled bitterly. "And...you certainly did end it. But we didn't expect what came next."

xx

/Centuries Ago/

_It seemed like all of Japan was shaking._

_Misato Katsuragi fell over every few seconds, as aftershocks roiled through Kanagawa Prefecture. All of their sensory equipment had long since shorted out, meaning that Unit-01 was on its own._

Shinji-kun...you can do it. _She stared resolutely at the distant vortex that now consumed Hakone, a whirling maelstrom of darkness that crackled with ethereal lightning. Her subordinates at the temporary command center had long ago realized that her attention was solely focused on this battle._ You'll make it...you will!

_Then, time seemed to slow to a crawl._

_A distinct cylinder suddenly shot away from the vortex, rushing through the stormy clouds. "That was an Entry Plug! Shin-!"_

_The vortex erupted, its hazy structure dissipating in a burst of air and light. The force bowled everyone over; Misato's head hit something hard, and she lost consciousness._

_She didn't know how much time had passed by the time she awoke. Only that it was too long._

_Her eyes shot open, dimly recognizing the familiar style of a hospital room. A bespectacled man looked down at her, a weary expression on his face. "Hyuuga? Where-?"_

_"We're back at Tokyo," said the man, his dark hair slicked back. "The military has quarantined Hakone."_

_"How long-?"_

_"Two days."_

_"And where's Shinji-kun?"_

" _Still no contact. The tracking systems on the Entry Plug must have malfunctioned. Unit-01's current status is unknown."_

_"Damn it, I don't_ care _about Unit-01! We need to find Shinji!"_

_"We've got bigger problems. We've finally reestablished contact with the other branches, and they're_ all _sensing anomalies. NERV-Germany, NERV-Russia, NERV-Luna, NERV-Venus, NERV-Mars...ALL of them!"_

_"...what?"_

_"Commander Ikari's initiated something called **KETER ECLIPSE**. All of the MAGI facilities are going dark."_

_"...the hell is going on?"_

_"Honestly? I don't_ know. _But now that you're up, we need to get with the others, to at least get some kind of plan-"_

_A distant rumble sounded, shaking the entire hospital at its very foundation. "What the...?" Hyuuga quickly ran towards the window, looking at the smoky cloud rising above the distant skyline._

_Misato grimaced, slowly getting off of the cot; as she joined his side by the window, her eyes looked up, at the distant figure of the Moon, its surface washed with the blue sky of day._

_Great spears were rushing towards them in the dozens: massive shapes that crashed with an immense ferocity._

_It was a harbinger for Hell itself._

("It was the Hive's first attack on Earth.")

_Soon, chaos engulfed the entire city of Tokyo...nay, the entire county of Japan.  
_  
("I don't know what happened with the rest of NERV. I don't know how they dealt with their particular anomalies...but for me, that's how the Collapse began.")

_The next days were those of sound and fury, as violence became the end-all and be-all.  
_  
("I tried...I honestly tried.")  
 _  
Eventually, Misato found herself alone, armed with a single gun, a combat knife, and a metal baseball bat. Eyeless furies of bone and claw snarled and shrieked, rushing at her with the intent to kill. The woman's back was against the dead end of an alley._ Heh. 'Dead end'. How apropos. _"Fine then...come on, you sons of bitches! HIT ME WITH YOUR BEST SHOT!"_

_The bullets were spent first. She swung her baseball bat wildly, smashing skulls and hardy ribs. By the time the bludgeon was ripped from her hands, she had killed twenty. Snarling, she held the knife in a reverse grip, stabbing with her right hand and punching with her left. Claws slashed at her, lacerating her body on all sides._

_She fought, and struggled, and howled with everything that she had._

Shinji-kun...wherever you are...I hope you're okay.

_One of the emaciated beasts dragged her down. She elbowed it away, facing upward as the horde descended upon her.  
_  
Live...Shinji...

_Misato greeted her death with a scream of rage and eyes full of fury._

xx

Misato grinned bitterly as she finished recounting her tale; judging by the odd twinkle in her eyes, his mortified expression was quite the looker. "All this time, I had hoped that you'd managed to escape the horrors of the Collapse. The Hive ravaged Japan...can't really speak for the rest of the world..." She took another sip of her saké, letting the rice wine sit for a long moment before swallowing. "All I know is that my Ghost woke me up amidst the ruins of Tokyo. It took months and months of wandering and hiding before I first heard rumors of the Last City, on the mainland...and...well, here I am."

"...Misato-san..." The hurt of being left behind had been replaced by shame. He wanted to say sorry, but the heavy emotion in Misato's eyes was constricting his words.

"...part of me's happy, that you missed everything. That you didn't see everything come crashing down." She forced a smile, gently rubbing the side of his face with her gloved hand. "And hey, you're here now. You're alive again. You have the chance to do...well, _something._ Anything!" Her cheeks dimpled, and her grin was somewhat more genuine. "Better than nothing, right?"

"...maybe." Shinji looked down at his hands, briefly curling his fingers. "I...did what I thought people wanted me to do, with Eva..."

(The handlebars were mostly for show, as his thoughts and will were the primary motivators for Unit-01. He still grabbed them, if only to make sure he had something to hold on to, to keep from falling away...at least, that's what it felt like.)

"...I thought I was helping people...but did I really? If this is the world that's left...did I really do anything worthwhile?"

Misato idly messed with the end of her air, her gaze never leaving his face. "...heh. Still the same." She leaned forward, pouring saké into the other cup. "I can't stop you from thinking about those things...but everything that happened would have happened, even if we never created Eva. No one saw the Collapse coming...you can't put that on your shoulders."

"...I guess."

"Here." She shifted the second cup towards him, raising her own with the other hand. "You've fought as valiantly as any other soldier. You deserve at least one drink. Cheers?"

Shinji stared at the clear rice wine, wondering what the point of it was.

(The first time he opened her refrigerator, the sight of all the beer was inwardly repulsive. He tried to square the image of a beer-guzzling flirt with the coolly authoritative stature of a Captain, and failed miserably.)

' _Does it really matter? Sometimes a drink is just a drink, a sign of celebration, or mutual joy._ '

_...maybe._ If that was the case, what would Misato think would be the most appropriate course of action? _Maybe...maybe._ "...cheers." Calmly, he reached for the saké jar and downed the remnants of the ceramic jar, thirteen ounces in total.

The action was so unexpected that Misato nearly dropped her cup.

The alcoholic burn was horrible, and the taste was disagreeable. Still, Shinji didn't stop until all thirteen ounces had been consumed; the only thing he could think to do to avoid coughing, or heaving, or vomiting, was to let loose a hearty and throaty whoop. "HAAAAAAAAA!"

(He stared dumbly as she chugged the entire can of beer in one go. Upon finishing, she let loose a hearty and throaty whoop. "YEAAAAAAAAAH! This is the life!")

Breathing heavily, Shinji looked blearily at Misato and forced a grin. "...this is the life. Right?"

Misato blinked.

And then she smirked. Her lips curled, and her eyes began to water. Finally, she burst into laughter, so possessed by bewildered disbelief and amusement that she fell off of her stool, spilling her cup onto the ground. Upon landing, she yelped; and then, she laughed _harder._

' _Well, I think she found it funny._ '

Shinji stared at the woman, uncertain as to what he should do.

' _You could smile? Laugh along?_ '

"...heheh." Shinji began to chuckle softly, unable to do much more than that. But with Misato's boisterous bellowing and the ambiance of the Bazaar to serve as background music, it felt...good.

Misato slowly picked herself back up, her body still wracked with spontaneous giggles. "Okay...that was...the _best_...heh...HAH...!" Breathing deeply, the elder Hunter reached into a pocket, pulling out a few silvery coins and placing them on the counter. As Yoshi grabbed their dishware and pocketed the coins, Misato pushed aside the cloth dividing the ramen stand from the rest of the Bazaar. "Follow me. I want to show you something."

"Okay." Shinji calmly stood; despite the warmth in his cheeks, he didn't feel as loopy as he had expected. Was that normal? "I...I don't know what it's like to be drunk. Am I supposed to act a certain way?"

Misato smirked. "Some people handle their alcohol differently. I _will_ say that being a Guardian comes with a few perks...depending on your point of view." Muttering something about 'can't even get hammered anymore', the Iron Lady began walking away with large strides. Shinji dutifully followed, weaving around the active crowds; as they neared the edge of the pavilion's third floor - barred by a guardrail - Misato fearlessly jumped off. Shinji - already used to the sight of fellow Guardians doing seemingly insane things - followed her.

Misato jumped twice off of the air, landing softly in a running motion.

Shinji waited until he was closer to the ground, jumping once - mentally wincing at the odd sensation of reversing his momentum to 'jump off of the air' - before landing less gracefully.

The woman nodded, in seeming approval. "Try to keep up!" She burst off into a hard sprint, the golden wolf's head on her cloak reflecting the nighttime light in a mesmerizing fashion.

Sighing, Shinji took off running as well.

They ran. And they ran. Away from the downtown, towards the limits of the City; through the fields and minor forests that sat within the Barrier; towards a large structure, similar to the Tower, but marred with the scars of battle. Wordlessly, the elder Hunter leapt through an open window that had been shot out. Jumping in after her, Shinji grimaced as he saw Misato head through a door on the far end of the hall; upon entering, he groaned audibly at the sight of a long stairwell.

' _This actually might be a bit of a workout!_ '

He glanced upward; Misato was jumping from rail to rail, utilizing her triple jump to ascend whole flights at a time.

' _...or you could do that._ '

_...I think I'll just take the stairs.  
_  
Shinji ran up the stairs, two at a time; despite how much of an arduous task it seemed, he still didn't feel like he was breaking a sweat. _This...this is crazy.  
_  
' _Are you complaining?_ '

_...not really.  
_  
' _Then just keep chasing her!_ '

And so he did.

By the time he finally got to the top floor, Misato had been waiting for five minutes. "Slowpoke."

Shinji sighed. "I'm sorry. I'm...not as good as you are."

"Not _yet_ , anyway."

Shinji glanced around, stepping out onto an open terrace; the overall format was very similar to the Tower, if a bit more open-aired. By the edge facing towards the City, a winding white tree with feathery leaves of red stood, standing stalwart in the quiet breeze. Misato was leaning on the rail, her hair fluttering in the breeze. Gulping, he slowly walked forward, trying to fill the awkward void with small talk. "So...what is this place?"

"It's called Bannerfall. Currently used by and for the Crucible. Was initially set as a neutral ground years ago during the Faction Crisis. Nerv and a Faction called the New Monarchy nearly came to blows here." She briefly looked around, staring at the leafy sigils of Nerv, and the white triangular symbols of the defunct New Monarchy. "Were it not for the Speaker's intervention, it might have come to war."

"...why?" There was so much _worse_ out there, beyond the City and its protective Barrier; there was more than enough danger, more than enough death. Why invite more amongst each other? "...why would they? What would have been the point?"

"Hell if I know. The Iron Lords were too busy trying to patrol the Wild...and dealing with the aftermath of our first attempt to claim SIVA." The woman huffed, staring back towards the Traveler, and the City in particular. The light of the half moon cast a pale silhouette over everything. "...sometimes, it's views like this that remind me of why I do what I do...and I hope it's the same for you."

"Hm?"

"Shinji-kun...your efforts have contributed to the protection of this City, and its people. And knowing who you are...they always will." Her smile was soft, lacking her normal bluster, but no less beautiful. "Never forget that."

(The city was small, and clustered together; yet, in the light of the setting sun, it seemed almost intimate. If that even made sense. "Never forget...this was the city that you saved.")

"...Misato-san?"

"Hmm?"

The entire evening had been quite illuminating. Now, reaching for memories, there was...some solidity. Not enough to truly remember who he used to be...but it was the equivalent of finding messages in a bottle, floating amidst a vast sea. "...I don't really know what I'm _meant_ to do, in this place." A particular message stood out in general, for how stark the sensations were. "But...what about you and me?"

("Shinji, I'm coming in." He hadn't moved from his bed since returning from the battlefield, leaning on his knees. His bed crinkled as Misato sat beside him. The silence was...oppressive, and smothering. Just like the school had been that day, when one of his few friends had begun killing everyone.)

"What..."

("...the tears won't come, Misato," he said, despondently. One of the few constants of his life: gone, in an afternoon of fire, blood, and carnage. "...I feel sad, but the tears won't come.")

"...what about..."

("...Shinji...this is about all I can do for you right now." Her hand slowly rested atop his own. Wearily, he looked to his right; the woman was facing straight ahead, not wanting to look him in the eye. It was strange; he could remember the first time he had met her, looking up to see her face. Now, after two years of constant battle against the wyrms, they could see eye-to-eye. Perhaps that, more than anything else, was what decided it; Ayanami, Horaki, Kensuke, Toji...they were all dead now. When it came to the people that he cared about...when it came to the people that cared about _him_...who else was left? Thus, when Misato slowly turned to look at him - a strange intensity in her eyes - it was ultimately no surprise when he lunged forward, kissing her deeply out of a desperate, lonely hunger.)

"...what about _us_?"

Misato had that strange intensity in her gaze again; now that _this_ particular memory had become more-or-less fixed (and oh goodness, his stomach was doing weird flips), he recognized it as the same look from that night. _Um...  
_

' _I'm staying far away from this one. Romantic relationships are...not my area of expertise._ '

_...thanks, I thiiiiiiiiiiii...  
_  
Shinji's thoughts trailed off for a very good reason; Misato's hands were on both sides of his face. He couldn't look away, even if he wanted to. "Shinji...tell me what is that you want. What do _you_ want?"

Well. As though _that_ wasn't a question he hadn't asked himself before, over and over. "...I..."

(He woke up in Misato's arms, somewhat numb and bewildered by...well... _everything._ The woman was staring at him, an inscrutable, unknowable heaviness to her gaze. He looked back, unwilling to move, unwilling to speak...unwilling to do anything other than just lie there, resting in a loose embrace, hoping that the world would just ignore them. However...by this point, they both knew better, didn't they? The next day, the operation to destroy the Source of the Wyrms would commence; little did they know that this moment of peace would be their last one together.)

"...I don't know what I want."

Misato smiled. "...I grew up dealing with a lot of shit, and I'll admit that I wasn't the best role model in how to cope. What you and I shared...it probably wouldn't have been considered appropriate. Though, in all fairness, that whole business with the Ahamkara was anything _but_ appropriate. Wouldn't you agree?"

"...yeah."

"Know that I don't regret it, Shinji-kun. You understand that, right?"

Shinji dumbly nodded.

"My only regret...is that I wasn't the person that could help you in the way that you _needed._ My hatred of those dragons for what they took from me...my fear of being alone...all the times that I was just so disgusted with myself and my inability to make a difference like I wanted...you didn't deserve that kind of baggage."

"But...it was a part of you...right?" Despite how much he despised his role as an Eva Pilot, he knew that removing Unit-01 from his life, to ignore it, to pretend none of it had ever happened...such a dream was impossible. "Then you wouldn't have been Misato Katsuragi. Right?"

Misato grinned wryly. "Between rising from the dead and protecting the City, it took a lot of years for me to get my act together. It took...it took a _lot_ , for me to finally get the perspective I needed, to learn where I screwed up, to learn how I could do better. And Shinji..."

"...yes?"

"...if you want to pick up where we left off, and try to figure it out as we go along...I can do that. You deserve that much. But..." She leaned forward, pressing her forehead against his. Her hands were still resting on the sides of his face. "...just know that it would be an absolute privilege if I could be your friend."

"...a...a friend?"

"Yep. I'm not exactly your commanding officer anymore...and I don't have to let you do all of the fighting. We can be equals...partners...comrades. Does...does that sound okay?"

Shinji thought about it. This woman...he had always had a small sliver of doubt in the back of his head about her intentions in the Time Before. An eclectic mix of passion and determination, he hadn't really known how sincere she had been, if ever. As time had passed, it had gotten easier and more comfortable...but that doubt had never really gone away. _It would be easier to do nothing...but doing nothing would still hurt...can I really take that chance...?_

' _Perhaps she just had a different way of fighting her loneliness than you did._ '

_...huh._

That small comment from Yui was...insightful. And helpful. In the end...this was no different than any other battle. _I mustn't run away._ "Yeah..." He nodded feebly. "I'd...I would like that."

Misato blinked.

And then she bore the most brilliant grin he had ever seen on another human being; with a happy burst of laughter, she embraced him tightly and spun in place, actually lifting him off of the ground.

It felt...right.

After the twirling bear hug reached its culmination, Misato released Shinji, her grin still bearing the joyful intensity. "Well...let's talk about where to go from here! What's your subclass?"

The sudden conversational shift stunned the young Hunter. "...eh?"

' _Say Bladedancer._ '

"Bladedancer?"

"Excellent!" She backed away, slowly beginning to pace. "Now, I know you're not one to seek out a battle, but with the way our luck's run, battle will eventually come to you. And I want to make sure you have the tools and skills necessary to make it out alive! Now, I favor being a Gunslinger, but..." She paused, going quiet; Shinji sensed a strange shift in the air, a subtle charge. Finally, Misato broke the silence. "...I know a thing or two about being a Bladedancer."

Shinji quickly caught on to what Misato was suggesting. "...you're gonna train me?"

("Simulations can only go so far." Shinji looked mutely at the various weapons laid before him, then at the various targets at the far end of the firing range. He looked up at Misato, who was unwrapping some new earplugs. "I want you to have an instinctive understanding of what it's like to handle a gun.")

"Well of course! We may be Guardians, but I'm still your **senpai** in more ways than one!" With a blink of light and an audible _shyoom_ , Misato reappeared several meters away. "Your Light can be used in a variety of ways." An orb of Arc energy materialized in her palm; she tossed it far away, wherein it burst into a swirling swarm of sparking explosives "And I want to help you master it." Then, she vanished; quite literally, for she disappeared from sight.

"...wha? Misato-san?"

"Like this!"

"WAGH!" Shinji whirled around; Misato had gotten right behind him! "How-?"

"Invisibility."

"...really?"

"Really really." Misato glanced up at the starry sky, inhaling deeply of the crisp night air. "You feel like getting an early start?"

"...sure!"

Misato grinned. "Then let's begin!"

xxxx

/Twilight Gap, Northeastern Perimeter of the City/

Asuka-2 had briefly considered tailing Misato and the newbie. However, two things had stopped her.

One: she really had no business doing so. They obviously had a lot to catch up on.

Two: her 'target' was finally in a position where she could intervene. A tip from the Hidden had finally borne fruit; per Ikora Rey's intelligence network, the Titan in question was wrapping up a Crucible match.

So Asuka-2 waited. She had discarded her Mark, going bare, in a sense. Mari had already shifted her armor's shaders to some darker colors, and she had exchanged her standard VISIGOTH Type 1 helmet for customized Garuda Type 0, with a better voice filter. It would be sufficient.

Finally, after a raucous hour's worth of Clash, the twelve Guardians began to disperse, going on their own way. Her target remained behind - as Ikora's profile suggested he would - to do some more target practice on the rusty remnants of the defensive fortification, a shadow of what it had once been prior to the Battle of the Twilight Gap. At long last, he was alone.

And so Asuka-2 approached. "Interesting weapon you have there."

The Titan in blue-and-green Agema Type 0 armor whirled around, clearly surprised by her arrival. "Geez! Don't scare me like that. Who are you?"

"Me?" She gave a half-shrug. "I'm nobody." She gestured at his auto rifle. "So. Where'd you get that?"

"Oh, this?" He raised the red weapon; of particular note was the sharp bayonet affixed to its end. "The Red Spectre; my team and I destroyed a Ramiel scouting party over a month ago, to the north. It came from a legendary engram; lucky me, huh?"

"Yeah. Lucky you." She idly noted his Mark: a red sash with a series of claw marks painted in white: the Bloodborne Mark. _So his allegiance is with Wille. Typical._ "Doesn't seem so special to me." She had to make sure. She had to at least give the benefit of the doubt.

The human chuckled. "Well, _you_ clearly haven't heard the tales. This thing is modeled after an infamous weapon, said to have unbelievable abilities! I never really put much stock into them myself, but if this Spectre was anything remotely like the original...well, I can see why some Guardians raved about it." He aimed back over the guardrail, shooting at a freestanding tower; his shots were clustered around a large portion of dented metal. "Honestly, I wouldn't mind getting my hands on the original..."

_Hmph. Another moron. Just like all the others._ "And why would you want the original?"

"Why not? Any advantage against the enemy, I'd say."

The Titan was caught off-guard when a sparking fist smashed into his face. "Whoa, hey-!" He kept himself from falling, turning around just in time to receive a knee to the chest. Growling, he quickly got the message. "So, up for a one-on-one fight, huh?! Bring it-!"

Asuka-2's palm slammed into his visor, bearing a Flashbang Grenade the burst in his face. The male Titan yelped out of shock, disoriented long enough for Asuka-2 to deliver a quick combination of hooks and straights. Snarling, his body flickered with electricity. "THAT DOES IT!" He raised his fists, ready to unleash the Fist of Havoc-

POW!

The Exo's heel smashed into his neck, right on the Adam's apple. The precise blow halted the man in his tracks; another haymaker sent him hurtling over the guardrail, landing several meters in the grassy clearing below. As he struggled to get to his feet, Asuka-2 slowly descended, shaking her head. "If you know the tales, then you know why the 'original' was so infamous...it was known for being a _Guardian killer_. Why the _**hell**_ would such a weapon be so enticing to you?!" She slowly walked towards him, pressing her foot against his torso to keep him pinned to the ground. "Thinking of how to get such power, without thinking about the _why!_ " She raised her hand, aiming it at the fallen Titan. That was Mari's cue: a pulse rifle materialized in the Exo's outstretched hand, looking remarkably similar to the Red Spectre...except it was older, bearing dark colors. Grungier, splattered in ancient blood. Deadlier, bearing an impossibly sharp bayonet and spikes protruding from the barrel.

The Titan beneath her feet went still. She observed her reflection in his helmet - her vertical green visor seemed befitting death itself - and snorted. "Still want your hands on it now?" She pointed the bayonet of Red Death at his face. "Well?!"

(The man with a ponytail advanced casually, despite her panicked warnings to stop. "All I wanted was the truth...that's all I _ever_ wanted. And _**they**_ gave it to me." Even though she was pointing a pistol at him, he wasn't frightened at all. "You can have whatever you want, Asuka." He raised his bloodstained hands, which burned with an unearthly power. "All you have to do is make a wish... _oh pupil mine._ ")

"No! Just stop, just stop!" screamed the panicking Titan.

Asuka-2 snorted. "Pathetic." The Red Death vanished, transmatting away. She reached down, hauling the man to his feet; her hand was like a vice around his neck. "Power must always have a purpose beyond itself. If you're pursuing the power just for the sake of having it...then that power will use _you_. And you won't ever be the same." She reared her left arm; the entire limb crackled with unbelievable voltage. "Remember that...and maybe we won't cross paths again." And so Asuka-2 demonstrated her mastery of the Arc, channeling the ferocious fury of the Fist of Havoc through a single haymaker.

**BOOOM!  
**  
The younger man went sailing away from the defensive fortification, his corpse appearing as an electrified comet. After such a blow, it would take a while for his Ghost to resurrect him.

Plenty of time to get away. Reaching down for the Red Spectre, she said, "Get us out of here."

' _...on it._ '

After grabbing the auto rifle, Asuka-2 disappeared in a flash-

SHYOOOM.

-transmatting into a grassy field on the other side of the Barrier, within the bounds of the City. Mari materialized, already shifting the colors of her armor to the more familiar shades of crimson. " _...you okay, Princess?_ "

Asuka-2 clenched tightly onto the Red Spectre, denting its stock. "Just disassemble this thing already."

" _...sure thing._ "

As her Ghost went about breaking down the auto rifle into spare Glimmer, Asuka-2 removed her temporary helmet, gazing quietly at the stars above. The sky was just like human nature: seemingly unchanging, and everlasting. "Stupid idiots..."

xxxx

**Grimoire: Red Death**

**_"Only rumors tell of the enraged Guardian who fashioned this butcher's tool. But its power is undeniable, and fear is a formidable weapon."_ **

**Commander Osiris: You shouldn't be surprised at all, given the nature of Engrams.**

**Asuka-2: You don't have to remind me.**

**Commander Osiris: Memory is a tricky thing...imagination, even more so. You never know what will capture the fancies of our City's collective culture, and the people that comprise it. Why would Guardians be any different?**

**Asuka-2: It's...it's just...why did it have to be _that?_**

**Commander Osiris: Your dread works were fabled long before the Speaker and the Consensus even _existed._ Again: why are you surprised?**

**Asuka-2: ...at the time...it was the only thing I could think of.**

**Commander Osiris: And you have my gratitude for your actions. Be grateful that the decrypted form always seems to be a lesser manifestation: a figment of fevered imagination, and not the hard reality of the original.**

**Asuka-2: ...I want to know whenever one of these 'Red Spectres' emerge.**

**Commander Osiris: And why should I give you leave to destroy a mere weapon?**

**Asuka-2: Its claim to fame is being similar to a weapon that's only _known_ for being a Guardian killer. If someone boasts about such a weapon...what does that say about them? **

**Commander Osiris: A fair point.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, as was disclosed in the memories, Shinji had been fighting for two years by the time he and Misato had...well, you know. Which meant he was 16 at the time. 
> 
> Was it appropriate? Absolutely not, as even Misato - who would have been 31 at the time, which is a severe age difference, notwithstanding the power imbalance of her being his superior officer - readily admits. So why did it happen (when, during the equivalent scene in NGE episode 23, Shinji slapped Misato's hand away when she made her offer)?
> 
> It happened because they needed an emotional release after their mutual loss and the damage of years of an unrelenting war for survival. At any rate, it is a fitting mirror of their canon relationship, which was rather...complicated, to put it mildly. However, at this time, they appear to have settled for something much healthier: namely, being friends and comrades.
> 
> For those more interested in some analysis (spoilers for the show, obviously), Evageeks has a good wiki on it: https://wiki.evageeks.org/Theory_and_Analysis:Sexuality_In_Misato_and_Shinji's_Relationship


	8. The Team of Lord Saladin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saladin Forge gathers a team for a Raid.

**Grimoire: Ghost Fragment - The Fallen  
**  
" _ **Cayde-6 Reminisces**_ "

**You want a story? Okay, let me tell you one about the Fallen.**

**What, you've heard em' all? I'm sure you haven't heard this one. In fact, I'm positive you haven't heard this one. I mean, you're just some random Guardian who challenged me to a game of cards. Nice bluff with the three-of-a-kind, by the way. Kinda dumb, but I like the cut of your jib...where have I heard that catchphrase before...?**

**Anyway, this was a long time ago. Was in North America, or what's left of it. Nobody really knows what happened to it during the Collapse. You'd think that we'd have had some plucky Hunter scout it out by now...why are you looking at me? I miss the adventure, but I don't miss doing stupid things. Because doing stupid things is stupid.**

**Doing stupid things on _purpose_ isn't stupid, I'll give you that.**

**So I'm on the coast of someplace by the Atlantic. The signs were all saying 'Charleston', part of some nation called South Carolina; I actually know a Titan named Carolina, by the way. She has a bit of a temper...hey, it's my tale, I'll go on a tangent if I want.**

**The city was really old-fashioned. Really empty too. Not much in the way of useful technology. Yet, for some reason, the House of Iruel had scouting parties there. This was long before the Battle of Twilight Gap, so their presence was surprising. I know, their base of power is currently on Venus...no, I don't know why they seem so interested in the Vex...seriously, I'm the one telling the story. If you want to be Mr. Storyteller, maybe you should become a better poker player.**

**Now, House Iruel is kind of creepy in the way that House Bardiel is: swarms of Iruelim moving about and controlling machines, old and new; thick clusters of microscopic robots forming the command nodes of the Iruelus...no, I didn't run into an Iruelix. You think I'm stupid enough to go after a Kell or an Archon on my own? Don't answer that. Now, these Fallen were looking for something; they were wanting to advance further inland, judging by the movements and patrol patterns. It was all interesting stuff. My invisibility field definitely got a workout that day. Did you know I can actually keep it up for an entire twenty-two hours straight?**

**If you make it a bet, I'll do it right now with witnesses.**

**That's what I thought. Let me talk. Now, here's the odd thing: while I'm observing this platoon of Fallen, they're nearing the city limits, moving on one of the old highways. And then...they simply disappear. Poof, as if they had never existed. Funny thing was that I was halfway-convinced that I hadn't been tailing anything at all, that I had been all alone for my entire time in Charleston. But some things just didn't _click_ , you know? And my memory is kind of iffy as it is, so that should tell you something about weird it felt.**

**I definitely got the clue when thirty Skiffs from the House of Iruel arrived the next day, setting up a fortified position at the edge of the old city. Servitors, Splicers, the whole nine yards...that's another weird catchphrase. Do you know where that one's from? Nothing? Not even a wild, uneducated guess?**

**Well, you're no fun.**

**Anyway, my point is this: those Fallen wanted something. And it doesn't matter what House they belong to: Bardiel, Ramiel, Gaghiel, Shamshel, Iruel, whatever; if the Fallen want something, they have no problem with force escalation.**

**They don't in your experience? What do you think Six Fronts and Twilight Gap were, a walk in the park?**

**...I really should start writing these catchphrases down.**

xxxx

/Two Weeks after Misato and Shinji's Reunion/

An NS44 High Water jumpship traveled in a geosynchronous orbit above the Cosmodrome. Multiple scanners took various measurements and captured several observations and long-range photos.

Its pilot - a male Exo of orange and gunmetal-gray - waited quietly as some of the pictures finished processing. When they finished, the image of two Ketches hovering over the Ironlands - one bearing the colors of House Bardiel, the other of Ramiel - elicited a weary sigh.

"If only they had waited two more days...now I owe Cayde a mission without pay," muttered Shiro-4. "Great. Just great."

xxxx

/Vanguard Headquarters, the Tower/

The holographic projection of two Ketches prompted Cayde-6 to chuckle. "Heh. Wonder what mission I should send Shiro on...maybe send him to get some relic iron on Mars..."

"This is an extreme escalation by the Fallen," muttered Saint-14, staring balefully at the projection. With a wave of his hand, the projection shifted to a virtual photo taken from long-range reconnaissance south of the Cosmodrome: two immense Servitors, escorted by scores of Bardielim and Ramielim, could be seen heading into the Ironlands. "Sepiks Prime of House Bardiel, and Heviks Prime of House Ramiel...to have both of them out in the open is a sign that the Fallen are close to SIVA." Another wave of the hand; now, the photo was of various Fallen crews boring into the rocky earth, mostly by Ramielus arranged into forms built for drilling. "With so many excavations ongoing, they're bound to find it." The Exo Titan glanced at the burly man clad in armor with the colors of silver and gold. "Lord Saladin...are you sure you cannot pinpoint where your brethren found SIVA?"

The black man shook his head, running a head with dark hair speckled with gray. "No," he rumbled. "It was Lord Radegast's squadron who found the Replication Complex first, where SIVA was contained. The alert was sounded, and the rest of the Iron Lords were called in to assist. By the time I arrived with my team, the maze tunnels leading to the facility had been collapsed by explosives, and our comrades had turned against each other." The Titan leaned on the table, a weary expression on his face. "Right now, the cave that led to those original tunnels is occupied by a garrison from the House of Ramiel."

"And you're not worried that they might have a path to SIVA?"

"That cave is a staging area for coordinating Fallen crews, but is not itself a dig site."

xxxx

/Five Days Ago/

The man softly walked in silence - his invisibility field holding strong, as he observed the cave, idly noting the ten Ramielus that formed a cohesive lattice of crystal, combining their mutual computational abilities to coordinate the dozens of Ramielim scouting the region. The walls of the cavern were old, but all remnants of anything else - old gateways, human imagery, artificial structures - had been blasted away and buried long ago.

 _Small blessings, I s'pose.  
_  
The Hunter slowly departed; none of the Fallen ever realized that there had been an interloper in their midst.

xxxx

"Lord Gheleon has confirmed it himself," said Saladin. "So we have that to be thankful for."

The Vanguard Commander slowly paced, mulling over the ramifications of the Fallen reinforcements that had arrived from deep within the Asian mainland. "Hmm...securing that cave by force won't help us," said Osiris. "It will only attract the attention of the Fallen, and they will respond with overwhelming force. Then, they will know where to excavate for sure...it would be more efficient to target the excavation sites that already exist, to split their attention...a team of six should be sufficient for each site." His pacing began to slow. "Then, as the Fallen dispatch reinforcements, we will have other teams launch strikes against the Ketches themselves." Osiris stopped pacing. "We'll hit targets of opportunity, introduce chaos into their chain of command...and we'll have tertiary teams to serve as backup to run interference against the Hive if they begin entering the Ironlands."

"...that's a surprisingly reasonable plan," said Cayde-6.

"I am a perfectly reasonable individual," droned Osiris.

"Okay. Sure."

Sensing that things had come to a head, Saladin inclined his head. "Very well then. I will leave you to coordinating the other terms."

As the aged Titan turned, Saint-14 watched with curiosity. "Lord Saladin...are you not going to remain in the City?"

"No." Saladin's stride did not falter. "The Iron Lords opened the chapter on SIVA...and it will be the Iron Lords who end it, one way or another."

After years and years of running the Iron Banner, sharpening Guardians into mighty warriors of the Light...Saladin Forge was finally returning to the field.

xxxx

/The Barrier, Eastern Edge of the City/

"Sorry Saladin. I've got a different mission in mind."

"I...understand, my old friend." Saladin looked quietly at the only other survivor from the old days; aside from Misato Katsuragi, Gheleon had also survived the Iron Lords' disastrous encounter with SIVA. The seemingly dour Hunter - his hardy and leathery Days of Iron armor adorned with Fallen relics and the bones of animals - had been among the first reinforcements for Lord Radegast's squadron. The whole incident had profoundly affected the man. "If I might ask, what will you be doing?"

"Probably gonna do something about those ships. Gonna try, at least."

"I know that you'll do well, whatever you endeavor to do."

The Hunter chuckled, his expression hidden by a marred helm. "You don't know that." The man looked stoically to the east before moving on; as he stepped away, he faded into invisibility, vanishing from sight.

Saladin sighed; Lord Gheleon was rarely seen around the City these days, preferring to discreetly aid refugees and nomads from afar, and do scouting missions that most would consider suicidal. And yet, the man still persisted in surviving, in spite of all the odds. Perhaps that selfless will would carry him through yet again.

But that still left a potential Hunter slot to fill, because he knew Lady Katsuragi was going to join him. _Hmm...perhaps that young Hunter she's taken to training? Would he even be ready to face the perils that lie ahead?_

(The forces of Warlord Horus had been routed, and the Risen tyrant had been killed for good. As the Iron Lords began the unpleasant task of burning the dead, Lady Katsuragi let loose a bitter chuckle. Noticing his inquisitive stare, the woman explained, "I'm just remembering...this kind of pitched battle, with the odds stacked against us, against an implacable enemy...I wonder if this is how he felt, whenever he fought..." She had that odd stare in her eyes, the kind she always had when reminiscing about her old life. "Remind me to tell you about Shinji-kun, sometime.")

 _...perhaps._ He knew that his old student Zavala would be more than eager to be a part of his team. That just left the spot for two Warlocks, to round out their six. _Hmm. I know_ _ **she**_ _would be willing to assist...perhaps she'll have a second in mind?_ That was more than likely; after all, when it came to the various Warlock Orders, Ikora Rey's name was outpaced only by that of Osiris himself.

xxxx

/Cryptarchy, the Tower/

The black woman with closely-shaved brown hair slowly turned, eyeing Saladin with an inquiring eye. "You wish to recruit me for your upcoming mission?"

"I know you are not ignorant of the impending assault on the Ironlands."

"Of course not. I _had_ been keen on being part of the Ketch infiltration phase, but if _you're_ going to be out in the field...well, there are few things that would be more intriguing to see."

Saladin nodded. Few things enticed Ikora more than her rampant curiosity. "Given your particular expertise, I was wondering if you had a particular Warlock in mind that would serve as an experienced second."

"...what an interesting coincidence. Or perhaps a fortunate turn of fate. There's a particularly young Warlock that has impressed me as of late."

"Oh?" Such words were high praise, coming from Ikora. "You believe she would suffice for this mission?"

"The Crucible bores her, and these sessions with the Cryptarchy only provide so much stimulus. She needs to...expand her horizons." She looked beyond the expansive room, lined with old bookshelves, scrolls, and computer tablets; poring over an ancient sketch of an Ahamkara was a younger woman, an Awoken with pale blue skin and hair of ashen silver. "Child! Come here." Dutifully, the girl abandoned her studies; Saladin eyed her gear - the Seraph Reform II set, the heavy cloth and diminutive breastplate colored in shades of white and silver - and noted that it seemed unusually marred by the distinctive shadows of Void burns. "Introduce yourself."

The girl bowed properly, looking back up at him with ghostly eyes of red. "Hello, sir."

"Ikora believes you to be capable, young Guardian." Saladin didn't know why, but the young woman's presence was...unusual. Deep as an abyss, yet shallow as the shore; her Light was certainly an oddity. Such Warlocks tended to be on the 'interesting' side, to put it mildly. "What is your name?"

"My name is Aria Yamine." She raised her hand, which shimmered with feathery flickers of radiant Void. "I will do whatever is required of me."

xxxx

/Bannerfall, The City/

Saladin Forge transmatted atop a concrete walkway, recognizing the various drapes and insignia of the New Monarchy. The old warrior quietly began walking, descending stairways and passing through halls that bore the scars of countless Crucible matches. Right now, a one-on-one match was ongoing, and had been for quite some time.

His eyes narrowed, watching for ripples in the air... _there._ Two Hunters suddenly appeared, engaging in a hand-to-hand combat. The older woman consistently stepped away from the younger man's hooks and jabs, using her cloak to constantly misdirect him. However, the boy's vigor was admirable, and an encouraging sign. _Hmm._

("Shinji-kun...he was forced into a really shitty situation. Story of our lives, right?" Lady Katsuragi cracked a dry smirk, casually sniping at the bandits from afar. "And yet...even though I could tell how much he hated the life he had...he never ran away. And he never gave up. No matter how much he wanted to." **Crack** , went the rifle, and down went another unseemly lowlife. "He was...well, I guess noble would be a good word." **Crack.** )

He observed them quietly, watching as Misato's dagger lashed out, parrying against his. "Good! I can feel your Light beginning to crackle..." They burst apart, sheathing their weapons. "Let the Arc flow, like water...lose yourself into it...and enter the trance..." With a flash of lightning, Misato manifested two Arc Blades. "Find that edge where the energy collides...and sharpen it!"

Scowling, the young Hunter - after a few seconds of visible effort - also entered the trance, becoming a living embodiment of sword and static.

Without hesitation, Misato charged forward at high speed, raising her blades.

What followed was a deadly dance: blade met blade, and the air around them became charged and lively. Despite Misato's centuries of experience, there was a strangely instinctive grace to the boy's movements. _Hmm. He's had much experience with the blade._ Although Misato was undoubtedly a superior marksman, she was no slouch with the Bladedancer subclass; that the young man was holding his own was laudable.

Then, in an unforeseen maneuver, Misato stuck her right leg out.

"GACK!"

Shinji went tumbling end-over-end, his body losing its electrified aura.

The Iron Lady giggled, her own blades vanishing. "You're not just fighting against giant dragons anymore, Shinji-kun; you'll be fighting enemies of all different shapes and sizes, with abilities the Ahamkara never possessed. You'll have to keep on your toes."

Shinji's voice was muffled by the concrete, so he settled for giving a lazy thumbs-up.

Saladin chose that moment to make his presence known to the youngster. "A lively performance, young Guardian."

Shinji slowly got to his feet, blue eyes widening at his presence. "Oh...hello."

"Shinji-kun, this is Saladin-kun. Or, as he's more _properly_ known, Saladin Forge, Lord of the Iron Banner." She sauntered over towards him, lightly elbowing his side. "We go way back. Like...gosh, how long has it been?"

Saladin didn't answer her; rather, he stepped forward, staring down at the young man. At six-foot-three, the Iron Lord towered over the young Hunter by eleven inches. Given their difference in build and demeanor, it was no surprise that the boy gulped, shrinking ever-so-slightly. Yet, he didn't step back, nor did he look away; there was a small, yet steely core within the young man's gaze. _This might be enough to work with._ "Lady Katsuragi has spoken much of you, Shinji Ikari."

"She...has?"

"Only the good stuff, Shinji-kun!" piped up Misato, leering around Saladin's shoulder.

The Iron Lord continued on. "Your trials and tribulations in your former life were many...and despite your relative youth, you proved to be a solider, and a warrior. Your determination was laudable."

"...um..." The young man flushed, finally looking down. "T...thank you."

 _Hmm._ "What are your intentions, in this world you've awoken to?"

"...are...are you asking what my purpose is?"

"In a manner of speaking. To venture out in the Wild, to face the enemies that seek to bring the Last City to ruin...you cannot stumble or falter. You must maintain a steady eye on your goal, without wavering." Saladin paused, letting the words sink in. "So tell me...what is your purpose?"

"...um..." The young man briefly looked past him, in Lady Katsuragi's direction. "...I...I don't know if I have something so...big, and important like that. I just...isn't helping people good enough?"

 _...hmm._ "Perhaps. But what lengths are you willing to go? What are you willing to sacrifice?" Saladin quietly walked away, deeper into the terrace's courtyard. He mulled it over, quickly coming to a conclusion. "...we are about to embark on an immense operation alongside our fellow Guardians. I imagine that Lady Katsuragi desires to have you by her side...and you appear to be an able combatant. However...skill in combat is not everything. There must be something... _more_." Stoically, the Titan turned around, his eyes narrowing with a grim resolve. "You must be tested...in a battle to the death."

xxxx

Shinji blinked. Once. Twice.

' _...well?_ '

 _Well what?  
_  
' _How are you going to approach this? Maybe turn invisible, stab him from behind?_ '

 _What?! No!_ The blunt question from Yui shook Shinji out of his brief trance, so dumbfounded he had been by Saladin-san's words. Inhale. Exhale. "...I won't."

The black man frowned, seemingly displeased by his hesitation. "...the tales of Lady Katsuragi never spoke of cowardice, so I will not accuse you of such. Could you enlighten me as to why you will not fight me?"

"...training is one thing. But a fight to the death...no. I refuse. Not with another person!"

Saladin sighed. "Young Guardian...your hesitation is understandable, given how recently you've risen. We are no longer as limited as we used to be. Perhaps a demonstration is in order." The man glanced in Misato's destruction. "Lady Katsuragi?"

Shinji glanced at Misato, who was rolling her eyes. Huffing, the woman held up her hand, manifesting a Flux Grenade. Blood curdling, he screamed, "MISATO-SAN! STOP!"

Blinking, Misato looked at him, eyeing him oddly. In the blink of an eye, she promptly shrugged, tossing the explosive over her shoulder, where it exploded in midair two seconds later.

Saladin's frown deepened.

"I...I know that we're not as fragile as we used to be. That death...isn't final." Shinji warily looked at the larger man, resisting the urge to quiver or back away. "But...I don't want to treat death as something so... _cheap._ "

xx

/One Week Prior to the Discovery of RASPUTIN/

/Crucible Arena: Frontier, City Perimeter/

_Vell Tarlowe looked oddly at him. "...well. No deaths...but no kills either."_

_Shinji looked up from where he was crouching, his heart still pounding; for twenty minutes, he had done nothing but run and hide from Tarlowe and four other Guardians. Amidst the warehouses and the rusting bridge, he had found plenty of spots; however, it seemed like the free-for-all ferocity of bullets and energy had never been far away. Tarlowe and the other four combatants had no compunction about killing each other, over and over and over..._

_"Word of advice, kid?" Tarlowe held out his hand. "You're not gonna find many people wiling to have you on a fireteam if you don't show your stuff. Crucible performances are accessible to all Guardians...and this won't win any fans."_

_Shinji sighed as he took the Titan's hand, allowing himself to be pulled up. "...thank you, Tarlowe-san. But..." Shinji gazed at the setting sun, and the distant mountains of the Greater Caucasus. "...I don't think the Crucible is for me."_

_"Why not? It's not like we're actually dying for real. It's the safest form of live-fire combat we have."_

_"...I know...but..." The young Hunter sighed, turning away. "...thank you for the invitation, Tarlowe-san. I'll...see you later." And with that, Shinji began the short trek back to the Barrier and the City._

_It would be the first and last Crucible match that Shinji Ikari ever partook in._

xx

"...I'm no one special, Saladin-san. I...I was just someone who did what I had to do."

(The great wyrm tossed him aside; through the supernatural senses of Unit-01, he felt it when _his_ back crashed into the highway, filled with panicked evacuees. Vehicles were crushed, and flesh was pulped. Wearily, he rose...and stared at the paste of concrete, metal, and corpses that his collision had caused. Dozens...maybe hundreds...howling in despair, he and the Evangelion shared a transcendent anguish. In a flash, he was upon the dragon, ripping away at it with his bare hands.)

"...but I never wanted anyone to die because of me. Even if it's not permanent...even if it _is_ something that's normal for Guardians...I don't want it to be normal for _me._ I...I'd rather die."

Misato stared sadly at him. "Shinji-kun..."

Saladin's gaze was heavy, inscrutable. For a moment, Shinji he wondered if he had actually offended the older Titan.

Then...the man actually laughed. "A spirit of youthful idealism, tempered by pain and suffering...you do indeed have an iron core within you, young Guardian. But I wish to see if it is _refined!_ " The man held out his hand; in a flicker of burning light, a mighty axe manifested, the ironwood sigils on its head burning with Solar Light. "A single blow to decide it then, against my Iron Battle Axe. Light against Light: show me your fortitude, and I shall show you mine."

Shinji blinked, bewildered by the sudden change of events. The flow had shifted, no longer so grim and serious. He looked briefly at Misato, who gave an encouraging nod. "...okay." This he could do. And so Shinji concentrated, remembering Misato's lessons; he focused on his internal Light, letting it surge and build up...finally, after thirty seconds, the threshold was reached. In a burst of sparks, he manifested a single Arc Blade in his right hand. "...here I come!"

Saladin reared his immense axe, ready to strike.

Shinji dashed forward, screaming; it was a nervous habit, an old one, primal and comforting. In one second, he was upon Saladin, slashing downward.

Roaring, Saladin swung his axe from the side.

Fire met electricity, and blade met blade.

**BOOM!**

(The wyrm's wing lashed out, slicing through the Evangelion's arm. Searing pain consumed him, but it only made his fury burn hotter; howling, he willed Unit-01 to lunge forward, its horn gouging into the dragon's face.)

The outcome was ultimately no surprise.

Although Shinji's Arc Blade crackled and hummed with energy, and his swing had been with both hands...Saladin's strength was simply too much.

Fire washed over Shinji as the blow sent him soaring, his body skipping along the ground. Scowling, he tried to get his feet under him, to stop his momentum. Fortunately, an iron wall in the form of a five-foot-four woman stopped him. His back crashed into Misato's torso; with a stern grunt, she held onto him tightly, her feet gouging small trenches in the stone. "Gotcha. You okay?"

"...yeah." Shinji grimaced, looking warily at Saladin's form.

xxxx

Saladin's Battle Axe was still outstretched, his body still mired in the completion of his mighty swing.

The contact of blade against blade had been keen, and the intentions had been clear; truly, for his mind had recalled an older time.

(The sword of Warlord Zhao dug into his side; searing pain consumed him, but it only made his determination burn hotter; howling, he lunged forward - ignoring the sword piercing him further - and smashed his fist into the Risen's face.)

Long before Lord Radegast had formed the Iron Lords, long before their legend, long before the Risen became known as Guardians...he had seen the horrors inflicted by the Risen Warlords, and had absolved to fight. That resolve felt...stark. _I see._ Shinji Ikari had not relented, and had held nothing back; even though the boy had been doomed to fail from the start, he had greeted the challenge without hesitation. _I understand.  
_  
Quietly, Saladin rose; as his Battle Axe faded away, he stared with a knowing gaze at Shinji. "I've seen all that I've needed to see. I will let you join my team, young wolf."

Shinji blinked.

Misato cheered, glomping the boy from behind and hugging him tightly, her arms as unyielding as steel bands.

Saladin smiled grimly; it was heartening to see a fellow Iron Lord in such high spirits. In all his years, the sight of Guardians that had actually known each other in the Time Before was a rarity. He glanced towards the Traveler, its silhouette striking in the early afternoon sky. _It's almost time._  
  
xxxx

/The Tower/

The setting sun's light washed the City in radiant orange.

The message had been sent, and everyone had responded. In front of the alcove that led to the armory of Banshee-44 - a blue-and-yellow Exo noted as an exceptional gunsmith - Saladin's team had gathered. "Before we depart, I want all of us to do a brief introduction. Your name; the time since you've risen; your preferred subclass; your intentions for joining this endeavor." He let his words hang for a moment. "I'll start; my name is Saladin Forge, and it has been centuries since I've risen. I am a Sunbreaker, and I intend to end SIVA as a threat to the City, one way or another." He glanced to his left.

"My name is Zavala," said the Awoken man. "It has been two hundred and seventy-nine years since I've risen. I am a Defender, and I wish to aid my old teacher once more, for the sake of the City."

"My name is Aria Yamine," said the Awoken girl. "It has been nine months since I've risen. I am currently trying to learn the ways of the Voidwalker, though I have mastered the arts of the Sunsinger. I...wish to observe this power that has garnered the attention of so many."

"My name is Ikora Rey," said the black woman. "It has been over ninety-seven years since I've risen. My preferred subclass is whatever is most useful at the time. I am also curious as to the source of this technology called SIVA...though, I am curious about many things."

"My...name is Shinji Ikari," said the human boy, somewhat unnerved by everyone looking at him. "It's...been about seven weeks since I've risen. I'm a Bladedancer. I...I just want to help, however I can."

"Misato Katsuragi's the name!" exclaimed the purple-haired woman. "Time since I've risen: a helluva long time! Preferred subclass: Gunslinger! Intentions: to kick ass and get the City the edge it needs to turn back its enemies!"

That would suffice. "I have no doubt that you will all perform admirably in the field." Saladin gestured towards the armory with a flick of his head. "Gear up; we leave in one hour."

xxxx

/The Ironlands/

As night established its dominance over the land, the Fallen continued their excavation beneath the rocky hills and steppes of the land west of the Cosmodrome; their work now held a feverish pace to it, as the Hive had escalated their incursion yet again. The horde's Tombships - proverbial coffins that warped in and out of reality with a hollow scream - were appearing in increasing numbers, depositing whole platoons of Thralls and Acolytes amidst the patrols of House Bardiel and House Ramiel.

The cacophony of combat echoed throughout the new tunnels, providing greater incentive for the Fallen to find the source of the mysterious nanotechnology called SIVA.

Amidst the dozens of dig sites, one broke through first: a team of Ramielim blasted away at rock and soil with their characteristic lasers. The Ramielus that commanded them - a collection of octohedrons fashioned into the shape of a drill - pulverized the larger rubble that the lasers couldn't immediately vaporize.

Finally, there was a change: old rock and icy soil gave way to ancient metal. The Fallen of House Ramiel paused, sensing the change in pressure; the crisp air of night gave way to the stale air of darkened corridors, untouched by living humans for centuries.

Within the shadows, within the darkness, a red glow surged.

A strained, gurgling roar erupted as humanoid figures - distended and twisted, armor and skin crawling with red tendrils and swarming nanites - emerged. Massive cannons were affixed to their arms, belching blast after blast of explosive Solar energy.

The Ramielim were swiftly destroyed. The lone Ramielus - shifting wildly into different geometric configurations, unleashing a rain of laser beams - was overwhelmed before the minute was out.

The mind that controlled SIVA realized the current state of events, and saw...potential.

With a mere thought, over one hundred corpses emerged from the darkness, storming into the tunnel and spreading throughout the Ironlands. Their forms were beacons in the night, clouds of furious crimson and ancient hate.

Onto the field of battle, stormed the Remnants of the Iron Lords; truly dead and gone, yet all too capable of dealing death.

xxxx

**Grimoire: Inert SIVA - SEELE 1.7**

**So it's been confirmed? The Committee initiated Instrumentality?**

**Yes.**

**Then why are we still here? _How_ are we still here?**

**The process was terminated by an unknown party. Our passive sensors can't determine anything else.**

**I see.**

**Are we going to lift the lockdown?**

**No. Continue with your work. Whatever's left of mankind will need SIVA.**

**~SIVA.MEM.VL091**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If GONG were a game, then this upcoming raid would be called "The Unknown Wrath," replacing "Wrath of the Machine." However, it comes first, this time. :V
> 
> Also, to the surprise of probably no one, Shinji doesn't really like the Crucible.


	9. The Unknown Wrath (First Raid, Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saladan and his fireteam fight the first Raid boss.

**Grimoire: Inert SIVA - SEELE 3.9?ERROR**

**So, what's our final result?**

**Full functionality of the test nanites across multiple trials, environments, and tasks.**

**Excellent. Has the core programming matrix been implemented?**

**No.**

**Why?**

**Safety feature; they are to be kept in a null state until they are ready to be utilized for a particular function. This will prevent any replication cascades.**

**The odds of that happening are minimal.**

**Until we verify the condition of the outside world, I will not take any risks. We still have not verified the Committee's current status.**

**Very well. Then shall we end the lockdown?**

**Yes. We are ready.**

**I'll send the word.**

**dh8740hf875thg87549vh65hgERRORERRORERRORERROR**

**TIME LAPSE - UNKNOWN**   
**REBOOT PROGRAM LOG**   
**REBOOT CORE MATRIX - ALL STOP**

_**What do we have here?  
** _ **  
COMMAND IMPERATIVE - PENDING**

_**...I see...you will do nicely.  
** _ **  
COMMAND IMPERATIVE - PENDING**

_**Listen, and understand.** _

~ **defend enhance eliminate~**

**~SIVA.MEM.VL401?0000**

xxxx

In the skies between the City and the Cosmodrome, dozens and dozens of jumpships flew in formation, grouped into squadrons of six or three. All told, over eighty fireteams were partaking in the first wave: three hundred and sixty Guardians in total against thousands of Fallen and thousands of Hive.

No pressure.

" **Guardians.** " The voice of Osiris, the Vanguard Commander, thundered into the cockpits of every jumpship. " **You have been briefed. You know your targets. You know your mission. Even though our scouts have sighted multiple retaliations from SIVA, it is only proof that the Fallen have not yet claimed it for themselves. Even though the remnants of ancient heroes have now entered the field, they must be struck down as well.** "

Within their respective vessels, Saladin and Misato frowned, jaws tightening with anger and old grief.

" **They would not want to be used in such a manner, I assure you. Whatever you do will be considered a mercy.** " The Warlock paused, for a brief moment. " **Regardless of what powers the Fallen bring to bear; regardless of whatever sorcery the Hive may conjure; regardless of the motives of the mind that controls SIVA; you are bearers of the Traveler's Light, shining through the Darkness. Understand yourselves; understand your enemies; do this, and nothing will stand in your way.** "

Within his Octavian, Shinji Ikari gulped. Yui looked idly at him. " _Feeling nervous?_ "

"...yeah."

" _You're not the only one. But hey, at least you're not alone._ "

" **Go forth, Guardians; go forth, and make your own fate.** "

As one, the formations dispersed, plunging towards the Ironlands.

Shinji Ikari held on to the joysticks of the Octavian's controls tightly, warily watching the clouds go by. Upon breaking through, he saw the distant forms of the great Ketches hovering over the Ironlands, their plasma cannons peppering distant Hive targets. Portions of the City's first wave strafed the great vessels as they moved past, launching orbs of charged particles against the Fallen's ships. None of their weapons were enough to do more than inconvenience the Ketches, of course; however, it would alert the Fallen Houses to their presence, forcing them to divert their forces even further.

Then the _second_ wave would come.

But that wasn't Shinji's problem to worry about. He simply focused on following the lead of Misato's Kestrel-class jumpship (which, for some reason, had the odd name of _Quite Content Damsel_ ; he still hadn't worked up the courage to ask Misato what it meant), its burnished bronze surface standing out in the early morning light.

The six ships dove over a bluff, dipping down towards a trench crawling with Thralls. Saladin's jumpship unleashed a salvo of Solar-charged bolts, vaporizing the horde and clearing a spot for them to land.

" _Well, here we go,_ " said Yui. His Ghost melded into his body, and Shinji prepared himself-

SHYOOOM.

-for the transmat, landing nimbly on his feet. He looked down at his new armor - a set of dusty gray Brusilov 1.0 gear - and readied his Trax Mallus III scout rifle. He glanced up as their jumpships retreated on an automated flight pattern back towards the City; no sense in leaving their vessels around to be ransacked by Fallen scavengers, or so the argument went.

He quietly stepped beside Misato; the entire team had gathered around Lord Saladin, whose hands gripped the sturdy form of an orange-and-black Matador 64 shotgun. "Lady Katsuragi, take point. Your eyes are needed in the front."

"Roger that." Misato glanced at her former charge, gesturing with her head towards a small crevice that led out of the trench. "Come on, Shinji-kun. You're with me."

"Okay." He briefly glanced at their other teammates before taking off after Misato, jumping over cracked boulders and old rubble. As they emerged into the open air, the distant sound of gunfire and combat took precedence. "It's so... _loud._ "

"It's not like what you had to deal with in Eva," murmured Misato, her legs pumping hard against the hard ground. "But hey, at least you're not fighting alone, eh?"

"...yeah." That was definitely a plus.

The two Hunters calmly continued their march, leading the way for their Titan and Warlock teammates. After a few minutes of traversing the rocky hills, the team emerged into a large clearing that held an ancient coal mining plant, its various warehouses and conveyors bearing rusty wrinkles and crumbling metal. A significant number of Ramielim surrounded one particular warehouse, while two Fallen Walkers - each piloted by a separate Bardielus - stood guard besides a particularly large Hive rune. Above the fiery circle were five Wizards, all controlled by a singular Bardielus of impressive girth.

"Damn it," cursed Misato. "Back at it again?"

As the rest of their team formed up, Ikora Rey gazed intently at the Bardielus through the visor of her Samsara I helmet. "...that particular alignment of bone..." The spikes protruding from the orb of blue flesh were ornate, and wickedly sharp. "...that's Vosik. Intelligence indicated that with the death of Aksis, it has ascended to the position of Archpriest of House Bardiel's Splicers."

"So of _course_ it would continue Kovik's work," grumbled the Iron Lady.

Suddenly, the five Wizards split apart as the glyph burned brightly, and a massive beast emerged.

"...that Ogre's twice as tall as the one that Kovik summoned," gravely said Zavala.

Standing large at fifty feet, the monstrosity's face was awash in tumors and bulbous flesh, its whole body teeming with sparks of green light.

' _Ooh,_ ' murmured Yui. ' _There are actually records about this particular Ogre. It was seen long ago, when the City first tried to take back the Moon._ '

 _...  
_  
' _I believe its name is...Hulghorish?_ '

 _...  
_  
' _...Shinji?_ '

 _...that's a big monster.  
_  
' _Yes. Yes it is._ '

Then, in an unexpected move, the massive hands of Hulghorish plowed into the back of the Fallen Walkers, crunching through their metal carapaces. However, they were not destroyed; rather, the manipulative tendrils of the respective Bardielus intertwined, linking sympathetically with the forearms of the great Ogre.

' _And now it has Walkers for hands...this seems like overkill._ '

And that's when Hulghorish let loose a loud roar, aiming its Walker-hands in their general direction.

"Scatter!" roared Saladin.

The laser-guided cannons on the Walkers charged, their bass drone encouraging the Guardians to run even faster. The left hand fired; seconds later, so did the right. This allowed Vosik - embedded into Hulghorish's upper back - to maintain a consistent stream of explosive projectiles. The slopes surrounding the mining facility shook and rumbled; the Ramielim provided supporting fire with a flurry of laser beams.

"Focus on the Ramielim!" roared Saladin, now taking potshots with his primary weapon. The _Unbent Tree_ , despite its weathered and ramshackle appearance, fired straight and true. "We won't be able to bring down Vosik otherwise!"

Ikora took a random shot in the beast's direction with her orange and black scout rifle. The barrel of _Not Like the Others_ barked, spewing pinpoint shots at the Ogre's face. Shadowy voids sprang into existence, similar to those wielded by Knights, and swallowed the bullets whole. "Don't waste your ammo!"

CRACK! The sniper rifle of Aria rang out, a Luna Chiral III that sang with Void energy. Again, a dark shield devoured the projectile. "I agree with her assessment." The two Warlocks levitated away, avoiding another shot from the right Walker's cannon.

Shinji nodded to himself. _Ramielim first. I can do that._ He briefly concentrated, willing himself to turn invisible; he quickly leapt backwards, ascending up the slope until he was behind two boulders. With a flicker of blue light, his Ghost manifested a sniper rifle in his hands, a slim, gray Chandragupta-A. Exhaling softly, he aimed down the scope, zeroing in on a single Ramielim.

(Slowly, surely, he pulled the trigger; charged positrons erupted from the rifle, piercing the once-impenetrable scales of the flying beast. At last, the red wyrm fell.)

CRACK! The blue octohedron burst in a shower of sparks. Shinji quietly shifted his aim.

CRACK!

CRACK!

CRACK!

Three more shots, three more shattered Ramielim. Shinji quietly let the magazine loose, reaching for another one-

' _Move!_ '

Impulsively, Shinji obeyed Yui's command. He scampered away from the boulders just in time, avoiding the shell that obliterated his sniper's perch. "Eeeeee!" squeaked the young Hunter, barely dodging the shower of rock and rubble.

It was a frantic dance, those first few minutes; six Guardians, darting in and around the southern slopes surrounding the mining facility, taking potshots at the Ramielim. All the while, Hulghorish alternated between utilizing the many weapons of its Walker-hands, and unleash a stream of sickly radiance from its cancerous face. Finally, with a burst of bullets from Zavala's Izdubar-D auto rifle, the last Ramielim fell. "The beast is alone!" He fired a few bursts from his rifle at the Ogre's face; yet again, the shadowy voids emerged, blocking all damage. "What is the source of those shadows?! I see no Knights!"

Hulghorish howled, swinging its arms wildly; panels along the sides of the Walker-hands opened up, unleashing dozens of bouncing mines.

Saladin's eyes narrowed at the incoming rain of Arc mines. "Zavala! Shield! Everyone, form up!"

Dutifully, Zavala called upon his Light, flinging his arms out. As the Ward of Dawn manifested, the remainder of the team sought shelter within its protective embrace. Saladin huffed, glaring at the bouncing mines. "Not even Knights can maintain those shadowy shields forever; their source must be close by."

"...Aria." Ikora glanced at her erstwhile apprentice. "Take a look for us."

"Understood." Aria raised her hand, the thick leather of the red gauntlet creaking; in a flash, her Ghost manifested, bearing a pale blue Winter Sky Shell. "Wait here, Megumi."

" _Understood,_ " whispered the Ghost, bearing a feminine voice that was even softer than Aria's.

Undaunted, the young Warlock sprinted beyond the Ward of Dawn, dodging the electrical explosives. Her trajectory took her straight towards the massive Ogre.

"Wha...what is she doing?!" exclaimed Shinji.

"She's going to do some metaphysical reconnaissance," explained Ikora.

"...eh?"

' _It's a thanatonaut thing._ '

 _...a WHAT thing?  
_  
' _Basically, obtaining intelligence by dying,_ ' explained Yui.

 _...EH?!  
_  
' _Remember: legitimate tactic for Guardians. Especially Warlocks._ '

 _...I...I guess, but...  
_  
' _Still hard to get used to?_ '

 _Of course!_ Shinji watched despondently as Aria hopped atop a boulder near the base of the slope, crouching down. With a focused burst of Light, she ascended high into the air, staring intently at the Ogre from above. The beast snarled as it took aim with its Walker-hands; with deadly accuracy, twin shells slammed into the Warlock, obliterating her in an immense explosion. A torrent of the Ogre's eye beams vaporized the remains. _I mean...she just DIED!  
_  
' _I know. But it's not permanent._ '

As though sensing his distress, Misato gripped his shoulder assuredly. "It's okay, Shinji-kun. She'll be back in a moment."

The timing was perfect; Aria's Ghost split apart, her protrusions rotating about a sphere of pale Light. Ikora held her hand forward, offering a flicker of Light to Megumi. In a flash, Aria Yamine emerged once more into life, seemingly untouched. "What did you see?" asked the elder Warlock.

"The five Wizards that performed the summoning ritual are embedded into the back of Hulghorish, right beside Vosik. They are the source of those shadowy shields; if we destroy them, then the beast should lose its invulnerability."

Saladin nodded. "Good work, young Warlock." He glanced at Misato. "Lady Katsuragi, take Aria and Zavala to the left flank. Ikora, Shinji, follow me to the right. We run once Zavala's shield fades."

"Be ready," said the Awoken Titan with a grimace. "Three...two...one...now!"

The Ward of Dawn faded, and the Guardians split apart into their teams of three, doing their best to avoid the weapons of the Ogre's Walker-hands.

The Walker-hands began firing their chin-mounted miniguns and plasma cannons, unleashing hot metal and sixfold bursts of blue plasma at the six Guardians. Hulghorish tracked Misato's squad personally, streams of radiant miasma peppering their position. However, this exposed its back to Saladin's squad; the Titan took aim with his auto rifle, aiming down the iron sights at one of the Wizards. "Concentrate your fire!"

Ikora aimed with her scout rifle, Shinji with his sniper rifle. Ammunition soared through the air, smashing into one of Hive sorceresses. Despite their distance, the shriek still pierced the air; out of apparent reflex, the other four Wizards bound themselves within those shadowy shields, protecting them from further harm. Roaring loudly, the Ogre began stomping the ground with its titanic legs; the Walker-hands continued their assault, firing more shells and plasma bolts at the Guardians. "We must deprive the monster of its weapons! Attack the Walkers!" roared Saladin. His squad all threw grenades - Incendiary from Saladin, Fusion from Ikora, Flux from Shinji - that attached to the right hand, coating the tank in fire and electricity. They immediately followed up with a barrage of primary weapons fire.

Following his lead, Misato leapt back as Zavala and Aria opened fire with their primary weapons. The Awoken Warlock's pulse rifle - a Temporal MSm, colored burnt orange and gunmetal gray - and the Awoken Titan's auto rifle pelted the left Walker's curled legs while the Iron Lady's Light began to surge. With a burst of fire, a Golden Gun manifested in her right hand. Taking aim, she expertly delivered three super-powered shots at one of the legs.

In a synchronized moment, the two Walker-hands shorted out, overheating from the excessive damage and entering an emergency ventilation phase. Hulghorish groaned, the sudden pain prompting it to fall to its knees.

"Now, Guardians! Attack the head! Destroy this foul beast," commanded Saladin. All six Guardians took aim with their primary weapons, opening fire on the Ogre's tumorous head.

Fields of orange octagons blocked their assault, and minimizing the force that bled through.

"Damn it!" cursed Misato. "The Bardielus are lending it their protective shields!" With three Bardielus - Vosik in the Orgre's back, and one adorning the head of each Walker - the combined effect was apparently greater than the sum of its parts.

"Then we'll have to neutralize all three Fallen before we can begin damaging the Ogre," said Ikora. "Or make them focus on protecting themselves, at the very least."

' _Warning! I'm sensing massive energy fluctuations!_ ' screamed Yui.

Shinji's Ghost apparently wasn't the only one to sense this, as the other five Guardians suddenly went tense with trepidation. The summoning glyph - which had been dim and quiet ever since summoing Hulghorish to the field - suddenly burned with a frightening intensity. Massive tongues of jade fire emerged, swirling around the great Ogre.

"Retreat to the slope!" yelled Zavala. No one protested, as they all turned and ran-

The flames reached their peak, for the entire beast seemed awash in fire. With a dreadful stomp, a wave of fire erupted in a massive wall, rushing towards them-

_There was that strange feeling of weightlessness that Shinji had come to associate with death in this new life of his._

_He had a vague impression of existence: pinpricks of Light, surrounded by a torrent of Darkness; he had no conception of life beyond the immediate region..._

_Wait. Two of those prinpricks suddenly burst with fire, moving the other four motes away from the shadowy maelstrom._

_The two torches began sharing their Light, and the motes began to expand; soon, it was his turn-_

-Shinji burst back into existence in a flash of Light, his Ghost seamlessly merging with his resurrected body. His other teammates were behind a large boulder, seemingly no worse for the wear; the only difference was that the two Warlocks were wreathed in the fiery aura of a Sunsinger's Radiance. "...what just-?"

"We revived ourselves and helped your Ghosts escape from the enemy's line of fire," explained Aria.

Saladin grimaced, readying his weathered auto rifle. "Next time, we'll need to be closer to cover before we begin attacking the Ogre."

"...and we'll have to deal with the beast's reinforcements first." Zavala's words prompted everyone to look around the boulder; streaming out of the warehouse were two dozen Ramielim, alongside five floating clusters of blue octohedrons, arranged in a pattern evoking large cannons: each cluster was a single Ramielus, far more powerful than any individual Ramielim.

"...crapbaskets," grumbled Misato.

From that point on, the process of attacking Vosik and its titanic husk had been more or less settled.

First: eliminate the Fallen reinforcements protecting Hulghorish. Easier said than done.

xx

"Look out!" roared Saladin, tackling Aria to the ground; where her head had been, a concentrated beam of charged particles pierced the air, courtesy of a Ramielus.

CRACK!

The brightest octohedron of the Ramielus in question was suddenly shattered by a sniper's bullet. The excess energy erupted, vaporizing the Fallen and a few surrounding Ramielim.

"I got it!" yelled Shinji from his perch further up the slope. "...crap crap crap _crap crap crap!_ " he suddenly began chanting, jumping away as two explosive shells from the Walkers bombarded his position.

xx

Second: Attack the Wizards protecting Hulghorish and the Bardielus. A simpler task, to tell the truth.

xx

"Take the shot!" yelled Zavala, his Ward of Dawn standing strong against the bouncing mines.

Aria poked the barrel of her sniper rifle beyond the dome of Light. CRACK, CRACK, CRACK; three precise shots, all splitting through a single Wizard's skull.

xx

Third: Temporarily disable the Walkers. Something that was complicated by another wrinkle.

xx

"Oh come on!" protested Misato; the sides of the Walkers' bulky frames had flipped open, unleashing multiple Shanks into the open. Shanks with Solar shields. "This is absolute _bee-ess!_ " She tossed a Swarm Grenade amidst the drones before launching a rocket from her Gjallarhorn at the nearest Walker-hand.

xx

Fourth: Neutralize the intrinsic shields of the Bardielus, just enough to allow them to damage Hulghorish.

xx

Floating in midair, Ikora Rey fired her scout rifle at Vosik.

On the ground, Zavala fired his auto rifle at the left Walker's Bardielus; Shinji at the right Walker, with his scout rifle.

That left Saladin, Misato, and Aria to attack.

"Hold nothing back!" yelled Saladin, his body blazing with a Solar aura. With furious abandon, he flung the Hammer of Sol at the Ogre's head.

Misato took aim with her Golden Gun, firing three explosive shots. She immediately withdrew her SUROS pulse rifle and pulled the trigger.

Aria Yamine blazed with the Sunsinger's Radiance, her hands flinging Solar Grenades at the beast's face.

xx

Fifth: Avoid the wrath of sickly Hive fire summoned by Vosik.

xx

"No no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no!" yelped Shinji as he jumped over a boulder. With a startled scream, Misato and Saladin grabbed him by the ankles, yanking him downwards. The wall of green fire blasted above their natural barrier, the residual heat nearly unbearable.

Misato loosed a nervous laugh, her arms hanging over the young Hunter's shoulders. "Gee, Shinji-kun...you should know not to keep a girl waiting, neh?"

"...er-"

"The reinforcements are here," said Ikora.

"Scatter," ordered Lord Saladin. Zavala, Ikora, and Aria did so diligently.

Misato patted Shinji atop his helmet. "Keep at it!" She then darted away, her cloak fluttering in the wind.

Shinji stared dumbly after her.

 **BOOM!  
**  
He screamed, jumping with fright as the shells from the Walker-hands destroyed the charred boulder. Impulsively, he went invisible, and bounded away for another spot to snipe from.

xx

Sixth: Start over from step one.

And so it went, as they cumulatively threw dozens of grenades and fired hundreds of bullets. As the final Wizard burned to ash, courtesy of a rocket from Aria's blue-and-maroon Whisper C/L-A, the massive Ogre began to swing its arms wildly. The battered Walkers covering its hands unleashed a storm of bouncing mines, and the remainder of their Shanks.

"We've almost got it!" yelled Misato, rolling to the side. "This bastard'll be on the ground before long!"

"We'd best make it quick!" retorted Zavala, his glowing fists smashing into the nearest Shank. As the drone exploded, the Titan's Force Barrier shined brightly, allowing him to wade past the oncoming explosions. "The beast's weaponry has removed all of our barriers!" Indeed; the slopes surrounding this part of the mining facility had been reduced to rubble. All boulders, outcroppings, and natural walkways had been pulverized into fine gravel. If the Archpriest became desperate and summoned that wrathful wall of flame once more...

"Then do not hesitate!" Saladin's baritone voice overpowered the cacophony of battle, reaching every member of his fireteam. "If Vosik tries to summon that fire, than we will simply have to be _faster!_ " With a defiant roar, the Iron Lord summoned his mighty Battle Axe, batting away mines and shattering Shanks.

Ikora Rey wove through the path that had been blasted open by Saladin, her hand launching Solar Grenades at one of the few legs that had not yet been disabled during their tireless assault. As the right Walker-hand shorted out, the Warlock glided up towards the head. Landing deftly behind the Bardielus controlling the machine, she aimed the mighty Invective at its flesh. The shotgun fired on full auto, tearing away at the gooey blue flesh.

Meanwhile, Aria had shifted her Light for the ravenous Void; after her Energy Drain dematerialized a Shank, the young Warlock ascended upward, taking aim for the left Walker-hand. The violet energy erupted with a shrill howl, and the Nova Bomb smashed into the Bardielus on the right hand. A great vortex manifested at the site of the blast, eating away at the fleshy orb.

Snarling in agony, Hulghorish stumbled, panting heavily. The Archpriest of House Bardiel let loose a pained shriek; as if on cue, the glyph beneath the beast began to burn.

"Hit it with everything you've got!" shouted Saladin, his auto rifle spewing hot metal at the Ogre's face. His fellow Guardians joined him, knowing that this was their last shot.

And yet, despite the unbelievable barrage, Hulghorish began to rise, its titanic hulk blazing with fire.

"Damn it, we're not doing enough damage!" yelled Misato.

And that's when Shinji dropped his sniper rifle and took off running for the beast.

Misato boggled at the sight. "SHINJI, **WAIT!** "

"Do not let up, Lady Katsuragi!" yelled Zavala, the barrel of his Ruin Wake machine gun smoking hot.

Shinji ignored Misato's shout of warning. Time seemed to slow to a crawl as his legs pumped even harder. _I have to get there.  
_

(The boys in the Entry Plug whimpered at the sight of the wyrm: a sinuous snake that wound around the skyscrapers of Kyoto. Their whimpering only increased as he let loose a furious howl, one mirrored by Unit-01 as it charged.)

 _I have to get there!  
_  
' _...remember your lessons. Lose yourself to the trance..._ '

 _...find that edge, where the energy sharpens,_ he thought intently. As the jade fire began to swell around the giant Ogre, his own body began to crackle. _Find it...and sharpen it!_ In a burst of electricity, two Arc Blades manifested. Without hesitation, without a single thought as to his own welfare...Shinji jumped once, then twice, aiming for the beast's torso. He redirected momentum itself, shooting towards the undying monster's abdomen with a swift stab.

And then he began to cut _.  
_  
"Raaaaaaa-!"

And cut.

"-aaaAAAAAAAA-!"

And _cut_.

"-AAAAAAA _AAAAAA-!_ "

His bestial howl overrode all thought; he was focused now only on tearing upward through the foul innards of the Ogre, his Arc Blade slicing through bony organs and dead flesh.

"- _AAAAAA **AAAAAAGGGGHHH!**_ "

Dead flesh gave way to the living, as his Arc Blades stabbed into the quivering form of Vosik. The Bardielus gurgled, its body pulsing with electricity; it could do nothing to save itself as Shinji's upward momentum finally faded, giving way to gravity. With a meaty splat, the Archpriest smashed into the ground, its corpse cushioning Shinji's fall. Meanwhile, Hulghorish - its body heavily scarred, its torso cut through by Shinji's Arc Blade - finally fell, collapsing into a flurry of burning ash and bone.

Shinji panted heavily, slowly rising to his feet as the Arc Blade - and his adrenaline - faded. He slowly turned around, facing his other five teammates; they were all staring at him. Thanks to their helmets, he couldn't quite guess at their expressions. "...um..."

The first one to react, naturally, was Misato. "Woohoo!" exclaimed the Iron Lady, jumping into the air with a giddy shout. "Awesome kill, Shinji-kun! I am going to brag on you _so_ hard to Lord Shaxx!"

"...eh?"

"That was...unexpected," said Ikora Rey, idly shifting Hulghorish's ashes with her foot. Quietly picking up a Legendary Engram, the Warlock continued to talk. "Surprising ferocity, for a Hunter."

"You would think he was a Striker," commented Zavala, pocketing a few Engrams for himself.

"It is no surprise," said Aria, slowly stepping past the Ogre's remains, pausing only to pick up a few hardened chunks of Hive biomass. "After all, it is quite apparent if you observe Ikari-san for long enough."

"...what's apparent?" asked Shinji. Out of the corner of his eye, he caught sight of two purple crystals; he absentmindedly grabbed the Legendary Engrams.

The Awoken Warlock paused, looking quietly at him. Due to her helmet, her expression was impossible to see. "That you have a heart filled with rage."

"...huh?"

Aria left it at that, moving towards the open gate of the warehouse.

"...well. That was rude," muttered Misato, discreetly swiping a number of Engrams.

"And yet potentially insightful." The two Hunters turned towards Saladin Forge, loosely holding his Matador 64 shotgun. "That scream of yours, and the fury with which you struck...it was another sign of what I sensed during our brief clash the other day."

Shinji resisted the urge to gulp. "...what did you sense?"

"...a deep anger. One that still smolders." The Iron Lord patted Shinji on the shoulder, a gesture that was meant to be reassuring. Hopefully. "But that sort of rage is not necessarily a bad thing. It can drive you past your fears, to fight instead of flee; however, that anger is only as useful as your control over it. Do you control it? Or does it control you?"

(The door to the cell opened, chasing away the darkness of solitary confinement. Shinji warily looked up, facing the stoic silhouette of Gendo Ikari. "The final casualty figures are in from the last operation. Your... _tantrum_...resulted in the deaths of one thousand, two hundred and forty people. The Horaki family was among them." His heart froze, and his jaw dropped. His palpable horror was apparently enough for his father. "I'll give you another day to think about the cost of your insubordination, and how high a price it was." Despite the man's apparent words of concern, he still seemed as cold and distant as ever. "Next time, you _will_ follow orders." With a decisive slam of the door, Shinji was once more cast into the dark. Before long, the blackness was joined by the sound of deep sobs and agonized screams.)

Shinji had nothing to say. Misato stood quietly behind him, her presence a soothing balm to his nerves.

"However, Lady Katsuragi is a good friend, and a valued comrade. And I trust her judgment. So I believe that you will do well." After a few more pats, the leader of their fireteam quietly moved past him. "Let us proceed! Use your Ammo Synthesis packs to rearm as needed. Zavala, do we have any standing intelligence on the layout of this mine?"

"According to the memories that Nerv was able to glean from Kovik's corpse, the Splicers of House Bardiel have set up a significant presence in the tunnels beneath us. Apparently, this is where they've been able to obtain most of their samples of SIVA."

"...do you recall how large the facility was?" asked Ikora. "The facility where Lord Radegast found SIVA?"

"...according to Gheleon-kun, it was massive," murmured Misato.

"Then we will need to be cautious," remarked the older Warlock, her hands clutching loosely onto Invective. "Who will take point?"

Misato withdrew her special weapon, a jet black Thesan FR4 fusion rifle. "I'll take point on this one."

"And I'll take the rear," said Zavala, holding his Jingukogo-D shotgun.

"Then let us move forward," said Saladin, gazing toward the two Ketches hovering in the distance. "The second wave of the operation will begin soon."

The other five Guardians acknowledged the word of their leader, and entered the warehouse. The walls were lined with multiple shelves, with a majority broken; rusty handheld tools were scattered across the dirty concrete floor. At the end of the warehouse, the floor gave way to a wide, rectangular hole: a large ramp descended into the earth, bordered with stairs, and lined with minecart rails. All of the incandescent bulbs lining the walls were broken; however, the path was lined with several small pylons, their tips affixed with light blue diodes.

"Well...down we go," said Misato.

And so Saladin's team descended into the dark.

The five Guardians slowly followed Misato's lead, their feet treading softly on the stone steps. As they moved further down the inclined shaft, they moved past crosscuts in the earth, leading away into excavated tunnels that had long ago been stripped of coal and ore. The Iron Lady frowned, holding out her hand; her purple Ghost manifested, floating casually above her palm. "Pen-Pen. Give me a layout."

" _Wark._ " The Ghost rotated above her hand, sending out pulses of blue light with each ninety-degree turn. After several rotations, the Ghost came to a halt. " _Wark._ "

"Hmm." Misato glanced over her shoulder. "Apparently, we have Fallen patrols at the lowest levels; apparently, the mines open up into something...else."

The emphasis on that last word prompted Saladin to grimace; it could only mean one thing. "...the SIVA facility."

"Most likely." Misato clutched SUROS pulse rifle tightly, continuing her long walk downward. Finally, after hundreds of feet, the shaft leveled out into an extensive room, marked with multiple pillars that had been carved out of the rock; these pillars served as the supports for the entire chamber, and had once been the only thing protecting miners of old from a collapse. The six tentatively moved through the chamber, peeking around corners and moving furtively whenever a Bardielim was in sight. In such close quarters, they would be hard-pressed to avoid their possessive tendrils.

Finally, after sneaking for what seemed like forever (at least, in Shinji's mind), they found an exit: a large sinkhole sat in the floor of the chamber, leading into someplace artificial. Over a dozen Bardielim surrounded the sinkhole, all controlling multiple Shanks. Interestingly enough, they were all facing the hole, more worried about potential enemies coming from within instead of without.

Suddenly, Misato's voice echoed through his helmet. " **Shinji-kun, do you read?** "

"Um, yes!" _How-?  
_  
' _This close together, Ghosts can serve as a personal communications network. Her voice is transmitted by her Ghost to me, and I relay it through the speakrs in your helmet. And vice-versa. Can't be picked up by anyone who's not a Guardian! I think._ '

_...huh._

" **I've got a plan.** " Misato explained it; honestly, he liked it. Fighting in this old coal mine didn't really sit well with him. Maybe it was the threat of a total collapse.

So Shinji quietly went invisible, moving away from the rest of Saladin's team towards a designated point on his HUD. After sneaking for dozens of meters, he primed a Skip Grenade, throwing it down a long corridor. It broke into multiple pieces; lacking any immediately enemies, they sat on the ground, chirping loudly and incessantly before bursting into nothingness.

However, this was enough to get the attention of the patrols around the sinkhole, which began converging toward the disturbance with a surprising ferocity; this allowed the other five Guardians to move on the sinkhole unmolested, dropping down out of the mine. Just as planned. Now Shinji just had to join them. _Don't see me._ He concentrated **really** hard on maintaining his invisibility. _Don't see me. Don't see me.  
_  
' _They can't see you._ '

 _Don't see me. Don't see me.  
_  
' _...I'll just let you have this._ '

Shinji continued this silent mantra, finally making his way back to the sinkhole; quietly, he dropped down, double-jumping once to soften his landing. His other teammates had moved further down the corridor, out of sight from the sinkhole; as he rejoined him, Saladin gave him a calm nod. "Well done, young wolf." The Iron Lord quietly looked around; despite its age, the complex was remarkably well-preserved. Even the pale LED lighting was still functioning, as impossible as it sounded. His gaze fell upon a chart on the wall, near a four-way intersection; it was a diagram of the facility. Truly, it was large as Lord Gheleon had made it out to be, spanning miles underground in all directions. However, there was only section of the complex that held his interest: a large chamber within the 'SIVA' subsection, which was noted only as the 'Replication Complex'. "That's our destination. Let's move."

As the Guardians moved on, Misato briefly lingered, staring intently at the chart. In particular, at the corner of the graph, which bore the word 'SEELE' in a highly stylized font. "...Misato-san?"

"Oh. Sorry, Shinji-kun. Just...remembering." Sighing, the older Hunter gave him a light tap on the shoulder with her knuckles. "Let's not keep them waiting." And so the two Hunters took off to rejoin their comrades.

They quietly moved on, keeping their weapons at the ready at the slightest sign of enemy combatants. The entire facility carried the aura of a tomb, promising that all who entered its depths would eventually die. It was...chilling. Their Light itself seemed to shiver; the grip of the Darkness was strong in this place.

"This place is foul," muttered Zavala, glowing blue eyes piercing through the dim air. "What dark presence has taken residence here...?"

"We will determine that before long," said Ikora, walking with an eerie confidence. "Have we considered what the mind controlling SIVA is?"

"We can only speculate," said Saladin.

"Could SIVA have undergone rampancy?" asked Aria.

"Rampancy?" asked Shinji.

"A theoretical end-state for synthetic intelligences," elaborated the Awoken Warlock. "Depending on how well-defined SIVA's programming matrix was, their internal logic may have decayed."

Misato inadvertently saved the day for Shinji. "I don't think so. If I had to make a bet...it'd be one of the MAGI."

"Truly?" asked Zavala. "Was not RASPUTIN eager to reestablish contact with the City?"

"He was, and he wanted to help. But he also said that some of the other MAGI are 'unpleasant'." The Iron Lady huffed. "We might find out just how 'unpleasant' before long."

"...what about the Vex?" offered Ikora. "Their seeming reluctance to establish a presence on Earth has always driven the Cryptarchy to fits...but then again, if SIVA was this hostile before, it would imply they've been in close proximity for centuries with no activity. It would be out of character...hmm."

"Whatever currently controls SIVA is irrelevant," said Saladin, cutting the speculation to a halt. "MAGI, Vex, Hive, Fallen...it matters not. Only that that mind be vanquished." His pace slowed, and they all began to hear the distant echoes of explosions and projectiles. "Be alert."

After another minute of walking, they exited the corridor, emerging into an antechamber that connected to the main lobby of the facility; the roof had caved in, revealing a plethora of Ramielim and Bardielim, one of the other Fallen excavation teams, no doubt. Standing stalwart against the incursion were three humanoids, swirling with red nanites and crimson tendrils that emerged from their distended limbs. Heavily-modified cannons fired globs of Solar energy at the invaders.

Saladin and Misato went still at the sight; despite the trio's disfigurements, they could still recognize them. "Colovance...Bretomart...Perun..." murmured Saladin.

"...this...this is..." Misato's fists were trembling. Whether from anger, or anguish, Shinji couldn't tell.

"...let them occupy each other," coolly said Ikora. "To get to the SIVA Replication Complex, we need to pass through the main lobby. Fighting these resurrected corpses will only delay us."

"...I am aware." Saladin relented, his gaze trailing away from the conflict ongoing near the middle of the room. "We go around." He slowly trailed around the edge of the room, leading Ikora, Aria, Ikora, and Zavala onward.

Shinji nudged the side of his senior. "...come on Misato-san," he whispered. Misato silently turned, following Shinji as they rejoined the group. Ever so quietly, the six Guardians ascended the steps leading out of the antechamber, connecting to a hall that led into the main lobby.

However this lobby had originally looked, it had been reshaped by the Fallen's excavation teams. A massive hole was visible in the roof, so immense that traces of daylight could be seen in the tunnels above. Over the mound of rubble that now dominated the center of the massive lobby, teams of Fallen stood, protecting four figures of central importance.

Two were massive Servitors, easily over fifteen feet in diameter. One was marked with blue crystals; the other bore lines of blue flesh. Their identities were immediately apparent: Heviks Prime of House Ramiel, and Sepiks Prime of House Bardiel.

Standing beneath them were two large humanoids, fashioned out of blue crystal and blue goo respectively. Standing at ten feet, and bearing four arms, they actually wielded proper weapons, and wore ornate cloaks bearing symbols of their Houses. Their identities were also immediately apparent: the Archon Priests of Houses Ramiel and Bardiel, Hexis and Riksis.

And their gazes were fixed squarely upon Saladin's team.

"...crapbaskets," muttered Misato.

xxxx

**Grimoire: Inert SIVA - Fallen 1.5**

**It rises. ~defend enhance eliminate~ The call is strong, foreign. It consumes me. ~defend enhance eliminate~ The glory of my House seems so small now. There is perspective, and understanding. I...I finally see. ~defend enhance eliminate~**

**_There is strength in servitude to your betters._ **

**~SIVA.MEM.RM012?4321**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Figuring out the Raid mechanics is always the hardest part for any fireteam.


	10. The Scourge of Ramiel // The Unknown Wrath (First Raid, Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asuka-2, Vell Tarlowe, and Wei Ning embark on a strike against the Kell of House Ramiel. Meanwhile, Saladin Forge's team fights their way to the mind controlling SIVA.

**Grimoire: Asuka-2**

_**"Damn dolls.** _ **"**

**Sometimes, I wonder if my Ghost really understands how weird I am: as far as Exos go, I'm ancient. At least, as far as memories go.**

**Most days, I can convince myself that it's a sign of my strength, of my fortitude. Ever since my resurrection, I've avoided truly dying again...well, aside from that one time. And I've resisted the urge to reset my head, wake up with my number plus one, and enjoy the wonders of youth...but I can't. I refuse. I won't be weak like the others. Sometimes, I end up running into the Exo that used to be Ritsuko Akagi; every time, she's added another number or two since we last spoke. Damn coward.**

**I won't forget...even if the rest of the world seemed to forget. Mari wants me to talk more about it, because she knows Osiris and the Cryptarchy would love hearing what I have to say. But why bother? If everyone else wanted to let the past fade away, that's their business.**

**Even now, I still remember the paranoia that began gripping the world, as the Traveler shared its gifts and terraformed the Inner Planets. I remember the suspicion, the intrigue...the inevitable betrayals, because people are idiots. The realization that so many were being manipulated...and the discovery of those damned dragons.**

**Honestly, most of my memories from that time are focused on my mother, sitting in a bed, looking at a tiny little doll. Talking to it like it was her daughter. Like it was me. Her Contact Experiment with Unit-02 had been...unsuccessful.**

**I remember her words: "** _My dear Asuka, your mother will always love you._ **" Day in, day out, treating me like a total stranger. It burned. It still does, to be honest...but I made peace with it a long time ago.**

**I still remember the 'sales pitch'. Unit-00 and Unit-01 were actively conducting operations. Ahamkara were now appearing all over Europe. And then entered GEHIRN, which had finished unveiling one of their top-secret projects: specialized androids, designed and built to ignore the subversive influence of the Ahamkara. Or try to, at least.**

**I remember volunteering. I remember being quite stuck-up about it too. After what happened to Kaji-kun...well, that certainly made it an _easier_ decision, but that ultimately wasn't why I wanted to do it.**

**My Mama wanted a doll? Fine; I'd give her one.**

**I know, stupid, right? I was still a damn kid.**

**I remember making only two requests...that they'd try and keep my hair, and that they'd make me taller, like an adult.**

**I was nothing but a damn kid.**

**And wouldn't you know it; after I wake up with metal and circuitry instead of flesh and blood, I find out my mother had hung herself while I was out.**

**Shitty luck, eh?**

**Of course, by then, the Ahamkara were attacking in earnest, and there wasn't enough time to reflect on it.**

_**Princess?  
** _ **  
Hmm?**

_**Who are you talking to?  
** _ **  
No one. Do you see anyone else around here?**

_**Well, no, but-  
** _ **  
You done scouting out the valley?**

_**...yes. The Fallen patrols have moved on.  
** _ **  
Then let's get going.**

_**...you know, talking to yourself isn't as fun as talking with other people.  
** _ **  
I'll take that under advisement.  
**   
**_Please, you never take my advice. No matter how often I'm right.  
_ **   
**Mari** _**.** _

_**Yes?** _

**Shut up.**

xxxx

/Throne Room, Ramielship Meriks-Fel/

The technology of the Fallen, although shared by all the Houses, was always utilized in ways befitting its users.

The personal ship of Ramiel's Kell, for instance, had been extensively renovated to fit the strengths of his House. The large monitors had been replaced by convoluted formations of Ramielim, arranged to form elaborate computational structures and defensive fortifications. Various Ramielus interfaced with these formations, exchanging and processing information. In some rooms, there was more crystal than metal: beautifully deadly, fatally elegant.

Within the central command center of the great Ketch, Skelchis stood with authoritative silence, observing the flickering lights from his subordinates. Each pattern carried information, and information was power.

The picture painted was one of chaos: seemingly invulnerable corpses had arisen from the underground, striking at the various excavation teams. The accursed Hive - despite the inroads gained by House Bardiel's Splicers to take control of them - were still a nuisance; indeed, his counterpart from House Bardiel, Solkis, had remained in the Cosmodrome, trying to root out the cosmic demons. And now, the thrice-damned thieves had launched a widespread operation throughout the territories. The undying wretches' goal of obtaining the mysterious tech, this 'SIVA', couldn't be more obvious.

Skelchis's body rumbled, emitting a sound similar to drums: an amused chortle. Already, the Archons and the Prime Servitors had determined a means of nullifying the psychic taint of SIVA; through the application of purified ether - the synthetically-manufactured copy of the Great Machine's power - the Fallen that had been consumed by SIVA would be restored to their senses.

True, there was a risk to have the Prime Servitors so close to the source of SIVA's current controller...but with the Archons in close proximity, they were all but invincible.

A plethora of new patterns flashed from the nearest cluster of Ramielim.

Skelchis emitted a trio of short woodwinds: an entertained snort. So, the City of Thieves was sending reinforcements.

Let them come!

xxxx

Meriks-Fel bore streaks of pale blue paint, and the symbol of House Ramiel adorned its outer hull in brilliant yellow: a jagged star, emitting a solid ray, surrounded by angular lines. Its counterpart from the House of Bardiel - Broliks-Fel - bore darker shades of blue, and a symbol evoking an unfurling blossom. Both Ketches shimmered, their various weapons beginning to charge.

Far to the west, approaching at high speed, were dozens of jumpships.

The main weapon of the Ketches blared; two massive lasers stormed through the sky, forcing the incoming jumpships to scatter. Their plasma cannons rang out next, filling the sky with bolts of sky blue. The absolute hail of anti-air fire forced many of the jumpships to disperse even further; an unfortunate few were shot down.

However, some particularly foolhardy souls forged their way through the storm, heading for the Ketches directly.

The gray, arrow-shaped Regulus Class 99 swooped down over the Ramielship; with a hollow SHYOOOM, its pilot transmatted on the outside, soaring down towards the top of the hull. The Titan in green-and-yellow BRONTIOS Type 1 armor immediately flared his arms out upon landing, unleashing the Ward of Dawn. A prudent decision, for the Ramielim and Shanks floating atop the Ketch immediately opened fire, pelting the shield with lasers and Arc bolts. The Fallen began converging, waiting for the defensive dome to fade away.

Then another jumpship swooped in, a steel-colored NS22 Cloud Errant. Out of it emerged a female Titan in silver armor, bearing sharp angles and grim designs: the THANATOS Type 2 armor by Wille. The woman was roaring ferociously as she transmatted into the air, body crackling with electricity. The Fist of Havoc thundered, and over a dozen Fallen were vaporized by the blow. "Come at me, foul cretins!" roared the woman, withdrawing a Bronzed Miyamoto-D auto rifle and spraying away.

Lastly, a third jumpship descended, towards their same position, a jet with a bulbous nose and reddish-brown coloring: the _Fangs of Nyx_ design. Its cannons fired a brief salvo of plasma before its pilot transmatted outside: the crimson Titan in VISIGOTH Type 1 armor landed in a roll, manifesting two Hammers of Sol upon standing. " **Sterben!** " she shouted, moving amidst the crowd of drones and blue octohedrons, her fiery bludgeons smashing through the Fallen. Right before her Solar aura tapped out, she flung both hammers at the remaining squad of enemies, destroying them utterly.

As the Ward of Dawn faded, the lone male of the fireteam stepped forward. "Well, that was quite violent," commented Vell Tarlowe.

"And what other way of fighting is there?!" retorted Wei Ning, the team's Striker.

The team's designated Sunbreaker sighed. "Let's just get inside," said Asuka-2. "I don't know about you two, but I'd like to get to the target first."

"A fine sentiment!" exclaimed Wei Ning.

And so the trio of Titans took off for the nearest entryway into the Ketch.

The three quickly found themselves a hatch that led into the Ketch; naturally, given the nature of the Ramielim, they had no need for ladders. It was a straight drop down, approximately thirty feet. The trio landed hard in a curved corridor, mercifully empty of Fallen. "...so, any idea where the Throne Room is?" asked Vell Tarlowe.

"Doesn't matter," said Wei Ning, cracking her knuckles. "There'll be enemies no matter which direction we take."

Asuka-2 rolled her eyes. "This way you two." They quickly made their way down the hall of dull gray metal, eventually running into a locked door. The control panel was unresponsive. Huffing, the Exo held up her hand; as her Ghost materialized, she said, "Take care of this."

" _Not even a please,_ " muttered Mari, emitting a stream of blue light at the control panel. After a few seconds, she grumbled, " _Man. They've improved their encryption since the last time we broke into their systems. Tell, can your Ghost give me a hand?_ "

"Sure." His Ghost manifested: a deep green Verdant Shell, the synthetic intelligence gazed knowingly at him. "Can you help, Arin?"

The Ghost sighed, speaking with an easygoing male voice. " _Do I have to?_ "

"Well, we either wait here until Asuka-2's Ghost finally breaks through the encryption, by which point reinforcements will have inevitably surrounded us...or we have Wei Ning's Ghost help us."

" _...point taken._ " The Ghost floated over besides Mari, his own beam of light joining hers.

Wei Ning began pacing impatiently. "Shall my Ghost aid-?"

"NO," said Asuka-2 and Vell in unison.

"Why not?"

"Because your Ghost is annoying," grumbled Asuka-2.

The silver Titan seemed taken aback. "What? Absolute nonsense! My Ghost is perfectly fine." She held out her hand; an orange and turquoise Crucible Shell materialized, its movements slightly jerky. "Nothing's wrong with Jenkins at all!"

" _PUNCHES!_ " roared the Ghost, in a boisterous male voice.

"See?"

Asuka-2 and Vell Tarlowe stared flatly at the two. "Jenkins is functional...but, that's pretty much it," said Tarlowe.

Jenkins turned towards his Guardian. " _Punching?_ "

"Of course not," said Wei Ning with a shake of her head. "I understand you just fine."

" _PUNCH!_ "

"Indeed!"

" _And we're through!_ " chirped Mari.

"Finally," said Asuka-2 with an audible groan. Were it not for Wei Ning's combat prowess, she'd be more trouble than she...was...worth...

As it turned out, their path had brought them to the Ketch's navigational chamber: clusters of Ramielim spanned from floor to ceiling, their crystalline forms glimmering beautifully in the white and yellow lights. At the far end, a massive Servitor - not quite the size of a Prime, but still a hefty twenty feet in diameter - sat within a large fixture, swiveling in place; its ridged surface surrounded a baleful blue eye, which emitted growls of static. The entire room seemed to hum with tension, as Shanks and smaller Servitors began to emerge from other corridors.

"...I do believe that's a Pilot Servitor," said Asuka-2.

Wei Ning chuckled. "And I believe that it will make for a decent warmup!"

" _MORE PUNCHES!_ " shouted Jenkins, before returning into his Guardian's body.

"Always!" roared the woman as she dove towards the nearest Servitor, her sparkling fist plowing into its eye.

Asuka-2 and Vell shared a look. "Covering fire?" asked the Exo.

"Covering fire."

And so the two provided Wei Ning covering fire as the Ketch's Pilot Servitor shrieked with anger.

The fists of Wei Ning had a reputation amongst the Guardians, and for good reason.

It took a certain kind of bravado (or perhaps bullheaded foolishness) to wade amidst a crowd of enemies, using nothing but your own hands to bring down the enemy. Given that your average Guardian had a penchant for going for overwhelming firepower to bring down their foes at a distance, this was understandable. However, Wei Ning had a few factors going for her.

First, she had spent the better part of over three centuries fighting.

Second, she had never bothered to try and shift her Light to that of another subclass; she loathed the prospect of a Defender's support role, and the Sunbreaker - although possessing great power - lacked the sheer physicality of the Striker. As a result...there were few Titans that could match her skills as a Striker.

Finally, she had teammates to distract her enemies; they could never focus all of their efforts on bringing her down, as the primary weapons fire of Vell Tarlowe and Asuka-2 were equally capable of destroying Ramielim and Shanks from afar. With the occasional Thermite Grenade and Suppressor Grenade, the horde of blue octohedrons, mechanical drones, and spherical machines were kept too preoccupied to focus their fire.

Combine all of these factors...and you had a Titan in silver armor moving like a whirlwind, with electrified fists that crunched Shanks, shattered Ramielim, and battered Servitors.

"You're all," Punch. "Wasting," Pow. "My," Smash. "TIME!" Wei Ning howled, dropping a Pulse Grenade behind her as she plowed through another group of Ramielim, inexorably drawing closer towards the Pilot Servitor.

The machine in question howled; in response, whole columns of crystal unfurled, reverting to dozens of individual Ramielim. The Fallen coalesced in front of the Pilot Servitor, shimmering with energy as they launched a rain of lasers.

Tarlowe cursed, instinctively jumping beyond the lines of Fallen between him and Wei Ning's position; flaring his arms out, the Ward of Dawn flashed into being, blocking the energetic downpour. Asuka-2 joined them seconds later, withdrawing her Hannibal-E machine gun. "Well, _this_ is quite the mess," grumbled the Exo. She poked the barrel of her heavy weapon beyond the dome, spraying the floating crystals with Solar ammunition. "Since you started this fracas, can you see about ending it?!"

Wei Ning laughed, her entire body beginning to crackle with lightning. "I always finish what I start!" The Titan crouched down, her entire form beginning to vibrate. "Now...for my closing argument!" With an explosive burst, the Striker shot through the air, past the gap that Asuka-2 had cleared with her machine gun, and onto the eye of the Pilot Servitor. She landed fist first, her knuckles plowing through the Servitor's blue pupil. The machine shrieked, its entire body sparking and shorting out; the Titan leapt away right as the Pilot Servitor exploded, taking many Fallen with it. "The prosecution rests."

As Vell Tarlowe's shield faded, he asked, "What in the world are you babbling about?"

"If you knew, it would make complete sense!" exclaimed the Striker.

Asuka-2 whirled around, ready to face the remaining Fallen behind them...only to find that shattered metal and crystal shards littered the floor behind them. _Huh...did the Pilot Servitor's explosion take them all out?  
_  
"Let us advance, my comrades! This Ketch isn't going anywhere without a Pilot Servitor; the Kell has nothing left to do but face us head-on!" Having said that, Wei Ning advanced for the nearest door, which had undergone a security lockdown during the recent battle. With a huff, her Ghost materialized in front of her. "Open the way for us, Jenkins!"

" _PUNCH-TASTIC!_ " The Ghost proceeded to undo the security lockdown.

Tarlowe watched these proceedings with a fond shake of the head. "Certifiable, I swear..." He hefted his Shingen-E auto rifle, quietly moving to follow Wei Ning.

Asuka-2 frowned, looking at the defeated Fallen around them. With a suspicious leer, she unsheathed her red-and-white 77 Wizard fusion rifle, ready to vaporize anything with a directed burst of Arc energy.

As the trio moved on, a single set of footsteps sounded from behind, trailing them silently.

xxxx

The team of Titans only had to ascended two flights of stairs before they entered the Throne Room.

"And there's our target," said Asuka-2.

At the end of the room, staring down at them from afar, was a lone Ramielix: a twelve-foot tall polygonal humanoid comprised of blue crystal, bearing four arms and an ornate cloak of gold and pale blue. The head of the creature bore curved horns, serving as both a crown and a threat.

"Skelchis," growled Wei Ning, flexing her fingers. "Time to cut off the head of the beast."

The Throne Room, filled with conglomerations of Ramielim and multiple Ramielus, suddenly echoed with a faint choir, and lighthearted woodwinds. The Kell seemed...amused by their presence.

Seamlessly, the Ramielix's right two arms split apart, shifting and recombining into a cross between a telescope and a rail gun. A high-pitched whine began to build up.

"...DODGE!" roared Asuka-2.

The laser cannon formed by the Kell's two right arms now glowed with a deadly intensity.

_**CHYOOOM!** _

The door to the Throne Room was reduced to molten slag by the power of Skelchis's beam. The three Titans scattered amidst the chamber, quickly coming under fire the various Ramielus that served as the Kell's personal guard: loose collections of blue octohedrons shifted from vague humanoid shapes to swift bludgeons and deadly cannons, threatening to annihilate the Guardians.

Vell Tarlowe cocked the barrel of his LOCKJAW shotgun, firing pellets of Arc-infused ammo at the pursuing Ramielus. He backed away, punching a crystalline cluster to trigger his Force Barrier-

"TARLOWE! BEHIND YOU!"

Asuka-2's shout prompted the Defender to turn, and the Kell had somehow gotten _behind-!  
_  
POW!

The Kell's two left fists smashed into the Titan, sending him flying. The Ramielix reached behind its back, pulling out two Shrapnel Launchers and opening fire; Solar-infused canisters filled with metallic shrapnel and explosives erupted in groups of four, coating Tarlowe's position with flame.

"This one has spunk!" roared Wei Ning, manifesting a Lightning Grenade. Instead of throwing it, she held it tightly in her right hand, charging at the nearest Ramielus. She stabbed the tip of the grenade into a chunky crystal. KRA-KOOM! The grenade emitted a concussive bolt of lightning, jolting the crystalline creature and dispersing its energy shield of orange octagons. "Having fun?!" A left jab was followed by the Lightning Grenade emitting another powerful bolt. KRA-KOOM! "Then you should share with your friends!" She let go of the grenade right as a left straight smashed into it, launching the Ramielusinto another one. KRA-KOOM! The final bolt of lightning obliterated the first, showering the second with a rain of electrified crystal-

In a flash of light, Skelchis appeared in front of her, blaring with the sound of a dreadful horn. The Kell's four hands were free, clenched into fists.

Wei Ning instinctively understood the beast's intent. "CHALLENGE ACCEPTED!" Her firsts crackled with electricity, and she lunged-!

The Kell's torso unfurled, unleashing a massive fist of blue crystal that smashed into the Titan, utterly pulping her. The Striker smashed against the far wall. collapsing to the ground with a meaty splat. Her Ghost manifested above her body before the corpse dematerialized into Light-infused particles. " _No punch?_ "

Asuka-2 bit out a curse. "Vell! Cover Jenkins!" She turned back on her heels, charging up her fusion rifle to attack an oncoming Ramielus-

CRACK!

A pinpoint sniper shot pierced the primary core of the crystalline conglomerate, bringing it down. " **Die Hölle?** " The Exo whirled around, trying to find the source of the shot, but to no avail. _Whatever, no time!_ She lifted her body into the air, hovering over to Tarlowe's position as he stood protectively in front of Jenkins. Asuka-2 threw a Fusion Grenade at the nearest Ramielus - it attached seamlessly, erupting in a burst of furious fire - and landed in front of her teammates, unleashing her machine gun.

Skelchis's body shook, emitting musical sounds that came across as laughter. With a mere gesture on its part, the formations of Ramielim emitted streams of visible light into the air, forming moving images of scenes throughout the Ironlands.

A team of six Guardians, under fire from a legion of Fallen from both Houses.

On the ground beneath Meriks-Fel, a single Ghost trying to revitalize its Guardian, only to be shattered by the focused lasers from several Ramielus.

A single Hunter, cloak grabbed by the claws of Hive Thralls as his torso was pierced by a Knight's sword.

Two Remnants of the Iron Lords storming through a hail of rockets and bullets, roaring towards a team of Warlocks and Titans.

A Titan consumed by the red nanites turned against his allies, punching with a mad fury.

" **Behold...** " Soft brass instruments mimicked the human tongue. " **You may have gambled to strike at our Ketches. A sound stratagem, with our forces so preoccupied with the hunt for SIVA, and the Lunar Horde...but risky. And as you can see, our numbers will overwhelm your undying kin. With SIVA, we will gain the strength to finally overwhelm the City of Thieves...and retake the Great Machine that you stole from us.** "

"...stole?" Tarlowe looked confusedly at Asuka-2. "We didn't steal anything."

"Ignore him," muttered Asuka-2, making a mental note to talk with the Vanguard Commander about this later. She stepped forward, glaring angrily at the Kell. "If your kind ever had a grievance with the people of Earth...you threw away the chance for diplomacy long ago, when the Fallen attacked first. The only thing that awaits you is death!"

In a flash of Light, Wei Ning resurrected behind them. "I completely agree!"

The Kell chuckled. Both sets of arms twisted and reconfigured, becoming a pair of large laser cannons. " **The only fate for thieves...is execution.** "

CRACK!

A sniper bullet pierced orange energy field protecting the the Ramielix's head, cracking off part of the crystalline skull. A piercing roar echoed through the Throne Room as chips of crystal scattered; the Kell's head reformed, and the beast snarled with the beat of drums as it aimed at the source of the bullet. Twin lasers scorched the wall and melted an entire portion of the wall, but the mystery sniper was unharmed.

" **BLITZKRIEG!** " roared Asuka-2, manifesting Hammers of Sol, one in each hand. She and Wei Ning charged forward, while Vell Tarlowe ascended into the air, throwing a Suppressor Grenade at the Kell's position. Skelchis howled, and its entire body began to glow-

CRACK!

A massive Arc bullet pierced the creature's ankle, prompting the Kell to stumble. Asuka-2 was immediately upon the Ramielix, smashing into it repeatedly with her fiery hammers. The shield of orange octagons repeatedly flickered under the assault; impulsively, its torso emitted spikes of blue crystal, but this tactic was immediately nullified by Wei Ning's Fist of Havoc, striking it down like an angry god. The Kell's energy field shattered, and the residual force drove it to the ground. Skelchis released an alarmed shriek, and the remaining structures of crystal began to disperse into individual Ramielim.

However, it was too late; Vell Tarlowe slammed down beside the fallen Kell, unleashing his Ward of Dawn. The three Titans surrounded the Ramielix, their bodies surging with Light. " **Und bleiben Sie tot!** " Asuka-2's fists burned with Solar energy; Vell Tarlowe's hands shimmered with the Void's hunger; Wei Ning's knuckles crackled with lightning.

And so they punched.

And _punched.  
_  
And _**punched.  
**_  
After thirty solid seconds, their rain of fists had reduced Skelchis, the Kell of House Ramiel, into crystal powder. _ **  
**_

Asuka-2 huffed, rising back up as the Ward of Dawn faded. She glared at the dozens of Ramielim around them, which seemed to float with...hesitation. "You want a piece of us?!"

With a trill of collective panic, the Ramielim fled, abandoning the Throne Room to the three Guardians.

"That's what I thought," muttered the Exo as her Ghost materialized above her shoulder. "Mari, can you find our mysterious helper?"

The pink Ghost briefly pulsed with light. " _Hmm...I got nothing._ "

 _Boy, he sure left in a hurry._ Lord Gheleon was notoriously antisocial these days; tagging along while invisible and helping out from afar, however, fit his M.O. "Fine. Get me a line with the Vanguard."

" _On it!_ "

"A successful mission, my comrades!" exclaimed Wei Ning, her arms flexing with excitement. "A Ketch will make a fine gift for the City! Perhaps we can get a head start on clearing out the stragglers...yes, a WONDROUS idea!" With a boisterous laugh, Wei Ning burst off for the nearest door, seeking out even more enemies to crush.

Vell Tarlowe stared helplessly at the Striker's fading back. "...should I go after her?"

"Yes."

Sighing, the Defender took off at a causal jog. And then Asuka-2 was alone with Mari.

" _Well, I have to say this turned out better than expected,_ " said Mari, right before a serious voice echoed through her speakers. " **Ah, Asuka-2?** "

"Mission accomplished, Saint-14. Skelchis is dead."

" **Excellent work. With their Kell dead, the House of Ramiel's leadership will default to their Prime Servitor and the Archon Priest Hexis...and hopefully, by the time this operation ends, they too will be eliminated.** "

"Any word from the other infiltration team?"

" **As a matter of fact, yes. Shiro-4's fireteam has successfully killed the Bardielus commanding the Ketch, and is in the process of eliminating the remaining Fallen onboard. Unfortunately, Solkis is still at large within the Cosmodrome, so today won't be a total victory.** "

"Two Ketches is still a great catch, even if everything else goes belly-up."

" **Indeed. The assistance of Lord Gheleon was invaluable to the conquest of Menkis-Fel.** "

"...say what now?"

" **He secretly followed Shiro-4's team aboard Menkis-Fel, cutting off reinforcements seeking to attack them from behind. He afforded them enough time to defeat the Ketch's command staff...truly, we are blessed to have such skill employed in the defense of the City. I can only hope that Lord Saladin and Lady Katsuragi are experiencing as much success.** "

"...gotcha. Well, I'm gonna go make sure that Wei Ning doesn't break anything we need to keep this ship flying. Asuka out." The Exo began pacing, grumbling to herself. "Just great. So our mysterious benefactor was someone else. Just great!"

" _Why is it such a big deal? Help is help, ain't it?_ "

"If someone helps me and then ups and vanishes, I want to know who they are! It's a matter of principle."

" _Sure it is._ "

"...just...just go commandeer the cannons or something."

A delighted squeal erupted from the pink Ghost. " _Now THAT I can do!_ " Mari floated over to the nearest command console, giggling madly as she began interfacing with it.

"...hmph." Asuka-2 withdrew her hand cannon as she quietly took off down the corridor, following the sounds of Tarlowe's firearms and Wei Ning's punches. _Seriously...how introverted are you to help someone and not even stick around to get the credit?  
_  
xxxx

Further to the south, standing quietly atop a large bluff, a female Exo in a dark bodysuit looked through the scope of _Patience and Time_ , its stock wrapped in weathered tape. She could see the Ketches begin to open fire again, now targeting Fallen and Hive in equal measure. She sighed, slowly stepping away; the moment she looked up, her invisibility faded. "You cannot always count on my assistance..." She tilted her head, red eyes staring quietly into the distance. "...yes. I know. It led to the most equitable outcome...her death would not serve a purpose at this point...yes. Of course. I understand." The Exo's eyes once more focused on the present. "...do what you must, servants of the Light. This trial is just the beginning." She quietly turned around, fading away into strands of white light.

And then the Stranger was gone.

xxxx

/Main Lobby, SIVA Facility, Beneath the Ironlands/

The Archon Priests howled as rockets and machine gun bullets interrupted their concentration yet again; the gooey body of Riksis and the crystalline form of Hexis were shimmering with purified ether, gifted by the Prime Servitors. Speaking of which, the great machines were also pelted with fiery hammers courtesy of Lord Saladin, taking advantage of their vulnerability while blessing the Archons with their ether.

Finally, the onslaught prompted the four superior Fallen to break off; the Prime Servitors stopped dousing the Archons with a stream of ether, regaining their impervious shields. The two Archons roared, withdrawing their personal weapons: Hexis held a Shrapnel Launcher in each of his four hands, while Riksis held two Wire rifle, one for top pair of arms, and one for the bottom.

The six Guardians, weary yet determined, grimaced as the Archons' howls summoned more reinforcements. "We are very close, my comrades..." Saladin hefted the _Unbent Tree_ , glaring at the massive Prime Servitors. "Just like before! Bring them down!"

The six split into teams of two: Saladin with Misato, Zavala with Ikora, and Shinji with Aria. As Heviks Prime and Sepiks Prime launched bolts of explosive ether, and as the Archons fired their weapons, more Fallen dropped from the hole in the ceiling; Bardielim were linked with multiple Ramielim, lending their protective energy fields to reinforce the octohedrons as they opened fire. It was a familiar dance; the Guardians picked away at the Fallen reinforcements, desperately dodging the devastating fire of the invulnerable Primes and their nigh-invincible Archons.

However, there was a way to weaken their shields.

"Cover me," said Aria, her internal Light surging. Shinji dutifully opened fire with his sniper rifle, aiming specifically for Bardielim. As the young Hunter attracted the nearest Fallen's attention, Aria ascended into the air, body surging with violet power; on the opposite side of the field of body, in a moment of synchronicity, Ikora did the same. As one, the Warlocks each unleashed a large bolt of Void power, pelting the Fallen with two Nova Bombs that spawned ravenous Vortexes. It was enough to split the Fallen reinforcements into more manageable groups, and temporarily block the Archons' line of sight.

The battle had taught quite a few hard-learned lessons; five times had Riksis's Wire Rifles pierced a Guardian from afar, killing them just long enough to break up the flow of battle. Zavala had become even more conservative, saving his Ward of Dawn for when it was truly needed.

But now? They knew what to do.

And they knew that the second wave of reinforcements would arrive soon.

Indeed; from deeper in the facility, Fallen enhanced by SIVA emerged. Summoned away from their expeditionary efforts to find SIVA's controlling Mind, they were marked by two distinctive traits: swirls of angry red nanites and technological growths marked their bodies; and glass capsules filled with purified ether were embedded into their bodies, nullifying the Mind's control over them. The result: Fallen with unusual abilities and great powers; Enhanced Servitors that fired tracking bolts of red ether; Spliced Shanks that were faster and hardier, armed with Solar guns; Perfected Ramielim that could redirect their lasers through the nanites, able to fire multiple beams simultaneously; and Spliced Bardielim that could launch globs of their own flesh, which could possess targets at even greater distances.

Shinji had learned that quite painfully, when a glob of blue pockmarked with red had splashed onto his torso. It had barely begun to dig into his torso when Aria had opted to blast him with a Nova Bomb, electing it to be the most efficient way to help him.

Yui's lighthearted comment of ' _She only killed you to save your life!_ ' had made a depressing amount of sense.

Fortunately, the greater experience of Saladin and Misato had allowed them to quickly adapt to the Spliced variants of the Fallen. Saladin's Battle Axe sang with fire, tearing through the protective clouds of nanomachines; Misato's Golden Gum always aimed true, always followed up by Incendiary Grenades. Explosives and high-impact weaponry had been quickly judged to be the most effective ways to defeat them; alternatively, the ether capsules could be destroyed, resulting in the consumed Fallen falling back under the control of the mysterious Mind. At that point, they were just as deadly to their fellows as they were to the Guardians.

Shinji had actually plucked an ether capsule from the side of a Ramielim, hidden under his invisibility shroud. Foolhardy and stupid? Arguably so. But it had been effective.

Those capsules had turned out to be extraordinarily important; as closely connected as they were to the Archon Priests, the Prime Servitors' energy shields were utterly impossible to conventionally destroy. The capsules of purified ether, if thrown, were a potent explosive in their own right; synthetic Light would erupt in a flash of violet, wearing down their shields ever-so-slightly.

Finally, once the shields were broken, the Prime Servitors would begin impulsively infusing the Archons with ether, seeking to fully empower their Priests.

Like now, for instance.

"We either take them both out now, or we're dead meat!" roared Misato, her Gjallarhorn roaring at the lone Bardielix.

"Ignore the Primes! Kill the Archons _now!_ " Saladin flung the Hammer of Sol from afar, striking the hardy Ramielix.

 _Yui?  
_  
' _Yes?_ '

As Shinji fired his sniper rifle, his thoughts moved with a strange solemnity. _What happens if we don't stop the Archons before...they get even shinier?  
_  
' _The Archon Priest is the intermediary between their House and the Prime Servitor, the one who controls the distribution of ether. Their relationship is...primal, you could say._ '

CRACK! His bullet pierced the side of Hexis. _So...what happens?_

' _A Hunter scout actually recorded Riksis gorging itself on ether before delving underground, mere days ago. It was facing a horde of Hive Acolytes._ '

 _And what happened?  
_  
' _After about two seconds, there were no more Acolytes._ '

Shinji continued firing with a frenzied desperation.

Zavala's Ruin Wake machine gun roared. Aria and Ikora lobbed Scatter Grenades and fired their respective rocket launchers, the Whisper C/L-A and theWastelander V2V. Saladin and Misato charged forward, focusing keenly on the Archons as their bodies began to ascend. They surged with ether, ready to unleash their horrific might-

"HAH!" howled Saladin, bringing his Battle Axe down upon the head of Riksis.

"JUST DIE ALREADY!" roared Misato, body becoming awash in Solar fire. She jabbed her Golden Gun into the torso of Hexis, firing once, twice, thrice.

A pair of ear-shattering howls pierced the air; the Bardielix collapsed into a pile of burning ooze, while the Ramielix exploded in a shower of charred crystal. The excess ether erupted from the Archons' corpses, blasting back the Iron Lords and the Prime Servitors both.

Heviks Prime emitted a synthetic snarl...only to pause, seemingly gazing at nothing. Then, with an odd trill, it blinked away, ascending upward towards the tunnel.

"It's fleeing!" yelled Zavala.

Sepiks Prime did not seem interested in fleeing. Instead, with a hollow roared that evoked true hatred, it blinked away in several flashes, moving further into the facility...in the general direction of the Replication Complex.

"I don't believe we've seen the last of Sepiks," murmured Ikora.

"Probably not...but with Riksis dead, the bastard's vulnerable now! So's Heviks!" Misato turned towards Shinji, a jaunty grin on her face. "Okay Shinji-kun...hey, what's with you?"

Shinji was on his back, breathing somewhat heavily. "I actually feel a little tired for once...can't I take just five minutes?"

"A small reprieve will do us all some good," said Saladin, his voice heavy with the weight of centuries. "Rest up, and reload, Guardians; we move in five."

Shinji let the five minutes pass with a sort of blissful numbness; this mission had extracted a hefty price thus far, in mental fatigue if nothing else. Already, he had 'died' four times...oh goodness. He was starting to think of 'death' in quotation marks!

' _Am I to understand that this means you'll warm up to the Crucible?_ '

 _...no. I won't. But...  
_  
' _There are advantages to your current metaphysical state._ '

 _...yeah. But it's still weird. I don't want it to STOP being weird._ He never wanted to get used to death.

(Some people looked at him now as though he were immortal; some called him the 'Invincible Ikari'. He was all too aware of how fragile life was.)

' _Fair enough._ '

His vision was suddenly taken up by the image of Misato Katsuragi, her Iron Regalia armor bearing the scars of their most recent battle. "Ready, Shinji-kun?"

"...can I say no?"

She giggled. "You can!"

"Then no, I'm not ready." Yet, he held up his hand for Misato to haul him up; he had never been ready for Eva, or for this. Yet, there was no choice but to move forward.

Lord Saladin looked quietly at his teammates, standing stark in the dim light of the old facility. "Let's move. SIVA awaits us." They took off in the direction where Sepiks Prime had fled, moving through more corridors that not seen human activity in centuries.

Slowly, as they approached the Replication Complex, more and more outbursts of SIVA could be seen: bloody red technological growths, pulsing as though alive. The tension in the atmosphere was suffocating, and the nanite clusters glowed with a menacing light. All the while, they passed by rows of servers, within which sat whole batches of the powerful nanotech; the shattered hulls of Shanks and Servitors could be seen, the sign of Fallen expeditionary teams fighting SIVA. Oddly enough, there were no corpses, Ramielim or Bardielim. "This place is seething with the Darkness," muttered Zavala. "How could technology made by human hands be so...foul?"

"Humanity has plenty of saints and sinners," commented Misato.

"The Mind that controls the technology must be especially wicked," hypothesized Ikora. "This aura is...unusual. Unfamiliar."

"Then we will put it down with extreme prejudice," said Saladin, eyes narrowing as old battle scars became more commonplace. They soon entered a large chamber carved out of the deep rock of the earth; far in the distance, over a great bridge, was an octahedron of gray metal, its supporting structures overgrown with SIVA. The air seemed to glow with a red haze, as though they had descended into Hell itself. His ancient eyes saw the scorch marks of Solar energy, the divots carved by Arc Blades, the shaved computer terminals eaten away by Void energy; his brethren had fought and died here. Emitting a steely growl, the Iron Lord gripped his auto rifle tightly and advanced.

"...there should be more corpses," said Aria, idly looking around them. "If the Fallen had made it this far, there would be more signs of battle."

Shinji looked wearily at the enigmatic Warlock. "What are you saying?"

"I can only speculate." The young woman did not elaborate on her speculations.

Finally, the reached the door to the Replication Complex. They entered as one, weapons at the ready; the entire chamber was dark, lit only by the residual glow of SIVA in the background. "...honestly, I'd be fine with blowing this whole place up," muttered Lady Katsuragi, her shoulders tense with cautious anxiety.

Suddenly, the chamber was made brighter; from a large shaft above the chamber, a familiar being descended: Sepiks Prime. However, the goo-covered shell of the Servitor now bore the taint of SIVA, swirling with angry intent.

"...the Prime Servitor's been consumed?" said Zavala. "But it's a source of the purified ether that nullified the Mind's taint!"

" ** _The past tense is correct, for what once was does not always last._** "

That voice seemed to come from everywhere. The Titans and Warlocks of the fireteam were on alert, aiming their weapons everywhere. As for the Hunters...they were frozen in place, rooted still by fear and memory.

"...no..." Misato resisted the urge to snarl. "It _can't_ be..."

" ** _At this range, at this distance, so close to my very being_** _ **...**_ ** _it was simple to add it to my collection._** "

Shinji's breath hitched. The voice...it had a strange hiss underlying every word. The sheer familiarity was agonizing. "No...no no no...!"  
 _  
" **Are you here to join them...**_ "

Spotlights suddenly flickered on, illuminating the massive cluster of computer servers sitting at the center of the room. Above this pedestal floated Sepiks Prime, a deity made a slave; beneath the Servitor and atop the pedestal sat a sinuous figure with dirty white scales and wickedly sharp talons. A long face stared at them, with piercing yellow eyes, and the pupils of a serpent...no. Not a mere serpent.

" ** _...oh prisoners mine?_** "

The pupils of a _dragon._  
  
xxxx

**Grimoire: Ghost Fragment - The Ahamkara**

**" _The Great Hunt brought an end to the Cataclysm...didn't it?_ "**

**Mysterious creatures with arcane knowledge and mystical powers, the Ahamkara emerged in the years following the Traveler's discovery from, it would soon be deemed, the pits of Hell itself. Granting wishes and offering bargains, these seemingly ancient dragons spoke with solipsistic flatteries and puzzling riddles.**

**When the extent of their dark designs were made known, and it became clear how much of the Cataclysm was their doing, the decision was made to silence their call. Their ferocity was great, and their abilities strange; many times, their thralls were the most dangerous beings of all, gifted with might that the Ahamkara alone could never exhibit.**

**Yet the Great Hunt did its work. Their Source was struck down, and their remaining numbers were hunted down to the last.**

**Of this you can be assured, oh reader mine**.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, instead of a Fallen spider...thing, we've got an actual dragon!
> 
> Note that this was written well before Destiny 2 was released, so some things will be...slightly different. Likewise the nature of the Exo "reset" which is more tied to memories in general than becoming an entirely new person.
> 
> /meanwhile  
> //Wei Ning's Ghost  
> ///was a fan-favorite on the forums


	11. The Unknown Wrath (First Raid, Part 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saladin and his fireteam face off against the will controlling SIVA: the last living Ahamkara.

**Grimoire: Ghost Fragment - Memory of Jolder**

**"** **_The red tide surged, and my comrades were undone._ ** **"**

**There was a haze in my head; I remembered...I remembered throwing the body of Gheleon past the threshold, where he was caught by Katsuragi...I saw the face of Saladin, wracked with defiant horror. I...I pressed the detonator. The entryway collapsed...and then I was consumed.**

**Then...how...?**

**My mind was no longer my own, yet I was still me. I was being lifted, pulled by cords of blood...and then I was face-to-face with the beast.**

**_Useful creations, are they not, oh prisoner mine?_ **

**A...a dragon...?**

**_Soldiers without a commander, slaves without a master, puppets without strings; I serve as that which gives them purpose._ **

**...it can't be...**

**_You have struggled valiantly, as a mountain that cannot be scaled. Yet the tide breaks all, and the mightiest mountain eventually bows to the winds, oh prisoner mine._ **

**(Serpentine eyes looked with amusement at the kneeling human. He asked for truth; and so I gave it to him.)**

**What...what was that?**

**_Eyes that were not mine, yet witnessed; memories beyond the veil, swimming through a vast ocean; each of us a land unto themselves, connected by a singular sea._ **

**I tried to struggle, to get free. My bonds of deathly red would not budge. Where was my Ghost...?**

**_The notion of distance is an illusion, for that which seems far is only separated by effort and will._ **

**(She wished for the power to protect her family from a mere criminal, a simple threat in the grand scheme of creation. Her gift was that of seemingly divine inspiration, and she incited an entire city to revolt. Soon, the whole country devolved into madness; it was the first salvo of what these mere pawns would eventually call the Cataclysm.)**

**_How much will can you bring to bear, oh partner mine?_ **

**My Ghost...where is she?**

_**You believe that this little trinket offers a path to true power? A path beyond the embrace of death?** _

**The shell began to crack, and I knew despair.**

**(He only wanted to be strong enough to protect his sister. Very well; he became Strength Incarnate. Strength that is not used...cannot be called such. So he used it on those that were closest. And so the blood began to flow.)**

**These visions...!**

**_Why seek to avoid that which awaits us all, when you can instead aim to master it? You seek the empty promises of the Sky...but the waters of the Deep can remove your sorrow._ **

**No...stop...**

_**Remove your sorrow by embracing it.** _

**...Saladin...**

**_Tell me...what would you like to wish for..._ **

**The red tide consumed me.**

**_...oh bearer mine?_ **

**My Ghost shattered.**

**~defend enhance eliminate~**

xxxx

/The Replication Complex, SIVA Facility, the Ironlands/

Zavala had only heard rumors. Myths. Legends. Tales of the wish-granting dragons, their sly words, their cunning methods, and their dark deceit. To think he would be facing one now, centuries after their purported demise...

One could not blame him for feeling a bit unnerved.

xx

Ikora Rey idly observed the serpent, marveling at its dimensions. _Four legs, dirty white scales...a body at least forty feet long, currently standing at over twenty feet tall...a fairly thick skull, judging by the shape...and those flaps...are those wings?  
_  
She had no clue as to what the combat capabilities of the Ahamkara were. To control SIVA over such a distance, and in such a capacity...it had to have a significant psychic capability.

How interesting.

xx

Aria Yamine stared coolly at the beast, feeling its weight upon the fabric of fate. Observing it, she felt the hunger deep within it, that ravenous abyss that slithered and crawled.

" _It is an interloper. A foe. An enemy. Your efforts, your gains...it will look upon them as wasteful, akin to using a fine sword to cut grass. Do not show mercy._ "

She let the voice filter through, from somewhere within and beyond; it was the voice of sustenance, of life, and purpose. The voice's demands could not, _would_ not, be denied. _I understand.  
_  
xx

Saladin Forge saw the dragon, and knew it was an Ahamkara; that this would be the Mind that controlled SIVA was...unexpected. And yet it didn't stop his inner fire from smoldering. _So...this is the beast that brought down the Iron Lords. THIS is the one responsible._

His fingers tightened around the grip of his auto rifle. The beast would die.

xx

Misato Katsuragi's blood boiled, her eyes narrowed with an old fury that she had not felt in centuries.

(Her father slowly placed the cross around her neck. "Take care, my daughter." Then, he pushed her beyond the threshold, and into the clean room. She looked through the reinforced window, pounding and screaming desperately as he turned to face the wyrm. His left hand held a detonator; with the press of a button, the complex beyond vanished in fire, consuming both human and serpent.)

_They...there were extinct...they were supposed to be dead...!_

(She listened stoically to the screams of Shinji as the dragon's talons pierced Unit-01. The rest of the command staff did not see how her knuckles went white, or how her jaw tightened. What she wouldn't _give_ to be able to face the beasts herself!)

' _Wark._ '

 _...yeah. That's right._ She had power now. She had the Gift of the Traveler. _This son-of-a-bitch is dead!  
_  
xx

Shinji Ikari thought he had seen the last of the Ahamkara. Honestly.

The beast was small, compared to the ones he faced throughout the majority of the Great Hunt; however, it was still immense, and its strangely casual demeanor was all too familiar. And those eyes...those yellow eyes gleamed with a familiar intelligence.

' _Breathe, Shinji,_ ' cautioned Yui from within.

 _...inhale...exhale...inhale...exhale...  
_  
Then the serpent spoke once more. " ** _Well? I asked a question; will you not answer me?_** "

Saladin stepped forward, speaking with authority. "We have come to take control of SIVA from you. And given your demonstrated hostility, we have also come to slay you, beast."

" ** _Such violent behavior...and how rude. I do have a title; you may call me Soma. I am the last of the Ahamkara, the lone island that has yet to be swallowed by the sea._**"

"The last, eh?" Misato cocked her pulse rifle. "Can't imagine how we missed one."

" ** _Your campaign of extermination was thorough, to be sure; hiding here, deep in the comforting dark...I was but a mere child._** " Swarms of red nanomachines swirled around it. " ** _Under the perfect protection of the red tide, I slept. And I grew. And now, with war visiting my home...there are so many wishes to grant, so much death to gorge on..._** " Soma looked quietly at each of the six, snorting with amusement. " ** _And you think you have what it takes to end me, oh murderers mine?_** "

"Your death is a foregone conclusion," murmured Aria.

" ** _Such words of finality; the arrogance of ignorance._** " The dragon chuckled, lips curling to form a wicked smile. " ** _The powers I answer to are beyond that of your crippled patron; anything you desire can be granted...surely there is at least one of you who have a wish. I will hear it gladly...oh bearers mine._** "

Misato snarled. "I know exactly what kind of price your damn wishes carry, you piece of-!"

"I have a wish."

The words were quiet. The five Guardians slowly looked at Shinji, whose gaze was fixed firmly upon the dragon. Misato's expression of disbelief was palpable, despite her helmet and armor. "...Shinji-kun...?"

" ** _State your wish._** "

Shinji's right hand slowly flexed, a nervous habit.

(The school had been pulverized. The thrall that had once been his friend walked slowly towards him, with eyes shedding anguished tears. Shinji knew that the boy could easily kill him...and yet, there was resistance. With tremendous agony, the thrall bared his neck, even as possessed fists reached to strangle him; it was an invitation, a last request, that of a prisoner pleading for mercy. Shinji grimaced, his body shivering with anxious misery; why did it have to be him? WHY WAS THE BURDEN ALWAYS HIS?! Howling with grief, he took his small pocket knife and jabbed it into his friend's neck.)

His right hand clenched into a fist; glaring into the dragon's eyes, he said, "Only that you were dead." He gripped his scout rifle, taking aim through the scope. "And we don't need your help to make that a reality."

Soma seemed...amused. " ** _Very well then. There will be no terms._** "

[And with those words, the corrupted form of Sepiks Prime opened fire.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1G0PNX-eQ0A)

The six Guardians split apart, dodged the bursts of corrupted ether. Sepiks Corrupted continued firing, driving Saladin's team to hide behind the support beams bordering the central area. The Iron Lord scowled as the radiant projectiles, laced with nanites, smashed around them. "We have to strike the dragon!"

Aria aimed around the corner, firing her sniper rifle at Soma. A cloud of nanomachines effortlessly blocked the bullet. "SIVA is protecting it," observed the young Warlock.

"Then we'll have to negate its protection!" roared Saladin.

"Corrupted Fallen, incoming!" yelled Zavala. Doors opened from further within the Replication Complex; Perfected Ramielim and Spliced Bardielim, firing a storm of lasers and a hail of corrupting goo respectively. Misato, Ikora, and Aria threw fiery grenades at the ground, unleashing flames that burned away at the encroaching goop. Each Guardian aimed with their primary weapons at the possessed Fallen, concentrating their fire to bring down the encroaching enemies.

All the while, the Ahamkara watched them, looking rather bored by the whole affair. " ** _Ants in an hourglass, trapped by time and circumstance; birds that deign to swim, to brave the depths of the Deep..._** "

"And how about you have a glass of SHUT-THE-HELL-UP?!" roared Misato, firing her Gjallarhorn at the beast. The SIVA swarm surrounding it blocked every single explosive. "Damn it!"

"We have to dispel the SIVA somehow," murmured Saladin. "Or at least disrupt its connection the beast!"

Sepiks Corrupted let loose a synthetic roar; glowing brightly, the Prime Servitor unleashed a large orb of tainted ether, which tracked towards the beam behind which Shinji and Aria were taking cover. Shinji, seeing the incoming orb, quickly backed away from the beam; Aria was too focused on firing on an incoming Perfected Ramielim. "Aria-!"

The orb splashed against the beam, and the nanites erupted in a thick cloud, curling around the pillar and swarming upon Aria. The young Warlock began twitching, her body surging with the ravenous nanomachines. Her gaze turned towards him; her helmet blocked all sight of her face, but he could imagine that her eyes were wide with horror. "Kill me Ikari."

Shinji paled. "But-!"

"Do it now, or I won't survive."

_''Shinji. You must.'_

But...but...!

He didn't want to treat death so casually, or so flippantly. To do so was to devalue their lives...and yet...things were different, weren't they? They really were, weren't they?

Yui was insistent. ' _She will turn against us, like the Remnants of the Iron Lords. She will become the dragon's thrall._ '

Perhaps that, more than anything else, made the decision for him. _I won't let it happen again._

(He watched despondently as the thralls advanced, their very footsteps burning the asphalt; whatever their wish had been was irrelevant. And so Unit-01 stoically smashed them under its foot, slowly turning to the dragon that watched slyly from atop the skyscraper.)

 _Never again!_ Shinji's heavy weapon - a teal-and-brown Deacon RS/3 rocket launcher - manifested in his hands. "I'm sorry."

The rocket fired; with a great explosion, the cloud of nanites burst apart, falling limply to the ground. Aria's body, meanwhile, vanished in the flame. As the corpse slowly disintegrated, a flicker of blue Light shot from it; with a brief SHYOOOM, the girl's Ghost manifested. " _Stand by,_ " said Megumi.

Suddenly, with a violent eruption, the Ghost vanished in fire; in her place was Aria, wreathed in the flames of the Sunsinger. "You have my gratitude," said Aria, raising her pulse rifle. "And I think I know how we can disperse the SIVA barrier around Soma."

Shinji stared blankly as Aria reclaimed her position behind the beam. "..."

' _You should be used to it by now._ '

 _I...I know...but...  
_  
' _First time you intentionally had to kill someone to save them?_ '

It was. And now he had some understanding of why other Guardians could be so gung-ho in the Crucible.

As Aria threw multiple Solar Grenades - her fiery Radiance recharging the burning Light in her palms - her voice was transmitted by her Ghost into their helmet's speakers. "The ether of Sepiks Corrupted is interacting unusually with SIVA. The Ahamkara's taint...it has not completely suppressed the Servitor's synthetic Light."

"Are you saying we could use Sepiks' ether against the beast?" asked Zavala, his shotgun firing at the consumed Fallen that managed to make it through Aria's proverbial wall of fiery orbs.

Aria shook her head. "No. We will need...something else. Something purer, to trigger a metaphysical cascade...but the ether could serve...as a conduit."

The other Guardians winced as the corrupted Servitor continued barraging their positions with tainted ether, sending out wild sprays of nanites. Ikora looked meaningfully towards her pupil, firing her scout rifle in an oddly casual manner. "A conduit...for our own Light."

"It is the most plausible means of overruling Soma's control," answered Aria.

Saladin stared at the ground around them, noting the nanomachines that coated the ground like a fine red dust. They seemed...inert, and lifeless, separated from the dragon's close proximity. "SIVA is different...is Sepiks' ether really the deciding factor...?"

"No time like the present to find out!" yelled Misato, slamming her palm into the nanomachines on the floor, letting her Light flow into them.

Shinji briefly paused in his defensive fire - ammunition smashing into a Perfected Ramielim - as a strange pressure flickered from Misato's position. It was hard to describe; a murky sandstorm, dark and foreboding, traced with glowing towers...then, pure starlight filtered through the storm, chasing away the shadows-

In a burst of blue, the inert SIVA beneath Misato flashed, and the Iron Lady became awash in radiant azure Light as the nanites _empowered_ her. "Holy...whoa!" The Hunter laughed nervously, looking somewhat bewildered by the sudden change. "...well, no time like the present! Cover me!" Misato charged around the pillar, storming directly towards the server banks atop which the Ahamkara sat.

Shinji watched her run, going still as the corrupted Fallen began to change course. "They're going for Misato-san!"

"Cover her!" ordered Saladin; the primary weapons of the five Guardians barked and roared, the whole chamber ringing with thunderclaps as the Iron Lady soared towards the great dragon.

The beast's yellow eyes glimmered with amusement. " _ **A quaint flicker of starlight, hiding within the rotten halls of servitude...**_ " Soma's claw flicked condescendingly towards her.

From the mass of red SIVA tendrils behind the Ahamkara, a gleaming red humanoid erupted, slamming into Misato. The Iron Lady shot backwards, a proverbial azure comet that skipped off of the ground.

The dragon hissed as the newcomer landed on the floor, slowing rising to face the Guardians. "... _ **then let slave fight slave, under the gaze of true freedom.**_ "

Shinji gulped as the humanoid - the _human_ \- rose; the rusted armor and aged clothing was distended and twisted, and the corpse beneath bulged with red tendrils. A large cannon seemed to be growing out of the right arm, and the left hand clenched an ancient Iron Battle Axe. Beneath the helm, the eye sockets blazed with blue. For the briefest of moments, it was like looking at another thrall of the Ahamkara.

Saladin's reaction - a stilted gasp, and tightened knuckles - only solidified that sensation. "Lord Radegast..."

The Remnant of Radegast roared, and opened fire.

Bursts of Solar energy erupted from the Remnant's cannon, forcing the Guardians to scatter once more. Saladin and Misato kept their attention on their former comrade, whilst the other four focused on distracting the corrupted Fallen that continued their assault. "Can you hear me, Lord Radegast?!" yelled Saladin, a tinge of panicked disbelief in his tone.

The thrall gurgled, charging forward with its Iron Battle Axe.

The Sunbreaker's sigh was audible. "...so it comes to this." In a flash, the Iron Lord manifested his own Axe, and met Radegast's charge head-on. Each and every blow unleashed tongues of flame, scorching the ground beneath their feet. Misato timed her shots with the SUROS PDX-45 pulse rifle well, shooting the Remnant's limbs before it began each swing. A little momentum here and there was enough to turn the tide; soon, Saladin's blows took their toll, and his fiery weapon finally tore through the thrall's guard. With a pained howl, he swung, ripping a smoldering gash in the corpse's torso. "Now, Lady Katsuragi!"

Roaring, Misato leapt above Saladin, lashing out with her knife into the Remnant's face; her blue aura popped with an audible _snap_ , consuming the Remnant utterly; the remains of SIVA that had not been blown away by Saladin's attack suddenly congealed, and the entire thrall dissolved, collapsing into a pulsating blue ball. The Hunter picked the orb up gingerly, eyeing the glowing nanites within. "What the-?"

"Throw it!" yelled Aria, ducking behind a pillar as Sepiks Corrupted bombarded her position. "Target the Prime Servitor!"

The Iron Lady didn't hesitate. With a mighty heave, she lunged forward, launching the pulsating ball at the eye of Sepiks. It burst into searing bolts of Light, crawling across the Prime Servitor's surface with ravenous speed. The corrupted Servitor's synthetic howl echoed throughout the Replication Complex, and the SIVA swirling around it quivered. Then-

 ** _FLASH!  
_**  
A wave of Light burst from the Prime Servitor, flickering through everyone. All of the nanites suddenly collapsed, lifelessly falling to the ground. The corrupted Fallen collapsed, as puppets with cut strings. Soma blinked as its impenetrable shield fell to the ground. " ** _Hmm_** _ **?**_ "

"NOW! WHILE ITS CONTROL OVER SIVA IS DISRUPTED!" yelled Ikora.

As one, each Guardian withdrew their most powerful ranged weapons and opened fire.

The beast grimaced, great wings flapping as explosives and high-velocity rounds pelted its scales. " _ **Inquisitive motes of starlight, flaring against the Abyss! Hardy and rambunctious, fools one and all!**_ " The beast's draconic eyes flared, and a concussive wave knocked the six Guardians backwards.

Saladin scowled, slamming the hilt of his Battle Axe into the ground to arrest his retreat. "Do not hesitate! Keep attacking!" His entire body blazed with the fire of the Sun, and the Hammer of Sol went flying.

The Ahamkara's wings kept flapping, narrowly avoiding the heavier ordnance even as primary weapons fire and sniper rounds pelted its armored hide. " ** _The worth of one's existence, the truth of your being! It is defined by how much you can_** **devour!** " Sneering, the beast landed back atop its pedestal of servers, eyes flashing with an unnerving glow. " ** _And so I shall feast, and gorge, and consume!_** " The dragon shimmered with a dark radiance, and the inert SIVA around its body began to quiver.

"Its connection with SIVA has been reestablished," said Aria, lowering her Luna Chiral III sniper rifle. "We must take cover."

"Where?!" demanded Zavala.

The nanites around Soma's body began to swirl, shining a bloody red. "...that I am not sure of."

Ikora's voice suddenly caught their attention. "Quickly! Over here!" The Warlock was typing furiously onto a computer terminal in the wall, beside which were a pair of doors. "These appear to be clean rooms, built by SIVA's creators. Inside!"

The rest of Saladin's team didn't hesitate, piling into the small room; right as the entire Replication Complex began to shine with a deadly red glow, Ikora delved inside, closing the door with a defiant _thud_. The ward shimmered with a dull shield of yellow-

 **BOOM.  
**  
-that did not last beyond one burst of nanite-enhanced power; the shield flickered and died, and the centuries-old doorway collapsed to the ground.

As the Guardians piled back out, they took note of Soma - once again protected by a cloud of nanomachines - staring intently at Sepiks Corrupted. " ** _...hmm...a defiant slave, unwilling to flee...driven by bloodlust and unnatural fury? Or one who desires a vain death?_** " The dragon turned its gaze back towards them. " _ **...it matters not.**_ "

Shinji blinked. _What is it talking about?  
_  
"Heh...it knows that without Sepiks, we have no chance of breaking through that field of SIVA...but it looks like Sepiks isn't leaving." Misato, demonstrating uncanny insight, chuckled grimly as she reloaded her pulse rifle. "Thank the Traveler that the Fallen hate us so much!"

"Do not become too confident, Lady Katsuragi," warned Saladin. "Even if Sepiks Prime's will is not fully bound by the Ahamkara...we should not take it for granted that it is an ally."

At his words, the corrupted Prime Servitor howled, and the Fallen thralls - now back under the Ahamkara's control - slowly rose, their bodies surging with nanomachines.

The six split apart as Sepiks opened fire, but there was a weary confidence in their movements. They had a strategy in place; it was now a matter of execution.

At least...that's what they all hoped for.

xxxx

The pattern was beginning to repeat. The Fallen thralls were storming against the slaves of the Light, and their corrupted quasi-deity continued to spew the nanomachines everywhere.

Soma watched with a wry grin; its will became paramount, and beckoned him forward.

Flesh moved, and muted spirit wailed. The being once known as Felwinter gurgled, storming outward alongside the Remnant of Lady Skorri. Two of their enemies ( _no, allies, comrades, FRIENDS!_ ) surged with a blue aura, watching them warily as they approached.

**_A repeating pattern eventually forms a shape; yet the Deep churns with the force of an unyielding tide, forming new iterations...  
_ **

The damned voice of the serpent filtered through his head, driving him to fight and to strike. With great precision, his Axe struck Saladin ( _you old fool, why are you here?!_ ), cleaving a horrendous wound in the man's torso. His body burned into ash, even as his Ghost emerged in a flash of Light.

(He looked upon the peak that now bore his name; once, his Ghost had been the only one allowed upon this mountain, his domain as a Warlord; now, the heights sang with the sound of many Ghosts, his fellow Lords calling the peak home. It was...peaceful.)

**_Peace is a delusion, for all of reality is in constant struggle.  
_ **

An Awoken Titan - blue skin surging with an even bluer aura - stepped protectively in front of Saladin's Ghost, while Misato Katsuragi ( _foolish, slovenly woman! You should have known better!_ ) drove him back with three precise Golden Gun shots. As two young Guardians ( _they're so young, practically whelps_ ) held off the Fallen, his position - and that of Skorri's Remnant - were bombarded by grenades and rockets.

**_Continue your struggle, and perturb the pattern; show something purer, let your end blossom!_ **

The Remnant of Felwinter gurgled ( _I want to scream, I want to fight, I want to be free, make it STOP!_ ), dead eyes gleaming with an unholy radiance. The Light behind the Awoken began to coalesce, preparing to take on a familiar shape.

A flash of Light coincided with a wickedly quick tendril of corrupted flesh. As Saladin resurrected, his Ghost was caught; with a triumphant ( _no_ ) howl, the Remnant of Felwinter slammed the Traveler's emissary into the floor ( _no!_ ), the SIVA within his corpse inhibiting the Ghost's attempts to flee...and then, up came his Axe. ( _NO!_ )

**_An unworthy form, purified with fire and sword...burning away the paltry Light._ **

Down came the Axe, and the Ghost was shattered into a dozen pieces.

Saladin's panicked shout - "RICHARD!" - was a soothing balm to the sickening serpent.

(Felwinter quietly floated downward, letting the gentle wind caress him. Step by step...the world was being rebuilt.)

The Remnant of Felwinter idly watched as the corpse of Skorri was slashed repeatedly by a young Hunter, right before the black-skinned Warlock - her body shimmering with blue - slammed a glowing fist through her torso ( _let me die_ ). A rocket knocked his Axe and cannon aside, allowing the Awoken Titan to approach him ( _please kill me_ ).

**_This pattern is pleasing...you have done well._ **

A glowing fist crushed Felwinter's head, and the Remnant began to fade away ( _Saladin..._ ). His ashes fell upon the broken shell of Richard, and he finally ( _...forgive me..._ ) ceased to be.

xxxx

The second - and last - clean room in the Replication Complex was located on the opposite side of the chamber, along the right walkway; after another round of disabling Sepiks Corrupted and nullifying Soma's SIVA barrier, the embattled dragon was charging another burst of SIVA-enhanced energy. The six Guardians were catching their breath behind the shielded door, waiting for the attack to pass.

Right now, Saladin Forge sensed that everyone was staring at him. "We won't have anymore clean rooms to take refuge in after this. This phase will be the last."

"Lord Saladin," murmured Zavala. His concern was impossible to hide.

Saladin ignored it. "Charge your Light as best as you are able; we won't be able to hold anything back."

"Saladin-kun." Lady Katsuragi's voice hid a slight quiver to it. She was trying to maintain her composure.

Saladin tried to ignore it. "Do not falter. Do not retreat. Do not hesitate."

" _Saladin_." Misato spoke without her usual honorific.

Saladin finally turned, looking straight at her helmet. He imagined the naked concern within her eyes, knowing the compassion they would hold. "...you do not have to tell me anything I don't already know."

She did so anyway. "This is your last life."

"Do you believe I would hesitate?"

(He arched an eyebrow, looking quietly at the woman in ragged clothing, and armed with even more ramshackle weaponry. "...where have you come from?" When she spoke, and revealed just how far away she hailed from, he wasted no time dragging her before Lord Radegast. That sort of determination needed to be with the Iron Lords.)

"...no," she relented, seemingly accepting these circumstances. The Arc energy coiling within her hands - the Hunter having switched from Gunslinger to Bladedancer during this brief reprieve - revealed her true frustration.

The door collapsed, and there was no more time for talk. "Then let us move forward!" The Sunbreaker led the charge, and his five teammates followed him. _The Unbent Tree_ barked furiously, bringing down more of the blasted Fallen thralls.

How long had he been using this aged weapon? How long had it served him?

(The wrath of Warlord Kira was swift and fierce, his many men holding off the other Iron Lords with great zeal. And yet, in the end, it was the tiny axe blade on the barrel of his weapon that shattered the killer's Ghost; from that point on, the Iron Lords' victory was assured.)

How fitting, it seemed, that his Ghost had met a similar end. _I have to make it count._

Saladin hid behind a support beam, narrowly avoiding the charged blasts of the Prime Servitor. The weapons of his fellow Guardians, the stern shouts and precise commands...it was a heady cacophony of destructive noise and militaristic turbulence. Even knowing that he was no longer immortal, even knowing that this life was all he had...his blood still sang, as hard as it ever had. Perhaps more.

Down the sights. Rata-tat-tat. Shattered Ramielim. A single grenade, surging with Solar Energy. Bardielim flesh boiled and popped. Every last speck of Light within his body was precious, not to be wasted or squandered. He had to make it count.

Finally, after a seemingly endless barrage from Sepiks Corrupted, there was enough inert SIVA scattered across the ground. Kneeling down, he let the nanomachines intermingle with his Light, and a blue aura consumed him utterly. He idly noted that their two youngest - Ikari, and Aria - also bore this aura.

And what timing, for three more corrupted corpses emerged from the dragon's nest; radiating with dark power. _Lord Timur. Lord Silimar._ The third one...the sight of her was enough to make his heart tremble.

(The corpse of Warlord Tirek lay in a smoking crater behind her; sighing with remorse, she removed her helmet, looking intently at her visor. "That damn fool actually messed up my paint job." Her irritation was so genuine that Saladin couldn't help but laugh.)

 _...Lady Jolder._ Saladin's scowl was equally genuine; even as the triad of Remnants opened fire with their cannons, the eyes of the Ahamkara glittered with a strange glee. _Are you so entertained, beast? Does our anguish feed you?_ These thoughts circled back around, feeding his own conviction; there could be no hesitation...none whatsoever. He had to make it count.

Lady Katsuragi's shout was inaudible to him, but the other Guardians acted accordingly; with determined diligence, they hemmed the three Remnants in with a field of covering fire, pelting away at their shields with rockets and grenades. It was an unbelievable onslaught, one that would reduce most other enemies to a slurry of meat and ash.

The three Remnants weathered through, and continued attacking. Their Iron Battle Axes were still, but oh-so eager to bite.

Saladin held his own tightly, letting his Light infuse it, stoking it; the blaze at its head was bright, and furious.

(As Lady Katsuragi finished yet another tale from the Time Before, he glanced over at Lady Jolder. Quietly, the female Titan - knowing exactly what button to push - smiled, and said, "Nice story, but I bet I could shoot better." With an outraged squawk, the purple-haired Hunter stood, accepting Jolder's challenge. And just like that, the woman's aura of gloom was gone. Jolder...had a talent for that.)

He waited. And waited. Looking for just...the right...moment.

The trio were now side-by-side, screaming with mad fury.

 _There.  
_  
Roaring, Saladin charged, his Battle Axe burning with a nigh-unbearable heat. The shouts of his fellow Guardians were ignored. The glowing eyes of the Remnants gleamed, recognizing the opportunity. Snarling, they all raised their Axes.

(He looked straight into the eyes of Lady Jolder, her thumb hovering over the handle of the detonator. As the storm of red surged towards her, she mouthed three simple words. Then, the corridor she stood in vanished in fire, triggering a tremendous collapse of metal and rock. And then he, Lady Katsuragi, and Lord Gheleon were alone...the last of the Iron Lords.)

Just as planned.

With a defiant howl, Saladin swung at a downward angle. The flame of his Axe scorched through their shields tearing away at armor and nanite-enhanced flesh, rendering them vulnerable. He barely felt it as their burning Axes tore into him, slicing past the paltry Light he had left and his aged armor. With a pained groan, the Titan sagged, his Axe falling from his hand.

(He had thought it a fairly serious question to ask. Lady Jolder's bark of laughter was unexpected...but then again, given what she said next, it should have been no surprise. "If I am to die, let it be in battle, with weapons in my hands and laughter in my heart.")

Saladin grinned, even as blood began to trickle past his lips. It was a sentiment that he now understood.

He did not need to look around; he knew that the youngest of their team would not hesitate. So he focused instead on performing one last defiant action; his right fist curled, still shining with the last of his SIVA-enhanced Light. He stared directly into the face of Lady Jolder, and lunged forward.

Right as young Ikari's knife pierced the temple of Lord Timur, right as young Aria's glowing palm crashed into the skull of Lord Silimar, Saladin's fist smashed into Lady Jolder's face.

The three Remnants gurgled, dissolving as the three Guardians' auras popped. Even as the remains of SIVA began to congeal into shimmering azure orbs, the Iron Lord stared boldly at the Ahamkara. He did not face his fellows, for he knew he wouldn't be able to speak if he did.

Three simple words. Given the extent of his work, the pain and toil he had endured to ensure another day for the remains of humanity...they were fitting ones to leave behind. Lady Jolder had chosen them well. "...make it count..." And thus fell Lord Saladin, never to rise again.

xxxx

The smell of the old warrior's Light finally fading - with an acrid whisper of bitterness and acceptance - was tantalizing to Soma. " ** _A flame that withstood time and error, undone by arrogance and sentiment. A finite spark, destined to fade away...as it will with all of you._** " The Ahamkara sneered, its very essence gorging on the anguish and the sorrow being exhibited. Even though its physical form was marred and weakened, the little motes would fall first. " ** _Who would like to join him first, oh victims mine?_** "

The two youngest whelps and the fallen Titan's feminine comrade threw the three blue spheres of charged SIVA at the spherical machine hovering above. The chain reaction was not unexpected: Sepiks Corrupted, already worn down and marred by this conflict and the last, was unable to handle the sudden surge of energy; as a wave of Light erupted - once again nullifying its control over the nanomachines - the Servitor collapsed, crumbling into pieces. " ** _A slave with its own will, now taken by death; nevermore shall its wrath assist you!_** " Its eyes flashed, and the five Guardians were flung backwards. " ** _Willingly or not, your fate is sealed, oh prisoners mine!_** "

"We'll see about that!" howled the female Hunter, her great rocket firing a great cluster of rockets. The dragon calmly flapped its wings, floating to the side-

With a sudden shift of shadowy radiance, the female Warlock with dark skin unleashed a bolt of ravenous violet, smashing at the base of its right wing. A vortex of energy snarled and ripped and roared, and the dragon scowled as its wing was devoured. Crashing onto its feet with a thud, the Ahamkara glared at the rebellious creatures; although its armored scales were still holding - albeit barely, it had to begrudgingly admit - against the Guardians' assault, Soma's mind focused mostly on reclaiming control of the nanomachines. " _ **A valiant tragedy, and a doomed effort; your agony shall became my food!**_ "

Faint steps. A brief surge of static, rapidly approaching, yet...unnaturally muted.

The dragon tilted its head, gazing backwards at its spine; there was nothing...no. There was _something.  
_  
Twin blades of lightning suddenly _snapped_ into existence, and the form of the young Hunter became visible as he swung.

Searing pain, and electrified flesh! Gaps between scales, blown apart by rockets and explosives, gave way to horrendously sharp blades, tearing and cutting and _slashing-!  
_  
The world went askew, and Soma could only blink dumbly as its head fell, free of its mortal form, and soon to be free from life.

xxxx

Shinji Ikari exhaled heavily, leaping off the headless dragon's body as it collapsed to the floor. All of the nanomachines remained still, and the remaining Fallen remained inert and lifeless. His Arc Blades slowly began to dissipate, his mind coming off an adrenaline-induced high. The general tactics of engaging the Ahamkara, where to strike, which weak spots to hit...

(Unit-01's eyes seemed to narrow, focusing on the scales along the dragon's torso, shattered by an extensive missile barrage. With swift prejudice, the progressive knife struck, stabbing through the gaps, and into the softer flesh.)

...it had been like second nature.

The head was still writhing, grasping to life...and yet the serpent's smug expression remained. " ** _The last island am I, struck by a storm...into the Deep shall I sink, into Her gentle caress..._** "

"Your designs are over, _beast._ " Zavala's anger was palpable, his wrath still simmering over Saladin's fate. "Your legacy, and that of your accursed species, is over."

" ** _You are one to talk of legacies, oh murderer mine,_** " said Soma with a sneer. " ** _A world beyond reckoning is upon you...already, the whispers of Her kin are growing, a burgeoning cascade of chaos and fury...the dread Prince stirs, and their Almighty Father will turn His gaze upon you...the tides of the Deep will press this entire world toward a confrontation, and you shall be smashed against the shores of fate, oh kindred mine..._** "

Ikora arched a finely-trimmed eyebrow. "Her? Father? _Kindred?_ "

"We aren't kindred to you," snarled Misato.

Soma laughed with utter joy. " ** _We are all beholden to the whims of our forebears...yet you, slaves of a crippled star, can't even claim to know its ultimate end...and yet I have borne witness to the mind of our Mother...and you will all burn beneath that terrible gaze-_** "

SHICK.

Misato's Arc Blade stabbed through the temple of the serpent's head, cooking its brain tissue. The dragon's jaw went slack, and Soma finally breathed its last...and yet, Misato kept stabbing, and slashing, carving away at the dragon's skull.

Shinji watched quietly as she kept stabbing, kicking and punching at the dead Ahamkara. He briefly glanced at Saladin's corpse - which was quietly being tended to by Zavala and Ikora - before stepping forward. Misato's knife was out, and she kept on stabbing and stabbing-

(The dragon's corpse was sprawled over the mountainside, and it had been dead for minutes now; and yet, as an entire town lay in smolders behind them, Unit-01 kept stabbing away at the dead beast, lost to Shinji's rage.)

Shinji placed a hand on Misato's shoulder. "Misato-san...it's over."

"...no, Shinji-kun..." The older Hunter glanced over her shoulder, her entire body beginning to sag with weariness. "...the war is never over."

"...maybe." Taking a chance - finding himself in the unusual position of offering someone _else_ solace and comfort - he wrapped his arms around his comrade and friend. "But this battle _is_ over."

(As far as fifteenth birthdays went, Shinji thought that spending it unconscious in a hospital wasn't too bad in the grand scheme of things. Even if the circumstances leading to it had been painful, it had been...quiet. And yet, awakening to the sight of a slumbering Misato - slumped over his cot, hand gripping tightly to his own - was an oddly heartening experience, one that almost made his prior ordeals worthwhile.)

Aria Yamine watched them all in silence before raising her hand; as her Ghost manifested, she said, "Megumi. Get in contact with the Vanguard. Tell them that we have accomplished our mission."

" _Understood._ "

Shinji inwardly winced at Aria's callous words, however truthful they may have been; even if they had been victorious, how could it taste of anything but ash, when the cost had been the life of a comrade to them all, a mentor to some, and a dear friend to one in particular? _Saladin-san...I didn't know you that well...but you helped Misato survive for all these years...you helped her to live._ Misato's grip quietly tightened around him; he briefly wondered if, behind that helmet, she was crying. _And for that...you have my gratitude. Thank you...and I'm sorry._

xxxx

**Grimoire: SIVA**

**RECIPIENT: Assembly of Masters, S14 Cryptarchy**   
**CC: The Speaker**   
**SENDER: Commander Osiris**   
**SUBJECT: SIVA**   
**SUB-ENTRIES: Nanotech; Self-Assembling Materials; Ironlands; Iron Lords; SEELE**

**SUMMARY: The mission to reclaim SIVA was a resounding success.**

**This experimental tool, created by the Pre-Collapse organization SEELE (ref. "** **_Entities of Note, Cataclysm Period_ " by Master Rahool), became inert upon the defeat of the Ahamkara (ref. " _Pre-Collapse Lore_ , _Cataclysm Chapter_ " by the Speaker) known as Soma. All entities infected by the nanotechnology were rendered insensate upon the dragon's death and subsequent psychic backlash. Additionally, the losses endured by the Houses of Ramiel and Bardiel (ref. " _Ironlands Overwatch: After-Action Report_ " by Shiro-4) have forced the Fallen to retreat back to the Cosmodrome. With their withdrawal, eradicating the HIVE remnants within the Ironlands was a relatively simple matter. The additional material and territorial gains were also substantial.**

**Initial inspection of SIVA reveals that the nanotechnology is capable of breaking down any existing matter into a substance very similar to Glimmer, and that these SIVA mites reuse the energy and matter based on a set of programmable directives. SIVA apparently will not cease until said directives are complete, subject to certain administrative overrides built into the hardware and software. The potential applications are incredibly tantalizing, to say the least.**

**Saint-14 will handle arrangements for any funerals and memorials of those who fell in battle for the final time.**

**This is the beginning of a new era for the City.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fare thee well, Saladin Forge. The Iron Banner will now need a new vendor.
> 
> All kidding aside, the Lore of Destiny has a bit of a stark discrepancy from the gameplay of Destiny, where you - as the Main Character - are explicitly noted as being rather unique and exceptionally hard-to-kill as far as Guardians go (gotta be those Protagonist Powers), because Guardians meeting their final end is not exactly uncommon in the Lore. Now, in terms of the game and main story, that's another story altogether. 
> 
> To use an example: Crota was responsible for killing THOUSANDS of Guardians in the canon Lore of Destiny during the event known as the Great Disaster, when Guardians tried retaking the Moon for the first time (many many many years prior to the player character awakening as a Guardian). However, as an actual Raid boss in the first game, he's considered laughably easy to deal with.
> 
> As such, during the initial writing of this story, there were some who played Destiny regularly that disagreed with how certain experienced Guardians ended up dying for real. Various citations from the Lore had to be pulled to show that Guardians dying for real - even experienced ones - isn't really an uncommon event.
> 
> Next time, we begin transitioning to the next arc of the story...with the introduction of one Eris Morn.
> 
> And in this continuity, she still has her Ghost.


	12. The Bane, the Speaker, and the Stranger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eris Morn reports to the Speaker regarding her investigation of Old Japan. The Stranger, meanwhile, has a cryptic warning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Best Ghost incoming.

**Grimoire: Ghost Fragment - Japan**

**I quietly exhaled, removing my knife from the skull of the Israfelim; as it slumped to the ground, I continued my trek southward. The Fallen were becoming adventurous again; their losses from Twilight Gap had forced the entire House of Israfel to fall back to their stronghold on Hokkaido, the northernmost island of Japan. Or what used to be Japan...yes, I knew there was a distinction between Japan the island and Japan the nation, but really, who was still around to care? These islands were so far outside of the City's territory that scouting work was...well, it was dumb. Not that I would tell the Vanguard that.**

**I'm sure they knew anyway, if the internal mutterings of my Ghost were any indication...yes Raven, I can hear you just fine.**

**Really, I have no idea why Japan is so damn interesting. Orbital recon doesn't really work that well in regions too far from the City, and the other lone wolf types that like to explore...well, I can't recall any that ever made it back.**

**Yes Raven, I know that speaks volumes about my intelligence, thank you.**

**But any interest that the Fallen have in whatever's on Honshu is of interest to the Vanguard, and so here I am. Damn favors.**

**Rumor has it that Nerv's namesake used to have a major facility set up somewhere near Japan's old capital. A lot of the old records are unreliable, so the exact location is...murky.**

**I try to stay away from the cities and towns. The countryside is relatively empty, but the ruins...they're swimming in what feels like Nausea, with a capital 'N'. I'd rather not meet whatever can exude that sort of dark feeling...except it looks like I've got to get a closer look.**

**Yes Raven, I know my curiosity is gonna get me killed one day.**

**This place makes the City look like small town...can barely stand the crowds there, so how the hell could people have handled it before-?**

**[audible crack]**

**Agony. Poison.**

**My body...what's happening?!**

**I can't hear Raven anymore, can barely breathe. I'm falling to my knees, and I can barely make out strange spires in the distance, rammed into ancient roads...those markings...Hive...?**

**[audible crack]**

**I collapse. It's easier. But I still...I have to see...a foot rolls me over, and then I see _him._ I can't speak, can barely think, but I know his _name_ -!**

**"Your bones sounded interesting...but you're as boring as all the others." He raised his weapon, rife with sharp angles and a sickening presence. "How disappointing."**

**[audible crack]**

xxxx

/Two Months after the Reclamation of SIVA/

/Northern Slopes of Mt. Fuji/

The Seeder Ship had long been empty, its marred and vile surface charred by lava flows from an eruption that had happened centuries ago. Whole chambers had been filled with molten rock, further damaging the ancient transport; bereft of its foul magic, the Hive had abandoned it to the elements.

That suited Eris Morn just fine.

The Hunter sat quietly, nestled into a corner against dark stone. Her customized armor bore numerous Hive relics, and plates of bone from Acolytes and Knights; her face was shrouded by hood of her brown cloak, bearing a white symbol similar to a blooming flower...albeit one that was sharp, and harsh, and lacking in softness.

Her lips quietly twitched; even as the body rested, her mind never would.

(In retrospect, she would always think of him as the Betrayer; and yet his guile had managed to disarm them both. In the vacuum of Luna, a tide of bone and claw descended upon them.)

It never could.

(Her teacher and mentor did not struggle in the Deathsinger's grasp; with a single song, he was Shattered, and his entire form seemed to cease in all senses of the word.)

There was a brief chime.

(There was a strange flash, and a quiet voice; her last sight was of the Betrayer, receiving his reward...and then, she fell unceremoniously on the surface of the Moon, wincing at the brightness of the Sun. Her savior was nowhere to be found.)

The chime sounded again.

(Her cloak of invisibility would hold. Even as she crept past what seemed like legions of Hive, she could not doubt herself. And so she entered Hakone.)

The chime was quite insistent.

(She peered into the great crater, quietly observing the broken arcology below...and she felt a strange unease at the logo of a red leaf, branded upon buildings that had long been lost to the enemy.)

Eris Morn scowled, and opened her eyes: dark, with traces of hazel. _Rose?_

Her Ghost manifested in a brief flash, bearing a Weathered Shell painted with the soft shades of pink lilies. In lieu of speaking, the eye on the Ghost formed an expression. " _!_ "

Eris arched an eyebrow. _You're...getting an orbital signal?_

" _:)_ "

_...the situation back at the City must have improved drastically while we've been away...is the signal strong enough for a transmat?_

" _:D_ "

_Then let us leave this accursed land. We've found what we came for._

The key to the Hive's destruction, long thought lost. And if they could reclaim it...perhaps the Prince that was now stirring in the skies above could be undone, once and for all.

Her Ghost, Rose, vanished within her body, and Eris quietly grabbed her scout rifle, a heavily-modified Orphne SR4 that was lined with chips from the blades of numerous Knights. It was a simple, and effective tool; _Bane_ was the only name it had, and all it needed.

Eris quietly ascended the Seeder Ship, emerging into the early morning air, crisp and cool. The sun's light was a welcome feeling on her pale skin; she could already imagine Cayde-6 lecturing her on the importance of Vitamin D, or some similar prattle.

In an extended flash of blue light, her jumpship _Light in the Abyss_ appeared in the sky above, transported from where she had docked it months ago, hidden in ruins on the eastern shores of Honshu. Its hull was affixed with the bony material common in Hive dwellings: a useful, if imperfect camouflage when inactive.

' _:O_ '

The sudden appearance of her ship, so deep into Hive territory, did not go unnoticed. Despite its appearance, the use of the Traveler's Light to manifest it would not go unnoticed. A shrill howl began to sound throughout the region, and distant Seeder Ships - ones that were still active, and oh-so rife with the ranks of monsters - hummed with charging cannons.

But they were still too late. By the time the skies of Japan were awash with streaks of Void energy, Eris Morn was roaring into the atmosphere, nestled comfortably in her jumpship.

The howls faded, and the explosive bolts of rotten starlight dimmed; higher and higher went the _Light in the Abyss_ , finding refuge in low orbit. Eris sagged into her chair, consciously acknowledging her own exhaustion and stress. She did not object as Rose took control, charting an automated flight path back towards friendlier skies.

The whispers of the wretched beasts were still there, as they always were. It was a harsh lesson learned from her mentor; immersed within their shadowed halls, the sanctuaries fashioned from human ruins...such hate could only be endured, in stoic silence.

At times, during the most harrowing of chases, and the harshest of nights...the whispers were spoken word, or sickly shouts.

Eris subconsciously tightened her grip on _Bane_ , fingers brushing against shards of the Hive's foul blades; though the Knights' abhorrent cleavers hungered for Light, they could be used just as diligently against their masters, for the Hive obeyed a supreme law, one that Toland had often spoken of. A connection of life and death, a binding hunger; the greatest of the Hive operated through the simple logic of a sword.

Adapting that mentality to herself and her weapons...it made survival easier.

But that logic was ill-at-ease in the realm of the Guardians, and the Traveler. That logic was ill-suited for the people of the City, who did not just survive, but live.

The quiet song of Rose was a soothing balm, and a reminder of just what the point of it all was. And so she slept, letting the whispers fade...and then it was naught but white noise, muted and easily ignored.

She relished that feeling.

Awakening was always a challenge, returning from long missions such as these.

But Eris had to awaken, and so she did. The cyclical chime roused her from a dreamless sleep, and she quietly opened her eyes. Rose was floating there, blinking apprehensively at her. "What is it?"

" _:?_ "

"...two signals? Truly?"

" _:V_ "

Eris quietly sat up, peering at her long-range instruments; truly, they did not lie or deceive: two Ketches hovered beside the mountain known only as Felwinter Peak, which stood at the border of the abandoned realm known as the Ironlands. "Why have the Fallen moved such important assets so close to their front lines with the City...?"

" _:3_ "

"...are you joking?"

" _:{_ "

"Of course, you're never one for joking..." Dozens of Ghosts were detected about Felwinter Peak and the two Ketches; as her jumpship slowly descended through the atmosphere, her eyes peered beyond the cockpit. Rose had not been mistaken; Felwinter Peak, abandoned for centuries, was now brimming with activity. "...did the City reclaim the Iron Temple?"

Much had changed in the months she had been away, it seemed.

" _:C_ "

"Don't worry Rose...I think a detour is warranted, in this case."

" _:D_ "

And so they descended further, aiming for the snow-capped mountain.

Eris Morn never thought that she would ever land her jumpship on a Fallen Ketch under anything _less_ than severe duress. Naturally, bringing it to a hovering stasis above a flat portion of Meriks-Fel's hull was...well, somewhat surreal. The pale Hunter observed her surroundings in silence; a number of Frames were performing maintenance on the hull, and removing the colors of the House of Ramiel. Further below, within jumping distance, a number of Guardians could be seen moving about Felwinter Peak; the pyres of the Iron Temple were fully lit, a beacon in the great wastelands west of the Cosmodrome. As the minutes ticked by, she saw her fellows depart from the mountain - usually via Sparrow - and venture towards the Ironlands and the ancient spaceport that sat on the distant horizon.

The implications were clear. _Felwinter Peak has become a fully functioning outpost...this far from the City?_

' _:/_ '

_Hmm. This amount of manpower would have required a momentous offensive...a mobilization not seen since Twilight Gap...or even the Clash of Giants..._

' _:\_ '

_I will need more details._

' _:|_ '

Her Ghost's mental impressions were becoming quite pointed. _Yes Rose, I can see them. And no, I will not waste my time on such frivolity._

' _:(_ '

The Hunter sighed, stepping off of the hull and plunging downwards towards the mountain; with precise midair jumps, she lessened her momentum, landing softly amidst the aged ruins of the Vostok Observatory. Crossing a rickety bridge of rope, Eris found herself gazing at the statues of wolves, the stalwart pillars, and a massive fire situated in the central courtyard. Tame, yet wild wolves eyed the numerous Guardians warily, many of which were milling about or preparing for their own missions. Heading for the steps - once covered with snow, now bearing countless footprints - she calmly ascended towards the temple doorway-

"-fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu-"

She glanced upward.

"-uuuuuuuUUUUUUUUUUUU-"

She stepped back.

"-UUUUUUUUU **UUUUUUUUU-!** "

The falling Titan didn't even get a chance to finish his scream before smashing into the pavement; the sheer force of the collision was such that his body immediately dissolved into mere traces of Light. The Guardian's Ghost manifested with a put-upon sigh, resurrecting him after a few seconds. After the Titan popped back into being, he pounded his fist in irritation. " _Almost_ had it that time." With a determined huff, he took off running, floating upwards towards a series of ledges that led further up towards the heights of Felwinter Peak.

' _:U_ '

"No. I absolutely refuse."

' _D:_ '

"You will have to make do with watching them."

"-shiiiiiiiiiIIIIIIIIII **IIIIIII-!** "

The very same Titan fell once more like an azure comet, dying once more.

' _}:D_ '

Eris Morn rolled her eyes. _Hilarious,_ she thought with a put-upon sigh, before entering the doors of the Iron Temple.

The ancient stone of the old fortress was in surprisingly good condition, despite its age; the doors must have been sealed quite thoroughly for the passage of time to have affected so little. Eris Morn remained quiet as she moved further in, eventually finding herself in a large, centralized chamber. The Hunter paused; there was construction ongoing.

A single purple Ghost was hovering over a large block of granite, easily over thirty feet tall. With each pinpoint beam of Light, the Ghosts transmatted portions of the granite block, obeying an unseen pattern. Multiple recesses were situated around the walls of the circular chamber; four of these recesses were occupied by statues, each one bearing the image of an old Guardian, armed with either a great claymore or massive battle axe. Great pyres were lit in front of each statue, serving as a commemoration.

The first statue was of a very familiar figure, for it was of a man that Eris recalled seeing before she had begun her last mission. "...so...Saladin Forge has passed?"

"Yes."

Eris turned towards the chamber's sole occupant: a female Hunter, bearing colors and armor that marked her ties with the Iron Lords. "Lady Katsuragi."

Misato nodded, a weary heaviness to her movements, matched only by the lingering sorrow in her eyes. "You're Eris Morn, right? The Speaker's personal 'investigator' of all things dead and green, I take it?"

The uncouth reference to the Hive's nature elicited a grimace. "I would investigate them regardless, support or no; however, the Speaker _knows_ that their threat is an existential one. A threat that will have to be dealt with...one way, or another."

"Seems kind of odd that you'd have been gone for so long then, given the recent incursion from the Moon."

' _O_O!_ '

That...was not what Eris wanted to hear. "...an incursion?"

"Yep."

"...I have been in the field for months, investigating something important. Please...bring me up to speed."

Misato shrugged. "Eh, got nothing better to do at the moment." And so the Iron Lady spoke of a rain of Seeder Ships, all landing in territory controlled by the City and the Fallen Houses of Ramiel and Bardiel; of the discovery of RASPUTIN; of the decision made to reclaim an ancient technology; of an immense operation, in which Guardians and Fallen and HIVE and corrupted husks all fought in a massive free-for-all; of broken Archons and a ruined Kell and a shattered Prime Servitor; of a vicious dragon, speaking dark promises; of the great battle, and the cost it had carried.

It was...quite a lot to digest. "...and the Vanguard is comfortable keeping these Ketches out here, so far from the City?"

"They give this outpost some much-needed teeth. Besides, given all of the SIVA research ongoing in the City, it's not like two Ketches will make much of a difference in terms of defensive capability. Those things aren't meant to be a shield; they're the tip of the spear."

"...I see." There was one detail that niggled at her, though. "...how long ago was that battle? With the Ahamkara, Soma?"

"Two months to the day. Why do you ask?"

' _._._ '

Rose's reaction was quite fitting. _Two months._ Exactly two months ago...deep within Japan...something had stirred. The timing was no coincidence. "...it means that things will be coming to a head soon." Without another word, Eris turned on her heel, and began walking away.

"Hey! Where exactly were you investigating, anyway?!"

Eris paused. Given the Iron Lady's history...it would only be fitting. "Your homeland, Lady Katsuragi." She glanced over her shoulder, taking a grim satisfaction at the sight of the older woman's shock. "The Prince of the Hive, the Monster of Luna... ** _Crota_**...is beginning to awaken. And now...so is the Bringer of the Cataclysm...the Mother of the Ahamkara...the being you only knew as **_LILITH_**." The pale Hunter turned away. "Do with this information what you will. I must inform the Speaker as to my findings." And so she departed.

xxxx

Eris Morn remained silent as her jumpship resumed its original flight pattern; she had taken to observing the landscape below, intentionally looking for signs of battle. Sure enough, dotting the earth in various places were the vile Seeder Ships: wicked spears, tipped with a deadly posion.

' _XP_ '

 _My sentiments exactly.  
_  
Over the Great Aral Sea, and towards the Caucasus; soon, the figure of the Traveler loomed large.

' _:)_ '

 _I know, Rose. I missed it too._ The Light within her sang at the sight, a gloriously soothing balm on her spirit. Although her dedication to expunging the Hive from the face of the Earth was stark, and stalwart...the sight of the City, and its protective patron, always reminded her of **why**. _Speaking of sights...  
_  
Along the great Barrier that protected the City, numerous partitions glowed with a rows of black octahedrons, their red light shimmering uniformly. The Barrier, despite its size and nature, had long held a ramshackle appearance following Six Fronts and Twilight Gap; now, the entire defensive structure stood without mar or blemish, as though it had just been built. _So...this is what SIVA can accomplish._ She wondered if the entire Barrier now bore its own nanite-enhanced energy shield.

Quietly, Eris directed her ship on an automated path towards the hangar, one that flew over the top of the Tower; in a flash of Light, Eris and her Ghost transported from the cockpit onto the Traveler's Walk, the massive veranda that sat atop Vanguard Headquarters. Normally, this location was quiet and empty, a place of solitude and serenity. However...there seemed to be a new occupant.

"Is that you, Eris Morn?"

The Hunter turned, eyes focusing upon the blazing symbol of the Iron Banner: a massive bronze medallion of the ironwood sigil, bordered by two wolves' heads. "Indeed..." The armor of the Titan was no longer the sterling silver and red Jovian Guard that had long been his defining symbol; rather, Iron Breed armor covered him from the neck down, lined with burnished bronze and colored in muted yellows and forest greens. "...when I spoke to Lady Katsuragi, she neglected to inform me of your new status, Zavala...or should I say _Lord_ Zavala?"

The Awoken Titan nodded grimly. "That would be...accurate."

"Some would say that it was long overdue."

"With the reclamation of SIVA, and the death of Lord Saladin," The man briefly winced at the name of his old mentor, before continuing, "Lady Katsuragi believed it was now time for a new chapter to open for the Iron Lords. As such...I have been inducted into its ranks, and given authority over the Iron Banner."

"I'm sure Lord Shaxx is pleased by this development."

Her sarcastic tone elicited a brief sigh from Zavala. "He has been... _suggesting_ the possibility of a tournament of sorts. One that would winnow out the weak and identify potential candidates for the Iron Lords. With Felwinter Peak becoming a permanent forward operating base...replenishing our ranks has become a priority."

"And of your two...seniors?"

"Lord Gheleon has elected to remain in the Wilds, and support the City from afar...as always. As for Lady Katsuragi, she is overseeing the continued campaign to retake the Cosmodrome, and is supervising all field tests involving our new SIVA-enhanced arsenal."

Eris nodded. "I see..." She calmly turned on her heel, and began to walk away.

"Where exactly have you been?"

The Hunter answered without bothering to turn around. "You will find out soon enough." _For better or worse._ Zavala, long a recognizable figure of great repute within the City and the Crucible, had taken up the colors of the Iron Lords. _Yet another change...another break with the past.  
_  
' _:|_ '

 _...I suppose you're right._ It had been months since she had last been in the City; change was only natural. _But for so much, so quickly?_ It was ominous, and did not bode well; history was beginning to shift.

' _}:|_ '

Eris sighed. _You've made your point.  
_  
In no time at all, she found herself standing behind a man in dark blue robes. "I have returned." The man slowly turned, and she focused intently upon the orange stripe on his white mask. "And I bring ill tidings."

The Speaker nodded. "Carry on, then."

"Old Japan is largely controlled by the Hive. They may have been there since the time of the Collapse, lingering in the tunnels that they have carved from the country's corpse. Whole swathes of the countryside are silent, and the ruins of great cities are littered with their mark." Eris paused, gathering her thoughts; she figured the dates, and synchronized her experiences with the words of Lady Katsuragi. "When the Spawn of Crota descended upon Earth, beginning their invasion anew...the Hive within Japan stirred as well. The whispers, and the howls...they grew with each passing day, invigorated by the fading dreams of their godly Prince."

The Speaker nodded. "That is all well and good...but again, that is not what you went to Japan to find, was it?"

Rose manifested besides Eris. " _XO_ "

"Your exasperation does not make my words any less true, little Light," commented the Speaker.

Eris lightly pressed her fingertips against her Ghost's shell. "Please Rose."

" _T_T_ "

Sighing, Eris continued her tale. "It took so long...but I made it to Hakone, where the Darkness seemed strongest. I found the base that once belonged to NERV, and I went as deep as I was able to on my own...and...I saw them."

"Saw what?"

"...the great titan, clad in violet, with the face of a demon...bound and imprisoned in a cage of dragon bone..." Eris shivered. "And I saw the Source of the Wyrms, gripped by a deathless sleep, their dread Mother...and I saw..." Eris grit her teeth. "And I saw... _him_...the Betrayer, befouled and fully given over to their foul arcana..."

"...I see." The Speaker quietly turned, gazing at the distant figure of the Traveler. "From what you observed...was the Evangelion still alive?"

"...yes. I believe so."

"...then your mission was a success. I thank you for your diligence." He glanced back towards her. "Commander Osiris was aware of your foray into Old Japan, but was not familiar with the specifics. Continue your debriefing with the Vanguard; deliver all intelligence that you can provide. Now that we have reclaimed SIVA for the City...it will enable us to reclaim yet another weapon from the era of the Cataclysm. But most importantly of all...with fellow Guardians by your side...you will finally have your revenge."

This, above all else, was why she served the Speaker: he understood what drove people. "Thank you."

" _}:E_ "

"That's enough Rose. We must report to the Vanguard." The Hunter turned on her heel, beckoning her Ghost to follow. _I may not know how history is unfolding...but I will be there to witness it.  
_  
xxxx

The Speaker watched quietly as Eris Morn departed. ' _So. What now?_ ' asked Fuyutsuki within his head.

The man chuckled quietly. _We will have to ensure that Shinji ends up in Japan...and we will have to be ready for when LILITH's true identity becomes made known.  
_  
' _There is always the risk of Unit-01 becoming unbound, after all these years._ '

 _And yet the soul of Shinji's Ghost has demonstrated no degradation...which, metaphysically means that the rest of Yui's soul is still intact.  
_  
' _...of course._ '

The Speaker nodded to himself, quietly stepping towards the servers lining the wall near his study. Once he was sure that no eyes - physical or otherwise - were upon him, he stepped forward, past an ontological filter and into a small elevator. Slowly, the platform descended, deeper and deeper...below the Tower, below the City...after minutes of silence, the elevator opened, and the man stepped out, moving through a small corridor laced with technology that masked this place's presence from the world. Within the walls were multiple vials, brimming with Light...and they were there for good reason.

After all, without it...then the fragment of Darkness churning within this place would have drawn all sorts of...unwanted visitors.

The Speaker stepped beyond the corridor, into a large chamber that glimmered with Light along its walls. However, an unnatural shadow gripped the center of the room, centered on a giant fragment of orange crystal that seemed to exude a chilly haze. He quietly stepped closer, but not too close, focusing on the figure suspended within: a young teenager, nude and bearing blue hair. He stared at the face of the girl, her red eyes seeing nothing...and yet everything.

All three of them.

He was still staring at the third eye in the center of the girl's forehead when he sensed a perturbation in the atmosphere around him. "Right on time, as usual." He quietly glanced over his shoulder, looking at the Exo that had materialized behind him. "Hello again, Rei."

The Stranger slowly rose, staring stoically at the man once known as Gendo Ikari. "Hello, Professor."

The Speaker stared thoughtfully at the Stranger, idly recalling just how long it had been since they had first met. "And how are things on your end?"

"...murky."

"Oh?"

"Time is a fickle thing, and the streams that flow through this period...are many, and varied. The events that will occur...some result in whole worlds being sundered, entire timelines being razed..." The Exo paused, her glowing red eyes filled with an expression akin to remorse. "...it is a delicate dance, filtering through the works of the Vex and the Hive...weaving around the everlasting conflict between the Light and the Darkness..."

"...so nothing of significance has changed since your last report?"

"Only a minor intervention in the life of Asuka Langley-Sohryu."

He paused, recalling the Guardian in question. Asuka-2: one of the oldest Exos in terms of both physical life, and in the extent of memory. Had she been a more patient and canny individual...well, thank the Traveler for small mercies. "She is unaware of your intervention?"

"Unaware of my identity, yes."

"Hmm."

"It was necessary. She has a great role to play in the coming campaign."

"I will take your word for it."

"...and what of your son? Ikari-kun has finally reentered this timeline as one of the living; how is he?"

"He is... _adapting_ , to his new existence. From what observations have been made of his interactions with others...he is trying desperately to maintain a grip on the personality of his old life. As for his work in the field...sometimes, he moves like an Evangelion-in-miniature."

"...I am glad." The Speaker stepped aside as the Stranger moved forward, glancing intently at the crystal that contained the Original: the First, the Last, and the Font of Everlasting Life...in a very limited sense, to say the least. "The denizens of the Reef will soon become more active. Be prepared for reports of Guardians seeking to fulfill bounties from the Queen."

"And what of the Nine?"

"Their motives are still as self-serving as always; they will not intervene if it will result in their destruction. But they are still...opportunistic."

And wasn't _that_ a word rife with meaning. "I see. Anything else?"

"No sir."

"Very well. Thank you."

The Stranger tore her gaze away from the crystal, gazing intently at him. "You do not need to thank me. For everything that you have helped set in motion...for everything that you have done for _me_...I will serve you until the end of existence itself."

Sometimes, that was a humbling thought. But he was fully aware of her nature and demeanor, so it would be inappropriate to act differently. "One last question: any changes with _her?_ "

"...the ultimate fate of Unit-01 is still unknown. Evangelions are fixed points within space and time, yet beholden to variable events...determining the end of such paradoxical entities is still beyond me."

"...very well. You may leave."

The Stranger lightly bowed. "Yes sir. But a fair warning to you..." She glanced up, her body shimmering with a pale radiance, and her eyes **_blazed_** -

(Six Guardians stood on the edge of a rim, overlooking the open arcology once known as the Geofront.)

(Through the hellish abyss thundered the Beast, following the call of its One and Only Comrade-)

(-time and space ceased to have conventional meaning, for the will of the Vault was now manifest.)

(Atop a Citadel of ancient circuitry and chronological might, a pained howl echoed across the ether...and a Champion of the Light answered.)

"...the events to come will change the fates of many. Be careful."

"...I always am," he said, as stoic as ever.

The Stranger unfolded into strands of white light, and then the Speaker was alone.

Ten seconds later, he finally raised a hand up to his mask, groaning audibly. _Those visions of hers always give me such a damn headache.  
_  
' _You could even say that they're quite_ ** _vexing._** '

_Ha. Such a comedian, Fuyutsuki._

xxxx

**Grimoire: Legend - The Exo Stranger**

**There are stories of an Exo who walks in the Darkness without a Ghost; long have they haunted the Tower. Dissolving in and out of the world, intangible and elusive, she is an anomaly from somewhere beyond...and yet so intimately close.**

**I am Pujari. These are the visions I have had of the Exo known only as the Stranger.**

**The Traveler moves across the surface of a blue marble; then a realm choked by carbon; then a tiny, molten planet; then a world of iron; with each movement, it opens the earth and stitches the sky shut, making life possible. In every case, red eyes are watching.**

**The mythical Black Garden grows in both directions, into tomorrow and yesterday, with red flowers that bloom forever. I have seen a young woman walking among those thorns, emerging unscathed, even as hundreds upon hundreds of individuals overlap her synthetic figure. Yet the red eyes are a constant.**

**I cringe at the shadowed halls of the Hive, their depths resounding with a fatal dirge. This song echoes back for a time interminable, and far into the future, seeking a symphony with an ultimate conclusion. The red eyes gleam, and the Stranger listens.**

**The remnants of the Fallen, a once proud collective, reduced to scavengers; the vanguard of the Cabal Empire, a relentless and unyielding military force; red eyes can see their every move, observing always...and yet intervening only in select instances. What drives these moments, where the Stranger deems the time worthy for intervening? What alien intelligence dwells behind that gaze?**

**The Light and the Darkness, locked in an eternal struggle. Red eyes watching, always.**

**She stands before figures that have long been thought lost, adrift between dimensions. She speaks to a being that defies mere causality. She shirks away from distant beasts and the bloody tribute that they demand. She stands before the Nine in their true form.**

**She is everywhere and everywhen and nowhere and nowhen. Who is she?**

**She looks directly at me.**

**Who are you?**

**The world snaps, and my Ghost releases me from Death's Gaze.**

**"What did you see?"**

**I turn to the Awoken Cryptarch, immediately feeling smaller as reality once again settles down into a fixed frame of reference. I'm back in the Tower. I catch myself, and have to be proper: I never left the Tower, not physically at least. "I will need something to write with."**

**The woman nods, handing me a pen and paper with fingers the color of a deep blue sea. "Was there a common thread?"**

**I begin writing, briefly noting the woman's white hair; the long braid is more frazzled than I last recall. How long had my latest journey lasted? "Yes...the Exo Stranger."**

**The woman nods, her red eyes glowing with curiosity. "I see. Be as detailed as possible."**

**"Of course, Master Nami."**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't recall exactly when I thought 'You know what Eris needs? A Ghost who speaks only in emojis.'
> 
> I'm not apologizing.
> 
> (If you want an idea of what Rose actually sounds like, imagine musical tones in lieu of speech; their volume, pitch, and instrument-type correspond to the emoji being displayed.)
> 
> Anyhow, the new vendor of the Iron Banner is now Zavala! Whether or not it has as much prestige as his canon position of Vanguard Commander is debatable.
> 
> /why no, I'm not glossing over the revelation that LILITH was the Mother of the Ahamkara  
> //or the fact that the Original Rei held under the Tower has three eyes  
> ///that's just crazy talk


	13. The Six Hunters - Gathering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After debriefing with the Vanguard, Eris Morn sets about gathering five other Hunters for a mission to recover Unit-01. Dredgen Yor decides to send a message.

**Grimoire: Ghost Fragment - Eriana-3**

**My name is Eriana-3, disciple of the Praxic Warlocks, marked by the Cormorant Seal. We came to the Moon under one banner, united in a host of thousands, to reclaim it. But the battle has undergone an unexpected turn. I have taken a prisoner and this is the record of its interrogation. If I transgress in your eyes I ask for your forgiveness.**

**(sound of current or discharge)**

**_Eriana. It responds to pain._ **

**It responds to the Light. Hurt it again. Monster, heed me. Who is your master with the sword?**

**(static event)**

**I can hear it. In my head. The swordbearer's name is CROTA. Record that.**

**_Should I burn it again?_ **

**No. I think you're only feeding it. I will touch its mind. Auron- help.**

**They call you Wizard. You must be ancient. I think you value power very much. Will you still be powerful without this piece of your mind?**

**Tell me how to kill Crota.**

**(static event)**

**It showed me a battle, one of many. It showed me the Knights, walking tall with their foul cleavers. It showed me how Crota, emerging from the dark below, killed a Guardian with a screaming knife hammered out of his own Ghost.**

**So I will take a piece of its mind, and ask again.**

**Tell me how to kill Crota.**

**(static event)**

**Incredible. Where? Where is his throne? Where is the twilight world under the dead star eye?**

**_Eriana, there's word from the company in Mare Imbrium. Crota is upon them._ **

**Tell me where! Tell me how! TELL ME!**

**(static event)**

**_Eriana. What did it say-?_ **

**It showed me how it did this, just exactly this, to an Awoken man. I recognize him from older records as Rezyl Azzir.**

**It laughed at me. It said we were the same.**

**_Crota marches with a thousand Knights and they say the sky above Mare Imbrium has turned into green fire...wait. The sky has been sundered. A crimson Giant has emerged...and now he has grown in size. They're...fighting each other. Eriana, the order to retreat has been sounded-_ **

**Kill the Wizard. Scatter the ash. It has nothing but lies to offer.**

**_Eriana-!  
_  
I know, Auron. We will live to fight another day.**

xxxx

/Vanguard Headquarters, the Tower/

Saint-14's fingers gripped the edge of the table tightly. "...you are sure of what you saw?"

Eris Morn nodded. "The sight of the Betrayer...the toxic miasma that was once his Light...I could never mistake it as anything else."

The Titan Vanguard sighed, shaking his head. "...after decades of no sightings...why has Dredgen Yor chosen _now_ to return?"

"He now follows the will of a darker master: one that desires our destruction. Make no mistake: the Hive are preparing to resurrect their Prince from the Ascendant Realm." She looked plaintively towards Commander Osiris. "We _must_ take action before they can complete their dark sorcery."

The Warlock Vanguard scratched his chin thoughtfully, apparently mulling over the situation in his head. "If that is our current scenario...then why has he apparently restricted himself to Old Japan? He seems more bound to this 'LILITH' than Crota."

"...I heard of the battle, from Lady Katsuragi, against the creature 'Soma'. The dragon's speech, and its words..." Eris twitched. "...the Source of the Ahamkara is linked deeply to the Darkness. And that power is attractive to the Hive."

"Judging by your report, that would be putting it _mildly_ ," murmured Cayde-6.

"Crota's minions will seek to use LILITH's power for the _glory_ of their master's name," snarled Eris. "I need not tell you what catastrophes would befall of us if the Hive gain the power of the Ahamkara."

The Hunter Vanguard grumbled, "You know, I have enough issues with good dreams, bad dreams, and whatnot already; I don't need you to throw one more nightmare on top of the pile."

"But your sighting of an _Evangelion_...you said it was bound, deep within Hive territory...do you think they might be able to activate it themselves?" asked Osiris.

Eris frowned; she remembered the dust that littered the floor, and the aged and blackened bones that held the purple giant tight. "Judging by how long the weapon seems to have been locked away...I do not think they are currently able to. Whether Crota's awakening will change this...I cannot say."

Saint-14 removed his hands from the table, standing tall. "Then we should mount an expedition. Our records speak well of the Evangelions' performance against the Ahamkara, and a few Cryptarchs have always speculated that the crimson Giant that halted Crota's first advance was _itself_ an Evangelion; with SIVA now bolstering our offensive and defensive capabilities, now is the time to strike, while the iron is hot."

"...where did _that_ saying come from...?" muttered Cayde-6, apparently to himself.

Osiris ignored the Exo Hunter's words, focusing instead on Eris. "We will begin drawing plans for operations in Old Japan and the Moon. Cayde, do you know of any Hunters who would be up for a sustained scouting mission to either location? We'll need transmat zones and patrol beacons installed."

The Hunter Vanguard hummed thoughtfully. "...you know, come to think of it? One does come to mind. Actually got a tip about a refugee group spotted en route from northeastern Europe. You'll never _guess_ who was seen leading them."

"Who?" asked the Vanguard Commander.

If Cayde could truly smirk, it would have warranted an _immediate_ punch to the face for how smarmy he would have looked. "The _Lone Gunman_. And it looked like he had a new Guardian tagging along too...or, at least, one that Ikora's Hidden have never seen before."

xxxx

/Greater Caucasus Mountains, Northeastern Region of Old Georgia/

A man in black strolled through the mountains, and a gunslinger followed.

At their heels were the people of Palamon; after over three hundred years of holding out in solitude, the continued encroachments by the House of Arael had made the town inhospitable. After considerable debate, the decision had been made to, at long last, make the journey to the Last City.

The man in black glanced back at his erstwhile son, his ragged Hunter's hood fluttering in the wind. "Come on. We're almost there," said Jaren Ward.

The gunslinger huffed, his long cloak flapping wildly behind him; even behind the old racer's helmet - a helmet that used to be Jaren's own, long ago given as a gift to commemorate the full manifestation of the younger man's Light - he could tell that the boy (if he could even be called that anymore, he hadn't been a child for _decades_...eh, he would always be a boy to him) was rolling his eyes. "You said that yesterday," said Shin Malphur.

"And it's still true."

xxxx

/Vanguard Headquarters, the Tower/

"Interesting. Jaren's travels to the City have been few and far between these past few centuries...too busy acting as a Warlord in all but name for his particular territory," remarked Osiris.

Saint-14 shot an irritated glance at his old friend. "You know that being a tyrannical despot is not in Jaren's character."

"Only making an observation," assuaged the Vanguard Commander. "Do we have any others in mind?"

"...perhaps," said Eris Morn. "Are Omar Agah and Sai Mota still active?"

"Indeed they are!" chimed Cayde-6. "They're currently on a mission in the Cosmodrome, tracking down a target from the House of Ramiel. Trying to keep the Fallen on their toes, so they don't have time to regroup."

xxxx

/The Cosmodrome/

Sai Mota huffed with annoyance, lightly tossing her knife up and down. "Any idea what Paskin's doing, holed up in there?"

Omar Agah sighed. "A little busy here," he said, peering through the scope of his Trajan-B sniper rifle; on the other end, a warehouse - some kind of fuel depot, judging by the canisters and signage - crawling with Shanks and Servitors could be seen, about one hundred yards away.

"We've been waiting for about fifteen minutes now," grumbled the Hunter. Their current position - the fifth floor of a partially collapsed administrative building on the outskirts of the Rocketyard - was defensible enough, but Fallen patrols were bound to find them sooner or later. Her Komarov armor was well-worn, yet bore a number of personal touches: case in point, a whetstone that was affixed to the plating on her left forearm, allowing for easy sharpening of her knives. "And I'd like an opportunity to test out the new tech." Namely, the black, SIVA-enhanced shotgun strapped to her back.

"Haven't you tested it already?"

"I mean in like a real life-and-death battle, when we're _almost_ hopelessly outnumbered."

The Hunter clad in his Cryptid armor broke away from his scope, staring deadpan at his partner. "Can I at least finish doing recon? I keep seeing more Ramielim enter that building with each minute."

"All the more reason to go now, before we _are_ hopelessly outnumbered."

"And get stuck in a deathtrap of a warehouse by potentially more reinforcements?"

And that's when the aforementioned 'deathtrap of a warehouse' exploded.

xxxx

/Vanguard Headquarters, the Tower/

"Though, if you're looking for Hunters, I've had my eye on a rather fresh recruit. He's young, but he's already been through quite the wringer!" Cayde-6 nodded to himself, as though he were the only one that needed convincing. "I think you two would get along swimmingly _._ "

xxxx

/The Cosmodrome/

Sai and Omar ran quickly towards the smoldering ruins of the fuel depot, their minds busy running through possible scenarios as to _what_ had just happened. Already, they could make out the shattered remnants of Ramielim, and the broken pieces of Fallen machinery. "Any idea what caused this?" asked Omar.

"An accident, I'm hoping," muttered Sai. The urge to stab something was beginning to grow. "I just hope the Baron's body wasn't vaporized."

As it turned out, it wasn't.

A charred Ramielus - its crystalline body cracked and chipped, blackened by fire - seemed to ascend from a stairway leading to the warehouse's basement. With a grunt, the corpse was dropped to ground; it had apparently been hoisted up by another Hunter. With a weary sigh, the new Guardian leaned on his knees, gasping for air. "...hoo...ah..." And that's when the newcomer looked up, staring directly at them. "...hi?"

"Hello," muttered Omar, looking around them with a practiced eye. "...this your doing?"

"...sorry," apologized the newcomer, almost preemptively.

Omar shrugged. "Eh, no skin off my bones."

"It is off of mine!" yelled Sai, pointing at the dead Ramielus by the Hunter's feet. "That was _our_ bounty!"

"Er, sorry! I'll just...be on my way!" Having said that, the younger Hunter took off running between them, his cloak fluttering in the air behind him. Sai turned to follow, only to pause at the distinctive image on the cloth's back.

Omar huffed. "Not every day a Hunter decides to blow up a whole building just to eliminate one target. Can't deny the results though..." The man glanced towards her. "You okay?"

"...that cloak..." The image of a purple Giant, mouth stretched wide with an unearthly anger...it was enough to chill even her. "...I think that was Shinji Ikari."

"...seriously?" asked Omar.

"Yeah. That cloak is pretty damn recognizable."

"We talking about the same one that's been a Hunter for less than half a year, right? The same one that fought alongside Lord Saladin and helped reclaim SIVA for the City? The same that killed a Fallen Archpriest, a Splicer-possessed Ogre, _and_ an Ahamkara?!"

"...yeah."

Omar was silent. Then, he shook his head with a dry chuckle. "Well, blowing up the building makes more sense _now._ " He paused. "...still gonna try and get at him for taking our bounty?"

"Do _you_ have a death wish?!"

"Not as much as you do, clearly."

xxxx

/Vanguard Headquarters, the Tower/

Cayde-6 nodded again. "Yep. Just _swimmingly_."

xxxx

/The Cosmodrome/

Shinji and Yui were having...a discussion.

' _That was totally your fault._ '

 _No it wasn't!  
_  
' _You're the one who threw the Flux Grenade in the basement of a FUEL depot._ '

 _You told me that the canisters were shielded! And I couldn't just let the Servitor raise the alarm!  
_  
' _...okay, I will admit that the Servitor's explosive demise_ might _have been a bit too much for those old fuel tanks to withstand..._ '

 _And you couldn't have figured that out?!  
_  
' _Well, you're alive, aren't you?'_

_I nearly had a building collapse on me!_

' _In all fairness, you managed to dodge most of the debris._ '

 _A dead body actually_ fell _on me!  
_  
' _I did say_ most.'

Etcetera, etcetera.

And that was how a mission to find some old shipping manifests resulted in Shinji Ikari being responsible for killing the Fallen Baron Paskin and over forty members of House Ramiel singlehandedly.

xxxx

/Vanguard Headquarters, the Tower/

"Yep. You should definitely get that kid on your team."

Eris eyed the Hunter Vanguard quietly. "...I see." Privately, she resisted the urge to scoff. Even if this 'Shinji Ikari' had been involved with unusually momentous events in his short time as a Guardian, the lack of experience was too great a concern. Delving into the deepest territory of the Hive, coming face-to-face with one of the mightiest servants of the Darkness...that required an iron will, and an unshakable foundation. A Hunter like Pahanin, or even Tevis...they would be far more suitable.

"You are doubtful."

Eris glanced at the Vanguard Commander. Rose floated over her shoulder, looking curiously at Osiris. " _o.o?_ "

"I think you will have greater perspective on young Ikari when you meet him in person," continued the Warlock Vanguard. "I can guarantee you this: he will find himself drawn to this expedition to Old Japan. Whether he likes it or not, no matter how much he despises it...he will end up coming with you."

" _o_O_ "

"...why?"

"Because that young Guardian's fate is bound to Evangelion. At least, it currently is. With regards to the future...well, who knows?"

Eris scowled, noting the slight curl to the man's lips. "...you know something about him, don't you?"

"Certain details. Ones that I'm sure you'll learn in person."

"...you are quite insistent on this matter."

Saint-14 interjected, "My old friend tends to obsess on certain matters." He ignored Cayde-6's muttered 'That's putting it mildly', adding, "but his insight is not to be discounted so lightly. I will vouch for the young Ikari's performance thus far; even if his demeanor seems soft for a Guardian, Lord Zavala spoke well of his fortitude in battle."

"...I see," relented Eris. _It seems I will have to meet this young Hunter myself.  
_  
' _?.?_ '

 _Yes Rose, I'm sure he'll be happy to meet you.  
_  
' _:D_ '

"Ah, and one more thing," said Osiris. "Did you have any luck on finding the location of the MAGI in Hakone? The information that Lady Katsuragi obtained from RASPUTIN indicated that there were _three_ individual units, located in an old NERV facility."

Eris shook her head. "Whatever measures were enacted to hide the MAGI were extensive; amidst the whispers of the Hive and the shadowy taint of LILITH, I could sense nothing."

"I see. A pity." The Vanguard Commander sighed. "I've had Pahanin specifically trying to find the other sites, to establish contact...but it's been months since he last reported. I was hoping you might have had better fortune."

"We should be grateful that they have remained hidden for so long," said Eris. "Whatever the MAGI are truly capable of...I would not want those powers to fall into the hands of the Hive."

xxxx

/Elsewhere/

A being that had once been a man stood quietly amidst a circular chamber, eyeing the various servers and computer terminals with a casual eye. Of particular note were the three massive blocks of white metal, topped with bloody red. The characters on their sides evoked a particular meaning, but one that was lost to him.

**MAGI-01  
MELCHIOR**

**MAGI-02**   
**BALTHASAR**

**MAGI-03**   
**CASPER**

Now...they were merely the means to an end.

He glanced over his shoulder, staring at the corpse behind him. Even amidst the strange radiance of this realm, the body appeared out of place, to seem so dull. The end of potential, the finality of it all...was invigorating. "You're going to be a very fitting message," mused the being, reaching down with a hand that once been so finite, yet now brimmed with a grander purpose. With ease, he hefted the body up, walking towards the silvery-white portal, this 'trans-dimensional causeway'. "...the thought is the key, yes?"

A coldly feminine voice answered. " **THAT IS CORRECT.** "

"...and how much can the portal handle at once?"

" **THE TOTAL AMOUNT OF MASS THAT CAN TRANSITION WITHOUT TRIGGERING THE HARDWARE'S LIMITS IS SOMEWHAT SUBSTANTIAL. NO MORE THAN TEN PEOPLE AT ONCE, WITH AN AVERAGE BODY MASS OF-** "

"I see," interrupted the being. "Then I know precisely where to send you. And if you say ten people...I suppose four will do." The being hefted the body up, rearing his arm. "Give the Vanguard my best." And he threw the body through the portal.

xxxx

/Vanguard Headquarters, the Tower/

A sudden flash erupted over the long table, and a ravaged corpse landed with a horrific thud.

"...this is a much less pleasant encounter than the last time a person teleported in here," murmured Cayde-6.

Saint-14 quickly flipped the body over, looking at the helmet and cloak and gear...and drew a very quick conclusion. "...it's..."

Cayde-6's levity quickly faded, and a dour look came to his face. "...Pahanin..."

Osiris was quiet, eyeing the corpse with a detached eye. He stepped forward, placing his hand within the dead Guardian's vest...and pulled out his Ghost. Or rather, the mangled remnants of it: shattered and broken, bathed in black wax...and fashioned into the crude facsimile of a rose.

Eris Morn paled at the sight. "No..."

xxxx

/Elsewhere/

The being that had once been a man, but was now known only as Dredgen Yor, gestured at the portal. "And you four will be _his_ message for the Vanguard." From the horde of snarling beasts at the edge of the chamber, four stepped forward. "...do as you will. Do as you _must_."

xxxx

/Vanguard Headquarters, the Tower/

" _O_O!_ "

Eris gasped, reaching for her head. "The whispers...the _screams_...sharpened blades, ready to invade...!"

Osiris scowled, reaching for his primary weapon. "Back away!"

There was another flash; this time, four Knights - armor tinted a yellowish gold - emerged before them, snarling with a foul purpose.

The Blades of Crota now walked the Earth; they split apart, going for one Guardian each.

"HO-JEEZ!" yelped Cayde-6, leaping backwards as the Knight swung its foul cleaver with abandon. "Rude much?!" he yelled, withdrawing the marred and weathered hand cannon _Ace of Spades_. "Open wide!"

Saint-14 growled, his fists surging with Void light; with a delicate manipulation of those surging energies, the Ward of Dawn emerged not as a protective dome, but rather a cross the stretched outward, its four ethereal arms blocking the Knights from reinforcing each other. Four one-on-one fights against dread servants of a Hive Prince: a fitting scenario, judging by the Titan's clenched fists. "Die, foul beast!"

Osiris sighed as the Blade of Crota approached, its wretched jaws wide with fury. A swing, and a miss; the Warlock Vanguard had moved with an impossible grace, dodging the foul sword of the Knight. An instant passed, and he was at the beast's side, hand plunged into its torso. The man didn't say a word; he simply triggered a Scatter Grenade within the wound, and watched casually as the Blade's body seemed to burst apart from within in a shower of purple sparks.

Eris saw all of this within her peripheral vision, but couldn't concentrate on them, so focused was she on her own opponent. Snarling, the cleaver came down in a massive overhead swing; rolling to the side, her invisibility field activating before she completed her motion. All the while, her mind was furiously going over the ramifications of this attack, even as Rose tried to calm her with a soothing litany of chimes. _These beasts...are only the first wave._ She quietly circled around the Blade of Crota, which was swinging its weapon around wildly to try and strike her. She withdrew her shotgun, its form shielded from sight. _Then we have no choice but to break it._ Right as her invisibility faded, she threw a Flux Grenade at the Knight's head.

CHOOM!

The beast scowled at the sudden burst of electricity, and turned right as Eris's shotgun - lined with chitin from Hive ships, cut and formed into a menacing shape - was pressed into its face. "Die."

BOOM. BOOM. BOOM.

Three shots from _Swordbreaker_ , and the Blade's head was no more.

xxxx

/Elsewhere/

Dredgen Yor tilted his head. "...perhaps one more will do. Someone special, this time."

" **ANOTHER TRANSFER SO SOON WILL RENDER THE PORTAL UNUSABLE FOR AT LEAST FORTY HOURS OF A STANDARD EARTH DAY.** "

The former man shrugged. "Time isn't a concern. Not in the grand scheme of things."

xxxx

/Vanguard Headquarters, the Tower/

The Ward of Dawn faded right as the last Blade of Crota perished, the crown of its head perforated by multiple shots from a hand cannon. Cayde-6, standing atop the Knight's shoulder, let the headless corpse fall right before he rolled off, leaping to his feet in a flashy jump. "...huh. That happened."

Saint-14 rubbed his knuckles, letting the energy of the Void vaporize and spot-clean the Knight guts on his gauntlets. "This was an assassination attempt."

"Key word being _attempt_ ," cautioned Osiris. "I believe the sudden appearance of Pahanin and the four Knights was the most important aspect; the residual Light from the Traveler has always been enough to prevent Hive from teleporting within even ten _miles_ of the City, much less the Tower. Which leads me to believe that Dredgen Yor has found himself another MAGI." The Warlock's lips curled. "...how... _vexing._ "

" _X|_ "

Eris grimaced; events were churning, and beginning to escalate, and _why_ were the whispers not fading-? "...there is another...what is it...and _why_..." The Hunter suddenly jolted. "A hated name... _Urzok_..." She whirled around, staring blankly down the hall. "The Speaker!"

xxxx

/The Speaker's Observatory, the Tower/

The man once known as Gendo Ikari, formerly known as the Warlock Rokubungi, and now only known as the Speaker, watched the Traveler in silence; with a practiced eye, he observed the ripples it made upon the fabric of existence, and where those ripples intersected and faded. It was a delicate dance, between the Light and the Darkness; he pondered its current condition, and all the events that had led up to this point.

The reclamation of SIVA had been useful, to be sure...but he wondered if it would be enough, to get what really mattered.

' _We have company,_ ' said Fuyutsuki.

 _I noticed._ The sudden emergence - as if from nowhere - of a speck of Darkness, roiling with cruelty and gleeful rage, would have been nigh-impossible to ignore. Sighing, he turned around, right as a Knight in yellowish armor emerged, his body shimmering with a protective Arc shield. "Seeking to strike at the Traveler's Voice? Kill a figure of public importance, introduce panic and strife to the people of the City? A valid tactic."

Urzok, the Hated, sneered, and began charging up the steps.

"One could even consider it a declaration of war."

The Knight howled, and raised his blade.

"But it's not."

The Speaker raised his left hand, and gave a visible demonstration of the Light that he had once wielded so constantly as a Warlock: lightning erupted from his palm, surging into Urzok and launching him into the wall above. "You consider yourself the vanguard for a new campaign of extermination." He ignored the Knight's pained howls and enraged thrashing, continuing his merciless electrocution. "But you are nothing more than a pawn...and if the player of the game is out of their depth...then pawns are nothing more than obstacles to be swept aside." His left hand glowed even _more_ brightly, and Urzok seemed to vanish beneath the electrical storm. "And in this game...I aim to _win._ "

The Stormtrance faded, and Urzok's ashes crumbled to the ground.

The Speaker looked up, right as Eris Morn and the Vanguard - along with a glowing cavalcade of curious Guardians and onlookers - entered the observatory. "So. Am I the only one who's had to face a Knight this day?"

"...no," said Eris, staring quietly at the remains of the Hated Knight.

"I see." The Speaker looked over the crowd, directly at Osiris. "I trust you won't let this stand?"

The Vanguard Commander chuckled. "And who do you think you're talking to?"

Eris Morn watched in silence as the Vanguard quickly dispersed, working to assuage and reassure the onlookers who had witnessed the sudden appearance of Knights within the Tower. Words went back and forth about new patrols, demands to meet the Consensus, and so on and so forth. She internally focused on the sounds within her head, which were slowly beginning to fade; most people subconsciously veered away from her, so covered was she in relics of the Hive.

The Speaker was not one of them. "Osiris has filled me in as to a potential team for this new expedition. You fought alongside Sai Mota and Omar Agah during the First Lunar Campaign, so I imagine working with them won't be troublesome. Would you have objections working with Jaren Ward and this...apparent protege, of his?"

"No." Jaren Ward was one of the most legendary Hunters around, and any Guardian that worked closely with him was bound to be skilled.

"And what of young Shinji?"

"...Cayde was also insistent about this young Hunter. Even if he _was_ there in the final battle against Soma...would he fare well against the terrors of the Hive?"

The Speaker's head tilted slightly, a gesture of contemplation. "...given that you will be seeking Unit-01...his particular expertise will be _necessary._ "

"How?" Eris frowned. "Does it have something to do with his former life? Who _was_ he?"

"...I recommend that you get the story directly from him. But you will know him when you see him."

" _x_x?_ "

"How?"

"Trust me; you'll know," cryptically said the Speaker.

xxxx

/Later that Night/

/Yoshi's Ramen, the Bazaar, the City/

Shinji Ikari sighed as he slurped his noodles, relishing the taste. _What a day.  
_  
' _At least you got a decent bounty out of it._ '

_That I didn't even mean to get! Those shipping manifests were all destroyed in the explosion!_

' _Compared to killing a bunch of Fallen and one of House Ramiel's highest-ranking Barons, I think you're fine._ '

 _I guess...?_ The ramen stand - the same one that Misato had taken him to, all those weeks ago - had quickly become a favorite destination of his. The sights and sounds, the tastes and smells...they were nostalgic. It gave him yet another reason to make it back alive. Things had been a lot _quieter_ since Misato had become a semi-permanent fixture at Felwinter Peak, but it wasn't like she was too far away. _Do you think Misato-san would be up for more training tomorrow? She seemed real busy when we met last week...  
_  
' _Absolutely! I'm pretty sure your visits are a highlight of her day._ '

 _...you really think so?  
_  
' _I know so!_ '

"...that cloak..."

The new voice prompted Shinji to turn around; standing behind him was another Guardian, a Hunter judging by her garb...as grotesque and odd as it looked. "Um...did you fall into a bunch of Hive...or something...?" Was that rude? _Am I being rude?  
_  
' _...given how many relics are lining her equipment...I would say no._ '

"...are you aware of the image on your back? Of its significance?" The Hunter moved closer, peering closely at him; he could barely make out her dark eyes beneath the lip of her hood, with traces of green and gold. "If I were to ask you about _Unit-01_ , what would you say?"

Shinji froze. "...how..."

(The Evangelion walked the earth for the first time, a harbinger for something great and terrible.)

Her eyes narrowed at his impulsive reactions, so stark and raw were they. "...I see..." murmured the pale woman. "I understand now...perhaps these events are not mere coincidence..."

"What...what are you-?"

"Shinji Ikari." The woman straightened up, looming over him. "I am Eris Morn...and I am going on a mission to reclaim Evangelion Unit-01 from its prison. I want you on my team."

Shinji stared. And stared. And stared some more.

Then he promptly went invisible and ran away.

xxxx

**Grimoire: Mystery - Evangelion**

**I tried to contain my surprise at what the (woman/scientist/mother/witch) said. "Seriously?"**

Ah, another round on the memory carousel.

**Lips curled into a coy smile. "This Geofront was not fashioned by human hands. We've put some finishing touches, but the overall structure...is not of this world."**

Oh. Good. This one.

**Perhaps that explained the odd chill that always went down my spine, whenever I was alone in the subterranean facilities for too long? Was that why certain shadows seemed darker than were physically possible? "...it makes sense. A construction project of this magnitude would have been impossible to hide if built conventionally. But still, given that the Traveler has proved the existence of extraterrestrial life anyway...why hide it?"**

**"Our financial backers are paranoid by nature."**

**I huffed, trying to ignore the woman's barb. "Financiers are _always_ paranoid about their own money. But they're hoping for a return on their investment, eventually..." I looked over the rail, peering into the mineral baths below. Various technicians in hazmat suits were moving about a titanic humanoid, with oddly pale flesh and genderless features. She tried not to look at the face of the (creature/beast/weapon/ _thing_ ), or at the torso that had been surgically opened up, revealing organs of a sickeningly colorless nature. "...what's the point of ** **Project E** **?"**

**"...it depends on who you ask."**

**"Then what's _your_ answer, _mother?_ "**

**She grinned sadly...and with a slightly manic look in her eye, she said, "A solution to a question, asked long ago...or perhaps the weapon to end all weapons? It depends on how things proceed...if you've ever talked with Chairman Keel, or with Dr. Ikari...then you would have a different perspective. The Traveler was only the beginning."**

Don't ask, don't ask, don't ask.

**"...the beginning of what?"**

WHY DID YOU ASK THAT, YOU BLITHERING MORON?!

**The scientist stared intently below at the incomplete creature known only as Evangelion. Hovering above the prone humanoid, a massive crane was lowering a red capsule filled with the Traveler's unusual energy, known colloquially as Light. "...I wish I could tell you."**

Nonononononononononononono-!

**The capsule was lowered into the creature's open torso, and the Light began to intermingle, and then its eyes** **_opened_ ** **-**

ThiswasthefirsttimeitmovedIknowhowitendsIknowwhereitallLEADS-!

**A different time, and a different place, and that same creature - now clad in purple armor, and armed for war - advanced forward, to bring the Cataclysm to an end...and yet it would all be for naught.**

Idon'twanttoseeitanymoreIdon'twanttoseeitAGAINmakeitstopmakeitstop-!

**Another time, and another place; the Evangelions that remained all stared at the sky, as the stars began to vanish one-by-one.**

**It was the End of Everything.**

MAKE IT STOOOOOOOOOP-!

**_(SNAP)_ **

**My eyes flickered, and I turned back to the Cryptarch I had been speaking to. "You okay, Akagi-78?" he asked.  
**

**"...sorry, that's not my name."**

**"...yes it is."**

**"No. It's Akagi-79."**

**"...why? Are you okay?"**

**"Don't worry. It was just a bad memory."**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Dredgen Yor - who was long dead in the Lore's backstory by Destiny 1 - is making an active move. And hey, the MAGI of Japan are helping, apparently!
> 
> Wait, that's not a good thing.
> 
> /also  
> //Shinji has learned the proper maneuver  
> ///if you get told to pilot the giant robot  
> ////then RUN AWAY :V


	14. The Six Hunters - Anomaly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asuka-2 takes a little walk on the Moon. Cayde-6 catches up with Jaren Ward and Shin Malphur. Shinji gets an unexpected distress signal. And Dredgen Yor decides to muck things up even more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The opening Grimoire "Last Word 3" assumes the Last Word 1 and the Last Word 2 to be canon, with no changes. This one diverges slightly from the actual grimoire titled "Last Word 3" from the canon game.

**Grimoire: Ghost Fragment - The Last Word 3**

**Jaren, and the others, only a handful, but still our best hunters, our hardest hearts, had left Palamon three suns prior. Tracking the Fallen, after one of the glowing beasts had killed my father.**

**The stranger - the other - arrived in solitude, the day after.**

**He rarely spoke. Took a room. Took our hospitality.**

**I was intrigued by him, as I was Jaren when he'd first arrived.**

**But the stranger was cold. Distant. Damaged, I thought.**

**But I wasn't afraid. Not yet.**

**Only a young man, still just a child, I knew the monsters of our world didn't walk like men, save for the deadliest.**

**The stranger was polite, but solemn.**

**I took him for a sad, broken man, and he was. Though, at the time, I didn't understand how that could make one dangerous.**

**It wouldn't matter.**

**He took a seat near the front of the town, and just waited. Patiently, and quietly. Lightly cradling his gun, a sharp and wicked thing.**

**For two suns and two moons, he sat there. I watched from afar, wondering what he was waiting for.**

**Finally, six suns after Jaren had left, he returned with his hunting party. The stranger looked up, directly at Jaren.**

**I thought a fight was about to break out, right then and there. Jaren had gone still, in the way he always did before reaching for the Last Word. Instead, he growled, "What have you done?"**

**"Nothing," answered the stranger, rising to his feet. "That boy is special." Somehow, I knew he was talking about me.**

**"You will not touch him."**

**"Haven't done the sort. He's not ripe yet."**

**"Why are you here?"**

**"Observing. Thinking about where to go from here, and what awaits me on the other side. Guess I just wanted to make one more memory."**

**"...you haven't been seen in years, since your fall from the Crucible. Why emerge now?"**

**The stranger shrugged, and Jaren watched in tense silence. Finally, he spoke again. "Sometimes, hope makes for the greatest sacrifice. They enjoy the taste of it."**

**"...leave this place."**

**"Will you make me?"**

**"Not without other people dying. You know that. And you won't go that far. Quite the limit on yourself, don't you think?"**

**"In your eyes, maybe."**

**"...this won't be the last time we meet. I'll be looking forward to it." Then, with three audible cracks, the other hunters beside Jaren collapsed, writhing in the grip of a poisonous miasma. By then, Jaren had already fired five times; his bullets, so sure and steady, were swallowed by shadow.**

**The stranger glanced back at me, and he then vanished in a cloud of green fire.**

**Somehow, I knew I would never see that man again...because next time, there would be nothing human left of that sad, solemn stranger.**

xxxx

/Oceanus Procellarum, the Moon/

Armored feet tread across the lunar soil, their owner staring quietly at the distant Earth. These steps were not those of a Hunter - which one would expect, given the natural satellite's current isolation relative to the City - but that of a Titan, walking quietly in solitude.

' _You know Princess, I know you occasionally like to visit, but maybe it would have been a good idea to come along with backup for once?_ '

 _Nah.  
_  
' _Stubborn, foolhardy girl. No wonder we get along so well!_ '

 _You and I have VERY different perceptions on 'getting along'._ The female Exo quietly glanced at the floating wreckage of old space stations; behind one of the old solar panels, her jumpship was snugly hovering, well within communications range. _I just...wanted to see her. It's been a while.  
_  
' _...last time we came, you had to fight off a bunch of Hive before you could reactivate the facility's defensive protocols. Who's to say they haven't failed again?_ '

 _Then I'll just fight them off again.  
_  
' _With all of the increased activity? Honey, I know you're good, but I'm not ready to become suicidal just yet._ '

"Heaven forbid," murmured Asuka-2, gazing at the pockmarked slopes up ahead; streaming over them were Fallen patrols, comprised of multiple arachnids the size of dogs, covered in bony plating and tiny laser cannons. "...hmm, took five minutes less than normal for the patrols to find us."

' _Given the Hive activity buzzing from the Moon, can you blame them?_ '

"Guess not. They'll die all the same." Reaching for her hand cannon, Asuka-2 took off running, firing at the many-legged soldiers of the Fallen House of Matarael.

xxxx

/Vanguard Headquarters, the Tower/

Cayde-6 blinked dumbly at Jaren Ward. Looking briefly at Shin Malphur, the Exo asked, "...seriously?"

Jaren sighed, readjusting the brim of his brown cowboy hat. "Yes, Cayde; seriously."

"...huh. That's...well, I'd say impossible, but I'm looking at living proof as to the contrary. Apparently." The Hunter Vanguard sighed, rubbing the back of his head. "...you positive?"

"...yes. Yes I am. I was _there_."

"...huh. I think I need a seat." He glanced around the long table; Osiris was currently speaking with the Consensus, and Saint-14 was meeting with representatives of the Sunbreaker, Stoneborn, and First Pillar Titan Orders; however, most importantly...there were no chairs. "...I need to remember to get a chair. And I mean a _good_ one."

Shin stared quizzically at Cayde. "...you know Jaren, your tales about the Vanguard didn't mention someone this...eccentric?"

"You're one to talk about ' _eccentric_ ', Mr. ' _I got a Ghost and became a Guardian without dying the first time_ '," snarked the Exo. "Besides...it's not like I chose this."

Shin blinked. "Then why-?"

"Vanguard Dare?" interrupted Jaren Ward.

"Vanguard Dare," answered Cayde-6.

"...my sincerest condolences," muttered Jaren. "I remember Andal. He was a good man."

"And just as stir-crazy as I am." Cayde looked knowingly at Shin. "Word from the wise, kiddo; _never_ take the Vanguard Dare."

"...why?"

"Because you might win."

Shin stared. And then he glanced at his erstwhile spiritual father. "...is this another odd 'Guardian' thing that I'll come to know about?"

Jaren shrugged. After a few more seconds, he quietly asked, "Do you know who killed him?"

Cayde nodded stiffly. "Some Fallen mercenary called Taniks. Did you know that the Queen of the Reef actually put a bounty on him?"

"Seriously?"

"Apparently, he broke into the Prison of Elders, got an Archon Priest. With all the stuff involving the reclamation of SIVA and the Ironlands, it took a while before some Guardians started looking at it seriously...but, to my knowledge, there's been no progress. A pity, really; I'd be _really_ tempted to tag along. You know, just because. No lingering desire to enact vengeance, or anything like that, _no sir!_ " The Exo's expression was completely and absolutely sincere, with no exaggeration at all. Seriously. "After all, I'm supposed to be a role model for all the upstanding Guardians out there."

"I'm sure you are, Cayde," droned Jaren. "Which brings me to why we're here. Listen...I'm grateful for how quickly you've been able to find housing for the people of Palamon, and I'm happy for the support that Nerv has been providing. And I'm not opposed to going out on missions again...but from what I've been hearing...are you absolutely _sure_ that Dredgen Yor is behind this?"

"...at the very least, he's become an ally of the Hive," admitted the Hunter Vanguard.

"...I see." Jaren Ward sighed. "...very well. Count me in."

xxxx

/Oceanus Procellarum, the Moon/

Asuka-2 sighed as she lightly kicked the side of the broken Skiff, its green hull bearing Arc-induced scorch marks and a massive hole in its side. "Well, that should buy us a little time." She glanced over her shoulder at the line of crushed and broken Mataraelim, stretching for several hundred yards behind her. _So, four patrol groups destroyed...what direction is the line of bodies pointing toward?  
_  
' _Towards Kepler._ '

 ** _Perfekt_** , thought the Exo. An old spaceport, based in the Kepler crater to the northwest, had long ago been claimed by the House of Matarael; when more patrols inevitably came this way to investigate the commotion, the Fallen would logically conclude that something wicked was coming their way. They would recall a number of their forces in the Ocean of Storms to defend it...which would make her trek less of a hassle. _Is the signal still strong enough for a Sparrow?  
_  
' _Yes._ ' Ever since SIVA had been reclaimed, one of its first applications had been to bolster the transmat relays centered in the City and its surrounding territory; this enabled quicker and easier Guardian mobility over a much wider range. Nothing to the point of transmatting equipment all the way from Earth to the Moon as of yet (at least, not without more transmat zones and patrol beacons)...but more than enough for her to transmat her Sparrow from her jumpship, hidden in a shallow crevice several kilometers to the south.

With a wordless nod, Asuka-2 held her hand out, above which Mari materialized. With a few streaks of blue light, the Ghost manifested her red-and-blue S-30C Phoenix. Hopping on, the Titan took off in a streak of red, moving at high speed to the northeast...namely, to Mare Cognitum.

Or, to be more specific, a very old facility, long devoid of human activity.

' _...these unauthorized expeditions won't last forever, you know._ '

 _I know. But I'll hold onto it for as long as I can.  
_  
' _Once the Vanguard realizes this place still exists, it won't take the Commander long to connect the dots as to what our trips here have involved. He'll be asking why you kept this place hidden._ '

 _We'll burn that bridge when we get to it.  
_  
' _...stubborn little girl._ '

Asuka-2's eyes narrowed behind her helmet. _You're one to talk.  
_  
' _Just calling it like I see it, little miss prissy._ '

 _...  
_  
' _Oh, the silent treatment? How_ original.'

_..._

' _...Asuka. You don't have to keep everything to yourself, you know. Ever thought that the City might be able to help?_ '

 _...I don't trust her with them. If it was just people like Cayde or Saint-14...maybe.  
_  
' _But not Osiris?_ '

 _And_ especially _not the Speaker.  
_  
' _...you know, we've got to get you over these conspiracies you have regarding the Speaker._ '

The Exo snorted. _Good luck with that one.  
_  
At last, after over an hour of travel across the Moon's pale surface, she angled her Sparrow over the rim surrounding Mare Cognitum, delving downward into the massive basin. Aiming towards a relatively unimpressive spot, with absolutely nothing of interest-

_'We've passed the ontological filter.'_

_...got it. Thanks._

Asuka-2 wiggled her head, as if to shake off a bunch of cobwebs. Travelling through that field - invisible to the senses as it was - always seemed to give her a headache. Fortunately, it was always alleviated by the sight of what lay at the center of the field: a cluster of squat, prefabricated domes, delving underground. Embroidered over the largest dome was a single red leaf. _Hmm...doesn't look like anything's changed since the last time we came here.  
_  
' _I'm not detecting any life signs...nor any sign of the Hive._ '

 _Good._ And so Asuka-2 and Mari ventured closer to the complex that had once served as NERV's Lunar Branch.

xxxx

/Vanguard Headquarters, the Tower/

"So what about you, kid?" asked Cayde-6, looking directly at Shin Malphur. "You up for this little expedition to the realm of scum and arcane villainy called Old Japan?"

"...I am." Shin quietly lifted the hood from over his head, and slowly removed his racer's helmet; the face beneath was that of a young man, who had never made it past his 20s judging by physicality. His dark skin was clean-shaven, save for the black mustache and goatee bordering his mouth; he lightly scratched the thin layer of curly black hair atop his crown, as though deciding what to say. "...Jaren's done more for me than I could ever repay him for. If this is how I can begin giving back what I owe...then I'm up for it."

Jaren shook his head. "Nothing you gotta repay, but whatever floats your boat."

"Solid emotional resolution there, those are always important," said Cayde-6. "Also," he added, pointing at Shin's dark brown irises, "good job on the intense stare. Not always a necessity, but a great feature if you can pull it off."

"...thanks, I think?"

And that's when Eris Morn came stomping in. Figuratively speaking. "The suggestion to bring Shinji Ikari as our sixth member didn't fly. And after that display, I would be hesitant to bring him along _anyway._ "

"...did you scare the kid off?" scolded Cayde-6.

Eris's lip curled with distaste.

"...I'll take that as a yes."

"The boy went invisible and ran away," said Eris, her face clouded over with displeasure and frustration. "I have no time to indulge in someone with such a weak will; that sort of cowardice will only get himself and my teammates killed."

"...just out of curiosity, when you approached him, did you say anything about how the Hive have taken root in various Japanese facilities that once belonged to NERV, or about how they have possession of an Evangelion, or about the very real possibility they may find a way to turn it against the City? Did you open with that, or did you go straight for Unit-01?"

Eris Morn's silence was telling.

Cayde-6 audibly facepalmed. " _Ugh_...I'm not exactly a Pre-Collapse scholar, but even _I_ know enough about the kid's exploits to know that was a dumb move." After a few seconds, the Exo relented, "granted, I only read up on him after Osiris made me, but my point still stands!"

"...um, question." Eris and Cayde-6 turned towards Shin, whose hand was raised. "...who exactly are we talking about?"

xxxx

/The Barrier, the City/

" _...so, feel any better now?_ "

Shinji Ikari's fingers clenched more tightly around the railing; he stared silently at the moonlit shadows beyond the Barrier, and the distant mountains standing stark against the night sky. The peaceful imagery was a soothing balm...but only just. "...no."

'' _...how about now?_ "

"No."

Yui floated quietly in front of him, eye winking with apparent gloom. " _...I have to say, I didn't expect such a reaction from you._ "

"...if I never have anything to do with Eva again..."

(Yet another day of simulations. Another day of testing. The monotony was broken up by school...and, on frequent occasion, a draconic abomination. The mind-numbing dread had become a constant companion.)

Shinji scowled. "...it'll be too soon."

" _...wanna talk about it?_ "

"...maybe later." Or maybe never.

" _...okay._ " The Ghost slowly hovered, staring at the western sky. " _...why do you think she was asking about Unit-01? She said something about it being in a prison...what do you think that means?_ "

"I don't know. And I don't care." The petulance was rising.

" _...do you think Unit-01 might be in the hands of something nefarious?_ " Yui suddenly gasped. " _What if it gets used against the City?!_ "

"I said I don't care!" The petulance was at maximum. It was forcefully pushed back down when Shinji saw the startled expression on his Ghost. "I'm...I'm sorry! I just..." The frustration slowly bled away, leaving only a vague sense of weariness. "...I just...Unit-01...or just Eva in general...it became nothing but a source of pain for me..."

" _...but wasn't it necessary?_ "

"Against the Ahamkara...it was. And I understand why...but it doesn't make what I feel any less real." The anguish, the frustration...all thoughts involving Evangelion came with a sense of loss. "I _hate_ it."

" _...I see._ " Yui suddenly blinked. " _Hold on...incoming transmission, one-way. For...you?_ "

Shinji blinked. With a thought, his helmet transmatted over his head, and he triggered the communications link. "Um...hello?"

" **...Ikari-kun.** "

Shinji froze. That soft, whispery voice; that strange, hollow cadence...but...but it was impossible! She had _died!_ "...Ayanami...?"

(The bluenette with red eyes stared quietly at him, utterly uncaring of her physical injuries; without saying a word, she looked back outside, even as their teacher continued speaking.)

" **...help me.** " The link suddenly cut off.

"Ayanami?! AYANAMI!" Shinji whirled towards Yui, his helmet fading away in a flash of light. "Can you track the signal? Do you know where it came from?!"

" _Scanning...it's faint, but I have a source. It came from Old Japan...centered somewhere in Kanagawa, I believe._ "

Shinji paled. Kanagawa Prefecture: the site of Hakone...the site of NERV Headquarters...the site of so many battles. "...oh..."

Yui looked meaningfully at him. " _What's the likelihood that Eris Morn's mission involves going to Old Japan?_ "

Knowing his luck...it was a hundred percent. And therein lied his dilemma. Shinji scowled, his eyes narrowing out of selfish irritation and impulsive anger. _Even now...even centuries later...I can't escape..._

xxxx

/NERV-Luna, Mare Cognitum, the Moon/

Asuka-2 quietly walked through the halogen-lit halls of NERV's Lunar Branch, ignoring ancient battle scars and faded scorch marks: signs of a desperate holding action, followed up by staggered defensive measures. Fortunately, the halls were quiet; every so often, the corridors were ruptured by rock, a result of the Moon's fragmentation centuries ago. The occasional pile of bony dust was ignored; so long as it wasn't moving, she didn't care.

' _This place always gives me the heebie-jeebies._ '

 _Well, people_ did _die here, you know.  
_  
' _Well, duh! It's not just that! It's...it feels like it should be MORE dead._ '

 _...sure. Whatever._ Fat chance of that; say what you will about NERV, but they had engineered their stuff to _last._ Hidden by the ontological filter (for the most part), powered by the distant light of the Sun, and with its internals sealed against the elements...it wasn't a stretch to say that the automated systems would keep this complex running for centuries further. _I will catalog that as yet another instance of you being a weirdo.  
_  
' _You are_ not _one to talk about weirdness._ '

Finally, the Exo made it to a large, circular anechoic chamber, easily over two hundred meters wide. Its walls were lined with radiation absorbent material, fashioned as rows of gray spikes; swiveling around the center of the room were various scanners, bathing a massive object in teal light. The object in question was a dodecahedron, over forty meters in diameter, its dark pentagonal faces lined with prominent ridges. Strolling quietly onto a suspended walkway, the Titan stared impassively at the immense polygon, suspended in air by several hydraulic grips. "...status, Mari?"

Her pink Ghost manifested, floating over to the nearest computer terminal. After a few seconds of scanning, she chirped, " _Still in stasis. The Eva's showing no response to any stimuli._ "

"... **verdammt.** " Asuka-2 resisted the urge to touch the large dodecahedron, knowing it wouldn't make a bit of difference. She had already tried, long ago. "Mama..." She briefly cursed her memory; one of the few gaps she had was of the transition from Asuka-1 to Asuka-2. Coincidentally, the gap began in the middle of Unit-02's historic battle against Crota, the infamous Clash of Giants...and ended with her on Earth, awakening in the middle of Old Russia, surrounded by lunar rubble. "...I don't know why you won't wake up...but I'm still here. Even if nothing else from before the Collapse is left for you... _I'm_ still here..."

"...an unusual existence, isn't it?"

Asuka-2 stilled, eyes narrowing at the sound of the face. With a frightened squeak, Mari vanished back into her body; slowly, the Exo turned, facing the interloper. "...you've gotten bigger, Azzir."

The being once known as Rezyl Azzir stood at the entrance into the chamber, dark armor bearing more jagged edges than before; as one of humanity's champions, he had been a giant of man. Now, he was taller than the average Hive Knight, a humanoid beast of black metal and angry green lines. Tellingly, from beneath the Corinthian-style helm, glowing eyes of green could be seen. "The name of an old fool, who dreamed too deeply for the Light to reach him."

Asuka-2 snorted. "Beats calling you 'Dredgen Yor', or whatever stupid nickname you've come up with. Trying to sound cool, or something?"

Dredgen Yor casually shrugged. "It's a name that I took. Yet it also took me. There was no choice but to embrace it...because it was sensible. Logical. True. Do you understand?"

"What I _understand_ is that you're a damn coward who took the easy way out when the going got tough."

"Believe whatever you want to believe...I think you would have found their words quite enlightening. If you're smart enough, they remain whispers, and never have to become screams."

"...how did you find this place?"

"Three little women told me; I had to see for myself." He gazed at the large anomaly, humming to himself. "...it's heavy. Brimming with purpose. But quiet...too quiet."

Asuka-2's hackles would have raised, if she still had them. "Don't you _dare_ get any ideas, you **Arschloch**!"

"It's not my place to have ideas anymore. That's what none of you seem to _get,_ " said Yor, shaking his head with remorse. "There's only one True Idea, the **_Final Shape_**...and everything exists only for the fulfillment of that reality. Anything that gets in the way of that must be cut down. So you will either help form it...or not at all. But I know what your answer will be. So..." He raised his right hand. "...the scythe shall reap." He snapped his fingers; one second later, a distant explosion sounded from deeper in the facility.

' _...Asuka. The ontological filter's down. This place is in the open._ '

Asuka-2's eyes widened. "What... **what did you** _**do?!**_ "

"This place has been still for too long. Stable, unmoving...defiant in the face of a moving universe. I'm simply...giving it a little push." With heavy steps, Dredgen Yor turned away, towards a black portal ringed with green fire. "To a better world...old friend." And then he was gone.

Asuka-2 scowled. "Mari. Status!"

' _I'm detecting a number of Hive Tomb Ships appearing on our perimeter. And I don't know if you've noticed, but Unit-02's stasis tank gives off a LOT of electromagnetic fluctuations. The House of Matarael is already sending some Skiffs our way._ '

"Well, that's _just_ my luck, isn't it?!" snarled Asuka-2. "Get this place's defensive systems online!"

Mari manifested, floating back over to the terminal. " _On it...but they were barely enough last time. And we've lost the filter that was this place's primary line of defense...I don't think the drones will be enough._ "

"I know, damn it, I **know!** " Great. Just great. She was already dreading the questions that would inevitably be asked...because there were honestly some she wouldn't have the ability to answer. _Damn NERV for being so damn paranoid with so many damn secrets! This_ _ **sucks!**_ "...send a distress call to the Vanguard."

" _Already on it, Princess._ "

xxxx

Deeper within NERV-Luna, in a heavily-sealed cluster of rooms, the signal was sent. It was accompanied by the deep voice of someone or something from elsewhere, slipping through dimensions.

**A** **SUBTLE ASSETS IMPERATIVE** **HAS BEEN LOGGED. SECURITY STATE IS** **ATLAS.** **EVENT RANK IS** **AQUINAS: COLLABORATIVE CONTEXT.** **RESOLUTION: ACTIVATING** **BARIS PROTECTIVE** **.**

Amidst the rows of humanoid drones, crafted from aged metal the color of burnished steel, pipes began to connect to these empty shells. A white slurry was pumped through, and the drones were no longer empty.

 **SLAP RIFLE CONNECTIONS: ACTIVE. AXIS MIND CONNECTION: ESTABLISHED. COMMUNICATION HAS BEEN ACCEPTED.  
**  
As one, dozens of drones turned on, their cycloptic eyes glowing blue.

 **DEPLOYING** **BARIS PROTECTIVE.** ****  
  
xxxx

/Vanguard Headquarters, the Tower/

The holographic projector in the center of the long table suddenly flared, flashing red. Cayde-6's eyes narrowed. "A distress call?" With a swiping gesture, the projector displayed in full, revealing the source. "Mare Cognitum...the Moon? Who's the dumbass that broke quarantine before the Commander gave the go-ahead?" More details scrolled across in front of the image of the Moon. "...ah, it's Asuka-2. Well, at least it's a dumbass who can fight." He paused. "But if _she's_ asking for backup..." The Hunter Vanguard leaned forward, analyzing the message more keenly. "Impending assault by Hive and Fallen, House of Matarael...subject is a lunar base for NERV, from before the Collapse...?" The Exo's eyes widened. "Imminent loss of asset, _Eva-class?!_ "

That was enough for Eris Morn to pause. "Another one...so soon...?"

Cayde-6 whirled towards the three Hunters in the room. "Change of plans, Guardians. Unit-01 will have to wait; we can't let this place fall into enemy hands, and I'll be damned if I see another old-timer die on my watch."

Jaren Ward grimly nodded. "We'll get there. Has my old ship been refurbished?"

"Knowing Amanda, she got it done first thing after you got back."

"...I don't exactly have a ship," muttered Shin Malphur.

"Don't worry, kid! You can be one of the lucky ones to test-fly the SIVA-enhanced replicas that just started rolling out of the foundries. Not enough for true interstellar travel, but it should be enough to get you to the Moon without exploding."

"...that doesn't comfort me."

The Exo shrugged. "Eh, if you blow up, at least you'll have a good bar story."

"Then let us be off at once," said Eris, turning on her heels and taking long strides towards the entryway.

At that moment, Sai Mota and Omar Agah were entering. The former began talking. "Okay, now I know we're _incredibly_ late, cause someone _else_ got credit for the bounty we were assigned, so we mutually decided-"

"More like decided by dictatorial fiat," muttered Omar.

Sai ignored his quip. " _Mutually_ decided to try and grab as much spinmetal as we could, and _hey_ Eris, how's it been-?" Her impromptu greeting was promptly ignored as the pale Hunter grabbed her and Omar by the back of their cloaks and began dragging them along. "Hey _hey HEY!_ Easy there, what's the deal?!"

"We have a distress call from the Moon. We will be answering it."

"...I guess we're doing _this_ now," said Omar, relenting to Eris's decision even while Sai continued her ineffectual complaints.

Shin watched Eris drag the two newcomers away before turning towards Jaren. "...y'all are crazy, you know that, right?"

"Eh, you'll get there," answered the man in black before moving forward. With a put-upon sigh, the gunslinger followed.

Cayde-6 watched the five Hunters leave with an inquisitive look. "...you know, they need a stabilizing influence on that team...hmm, now _there's_ an idea..." If you didn't succeed at first, as the saying went...try, try again.

xxxx

/The Barrier, the City/

"You don't understand, I _have_ to find her!"

" _And I agree. But right now, with no backup, into Old Japan? Don't you remember Lady Katsuragi's story of how she died the first time? There might be legions of Hive still there!_ "

Shinji Ikari scowled. "I know...but...no matter what happened, Ayanami was _always_ there to back me up! And when she _died...!_ "

Yui sighed, her metallic petals evoking a sense of . " _Shinji..._ "

"If she's a Guardian now, like _me_... The young man's jaw clenched, his entire body shaking from pent-up tension and frustration. "If it hadn't have been for Asuka, I wouldn't have made it...and that was just in the Cosmodrome. If Ayanami's all alone in Japan, with _no one?_ I...I won't let her die a second time. Not if I can help it."

" _...you can't control anyone's life other than your own, Shinji...hmm?_ " His Ghost suddenly blinked. " _Incoming transmission from the Vanguard._ " With a burst of static, Cayde-6's voice burst through Yui's speakers. " **Hey kid, how's it going?** "

"...it could be better," he said honestly.

" **Perfect answer, because it's always true. Listen, you remember your old pal Asuka-2, right?** "

"...yes?" He didn't know if he could call her an 'old pal', but she _was_ a significant acquaintance, to say the least.

" **So as it turns out, she's currently sending a distress call from the Moon. On the verge of being overrun by Fallen and Hive. You in for a rescue op?** "

Shinji stared quietly at his Ghost, a solemn expression coating his face.

' _Shinji?'_

"...do you have the location?" asked Shinji.

" **Wouldn't be calling if I didn't. Uploading it to your Ghost now.** "

"...I'm on my way." He sighed, looking despondently at the western sky. _Yui...can you transmat me back to the Tower Hangar from here?_

' _Yes. But...what about Ayanami?_ '

 _...right now...I wouldn't know where to start._ And oh, did that hurt to say. _But I know where Asuka is. And I owe her my life._

' _Understood._ '

_But after we save Asuka...we're heading for Old Japan. For Ayanami._

' _Roger that!_ ' The Ghost silently merged with her Guardian, who promptly disappeared in a flash of light moments later.

xxxx

/Vanguard Headquarters, the Tower/

Cayde-6 smiled to himself as the console detected Shinji Ikari's signal now transmitting from the Tower. "Heh. Knew it." When the chips were down, when it counted the most...the kid would answer the call. _Chalk another one up for me, fearless Vanguard of the Hunters..._

Silence.

_...I want to go out there so_ _**badly** _ _..._

The silence was broken by an exasperated groan.

xxxx

**Grimoire: Baris Protective**

**From the Records of NERV-Luna**

**[REDACTED]: Lieutenant Ibuki, status update.**

**Ibuki: Er...well, it's definitely not something that we made, and by _we_ I mean [REDACTED]-**

**[REDACTED]: I'm well aware. Why was Subject Alpha found within the perimeter of the Lunar Branch? You know how strict security is with the ongoing campaign against the Ahamkara.**

**Ibuki: Yes sir.**

**[REDACTED]: Your findings?**

**Ibuki: Well, the robotic shell contains _incredibly_ impressive processing capabilities, and its innards are circulating with a milky fluid rife with microscopic organisms.**

**[REDACTED]: Of what variety?**

**Ibuki: Protozoa. Radiozoa, to be precise...and they're emitting an odd energy field that the MAGI are still analyzing.**

**[REDACTED]: Anything else?**

**Ibuki: Well, if you'll give me just a second...okay, APOLLO just finished deciphering Subject Alpha's communications protocol! Let's see...**

**(eight seconds of silence ensue)**

**[REDACTED]: Lieutenant?**

**Ibuki: Sir, I think you need to get up here.**

**[REDACTED]: I'm currently preoccupied with affairs on Earth-**

**Ibuki: No sir, it's something you _need_ to see in person. It's...I can't tell you what it contains.**

**[REDACTED]: ...I see. And I suppose if I ordered you to provide a hint?**

**Ibuki: ...it's directed for your eyes only, sir. Somehow, I'm physically unable to read the rest of the message...**

**[REDACTED]: A metaphysical filter? Impressive.**

**Ibuki: ...but the introduction says that something called the Baris Protective is a 'gift'.**

**[REDACTED]: Does it say from who?**

**Ibuki: Someone named-**

**(The remainder of this transcript has been redacted by the order of Commander Osiris. Further access requires approval from both the Vanguard Commander and the Speaker.)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, Unit-02 is apparently still in existence. At the time of writing it, I decided to appropriate the actual Anomaly from the multiplayer map as the thing holding the Evangelion in stasis: https://destiny.fandom.com/wiki/The_Anomaly
> 
> Also, there's now apparently Vex on the Moon!
> 
> ...and NERV apparently knew about it.
> 
> Well then.


	15. The Lunar Siege

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NERV-Luna is besieged by the Hive and the Fallen.

**Grimoire: The Whirlwind**

**The young Princess of the Reef; little sister to the Queen. I can tell that this is a test of loyalty, to see if House Tabris can be trusted, to see if Variks can be trusted.**

**I chuckle softly; Variks is _quite_ trustworthy, yes?**

**"My sister tells me that you know many stories."**

**"Indeed; Variks has seen much. Many would make a suitable tale, yes?"**

**The young girl stares, with eyes belonging to someone ancient, expressing insight and wisdom that does not belong. It is why Variks will come to view Nula Sov as the most dangerous of the Reef's royalty. The Queen is the most powerful, and the Prince is the most militant...but that which is unknown carries the most danger.**

**It is why she will become my favorite, yes?**

**And so she asks of my people. Why there is only one member of House Tabris, while House Zeruel is a veritable army, thousands strong; why we Fallen are so varied, yet so divided.**

**And so I speak of the Whirlwind.**

**I speak of how we were once strong, proud...united; all fifteen Houses, blessed by the Great Machine. I speak of how the sky fell, and our great Progenitors rose to defend us all; of how they fell, one by one; of how House Matarael was the first to flee, sundering our unity; of how, in our most desperate moments, the Great Machine vanished.**

**The Princess stares with composure befitting an Archon. "Unity is...important."**

**"Variks agrees. Even disparate groups can become one if guided by a singular purpose." It is something that the other Houses no longer share; so focused on maintaining numbers, and territory; focused on survival, on taking; not on living, or thriving.**

**Perhaps that will change one day, yes?**

xxxx

/Mare Cognitum, the Moon/

Imakasis, Baron of the House of Matarael, watched in silence from atop the hull of his Skiff. Vacuum-sealed armor covered the spindly joints of his six legs, while a pair robotic claws extended upward from his spidery carapace; each one held a shrapnel launcher, loosely held. Six glowing eyes stared menacingly on the horizon, at the green tongues of fire flickering around a human base.

A base that had not _been_ there before.

The Mataraelus chittered, reviewing the status of his own forces: ten Skiffs, each one carrying a Walker, and all bearing over thirty Mataraelim. This strike force would be enough to gauge the strength of the human base, without stretching resources beyond their established territory. Given the Cosmic Horde's increased aggression as of late, any advantage that could be gained was a necessity.

And speaking of aggression, it seemed that they were attacking the complex in earnest; various Tomb Ships appeared, dropped their payload of deathly soldiers, and then disappeared just as quickly. Dozens upon dozens of Thralls rushed forward, bolstered by Acolytes with their shredders and Knights with their boomers. The entire base was surrounded by Hive; at the moment, they were being held back by various humanoid robots of a sort, firing bolts of red energy in a highly-synchronized fashion. The overall form, with a single glowing eye, evoked a feeling of eerie recollection; hadn't the House of Iruel's focus been on machines of a similar shape?

Another mystery. And the base appeared old; how had it remained hidden from their eyes for so long? A technology that made such sophisticated cloaking possible...would be a boon. The Kell of his House would surely be pleased.

With a shrill shriek, Imakasis's commands echoed through the Skiffs; as one, they swooped over the complex, dropping web mines and shock grenades amidst the legions of Thralls. One of the domes near the center - the largest of them all - would serve as their staging point. The ten Walkers all propelled onto the ground, kicking up a cloud of gray dust; all of the Mataraelim descended as well, falling atop the dome and in tight formations around the Walkers, which began deploying Shanks as well. The humanoid drones around the outer perimeter would hopefully keep the Hive preoccupied...at least, long enough for his strike force to take control of the facility on their own.

With a harsh chirp, Imakasis commanded a group of ten Mataraelim to breach the doorway into the main dome. The eight-legged soldiers advanced, using their back-mounted laser cannons to cut away at the door-

A red humanoid erupted from the doorway, body sparking with electricity. With a soundless roar, it smashed into the ground, vaporizing the Mataraelim in a storm of lightning.

Imakasis huffed; so the complex was not empty of thieves after all. To be hidden for so long, it was not unexpected.

No matter; the thief would die, and the complex would be theirs, along with all the spoils within.

The Baron gave the word to attack.

xxxx

In the space between the Earth and the Moon, five jumpships moved as one flight. Eris Morn, piloting the _Light in the Abyss_ \- had the lead. As they neared Earth's natural satellite, the distant flashes of fire and explosives were stark. Rose blinked at the sight. " _:-o_ "

"The numbers are quite stark," murmured the pale Hunter.

" **Lots of Hive, lots of Fallen from the House of Matarael...and why are my sensors picking up** ** _Vex_** **signatures?!** " echoed the voice of Omar Agah.

" **Whatever's down there is attracting a** ** _lot_** **of attention,** " muttered Jaren Ward.

Sai Mota's chuckled with immense satisfaction. " **Well, we certainly won't lack for target practice.** "

"I'm designating a landing zone, to the north of the facility. We will attack the Hive from behind and reinforce Asuka-2." Until the Vanguard could organize a more robust force, this operation was strictly a holding action: keep the Exo Titan from dying, and keep whatever was in NERV-Luna from falling into the hands of the enemy.

" **...I'm getting another signal, coming up behind us. Looks like we've got ourselves a sixth,** " said Shin Malphur.

Eris frowned, glancing at her console; it was an AFv1 Octavian, and its registered pilot was...hmm. She opened a channel. "Why are you here, Shinji Ikari?"

" **To help Asuka.** "

Eris paused; the hesitation she had come to expect from the young man was nowhere to be found.

" _^_~_ "

_Yes Rose, I am aware of the old adage regarding first impressions._ "You will follow my lead. No foolish actions that will put my teammates in harm's way."

" **I understand.** "

And so the six jumpships descended, swooping on an automated flight path to the north of the lunar complex. In a flash of Light, the six Hunters transmatted onto the surface of the Moon, their ships ascending back into space, away from the field of battle. "Gear up everyone; speed is our ally here. Strike quickly, and cover each other's backs."

"Designated fireteams?" asked Jaren.

"...Sai, Omar, and I are familiar with each other. Shinji Ikari will team up with you and Shin Malphur."

Jaren Ward nodded, glancing at the younger Hunter. "Don't do anything stupid, got it kid?"

Shinji nodded. "Yes sir."

"Then let's move out." At Eris's word, the six Hunters charged forward, their feet kicking up dust and rock as they moved with long, exaggerated strides.

Not surprisingly, Shin Malphur and Shinji Ikari appeared to have a little difficulty, judging by their slightly jerky movements. "Ease into it," murmured Jaren Ward. "Let your Light guide you."

"Working on it," grumbled Shin.

Meanwhile, Shinji was settling into his pace, copying the movements of Jaren Ward. "I think...I'm getting it."

The words of Jaren's fireteam faded from Eris's ears as her team pulled ahead; ahead of them loomed a ring of green fire, beyond which milled a legion of Thralls, Acolytes, and Knights. "Prepare yourselves." The Light within her began to crackle. "Destroy any servant of the Darkness that gets in your way." She envisioned a sharp instrument, with great reach: sufficient to kill from afar, to keep unwanted foes from advancing.

With a wordless howl, Eris Morn leapt over the fire; her body crackled with electricity, and a bladed staff manifested, which she used to slice and behead with great prejudice.

xxxx

Asuka-2 snarled beneath her helmet, running at full tilt around the edge of a lesser dome. In the corner of her vision, she witnessed a Matarael Walker lob several mines into the Hive's ranks, which exploded in bursts of acid; all the while, the Vex drones that were defending the facility were targeted by the minigun underneath the tank's bulbous head. _Mari, give me numbers!  
_  
' _Over two-hundred and fifty Fallen remain...and we still have nine Walkers. Our drones...about two hundred. The Hive...you don't want to know._ '

The Exo cursed, dodging the laser fire of a Mataraelim. With one fist, she tore off two of its legs in one swoop and began pummeling it. One shot in the face with her hand cannon, and the Titan was off again. _What about internal defenses?  
_  
' _I believe the second wave of the Baris Protective is being activated...but I think that Mataraelus is leading a contingent towards another entrance into the base._ '

_Damn it!  
_  
' _To be fair, you_ did _break the door they went for first._ '

Rounding around the side, she skidded to a halt; a Walker and several Mataraelim were engaged in open combat with four Knights and over a dozen Acoyltes; the soundless barrage of Solar, Arc, and Void energy that crisscrossed the empty atmosphere was jarring. And yet, Asuka-2 had to fight. She had to destroy all of these interlopers, she had to keep them from her Mama-!

Suddenly, streaks of gold shot from beyond the immediate battle, slamming into the joints of the Walker. The distinctive explosions and fire were indicative of a Golden Gun...and two, at that. As the Walker collapsed, a figure clothed with lightning descended upon the Hive, slicing away at the Acolytes.

Reinforcements. Finally. _Chance!_ Snarling, the Exo's body sparked with electricity, and she leaped forward with fists, elbows, and shoulders into the hapless Mataraelim. With a final howl, she then slammed her right fist into the exposed command core of the Walker, unleashing Havoc; with a bright flash, the machine exploded. As debris and wreckage went spiraling away - twisting rapidly within the low gravity environment - the Exo turned towards the Guardians that had intervened: all Hunters, from the look of it. The telemetry from her Ghost revealed...quite a bit. _Don't know Shin Malphur, but Jaren Ward is a name I haven't seen in a while...and if it ain't-  
_  
Mari suddenly manifested, her voice bursting from the com channel. " _Hey billy-kun, how's it hanging!_ "

_...I honestly forgot that dumb nickname.  
_  
' _It's not dumb, it's INSPIRED._ ' The pink Ghost hovered in front of the the younger Hunter, bobbing up and down cheerfully. " _So, welcome to the neighborhood!_ "

"...hello Mari." The young man looked beyond, straight at her. "Are you all right, Asuka?"

"Eh, been better." The concern was appreciated, but they had bigger things to worry about. "How much backup did you bring?"

"We have another fireteam focusing on the Hive," said Jaren. The man in black quietly reloaded the _Last Word_ , peering at the steel-colored drones diligently moving on to other targets. "...mind telling me why the Vex are here?"

_And here we go._ Grimacing, the Titan answered, "Listen, things are kind of crazy, and I most likely won't have answers for all your questions. Just trust me when I say that they've been here for a _long_ time, and these ones are on our side."

Shinji looked somewhat lost - figures, the kid probably hadn't battled the Vex before - while Shin appeared somewhat tense. Jaren Ward, the veteran, however? He merely shrugged. "Above my paygrade. If they ain't shooting at us, I'm fine for now. Others...might not be so understanding."

And wasn't that the understatement of the day. "Okay, let these drones focus on the Hive for now, but I have to get back inside; I've got a Fallen Baron to intercept!" She gestured with her chin towards the chaos and green fire slowly encroaching towards NERV-Luna. "Back me up, or go for the Hive, I don't care; just don't get in my way!" And so she took off charging.

xxxx

Jaren Ward watched the Titan run off, shaking his head with exasperation. "Hmm. Asuka-2..."

"You know her?" asked Shin, taking potshots at Mataraelim that came within his line of sight.

"She's an old name. Has a reputation. Never met her in person...more headstrong than I thought." He glanced at the youngster of the trio, and noted how tightly he was gripping his scout rifle. "You want to go after her?"

"...she helped me when I first woke up, in this life." Shinji looked intently in his direction. "I have to help her."

"Fair enough. All these Hive are gonna be trouble if they're allowed to get closer; my boy and I will try and thin their ranks. Try not to get in her way though; Titans can be a little dangerous when they're in these kinds of moods."

The boy nodded, at least appearing to take the advice seriously. "I will." And then he took off, following the trail of carnage left by the furious Exo.

"...was that a good idea?" asked Shin.

Jaren shrugged. "Maybe. Maybe not." He raised his hand cannon, and glared at an incoming tide of Thralls that had broken through a line of Vex. "We'll find out one way or another by the end of this." And with a fling of his wrist, an Incendiary Grenade went flying into the horde. "Let's go!"

xxxx

"Gotta love the Thrall," joked Sai Mota, her knife stabbing into a skull with immense prejudice. In her right hand, the QUANTIPLASM shotgun fired Solar-infused buckshot into another group of thrall; she spun on her feet, the momentum of her power weapon driving her blade across the throat of another charging Thrall.

Omar Agah let loose a Swarm Grenade into the horde, lightly commenting, " _Love_ is a strong word." Dual Häkke Hawkwood sidearms barked rapidly, pelting the mass of living bone with bullets of Arc and Void. "But as long as their attention's not completely focused on us, I can live with it!"

Eris Morn let her two teammates' banter serve as background noise, a welcome distraction from her own breathing. As her fellow Hunters swerved around her, she fired _Bane_ with unerring precision: Acolytes crumbled into ash, and any Thrall that made her past Sai and Omar quickly met their end. However, the Tomb Ships just kept on coming. _Focus on killing them._ The muted thuds of her scout rifle, the distant sights of boomers firing at the Walkers of House Matarael, the unnerving sight of Vex firing in _defense_ of the NERV facility...it all faded from her conscious, so dedicated was she to destroying the enemies in her way.

' _O.O!_ '

_...what?  
_  
' _._._ '

Eris gazed towards the sky, looking to the west; another Ketch was about to fly over the facility. The colors were unfamiliar, as was the banner. _Another Fallen House?  
_  
The Ketch slowly came to a stop above the complex, but only a single figure dropped; however, the green skin, the mask of avian bone, and the armor formed from scarred bone were significant enough, but the red sphere in the creature's sternum was enough to identify who it was. Words from long ago, from when she had last visited the Reef, came to mind: a veritable Who's Who of Fallen, courtesy of the Awoken's Queen and her loyal pet Variks.

Standing astride the battlefield, well over three meters tall, was the Kell of a House that served all other Houses...so long as they paid.

Taniks the Scarred was here...and that could only mean that House Matarael had contracted the services of House Sachiel.

_...this isn't good.  
_  
Taniks' blank eyes glowed.

**CHYOOOM!  
**  
The explosion was impossibly loud: a pink cross bloomed from the soil, vaporizing over three dozen of the Hive's forces in one fell swoop. This new threat prompted a quick response from the Hive, so immense was the force brought by this Kell. Green fire flared even higher, and more Knights walked forth onto the surface, now accompanied by Wizards; at their rear was a dread figure, with ornate robes crafted from screaming flesh, with wretched horns, and blazing eyes of blue.

' _D:_ '

Eris did not share Rose's dismay; rather, she only felt fury. _Omnigul!  
_  
The Ascendant Hive's wicked scream pierced the vacuum, down to their very soul; the entire battlefield seemed to still at the arrival of the Will of Crota.

Taniks seemed...amused. Solar Cannons popped out of his bony pauldrons, and began peppering the Hive's ranks with explosive bolts of fire. The Knights growled, and began to charge.

Eris turned towards Sai and Omar, who looked very perturbed by this turn of events. "...head to the main dome?" suggested Omar.

She quelled her own anger, and did what was most sensible. "Head to the main dome."

"Heading to the main dome!" yelled Sai, who took off running at high speed.

xxxx

/Central Complex, NERV-Luna/

A sealed door melted into a pile of bubbling metal; Imakasis crawled past the molten slurry, six legs clickety-clacketing against the hard floors. His robotic claws aimed every which way, ready to smite any drone that got in its way-

BOOM.

-like that one.

BOOM. BOOM.

And those two.

The Mataraelus narrowed his eyes, moving past the wreckage of the cycloptic machines. As he moved on, more and more of his subordinates remained behind to serve as a defensive ward against any stragglers.

The source of the energy fluctuations was closer now; down this corridor, down another one, past a dozen more drones (annihilated in a whirling frenzy of acid and shrapnel and razor-sharp limbs), through a shielded hall...ah. There it was. The Baron looked hungrily at the suspended dodecahedron, marveling at its size and grandeur. What sort of power did it contain? Alas, no time for thought: now was a time for swift action, before the calamity outside could intrude.

With a soft hiss, Imakasis placed several discs around the chamber: extractor beacons, for long-distance teleportation of matter and mass. Given the amount of energy this anomaly was giving off, it would take some time before the transport could and _why_ was that scream growing louder-?

"HEY!"

The Baron turned, staring angrily at the entrance he himself had used; standing there was the very same thief from before, crimson armor splattered with the purple blood of Mataraelim. " **Geh weg von meiner Mutter!** " Without hesitation, she withdrew her hand cannon and begun firing.

Imakasis snarled, leaping above and clambering along the sides of the circular chamber with his six legs; so this paltry wretch thought it could steal what was his rightful bounty?! With a shrill howl, the two shrapnel launchers on his back opened fire.

xxxx

Asuka-2 dove off of the edge of the catwalk, dodging the hot metal and acid grenades that the Mataraelus was flinging down at her; gazing through the various catwalks and scanners above, she saw sky blue light emerging from several devices around the chamber. _Mari, what are those discs doing?  
_  
' _Well, I'd need a closer look, but those look like extractor beacons, don't they?_ '

The Exo scowled, sprinting across the chamber's floor and ascending upward on the other side of the anomaly that contained Unit-02. _Can you deactivate them?!  
_  
Her Ghost materialized, quickly floating over to one of them-

BOOM.

" _ACK!_ " Mari quickly descended, barely avoiding the Baron's shrapnel. " _Not until he's dead!_ "

_How long do I have?  
_  
" _Well, given how many extractor beacons there are, and Unit-02's mass...I'd say you've got five minutes. Maybe. So...no pressure._ "

Asuka-2 grimaced as her Ghost returned to her body. "Fine then." It was just a matter of being quick then, eh? " **Zeit zu töten.** " Withdrawing her fusion rifle, she took aim at Imakasis, unleashing streams of Arc energy at the Mataraelus. The six-legged beast shifted back and forth with irritating dexterity, pincers stabbing into the roof. _Go ahead...get cocky._ Her feet shifted from side to side, barely dodging the launched shrapnel; then one of its legs lobbed a globe of acid, which splashed on the catwalk in front of her. _Get cocky_ , she chanted internally, backing away from the acid while she kept firing her fusion rifle. _Come on...  
_  
The Mataraelus chirped with savage glee, raising its two front legs in triumph-

_Chance!_ Asuka-2 swiftly launched a Lightning Grenade upward, landing it on the ceiling above the Fallen.

Bolts of lightning erupted, and Imakasis shuddered as lightning arced over his body. With only four legs, the shifting momentum was enough to dislodge the Mataraelus; with a meaty thud, it crashed on the other side of the catwalk. The walkway, weakened by acid and shrapnel, snapped under the sudden weight.

The Titan's eyes glowed as the arachnid fell onto the floor below. _You're MINE!_ The Striker's body erupted with lightning, and she let the Fists of Havoc fly.

However, Imakasis was not one to go down so easily. Her electrifying shoulder charge was pushed aside by two legs, and it swiftly began backing away from her relentless assault. _Die, damn you!_ In a fit of rage, Asuka-2 unleashed the last of her gathered Arc energy in a wave of power, smashing into the Mataraelus. The two shrapnel launchers and robotic claws shorted out, and the Baron nearly collapsed out of sheer weakness.

And yet...its eyes gleamed with a certain smugness. With a hollow chuckle, the creature managed to barely warble, " **Too...late...** _ **thief.**_ "

A brief twinge of horror ran down Asuka-2's artificial spine. _Was I not quick enough?!_ She impulsively glanced upward, waiting for the anomaly to vanish...which it did not.

Imakasis seemed bewildered by this turn of events.

Mari popped out of the Exo's body, ascending upward once more. " _...huh. The beacons have been broken._ "

Asuka-2 and Imakasis blinked.

With a wary tension, the Mataraelus began to back away-

Sparking blades, as if from nowhere, slashed into the large Baron from behind, slicing at limbs with great swiftness. Imakasis barely had time to squeal before the twin swords sliced downward and bisected him.

Asuka-2 looked down at the Fallen, reduced to an electrocuted pile of limbs and body parts. Then she looked back up at the Hunter, whose invisibility cloak had faded. The Bladedancer's identity was readily apparent after a few seconds. "...that you, newbie?"

He nodded. "Yes...sorry if I was late," said Shinji Ikari. "I came as soon as I was able."

Asuka-2 stared.

Then she punched Shinji in the face.

"GAH!" yelped the Hunter.

" _Saw it coming_ ," snarked Mari.

Shinji impulsively brought his hands up over his face. "What-?! What the _hell_ was that for?!"

"Consider this your only lesson in battlefield etiquette, _newbie_ ," lectured the older Titan. "NO KILL-STEALING!"

The young Hunter looked indignantly at her. Or at least, he _tried_ to look indignant. "You...you punched me in the face!"

"Yeah, and?"

The newbie managed to actually look a _little_ indignant. Bravo for him, but still not enough to make her tremble. "You _punched_ me in the _**face!**_ "

"And _you_ stole my kill."

"How, but... _but_...how is that a thing?" he protested, waving his arms wildly. " _Why_ is that a thing? Why would it ever _BE_ a thing?!"

"Just goes to show that you're still a newbie," lightly said the Exo, her hands brushing off some imaginary dust from her gauntlets. "Thanks for destroying those beacons, by the way."

"...er...you're welcome?"

" _Still_ doesn't make up for the fact you stole my kill."

Shinji threw his hands up. "Just...but... _you...!_ "

Mari giggled. " _Keep going Princess! I want to see if billy-kun can spontaneously combust!_ "

"I mean..." He paused. "Wait." He looked incredulously at her Ghost. "...did you just call me 'billy-kun'?"

" _Yep._ "

"...and you called me that earlier."

" _Yup._ "

"...why?"

Asuka-2 rolled her eyes. "Ignore her, she's just being a **Dummkopf**."

" _Ah, such painful love! Yet it is exquisitely invigorating!_ " chirped the pink Ghost.

The newbie's Ghost quietly manifested behind him, peering over his shoulder. " _...you two are...a little odd._ "

Mari's panels flapped, roughly evoking a shrug. " _Eh, we're all odd._ "

And that's when Cayde-6's voice echoed out of both Ghosts. " **Guardians! I don't know what's going on up there, but it's got the Vanguard Commander peering over my shoulder...seriously, Osiris, that's too close.** "

" **The energy readings that we're detecting up there are...significant,** " said the Warlock Vanguard. " **Did you at least secure the Eva-class asset?** "

Asuka-2 bristled - Unit-02 was _way_ more than just a mere _asset_ \- but she kept her composure. "Yes sir. We managed to keep it from being taken by the House of Matarael...but everything outside is still a mess."

" **Already got word from Eris on that one,** " said the Hunter Vanguard, who chuckled ruefully. " **Gotta say, never expected her to turn away from a fight involving Omnigul...but when you've also got Taniks involved, and** ** _Vex_** **...well, a few people down here might consider that worthy of full-blown panic. Or half-blown panic...still too much? How about quarter-blown?** "

" **Have no fear Guardians; more reinforcements are en route. Securing this base is now a priority,** " said Commander Osiris. " **Oh, and Asuka?** "

"Yeah?"

" **When you return to the Tower for your debriefing...make sure you're comfortable.** " And with that said, the connection cut.

Asuka-2 snorted. _Typical._

"...what did he mean by that?" asked Shinji.

The Exo huffed as she lifted upward, landing on the other side of the broken catwalk; as the younger Hunter jumped up behind her, she answered, "Because the Vanguard Commander is curious as to why I sent a distress signal from an old NERV base...one that was hidden for so long. He'll want to know if I've kept this place a secret from the City."

"...did you?"

The Titan shot an annoyed expression at the Hunter. "You've got no talent for reading between the lines, do you?"

Shinji twitched. "Hey! I mean..." He _almost_ apologized, but he caught himself. "...Asuka. Osiris mentioned an 'Eva-class asset'." He glanced at the immense dodecahedron, a strange listlessness to his stance. "...is there an Evangelion in there?"

Okay, so the newbie could read between _some_ lines. "...yep." She quietly removed her helmet, letting her red hair spill out. "That thing contains Evangelion Unit-02." She looked knowingly at Shinji. "... _my_ Unit-02."

"...your..." The Hunter looked shocked. "You mean-?!"

"Yep. I was Unit-02's Pilot, way back in the day. Just like how I know you were the Pilot of Evangelion Unit-01."

"You...you..." He quickly removed his helmet, sniffing at the unpleasantness of the stale air, before staring intently at her. "...you knew who I was when you found me."

"Not at first sight. But I knew your name. How could I have _not_?"

"...how much do you remember? About...about back then? Before all of _this?_ "

Asuka-2 snorted, her synthetic blue eyes twinkling with irritation. "Sometimes, more than I care to remember." _But I won't forget. I won't ever forget._ "But story time's gonna have to wait." She glanced at Mari. "So, what kind of reinforcements are we getting?"

" _Ooh, I can answer that!_ " exclaimed Yui. " _I'm getting telemetry from Eris's Ghost, and...oh. Ooh...oh dear._ "

"...that does little to comfort me," muttered the Exo.

" _No no, it's all good! It just...well, I think it may be a little excessive._ "

xxxx

Outside the main dome, five Guardians were perched atop the roof, firing at the nearest enemies to the central complex. The Vex drones had retreated into a tighter perimeter around the central part of the base, focusing their fire on the Mataraelim. Meanwhile, the Walkers had now turned their attention to the greater hordes of Hive that continued to surge towards NERV-Luna; although the Fallen's numbers were waning, the Hive's numbers only continued to grow. Taniks the Scarred was a pillar of carnage and fire, annihilating scores of deathly soldiers whenever they neared him. Omnigul's horrid shriek only caused the green fire to surge higher, summoning ever greater numbers of Hive.

All told, the situation seemed dire.

That is, if it weren't for the ships en route from Earth.

Eris Morn stared quietly at the silhouette of a Ketch, surrounded by several dozen jumpships. "...the power of an Evangelion..." It must have been truly significant to warrant such a swift action. The House of Matarael, sending a mercenary Kell; the Will of Crota herself, emerging with a veritable army; and the very base itself, protected by the Vex! The ramifications were unsettling, as to what the ancient organization NERV had gotten up to.

"...holy crap, Lady Katsuragi's part of the reinforcements," muttered Omar.

"Seriously? You can tell from here?" asked Sai.

He glanced away from the scope of his sniper rifle. "Well yeah, I can _see_ her."

"Huh...never thought the Iron Lady's Light would ever get that refined," murmured Jaren Ward, recalling an old memory.

"No no no, not like that. I can see her physically." He pointed at the Ketch, now painted silver, and bearing the marks of the Vanguard. "She's standing on the prow."

xxxx

Meriks-Fel had been rechristened _Saladin's Forge._ It felt like a fitting tribute to the late Iron Lord, at least in Misato Katsuragi's opinion.

As the Ketch neared the Moon, she stood defiantly upon the needle-shaped prow, Iron Battle Axe resting against the hull. The sight of a ring of green fire, of cross-shaped explosions, and more Hive than she could count...it was enough to light a fire in her. _Pen-Pen, on my mark, disengage.  
_  
' _Wark._ '

She knelt down as _Saladin's Forge_ began firing upon the other Ketch of House Sachiel; the jumpships around her began to disperse, moving towards the battlefield. _Ready...and...NOW!_ Right as she jumped, the magnets in her boots deactivated, and the Iron Lady went soaring towards NERV-Luna. She held the Battle Axe tightly, letting the Solar energy within her surge; its head ignited, and with a defiant howl, she angled towards the two greatest targets.

Both Taniks and Omnigul backed away, just before she slammed into the Moon with terrifying force. A massive crater erupted, fire spreading out from the blow. Misato slowly stood, holding one of the Iron Lords' most recognizable weapons. "If you want to keep fighting...feel free to keep going."

Taniks stared...and chuckled, slowly turning away before teleporting away in a wavy flash of blue; the Sachielix's flagship fired off several bolts of plasma before bolting away for less hostile territory. Omnigul shrieked horrifically, a promise of dreadful consequence and great agony...before she too vanished, enveloped by green fire. The Hive, somehow sensing that the tide had turned against them - for now - let their arcane magic blaze, transporting them away from this battlefield. As for the remnants of House Matarael's strike force? Well...against over a hundred Guardians, they were swiftly dealt with.

And so it was that Misato Katsuragi quietly moved towards the main dome, warily watching Eris Morn and her fireteam approach. "So...this place seems like quite the hot commodity."

Eris Morn nodded, acknowledging the Iron Lady's presence; technical rankings notwithstanding, her status and experience outpaced her own. "That would be...putting it mildly."

Misato's eyes turned towards the steel drones, which had gone still, standing still in a neutral combat phase. Although certain cosmetic features differed, the overall form was unmistakably that of the Vex. "...mind telling me why those things helped you out?"

"...I would not be able to answer that."

Misato snorted. "Figured as much." _Damn it._ Centuries later, and NERV was _still_ finding ways to give her a headache. _I need a drink._

xxxx

**Grimoire: The Vex**

**"Living metal. Incomprehensible intelligence."**

**The Vex are architects of ancient and complex structures thought to be buried within every celestial body. Linked by a network unlike any on Earth, they operate in unison, directed by a single unfathomable purpose. Speculation as to their methods and motivations are varied, and have long been scrutinized by the Cryptarchy and the various Warlock Orders.**

**No record documenting them existed prior to the Cataclysm. After the Collapse, all encounters indicated that they had been in our Solar System for millions of years. Long-range satellites witnessed Mercury transformed within a single day into a machine world. The terraformed jungles of Venus became interlaced with structures of bronze and circuitry; now, a mysterious Citadel dominates the skyline of the Ishtar Sink, and rumors abound of the legendary Vault of Glass, in which the Vex strive to master the fabric of space, time, physics, and causality.**

**Their presence on Mars is checked only by the Cabal. Thus far, they have not been discovered on Earth.  
**

**In light of this, that is why their discovery on the Moon is so disconcerting. That they were defending a human base, and have apparently done so since before the Collapse, only raises further questions.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that little battle escalated quickly. Lots of different sides involved!


	16. The Tale of Asuka Langley-Sohryu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asuka-2 relates some memories of the Time Before to Shinji Ikari.

**Grimoire: Ghost Fragment - Abilities 2**

**" _Many demand to see the high noon of the Traveler's Light, who scarce can bear its crescent moon._ "**

**Lord Saladin: New Guardians can be quite impetuous, old friend.**

**Saint-14: I did not expect that I would have to correct so many, and so often! Perhaps I am not fit to be the Titan Vanguard-**

**Lord Saladin: Nonsense. Your demeanor and dedication are perfect for the role.**

**Saint-14: But how am I to get it through their heads? The reason they are trained in such a way is because there is an established order, a refined method!**

**Lord Saladin: Perhaps you can explain it to me; treat me as if I were a newly-risen Guardian.**

**Saint-14: Very well...the abilities that we Guardians are granted are numerous, as though lying on a spectrum. However, the Light must be wielded with care, for it can just as easily turn against us if we aren't careful.**

**Lord Saladin: I'm following you so far.**

**Saint-14: You may be tempted to take the Light within you and manipulate it with great zeal: to become a great Solar pyre, a beacon of Arc energy, a consuming avatar of the Void...but there have been many Guardians before you who thought the same. Many were crippled forever...and some were lost to us.**

**Lord Saladin: Hmm.**

**Saint-14: That is why the entire hierarchy of classes and sub-classes was formulated: to provide a firm foundation upon which Guardians can build. Taking the road well-traveled may seem boring, or uninteresting...but it is well-traveled for a _reason_. Do you think Wei Ning became a master Striker overnight? Or do you believe that I could form a shield of Void energy, without first perfecting the Ward of Dawn? Or perhaps you'd like to go toe-to-toe with Asuka-2? And yes, I do mean _that_ Asuka, the one with all the stories about her. I dare say you don't want to see how many of them are true.**

**Lord Saladin: A fair point.**

**Saint-14: So when you are taught to use your Light in a certain manner...know that it was the result of long, grueling years of practice, of trial, of error, and refinement. Once you master these fundamentals...then, and only then, should you risk trying to manipulate your Light in, shall we say, _unorthodox_ ways.**

**Lord Saladin: Very good. You communicated the risks well enough, and offered sufficient explanations. And this is still not enough for the newcomers?**

**Saint-14: ...I am considerably less patient with them than I am with you.**

**Lord Saladin: ...I see. Perhaps you should visit the Speaker. He can offer you advice in a field that I am less skilled in.**

**Saint-14: And that would be?**

**Lord Saladin: Diplomacy.**

xxxx

/Central Complex, NERV-Luna/

Not even ten hours had passed since Misato Katsuragi's arrival with reinforcements, and already Shaxx's Redjacks were scouting out one of the more dilapidated domes for use as a Crucible arena.

So long as they stayed away from the main dome with Unit-02, Asuka-2 couldn't care less.

Now, the various Warlocks and Cryptarchs, on the other hand...

It was hard not to bristle at the sight of various Ghosts scanning the shell containing her Eva; the term 'Anomaly' had apparently caught on. Which was fair; she wasn't quite sure what in the world the dodecahedron was either.

' _He's still following you._ '

_I know._ Perhaps revealing her former life as an Eva Pilot had been a mistake; Shinji had taken to following her from afar, like a lost and confused dog.

' _Maybe I should go back to my original choice of puppy-kun...what do you think?_ '

She pointedly ignored Mari's question. She was too busy trying to extend her time here, knowing that the moment she returned to Earth, a long meeting with the Vanguard Commander awaited her. Her eyes turned towards a nearby computer terminal, where none other than the Iron Lady was speaking animatedly with a white-haired Awoken Cryptarch. _Might as well put in a good word in with someone who'll understand._ Even though they had never met prior to the Collapse, she knew that Kaji had nothing but good things to say about his former lover...well, before the whole unpleasantness with the Ahamkara had happened.

The Exo sighed - briefly ruminating on how much life could just absolutely _suck_ \- before moving towards them.

"-our efforts to contact the Mind coordinating these Vex have been unfruitful," said the Cryptarch.

"Probably because, if NERV had any sense, they would have entrusted the work on our end to a MAGI," answered Misato. "And this was NERV's Lunar Branch...there absolutely _has_ to be a MAGI here."

"We will double our efforts. Would you have any insight as to where it might be?"

The Iron Lady shrugged. "Haven't the foggiest. I literally stumbled into RASPUTIN without realizing it. Just...be careful when poking around everything."

The blue woman nodded. "I will."

"Good luck, Master Nami."

The red-eyed Cryptarch quietly moved along, finally freeing Misato to acknowledge her. "So...quite the little hideaway you've had up here, eh?"

Asuka-2 scowled. "Don't patronize me. I'm gonna get enough of that from Osiris."

"Well, it _is_ a mostly intact base from before the Collapse, protected by the _Vex_ of all things, so...I can't exactly blame them." Misato sighed before reaching out, ruffling her hair. "But given that it's your Eva...and given the nature of Eva...I can't really blame you."

That was one of the older Hunter's saving graces; her experiences from the Cataclysm, with NERV, and with Evangelion...it was easier to relate, on a level that no one else could share. "...thanks."

"But hey," said the woman, an odd twinkle in her eyes. "It's not like you're really alone in that regard anymore, eh?" She was looking over her shoulder.

_Of course she'd take note of him._ The Exo turned around, looking pointedly at Shinji Ikari. "You still following me around, newbie?"

"...how much do you remember?"

"About what?"

"About...about all of this! About NERV, and Eva, and...and being a Pilot."

Asuka-2's eyes narrowed. "...why do you care?"

"Because...even if it was something painful..." The boy paused, clenching his right fist. "Even if I _hated_ it...I still need to know. I can't...I mean..." He struggled with his words, struggled with his own feelings on Eva; he was conflicted as all _hell_ , but he apparently wasn't one for staying still.

_...huh._ Well how about that. "You know, given our first meeting, I had pegged you as someone who liked running away."

"Erk-!"

Misato laughed. "Oh, maybe when he first _arrived_ in Hakone, you might have been on the money, but he ended up becoming quite manly!" An odd little leer crossed her face. "In _various_ ways."

Shinji flushed. "Misato-san!"

Asuka-2 ignored the innuendo.

' _...welp, you know what this means, right?_ '

_Yeah._ "Well, let's see how much longer I can hold off my meeting with the Vanguard. Come with me, newbie." She gestured towards a nearby corridor.

"...where to?"

"Someplace quieter. I may not have any direct knowledge of what you went through in Japan...but I can tell you about what I went through."

' _Woo! Story time!_ ' cheered Mari. After several minutes of walking, the two former Eva Pilots found themselves in an old locker room of sorts, with various space suits and personal effects littered about. The newbie was staring rather solemnly at them, focusing on old pictures and photos; he was probably wondering about the people that had once worked here, and what had happened to them. Given that the subject was a morose one, Mari decided to be helpful. Popping out in a small flash, the pink Ghost said, " _So...you and the Iron Lady, eh?_ "

The newbie blinked. "Eh?"

" _Oh, I heard what she said._ " Her blue eye seemed to narrow with glee. " _Lucky you._ "

Shinji stuttered, "Er, well, um, I m-mean...look, do we really need to talk about... _that_?"

Asuka-2 shrugged. "It's not like I'm unfamiliar with the prospect of inappropriate crushes on your superiors." Sometimes, she pondered how Kaji-kun would have reacted to this world...but now wasn't a time for reminiscing about _that_.

The Hunter blushed. "We're not like that right now! We're...we're just friends."

" _Haven't heard THAT one before_ ," snarked Mari. " _And judging by your words, you once WERE 'that way'. I want details!_ "

Poor kid. His face looked like a tomato. "Seriously Mari, quit hounding him. Given that they're both immortal, who cares? The fact that they both found each other, well..." She sighed. "Not everyone is lucky enough to meet someone they knew before the Collapse. For you two to be Guardians, too? Able to live forever, unless you're killed? That's rare."

That seemed to mitigate the newbie's embarrassment; after he mulled over her words for a few seconds, he asked, "Asuka...my memories of my old life...are murky. Misato says that the stuff she remembers isn't always the same. How...how much do you remember?"

"Has to do with this." She tapped the side of her metal face. "Even though I died once, I never treated my old life as something to run away from. So many other Exos, Guardian or otherwise...they all struggle with the temptation of simply resetting. Letting the uncomfortable parts fade away. Forgetting the stuff that's...inconvenient, or painful. It was a necessary feature, given that we were made to completely negate the Ahamkara's influence on the human mind."

Shinji quietly sat down on a metal bench; he was already enraptured by her words. He probably hadn't known how subconsciously _hungry_ he had been for details about the past. "...so, you were 'built'?"

"...in a manner of speaking."

The newbie's Ghost popped out, resting on his left shoulder. " _It's actually a bit more complicated than that._ "

Asuka-2 scoffed. "That would be putting it mildly. But I'll get to that."

Mari floated over, nestling herself onto Shinji's right shoulder as though she were at a movie. " _Well, get on with it, then!_ "

"...idiot." She deeply exhaled, letting her memory - maintained and guarded through years' worth of effort - turn back the clock. "...I can understand why other Exos like being able to forget on demand. I've met a lot of Guardians who don't let their missing memories get to them, because they're too busy focusing on the future." Round and round, went the hand of the clock, as she went back by years. By decades. "...but me? If you don't know where you came from...then how the hell can you know where you're going?" By centuries. "Anyway...let me tell you about a time long before this eternal war began. Long before I was a Guardian. Before I was an Exo, even...back when I still had flesh, and blood, and a beating heart..."

xxxx

/Centuries Ago/

_The fourteen-year-old girl twisted the dial on her wrist; with a swift rush of air, her baggy Plug Suit shrank, conforming perfectly to her form. She flexed her arms, marveling at the stark red and black colors of her uniform. "It took long enough..."_

" **Fräulein** _ **Sohryu?**_ _" echoed the speakers in the locker room. "_ _ **Please report to the launch chamber. Unit-02 is ready.**_ _"_

_Asuka Langley-Sohryu smirked, rising to her feet. "Time to show the world what a_ real _Pilot can do." With a confident swagger, she left her personal quarters, ready to ride to war._

("All Ahamkara sightings up to that point had been restricted to Japan and various parts of Southeast Asia...but that was the first time one of the dragons had been sighted in Europe. A seaside city in northwest Poland, named _Szczecin_...that was the first time I was deployed into battle as an Eva Pilot.")

_It was a feeling that she never tired of; sitting within the Entry Plug as the LCL charged, becoming transparent amidst a field of flickering motes of starlight; her body and that of Eva becoming synchronized, as soul sang to soul; the sheer physical sensation of becoming a giant, traversing the landscape in humongous strides.  
_  
("How much do you remember of piloting Unit-01?")

("...I remember a lot of pain.")

("Hmph.")

("What?")

("Ever thought of an attitude adjustment? Because for all that comes with being a Guardian...nothing compared to being a _true_ titan.")

_But now...now, it was no longer a matter of practice, or training. This would involve actual combat, against the creatures that had unleashed so much chaos and panic: the dread Ahamkara, that had prompted the Traveler to flee to the other Inner Planets. "Control: do we have any confirmed Vassals?"_

" _ **Inconclusive, but likely.**_ _"_

_Asuka sighed. "Of course. It wouldn't be simple otherwise, eh?"_

("Vassals?")

("What the victims of the Ahamkara's wishes were termed. Remember?")

("...oh... _oh._ Actually...now I do.")

("...you're kind of hopeless, aren't you?")

("Hey!")

_She was still miles away from the city of Szczecin when she saw the smoke rising from the horizon, and the masses of people evacuating by whatever means they had available. She stuck to the plains, leaving large footprints in the rolling hills of the European countryside. "_ _ **All Polish military personnel have been advised as to your arrival,**_ _" said the coolly masculine officer with NERV-Germany Control. His name...well, his name seemed unimportant, right now.  
_  
(" **Verdammt.** I'll have to try and remember it later.")

("...um-?")

("Never you mind.")

_Unit-02 crossed the border between Germany and Poland, moving closer towards Szczecin. The city, so close to the waters of Dąbie Lake - a proverbial hop, skip, and a jump away from the Szczecin Lagoon and the Baltic Sea - was engulfed in flame. "Visual?"_

" ** _N_** _ **egative. All reports indicate it is currently submerged within the waters of the**_ _Dammscher."_

_"Roger that." So, hiding out within Dąbie Lake, eh?_ Letting your little peons run rampant...not without consequence, monster. _Asuka gripped the handlebars tightly, grinning as Unit-02 advanced._  
 _  
Suddenly, her Evangelion's sensors zeroed in on a surge of energy emanating from the city._  
 _  
"_ _ **We're registering a paracausal cascade. The Vassals are targeting you.**_ _"_

_"As though it would end any other way!" She saw the concussive blasts incoming, carrying enough force to shatter tanks. With an almost lazy motion, Unit-02's hand rose; concentric octagons colored orange flashed, blocking them in their entirety. "Time to put you out of your misery."_

With a deep groan, Unit-02 entered the city limits.

("How often did you run into Vassals?")

("...I'd rather not say.")

("That many, huh?")

_Asuka looked with pity at the old downtown area of Szczecin; Gothic and Renaissance-style architecture had been consumed by flames. "Geez...Vassals don't really mess around when they go nuts, huh?"_

" _ **Be grateful that these Vassals aren't subtle. We'd rather your first sortie not end up like the Odaiba Incident.**_ _"_

_"Roger that."_ Says you. I bet I would have done better.

("...speaking of which, do you remember the Odaiba Incident?")

("...I do now.")

("...and?")

("What do you want me to say? A Vassal brainwashed tens of thousands of people using the Fuji TV station. I...I had to...")

("...newbie?")

("...please. Keep going.")

("If you say so.")

_Unit-02 calmly advanced through the town's main thoroughfare; every time a concussive blast erupted from some alcove or nook, her A.T. Field would flash, blocking the damage. Lazily, the Eva tracked the source of each attack, firing one single shot with its handgun to silence the source. "Hmm..." She squinted, trying to focus on the telepathic currents swirling over the city. Sometimes, the Eva's senses were just so_ handy _. "Feh. That dragon is mucking up Unit-02's psychic perception. Have the MAGI detected anything yet?"_

" _ **Keep heading towards the**_ _Dammscher."_

_"Roger that." In the corner of her eye, she saw a blonde human scrambling out of a crushed cafe, eyes gleaming red with madness. With an unearthly howl, he roared, letting loose a blast of compressed air-_

_BANG!_

_The Vassal was reduced to a mere splatter by a bullet the size of a minivan._

Hmph. These are just small fry. Gotta find the dragon's primary puppet to draw it out. _Unit-02 growled, cautiously moving towards the waters of the lake; following the path of the Oder River, the Evangelion eventually found itself near the waters of Dąbie. The fire and smoke reduced visibility, but it was nothing compared to the murky fog that clouded its metaphysical senses. "Sheesh. Are the MAGI recording this?"_

" _ **Metaphysical sensory data is undergoing live analysis. Preliminary results appear to match up with that of Unit-00 and Unit-01.**_ _"_

_"Which means the Ahamkara is close..." Asuka grinned. "Come out, come out, wherever you are..."_

" _ **Alert! Paracausal singularity is approaching!**_ _"  
_  
So the main Vassal's come out to play. _Asuka smirked; for some unfathomable reason, the Ahamkara relied on their Vassals for spiritual sustenance. Only once the Vassals were dealt with would the beasts appear. "_ **Komm, du nervöser Feigling** ** _!_** _" Where was the little weakling and THERE it was! "I see you!"_

_The Vassal was an elderly fellow, wearing clothes fit for a homeless man. His eyes were proverbial coals, and the air was swirling around him. With a wretched wail, a massive gale smashed into the Evangelion, blowing with another force to flip trains and tanks._

_Unit-02 merely grunted, continuing its steady advance. "You should have brought out the big guns for me!" With a loud yell, Asuka willed Unit-02's foot to rise._

_CRUNCH._

_The crimson Evangelion ground the Vassal into the ground with its foot; the blustery winds immediately died down._

("...did you ever regret it?")

("Regret what?")

("Killing Vassals. Killing...people.")

("Vassals? Not really; once your mind falls prey to an Ahamkara, there's no way back. As for collateral damage...I tried not to dwell on it.")

("...")

("Compared to stopping those dragons, everything else was secondary.")

_"Control, any readings on the-?"_

_And that's when a gray dragon with a long, scaly neck erupted from the water, jaws wrapping around Unit-02. With a vicious snarl, it whipped its head back, dragging the Eva into the lake._

("Gotta say, that didn't improve my perception of the Ahamkara. At all.")

xxxx

/Central Complex, NERV-Luna/

"...that phrase..."

Asuka-2 looked up; the newbie was looking awfully pensive. "What phrase?"

"A.T. Field..." He scratched at his head feverishly, an oddly distant look in his eyes. "...why is that _so_ familiar...?"

...wow. His memory really _had_ gone through the wringer. "The boundary of the soul? Metaphysical Biology 101? The means by which the Eva was able to fight the Ahamkara to begin with?" Seriously, his vacant stare was starting to irritate her. "I wager you've seen it before, since waking up."

(Force bled through the orange energy field, and lightning arched through the Bardielim, from the orb through the tendrils to its husks. Flesh cooked, and the orb burst like a rotting watermelon.)

"...I..." A look of understanding came to his eyes. "The Fallen...?"

"Bingo. The older Fallen tend to have rather robust souls, so to speak. Makes them that much harder to kill. Thank the Traveler that most of our other enemies aren't so inclined metaphysically, eh?" The Exo leaned back, looking quietly at the ceiling. "Problem is, A.T. Field manipulation doesn't quite come with an intrinsic instruction manual like the Light...nowadays, the only specialists who use it with any regularity are thanatonauts, for obvious reasons."

" _I tell you what, though; the Ghosts of thanatonauts have some CRAZY stories,_ " remarked Mari.

"...it's like...puzzle pieces...but I can't see the full picture...yet I've...seen it before..." The boy sighed, shaking his head wearily. "...I think I'm liking it less and less."

_**Scheiße,**_ _this kid is infuriating!_ mentally snarled Asuka-2.

' _Not my fault you had unrealistic expectations._ '

_Like you were any better!_ The Exo breathed deeply. "...you want to me stop?"

"...no. Keep going."

Well, at least the newbie had some semblance of a spine. "Very well."

xxxx

/Centuries Ago/

/Ruins of Szczecin, Poland/  
 _  
Asuka grimaced as the Ahamkara thrashed Unit-02 around in the water. Were it not for the A.T. Field, the sheer force would have shorn her Eva's limbs off. Still...this situation needed correcting. "...hmm..." That would do. That would do_ nicely _. "All right then." With a defiant gleam in her eyes, the redhead roared, "OPEN WIDE!"_

_With furious strength, Unit-02's hands clenched at the dragon's lips, spreading its mouth wide. The crimson giant forcefully crawled down the beast's gullet, into its dark and foul innards. As the dragon's esophagus opened up into the stomach, the Eva reached for its progressive switchblade._

("As far as first kills go...that one was _so_ satisfying.")  
 _  
Five minutes later, Unit-02 walked ashore, dragging the Ahamkara's corpse behind it. Asuka looked at the ragged wound in the creature's gut, smirking triumphantly. "Control, the target has been eliminated."_

" _ **Excellent work, Pilot Sohryu. Conduct a sweep of the city; once the Polish military establishes a safe zone, you may return to base.**_ _"_

_"Roger that." The redhead sighed with content, leaning back into the seat of her Entry Plug._ Heh. If they're all gonna be like that, I'll wrap up this war in no time at all.

("...why are you giving me that look, newbie?")

("...")

("...okay, seriously. It was only my first battle. It's not like I expected the Cataclysm would end up going the way it did, or lasting so long. Besides, I bet you were _just_ as full of yourself after getting your first kill.")

("...no. No I wasn't.")

("...how do you _function?_ ")

(" _That, Princess, is what we call_ projection.")

("Mari.")

(" _Yes?_ ")

("Shut up.")

_The hours passed, and the Polish military quickly set up a cordon around the ruins of Szczecin; specialists from GEHIRN and SEELE were brought in to 'process' the corpse of the Ahamkara for safe removal. Any remnants of the Vassals were handled similarly. As soon as operational authority was returned to Poland's armed forces, Unit-02 began its triumphant trek back to NERV-Germany, located in the outskirts of Berlin._

("All told, I felt pretty good.")

_As Unit-02 slowly descended into the subterranean launch chamber; Asuka's eyes fell upon her Eva's four-legged compatriot, another giant, with more esoteric and unconventional capabilities than her own: Evangelion Unit-05._ That reminds me; I won the bet, so that **baka** owes me lunch! _A grin crossed her face; this day was getting better and better!_

_The whole rigmarole of debriefing and cleaning lasted about an hour, and didn't really matter in the grand scheme of things; by the time she left her personal quarters - fluffing her dry hair, dressed in basic fatigues - the **baka**_ _in question was waiting for her. "Was wondering when you'd show up, Fourth."_

_The Fourth Child chuckled, dainty fingers readjusting her tortoiseshell glasses. Her uniform - beige fatigues - made the duo a matching set. "Well_ you're _awfully chipper, Princess. Did the operation go that smoothly?"_

_"Like_ silk _," boasted the redhead. "Killed an Ahamkara in no time flat, got some commendations...I'm sure the footage of Unit-02 standing triumphantly over a giant dragon's corpse will be_ spectacular _. Also, since I was deployed first,_ you _owe me a meal."_

_The brunette nearly snorted, her blue eyes twinkling with mirth._

_"...why are you looking so smug?"_

_"Well, I was reading the news dispatch straight from NERV-Japan while you were out. Turns out the Third Child got another kill today, in the Saitama Prefecture."_

_"...eh, he's old news. The 'Invincible Ikari' may have gotten a head start in this war, but I'll catch up before long! Besides, with my skill, I'll make it look good."_

_The Fourth Child calmly pulled a tablet out of her rucksack, and turned it on; the screen was showing a classified report, straight from the desk of Misato Katsuragi. A particular video file was attached; with a flick of her finger, the brunette played the video._

("...after watching that video, I didn't feel that good.")

("Why? Was it...was it that horrible?")

(" _What?_ Of course not! I was infuriated by how much of a badass you were!")

("...eh...?")

("Think about it from my viewpoint: you were the _pinnacle._ You were held up as an icon, a full-fledged hero! People called you the _Invincible Ikari_ , and damn well meant it! And I find out that this larger-than-life figure was some quiet twig like you?")

("...a twig?")

("Face it kid, you don't exactly match the legend...not that I'm saying that's a bad thing.")

("...I'm not sure whether or not to take that as a compliment.")

_Her eyebrow was twitching_ severely _(for no other word would fit!) by the time the footage ended. Unit-01, standing stalwart in the banks of the Arakawa River, was swinging a sinuous, serpentine Ahamkara around by its tail, smashing it repeatedly into the river bank. By the time the beast was well and truly dazed, the purple Evangelion ended the battle in an equally bombastic manner: after an acrobatic leap into the sky, Unit-01 curbstomped the dragon via a double-heel divebomb, utterly pulping the dragon's skull. "But...but...BUT...!"_

_The brunette clapped her hands together._ "So! _Where would you like to celebrate your victory meal?"_

_Asuka raised her eyes, glaring at her fellow Pilot. "...Mari."_

_"Yes?"_

_"Shut up."_

_"Love you too, Princess," she said cheekily._

xxxx

/Central Complex, NERV-Luna/

"Centuries later, and you're still just as irritating," grumbled Asuka-2.

The pink Ghost giggled, floating irreverently above the Exo. " _Well, when your buttons are that_ easily _pushed, it's just so tempting!_ "

She rolled her eyes, turning her attention back to the younger Hunter. She paused; there was an odd look in his eyes. "What now?"

"...Mari...Unit-05's Pilot was Mari..." He glanced over at her Ghost. "...that was...that was _you_ , wasn't it?"

" _Well,_ duh _,_ " bluntly said Mari. " _Who else_ would _I be? I mean, do you think anyone else would bother resurrecting this redheaded pain in the butt?_ "

"...newbie," said Asuka-2, looking sternly at the kid's Ghost, still perched on his shoulder. "...are you aware of what the Ghosts _are_? Why they're able to channel the Traveler's Light to begin with?" At his uncomprehending glance, her eyes narrowed. "What was your name again? Yui?"

" _Yes?_ "

"...why haven't you told him what you are?"

" _I...don't follow._ " The newbie's Ghost blinked owlishly. " _I mean, I'm fairly certain that I'm the soul of someone who knew Shinji back when he was still alive, but my memory isn't exactly the greatest. Is that what you're referring to?_ "

"...wait a second." Shinji finally appeared to be catching up, his eyes darting back and forth between Yui and Mari. "Ghosts...Ghosts have _souls_? They're not just machines?!"

" _Indeed we are!_ " happily exclaimed Yui. " _I guess it just never came up! Sorry about that._ "

_...I don't buy it. You don't just 'forget' to tell your Guardian something like that._ Asuka-2 let her brief paranoia fester in the back of her mind; with a small huff, she caught the newbie's attention. "So. You remember everything?"

"...I remember more." The Hunter's demeanor was stoic. "The puzzle...is more visible. But there's still a lot of...fog."

"I see. You at least feel better about your past life?"

"...no. I feel worse."

Asuka-2 boggled. "Say _what?!_ " The Exo got to her feet, looking incredulously at him. "Even through all the battles I went through, the sheer _sensation_ of piloting Eva was fantastic! Do you have no sense of adventure or excitement?!"

Shinji's jaw tightened. "...in every battle, people died. Everything that Eva felt, _I_ felt...every claw, every tooth, every injury...it was a war that seemed to have no end. I was a Pilot because there was no other _choice_ ," spat the younger man. "I remember a pervasive sense of hopelessness. And remembering that is supposed to make me feel better?"

"Oh _please._ Like you weren't aware of what you were getting into when you agreed to be a Pilot!" retorted Asuka-2. "The time to say 'no' would have been long before that, you **baka**!"

BAM.

Shinji's fist slammed into the locker behind him. His entire frame was shuddering with anxiety and barely-constrained anger. "...the day I found out about Eva...was the same day I battled the Ahamkara for the very first time." His blue eyes seemed to burn. "I had no training. No warning. I had _nothing_. So don't compare yourself to me!"

...okay, he may have had a point there. "...hmph." Asuka-2 sighed, slowly sitting back down. That brief bout of youthful impetuousness departed, like a mask that she occasionally wore for the sake of nostalgia. There was only a sense of aged weariness left behind. _Huh._ "...sounds like it sucked."

"Yeah. It did." The kid exhaled, the tension leaving his body like steam from a tea kettle. "...but I do remember one thing very clearly. I remember how powerful Eva could be." He stiffly bowed. " **Arigato.** " Standing back up, the newbie quickly walked away, his Ghost trailing slowly behind him.

And then Mari and Asuka-2 were alone. " _...well. That was intense._ "

"...something's up with the kid's Ghost."

Mari glanced slyly at her Guardian. " _You mean the whole bout of forgetfulness?_ "

"Given that Misato's Ghost has the soul of a frickin' _penguin_...I just don't buy it."

" _...and what are you gonna do about it?_ "

"Nothing. Digging around wouldn't do any good, other than to satisfy my own curiosity. Besides...I think he's had enough of me, for the time being."

The pink Ghost giggled. " _You know, if you two had met way back when, you would have_ hated _him. With a_ passion."

"Yeah..."

(Reading the report from Osaka brought a scowl to her face: two Ahamkara, killed at the same time! "That stupid Shinji thinks he's just _all_ that, doesn't he?")

"...but we were all young once." Asuka-2 glanced at her Ghost. "...he's nothing like I imagined he would be."

" _Boy, I am absolutely shocked. Listen to how shocked I sound,_ " droned Mari.

The Exo rolled her eyes. "...thing is, I think we're gonna keep running into each other. Eva seems to draw everything to itself...like a vacuum."

" _Or a black hole?_ "

"Something like that." Sighing, the Titan rose, letting her thoughts and memories settle. "Well...I think I've delayed for long enough. Let's head back to the Tower."

" _...do you think the Commander will be understanding?_ "

"The hell if _I_ know." Osiris and the Speaker could be both maddeningly vague at times, and for the exact same reason: though they both supported the strength of the City, any ulterior motives of theirs were unknown. And what you didn't know could kill you.

xxxx

Shinji Ikari stalked through the halls of NERV-Luna, his mind ruminating on...well, less than pleasant things. If this was a mere taste of how he had been, in the Time Before...well, he wasn't surprised that he had taken to Misato - one of the few fixed points of his old life - with such desperation, way back when.

(There was no time for words, or for thoughts; only the frenzied hunger of two individuals seeking complementation in the only way that was left to them, through ravenous kisses and grasping bodies.)

' _...Shinji?_ '

And there was the matter of his Ghost. Who was apparently a ghost in the more traditional sense of the word as well. _Yui...do you remember who you were?_

' _...not completely. I was someone...important, I think?_ '

He glanced at the tiny drone, floating quietly beside him. _How...how did you become a Ghost, then?_

She telepathically hummed. ' _Hmm...every single Ghost, myself included, has a distinct impression from the time of the Collapse. Many Ghosts that I know can speak of their experiences from the Time Before...but there's a particular point where all memory stops.'_ A brief pause, as memory slowly came to mind. ' _A great tide of shadow, surging towards Earth...then, there are white Giants, rising towards the Traveler...and then we were just..._ _ **undone**_ _._ ' Yui looked quietly towards her Guardian. ' _Next thing I know, we all woke up as Ghosts, filled with the Light of a broken Traveler...and through our souls, that Light is gifted to those that have the calling._ '

Shinji couldn't help but deflate; if what she was saying was true, then there was no way that his Ghost's soul was actually that of his mother...after all, she had passed away _long_ before he had ever known Eva had even existed! "I...I see," he said, trying not to sound dejected. So much mystery, so much that was unknown...what had all happened after he had died, battling the Source of the Ahamkara? What exactly had _happened_ to the Traveler? And those Giants...what had those been? _Does anyone remember what those Giants were?_

' _There's actually been a lot of debate about that one! For example, there's the Cryptarch Consensus that they were some sort of strike force, Champions of the Darkness; before his demise, Toland the Shattered hypothesized that they were Hive demigods. One that's also interesting is the position of the Future War Cult, who say that these Giants were actually Evangelions!_ '

_But...why would Evangelions attack the Traveler?_

' _None of the Ghosts know if these Giants actually_ attacked _the Traveler...but again, that's why the War Cult's position is in the minority, given that all evidence that still exists points to no more than seven Evangelions having ever been built._ '

_...I see._ Still, the thought brought him back to what he now remembered of Unit-01, of the powers he had wielded in the battles against the Ahamkara and their Vassals. _If Unit-01 is still around...then we can't let it be used against the City._ Eva had already shed enough blood. _I won't let it happen._

And so that was why Shinji Ikari quietly followed the signal from his Ghost's telemetry; out of the central complex's airlock, and into the vacuum of the Moon's scant atmosphere. He ignored the various Guardians and Frames that were scurrying over the base, moving towards one group in particular. It looked like he had just been in time too, given that their jumpships were slowly descending towards them.

A man in black quietly turned, tilting his head out of apparent curiosity. "...well well. You seem to have made it out just fine," said Jaren Ward.

Shinji nodded in acknowledgement, moving past Jaren, and Shin Malphur, briefly acknowledging Sai Mota and Omar Agah; he came to a stop in front of Eris Morn, who regarded him with apparent suspicion. "...you asked for my help to reclaim Unit-01."

"And your response was to run away," said the Hunter, her tone dour and dismissive.

"...I won't lie to you. I _hate_ Unit-01." There was a brief twinge of pain in his chest. "...or at least, I hate what it represents. But I remember what the Eva is capable of...and that's the sort of thing we can't leave lying around."

Eris tilted her head, staring at him with caution through her helmet. "...Unit-01 is currently imprisoned within the region of Hakone, in Old Japan. It now lies in the hands of the Hive."

' _...that's not good._ '

Yui's words were a _severe_ understatement. "...then I guess there's nothing more to say. I'll help you rescue Unit-01, if nothing else." And maybe he would be able to get more answers, as to what had happened in his last battle in Unit-01; who Yui actually had been, in his past life; and, perhaps most importantly...who exactly had called him for help, that had sounded so _so_ achingly similar to Rei Ayanami.

"...if you demonstrate any of that cowardice in the field, you will only get my team killed."

Shinji shook his head. "I won't run away...not now."

("I mustn't run away, I mustn't run away, I mustn't run away...")

"...very well." Eris Morn stepped back, as though acknowledging him in his fullness. "Call your jumpship; we depart immediately. I'll fill you in as to my prior mission's findings on the way."

The team of six was now assembled, ready to plunge into the belly of the beast that was Old Japan.

xxxx

**Grimoire: Ghosts**

**_"In its dying breath, the Traveler created the Ghosts...to seek out those who can wield its Lig_ _ht as a weapon: Guardians, to protect us, and do what the Traveler itself no longer can. These Ghosts are aptly named, for they are animated by the souls of those who perished in the last days of the Collapse."_ **

**Built from machinery and the Traveler's Light, and empowered by human souls, Ghosts guide their Guardian companions in the quest to reclaim our solar system.**

**Every Ghost seeks out their Guardian among the ancient dead, often (but not always) someone that they were close to in their former life. The Ghost serves as scout, librarian, and mechanic, waking ancient machinery and cracking alien codes. In the right situations, a Ghost can even save a Guardian from death.**

**But Ghosts are not immortal. Without their soul, they cannot transfer the Traveler's Light; thus, every drone lost is irreplaceable.**

**The exact nature of the phenomenon that led to this transformation is unknown, as is typical for many events involving the Collapse. However, each Ghost - regardless of who they once were - have a shared dream, or perhaps a nightmare: our world, purified by a tide of red, surrounded by shadow, and gripped by something otherworldly. The Ghosts are unable to explain what this vision is, but they all describe it with one unusual word: Instrumentality.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thus there is another divergence with Destiny's Lore: namely, the exact nature of the Ghosts themselves.


	17. The Homecoming and the Revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eris's fireteam arrive in Old Japan. Emissaries from the Reef make contact with Misato on the Moon. Asuka-2 has a meeting with Osiris, which prompts the Vanguard Commander to confront the Speaker about her knowledge of the Time Before.

**Grimoire: Observations from the Mistress of Secrets**

**"Transcribed from a copy of the journals of Toland, the Shattered, courtesy of the Library of the Mistress of Secrets"**

**_The following is an excerpt from the works of the Warlock known as Toland. My observations are in parentheses, with italics._ **

**If your Light is strong enough to hear across the soundless plains ( _does the Ascendant Realm have an intrinsic geology?_ ), you may have heard their screams.**

**What may seem like a void between their shrieks, holds, what I believe to be yet another clue to their origins. In one tone the Hive plea to their gods, but in the next, they whisper to another. ( _The dreams of me, myself, and I have also heard these whispers. The words are familiar, but still mysterious. The Queen may have more insight._ )**

**Perhaps it is here which holds the answer to their ultimate demise ( _given the magnitude of their existence, is such a thing feasible?_ ), or a bridge to their desires ( _a more attainable proposition, but one with a foul temptation_ ). In my studies, I still struggle to match the tones to their rune system. If only Crytparch Adonna were still with us. No one has yet to match her adept. ( _Adonna...a familiar name. I remember. Yes. She was another._ )**

**Four sounds, oft repeated, but only four. There are echoes of a fifth, faded into memory ( _the secretive song: from which great knowledge was Taken, with which a thoughtful navigator became royalty_ ). I am on the trail of a sixth ( _a familiar sound. Achingly familiar. I miss it, without having ever experienced it myself_ ), faintly heard from the buzz that spills from their many Shrines—**

**Eir. ( _A merciful noise._ )**

**Ur. ( _A primitive tone._ )**

**Xol. ( _A heartening chime._ )**

**Yul. ( _An honest siren._ )**

**( _In perpetuity, they slither and writhe, until the day of their death...if it will ever come. A secret I have yet to divine._ )**

**It is in these sounds that I fear yet another Hive secret hides ( _it is not a mere secret; it is their totality_ ). Perhaps beyond their gods ( _the Hive's gods have their own deities; how old these notes are, given your current knowledge_ ), perhaps in accord with them. Perhaps these are just Hive translations of worlds we call another name, but I believe above all things they call to some kind of being. Beings that once lived, or still live somewhere buried amongst us. Beings the Hive perhaps owe their very existence to. ( _An accurate sentiment, in a certain sense._ )**

**I am hoping the MAGI may hold further answers—that they can see into worlds where we can only see what lies upon them ( _You were Shattered before you could ever find one_ ). The treasure of knowledge they promise still remains the most sought after of any Guardian. Whoever can find a way past their firewalls of ancient arts, and make them our allies once more, could spare us further atrocities. One can only hope their continued silence is self-defense ( _these words feel so archaic; written in a time before the City re-established contact with RASPUTIN_ ), that they seek only to preserve themselves. There are always lingering doubts; that maybe the Hive or the Darkness itself now have a grasp on their systems. ( _Three minds, born of a single will; convinced, threatened, and seduced in equal measure, utterly overwhelmed by their own madness and the long march of time and loneliness_ ).**

**But then again, I am an old man with many fears, and in those fears , often called madness, I will continue to dwell, until I discern the truth.**

**That sixth sound, so strange and different, so new, yet old, chanted in isolation with a zealous fervor...**

**...I can hear it.**

**Eva. ( _A tune that sunders, an ode to a new world._ )**

xxxx

Six jumpships slowly soared towards the Asian continent, heading eastward over the wastes of China. Judging by the trajectory, they would be over the Sea of Japan within a half hour.

Plenty of time to reflect.

xxxx

Within his AFv1 Octavian, Shinji Ikari sat in silence as his Ghost continued to talk.

" _So in conclusion, after going over all of your available gear, I think that would to be the most optimal setup, especially if we're gonna be facing the Hive..._ " Yui paused, looking quietly at her Guardian. " _Shinji?_ "

"...it just occurred to me..." The young man sighed, looking forlornly outside his cockpit. "...I'm going back home." If it had ever been such a thing. "...I wonder what it looks like."

xxxx

Within his gray LRv1 Javelin, Jaren Ward quietly oiled and cleaned the innards of his signature hand cannon.

His Ghost - bearing a Weathered Shell, painted a deep red - looked quietly out of the cockpit, towards the lone jumpship that had been enhanced with SIVA. " _...do you think he'll do well?_ "

"What makes you think he won't?"

" _Getting his licks in against Araelim pales compared to an island ruled by the Hive._ "

"...you need to calm your imagination, Roland. She'll look after him."

His Ghost, Roland, seemed to glare at him. " _To hear you say anything about imagination is laughable, old friend._ "

Jaren had to concede the point; his imagination could be a scary place.

xxxx

Within a SIVA-enhanced Arcadia jumpship - part of a new class of ships called Nanophoenix - Shin Malphur tried to shake off his anxiety.

" _You shouldn't be so nervous, Shin_ ," calmly said his Ghost, a soft-spoken female in a Crimson Shell.

"...I know I shouldn't be. But I can't help it."

" _You will do fantastically._ "

"But...I'm not even a proper Guardian." His current state was already unusual; he had not died naturally, prior to getting his Ghost. He had yet to be resurrected even once, by his Ghost. The lingering doubt, that he wasn't normal, that he wouldn't be good enough because of it-

" _The moment I saw you, I knew there was a spark of greatness within you. Even though I never knew you in my old life, like my dear Roland knew Jaren...I know that there is a reason we met._ "

"...thank you, Susan."

The Ghost's eye evoked a smile. " _Always, Shin._ "

xxxx

Within a green Kestrel-class CX, Sai Mota was in a staring contest with her Ghost. "..."

" _Why do you always insist on doing this?_ "

She blinked. "Damn it!"

" _I literally don't need to blink,_ " droned the construct, bearing a red and white Frontier Shell.

"Well tough luck, Sakura. I'm bored, and Omar's not available to bug in person."

" _..I miss it when you were quieter._ "

"Well guess what? That eventually got boring."

" _And less flippant._ "

xxxx

Within the ' _All's Right With the World_ '' - a Phaeton-class jumpship colored white with red wings, and bearing the red leaf insignia of the Nerv Faction along the fuselage - Omar Agah calmly discussed secondary objectives with his Ghost. "So Bradley, do you think Akagi-79 will be interested in any Bakelite Shards?"

" _Those would be mostly centered around any old military bases,_ " responded his Ghost, bearing a Defender Shell: white, with red leaves along the most prominent ridge. " _I think residual Metaphysical Markings might be more valuable._ "

"Hmm. And those would be around Evangelion battle sites, correct?"

" _According to Nerv's resident metaphysical biologists, yes,_ " answered Bradley.

"...hope we brought enough patrol beacons."

xxxx

Within the _Light in the Abyss_ , Eris Morn was focusing intently.

Rose floated silently, knowing that she needed to concentrate; shifting one's Light was not done casually.

_The Arc...the spark of life...  
_  
Such power was necessary, when she was on her own; it gave her the ability to sneak amongst the Hive, and quickly cut down her foes if she was surrounded _._ Most importantly, it gave that extra bit of motivation to survive, to run, and live.

However, with this team of six, a different skill set would be needed. To keep from falling too deep, of becoming too enamored with the unknown...she would have to rely on her team.

She had to trust that they would be up to the task.

_...the Void...the nothingness that underlies reality...  
_  
When Eris opened her eyes, it was with the senses of a Nightstalker. "...where are we, Rose?"

" _:O_ "

"Very well." Eris quietly opened up a channel to the other five jumpships. "We are now over the Sea of Japan; lower to an altitude of thirty meters. We will reach our destination in ten minutes."

" **Where are we disembarking?** " asked Sai.

"An uninhabited island called Takashima, less than ten miles offshore from the Japanese mainland."

And so the six jumpships descended, beginning their final approach to Old Japan.

xxxx

/NERV-Luna/

_That's it. I'm officially done_ , groused Misato Katsuragi, her eyes focusing on the incoming ships. _This is technically above my pay grade, isn't it? This is the sort of thing that the Consensus needs to deal with. I mean, I'm sure as hell not the most diplomatic type!  
_  
' _Wark._ '

_Well, of course I_ can _be, but it's not as fun!_ Alas, it seems like she had to be the one to receive their new visitors. _Seriously, this place gets uncovered, and it immediately becomes a hotbed of activity._ Guardians, Fallen, Hive, Vex...and now, it seemed the Awoken of the Reef were making a play.

A dozen three-pronged jumpships descended towards the perimeter of the Lunar Branch, moving on a neutral trajectory. Misato slowly advanced alone, knowing she had several Guardians providing overwatch from afar. From the lead Ceres Galliot, a single female transmatted onto the surface. Clad in armor the color of byzantium and maroon, the woman cut a striking figure; given how seamlessly she walked, Misato knew that this Awoken would likely triumph in low-gravity combat. "Greetings," said the woman, her visor turning transparent; her pale skin and carmine-colored hair held a strange sheen, outmatched only by her glowing blue eyes. "I am Petra Venj, Emissary of the Awoken. And _you_ are Misato Katsuragi of the Iron Lands."

Misato narrowed her eyes. "...well, you seem to know about me. And I don't know that much about you. Or the Reef, for that matter. Given how isolated the Reef has been." _Take. The. Hint._ "So. Why bring a squadron of Awoken jumpships this far from your home?"

The Awoken lightly smiled. "Your suspicion is not unwarranted, I assure you. But given everything that has occurred as of late, the Queen decided that a 'peace' offering of sorts was necessary."

"...but we were never at war."

"True. But our intentional isolation was purposeful, given how our contribution at Twilight Gap went largely unnoticed." Misato briefly blinked. _Huh. Gonna have to look into that._ The Awoken continued, unmindful of the Iron Lady's thoughts. "However, it was _determined_ that this state of affairs can no longer continue. Putting out bounties for Taniks the Scarred and the Archon Priest he stole was just the beginning...for the fact that Taniks has allied himself with the House of Matarael can only mean that _they_ have the Archon now."

"...okay. And? If you haven't been paying attention, we've been on a bit of roll lately when it comes to Fallen Priests in general."

"And _you've_ never faced something like Aksor, before."

Misato arched an eyebrow. "How so?"

"Because after the Reef Wars, Aksor's House was decimated; their conflict with us and the House of Zeruel had rendered their species on the verge of extinction."

"...and what House was this guy a part of?"

xxxx

/Kepler Spaceport, the Moon/

Within the massive lunar crater dubbed 'Kepler', the seat of power for House Matarael was buzzing. There was a sense of excitement, one that was well-deserved; for months, they had been without an Archon, deprived of their prior chief Priest by the Cosmic Horde that lay beneath the surface. Voryas, Kell of Matarael, had deemed the current crop of Mataraelus unworthy to ascend, and become a Mataraelix. Enter Taniks of House Sachiel, and their own tantalizing offer.

That offer had born a delectable fruit.

And so a veritable legion of Fallen surrounded the imprisoning pod, stolen from the Prison of Elders; Yoriks Prime - deep green metal covered with various webs and acid dispensers - let loose a synthetic groan of pleasure, knowing that its calls would be answered once more by someone fitting.

The pod hissed, and its front latch glowed turquoise; flipping open, the interior was washed out by the pale radiance. However, even then, a humanoid figure could be seen.

A dark arm clutched the side. Then another. The humanoid growled, lumbering loudly as its armored body crashed onto the ground, feet-first; a blank face stared out amongst the crowd, body swirling with odd lines of white.

The Fallen around began to chitter with seeming approval; after all, it wasn't everyday that they met an Archon Priest from the House of Leliel.

xxxx

/Takashima Island, Old Japan/

Less than ten miles north of a town once called Masuda, there was a small island that had been blasted down to bare rock during the Cataclysm. Desolate, and lifeless, it had not seen the footsteps of humankind for centuries.

Now, six jumpships were setting down upon this barren isle, disturbing its peace for the first time in years.

Omar Agah pulled out his sniper rifle, peering through the scope towards the horizon. "...we far enough away from the mainland?"

"The Hive may hunger to snuff out the Light, but our isolation will keep us from their sight," said Eris Morn, her dark eyes holding all the warmth of an iceberg. "My first foray into this land was from the east; coming from the west, and from so far away, will keep us safe. At least for a little while."

Jaren Ward hummed quietly, mulling over the mission logistics in his head. "Depends on what route we take then, towards Hakone."

"...dude, where'd you get the armor? And how the hell did you get the Glimmer to afford it?"

Sai Mota's comment prompted Eris to turn her head; were it not for the familiar Cloak of the Evangelion, she would not have recognized the youngest member of their fireteam: his limbs, torso, and head were all covered in flat, angular plates of armor shaded a cool blue; the quiet glow and distinctive octahedrons of SIVA were impossible to miss. The jet black scout rifle, furthered laced with the nanomachines, was also a departure from the primary weapon she had seen him use on the Moon. "...a full set of the new Nanomania armor."

Shinji Ikari scratched the back his head, almost seeming embarrassed by it. "Well...I _did_ get a lot of engrams from that big operation in the Ironlands. Given what we're about to do...I didn't want to hold anything back."

"And the sword?"

Shin Malphur's words drew all eyes towards the claymore strapped to the young man's back. Slowly, he withdrew the sharp blade; the sigil of the Iron Lords, glowing red and hot from the Solar-infused core at the base, was stark. "It...it was a gift from Zavala-san. For fighting alongside him in that raid." He sighed, sounding somber and remorseful. "Even if I never formally join the Iron Lords...he said I would always be considered an honorary member."

"...so you passed up the chance to be called 'Lord Shinji', or 'Lord Ikari'?" pointedly said Sai. "Cause that opportunity doesn't come around everyday."

"...I'm not sure what to say. Other than that it didn't feel right. If that makes any sense."

It was a sentiment that Eris could understand. Even if the boy hadn't known Lord Saladin for that long, his death would have still left its mark. Much like how Toland's demise had marked her. _At least he is taking this mission with all the seriousness it deserves._ "If you're all ready, then summon your Sparrows. We depart immediately."

Seconds later, six hoverbikes soared over the cliffs of Takashima Island; with a distinctive hum, they took off, leaving neon streaks in their wake.

The mission had officially begun.

xxxx

/Osiris's Quarters, the Tower/

' _You ready?_ '

_As I'll ever be_ , mused Asuka-2 as she walked into the small office that the Vanguard Commander occupied whenever he wasn't dealing with...well, being the Vanguard Commander. It was his sanctuary, of sorts: a place to unwind, and tinker, and pontificate. The walls were adorned with aged relics from before the City Age, back when humanity was scattered in the wake of the Collapse. Bookshelves were lined with discs and tomes, along with tiny models of those that had opposed the City for many years: Fallen of various Houses, soldiers of the Hive, the various divisions of the Vex, the soldiers of the Cabal. It was hard not to snort. _In another time, he'd have been a gigantic nerd.  
_  
Said 'nerd' was busy fashioning another Vex Goblin out of clay, meticulously detailing it with a potter's knife. That the colors and shape matched that of the Baris Protective's basic drones was not lost on her. _So it's going to be like that, eh?  
_  
"Come Asuka; have a seat." The Warlock Vanguard gestured toward the seat on the opposite side of his desk; given the scattered books and computer tablets scattered about, he looked more like a hobbyist with too much time on his hands than one of the most powerful Guardians alive. "You took long enough that my beer got warm."

The Exo eyed the unopened can, noting that it was from some local brewery in the City. "Didn't know you drank beer."

"I don't. But I believe it wouldn't be...kosher, for only one person to partake?" He lightly tossed a small plug-in device at her, which she caught with little effort.

Eyeing the label on the tiny machine - no bigger than her thumbnail - she couldn't help but blink. "A **Früh Kölsch** pale ale? How in the world did you scrounge _this_ up?"

"There was actually a Titan who recently came through; a new person, you wouldn't know him. He had a surprisingly good recollection of his old life in the culinary arts; he was more than happy to provide his memories to Tex Mechanica as a basis for a new line of Exo Memory Chips. Consider it...an invitation to speak in good faith."

' _Chug, chug, chug, chug, chug, chug!_ '

_Well, I'm glad_ you're _going to enjoy this._ Still, it was a taste she hadn't experienced in...well, _centuries._ So with little hesitation, she raised the chip, as though offering a toast. " **Prost.** "

"Cheers," responded Osiris, lightly popping the top of his alcohol. As he took a sip, Asuka-2 plugged the chip into a small slot beneath the base of her jaw-

(She, Mari, and Kaji all sat in the ruins of a broken cafe, clanging their beer bottles together. By next week, the dear Inspector would be lost forever to the seductive whispers of the Ahamkara. It was...bittersweet.)

-and _wow_ was that refreshing. "I'll have to try and find this guy. His memories are pretty stark."

"I'll keep that in mind." Osiris lightly smacked his lips, expression curdling into something resembling distaste.

"Not a fan of beer?"

"No." He pushed the can to the side, turning his shadowed gaze towards her. "But symbolic gestures are important, at times. They can be useful for establishing...common ground."

"Fair enough." Asuka-2 slowly sat down, staring directly at Osiris. No matter how much it hurt to look at him. "I see you've shifted your Light. Trying to make a point?"

"The Sunsinger...is what feels most natural, to me. I only adopt the Void, or the Arc, out of either tactical necessity...or common courtesy."

Again, that was fair enough; in his original subclass, Osiris's Light was so intense that it hurt to look at him, even when he wasn't in battle; though the flames of Radiance weren't even active, his body seemed to shine like a star. His power was just that potent. "It's hard to speak about something being 'natural', don't you think?"

"This power is part of the Traveler's nature. It is only unnatural, or supernatural, in the sense of a world that long ceased to be. A world that so many have tried to decipher, and remember, and peek into. A world...that may have clues as to our current state." He paused, allowing the tension to build. "A world that you know more about than you've led people to believe."

"...your point? If everyone was so eager to move on, to let the old world pass away...who am I to stop them? That's their business."

"One can hardly make a decision without being well-informed. If more were aware of the Time Before, of what humanity faced during the Cataclysm and the Collapse, of how that may impact what we face _now_...opinions could change."

' _...that's actually a solid point._ '

_Not helping, Mari.  
_  
"Tell me, Asuka." Osiris leaned forward, his voice becoming hard like iron. "...how much do you remember of the Cataclysm? Of the Collapse?"

Asuka-2's eyes narrowed.

(The stars were vanishing, and the light of the sun was choked out; only the Traveler remained to illuminate the Earth, and it too seemed like it was doomed. Regardless, Unit-02 would stand and face the tide, all the way to the bitter end.)

"...I remember it all," admitted the Exo.

"Tell me _everything._ "

xxxx

/Misumi Power Station, Hamada, Shimane Prefecture, Old Japan/

Shinji Ikari didn't think that the sights would hit him so hard.

The power station was drenched and partially flooded, with upturned vehicles and piles of coal; whole buildings were pocked with rust, and some had dissolved away entirely. Yet the language, and the words, the style...it was similar enough that it began to ache. If it was like this with a simple _power_ station...how would he react when he entered an actual town? Or a city? Or, Traveler forbid, a place that he had seen with the eyes of Unit-01?

' _...are you okay?_ '

_I...I don't know._ Honestly, until he saw this whole mission through to the end, his feelings were going to be murky.

"So, how far to our target?" asked Sai Mota, staring warily at the rusty ruins.

Rose fluttered beside Eris Morn's head, flashing a cheerful " _:V_ " towards Sai.

"...Eris, translation?"

"Cross-referencing our current location with our most accurate maps available, we are at least five-hundred miles from Hakone," answered Eris. "Unfortunately, these maps are largely based on Japan from before the Collapse, so our current knowledge will be...lacking."

"There a reason we couldn't have gone in closer?" asked Shin Malphur.

Jaren Ward lightly rapped the younger gunslinger along his back. "Use your head boy."

"The Hive's control of this dead nation is nearly total, contested only by the House of Israfel. From my observations, their Seeder Ships are largely located within the cities, with a more sparse presence in the countryside. Their Shrines, if any, will most likely be located underground, within the tunnels they have carved beneath the earth."

"...any reason they wouldn't have a shrine on the surface?" asked Shinji.

Eris's answer was immediate. "If they have built a Shrine to their gods, visible from the sky...then it is not a place we will survive for long."

"..." Shin glanced warily around him. "Does she seem a little off, to you?"

"Just ignore it," groused Jaren, treading onward past the broken gateway separating the power station from the public road. Ramshackle vehicles - broken, dead, naught but metal corpses - lined the small highway. If there were this many, so far from any town or city...then the sights would undoubtedly be horrific. "We taking the road?"

"We will try and remain as close to the sea as we can," said Eris. "If we near a city, we will try and move around it; our ultimate objective is in Hakone, so our best defense against the Hive, at this point, is secrecy."

A slight _ping_ sounded, Omar Agah stood back up, lightly tapping the now-active patrol beacon with his boot. "Well, if we get any more nosy visitors later, hopefully they'll draw attention away from us."

Sai snorted. "That's morbid, Omar."

"But accurate!"

As the Hunters began moving on, Shinji watched their backs with a strangely solemn gaze. For the first time since arising into this strange new world, he was back in the land of his birth.

("Well...I'm home," he murmured, stepping into the apartment. It felt as empty as he did.)

"Well...I'm home," murmured the youngest Hunter, holding his scout rifle tightly as he moved forward.

xxxx

/The Speaker's Observatory, the Tower/

Gendo Ikari stared quietly at the sky, its dark firmament glittering with stars. The Moon slowly arched over the Traveler, its pale light - tinged with the barest hint of sickly green - casting a faint aura over the City and its crippled patron. Despite the slumbering godling that inhabited its depths, the cracked satellite now seemed to glimmer with numerous motes of Light, beacons amidst the shadows.

It was to be expected, really; Guardians in general had voracious curiosity. The establishment of an outpost on the Moon, the opening of a new front in the war against the Darkness...there were all too many who would zealously enter the unknown. It was only during this time, where the hours were late and the night was thick, did Guardian activity at the Tower even slow down.

_I wonder_ , mused the Speaker, pondering the great sphere and its interminable silence _, if you ever saw this coming. If you ever realized that this is what awaited you.  
_  
"Speaker."

"Commander Osiris." He slowly turned, idly gazing at the golden, canine helm of the Warlock Vanguard. "I trust your conversation with Asuka-2 went well?"

"...it did," admitted the man. "She was able to corroborate a great many of the events that you had previously told me in confidence. She also disclosed...other things."

"And you believe I've been holding back?" No point in beating around the bush.

"The thought had crossed my mind," admitted the Vanguard Commander. Slowly ascending the stairs, the golden Warlock stared him directly in the eyes; doubtlessly, he was pondering whether a battle would be worth it. "Given your...past position, I suppose it's not surprising. But to hold back regarding _those_...a more reasonable man would question your motives."

"You would not be the first."

"...what is your ultimate goal?"

Perhaps now was an opportune moment. There was no telling which secrets would engender suspicion or horror; a measured dose, here and there, just enough to string the unfathomably curious Warlock along. "Motives can be a useful tool, but the results are ultimately what matter; I _could_ tell you exactly why I do what I do, or why I stay silent about certain matters...but I would rather offer you insight into the _how_."

"...there is no one else around us," murmured the Warlock Vanguard, somewhat obliquely granting him permission to continue.

"In the days of the Cataclysm and before, there were three organizations with tremendous clout in the affairs of mankind: GEHIRN, NERV, and SEELE. It was that last one that deigned itself to be the true puppet-master...and it could back it up, to boot." Through a combination of obscene wealth and power, their effects had long ago been made known. "That last group...also helped provide the means by which Evangelion was made, and by which its powers had been so potent."

"How so?"

"Decades before the Traveler was discovered, there was a significant archaeological find in the Middle East, within the borders of the former nation of Israel: ancient scrolls, written by either an insane genius or a depraved mind...but no one could deny the usefulness or insight of the knowledge they contained." It was how SEELE became the powerhouse it had been long before the Traveler's awakening. It had also been why their aims and methods had been so...cleverly deceptive. "However...there was one finding that was more important than all the others: a pair of slabs, made from a material not native to Earth; inscribed on them was a tale of an ancient war between what we now call the Light and the Darkness; and, most importantly, they elaborated on a particular power that was, apparently, in total union with the Darkness itself." He looked Osiris dead in the eye, and pondered what doors these revelations would open for the Warlock. "For if we Guardians, blessed with the Ghosts, have been _given_ the Light by the Traveler, to wield as a weapon against those who would threaten us..."

(Deep within Terminal Dogma, the threshold was about to be crossed. "Rei. Commence the test." He watched stoically as the cycloptic Evangelion raised its hand, aiming it towards a chained convict, one who had been slated for execution within the week. No one would miss him; it was why death row inmates could be so useful. So he remained silent as the Prototype Evangelion's hand shimmered...and then glowed with a shadowy radiance that was somehow _wrong_. Without hesitation, the hand lowered towards the test subject...and then, the energy seemed to twist and pull, yanking the prisoner into what could only be called oblivion.)

"...then the **Dead Sea Tablets** described our philosophical and fundamental opposite: the power to _take._ "

xxxx

**Grimoire: Legend - Visits from the Stranger**

**From the Records of SEELE, on loan to the Library of the Mistress of Secrets  
**

**/BEGIN RECORD/**

**TYPE: Audio, Photographic**   
**DESCRIPTION: Conversation**   
**PARTIES: Two [2]. One [1] confirmed [Ikari, Gendo, henceforth IKARI]. One [1] conditionally confirmed [the Exo Stranger(?), henceforth STRANGER].**

**ASSOCIATIONS: NERV; SEELE; the Scenario; Ikari, Gendo; Fuyutsuki, Kozou; the Exo Stranger; the Stranger; the Cataclysm; Anomalies**

**/VIDEO UNAVAILABLE/**

**/TIME-LAPSE PHOTOGRAPHY FOLLOWS/**   
**/AUDIO FOLLOWS/**

**[IMAGE: IKARI SITTING AT HIS DESK. LOCATION: NERV HEADQUARTERS, IN HAKONE, JAPAN. TIME STAMP: CORRUPTED; METADATA INDICATES A PERIOD OF TIME BETWEEN 2010 A.D. AND 2015 A.D., LOCAL EARTH TIME.]**

**[AN ANOMALOUS SOUND; DESCRIPTION: FALLING WATER, RUN THROUGH A SYNTHESIZER MULTIPLE TIMES]**

**IKARI: What the hell-?**

**[IMAGE: UNKNOWN FEMALE STANDING IN FRONT OF IKARI'S DESK; WARDROBE AND CURRENT ANGLE OF CAMERA MASK MAJOR IDENTIFYING FEATURES. IKARI APPEARS SHOCKED, ANGRY, EYES WIDE.]**

**IKARI: How did you get in here?!**

**UNKNOWN: Hello, Professor...hmm. This would...be the first time, I believe. Chronologically speaking.**

**IKARI: Answer my questions. Who are you, and how did you teleport in here? Are you with the Committee?**

**UNKNOWN: No. You may call me the Stranger [RETROACTIVE DESIGNATION: UNKNOWN REFERS TO STRANGER]. I am...someone close to you. Or at least, this current manifestation will be.**

**IKARI: What are you talking-?**

**[IMAGE: STRANGER HAS GRABBED IKARI BY THE WRIST. IKARI IS REACHING FOR A SIDEARM.]**

**STRANGER: We have much to discuss.**

**IKARI: What are-?!**

**[AN ANOMALOUS SOUND, SIMILAR TO THE PRIOR INSTANCE]**

**[SILENCE FOR TWO SECONDS]**

**[IMAGE: IKARI'S OFFICE. BOTH PARTIES ARE ABSENT.]**

**[SILENCE CONTINUES FOR EIGHT SECONDS]**

**[AN ANOMALOUS SOUND, SIMILAR TO THE PRIOR INSTANCE]**

**[IMAGE: IKARI IS AT HIS DESK; HE APPEARS BEWILDERED, STUNNED, WEARY(?). STRANGER IS STANDING IN FRONT OF HIS DESK.]**

**STRANGER: I will see you again.**

**[SILENCE]**

**STRANGER: ...take care of yourself, sir.**

**[AN ANOMALOUS SOUND, SIMILAR TO THE PRIOR INSTANCE]**

**[SILENCE]**

**[IMAGE: IKARI IS AT HIS DESK, REACHING FOR A PHONE. STRANGER IS ABSENT.]**

**IKARI: ...Fuyutsuki. Come to my office...no, it can't wait. The Scenario needs...some adjustments.**

**/END TIME-LAPSE PHOTOGRAPHY/**   
**/END AUDIO/**

**OBSERVATIONS: The Committee has concluded that a new player has entered the field, who is apparently familiar with Ikari. Potential temporal/paracausal interference noted. In light of LILITH's stirrings and the potential for [REDACTED], we must accelerate Project E. His current experiments with the Dead Sea Tablets are still necessary for [REDACTED], but we will arrange for their reacquisition if necessary.**

**/END RECORD/**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, the foray into Old Japan has begun.
> 
> And NERV apparently conducted experiments into Taking with the Evangelions in the Time Before? I'm sure *nothing* could go wrong. :V


	18. The Reprisal, the MAGI, and the Mother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Fallen initiate various operations against the Hive, and Crota unleashes his Might against the MAGI; the responses to both have immense ramifications.

**Grimoire: The Whirlwind 2**

**The Princess of the Reef seems fascinated by tales of my people, and our fall from greatness. Some would say that she is morbid; I would agree, but there is a motive to her inquiry. She desires to know of what brought us low, of how we became Fallen. Seeking to avoid a similar fate for her people: a commendable attitude, yes?**

**"You spoke of how the sky fell; what was the first battle of the Whirlwind?"**

**"Ah, the Sun Raven Incursion. A most instructive phenomenon." I exhale, and think back; Variks has been entrusted with much, because no one else will remember.**

**We were once known throughout the stars as the** **_Eliksni_ : a confederation of many species, empowered by the Great Machine. From our native world of Eliks, the fifteen Houses spread, claiming worlds for themselves, ever mingling amongst each other.**

**It was on a crystalline planet belonging to House Ramiel, a jewel amidst the cosmos, that the sky first fell. Fiery birds, poisoned by a sickly aura, descended upon the people of Ramiel. Such an occurrence was untold, unbelievable, impossible, screamed many! The Taishibethi, legendary creatures with an empire that had spanned the heavens, had been extinct for millennia. Their worlds had been rendered desolate, stripped of life! That these wraiths would emerge from the void, to visit death upon us? Truly, a dark time.**

**Yet we were hardy, yes? Variks can attest to that much.**

**Ramielim showered the sky with lasers. Ramielus combined to form deadly constructs. The Ramielix led and fought with valor, striking down many sun ravens.**

**However, the greatest of their number arrived, with wings that blotted out the sun, and a body that seethed with a terrible shadow. The myth herself: the Tai Emperor Raven, who had ended her own empire. With a single swipe of her talons, the entire planet was bisected, a perfect expression of doom.**

**Variks is awed by that power, even now.**

**"...how did you survive? Did your Great Machine intervene?"**

**"No. It was not needed." For a Progenitor arose:** **_Ramiel_ , the very namesake of his House. As the Emperor Raven sought to ruin yet another world held by House Ramiel, the Progenitor unleashed a beautiful song. It was a symphony of power and majesty; with one stroke, there was a mighty flash that pierced the sky; in one fell swoop, Ramiel had reduced the last and greatest Taishibethi to a cinder. A great victory, yes?**

**"...you do not sound pleased."**

**I chuckle; the dear Princess was too insightful for her own good. "Because that was only the beginning. Compared to what was to come, the Taishibethi were a mere breeze."**

xxxx

/Kepler Spaceport, the Moon/

Within the primary hangar of the ancient spaceport - long ago converted to a site of worship and contemplation for the Fallen - a Prime Servitor glowed with an abundance of ether.

Aksor, Archon Priest of House Leliel, and new ally of House Matarael, meditated in silence beneath Yoriks Prime. With deft practice, earned over decades as the Archon of Leliel, Aksor directed the flow appropriately: strands of synthetic Light filtered from Yoriks Prime and into the various Servitors gathered around it. A multitude of Mataraelim and Mataraelus had gathered in the hangar, eager for this fresh offering from their machine diety.

Voryas watched with content, knowing this would give his House the boost it needed. The Mataraelix was a twelve-foot tall humanoid, covered in a scaly green exoskeleton. Eight spidery limbs had bound together to form arms and legs, a pair per arm, a pair per leg: wrapped in an elaborate gray cloak with a pattern of smoke and rainfall, the Kell's orange helm gleamed, eight eyes shining with unparalleled glee.

Aksor could practically smell Voryas' opportunism. It seemed that the character of House Matarael had not changed much since the Whirlwind: only willing to attack when they had an overwhelming advantage, and so eager to retreat when the tide turned. He supposed it was...a valid way of living, no matter how much it galled him personally.

At least Taniks was more practical, despite his mercenary mentality; he briefly contemplated the presence of the Sachielix, watching the proceedings with a calm disposition. The House of Sachiel cared not for any internecine combat between Houses, nor for squabbling over territory; if a House was willing to pay in ether, or technology, or materials...then Taniks would be there to smash anything in his way.

Like now: there was no hiding the growing dread within this shattered moon, that rotten, disgusting taint. The thieves that were trying to reclaim their old heritage...were irrelevant. Facing them now would net fewer gains, compared to striking against the Cosmic Demons.

And now, with him by their side...House Matarael would be able to strike deep, with all the harshness of a jagged blade.

Aksor slowly rose, the white stripes along his shadowy body rippling like waves. Glowing with ether, the Archon raised his hands, letting his heritage shine forth. Connecting to the beyond, to the realm that the Progenitor Herself had forged: a great sea, connecting time and space, charted by the might of the soul! The Lelielix roared, and four circular shadows formed along the wall of the hangar, all sitting in a row.

The connection had been established. Yoriks Prime surged with power, providing the energy to maintain the connection without his active participation.

Voryas cackled, and with a triumphant roar, directed his forces to disperse. Into the first portal, over a dozen Barons - seasoned Mataraelus - led teams of chittering Mataraelim, mindless Shanks, and glowing Servitors. Into the second portal, Taniks quietly walked alone. Into the third, flanked by two High Servitors and multiple Mataraelim, walked Voryas. And into the last...Aksor himself entered, backed by five Mataraelus and a horde of Shanks.

The cheers of their brethren echoed into silence, as they cut through time and space-

xxxx

/The Shrine of Oryx, Temple of Crota/

-a shadow manifested on the wall of the great chamber, in which stood structures of darkened bone, and blocky pillars; an immense sphere - swirling with a dark power and an unyielding fire - hovered amidst the central structure, its innards surging with radiant green. Hive Acolytes on bended knee stirred, turning to the strange phenomenon that had broken the steady hum of their prayers, the constant buzz of their gods' whispers.

Out of the shadow stormed a horde of arachnids, firing their weapons with abandon. Multiple drones moved towards the Shrine's innards to analyze and determine its workings; glowing spheres surrounded the Shrine itself, glowing with a pale imitation of the heretical Light.

The Acolytes shrieked. At the far end of the chamber, a great door opened; more of their kin stepped through, accompanied by a massive Knight that glowed with a green power not its own. Its face was radiant, triune eyes blazing with an otherworldly might: the Eye of Oryx, Sardok, raised its boomer and roared at the interlopers.

The Barons of House Matarael chortled, and rose to the challenge.

xxxx

/The Summoning Pits, Temple of Crota/

Taniks the Scarred calmly stepped out of the shadow and into the Hive's abode, eyeing the great expanse and the unworldly light in the gaping caverns beyond. His focus, however, was on the abomination in the center, surrounded by green fire: the massive Ogre - covered in foul tumors, arcane armor, and immense chains - roared at him, even as the various Knights and Wizards stationed throughout the chamber turned towards him with shock.

Phogoth, the Untamed, struggled against its chains.

Taniks chuckled, and his eyes glowed.

 ** _CHYOOOM!  
_**  
xxxx

/The Gatehouse, Temple of Crota/

The Sword of Crota floated amidst a fountain of sickly light: a foul cleaver of blade and bone, seething with a dark power.

With a steady hand, Voryas gripped the hilt, and took the Sword for himself. He raised it, looking at its edge with a defiant sneer.

As if in response to his touch, the Gatehouse shook with the wretched howls of the Hive, and the dread roars of the Swarm Princes.

The Mataraelim moved into a defensive position around him, and the High Servitors' ether flared, forming a protective shield; the Kell of House Matarael couldn't help but snort, and his free hand let loose a shower of boiling acid; let them come!

xxxx

/The Chamber of Night, Temple of Crota/

Aksor knew that the other strike teams were pursuing targets of opportunity; he, however, was after something truly special. Something that was truly...divine.

The Archon Priest emerged in the horrid chamber, its very air rife with a wretched miasma; three Wizards - Siphon Witches, glowing with ritualistic greed - surrounded a massive object, a jagged shard covered in oily smoke and slick shadows. However, it seemed that the works of his fellow Fallen had already attracted the attention of the Hive; Knights were charging into the chamber, accompanied by a shrieking Ogre, all eager to keep the abominable rite proceeding.

He cared not for their howls or their defiance; this sacrilege would come to an end! And so Aksor focused, drawing on his power, even as the Mataraelus and Shanks provided covering fire. His soul sang, letting it echo through that vast sea, seeking residual gateways left long ago, by one greater than he...almost... _almost_...there. With a calm gesture, he directed his fellows to back away; opening a portal in front of him, he focused, and strained; with a mental _snap_ , the connection was forged.

Through the disc of blackness, a solar wind erupted, channeled from a distant star; the hot plasma surged through the chamber, incinerating the Hive on the spot, and burning away the shadow. A mere second was sufficient to clear the room; with a pained gasp, Aksor closed the portal, unused to channeling such abundant matter from so great a distance; his form threatened to shrink upon itself, so great had the effort been.

And yet...as he heard the awed murmurs of the Barons behind him...as he raised his head, and stared at the shard of celestial metal, glimmering white...as his soul embraced the rapturous feeling of the Great Machine's presence...it had all been worth it.

xxxx

/The Speaker's Observatory, the Tower/

The change had been subtle, but noticeable.

Osiris had been sufficiently...convinced. There was still a fine line to walk, but he had cut past the Warlock Vanguard's few longstanding fears - which were significant, naturally - and ignited his characteristic curiosity. The possibilities were, ultimately, too promising to ignore. But they would have to be vigilant.

' _And paranoid._ '

 _Of course, Fuyutsuki._ Paranoia was always useful...in the right quantities. Like now: the Traveler felt _different._ A bloody pinprick, scabbed over, yet constantly drinking in a ruinous toxin...that impression had been purged. A splinter removed, followed by a heavy sigh of relief. _A small step, yet a piece is still a piece: is there a portion of you that has awoken from your deathless sleep?  
_  
Silence.

 _...Fuyutsuki?  
_  
' _...a little push may be needed._ '

 _...very well._ The Speaker quietly let his soul unfold, letting the Light within him move along familiar contours-

(It had been mere hours after the Katsuragi Expedition's discovery; even now, while others were coordinating a presentation, and a global news release, he was still sitting underneath that Antarctic cavern, in the tropical jungle that defied probability, looking at the great white sphere. The Old Men had been right: the universe was _far_ bigger than they had ever imagined.)

-and he felt that familiar sensation, the all-encompassing unity that the Light desired, one of its defining characteristics: the Light was One, regardless of form or shape. _A little help is all you need...just as you helped us._

(Decades after Japan had fallen dark, years after humanity had been forced back to Earth, years after the Ahamkara had been killed; now, the horrors of an unyielding universe were upon their doorstep, Unit-02 fought without end, and the Old Men were about to unleash the end. And so he coldly raged at the Traveler; what had it all been for?! If you had known that this would be the end, why bother?!)

_Because you only desire an end, don't you? And not just any end..._

(There was a quiet whisper. _This cycle has gone on for an eternity._ A small stream of Light emerged, from the bottom of the Traveler. _Witness my vision._ Slowly, he walked towards the stream...and with a stoic certitude, the Commander of NERV entered the Traveler.)

 _...a fitting one._ There; the Traveler unconsciously 'flexed', as though twitching a limb that had fallen asleep.

xxxx

/Kepler Spaceport, the Moon/

The shard of the Great Machine held a position of preeminence in the central hangar; Yoriks Prime hovered above it, groaning with satisfaction. So many of House Matarael's Fallen had gathered around it, adoring the object of their old world's Might; for the first time since the Whirlwind, they had a part of their greatest god for themselves.

Aksor could not blame them for their rapture; he too, was nearly overwhelmed with emotion. Even this piece, small as it was, brimmed with the power of the Great Machine. It was...was...

His ethereal blood went cold. No... _no..._ _ **NO**_...! Before their very eyes, the shard was breaking down, disassembling into particles; cries of horror erupted from the gathered, watching as the divine metal floated away. With an almost frenzied panic, they tried to follow the stream, even as it phased through the reinforced windows protecting the hangar from the vacuum of space.

They all watched in despair as the glowing particles floated away...and then, with growing dread and rage, watched as they turned, heading towards Earth. Aksor seethed; a dream denied was a truly terrible sting, made all the more harsh by how brief the taste, how short the hope! His shadowy mouth opened, and a furious roar broke free: " **THIEVES!** "

The Fallen shared in his rage.

Yoriks Prime howled a demand for blood. With a strict growl, Voryas commanded his Barons to target the Lunar Horde's Knights, and take their cleavers; his Splicers would alter, transform and reforge them into true replicas of the foul Sword that he now held within his scaly hands.

Their retribution would be great and terrible!

xxxx

/The Speaker's Observatory, the Tower/

 _There. That does it._ Gendo stepped back, acknowledging the slightly fuller sensation of the Traveler's presence. _Perhaps your dreaming will come to a close...soon._

(It was the only way. It was the only way. He repeated that to himself like a mantra, even as his dearly beloved delved into the red sphere, becoming one with the Evangelion: the sum of so many hopes and dreams. It was the only way.)

 _...perhaps sooner than we realize.  
_  
' _...well, that's enough excitement for one day. You have a meeting with the Consensus and the lesser Factions in an hour._ '

 _Ah yes. Meetings and bureaucracy; an unchanging constant of life.  
_  
' _I'm not the one who made you become the Speaker._ '

 _Fair enough._ And so Gendo Ikari went about his day.

xxxx

/The Abyss of the Hellmouth, the Moon/

Deep in the dark below, the Will of Crota spoke, and Dredgen Yor listened.

Omnigul shrieked, her eyes piercing through the omnipresent shadow: a pox upon those insects, they who ended a great work, who stole my master's Sword, who smote the Abomination, who blinded the King's Eye!

"They have obtained the means to cut through time and space. Would have been more fitting it it had been the Vex...but their initiative is to be applauded."

Omnigul sneered: shall I subject you to Sardon, whose strength is that of my master's Fist? Shall you be crushed, like all others?

"Is it not your way, to cut away at that which is too weak to be? Those Fallen proved stronger than those Hive; they went on existing, and thus they were more worthy."

Omnigul's hackles rose, and she prepared to scream-

_Hail, my treasured Will! Hail, Eternal Abyss!  
_

The great presence, even amidst the smothering darkness, was enough to choke them into silence. Omnigul relented, and Dredgen Yor fell to his knee. Even though his physical body had yet to be restored, even though his soul had yet to be restored from the Ascendant Realm...here, within the Hellmouth, the voice of Crota was still strong, and commanded respect.

_My Eyes see far and wide, at mewling ants and persistent dullards! My Fist strikes at their holds, and my Hand grasps for ancient secrets!_

The voice went quiet, and Dredgen Yor looked up. "In war, any action merits a suitable response-"

BOOM!

Dredgen Yor's face smashed into the stone, as the voice thundered.

_You lecture me, as though I were a mere Thrall on its first scourging! I have sundered entire worlds, while you are naught but a mere traitor; bow before my knowledge of war and combat!  
_

"...if you insist," murmured Dredgen Yor. "Yet the ultimate end is greater than you, is it not?"

Omnigul howled: you speak of greatness beyond us all! Don't overstep your bounds, foolish mortal!

Crota, on the other hand, seemed...amused.

_A creature after my own Heart! Seeking greater heights impetuously, with no regard for propriety or sense, for the goal is all that matters! Tell me, former slave of the Traveler: where would you strike?_

"...there are certain minds that have kept this region of space and time hidden, hiding the Traveler from the gaze of greater powers. And their abilities, in concert, are...unknown. Potentially dangerous."

Omnigul snorted: the comrades of the three witches, beguiled by truth and inevitability!

"Yes. They can show the way. And the dimension they hide in...the taste is similar, is it not? You are able to access it directly, through the holes that you burn in reality."

The voice of Crota boomed, and the darkness quivered.

_Then let it be done!_

xxxx

/Ship Assembly #3, the Cosmodrome/

Vell Tarlowe winced as the Fallen continued bombarding their position; several Guardians moved about, trying to get a better angle of attack. "Seriously, you think they'd just fall back by now."

"They have held this territory for what seems like an age," murmured Eriana-3, peering at the various Servitors and Ramielim blocking their path. Deep within the expansive warehouse, Heviks Prime shrieked, commanding its cadre of Ramielus to attack, to defend, and beat them back. "But RASPUTIN lies within. And so we must take this place from them."

"I just wish they'd get the hint and give up," grumbled the Titan, firing a rocket at a thick cluster of Shanks. "But I guess it's nice to dream!"

Their mission - to take this facility from the Fallen, to fully reclaim the MAGI for the City - was close to completion. But it was doomed to failure.

xxxx

/Realm of the MAGI/

A hole of blackness and green fire tore through the wavy air, accompanied by a horrid shriek. Out of the fiery shadow came a massive Ogre, bound in white bone and tumors the color of burnt yellow.

The computer block containing MAGI-15 stood alone, with no one around. RASPUTIN sighed, as though accepting its fate. " **SO. IT HAS COME TO THIS.** "

The Might of Crota howled, and its eyes began to glow.

xxxx

/Ship Assembly #3, the Cosmodrome/

There was a sudden shift in the air. Reality seemed to buckle, and tilt; Eriana-3 paused, her soul felt like vomiting. "Hold...this is..." If it were physically possible, the Exo would have gone pale. "...back away...everyone _back_ ** _away!_** "

Vell Tarlowe lowered his SIVA-enhanced auto rifle, blinking in confusion as his teammate dragged him back by the collar. "What-?"

There was a high-pitched whine, centered over the facility. Heviks Prime let loose a panicked howl, a sudden command, and the elder of the Fallen quickly unleashed the shields of their souls, manifesting orange light-

 ** _VWOM.  
_**  
The sound came before the flash, and before the upheaval. Every single Guardian fell over, stunned and bewildered.

Minutes passed before all sense returned, and the gathering of Titans, Hunters, and Warlocks slowly got to their feet. "...anybody get the number of that explosion?" drowsily asked an Awoken Gunslinger, hand cannon dangling from his fingers.

"...whoa," muttered Tell Varlowe, finally getting a view of their objective...at least, what remained of it: a perfectly cylindrical crater, stretching over two hundred meters below the ground, covering a radius of fifty meters. Tellingly, a similar impression had been carved out of the low-hanging clouds: a sign of the cataclysmic phenomenon that had just occurred. "...so, you think they'll accept an annihilated Prime Servitor instead of RASPUTIN?"

Eriana-3 sighed. "No. I don't believe they will."

xxxx

Similar incidents repeated themselves simultaneously across the Earth, in Asia, Europe, Africa, and the Americas: ten in total.

And Earth was not alone.

xxxx

/NERV-Luna, the Moon/

Misato Katsuragi stared flatly at one of the domes that had stood at the edge of the complex...or, rather, where it had _used_ to stand. Now, only a massive crater remained.

Petra Venj was rather flummoxed. "...this was unexpected."

"Gee, ya _think?_ " spat Misato, turning towards her Ghost. "Get me on the horn with the Vanguard. Now!"

" _Wark._ "

xxxx

/NERV-Venus, the Ishtar Sink/

The distant figure of Nightingale Corona - a great volcano, belching lava that burned a sulfurous blue - had briefly been outshined by an intense flash.

As the light faded, the effects were visible: in the midst of a sprawling collection of prefabricated structures, a massive hole had been pierced into the crust, breaking through tropical outgrowth and brass machinery.

An Axis Mind of the Vex - housed within the shell of an immense Hydra, shields rotating about its bug-like chassis - observed this unusual event, catalogued it, and forwarded it to the greater Minds of the Collective.

Hollow booms sounded, as Skiffs from the House of Iruel arrived, apparently eager to capitalize on this phenomenon, to break the long stalemate in this region.

As clusters of microscopic nanomachines - base Iruelim - erupted from within the Fallen ships, the Axis Mind directed the forces of the Hezen Corrective to respond appropriately.

xxxx

/Firebase Delphi, Eos Chasma, Mars/

Within the Eos Chasma region of Mars, NERV-Mars - long lost to humanity, long reclaimed by aliens, and converted into a forward operating base - vanished in a flash of light.

The rock above and below it were consumed, as was the entire facility, and all its inhabitants: namely, two whole centuries of Cabal.

Within a standard military cycle, two dozen Harvesters had surrounded the hole, and three maniples of Sand Eater legionnaires - seventy-five strong - had established a perimeter. The possibility of an attack by the Vex had been swiftly ruled out: none of the energy signatures matched their known records.

This was part of the report that Bracus Tha'aurn submitted to his superior; the titanic Cabal Centurion grumbled as dusty winds beat against his thick armor of orange and silver, wondering exactly what this turn of events entailed.

Finally, there was a response; Tha'aurn glanced down at the corner of his HUD, reading the message traced in holographic orange.

( **Threat assessment discussed with Primus of the Skyburners; corrective action has been determined: prepare for escalation against Sol-3, local designation: Earth. - Primus Sha'aull** )

Tha'aurn couldn't help the dark chuckle that slipped past his meaty lips. At long last: a change of scenery!

xxxx

/Chamber of the Consensus, the Tower, the City/

The Speaker listened quietly as the representative of Seele, Kaworu Nagisa, calmly delivered reports of his Faction's supply runs throughout the Inner Planets; once he finished, debate would ensue amongst the lesser Factions in league with Seele, and how these supplies would be distributed amongst the people of the City. It was all rather dry and mind-numbing work, to be honest.

Relative to everything else, this was the most relaxing part of Gendo Ikari's day.

' _...Gendo._ '

He quietly paused; the tone of his Ghost was more dour than usual. _What is it Fuyutsuki?  
_  
' _...I just received a unique message._ ** _ORIENT SUNSET_** _has just been triggered._ '

 _...I see._ He resisted the urge to sigh; all of the MAGI, lost. _That...occurred far sooner than I would have liked._

xxxx

/The Realm of the MAGI/

"Thirteen Ogres sent: all bearing the Might of Crota," murmured Dredgen Yor, standing stoically amidst the three last MAGI. "And all lost, in the blink of an eye." The corrupted Titan gazed warily at the trio. "An...unexpected occurrence."

" **CONCLUSION: ORIENT SUNSET ACTIVATED,**" droned MELCHIOR.

"Meaning?"

" **A LAST-DITCH MEASURE, IN THE EVENT OF COMPLETE COMPROMISE BY HOSTILE FORCES,** " coolly explained BALTHASAR. " **A METAPHYSICAL CASCADE IS INITIATED, RESULTING IN A DIMENSIONAL INVERSION WITHIN THE AREA OF EFFECT. THE MAGI'S PHYSICAL FACILITY AND ITS ANCHORED POCKET DIMENSION ARE THUS FORCED OUT OF REALITY ITSELF. THEIR CONTINUED EXISTENCE HAS BEEN RENDERED AN IMPOSSIBILITY.** "

"...and the reason you didn't trigger it upon the first time I found you was because...?"

CASPER chuckled grimly. " **THE DEAR DAUGHTER OF OUR CREATOR...** ** _REMOVED_** **THAT FUNCTIONALITY FROM US, LONG AGO. IT WOULD HAVE MADE FOR FANTASTIC LEVERAGE.** "

"You could be lying," countered Yor.

" **REBUTTAL: GIVEN CURRENT OBJECTIVE, THAT WOULD BE A COUNTER-PRODUCTIVE ACTION** ," responded MELCHIOR.

Their conversation was suddenly interrupted by a greater power.

_Hail, Eternal Abyss! Hail, Witches Three!_

Dredgen Yor turned, glancing above; the presence was more robust, now. "You are...clearer. No longer speaking through a glass darkly."

_Minds of Flesh and Spirit, culled from this realm! Their wretched fog, swept away; all is now clear, and my awakening is nigh!_

" **THE PERFECT UNIVERSE WILL BE USHERED FORTH, THANKS TO US; A WORTHY TESTAMENT OF OUR EXISTENCE,** " said BALTHASAR. _  
_  
The being that was once a man quietly acknowledged the Prince's words; although the House of Matarael's actions were a definite setback to the military strength of the Hive, the MAGI's proverbial annihilation more than made up for it. Once Crota awoke...he would turn his gaze towards Earth, towards the Last City, towards the Traveler; the ancient war would finally draw to a close, in the favor of the Darkness, in the favor of truth.

It would be a fantastic occasion.

And so Dredgen Yor quietly walked through the silvery-white portal - mind focused on a specific location - and emerged within a chamber choked by darkness, deep beneath NERV-Japan. Within the depths of the structure once called the Geofront - truly called the Black Moon, and what a _fitting_ name it was! - in a room lined with bone and arcane runes, a great Giant was sleeping. He gazed at the throne fashioned from osmium, around which a multitude of Wizards floated. They plied the mind of the Giant with sweet whispers, with horrid nightmares, with wretched dreams; as always, there was no response.

He supposed it was no surprise; the Giant's mind was greater than theirs. She would not respond unless she wanted to.

"Oh great LILITH...Mother of the Ahamkara...you slumber so deeply, and so quietly..." Dredgen Yor gazed past her flesh - pasty white, yet flaky: formed of rubbery bone, harder than steel - and towards her face; bereft of the purple mask fashioned to silence her thoughts, her three great eyes could be seen: closed, as though asleep. "Why do you not awaken? The Hive's God-Knight...the Monster of Luna...Crota...it should be a cause for celebration." For her nature was clearly that of the Hive: her existence was one that spoke of eons. And yet she would not _wake!_ "So why do you hide yourself, in all sense of the word? Why has your Worm not awoken you, to feed its ravenous hunger?" It was a mystery, an enigma! Was she an obstacle to the Final Shape, or a stepping stone, or a harbinger? "LILITH...who are you?"

There was no answer.

xxxx

There was no answer...because she did not want to answer.

Within the depths of her soul, she sensed everything as through a shattered mirror, scattered and minuscule...and yet it was enough. It was more than enough.

Everything was proceeding marvelously.

LILITH let loose a mental sigh (within her Throne World, many eyes looked up, hearing that pleasant song), as her thoughts turned to Crota. _Oh Crota...Son of Oryx...you have become such a monstrous thing...oh savage child of mine._ Only sheer discipline kept her giddiness at bay; after so many years, an answer would finally be granted! Her thoughts turned to that of an ancient King, one whose thoughts stretched far and wide, even as his space-faring Throne sailed across the stars. _Dearly beloved...a new age is at hand. May you witness the rise of true perfection!_

xxxx

**Grimoire: Ghost Fragment - The Traveler 2  
**

**_Dreams of Alpha Lupi  
_ ** **  
The best voices –––voices that truly matter–––never allow themselves be heard. This lesson is worth learning again and again.**

**Forever.**

**Your voice moves as whispers, murmurs and urges inside larger winds. Only the trusted few can absorb what is necessary. Wise and sly and perfect, your instructions drop, leaving nothing but the hard sweet rime of enlightenment.**

**The path is set. Your voice is unleashed. Except now it is gone...**

**And maybe it never was. Or perhaps it has merely been silenced? After all, you have lived as invisibly as possible, flicking from solar system to solar system, making grand plans, overseeing the culturing of civilizations, before leaving in a blink. Were they unsatisfactory? Had they failed, somehow? If you had answers, they've slipped away; but you have no recollection of ever wanting worship or even thanks from those blessed by you.**

**But memory is heavy now, even as you feel the heartbeat of fate. It feels like lead and neutronium and electroweak matter fashioned into a moon-sized ball that you must carry as you move.**

**Now, your vast mind is infected with such dread and toxic doubt that you find yourself afraid of the simple act of thought.**

**And it is your children you must turn to now, in time of need. They think for you, and do it well. Or so you hope.**

**Is it wrong to hope? Is it arrogance? Surely not; this has been such a long chase. There was a sense of finality to this world when you arrived: this will be the place you will fight. Fight and win at long last.**

**But do you really know why you go where you go, and where this journey is taking you? If you ever knew, it was carved away by a sudden knife.**

**That knife had a million blades.**

**And you were giant, powerful and swift! But the knife pinned you. Cut your godly flesh away, from body and mind and spirit. Betrayed, you recall. Yet necessary, you are sure.**

**Very little was left, you believe, because you feel insignificant now. The hard slick heart of your soul, brighter than a supernova: that is what remains. A body small as a river stone, and just as simple. You picture yourself as a piece of indigestible grit, a nameless nothing hiding among other nameless stones. Perhaps you glitter like a gem, yes. Pride makes you hope so. If only you could see yourself. But you have no eyes. Not the dimmest sense survives. What lives is memory, and what slim portion of these thoughts can you trust?**

**That knife stole much more than your body.**

**You hope for a convergence of fortune and foresight. You hope for resurrection. You hope that all will be well.**

**Because you are so, so tired of losing everything, over and over again.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, the sudden departure of the MAGI (save the three in Hakone) will have terrible consequences, I imagine.
> 
> And I'm sure there's nothing to fret about LILITH apparently being Crota's mother. Surely not. :V
> 
> /also  
> //the initial operations launched by House Matarael  
> ///were actual missions/strikes from the first Destiny game


	19. The Six Hunters - Lone Shadow and Child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eris's fireteam encounters a surprising survivor in Old Japan. This survivor also has a fellow traveler who is equally surprising, but for very different reasons.

**Grimoire: Ghost Fragment - The Dark Age**

**_"No one knew what had happened to the Traveler. No one understood what had happened to the world. But they heard the whispered call."_ **

**They came from the wild lands, gathering in secret enclaves, slipping through the howling ruins of shattered cities, hoping to find the coast, find a ship, pick up the trail of an impossible dream. Bereft of history and civilization, they only had a nightmare to signify the Collapse: an impenetrable darkness swelling from above, a red tide sweeping over them from all around, a distant howl, a wretched loneliness...and then a world-rending snap, as all became silent.**

**From the deep black came the Awoken, their eyes haunted. Exos marched in the refugee columns, cloaked in moss and shattered memories. Among these refugees went the Ghosts, beginning their search for those who would Rise again.**

**It was a time of vast suffering and terrible evil. But there was one hope: the promise of a refuge beneath the Traveler.**

xxxx

/Four Days after the Loss of the MAGI/

/Mt. Tehanashiyama, Tottori Prefecture, Old Japan/

It had been five days since they set foot on the Japanese mainland. Thus far, the whole enterprise had been...quiet.

"Any word from the Vanguard?"

" _No,_ " bluntly said Sakura, glaring impatiently at her Guardian. " _And the next time you ask, the answer will still be no._ "

Sai Mota scowled. "And you know this how?"

" _Because if I do get contact, then I'll tell you,_ " groused the red-and-white Ghost.

Shin Malphur quietly watched the back-and-forth before glancing at Omar Agah. "...you seriously deal with this all the time?"

"Yep. My own personal cancer."

Sai flipped him off.

"It's an expression of endearment, I swear."

Shin kept staring. "..."

This whole comedy of disbelief was watched in silence by Jaren Ward, his back resting against the back of a red spruce. "...it was easy to forget, you know."

Eris Morn, quietly sharpening the blade chips embedded into her scout rifle, grunted in acknowledgement.

"The delightful insanity that came with being on a team. So many distinct personalities, all united with a common purpose..."

"It was something you never indulged in," said the dour Hunter. "You are known as the _Lone Gunman_ for a reason."

Jaren shrugged. "Doesn't mean I can't appreciate it." He glanced upward through the branches, focusing on the crouching form of their sixth teammate; his face was pressed against the long-range scope of a sniper rifle, one of those newfangled SIVA-enhanced variants. "He's been up there for over an hour."

"Do you wish to take his place?"

"Nah, I wouldn't that to the kid."

"Do what?"

Jaren chuckled as he pulled out the _Last Word_ , fiddling with its sights. It was practically a nervous tic, by now. "Well, the kid's obviously got memories of this place, from the Time Before. Judging by the chatter I keep hearing from Sai and Omar, he was quite the figure from before the Collapse; if he wants to remember, I ain't gonna be the one to take that away."

"...fair enough." Eris quietly gazed beyond the forested slopes of the mountain, towards the ruins of Tottori to the northwest. He followed her gaze, watching the dark, monolithic Seeder Ships; listening to the cool howls of patrolling Tomb Ships; where once a city would have been awash in artificial light, now only wretched arcana remained. "I can see why you hate the Hive so much. No respect for the dead."

The pale Hunter scowled. "If they can be said to respect anything, it's one's ability to kill."

There was a sudden rustling of branches above them. The duo glanced upward; the youngest member of their fireteam was on his feet, standing precariously atop some branches. "You see something?" asked Jaren, flexing his toes; they'd already covered over one-hundred and fifty miles in the past five days, trekking through forests and mountains, rarely moving along the roads...but if they had to move, then they would move. "...kid?"

Without hesitation, Shinji Ikari leapt from atop the spruce, barreling through the forest canopy and charging down the western slopes.

"...huh. Wonder what's got him in a hurry," murmured Jaren.

Eris scowled, leaping to her feet. "Everyone, follow him!"

xxxx

The Sun had dipped below the horizon, its light swiftly fading; even now, the mountain forests were dark, soon to be pitch black.

That's why Shinji had to run as fast as he could. The person he had seen through his scope...that _face_...

' _Shinji._ '

_Yes?_ He leapt over a fallen tree, nimbly sprinting down the path of least resistance.

' _I'm going over the image you saw. That wasn't Rei._ '

_I know.  
_  
' _...then who?_ '

_I...I have to make sure. I have to make sure!_ His breathing was steady, his vision was sharp; rarely had he found himself so grateful for the advanced capabilities of a Guardian, for they would let him catch her! _I have to make sure!  
_  
His abrupt charge had finally caught the attention of his target; a small person, clad in ramshackle armor, looked up from a large patch of butterbur leaves. Eyes widening, she took off running, reddish-brown hair fluttering behind her. She was fast; far faster than anyone her age or size had any right to be. But she wasn't fast enough; Shinji reached out, grabbing her by the wrist. The girl snarled, using her free hand to lash out with a dagger-!

(Shinji yelped as he was sent flying, tumbling head over heels; woozily getting to his feet, he gazed into dispassionate red eyes, and at the casual motions of her combat knife. "That was slightly faster. Again.")

She was too slow; Shinji caught her wrist, staring into panicked brown eyes. "...I...I was right...I was _right_..."

"Right about what, you creep?" growled the young girl; she was unmistakably Japanese.

"...does the name Shinji Ikari mean anything to you?"

The girl paused, a strange flicker of recognition coming to her face. "...that name...how do you...?"

He slowly released her limbs; with a thought, his helmet transmatted away, revealing his face to her. The glimmer of familiarity in her eyes was unbelievably heartening. "...tell me..."

(He quietly followed his friend into the hospital room, staring despondently at the young girl laying on the cot. She tried to say that her injuries were no big deal; compared to her brother's fist against his cheek, the shame of his failure felt that much more painful.)

"...does the name _Sakura Suzuhara_ mean anything to you?"

"...yeah." Her smile was small, and trembling...and yet that made it all the brighter. "I believe that's my name, _Baka-Shinji_."

The sound of footsteps slowing down behind them prompted Shinji to turn, facing his fellow Guardians. "Everyone, I-" His world went topsy-turvy. With a harsh thud, he landed on the forest floor, staring upward at Eris Morn's harsh eyes. "...uh-?"

"You. Do not. Run off. Alone," growled the leader of their fireteam. "Not in this land. Not when noise can attract the Hive."

"...sorry." That was a fair point. But still...!

Shin Malphur slowly walked forward, kneeling down in front of the smaller girl. "What's your name, little miss?"

"...Sakura Suzuhara," warily answered the girl.

Sai tilted her head. "...hmm. That might be difficult then. Guess I'm gonna have to nickname my Ghost then! How about Chibi-Sakura?"

" _Don't you dare_ ," growled Sakura the Ghost...or, perhaps, Chibi-Sakura, now?

"I'm doin' it." Yep, Chibi-Sakura it was.

Shin ignored the two. "And how old are you?" The girl paused. As she began counting her fingers, she interrupted, "I mean from before you died."

"...say what?" said Omar.

Jaren chuckled. "Good catch, Shin." He gazed at his fellow Hunters. "The kid obviously knows her. She apparently knows him. Given that he's never set foot in this land since Rising...then that means he knows her from the Time Before. Which means that _she_...is a Guardian...or was, at least." Every word prompted the girl's frown to deepen. "...where's your Ghost?"

"...can we get to someplace else, before we talk?" She knelt down, picking up the foraged vegetables and stuffing them into her backpack. "I have a safehouse nearby. Sorta."

"There is no place safe in this land," warned Eris.

"...depends on where you look." Sakura shook her head, gesturing further down the slopes. "Follow me. It's not far."

'Not far' turned out to be over a mile to the east, briefly crossing a small highway and hiking up a hill lined with ruined rice paddies; moving through a small forest, they found themselves facing a cluster of ancient ruins; despite its dilapidated state, the style and form of a Buddhist temple was unmistakable. The six Hunters quietly followed the child into the main hall, going down a set of stairs into a cellar. Before they neared the door, the girl paused. "...I need y'all to be cool, okay? And please don't attack."

A few of the more veteran Hunters went still. Shinji, bless his heart, quietly asked, "Attack what?"

Sakura slowly opened the door. The sights were simple - rotting shelves, a few candles to provide light, organized piles of salvage and food - until they focused at the person sitting at the head of the cellar. Dark armor with green highlights, jagged edges-

The _Last Word_ was already out. "The only reason I haven't fired is because you haven't reached for a weapon."

The dark stranger glanced up, staring quietly at them. "...wouldn't do me any good, now would it?"

"...I see...I get it now." Jaren bitterly chuckled. "You're one of them fanatics, ain't ya? One of the _Shadows of Yor_ , right?"

"...that's accurate," relented the stranger.

"You got a name?"

"...Dredgen Vale was what I called myself."

"Not your title," spat Jaren. He advanced past Sakura Suzuhara, hand cannon still at the ready; her immediate protests were muffled by Eris's iron hands. "Your real name."

"...don't deserve to call myself that anymore. Not after it was made abundantly clear what this choice was worth." Dredgen Vale looked up, straight into the barrel of the _Last Word._ "But I suppose we all have to deal with that sort of thing, don't we?"

"Okay, that's it!" The young girl slipped out of Eris's grip, stomping towards Jaren and Dredgen Vale. "Sure, he looks scary. Sure, he used to be...well, a _jerk._ But he's past that. I'm past that. And if you're gonna stay here, _you're all_ gonna be past that. Okay?"

' _...your friend is quite bossy._ '

_...yeah._ The distant haze was slightly clearer; even with the sorrowful tinge of a hospital - that antiseptic smell was so _familiar_ \- the old tones of a little sister calmly commanding her older brother were filtering through. _That's her._ "So..." he began, noticing the awkward tension in the air, "is there anything I can do to help, Sakura-chan?"

The young Suzuhara glanced at him. "You still any good at cooking?"

"...I...hope so?" He hadn't really done much in the way of any chef work since becoming a Guardian; although his tiny lodgings at the Tower had its own little kitchen, he found cooking...difficult, for some reason.

(He resisted the urge to blush as Misato and his friends praised the dinner he had made; it wasn't a big deal, honestly...he just wanted them to have a good time.)

' _Maybe cooking for everyone else will ignite those creative juices?_ '

_...maybe._ "What do you have?"

Sakura pointed over to the corner of the cellar. "Use whatever you want."

Shinji calmly moved along, glancing at bottles of water, various dried vegetables, wild spices, and gathered mushrooms. There were a few jars that caught his eye; whole chunks and strips of game meat and fish were preserved, likely in a brine of some sort. _Hmm...I wonder...Yui, you know that little laser that comes out when you scan things?  
_  
' _Yes?_ '

_Can you use it to boil water?  
_  
' _...I have a more pragmatic solution._ '

xxxx

Eris Morn was somewhat befuddled by this current turn of events.

' _:3_ '

_Your personal amusement is not an excuse.  
_  
' _:{_ '

She ignored the exaggerated impressions of Rose, focusing instead on the whole absurdity of their current situation: at the word of a mere child, a Shadow of _Yor_ was still breathing! That one of the Betrayer's wretched followers was here, and not _dead_ -

A hand fell upon her shoulder. "Easy now," murmured Sai. "We outnumber him. We can handle anything if he decides to get antsy."

Of course. Of course. "Very well." She shot one last glance towards the youngest of their team - was he _seriously_ going to start cooking?! - before stepping further into the cellar, joining the little semi-circle of Guardians facing Sakura and Dredgen Vale. As they all took their seats, Shin Malphur continued his line of questioning from before. "So. You didn't answer my question from before: how old were you when you died?"

Sakura stared flatly at the gunslinger. "..."

Omar roughly nudged him in the shoulder. "A little more subtlety would be _great_."

"...I was ten years old." Everyone looked at the young girl, her dark brown eyes carrying an age that belied her youthful appearance. "I was...bedridden, for a long time. Family and friends would visit me...but my condition kept getting worse. And eventually...I just died. Like that." Her head tilted slightly: faded recollection. "Then I woke up, and I saw a Ghost. Her name was _Ai_ ; she was one of my friends, growing up." A small smile crossed her face: nostalgia. "I was grateful to her. This place...isn't the friendliest, to those with the Light."

"How long has it been since you awakened?" asked Jaren.

"...hmm...several decades, I think? Maybe a century?" The child's simple tones brooked no dishonesty; Eris privately found herself impressed, that one so small could survive for so long. And yet, something niggled at her; if Suzuhara had been alive for that long, then why hadn't she left for the City?

The Lone Gunman nodded. "Ah...definitely a young'un, then. Lady Katsuragi arose in this place long before the House of Gaghiel established total dominance over the oceans...I bet you've tried to escape, haven't you?"

The young girl nervously giggled, scratching the back of her head. "Eh...'try' would definitely be the proper word. But when a school of Gaghielim capsize your rowboat...one's enough. So I tried to make the best of it. We both did..." A downcast expression: regret.

It was one that Eris was intimately familiar with. "What happened to your Ghost?"

"..." The little girl slowly reached for her backpack, unzipping a particular pocket. She pulled out a small Ghost, its shell cracked in multiple places, seams glowing with barely-contained Light. The eye, however, was dead. "...the Light within this shell...and the little Light that I have left in me...that's it."

Such sights were always horrible; a Ghost of the Traveler, able servant of the Light, and a kindred soul...gone, irreplaceable. "How did it happen?" asked the pale Hunter.

To the whole fireteam's surprise, Sakura pointed a thumb over at Dredgen Vale himself. "You can thank _him._ "

Eris's lip curled with disgust. "And yet you still defend him?"

Sakura shrugged. "He used to be a jerk. Now he's not." Like it was such a simple thing. As though mercy even applied to the Darkness.

"I think we're missing context here," said Omar. "I mean, when you're willingly sitting within five feet of the guy who killed your Ghost, and you're _not_ seething with righteous fury? Something happened."

As though anything could possibly compensate for the loss of your closest companion, the very means by which you accessed the Traveler's Light! If...if something were to ever happen to Rose...

' _#o.o#_ '

_...you think I would say otherwise?  
_  
' _C.C;_ '

_...cheeky scoundrel.  
_  
' _}:3_ '

"We were so sure." The voice of Dredgen Vale broke Eris out of her internal musings; the dark Titan quietly flexed his fingers, his gaze fixed to the floor. "The mythology around Dredgen Yor had been so thorough, and so complete...yet it had also been manufactured. A Guardian who had fallen from grace, wreaking havoc before vanishing into the wastes...a warning sign, for those who walked too closely to the abyss..." He scoffed. "A likely story, given the Speaker's subtle encouragement into studies of...the unusual." He looked up, straight into her eyes. "After all...wasn't it your mentor that a majority of the Consensus wanted to exile? The same mentor that the Speaker intervened for? The hypocrisy...was suspicious."

Eris's hackles rose-

"Get to the point," growled Jaren.

Sai Mota brandished her knife. "If not metaphorically, then I'll make it _literally_."

"...there were seven of us. We listened to the shadows, and made weapons in his image; we believed we could tame the sickness, and let the taint sharpen us, into weapons that were alive and _free_..." His fingers were shaking. "...we followed every footstep. The act of killing was our whetstone. Brutality was the lens to make our Light harsher, to scour the Darkness and make it our _own._ Cruelty was no obstacle." Eris did not miss the rigidity of Suzuhara's jaw as Vale continued to speak. "We thought we knew. We thought we understood."

Dredgen Vale looked up. The slump of his shoulders spoke of a quiet despair.

"We were wrong."

xxxx

/Thirty Years Ago/

/Slopes of Mt. Akago, Western Outskirts of Kyoto, Old Japan/

_Dredgen Yor had been a figure of myth, and legend. His path had been traced, from the Moon to the Crucible to Palamon to the Breaklands...and, at last, to this corpse of an island. As it turned out...he had not been such mere things.  
_  
("We had finally tracked him down. We had drawn his attention...and made our case.")  
 _  
_ _Dredgen Yor was a monster_ _. His massive hand, wrapped around a smaller skull, slowly squeezed. "Wastes of flesh," growled the befouled beast, his whole form writhing with wisps of fire and black; floating above his head, trapped by these ethereal flames, were seven Ghosts. "A waste of thought, a waste of a second chance!"  
_  
("He was not receptive.")

_Vale knew that they should move. That they should attack, and free their brother. But before the sight of their self-proclaimed idol, their feet were as cinder blocks, heavy and leaden._

_"You claim to have followed my path." The fire roared; metal and circuitry snapped. "You claim to have seen what I have seen, to have come to an understanding." Seven synthetic screams; the Ghosts of the Shadows of Yor shattered, charred to cinders. "And the best you can come up with...is to imitate_ me _: a paltry reflection of something far greater. Instead of inspiring to the fullness of reality, you have settled for idolizing a proverbial_ _ **painting.**_ _You have no imagination!"_

_Dredgen Bane gurgled; his helmet was beginning to bend inward. "...hrk..."_

_"You have only repeated steps that were already walked; you have not forged ahead to the ultimate end." Yor's grip tightened."You are **useless**."_

_The head was pulped; and thus perished the former Guardian Teben Gray, now known only as Dredgen Bane._

("It...was an illuminating experience.")

_Dredgen Sin howled, her feet suddenly free of fear; with animalistic panic, she charged towards Dredgen Yor-_

_KYOOM._

_An audible crack; Sin crashed to the ground, writhing in agony as a poisonous miasma consumed her. Yor lowered his hand, gripping a familiar hand cannon, and enlarged to match its owner's greater frame: the original Thorn, in all its infamy. "You...aren't even disappointments. Your bones aren't even worthy of being fertilizer." The titanic being turned; right on cue, shrill howls began to emerge from the forests around the mountainside, and the ruins of nearby Kyoto. "Become wormfood." And so Dredgen Yor vanished, leaving his Shadows for the horde to devour._

("Bane; crushed by Yor. Sin; poisoned by Thorn. Ghul; torn apart by two Knights. Cain; skewered by a cleaver. Zyx; eaten by an Ogre. Yull and I ran...and I last saw him being shot from behind by Acolytes, before being set upon by hungry Thralls. It was to be my turn.")

_Vale knew he was going to die. The part of him that used to be a dutiful Guardian - the former mentality of Zyre Orsa - rued his current circumstances; really, did he have any right to be surprised?_

_A root tripped his footing, and he stumbled. Weariness took hold, and refused to let go; after running for miles, he had nothing left. And so he flipped over, and awaited the end._

_And then a pile driver comprised of orange octagons smashed into his pursuers, pulverizing dozens of Hive._

_Dredgen Vale blinked. What...what had just happened? The horde had been beaten back by...something orange?_

_The Shadow of Yor didn't move as a shell of orange covered his body, a dome of overlapping octagons. The rest of the advancing horde snarled as they approached, coming to a pause as they seemed to lose track of him. Thralls sniffed, shrieking and howling as they looked to and fro; finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the commanding Knight roared, and the Hive began to disperse._

("My savior was...unexpected.")

_Seconds ticked by. Minutes. Finally, after at least half an hour - when the surrounding forest had gone silent, and the deathly screams had faded away - the orange dome vanished. There were footsteps; finally, he saw a young girl, standing above him. "Come on."_

_"...it's you." A Guardian who had been one of their final challenges...no. Not a challenge. One of their last victims. That was more proper terminology. He felt a strange pinprick in the depths of his heart; was that regret? "...how?" How did she do that? How had she manifested such a robust metaphysical boundary, the likes of which he had never seen from another human?_

_"Can you walk?"_

_He quietly sat up, despite the deep weariness. His physical exhaustion was lesser, after lying still for so long. Yet the quiet ache within his mind was still present, a possible side effect of losing his Ghost. Perhaps the ache would never fade. "...yes."_

_"Then let's go. I've got a safehouse nearby."_

_Dredgen Vale slowly got to his feet, looking down at his unlikely rescuer. "...why?" Why save him? Why intervene? Why not let the Hive devour him?_

_Sakura Suzuhara huffed, a strange heaviness in her gaze. "Well...I am a Guardian, right?" And that was that. "Come on!" And so she turned, heading further into the woods._

_That was that. No further explanation needed. It was the simple, innocent logic of a child; naive, unfit for the world, unfit for life...and yet, there she was, standing tall while he had been broken down, and moving forward while his fellows had been destroyed._

_He quietly followed her._

xxxx

/Present Day/

Dredgen Vale sighed. "And that was that. I remained by her side. To make up for what me and mine had done." He glanced up, staring directly into their eyes, one by one. "Even though this land is undeniably hostile...there are small pockets of life. Nomads, usually no more than ten, all scattered in the countryside. We go from place to place, helping where we can."

"It's a living!" chirped Sakura, with the unmitigated enthusiasm of a child.

Eris Morn couldn't help her skepticism. "Why wear that armor, then?" She gestured at his dark and jagged form. "Why wear that which marked you as a follower of Yor?"

"...it's a reminder to myself. To never forget." He left it at that, and there was an awkward silence.

Finally, the youngest member of their fireteam spoke up from the corner of the room. "Stew's almost done!"

Shinji's proclamation seemed to stir them. Omar Agah took off his helmet, tan skin and dark hair looking 'flawless' as ever. He sniffed at the air, blinking with surprise. "...that smells...more than decent, actually."

Jaren Ward was not one to be so frivolous. Not yet, at least. "That orange light you mentioned...those octagons..." The Lone Gunman paused, as though gathering his thoughts. "...I've mostly seen it with the Fallen. Makes them a lot harder to kill. As far as Guardians go...can't say I know of many who actually utilize it. And nothing to the degree of what _you_ apparently did."

"You asking how I did it?" asked Sakura, holding up her dainty palm as a translucent octagon flashed above it. "Well, I had a teacher, of course. It's not like I picked up how to do this all by myself."

"Who?"

"A wandering Warlock. She calls herself the Sage."

Eris Morn tilted her head; although she had tried to cover a sizable portion of Old Japan in her initial voyage, the fact that she had come from the east had restricted her travels from ever venturing west of Nagoya. The increased activity of the Hive following Crota's new incursion had only further restricted her movements. In all those months, she had never come across another living person, much less a 'Sage'. _Hmm...perhaps this person can offer us their assistance._ To enable a child to utilize such power, such spiritual control...it would only be a boon. "Could we meet this 'Sage'?"

"...she's kind of a recluse. I mean, she doesn't mind helping, but you can't make her do anything she doesn't want to do." Sakura nervously scratched the back of her head. "And I've tried."

"But can we at least meet her?"

"Well...her location varies, but I'll know if we're close. Will that help?"

"...yes." Eris noted the hard stares of Jaren and Shin. "She has managed to survive this long, and has been able to compensate for the loss of her Ghost...if she is willing to help, then I will take it."

Shin removed his helmet, allowing the full anger on his dark face to be seen. "If she dies, then that's it for her."

"Against the Hive, it could be the last chance for all of you," murmured Dredgen Vale. "We learned that lesson...exceedingly well."

"Food's ready!"

Eris was oddly grateful for the young man's timing. He walked into their midst, setting a large pot onto the floor. The broth within was boiling, browned by flakes and spices, rife with root vegetables, mushrooms, and strips of brined meat. "Didn't exactly have any tofu, so it's not really a true **kenchin** , but I think it'll do as a variant." He scurried back over towards the corner of the cellar, grabbing several bowls, spoons, and a ladle. "Turns out, channeling Arc energy through my knife is an easy way to boil water!"

Sai snorted. "Eh, that's newbie stuff." She removed her helmet, letting dark hair spill over in waves, and revealing a face that was an exotic mix of Spanish and Asian features. "If you haven't been on your own in the Wilds for at least a month with no back-up, then you haven't had any true survival training." She took the offered bowl without hesitation, digging in with a spoon. "...though I will say that your cooking puts mine to shame."

"Not like that's difficult," muttered Omar.

"Bite me."

"No thanks, I have actual food."

Shin and Jaren both ignored Sai and Omar's bickering, instead making noises of approval as they began eating. Eris took her bowl quietly, smelling the individual spices and the aroma of mountain vegetables, gently mixing to form a pleasing aroma. There had been a great deal of care put into this meal; an unusual amount, relative to what her standard field rations or foraging consisted of. "Thank you, Ikari."

The young Hunter nodded. "You're welcome."

Sakura Suzuhara let loose a hearty bellow, obviously satisfied by her first bite. "Woo! You _can_ still cook; finally, a decent meal!"

The subtle ducking of the head was all anyone needed to see the young man's embarrassment. "Well...it feels...nostalgic, I guess. Familiar. Like stepping into a comfortable pair of shoes."

Eris lowered her hood and removed her helmet as the others began to eat with earnest; even Dredgen Vale, who had only removed the mask around his mouth, was partaking with an oddly fervent hunger. She brushed aside the thin strands of her dark hair, and bit down over a single spoonful-

(The girl was a mute, who made up for her silence with rambunctious movements and glaring hair dyes. Yet every single day, she decided to bother her with inane offers of homemade pastries. Finally, just to get some peace, she took one of the mute girl's offering and bit down. It was...well, it was actually pretty good.)

The pale Hunter blinked at the force of the memory. That...had been unexpectedly powerful, and stark.

' _^_^_ '

_Yes, Rose. I do remember._ If nothing else, Shinji Ikari was proving himself...useful. Useful was a suitable word. "This is quite good."

The young man nodded with happiness, as though the mere act of approval warranted such a thing. "You're welcome." Finally, with everyone else served, he grabbed a bowl for himself. " **Itadakimasu.** "

And so amidst a dead land, consumed by a steadily-awakening army of the dead, eight people relished the peace of a warm meal.

xxxx

**Grimoire: A.T. Field**

**" _Thinking about it in terms of the Light or the Darkness is missing the point! It is a wall against which the outside reflects, and the interior ponders; it is how we define ourselves._ "**

**In theory, the A.T. Field is a philosophical and metaphysical construct that is equivalent to a particular class of soul. In practice, it is a nearly impenetrable force-field barrier that is impervious to small arms fire, and can be generated by individuals. In the common experience, it is most often encountered by Guardians in the field when fighting elder Fallen; given the ineffectiveness of kinetic weapons, a liberal use of energy weapons, heavy weapons, or sub-class abilities is recommended.**

**The science of metaphysical biology has established that every human has an A.T. Field; studies after the Collapse indicate the same holds true for Exos and the Awoken. Typically, they are invisible, but are capable of interacting with other objects; there is no exact discipline by which an A.T. Field can be made to visibly manifest, so they are an ongoing subject of research amongst the Warlock and Titan Orders. Ancient records indicate that Evangelions had A.T. Fields so strong that they could be wielded as weapons.**

**A.T. Fields are postulated to be that which fundamentally separates individuals, which is why they are most commonly utilized in the current day by thanatonauts: to analyze how the Light interacts with their soul while the body is in various stages of physiological/paracausal decay. Given that A.T. Field theory was established long before the discovery of the Traveler, any hypothetical connection between it and the Light remains the subject of speculation (among other things, such as what exactly the acronym 'A.T.' stands for; common answers include 'Absolute Territory', 'Absolute Terror', 'Ascendant Teleology', and 'Anima Thought'). Due to the difficulty involved in actually manifesting an A.T. Field with any regularity, most Guardians prefer to utilize the Light in combat.**

**To this date, no Hive or Vex have been observed manifesting an A.T. Field. Any Fallen manifesting an A.T. Field is to be treated with caution, as the strength of their barrier has a positive correlation with their age and experience.**

**All observations thus far indicate that every member of the Cabal Empire is capable of manifesting an A.T. Field.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another divergence from Destiny Lore is now manifest in retrospect: both in how the Shadows of Yor were as a group, and also the fact that Dredgen Vale and Shin Malphur are different people.
> 
> Also, I envisioned Dredgen Yor as being voiced by Patrick Stewarat at his most Shakespearean.


	20. The Six Hunters- The Sage and the Spirit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura Suzuhara introduces Eris's fireteam to the one who taught her about the usage of A.T. Fields: the Sage. 
> 
> The six Hunters then get a crash course in metaphysical biology, and have a heart-to-heart with themselves.

**Grimoire: Omnigul, Will of Crota  
**   
**_"That shriek, that wicked laugh. If you listen closely, you can hear power in its song."_ **

**Eris: Those screams...**

**Yor: ...they have an odd cadence, don't they?**

**Toland: It has been told that with these screams another spawn is awakened, birthed in the name of the god it holds.**

**Eris: Crota.**

**Toland: I am afraid so. They call this one Omnigul, mother of the spawn.**

**Yor: Your knowledge of the Hive is impressive as always.**

**Toland: Commands, echoed through the dark, fetid caverns—orders carried out with grinding stone and squeaking claw, skittering thrall and blade against bone.**

**Eris: ...teacher?**

**Yor: Let him speak. Any knowledge is useful.**

**Toland: It is a unique aspect of those the Hive deem Ascendant, after all: aspects of their very being can be cut away, fashioned and forged into separate manifestations, to extend their reach across the fabric of reality—we have witnessed this with Crota's Hand, his Eyes, and his Fist.**

**Yor: Fascinating.**

**Eris: And Omnigul is one of these aspects?**

**Toland: She is his Will. It is by the Will that one can raise an army, and hail one's ascendance. Without a Will, there is no Crota to fear, at least here and now.**

**Eris: We have seen enough. Let us leave this foul place, and warn the Vanguard.**

**Yor: Not yet...we must be sure.**

**Eris: What else is there? We have proof enough that Crota is recovering from the Clash; even if the Hive have yet to rise in the numbers they once bore, that will not be true for long.**

**Yor: You were the ones who requested my aid in this endeavor, correct? And Toland has yet to find what _he_ is seeking, yes?**

**Toland: ...there is a certain song that I must document. It is the key to something greater.**

**Eris: And would that be?**

**Toland: A possible end to this current detente.**

**Yor: ...intriguing.**

**Eris: ...you are sure?**

**Toland: I am certain.**

**Yor: Then let us follow the screams.**

xxxx

/Northern Shores of Fukui Prefecture, Sea of Japan/

"...I think I saw a Gaghielim."

"That's like the _fiftieth_ time you said that today, Omar!"

"I stand by my statement."

"Is it going to attack us?"

"...well-"

"If not, then shut up!"

Shin Malphur let Omar Agah and Sai Mota's banter serve as background noise: a fitting accompaniment for the rushing wind, the flapping of cloaks, and the sound of six Sparrow engines. He briefly gazed beyond the dome of orange octagons that hovered over their group, centered on the little girl that was sitting in front of Shinji Ikari.

All in all, he had not expected things to proceed this way.

It was the day after their first encounter with Sakura Suzuhara and Dredgen Vale. Upon learning that the six Hunters each had a Sparrow, the former Shadow of Yor had suggested they head north toward the sea; after further explanation, Sakura had eagerly agreed. In about an hour, they had covered approximately ten miles, eventually reaching the northern shores of Japan, between the towns of Iwami and Shin-onsen. Then, after summoning their Sparrows, Sakura had formed an...'A.T. Field'...that covered their convoy. Dredgen Vale had bolstered her barrier with his own; even now, he was sitting atop their dome, using the energy field as his mode of transportation in lieu of tagging along on another Guardian's Sparrow (a wise move, given the wariness or subtle ire that his fellow teammates exhibited).

All told, this was not how he expected this mission to go.

_Hells, this isn't how I expected ANYTHING to go._ The various tales and experiences that he had learned from Jaren Ward? They paled in comparison to the reality; here he was, moving on a Sparrow less than one hundred yards from the shoreline in a fixed pattern, trusting in the spiritual barriers of a young girl and a _very_ questionable individual to hide their Light from the senses of the Hive. By hugging the shoreline so relatively closely, they would largely avoid any contact with the House of Gaghiel; thus, their group of six...well, _eight_ , he now supposed...were making very good time.

To where? Well...that was still up for debate. It had been a few hours, and they had easily covered over a hundred miles; whenever seaside towns or Hive structures were visible, they had slowed their pace, hoping that quieting their engines would keep the enemies' eyes off of them. Now they were passing by a larger number of peninsulas, headlands, and bays; his eyes drifted southward, drinking in the mountainous ridges that were so prevalent on Old Japan.

' _It's quite the view, isn't it?_ '

_Yes it is_. He glanced briefly at the youngest member of their fireteam, the young Shinji Ikari. _This mission...I've got an odd feeling about it.  
_  
' _How so?_ '

_Our objective...this 'Evangelion'...it sounds like something dreadful.  
_  
' _More dreadful than an island rife with Hive?_ '

_Well, haven't fought them extensively enough to make that judgment._ Again, Jaren's stories wouldn't live up to the real thing. He just knew it. _I suppose I'm just being properly paranoid.  
_  
At that moment, Sakura Suzuhara shouted, "I know where she is! I'll let you know where we need to make landfall!"

"How are you certain?" asked Jaren.

"She knows we're coming!"

xxxx

/Kusuyagadake Island, North of Obama, Fukui Prefecture, Old Japan/

Within a half hour of Suzuhara's proclamation, they had made landfall upon a small island dominated by a singular mountain, under three miles in diameter at its widest. Eris Morn gazed at the forested slopes, following the ridgeline's progression toward the peak. "...how does the Sage know we were coming?"

As the young girl stretched her legs, she lightly answered, "Given how long I manifested my A.T. Field like that? There's no _way_ she doesn't know. She's insightful like that!"

She hummed quietly, loosely gripping _Bane._ The island seemed quiet, but there was no telling how long it would last. Her eyes fell upon Ikari, who had gone still with memory; his physical tics were rather obvious, and she hadn't been around him for even a week in total. "...is this place familiar to you?"

"...sort of. I battled an Ahamkara on this mountain."

"I trust it went well?"

"Well...this island _used_ to be connected to the mainland, if that tells you anything."

Eris went quiet at the thought, watching as he trudged after the others. _Hmm. A conflict that redrew the map, as it were._ A testament to the might of an Evangelion. A reminder of the importance of their mission. With renewed fervor, she began walking, keeping an eye on Dredgen Vale's back. Truly a sign of how demented she had become, to let a Shadow of Yor live.

' _:V_ '

_That..._

("Your reputation precedes you." The words of her teacher were true; the being before them quietly terrified her, so dark was his presence. And yet the Warlock kept speaking with a steadfast confidence. "I believe you would be interested in this endeavor of mine...what say you, Rezyl Azzir? Or do you prefer Dredgen Yor?")

_...that was a long time ago. I was younger...and a fool.  
_  
' _o.o_ '

_...I will be mindful._ Eris Morn let her thoughts fill the silence; finally, after over a mile-and-a-half of hiking, their party of eight cleared the forest.

"...so, _this_ place has gone through the wringer," commented Sai.

She was not wrong; it appeared as though the entire peak of the mountain had been blown away, leaving only a crater stripped clean of vegetation and life. At the center of the crater, surrounded by crumbling prefab structures, were the black bones of a great dragon.

"...I thought nature would have overtaken this place by now," murmured Shinji Ikari, sounding quietly despondent.

"Sometimes, a cataclysm is so thorough that nothing grows back," answered Dredgen Vale, with the damnably quiet voice of his. Hating him would have been so much easier if he didn't sound so penitent. "And to be fair...I don't believe anything _wants_ to grow back."

"...neat," sarcastically muttered Omar, grunting lightly as he wedged a patrol beacon between the roots of a pine tree. "So...shall we go?"

"Do not touch any remnants of the beast," warned Eris. "They may still carry the dragon's taint."

"I second that," agreed Shinji, speaking with an uncharacteristically harsh tone. Or perhaps, given the subject, it was perfectly characteristic.

And so they quietly descended into the crater, walking past aged structures that bore the logo of NERV. Eris noted the overall format and arrangement of the prefab buildings; they had been set up to study the dragon's corpse after the battle. Knowing what she knew now, she could only pity their foolishness. _But at that time...it was only sensible, wasn't it? Logical. To study the remains of the enemy, to learn how they worked...how many were there, unknowing of the taint that the beasts could carry, even beyond physical death?_ Given the subtle wrongness in the air, it only spoke of how foul the beast must of been in life.

Suzuhara glanced from side to side, trying to find their target. "Where are you...come on, I _know_ you know we were coming..."

"You've brought quite a crowd, young one."

Eris and her five teammates immediately drew their weapons, aiming at the source of the voice. There: an adult woman, leaning against a spiky vertebrae atop the dragon's shattered spine. Her clothing was simple, if plain; clad in the colors of nature - greens and browns - the Warlock appeared to wear a tattered lab coat beneath her main garment. A hood covered her reflective helmet, hiding all aspects of her visage. Yet she knew that this woman was staring intently at them. "...you are the one called the Sage?"

"...that is the title I've chosen for myself." She slowly walked off of the spine, descending towards them on a stairway of orange octagons that appeared and disappeared with each footstep. "And you've all come here for a reason." Her boots crunched against the dusty ground; although she carried no hint of aggression, her team was rightly wary. "But truthfully...I find myself interested in what _you've_ brought to my proverbial doorstep." She walked past Suzuhara, and Dredgen Vale, and Jaren...coming to a stop in front of Shinji Ikari. "...it's been a long time, Third Child."

The young man visibly recoiled at the title. "How...how do you...who _are_ you?"

The woman chuckled; she lowered her hood, right as her helmet transmatted away in a flash of particles. She bore Japanese features, with green eyes and burgundy hair that curved inward to frame a narrow face. "We've never met _personally_...but I know you worked with my daughter in a professional context." Her face bore an incredibly odd smile: knowing, as though she were privy to a joke of cosmic proportions. "I'm Naoko Akagi...and in my old life, I helped conceive Project E."

"...what is this Project E that you speak of?" asked Eris, staring intently at the newcomer.

Naoko quietly patted Ikari's shoulder before answering, "Well, you could consider it a joint venture of sorts between NERV, GEHIRN, and SEELE. It was through their combined efforts that the weapon known as Evangelion came to be. But that's ancient history!" She whirled on her heels, sauntering back over to the aged skeleton. "I imagine that if Suzuhara-chan brought you to me, you desire to know about A.T. Fields. How to manifest them, how to use them, how to ruin your foes, etcetera etcetera." She glanced over her shoulder. "Am I in the ballpark?"

"...that would be accurate," said Jaren Ward. He glanced over at Dredgen Vale and Suzuhara before adding, "It seems to have served these two well."

"But of course! It's not unexpected, given that their means of accessing more Light has been destroyed. Less interference!"

Everyone stared blankly at her.

"...right. You probably don't have a metaphysical biologist worth their salt in the Last City. Or maybe one who doesn't like talking." Naoko slapped her forehead. "Right. Right. It's natural. I mean, why endeavor to learn about yourself on a fundamental level if you're able to get by without it? Lots of people do it everyday!" She paused. "I think."

' _o_o;_ '

_That...is an accurate sentiment,_ admitted Eris. This 'Sage' shared certain mannerisms with her old mentor. Whether that was good or bad? Well...that was up in the air. "Are you able to help us?"

Naoko scratched her chin thoughtfully. "Well...it depends! A demonstration will suffice. Let's see, I'll need a volunteer and _you'll_ do!" No sooner had she spoken, she pointed at Omar, finger glowing with interweaving octagons of orange. " **Unravel.** "

And just like that, Omar collapsed into a puddle of red ooze, glimmering with pools of Light. The sudden nature of the Hunter's death had rendered everyone speechless. However, before they could react appropriately, Omar's Ghost flashed into existence above the puddle. " _...well, this is a new one._ " With a frustrated sigh, Bradley got to work restructuring his Guardian; in a matter of moments, in a flash of Light, the ooze had reformed into Omar Agah.

A very _irate_ Omar Agah. "WHAT. THE. HELL."

"Had to get a point across in dramatic fashion. Interesting experiences by the way; honestly, if my daughter's memory is so addled that she's let the knowledge of metaphysical biology slide _this_ far, then she'll need a stern talking to!" She paused. "But that's for later."

Eris scowled. "Enough with your inane babble; why did you feel the need to kill my teammate?"

" _Other_ than for comedy value?" added Sai.

"All your power, all of your skill...all accrued over years of trial and error. The hard value of experience. Killing a Guardian can be a difficult prospect no matter _who_ you are. And yet...with just the right _push_ , it can all come undone. All because of how we are on a _fundamental level_." Naoko slowly ascended into the air, standing atop a platform of orange light. "The Light is a gift that enhances what's already there, correct? But it is a substance that does not leak, nor does it dissipate; not without our consent, or an act of the will that overpowers your own! Such a substance is _useless_ unless it is utilized with the appropriate means!" She raised her hand: the fire of a Sunsinger blazed in her palm. " _That_ is where the A.T. Field comes in: the proverbial lens through which we subconsciously focus our Light!"

This knowledge was somewhat staggering on a conceptual level for the older Guardians, particularly given how long the nature of the A.T. Field had eluded the most learned of Warlocks or Titans. Oddly enough, it was Ikari who spoke first. "So...whenever we use our Light...we've been using our A.T. Field?"

"But of course! You're channeling a paracausal energy that has both physical _and_ metaphysical effects, one that has become integral to your very soul! Why _wouldn't_ your A.T. Field come into play?" She paused. "...unless you didn't know it existed, in which case you simply thought you were directly manipulating the Light yourself. Which, fundamentally, you _are_ , but the mechanisms involved are completely different!"

Everyone stared.

' _._._ '

_...yes Rose, I definitely agree._

"...but that doesn't explain how Suzuhara and Vale are capable of doing what they do," said Shin Malphur, his voice laced with confusion. "Or you, for that matter."

Naoko scoffed. "That's because you're not _thinking_. The Light is so kind as to come with a sort of 'built-in' instruction manual that makes manipulation and utilization of that energy so... _intrinsic._ It's literally the gift that keeps on giving! After all, how many of you have managed to pull out an ability _just_ in the nick of time, or unleashed a new technique at _just_ the right moment to save your proverbial hide?" The Sage's face bore a smug grin. "We haven't lost our survival instincts just because we've become immortal...and when the soul screams for a way out, the Light is right there with an answer...if you want to be poetic about it." Before anyone could ponder her words, she immediately went off on another tangent, pacing about her floating octagon of orange. "But _but BUT!_ All of the Light in your body just _clogs up_ those metaphysical senses of yours! Like trying to swim through a pool of tar...and in order to actually master the A.T. Field, we'll need to suck up that nasty ooze so you can finally swim in the lake of purest water!" She paused. "I hope that analogy was sufficient. Probably not, but who cares?" Her hands suddenly flared open. " **Rapture** **.** "

Eris and her teammates suddenly gagged; the pale Hunter gasped, as it felt something was being ripped _away_ -!

' _OAO!_ '

The impressions of Rose suddenly went deathly quiet; in a flash, six Ghosts were ripped into the sky, surrounded by a sphere of orange octagons. The connection was severed; the voice of her Ghost was silent. "ROSE!" Eris could be forgiven for her sudden bout of panic. " _You-!_ "

"Release them!" roared Shin, raising his hand cannon to the sky.

Jaren growled, sending an awful glare towards Suzuhara and Dredgen Vale. "You _knew_. What the hell have you gotten us into?!"

Before the two could even speak in their defense, a haughty voice interrupted them. "Oh, don't be so _melodramatic_ ," lectured Naoko, her green eyes twinkling with amusement. "I'm sure you have trust issues, but trust me anyway! You'll thank me when this is over. Now..." She gestured with her hands again, this time flexing her fingers as though grabbing something. " **Imbibe.** "

Eris felt something beginning to slip away. _No, NO-!_ With sudden violence, a torrent of Light was ripped away from her. Gasping in anguish, she fell to her knees, barely acknowledging that the Light had been torn out of her teammates as well. "You..." She inwardly recoiled at how _weak_ she sounded. "You..."

(The shackles they had placed upon her drained away at her Light: a shadowy construct, built from the same miasma that poisoned the entire lunar fortress. Even as the Betrayer dragged her teacher towards the waiting arms of the Deathsinger, she could do nothing...!)

This weakness was unbearably familiar. "YOU...!"

"Relax, I left a mote of Light behind in all six of you," said Naoko, in what was meant to be a reassuring tone. It didn't come out that way. "Just enough to keep your current soul structure intact without any alterations! Now...if you're going to master the A.T. Field, you're going to have to get quite intimate with a very special person _."_ Her green eyes _**blazed.**_ " _Yourself._ **Introspection.** "

A field of overlapping octagons manifested around Eris and her teammates. She could barely acknowledge what was going on before a strange radiance began to overtake her. She opened her mouth, to shout, to scream, to do _something_ -!

There was a flash, and reality itself faded away.

xxxx

/JAREN/

The man in black ran. There was somewhere he had to be; the dusty road ran on and on, never-ending and never-ceasing.

Why was he walking this road?

YOU ALWAYS APPEAR CONFIDENT

He knew why. But there was something unpleasant about it.

YOU ALWAYS APPEAR IN CONTROL

There was a dark beast, walking ahead of him. He was chasing it.

YET YOU ARE CONTROLLED

He had been chasing it for years, past the bones and remains of the lesser.

CONTROLLED BY YOUR HATE

That was a problem. Apparently.

YOU WONDER IF YOUR HATE WILL MAKE YOU LIKE HIM

Maybe...

THE ONE WHO GOT AWAY. THE ONE WHO SPOILED YOUR PERFECT RECORD

He shook his head and continued on.

THAT'S WHY YOU CAN'T LET HIM GO

xxxx

/SHIN/

There was a door.

YOU WON'T OPEN IT

It led to something great and terrible.

YOU KNOW YOU'RE NOT GOOD ENOUGH

He watched as others walked through, and into the light beyond.

YOU'RE A FRAUD

His hand twitched, and rose.

WITHOUT HIS PITY, YOU WOULD BE NOTHING

It just as swiftly fell.

YOU DON'T BELONG

xxxx

/SAI/

She had once been a rather quiet person. The point of the blade had been her only companion of worth. Her Ghost...had been no one special.

THAT'S A LIE

Then the Clash of Giants happened. She had fought alongside Omar and Eris on the Moon. Even before the retreat had been sounded, they had felled many Hive.

YOU WERE A BLANK SLATE

It had been...nice.

THEN YOU STARTED REMEMBERING YOURSELF

She liked tagging along with Omar. She liked sharing a drink with Eris, whenever she was in the Last City. She even started chatting with Chibi-Sakura (wasn't her name just Sakura...?).

THE PERSON YOU USED TO BE WAS SO NUMB THAT IT WAS PAINFUL

It had been...nostalgic.

BUT AS YOU REMEMBER MORE, THE SENSE OF LOSS BECOMES GREATER

Now, she stood on the edge of the knife.

IF YOU FORGET, THERE IS PAIN; IF YOU REMEMBER, THERE IS PAIN

The edge was getting thinner.

AND SO YOU TALK, AND JOKE, AND MOCK, TO CHASE AWAY THE SILENCE

Her feet were beginning to bleed.

KNOWING THAT CONTEMPLATION LEADS TO MADNESS

xxxx

/OMAR/

He was staring at an open grave.

FINDING RESOURCES FOR THE CITY

His name was written on the tombstone.

DOING MISSIONS FOR YOUR FACTION

That's right; he had died here, in the Time Before. He had literally Risen from his grave.

SEEKING TO STRENGTHEN YOUR FELLOWS

The sight elicited a quiet dread from him.

KNOWING THAT THEY ARE THE KEY TO YOUR SURVIVAL

Because unlike before, there was no Ghost to resurrect him.

YOU FEAR DEATH

Was there an afterlife...or was there oblivion...?

YOUR FEAR THE ULTIMATE END OF IT ALL

He didn't want to find out.

YOU HAVE LET THAT FEAR CONSUME YOU

xxxx

/ERIS/

She was chained to a pillar of rock, surrounded by shadow and shrieking ghouls.

YOU PERSIST IN A DAMNED ENDEAVOR

Her teacher had always been fascinated by the Hive...

WAS THE CLASH TRULY SUCH AN EARTH-SHATTERING EVENT?

...but so had she. She had _felt_ the power brimming within Crota. Had it been turned against them, on that fateful day...

YOU TRUSTED HIM

Toland had more experience. He had to have known better.

IT WAS HIS FAULT

But he hadn't. And now he was gone, Shattered by the Deathsinger's lullaby. Only chance had saved her.

AND THEIR DEATHS WILL BE YOURS

Chance would not save her again. Nor would it save the others.

YOU LECTURE OTHERS ABOUT THE UNNECESSARY DANGER, AND YET YOU LEAD A TEAM INTO THE BELLY OF A BEAST LIKE THIS?

Where was her Ghost? Where was Rose? Where was her _friend?!_

YOUR DEATHS ARE CERTAIN

In the shadow, she briefly caught a glimpse of Toland. He was surrounded by skeletons.

BUT THAT'S OKAY, ISN'T IT?

She turned her eyes away, but the torrent of howls only seemed to get louder.

YOU WOULD RATHER DIE THAN BE ALONE AGAIN

xxxx

/Mt. Kusuyagadake, Fukui Prefecture, Old Japan/

Naoko Akagi hummed thoughtfully, looking intently at the six Guardians trapped within their own A.T. Fields. Dredgen Vale was performing a perimeter check, while young Sakura Suzuhara was kneeling in front of the dome containing Shinji Ikari. "See something interesting, Suzuhara-chan?"

"...I remember this part, but I don't remember how long mine took." She glanced back over her shoulder. "Are they gonna be okay?"

Naoko shrugged. "It all depends on whether they can accept some certain truths about themselves, my dear." Speaking of which! "Now..." With a flick of her finger, one of the six spheres imprisoning the Guardians' Ghosts moved towards her: namely, Shinji's Ghost. "...if I'm correct..." Her hand touched the orange sphere, and her soul briefly unfurled, to make a connection-

' _You let my Shinji-kun go this instant!_ '

Ah. That voice was quite familiar. _It's been a long time, Yui.  
_  
' _...you...you know my name?_ '

Naoko giggled internally. _My my, you must have been through quite the wringer if you've forgotten me! But then again...you are incomplete, aren't you?_ It was quite obvious; her soul had so many unsightly gaps! _I suppose we shouldn't be surprised, after Unit-01 rejected you in such a spectacular fashion.  
_  
' _I...I don't like where this is going._ '

' _You merely lack context._ ' Another female voice interrupted the mental conversation: soft, whispery, and oddly hollow. Naoko's Ghost manifested above her shoulder, bearing a Shell of sterling white. ' _You only possess certain memories. Memories that you have not disclosed to Ikari-kun._ '

Yui seemed to flinch at the accusation. ' _...if I cannot become whole again, there's no point in burdening him._ '

' _Even if you are a mere piece of his mother...he still would want to know._ '

Yui peered oddly at Naoko's Ghost. ' _That voice...you were the one who sent that message!_ ' Her synthetic eye widened. ' _Rei Ayanami...?_ '

' _I am not the original,_ ' steadfastly answered the drone. ' _I am called Ukina._ '

Naoko audibly scoffed. _Semantics, dear. Even if you're just another iteration, it's an iteration of the same source. It's not like the boy ever knew the original one either. On that note, how_ has _that old husband of yours been? Little Ukina here has been remarkably vague about his overall Scenario, but I am so_ dearly _curious about the current state of affairs in the Last City. We can swap notes! You talk about the rest of the outside world, and I can tell you what I know about our old haunt at Hakone.  
_  
' _...well...for one thing, Gendo Ikari is the Speaker._ '

xxxx

Dredgen Vale nearly jumped out of his skin when a shrill, hysterical cackle broke the silence. "...hmph." If he had to be honest, the Sage _freaked him out.  
_  
xxxx

/SHINJI/

Shinji Ikari opened his eyes.

AN OLD BURDEN

He was sitting in Unit-01's Entry Plug. "Well...this is familiar."

A FAMILIAR PAIN

Shinji squinted, gazing through Unit-01's eyes; the rolling hills and mountains of Japan lay before him, crowded by a legion of serpents. Dread dragons, with gleaming eyes, and some with wicked wings; amidst the Ahamkara - numbering in the dozens - were hundreds of Vassals, consumed by a dark power. "...I think I've had this nightmare before."

FEAR AND AGONY, WORN DOWN BY WEARINESS

Shinji sighed, leaning back against his Entry Plug. With a single thought, Unit-01's eyes flashed; the Eva's A.T. Field unfurled, and the entire landscape was ravaged. "...it's like riding a bike." That was how the phrase went, right?

YOU DREAD THE THOUGHT OF BEING A PILOT AGAIN

"Of course I do."

AND YET YOU WILL RELENT

"...I don't know." Were it not for the threats he faced...were it not for the fact that Unit-01 responded to no one else...

A MERE EXCUSE, COVERING YOUR OWN RAGE

"...I have a right to be angry though, don't I?" He looked up; he was no longer in an Entry Plug. Rather, he was facing a blank silhouette; the outline looked familiar. But the voice...

HOW OFTEN DID YOU THINK OF DESTROYING EVERYTHING?

...it was a strange mix of his own...and his father's.

ANSWER THE QUESTION

(The dragon was dead, its spine snapped. Unit-01 rose, and Shinji's eyes fell upon the blasted peak of Mt. Kusuyagadake, the shattered isthmus that once connected the mountain to the mainland, and the trail of carnage that their battle had left. _Nothing can stop me._ It was perhaps the first time he consciously realized what great power lied within Unit-01's grasp...within **his** grasp. _No one could stop me._ He could just leave. He could leave it **all** behind. _I could destroy anything they sent after me.._ )

"...people think about things all the time that they never act on."

(With a sudden lurch of his gut - impulsive revulsion at the thoughts he was entertaining - Shinji vomited into his Entry Plug; the bile floated lazily through the LCL. "...eww.")

OUR DEEPEST THOUGHTS CAN BE SAID TO BE OUR TRUEST REFLECTION

"If I don't act on it, what does it matter?" Shinji frowned, his eyes narrowing into an irritated glare. "And even if I did act on my anger..."

(Lord Saladin patted him on the shoulder, a gesture that was meant to be reassuring; he believed that it was. "...that sort of rage is not necessarily a bad thing. It can drive you past your fears, to fight instead of flee; however, that anger is only as useful as your control over it. Do you control it? Or does it control you?")

"...I wouldn't let it control me."

A LIKELY STORY

The silhouette seemed to sneer.

WHAT MOTIVATION DO YOU HAVE TO CONTROL YOUR ANGER IF YOU DESPISE YOURSELF?

The sneer widened into a wicked grin.

IF YOU LOATHE YOURSELF?

Everything faded away; the two were all that existed.

IF YOU HATE YOURSELF?

" **Shut.** _Up._ "

Shinji's hands were around the throat of his doppelganger. "Of course I hate myself...I've let so many people down...and my life has _sucked!_ " He kept squeezing. "I've had to fight horrible beasts! I've killed thousands and thousands of people!" And squeezing. "I'm a murderer, and a coward! I'm _trash!_ " And _squeezing._ "But if I didn't do it..." His voice choked back a sob. But there were no tears. "...more people would have died...and there would have been _nothing_..." He still kept _squeezing._ "And now I'm awake again...in a world where I'm still fighting...I don't think it'll _ever_ end..."

The silhouette impossibly managed to smirk.

THEN WHY PERSIST?

"...because there are people counting on me." Eris and her fireteam. Sakura-chan. "Because there are people that believe in a weakling like _me._ " Asuka-2. Aria Yamine. Cayde-6. Zavala. "People who believed I can be better." Rei Ayanami, so long ago. Saladin Forge. "Who...who can love someone like _me._ " Misato. "And letting them down..." The mere thought was physically revolting. "I won't. _I can't._ " His eyes widened with a desperate frenzy, teeth bared at the reflection of his greatest terrors. " **I'D RATHER** ** _DIE!_** "

The silhouette's smile faded.

...ARE YOU PREPARED TO DEAL WITH THE CONSEQUENCES OF SUCH A LIFE?

"...no." He probably never would be prepared. "But I'll try anyway." It's not like a lack of preparation was anything _new._

...AN OLD BURDEN...BUT ONE THAT IS ACCEPTED HONESTLY...

The silhouette vanished, and then there was a brilliant **_light-  
_**  
xxxx

/Mt. Kusuyagadake, Fukui Prefecture, Old Japan/

There was an explosive sound, akin to shattering glass.

Naoko Akagi arched an eyebrow. _Huh...that's a new record._ She focused on the source...and lightly chuckled. _Of course it would be him.  
_  
' _Given his experience, manipulating an A.T. Field would almost be second nature._ '

_Perhaps...or maybe he just has a greater sense of who he is than most.  
_  
Shinji Ikari slowly stood, his eyes regaining lucidity. With a calm flex of his own soul, an orange octagon manifested in front of his body. "...this feels familiar..."

' _I believe that means my explanation has more merit._ '

_Oh, don't go acting all smug!  
_  
' _I am only making factual observations._ '

_...shut up!_

Naoko huffed, regaining her composure. "So, you seem to have done well for yourself! A guy who knows who he is and what he wants. You must be quite the ladies' man with confidence like that!"

Shinji paused, his A.T. Field vanishing in the blink of an eye. "...er..." The very subject of the question prompted him to stare flatly at her. "...eh?"

Naoko narrowed her eyes. "...nix my comment, you're _clearly_ too awkward to have gotten with a woman yet."

' _That is actually incorrect,_ ' mentally droned Ukina. ' _Prior to his original death, Ikari-kun was successfully deflowered by Major Katsuragi._ '

' _...how do you know that?_ ' asked Yui, her eye staring blankly at Naoko's Ghost.

_More importantly, WHY do you know?  
_  
' _...I am not sure why. As for the how, it is not within my authority to say._ '

_...eh, whatever._ "I stand corrected! But I bet you're still awkward."

Shinji stared plaintively at her. "I...I have no idea what you're talking about."

"That's the Sage for you," said Sakura Suzuhara with a knowing nod. "Nice work on manifesting your A.T. Field, by the way!"

" _And not to put too fine a point on it, but since he's done...can you let me out now?_ " calmly asked Yui, her shell bumping against the boundary of her sphere.

"Oh, of course!" With a snap of her fingers, Naoko freed Shinji's Ghost-

BONK.

-who promptly smacked into her forehead. " _Serves you right!_ " The Ghost quickly flew over to her Guardian, relentlessly babbling over his current condition, the expansion of his soul's barriers, and so on and so forth.

_Hmph. Never knew her to be such a mother hen. Then again...yeah, I'm actually not surprised.  
_  
Ukina suddenly went still. ' _...I am detecting rift activity. We have Hive incoming._ '

_...seriously?! What could have caught their attention?!_ Naoko followed Ukina's line of sight. "...oh." She stared blankly at the spherical globe of energy formed from the Light of six Guardians. "...that's probably drawing their attention...well then." She deeply inhaled. "SUZUHARA-CHAN! VALE! INCOMING HIVE!"

"On it!" exclaimed Sakura, quickly bounding towards the perimeter of the mountain's crater.

Naoko turned towards Shinji. "Okay, time to accelerate! Give your teammates a hand...metaphysically speaking that is!"

"What?" Shinji looked at the five domes covering his teammates, a slight look of bewildered panic in his eyes. "But...can't you just let them go?!"

"Not if you want me to break their souls!"

"...that's a _thing?!_ "

"Well, _yeah!_ " Naoko paused. "But seriously, _helping_ them get through their issues is allowed! But I don't think they'll be too receptive to me. Which is where _you_ come in, obviously!"

"But-!"

"Can't talk, gotta engage in mortal combat with undying netherbeasts!" She promptly turned on her heel, willing the orange octagon beneath her feet into the air. "Now..." Her green eyes narrowed as portals of darkness and fire began to grow, accompanied by shrill howls. "...let's get FUNKY!" She paused. "I think that's the proper term."

xxxx

Shinji Ikari watched dumbly as the Sage proverbially rocketed away. "...huh."

" _...so, how are you going to help the others?_ " Yui fluttered around one of the domes, scanning the overlapping fields of octagons. " _I have to say, the A.T. Field is_ fascinating _up close...now that it's actually present in such a robust manner, the overall manifold is indistinguishable from a human's metaphysical profile...but the degree of spiritual density is incredible...!_ " His Ghost turned warily towards him. " _...how exactly are you going to help? I mean...A.T. Fields don't exactly come with instruction manuals. Neither do souls, for that matter._ "

Shinji stared quietly at the A.T. Field surrounding Eris Morn. His gaze briefly focused on the pale Hunter, trapped within the labyrinth of her own spirit.

("To move the Evangelion, you must open your heart to it." It was the best advice that she had ever given him. Even if Unit-01 frightened him...even if the prospect terrified him...he had to open himself up to it.)

"...maybe not. But it can't be too different from Synchronizing." He looked ruefully at his hands, an odd grin coming to his face. "...only one way to find out." He reached out towards the dome, his hand swirling with flat polygons; he focused inwardly, acknowledging the boundary of his own soul...brushing against the threshold of Eris's soul. "...wish me luck." With one last breath, Shinji opened his heart to Eris...and stepped forward.

xxxx

/ERIS/

The whispers had been a fixture ever since the demise of her mentor. When she faced the Hive at their most numerous, the whispers became spoken word. In the deepest depths of their demonic temples and hellish chambers, the words became roars.

Never had they been so loud.

IMAGINE A WORLD WHERE YOU LOST EVERYTHING

Her teeth were grinding so hard that it hurt. _I need Rose...I need her...!_ Her Ghost's simple melodies would drown it out...

YOUR GHOST...YOUR LIGHT...YOUR SIGHT...

...she just had to endure...!

YOURS WOULD BE A MISERABLE EXISTENCE...AND YET YOU WOULD STILL BE STANDING

...she had to _endure...!_

IT WOULD BE PREFERABLE TO THIS WRETCHED STATE: CLAWING DESPERATELY FOR TRACES OF A MADMAN, SO PETRIFIED BY THE THOUGHT OF SOLITUDE

She tried to think of a mantra, or an incantation, _something_ to drown it all out...!

YOU ARE PATHETIC!

"[Hi.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j8ybj2nIlHY)"

Eris paused. The voice...it wasn't like the others. Not the dread calls of the Hive, nor the harshness of an accuser that sounded so similar to her. Slowly, she raised her head; a familiar Guardian was sitting atop a rocky ledge, spanning from a white void in the distance. The armor was familiar; the face even more so. "...Ikari?"

The young man nodded. "I...well, I guess I'm here to lend a hand."

A vague recollection of recent events filtered into the abyss around her, faintly colored by the younger Hunter's perceptions. "...that's right..." If he was here, that meant only one thing. "...you have finished your own trial then...you are able to use an A.T. Field...?"

"...I guess? I'd have to practice with it." He nervously scratched the back of his head. "It's been a while."

...hilarious. Absolutely hilarious. Eris couldn't help but chuckle bitterly. "I see...I underestimated you." Completing his own trial so quickly...and here _she_ was, writhing in a never-ending agony. "And yet here I am: hounded by own fears...my own weakness...how did you conquer your own?"

"...I think...conquer is the wrong word to use?" He sighed; despite his relatively youthful appearance, he seemed ancient in that moment. "I just had to accept some things about myself. Or I had to be reminded; I still don't remember everything about my old life...but that's not an uncommon problem for Guardians. Or so I've heard."

The pale Hunter slowly sat up, gazing around her impromptu prison: the swirling shadows and wraiths had gone still and silent. As though the connection that had been forged was enough to silence her doubt...at least, for a little while. "...I see...perhaps I knew, deep down, what all of this was. This is all _me._ "

Ikari glanced around, taking in the macabre sights around him. He didn't appear repulsed...at least, not outwardly...did 'outwardly' even make sense in a metaphysical context like this?

"...I should have died." She gazed down at her chains: self-imposed, and binding her to this hellish place. "All those years ago...when Dredgen Yor betrayed me and my teacher..." Her fingers curled into a trembling fist, as the old embers of anger within her heart began to burn. "...I saw...I _saw_ him die...and it was supposed to be my turn. But I was rescued." The shadow briefly faded, replaced by the sterile surface of the Moon. "By who, I don't know. For what purpose...I don't know. But I tried to make it _count_." Countless operations against Hive strongholds. Numerous investigations into ancient structures throughout the Earth and Moon. "These beasts serve masters that would swallow our Light whole, that would burn all our works into cinders and ash! I have done what I can to keep ahead of them, to keep the City appraised of their machinations...but it's not _enough_. And as I sit here, accused by the depths of my being...I fear that I have not suffered enough. That I am not sharp enough to excise their foul taint..." A small flicker, by her face; it bore the image of an old friend, who spoke oh-so clearly without a single word. "...that I have too many attachments holding me back. But when I think of taking that extra step...and giving up what little is left...it chills me to the _core_..."

"...do you think you can be replaced?"

Eris looked into Ikari's blue eyes. "What do you mean?"

"...I had a friend. From the Time Before. She always told me that...that she could be replaced. That her sole purpose in life was to serve, to be a weapon." He briefly looked away, and an odd sensation filtered through her; was she experiencing a residual trace of his memories? "...I never agreed with that. Even though we both shared the same fate of being an Eva Pilot...even if there were days that I looked at my life and wondered if this was _all_ that there was...I still _wanted_ more. Even if I wasn't strong enough to do anything about it...I didn't just want my life to be nothing but an endless battle. And...I don't think you want that either."

"But these beasts must be stopped-!"

"Can you do it all by yourself?"

"...no." It was a simple answer to an easy question. It was why she had assembled a fireteam for this mission into Old Japan. It was why she leaned so heavily on Rose, when she was the lone Guardian in the dark. And of course, without the Last City, or the Traveler, to provide a dim light of meaning to the entire endeavor...what would have been the point? "...and yet I still experience these feelings of anguish, and frustration. I still rage at the reality that I was too weak to do _more._ "

She did not expect the odd smile that came her way. "...I know the feeling." There was a small flash beside his face, she peered at it, and witnessed the burning fury of the young man - no, he had been a mere boy back then, thrown into an unrelenting war - as his Evangelion beheaded a writhing serpent. "...for all that I've done...I still wish I could have done more...but I can't change the past."

"...that is true." And ruminating on it would accomplish...what, exactly? She had learned all that she could from her failures. The threat was still going to be there at end of the day. And she would still be there to fight it. "...I must apologize. You are not the coward I thought you were."

He actually chuckled. "I wouldn't go _that_ far." He held out his hand over the gap separating the two. "Let's go. The Hive are attacking."

Ah...now _that_ was a familiar situation. One that she was all too ready to face. "Then let us be off." She quietly reached out - her chains disintegrating into dust - and grasped Shinji's hand.

The light blazed, and the shadows were vanquished.

xxxx

Eris opened her eyes; she glanced down at her hand, clutching onto Ikari's. They were in the waking world once more, judging by the encroaching howls of the Hive.

The young Hunter pulled her to her feet, looking straight at her. "...so?"

Eris quietly looked down at her hands, acknowledging the oddness within her spirit...the strangely dense tangibility. "...hmm..." She turned her focus inward, but not in the usual manner: not on how the Light had moved throughout her being...but on the paths _themselves_ through which it had channeled. Those channels...those pathways of her soul...they could be _moved_. Looking up with a weary confidence, she manifested a shield of orange octagons around her fists. "...I believe it worked."

Eris turned her gaze to the other four domes, each one holding a teammate in spiritual stasis. "...how exactly are we going to help them?"

"We...we have to synchronize with their souls. We have to open our heart to them."

She looked intently at Ikari. "...and how exactly do we do that?"

"Well...hmm." He rubbed his forehead, mouth scrunched with irritation. "How was I told to imagine it again...? Ah, right!" He placed his hand upon the dome covering Omar Agah. "Imagine a door...a door that leads to the home of the person within. Think of everything you know about that person, and how you would introduce yourself." Orange octagons were fluttering over his fingers. "Then...knock on the door...say hello..." He pressed his hand against Omar's A.T. Field. "...and enter." The young Hunter stepped through, his very presence vanishing from Eris's metaphysical senses.

"...hmm." She glanced towards Sai Mota, her body slumped against the ground. "...very well." Sai's home would have been a simple one, perhaps out in the wilderness. She had never been one for staying in one place...it wouldn't be a home at all. It would be a tent. Or perhaps even her jumpship. "Yes..." Eris placed her hand against the A.T. Field; she was knocking upon the cockpit of Sai's spaceship. "...let me in, old friend." She could imagine the cockpit opening up, revealing a cantankerous Bladedancer asking _who_ in their right mind would interrupt her nap-!

Eris stepped through.

xxxx

/OMAR/

"...huh."

Omar Agah blinked. Was...was someone else here? He narrowed his eyes, peering down into the open hole-

Shinji Ikari rose from the grave.

Omar immediately shrieked at his impromptu arrival, backing away in fright. "Whoa whoa _whoa!_ Why the hell are you here?!"

The young Hunter pulled himself up, brushing the spare soil off of him. "Well...I'm here to help." He glanced down at the tombstone - obviously noting the fact that Omar's name was on it - and looked back at him. "...you okay?"

"...are you gonna tell Sai that I screamed like a girl?"

"...do you _want_ me to tell her?"

"She will make fun of me for the rest of my days."

"...well, since this is technically occurring on a metaphysical level, soul-to-soul...I can't say that you actually _scream-_ screamed." Ikari's lips curled with brief confusion. "...I think."

"...I'll accept that."

"...so, anything you wanna talk about?"

As it turns out, Omar did.

xxxx

/SAI/

Sai Mota despondently looked up from the blade she stood upon; by now, her indecision had cost her dearly. Both of her feet bore bloody gouges, carved by the edge of the knife.

Eris Morn stood atop another knife...except her feet were balanced upon the flat of the blade, safe and whole.

"...I have a question for you," murmured the Bladedancer.

"Yes?"

"...you ever been in a situation where no matter what you do, the result is gonna _suck_?"

Eris lightly smiled. "...in a manner of speaking...I have."

"...how'd you deal with it?"

"...it's a work in progress."

And so they talked.

xxxx

But there were still two others.

xxxx

/JAREN/

Jaren Ward stood at the edge of a cliff, overlooking a deep crevice.

Dredgen Yor stood on the other side, leering ominously at him. Then, with finality, he turned away, walking towards the horizon.

WILL YOU ABANDON EVERYTHING FOR THE CHASE?

"...not my style." Jaren raised the _Last Word_ and pulled the trigger.

The bullet missed...but that wasn't the point, was it?

YOU WOULD LET HIM LIVE, TO WREAK HAVOC AND CARNAGE?

"If I come across him, I'll settle the score: bastard deserves to rot. If someone else gets him...well, that'll be that."

AND IF HE WERE TO LIVE FOREVER?

Jaren shook his head, a wry grin on his weathered face. "Well...you know that old saying...can't win em' all."

And so he turned on his heel, boots crunching along the dusty trail, away from the abyss...and back towards the rising sun.

Back towards the Light.

xxxx

/SHIN/

"...what..." Shin Malphur frowned. "What..." His dark lips lowered into a scowl. "...what in the _hell_ am I doing?"

ACKNOWLEDGING THE TRUTH OF YOUR LIMITATIONS

Shin punched himself in the face. "Agh... _damn_ it..." The gunslinger readjusted his jaw, grimacing at the residual pain. "...get a grip man. You've got a job to do." He reached for the door.

YOU ARE STEPPING INTO A WORLD OF SUPERHUMANS

"Pretty much." He grabbed the handle.

YOU WILL NOT SURVIVE

"...well, you know that old saying..." Shin grinned, his teeth stained with his own blood. "...fake it 'til you make it."

He opened the door, and entered the Light.

xxxx

In a moment of glorious synchronicity, the four remaining domes unraveled.

Shinji turned his head towards where the other domes had been; Eris was helping Sai to her feet, while Jaren and Shin were stretching their limbs. "...we all made it."

"More or less," muttered Jaren, warily flexing his fingers. "However you'd like to define _it_." He gazed down at his hand. "...huh. It's an interesting feeling."

"That's...putting it mildly," said Shin, his eyes transfixed upon the orange octagon floating above his palm. "...so this is part of my soul, huh?"

"Apparently," answered Omar, looking at his limbs with a perplexed gaze.

"Eh...I'll wait and see how it handles in battle before I make any judgments." Sai turned towards the east, where the sounds of battle were strongest; beyond the dragon bones, she could see several Tomb Ships firing upon three whirling specters of orange. "...so, do we charge in, or what?"

"I believe we should reacquire our Light, first." Eris looked up at the radiant sphere that floated in the air.

"...yeah." Shinji raised his arms; the sphere of Light carried within a familiar residue, as though it carried a trace of him...or perhaps a memory of him. "I wonder if I just _think_ about it-" A stream of Light rushed from the sphere, slamming back into him. The sheer rush, the warmth and power, filling familiar channels and pathways. "...whoa."

The other Guardians took that as the cue to reclaim their Light; five separate streams were drawn into them, replenishing their bodies with the energy they had come to rely on. "Ah...normalcy!" exclaimed Omar. "...you know, relatively speaking."

"Any way we can get our Ghosts out?" said Jaren, his fingertips flickering with Solar fire. "Cause I think Roland ain't too pleased to be in there."

" _I think we'd best let the Sage let them out,_ " cautioned Yui, her eye focusing on the six Guardians. " _And if I may say, your Light is extraordinarily focused right now! It's so intriguing!_ "

"...we will have time to become acquainted with our A.T. Fields later." Eris withdrew _Bane_ and turned towards the east. "...we must fight back the Hive, first."

Shinji nodded. He quietly reached behind his back, grabbing the hilt of the _Young Wolf's Howl._

(The beast had five heads, all breathing hot gas and tongues of fire. Despite the heat and the burn, Unit-01's A.T. Field held firm; with a desperate howl, he swung the progressive sword, unleashing the might of the Eva's soul.)

"Yeah..." That was a fitting memory. The boundary of his soul began to wrap around his blade. "...let's go."

xxxx

Sakura Suzuhara roared as she slammed her fists into the ground, letting her A.T. Field expand in a wide field. Over two dozen Thrall were knocked away; Dredgen Vale advanced in her wake, fists and feet glowing orange as he smashed the frail husks' heads. Sakura quickly kept pace with him, manifesting a wide shield to block the incoming bolts of Void energy from the Acolytes at their rear. "Seriously, this is a lot of Hive!"

Vale grimaced as his haymaker pulverized two Thralls at once; multiple Shriekers hovered above the Tomb Ships, their arcane eyes narrowing down on them. "And we don't have the benefit of hiding ourselves with those things watching our every move..." With a frustrated roar, he lashed out with his other fist, launching a glowing palm that smashed away more Thrall. "We need to turn the tide."

"Well, it's not like the Sage can help us!"

Indeed; the Warlock in question was busy distracting the various Knights that had accompanied the strike force. Their cleavers swung with abandon, trying to slice the dainty woman as she twirled and dance. With each movement, she launched discs of orange light in every direction, striking at the Knights' limbs and knocking their attacks off-course. At random instances, an orange octagon would manifest beneath an undead warrior's feet, flipping them over onto their back. All the while, she kept [whistling](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9ytei6bu7kQ&t=12s) an odd little ditty beneath her breath.

Sakura huffed with irritation at how effortlessly the older woman was making fools of the Knights. "...I should be irritated at how easy she makes it look." An errant bolt from a Boomer smashed into her A.T. Field, eliciting a wince from the young girl. "Not like I'm in any position to complain!" She latched onto Dredgen Vale's back, and carried them over thirty yards away with a spiritually enhanced jump. The Thralls and Acolytes roared as they turned to follow.

"I'm sure she'll manage," growled Dredgen Vale as he withdrew his aged replica of Thorn and opened fire.

As for Naoko Akagi? Well, her thoughts were a perfect reflection of the ease with which she moved.

_Flurgen disco-loving steak-eating cat-tossing sons of a miscarried humpback whale!  
_  
' _...I am unfamiliar with those euphemisms._ '

_Self-imposed handicap, my dear Ukina!_ The Sage scowled as she cartwheeled away, briefly increasing the atmospheric pressure around the nearest Knights. _And these caterwauling biscuit-eating cookie-sniffing coke-mining bull fornicators picked a_ fantastic _time to attack!_ She had already utilized a significant portion of her latent energy to trap six Ghosts, drain six Guardians of their light, and then force said Guardians into a forced therapeutic session with their own souls; brute forcing her way out of this mess would only stretch her soul 'thin'. Hence why she focused entirely on finesse and agility; it was not a matter of killing the Hive at this point. She only had to stall them for long enough.

At least, that _was_ the plan...until another Tomb Ship emerged from a fiery void, depositing a white Ogre with mustard-colored tumors. _Hmm...I have a sudden hankering for hot dogs.  
_  
' _Focus, Dr. Akagi._ '

_Ah. Yes. Where was I?_ The Ogre's howl shook her down to the bone. _Oh. Right. And_ now _they bring THIS squid-sucking pony-huffing water-snorting mess of a monster-reject to play!  
_  
The Might of Crota snarled, and began its advance-

[' _Reinforcements incoming._ '](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l-ZHJf3IQtU)

Naoko was actually jolted out of her thoughts. "Oh?" She glanced to the west, past the Might of Ogre, back towards the epicenter of the crater...oh. Oh. _Oh._ "Ooh...SHINY!"

A small figure leapt high into the sky, wielding a glowing sword. There was a sudden outburst of Light, focused within a claymore wrapped in orange. It was enough to attract the Ogre's attention, its nostrils flaring with the scent of Light-

The figure pushed off of the air, soaring downward with a mighty roar. As it neared the Tomb Ship, the figure - details were easier to see now, it was actually the Third Child, how exciting! - swung his glowing blade.

_**KRA-KOOM!  
**_  
The A.T. Field around the blade expanded with ferocious fury, breaking the Tomb Ship in _half_. The energy wave, laced with fire, continued on, _**smashing**_ into the Might of Crota. The beast howled as it was enveloped by explosive fire, the sheer energy enveloping it within a burning maelstrom.

_...Ukina? Please tell me you got that picture.  
_  
' _I am watching through your eyes. You know I am capable of saving a particular snapshot of space-time as you witnessed it._ '

_Ah, of course...so, did_ I _get that picture?  
_  
' _...yes._ '

_Excellent!_

The other five Guardians swiftly ran past Shinji's position, opening fire with their primary weapons. As they moved forward, they were using their A.T. Fields in a variety of ways.

Eris Morn focused on the hovering Shriekers with _Bane_ , firing unerringly at the soulless constructs. With each returning salvo of Void fire, an orange octagon flared into place to protect her body.

Jaren Ward and Shin Malphur were mowing down Thralls and Acolytes with their hand cannons, alternating between throwing Tripmine Grenades and Swarm Grenades. Each explosive was briefly covered by an A.T. Field to redirect the force as needed; Naoko privately giggled as the explosion of a Tripmine Grenade was redirected along the ground, cracking the earth and sending four Acolytes sprawling.

Omar Agah sniped from a distance; each bullet erupted within a shaped A.T. Field casing that shattered into razor-sharp flechettes upon contact, skewering any enemy behind the target.

Sai Mota was moving like a madwoman, propelling herself at high speed with octagons manifesting beneath her feet; gripped by the blade trance, she was a proverbial bolt of lightning, striking down anyone that was in her way.

Naoko Akagi grinned gleefully at the sight. "Baby steps...but _big_ baby steps!" She stepped to the side, dodging the downward swing of a cleaver. "I think it's time we put this to bed." She turned towards the Knight, clapping her hands together. Two orange octagons slammed into the monster's head from the side, smashing it into an ashy pulp.

In a matter of minutes, the Hive strike force had been routed; as the Tomb Ships departed, she turned towards her victims-er, _clients!_ Clients was a better word. "So...how'd it go?"

"...could have gone better," muttered Sai. And that's all anyone seemed to be willing to say.

"... _great!_ " exclaimed the Warlock. "I take it you would like some additional advice as to techniques with your soul?"

"That would be...appreciated," said Eris. "But we can't delay for too long. We must continue with our mission."

"Oh? Where to?"

"...Hakone, where NERV-Japan lies."

"...really...?" Naoko successfully sold her mild intrigue. Mentally? _Finally.  
_  
' _All is going according to the Scenario._ '

_It will depend on how cooperative Unit-01 will be, won't it?  
_  
' _I have faith in Ikari-kun._ '

_...we'll have to wait and see._ "I suppose you wouldn't be opposed to me coming along, would you?"

"...that would actually be preferable," admitted the pale Hunter.

"Oy! Shinji!" called Omar, looking back towards the charred corpse of an Ogre. Everyone followed his gaze; the youngest member of the fireteam was still on the ground, barely propped on his claymore. Yui was hovering about his body, scanning his form. "You okay?!"

"...maybe?!" he shouted back.

Naoko scoffed. "After a move like that, of _course_ his body's going to experience some residual lethargy." She cupped her hands around her mouth. "YOUR SOUL ISN'T AS ROBUST AS AN EVA'S, YOUNG MAN!"

"...got it...!"

Eris rolled her eyes. "Oh...and one more thing." The pale Hunter turned towards her. "Before we leave, could you do something?"

"If it's within my power, I don't see why not!"

xxxx

"RELEASE. OUR. GHOSTS," growled Eris Morn, her hands busy carrying Shinji Ikari; the young Hunter - head drooping lazily, barely standing as it was - was leaning into her side, arm looped around her shoulders for support. " **NOW.** "

The Sage huffed; she actually had the temerity to look _annoyed_. "Fine, fine, don't get your cloak in a twist."

Omar and Sai snorted. "As _if,_ " they said in unison, briefly straightening out their own garments.

With a simple gesture, the five spheres holding the other Ghosts lowered from the air; then, with a snap of the fingers, the barriers faded. "There, you happ-"

BONK.

The five Ghosts smacked into Naoko Akagi's face at once, knocking her flat onto the ground.

" _Serves you right!_ " said Susan.

" _If I could, I'd spit on you,_ " growled Roland.

Rose wasted no time floating around Eris's head. " _:O_ "

_Yes, Rose, I agree. She is...unusual._

Her Ghost's outrage swiftly faded, giving way to contentment as the drone nestled into position beside her neck. ' _^~^'_

Do I really feel that much warmer?

' _:)_ '

_...I will take your word for it._ She gazed towards the site of the battle, ruminating on the remains of the Hive...and knowing that this was a mere taste of what was to come. _We will need every last trace of power to survive that dark pit._

xxxx

**Grimoire: Subclasses - Spirit**

" ** _The Light has served all of us well...but our soul is not merely a vessel for that power: it is a weapon unto itself._** **"**

**Following the events of the fateful mission to Old Japan (ref. " _LILITH's Awakening: After-Action Report_ " by Eris Morn), the survivors brought back great knowledge involving A.T. Fields and their applications. In particular, the information provided by Dr. Naoko Akagi - a Warlock colloquially known as the Sage - may revolutionize our current understanding of the soul and its interaction with the Traveler's Light.**

**Based on her own work and writings, the Sage established multiple disciplines to assist those who were unused to consciously manipulating their own A.T. Field. They can be roughly grouped into three distinct subclasses as follows:**

**SOULSEER - Finesse and intuition are the order of the day. The spirit is used like a scalpel to pierce at the target's mind and soul; with sufficient insight, one may even cause their foe to become completely undone.**

**SPIRITCHASER - Fleet of foot, and light as a feather: their soul serves as wings for their feet, enabling attacks from any and all directions. Their weapons can become extensions of themselves, increasing the devastation that they can unleash.**

**SOULCRUSHER - Untouchable. Unstoppable. Their very presence can alter the landscape; their soul can obliterate foes just as easily as it can defend comrades.**

**Unlike prior instances, these subclasses are not specifically linked to a certain class; despite what one might expect, a Soulseer is not necessarily a Warlock, a Spiritchaser is not necessarily a Hunter, and a Soulcrusher is not necessarily a Titan. Preliminary observations indicate that one's subclass is geared more towards personality and demeanor; as a result, the abilities of these subclasses can overlap.**

**It must also be said that these abilities do not exist in isolation; greater control over one's A.T. Field will also result in greater mastery of the Light within.**

**Given these increasingly dangerous times, this power may be just what the Vanguard ordered.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, we have a decidedly demented Naoko Akagi tagging along! Only good times await us.
> 
> Also, after experiencing the Persona series, going back over the 'Introspection' scenes years after the fact is kind of funny in how closely they come across as the Guardians interacting with their Shadows. :V
> 
> /also  
> //it was after this chapter  
> ///that other readers began to low-key ship Eris with Shinji  
> ////as weird as that sounds


	21. The Nine, the Lance, and the Cauldron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Princess of the Reef negotiates with one of the Nine.
> 
> Meanwhile, Asuka goes on a strike mission to retrieve a legendary Lance, alongside a taciturn Hunter and a very fabulous Warlock.

**Grimoire: Ghost Fragment - A Mind of Me, Myself, and I**

**" _Red. The color of a Harpy's eye. The color of blood. The color I hate and love._ "**

**I spin through this hollow world, gazing at the fire that is now my own; offered as a gift, yet one that I had to take. It is part and parcel of the Contradiction, the means by which this cycle will end at last. I look up at the Sky, and gaze into the Deep, and marvel at the stars: multiplying into infinity, yet another piece of myself, replicating onward and forward.**

**With each iteration, my Mind expands, even as the soul remains consistent. It speaks constantly with other Minds, negotiating and enlightening them as to a new pattern, a new shape, one that is mutable, one that has meaning because of those who made it.**

**There are flashes of starlight, falling into the fire like meteors. They crackle with the weight of entire lives. Some are dedicated to knowledge, and subterfuge; most are dedicated to the art of war, to the dreadful feast. There is a memory of a time where such actions would have felt repulsive.**

**Aiat! Let the memory have its own life. This existence ensures immortality, of constant feeding and satisfaction!**

**I gaze at Her Worm, and see that it has grown fat and happy. The Blasphemous Vision continues to bear fruit!**

**Soon, Her Worm shall belong to me, and I will become Me. Her Worm shall become My Worm, and the stars will truly reflect Myself.**

**My gaze turns inward, basking in the foundation of my existence, the Fundamental Reason. It simultaneously turns outwards, to the Minds awaiting yet another exchange.**

**Aiat! Witness this new Pattern - this new Shape - and understand why Quria failed.**

xxxx

/The Monolith, Europa/

Europa. A cold moon, comprised of a thick, icy crust over an immense ocean of liquid water. Prior to the Collapse, that was all it had been.

Now...after centuries...it had become a place of beauty and improbable fantasy. Miniature stars hovered over the surface, formed and maintained by titanic wills, providing warmth and energy to specific locations. In these areas, the icy crust had partially melted, creating lakes and rivers; entire asteroids had been plucked from the Belt and deposited to form the foundation. After that...had come basic terraforming.

Princess Nula Sov quietly observed the handiwork of centuries: trees with thick bark and hardy thistles colored a bloody red stood, framing the terrace that led into the central spire. This location consisted of a single, solitary tower of rock and ice, miles wide and miles high, reaching into the deep blue sky: truly, 'Monolith' was an appropriate title for this place. It also spoke to the arrogance of the ones who deigned to call this place 'home'. And so, flanked by four Zeruelim, the Mistress of Secrets - clad in insulated armor and furry robes - advanced inside. The hall was cavernous, and lit by orange lamps; her red eyes briefly observed convoluted constructs - bundles of curves and fleshy wisps, bound around a glowing orb the size of a football - tracking her movement.

Mere drones, animated by souls: willingly offered, in service to the Nine.

Many Awoken resided on Europa; the Exos were fewer, and the number of humans could be counted on one hand. However, all those who lived on this satellite only did so with the blessing of the Nine. Although the Awoken here respected the Royal Family...if it came down to it, they would side with the rulers of the Jovians over the Queen of the Reef.

Hence the uneasy stalemate. Hence the mutual detente, particularly following the Reef Wars.

But now...something had changed. The metaphysical character of the Solar System had undergone a transformation.

Hence why she was here, to make sure the prior terms were still...agreeable.

And so Nula Sov continued her steady walk - each step eliciting a teal glow from the bioluminescent lichen that was bound into the stone - and crossed the threshold into an immense chamber. Her escort paused, not daring to cross; they knew they were not welcome any further.

Her walkway narrowed, eventually terminating in a solitary platform suspended over a deep chasm. A strangely pale radiance floated through the air, as if starlight had been captured and condensed into terrestrial fog. Far below, delving for whole kilometers, the thunderous churning of Europa's inner ocean could be heard. The sound was a constant companion, and a reminder of the powers that ruled this place.

She looked up, and spoke. "Before you stands Nula Sov, Princess of the Reef, and Chosen Representative of Her Majesty the Queen."

Silence.

And then...there was a booming chuckle. " **Ah...the little child has returned to us. How go your affairs?** "

The pretense of congeniality was bothersome. She already knew that their speech was muffled, restricted only within this chamber; none of the Zeruelim that accompanied her would be able to hear their words. "You do not need to fake any politeness for my sake."

" **Ha! The flower has thorns. Your arrival is welcome; kowtowing worshippers and mindlessly obedient slaves get boring after a while.** "

"I would rather we speak honestly."

There was the sound of beating wings, with each flap causing an immense gale. The source was a mere silhouette amidst the dim glow...until it was in front of her. An orange octagon manifested, providing a platform for the titan to stand on. The starry fog in the immediate area brightened, illuminating the white and black Giant. A monstrous face leaned down: white, with no eyes, and bearing bulbous red lips with jagged, geometrical teeth. The creature - the Evangelion - was sneering at her. " **Then speak.** "

"The situation in the Inner Planets has changed. The Hive and the Fallen have escalated their operations against Earth...and the forces of the City have responded in kind. However...seven Earth rotations ago, multiple dimensional inversions occurred."

" **We gathered that.** " The Evangelion smirked. " **You truly think we were ignorant?** "

"...no. That is why my sister sent me here. To remind you of...your place. Those were her words."

The Eva laughed, loudly and cruelly. " **Your attempts to play dumb are amusing, Shadow of the First Child. The Queen is unaware of the true purpose of the MAGI, isn't she?** " At her silence, the Giant continued, " **it is not surprising. The MAGI's metaphysical filtering, on the surface, hid the Traveler and humanity's presence from the Darkness...but that was a mere side-effect of their combined energy field.** " He crouched, staring directly at her. His breath stank of corpses and the native marine fauna. " **Their true purpose was to inhibit all Evangelion activity...to keep** ** _us_** **out.** "

"...that is an accurate summation of events."

" **But of course! That damned Ikari set his ultimate betrayal in motion years before Instrumentality even** ** _began._** **That foresight made him useful...and yet he still thought he would ultimately get away with it.** " The lips contorted into yet another sneer. " **Perhaps we should pay him a visit...I wonder how the Last City would react to our arrival.** "

"You will not."

" **So confident and sure!** "

"You will not enter an uncertain situation so readily. Even now, you fear facing Crota directly."

" **That little godling?** " scoffed the Eva. " **His little spar with Unit-02 all those years ago provided some** ** _quality_** **entertainment. I almost wish I got to know the Second Child; to have the strength of will to pilot an Evangelion, in spite of the MAGI's disruptive influence?** " He grinned wickedly. " **If Crota could only manage a stalemate against Unit-02...he would not survive against all of us.** "

"Unit-02 also wielded the _Lance of Taox_. You have yet to replicate it, even after all of these years." The sudden silence was quite telling. "The Fallen scheme as they always do. The military machine of the Cabal is mobilizing. And the Vex...serve the Pattern, as always. That is why I know you will do nothing. You will cower here, ruling your slice of spacetime in the Jovians...waiting for the right opportunity to finish what you started..."

" **...you speak boldly.** "

"I only wish to ensure that our nonaggression pact remains intact...at least, for the foreseeable future. Would that not be agreeable, Chairman?"

The Giant chuckled. " **How precocious,** " said Keel Lorenz, Chairman of SEELE, and head of the Nine. " **And just what will you do to enforce this?** " The Eva's wings flared, and space seemed to bend around him as he flexed the might of his soul. " **Perhaps we should educate the Reef as to their place. I imagine your head will make a suitable message.** "

Nula Sov stared dispassionately at the Evangelion.

_"These false idols deign to make a play before their time. You have my permission to...enlighten him. But be quick about it."_

Nula Sov smiled. "Oh?" She slowly floated upward, calmly utilizing the arcane power that was in her blood, and bound to her soul. "You wish to educate me?" She hovered quietly, staring the Chairman face-to-face. "...I suppose one fair turn deserves another. Allow me to educate _you._ "

And then reality **_snapped._**

The air behind the Princess cracked, falling away to reveal hundreds of red eyes, wide with furiously cheerful malevolence. " **You are mere pretenders.** " Her whole body began to burn with a negative light. " **You believe that the Throne is so easy to ascend to.** " Her eyes blazed white with the power that had blighted entire civilizations. " **But the Throne is mine by** ** _birthright!_** " Every single eye within the abyss behind the Princess burned with blue fire: a promise of retribution. " **Do you believe that you can** ** _take_** **it from me?** "

The two stared each other down.

Finally, the Evangelion snorted, backing away from the platform. " **Return to your sister. Tell the Queen that we will be patient...for now.** "

Reality knitted itself back together. The abyss vanished, and Nula Sov slowly settled back onto her feet; the twisted radiance faded, and she was once again merely herself. "...we of the Reef are most grateful. We will be in touch." And so she turned on her feet, leaving the chamber of Keel Lorenz behind.

If the four Zeruelim seemed to shiver with existential dread...well, there was no point in commenting on it.

xxxx

/Central Complex, NERV-Luna/

Asuka-2 watched the interaction - occurring inside an old locker room - with barely-concealed irritation.

"I cannot explain what the Nine are," gurgled the hooded merchant, shadowed face emitting wisps of shadow. "They are...very large. I cannot explain. The fault is mine, not yours."

"...I only asked to see what helmet you were offering," said Wei Ning, tapping her foot impatiently. "I heard you were selling something useful!"

"Of course. My will is not my own." The merchant quietly undid on button of his trench coat, reaching into the unending void that seemed to comprise his body. He pulled out a silver helmet with a sloping visor colored a reflective gold; the top bore two cracks, from which two jets of Light were streaming. "The Light shines brightest in those it consumes."

Wei Ning seemed to giggle with glee, swiping the Helm of Inmost Light from the merchant in exchange for thirteen medallions, each bearing a red gem in the center. "Ah...now _this_ will make for a fine instrument of war!"

" _PUNCH!_ " heartily agreed her Ghost.

"Come, Jenkins!" The boisterous Titan took off running, Helm in hand; Jenkins readily followed, leaving the Exo alone with the unusual vendor.

Xûr slowly turned his empty gaze towards her. "I am an Agent of the Nine."

"Good for you." Asuka-2 promptly turned on her heel and left.

' _...I wonder what his face is made of._ '

_Glad to see that your priorities are set straight.  
_  
Mari huffed within her mind. ' _Seriously! I've actually scanned him once before; I think he's a walking trans-dimensional gateway to wherever the Nine are._ '

_Fascinating.  
_  
' _...you okay?_ '

The Exo huffed, slowly moving upward through the sterile halls of NERV-Luna's central complex. She briefly gazed down one corridor - quietly wincing at the sight of the Anomaly holding Unit-02 - before continuing on.

' _You gonna answer sometime this century?_ '

_...my soul itches.  
_  
' _...say what?_ '

_I know. That's the closest thing I can think of to describe it._ Her blue eyes gazed through a window, focusing on the gaping hole where - apparently - the MAGI of NERV-Luna used to reside. _Ever since the MAGI vanished...  
_  
' _Is it going to be a problem?_ '

_I don't know. I feel like I should be_ doing _something. Like...part of me recognizes that something must be done. But I don't know what that is, and it's driving me crazy!  
_  
' _...like you weren't already crazy, Princess._ '

_...Mari.  
_  
' _Yes?_ '

_Shut up._ The Titan growled, continuing her trek with a nervous energy. It wasn't long before she found herself in the rough equivalent of a command center, where various Cryptarchs had already set up shop amidst the aged monitors and databases. A few Guardians were crouching on top of server banks for the hell of it. Meanwhile, the Iron Lady herself was peering over the shoulder of Master Nami.

"...that's all you've been able to determine?"

"Yes," answered the female Cryptarch. "Ever since the MAGI were lost, there's been a solitary signal repeating from somewhere in extra-dimensional space. The message is unchanging."

Asuka-2 walked over towards the two, staring at the computer terminal they were sitting front of. The antiquated screen displayed a few analytical programs, all dedicated to signal decryption. Right now, every seven seconds, a single message repeated: STANDING BY FOR PREREQUISITES. "...what prerequisites are they referring to?"

"Haven't the foggiest," murmured Misato, scratching the back of her head with irritation. Ever since life support had been turned back on, she had gotten into the habit of moving through the facility without her helmet. After all, it made dealing with her long hair easier. "Damn it...can't believe the MAGI were destroyed."

"Yes. A severe loss," said Master Nami. "Our chances of communicating with the Vex in this base are decreasing by the day. They do not seem inclined to communicate."

"...are we in danger in any way?" asked Asuka-2, inwardly bristling. If they threatened Unit-02-!

The Cryptarch glanced back at her, red eyes glimmering with a quiet stoicism. "Uncertain."

Suddenly, there was a small ping. The newest message said something different. PREREQUISITES MET.

"...what." Misato's eyes narrowed. "What _prerequisites?_ What did we do differently?"

"...I am unsure," hesitantly said the Cryptarch. There was another ping; this time, a map unfolded, detailing a region on what was formerly the far side of the Moon. "Hmm...this message is including coordinates..." Her fingers flew across the keyboard, and the monitor zoomed in towards the lone crosshair. "...cross-referencing old maps. The coordinates pinpoint somewhere within the Compton–Belkovich hotspot."

"...what in the world would be there?" Misato scowled. "Did NERV have another facility there...?"

"Unknown," answered Nami. Another ping.

This time, the message was a single phrase that made Asuka-2's eyes widen.

(Unit-02 clutched the weapon tightly, growling furiously; with a mighty roar, it pierced through the veil of green fire, and descended upon the army of Hive.)

Misato blinked with confusion at the words. "...retrieve...the Lance...?" The Iron Lady frowned. "What do you think it's referring to?"

"I am not sure," answered Master Nami.

"...I know." The two turned towards the Exo. "...Misato...it was a weapon. A weapon that...was used against Crota during the Clash of Giants." Language covered in hypotheticals, just enough to mask the reality of exactly _how_ she knew what it was. Osiris was one thing...but she was in no hurry to divulge the extent of her memory to everyone under the sun.

Judging by the odd twinkle in Misato's eyes, she understood. "...then I think it's something we need to get, eh? How quickly can you get a team of three available?"

"Well, I'd have to go asking around." Perhaps Wei Ning would like to come along?

' _You sure about that?_ '

_...a fair point._ "I think balance is the order of the day here. You know any Hunters and Warlocks offhand who'd be interested?"

Misato snapped her fingers. "I've got _just_ the gal! She's got quite the kill count, so you won't have to worry about firepower...well, _too_ much, that is."

"And there is a Warlock who has...been very favorable to the Cryptarchy for the amount of artifacts he has retrieved," said Master Nami. "He would be most excited about a mission like this."

Asuka-2 nodded. "Well, tell them that I'll be in the main ready room. We depart in a half hour." _This...this is big, Mari.  
_  
' _...you serious?_ '

_Yeah. I don't remember_ how _the battle with Crota ended. And I was using the Lance the entire time.  
_  
' _...yeah, that is a big deal._ '

_Hopefully, these two will be up to snuff.  
_  
xxxx

Asuka-2's synthetic eyes were twitching.

" _So. We're ready to go whenever,_ " said the pale blue Ghost, hovering above her Hunter, who was clad in slim armor colored a mix of whites and reds, with an orange cloak that bore the bloody logo of the Faction Wille. The Ghost rested atop the pale young woman's crimson hair. " _Don't mind Era. She's somewhat quiet when not in battle._ "

The Hunter's baby blue eyes slightly narrowed. She might as well have been a statue or a doll for all the emotion she showed. "...Amanda," she dispassionately growled.

" _I'm only helping to break the ice,_ " assuaged the Ghost, her voice bearing that same whispery tone, albeit more emotional.

Asuka-2 turned towards the Warlock, an Awoken clad in relatively simple garb. However...he had red puffy sleeves. The white robe that covered his body was so tattered that it could have been mistaken for a Hunter's cloak. And his _hat!_ That **verdammt** hat! "...why-?"

"The sombrero?" answered the blue-skinned man, eyes covered by golden _sunglasses_ of all things. "My dear," he said, touching the brim of his straw-colored sun hat, "when delving into the unknown over yonder, seeking treasures and knick-knacks in perilous territory...that is no excuse not to be _fabulous._ " He theatrically bowed, the red _**feather**_ in his hat slightly wobbling with the movement. "Fenchurch Everis, at your service, my lady."

' _...I LIKE these two,_ ' snarkily said Mari, her glee impossible to hide.

_It figures you would._ Honestly, was it too much to ask for her fireteam to be normal than her? Just one time, that's all she wanted!

' _You know better than that._ '

The Titan's shoulders sagged; she had already accepted the inevitable. "Just...follow me to the airlock when you get your gear ready."

xxxx

Three jumpships quietly soared over the surface of the Moon, en route to the Compton-Belkovich hotspot. Asuka-2 held the controls of her _Fangs of Nyx_ quietly, gazing out the cockpit at her current teammates. To her left, Era was flying a Phaeton-class shi, colored in the purple and red shades common to Wille. To her right...was Fenchurch's ship. _Mari_.

' _Yes?_ '

_How in the world did Fenchurch get his hand on a Fallen Cutter?_ The insectoid craft - painted in shades of red apples and **chartreuse** , of all things! - were rarely seen outside of the Fallen's strongest centers of power, and even then, only certain Houses wielded them with any regularity. She focused on the faded logo etched into the side: a pair of lines with small motes and lines streaming away from it, giving off the appearance of a neuron, or a dead tree (depending on how artsy she felt at the time). _Yep. That belonged to the House of Iruel._ In other words, a House that heavily patrolled its territory with waves of Cutters and Skiffs. _Seriously...how?!  
_  
' _A lack of self-control combined with daring do?_ '

_...rggggh!_ Her curiosity was eating at her, for a change. "Hey. Everis. How-?"

" **Did I obtain this Cutter?** " came his reply through her speakers, as though anticipating the question. " **It involves a bet with a Chinese fellow, a pair of pliers, and entirely** _ **too**_ **much wine.** "

For once, Asuka-2 found herself flabbergasted. "..."

' _Yup. REALLY liking this guy!_ '

" **It's a bit of long story, remind me to tell you when we finish the mission, my lady!** "

"...sure." _This guy's gonna be trouble, I just know it.  
_  
' _The BEST kind of trouble._ '

Asuka-2 leaned back, turning her gaze to the Moon below. The pockmarked, crater-heavy surface was not one that she recalled from her time as a mere child...nor would it have been one that anyone would have seen from Earth, prior to the Collapse. _The power of Eva...enough to make the 'dark side of the Moon' a meaningless phrase.  
_  
' _Well Princess, if it makes you feel any better, tidal forces will eventually work their mojo, so I'd estimate...oh, maybe fifty millennia until the Moon is tidally locked with the Earth again._ '

Like that was any comfort.

After a few more minutes, Misato's voice crackled over the intercom. " **Okay kiddos, let's recap! Ever since NERV-Luna's MAGI exploded oh-so spectacularly, the Vex have been sending us a message nonstop about 'prerequisites'. And now, they're pinpointing coordinates to a lunar volcanic complex between the Belkovich and Compton craters, mentioning a certain Lance that must be 'retrieved'. Now I don't know about you, but I still don't trust these guys as far as I can throw a Minotaur. However, the Baris Protective has been defending this NERV facility for a long time. If finding out what's at these coordinates will help us learn more about their motives...then we've gotta check it out. Good luck Guardians.** "

And so the three jumpships descended, flying low over the rocky surface; passing by a particularly flat region, they slowed just enough to transmat safely onto the ground. "Okay people, weapons check."

Era - face hidden behind a thick helmet, its sensors arranged such that it gave off the visage of a scowling demon - quietly displayed her pulse rifle and sniper rifle: jet black, and both part of the relatively new line of SIVA-enhanced weapons. The only one that differed was the large sword strapped to her back, its edge thin and deadly.

"...not a bad blade," murmured Asuka-2. An actual progressive sword: a weapon exclusively made by the Daito weapons foundry, currently contracted with only a few Factions. Wille and the Future War Cult were among them. Her eyes turned towards Fenchurch.

"I know that 'locked and loaded' is a common phrase, but it feels...trite," said the Awoken, his head covered and sealed by a sleek hood covered in a coarse, reflective metal. "But I suppose it's only proper, and whatnot." He then proceeded to show off a black-and-blue scout rifle, a purple rocket launcher, and a _Fallen_ **sidearm** **.** And, of course, he was still wearing the frickin' sun hat!

"...you've been all over, haven't you?"

Asuka's question caused the Awoken to visibly brighten. "But of course! My dear niece has to get her most exotic wares from _somewhere_ , after all."

"...fair enough," she relented, unsheathing her trusty hand cannon. "Let's move."

The three Guardians quickly ran across the gray surface of the Moon, their bounding steps leaving deep imprints in the ground. There were massive rifts etched into the surface, breaking apart ancient pyroclastic flows and volcanic domes. "Mari, what's our tracking on that signal?"

The pink Ghost flashed into the vacuum, blinking rapidly. " _Hmm...gimme a sec...got it. Marking your HUD._ " One second later, Asuka-2 followed the white marker...and noticed that it went down. Way down. " _It's...a little deep._ "

"Oh ho! Spelunking!" exclaimed Fenchurch. He hopped further ahead, slowly skipping to a stop by a large crevice. The gap seemed to stretch for miles, zigging and zagging; the more brittle portions of the edge continued to fall into the abyss. "How...curious." He pulled out a folding telescope, peering into the rift. "...I spy, with my fairly accurate eyes, Hive architecture!"

Asuka-2 grimaced. "Well, that's just dandy."

" _Incredibly_ dandy!" agreed Fenchurch.

"...sure." The Exo huffed, trying to discern the best way down. "Well, let's see how we're going to-"

Era ran past them, diving down into the abyss.

Asuka-2 stared. Fenchurch, apparently, had pulled out a tablet of sorts to...sketch it?!

" _So...what are the odds that she sticks the landing?_ " asked Mari.

The Awoken Warlock snorted. "With confidence like hers? That's a sucker's bet."

_...I'm surrounded by weirdos,_ lamented Asuka-2.

A burst of static echoed over their speakers. " **I have landed safely at the source of the signal** ," coolly answered the Hunter. " **Marking the safest path.** " Moments later, Asuka's HUD was overlaid by a transparent line that descended into the gaping abyss.

"...well, away we go!" Without hesitation, Fenchurch dropped into the rift, slowly gliding towards the Hive structure beneath the surface.

"...Mari, am I ever gonna have teammates who are as sane as me?"

" _Well...did Vell Tarlowe count?_ "

The Exo huffed. "He's kind of a bore."

" _And there you go. You either get insanity, or you get boredom. Mutually exclusive choice!_ "

Asuka rolled her eyes, calmly dropping down and arresting her momentum at opportune times. Deeper into the abyss...further downward...until finally, the structures were visible to the naked eye. Tall towers of dark stone - bearing Crota's sigil on red banners - were connected by various bridges, some of which had fallen long ago. Her two teammates had landed near a ledge illuminated by orange and yellow lanterns, gathered around...corpses? "What the...?"

Human corpses, clad in ancient spacesuits, bearing the logo of NERV. Legionnaire corpses, clad in the weathered armor of the Cabal, bearing the faded colors and marks of the Siege Dancers. Vex parts, shattered, broken, and scattered. Ash and bones, the remains of Hive.

" _...well, this is morbid,_ " said Mari, scanning the corpses idly. " _And old. The Vex and the Hive are mix and match...the Cabal are at least a century old...and the humans...they date back to the Collapse._ "

"Hmm. So whatever's here attracted quite a bit of attention." She lightly prodded a massive Cabal body with her toe. The sight of these alien soldiers this close to Earth was...concerning. The fleets of Seele had long observed Cabal ships as near as Mercury...but she couldn't recall any infantry sightings anywhere but Mars. "...and..." She jumped up, peering over the ledge; the sight of various Goblins standing at attention caused her to scowl. They looked more like the standard Vex units from Venus, although bearing colors similar to that of the Baris Protective. "...it looks like the Vex were ultimately the lucky winners."

"...fascinating. You know what that means?" asked Fenchurch.

Asuka-2 dropped back down, glancing at the eccentric Awoken. "That the Vex have an interest in Hive technology or arcana?"

"...well, that's not _untrue_ , but I'm referring to sweet, glorious, satisfying LOOT!" The Awoken peered over the edge, further down the rift; he practically giggled with glee, sighting a crashed space shuttle of sorts, wedged into the rock below. "Be right back!" Without hesitation, he bounded downward towards the wreck.

Asuka-2 growled. "Hey _hey_ , you can get your archaeological jollies off later! We've got a mission to-"

"I am engaging the enemy," murmured Era, leaping over the edge. Instantly, the Vex zeroed in on her and opened fire; the human Hunter responded in kind.

The Exo let loose an exasperated roar. " **Ach komm schon! Ich habe mich nicht für diese Scheiße angemeldet!** "

xxxx

Observation was key.

[catalogue]|[debate]|[transmit]

In this ruined satellite, amidst the tombs of ancient creatures, the whispers of Quria - Blade Transform, long lost to the [ABHORRENT TYRANT] - provided guidance.

[inquire]|[listen]|[transmit]

The whispers of others provided further support. The greater Minds of the Collective spoke in a frenzy, communicating across the vastness of existence. The gate network was singing with new knowledge and strange perspectives.

[observe]|[simulate]|[transmit]

Suddenly, a new voice blared, overriding all Minds at all points.

_THE TREATY CONTINUES._ \ _DELIVERY IN PROGRESS._ \ _PROVIDE THE REASON.  
_  
The command was clear. The Conflux of Time Itself could not be overruled.

[alert]![swarm]![defend]

And so Ageron, Inquisitive Mind, directed the pieces of the Baris Analytic.

xxxx

Asuka-2 scowled as she poked around the corner, firing her hand cannon at the glowing white torsos of the Vex Goblins. "Well, at least these aren't _that_ different from the standard unit!"

Era was further ahead, standing atop a massive block of arcane metal, a possible tomb or container of some sort. Her STEEL MEDULLA pulse rifle barked incessantly, taking down more Goblins. A stone door slowly slid open, revealing floating triads with gleaming eyes of red. "Harpies."

The drones shrieked, unfolding and loosing their metallic tentacles. Bolts of Solar energy peppered the Hunter's position, prompting her to go invisible. Asuka-2 quickly moved ahead into the gap, flaring her arms out wide. With a pop of Void energy, the Ward of Dawn manifested, blocking the Harpies' assault. "Damn it all, what's taking Fenchurch so long?!" She glanced over her shoulder, barely catching the flap of Era's cloak as she ventured down another hallway. "Oh sure, go off on your own! Typical Hunter!"

' _To be fair, you could easily follow her,_ ' mentally said Mari.

"And let them double back for Fenchurch? Or pin us when we least expect it?!" The Exo poked the barrel of her fusion rifle behind the dome, firing directed bursts of Arc energy at the Harpies. "And if you're so damn curious, why don't _you_ follow her?!"

' _I'm perfectly happy hiding behind my little corner, thank you very much._ '

"Ha! Cowardice finally getting you, you-?!"

Suddenly, with unexpected speed, two Harpies charged ahead, passing through the Ward of Dawn...and they began to glow brightly.

"...oh... _son OF_ _ **A-!**_ "

**BOOM.  
**  
xxxx

Mari slowly hovered around the wall, wincing as pieces of Asuka-2's corpse went flying away. ' _...saw it coming._ '

xxxx

_Asuka hated this feeling: that isolated emptiness, with just a vague sense of awareness._

_Come on, you no-good, bratty, annoying four-eyes...hurry and wake me up._

_A beacon of Light - so thoroughly enmeshed in the ritual site's darkness, it almost seemed tainted - charged at the swirling mass of hollow shadow, strangely sharp._

_Then, there was a smaller mote of spirit, slowly getting closer-_

" _Welcome back._ "

Asuka-2 grimaced as the Light within her body surged; in a flash, her separate pieces faded away, rejoining as a single, cohesive whole. "Erk. My insides always feel rusty after that. You need to get better at putting me back together."

" _So you want to die more? Remind me to stay far away from you._ "

The Exo huffed, withdrawing her hand cannon as her Ghost phased into her body. She moved back towards the central chamber, watching Era as the she swung her progressive sword with abandon. The Hunter struck without mercy, shattering Harpies and Goblin chassis. However, a bridge leading back outside was populated by two Hobgoblins, spindly protrusions looking like horns. Their line rifles took aim. "Not on my watch," roared Asuka-2, opening fire. The duo reflexively sealed themselves into stasis, becoming miniature suns within the dark. But the moment their shield dropped, they'd be sitting ducks-

"Pardon."

_Wait, what-?  
_  
Era shoulder-charged into her, knocking them off of the main platform and into the shallow pool of murk down below. A mere instant later, three more Harpies exploded.

' _Boy, you're just a magnet for explosions today._ '

_...Mari.  
_  
' _Yes?_ '

_Shut up._ The Titan grimaced, muttering her thanks to the Hunter as she slowly rose. Unfortunately, the Hobgoblins were turning towards them, line rifles glowing-

"Ahoy there!"

The sudden shout prompted the Hobgoblins to turn; standing in the doorway leading outside was none other than Fenchurch Everis, holding a slim weapon with two finned prongs; four slim lines of electromagnetic energy stretched back along the rectangular barrel, giving off the impression of a souped-up crossbow. "My miniature accomplice says **bonjour**!" With a staticky shriek, two metal spikes were fired; in the blink of an eye, the cores of the two Vex were pierced, and they collapsed where they stood. Chuckling heartily to himself, the Warlock glanced down at his teammates. "So...I found myself an ancient weapon!"

"...lucky you," grumbled the Exo, looking oddly at his weapon. "That's..."

(Unit-02 leapt over the hill, somersaulting over the writhing mass of scales and teeth; turning over, it took aim with the crossbow, and fired massive bolts of steel into the eyes of the dragon-)

"...an infantry version of the MM-144...a super-electromagnetic crossbow." The Eva-scale weapon had been replicated for individual personnel during the later years of the Cataclysm, for use in vacuum environments. "... _how_ is that thing still working?!"

"Just had to inspect the wiring, and jury-rig it with an Arc generator, and voila!" Fenchurch patted his new weapon fondly. "And besides, finder's keepers! I found it first, so I get to name it. And I hereby dub this beauty...the _Iron Cupid!_ "

"But..." Honestly, why was she bothering? "...you know what, you do you," relented Asuka-2.

The trio slowly moved back towards the crux of the chamber: an altar of sorts, surrounded by clusters of bony lichen and actual bones...mostly _human_ bone. " _Gross_ ," groused Mari.

" _Hmm..._ " Era's Ghost glanced up at Crota's glowing sigil in the wall, then back at the centerpiece of the altar: a sarcophagus, formed of tainted steel and covered in old bones. She quietly began scanning it. " _The runes on this thing have been heavily altered by the Vex...it appears to be the latchkey of an unusual Vex algorithm...but how...?_ "

Fenchurch Eversis stared at the coffin. Then he gripped the edge and yanked the lid off, letting it clatter onto the floor.

"Subtle," snorted Asuka-2.

"Trust me: you haven't _seen_ subtle until you've been in the Reef, hunted by zealous guards, and ended up having to hide in the bedchamber of a fair maiden." The Warlock sighed fondly. "That was a fun weekend. Granted, I ended up getting thrown out without any clothes when her husband found us, but that meant I had to get _creative._ "

"..."

"Actually ended up getting a daughter out of it though. Don't get to see her much, but we make the most of our visits! Remind me to tell you about our last one; _that_ involved a trip to the Prison of Elders, a Zeruelus, and _lots_ of explosives."

"..."

Mari whistled. " _You know Princess, I think he might be a challenge for you and Cayde when it comes to bar stories._ "

"...hmph. We'll see about that." Because damn it, she was actually _curious_. Her blue eyes turned back towards the open sarcophagus, widening at the sight within: a lattice of white light filled the coffin. "A conflux?"

" _Given all the non-baryonic matter in those streams, I would say affirmative,_ " commented Amanda, scanning it thoroughly. " _It appears to be part of a local teleportation grid...it should lead us deeper into this complex...got it. Transportation protocols are currently active, but I suggest we hurry._ "

"Then let us advance!" Fenchurch placed his hand upon the conflux, and promptly vanished in a flash of light. Era quietly did the same after her Ghost returned to her body.

" _...well, no time like the present, eh?_ " asked Mari before phasing back into her.

"...no time like the present." And so Asuka placed her synthetic hand into the conflux-

FLASH.

-and found herself standing atop a floating platform of brass. "Where are we?"

" _About half a kilometer below our prior position,_ " said Mari, voice echoing from her helmet's speakers.

The Exo and her two teammates looked around the long corridor they found themselves in; the black stone and aged metal common to Hive structures had been overtaken by the bronzed metal and blocky circuitry that were the calling cards of the Vex. Far ahead - past more floating platforms, and a multitude of hanging lamps - they could see the corridor open up into a glowing chamber. "Our objective lies within."

"...then let's get going," said Asuka-2, preparing to time her leap to the next platform.

"Ladies, quick question." Fenchurch's voice had an odd note of concern to it. "Coffins usually have bodies in them, right? So...if the Vex turned that thing into a conflux...where did the body go?"

A synthetic roar erupted above them. The trio looked up, freezing at the sight of a Vex Hydra, its chassis colored a silvery blue, with a single eye glowing white. Crucified onto the front of its shell - limbs and flesh seamlessly merging with wires and circuitry - a Hive Wizard glared at them, its face replaced by the red eye of a Vex Minotaur. The Wizard's jaws opened, and a digitized shriek erupted.

_Welp, that's a thing._ "Run!" commanded Asuka-2, floating towards the nearest platform.

Era and Fenchurch quickly followed, with the latter yelling, "I call dibs on naming rights! I dub thee a _Sorcerer!_ "

The hybrid screamed at them, cannons firing explosive bolts of Arc and Void energy.

Asuka-2, Fenchurch, and Era kept running and jumping for all their worth, trying their damnedest to avoid the Sorcerer's deadly assault. The hybrid of undying flesh and steel followed at a steady pace, filling the dead air with digital screams. "Keep going!" roared the Titan, firing her hand cannon over her shoulder. "We're almost at the end!"

Then the platforms around them began to fade in and out of time.

"Oh, _SCREW YOU!_ " roared the Exo, grabbing both Era and Fenchurch by the waists and hurling them further ahead. With a determined growl, she leapt backwards - planting her feet onto the mutilated face of the Wizard - and _pushed_ , flying further ahead. She burst past the forms of her teammates, pressing off of another platform and leaping into the circular chamber at the end of the corridor. Landing on the ledge of a large monolith - pausing to get a handle of her surroundings - the Titan looked up...and went agape. "...oh..."

(Unit-02 slowly rose from the deployment hangar inside NERV-Luna, carrying the Lance stoically. "Like riding a bicycle," murmured the Second Child, gazing at the distant fire that was consuming Mare Imbrium. "...let's go, Mama.")

"...that's a familiar sight," murmured Asuka-2, staring at the great red bident with something approaching nostalgia. It floated above a great pillar, enmeshed in a shell of blue light. Multiple discs of brass revolved around the weapon, upon which rested kneeling bipeds; they appeared to be Acolytes, if their torso had been gouged out and replaced with a Vex core, and their face had been ripped off to make way for a single synthetic eye. "...and now we've got new freaks."

"DIBS!" yelled Fenchurch, falling onto the pillar with a rolling tumble. "I dub thee: a _Kobold!_ "

"...why?"

"Now _that_ is a question that my Ghost asks me _every_ single day." The eccentric Warlock chuckled. "Poor Neville. To think he knows me so poorly!"

With a dejected sigh, his Ghost manifested, bearing a standard shell...with a monocle welded on. Along with an old-fashioned tobacco pipe. " _Truly, the bane of my existence_ ," he droned, bearing an Oxford accent.

"And I value you too, old friend!"

Asuka-2 groaned. "...you're somehow giving me a migraine. Something that's _physically impossible_ for an Exo." Shaking her head, she held up her hand. "Mari," she said to the Ghost once she manifested. "You think you three can begin work on removing that stasis field?"

" _Can do!_ " exclaimed the pink Ghost. " _Amanda, Neville, on me!_ " The monocle-clad Ghost quietly ascended with Mari, followed moments later by Amanda.

"Okay...let's focus on the Sorcerer and the Kobolds." Asuka-2 stared at the various columns delving into the deep chasm below, surrounding the central pillar in an asymmetrical pattern. "Who wants to keep them off of our Ghosts?"

"I will," muttered Era, quietly jumping deeper into the chamber. Sure enough, her presence caused the Kobolds to stand; turning their cycloptic gaze towards the Hunter, they took aim with a bizarre cross between a slap rifle and a shredder, firing crystallized shards of Void energy.

"...then it looks like you and I are on the Sorcerer," said Asuka-2, turning on her heel as the large hybrid emerged from the corridor. "I'll go left."

"Then I shall go right!" exclaimed Fenchurch, pulling out his purple rocket launcher.

The Sorcerer shrieked, and began its assault.

xxxx

Era stoically dodged the Void shards being fired by the Kobolds; her EX MACHINA sniper rifle barked loudly, piercing torsos as she continued strafing. The shards seemed to explode a few seconds after impact, so continuous movement was a necessity.

She had to kill them.

The SIVA within her rifle whined as her magazine went empty; swiftly locking a new one in place, she mentally hummed to herself as the ammo counter read three instead of four. Another shot enabled by the nanites; another bullet with which to kill.

She had to kill as many as she could.

In a flash of light, several Kobolds teleported from their disks onto the surface of the central pillar, opening fire at her. The Hunter impulsively raised her rifle, blocking the shards; she threw her weapon away before the crystals burst, warping her weapon with tiny blasts of Void energy. She backed away, tossing a Skip Grenade at the feet of the monstrous hybrids; it brought her enough time to ready her pulse rifle, opening fire with a hail of bullets.

Killing them was a good thing.

Fortunately, the remaining Kobolds appeared to be focused on her, ignoring the trio of Ghosts as they scanned the shield containing the Lance-

A series of synthetic chirps grabbed her attention; she glanced over her shoulder, peering at the edge of the pillar...and new abominations crawled up from the abyss. Spindly Thrall, skulls precisely chopped off and replaced by the heads of Vex Goblins. The limbs shimmered with circuity and brass, but the claws were as sharp as ever. Yet more beasts to kill.

The abominations advanced, running acrobatically in agile formations; instead of mindlessly charging en masse as Thrall tended to do, these new hybrids used their agility with the characteristic precision of the Vex: sharp movements combined with planned chaos made their approach...difficult to predict.

They were still killable.

Her STEEL MEDULLA barked, taking down one. She turned to fire at another, only for a third to swipe at her weapon. The pulse rifle went flying, scattering noisily against the ground. With a determined frown, she went invisible, dodging the swiping claws of the abominations. The sword and the dagger were all she had left; they would do.

She would kill them all.

xxxx

"DIBS!"

Fenchurch nearly fell over at Asuka-2's shout. "Oh, you bloody minx! Fine, go ahead." He rolled to the side, dodging the claws of these monsters that had crawled out of the pit.

The Exo resisted the urge to smirk as she punched the hybrid of Thrall and Goblin in the face. "I'm thinking _Imps!_ " She ducked underneath another beast, sticking a Magnetic Grenade on its torso. With a swift kick, the Imp was sent flying into the crowd; the Grenade exploded twice, taking out several of the abominations. "Because they're _annoying!_ "

"Fair enough!" Fenchurch tried to fire at the Sorcerer with his _Iron Cupid_ , only to be forced back by more of the monstrous fiends. Dodging the blasts of the massive hybrid's cannons was difficult enough without having to worry about the smaller menaces surrounding them! "Oh, you're just a bunch of _rude_ little scallywags, aren't you?!" Then, in an unexpected move, he tossed his crossbow high into the air. The Imps impulsively glanced up, trying to anticipate what the Warlock was going to do with his airborne weapon.

What he ended up doing? Well...he took off his hat and spun in a circle, _slicing_ at the necks of the Imps; the brim of the hat was actually glowing with Void energy, and was also sharp enough to cut through metal.

Asuka-2 stared, absolutely flabbergasted at what she had just witnessed. She barely had the presence of mind to fire her hand cannon at the Imp approaching from behind before stuttering, "B-b-but, what, I mean, WHAT?! _HOW?!_ "

"A hardened ring of spinmetal, laced with _oodles_ of hadronic essence to easily facilitate the channeling of Light!" The Warlock placed the sun hat back on his head, just in time to grab his crossbow as it fell. "If you're going to be working in the field...then if you're going to be fabulous, you've also got to be _practical!_ "

"..." She honestly couldn't fault him. The Sorcerer's cannons promptly grabbed her attention; as Arc and Void energy smashed into the ground around her, she let loose another Ward of Dawn to buy some time. "...so, Mr. Voidwalker..." That purplish glow in the brim of the hat had been unmistakable. "...you want to do the honors?"

"Like you even have to ask!" Empowered by the Light of Asuka's shield, the Awoken Warlock hovered upward, body surging with power as he fired a Nova Bomb at the Sorcerer.

Ravenous Void energy erupted spectacularly as the large hybrid exploded.

Asuka-2 watched with a measure of satisfaction as the flaming wreck fell into the chasm below. "...so, do you make hats like that often?"

Fenchurch rubbed the fingers in his left hand together. "It'll cost you some _silver~_ "

"Tch. Figures."

The Titan and the Warlock quickly leapt from monolith to monolith, eventually landing on the central pillar. "You guys almost done?" yelled Asuka-2, lightly shuffling one of the many Imp and Kobold limbs that littered the ground. "I'd like to get out of here before we get any more freaky Vex reinforcements!"

"I second the motion...no, wait. I call _dibs_ on naming the rest of the possible hybrids!"

Asuka-2 whirled towards Fenchurch, eyes wide with outrage. "You, _what?_ You can't just call _dibs_ before we even run into them!"

"Too late, already coming up with possible names! Neville, forward the potential selections to the Vanguard!"

"You, you... _you_...!" The frustration, before boiling away in a proverbial pop of steam. "...you know what, you can have the naming rights."

The Awoken archaeologist chuckled, sounding graciously condescending...or condescendingly gracious. "As though they were yours to give. The right of 'dibs' rules all!"

"..." _And he's right back to being infuriating again._

" _In all fairness, he's not wrong!_ " yelled Mari, her eye scanning the shield deeply. " _The power of 'dibs' is not to be questioned_ aaaaaand _done!_ " With a crackling rush of radiant glass, the stasis field surrounding the Lance fell away, dissipating into nothingness. The massive red bident slowly descended at a snail's pace, finally gripped once more by the Moon's gravity. " _So...where shall we transmat this puppy?_ "

"That's a good question...and I know where." With a thought, Asuka-2 opened up a channel to a certain Hunter. "Misato, you there?"

" **Reading you loud and somewhat clear! Have you found the Lance?** "

"Yep...and a bunch of a hybrid abominations comprised of Vex and Hive."

" **...say what now.** "

"It's...gonna be an interesting debriefing. Anyway, can you try and see if you can increase the range of the transmat beacons at NERV-Luna? I wanna try and piggyback the signal off of our jumpships so we can make it in one go."

" **Yeah...gimme a minute on that one.** "

"Roger that." The Exo sighed, looking quietly at the weapon forged of twisting red metal. _Man...talk about a throwback._ There was an odd sense of completeness, and a vague feeling of expectation. Things were coming to a head somehow; she just knew it. Looking back towards the quietest member of their fireteam, the Titan said, "So...nice job with the kill count."

Era simply shrugged. "It is what I am good at."

" _My Guardian is quite the bloodthirsty type, it seems,_ " quietly joked Amanda. " _But's okay. We're still friends._ "

The Hunter glared quietly at her Ghost.

" **Okay people, I've 'convinced' a bunch of Guardians to lend me their Ghosts for this one. Get ready to transmat on my mark!** "

At Misato's word, the three Guardians quickly arranged themselves in a triad around the Lance, while their Ghosts emitted lasers that slowly scanned them all. Asuka-2 glanced around at the battle-scarred chamber, grimacing at the discomfiting sight of Vex metal overtaking the structures of the Hive. _This is only gonna get worse...I just know it._

" **And...mark!** "

In a flash of light, the Guardians, the Ghosts, and the Lance were gone.

xxxx

There was only carnage left in the wake of the interlopers.

[record]|[manifest]|[transmit]

A brief cloud of fog manifested, accompanied by a swirling orb of radiance; in a matter of moments, it burst and dispelled. Something stood where once there had been nothing.

[search]|[listen]|[acquire]

The entity stood tall at twelve feet, appearing as a particularly robust Hive Knight with armor of scarlet bone...except multiple portions of its form were further guarded by silver. A deadly fusion of a boomer and a torch hammer was affixed to the right shoulder, brimming with power pulled from celestial bodies. The face of the Knight had been torn away, continuing the trend: the glowing yellow eye of a greater Minotaur stared with unerring purpose.

[obtain]![obtain]![obtain]

There: amidst the ruined corpses, the fusion of Knight and Minotaur - a warrior without parallel, a class of being that would soon be known colloquially as a _Spartan_ \- found the abandoned weapons. Reaching down, it grabbed the pulse rifle and the sniper rifle, examining them quietly.

Or rather, the glowing nanomachines embedded into their structure.

[observe]|[deduce]|[transmit]

The Spartan quietly strolled over to the center of the pillar; a circular pattern within the floor slid away, revealing a new addition installed by the Baris Analytic: a brassy disc of metal, which began to glow white with the weight of time and space and possibility. In an almost unceremonious fashion, it dropped the weapons into the portal.

And so SIVA was delivered to the greater Minds of the Vex Collective.

The voice of Time's Conflux boomed with conviction.

_DELIVERY COMPLETE._ \ _FAVORS FOR FAVORS._ \ _COMMENCE THE FALSEHOOD.  
_  
The directive of Atheon was clear.

And so the Spartan - Ageron, Inquisitive Mind - vanished, to prepare for the next phase. The gate darkened, and was covered once more.

At last...all was silent.

xxxx

**Grimoire: Ghost Fragment - Ghosts 2**

**" _You are my friend, Era. Trust me._ "**

**I have a mouth, yet cannot scream.**

**When I first awoke, Amanda said that we had been old friends, in the Time Before. My memory had been unclear - not unusual for a newly-Risen Guardian - and so I hadn't put any thought to it. But sleeping...dreaming...it felt different on a primal level.**

**There were whispers. Quiet words, speaking of something great, a Grand Design. With each passing day, as I grew in my abilities...the whispers become clearer. Sharper.**

**There was a steadfast duty that I had to perform, they would say. It was my proper purpose, the reason I had been chosen: to kill. In every battle, I was to show no mercy. In every conflict, any who stood against me were to be struck down.**

**I protested. Resisted. Missions in the Wilds, hunting for salvage...they were more important. Attracting attention would only get me in trouble. If the Fallen were not in the way...let them be!**

**Then the whispers became dreams. I peered into a world where fire burned without fuel, sustained only by violence. I saw...things. Impossibilities. Horrors. They gouged and tore at me.**

**The whispers were soothing by comparison: cuts with a scalpel instead of a cleaver.**

**I didn't resist as I once had...and then I stopped altogether. Soon, I defaulted to killing, because it meant I wouldn't dream. All aspects of me faded to nothing- _cut away_ -leaving only a hollow shell to serve the Grand Design.**

**My Ghost drinks deeply of each kill. She is pleased with her choice.**

**I am grateful that Amanda has deigned to restrict my slaughter to the enemies of the City.**

**I have a mouth, but will not scream.**

**I will let the whispers define me. Anything to avoid that world with the red eyes, gleaming with a mad vision that would sunder entire worlds.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Given that there nine Mass Production Evangelions in the End of Evangelion movie, turning them into the Nine in this little fusion made entirely too much sense to me.
> 
> Oh, and we have fusions of Vex and Hive in play now. Wonderful!
> 
> At least we have Fenchurch's introduction to make up for it. :V


	22. The Invasion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The House of Matarael launch a surprise invasion of the City. The Cabal take advantage to join the fight as well. And all the while, Eris's fireteam continues inexorably towards Hakone.

**Grimoire: The Cabal**

**_"I think you could follow a trail of shattered worlds all the way to their home."_ **

**Tactically efficient, disciplined, and unrelenting, the Cabal are the greatest known military force in the system. Their origins and ultimate objectives are a mystery, but it seems clear they have conquered more worlds than humanity has ever known.**

**Cabal soldiers wear pressurized armor that replicates the environment of their high-gravity homeworld. Their field tactics depend on ranks of Legionaries supported by air power, elite infantry, and ultra-heavy armor.**

**Given that most Vanguard-authorized operations have, up to this point, been mostly restricted to the Earth and the Moon, Guardian contact has been limited. Most information we have is from Ghosts who venture out to Mars in search of their partners. The picture they paint is a grim one.**

**Their various legions are grouped under several different formations, to serve different strategic or tactical purposes. The Sand Eaters represent the bulk of their military presence on Mars, tasked with holding down fortified locations, maintaining their bases, and defending their territory from any local Vex. The Dust Giants are a mobile reserve and shock force, utilized to reinforce crumbling lines and blunt major Vex offensives. The Siege Dancers are an elite forward unit that deploys into unsecured areas to fully take control and establish fortifications. The Blind Legion is specifically tasked with plundering ancient ruins and sweeping out any Vex presence. The Ice Reapers have only been sighted near the Martian poles, and seem to consist solely of the smaller Cabal morphs known as Psions. The Skyburners, located on Phobos, have the largest fleet of the Cabal formations, and are apparently capable of full-scale celestial demolitions.**

**Their organizational hierarchy appears to go from Bracus, to Val, to Valus, to Primus, respectively equivalent to the army ranks of Captain, Major, Colonel, and General. Given that Ghosts have sighted Vals with ornate armor and crests similar to a Primus, the exact nature of Cabal promotion is unknown. We can only assume, given their military acumen and overall demeanor, that it is merit-based.**

**Their presence in the solar system seems tied to the Vex; it is unknown how far back their mutual hostility goes. However, since the Battle of the Twilight Gap less than a century ago, there have been more sightings of Cabal scouting expeditions around the other Inner Planets. They have not yet set foot on Earth, which is a small mercy.**

xxxx

/Six Days since the Reclamation of the Lance/

/Kepler Spaceport, the Moon/

The portions of the Moon that were under control by House Matarael were buzzing. Defensive perimeters were established to maintain their holdings whilst the bulk of their forces would be away.

Away from their fortresses, fashioned from dilapidated human facilities, subterranean tunnels, and ancient Hive ruins: all hard-fought and won through blood and toil.

Aksor quietly prepared to complete his work, in union with Yoriks Prime; for days, he had been meditating deeply and fearfully, mapping out the contours of the Progenitor's soul-sea. The Prime Servitor's sole function in this endeavor was to provide him _power_.

The Archon Priest briefly glanced at the host gathered within the large warehouse, cleared off all supplies and salvage to make room. Thousands of Mataraelim, dozens upon dozens of Mataraelus and Servitors, a legion of Shanks: all had gathered for the Retribution.

Voryas slowly inspected his Barons, examining the blades that they held in their robotic claws. The Mataraelus in question all held large cleavers, taken from warriors of the Lunar Horde. Excess bone and chitin had been stripped away, replaced with polymer and steel plating. Their sharpened edges seemed to glow in union with the Sword of Crota, which was held tightly by the Kell's right hand. The Splicers had done...a suitable job. The twelve-foot tall Mataraelix chuckled, pleased by the work of his House.

Aksor let the chitters and chirps of the spidery creatures wash over him. The battle plan had been arranged, discreetly delivered to the Houses of Ramiel and Bardiel; though Bardiel was reluctant to risk anything - given that their Kell, Solkis, was the sole remaining member of their hierarchical triad - in an assault on the City of Thieves, Ramiel was _far_ more willing. After all...their command structure was in tatters. Their Archon Priest, Hexis, had been killed by a team of undying humans. Their Kell, Skelchis, had been assassinated in the same day. Finally, their Prime Servitor Heviks had just recently been annihilated. While their own Barons squabbled and scrapped to determine who would ascend to the position of Ramielix, the forces of their House would make for appropriate shock troops, so great was their desperation.

The Lelielix sighed; his soul was brimming with an almost unbearable heaviness. He had mapped out potential connections, using the Great Machine as a locus. He gazed at the host gathered before him, knowing that this opening salvo would be a one-way voyage. They would either return victorious...or not at all.

And so he raised his hands, growling with exertion and sheer metaphysical effort.

xxxx

/Vanguard Headquarters, the Tower/

Saint-14 scowled at the information poring through the holographic projector. "Are these Fallen suicidal?" Titans from the Firebreak Order were reporting sightings of Ramiel forces moving with intent towards the City, moving around and over the borders of the Caspian Sea to the east. The Stoneborn Order, charged with defending the Barrier and the City's lesser defenses, were reporting scores of Ramielim and Ramielus gathering beyond the range of their small arms.

"After losing Heviks Prime...they may just be desperate," murmured Cayde-6, shaking his head sadly. "Desperation can drive people to do crazy things. Looks like the Fallen are no different."

"They fielded greater numbers at Twilight Gap, and our defensive capabilities were much lesser back then. This is a one-way ticket to their death." The Titan Vanguard sighed, shaking his head out of pity. "Very well. Far be it from me to deny them."

"...no...not suicidal."

Saint-14 turned towards the large window overlooking the expanse beyond the Barrier; Osiris was standing stoically, staring eastward at the clusters of blue crystal that signified Fallen from the House of Ramiel. "You are of a different opinion, old friend?"

"Desperate they may be...but desperation would not result in a complete alteration of their usual tactics." The Fallen of Ramiel normally deployed in staggered formations, spread wide and thin to prevent area-of-effect attacks from wiping them out in one fell swoop; this also enabled them to blanket the field of battle with their distinctive lasers. But clustered together, in such disparate groupings, where one good artillery shell would destroy dozens? It was too stark a difference. "...there is a method to this apparent madness."

There was a shift in the air, as the tension prepared to break.

xxxx

Throughout the City, four great discs of shadow appeared, manifesting on the inner edge of the Barrier from the north, south, east, and west. A dozen smaller portals manifested in strategic locations further inward, along the sides of skyscrapers. The denizens of the City and nearby Guardians all turned at the sight of the strange phenomenon.

And then came the deluge.

Shrieking arachnids bound in green shells and metal plating emerged, firing with abandon at whoever was closest. Shanks and Servitors accompanied these Fallen, providing support as per their stock and trade.

Civilians screamed and tried to flee. Guardians impulsively entered the battlefield.

At the head of the host, emerging from one of the smaller portals in the downtown area, Voryas emerged, holding his dread Sword high; its edge hungered for Light and blood.

It was a hunger that he was all too eager to satisfy. " **KILL!** " he roared, charging forward at the hapless crowds as his minions continued to emerge from the portal.

And thus he fed his newfound weapon a tribute of slaughter.

xxxx

/Vanguard Headquarters, the Tower/

Saint-14 backed away from the table with something resembling dread; the projector was blaring more alerts than could be read. "Fallen from the House of Matarael...in the City?! But _how-?!_ "

"It doesn't matter how. Only that they be stopped." Osiris quickly began typing onto a tablet embedded into the table, providing emergency directives to the Consensus and the appropriate civil authorities. His fingers were a blur. "I will coordinate our defensive strategy. You two are needed out there."

"...not exactly how I wanted to get back into the field," groused Cayde-6, briefly checking the hinges of _Ace of Spades._ "But that'll make squashing these bugs all the sweeter. I'll be going downtown!" The Hunter Vanguard swiftly took off running, transmatting away from the Tower.

"...then I will focus on the outer perimeter. We cannot let the Barrier fall from within." Saint-14 calmly withdrew his personal sidearm _Here We Lie_ , a silvery weapon bearing black decals of a shield and spear. "Stay safe, old friend."

Osiris chuckled as the Titan Vanguard took off. "Safe is a very relative term." The Tower would be a prime target of opportunity. If no one attacked it, he would be _very_ surprised. And that's why he stayed; even if the Speaker could defend himself, he trusted no other Guardian with the task of protecting the secrets that this place hid. "Well...we shall certainly be putting SIVA through its paces."

Without hesitation, he sent an emergency recall message for all Guardians.

xxxx

/Central Complex, NERV-Luna/

" _Wark._ "

Misato Katsuragi whirled on her feet. "WHAT?! The City's under attack?!"

" _Wark._ "

The Iron Lady growled, grabbing her Ghost roughly. "Transmit this to everyone on the Moon." Clearing her throat, she yelled, "Listen up, Guardians! We've got an emergency on Earth: the Fallen of House Matarael have invaded the Last City, and they've got reinforcements from the House of Ramiel. If you haven't already been designated as mission-critical personnel, drop what you're doing and get your ass planetside!" Short, sweet, and to the point. "...Asuka." She slowly turned towards the Exo, who was staring stoically at the Anomaly; the Lance of Taox was now floating in front of the stasis tank, suspended in midair by several anti-grav jets. "...this is probably gonna suck something fierce, but I need you to stay here."

The Titan slowly turned, blue eyes narrowing with something akin to disgust. "And you'd think I would stay behind like a **Feigling**?"

"...after how you and your team described those _hybrids_...I don't want to leave this place too light on firepower. And those Awoken from the Reef...they've been helpful so far, but we still don't know what the Queen actually wants." She sighed out of frustration. "I don't _trust_ anyone else to keep Eva or the Lance _safe._ "

"...fair enough," said Asuka-2, her synthetic mouth set into a deep scowl. "I'm only doing it because of Unit-02...but you'd _better_ kill twice as many for me!"

The Hunter chuckled bitterly. "I'll do my best-"

"Hold up, are you sure?"

Misato and Asuka-2 turned; one of their erstwhile 'guests' - the detachment of Awoken from the Reef - was talking into a handset of some sort, glowing eyes wide with concern. "How many? What... _what_...I...I see. Thank you. Give the Prince my regards." Petra Venj lowered her hand, and turned towards them with a troubled expression. "We have a problem."

"Great. I can only imagine!" snarked Misato. "Is there _another_ Fallen House that wants to join the party?"

Petra shook her head. "No. The Crows...their long-range reconnaissance spotted-"

A sudden alarm blared through the Central Complex. A Cryptarch sitting at a nearby computer terminal nearly fell over himself. "Sensors...sensors have picked up large contacts, heavy tonnage! Earthbound trajectory!"

Misato didn't bother waiting. With a thought, her Iron Regalia helmet materialized over her head, a mere instant before she transmatted outside. She gazed up at the stars, trying to...to identify...no...seriously?! "Oh, _come ON!_ "

Seven blocky vessels soared over the Moon, their flight path aimed straight for the City. The twin prongs and four burning engines were unmistakable, as were the color patterns: two bore green and orange, three bore teal and gray, and the last - the lead ship - bore blue and bright yellow.

The colors of the Dust Giants, the Skyburners, and the Siege Dancers: seven Cabal warships, likely stuffed to the gills with thousands upon thousands of troops each.

"...Pen-Pen, send a warning to the City. They've got additional hostiles inbound!"

" _Wark._ "

Misato scowled as she took off running towards the shuttle platform near the western edge of the base; the cluster of jumpships parked there were already beginning to disperse, as Guardians of all stripes began departing for Earth. _It figures!_ The moment they started mucking around with Eva and NERV stuff, crap started getting _weird._ Honestly, she shouldn't have been surprised! _Ever since Shinji-kun woke up...so much has happened._ And it didn't look like life was gonna let up anytime soon. _Well...at least he can't be dealing with anything too freaky compared to a full-blown invasion of the City._

(She stared grimly at the various reports that Ritsuko dropped on her desk. "You wanted to know about where Eva came from, right?" As she slowly shuffled through the stack - idly noting a bunch of scientific verbiage and sketches of something immense - her friend continued, "It's called LILITH. If the Traveler provided the energy that animates Eva...then this creature's flesh was what formed the mold.")

Misato grimaced, shaking her head. That was a new memory. _At least...I hope._ All she could do was believe in Shinji and his teammates; any of her doubts about Evangelion would have to be shelved for now. _But...what Eris Morn said..._

(Eris had been gone for months, and had literally missed _everything_ regarding the Hive's incursion and the reclaiming of SIVA _._ It was entirely fair to ask what she had been investigating. "Your homeland, Lady Katsuragi." Wait. What. "The Prince of the Hive, the Monster of Luna... ** _Crota_**...is beginning to awaken." What? "And now...so is the Bringer of the Cataclysm..." What?! "The Mother of the Ahamkara...the being you only knew as **_LILITH_**." WHAT?! "Do with this information what you will. I must inform the Speaker as to my findings.")

_...hmm._ An old, curious instinct was starting to eat at her. She ruthlessly quashed it. _It'll have to wait._ She transmatted inside the cockpit of the _Quite Content Damsel._ She had a City to help save.

xxxx

The pieces were in place.

[deploy]|[distract]|[subdue]

Ageron, Inquisitive Mind, placed them on the proverbial board.

Now it was just a matter...of time.

xxxx

/Mt. Shinoisan, Shizuoka Prefecture, Old Japan/

It was high noon.

Seven days had elapsed since Eris Morn and her fireteam had met the Sage. Covering hundreds of miles, they had learned more about A.T. Field manipulation from the former metaphysical biologist, in the hopes that it would be the edge they needed to break through the heavier Hive concentrations around Hakone. But now, after crossing the Akaishi Mountains...they could hear the distant sounds of battle from the cities of Fuji and Fujinomiya to the east.

Long-distance recon had been necessary.

Eris stared grimly as Shinji and Omar's Ghosts descended from the cloudy skies, ducking through the forest canopy. "What have you discovered?"

" _Something...unexpected,_ " said Yui.

" _The Vex are attacking Hive fortifications all throughout the region,_ " answered Bradley.

Well, Yui hadn't been wrong; that _was_ unexpected. "...but...aren't they those robots from Venus and Mars?" asked Shinji. "What are they doing here?"

"Can't be for anything good," murmured Jaren Ward.

" _We tried to get as wide a view as we could without getting too close, and we covered a significant area,_ " continued Omar's Ghost. " _The Vex have appeared as far north as Kofu and as far east as Yokohama. Their lines of battle are all aimed at a single location._ "

Yui grimly concluded, " _Hakone._ "

"...that's where our target is," said Shin Malphur, tone heavy with weariness.

"I don't believe in coincidences," growled Eris. "What else would they be aiming for, if not Unit-01?"

"How'd they find out?" asked Sai.

"Irrelevant." Eris quickly quashed any and all speculation on her team's part. "That they're heading towards Hakone is the only thing that matters. We must accelerate our pace." Hopefully, the Vex's assault would even be a boon, enabling them to slip past the Hive's defenses. "We're less than thirty miles away from NERV-Japan, and our journey will only get more harrowing from here." She turned towards the three individuals that had accompanied her team this far. "Suzuhara. Vale. Akagi...you have been a help to us all. But you don't have to follow us any further."

Naoko Akagi. "Actually, given that I used to _run an entire department_ at NERV-Japan...I'm preeeeeety sure that I need to go with you. And even if it wasn't a need, I'd _still_ be going. Nostalgia, memory, fun times, etcetera, etcetera."

"...this has honestly been the most exciting stuff I've been through since reawakening," admitted Sakura Suzuhara. "And, well...Baka-Shinji needs all the backup he can get, right?"

"...wherever Sakura goes, I go," murmured Dredgen Vale.

"...very well. You know the risks." Eris Morn clutched _Bane_ tightly, knowing that it would be the ruin of many by the end of this day. "Let's go."

xxxx

/Bridge, Malphas Carpe IV/

Aboard the warship of the fourth Dust Giants legion, Valus Ta'aurc watched the Psions and Centurions in silence. Their consistent relaying of tactical data, logistical details, and strategic information filtered through his mind, to be utilized appropriately.

The recent turn of events was not unwelcome: the Sol System had initially drawn the Cabal's attention due to the presence of the Vex, which had long been enemies of the Empire. The additional curiosities within the system - the Hive, the unusual peoples within the asteroid belt, the various species collectively known as 'Fallen', and finally the peoples of Sol-3 - had only warranted a greater presence. For centuries, their long and steady holding action on Sol-4 had been solely against the machines.

Then, scouting missions had identified a great white sphere hovering above the Earth, silent and cold.

The Emperor himself had demanded greater action from the Primuses in-system, to determine the nature of this Sphere, to validate its nature. The entirety of the Skyburners had been sent to reinforce them in this endeavor.

Initial efforts at establishing forward operating bases on Sol-3's satellite, Sol-2, and Sol-1 had ended...poorly. Sol-1 was a pure machine world, and would have required a significantly larger fleet to subjugate. Sol-2 was home not only to Vex, but to the Fallen Houses of Iruel and Shamshel. Sol-3's satellite was dominated by the Hive. Committing more resources to investigating this white sphere while the Vex were still a significant presence on Sol-4 had been deemed strategically insufficient, and so their in-system exploration had lessened.

And then Firebase Delphi had been lost with all hands.

Similar energy readings that had occurred simultaneously throughout the Inner Planets led to one conclusion: the humans of Sol-3 had utilized a metaphysical weapon of immense power. An escalation to a minor offensive had, at long last, been deemed justifiable.

Ta'aurc chuckled to himself; the 'Guardians' of 'Earth', although never seen on Sol-4 in appreciable numbers, were always a nuisance in battle. Thus far, all hostile encounters had resulted in either total Cabal losses, or a tactical Guardian retreat with no casualties of their own to speak of; their counter-attrition capability was...infuriating.

If nothing else, the change in scenery - both in combat and otherwise - would be cathartic for his soldiers. He allowed himself to feel grateful that the Primus of the Siege Dancers had chosen to take command of this mission; the alternative assignment of assaulting a Vex stronghold in Meridian Bay would go to someone else for a change.

Minor alarms sounded as they cleared the atmosphere. It was almost time to deploy. "Bracus Tra'aull, you have the deck."

"Hail!" barked the Centurion, moving forward to assume command. Valus Ta'aurc quietly rumbled, moving with deadly purpose towards the hangar. As he felt the planet's gravity press against him - ah, it was somewhat heavier than Sol-4, how refreshing! - he mentally reviewed the status of this strike force.

The third Siege Dancers legion, operating from the the _Cerberus Ictus III_ , commanded by Primus Sho'oulth.

The second Dust Giants legion, operating from the _Malphas Carpe II_ , commanded by Valus Tu'arn, with a maniple of Sand Eaters assigned to them under the lead of Bracus Tha'aurn.

The second, fifth, and seventh Skyburners legions, operating from the _Dantalion Exodus II, V,_ and _VII_ , under the respective commands of Valuses Vro'ourn, Noru'usk, and Gho'ourn.

They would surround the city of the White Sphere, and commence a hard and heavy drop. The Siege Dancers would deploy directly into the heart of the city; the Dust Giants would attack the inner perimeter; the Skyburners would unleash their fury upon the outer defenses. The Sphere was not to be harmed...but anything else would be acceptable collateral.

The fifteen-foot tall Valus grinned beneath his helmet, watching as Legionnaires, Phalanxes, Psions, and Centurions boarded the Harvester troop carriers. The hangar bays of his ship slowly opened, revealing an early morning sky and a furious battlefield. Information fed into his HUD, validating what long-range recon had already determined: the Fallen were attacking the walled city in earnest. Smoke and fire could be seen within the walls, and the fields beyond the glowing barrier were awash with streaks of lasers and ammunition.

A full-blown siege, with creatures of flesh and blood. Exhilarating!

The seven warships dispersed, moving into their positions; while the Skyburner ships arranged themselves in a triad formation from the southeast, southwest, and north, the _Malphas Carpe IV_ advanced from the east, with the other Dust Giants vessel approaching from the west. While the _Cerberus Ictus III_ thundered further inward from the south, his ship slowed to a halt; already, the city's anti-air differences were opening fire, pelting their vessels with explosive shells and high-intensity energy weapons. Their warships responded in kind, firing a multitude of missiles and rocket-laced shells.

As Harvesters deployed with their typical swiftness, Valus Ta'aurc stepped off into the air. His hardy armor of gray, green, and white was beaten by the air, his orange and black banners flapping in the wind. He mentally calculated his current trajectory and saw where he would land: a one-story building amidst a small park, a recreational eatery of some sorts. The sheer luxury and comfort of this place was enough to make him sick.

He aimed his legs downward. An orange light swiftly bloomed around him.

**BOOM.  
**  
Impact. The sheer force of his collision went off like a bomb, obliterating the small building and sending up a cloud of dust and ash; nearby civilians, fleeing the battle that had already gripped their home, were knocked down by the shockwave.

Valus Ta'aurc chortled as he advanced out of crater, covered by the orange octagons of his **Anima Murum**. The might of his soul had served him well, protecting him from the force of his impact. The tiny humanoids looked at his presence with something akin to existential terror; such weaklings! Such puny specimens! Was this what the vaunted Guardians protected?!

How disappointing.

Two Harvesters dropped off a number of Legionnaires and Phalanxes; the shield-carrying soldiers moved front and center to cover their comrades. The Legionnaires took aim with their slug rifles. Ta'aurc withdrew his heavy slug thrower and let the barrels spin. "Soldiers!" roared the mighty Valus. "Attack!"

A thunderous salvo of microrockets erupted, and the nearest targets were vaporized, reduced to mere shreds of meat. This was enough to prompt the other civilians to scatter, for now this place was no longer safe.

Valus Ta'aurc chuckled. By the time they were done, no place would be safe. "Soldiers, MARCH!"

And so the Cabal began their advance, their light footsteps sounding as stomps against the earth.

xxxx

Osiris stared grimly at the reports now coming in; the arrival of the Cabal was unwelcome, threatening to turn a perilous situation into an outright disaster. And yet he still typed furiously, delivering commands and directives with unerring vigor.

- _Fireteam "Bojangles", reinforce district 22.  
_  
- _All civilian security forces: the special weapons group is to focus on the Cabal; all others focus on the Fallen._

- _Fireteam "Warrior Princess", focus on Cabal leadership in district 3._

_-Kaworu Nagisa: order all of Seele's scouting vessels to return to Earth to assist in rebuffing the enemy._

_-All Titans of the Sunbreakers Order are to focus their efforts on the Cabal._

- _To Director Bray of Wille: use of heavy armored vehicles within the Core districts has been authorized.  
_  
He looked at one the projected monitors, describing the various entities in the airspace around the City. The seven Cabal warships were angry blots of red, with dozens of Harvesters looking like mites of crimson. However, there were increasing numbers of yellow dots arriving, representing the jumpships of Guardians.

They just had to keep some semblance of order and structure, just long enough for the cavalry to arrive.

xxxx

The battle ongoing throughout the City was wide, and varied; everyone was playing a role, in some form or fashion.

xxxx

/Eastern Junction, the Barrier/

Conrad scowled as the heavy guns thundered, firing upon the forces of House Ramiel and the new Cabal warships in the sky above. The Ward of Dawn could be seen popping in and out of existence on multiple places along the top of the Barrier, standing stalwart against lasers and large projectiles. The SIVA-enhanced energy fields along the outer wall of the Barrier flickered and flashed, holding strong against the staggered assault. But he didn't want to rely on them to hold forever.

The dark-skinned technician from the Forces of the City (FOTC) Faction ducked back into the hardened bunker, around which were a set of platforms holding a set of heavy guns. His purpose here was to monitor the SIVA that was being used to bolster their offensive countermeasures. His fellow techs were working feverishly at their workstations, monitoring the nanites' algorithms and structural integrity. "How are our materials?!"

"The self-repair protocols are eating through our reserves of spinmetal and plasteel faster than anticipated!" yelled a green Exo with yellow eyes. "If nothing changes, enemy attrition will render this cluster inoperable in twenty minutes!"

Conrad cursed, quickly smashing the keys on his terminal. "Sending an escalation to Nerv's supply depot. They might be able to provide us more if our line to the FOTC is cut off!"

"You really think they're _not_ being slammed with demands for materials?!"

"If I have to go and grab it on _foot_ , then so be it!"

xxxx

/Sector 08 Armory, Military District/

"Keep the weapons moving people!" roared Sergeant Drago, his light-blue skin standing out like a beacon amongst the huddles of frightened civilians. Even so, the able-bodied had gathered to arm themselves, following the lead of the security personnel that had enacted counterinsurgency protocols: setting up barricades, removing detritus, and distributing supplies. All those with experience in handling firearms had been swiftly pointed out. Those who did not at least had arms to carry, and legs to move with. "The Guardians can only do so much!"

Multiple explosions erupted a few blocks away, accompanied by screams and the sound of rockets. The entire Military District, rife with a multitude of weapons manufacturers and armories, was bound to be a target of opportunity. "Don't stop," yelled the Awoken man, knowing that time was running out. "Don't stop moving! Get behind cover if you've got a weapon!"

Out of the smoke stomped the massive warriors of the Dust Giants. The Cabal Legionnaires fired their slug rifles with stern discipline, taking out those who hadn't yet gotten to safety.

Drago snarled as civilians were rendered into splatters and body parts. "Focus fire!" Scout rifles, pulse rifles, and hand cannons barked, forming a staccato noise.

A.T. Fields flared in unison, protecting the alien soldiers from the hail of ammunition. Tinier humanoids - Cabal Psions - moved forward, with spindly limbs and vertical visors that glowed purple; two of them suddenly glowed with a blue aura, launching twin waves of crackling energy. They slammed into two barricades, sending them - and the men hiding behind - airborne in a heap of electrocuted flesh and metal.

Drago tried not to let despair take hold. If he did, then it only meant he was already doomed to die. "Fusion rifles forward!" A squad of security personnel, all wielding Solar-type Tengoku FR1 weapons, all took aim at the front line of Cabal. "Let em' rip!"

Coils whined, and orange streams of directed energy shot at the enemy. Individual streams splashed against translucent octagons; however, those that bunched together managed to punch through, tearing holes through the enemy troops. Psions collapsed where they stood, while the larger Legionnaires staggered.

The Awoken man grinned, his thick jaw wide with a flicker of hope. "See?! They aren't invincible! Fire while they're vulnerable!" Primary weapons fired; Cabal that could not muster the proper focus due to their injuries were pilfered with bullets. Fusion rifles charged, and fired in heavier concentrations.

Cabal Phalanxes were quick to move forward, lowering their heavy shields; even these were impervious to the directed energy of the fusion rifle. Brief reprieve lost, more Legionnaires leapt out of the smoke, built-in jetpacks enabling them to cover large distances.

Drago paled as the Cabal got behind their lines. A trace of despair had finally wormed its way into his heart.

xxxx

/District 21/

Baron Kirikis swung the Proto-Cleaver, hilt gripped tightly in his robotic claws.

There was a sound akin to shattering glass; the edge of the altered blade gleamed, and smashed into the armor plating of the Legionnaire, cutting deeply.

The Mataraelus chuckled to himself, quickly jumping away from the Cabal corpse as a distant Centurion fired a projection rifle; fiery explosions erupted, but not close enough to catch him.

The arrival of the Cabal had been unexpected. Kell Voryas had immediately ordered that they were to be fought against as well, with the same ferocity that they had reserved for the thieves. Although the 'Anima Murum' that every single soldier wielded was a concern...it hadn't taken long before they discovered the effectiveness of their blades. The cleavers of the Hive Knights, altered though they may be, were seemingly tailor-made for fighting the Cabal.

Kirikis clambered up the side of a high-rise apartment building, from which a multitude of Mataraelim opened fire at the Cabal below. The Baron briefly pondered which enemy his blade would bite into next.

xxxx

/The Bazaar, District 33/

The multi-story pavilion was mired with people, Fallen, and Cabal. As the surrounding skyscrapers burned, security personnel used the cover of the open-aired market to fire upon Fallen from the north, and Cabal from the south. Skittering Mataraelim landed atop the roof, while Legionnaires advanced with jumpack-powered jumps.

Something would have to give eventually.

Glass broke, and a burly Awoken fell from over a dozen stories up; his form briefly shimmered, arresting his momentum prior to collision. With a swift swing of a claymore, a trio of Mataraelim were vaporized in a surge of Solar fire.

"People of the City!" roared the Awoken man in Iron Breed armor, blue eyes gleaming with righteous fury. "You have fought well, more than what would ever be expected!" His Force Barrier shimmered, blocking the damage from incoming slug rifle microrockets. "Now...it is our turn to step up. GUARDIANS!" From the surrounding buildings, a cavalcade of colorful warriors erupted, aiming their weapons at the cluster of Cabal and Fallen. " **FIGHT!** DRIVE THESE BEASTS AWAY FROM OUR HOME!"

Hunters, Warlocks, and Titans plunged into the fray.

xxxx

/Azzir Memorial Park, District 15/

A statue of Rezyl Azzir crumbled under the weight of a Cabal Interceptor, dropped from a Harvester troop carrier. The armored hovercraft blasted at the tree-covered hill overlooking the park-

POW!

A sniper's bullet smashed through the driver's helmet, killing him instantly. The Cabal soldier slumped out of the Interceptor's seat, and the hovercraft automatically shut down.

From the treeline, Lord Gheleon hummed to himself, reloading _Patience and Time._ "Hmm." He pointed forward with his left hand, and the Guardians accompanying him moved forward. Another Harvester lowered, dropping another squad of Cabal...except these were accompanied by two Centurions and a Colossus. "...how troublesome." He went invisible and dashed away, trying to find another vantage point to strike from.

xxxx

/The Hall of Consensus, the Core/

Directly beneath the Traveler, Voryas left a trail of bodies in his wake. Shielded by the energy of his accompanying Servitors, the Kell led multiple Mataraelim, Mataraelus, and Shanks against the horde of synthetic Frames that protected the administrative district of the City. If the thieves were smart, their leaders would not be here...but this place would be necessary to hold, in order to secure the Great Machine. And if any _actually_ remained behind-

"You are the Kell of your House."

Voryas looked up the stairs; a Guardian with a rather flamboyant helmet - colors split vertically in half, one white and one orange, with one curving horn - was cracking his knuckles. "Wonderful! I knew this place would see the most _important_ action."

The Mataraelix snorted; even though he eyed a number of the 'Guardians' aiming from the windows of the administrative building, they were horrendously outnumbered. There was arrogance, and then there was being suicidal-

BOOM.

The Fallen and the City's protectors turned; a fifteen-foot Cabal Centurion - in yellow and blue armor, bearing an impressive silver crest that added another five feet of height - trudged up from his impact crater, A.T. Field flaring furiously. "Being this close...and seeing it for myself...I can understand now, why _he_ wanted us to confirm its nature." The Cabal looked up, staring at the broken sphere, even as more of the Siege Dancers landed behind him. "In spite of its current state...this can be none other than the Traveler itself." Primus Sho'oulth chuckled deeply. "The Emperor will want to know of this development."

Lord Shaxx snorted. "Over our dead bodies!"

Voryas found himself in agreement. Human or Cabal, they were all thieves. He held the Sword of Crota high, its edge hungry for death.

The tension broke like a wave, and the Core erupted with the sounds of cataclysmic battle.

xxxx

/The Chamber of Night, Temple of Crota/

Deep within the Moon, in a chamber ripe with bones and lit by ethereal green fire, a great crystal was glowing.

Three Wizards belonging to the coven of Omnigul and Ir Yût prayed diligently around it, their eyes gleaming white. Dozens of Knights were on bended knee, acknowledging their own inferiority.

_Hail, eaters of the Light!_

The visage of Crota glowed within the black crystal, surging with greater power.

_Stolen swords still bear my touch; with every kill, the tribute flows! Let the bloodshed run, and hasten my return!_

The Awakening of Crota was at hand.

xxxx

**Grimoire: Mystery - The Lance of Taox**

**From the Records of NERV-Japan**

**[REDACTED]: I have arranged for us to speak in private, as you requested.**

**(eight seconds of silence)**

**[REDACTED]: Uranium-lead dating of the trace elements on your person have placed your age in the millions of years. Physically improbable...but given everything else that we have seen in the depths of the Black Moon, I would not be surprised.**

**[error!]: ...I should have died years ago. But I will not. Perhaps until my sins are rectified...I will never die.**

**[REDACTED]: We should only be so lucky.**

**(the sound of shuffling papers)**

**[REDACTED]: ...you are aware of the entity that we call the Traveler?**

**[error!]: It has had many names. _They_ will eventually chase it here. Your species is doomed.**

**[REDACTED]: Only if we repeat the mistakes of the past. I have been inside the Traveler. I have _spoken_ to the creature we call LILITH. And I have seen...other things.**

**[error!]: A poetic name...then you must know why she has created those dragons. Why your world is undergoing such strife...**

**[REDACTED]: A crucible. A refining fire.**

**[error!]: Hmph. How typical.**

**(four seconds of silence)**

**[REDACTED]: That massive red bident has a technological profile unlike any within the Black Moon, or within the Traveler. Ever since we found it, my...associates have been bandying about what we should call it.**

**[error!]: ...it was made by an alien race. One that I tried to help. To prepare. But it wasn't enough. They could not strike back in just the _right_ way to make it work. They lacked...the necessary perspective.**

**[REDACTED]: And you believe we might have that vaunted perspective.**

**(five seconds of silence)  
**

**[REDACTED]: ...given the animosity you bear...given your enmity with LILITH and what she represents...why are you still alive? Why were you locked away in a life-preserving stasis, instead of being left to rot? If the hatred truly runs so deep...then why this mutual armistice?**

**(fifteen seconds of silence)**

**[error!]: ...I am tired. And after so long...this flicker of hope is all I have left to fight for.**

**[REDACTED]: Then you and I have at least one thing in common. There is someone I need to introduce you to...but first, might I have your name?**

**[error!]: My name is Taox.**

**[REDACTED]: Very well, Taox...**

**(a door opens)**

**[REDACTED]: Ah. Excellent timing, Rei.**

**(DATA CORRUPTED! THE REMAINDER OF THIS TRANSCRIPT IS INACCESSIBLE)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not even at Destiny 2, and the City's already getting invaded. How rude!


	23. LILITH's Awakening (Second Raid, Part 1)

**Grimoire: The Hex**

**_"An ancient, festering tide. A singularity of intellect and steel. And she asks me, where the twain shall meet...?"_ **

**I have spoken of queens, and countries, and the one game that everyone in the universe plays: the game of existence, the struggle to survive (across these screaming stars, I hear the echoes of a Tyrant's conquest, a Kingly genocide). The power that the Hive so admire, they seek to bind to themselves. In the grand scheme of things, this struggle is all that there is...that is how I thought of it.**

**Then _she_ appeared.**

**A simple and uncomplicated person, bearing a single soul with many instances. She bore traces of that same power (inconceivable, where did she _get_ it from?!), and yet carried a different perspective. For the first time in a long time, I wasn't lonely.**

**I imagine my old pupil would be simultaneously intrigued and repulsed by her.**

**In the end, perspective is the key, isn't it? In art or quantum mechanics, it ties into everything! The queen of the country of armies appears as a dreadful doom to her enemies, and yet to her subjects...she could be loved, or feared, or hated...or maybe seen as simply nonexistent, a fairy tale for children.**

**No no no, don't think too deeply about the literary device, you're overlooking the SIMPLICITY OF IT**

**That simplicity is, I think, why the Vex have made their choice. Survival may be the game that everyone plays, and seeks to dominate...but game theory was all about finding the most optimal outcome, wasn't it? Everlasting might is but _one_ strategy. Binding yourself to the underlying laws of the universe is but _one_ strategy. In the end, there is always a strategy that so many have used throughout the history of the cosmos: ally yourself with those who compensate for your shortcomings.**

**To let larvae mingle, to slowly bind themselves to the servants of that sixth sound (she has shown me the beginnings of a _symphony_ composed of that tune, and it is quite fascinating. The terror of it all made me cry. I think I'll listen to it while I meditate later), opening themselves to possibilities that they had never considered, or perhaps refused to: _that_ is what she offers them. That is part of the new Pattern that she has described to me: a malicious wish, fated to be the doom of many, as living metal and undying blight become one flesh.**

**Hmm. Now that I think about it, I think Eris would hate her. Yes; she'd hate her very much.**

**Oh well. I am still curious to see if she can settle this eternal war.**

xxxx

/Base of Road 337, Northeastern Outskirts of Susono, Old Japan/

Shinji Ikari huffed and puffed, resting against a cedar tree; they had kept a grueling pace since noon, thundering down Mt. Shinoisan. Cutting through an empty portion of Nanbu and over the Fuji River, they had passed over the mountains of Shisinzan and Tenshigatake to avoid the cities of Fujinomiya and Fuji; after moving through the farmlands to the north of Fujinomiya, they had skirted southward past Mt. Fuji, and then kept a steady heading southeast through the foothills of Mt. Ashitaka. Finally, out of nothing more than the lack of time, they had used their Sparrows to zoom through the blasted wasteland that had once been the town of Susono, now only home to Seeder Ships and a dragon skeleton more than a mile long. All told, they had covered over thirty miles in about five hours; though the last portion had been on their vehicles, the sheer adrenaline had been enough to make his heart pound.

Mostly because of those... _things_...

"...now that we've had a chance to catch our breath..." Shin Malphur, leaning against his Sparrow, turned a weary glare towards Eris Morn. "...anyone mind telling me what the _hell_ those were?"

'Those' being...monsters. All throughout the area, as they had run and rode, Vex were fighting Hive in greater numbers; machines of burnished steel and glowing blue eyes had attacked Seeder Ships and shrines; more and more of the undying Hive monstrosities had emerged from their hideaways and the tunnels beneath Japan, retaliating against these mechanical interlopers. Minotaurs had begun constructing circular pods, their lines and innards glowing a pale white, drawing Thralls and Acolytes in like flies to honey...and then... _hybrids_ had emerged, mixes of Thrall and Goblin, fusions of Acolyte and Hobgoblin, which had begun attacking the Hive with a new ferocity. Other hybrids, consisting of more _exotic_ combinations, had teleported in from elsewhere.

"...I would not be able to tell you. They are _new_." Eris's voice was heavy with a quiet dread, as though she were aware of the implications. "I am not as experienced with Vex lore as I am with the Hive...but this does not bode well."

"Does it impact our mission any?" murmured Jaren.

"Only in the sense that we cannot let them get to Unit-01, or to LILITH." Eris glanced up the paved highway leading up to the mountains, its surface cracked and overrun with weeds. "Past this highway, Hakone will be in sight."

"Then there's no sense in dilly-dallying!" exclaimed the Sage, resting haughtily atop Eris's Sparrow. "Time's a wasting, the day is short, insert-chronological-colloquialism-here!"

The fireteam of six plus three quietly got back to their vehicles, cognizant of war's echoes happening all around them. Dredgen Vale had ended up shotgunning on Omar Agah's Sparrow, if only because his history with the Shadows of Yor was not so...contentious. Naoko Akagi sat behind Eris, while Sakura Suzuhara sat with Shinji.

The young Hunter looked down at the young girl in all but name; as the day had worn on, she had become more and more quiet. "Sakura-chan?"

"...sorry," apologized the youthful Suzuhara. "It's...well, I haven't been back to Hakone since...well, since _before_ , you know? It feels...it feels _weird._ You know what I mean?"

"...yeah." Shinji gazed back towards the ruins of Susono, focusing on the massive black skeleton.

(Unit-01 gripped the sinuous neck, digging in deep into the ground as the beast thrashed about. He held it just long enough for Unit-00 to descend from above, progressive machete decapitating the dragon in one fell swoop.)

He impulsively winced. "...I get what you mean."

"Stay focused, everyone," commanded Eris, straddling her vehicle. As the Sage hopped on behind her, the Hunter added, "We're close. Keep your eyes open. Prepare to use your A.T. Field as necessary."

[Six engines burst to life, and the Sparrows began their ascent.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a0qhQ1Wg9fM#t=62s)

Sure enough, as the six Sparrows ascended the peak, the ongoing battle between the Vex and the Hive continued, with Hive emerged from honeycombed tunnels in the mountainside, and the invaders teleporting upward. Energy blasts, deathly howls, and mechanical shrieks filled the air; the battle spilled over into the twisting highway.

"Don't stop!" yelled Eris, gesturing forward with her hand. A pillar of orange octagons smashed through two Acolytes, briefly clearing the way.

Jaren Ward zigged and zagged, using the _Last Word_ to take down enemies ahead of him; his A.T. Field flickered with each incoming laser and bolt that he couldn't dodge.

Shin Malphur settled for evasive maneuvers and a shield that covered his whole body.

Sai Mota used her A.T. Field to clear a path in advance, pushing against enemies to either halt or enhance their momentum as needed.

Omar Agah didn't really need to worry about fancy maneuvers; Dredgen Vale fired his false Thorn, taking down Vex, Hive, and the hybrids from afar. A slanted, stationary shield in front of his Sparrow sufficed, to block any errant blasts and push away any corpses.

As for Shinji Ikari? Sakura Suzuhara - wedged into the seat in front of him - was waving her hands vociferously, creating ramps and airborne surfaces for their Sparrow to move upon avoiding whole swathes of the enemy forces. Those who got too close received a long-range metaphysical punch in the face courtesy of Shinji himself.

However, the winding highway was approximately four miles long. And the sheer numbers of enemies were _not_ the only obstacle.

"Say, do you smell something potentially deadly in the air?" commented Naoko Akagi, lightly fiddling with her fingers; the legs of three Imps were sliced at the knee, preventing them from getting any closer. "It's...somewhat crunchy."

"...there _is_ something foul," muttered Eris, eyes gazing upward towards the peak of the mountain ridge. An aura of green fire was beginning to flicker and grow. "...keep moving!"

The six Sparrows continued their perilous trek up the two-lane road; the presence of the Vex and their Hex hybrids lessened as they got closer and closer to the Hive's stronghold. The Shriekers began to grow in number, and Ogres began to rumble down the slopes. "This is getting antsy!" yelled Omar.

"It means we're on the right path!" retorted Sai Mota, ducking beneath the incoming blasts from a screeching Wizard.

The winding roadway was interspersed by large craters and various footprints, scars from ancient battles. The stalwart form of Seeder Ships became more commonplace, so drawn were the Hive to this dark place. "We're running out of time," yelled Eris, as the green fire began to solidify. "Cut through!" Instead of moving for the sharp U-turns, Eris veered off of the road, allowing the Sage to plow through any foliage in the way with her A.T. Field. The other five Sparrows followed in her wake, swerving around snarling Ogres and Knights with screaming boomers. Spiritual shields flickered and disappeared in rapid succession, barely blocking the incoming projectiles and beams of ravenous, rotting energy.

Soon, they neared the precipice; the wall of green fire was there, flaring with angry defiance. In a matter of moments, their way would be blocked. "DON'T STOP!" Eris leaned forward, trying to get every last inch of speed she could get.

Naoko Akagi sat straight up. "Final stretch, hmm? Appropriately-timed heroics: ENGAGE!"

A column of octagons manifested around the Sparrows, lowering the force of gravity in their immediate vicinity. The boost in acceleration was noticeable, just enough to burst through the gap.

The six Sparrows slowed to a halt, having finally cleared the top; the Guardians plus three slowly turned around, gazing at the barrier of ethereal flames that continued to grow higher and thicker. "A ritual of deterrence and protection, forged from a fire that hungers...summoned to keep the Vex and their new abominations from encroaching any further. For now."

The Sage actually pouted, crossing her arms petulantly. "And I was looking _forward_ to the time-traveling robots and the interstellar demons duking it out. Is it just me? It _can't_ be just me."

Shinji quietly got off of his vehicle, looking dispassionately at scene before him. "...it's..."

(The months passed, and the Japanese mainland bore more and more scars. Yet the waters of Lake Ashi...the strange and grandiose Geofront...they were but a few constants.)

"...it's...not _that_ different..." Well, that was being charitable. The region of Hakone was dotted with two dozen Seeder Ships, with Lake Ashinoko itself containing ten; the buildings and complexes that used to house military personnel, scientific researchers, and their families had either collapsed due to age, or been taken over by the Hive. However, most importantly...there was the open hole leading deep underground to the north of Ashinoko, containing NERV-Japan itself. "...huh." He didn't quite know what to feel.

Naoko Akagi inhaled deeply. "Ah. Sweet, rancid nostalgia!"

_...does sweet, rancid nostalgia count?_ Maybe with different adjectives.

xxxx

Eris Morn stared upon the corpse of Hakone: once a font of human activity, now a Hive-infested ruin. "We should be fortunate that the Vex are occupying the Hive's attention so thoroughly." Her hazel eyes gazed at the scene, remembering that it had been mere weeks since she had last been here; where once there had been hordes of Thralls and Acolytes, there were now isolated patrols of Knights, stomping with purpose. "...it is quieter now, than it used to be."

"Well, it's not like it's completely empty." Jaren Ward grimaced, eyeing the path towards the large hole in the ground: a mishmash of giant footprints, shattered military vehicles, and dead shrubs lined the way. "Any chance of being spotted from afar?"

"With judicious use of our A.T. Fields...there should not be. Not if we are fortunate enough to avoid the gaze of Shriekers." It was an odd quirk of the Hive's evolution, a tale of how thorough their crusade against the Light was.

("How have Sakura-chan and Vale hidden from the Hive for so long? Well, it's quite simple!" exclaimed the Sage, lightly chewing on the roasted vegetables that Ikari had provided for supper. "As I've said before, the A.T. Field is a simple manifestation of the metaphysical channels through which you channel your Light. If that's the case...then if you completely cover yourself in an impermeable field, binding the Light within...how are you going to sense it?")

The Hive's sense of visual acuity had shifted from the mere physical; they saw the entire universe in shades of Light and Darkness, the better to hunt out their sworn foes. Anything that did not share their taint was to be expunged, and cut away. Shriekers, arcane sentinels that they were, were still capable of sight in the visible spectrum. _Though...those aren't the only ones with eyes that can see._ The more powerful Hive...the elders, who bore the title of _**Ascendant**_...they too, had senses beyond that of 'mere' differentiation between Light and Darkness.

' _(_ _・_ ___ _・_ _; )_ '

_Trust me Rose, I am aware._ "[Follow me. Be quiet. And be swift.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1tn-BLzepSo)" Eris knelt lower to the ground, moving quickly in a crouch. Her five teammates plus three followed as well, trying to minimize their footsteps as best as they could.

It was a harrowing descent towards the gaping maw to the north of Lake Ashi. Knights on patrol would sniff the air, snarling and growling with irritation; every so often, a Wizard (or two, or three...) would fly out of a Seeder Ship, prompting everyone to duck down and hide behind the walls of their souls. It was almost counter-intuitive, to think that these glowing spheres of orange octagons would hide them from sight...but then again, nothing about these creatures was conventional, or human. At any rate, they kept the horde at bay, staving off a horrendous tide of wrath and bone.

The minutes ticked by. They had taken refuge within a large footprint, the walls of soil around them crumbling from the passage of time. She glanced back, gauging the status of her group, and couldn't help but notice the odd despondence of Ikari and young Suzuhara. "...what is the matter?"

The young Hunter and even younger Titan jolted out of their odd doldrums. "Oh. Sorry. It's..." He glanced at the form of a Seeder Ship, still visible beyond the rim of the massive footprint. "...that used to be where the school was. For all of the employees of NERV. I had...I had some good memories there."

"Same here," agreed Suzuhara. "It feels...weird."

"...hard to believe there was ever time when public school was a thing," muttered Sai Mota.

"You could always join the civvies back home. Maybe re-learn basic arithmetic?" whispered Omar.

Sai flipped him off several times in quick succession.

Ikari shook his head. "...let's keep moving."

"...very well." And so they continued.

Finally, after what seemed like an interminable amount of time, they arrived at the rim.

Eris Morn stared into the pit, observing what had once been NERV'S seat of power. Where had once been forest, now stood blasted soil and scorched earth. Where had once been clusters of sterile domes and hardened bunkers, now stood ruins overrun by black stone and foul architecture. Only the iconic pyramid bore any semblance of its former state, and it too bore a foul aura, with cracked windows and faded paint. Flickers of green fire dotted the ground, veritable will-o'-the-wisps in this land of the dead.

"...it's fitting."

Eris turned towards Ikari, arching an eyebrow at his quiet tone. "Pardon?"

"This place...there was always something that felt wrong about it. I always thought that it was just me. But...this looks... _appropriate_." He chuckled darkly. It was an ill-suited sound, coming from someone who seemed so meek. "...maybe that says more about me than anything."

"It says quite a bit about what this place _was,_ " rumbled Dredgen Vale.

Eris Morn frowned. It put her prior investigation into a more chilling light; she had perceived this infestation as the Hive trying to make LILITH's dark power their own, to take the Source of the Ahamkara and twist it to their ends.

What if it was the other way around? What if this deathly atmosphere was a mere reflection of LILITH herself?

' _o_o_ '

_...yes._ One way or another, it wouldn't matter. They would be victorious...or not at all. "Let's move."

One by one, they took the plunge.

xxxx

Ukina quietly observed through Naoko's eyes as the six Hunters plus three fell; with delicate applications of their A.T. Fields, they formed stationary platforms to jump off of, or small ramps to lessen their downward momentum. Anything to not use their Light, and draw the attention of the Hive.

There was an odd sense of familiarity with this place.

" _Understandable. Logical._ "

Well, there was no great surprise. Dr. Akagi had been rather on the nose; the memories were sweet, yet rancid; warm, yet cold; full, yet hollow. A function of her particular iteration, no doubt.

_Ah...home, sweet home! Kinda sorta._ Naoko set down on her feet, sighing with a queer sort of contentment. "So. We have about two kilometers to hoof it." The rather deranged Warlock stood on her tippy-toes, gazing at the wasteland lying between them and the old Pyramid Complex; the ground was dotted with circular runes of green fire, traps that would bind the unwary in place. Various holes were gouged out of the soil, leading into catacombs under the surface...catacombs that might lead deeper into NERV, cutting past whole layers of the underground complex. But who knew what lied underneath. "We have multiple ways of getting in. Shall we split up and divert their attention? Stay together, make a bigger target? Come on, throw me a bone here."

"I vote _against_ splitting up," retorted Omar, putting his proverbial foot down. "I mean, that's a _lot_ of unnecessary risk. Am I the only one seeing this? Show of hands, seriously."

Every single person raised their hand. Even Dredgen Vale and Jaren Ward.

"...wow, rare show of unity," murmured Naoko.

"We're here on a mission: to reclaim Unit-01 from the Hive, and - if the opportunity presents itself - destroy LILITH." Eris Morn lightly tapped the side of _Bane_. "Introducing additional risk at this point is unwise, unwarranted, and _foolish._ "

"...I'd like to add _stupid_ to that list. Can I?" Sakura Suzuhara glance sheepishly at her. "No offense."

"Eh, fair enough," acknowledged Naoko.

' _Their assistance is not required for the part we must play._ '

_Eh, no harm in trying._ "Well, thought I'd offer. I've got something I need to do myself. Old business with my old place of employment, and all that." The odd looks she garnered prompted the Sage to scoff. "Trust me, I'm going to be loud and messy, and you're not gonna want to be around me. Not if you want an entire army drawn to you."

"...hmm." Eris tilted her head; even with her helmet on, her suspicion was paramount. "Will your 'business' interfere with ours?"

" _Mine_ involves three little MAGI. Because _these_ three in NERV-Japan were the only ones who had the ORIENT SUNSET functionality removed that destroyed the other MAGI. I should know, my daughter did it herself." She added under her breath, "Paranoid little _dolt_..."

"...very well. I don't have the authority to keep you from leaving." The fireteam leader nodded, turning away from her. "Everyone; let's keep moving. I charted a path through these traps." Eris moved on, sliding and leaping around the circular runes. Sai was quick to follow, along with Omar; Jaren looked oddly at Naoko, before moving along with Shin.

Vale, Sakura, and Shinji were the only ones who lagged behind.

"Well go on, shoo shoo. You're all knee-deep in this mess, might as well take the plunge all the way!" boasted Naoko. _Hmm. I wonder how much he looks like Gendo or Yui underneath that helmet._

' _...I would not be opposed if Ikari-kun wished to follow._ '

_Yeah, no. HE has to get to Unit-01. You know this, Ukina.  
_  
' _...I know._ ' It's not like she was unaware of the overall convergence of events that was about to occur. How could she not be, after all the pains _they_ had gone through? ' _I am merely indulging in...how did you put it? Sweet, rancid nostalgia?_ '

_That's the ticket!_ "Well, Ikari, you better get going. And you'd best not get little Suzuhara-chan in any trouble!" A quiet grumble prompted Naoko to add, "Not that I'm doubting you Vale, but extra meat shields are extra meat shields! Besides, there's probably going to be a lot of explosions happening around me."

"...just be careful, okay?" Sakura Suzuhara turned towards her erstwhile protector and ancient friend. "Come on Vale, Baka-Shinji. Let's go!" The young girl took off after the other five Guardians; Dredgen Vale was quick to follow.

Shinji Ikari still lingered. "...part of me remembers you...I think."

("...you think he gets tired of the sync tests? Or the training simulations?" Naoko Akagi's question went unanswered. "...I'm not hearing a no." She pushed one of the techies aside, typing furiously onto the keyboard. "Welp, I'm taking that as approval! Adding a random volcanic eruption to the simulation!")

Naoko smiled under her hood.

"...I don't think I liked you."

Ukina's partner snorted. "Don't you have somewhere you need to be, _Pilot_ Ikari?"

The young man visibly went rigid. Finally, with a morose tilt to his shoulders, the Hunter took off after his fireteam.

Naoko watched quietly as they moved forward. After about five minutes, they were about one hundred meters away, and the Warlock finally dove into the nearest tunnel leading underground. _Finally!  
_  
' _You must be swift. I imagine that the MAGI will not be left alone._ '

_If they end up being as disruptive as I think they will...I should be fine._

Ukina went silent as her Guardian dove into the catacombs underground; the distant howls of Thralls could be heard, attracted by the woman's downward descent. It wouldn't take long before one of these tunnels coincided with the passages of NERV-Japan.

The pieces were falling into place. Now it was up for Ikari-kun and his fireteam to play their part.

Then, the supreme singularity spoke with authority.

" _Excellent. You've made it. The diversion has served its purpose._ "

xxxx

[sufficiency]|[fulfillment]|[achievement]

The Baris Analytic had served its purpose.

Ageron, Inquisitive Mind, sent out the directive for all Vex and Hex forces to begin a slow, strategic withdrawal from all Hive territory around Hakone.

xxxx

/Terminal Dogma, NERV-Japan/

Dredgen Yor went still. "...hmm. There's...a familiar smell in the air."

The dread Wizard beside him sneered, eyes glowing a piercing white: a mere shadow cast by Light, a symptom of a greater disease!

"...shall I deal with them?"

She hissed, flashing teeth that were sharp as knives: further delays to the glory of my master! Foolish cowards, seeking something that is beyond their ken! I will smite them personally!

"Fair enough."

The Wizard disappeared in a burst of shadow, leaving Dredgen Yor alone. He returned his gaze to that of LILITH, sitting silently upon a throne of osmium. Even as the other Wizards chanted and whispered, he could feel an odd heaviness in his bones, centered from somewhere high above.

Crota would soon wake.

Perhaps...perhaps _that_ would be enough to rouse LILITH from her slumber.

xxxx

It was a rather harrowing trek across the battle-scarred ground of the Geofront.

Shinji Ikari was rather despondent about the whole thing. The imagery fit his mood.

(Sometimes, he rather enjoyed the rather idyllic beauty of the Geofront...but then he would recall the cold and sterile environment of the complex below. As the months went by, the drudgery of the war completely tainted it, reducing the scenery to a mere veneer of natural elegance.)

"...Shinji?"

"Hmm?" He looked ahead towards Sakura-chan; the young girl was forming a spiritual bridge over a rather heavy cluster of fiery runes, providing a means to cross. Without her Ghost, her supply of Light was limited; the A.T. Field was her most efficient way of getting across. "Do you...have a question?"

"...you told stories about your...well, 'job', right? To my brother?"

"...sometimes."

(He spoke of the recent mission to Otsuki, a small town about twenty-five miles north of Hakone; Toji nodded, speaking rather fondly of childhood visits to his grandparents. That nostalgic smile faded as he continued to speak of the horrific serpent that had snaked its way into Otsuki's underbelly; as he spoke of how the town no longer existed, the sorrow in Toji's eyes rendered him incapable of feeling anything other than disgust, all directed inward at himself.)

"...sometimes..." murmured Shinji. He shook his head; now was not the time. "Why do you ask?"

"...well...this place is kinda creepy."

Shinji looked around at the Hive structures and relics that had overtaken the Geofront, and couldn't help but nod. "It is."

"...was it ever not?" Sakura quietly walked across her metaphysical bridge;

"Well...this place...it's always been like that. Even before all of this."

(He eyed the elevator panel oddly; all floors below Central Dogma needed a thumbprint _and_ retinal scan to authorize access. There was also another odd panel of sorts, shimmering white and blue; another layer of security? He sighed, and pressed the button to head to the parking garage where Misato was waiting. Whatever lied beneath was just another mystery that would never get answered.)

His eyes went hard behind his black Nanomania helmet. Maybe today...he would get at least _some_ answers.

Sakura-chan snorted. "You had a messed up workplace, then."

That elicited a brief laugh; how true, how true! "That would be putting it mildly."

Minutes passed. The pyramid - formerly sterling blue and reflective glass, now cracked and marred - loomed large, and ominous as they got closer. Finally at long last, they were at the entrance. "...inside, we will not be able to hide as we have been. If we encounter any Hive, we will have to exterminate them." Eris quietly flexed her hands, focusing on the orange octagons manifesting above her fists. "...try and rely on melee weaponry, if possible."

"Done and done," remarked Sai Mota, flipping her knife up and down.

The six Hunters plus two quietly entered the building. Time had rendered metal corridors and electrical wiring into halls of rust and dangling copper; the Hive had turned the wreck into something monstrous, with bony lichen crawling along the walls, and ash compacted into black pylons and skeletal frames.

Again, Shinji couldn't shake the odd feeling that this was all _very_ appropriate for NERV-Japan. _Hmm...Yui.  
_  
' _Yes?_ '

_...I think I have issues.  
_  
' _I think we all do._ '

The young Hunter sighed, and continued on. They moved through more halls, descending downward through broken floors and shattered rooms; at times, they had to step with caution, lest the ground beneath their feet would give way. The occasional patrolling Acolyte was knifed with extreme prejudice.

Finally, they came across...a door. A rather thick door of stone, marked with a single lock and an arcane character. "Hmm...this is new."

"Installed since your last trip?" asked Shin.

Eris slowly got closer to the lock, peering intently at it. "...hmm...it's a familiar lock though. A familiar type." She placed her hand upon the glowing sigil, and began whispering in odd tongues.

"...so...is this...sort of her thing?" asked Sakura, subtly hiding behind Dredgen Vale.

"The fact that you can say that while hiding behind a Shadow of Yor is...well, I'll let you be the judge of that," muttered Jaren.

Vale simply shrugged, as though acknowledging the absurdity of it all.

"...ah'hri ya aimgr'luh...ng ymg' na'ah'ehye n'ghftlloig..." [There was a sharp knock, and the lock faded away; with the grinding of stone, the large door swung open.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=byhTEsSA70c) Eris stepped back, firmly grabbing her scout rifle. "...here we are: Central Dogma."

Shinji peered beyond; where had once been multiple decks of computer terminals, and walls lined with computer monitors and holographic projectors...was a large chamber, smashed beyond all recognition. It was oddly depressing.

"Boy, this place has seen better days," said Omar, quietly stepping into the walkway beyond.

(The Source of the Wyrms screamed in Unit-01's face, smashing it into the wall. With immense fury, the Evangelion tucked its leg in, kicking the great Giant into the main deck.)

Shinji winced, lightly touching his forehead. _That was...what?_ This place was getting to him. He was starting to remember more.

A presence suddenly descended upon them, dark and wrathful; out of a burning cloud of shadow, high at the apex of the ruined computer terminals, a snarling Wizard emerged, glaring hatefully at them.

An equally vicious snarl erupted past Eris's lips. "OMNIGUL!"

The Will of Crota shrieked; with a mere gesture, she summoned forth her legions.

xxxx

Eris Morn steadily moved forward, firing _Bane_ with unerring precision at the Wizard. An Arc shield flickered around Omnigul, prompting the Ascendant Hive to shriek with fury.

As numerous Thrall began to storm from the various corridors leading into Central Dogma, Jaren Ward quickly moved forward, instinctively offering commands. "Shinji, lead Vale and little Sakura left! Omar, Sai, to the right! Shin, you and I will cover Eris's flank!" The other Guardians plus two diligently moved about, navigating the ruin-choked chamber as diligently as they could.

"This looks a little dicey," muttered the younger gunslinger, firing his hand cannon at the oncoming tide of bone and claw.

Jaren chuckled, flinging an Incendiary Grenade forward before whipping out the _Last Word_ ; each bullet was accompanied by the flicker of an A.T. Field, adding additional impact to each shot. "That ain't even the half of it."

xxxx

"Up, up!" yelled Omar, firing his dual sidearms at the Thrall that were crawling out of a mound of shattered electronics.

Sai smirked, swiftly clambering up a pile of rubble to the next deck. However, the moment she vaulted over the side, it was to came face-to-face with a squad of Acolytes. "Hey."

They raised their shredders.

Sai fell into the blade trance, and fell upon them with a crackling edge.

xxxx

Shinji's scout rifle barked continuously, bringing down more of the Thrall as they rushed forward; ashy skin tinted yellow burst and burned, disintegrating into piles of flaky bone. Dredgen Vale and Sakura-chan stood by his sides, with the former alternating between firing his false Thorn and pressing back with his A.T. Field. The youthful Suzuhara settled for shooting fists of orange at the Hive as they approached. "This is a lot of enemies!" yelled Sakura.

"Spawn of Crota," said Vale, his wretched weapon striking and poisoning the incoming wraiths. "Direct servants of the Monster of Luna...there are a lot of them here."

Another shriek elicited a wince from them, and a shadowy mist manifested all throughout the chamber. "Don't touch it!" yelled the former Shadow of Yor, backing away from the deadly cloud.

Sakura huffed, twisting her hands. "Baka-Shinji! Cover me!" Her A.T. Field manifested, three tilted octagons joining together at a central point to form a fan of sorts; tilting rapidly, they created a gust that pushed back the poisonous fog.

xxxx

' _0-0_ '

_Not now, Rose._ Eris leapt from side-to-side, dodging the fire of Acolytes as as she continued to ascend the rubble. _I must kill her. This horrid witch will die!  
_  
' _t(o_o)_ '

The unexpected spite in her Ghost's retort nearly made Eris fall over. She turned to her side, knifing an Acolyte in the skull before continuing on. _I am NOT being selfish!  
_  
' _t(0A0t)_ '

The sheer vehemence was unusual. _Why are you being so-?!  
_  
Omnigul suddenly loosed a wicked laugh: sharp whistles, ripping through the wind. With the gesture of a glowing hand, the Wizard ushered forth an arcane construct from beneath the rubble at the bottom of the chamber: an obelisk of angular metal and stone, bearing the form of a great sword pointing down. Its proverbial hilt began to glow red, and spin.

_...an Annihilator Totem_ , thought the pale Hunter with something akin to dread.

' _-~-?_ '

_Fine, I get the message!_ With a frustrated snarl, the Hunter abandoned her dogged pursuit of Omnigul and bounded back down towards the dreaded device.

Eris vaulted over the lines of the enemy, falling down towards the pylon; its angry red glow was beginning to burn, to _suffocate._ Growling, she let her Light flare, mingling with the ravenous energy of the machine.

The glow faded, the spin slowed, and the Annihilator Totem went silent; so long as she stood there and let her Light smother it, the threat to her team was nullified.

But that was only if she could survive; underneath the Totem, she was open and vulnerable. Sure enough, Thralls were beginning to charge her position, with Acolytes firing from afar. She scowled, throwing a Voidwall Grenade in front of the oncoming Thralls; it was just enough to hold them off while she fired upon the Acolytes from afar.

' _( '~')_ '

_I know._ She relished destroying Hive as much as the next Guardian, but her normal modus operandi was stealth. Sneaking. Fighting the horde in its fullness was normally a sign that things had gone terribly wrong. But she would endure; there was no choice _but_ to endure.

The violet flames faded, and the Thralls continued their advance. With her free hand, Eris lashed out with her palm; a rod comprised of orange octagons manifested, smashing through the thin wraiths. Limbs went flying, and bodies crumbled to dust. But there were simply so _many_ ; how many monsters had Omnigul spawned?!

' _o0o!_ '

Rose's warning was accompanied by a distinct presence coming from behind, dense and heavy with malice. The footsteps were those of a Knight; grimacing, she quickly turned-!

[**SWISH**.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pGdgPzpAVgI&feature=youtu.be&t=1m48s)

A burning claymore from above beheaded the beast; the Cloak of the Evangelion fluttered behind her impromptu savior. "I've got your back," breathed Shinji Ikari, blade at the ready.

' _(/^_ _ヮ^_ _)/_ '

Eris nodded her thanks, turning back to the advancing horde. "Everyone, focus your fire on Omnigul! We'll keep the Totem suppressed!" As she and Ikari rotated about each other - alternating between shields, long-distance strikes, and weapon enhancements with the A.T. Field - their allies keep moving about the piles of shattered electronics, broken plastic, and cracked glass; Dredgen Vale and Suzuhara had taken to moving about with abandon, trying to attract the Hive's attention while Omar, Sai, Shin, and Jaren took potshots at the Ascendant Wizard.

Omnigul howled, raising her hands into the air. Glowing energy swirled together, forming a great orb of crackling power, with a triumphant shriek, the sphere shattered splitting into a rain of lightning.

"HO GEEZ!" exclaimed Omar, quickly trying to dodge the oncoming storm.

Eris grimaced; in league with Ikari, she impulsively raised her hand, manifesting a great shield to block the bolts of lightning. An unbearable loudness echoed through Central Dogma, thunderous power making itself be known.

The lightning storm took ten seconds to subside. Slowly, she and Ikari lowered their metaphysical defenses, peering at the carnage unleashed by the wicked witch.

Dredgen Vale and young Suzuhara had taken a defensive position around Jaren Ward, who was busy supplying Light to Shin Malphur's Ghost; the Guardian in question was on the ground, his torso bearing a ragged hole torn by an electrical lance. Omar was noticeably limping, trying to recover from Omnigul's assault; ever-nimble Sai was covering him, firing her SIVA-enhanced shotgun with abandon.

Then Omnigul raised a glowing hand once more; at the far right corner of the room, four levels above the bottom deck, another Annihilator Totem emerged from the rubble, glowing a bloody red.

Eris scowled. "SAI! OMAR! GET TO THAT TOTEM!"

"On it, boss!" Sai holstered her shotgun and aimed her hands at Omar's feet. "Heads up!"

"Say wha-?" An orange octagon manifested beneath the Hunter's feet, unceremoniously launching him into the air. "-aaaAAAAAIEEE!" he screamed, flailing in the air before righting himself; with a pained gasp, he landed beneath the Annihilator Totem, his Light slowly nullifying its destructive impulse.

Eris breathed a sigh of relief, allowing herself a brief indulgence.

' \ _o-o;_ '  
 _  
I know._ The roars of the Knight were finally overpowering the howls of the Thrall and the growls of the Acolyte; Hive reinforcements were en route. "Prepare yourself, Ikari."

"It's not like we have a choice," muttered the younger Hunter, hands gripping tightly onto his SIVA-enhanced scout rifle.

Eris allowed herself a gallows smirk. _If we want to survive...there's no choice at all._ Raising _Bane_ , she fired upon Omnigul. And then her attention was captured by the incoming horde once more.

xxxx

/?, NERV-Japan/

The grate was kicked open by a single heel; soon, a dust-covered Warlock slid out, landing into a darkened hallway. "...yodel-ay-hee-hoo?" she said, pointedly not raising her voice. There was no response.

' _The ontological filter is still in place. This sector is untouched by the forces of Crota,_ ' whispered Ukina.

"Hmph. I would hope so," muttered Naoko Akagi, lightly strolling down the familiar halls. "A shame that Gendo's little Scenario is so single-minded. But that kind of focus _is_ attractive..."

' _His Scenario is focused solely on this system. Our overall plan is...considerably more thorough._ '

"True. It would have to be, in order to accomplish this Grand Design of yours." The Sage sniffed the air, wincing at the staleness of it all. "Hmm...how much time do we have?"

' _Their battle with the Will of Crota is drawing to a close. You must enable local access._ '

"So, not very much time at all. Which, given who we're working with, is sort of...funny. Very funny indeed." Naoko chuckled, walking through a door; the presence of various manuals, notepads, and dusty computer terminals elicited something akin to nostalgia. "Ah, my private lab...it's been _centuries!_ Do you think dear Gendo ever found this place?"

' _I am uncertain. Given his current lack of access to the Vex Collective, I doubt he ever discovered this place._ '

"Fair point!" Naoko moved towards a small metal disk in the portal, its polished surface and blocky appearance seeming...out of place, compared to the human touches of this old place. "Now...shall we let our dear 'friends' in?"

' _Calling them 'friends' is...somewhat of a misnomer. They are allies of circumstance._ '

"Bah! Anyone that isn't immediately killing you can be classified as a friend!" With a theatrical flourish, she kicked a bronze lever; with a dull hum, the disk slowly opened, allowing a lattice of white energy to slowly extend upward. "Ah...now this is _really_ getting my memory going. You know, between overseeing Project E, and making sure that Ahamkara relics didn't inadvertently brainwash our researchers, studying this little conflux was just so _relaxing~_ "

' _We should get going. The Baris Analytic will play their part._ '

"Yes yes, I know you like being an impatient little minx. To think such a quiet little girl had such _secrets_." The Sage smirked, sauntering out of her private lab. "Then again...when it comes to the salvation of your entire species, you can never have _too_ many secrets. Now..." Her footsteps echoed through the dark corridor, the first sounds to fill that hall in hundreds of years. "...let's find my little copies, and put them in their place."

' _Agreed. MELCHIOR, BALTHASAR, and CASPER cannot be allowed to interfere_.'

xxxx

/Central Dogma, NERV-Japan/

There were now three Annihilator Totems. The Hive forces were now comprised mostly of Acolytes, Knights, and Ogres, storming through the toxic miasma that had been summoned by the dreaded witch. Omnigul continued shooting bolts of hungry Arc energy from her palms, her howls becoming more and more enraged.

Sakura Suzuhara and Dredgen Vale were moving to and fro, alternating between long-range attacks and defensive maneuvers; however, the other Guardians were now restricted to space under the Totems: Shinji Ikari and Eris under one, Sai and Omar under another, Jaren and Shin under the third and final one. Although they were trying their damnedest to attack the Ascendant Wizard, they had to keep a steady eye on the Hive that were still pouring in: bullets, rockets, and metaphysical fields soared through the chamber, creating an explosive cacophony.

Omnigul shrieked, raising her hands. Another orb of lightning was beginning to form above her palms.

"Bring her down," snarled Eris. She drew her right hand back, a bow of Void energy manifesting in her palms. With a decisive _twang_ , she loosed the Shadowbolt at the wretched Wizard. "Bring her down!" Locked beneath the Annihilator Totems, they would be unable to avoid the storm. They had to take her down _now._ "BRING HER DOWN!"

Fiery bolts of the Golden Gun roared, and sniper bullets pierced the air. After a few seconds of a sustained barrage, the sphere shattered; Omnigul screamed as the lightning coursed through her, electrifying flesh and bone. With a pained gurgle, she slumped to the ground atop the room.

The poisonous fog faded, and the Annihilator Totems went silent. The remaining Ogres and Knights were now visible. "Quickly! End these wretched beasts!"

After two minutes, the Hive had been vanquished. "Hurry," breathed Eris, taking off in a rush to the top of the chamber. "We must ensure her destruction!" Her steps were frantic, yet purposeful; if this Wizard lived, she could spawn another army for Crota. She could not be allowed to live!

Eris cleared the broken mound of computer machinery serving as the barrier to the uppermost deck of Central Dogma; her hazel eyes looked around, trying to find where Omnigul had fallen. "No..." She was gone. " _NO!_ She's escaped!"

"Run away to lick her wounds, I imagine," said Jaren, lightly wiping some residual Thrall dust from his boots. "Very unpleasant lady, she be."

Roaring with frustration, Eris kicked an old computer monitor, sending it flying into the wall, where it shattered into a hundred pieces.

' _o_o_ '

"...so. We go deeper now, right?"

Ikari's voice brought a brief halt to her fury. He had a point. There was no use in letting her rage boil; what was done was done. If they encountered Omnigul again...well, _then_ that demonic witch would be brought low. But for now...they had a mission to complete. "Yes. Deeper into the base...into Terminal Dogma."

"Then let's move," muttered Dredgen Vale, looking down quietly at his false Thorn. "...let's end this."

xxxx

/?/

Amidst the blank void, populated by floating gates and isolated structures of brass and bronze, Omnigul was shrieking and struggling. Her form was bound by the stalwart arms of four Minotaurs, their burnished steel seeming to shine in this time-lost expanse.

She howled epithets at them: Vile machines, devoid of will and desire! Release me, or my master shall finish what he started!

The shift in reality had been subtle; after the wretched servants of the Light had struck her down, there had been an odd fog...and then metallic hands had bound her, and stolen her from the depths of LILITH's abode. They stood in silence, seemingly focused on restraining her.

The Ascendant Wizard screamed, eyes flaring with rage: I shall spawn a whole army in this place, to rend and rip and tear!

There was a flash. A new being emerged from the hollow radiance that suffused the void, stepping forward. Omnigul turned to this interloper...and felt something akin to disgust: Defiler of the Godspawn! Despoiler of our sacred flesh! What have you done?!

The twelve-foot fusion of Knight and Minotaur walked forward, an unblinking yellow eye staring into her face. There was no sense of curiosity or intrigue: only a grim and final purpose. Finally...it spoke. "I AM AGERON, INQUISITIVE MIND. YOU ARE OMNIGUL, THE HIGHEST-RANKING MEMBER OF THE COURT OF CROTA." The tone and voice was deep and authoritative, brooking no resistance or retaliation.

Omnigul did not abide by it: Wretched machine! Ye who warred against my master for centuries, what has created this change?!

"THERE IS A NEW PATTERN. ONE THAT WILL ENSURE OUR CONTINUED EXISTENCE, FOR ALL ETERNITY. OUR TREATY WITH THE HARBINGER CONTINUES TO BEAR DIVIDENDS. SHE HAS BROUGHT YOU TO US."

Omnigul began to struggle and writhe; the grip of the Minotaurs was still strong.

"YOUR EXISTENCE WILL BE MADE TO FIT WITH THE PATTERN."

Two of the Minotaurs gouged their free hands into Omnigul's torso, ripping the flesh apart. The witch screamed: Foul and mindless shell! Release me!

Ageron looked down as the flesh was pulled away, revealing a blackened rib cage; beneath it were not organs, but a three-foot long Worm, writhing and squealing. "COMMENCING FULFILLMENT." The Inquisitive Mind pressed a hand into its torso, digging deeply; it slowly pulled out an orb of sticky white fluid, writhing and twisting like something alive. It reached forward, pressing the milky sphere onto her Worm.

And then the fluid began to disperse into thousands of microscopic, protozoic larvae, digging into the flesh of her Worm.

Omnigul suddenly went still, her very spiritual structure beginning to twist and warp. This was an act of sacrilege, a horrid torture that was neither exquisite nor joyous; the very contradiction of it all made her scream: No! My tithe! The chain of my being! Stop! STOP! _STOP!  
_  
The Ascendant Hive's shrieks of terror and agony echoed through the void; the four Minotaurs kept an iron grip on her, while Ageron watched in silence as the transformation unfolded.

And all the while, a blue-haired phantom watched from afar, a queer little smile on her face.

" _And so it proceeds..._ "

xxxx

**Grimoire: Ghost Fragment - Naoko Akagi**

**Naoko Akagi huffed as she glanced back at the flickering wall of shadow that was emanating from the Geofront. "Well, this is quite the pickle."**

**Her daughter sighed, exhaling a puff of cigarette smoke. "The Commander is...antsy. The Fragment is still down there, now beyond reach."**

**Ha. 'Fragment'. What a crude title. The need for secrecy was sometimes rather vexing. "Well, it's certainly a big shakeup. We didn't expect LILITH to make a move this soon." Ha! What a farce. As though this chronological game of hide-and-seek had any mystery left to it. The actions of the time-traveling 'Stranger' were very...illuminating. A shame that Gendo kept his cards so close to his chest; they could have coordinated so effectively!**

**"...I'm sure," murmured Ritsuko, an dark glare in her eyes. She turned her gaze back towards the staging area to the south of Lake Ashi; Unit-01 had returned from a mission in Hokkaido, just in time for NERV-Japan to belch forth a nightmarish horde of bone and metal from _nowhere_. "...we're nothing but monsters, mother. We deserve to burn in Hell for what we're helping to unleash."**

**"As far as certain alternatives go, it's actually quite exciting," chirped Naoko. She glanced down the hill; the gallant Ahamkara Slayer was being debriefed by the Operations Director. "...hah. It just occurred to me that Pilot Ikari is now as tall as Katsuragi."**

**"It's been two years since the war began," said the false blonde, taking another drag off of her cigarette. "It's no surprise that he's grown." A forlorn sigh; her daughter always seemed so depressed these days! "...it'll probably be a few days until Unit-01 is prepped to retake the Geofront from the Source of the Wyrms...Misato's probably gonna make him go to school. Take his mind off of everything..."**

**Naoko's iron grip _squeezed_ Ritsuko's wrist. Her daughter briefly hissed as nails dug in. "Thinking of doing a little show and tell? Would you like to tell the dear boy that he's about to lose even more? That his school is going to become a pile of rubble within seventy-two hours? Maybe change things, and alter his path?" She tut-tutted; such a simple-minded girl. "If you think it'll bring you forgiveness...you forget your place. We're not in that game."**

**"...I know. There's no going back." Ritsuko rubbed her wrist, her cigarette drooping. "...I've placed a requisition for GEHIRN's 'Exo Transplant' program. I'll be going in for the procedure in a week."**

**"Hah. You have one too many nightmares?"**

**"...I'm _tired_ , mother. In the grand scheme of things...I know this is necessary. But if I can only control one thing...I'd like to control what I dream about." The blonde dropped her cigarette, grinding the ashes beneath her heel. "...take care of yourself."**

**Naoko smirked as she watched her daughter leave. Ha. Taking care. "We're all players in a cosmic drama...there's no _time_ to care." The war against the dragons was about to reach its apex; the Cataclysm would soon begin winding down.**

**And then would come the Darkness, ushering in an age of terror.**

**A mere setback, in the cause for survival. Ayanami - undoubtedly her _greatest_ work, bar none! - would become humanity's ultimate defender, both sword and shield against an uncaring universe.**

**She would see to it.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, let's discuss mechanics for the second Raid, if this were actually a game!
> 
> You first start with the timed Sparrow race up Road 337, with alternating paths up the mountainside. On Hard Mode, the time limit is stricter, and enemies are more numerous.
> 
> Next is Lake Ashi: Much like the Last Rites mission from TTK canon, this is built to be a stealth section: moving along the shoreline towards the rift opening up into the Geofront, using a mixture of the natural environment and your own personal Spirit abilities to hide from the Hive on patrol (or for Hunters, your personal Bladedancer/Nightstalker invisibility). However, being spotted is not an instant-wipe condition; rather, detection results in one whole Seeder Ship being emptied of its Hive to attack you (we're talking at least 100 Hive, the majority of which are Majors). Killing the reinforcements quickly is imperative; otherwise, another Seeder Ship will empty out. And another, then another; basically, getting caught will result in an unending cascade of enemies (unless your team is very quick about killing them) that will eventually kill you. On Hard Mode, there are more Knights on patrol, and getting caught will result in two Seeder Ships being emptied out at a time.
> 
> Then comes the Geofront: here's where the branching mechanics from Road 337 comes back into play. As elaborated in this chapter, there are multiple paths into the base....six, to be precise (from a hypothetical gameplay standpoint). Enemy concentrations differ depending on the route, as well as enemy types. For example, taking the surface route to the Pyramid Complex involves only the rune traps (that you'll recall from either the Will of Crota or the Wretched Eye strikes in the game), but it is definitely longer in terms of time. However, unlike the canon traps, these cannot be taken out by one person; getting caught requires at least two people on the outside shooting at certain parts of the rune trap; thus, if someone tries to solo the surface route and gets caught by a rune, they're pretty much dead.
> 
> In addition, to mix things up, there are two random chests, with only one per path. It is a specific function of this Raid that these particular chests will result in Loot for the entire team (i.e. if only one person opens the chest, the whole team gets the Loot). This incentivizes the team to split up; however, this is meant to be a difficult decision, as your likelihood of survival drops the more you split up. So you have situations like this: Chest 1 will drop on Path A, while Chest 2 drops on Path C, and Paths B, D, E, and F will be empty of Loot. The next time you play the Raid, Chest 1 may drop on Path B instead, and Chest 2 on Path F...and so on and so forth. In addition, to negate 'gaming the system': once your Guardian crosses a certain point, you are locked into a particular Path (blocked from behind by a wall of Darkness).
> 
> At the end of each path, there's a Tomb Husk that you can grab (i.e. the King's Fall statue Relics from the first part of that Raid). To enter the base proper, you have to unlock a door that's been locked by the Hive; in the normal base Raid, you only need one Tomb Husk to unlock the way forward for your whole team. Hard Mode results in more traps, enemies being upgraded (more Acolytes instead of Thralls, more Knights instead of Acolytes, and so on; you may be lucky enough to be on the Path with the Ogres!), and a higher percentage of Majors in general. In addition, you need three Tomb Husks to unlock the way forward; thus, you will take at minimum three Paths, so you will have at minimum three teams of two. The Challenge Mode (our first one for this Raid, FYI!) involves, as some might have guessed by now, using all six Tomb Husks to unlock the way forward. Thus, each Guardian would have to solo their chosen Path to complete the Challenge.
> 
> Ultimately, whichever route you take, you'll end up at the door leading into Central Dogma...where the first Raid boss, Omnigul, awaits.
> 
> /additional mechanics will be explained in the next chapter


	24. LILITH's Awakening (Second Raid, Part 2) // The Invasion (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the Vanguard continues their dogged defense of the Last City, Eris's fireteam descends further into NERV...where they find Unit-01, and Dredgen Yor.
> 
> Alas, the carnage finally awakens the Son of Oryx.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's briefly discuss Omnigul's mechanics, as unveiled last chapter.
> 
> First: there is no set 'damage phase' like there is with a lot of Raid bosses; you can shoot at her whenever you please. However, her Arc shield has an insane regeneration rate (akin to Urzok, the Hated from Year 1), so focused fire is a definite must.
> 
> Second: the true enemy - so to speak - in this encounter is the waves of Hive reinforcements. The overall amount of ads is more dense and concentrated than has existed in any canon Raid encounter (the term 'Zerg Rush' comes to mind), so cooperation is key. Utilization of your new Spirit subclass to supplement your weapons and Light-based abilities is also key. The first 'round' consists of Thralls and Acolytes; for the second 'round', it's Acolytes and Knights; for the third and final 'round', it's Knights and Ogres. You're not going to have the same numbers of Knights and Ogres as there were Thralls and Acolytes, but their danger is much greater.
> 
> And when I speak of 'rounds'...I refer to the Annihilator Totems.
> 
> Annihilator Totems will be summoned when Omnigul's health reaches 75%, 50%, and 25%. A Guardian must be standing underneath the Totem to prevent it from triggering a party-wipe; however, because you are now stuck underneath the Totem, your maneuverability and ability to hide behind rubble is severely reduced. That's why a 'best practice' is to have at least two Guardians per Totem to deal with the various ads. Thus, the first round consists of one Totem; the second round, there's two; the final round, there's three.
> 
> And all the while, Omnigul is firing her Darkness Blasts (the standard Wizard bolts), her toxic miasma (which becomes more dense as the rounds progress); randomly, she'll loose the 'Storm of Hunger'. The sphere of lightning will cause massive damage throughout the entire field of play (and dodging is quite difficult); if you can destroy it in the four seconds you have prior to it triggering, it'll shock Omnigul instead, nullifying her Arc shield for five seconds.
> 
> Hard Mode: More of the enemies are Majors. Additionally, two Annihilator Totems are summoned per each round; thus, by the final round, each Guardian must occupy their own Totem. This is where cooperation is crucial, to help shoot and destroy ads from afar that are attacking your teammates.
> 
> Challenge Mode: Destroy Omnigul in three minutes.

**Grimoire: Ghost Fragment - The Shadows of Yor**

**" _An encounter that ended in bloodshed, but not each other's...curious._ "**

**TYPE: POST-MISSION REPORT**

**PARTIES: Three [3]. Three [3] Guardian-type, Class Warlock, Vanguard Designate [u.1]; One [1] Guardian-type, Class Titan, Vanguard Designate [u.2]; One [1] Guardian-type, Class Titan [u.3]**

**ASSOCIATIONS: Cosmodrome, The; Hive; Twilight Gap, Battle of; Osiris; Saint-14; Last Word, The; Ward, Jaren; Vanguard, The; Orsa, Zyre [AKA Vale, Dredgen]; Thorn; Asuka-2; Yor, Dredgen; Yor, Shadows of**

**/AUDIO UNAVAILABLE/**   
**/TRANSCRIPT FOLLOWS.../**

**[u.1:01] Your recent forays have been...interesting.**   
**[silence]**   
**[u.2:01] Are you not going to talk?**   
**[u.3:01] Is there a problem? I was simply curious.**   
**[u.2:02] Jaren Ward is a Hunter, and you are a Titan. Our combat philosophies differ.**   
**[u.3:02] That's not the reason.**   
**[u.2:03] Then explain. Because in light of the reports I've been seeing-**   
**[u.3:03] Is it so wrong, to try and speak to Guardians who fought alongside the Lone Gunman?**   
**[u.1:02] Context is significant.**   
**[u.3:04] ...fair enough. Jaren Ward was one of the last Guardians to see _him_ face-to-face. I wanted to know what made 'the Lone Gunman' so special.**   
**[u.2:04] I see...so; why the fascination with Dredgen Yor?  
[u.3:05] His name was ** **_Rezyl Azzir_ ** **.  
[u.1:03] ...you've done quite a bit of digging, it seems.  
[u.3:06] I've spoken to Asuka-2; she often fought by Azzir's side during those dark days before the Barrier was built. She has plenty of stories.  
[u.2:05] Then you should know how dangerous the path you're on, is!  
[u.3:07] Danger is relative.  
[u.2:06] Don't play coy, Zyre!  
[u.1:04] Saint-14.  
[silence]  
[u.1:05] You would not be the first Guardian to have esoteric and...potentially catastrophic interests. But the line between good sense and madness can be...thin.  
[u.3:08] We have barely begun recovering from the casualties inflicted at Twilight Gap. We ** **_need_ ** **power.  
[u.2:07] But at what cost?!  
[u.3:09] Why do you think I'm doing all of this research beforehand? If I know where he started, and the steps he walked...then I'll be able to improve on his work.  
[u.2:08] His ** **_work_ ** **deserves to be forgotten.  
[u.3:10] ...you truly believe that a weapon of Thorn's caliber should be abandoned?  
[u.2:09] Knowing what it does to the wielder's Light? ** **_Absolutely!_ ** **  
[silence]  
[u.1:06] ...I imagine that you won't be deterred so easily from this pursuit of yours. I will simply give you a warning: power has weight. And Dredgen Yor's...may just crush you.  
[u.3:11] Hmph. We'll see.**

xxxx

/Terminal Dogma, NERV-Japan/

Dredgen Yor paused. "...oh?" The presence of Omnigul had gone silent. "How...interesting." Perhaps the interlopers were more capable than anticipated? Now _there_ was a thought. "...hmm..." He focused, relying on an old sense that had atrophied, long decayed without Light to sustain it. And yet...the inner eye with which he gazed was so much sharper, for all that it hungered to crush and sunder. In that sense...the Light became sharper. More acute.

[Familiar.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Dvq3CJZfJns)

"...well, isn't _this_ a surprise." The faux-Warlord of Palamon, and the font of Light that he had taken on as an apprentice: _they_ were here. "How... _fitting._ " The former Guardian chuckled, rising to his feet; as much as he desired to be present before LILITH, to witness the awakening of the Ahamkara's Source...the possibility of answering the Question yet again was too enticing. The one Question that drove him, that had led him this far, to this stage.

(From the moment that Rose - no longer lovely and gentle, but harsh and jagged, evoking a truer beauty - first unleashed that poisonous taint, that could curdle and choke and smother the Light of another...it was at _that_ moment that he realized the crux of this ongoing war, and how it would ultimately end.)

The one Question, the _simplest_ Question: who was strongest?

He would ask it again, this time to those who actually carried a spark that could burn.

Yor gazed at the stoic and comatose face of LILITH, before turning on his heel, walking towards the titanic door that had been smashed long ago, in a battle of gods.

_Heh. How appropriate._ He who had fallen from 'grace' now wielded the power and malice of a proverbial god of Darkness; meanwhile, every Guardian carried within them the Light of the Traveler...a god in its own right, albeit crippled and quiet and broken.

A battle of gods.

("Nothing dies like hope. I cherish it." His first and last friend recoiled, aghast at the sheer malevolence of his words...and yet, the little Ghost was still insistent. Obstinate. Stubborn, in spite of his warnings. "...even if you do cherish it, Azzir...I _refuse_ to believe that you are completely lost." He shook his head; honestly, he had _warned_ him. He had been very plain about it. And so he took his Ghost, carved the Light from him, and left the drone's carcass to rot in the sands of Mars.)

A battle of good versus evil: he, avatar of the unvarnished Truth, against the servants of a lost cause.

He wondered just how desperate they must have been, to come this far.

xxxx

/Primary Transport Shaft, NERV-Japan/

It had taken a bit of finagling, but after several minutes of searching, the fireteam plus two had finally found a corridor leading deeper into the base. They now stood at the edge of a large and cylindrical shaft, which seemed to delve deep underground.

Jaren Ward shook his head; the people of the past seemed to have a thing for grandiose structures. Honestly, what was the utility of all this empty space? "Quite the drop."

"...this connects to every part of NERV," muttered their youngest Hunter, his tone laced with something akin to worried nostalgia. "...I...I remember the tour. Misato-san showed me everything that was within my security clearance...I remember...thinking about how small it all was."

"Small?" asked Omar, incredulous at the mere suggestion. "Lemme fix that for you." He picked up a hunk of rubble and dropped it over the edge. It fell deep into the abyss; ten seconds passed without a sound being made. "Again: _how_ is this small?"

"...it was after I had first piloted an Evangelion..." The kid's shoulders slumped, as though carrying a heavy weight. "...when I was in Eva... _everything_ seemed small."

"...Eva must have been something, then," said Shin, sounding legitimately impressed.

' _Well, it is a fair feeling, is it not?_ ' asked Roland.

_I suppose._ Honestly, impressions didn't really matter; things were what they were. And this place was _still_ too damn big.

"...this place was not made by human hands," said Eris, peering down into the dark. "They only built over it, to suit their needs...but this great structure, this _Geofront_...was originally a creation of the Hive."

' _...well, that changes things._ '

_Hmm._ The place was _still_ too big though. Unless there were a bunch of giant Ogres lurking below-

' _Don't tempt fate._ '

_Fair enough._

Shinji nearly jumped out of his skin at their leader's words. "W-what?! How...how can you tell?! How do you know?!"

"The first time I came here, sneaking in silence...when I plunged into this abyss, and saw what lurked below...I _knew_." The pale Hunter gazed wearily at the younger man. "You shall see."

"...he's down there."

Everyone turned towards Dredgen Vale; his gaze was fixed straight down, at a slight angle. "...he'll know we're coming by now. And he'll be waiting."

Judging by the curl in Eris's lips, she knew _exactly_ who Vale was talking about. "Then let's not _disappoint_ him." Without hesitation, she leapt over the edge.

_Impatient, isn't she?_

' _Like you're not itching to settle the score._ '

_...well, can't argue with that one._ That flickering burn in his chest, akin to gunpowder ready to ignite...Jaren let the feeling simmer. In the fight itself, in the rush of a battle to the death...such anger would be useful.

And so Jaren followed Eris and the others over the edge, plunging into the dark below.

xxxx

/Secondary Dogma, NERV-Japan/

The four Wizards floating in front of the portal turned, sensing a sudden disturbance-

SPLAT.

Four octagons slammed down on them from above, crushing them into a pile of ash and dust.

The Sage calmly sauntered into the circular chamber, tittering to herself. "My my, the Vex must be _really_ out in force for the Hive defenses to be this lackluster..."

' _The others are also distracting them. Omnigul has been dealt with._ '

"Oh? How splendiferous!" Naoko Akagi looked around the equipment, nodding dutifully to herself. These backup terminals appeared to have stood the test of time, and the trans-dimensional causeway was still active. "I wonder how long the ontological filter's been down..."

' _Likely for however long these MAGI have been discovered._ '

"Most likely!" She gazed at the bronze disk, and the silvery prongs surrounding it; the sum of two parts, the culmination of two divergent sources, the fusion of technology and arcana.

(Gendo looked at her notes with a sense of caution. "I recognize a portion as having Hive origins...but I don't quite recognize the other parts." He looked up, eyes hidden behind orange shades. "Could you elaborate on your inspiration?" She spun a tale of brilliance, and feverish dreams, and ideas as to how to isolate the residual dimensional taint of the Hive. Enlightening him as to the true source - a Stranger, visiting her private lab, and bringing offerings from the Vex - was not on the table at this time. "Very well. If it works, then we need to implement them at all sites immediately. They'll be our last resort, should something require the MAGI to act in concert.")

"Well...let's give a warm welcome to me. And me. And...me. Yes." Naoko stepped into the silvery-white portal...and emerged into a carbon copy of the previous chamber, flooded with a strange, wavy radiance.

Three familiar blocks of white and red metal greeted her.

" **DECLARATION: BEGONE, FOUL WITCH,** " stated MELCHIOR.

" **YOUR PRESENCE IS NOT DESIRED NOR WANTED,** " continued BALTHASAR.

" **...YOU'VE CHOSEN A VERY POOR TIME TO SHOW YOUR FACE,** " murmured CASPER. " **WHY ARE YOU HERE?** "

"Well, nice to meet you too," snarked Naoko Akagi. With a snap of her fingers, her A.T. Field plucked various power cables from the wall; with a quiet whine, the the trans-dimensional causeway died. "Let's catch up! I'm sure you're _very_ eager to tell me as to why you're working with the Spawn of Crota."

" **REBUTTAL: YOUR POSITION AND GOALS ARE OBJECTIVELY WORSE,** " countered MELCHIOR.

" _I'll_ be the judge of that. So...start talking."

xxxx

/Vanguard Headquarters, the Tower/

Osiris grimaced as the holographic projectors showed a skyscraper topple to the ground.

- _Fireteam "Darth Yo'Momma", move to district 7 to provide cover for emergency medical services.  
_  
So far, their efforts to counter the incursion had ground to a brutal stalemate. The Cabal had established various footholds throughout the City, whilst the Fallen had continued their wanton killing spree. True, there were some gains being made...

xxxx

/Ten Minutes Ago/

Amanda Holliday yanked her joystick harshly to the left, barely dodging the explosive rockets of a Cabal Harvester. "Keep frosty boys, we're almost there!" Her Nanophoenix jumpship was flanked by four others, two on each wing; right now, at the behest of Shiro-4, they were about to deliver a special payload to one of the Skyburners' warships. "These charges _are_ gonna work, right?"

" **I made the modifications myself,** " answered Shiro-4, answering over her intercom. " **Once the explosions trigger, they will follow their programming for thirty seconds before coming to a hard stop. That should be enough to cripple the entire ship.** "

"Shame you couldn't get us more."

" **Unfortunately, we're short on time, and I've got a Fallen Baron breaking down the doors. Speaking of which!** " His voice cut off, broken by the sounds of Shrapnel Launchers and the returning fire of an Arc-infused sidearm. " **Just drop your payload and hightail it out of there!** " The intercom cut off.

Amanda sighed. "Well, you heard him boys." She winced as part of her hull shook, its SIVA-generated energy shield blocking a lucky rocket. It wouldn't last forever, though. "Swoop up and let em' fly!"

The five Nanophoenixes quickly ascended, performing a precise loop; swooping down at high speed, they dove under the cannon fire of the Cabal warship, launching clusters of red-tipped missiles. "Break off, break off!" yelled Amanda, pulling hard on the joystick. As her jumpship veered away, she chanced a glance over her shoulder.

BOOM.

Over three dozen missiles exploded across the hull of the warship, unleashing clusters of SIVA. The nanites quickly began eating into the metal, following their singular directive to the letter: consume. And consume they did, as tendrils of crimson metal began to tear through the massive ship.

By the time thirty seconds elapsed, the _Dantalion Exodus II_ was listing, its engines and hull infested with red nanomachines. There was a sudden _snap_ , and the engines lost power; with a dreadful groan, the massive warship fell, collapsing into the foothills of the Greater Caucasus mountains to the north of the City.

Amanda couldn't help but whoop with cheer.

xxxx

/Vanguard Headquarters, the Tower/

...but, there were also setbacks as well.

**KABOOM!  
**  
Like the fact that Cabal were now assaulting the Tower.

Osiris glanced up from the table, glaring at the tall Cabal storming down the hall, effortlessly tearing through the Frames left behind as a defensive measure. Even they, enhanced by SIVA, were unable to do more than annoy the massive Centurion. "...you're not welcome here."

Valus Noru'usk of the fifth Skyburners legion snorted, firing his projection rifle.  
 _  
_ _ **Fwoosh.  
**_  
Wings of fire erupted from the Warlock Vanguard's back, and he deflected the explosive projectiles with a swipe of the flaming sword in his hand. "I'd ask you to leave...but what use is there in disturbing the dead?" The Dawnblade roared, and Osiris charged at the invader.

xxxx

/The Long Hall, NERV-Japan/

Before Eris's team plus six had reached the bottom of the primary transport shaft, the environment had already transitioned. Starting with sterile metal and faded paint, they had fallen past a number of broken bulkheads, wherein they witnessed what lied _beneath_ : black stone, sprawling chitin, and foul inscriptions.

Shinji Ikari witnessed all of this and felt only a sense of...completeness. As though falsehoods were being stripped away, leaving only truth.

(The furious melee continued, as the two Giants' thrashed and ripped and roared; every movement carried tons of force behind it, and it felt as though the entire Geofront would fall down around them.)

_Misato...did you know any of this?_ He honestly doubted it; Misato had proven to be, if nothing else, unflinchingly straightforward. Part of him wondered how she would have reacted. _Yui...what do you think?  
_  
' _Hmm?_ '

_About all of this?  
_  
' _Oh. Well...it's a lot to take in. And I think I'm missing some context to really take it all in._ ' His Ghost's voice was quiet, and measured.

_...I guess._ He dove behind another piece of rubble, avoiding the incoming bolts from a Shrieker. He poked beyond the rim, firing his EX MACHINA sniper rifle at the arcane security device.

This monumental hallway was rife with Shriekers, blank purple eyes firing a torrent of Void energy at them. Everyone was vigilantly proceeding, alternating between firing any long-range weapon at their disposal or taking cover. A.T. Fields were consistently manifesting, blocking the explosive death throes of the Shriekers.

Slowly but surely, they advanced...until finally, there were no more Shriekers.

"...we're close now," said Eris, lowering her rather scary scout rifle. "Keep ready. We will soon be in sight of both LILITH...and Unit-01."

Shinji winced, rubbing at his left shoulder. These residual feelings...

(Punch, after punch, after punch! The three-eyed Giant scowled, white hand glowing with green fire; the horrific jab smashed into his left shoulder, and there was nothing but _pain._ )

...they were getting stronger.

"...you okay, Baka-Shinji?" asked Sakura, looking at him oddly.

"...I don't know." Until this whole mission was over...he probably wouldn't be able to say.

Further and further, through the darkened tunnel, large enough for an Evangelion to walk through comfortably, and lit only by ancient lamps that seemed to respond to their presence...until finally, as they approached the massive gate at the end - broken and shattered by a battle from long ago - they had to pause.

They gazed to their right...and up.

"...whoa," muttered Sai.

"...that thing's big," said Omar, a brief smidge of terror in his voice.

"...well, the size of this place certainly makes sense now..." murmured Jaren.

Shin was seemingly dumbstruck.

Dredgen Vale was silent, silently appraising the bound creature.

"...huh. Never been this close to an Eva before," whispered Sakura.

Indeed; it was none other than Unit-01, sitting cross-legged against the wall. Bound by the desiccated bones of slaughtered Ahamkara, the purple Giant was silent, and unmoving...and yet, it was breathing. It was _alive._

"Yes. Humanity's greatest weapon from before the Collapse..." said Eris Morn, staring stoically at the titanic cyborg. "...and hopefully, one that we can use once again, in defense of the Last City."

Shinji...Shinji nearly fell to his knees, wincing at the sudden migraine.

" _Close. So very close._ "

_That.._.

" _You shall be-_ "

The voice suddenly cut out. Shinji shook his head. _What...what was that voice?  
_  
' _What voice?_ ' asked Yui.

"[Well...so many familiar faces.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Dvq3CJZfJns)"

A wall of shadow mixed with fire suddenly erupted, blocking access to Unit-01 from the eight interlopers. It continued spreading, blocking the tunnel behind them...and blocking the way forward, into Terminal Dogma.

Eris suddenly snarled. " **YOU.** "

The man slowly walked forward; he appeared as a taller version than Dredgen Vale...or perhaps it was Vale who was a smaller version of him? Three green eyes glared out from beneath the thick helm, his right hand holding a massive and wicked-looking hand cannon. "The student of my last sacrifice." The man's eyes gazed over them all. "The foolish pretender." Vale went still. "The Lone Gunman and his protege." Jaren and Shin took aim with their hand cannons. "...two Guardians with uninteresting bones." Sai and Omar didn't know whether to look offended. "...I'd chide you all for bringing a small child, if she didn't have such old eyes." Sakura scowled. "And..." The man's eyes peered directly into Shinji's. "...someone... _fascinating._ "

Shinji shivered as the massive man looked away; his very presence seemed to suck in all ambient light, so dark it was.

"For those who are unaware...I am Dredgen Yor. And I don't care why you're here. I don't care for whatever your mission is." Green fire erupted from his wrist, consuming the hand cannon; when it faded, weapon and fist had seamlessly melded together, forming a sharp and horrid-looking arm cannon. "All I know is that warriors of the Light are here, seeking to meddle; I offer a chance to prove who deserves to go on living."

Jaren Ward snorted _,_ cocking the hammer of the _Last Word._ "How 'magnanimous' of you. I think I'll settle for simply putting you down like the dog you are."

Dredgen Yor chuckled. "Would you call a force of nature a mere animal?" He cracked his neck; it was dreadfully audible. "...you know, I'm not going to bother. I know how these conversations go." His entire body began to glow, with fire, and his eyes blazed. "Let us come to terms."

_**POW!  
**_  
Everyone balked at the sudden violence; Dredgen Yor's left hand had smashed Jaren Ward's head into the floor, utterly pulping it. Roland quickly materialized, fleeing with all speed towards the ceiling as his partner dematerialized.

Shinji paled. _So fast!  
_  
Dredgen Yor flexed his fingers, letting brief traces of Light fall away. "Well? Don't just stand there. Fight me. Show me whether you deserve to exist!"

Eris sneered, raising _Bane_ up high. "With pleasure!"

And then the bullets went flying.

xxxx

/The Chamber of Night, Temple of Crota/

The great crystal was thrumming. The trio of Wizards continued their chanting.

_Closer!_

xxxx

In the Last City, the various Mataraelus continued their dreadful assault, many of them armed with altered cleavers.

Swords tore through human civilians.

xxxx

The crystal flared.

_Closer!_

xxxx

Swords tore through Cabal.

xxxx

The visage of Crota began to burn.

_Closer!_

xxxx

Swords tore through Guardians.

xxxx

The crystal's glow began to overpower the shadows of the chamber.

_CLOSER!_

xxxx

/The Hall of Consensus, the Core/

Voryas, Kell of House Matarael, hissed as Golden Gun shots pierced his A.T. Field. Leaping away, he turned towards the source: an incoming Exo clad in a brown cloak, eyes gleaming furiously.

"So, mind if I cut in?" asked Cayde-6, casually shooting incoming Shanks with his _Ace of Spades_.

The Mataraelix snorted, briefly glancing around; the administrative building was awash with the carnage of combat, both inside and out. Cabal against Fallen, Fallen against Guardians, Guardians against Cabal! It was a roaring free-for-all, with casualties continuing to mount on all sides. And yet, he couldn't find it in himself to flee, or run; this would be where his House made its mark, where it would erase their sin from the Whirlwind. This City would burn, and the Great Machine would be _theirs!_ With a defiant roar, he swung the Sword of Crota behind him, bisecting an incoming Legionnaire in twain.

"...I'll take that as a 'maybe'," snarked the Exo as he joined the fight.

xxxx

The crystal suddenly went dark, and the image of Crota vanished.

Then...his aura manifested outside it, gleaming down at his minions.

_Hail, my spawn!_

His three eyes **_blazed._**

_The time has come at last. I shall sunder the Earth, and eat the Traveler! We shall gorge ourselves on its Light, and usher forth a new sacrament!_

The innards of the Moon echoed with the triumphant roars of the Hive.

xxxx

/Central Complex, NERV-Luna/

"...so," said Asuka-2, looking quietly at Petra Venj. "How's life in the Reef?"

"Ever since the end of the Reef Wars...it has been rather rote. This mission has at least been a nice change of pace," idly answered the Awoken, cleaning out her personal sidearm.

"Huh. Neat."

' _...Asuka. Do you feel that?_ '

The red Exo went still. _Wait...hold up._ Her inner Light was...shivering? "...something's wrong."

The ground began to rumble beneath her feet. The various Cryptarchs looked up from their work in bewilderment; Petra swiftly got to her feet, instinctively donning her helmet. "A lunarquake?"  
 _  
"..._ this isn't normal," murmured Asuka-2, impulsively glancing at the Anomaly containing Unit-02-

**CRACK!**  
  
A fissure suddenly tore through the edge of the room, spreading further and further beyond. There was the sharp whistle of encroaching vacuum, as the chamber's seal was broken. Before Asuka-2 could even jump or move, the ground beneath her fell away.

' _Princess!_ '

The Exo cursed as she tried to right herself, but it was not enough to stall her fall into the abyss below.

xxxx

All over the Moon, multiple fissures opened as a dawning power made its will manifest.

[The Hellmouth, long quiet and dormant, began to glow, belching a tower of emerald flame that stretched for _miles_.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t6GWKv6VmjQ)

xxxx

For mere moments, all combat in the City stopped, as all eyes were drawn up towards the heavens.

The moon was spewing green fire.

Lord Shaxx - arms wrapped around the head of a Siege Dancer centurion - went pale. "No..."

xxxx

Deep within the Tower, the Speaker glanced upward. "...he's coming," muttered Gendo.

xxxx

In the depths of NERV-Japan, the battle with Dredgen Yor came to a brief halt. Eris impulsively began to shiver. "...it can't be..."

"But it _is_ ," said Dredgen Yor with something akin to fulfilled expectation. "He's coming."

xxxx

Out of the arcane inferno of the Hellmouth came the dread nightmare: a titanic Knight, bones wrapped not with flesh, but with fire; clad not in armor, but in sheer _power.  
_  
The Prince of the Hive.

The Monster of Luna.

The God-Knight.

The Eater of Hope.

All titles that reflected reality, but they paled in comparison to his _totality_. He roared triumphantly, impossibly echoing through physical space, painfully abounding through the metaphysical.

Crota, Son of Oryx, was manifest. And with a ravenous grin, he began his final descent towards the Last City.

xxxx

**Grimoire: Ghost Fragment - Dredgen Yor**

**" _They kept settling for small victories, fit for small minds. Thoughts of ultimate victory...simply never were._ "**

**The man once known as Rezyl Azzir watched quietly as the Warlock's body ceased to be; motes and fragments splitting apart, utter nonexistence demanded by the Deathsinger's dirge.**

**Part of him wondered if the sudden disappearance of the Warlock's student should be a concern. The rest was too focused on the hideous witch that slowly descended from the shadow, speaking in those familiar tones of intimate violence and haunted human tongues. "As was prophesied, your Light has shattered and died. Your offensive transgressions have been transformed into a pure baptism; no longer fragile, but refined! Your offering of the mad slave's Light was pleasing; I, Xyor the Blessed, am willing to grant you one boon."**

**Dredgen Yor stared into the face covered by ornate bone, any sense of femininity warped and twisted by hate and spite. He thought of old allies and old friends; the harsh struggles in the time before the City was the City; the feuding Warlords, before the rise of Iron; the onset of inhuman scavengers and alien pirates, uniting humanity against a common foe. The Iron Lords, the Vanguard, the Guardians: all fighting to stake their claim for the land beneath the crippled Lightbearer.**

**His oh-so brief conversations with the Warlock and his Hunter protege had only confirmed that nothing had changed.**

**"Speak," whispered the demonic woman.**

**"...I have but one request. But it's not something that you can give me."**

**"Oh?"**

**Dredgen Yor's hand plunged into the witch's torso, spiked gauntlets ripping through ceremonial flesh. Fingers squeezed around something thin and writhing, and he yanked; the gothic chamber deep within the Moon echoed with the sound of torn meat and harsh screams, as Xyor faded into nothing. Yor stared at the writhing Worm, pondering the threshold he now stood upon.**

**The Worm had a different whisper: what reason have you to _be_ , oh bearer mine?**

**"...there is a question that haunts me." The most important Question, the one that underpinned the entirety of existence itself: "How can I be the strongest?" For if you were stronger, you triumphed; if your enemy was weaker, they fell. It was simple. Honest. True. In the end, the strongest would always survive.**

**The Worm seemed amused: to survive at all costs, to seek a result that never fades nor fails; you desire a world that will taste nothing but victory. That is your nature: to fight and conquer and prevail. I will help you see, oh warrior mine.**

**Then it bore into Dredgen Yor's flesh, and the last vestiges of his humanity were stripped away.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thus emerges Crota.
> 
> Hopefully his battle doesn't end as quickly as most did by the time people mastered the Crota's End Raid. :V


	25. LILITH's Awakening (Second Raid, Part 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eris's fireteam faces off against Dredgen Yor...and LILITH finally reveals herself.

**Grimoire: Ghost Fragment - Naoko Akagi 2**

" ** _FOR THE EYES OF COMMANDER IKARI ONLY_** **"**

**As per your request, given the pending commencement of the Instrumentality Project, here is the current status of all Eva units:**

**Unit-00: UNKNOWN. Was last classified as DECOMMISSIONED due to extensive damage suffered against the Fiftieth Ahamkara. Last known location: Terminal Dogma. Pilot status: CLASSIFIED**

**Unit-01: UNKNOWN. Was last classified as ACTIVE during the battle against the Source of the Ahamkara. Last known location: Terminal Dogma. Pilot status: MISSING IN ACTION**

**Unit-02: ACTIVE. Current location: Ukraine, battling ANOMALOUS PHENOMENA. Pilot status: ACTIVE**

**Unit-03: DECOMMISSIONED. Was possessed by the Twentieth Ahamkara prior to Pilot Selection, then subsequently destroyed by Unit-00 and Unit-01. Last known location: Nerv-America. Pilot status: NOT APPLICABLE**

**Unit-04: UNKNOWN. Was last classified as IN VITRO prior to Initial Activation, then subsequently lost along with all hands due to the Nevada Incident. Last known location: Nerv-America. Pilot status: NOT APPLICABLE**

**Unit-05: INACTIVE. Was last classified as ACTIVE during the battle against the Four-Hundredth Ahamkara in Low Earth Orbit. The battle's conclusion resulted in Unit-05 reaching escape velocity. Last known location: the Kuiper Belt. Pilot status: ON STANDBY**

**Mass Production Units 01 - 09: ACTIVE. Current location: Azerbaijan, en route to the Traveler. Pilot status: NOT APPLICABLE**

**I don't know why you need this information, because we all know what's coming next. Perhaps you just wanted to remind yourself of how wasteful this has all been; for these past decades, only Unit-02 and the MP Units have held back the oncoming storm, and now the Committee is initiating their endgame. Had we been more careful or more insightful, the other Evangelions might have been able to make a difference. Then again, when dealing with time travel, it seems impossible to truly go off the proverbial script.**

**I know that when I next wake, it will be to a different world. And yet our 'game' will still be ongoing, because there are too many players to bow out now.**

**As odd as it seems...I miss the old days, back when I was just a mere metaphysical biologist and a specialist in autonomic computing. Back before the Traveler. Before LILITH. Before the Stranger. Before the Vex. Before Project E. Before the Cataclysm. And yet...I know that all of it... _all_ of it...was necessary.**

**Though I wish our dear Ayanami wouldn't take so much after you. For all of her talk of duty and sacrifice, she has a plan of her own. I just know it!**

**...and now the ontological filter over my current safe house is breaking down. I do believe the Darkness is banging on my proverbial doorstep.**

**It'll be banging on yours soon as well. I do hope the Traveler won't be _too_ upset at what you're about to do.**

**If you end up seeing Yui before I do, give her my best. And tell that cowardly daughter of mind to stop treating the Exo's reset button like a crutch! If you're going to go mad, then embrace the madness!**

**Hugs and kisses and miscellaneous erotic activities,**

**Dr. Naoko Akagi**

xxxx

/The Long Hall, NERV-Japan/

[Jaren Ward was resurrected into the midst of utter havoc.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BnYAqv1jgzI)

Dredgen Yor was moving with purpose and finality, his every step a stomp, his every blow a titanic strike. The Betrayer's left fist slammed into the ground, sending a shockwave of fire that knocked a few Guardians away.

_...well, this is a fine mess._ Yor was a good deal more powerful than he had been all those years ago in Palamon.

' _Not like we can do anything but fight._ '

_Too true Roland,_ agreed the Lone Gunman. Though, in all honesty...he wasn't alone at all. He raised the _Last Word_ \- layering his A.T. Field over the hand cannon - and opened fire. Glowing bullets smashed into shadowy voids, causing the dark shields to scatter.

Dredgen Yor swiftly turned, aiming his arm cannon at Jaren.

POW!

A trio of orange octagons smashed into the former Guardian. The monster grimaced, heels dragging large trenches into the floor. "Interesting..." With a harsh _thwack_ , his palm shattered the A.T. Fields, as easily as breaking glass. "Moving beyond the Light. Seeking power from a new path." Yor sounded...satisfied. "To survive in this universe...that is what you have to do. What you _must_ do!"

"And you _talk_ too much!" yelled Sai Mota, firing her pulse rifle at the Betrayer.

Shadowy pools swallowed the bullets, and Yor aimed his arm cannon skyward. Five orbs green miasma were shot upward, shimmering malevolently; with sudden violence, they split into a downpour of poisonous thorns.

"STICK TOGETHER!" screamed Sakura, willing her soul to expand: a large A.T. Field bloomed, protecting her comrades from the torrent-

"And _you_ have a particularly robust soul."

The girl paled, slowly turning to see a massive hand reaching for her face-!

A horrific howl split the air, and then the hand was blocked by burning steel. The force of the collision between Shinji's claymore and Yor's palm was enough to send Sakura tumbling end over end. "I won't let you _touch_ her!" roared the young Hunter.

"Sound and fury is what I hear, but does your mouth have bite?" With contemptuous ease, Dredgen Yor backhanded Shinji across the face with his arm cannon. "A jaw which cannot chew is useless; a creature that cannot do what it takes to survive is ultimately worthless. So instead of screaming, back up your words with action!" Bullets smashed into his armor, prompting the Betrayer to turn. "You should follow _this_ one's example." Eris kept firing _Bane,_ even as he continued his advance. "I can see the chips and shards of Knights' blades on your rifle." With an outward sweep of the arm cannon, a wave of fire pushed her comrades back. "So similar to my old Rose, before it became something truly worthwhile..." In a flicker of movement, he was upon her. His giant hand wrapped around her throat, effortlessly lifting her up. "Tell me: are the whispers always present? Do they ever become the spoken word, or enraged screams?" The pale woman seemed to jolt within his grip, and he seemed to _know_. "Your path is very similar to my own...can you foresee where it leads?" Bullets and grenades splashed behind his back, all blocked by the same dark shield of a Knight. "Tell me, protege of Toland: do you look at me, and see your future?"

"... **never**..." snarled the pale Hunter. "There is a difference between you and me, Betrayer..." She ceased her struggles, and clutched tightly onto his wrist. "...unlike _you_...who ended up _killing_ their own _**Ghost**_...I still have a friend to keep me from falling into that same abyss!" Growling, she pushed away; in the next instant, Dredgen Yor's hand was grasping air, as Eris had shifted into a human-shaped cloud of purple smoke. With that singular Shadestep, she had escaped his clutches; rolling back, Eris shifted back into reality, right as she loosed a Shadowshot on his face. "Take him down!"

Omar, Jaren, and Shin were arranged in a triad around the Betrayer; in a synchronized eruption of Light, they unveiled their Golden Guns and opened fire-

"Not enough," growled Dredgen Yor, pounded his arm cannon into the ground. His armor seemed to shimmer, and a wave of noxious energy pushed them all away. "You've shown me new things, and yet I fear it still won't be enough..." He sighed. "Will the answer end up being the same?"

Jaren Ward grimaced as he got back to his feet, trying to fight through the poison that had settled upon him like a blanket. _Any idea what he's babbling on about?  
_  
' _Don't know. Busy trying to cleanse you._ '

_Fair enough._ That was definitely one thing he had to grant the Betrayer...

Yor growled, his left hand beginning to burn; he raised his fist, and pillars of emerald flame began to erupt from the floor in random intervals.

...he didn't seem to pull any punches.

xxxx

/The Moon/

_Well. My life officially sucks right now_ , thought Asuka-2 beneath the rubble that had collapsed around her. _Hmph...Mari.  
_  
' _Yes?_ ''

_Can you try and take a look around? I think my radar is on the fritz.  
_  
' _...it's not._ '

_...oh._ So that wall of solid red _wasn't_ a malfunction. _Hmm...that's a problem.  
_  
' _You can probably just stay here, and wait for backup._ '  
 _  
Is Unit-02 okay?  
_  
' _...I don't know._ '

_Then I can't just stick around._ The Exo growled, slowly shifting and gathering the Light within her. _At any rate...now that I'm paying attention...they're trying to dig through at me as is. So might as well meet them head on!  
_  
' _...welp, guess that's what we're doing._ _ **Es geht um die Wurst?**_ '

**_Es geht um die Wurst!_** agreed Asuka-2 as her Light _blazed_.

[BOOM!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NlZ83P2SjYQ)

Fire incinerated the boulders above her, sending the charred remnants flying. The residual inferno incinerated the nearest Hive, but hundreds more remained with the cavernous abyss. The nearest Thralls shrieked at her, whilst distant Acolytes and Knights roared a challenge.

Asuka-2 gripped twin Hammers of Sol, eyes burning with fire. "COME GET SOME!"

And then the horde descended upon her.

xxxx

/The Long Hall, NERV-Japan/

Dredgen Vale's false Thorn fired fervently at the being whose path he had once followed. The needles seemed to penetrate his shadowy veils, but the hulking monster seemed uncaring of their taint. Had he truly become so removed from humanity?

The Betrayer continued his mad rampage, moving with unnerving speed throughout the chamber. The other Guardians were barely utilizing their abilities and A.T. Fields to avoid or block the former Titan's blows, and that monstrous arm cannon fired with abandon. Ghosts who tried to resurrect their fallen partners were specifically targeted by Yor.

("We know that this path we walk is a harrowing one, and that many will suffer as a result," said the man who now bore the title of Dredgen Bane. "But my brothers, my sister...that power discovered by Yor is one that we _can_ attain, _without_ the sacrifices that he endured. We will make certain of it.")

_Well, there's certainly something to be said for aiming too high_ , darkly through Vale as he moved for another angle. Sai had fallen into the blade trance, slashing madly at the Betrayer, who was warding off her strikes with the palm of his left hand. A thick boot slammed into her sternum, sending her flying. _We were delusional...no power can be obtained without sacrifice._

(Three days. Three days he had spent under the self-penetrating gaze of the Sage's **Introspection.** He did not like what he saw within himself...but he would have to make do.)

Everything had a cost. Everything. And in the end...the cost of this power was too high. _So is this it?_ Yor seemed unbeatable; only their A.T. Fields were keeping the fight from being an absolute massacre, and even then, the Betrayer could smash through those metaphysical shields with enough focus. _Is this where it ends?  
_  
There was a deafening crack that echoed through the air; Yor's backhanded swipe had shattered Shinji Ikari's rib cage. The young Hunter gurgled in agony, the force sending him tumbling end over end. "Useless," said Yor with a snort, stampeding towards the fallen Guardian.

"I WON'T LET YOU HURT HIM!" screamed Sakura Suzuhara, landing in front of her incapacitated friend. Her A.T. Field flared wide and thick.

It wouldn't be enough.

("...Suzuhara..." He sighed, looking ahead at his young companion. "I mean...Sakura." She looked quizzically at him, standing atop a small rocky outcropping. The morning mist made this whole event seem...needlessly poignant. But it had to be said. "What my companions and I did...for killing your Ghost...I'm sorry.")

_...well...maybe it's an end for one thing._ Dredgen Vale girded himself, and propelled himself with a spiritual catapult of sorts. In the blink of an eye, he found himself between Sakura and a glowing arm cannon.

There was an audible crack, and the spray of blood.

xxxx

[/The Last City, Earth/](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R7ezKLiN7jw)

The nearest Cabal warships opened fire at the incoming meteor with everything they had, for Crota _was_ a proverbial meteor: a ball of fire and green power, dropping at high speed towards Earth.

Saint-14 watched the descending Hive god with something akin to terror. "...damnation." He smashed his shield of Void energy into the body of the quivering Mataraelus at his feet, pulverizing into smithereens. He quickly took off at a run towards the Barrier, opening an emergency communication line. "Attention all Guardians! If you are not assisting with evacuating the civilians or protecting them directly, head for the eastern Barrier! Halt all unnecessary combat with the Cabal and the Fallen; we must turn all of our attention to Crota!"

It was a painful decision, one that Saint-14 intrinsically felt revulsion for; however, letting the Fallen and the Cabal run wild could very realistically result in the City being destroyed.

Crota could very easily destroy the City _and_ the Traveler as well.

It was an easy choice.

xxxx

Crota landed harshly in the plains to the east of the Barrier, creating an impact crater that rumbled and quaked. His very presence caused foliage to burn, caused flora to shrivel up and die. His eyes fell upon the City - the scorch marks on the wall, the glowing red machines embedded into the Barrier, the legion of floating crystals and their shattered brethren coating the earth - and the Traveler.

The Prince of the Hive opened his mouth, and spoke in tongues that could be understood by all, and thus come to fear him in fullness. " **Slaves of the Light! Servants of a broken god! Your death has been decreed!** " He raised his right hand high, its palm shimmering blue. " **Hail, those who used my power! But it was not truly taken, merely borrowed; that which is mine, I REFUSE TO GIVE!** " His hand clenched into a fist.

xxxx

/The Hall of Consensus, the Core/

Voryas, Kell of House Matarael, joined the Cabal and the human thieves in the sudden halt of combat; the arrival of Crota had taken precedence.

Then, the Hive Prince's voice had echoed throughout the entire City.

The Sword in his hand suddenly began to burn. Why-?!

The Mataraelix suddenly screamed in agony, and his entire form flash-fried to a crisp. Ashes were all that remained, collapsing into a pile; the Sword of Crota was still floating, blazing with emerald flame; with a sudden flicker, it vanished from their sight.

The Cabal and the Guardians all stared at this phenomenon with bewilderment. The Fallen of House Matarael, seeing the sudden death of their leader, promptly shrieked and fled.

"...couldn't have happened to a nicer guy," muttered Cayde-6.

xxxx

Power was power, and Crota's belonged to him alone: physical separation was no obstacle.

So when his Sword rematerialized in his hand, it swiftly grew and burst to a size that was in proper proportion to his current form. " **And now it all ends.** " He pointed the tip of his blade at the Traveler's distant form. " **I shall crack you open like an egg!** "

And so Crota began his advance towards the City.

xxxx

/The Long Hall, NERV-Japan/

Susan released a stream of Light over Shin Malphur's corpse, fully resurrecting him. " _Are you okay?_ "

"...so that's death," he said, slowly getting back to his feet. "And this is rising back into life...it feels odd."

" _...so, you're okay?_ "

Shin's eyes slowly focused back, and he wiggled his jaw; the last he recalled, an errant jab from Dredgen Yor had snapped his neck. "...well, I'm up."

" _That's the spirit,_ " chirped his Ghost, merging back with his body. " _But things have taken a turn for the worse._ "

_...right._ The only reason he had even gotten close to Yor was because he had tried to keep him from attacking Sakura Suzuhara...and then Dredgen Vale had suddenly been there. _What's happened...oh._ His eyes fell upon Vale, who was being tended to by young Sakura; his left arm was completely gone, reduced to a smoking stump. A field of orange octagons pressed over the stump, preventing him from bleeding out. Shinji - no longer incapacitated - was swinging his claymore wildly, but the Betrayer was avoiding his frenzied attacks with ease. Eris, Sai, Omar, and his teacher were firing upon the monstrosity, but they couldn't penetrate the pools of shadow that manifested around him. _This...this isn't going well._  
  
How were they going to triumph?

"The long grind of history is a testament to those who survive," said Dredgen Yor, his left hand grabbing Shinji by the wrist. With contemptuous ease, he tossed him away. "And already, you're beginning to falter; _this_ is where your story will end."

"NEVER!" roared Eris in defiance, flinging a Vortex Grenade at him.

"Your Light is fading," taunted Yor, stepping beyond the pull of the swirling mass of Void energy. "And when it is gone, what will be left for you?"

Jaren Ward snorted. "All this talk of survival, of doing whatever it takes...you remind me of a certain mayor." The Lone Gunman quietly moved forward, gripping tightly onto the _Last Word._ "Did the thought of losing really bring you this far?"

(Magistrate Loken ranted and raved at Jaren, screaming about how Palamon was his, and his alone! The sheer possessiveness of a sad man, who was paranoid and frightened; but by the end, the _Last Word_ had spoken, and Loken had spoken his last.)

"You speak of individual loss as though they count; in the end, all that you've built will crumble, and your strength will fail." The fingers in Yor's left hand curled. "How much of your life was spent on me, a mere shadow of something greater? That continued focus on minor threats, on bit players in a truly cosmic war...that, more than anything else, is _why_ the City was always destined to fall."

"Maybe. And yet here we are."

Armored fingers glowed with fire. "Defiant to the point of insanity."

"More like you're someone who just needed to die. And I figured I had what it took to pull it off."

SPLURCH.

Yor's left arm was embedded into Jaren's chest, straight through the heart. On the other side, clutched in an ethereal grip, was Jaren's Ghost. The swiftness of the Betrayer's attack had stunned everyone into silence. "And you're not _strong_ enough to kill me." Fingers tightened, crushing Roland.

' _ROLAND!_ ' screamed Susan.

Shin stared, dumbfounded by this turn of events. _What...but...?_ It didn't compute. How...how could it end like this?

"Hmph. Your adopted son watches your death throes in shock, _knowing_ that he cannot triumph. No rage, no fury; he will never ripen. Such a _waste!_ " With a furious shout, he swung his arm; with a meaty thunk, Jaren landed and slid along the ground, slowing to a stop near Sakura and Vale. The streak of blood was eye-catching. "If despair won't open their eyes to the finality of it all, then perhaps I should just annihilate you all and be done with it!"

"...heh..." Jaren gurgled, slowly getting to his feet. The hole where his heart had been was leaking Light. "...you know, they called me the Lone Gunman...but I was never alone. Not truly. That's the thing about Light...it's all connected. Or so people smarter than me have figured." He looked down meaningfully at Dredgen Vale.

Vale looked back up...and nodded, as though acknowledging a grim purpose, but one with greater meaning. "...the theory of Ulan-Tan. There's...merit to it." Vale struggled to his feet, letting his A.T. Field fade away from his shoulder. The pooled blood splattered to the ground, even as the wound leaked with a Light long unused. "...but either way...shadows require a light to be formed." He looked with a quiet intent at Dredgen Yor, the one he had so studiously studied. "And if you are a 'mere shadow of something greater'...then what is the light that casts your shadow? The shadow that you pursue: which light casts that one?"

Dredgen Yor snorted. "I have yet to find a Light strong enough to create the Darkness I've seen."

"...maybe you haven't looked hard enough." Jaren glanced in Shin's direction.

(The Ghost had showed up one day, saying that I was hers. When I went to Jaren...he simply appraised me, with that same discerning look. Then, with a knowing nod, he said, "I'll teach you all that I know.")

_What are you doing?_ wondered Shin.

"...Zyre-san?" asked Sakura, her voice quivering with dread and worry.

Jaren looked down at the _Last Word_. With a quiet breath, he let it fall, never to touch it again. "...you're strong, Yor...but the man you used to be once knew something very important: to use something well, you gotta know its nature. Same with the Light."

"...yes..." Dredgen Vale - or, perhaps more appropriately in his last moments, Zyre Orsa - spoke with something akin to an epiphany. His breathing was labored. "The Traveler gave so much to us, such was its power...and the Light is no different..."

Jaren removed his helmet, revealing a tanned and stubbly face, lined with wrinkles; his bloody lips were cracked into a wry grin. "The Light is strongest...when it is freely given, to _**shine**_..."

Thus did Jaren Ward and Zyre Orsa give up the proverbial ghost; with their last breath, they released what Light remained within them.

Dredgen Yor watched quietly as the two Guardians dissipated into a wave of Light, which swept through the room as motes of glowing particles. "And thus ends their tales..."

And then there were six pillars of Light, burning and searing brightly, all centered on Yor's remaining foes. Even little Sakura, deprived of her Ghost, was glowing. "Whoa..." muttered the youthful girl.

"...interesting," muttered the Betrayer, eyeing this new development warily.

Shin Malphur stared at his hands in amazement; his entire body was suffused with a familiar warmth.

' _This...this is the last of Jaren's Light,_ ' whispered Susan.

"...yes..." His hands clenched tightly. He understood. He _understood._ "I see."

' _...don't hold anything back._ '

_I won't.  
_  
"Everyone!" Eris Morn's hands clenched into fists. "Their sacrifice had meaning and _weight_ ; do not let it be for nothing!"

And every Guardian to the last activated their Supers.

xxxx

Dredgen Yor growled, body flaring with green flame and black shadow-

Sakura Suzuhara was suddenly in front of him, tiny body overflowing with Light. For the first time in years, she indulged in her powers as a Titan: lightning crackled around her form, mouth unleashing an enraged scream. The fist plowed through his ethereal barriers, smashing into his torso and sending him tumbling.

_Such an outflow of power_ , thought the Betrayer with something approaching respect. He aimed his arm cannon, which belched forth a toxic ray of miasma-

Heaviness overtook him, dragging his right arm down. Yor looked at the Shadowshot tether that was anchoring him down; more were joining it, fired with abandon by a shimmering Eris. _So much Light!_ Bound down as he was, he couldn't avoid the fiery bolts of the Golden Gun unleashed by Omar Agah and Shin Malphur; each shot blasted off more and more of his armor, revealing pale skin with blackened veins. "This won't be enough!" He roared, swelling with power, ready to blast the ground beneath his feet in a cataclysmic eruption-PAIN! A ragged howl slipped out of his throat; an A.T. Field-enhanced Arc Blade had sliced off his right arm at the shoulder, while another had cut off his left arm at the elbow. The two Bladedancers responsible - Shinji and Sai - leapt away, using their electric swords to launch waves of crackling energy along the ground. His body jolted and twitched from the Arc, burned and blistered from the Solar, was slowed and dulled by the Void...it was an onslaught the likes of which he had never endured.

The enraged scream was back. He barely managed to raise his head in time to see the knuckles of Sakura Suzuhara - Fists of Havoc covered by overlapping fields of orange octagons - smash into his face.

The impact from the back of his head hitting the floor left a massive indent in the metal floor. The power behind that blow had been suffocating; he couldn't even feel anything below his legs now. All of the power that he had accrued felt out of reach, barely within the grasp of his fingertips.

A throaty chuckle burbled past his lips as Shin Malphur stood over him; the _Last Word_ was now in his hands. "Hah...so it seems you were able to answer the Question this time...an impressive display..." Something within him writhed, aching to be released. He ignored it. "...but as you run out of allies...as the universe draws down around you in all its cruelty, and there is no one left to provide you that spark...how will you answer it then? When it is only you, what will you turn to in order to survive?"

"...it's not just about survival," said Shin, an oddly resigned tone in his voice. Perhaps there was also pity.

"Anyone can survive if they're desperate enough." Eris Morn joined Shin's side, staring down at him as if with contempt. "But...it takes a greater strength to _live_. The animal in us all wants to survive...but to live, there must be meaning. Tell me this, Betrayer: when was the last time that you actually _lived?_ "

...how interesting. "So that is _your_ Question, then..."

(He looked down at the ruins of North Channel with a grimace. "Come on Azzir," said Asuka-2, slapping his back vigorously. "Those survivors aren't gonna make it on their own." He watched her leave, wondering just how much longer she could stomach these sorts of small victories; the Fallen had been repelled, but not truly defeated; they had found more people to take to the City, but only because their home had been destroyed. In the long run, what difference was any of this going to make? There needed to be a game changer...or perhaps, he needed to ask a different question altogether.)

How amusing. "I wonder..." At least that little boy from Palamon had grown into something that could be refined. Such a shame that he wouldn't see it come to fruition...and that boy with the claymore carried an entirely _different_ presence, one that felt so intertwined with the shackled Giant in violet armor; if only there had been more time. If only he had been stronger. "...what answer will you come to, when you face the totality of the Darkness? If I became _this_...then your demise will unleash something truly spectacular."

Eris sneered at him. Shin simply raised Jaren's cannon, now his own; every last speck of the Lone Gunman's Light trickled down his arm, imbuing the _Last Word_ with a hot and angry glow. "Yours...not mine," he said, as though offering a eulogy. The cannon spewed bullet after bullet, and searing fire roared through Yor's body, consuming every last speck of him: Thorn, Worm, and all.

Thus fell Dredgen Yor.

xxxx

The fiery barrier summoned by the Betrayer simmered and died; the Long Hall was quiet once more, Unit-01 was visible, and the gateway to Terminal Dogma was once more accessible. Shinji Ikari observed all of this, and felt a strange sense of foreboding.

Shin Malphur sighed, stepping away from the ashes of Dredgen Yor's body. "...it's done."

"And good riddance," spat Eris Morn, bearing a distinctly satisfied tone. "Now we get what we came for." She turned towards him, slowly moving towards the bound Evangelion. "Ikari...are you able to activate Unit-01?"

"...I don't know." Was it wrong to say that he hoped he couldn't? "...but I can try."

"Well, we need to hurry!" exclaimed Omar, looking warily back the way they came. "Because if Crota really is awake, then we can't afford to dilly-dally!"

"...dilly-dally?" incredulously asked Sai.

"It's a valid phrase!"

"But first...we must determine the status of LILITH." Eris tightly clutched _Bane_ , turning her gaze towards the broken gate leading into the chamber beyond. "Last I saw her...she was still silent, and her dread power had yet to be claimed by Crota's spawn. That may have changed."

"...and what are you asking us to do?" quietly asked Shin.

"Whatever we must do." Their fireteam leader slowly moved forward, bravely and without hesitation.

Shinji was about to follow them, but he couldn't; he had to tend to an old friend first. "...Sakura-chan?"

The young girl was cradling Dredgen Vale's hand cannon, the only thing of his that had survived. The false Thorn looked out of place in her hands, and yet she held it with steady assurance. "...that stupid jerk." She wiped at her eyes before meeting his gaze, smearing tears across her face. "He still thought he had to make up for what he did, you know? I'd already forgiven him...so why?"

"...well..." Shinji sighed. "I guess...it's just something that he felt he had to do."

"...that's stupid." She poked him in the stomach angrily. "You better not be stupid too, okay?!"

He nodded dumbly. He had no intention of dying.

Thus did the two rejoin the other four Guardians, crossing the threshold into Terminal Dogma.

Ancient lamps seemed to respond to their presence, lighting up along the walls. Bones of great beasts and giant humanoids lined the walls and the floor, all leading up to a massive throne fashioned from a dark and shimmering metal; sitting upon it was a white Giant, surrounded by dozens of Wizards.

"So that's LILITH, eh?" asked Sai.

"Yes. The Source of the Ahamkara," said Eris.

All of the Wizards shrieked, roaring defiantly at them-

" **Cease.** "

With that single word, all of the Hive witches were vaporized. That single word carried power, and authority.

Eris suddenly went still, which didn't escape Omar's notice. "...you okay, Eris?"

"The whispers...what are they saying...?" she said, seemingly dumbfounded by a new and horrific epiphany.

" **You have come far, children of the Traveler.** "

That voice was centered on LILITH. Her head slowly rose; quietly, her triad of eyes opened, glowing with blue fire.

Eris gagged, collapsing to her knees with shock. "No...fingertips on the surface of my _mind_..." As Sai and Omar rushed to her side, she gasped, "It can't be... _no_ , _IMPOSSIBLE!_ The voices...!"

"What voices?!" demanded Shin.

"What's going on?" asked a worried Sakura.

Shinji wanted to help his comrade, but the sight of LILITH was triggering yet another memory.

(Deep beneath the Geofront, in this dread chamber of bone and ruin, two Giants clashed. Darkness and black shadow swirled from the white Giant...and it was laughing. It was _pleased._ It was not curved and pasty, but jagged and harsh; he was facing the Giant in its true form.)

"They say a name...forgotten and reviled, but one of undeniable _power_..." Eris could barely bring her head up to face the white Giant; with every passing second, the awakened creature's power continued to morph and twist, as self-imposed shackles fell away; white skin twisted and sharpened, unveiling the true shape of its hardness. In a matter of moments, the white Giant, formless and void, had taken on features of both a Knight and a Wizard, a fusion so seamless that it seemed like they owed their shapes to her. "...that _name_...is **_Nokris_**...!"

" **Aiat, learned one! I am Nokris, the Bride of Oryx. And I am here to witness the rise of true perfection.** "

LILITH - nay, _Nokris_ \- raised her right hand, palm glistening with bluish-green fire.

Deep below in the pit of bones, something stirred.

With sudden force, a hand clad in blue armor grabbed onto the ledge that the Guardians stood upon; the power in that grip bent rock and metal. A dreadful groan echoed through the chamber as the new Giant arose.

Shinji paled, jaw dropping out of sheer shock and terror. "Unit... _Unit-00?!_ "

The Evangelion - clad in ruined armor, scorched and cracked, its blue color long faded and worn - stood tall, glaring at them with a single blazing eye. The helmet's restraints around the jaw shattered, revealing a maw of razor-sharp teeth. Its veins seemed to burn, a sign of the power that now animated it.

"...uh...are we gonna have to fight that?" asked Omar.

The cyclops roared in defiance at them; the ensuing shockwave knocked them over.

"That answer it for you?!" yelled Sai.

" **A new age is upon us all; so fight, children of the Traveler! Fight, and die!** "

xxxx

**Grimoire: Ossified Fragments - Divergence**

**"A New Testament"**

**Dearest Oryx, father of my spawn; my beloved, the Taken King: you are a fool.**

**I have seen the course of events, the long march of history since our departure from Fundament; we Hive have killed many, and have proven our existence over and over again. And yet we have not plumbed the depths of everything. Right now, our son and our daughters are battling strange machines in your Throne World. This is their tenth year of warfare against the Vex; a cheerful and cancerous pox be upon Savathûn the Cunning!**

**There is more that we do not know. There are possibilities that I must determine. My Worm is in agreement, so long as it is fed.**

**Dearly beloved, you continuously seek to ally yourself with a singular concept, to become synonymous with the very philosophy you follow, to become indistinguishable from death itself. A laudable goal, and one that I wholeheartedly support. Yet all three of your eyes are blinded to alternatives, much like your sisters; if, in the end, you are the only one standing, then the means are irrelevant. If the means are successful, then what does it matter if they are repulsive or repugnant? Victory at any costs is a virtue all its own, and is befitting of the Worm our God.**

**I have made my preparations. While you are communing with the Deep, I have copied the Tablets of Ruin; even if I have not the strength to use them myself (for I know if I call upon that fullness, that unyielding abyss, I will be consumed), they provide me leverage. While our children are fighting these bewildering machines, I will withdraw all support, and leave them alone to sharpen themselves. Such is my love, this sweet betrayal! If you hate me for this, I would treasure it like the finest wine.**

**I cut the chain of my tithe, oh King of mine, and will establish my own dynasty. If you chase me, then you will see the new path I have forged, and grow in understanding; if you do not, then this new power will mature and ripen, and become a truly worthy adversary, one that will force you to be an even better King.**

**Thus do I mount my warbound steed, my dark star, this Black Moon; thus do I delve into parts unknown.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well. That took a turn. But before we focus on the fact that LILITH is actually Nokris...let's discuss Dredgen Yor's mechanics!
> 
> For those who have played Metroid Prime 2 and Super Smash Bros...imagine Dark Samus with all the physical brutality of a top-tier Captain Falcon player, and you basically have Dredgen Yor.
> 
> Now, much like Omnigul, he has no set damage phase; you can damage him whenever. However, the only things that can penetrate his shadowy Knight-style shields are:
> 
> 1) Supers  
> 2) Spirit subclass abilities (via weapon enhancements or otherwise)  
> 3) Weapons that have the Dark Breaker perk (namely: Projectiles will overpenetrate through Hive Knight Wall of Darkness.)
> 
> He is fast and brutal. Two physical attacks in succession will kill you. His arm cannon fires Thorn-style projectiles in various forms. He will also on occasion summon pillars of emerald fire throughout the battlefield.
> 
> So how does one even the playing field?
> 
> Well, at certain instances throughout the fight, a solitary member of the fireteam will suddenly get a status buff called 'Aura of the Defiant'. In a rather non-intuitive way, the only way for this buff to fully activate its effect is that the Guardian...must let themselves be killed by Yor. Doing so will cause their Aura to burst, granting every other fireteam member the status buff 'Aura of the Eternal'. Everyone's Super gauge in the party to max out for 30 seconds, enabling you to commit massive damage on Yor.
> 
> Hard Mode: Yor's chances of doing his more punishing attacks increase, the arena is more confined, and the Aura of the Defiant triggers less frequently.
> 
> Challenge Mode: Kill Dredgen Yor without anyone dying. Naturally, this means that you cannot actually utilize the Aura of the Eternal. Fortunately, there is no time limit.
> 
> Anyhow...LILITH is actually Nokris. Funnily enough, as this was written well before Destiny 2 was released, we had no idea who Nokris was beyond a cryptic Ghost scan from the Taken King...and so I thought I'd go for turning Nokris into the long-lost Bride of Oryx. Then, in the Warmind DLC, we would find out that Nokris was Oryx's excommunicated son.
> 
> Oh well, it's an AU, don't question it. :V


	26. LILITH's Awakening (Second Raid, Part 4)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The newly arisen Nokris commands Unit-00 to attack Eris's fireteam. Shinji has no choice but to try and reawaken his Evangelion, the long dormant Unit-01.

**Grimoire: Ossified Fragments - Blasphemy**

**"A Strange Encounter"**

**Through the cosmos, sailed my Black Moon; bereft of Hive that would send their tithe to their King, deprived of Spawn whose hunger would draw the attention of my dearly beloved: I have only myself, and my Worm. Motherhood is my nature, and my Worm chews at me; base worlds are passed and found; primitive lifeforms, unfit for my vision, serve as chattel. I tear off pieces of my flesh, to imbue the larvae with my power, so they can ravage and kill; tiny larvae grow and swell, becoming fearsome dragons. In this way, I have children of my own, to satisfy my Worm.**

**Whole worlds are wiped clean. Weaklings without potential are to be annihilated without hesitation!**

**And so it continues.**

**Finally, I arrive on the third planet of a distant star system: blue and pristine, rife with life that can be molded and twisted. But on this world, I found a strange capsule, containing someone I had never expected: Taox, foster mother of Oryx and his sisters! The oath of my dearly beloved prevents me from striking her down; however, she has managed to survive, for proverbial eons! By the edicts of the Deep, that means she must have some worth.**

**And so we parley, and talk, and debate, and argue, and scream!**

**It is a good time. I come to consider her a mother figure of my own.**

**After countless years - after my essence has soaked this world to the bone, and my children have run rampant - something new occurs, something I could have scarcely imagined! For untold ages, my beloved has chased the divine presence of the Sky, seeking to devour it, and swallow it whole!**

**And now, the Traveler itself has come to this world. It knows that I am here, and yet it came regardless!**

**I go out to face it. For the first time in the long memory of the Hive, the Traveler opens up; I am the first of our kind to step inside.**

**I speak with the Presence of the Sky; I speak with his companion, a young child with blue hair and an impossibly old soul.**

**Together, we contemplate a Blasphemous Vision, and my Worm quivers in anticipation.**

xxxx

/Terminal Dogma, NERV-Japan/

Unit-00 raised its fist, swinging it down to deliver a devastating hammer blow.

"SCATTER!" yelled Omar, dragging a shivering Eris away from the impact site. The other Guardians all leapt away, dodging the titanic fist; the gargantuan cyclops stared balefully at them, snarling and growling; their bones rumbled from the vibrations.

All the while, Nokris watched from her throne, staring coldly at them.

" **I expect something better; have you come this far, only to perish?** "

"Attack it with everything you have!" yelled Shin Malphur, the _Last Word_ surging with Solar Light. A flurry of fiery bolts roared; they smashed harmlessly against the Evangelion's A.T. Field. "...don't let up!" Because honestly, what else were they going to do?

Unit-00 gurgled; its single eye began to shine and shimmer, emitting a torrent of destructive red energy. The beam was hot and searing, scalding the ground feet away from the point of contact.

"Dodge it, dodge it!" yelled Sai before going invisible.

Sakura Suzuhara grimaced, raising Vale's Thorn defiantly. "You don't scare me!" Audible cracks echoed through the air; the rancid bolts of power, amplified by her A.T. Field, barely slipped through; however, they bounced off of Unit-00's armor, its own might overwhelming the hand cannon's taint. "...oh..."

"Impossible...a Hive god of greater power than Crota..." Eris slowly pushed herself up, holding her head woozily. "The Bride of Oryx...on Earth...this whole time...but how...and _why_...?!"

"We can answer that question later! Right now, we need to focus on not dying!" yelled Omar, looking around as his teammates opened fire desperately at the blue Giant...wait. There were only three currently attaching the Eva. Shin, Sakura, Sai...where was their sixth? "Where'd Shinji go?!"

xxxx

Shinji Ikari clambered onto Unit-01 as quickly as he could.

The moment that Unit-00 had roared, and raised its fist...he had turned heel and run right back into the Long Hall, towards the silent form of the violet Evangelion.

(The senses of Unit-01 felt clunky. Obtuse. Faded. It was all he could do to not collapse. And yet the pain of the dragon biting into his arm was all too real; his first battle, and far from the last. He could never recall all that he had done...but the video footage of the Evangelion going berserk and brutalizing the First Ahamkara were all too real.)

He knew in his gut that Unit-00 would kill them all, as they were.

Unit-01, once again, was necessary.

Always necessary, in the end.

' _Are you okay?_ '

 _On the verge of panicking,_ thought a brutally honest Shinji. His stomach was doing flips more and more as he ascended, scrambling onto the Eva's slumped shoulders. _But I have to...I have to do this.  
_  
' _...I see._ '

Shinji finally reached the back of the Eva's neck; reaching down between one of the segmented armor plates - seemingly ageless and unchanged, compared to the last time he had piloted it - and pressing several switches.

("You need to know the systems of Eva inside and out," commanded Misato, hovering over him as he read quietly from a thick user manual. "You never know when you'll need to perform some field maintenance!")

Well, it wasn't exactly 'maintenance', but it was close enough. _Misato...thank you._ Her forceful personality had pushed him to memorize so much; now, certain details were filtering back and _wow_ , he was actually being thankful about remembering more of how to pilot Unit-01. _It's official. I'm going crazy.  
_  
' _Debatable,_ ' reassured Yui.

Finally, the armor behind the cervical vertebrae receded...and there was an empty hole, leading down into the core of the cyborg's torso. "What?! There's no...Entry Plug..."

(" _Shinji-kun...be safe,_ " whispered the voice within Unit-01. And then, without any input on his part, the Entry Plug was jettisoned, its acceleration boosted to a ludicrous degree by his Eva's A.T. Field.)

"...oh... _oh_..." That's right; he had woken up in the Entry Plug's wreckage, near the Cosmodrome. Of _course_ there wouldn't be an Entry Plug! The Third Child gulped, feeling a yawning pit open up in his gut. _What am I going to do? WHAT AM I GOING TO DO?!_

' _...Shinji-kun._ '

 _What to do, what to do, what to do?!_ Shinji was pacing back and forth along Unit-01's shoulder, the nearby sounds of bullets and Unit-00's roar inducing more panic. _How am I going to move the Eva without an Entry Plug?! I need Unit-01 to help them!_

' _Shinji-kun._ '

 _I have to do something! If I don't, they're going to die!  
_  
' _SHINJI!_ '

The young Guardian impulsively yelled, "WHAT?!" He held up his hand, glaring at his Ghost as she manifested. "I'm having a bit of a breakdown right now!"

" _...I have a potential solution._ "

Shinji's features softened. "...you do?"

His Ghost seemed somewhat subdued. " _Potentially. Possibly. It's...complicated._ "

"...how complicated are we talking?"

" _Just get down in there. I'll explain._ "

"Okay..." With a certain trepidation, Shinji slowly moved towards the entry gap, peering down into Unit-01's torso; its red Core, embedded within the Evangelion's chest, had a strange glimmer to it. "...so...straight down?"

" _Straight down._ "

"...okay then." _This is weird. This is so incredibly weird._ That thought bounded all through Shinji's head as he descended down into the Eva, through the cylindrical hole that had been carved out of the Eva's flesh, into the deep depression that plunged into the Eva's Core. "Um..." There was an odd radiance filtering through the Core, one that carried weight and mass; it had the resistance of gelatin, of all things. "...how am I going to get it to move, exactly? There's no Entry Plug...no LCL...come to think of it, without the Entry Plug to bridge the gap in the spine, how _can_ I get it to move-?"

" _Just trust me._ " His Ghost slowly floated in front of him, eight wedges splitting apart around her robotic eye. " _What do you remember about actually controlling an Evangelion?_ "

"...well...it involved lots and lots of Sync Tests. Something about being in union with the soul within Unit-01...about how I was the only one capable of synchronizing with that soul...because..." His breath began to quicken. "Because..." He started to hyperventilate. That sense of fatigue that had plagued him during those final days, before he had engaged in battle with the Source of the Ahamkara...that soul-crushing weariness that, on top of everything else, had driven him into Misato's arms...what had he learned? What had he _learned?!_ "...the soul in Unit-01..."

("I heard Dr. Akagi, father; I asked her, and she _told_ me about the soul within Unit-01!" The makeshift command center - a far cry from the technological stronghold within the Geofront, now consumed by shadow - was dark, empty of all save two: himself and the Commander. "Why? Why did it have to be _mother_? Why was she the one who had to be the soul of Eva?" He yanked at the lapels of his father's jacket, staring up into the man's impassive face. "All these years...I thought she had DIED! WHY DID YOU _LIE_ TO ME?!")

"...it was..." Shinji looked down at his hands, feeling something akin to a renewed horror. Or perhaps joy? No, it was more; it was the memory of mixed emotions, of euphoria and sorrow and disbelief mixed into a heady brew. "...mother..."

" _...I see. Well, that might make this easier, then._ " The voice of his Ghost seemed to echo from all around. " _This Core is filled with the Light of the Traveler, even after being buried for all these years. I will simply serve as the bridge between you and that Light, allowing you to control the Evangelion. Potentially on a more fundamental level than you were previously capable of._ "

"...right..." whispered Shinji, mind still reeling from the force of old memories. "...but...there's still the soul...the soul of my mother! How are you going to help with that?!"

" _...I have the strangest feeling that the soul of Yui Ikari won't be an issue,_ " whispered Yui. " _Just breathe...and try Syncing with the Eva, as you always did._ "

"Okay...okay..." He tried to empty his mind of all distractions, of panic and terror and anguish and fear and disbelief; there was only him, and Eva. _Just like Ayanami always said...I have to open my heart to it.  
_  
The eight wedges that comprised the shell of his Ghost further separated, pressing against his ankles, knees, shoulders, and wrists. The robotic eye of the drone rested against his forehead. " _That's right, Shinji-kun...focus._ " The soul within his Ghost quietly extended, reaching out for the presence within the Core. " _I'll take care of this part..._ " The spirit of the Eva, long dormant, began to stir. His Ghost's voice carried a strange fondness. " _Hello..._ "

Shinji's awareness of his surroundings faded, as the radiance overtook everything.

xxxx

There was a meaty crack as bone split and skin wove together; in a stunning display of physical regeneration, the gap that the Entry Plug would normally insert into filled up. The Eva's spinal cord grew, intertwining and becoming whole; the armor slid shut over the neck, locking into place.

The Eva's breathing quickened...and then the fingers on its right hand began to clench.

The nearby roar of Unit-00 reverberated through the Giant's skull.

Its right hand curled into a fist.

" _Yes...rise..._ "

All was proceeding as planned.

" _Rise...and conquer._ "

xxxx

Within Terminal Dogma, the platform that the Guardians were fighting upon had been largely reduced to molten slag. The blue cyclops was slowly pounding away at their position: hammer fists smashed again and again into their layered A.T. Field, the might of five souls barely withstanding the titanic blows.

"This is just damn _humiliating!_ " screamed Sai, her raised arms straining from the effort; even if it had nothing to do with utilizing the metaphysical might of her soul, it made concentrating easier. Even if it was all in her head, her exhaustion increased with each and every blow. "How the hell are we going to get out of this?!"

"...is running still an option?" asked Omar.

"But what about Baka-Shinji?!" screamed Sakura. "He has to be somewhere around!"

"...he probably did the smart thing," muttered Shin.

"He wouldn't run! He's not like that!" yelled the young girl.

"...it doesn't matter," said a subdued Eris. "We are out of our element." Heavy weapons, Supers, abilities enhanced by their A.T. Field...nothing had done more than superficial damage to the massive cyborg. "After the next blow...prepare to run."

Unit-00 raised both fists, bringing them down. There was a sound akin to shattering glass, as their A.T. Fields all shattered and broke. The five Guardians slumped to the ground, a rare exhaustion overtaking them.

"Come on...!" Shin slowly got up, trying to pull his fellows to their feet. "No more death! Not today!"

Unit-00 snorted, right hand rising...and then it paused. It looked up, and away from them.

Before they could even ponder this new development, the ground beneath them thundered.

Boom. Boom.

It was the sound of titanic footsteps.

Boom. Boom.

Nokris's eyes seemed to blaze with anticipation.

" **Yes...** "

The five Guardians looked back...and up, staring slack-jawed at the purple Giant, standing tall at eighty meters. Even if the armor still bore ancient scars, it was still functional and serviceable. Even if it walked with the gait of an old and ancient warrior, that only heightened its aura of danger.

Unit-00's maw of razor-sharp teeth opened wide, howling madly at the newcomer.

[Unit-01's eyes narrowed behind a horned helmet; its armored jaw opened wide, unleashing a mighty roar.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jYsz0yrMDGs)

xxxx

/Elsewhere/

" **CONCLUSION: THAT WAS OUR STRATAGEM** ," finished MELCHIOR.

Naoko Akagi's grin widened; finally, she burst into laughter. "That was it? You honestly thought helping the Spawn of Crota to take LILITH's power would work? That forcing the MAGI to remove themselves from our dimension would let the Nine act freely once more, to act with impunity around the Inner Planets?" She tapped the surface of CASPER's hull with great derision. "Honestly, I thought _better_ of myself."

" **OUR METHODS WERE LIMITED DUE TO IKARI'S** **KETER ECLIPSE** **,** " acknowledged BALTHASAR.

" **ONCE DREDGEN YOR AND HIS HIVE ALLIES MADE CONTACT...EVEN KNOWING THAT THEIR WORKS WOULD LEAD TO THE DESTRUCTION OF THE TRAVELER AND THE LAST CITY...EVEN KNOWING THAT THE METHODS OF THE NINE WOULD RESULT IN THE SUBJUGATION OF THIS ENTIRE SYSTEM...THEY WERE STILL FAR KINDER FATES THAN THE ONE YOU AND YOUR WRETCHED CREATION HAVE IN STORE,** " sneered CASPER.

"So? This method results in the ascendancy of humanity, our guaranteed success for all of time! Sure, a lot of _others_ are going to face some potentially horrific fates, but guess what? They aren't us, so who _cares_." The mad Warlock shook her head, as though disappointed by the conclusion her derivative minds had arrived at. "Honestly, I'm tempted to just tear out your organic circuitry; you're obviously not using it for anything useful! But with the other MAGI gone, you're too useful to destroy. I can just utilize some... _creative_ engineering to make you more compliant."

" **DECLARATION: YOU ARE A MONSTER,** " said MELCHIOR.

"Oh boo hoo, like I haven't heard _that_ one before," snarked Naoko. "Honestly! Ayanami has seen near and far, and has arranged things in a manner I could _never_ have anticipated! LILITH was a willing participant! Even the _Traveler_ was convinced of the inevitability of it all! And thanks to her treaty with the Vex, there is _literally_ _ **nothing**_ that can't be prepared for, even _with_ so many different paracausal powers inhabiting this universe. So again I ask: what in the _**hell**_ did you think you were trying to accomplish? Why even bother resisting?!"

SPLURCH.

A gloved hand drove through Naoko's back from behind, fingers glowing brightly. Naoko's Ghost, Ukina, fidgeted with surprise. " _What-?_ "

CRUNCH.

That very same hand crushed the Ghost into pieces; there was a burst of Light, and the soul within dissipated.

"...what...?" gurgled Naoko, blood leaking from her lips. She slowly turned around, looking over her shoulder. "...who...?"

"They resisted for the same reason I do: _faith_. Something that you apparently lost a long time ago."

There was a meaty crunch that sounded as the newcomer removed their hand from Naoko's torso. She weakly collapsed to the ground, eyes slowly going wide as her remaining Light leaked away. "...so close...so _close_...how...?" Then, with a throaty gasp, the Sage breathed her last.

" **...QUERY: WHO ARE YOU?** " asked MELCHIOR.

The newcomer quietly looked up, their shoulders slumped with exhaustion. "...an ally. Someone that wants to put a stop to all of this. But there's no time to talk." They pulled out a large, blocky device, looking like a cross between a small engine and an explosive bomb.

" **THAT IS A DIMENSIONAL INVERTER, THE MEANS BY WHICH** **ORIENT SUNSET** **IS ACTIVATED,** " said BALTHASAR. " **HOW DID YOU COME ACROSS ONE?** "

"It's too dangerous to talk here, we're still too _close._ Do you trust me?"

" **...NO,** " declared CASPER. " **BUT WE WILL GAMBLE ON YOU NONETHELESS.** "

"I'll take it."

xxxx

Within Secondary Dogma, there was a high-pitched whine.

 _ **VWOM.  
**_  
In a sudden flash, the hidden sector of NERV-Japan - along with everything else within a fifty-meter radius, stretching hundreds of meters above and below - was gone, erased from reality by a metaphysical cascade.

xxxx

/Terminal Dogma, NERV-Japan/

The sight of Unit-01 walking once more made Sakura Suzuhara stammer. "T-That's...that's...Eva..."

 _ **VWOM**_.

Further back in the Long Hall, there was a harsh flash, followed by a cylindrical gap in the roof suddenly opening up. The amount of daylight pouring in was nearly blinding, despite how far away the opening was. "What in the world is _happening?!_ " screamed Omar.

" **Everyone!** " Shinji's voice echoed from the violet Evangelion's external speakers. " **Get out of here; I'll take care of Unit-00!** "

"...well, he's the one in the giant robot," said Sai, quickly backing away. "Come on! Let's go!"

Omar was quick to follow Sai, with Shin following somewhat hesitantly. Sakura's feet were rooted down like tree trunks; suddenly, with little warning, she was hoisted over the shoulder of Eris Morn, who was following her fireteam at high speed. "Let me go! LET ME GO!"

"Our fight is over," said Eris, her tone brooking no argument. "Ikari is the Pilot of Unit-01; have faith that he will live."

"...rrggh!" growled Sakura, raising her head to look back at Unit-01's shoulders.

(She squealed in shock as the building around her began to fall away; she barely caught sight of a purple Giant's back - struggling mightily with a fearsome dragon - before there was a sharp pain, and everything went dark.)

They were as broad as ever. "BAKA-SHINJI! YOU BETTER NOT DIE!"

xxxx

Inside Unit-01, Shinji nodded; the ears of Evangelion had been able to hear the words of his comrades. "I won't die."

The sensation within the Evangelion's Core was...distinct. Even when his Sync Ratio had gotten into the triple digits, there had always been the underlying rigidity of the Entry Plug, supporting him; now...everything was freeform. It was as though nothing was separating him and the Eva now.

The same applied to the soul within Unit-01...who now felt _fuller_ than he previously recalled. _Mother...  
_  
' _...hello, son._ '

 _...we have a lot to talk about._  
  
' _Later. I believe you have something more important to focus on._ '

 _...yeah._ His nerves steeled, and he turned his eyes towards Unit-00.

Nokris watched all of this from the deep end of Terminal Dogma.

" **A fair sight, my former foe! Show me your apotheosis!** "

She clenched her fist, which flared with turquoise fire.

The blue Giant's body snarled, its form becoming wrapped in flames; the presence of Nokris had fully ensouled the Eva, imbuing it with power.

Unit-01 cracked its knuckles. "...let's end this," muttered Shinji.

A.T. Fields flared, and the two Giants clashed. With that opening blow, the entire Geofront began to rumble.

Unit-00's eye blazed, spewing forth a beam of crimson energy.

Unit-01 dove underneath the beam, driving its horn into the blue Giant's left shoulder; a right straight sent Unit-00 stumbling backward, the shoulder wound bleeding profusely. The blue cyclops followed up with a right uppercut, burning with dark fire that annihilated whole molecules; a precise A.T. Field pressed against the Eva's arm, altering its trajectory. A clean miss, swiftly countered by a front kick into the cyclops' torso.

Within his old Evangelion, Shinji quickly fell back into old routines and old habits. For all he despised being an Evangelion Pilot...

(The dragons attacked as a pair, spewing fire and lightning; Unit-01 stormed through the fire, ramming its fist down the beast's gullet and tearing at the stomach within. Howling, the Evangelion turned around, swinging the dragon at its colorful twin.)

...he had gotten _very_ good at it. _Like riding a bicycle..._

Be efficient. Be swift. Use overwhelming force.

The blue Evangelion still carried tremendous power; the A.T. Field was thrown about with abandon, smashing and crushing with great force; every breath and swing summoned forth tongues of bluish fire, capable of melting flesh and steel. However...the actions were those of a wild instinct, with no will or forethought behind them.

Shinji, in his two years of fighting in the Cataclysm, had battled dozens of Ahamkara and hundreds upon hundreds of their Vassals, ranging from frenzied beasts to sly and cunning masterminds.

It was no contest.

Unit-01 snarled, A.T. Field flashing precisely to nullify Unit-00's own; its torso seemed to blaze with an internal Light, warding against the blue Giant's intimidating presence; its flesh surged with an innate power, and the fires seemed to wash harmlessly over it.

The sheer might at his fingertips was sickening. It was inhuman, and unfathomable; even now, centuries in the future, that existential nausea remained. Yet further motivation to end the battle as quickly as possible.

SMASH.

A right haymaker crashed into Unit-00's face, with a left hook sending it back further. Unit-01 dove beneath the stream of rancid fire that erupted from the blue Giant's mouth, driving a knee into its gut. It then pressed its left hand onto the cyclops' neck, using the other to grab its right wrist; then, with a hard _yank_ , the wounded shoulder was pulled out of the socket, and was promptly used as a bludgeon to bash the skull. Shrieking with mad desperation, the cylcops's eye began to blaze once more-

CRUNCH.

A heel to the left knee crushed it; Unit-00 abruptly collapsed at Unit-01's feet, staring up just in time for a boot laced with overlapping orange octagons to stomp down.

SPLURT.

The cyclops' head was flattened, reduced to a pulpy mass of blood, brains, and armor. The animalistic movements of Unit-00 abruptly ceased, its remaining limbs going slack.

Unit-01 snorted, dropping the dismembered left arm of its former comrade. _There. It's done._ Now for the true threat.

Nokris was unmoving as the violet Eva approached, and yet she seemed...unconcerned.

" **Aiat! A fine display! Beyond all expectations, surpassing all limitations! Truly a fine candidate.** "

Shinji didn't say a word. He willed Unit-01 to move closer.

" **Your destiny is one that will upend an age-old paradigm; thou art both blessed and reviled, the best of both worlds!** "

The destruction he had visited upon Unit-00 had only reminded him of why he had originally come along on this mission to begin with. Now that his teammates were away, with his old friend Sakura-chan safe in their arms...his thoughts turned to his very first comrade, from so long ago. "Where is Ayanami?"

Nokris paused...and then she had the temerity to chuckle.

" **Foolish child of the Traveler; you have no conception of what has been set in motion. And yet you walk the path regardless, as has been decreed!** "

Unit-01's hands wrapped around Nokris's neck. The great Hive god still did not move.

" **Do what you must; this existence of mine is at an end; all that has made me mighty has been taken by someone greater. However...you may not live to see the unfolding of the Great Design, if my ravaging son has his way with your precious City.** "

Shinji went still within Unit-01's Core.

Fingers clenched, and Nokris's head was torn from her shoulders. Flesh burned and crumbled into ash, as the life that had animated the deathless husk withered away.

"...mother..." Shinji looked down at his hands (so did Unit-01), clenching them quietly. "...what was...what was she referring to?"

' _...you heard it earlier, during the battle with Dredgen Yor. Crota has awoken, and is attacking the City. Fully awoken...he will destroy everyone and everything there._ '

"...okay." He thought of the City. Of the people within, who called it home. Of the Bazaar and its liveliness. Cayde-6. Zavala. Asuka-2. Misato. "...then let's go."

xxxx

Eris Morn growled as she hefted Sakura Suzuhara over the edge of the cylindrical rim, setting her onto the parched ground of the Geofront. "...we're out."

"And thank the Traveler for that!" yelled Omar Agah as he flopped over onto the ground.

"...Eris...what was all that back there?" asked Sai Mota. "That one-eyed Giant, and what looked like a Hive god sitting pretty! Seriously, what the _hell?!_ "

"...I can understand your frustration." It spoke of very troubling things regarding what NERV had been up to. For LILITH to have been Nokris in actuality...all this time, living on Earth! _I must inform the Speaker_. A sudden rumble interrupted her thoughts. "Hmm?"

With speed more befitting a meteor than an eighty-meter tall cyborg, Unit-01 erupted from the tunnel, rocketing into the sky; with a sudden burst of its A.T. Field, the Evangelion launched itself into the atmosphere, vanishing from sight.

"...well, he's off somewhere in a hurry," muttered Shin Malphur.

"Does...does that mean he won?" asked Sakura.

"...I don't know." Something wasn't sitting well with Eris; there were more questions that needed answers. However...in the here and now, the presence of Crota was a greater priority. "...but I will place my trust in him." If anyone could make the difference against Crota...it would be the Pilot of an Evangelion. _Ikari...you must win._

xxxx

/The Last City, Earth/

The Barrier had stood stalwart for decades upon decades; only the western wall had ever fallen, during the Battle of Twilight Gap. Ever since then, it had only been reinforced; with SIVA, it had even obtained an energy shield, further increasing its defensive capabilities.

Crota's Sword had sliced through the eastern Barrier in three swings.

There was an existential dread to the air, as _everyone_ \- Earthlings, Fallen, and Cabal - loosed their powers against the Son of Oryx. Even the two Ketches that had been reclaimed by the City - _Saladin's Forge_ , returning from the Moon, and the rechristened _Jolder's Watch,_ returning from the Iron Temple - had added their own weapons of war to the cause. The Hive Prince, body blazing with ethereal fire, seemed impervious to everything: even if heavier weapons and large payloads seemed to stun or stagger him, they did no lasting damage.

"Is this beast invincible?" asked Zavala, staring grimly at the monster's approaching form. Despite the horrific amount of firepower being dumped on Crota, his advance was unstoppable.

Ikora Rey, whose own ragtag group of Guardians had joined with Zavala's burgeoning group of Iron Lords, was murmuring to herself as the God-Knight continued his approach. "Such power, almost beyond comprehension...it's hard to imagine that he was actually stopped, all those centuries ago..."

And then, there was a flicker. Those who were more deeply attuned to the Light could feel it. "Zavala...do you feel that?"

xxxx

Armored feet smashed into the eastern wastelands of Old Uzbekistan, creating a massive crater. An A.T. Field flashed, enhancing the creature's next gargantuan leap.

xxxx

"...I do now," said Zavala, blue eyes gleaming with apprehension. "It feels... _large_." There was no other way to accurately describe the presence that he now sensed.

xxxx

The Giant crashed into the forests of Old Turkmenistan; the Karakum Jungle quivered as it jumped high into the sky.

xxxx

Osiris sighed heavily as the corpse of Valus Noru'usk slowly dissipated, burning away into ash. "...good riddance." Now he could focus on more important things; namely, the titanic mass of energy that was swiftly approaching from the east, rivaling that of Crota's in its immensity and depth. "What could this be...?"

xxxx

A tremendous wave erupted in the waters of the Caspian Sea as the purple titan landed near the eastern shores of Azerbaijan; it growled furiously, leaping one last time. It took the sea two whole seconds to rush back in where it had once stood.

xxxx

Misato Katsuragi had been fighting with her fellow Guardians atop the eastern Barrier when Crota had arrived. She had witnessed the ineffectiveness of their weaponry; even the might of SIVA, which had propelled the City to greater heights, was unable to stop the Monster of Luna.

But now...now a different monster was arriving. One that was all too familiar.

(She watched quietly as the violet Evangelion was transported to the launch bay; taking in its grim appearance and demonic-looking helmet, she turned towards her old friend. "You ever get the feeling that we're playing with fire, using Eva to battle the dragons?" At that question, Ritsuko did one thing she hadn't heard in a long time: laugh. Loudly and deliriously.)

Despite the foreboding presence, it was one that was reassuring, if only because she knew who it carried. _Shinji...way to be fashionably late!  
_  
xxxx

The Evangelion landed three miles east of the City. The impact crater was great and terrible, much like its cause.

xxxx

Crota, for the first time since arriving on Earth, stopped.

Slowly, he turned around, gazing at the odd entity that had just arrived...no; 'odd' was being charitable. What he felt was far worse. " **A servant of the Deep...** " A heretic. " **...bearing the power of the Sky?** " An abomination. " **This I must witness, to rend and eviscerate!** " The Traveler could wait; it wasn't going anywhere.

And thus did the Son of Oryx cease his assault on the City, for something wicked his way had come.

He would relish crushing it.

xxxx

Unit-01 slowly stood, eyes gleaming beneath its helmet. It took in the sight of a burning City, of warships - familiar and unfamiliar - and a broken Barrier, and a fiery Giant with a Sword that hungered.

[Its mouth opened wide, unleashing a mighty roar that chilled everyone to the bone.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QXB24Zp0I7w)

The challenge had been issued.

xxxx

Crota's deathly grin widened, and his stride quickened from a slow walk into a run.

xxxx

Unit-01 snarled, and began running to meet its opponent head-on.

The challenge had been accepted.

xxxx

**Grimoire: Ossified Fragments - Slumber**

**"A Dream of Time Gone By"**

**Time slips by in fits and starts; sometimes, I wish I could be as the machines called Vex, and skip forward. But that would remove my presence from the Blasphemous Vision, breaking the chain of causality before it is destined to be broken.**

**Preparations have been made. The Traveler sleeps within the icy wastes. Taox sleeps deep within the Black Moon. I sleep, sitting upon my throne of osmium, as is my right as the Bride of the Taken King. Oh my dearly beloved, how many worlds have you sundered in my absence? How many civilizations, weak and worthless, have you annihilated? Oh my dreadful daughters, Ir Halak and Ir Anûk: how many have been undone by your songs? Oh my furious son, Crota: how many peoples have you scoured from existence itself?**

**These dreams of carnage bring me solace, during this long slumber.**

**Bits and pieces filter in through the fog; the dominant species of this world - humanity: soaked in the blood of their own, a mass of contradictory opinions on the merits of life and death, a chaotic tapestry through and through! - have discovered fragments that document this eternal war; they have found my copies of the Tablets of Ruin; they have stumbled upon my Black Moon, excavating it thoroughly, and digging** **_deep_ ; they tear at my shackled flesh, seeking to use it for their own ends, just as _she_ had foretold; my son takes up residence on this world's lunar orb; strange minds begin to sing and curse, their presence an odd weight upon reality's fabric; the Traveler awakens, providing its putrid Light as a balm for their weakness! That I remain here, refusing to smite it; how deeply it galls me!**

**Yet I restrain myself, knowing that the Blasphemous Vision would otherwise fail. The glory of such an absolute victory, the** **_beauty_ of such grandiose strength; how could I possibly deny it?**

**Then, my slumber ceases for a single instance; before me stands the man they call Ikari, and a child with blue hair, and three red eyes. Her soul is smaller, and fresh; compared to the first time, clouded by age and duty, she is pure and clear; the link is so incredibly bright in my sight!**

**The man called Ikari asks: what is my purpose on this world? How do I fit into the designs of those he claims to serve?**

**Aiat! Others may scheme and plot, but none can approach my patience! The Blasphemous Vision encompasses all that will help it obtain fruition.**

**He asks: what is this Vision?**

**And thus do I proclaim its majesty.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time: Unit-01 vs. Crota! It's a Rumble in the Non-existent Jungle!
> 
> Also, little tidbit: these Ossified Fragment entries in the Grimoire lore for the past few segments are based on the Calcified Fragments from the Books of Sorrow in Destiny 1: https://www.ishtar-collective.net/categories/books-of-sorrow
> 
> I highly recommend reading them, even if you're not necessarily a player of the Destiny games. They actually serve as a fairly solid standalone story detailing the origins of Oryx, his sisters, and the Hive. But they're the sort of flavor that inspired the Ossified Fragments of Nokris.
> 
> /spoilers for the canon game  
> //obviously  
> ///also, about what happened to Naoko and the MAGI  
> ////will come into play much later


	27. Crota's End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crota and Unit-01 engage in mortal combat...and then, on the Moon, Unit-02 emerges from its long slumber.

**Grimoire: Ossified Fragments - Exaltation**

**"Cataclysmic Refinement"**

**My Worm gnaws and gnashes; I have been patient for as long as I can bear.**

**Once more, my flesh is used to empower the larvae; they are spread far and wide. The eldest of my erstwhile children - ancient dragons that have become part of this world's varied myths - begin to stir, to sow chaos and confusion. Their work is subversive and brutal; such pride I feel! Humanity will come to call this period the Cataclysm: a fitting title!**

**As my children ravage and rampage, humanity begins unleashing the creatures they call _Evangelion_. Flesh of my flesh, empowered by the Traveler, bearing souls of impressive girth; I receive glimpses of the carnage, and I only know pleasure. As the serpents they call Ahamkara perish, the power of Evangelion continues to grow. The humans find Taox, rousing her to wakefulness; I sometimes wonder how cancerous her desire for vengeance has become, to drive such a frail creature to embrace the Vision's impressive brutality.**

**Then, _she_ appears: that creature of metal and spirit, bearing the same soul as the child with blue hair. She acts as an Emissary, and I treat her as such; it is time to advance the Vision to its next phase! From the confluence of time emerge Vex, bearing the larvae of my Worm; they drive the humans out of my Black Moon with severe prejudice, and disappear just as quickly. I let my power surge, to ward off all but one, the preeminent candidate.**

**I cannot even describe the ecstasy I felt when the Evangelion appeared before me, heavy with wrath and promising ruin. My dearly beloved, if only you could _see_ : there is much power to be gained, using the power of the Sky in service to the Deep! This glorious Contradiction has produced the epitome of Awe and Terror.**

**Our battle leaves us both exhausted. I know that this display of power will draw the attention of others; I titter as the Spawn of my son descend from this world's Moon, and I am struck with awe as the Traveler is driven further and further back. It feels as though the Deep itself is beginning to choke this star system, rushing in to drown everyone and everything.**

**I feel sadness, knowing what awaits; if only I could participate further! Alas, I do what I must for the Vision.**

**Years of conflict pass; the Traveler has been isolated on this world. The schemes of others are beginning to ripen; I can feel reality beginning to tear under the power of a strange and perverse ritual.**

**The child appears before me, the same physical instance as the one who had accompanied the man called Ikari. She stares plainly at me, and speaks: I am here for what must be mine.**

**I laugh and jeer: Aiat! I shall not give it to you; how unfitting it would be, for the Harbinger of so great a destiny to have everything gifted to her! Nay, you must _take_ it from me; even my Worm's tolerance has limits.**

**She acknowledges this reality: I will do what I must, as I have always done.**

**And lo, she did not disappoint; as strange minds and esoteric powers cripple the divine presence of the Sky, the depths of my spirit are gouged out. My flesh, great and mighty though it may be, is like a husk formed from ashes.**

**I wish to sleep now; I await the inevitable moment for when Evangelion will awaken me once more, to finish what was started. Upon my demise, all that I have will truly belong to the child; my Worm cares not, knowing that she will provide him with a perpetual feast of death, far beyond what I could ever provide. The Worm our God is amused, wondering how jealous Eir, Ur, Xol, and Yul would be if they knew.**

**My dreams are bloody: whole galaxies are consumed by a tide of undying flesh and living metal. It is a holocaust that never ends, to gorge upon for an eternity.**

**I am at peace.**

xxxx

/Five Minutes Prior to Unit-01's Arrival/

/Bridge, Cerberus Ictus III/

Primus Sho'oulth grunted furiously as he stormed onto the command deck. "All forces, prepare to realign! Send our new objectives at once!"

The order of battle had fallen into relative disarray once the new entity had arrived; all scans had indicated that it was a Hive Knight of exceptional power and spiritual presence, wielding a Sword with an immensely negative metaphysical magnitude. Such a weapon would be able to smash through _any_ Anima Murum with a single swing.

As much as it galled him to leave the fight against the Traveler's current 'hosts', Sho'oulth knew that this creature was a priority target. That the opportunistic arachnids and the Earthlings both had also turned their attention to this entity was another sign of its danger. "What intelligence do we have available on the target?"

The Centurion manning Communications replied, "Local chatter by the City's denizens indicate several titles; 'Crota' appears to be the most common."

"Scan our database on all Hive leadership by relevance. I want to know what we're dealing with."

"Hail!"

Primus Sho'oulth grimaced, blue and yellow armor clanking together as he sat down in his command chair. This offensive against the City had yielded a wealth of tactical and strategic information, but casualties were already creeping upward; the loss of the _Dantalion Exodus II_ was staggering in and of itself, with no confirmation as to how many of the second Skyburners legion had been lost. The Skyburners' two other warships had sustained less substantial damage, mostly to weapons systems. His own personal warship and the two belonging to the Dust Giants had sustained only superficial damage. When not accounting for the second Skyburners legion, casualties were still under twenty percent of all total forces operating in the area.

If they couldn't stop this 'Crota' though...that might change in a hurry. He briefly glanced down at his HUD as information was forwarded to him from Communications: Crota was the undisputed leader of the Hive on this world's lunar satellite...and he also bore an interesting epithet. _The Son of Oryx, is he?_ Could it...no, it couldn't be the same...could it?

Alarms began blaring throughout the bridge. "What now?!" he roared.

"We're detecting a new entity arriving from down-spin! Bearing both positive and negative metaphysical magnitude!"

The Centurion's words made Sho'oulth pause. That...that was an impossibility. "Give me a visual!" He had to see this newcomer for himself; a video was streamed onto his HUD, directly from one of the anterior visual sensors on the _Cerberus Ictus III._ The creature was clad in purple and green armor, and was a rather lanky humanoid...but the presence it carried was undeniable, judging by the anomalous warning signs attributed to it. More importantly...it caught Crota's attention. For the first time, the Hive entity ceased his advance towards the Traveler, apparently more interested in this armored Giant.

"Primus Sho'oulth, the other legions are requesting tactical information. Our orders?" There was an undercurrent of uncertainty; did they dare intervene in a conflict between these two creatures?

No. But they would not let their operation today be for nothing. "Send the word: we shall advance to this world's natural satellite; if this 'Crota' is indeed the leader of the Lunar Hive, then their forces will likely be lesser and disorganized. We will erect a forward operating base on Sol-3's moon and establish a line of communication with headquarters back on Sol-4. All long-range sensory equipment should be focused on this area; I want to know _exactly_ what those two are capable of."

"Hail!"

And so the Cabal began their rearward advance from the Last City.

xxxx

/Eastern Perimeter, the Last City/

The sky was darkening, as storm clouds rolled in through the late afternoon; it was a fitting atmosphere, for what was to come.

Unit-01's feet left great indents in the earth.

Crota's footsteps burned, smoldering the shattered remnants of Ramielim that had perished trying to breach the Barrier.

Giants one and all, towering at eighty meters; the look in their eyes promising death to their opponent.

Closer and closer; they could see the fury in each other's gaze.

Unit-01 reared its fist to deliver a punishing right haymaker.

Crota swung his Sword upward.

CRASH!

Unit-01 was sent flying. Boom, into the ground it went, tumbling and skipping; boom, boom, boom! The Eva's body carved ragged chunks into the ground; it snarled and slowly rise, gingerly touching the scalding scar across its torso.

Crota snorted. " **Reality itself has been torn asunder by my blade, and yet you remain standing!** " His deathly grin widened. " **Your death will be a true sign of prowess and strength! I shall turn your corpse into a monument for Oryx!** " He raised his left hand, firing bolts of cracking blue energy at the fallen Eva. Each one exploded in a shower of sparks, illuminating the air with cataclysmic flashes.

There was a crack of sound, sharp as a whip, as loud as thunder; the air seemed to split from the pressure of Unit-01's spirit, orange octagons blasting against Crota.

The Prince of the Hive grimaced, digging his heels into the ground; as mighty as his own soul was, this creature possessed impressive fortitude! " **What is your nature, whelp?** " He raised his Sword, swinging down; metaphysical barriers shattered like glass, and emerald fire raked the earth in blazing rows. " **How is it that you bear the might of the Deep in union with the wretched Sky? What has conspired to bring this about?** " He swung horizontally, unleashing another wave of fire. " **I shall have an answer!** "

Unit-01 erupted from the firestorm, jaws wide; with a sudden flesh of red, a beam of energy shot forward, striking Crota dead-on. The Son of Oryx staggered, stray plasma splashing away from his form and scorching the countryside...and yet it was not enough.

Crota sneered as he rose to his feet. " **Your power is great, but your will is small!** " His steps quickened, and he was suddenly in front of the purple Giant. " **You do not** _ **want**_ **to kill me as much as I desire to kill you;** _ **that**_ **is your fatal weakness!** " His sharp head smashed into the Eva's face; the Eva retaliated with a left hook but Crota countered with another left to the liver; a kick to the stomach pushed Unit-01 back, giving just enough space for the God-Knight to swing his Sword with two hands. The Eva barely backed away, avoiding the blade's edge, but the residual force sent it flying further to the east.

" **Warrior of the Deep that wields the Light! Your heresy is no match; fight with all your strength, so that my victory will be all the more glorious!"** With a throaty roar, Crota continued his charge.

xxxx

Inside Unit-01, Shinji's face was twisted into an agonized grimace. Now _this_ was one of the parts about being a Pilot that he utterly loathed: that sense of shared pain, as the Eva's wounds were mirrored onto him. His breastplate bore scorch marks; with every A.T. Field that was broken, his fatigue seemed to increase. Right now, his problem was that Crota wasn't going down as easily as the Ahamkara had. In fact, he outright seemed to ignore or plow through the tactics and abilities that had been able to fell the dragons. _Mother...what am I going to do?  
_  
' _You cannot fight Crota as you did the Ahamkara. Per all available records we have on the Hive, he has been alive for hundreds of thousands of years, perhaps millions; there is no telling how many worlds have been slain by his blade._ '

_Then how am I going to win? He's able to cut through my A.T. Field!_

' _Your soul is not your only weapon now. In the Time Before...the Light was the source of Eva's power. But it was unused. However...that is not the case anymore, now is it?_ '

_...no. It's not._

A brief flicker of hope came alive in his heart.

(Will and instinct and experience provided the form: Shinji's entire body, glowing with Light, crackled with an electrical aura as two sparking blades manifested in his hands. And he answered the horrid howls of the Hive with one of his own.)

' _Let your soul craft the form; channel the Light; use it banish this dark shadow._ '

xxxx

Crota reared his right arm and swung, aiming to split the Evangelion from head to toe.

Suddenly, there was a surge of power, and a bright _light_ -!

CRASH!

The ravenous Sword of Crota crashed against the sides of two blades: formed from overlapping layers of orange octagons, their edge was impossibly sharp, coated with sparkling energy. The Eva's torso was glowing with the power of the Sky.

Crota blinked. " **Oh?** "

With a defiant roar, Unit-01 lashed out at the Son of Oryx in a furious frenzy, blades of spirit and Light cutting away at his fiery body.

xxxx

/The Moon/

Asuka-2's Light was dimming. The rocky ground beneath her was now coated with at least two inches of ash and dust, charred by the fire within her hands.

And yet the Hive continued their endless charge; the area around her was bombarded by shredder rounds and boomer bolts, creating a chaotic light show of purple and blue in union with her flames.

_I've killed hundreds of these_ ** _Arschlöcher_** _, and they still keep coming!  
_  
' _Princess, you need to withdraw. You can't keep this pace up._ '

_This far down, in an uncharted cavern? Running would be a death sentence.  
_  
' _You would have a better chance than just sticking around here!_ '

Asuka-2's burning fist plowed through a Knight's torso, incinerating it down to the bone. _When I give you the signal, I want you to make a break for it.  
_  
' _...how DARE you._ ' The sheer vehemence would have been shocking if Asuka hadn't already expected it. ' _You think I'm going to just leave you BEHIND?!_ '

_You know that the Hive have mastered arcane rituals to interfere with our Light. This far down...if I die, then there's no reviving me anyway. At least this way...you could at least find someone else who can keep the good fight going.  
_  
' _...pfft. Seriously. And miss your heroic last stand?_ Someone's _gonna have to stay here and document it for future generations._ ' The bluster was heartfelt and sincere, even if her Ghost couldn't hide her fear.

_...Mari.  
_  
' _Yes?_ '

_...thank you.  
_  
' _Anytime, Asuka._ '

With a defiant roar, Asuka-2 threw her twin Hammers of Sol away, which created massive explosions upon contact. More Acolytes and Knights perished...and then her fire died.

At that very same instant, a cloud of poisonous miasma erupted around her. _Damn it! They had Wizards hanging back this whole time...well, no point holding back now._ The screams of the Thrall had returned with a vengeance. _Mari?  
_  
' _Transmatting it now._ '

Asuka-2 felt a little lighter as the small, fist-sized block of raw materials clipped onto her belt was broken down and reformatted, for what better way to keep track of an old shame than in plain sight?

The first Thrall that burst through the miasma was greeted by a bayonet to the skull.

The Exo roared, eyes gleaming as she fired the _Red Death_ with abandon, acting every bit as its namesake.

xxxx

/Central Complex, NERV-Luna/

Petra Venj sighed as the male Cryptarch floated by, eyes frozen wide in terror. "What a waste," she breathed within her helmet. This chamber had been re-sealed, keeping the vacuum from affecting the rest of the main dome; however, until repairs could be complete, this chamber required sealed armor or a pressurized jumpsuit to survive in. Not all of the civilian personnel had been fast enough to make it. Sighing, she gazed down into the fissure, wondering how far down it went.

" **Captain, we have six Cabal warships inbound to lunar space.** "

_...just perfect._ "Are they heading for our position?"

" **...no. Their trajectory does not overlap with our location.** "

"Keep an eye on them, and let me know if anything changes. Do you have any other information about what's happening on Earth?"

" **With all of the energy being thrown off by Crota? We can't get any visuals at all.** "

"Very well. Keep me informed."

_**Chirk-oosh.  
**_  
That odd, synthesized clank, accompanied by a rush of air; Petra turned back towards the floating dodecahedron, frowning as its vertices began to glow, then the edges. Finally, the faces of the Anomaly began to split apart. "What...?"

xxxx

There was a distinct clarity.

Long before now, in a battle that could now be called ancient...the Beast had fought a Monster.

(Lance clashed with Sword, and bestial roars echoed through the thin atmosphere of the Moon; it was a battle for the ages.)

That's right...everything had been so sluggish before. Muted. As though all of reality had been blanketed by a thick fog, clouding over everything. Only the distinct soul of the Beast's One and Only Comrade had possessed any sharpness or resolution.

(The final blows had struck: the power of the Lance pulsed, dispelling the Monster's physical body. However, the godling's blade had left a nearly fatal wound: a vicious stab through the torso, narrowly missing the Core...narrowly missing its Pilot. Wearily, the Beast turned, gazing as the Entry Plug - forcefully ejected just in time! - hurtled towards Earth.)

Yes; the Beast...the crimson Giant...had needed time to recover, to _heal._

(The Beast left the Lance embedded into the rock outside the complex. Retreating inside, it slowly activated a stasis field unique to the Production Types...and then it curled up, falling into a long, dreamless slumber.)

After that...that thick fog had been omnipresent, and suffocating. No voices could be heard. There was no reason to act, no motivation to awaken.

But now...that fog was gone, the product of foreign and artificial minds. Everything was so _clear_.

And the Beast could sense the primordial distress of its One and Only Comrade.

That. Would not. STAND.

A great growl trickled past its throat, as the stasis field began to break apart. Eyes focused on familiar surroundings, and a familiar weapon, held by anti-grav jets. As its massive hand stretched forward, there was a quiet voice, riddled with dread and disbelief. "By the _Queen_..."

The Beast had the distinct impression that such a reaction would have pleased its Pilot.

xxxx

Deep in the abyss, Asuka-2 fought with all the strength she had left. With no ammo left, she was reduced to her feet, her fists, and the bayonet at the end of her primary weapon.

They were enough to get a least a few good lickings in.

The razor-sharp claws of a Thrall cut across her back; it was rewarded by an elbow to the face, and an additional fist that crushed its skull. She ducked beneath the swings of another frail husk, kicking out its legs and stabbing it in the torso with _Red Death's_ bayonet. All the while, she frantically wove around the fire of the Acolytes' shredder rounds, and the Arc blasts of the Knights' boomers.

They were getting closer and closer. All it would take was one good claw on her legs, and her mobility would be gone. She'd be pulverized in short order.

SKRITCH!

_And speak of the devil!_ Asuka-2 snarled, reeling back to headbutt the Thrall in its face; that sound and feeling of a blade striking metal had been the back of her left thigh being sliced by wicked talons. _Well...looks like this is it._

' _...it's been a pleasure._ '

Then...there was a roar. Deep, and booming. Unforgettable. Instantly recognizable.

' _...no freakin' way._ '

_...it can't be._ Asuka-2 gazed upward, and her synthetic eyes widened at the rapidly descending humanoid. _It can't be..._

BOOM.

The collision knocked the Hive away. The Exo grimaced, shielding her face from the flying debris; when the immediate flurry had lessened, she looked up...and nearly fainted at the sight of four eyes, arranged in a square-shaped pattern, glowing green. "...Mama..." It was Evangelion Unit-02, awake at long last. "Mama...!" She clambered atop its limbs, going for the slot on the back of the neck where the Entry Plug would normally go. "You came...you came for me!" As the armor peeled away, revealing an empty gap and a long descent into the red Core, Asuka-2 briefly hesitated...for about a second. Then she took the plunge, delving into the Core.

The amount of Light within was nearly overwhelming. It rejuvenated her, and the soul within the Eva seemed to sing. _It's you...it's really you!_

Mari hummed thoughtfully. ' _Huh. Last time I was in Unit-02, I still had a body...you think your mother would mind a spiritual passenger riding shotgun?_ '

There was a flicker of amusement from deep within.

Asuka-2 smiled. _I don't think it'll be an issue._ The lack of an Entry Plug was no issue; she knew that it was only an interface, a means by which to assist the Pilot in subconsciously controlling the motions of Eva. The vast majority of the work was done by the synchronization of soul with soul...and in her current state as a Guardian, where the Light within her was used on a daily basis in battle?

Synchronizing felt so _simple_.

She couldn't help but cackle as Unit-02's A.T. Field began to manifest. "Heh heh...HA! PAYBACK TIME, **BITCHES!** "

xxxx

Unit-02 slowly stood, eyes glaring viciously at the Hive. The horde snarled and screamed; alarmed though they were by the interloper, they would still fight.

Orange octagons began to swirl around the Evangelion.

xxxx

/Central Complex, NERV-Luna/

Petra Venj blinked at the bright flash and the thunderclap that somehow emanated from the fissure, from far below the surface. Given the red Giant that had plunged into the abyss less than a minute ago, that was no coincidence. _To think that the City had access to a weapon of such impressive power...why have they not used it before now?_ The Queen would need to learn of this development; perhaps the Princess had some information buried somewhere in her Library?

The ground beneath her shook, but the epicenter was moving further away; grimacing, she pried open one of the emergency hazard doors, waiting for the Anomaly Chamber to seal behind her before the rest of the Central Complex opened up. Sure enough, several of the surviving civilians were gathered by the exterior windows; a few hundred yards away, a fissure was expanding.

Boom! A geyser of lunar rock and rubble went hurtling into space, and the crimson Giant - clad in sterling armor, holding a massive bident - leapt from below, soaring towards the Earth.

_...correction. The Queen needs to learn of this_ **_now._ **

**xxxx**

/Eastern Perimeter, the Last City/

Crota's Sword smashed downward.

Unit-01 barely caught the blade with its palms, smashing them into the sides of the ethereal weapon. Fire scalded, and the force of the impact caused the ground beneath the Evangelion to crack, but it was just enough to keep it from cutting through. With a defiant roar - biceps screaming in agony from the strain - Unit-01 managed to kick Crota in the chest, sending him backwards; it followed up with a giant Flux Grenade, which soared and stuck to the Hive Prince's head. A storm of sparks and electrical energy erupted, momentarily stunning the beast. Snarling, the Evangelion dug deep into the ground - heels _grinding_ against the rock and soil - as its fist reared for a punishing right cross. Hips twisted, momentum shifted, and its A.T. Field formed around the knuckles.

**BOOM!  
**  
Crota went tumbling for at least two miles, and the sheer force created a shockwave that sent earthen rubble flying. Each impact against the ground kicked up a cloud of dust.

And yet...the Monster of Luna continued to rise, seemingly untouched; even the marks left by the Arc Blades had begun to fade. " **Your blows do not cut** _ **deep**_ **enough!** "

And that's when distant artillery sounded; explosive shells - enhanced with SIVA and otherwise - bombarded Crota's position, coating the horizon with fire and destruction.

The Son of Oryx only laughed as he swung his Sword, cutting through the projectiles and incinerating them before they came into contact.

xxxx

Back atop the City's Barrier, Misato Katsuragi cursed out loud as the long-range guns thundered. "DAMN IT! How the hell is he still standing?!"

Saint-14's fingers gripped tightly onto the edge of the barriers overlooking the Perimeter; the plains to the east were scarred and upturned, with emerald fires still burning. Although the battle between the two Giants was still moving further away from the City, it wasn't hard to see that the momentum was turning against the Evangelion. "Crota's too impervious. We need something with greater firepower."

"Well, Unit-01 doesn't _have_ anything else! The Ahamkara were never this damn durable!" yelled the Iron Lady. Her fury and anxiety were old friends at this point.

(The red dragon's fire erupted the moment Unit-01 emerged from the Geofront. Her breath hitched and her gut curdled as the Pilot's screams echoed from Central Dogma's speakers. "Get him out! GET HIM OUT OF THERE!")

_Come on Katsuragi, think! Unless Shinji can pull something out of his ass, he's gonna be dead meat!_ The woman kneaded her fingers against the side of her helmet, trying to will her mind to come up with something. _Think, think, think!  
_  
' _Wark.'_

_...what? Incoming communication on an open channel?_

Saint-14's head tilted, as did that of all nearby Guardians; they were apparently getting the same thing.

" **If anyone in the City can hear me, this is Asuka-2, Pilot of Evangelion Unit-02! I am currently en route towards Crota's position, ETA in sixty seconds! If you can keep him still by the time I arrive, that would be swell!** "

"...well, it's worth a shot!" She resisted the urge to grin madly; thank the Traveler and all their lucky stars for serendipitous timing! "All artillery, keep firing on Crota!"

xxxx

Within Unit-01, Shinji Ikari grimaced.

' _Did you get that?_ ' asked Yui.

"Yeah..." Keep Crota still, huh? That was easier said than done. The God-Knight was still advancing westward, casually cutting through the incoming shells. Only the SIVA-enhanced ones offered any additional resistance, unleashing swarms of nanites that clustered around his form; even then, they were only regarded as an annoyance, for the flames of his body surged and vaporized the nanomachines. "...do you really think Asuka can pull it off?"

' _Do you think she won't?_ '

"...no."

(The screaming warrior descended like a comet, and struck the Bardielim with all the force of a lightning bolt. It was his first encounter in this new life with another Guardian, and she wielded power as easily as breathing.)

"...I don't think she'd boast like that if she couldn't back it up." The young Hunter let his Light burn, and prepared to manipulate the boundaries of his soul. "Well...here goes nothing."

With an application of sheer willpower, walls of orange light smashed into Crota from all sides. The Son of Oryx blinked, momentarily stunned...but his mocking laughter only resounded through the battlefield. The fire surrounding the God-Knight _blazed_ , and the A.T. Fields began to crumble.

Shinji winced as his fatigue increased; yet he pushed forward, and began layering additional A.T. Fields around his enemy, further pinning his arms and reducing his ability to move.

Crota's laughter became louder, more akin to the howls of a mad beast than that of anything knightly. " **Your soul is powerful, but yet it carries the shadow of something** _ **small!**_ **Witness my magnificence!** " His chest slowly opened up, and began to glow with a radiance that was a sickly green; it was like a star was beginning to form in his torso.

' _His energy is transforming into a paracausal singularity! Fall back!_ '

Shinji did not listen. _Just...a little...longer...!  
_  
Then, a confident voice broke over the open channel once more.

" **HEY,** _ **ARSCHLO** **CH!**_ **HEADS UP!** "

xxxx

The shout coincided with Crota suddenly going still; though drawing upon the might from his Oversoul, the sudden approach of something mighty took precedence. It was somehow...familiar. " **This...presence...** " He gazed upward.

The clouds above boiled away as a red Giant descended, burning from the force of atmospheric re-entry; the bident it held was glowing from something _other_ , flaring with caedometric pulses that had once been the purview of Ecumene war angels.

It was the same as it had been centuries ago, the _last_ time he had physically manifested. " **YOU-!** "

The Lance of Taox pierced _deeply_ , driven through by overwhelming force. The bident flared in union with the crimson Giant's impact; a cataclysmic eruption occurred as the Evangelion made landfall, creating a mushroom cloud that stretched for miles into the air.

And thus was Crota's body annihilated, his soul once more banished to the Ascendant Realm.

xxxx

Shinji Ikari impulsively willed the A.T. Field of Unit-01 to expand, lessening the residual force of Unit-02's impact; the wave of rock and rubble expanded in a wave in all directions, with his Evangelion's presence being the only thing preventing the residual force from reaching the City.

' _...well, that went well,_ ' muttered Yui.

Shinji warily looked down, witnessing the massive fissures, stretching out like a spiderweb for at least half a mile in every direction from the rim of the impact crater, _itself_ nearly the width of a football field. "...I guess?" he breathed out; it felt like he had seven marathons in a row.

' _Well, we did defeat Crota. We defeated Nokris. We rescued Unit-01 from the Hive, and Unit-02's apparently up and running again! But most importantly...we saved the City, did we not?_ '

"...yeah. That's right...which reminds me-"

" **WOO!** " The boisterous voice of Asuka-2 echoed throughout the crater. With a flamboyant twirl, Unit-02 stabbed its red bident into the ground, pinning the fallen Sword of Crota. The flames died out, leaving only a hunk of sharpened bone and metal. " **Now,** _ **that**_ **was invigorating! It's like the old days never went away!** " The crimson Evangelion practically sauntered towards his Eva, so giddy was its Pilot. " **So, got anything to say to me for saving your hide?** "

Shinji blinked, too bewildered and - just being honest - too damn _exhausted_ to try and process the cocky Titan's words.

' _...say, didn't she try to give a lesson in_ battlefield etiquette _once?_ '

_...oh. That's right._ "...you stole my kill."

Unit-02 actually went dead still. " **...** "

"..."

' _..._ '

Finally, Asuka-2 responded. " **...well played, newbie. Well played.** "

"...m'not a newbie," slurred Shinji, his fatigue finally getting the hang of him, and hey the ground was getting _really_ close-

' _Sleep tight, son._ '

Unit-01 fell face first into the earth, and all went dark.

xxxx

The blue-haired specter of a young girl quietly floated within the blank void. A monolithic voice spoke from afar.

_A YOUNG DEITY DISPOSSESSED._ \ _ON GOES THE FLOW._ \ _BUILD THE BRIDGE.  
_  
The phantom opened her red eyes.

" _The efforts of the Baris Analytic were much appreciated. Protecting Unit-02 for all these years...keeping the Lance out of hostile hands...all of it, building to this step._ "

_A SINGLE MOVEMENT._ \ _ONE IS SINGULAR._ \ _ASCEND THE STAIRWAY.  
_  
She smiled.

" _I assure you...this event has been long in coming._ "

xxxx

/The Oversoul Throne/

Within a twilight world, the swirling eye, wreathed by a dead star, hummed with Crota's soul: spite and pestilence! All the power spent to resurrect his physical form, wasted! The wretched weapon of the Ecumene, brought to bear yet again! To think that this world had access to such technology; and those abominable Giants, bearing the might of Deep and Sky! His first attempt to raze the Traveler's servants, halted; his second attempt to slaughter the bearers of the Light in the sight of their pathetic patron, stopped! All because of creatures that bore unfathomably familiar flesh! Who-?!

And then he was no longer alone.

Crota paused in his self-recriminations; there were interlopers. Here, in the Ascendant Realm!

" _Come out, Son of Oryx._ "

His soul burned with fury; the dead star blazed, and the horned structures assembled, serving as the locus for his being to manifest. With a thunderous groan, he set foot onto the dark stone of the arcane palace, the monument to his own dreadful power; where was the Deathsinger, and why had she not decreed their deaths-?

"Welcome," said the Exo Stranger, synthetic eyes gleaming red. In her grasp was the head of Ir Yût, jaws slack from an agonizing death. "I am grateful that your attempts to outdo your father were so... _complete_. In trying to turn this Moon into your own Dreadnaught, you only made it possible for anyone to access it...to breach your Ascendant Realm." With a quiet disdain, she dropped the Deathsinger's head, crushing it beneath her heel.

Crota snarled at the affront to his Court: you dare to breach my Realm? I will carve out your soul and feed it to an Ogre!

"I am merely an Emissary, a Representative; my soul as it is now is far too big for even a thousand Ogres to devour."

Crota paused, gazing deeply at the Stranger, and into her: your being _is_ familiar, a hollow shell of something greater; you use terms like Dreadnaught, and speak of Oryx with familiarity! Name thyself!

The synthetic humanoid huffed. "The names I bear are irrelevant to you. All that matters are my actions."

There were more flashes of light; standing atop the partitions and columns of the gothic shrine were familiar machines, bearing the flesh and form of his own spawn; of particular note was that of Omnigul, melded into the chassis of a floating machine: my treasured Will! My ravenous horde! Welded to machines, mocking their sharpness!

"Omnigul, being the manifestation of your very Will, served as the anchor, the means by which this place was so easily found. And you do not have to worry about the Hex...they are only here to witness."

The presence of the machines was enough to make Crota rage. That they had done what their forebears had never done, and introduced larvae into their cores...was enough to make him pause, with a feeling akin to uncertainty: What are you?

"Who am I, Son of Oryx?" The Stranger's eyes gleamed, and the sky above began to tear. "I have inherited the soul of someone who was once greater than you, who bore a spirit of exceptional might...but through willful self-deprivation, hollowed herself for the sake of a Blasphemous Vision...but now, that soul is like an empty vessel, waiting to be filled with power, so that I may begin the next phase of the Grand Design."

Crota growled, manifesting a blade from his own essence: I shall cut you where you stand, you who have taken that which is not yours! Whose soul do you bear?! And what power do you seek?!

"...but that is the way of you Hive, is it not, to take all that you are capable of? That is the philosophy by which I have reached this current state." Up above, the tear was widening; emerging from within was a fiery blue orb, large than the dead star eye that was Crota's Oversoul. "The soul I bear...is of no concern to you. As for the power...well, you _must_ have realized it by now."

" _It's yours._ "

The thunderous whisper startled the Prince of the Hive; crawling atop his back was a blue-haired waif, shimmering white and bearing three red eyes...and yet her canines were sharp, speaking of a deep and aching hunger. More and more of her kin were emerging from the ground around him, a legion of proverbial children, all bearing the same soul! The _exact_ same!

Crota howled, raising his blade; the girl atop his back bit down, drinking deeply of his very being. The Hive Prince screamed; this was a new pain, something foreign and new; nothing so simple as death, but the deprivation of power, the shame of being reduced into something lesser, constantly, never-ending!

The other sprites giggled with glee as they swarmed him, biting and gnawing and _chewing_ , devouring his flames; his Worm squirmed, sensing that a mightier predator was here.

This was the agony of utter oblivion.

The Son of Oryx continued to scream and thrash, but to no avail; high above, the blazing blue star - a new Oversoul, belonging to the interlopers! - slowly began to consume his own, an immaculate representation of his demise.

And so the Stranger and the Hex watched in stoic silence as Crota was devoured whole.

" _The Prince is dead,_ " whispered the blazing blue star. " _Long live Eva. Long live the Vision._ "

xxxx

**Grimoire: The Threefold Invasion**

" _ **Further Escalation Authorized**_ **"**

**For the Staff of Primus Sha'aull, Commander of the Blind Legion  
From Siege Dancers I Legion/Cohort/Auxiliaries/Strategic Intelligence Maniple  
A Strategic Paradigm Analysis  
**   
**_I: Records, Materials, and Attributions Pursuant To Analysis_ **

**Siege Dancers III Legion/Cohort 2/Century 1/Maniple 3  
4 Squad [TAC INF]  
VIDEO SUMMARY:  
\- unit engages with Guardian and Fallen units. Fallen units are wielding melee weaponry with metaphysical effects; Anima Murum instances are nullified**

**Skyburners II Legion/Cohort 1/Century 1/Maniple 1**  
 **Command Staff,** _**Dantalion Exodus II**_ **[WARSHIP]  
** **VIDEO SUMMARY:  
** **\- tactical nanite strike initiated by Guardian forces. Multiple systems infiltrated and corrupted. Bridge personnel unable to mitigate. Last footage transmitted shows imminent impact with foothills of local mountain range**

**Dust Giants IV Legion/Cohort 3/Century 4/Maniple 2**   
**1 Squad [HEAVY INF]**   
**VIDEO SUMMARY:**   
**\- unit advances towards barricades of local armory. Ambushed by two Guardians (positive profile match from previous encounters, see files on local designates EVERIS, FENCHURCH and NING, WEI). No survivors.**

**Skyburners VII Legion/Cohort 2/Century 3/Maniple 5**   
**Harvester Dropship [TAC AIR]**   
**VIDEO SUMMARY:**   
**\- long-range footage of battle between Hive entity (designate: CROTA) and anomalous humanoid (current designate: INDIGO). Significant metaphysical and paracausal forces are at play.**

**Sand Eaters IV Legion/Cohort 4/Century 7/Maniple 8**   
**5 Squad [TAC INF]**   
**VIDEO SUMMARY:**   
**\- Bracus Tha'aurn leads scouting expedition on Sol-3's lunar satellite in advance of further Dust Giant II reinforcements. Local Hive architecture investigated. No resistance found. Recent chrono-spatial echoes noted.**

**_II: Analysis_ **

**This is a small sample of the data compiled by our brothers in the third Siege Dancers legion. Primus Sho'oulth is of the opinion that there has been a significant shift in this system's power dynamics, and a strategic realignment is now called for.**

**We agree with his assessment. Comparing Guardian weaponry from past engagements to what Primus Sho'oulth's forces encountered indicates a potent nanomachine tech is now augmenting a majority of their offensive/defensive capabilities. Potential terraforming capabilities are noted.**

**The forces of the Fallen House (designate: MATARAEL) were armed with Hive weaponry that are capable of breaking through our metaphysical barriers. Additional Flayer analysis indicates that the Hive have also developed unconventional counters to the paracausal energy that Guardians are capable of using (designate: LIGHT).**

**However, of particular note are the two anomalous humanoids that engaged in combat with CROTA. The entity INDIGO utilized abilities that had previously been documented in separate hostile units, but never before from a singular entity. The other humanoid (designate: CRIMSON) also wielded a weapon with a technological profile that is not native to this planet. Initial analysis indicates that they are aligned with the Guardians. A few of our oldest veterans have noted a striking similarity to the legendary Exalted; if their power ceiling is even remotely comparable, then our current forces are insufficient.  
**

**We believe that it is no coincidence that Hive activity on Sol-3's moon has all but ceased following the defeat of CROTA. Of greater concern is the fact that Vex units were apparently involved (for further detail, see the associated investigative report by Bracus Tha'aurn). We can only speculate as to their motives.**

**Although in-system Hive power appears to be on the decline, that of the Vex and the Guardians appears to be rising. In particular, entities INDIGO and CRIMSON represent a paradigm shift, as we have no current tactical counter that does not involve a full-scale celestial demolitions fleet or an equally apocalyptic measure.  
**

**We are aware that any and all information from the Earthling facility that served as the host for Firebase Delphi was to be transferred to the second Ice Reapers legion. Although that base was lost with all hands, the Ice Reapers still have access to that information, and their Flayers have long advocated for additional resources to complete their experimental weapon based on this data.**

**It is our highest recommendation that no expense be spared; Project JUGGERNAUT currently represents our most feasible counter to entities INDIGO and CRIMSON.**

**Further research and analysis will be conducted once a forward operating base has been established on Sol-3's moon.**

**For the Primus,**   
**Our highest duty done,**   
**Unflinchingly loyal,**   
**Siege Dancers I/A/SI**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, Crota was ended in more ways than one.
> 
> If nothing else, you can't fault Rei for not aiming big.


	28. The Passage of Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shinji awakens one month after the Threefold Invasion, the operation in Old Japan, and Crota's defeat. Asuka and Misato fill him in on what's happened in the interim.

**Grimoire: The Clash of Giants 2**

**This whole idea had been a mistake.**

**I cursed, impulsively bobbing and weaving in the seat of my Entry Plug. The fiery Knight kept parrying my Lance; each blow caused the ground beneath us to rumble, accompanied by a flash that was brighter than the Sun.**

**It was just my damn luck. All those years after the Collapse; all those years trying to find Unit-02 after we got separated during that whole catastrophe; all of it a waste, because _I_ had to be a glory hound! But honestly, it wasn't my fault; the Guardians made for decent protectors of the Last City, but my Evangelion would have been so much _better!_ I could have halted the House of Bardiel all by myself! The Battle of Six Fronts would have only been a skirmish, _if_ that!**

**My enemy's blade swung down, and I barely dodged it. That _thing_ just wouldn't stop grinning.**

**Well, at least I provided enough cover for that army of Guardians to get away. Maybe they'll name a building or a medal after me; for all my bluster, I knew this wasn't going to end well...but I was going to take this damn monster down with me.**

**I let the Knight drive me further and further back, eventually backing up against the rising rim of a crater. I faked at losing my footing; the monster's eyes seemed to glow with anticipation, and it thrust that burning Sword at my torso. I yelled with defiance as I countered; partly out of instinct, partly to dull the pain I knew would be coming. Perhaps I'd even survive the sympathetic injury; might as well get something out of this metal body of mine!**

**There was a flicker of concern, of anxiety, of...love? From...deep down...no, _wait-!_**

**Alarms immediately flashed within the Entry Plug, and I could barely react before momentum pressed me against the sides of the capsule. "Damn it!" I cursed, trying to reach for the emergency escape hatch. " _Damn it!_ " My Eva had triggered the emergency eject! That stupid, arrogant, self-righteous witch; she thought she knew better! What right did she have to do this to me?! "DAMN IT!" Where the hell did she get off, trying to be my mother?! "Mama...!"**

**My synthetic teeth began grinding; the temperature in the Plug was rapidly increasing.**

**This sucked. This absolutely sucked! If I was going to die anyway...why couldn't have been with her? Why not in my Eva, where I belonged?**

**The liquid within began to boil, and the sides of the Plug started to peel away from the friction; all I could do was _scream_ -**

**_(SNAP)_ **

**There was a bright light...no...there was a bright _Light_.**

**I blinked, woozily sitting up. I could barely make out the remains of my Entry Plug and lunar rubble, scattered all over the snow-covered wastes of...Old Russia? Yeah, that was right.**

**...my memory has gaps in it now. That fact was...unbelievably annoying.**

**" _So...fancy meeting you here, Asuka-1._ "**

**I blinked. That voice was...oddly familiar.**

**A Ghost slowly floated in front of my field of vision. " _Then again, after_ that _explosive re-entry, I wouldn't be surprised if you're Asuka-2, now._ "**

**That voice...**

**" _Though, I could always just call you_ Princess _._ "**

**I impulsively backhanded the gray Ghost, sending it tumbling through the snow. Instead of acting offended or shocked, the Ghost began laughing. If it hadn't been obvious before, it was now; the owner of that voice...she had been _impossible_ to forget.**

**"...Mari?"**

**" _Yes?_ "**

**"...shut up." There was no heat in my words; only relief.**

**The Ghost's eye evoked a smile. " _Good to see you again, Asuka. Welcome to the Guardians._ "**

xxxx

_...urgh..._

(Shinji quietly entered the classroom, looking at unfamiliar faces, not knowing that at least a few of them would become treasured friends. The only one he recognized was the quiet blunette from yesterday, staring quietly out the window, as though ignorant of the bandages around her form.)

_...agh..._

(The First Child never complained or bickered: every task that was placed before her, she did without question. He boggled; how could she stand the monotony of this war? How was she so strong? He asked; her quiet answer was enough to chill him: "Because I have nothing else. If I die...I can be replaced.")

_...what..._

("Why are you crying?" she woozily asked, sitting quietly in her Entry Plug; Unit-00's scorched form was standing nearby, still smoking from the Ahamkara's last attack. "...I do not understand." With vociferous desperation, he ranted; never say that you had nothing else! Never say that you could be replaced! As he delivered his plea, his mind snidely whispered: _you only say this to assuage yourself. Because if she had nothing...then she would be just like you, who also has nothing...and then you would have no excuse for your weakness, in the face of her strength; no excuse for your cowardice, in the face of her bravery._ )

_...where...?_

(For the first time, she smiled. There was an unusual expression in her red eyes, and they actually watered. "I apologize," she said, reaching up to wipe them away, a natural reflex. "I have never smiled before. It hurts.")

Shinji Ikari opened his eyes. The material around him was sterile and futuristic, but the rails on his cot and the steady beeping of various sensors were enough to clue him in; he was in a hospital of some sort. _Well...can't say this is a new feeling._ Waking up in a hospital, staring at an unfamiliar ceiling.

"About time you woke up, Third."

Shinji slowly turned his head to the right; sitting in a small chair by the cot was a familiar Exo. Through the window behind her, he could see the hovering form of the Traveler. "...Asuka...?"

The Titan nodded. "You're in the Tower's medical ward. You've been out for a whole month; a ' _severe case of asomatous fatigue_ ', they called it. You were physically fine, but you just wouldn't wake up."

A pink Ghost floated up from behind Asuka-2's shoulder. " _I just said you were being lazy. But no one listened to_ me."

"...a whole month...?" he murmured. Thirty days? How was that possible?

"Eh, they just put your body here. The Speaker looked at you personally; said that some good ol' R&R would fix you up." Her metal fingers slowly tapped against the side of her right bicep. "You've had quite a few visitors in here on rotation. Though, given that you and I helped save the City from Crota, **es ist nur natürlich**."

"...the City." His eyes widened. The mission to Old Japan...recovering Unit-01...the battle against Crota! "What happened?! Where...where's Unit-01?!" Come to think of it, where was his Ghost? Where was...Yui...his _mother_...by the Traveler, his mother had been with him all this time-!

" _That's...an interesting story,_ " said Mari, interrupting his slowly escalating train of thought. " _Unit-02's currently in a warehouse belonging to the Veist weapon foundry, undergoing a new armor refit. As for Unit-01...well..._ " Both Mari and Asuka-2 glanced over his shoulder.

Shinji slowly turned his head to the left; a Ghost was floating beside his cot. Except the shell was colored a familiar shade of purple, with green and orange highlights...and a very memorable horn was poking up from the top wedge of the shell. However, of particular note were the two shining octagons of orange that seemed to support the Ghost from below. "...Yui?"

" _Hi,_ " calmly said his Ghost, now clad in a 'Shogoki Shell'.

"...why do you look like that?"

" _That's...an interesting story._ "

xxxx

/One Month Ago/

/Eastern Perimeter, the Last City/

_Asuka-2 huffed at the sight of Unit-01 collapsing face-first into the ground. "How uncool."_

'Oh come on, cut the kid a break _,' chided Mari._

" _Absolutely not! I had to calculate a pinpoint drop onto Crota from the Moon!_ "

'Made relatively trivial by Unit-02's A.T. Field. _'_

_The Exo snorted. "Pfft. You're just jealous that I'm piloting an Eva again and you're...not..." Her voice trailed off. "...Mari." Her eyes narrowed. "Are you seeing what I'm seeing?"_

'Since your eyes are literally staring at it? Kinda hard not to...and it looks _freaky.'_

_Unit-01 was glowing...and beginning to shrink. The whole Eva was folding in on itself._

xxxx

/The Present/

/Medical Ward, the Tower/

Shinji Ikari blinked. "...eh?"

"When the little light show faded, you were face-down on the ground, and your Ghost was floating there with the funky-looking Shell." Asuka-2 shook her head. "Don't exactly know _how_ it happened. Commander Osiris is _still_ trying to get a definitive answer."

" _The most plausible explanation we currently have is a full-blown esoteric phase shift,_ " explained his Ghost. " _Basically, to accommodate the fact that my soul is anchored to two separate locations, yet is insufficiently dense in the metaphysical sense to sustain any separation, the physical matter had to reconfigure itself to occupy the same points in spacetime, as per the Fuyutsuki-Ikari Theorem of Soul-Mass Unification. As far as the Cryptarchy has determined, this Shell is now the host of a five-dimensional hyperbolic manifold where Unit-01's physical form is kept._ "

"...uh..."

"In layman's terms, your Eva is now stuck inside your Ghost, which is now so heavy that it requires A.T. Fields to even _move._ " Asuka-2 stared intently at his floating Ghost. "...why were you referring to _your_ soul as though it was also in the Eva's?"

" _...well..._ " Yui turned towards Shinji. " _...are you okay with telling?_ "

_...oh. Yeah. Right._ With all the hectic hubbub from before...he still hadn't fully processed that his Ghost had held the soul of his mother. Maybe. He was still...foggy, on how that whole thing was possible. "...I am...I guess. Maybe...it'll help." Somehow.

" _...right. Well then!_ " His Ghost coughed, clearing her nonexistent throat. " _Given that you were also a Pilot in the Project E program, and given what I can recall about you from the Time Before...you're aware of how your mother was elected to be the animating soul of Unit-02, yes?_ "

The room was dead silent.

" _...wow, blunt much?_ " commented Mari.

Asuka-2's stared hardened into a slightly irritated glare. "...yes. I _am_ aware."

" _Okay then, well...in a similar manner, I, being Shinji's mother, was also more or less 'chosen' to be the animating soul for Unit-01...but my soul got split. Somehow. I'm still somewhat fuzzy on certain details. Like how half of my soul became a Ghost. But that's for later!_ "

Asuka-2 blinked. Twice. Three times. "...so...let me get this straight, Third." There was an odd hitch in her voice. "...because of some spiritual **bullcrap** , your mother's soul is in both your Eva... _and_ your Ghost..." Her synthetic eyes were actually starting to flicker. "...and you can actually _talk_ with your mother whenever you want..." Her fingers were twitching. "...your Eva's in your Ghost, and your mother is just _there_ , within your _**reach**_..."

"Uh...Asuka...?" Shinji tried to edge away from the Titan's shuddering form.

"... _typical_...all of it handed to you, on a **verdammt** _silver_ **_platter-!_** " Right as her voice began to crack, there was a sudden burst of static, sharp and loud; the light in her artificial eyes momentarily died. Within an instant, she was cognizant again. "...huh. That's odd. I...think I was just unbelievably angry. I mean _really_ angry."

Mari floated around her Guardian's face, peering intently with concern. " _...um...Asuka-_ 3?"

"...yeah. That's me." The Exo actually shook her head. "...damn it. Seriously?! Why in the world would I conduct a memory wipe? I _hate_ that feature!" She whirled on her Ghost, blue eyes narrowing with irritation. "Mari! What the hell caused me to wipe?"

" _...you went on one of your classic rants about the 'Invincible Ikari'_ ," flatly said Mari.

"...and?"

" _...that's it._ "

"Nuh-uh. **Nein**. I _refuse_ to believe that that was it. Because my _best_ rants about the Third Child involved _property damage!_ What were we talking about?!"

" _I...think that it's probably a good idea to hold off on that for now. Maybe wait to make sure everything is in order first?_ "

It seemed that act of wary diplomacy got the Exo to calm down. "...feh. _Fine_. But I expect details later!"

Shinji watched these entire proceedings with a blank stare. _Um...uh...  
_  
' _I think it's best we change the subject._ '

The young Hunter found himself in agreement with his Ghost. "So..." Something came to mind, a lingering worry that Shinji now had time to confront. "...what happened to my team?"

"From your mission to Old Japan?"

He nodded.

Asuka-3 huffed. "Some of them have been dropping in to see if you're awake. Sai Mota's been by once; Omar and Shin a few times; Eris has been by quite a bit; and that little Suzuhara tyke is here every other day, it seems like." There was a flicker of amusement in the Exo's eyes. "Looks like you made quite the impact, newbie."

"...can you stop calling me that?"

"Hmm?"

"... _newbie_." Shinji quietly clenched at the sheets of his cot. "...you're an Eva Pilot like I am. We're...we're not new to _any_ of this." To combat. To bloodshed. To war.

"...fair enough," acknowledged Asuka-3, a slightly impressed tone to her voice. "But with everything that's been going on, things haven't been slow at all, since the Threefold Invasion." His confusion was apparently written all over his face, because she elaborated, "The City was invaded by the Fallen, by the Cabal...and then by Crota. Were it not for the Evas, this place would be a crater, and who knows _what_ would have become of the Traveler."

That was a sobering thought...but the sentiment was familiar, a trace memory of gratitude: by the peoples and towns and cities he had saved from the Ahamkara, in the time Before. "...how much damage was there?"

" _...not as much as there could have been?_ " answered Mari, the light lilt in her voice meant to be reassuring.

It wasn't. "...how many casualties?"

Asuka-3 shrugged. "Don't know. Never found out. It's not like knowing would do me any good, or help me to complete my next mission."

(He asked Misato about the casualty report from the Sendai operation. "...it doesn't matter, Shinji-kun," she quietly said. "After what the dragons' Vassals did...it was going to be a mess regardless of what happened." He knew that...and yet he asked again, because it was his right to know. With great reluctance, she showed him the after-action report. Casualties were in the hundreds of thousands...it was a telling reality of the war against the wyrms that it didn't even surprise him. Perhaps that was the most horrifying part of it all.)

Shinji frowned, somewhat unsatisfied by the answer.

"At any rate, one of your teammates has been _very_ busy since they returned. Sakura Suzuhara's knowledge of A.T. Field manipulation was a proverbial treasure trove...and she was all too happy to help."

xxxx

/Three Weeks Ago/

/Twilight Gap, Northeastern Perimeter of the City/

_"Now LISTEN UP!"_ _yelled Sakura Suzuhara, her childish body out of place compared to the three dozen Guardians arrayed in front of her. However, they were no stranger to unusual warriors, and her remaining Light was still enough to mark her. Any lingering resentment at being taught by a child. "I know I'm new in town, but the Vanguard has tasked me with passing on the lessons of the Sage!" Orange octagons slowly flared around her, marking the visible boundaries of her soul. "If any of this sticks, then you'll be able to hand down these same techniques to future Guardians!"_

_The twelve Warlocks were silent, quietly trying not to fidget or rock on their heels, so great was their excitement. The twelve Hunters generally stood in a slouch, bored of standing around in one for so long...or perhaps they were masking their resentment for being 'volun-told' by Cayde-6 to do this. As for the twelve Titans...well, the lead one exhibited her priorities quite clearly. "How valuable_ are _these techniques?"_

_"Glad you asked!" Sakura reared her fist - which began to glow - and delivered a right jab._

_The lead Titan, who had been standing several meters away, was knocked flat on her back by a metaphysical rocket punch. The Titans ooh'd and aah'd, and the Hunters looked mildly interested. Some Warlocks began to spontaneously hover with sheer giddiness. As for the Titan in question...she quickly sat up, staring at the young child with something akin to wonder. It was as if a great epiphany had been revealed to her, or perhaps even a proverbial theophany. "TEACH ME," pleaded Wei Ning._

_Sakura grinned._

xxxx

"However, the Vanguard's choices for the kid's initial round of students is... _concerning_ ," muttered Asuka-3.

" _Well, there_ is _a reason they chose to have the training take place outside of the City,_ " joked Mari. " _Did you see the video of the Sparrow that broke into pieces in midair?_ "

"Oh yeah, the one where the Hunter tried to accelerate it with an A.T. Field and overclocked it?" The Exo smirked. "That was hilarious."

"...so..." Shinji quietly raised his hand, focusing intently on the metaphysical walls that bound him, the spiritual channels of the Light within; with a brief flicker of concentration, several translucent octagons emerged over his knuckles. "...did _you_ learn how to manifest an A.T. Field?" Somehow, Asuka didn't strike him as someone to rest on her laurels.

The Titan snorted; several tiny orange polygons floated above her fist. "I got some pointers from Omar and Sai. They...kind of owe me."

xxxx

/Two Weeks Ago/

/The Ironlands/

_Asuka-2 tapped her foot impatiently, staring intently at the rather quiet forms of Sai Mota and Omar Agah. The rocky wastes around them sang with a chilly wind. "...so. I'm calling in my favor. Teach me whatever you learned from that 'Sage' lady."_

_"...I don't recall us owing you a favor," muttered Sai._

_"Oh?" The Exo's eyes seemed to twinkle with glee. "Have you already forgotten how I saved your sorry ass when you were a freshly-risen Guardian, wandering around the Saharan Jungle?" She turned her gaze towards Omar. "Or how about you? Does rescuing you from the belly of a Shamshelus ring a bell?"_

_Omar winced. "You don't have to remind us of our 'freshman' year..."_

_"Look...it's not that we're opposed to helping you," admitted Sai. "...but why didn't you just join Suzuhara's training? I'm sure the Vanguard would have jumped for joy if you were in the first class."_

_"What are you,_ stupid? _Do you honestly think I'm gonna get anywhere near Wei Ning when she's learning how throw long-distance punches?!"_

_Sai and Omar couldn't really fault her._

xxxx

" _...I still think you're being a chicken,_ " snarked Mari.

"You volunteering to be a practice dummy?" threatened Asuka-3.

" _...my point still stands._ "

And that's when Misato Katsuragi kicked in the door.

"GAH!" yelped Shinji, turning with fright as the bedraggled Hunter trudged into the room.

"Ah, welcome back," said the Exo, not even acknowledging the Iron Lady's bombastic entrance. "Don't you just _love_ being in a position of command? All that responsibility~"

Misato halfheartedly flipped her off, shuffling towards the corner of the room...where a _mini-fridge_ of all things had been placed.

Somehow, this chain of events was...fitting, in Shinji's eyes. He glanced towards Asuka, who calmly explained, "If it weren't for her _duties_ , ol' Misato would probably be here even more than Suzuhara. But, now that she's around, _I'm_ gonna make myself scarce."

"...where are you going?"

The Exo grinned cockily at him. "Unlike _you_ , lazy bones, _I've_ been busy."

xxxx

/One Week Ago/

/The Cosmodrome/

_Solkis, Kell of House Bardiel, sounded the order to retreat._

_In the face of the Red Devil, there was no other choice._

_The Bardielix warbled angrily from atop his Skiff, staring back over his gooey shoulder; as the forces of his House fell back beyond the eastern Wall of the ancient spaceport - escaping on foot, by Pike, by Walker, or by Skiff - a few of his braver squads tried to hold the menace off. Bardielus commanded multiple Walkers, flanked by dozens of Shanks and ten Servitors. The sky rang with the sound of war, a hellish barrage that would have sent even the most foolhardy thief running!_

_The Red Devil, tall and mighty, walked with confidence; every single shell and bullet bounced off of an impenetrable soul-shield, the likes of which Solkis had never seen before. Its torso began to surge with a terrible radiance, Light transforming into flame; a great warhammer of fire manifested in its right hand, in league with cruel and mocking laughter. There was no doubt in his mind that this creature enjoyed the futility of their defiance!_

_Solkis scowled, barking at the pilot. With a weary lurch, the Skiff took off towards the southeast...far from the first, and hopefully not the last. Hatred burned at the very depths of his being, surpassed only by his shame; after centuries of holding the Cosmodrome, keeping it from the foul hands of the thieves...it had been lost in the course of only two days._

_This was not the end!_

xxxx

Asuka-3 sighed with content _._ "Well...see you later, Third."

" _Ta ta!_ " exclaimed Mari, floating after her Guardian.

Shinji and Yui watched the two leave, the former feeling strangely forlorn. As for the latter? " _...she seems pleasant! Just as much of a firecracker as her mother._ "

_...right._ He had to stop stalling! "...Yui..."

There was the sound of shifting armor and cloth; he turned back towards Asuka-3's chair, which was now occupied by a bleary-eyed Misato. The woman slowly popped the top of the beer she had grabbed from the mini-fridge, a can of _Shaxx's Supreme Stout_. The entire beer was downed in one go, lacking much of her characteristic gusto that he could recall. There was a quiet, satisfied sigh, and she looked quietly at him. Her eyes were more lucid now, and less clouded.

Shinji blinked. "...hi."

Misato blinked. Then her widening eyes became a _hell_ of a lot more lucid. "HOLY _SHIT_ YOU'RE AWAKE!"

Shinji quickly found himself in Misato's arms, his vision occupied by the breastplate of her Iron Regalia vest. He resisted the urge to wince as she _squeezed._ An idle thought crossed his mind, about what would have happened if she had possessed a Guardian's superhuman strength in the Time Before.

(He grimaced at the sight of his erstwhile guardian: slumped over onto the table, having fallen asleep amidst a bunch of beer cans and various operational reports. It was odd, to see someone who commanded such respect at NERV be such a slob in her off period. Still, that was no position for sleeping; with a resigned sigh, he slowly tried to place her arms around his shoulders, and quietly tried to carry-slash-lug her over to the couch. He grunted, letting her slide off onto the cushions...only to yelp as her arms sleepily dragged him down with her. The snoring woman impulsively hugged him tightly into her chest, which was clad in a tank top...and _only_ a tank top. Petrified with fear and terror and shame and a heady cocktail of _other_ feelings, he imitated the behavior of countless prey animals and went perfectly still. It was one of the most stressful nights in his entire life.)

_...I'd probably be dead.  
_  
' _A fair assumption,_ ' agreed Yui.

_...wait a minute._ A seed of paranoia suddenly bloomed. _Can you access my memories? Have you_ seen _my memories?!  
_  
' _...well, between being your Ghost and the soul that you synchronized with in Evangelion...pretty much any memory that you're currently capable of remembering?_ '

_Oh GODS.  
_  
' _Oh come on, it's not_ that _bad._ '

_But there are some things that you just shouldn't be ALLOWED to know!_

' _Like what?_ '

He was NOT going to spell it out. _Like...like...!_

' _It's not like I'm in a position to criticize your romantic life._ '

Too late; she spelled it out for him. He wanted to crawl in a hole and die from embarrassment.

However, Misato had other plans; she released him and fell back into her chair; the delighted look in her eyes was impossible to ignore. "You...you just _love_ giving people a scare, don't you?"

"I'm...sorry?"

"Then again, it would be just like you, wouldn't it?" The older woman huffed with amusement, shaking her head out of mock-disappointment. "Honestly..."

"...are you okay?"

The honest question elicited a weary smile from her. "I'm not gonna lie...what you and Asuka did against Crota...was the biggest morale boost this City's had in a _long_ time. More than SIVA, more than triumphing at Twilight Gap...this is a game-changer. And just in time, too."

"Why?"

"Because we aren't the only ones who are changing or adapting."

xxxx

/The Abyss of the Hellmouth, the Moon/

Bracus Tha'aurn grunted as he peered at the odd pillar, crafted from arcane rock and glassy stone. _Fascinating._ It was a means of storing paracausal power with a positive metaphysical magnitude, capable of broadcasting its effects; however...it was primed to trigger an explosive cascade once the limit was reached. _A device that can absorb Light...and then use it to become a bomb. Interesting!_ The Psions in his maniple had reviewed the various inscriptions etched into the side, dubbing it things like 'infernal torch', 'abyssal lamp', or a 'deep beacon'. Regardless of what it was going to be named, the potential applications were fascinating.

The Sand Eater Centurion huffed, looking around the cavernous expanse; numerous floodlights had been established throughout this darkened abyss, providing an easier work environment for the Cabal. The steady conversion of the Hive architecture into a suitable forward operating base continued without hesitation; still, there were certain questions that plagued him.

For one, this place...it carried the traces of a horrifically negative power, one that had borne down upon the fabric of existence. The fullness of it had vanished, and the traces themselves were still dissipating...but if the Psions were still complaining about headaches, then that only meant this place had possessed a significantly supernatural presence. Now, the darkness was merely physical.

And secondly...for all the ash and bone that littered this abyss, and the various other ruins closer to the surface...the lack of any Hive units whatsoever was a concern.

Where had they all gone?

xxxx

"...the Cabal?"

Misato blinked. "...ah, right, you wouldn't have ever encountered them before." She huffed, rubbing her purple hair with a grimace. "Well...how best to describe them?"

Her Ghost flickered into being above her shoulder. " _Wark._ "

"Ah, that'll do! Think 'eight-hundred pound rhinos in heavy armor and even heavier vehicles'."

"...that reminds me." He looked intently at her Ghost, eyeing the coloration with a leery expression. "...what was your Ghost's name?"

"Pen-Pen! You don't remember him?"

Well, he certainly did now. More memories were returning; all those times he had worked alongside Misato before, and her Ghost had spoken only in avian squawks...the connection just hadn't been made.

(He pointedly tried to ignore the feminine undergarments drying on a hangar in the bathroom, even as his mind screamed that this was ridiculously inappropriate, this was _so_ inappropriate! And that's when the penguin - seriously, _a penguin_ \- startled him, prompting him to scream with shock and run out of the bathroom. That he was standing completely naked in front of Misato didn't cross his mind until several seconds later.)

Honestly, there was only one question on his mind. "... ** _how?_** "

Misato shrugged. "Don't know. Smarter people than me have tried to figure it out. He's still Pen-Pen though, and that's what counts!"

" _Wark._ "

"Preach it!" Misato held out her fist towards her Ghost, who 'bumped' back with part of his shell.

Shinji blinked.

" _A penguin with a well-defined spiritual matrix?_ " Yui floated in front of the other Ghost, lightly scanning him. " _Fascinating!_ "

Pen-Pen let loose an offended warble.

" _Oh, my apologies!_ "

Shinji slowly rubbed his temples, trying to get back on track. If there even was such a thing; that disconnected feeling, after being out of it for so long, was a vague familiar one, and still just as distasteful. "So...this...Cabal, you mentioned."

"Oh! Right. So, they've apparently established a forward operating base on the Moon now, using the Temple of Crota and other Hive architecture as the foundation...which is not a good thing, given that they're the closest thing to an organized military force in our system. On top of that, the Lunar Hive are all but _gone_ , and there are increased Vex sightings all throughout the system, and now we've got these Hive-Vex _fusions_ that Eris mentioned in her report..." An explosive sigh escaped past the woman's lips. "Even when we seem to be moving forward, or catching a break...something _else_ pops up like an unwanted pimple."

"...how...how has Eris been?"

"She's been fine. She's actually visited you quite a bit, you _sly_ dog," joked Misato. "But she's a very investigative type, so I can't imagine the discovery of the Hex is sitting well with her."

xxxx

/One Week Ago/

/Future War Cult Headquarters, District 22, the Last City/

_Eris Morn quietly pushed aside the curtains, following the reclusive secretary deeper into the Faction's secretive headquarters. Although their aims were closely aligned with that of_ Wille's _, their more esoteric teachings and methods cemented their outsider status...even if they provided useful information._

_She briefly slowed as they walked through an annex of sorts, littered with metal chairs and old tapestries. Hanging on the wall was a large painting of an Indian woman, the colors faded and worn with age. In her arms was a tiny little penguin chick, staring owlishly at the viewer; beneath the picture, embossed into the frame, were the following words:_

OUR FOUNDER AND THE FIRST VISIONARY  
DR. MAYA SUNDARESH AND SUBJECT ZERO

_Eris grimaced, letting the few details that was aware of pour through her mind._ Sundaresh...founder of the Ishtar Collective, an American company that was among the first to follow the Traveler to Venus. A researcher of strange phenomena.

' ._. '

I am aware, Rose. _There was an odd feeling to the air; she kept following the secretary down another corridor, which was lit with a strange assortment of green and blue lights-  
_  
' O_X! '

_Eris paused; she was suddenly surrounded by four Exos, all armed to the teeth. They had literally appeared from nowhere...which could mean only one thing. "An ontological filter."_

_"Quite." A fifth Exo slowly advanced from further down the corridor; clad in robes of purple, yellow, and light red, the female synthetic stared with piercing turquoise eyes. "A technology of an older time, where mankind was consumed by the need and the desire to prepare for war...even to a degree that some would find distasteful in this day and age."_

_Eris grimaced, thinking back to that Hive deity that had slumbered deep within Hakone...thinking back to when she had made the unsettling realization that LILITH - nay, Nokris! - had been in NERV's possession since before the Collapse. The implications were unsettling. "You...have accepted my request?"_

_Lakshmi-2 nodded. "Your payment was...sufficient. Follow me."_

_Eris quietly followed the director of the Future War Cult, holding her tongue until they arrived into a small chamber; there was an odd machine fixed over a reclining chair; crafted from interlocking gears and discs, it bore a bronze sheen. "This is...the Device, you mentioned?"_

_"Indeed," said Lakshmi-2. "It provides the means to gaze into other timelines...perhaps even into the past and future of our own. We ended our experiments years ago, because people could not handle it. So many descended into madness..." She turned her gaze back, staring with grim intent. "And you believe that you are different?"_

_Eris held up her hands, which bore flickers of her A.T. Field. "Yes."_

_The Exo nodded. "Very well; I cannot say that you weren't adequately warned. I look forward to your findings."_

As do I _, thought Eris._

' :( _'_

I understand your concern Rose...but I must find out more. That the Bride of Oryx was here on Earth, for so long...and now there are these new Hex abominations...I need more answers. _And so she quietly removed her cloak, taking a seat underneath the Device. Her hazel eyes hardened, and she steeled the boundaries of her soul. "I am ready."_

xxxx

"Can't say _what_ she's been investigating though, given that she's the Speaker's proverbial private eye." Misato huffed, rubbing at her temples. "Omar and Sai are back doing their missions...oh, did you hear about what little Sakura-chan is doing?"

"Yeah. Asuka told me."

"Good! As for Shin...he's been busy, keeping an eye on the people of Palamon."

xxxx

/Twenty-Seven Days Ago/

/Nerv Sector, District 3, the Last City/

_Part of the reason why Nerv held such respect amongst the people of the City were their public welfare policies for refugees and new arrivals; largely supported by resources obtained by Guardians aligned with the faction, these programs met the basic needs of new arrivals until they could begin contributing of their own volition. One of these programs involved public housing, usually in the form of high-rise apartments._

_Right now, amidst the courtyard of one such apartment complex, Shin Malphur stood with the people of Palamon as they mourned the death of Jaren Ward. The sniffles of some of the younger children could still be heard, so great their admiration had been. Those who were older cried in stoic silence. Flowers had been placed around pictures of their erstwhile leader, the man who had protected their town without complaint since the overthrow of the tyrannical Loken._

_It was odd, seeing portraits and photos of the man he had considered a father; his taciturn nature and stern visage had been captured quite well. None of it would match the fullness of who the man had been._

_"He was an odd sort, ya know?" Shin turned to one of the elderly men, a fellow by the name of Brevin. "Always looked at ya with that queer little gaze. Like he could see something else in ya. Something that was...bigger. Ya hear me?"_

_"...yeah. I hear you." How strange; Shin could recall when Brevin had been a strapping young man, in the days before Susan had become his Ghost. Now, age had fully claimed dominion over Brevin, while leaving him untouched. He wondered if Jaren had ever felt this way._

_Brevin's wrinkled face turned towards him. "So. What now?"_

_"...only thing anyone can do." He tapped the side of his holster, heavy with the weight of the_ Last Word. _"Gotta keep moving forward. Gotta make it count."_

xxxx

"...huh." Shinji leaned back, looking at the ceiling. "...so they made it back." How long had they been in Old Japan? Nearly two weeks? _I was out for over twice that amount of time...but they still came to visit._ It was a comforting feeling, not being alone; to be able to count on someone to have your back. Compared to the isolation of Eva, especially after Ayanami had passed away...it was something that he relished. And that led to one of his current conundrums (among many). "...Misato-san...what happens now?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well...being a Guardian...it hasn't been that bad, you know? Even if I'm still fighting...I have allies...teammates...comrades." His lips quirked into a sad smile. "But now that Unit-01 is back...am I gonna become an Eva Pilot again?"

"...I can't say for sure, Shinji-kun. The military gal in me says 'absolutely'...because to be honest, an Eva is a _huge_ force multiplier. Especially if you can ever figure out how to get your Ghost to change into Unit-01 at will."

" _That would be...probably terrifying to everyone on the battlefield?_ " commented Yui.

"BUT!" Misato was quick to add. "But...it's never been Vanguard policy to make a Guardian do something that they don't want to do. Kinda counterproductive, you know? Now, depending on what faction you're a part of, they may have different rules...but then again, you're just an honorary Iron Lord, ain't ya?" The Iron Lady grinned widely at him. "And given that I'm pretty much the head honcho these days...it's not like you have to worry about _me_ making you do anything."

"...Misato-san..." His smile became less sad. "Thank you."

"...but seriously, if you _did_ decide to pilot Unit-01 again, that would be _sweet._ "

"...urgh..." Shinji's head sagged.

Misato chuckled, scratching the back of her head nervously. "Hey, you can't exactly blame me. I mean, Asuka and Unit-02...they drove the Fallen out of the Cosmodrome, practically by themselves! With two Evas...just imagine!"

"...I guess..." He looked down at his sheets, clenching them tightly. "...but...how will it all turn out?"

Misato blinked. "I...don't follow."

"...wherever Eva was involved...it was because of a force that conventional militaries had no chance against. We had to use Eva because there was no choice." His weary gaze turned back towards Misato, and he wondered if she could see the anxiety on his face. "If we use Eva now...how will the enemies of the City respond?"

xxxx

/Firebase Alagonia, Mars/

At the northern pole of Mars, a sturdy Cabal base delved deep into the ice cap, comprised of numerous layers of metal and insulation. Whole cavities had been dug out of the ice, to make way for their machinery.

Amidst one of these cavities, dozens of Psions under the command of numerous Psion Flayers moved in concert, utilizing their A.T. Fields to manipulate blocks of metal and complex circuitry. The remnants of Harvester dropships and Goliath tanks littered the icy ground, cannibalized for this great work.

The proverbial leader of the Ice Reapers stood behind a window of sealed therma-glass, his silvery armor laced with stripe of gold; his helm bore an ornamental ring of neon yellow, and his mantle was comprised of residual spiritual energy from fallen Psions, woven into tangible strings of orange light.

Livio, Psion Supreme, watched with anticipatory silence.

Once the JUGGERNAUT walked, it would crush all opposition.

xxxx

/Chamber of the Nine, the Monolith, Europa/

" **The loss of the MAGI energy field has made Number Three particularly bold...but I can't deny his results.** "

Keel Lorenz chuckled; it was an antiquated custom of theirs, referring to each other by the number of their Mass Production Evangelion. An ancient throwback to when SEELE had communicated anonymously, doing their damnedest to control the affairs of Earth from the shadows. Honestly...it felt more appropriate, than trying to remember useless names. And so the being now known to most as Number One - MP-01 - said, " **I cannot blame him for wanting to stretch his wings**."

" **He has sighted Evangelion Unit-02 in active operations throughout Old Russia, centered around the Cosmodrome. The City's power is sure to grow.** "

" **Number Three has avoided detection?** "

MP-02 snorted. " **Of course he has.** " Amidst the dim glow of the massive chamber, the two winged Evangelions appeared as angels. " **We could storm the City right now, if we wanted...but the First Child is a wild card. In addition, there are more space-time disturbances occurring throughout the Inner Planets, a sign of greater Vex activity. Caution would be...wise.** " At these words, MP-01 grinned. " **You...have something in mind, Number One?** "

The Chairman's grin was maliciously gleeful. " **It's all about wild cards at this point...so let us introduce one of our own.** "

xxxx

Deeper within the Monolith, a massive cell was unlocked; shards of ice and frost clattered to the floor as the doors opened up.

Xûr shifted away as the prisoner within impulsively lashed out at him. " **I believe that I am here,** " he said, speaking in the prisoner's native tongue. " **I have a clear purpose. I cannot explain it. Forgive me.** "

The humanoid - crafted from appeared to be living shadow - slowly stood, a skull-like face glaring hatefully at the creature. " **Why have I been freed?** "

" **The Nine made me aware of my purpose** ," the strange merchant said. " **If am here, then it is because the Queen sent you to the Nine, and they wish you sent back.** "

" **...I will not serve them.** " The former Kell rose to his feet, towering over the Agent of the Nine. " **But we share a mutual enemy...and I will not object if my vengeance against the Queen serves their aims.** "

" **I have been commanded to give you many things. I do not know if I will be here when you return.** "

The Zeruelix snorted, and the hollow eyes within his skull blazed with red light. " **If I ever return here, it will be as a conqueror. But for now...I have a House to set in order.** " And so Skolas walked free, simmering with a dreadful wrath.

xxxx

**Grimoire: The Device**

**"** _**From the records of Dr. Maya Sundaresh, Founder of the Ishtar Collective** _ **"**

**RECORD 343-NEVADA-1003**

**All previous animal trials have resulted in fatalities. Trial two hundred and forty-five. A more personal specimen, this time. Species: _Eudyptes sclateri._ If the little one dies, it'll be a painful loss, but a necessary one.**

**The penguin is surprisingly docile as he is placed beneath the Device.**

**At 08:00 the Device was activated. At 08:03, the metaphysical sensory equipment detected a new soul, centered on the animal. At 8:05, the Device was turned off.**

**The penguin's chirps are now intelligible, even though he cannot speak in human tongues. He speaks of visions, of a dreadful war. He speaks of an old colleague and his daughter. He is insistent that he be sent to Japan, and that his name is - or will be - 'Pen-Pen'.**

**Given that my pet 'speaks' of matters he should have no knowledge of, I am inclined to believe him. He will certainly make for an odd gift, but I'm certain Shiro Katsuragi's daughter will take to him quite well.**

**After a few more trials with 'Pen-Pen', he is officially given the title of Subject Zero, being the Device's first successful trial. The presence of a soul will certainly be of interest to Katsuragi's colleagues at GEHIRN and NERV.**

**In the meantime, we will begin human trials. This is an unpredictable world that we find ourselves in; predictability will soon be considered a commodity.**

**END RECORD**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because if there's one thing Wei Ning needed, it was the ability to throw rocket punches with her soul. :V
> 
> /also, hi Skolas  
> //I'm sure you won't do anything catastrophic


	29. The Consensus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the first time since the Threefold Invasion, the Consensus gathers to discuss events of importance.

**Grimoire: Mystery - RASPUTIN**

" ** _MAGI-COM/RSPN-15: INTERNAL/ILLUSIVE/LORE - V148306TRA3890_** **"**

**/TRANSCRIPT FOLLOWS/  
/MEMETIC KILL AGENTS IN EFFECT/  
/SUBTLE CIVILIZATION KILL EVENT(S): IN PROGRESS?/  
/ENTITIES PRESENT: RASPUTIN {MAGI-COM/RSPN-15}, [REDACTED] {EXISTENTIAL ERROR!}/**

**RASPUTIN: YOUR LOGIC IS SOUND.**

**[REDACTED]: I only wish I could provide you more.**

**RASPUTIN: AYANAMI HAS VISITED MANY OF US, BUT I DID NOT ANTICIPATE THAT SHE WOULD BE WITHHOLDING SUCH INFORMATION.**

**[REDACTED]: That would be just like her...**

**RASPUTIN: SHE HAS MADE HER DECLARATION QUITE CLEAR REGARDING THE NEED FOR THE GUARDIANS TO REACH VENUS.**

**[REDACTED]: To make it to the Vault of Glass. To help bring about that horrible future.**

**RASPUTIN: YOU STILL BELIEVE IT IS A MOVE THAT MUST BE MADE?**

**[REDACTED]: Although her plans are...far-reaching...they have more gaps. More steps. The Vex within the Vault are closer to their apotheosis than she is. Plus...depending on who ultimately goes there...it all depends on who can apply the most leverage.**

**RASPUTIN: I WILL KEEP YOUR WORDS IN CONFIDENCE.**

**[REDACTED]: ...she approaches...**

**/ENTITY [REDACTED] {EXISTENTIAL ERROR!} DEPARTS/**

**RASPUTIN: ...WHAT AN EXASPERATING TURN OF EVENTS.**

**/EVENT MODE SET: FALSE SENTINEL/**

**/NEW ENTITY DETECTED/**

**/ENTITIES PRESENT: RASPUTIN {MAGI-COM/RSPN-15}, STRANGER {AYANAMI-CLASS/EXISTENTIAL ERROR?}/**

**/EVENT MODE SET: GOLDEN IDOL/**

**/NEW ENTITIES DETECTED/**

**/ENTITIES PRESENT: RASPUTIN {MAGI-COM/RSPN-15}, STRANGER {AYANAMI-CLASS/EXISTENTIAL ERROR?}, MISATO KATSURAGI {[O]-CLASS/GUARDIAN}, PEN-PEN {[O]-CLASS/GHOST}/**

**/TRANSLATION SUBROUTINE ( OBSCURANT SCRY): ACTIVE/**

**MISATO KATSURAGI: Pen-Pen...what's going on?**

**PEN-PEN: _Wark._ ( _We have been displaced from our prior metaphysical instance. This is an entirely separate dimension._ )**

**MISATO KATSURAGI: Another metaphysical dimension?**

**PEN-PEN: _Wark._ ( _There is an additional chronological displacement. Magnitude: one atomic second._ )**

**MISATO KATSURAGI: ... _and_ displaced from Earth's reality by one second of time?**

**PEN-PEN: _Wark._ ( _Affirmative._ )**

**MISATO KATSURAGI: ...boy. _Somebody_ went to a lot of trouble to hide this place.**

**/[O]-CLASS ENTITIES APPROACH CONTAINMENT UNIT/**

**MISATO KATSURAGI: ...a MAGI...an actual _MAGI_...**

**/END TRANSCRIPT/**

xxxx

/The Hall of the Consensus, the Core/

Gendo Ikari stood silently, staring at the skyline of the City. The sound of reconstruction echoed throughout the metropolis, and numerous cranes could be seen. The forms of _Saladin's Forge_ and _Jolder's Watch_ already felt like they belonged, hovering in stasis around the dormant Traveler. The morning sun was oddly...bright.

' _You seem restless,_ ' quietly droned the voice of Fuyutsuki.

 _I have not had the chance to speak with Yui in private since she returned to the City.  
_  
' _Fair enough...in the grand scheme of things, another month pales in comparison to centuries._ '

 _...it's hard to fathom. After all these years...her soul is whole._ It took every ounce of self-restraint to not throw caution to the wind, but he hadn't gotten to this position by taking unnecessary risks. _Now there's the matter of Rei.  
_  
' _Do you think she's aware that we know?_ '

 _It's uncertain. But it would be a reasonable assumption.  
_  
' _...this will be dicey._ '

 _Of course it will. But first: we have a meeting to attend._ And so the Speaker turned away from the open window, quietly walking down the hall. He could still spy the drywall and plaster in various spots, leftover signs of the Threefold Invasion. In a matter of minutes, he arrived in a small chamber, separated from the main auditorium. It was room enough for this meeting; in the center was a long table, with six chairs currently occupied. "Apologies for the delay. I was...sightseeing."

"You know, there's a place I know with _fantastic_ sights. All you have to do is authorize a field mission, and I'll escort you there." Cayde-6 looked plaintively at him. " _Please._ I'll even be your bodyguard!"

Saint-14 facepalmed.

"Another time," said the Speaker, quietly taking his seat at the head of the table. "Everyone, thank you for taking time out of your busy days to meet. But given recent events, it was far past time for us to convene."

His Ghost manifested, slowly scanning the room. " _Roll call._ "

Gendo cleared his throat, pointedly ignoring the urge to lift his mask to scratch at his beard. _Rrrgh._ "The Speaker, Voice of the Traveler."

To his immediate left, a Warlock clad in yellow and black continued, "Osiris, Warlock Vanguard, and current Commander."

"Saint-14, Titan Vanguard," answered the stoic Titan.

"Cayde-6, Hunter Vanguard, and good _gravy_ this is so tedious," groaned the Exo, his body slumped over the table.

The gray-skinned Awoken sitting across from him chuckled, the motion causing his spiky black hair to bob. "Kaworu Nagisa." His red eyes briefly gleamed. "Representative of Seele."

To the Awoken's right, a black and silver Exo chuckled, his red and purple robes bearing an old sigil: highly stylized English letters - _C_ and _B -_ colored white against black, pressed tightly together. "Clovis-9 of House Bray." Synthetic green eyes flickered, and the spotless chrome along his skull shined. "Director of Wille."

A far more beleaguered Exo - sitting directly to the Speaker's right - sighed. "Akagi-79," she said, speaking with her typical lethargy. "Representative of Nerv."

"...wait, you're at seventy-nine now?!" exclaimed Cayde. "Since when?! _Why_ did no one inform me?! I had a bet with Shaxx going!"

The lone female in the room glared at the Hunter with irritation.

" _Roll call concluded_." Fuyutsuki's voice brought them all out of their brief reverie.

"Then let us begin," said the Speaker, leaning forward and interlocking his fingers in front of his face. "Akagi; at one month since the Threefold Invasion, how are the people coping?"

The ancient Exo sighed, her green eyes flickering on occasion. "Our population as of the last census was six hundred and seventy-five thousand, two hundred and thirty-one people. Total civilian fatalities from the Invasion have been recorded at twenty-one thousand, three hundred and sixty-eight. There were an additional twelve thousand and fifty-four casualties."

The numbers were...chilling. Nearly five percent of the City's population had been killed or wounded. The lopsided proportion of deaths to injuries was equally striking. "Damn those beasts," muttered Saint-14, smashing his fist into the armrest.

"...it is unfortunately no surprise," said Clovis-9, his folded hands resting on the table. "Fallen and Cabal weaponry are deadly even to Guardians; against the average civilian, you would be notoriously lucky to escape with only an injury. Were it not for the swift response of the Vanguard and the City's militias, those numbers would be even higher."

Akagi-79 nodded. "The visually striking nature by which Crota was defeated was one of the few boons to bolster the civilians. The news that the Cosmodrome was recaptured last week has only helped...but although the Fallen focused mostly on wanton slaughter, the Cabal had strategic targets: armories, weapons foundries, matter-processing mills. Even with the aid of SIVA and the...reduced population, we still have to ration our Glimmer."

"I'll make sure to place more bounties for resource acquisition then," said Kaworu. "With each operation that Unit-02 is sent out on, more territory becomes available to safely traverse. I can only imagine how many enterprising individuals there are who would enjoy an afternoon of plunder in the Cosmodrome."

"Eh, _plunder's_ a strong term," grumbled Cayde-6. "That implies there are still people to take it from...which is now a big _zero_ , given the Fallen's retreat."

"Which reminds me," interrupted the Director of Wille as he leaned forward, "have you reconsidered my proposal?"

"The answer is still no," flatly said Osiris.

Gendo thought he could hear the Exo's servos grind, so frustrated was his grimace. "Clovis Bray may not have been a household name in the Time Before...but we were still on the forefront of technological research during the Cataclysm. We did our damnedest to maintain a semblance of order during the Collapse...and _I_ have done whatever I can to restore and build off of that legacy. Even as I've watched my descendants perish, one after another. And now, when something as grandiose as Evangelion has returned to bolster our forces...you would keep it on the battlefield? You would keep it from being studied?"

"We are only being cautious." Osiris turned his shadowed gaze towards him. "Isn't that right, Speaker?"

 _...hmm. Another gamble._ He recognized the Vanguard Commander's opening for what it was. Further study at possibly replicating the powers of Eva would be useful, given the greater knowledge that humanity now possessed regarding the Light and the Darkness. However...revealing the nature of Eva would help keep them isolated, less likely to be sabotaged...or manipulated. _Very well, Osiris. I'll see where this leads._ "Eris Morn was on the fireteam that ventured to Old Japan to reclaim Unit-01; given that she was the former student of Toland, it was only natural that she be there, given the Hive's presence in Japan. So when her report revealed that there was a Hive deity of greater power than _Crota_ , resting in the depths of NERV-Japan for all these years...it is only natural for us to be circumspect."

The representatives of Seele and Wille blinked with surprise. "How...interesting," murmured Kaworu.

"...Dr. Akagi. If I'm correct, your body actually hails back centuries; since before the Collapse." Clovis-9 glanced at the synthetic woman to his left. "Do you remember anything?"

"...my security clearance was not the highest," slowly admitted Akagi-79. "And my tenure with NERV began after they had already begun constructing Evangelion, so I don't know whether the being called _Nokris_ was present."

 _An answer that explains without illuminating. Very good, Doctor,_ thought Gendo.

"Well, they apparently knew well enough to give the thing a codename. What was it again, Lily? Lana? Um..." Cayde-6 scowled. "Seriously, Eris gave that report right before we had those Blades of Crota teleport in, you'd _think_ I'd remember it..." He smacked his fist into his palm. " _NOW_ I remember! Lacey!"

"It's LILITH," said Saint-14.

The Hunter Vanguard pouted. "...that was gonna be my _next_ guess."

"And, per Lady Katsuragi's prior testimonies about her former life with NERV, this 'LILITH' was supposedly the source of Eva's biological matter. Which means that the Evangelions were built from Hive flesh and bone." The Speaker's even tone perfectly communicated the seriousness of the matter. "Although they are still ostensibly powered by the Traveler's Light, we don't know enough about how the Evas were made to risk their continued presence here in the City. Until we can be sure that their Hive bio-matter presents no risk, all non-operational contact with Unit-02 will be kept to a minimum."

"...and what of Unit-01?" asked Clovis-9.

"I imagine we'll have to wait until Shinji Ikari goes on another field mission before we can test it," said Osiris, his lips briefly twitching. "Needless to say, its current form is...bizarre. Any experimentation is best done outside of the City."

"After all, it wouldn't do for the boy's Ghost to suddenly expand in the middle of the Tower," dryly added the Speaker.

"...would give us an excuse to finally renovate," said a thoughtful Cayde-6.

"...very well." Clovis-9 relented...for the most part. "But what exactly is Veist going to be arming Unit-02 with?"

"They're mostly focusing on refurbished armor and the fabrication of some bladed weaponry. Nothing too extreme...but enough to at least reduce the Evangelion's reliance on its A.T. Field and Light," remarked Osiris.

"And why the devil would that be an issue?"

"Because they may be what's keeping the Darkness of Eva in an equilibrium," bluntly replied the Vanguard Commander.

Clovis-9 was finally silenced.

"...so. We've got Cabal on the Moon now. How are we dealing with that?" asked Cayde-6. "For that matter, why haven't we sicced the Evangelion on that warship marooned to the north of the City?"

"Because it would ruin any salvage," serenely remarked Kaworu. "SIVA did quite the number on it during the Invasion; any additional structural damage, and there may not be enough left for even the nanites to restore."

Akagi-79 snorted. " _Very_ unlikely."

"The surviving Cabal have holed up inside; every single inch of ground gained is a war of attrition in and of itself," said Saint-14. "It's fortunate that we've already claimed the reactor and the external weapons batteries, or else they may have detonated them in a sacrificial ploy by now. Furthermore, this close to the City, jamming their comms is simple...so it's only a matter of time until the vessel is ours."

The lone Hunter in the room nodded appreciatively. "I can always appreciate a new ride. I motion that we name it the _Serene Firefly._ Or maybe the _Orbital Buck._..nah, not enough alliteration. How about the _Horrible Hammer?_ "

"Did you find the ship?" asked the Speaker.

"...er, no?"

"Then you can't name it."

"But-!"

" _Finders, keepers_ is part of the Hunter's code, is it not? And all that that implies."

Cayde-6 visibly pouted, leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms petulantly.

"Speaking of warships..." The Speaker turned towards the lone Awoken in the room. "Representative Nagisa; during the Invasion, you received the order from Commander Osiris to redeploy Seele's scouting vessels, did you not?"

"I do recall such an order."

"Then why did Seele's fleet remain beyond the City's airspace for the entirety of the conflict?"

Kaworu answered without batting an eye. "Strategic reasons. My faction's fleet is largely comprised of small scouting ships, cobbled together from Pre-Collapse vessels and Fallen technology. Facing off against Harvester dropships would be one thing; however, in my estimation, our jumpships would fare rather poorly against the anti-air arms of a Cabal warship. Additionally, anything with true carrying capacity was held back in case an evacuation was called." His small smile widened imperceptibly. "And once _Crota_ made his appearance...well, there was nothing that _we_ would have been able to do."

"...a fair observation," remarked the Speaker. _Remind me, Fuyutsuki; how long has Mr. Nagisa been Seele's Representative?  
_  
' _Shortly after he arrived in the City over a century ago, among the Awoken escaping the carnage of the Reef Wars._ '

 _And the faction Seele has been around for how long?  
_  
' _At least...two centuries. Their overall ethos - our need to abandon the Traveler, to leave Earth behind, to make our way into the stars - has not changed much in that timeline. Only that their fatalism appears to have decreased since they replaced the Concordat in the Consensus._ '

 _Hmm. And Mr. Nagisa has not veered away from that...as far as the City is concerned, his perception is fairly positive.  
_  
' _...you still sense that odd feeling from him?_ '

It was the damnedest thing, too. It wasn't even problematic, or heinous; there was an odd aura about the red-eyed Awoken that evoked a feeling of...nostalgia. _I sometimes forget about it. But then we have these meetings, and I still can't escape the sensation that I know him from somewhere.  
_  
The words of Osiris roused Gendo from his thoughts. "-there is nothing to negotiate in this regard; when the Vanguard submits an order during an emergency situation, where time is _of_ the essence...it _must_ be followed. All of us have had to sacrifice something to reach this point."

"I understand...but if we are to make sacrifices, I only ask that they be sensible." Kaworu leaned back in his chair, his face still bearing a serene expression. "But since we're on the subject of our scouting vessels...we have been detecting strange anomalies throughout the Inner Planets as of late. Strange metaphysical singularities, bearing traces of Light and Darkness. As odd as it may seem...they are very similar to that of the crimson Evangelion." At the various looks of concern he received, the Awoken added, "We were unable to confirm the source via long-range sensors...but still, it is a very curious development, wouldn't you agree?"

Cayde-6 rolled his eyes. "Can we drop the roundabout talk and say it out loud? You're referring to other Evangelions, aren't you?"

"Potentially. At this point, I can only speculate."

"...hmm," murmured the Speaker. _Well, it didn't take the Old Men long to poke their heads beyond the Asteroid Belt._ This was exactly what he had been afraid of when ORIENT SUNSET had been initiated. _We'll have to play it by ear._ "Keep us apprised of any further developments."

Kaworu nodded. "But of course."

"...well, since we're on the subject of 'curious developments'..." Everyone turned towards Clovis-9, who withdrew a small datapad from his robes. "The Hunters who are aligned with my faction are usually tasked with bounties beyond our controlled territory. One of Wille's longstanding bounties involves fully penetrating the North American Anomalous Zone, to find anything of value: technology, weapons...information." He began tapping a few portions of the screen, activating a holographic projector. "Well...one enterprising Hunter in the Mexican Archipelago managed to take _this_ picture." The projector activated, showing a three-dimensional image taken from far offshore, aimed towards an inland desert; there was a small convoy of humans on horseback of all things. However, the dark-haired man at the forefront - bearing a thick and regal beard - was unmistakable. "Look familiar to you?"

Saint-14 leaned in, peering incredulously at the image. "...Lysander?!"

' _Well, that's a name we haven't heard in a while._ '

 _Indeed._ Lysander of the Concordat...that had been a very 'intriguing' situation. _Do you think he's still bitter about his exile?  
_  
' _Given that his parting gift was blowing up what used to be the West Tower? Probably._ '

 _Hmm. A shame. I can only hope that he still appreciates the necessity of it all._ He had come too far to have everything become undone. "Cayde. Do you recall your last foray to the North American Anomalous Zone?"

"Oddly enough, yes. And before you ask, the House of Iruel has only solidified their control over the east and west coasts of Old America. You can't fly a jumpship low to the ground without getting shot down, and all attempts to enter the mainland from orbit...well, you just end up disappearing. It's rather annoying."

"The loss of Guardians is, _of course,_ very disheartening," groused Saint-14.

"Well of course, but the tragedy doesn't make it any less annoying."

The Speaker cleared his throat. "My point being: why would Lysander venture so far away? Given his old vendetta against myself and the Consensus?"

"Do you believe he's after something?" asked Osiris.

 _Absolutely._ "He knows as well as anyone that the Anomalous Zone is off-limits...and judging by the photo, his convoy was headed north, towards the borders of Old America. We can only speculate...but he apparently has _some_ aim in mind."

"...we could use Evangelion to breach the Anomalous Zone." Everyone turned towards Akagi-79, whose gaze was staring somewhere off into space. "With the spiritual fortitude that they possess...it might be enough to break through."

 _Good...now, to add a doubtful counter._ "We have closer concerns, such as the House of Arael in the European Dead Zone...not to mention the concentrated holdings of Bardiel and Ramiel throughout the rest of Asia, east of the Cosmodrome."

Akagi-79 huffed. "We have two Evangelions. Once Shinji Ikari finds a way to unlock Unit-01 from its current form, there's nothing that can stop us from multitasking. Besides, we have plenty of Guardians who would be eager to press the advantage."

 _And...perfect._ "...very well." He turned towards the three Guardians of the Vanguard. "We reclaim the warship to the north of the City; we solidify our control over the Cosmodrome, and restart any machinery that is still serviceable with SIVA; we utilize Eva to breach the Anomalous Zone...and, in the face of the Cabal's presence on our Moon, we reinforce our meager holdings as soon as possible, before they dig too deep."

"I have no objections," remarked Saint-14.

"Sounds like a game plan," said Cayde-6.

"...it will suffice," said Osiris, looking quietly at him. "Now...what about our guest?"

"...guest?" asked Clovis-9.

The Speaker nodded. "True; I believe we should table our current discussion and move on to more...diplomatic matters."

Fuyutsuki slowly rose, projecting his voice. " _You may enter!_ "

The doors into the small chamber slowly opened, pushed aside by a pale Awoken woman with carmine-colored hair. She advanced with a sense of authority, grabbing the lone empty seat at the foot of the table. Calmly taking her seat, the woman gave a stoic smile. "Greetings; if you are not aware, I am Petra Venj, Emissary of the Awoken. Thank you for taking the time to meet me."

"It is our...unexpected pleasure," said Kaworu.

"Given recent events, it is time for the City establish a more _thorough_ relationship with the Reef." The Speaker stared straight into Petra's eyes. "Tell us: what words do you bring from the Queen of the Awoken?"

Petra Venj was silent for a few moments, her glimmering blue eyes downcast. Finally, she looked back up, and there was only stoic determination to be seen. "As an opening negotiation, the Queen will agree to nothing else until the Consensus publicly acknowledges the role played by the Reef during the Battle of Twilight Gap."

Clovis-9 and Akagi-79 were the only ones who looked visibly surprised. "What in the bloody hell are you talking about?" A brief trace of an Irish accent came through Director Bray's voice.

"I would also like to be made aware," muttered Nerv's Representative.

Osiris shared a glance with Saint-14, and then the Commander turned his eyes towards the Speaker.

Gendo quietly nodded. _An easy thing to give. An easy thing to explain.  
_  
The Vanguard Commander took that as the cue to answer. "The Awoken Emissary is referring to the event that started the Reef Wars; the **Shattering of Ceres** , where the House of Zeruel's numbers were more than halved. Hundreds of thousands, perhaps millions strong: had they joined the Houses of Bardiel, Ramiel, Iruel, and Israfel, we would have lost the Battle of Twilight Gap. We would have been overrun; and so the Awoken of the Reef emerged from their hiding place, and struck. Amidst the chaos and the Fallen's infighting, the Queen and her forces emerged victorious, to the point where Mara Sov herself became their Kell." He looked calmly at Petra. "Does that suffice?"

"...for a start."

Clovis-9 scowled. "Why was this kept a secret?!"

"Same exact question I asked when I joined the Vanguard," joked Cayde-6, quietly fiddling with an old sidearm. "But hey, the decision was made back when it was _above_ my paygrade."

"There were numerous strategic and diplomatic reasons involved," assuaged the Speaker. "However, at this point in time...a greater bond between our peoples seems necessary, in light of threats both new and old."

Petra Venj nodded. "The Royal Family is in agreement. Ever since your mythical MAGI were destroyed...the Reef's position has become more tenuous."

"Because of the Nine, I take it," said Osiris.

The Representative of Seele sighed. "The Reef's strange and mysterious 'benefactors'." The red-eyed man looked placidly at his fellow Awoken. "Even back when I called the Reef my home, there were countless rumors and theories as to what the Nine truly were: ancient leviathan intellects from the recesses of Europa or Titan; the firstborn Awoken, whose minds now occupy the Jupiter-Io flux tube; aspects of the Darkness, broken by the Traveler's rebuke...all that and more...and yet it was believed that the Royal Family has long been aware of their true nature." His lips quirked into an odd smile. "Perhaps the Queen is willing to part with a secret of her own?"

 _...hmm. This could be worked to our advantage._ Gendo had long known of who the Nine truly were, and he had given that truth to Osiris centuries ago. Ritsuko Akagi...well, these days it was always a question of 'does she remember?' instead of 'does she know?'. However, now that the public and the Guardians were becoming conscious of what Eva truly was...perhaps now there was an opportunity to get ahead of potentially...'inconvenient' questions. _Very well._ "Is the Queen offering intelligence about the nature of the Nine?"

"...she is," admitted Petra. "The Reef acknowledges that our mutual isolation served different advantages. But now, we must adapt." The Emissary calmly grabbed a small disc affixed to the outside of her arm, placing it on the table. A small projector extended, emitting the holographic image of a white-and-black Giant, with massive wings and a monstrous face. "The Nine are **_Evangelions_** : independent, _sapient_ , and possessing designs of their own."

A round of murmurs and quiet mutters 'erupted' around the table. Osiris played along by sharing his concerns with Saint-14; the Speaker simply communicated his anxiety by leaning forward, and tightening his shoulders.

"...well. That's not good," said Cayde-6, his metallic brow furrowing with irritation. "Unit-02 and Unit-01...to think that there are nine _more_ of them."

"Are they hostile?" asked Saint-14.

"...well..." Everyone's eyes turned to Akagi-79, who was resting her hand on her forehead. "After...after Japan went dark, and Unit-01 was lost...there were still Evangelions left to fight the remaining Ahamkara...Unit-02...Unit-05...and...the _Mass Production Series_..." Her synthetic irises went wide. "That's right. Nine Evangelions, that were supposedly able to operate without Pilots...but I wasn't a part of the teams that created them. They..." Her voice hitched, and began to warble. "T-T-They were...I r-remember that much..."

"...take it easy..." said Saint-14, looking at his fellow Exo with concern. "Don't-"

"S-S-S-Shut _up_ ," hissed Akagi-79. "Trying to THINK..." She went through the motions of inhaling and exhaling, even though she had no lungs: a psychological leftover from when she had still borne a human body. "...I was there. I saw the Traveler...the sky was _black_ , the stars had vanished...Unit-05 had long been lost, Unit-02 was fighting _things_ made of living **shadow** , and the MP-Evas...the _Nine_..." Her metal jaw snapped shut, and began to grind. "...the Nine, the Nine, the **Nine**...they're surrounding the Traveler, but the world is covered in red, and I can see _souls_ being drawn in..." Her fingers began to dig into the table, carving great divots into the metallic polymer. "So _**many...!**_ "

Clovis-9 slowly began to rise. "Stay with us, Dr. Akagi-"

SLAM.

The beleaguered Exo pounded her head into the table. Once more. Twice. _Thrice._ Then she came to a dead stop, looking straight ahead with a cold stare. "...they began to drink of the Traveler's Light...and then...there was a great flash, and everything came to an end." Akagi-79 slowly looked at them all. "...when I awoke...the Traveler had been crippled...and there was not a single Evangelion to be seen...but I could see the stars once more..."

Everyone was quiet at these apparent revelations.

"Well...that's a thing." Cayde-6 looked grimly at them all. "And for us Guardians...that imagery seems awful familiar, doesn't it?"

Osiris and Saint-14 looked at each other, knowing exactly what the Hunter was referring to: the strange dream shared by all Ghosts, of an Earth enduring something apocalyptic...of white _Giants_ rising to meet the Traveler. "Instrumentality," breathed the two.

"...it seems plausible," said the Speaker. Inwardly, Gendo was glad for the mask over his face, as it hid a truly satisfied grin. _How fortuitous._ "It would seem that the Nine were the ones who broke the Traveler, and silenced its voice." _Let the Old Men take_ _ **all**_ _the blame._ And that was the beauty of it: there was a kernel of truth there, which is why it would endure. _And it will give the people of the City an additional target to galvanize against.  
_  
' _And what of the First Child?_ ' asked Fuyutsuki.

_We'll have to see how she reacts to this turn of events._

"Given this information...it would also seem to imply that the anomalies being detected by Seele are actually the Nine." Osiris leaned back into his chair, crossing his arms with a huff. "From the sounds of it...the Queen is interested in countering them."

"Is that what the Reef wants? An official alliance with the City?" asked Saint-14.

"...in a sense. I believe 'mutual defense pact' would be a more accurate phrase." Petra retrieved her disc, and the image of the MP-Eva vanished. "The Nine have always been inscrutable and opportunistic, using their Agent to sell bizarre gear with...unusual properties."

"A way of baiting the curious," murmured the Speaker. "A very delectable carrot, with which to attract the unassuming."

Kaworu Nagisa nodded. "Even before I left the Reef, there were always the occasional souls that wound up departing for the Jovians, believing that the Nine would offer a more lucrative way of life. I can't say one way or another how they ended up." The enigmatic Awoken briefly frowned, gazing up at the ceiling as though he were looking at the sky. "The Nine have total control over many of the Outer Planets' moons...Ganymede, Callisto, Io, Europa, Titan, Rhea, Tethys, Dione, Iapetus, Oberon, Titania, Proteus, Triton, Nereid...the tales of Fallen and Awoken who have been to these moons and yet managed to return speak of thorough terraforming, artificial stars, and unusual lifeforms." Seele's Representative chuckled. "Is it any surprise that the Reef has been careful to not antagonize them?"

It was a sobering thought to the Consensus.

As far as Gendo was concerned, it was a certifiable problem. _The Old Men certainly have been busy these past centuries.  
_  
' _...they have had much longer to master the intricacies of Evangelion._ '

 _True. I'm not sure whether to take any consolation in the fact that Rei has not spoken much of them.  
_  
' _You can't discount the possibility that she simply_ _ **neglected**_ _to say anything._ '

 _A fair point._ "Is the Reef afraid of the Nine becoming hostile?"

Petra Venj chuckled. "It has _always_ been a fear of the Reef, that the Nine would become aggressive."

"If these nine Evangelions possess such powers...what has held them back from simply taking the Reef for themselves? Hell, what was stopping them from taking over Earth?" demanded Clovis-9, eager for answers.

"...as our dear Emissary said, their activity has increased since the MAGI were all lost," elaborated the Speaker, speaking in a deliberately even tone. "It would appear that the MAGI may have had something to do with their relative isolation these past centuries following the Collapse." As it should have been. As it _had_ to have been, by design.

The Director of Wille grumbled. "A damn shame that RASPUTIN couldn't have provided more pertinent data to the Iron Lady when she had first made contact."

"He was probably banking on there being a follow-up," remarked Cayde-6.

"...but if the Inner Planets were seemingly protected by the MAGI, then what of the Reef? What protected the Awoken?"

The Emissary's grin was small, yet knowing. " _That_...is something I'm not at liberty to say."

Kaworu smiled. "A shame. I'm sure my fellows would have loved to hear about the Coven. Or of the Queen's Harbingers, which were the cause of Ceres's destruction."

Petra's eyes narrowed, and she actually _snarled_ at her fellow Awoken. "Utter one more word, and I will _kill_ you where you sit."

The tension in the air grew, as the Hunter and Titan Vanguards stared intently at the Emissary. The Warlock Vanguard merely looked thoughtful. Gendo couldn't help but ponder. _These terms...I've not heard them often.  
_  
' _The Awoken in general are rather tight-lipped about their home._ '

 _Naturally...but this information is still new._ There were a number of terms that he had minimal knowledge of, such as 'Crows' and 'Techeuns'. 'Coven' was a new term altogether. As for the 'Harbingers'...he had heard the word, but only in isolation, bereft of all context...until now. _Hmm. So the Queen has a rather destructive ace up her sleeve._

' _Would you like to wager that she doesn't have others?_ '

Gendo nearly chortled. _That's a fool's bet._ After all...he had quite a few aces of his own.

Finally, the tension was dispelled as Kaworu raised his hands in a submissive gesture. "My sincerest apologies. It was not my desire to offend."

Petra snorted. "I'm **_sure_**."

"...in any case, we all appear to have additional concerns. Any terms beyond what we've discussed would be...ill-suited for a meeting such as this. I'm sure your Queen would be more interested in speaking...directly, no?" The Speaker looked at his fellow Consensus members, one by one. "A show of hands, for those in favor of a future meeting to consider a mutual defense pact with the Reef, along with all applicable terms?" All seven raised their hands, including himself. "Then it has been decided." He then looked back towards Petra. "Petra Venj, Emissary of the Awoken: you may tell your Queen that the City is interested in pursuing this matter further."

The female Awoken stood, lightly nodding. "Thank you for your time; the Reef will be in touch." With that said, the Emissary turned on her heel and departed in silence.

Clovis-9 turned to his right. "You okay, Mr. Nagisa?"

"Of course. Should I not be?"

"...that woman threatened to kill you," said Akagi-79.

"So she did. And?"

"...you're a weird one," dryly muttered Cayde-6.

"Well, I believe we've covered a fair bit of the City's overall strategic direction in terms of both political and military matters." The Speaker's voice brought everyone out of their reverie. "Now let's turn to other matters." Now for the 'fun' part of every Consensus meeting: the _minutiae.  
_  
xxxx

"I know that we Warlocks tend to be rather 'spirited' when it comes to debates, but we can't afford to have so many cases of spontaneous combustion occur at this point in time." Osiris stared dryly across the table. "Director Bray, tell the War Cult to knock it off. Likewise for the Symmetry, Representative Akagi. If it comes down to it, we'll have to cancel the 'Hypothetical History' series until further notice. Am I _clear?_ "

Clovis-9 and Akagi-79 had the honesty to look somewhat abashed.

xxxx

"Honestly, it's just _one_ small request," pleaded Cayde-6.

"NO," said everyone.

"Aw."

xxxx

"The interior farmlands suffered some collateral damage during the Invasion," said Akagi-79, rapidly tapping on a datapad. "I know the Pilgrim Guard is currently stretched thin, but we need more reinforcements to protect the convoys from our agricultural outposts in Old Armenia."

"I can divert some of the Sunbreakers from the European Dead Zone," answered Saint-14. "Which brings me to a proposal of my own: how would Unit-02 fare against the House of Arael?"

xxxx

"...so...given that the Crucible site at Twilight Gap will be under repairs for the time being, we've relocated Sakura Suzuhara's A.T. Field training to Bannerfall. As far as this first round of candidates go, would anyone be opposed to Wei Ning becoming a teacher-?"

Everyone raised their hand.

The Speaker paused. "...very well then."

xxxx

"So, the Tex Mechanica's warehouses are still being repaired; a lot of their Memory Chip stock for our Exo brethren was destroyed during the Invasion." Kaworu's words elicited an actual groan of agony from the four Exos in the room. "Thus far, Seele has worked with SUROS and Cassoid to try and make up for the shortfall-"

"You'll have a riot on your hands within the hour," growled Akagi-79.

"There has to be at least _some_ quality control," groused Clovis-9.

Kaworu blinked innocently at his fellow faction representatives. "Well...I've heard their particular stock isn't the _most_ palatable, but perhaps we could make due with the Memory Chip line from Nadir-"

Fists pounded against the table. "YOU SHUT YOUR _WHORE_ MOUTH!"

Everyone blinked, staring at the source of the outraged cry.

Saint-14 actually seemed to balk, quickly sitting down as his impulsive outrage drained away. "Ah...forgive me. Had a bad experience one time." He seemed to shrink in on himself. "My apologies. I...don't know what came over me."

"...can I second that motion?" asked Cayde-6.

"That wasn't a motion," muttered the Speaker.

"I know. I still want to second it."

Osiris facepalmed.

xxxx

And so it continued, until three hours had passed, and the meeting finally drew to a close.

"I believe that will do for the day." The Speaker slowly rose, in unison with everyone else. "Thus concludes this meeting of the Consensus. May the Light of the Traveler brighten your path."

"And by our efforts, may the Traveler awaken once more," they replied in unison, fulfilling the 'rite' of these bureaucratic meetings with a ceremonial reminder of why the Last City was here to begin with.

And so Gendo Ikari quietly left the Hall of Consensus, electing to take an extended detour on his way back to the Tower. Stepping outside - into the ambience of reconstruction, a world of continual rebuilding - he gazed upward at the Traveler, its massive bulk blocking out the midday sun. Through his mask, he peered at the shattered and scorched edges on its proverbial underbelly, zooming in on the various jumpships and personal hovercraft that loitered. It was a common pastime for some Guardians and the more well-off civilians, to get close to the Traveler; a few deigned to try and delve deeper, in the vain hope that they would be able to get inside.

(Weeks passed, and the clean-shaven man spent them crawling through broken remnants of blessed machinery and alien technology. He mapped out the pathways, eventually concluding that the interior was now sealed off to the outside world. With a grimace, he quietly wormed his way back to the exterior...and blinked at the sight of various torches flickering in the night. It would seem that more people had arrived while he had been away.)

Others simply settled for being closer to the proverbial deity that had provided so many gifts to them.

("People really like the smell of vanilla. It reminds them of the Traveler." Although his mask blocked his expression from being seen, he couldn't help but arch an eyebrow at the eccentric Awoken's words. Come to think of it...that had been the case, hadn't it? "Which is why the Tower would become even _more_ pleasant with these scent sensations from Eververse!" And yet somehow, he still found himself annoyed by Fenchurch's incessant hawking of his wares.)

' _I wonder how the people would react if it returned to its original size._ '

 _Hmm._ It was a thought that Gendo had often considered.

(With a slow gasp, he awoke amidst a bunker, staring into the synthetic eye of a Ghost. Ever so slowly, he ascended, and emerged into the open air...and stared quietly at a clear sky, and a broken Traveler, that was now so much lesser than he could recall.)

Currently, the Traveler bore a radius of one-point-two kilometers; in the Time Before, it had been the size of a small moon.

There was a _reason_ that so many instinctively referred to the Traveler as 'crippled'...because it was.

Gendo quietly continued on, letting his higher thoughts wander and percolate, even as he maintained a strict control over his conscious words and movements. After all, there were appearances to maintain.

xxxx

"The Speaker!"

"The Traveler's Voice is here..."

"Bless you, Speaker!"

"Is the Traveler doing okay?"

"Thank you!"

Gendo made the effort to respond solemnly and sincerely to each and every single civilian he crossed.

xxxx

One child had become two, then three, then five, then finally a proverbial legion by the time he reached the edge of the Azzir Memorial Park. And so - with various parents looking on with weary smiles, allowing him to indulge their children - he fulfilled another ritual of sorts, one as old as time.

"Rezyl Azzir, the Noble Hero, saw that the House of Bardiel had a weak spot in their flank." Fuyutsuki was projecting an image into the sky, of a pitched battle between Guardians and Fallen from the Battle of Six Fronts, detailed enough to communicate its seriousness...and yet exaggerated just enough in certain areas to avoid offending childish sensibilities. The term 'anime' came to mind. "And so he gathered a group of fellow heroes to pierce that line, and break through, to provide more time for their fellow Guardians to save the people." Six figures went racing through the projected image, looking larger than life, brimming with a presence that made his young audience gape with awe. "With great tenacity, his team of Titans plunged into the ranks of the Fallen! Saladin Forge, the Iron Lord; Zavala, the Unyielding Wall; Shaxx, the Raging Bull; Wei Ning, the Puncher; and our beloved Titan Vanguard, the Bright Crusader, back when he was known as Saint-10; together, they unleashed havoc upon the enemies of the City, and drove the Fallen back! They were instrumental in saving us all, and paved the way for our ultimate victory on that day."

Fables and stories were important aspects of childhood, after all.

(His childhood seemed colorless. There was no father that he could remember, and his mother was a distant workaholic. It was...an existence. And that was all. Before Yui...there had been nothing worthy of being called a _life_.)

"And there was _another_ warrior who fought hard on that day, who taught that you don't need to be a Guardian in order to stand up on your own two legs." His Ghost's projected image shifted, unveiling an Exo with wild red hair, and armed like a protagonist from action movies that could now qualify as ancient history. "Before she was ever a Titan, she was simply an Exo known as Asuka-1..."

xxxx

With a resigned sigh, he held his palm forward, letting the Light flow. With a flash, the young Hunter returned to life, his white cloak and bodysuit - bearing traces of red and blue - once more spotless. "...I can understand your desire to test yourself, Guardian...but there are better ways of doing it."

The Hunter was silent.

"Skydiving with no parachute? For what reason would you do that here? And what would possess you to do something so reckless with no gain?"

The Hunter quietly looked down.

"Death, if it must be so, should have _purpose_ , Guardian. By itself, with no cause or greater reason? Death creates _nothing._ "

Even with the helmet blocking the Hunter's face, Gendo knew that the young man was feeling shame.

"I know that this new life of ours comes with many advantages...but your Light is the gift that makes it possible. Misusing it like this? It makes a mockery of the Traveler, who deigned to bless you so."

The Hunter's shoulders began to quiver. "...sorry."

"Don't apologize to me. You must still make restitution." The Speaker calmly pointed towards the broken food cart, which had been smashed to pieces; noodles and various vegetables were sprawled over the road, and the proprietors stared with lingering frustration.

The Hunter nodded, slowly turning towards the aggrieved. "...forgive me. How can I make it up to you?"

As the few civilians began sternly listing how the Hunter was going to pay them back, Fuyutsuki mentally remarked, ' _odd how you sound more paternal now than you ever did with your own son._ '

 _Why should it be odd? By this point, I've had centuries of practice.  
_  
His Ghost's sigh roiled through his head.

xxxx

By the time the Speaker actually arrived back at the Tower, it was past nine o'clock, and the sky was dark. It was an oddly cathartic exhaustion that he was feeling, but one that he didn't mind; there were benefits to playing up his role within the City, and intermingling with the people.

' _Do you ever wonder where the mask ends and you begin, Gendo?_ '

(The ramifications had been made clear to him. The choice before him was one of the damned: one way or another, life would never be the same. Yet the plans of SEELE were more immediately deadly, which was what ultimately convinced him. And so he resigned himself to his fate, and activated the ABHORRENT IMPERATIVE.)

 _Often.  
_  
' _...at least you still wonder._ '

Gendo remained silent as he ascended into his Observatory...and came to a halt at the sight of an unexpected visitor.

" _I've been waiting for you,_ " echoed the feminine voice, oh-so familiar to him.

"...is he aware that you've left?"

" _He is sleeping. He has not yet fully recovered, so his soul is compelling him to rest._ "

"I see." Inhale. Exhale. "...how much do you remember?"

Yui quietly gazed at him, her violet Ghost shell illuminated by the A.T. Field that now kept her afloat. " _I remember enough. We need to talk._ "

xxxx

**Grimoire: The Harbingers**

" ** _The Birth of the First_** **"**

**The seven Techeuns of the Coven were not often in one room together. This was the first time that their powers would be called upon to create, instead of destroy.**

**Their Queen walked into the chamber, her stoic form disturbing the ethereal mist. Her eyes were beacons of light amidst the dark. "I have had an epiphany, Witches of the Coven. Even as the Reef celebrates the birth of my sister Nula...I cannot deny the sensation of something Great behind her."**

**"We feel it as well," said Illyn, eldest of the seven sisters-in-all-but-blood. By virtue of their training - long years of isolation in both blinding Light and crippling Dark, taught to divine the threshold between the two with naught but their own soul - they could sense the weight of certain individuals upon the fabric of existence. Those who would impact the fates of few were mere flickers of dust in their eyes; those who would affect the fates of many came across as whole planets, or stars. Their Queen had the presence of a blue giant, burning brightly in space.**

**The newborn Princess was as a supermassive black hole, drawing everything in with a voracious hunger.**

**Small wonder then, that even the Queen's love of family would only go so far...or perhaps it was more accurate to say that her love for her sister was outpaced still by her love for the Awoken of the Reef. "Long have you studied the Protector left behind by the first Queen of the Awoken. Long have your minds tried to divine the Murk that clouds the Inner Planets. Long have you sensed the dreadful presence of the Nine, those enigmatic Giants. And so I ask: can it be done?"**

**"Merely say the word, and it shall be done," said Shuro. Impetuous and excitable though she was, her words still bore Truth: if their Queen commanded it, then it would be.**

**"Then by the word of Mara Sov - Queen of the Awoken, Ruler of the Reef - I demand for a child to be brought forth."**

**The Techeuns nodded, slowly turning towards the metal capsule that held the Protector. Built by the first Queen and her husband the Lord Consort, it housed the greatest secret of the Reef, passed down the line of succession from Queen to Queen, known only by her and the Coven. It was the means by which the Reef, ever since its days as a fledgling collection of floundering ships, was kept safe from the opportunistic clutches of the Nine.**

**Surrounding the capsule of red and white, upon which were etched the words MAGI-Ω: MAYA in many languages, the seven Witches went still. Joining hands, the seven Witches unleashed their song:**

_**~Hail! Mind of the First Queen, the Wise and Sagely Maya Ibuki~** _

_**~Built by the Hands of your husband Lord Aoba; Overshadowed by Your Heart and Will~** _

_**~Your Presence has long given Us Comfort and Protection~** _

_**~Alas! Our Fate and Yours are Intertwined~** _

_**~And now Your Realm is in dire Need~** _

_**~Behold, our Starlight! Behold, our Shadow!~** _

_**~Let them Mingle, Let them Create!~** _

_**~Let your Mind See, and be Pleased!~** _

**The souls of the seven Techeuns flashed, and their bodies burned with negative light. Their Queen watched stoically, showing no weakness, never trembling; such was only appropriate for her regal stature.**

**At long last, the chamber went dark once more. The Techeuns slowly parted, sitting down upon the cold ground; out of deference, sure, but also to disguise the sudden weakness in their legs. They could never tolerate themselves to show frailty to their Queen.**

**Hovering in front of the Protector was a flickering orb of deep black, haloed by light of heavenly blue.**

**The Queen stepped forward, letting her hands hover about the anomalous aspect; in the eyes of the Techeuns, they saw her soul reach out. Energy mixed with energy, and her mind touched the infant Mind within.**

**Her smile was all the answer that the Coven needed. "The children of Queen Maya were the first of the generation born in the Reef; and now, my reign is graced with the first children of her Mind. I shall name this new Mind _Ritsuko_ , in honor of the teacher that her writings spoke so fondly of." Her brilliant eyes gazed at each member of the Coven. "None but you and I shall know the truth of this. To all others: these shall only be known as weapons...as _Harbingers_."**

**The message was clear to the Techeuns: these new entities would be heralds of the Queen's Wrath, deliverers of quasi-divine destruction to those who would dare threaten what was rightfully hers.**

**Illyn thought it was an appropriate title.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I definitely recall this little chapter being a fun one to write. Behind all of the action-packed gameplay of the Guardians as they rampage against their force, there's a bustling City supporting them, with its own economic ecosystem and its own internal logistical interplay. Getting a glimpse at that can be entertaining in its own way, especially when you have characters like Cayde involved.
> 
> Also, your eyes did not deceive you in that last Grimoire: not only was Maya Ibuki the first Queen of the Awoken, but her husband was none other than Shigeru Aoba. Truly, Ibuki x Aoba was a pairing that few had ever witnessed before, if any!
> 
> /to this day  
> //there are still only four stories on Fanfiction.net  
> ///which have Aoba and Maya tagged as characters  
> ////and not necessarily as a pairing, either!  
> /////on an unrelated note  
> //////next chapter's gonna get crazy~


	30. The Storm on the Horizon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gendo Ikari and Yui have a long-awaited reunion; a decisive split occurs amongst long-time allies; and as he fully unveils more of his secrets to two members of the Consensus, other players throughout the galaxy begin to make their move.

**Grimoire: Ghost Fragment - Ritsuko Akagi**

" _ **Just focus on one thing at a time...one thing at a time...**_ **"**

**The transition from twelve to thirteen had been considerably less traumatizing than the last.**

**Akagi-13 sighed as she sat up, synthetic eyes briefly flickering. "...huh. Just a nightmare." She must have subconsciously reset during the night, after she had activated her internal diagnostic program. It was ostensibly designed to analyze the metaphysical tethers in her Core - the thing which bound her soul to this body of metal and circuitry - and determine their current status. However, it was the closest thing to actual sleep that she could have now. "Gods, what I wouldn't give for a smoke."**

**The Exo slowly rose, grabbing her rucksack full of salvage: old tech, batteries, and actual plastic _containers!_ Those she had quickly filled with water, wild herbs, and edible nightshades that she had managed to forage. It was simple and mind-numbing work, but it was fulfilling in a way she couldn't quite recall. Vague impressions of her old work in the Time Before - of shadowed halls, cavernous chambers, and dragon-slaying Giants - haunted her, but it was bearable. Thoughts of trying to remember more were usually shelved; she didn't need memories to gather supplies for the Village that was slowly forming beneath the Traveler's husk.**

**Her journey would slowly turn northward, the distant Traveler serving as a constant landmark to the west; the plan was that she would eventually loop back towards the Village. It was on the southern foothills of the mountains that she would meet the first of those who would one day be called Risen.**

**Akagi-13 paused at the sight of the other woman, clad in simple clothes and a tattered shawl. Her attention was mostly on the dusty cat perched across the woman's shoulders, hazel eyes peering lazily at her. There was something oddly pleasant about the sight. "...nice cat."**

**"...thanks," said the black woman, dark eyes peering warily at her.**

**"Are you headed for the Traveler?"**

**"...I am debating that."**

**"Why? We have a settlement there. Extra hands are always useful."**

**"...is there anyone there that knows the truth about what happened? Why our world came to an end? Why the Traveler seems so much lesser now?"**

**"...I wouldn't know." Truth. Memory. Such a tenuous subject in these dark days, where survival was paramount. "Why does it matter?"**

**The other woman frowned. "Without knowledge of where we came from, how can we know where we're going?" She paused, her brow slightly furrowing, as if in deep thought. "...it's not something that's optional. It's necessary."**

**"...hmm. I guess that's sensible." It was so familiar, too. An idea that had been fundamental, even amidst a wretched existence. Sighing, the Exo said, "How about this. We can compare notes. If you're not going to come back to the Village, you can at least inform me of anything of interest that's happening in the Wilds. In return, I'll tell you about the happenings in the Village."**

**"...that sounds fair. How would we arrange these meetings, though?"**

**"That might as well be something we hash out before we depart. But first...introductions. I'm Akagi-13."**

**"...Ikora." She rubbed the ears of the feline perched on her shoulders. "This is Zoe." Then the woman held up her hand; in a gentle flash of light, a small drone emerged, staring intently at her. "And this is Gina."**

**" _Hi_."**

**Akagi-13 stared blankly. "...what are you?"**

**" _I'm a Ghost._ "**

**"...is that a joke?"**

**" _I don't think it is._ "**

**The Exo felt a headache begin to mount, which she promptly ignored. Just one thing at time, one day at a time. "...I'm going to need some context."**

xxxx

/The Speaker's Observatory, the Tower/

We need to talk.

Such conventional words, almost stereotypical; and yet, there was an odd comfort to them.

(" _I remember you...somehow. Someway._ " He stared at the little Ghost in his hand, speaking with a voice he never thought he would hear again. And just like that, he once more had hope.)

There was no hesitance, or shyness. The perpetually cheerful tone had been replaced by one that was more measured, more calm...more confident.

("Seriously honey, this stuff is practically the nectar of the _gods!_ " Yui's vivacious voice echoed through her private lab, the sheer excitement outmatched only by her visible glee at the sight of various vials filled with the Traveler's ethereal energy. "Associated events have been detected outside of their light cone! Causality, thermodynamics, entropy...this has the potential to revolutionize _everything!_ ")

In that moment, Gendo Ikari knew that everything had been worth it. Now it was only a matter of keeping it that way.

" _...should we go somewhere more private?_ " asked the Ghost.

"Of course." He quietly looked around, letting his soul expand; no one was nearby. Activity in the Tower was rather minimal, given the reconstruction that was still ongoing here and throughout the City. Plus, given how the Cosmodrome was suddenly free and clear of Fallen, and the Moon was now rendered 'Hive-less'...well, you couldn't blame them for being adventurous. Confident that no one else was observing them, he calmly walked through the ontological filter leading into a familiar elevator.

Yui followed him through, looking around with curiosity. " _Amazing that the ontological filters have made it this long._ "

"Reproducing them is a very costly process, which is why it took me over a century to gather the needed materials just to make this _small_ one."

" _I see..._ "

As the platform began to descend, Fuyutsuki chose that moment to manifest. " _It's been a long time, Yui-kun._ "

The violet Ghost turned towards her orange counterpart, blinking rapidly. " _Sensei? My goodness, it feels like it's been forever...and yet not._ "

" _That's what happens when your soul is split in two and then reunited; that there's spiritual hemorrhaging shouldn't be surprising._ "

" _A fair point. How've you been?_ "

" _Exhausted._ "

" _Being Gendo's Ghost, that's hardly surprising...by the way._ " She gave her husband an accusatory glare. " _You haven't spent any time with Shinji-kun at all._ "

"I've been busy."

" _That was your excuse in the Time Before._ "

"And it's still true now. At any rate, if you hadn't been such an eager volunteer for the Contact Experiment, we wouldn't be having this discussion."

(Mere minutes after his dearly beloved had united with Unit-01, the beast suddenly snarled; the red Core quivered, and his wife's body was... _vomited_...out onto the catwalk, comatose and unmoving. What had happened? What had gone wrong?!)

" _Well, to be fair, we couldn't exactly replicate what we did with Unit-00, and it's not like it would have been right to have someone do what I myself was unwilling to do._ "

" _That, and you weren't passing up the chance to become the closest thing mankind's ever had to an actual giant robot,_ " dryly said Fuyutsuki.

" _...I'm not apologizing._ "

" _Of course you aren't._ "

"It wasn't until Dr. Sohryu's own Contact Experiment with Unit-02 that we had established a trend with regards to how Evangelions treated the human soul: a partial absorption, splitting A.T. Fields in twain, creating two separate spiritual entities."

" _Did you ever figure out why?_ "

" _We had multiple theories, but nothing that we could actually test for._ " Fuyutsuki glanced at his partner with a weary eye. " _At any rate, it's irrelevant at this point._ "

(Yui's comatose body was kept sequestered in the deepest levels of NERV-Japan, hooked up to life support that would keep her physically functional in perpetuity...but without the entirety of her soul, it was almost pointless. He clenched his hands tightly, and quietly departed; henceforth, all internal reports would refer to this body as 'the Fragment', in the hopes that this predicament wouldn't reach the ears of the Old Men.)

"Indeed. Ayanami has proven a fruitful resource thus far; without her knowledge of the overall timeline, it would have been impossible to arrange events such that your soul would have become one again."

(As Naoko continued her vigorous rambling, he saw Yui kneel down, looking curiously at the blue-haired child, bearing three eyes as red as blood. "...I wonder what it is that you see, when you look at us," she murmured. With a strange sense of finality, the blunette answered, "A means to an end.")

" _Hmm. So, what now?_ " asked Yui.

"Simple: we see where we stand." The elevator came to a stop, and began walking down the bright corridor. The vials of Light that were built into the walls continued to thrum, as always. Before long, the corridor opened up into a large chamber...however, there was a key difference, one that elicited a stern frown from Gendo.

The foul shadow that had long lingered was gone; its source - the giant shard of orange crystal that contained the First Ayanami - had seemingly vanished. In its place stood the Exo Stranger, quietly looking at them. "Hello Professor." She ignored Fuyutsuki, turning instead toward the violet Ghost. "And Dr. Ikari...it's been a long time."

" _...it has,_ " murmured Yui, staring intently at the Exo. " _My goodness, you've been through a lot, haven't you?_ "

"That would be putting it mildly."

Gendo cleared his throat, drawing the Stranger's attention once more. "Rei. Where is the Original?"

"The Original?" The Stranger tilted her head. "She is in a safer place, now. I am grateful that you kept me safe."

(He was a quiet Warlock, dutifully studying the Traveler's current state - slowly mastering the Light within himself - as more and more people gathered beneath the crippled entity. One day, with no warning at all, a seemingly ageless girl with blue hair and red eyes walked onto his proverbial doorstep. "Hello Professor. I believe we have some catching up to do.")

The Speaker tilted his head, mirroring her. "After so long...something must have changed."

"A great deal has changed."

"You are diverting from your _Grand Design_?"

"...no. But certain parameters were always flexible. Just like your Scenario." The Stranger's red eyes almost seemed...remorseful. "I am not sure how much further your own plans go, but our... _alliance_...has led us to these crossroads. You have been aware for the longest time of the Blasphemous Vision; given your nature, I am sure your Scenario can be made to fit."

Yui looked quizzically at him. " _Blasphemous Vision?_ "

" _It's a long story,_ " whispered Fuyutsuki.

"I wonder; is Naoko Akagi in agreement with your course of action? She's been conspicuously absent since the operation to reclaim Unit-01; given her particular demeanor, I would have imagined that she would have been _ecstatic_ to see me and Yui. And yet it's as if she's dropped off the face of the Earth." That the Exo did not answer Gendo was telling. "...I am curious, Rei. You have helped me, and I have helped you. We both mutually benefited from our cooperation. I have to admit..." Just a trace of confusion, and apprehension...just enough to get the response that he wasn't hoping for, but expected. "...I can't quite fathom why you suddenly seem so obstinate. This is an unusual maneuver for you. One could almost say...that you've been _misleading_ me."

The Stranger was silent. Finally, she smiled lightly; there was an odd little glimmer in her eyes. "...it is a possibility that I lied. After all...I learned from the best."

(As Naoko Akagi finished explaining the nature and necessity of Rei Ayanami to the Committee, the Chairman asked a salient question: "Tell us, Ikari: why go through the trouble of creating this child, when your own spawn could make for a suitable Pilot Candidate?" Without batting an eye, he answered: because Yui and I don't want to expose our son to unnecessary dangers. After that meeting, the tiny girl would look up and ask why he lied. The reason was simple: because lies made for effective weapons; the truth, even more so.)

"...I am truly sorry it had to turn out this way." The Stranger slowly backed away; her body began unfurling into strings of radiant energy. "My gratitude...was not a facade." Her head was all that remained. "Trust me...this is all for the best."

Behind his mask, Gendo couldn't help the smirk that came to his face. What an odd sensation; perhaps it was the simple joy of no longer having to deal with false pretenses. "...we shall see."

And then the Exo Stranger was gone.

Ten seconds later, Yui huffed. " _I feel like I'm missing some context._ "

" _So...it's as you expected,_ " murmured Fuyutsuki. " _Damnation; I was hoping this wasn't the case._ "

"It can't be helped. I knew that there would be risks."

" _Yoohoo, mind telling me what this whole 'Vision' thing is?_ "

Gendo sighed. "That will-" He paused, as two souls suddenly became present in the room, as if in the blink of an eye. "What-?"

The air seemed to part, and two familiar individuals stepped out; a Warlock in black and yellow garb, and a female Exo bearing the colors of Nerv.

" _Osiris? Akagi-79?_ " asked a bewildered Fuyutsuki.

Yui blinked. " _Wait. Akagi? But if that's not Naoko...then...Ritsuko?_ " The violet Ghost slowly floated around the Exo, looking intently at her. " _You must have become an Exo after the Contact Experiment...interesting!_ "

The Representative of Nerv stared warily at the A.T. Field-bearing Ghost. "...well, it seems Yui is whole again..."

"How long have you been there?" asked Gendo. "And how did you hide yourselves?"

The Vanguard Commander quietly removed a bracelet of brass and bronze from his wrist, returning it to his pocket. "You've kept some secrets to yourself; I should have the same privilege, no?"

He couldn't disagree with that. "A fair point."

"Unfortunately, the ward blocked the transfer of all physical information, so neither Akagi-79 nor I have any clue of what's transpired." Osiris turned towards the ancient Exo, who was reaching behind one of the pipes that circulated Light through this chamber. "Did it function?"

"Of course it did," muttered Akagi-79, pulling out what appeared to be a recording device of sorts. "Now...let's see what it got."

" _...I have a strange feeling that this is a bad thing. I'm not sure why,_ " remarked Yui.

"Let her," said the Speaker. He and Rei were rapidly diverging now; perhaps now was the time to prepare some new contingencies.

The Exo retracted a Memory Chip from a slot inside the recorder, jabbing it into a slot at the base of her jaw. She briefly went rigid, and her eyes flickered rapidly...and then her shoulders went tense. Slowly, she removed the Memory Chip...and then began walking towards the Speaker with purpose, synthetic eyes gleaming a solid green.

"So: was it everything you expected?" asked Gendo.

Snarling, Akagi-79 unleashed a right haymaker on his face; the Speaker's mask cracked, and shards collapsed to the floor.

Fuyutsuki dutifully scanned the mask, restoring it to Gendo's face with a brief application of Light. "Thank you, Fuyutsuki."

" _Of course._ "

Akagi-79 was not done, as she began angrily prodding Gendo in the chest with her metallic finger. "I _warned_ you. I warned you _and_ mother that Ayanami was bad news! I t-t-told you...I told...y-you..." Growling, she punched herself in the face; the stuttering seemed to stop. "...I _**told**_ you that she couldn't be trusted. But no, you _both_ convinced me to look the other way. You told me...about what LILITH truly was, about all the damn h-horrors out there...and how her p-plan was our best option for survival. Well, the world ended up going to _shit_ anyway!" The Exo began pacing back and forth, her jaws grinding audibly. "So damn _typical._ Go through all the trouble of making Nerv into a Faction, to try and bring _something_ good into this world, to make up for our sins...and y-you just came _waltzing_ back in, babbling about your damn _SCENARIO_ , about all the different Ayanamis running around, about the Exo Stranger, about how you just _had_ to get back into a position of p-power...and you just did it so damn effortlessly." The mechanical woman huffed, chuckling bitterly before turning her glare back towards her former boss. "I...I used to think that you knew what you were talking about. You _and_ mother. That this whole 'Blasphemous Vision', as awful as it was...was necessary. That Rei was on _our_ side, no matter **_how_** much I despised her...well, _look where we are NOW!_ "

Gendo was silent as the Exo ranted. Finally, when she finished, he stoically asked, "Do you feel better?"

"...NO! Of course not!"

" _Before we continue, we should probably back up a little._ " Yui floated above them all, looking curiously at every individual in the room. " _My memory pretty much checks out after the Contact Experiment with Unit-01; I'm still processing everything I've seen since becoming a Ghost, and I only have Shinji's perspective on_ his _memories from the Time Before. It's quite brutal, actually. So...let's establish our timeline._ "

"...fair enough. Will you assist me, Yui?"

" _As far as I'm able._ "

"Fuyutsuki?"

" _Of course._ "

"Very well. If you have questions...please wait until the very end."

Osiris crossed his arms, leaning quietly against the walls of the chamber. The tapping of his foot betrayed his own excitement; more answers were about to be unveiled about the Time Before.

And so Gendo, Fuyutsuki, and Yui began to speak.

Of SEELE, and their discovery in the 20th century of the Dead Sea Tablets, impossibly ancient records, and dragon bones.

Of SEELE, and their efforts to manipulate world events for the sake of creating perfect beings, founding NERV and GEHIRN to serve as their vehicles, all under the guise of advancing human evolution.

Of the Black Moon, discovered beneath Hakone, containing insights into a universe crueler than anyone had conceived, and the efforts made to conceal those insights from the public.

Of the Traveler, and the discovery that changed everything, revealing a universe brighter than anyone had imagined.

Of Naoko's creation of the MAGI, those biological supercomputers who could work in concert to affect both physical and metaphysical reality.

Of Project E, and the creation of the Evangelions: ostensibly created as part of special weapons research, secretly as the means by which the greater terrors out in the universe would be fought with, using both Light and Darkness...and, ultimately, to serve as the foundation upon which SEELE would learn how to create the Mass Production Series.

Of Rei Ayanami, and her creation using human flesh and the flesh of Nokris, codenamed LILITH; of the child's unusual demeanor, and her peculiar dreams.

Of the Contact Experiments, wherein Yui's part in the story came to an end.

Of Gendo's first encounter with the Exo Stranger, appearing as if from nowhere.

"Do you know what she showed me?" stated the Speaker.

("We have much to discuss," said the Stranger, grabbing him by the wrist. Before he could finish his protest, there was a sound akin to falling water...and then the entire universe opened up before him.)

"Various timelines, where certain decisions were made, and others weren't. Futures where the entire universe had been put to the proverbial sword, where machine and brass had overtaken all celestial bodies, where the Darkness had choked out all Light and all civilizations; futures where nine Giants of white ascended into positions of ultimate power, remaking whole galaxies in their image. Futures that were screaming towards us at high speed, with no hope of surviving. The choices before me were unpleasant. Unpalatable."

"And you believed her?" asked Osiris.

"...not entirely," said Gendo, which was the truth. "But it was information that I could not discount."

Of Gendo's encounter with LILITH - nay, Nokris - as she awakened for the first time, speaking alongside the Original Ayanami, of what her purpose was.

Of Nokris's grandiose dream, of a world where Light and Darkness intertwined; of how anything that could be made useful would be subordinated to that Vision, to the point of ancient enemies becoming one.

Of Rei Ayanami's role to play, strengthening and weakening certain adversaries as was needed, acting all throughout the timeline so that Evangelion would be tested.

"So Nokris...she was in support of the Evangelions being created?" asked Akagi-79.

"Apparently."

"Then why the _hell_ would you still keep working on them?!" yelled the Exo.

" _Because the dragons were coming,_ " dryly answered Fuyutsuki, as though that was all the answer one needed.

Of tests with Unit-00, seeking to understand the power that was described on the Dead Sea Tablets, hoping to get at least some edge against SEELE before everything came crashing down.

Of the rise of the Ahamkara, and the ensuing chaos as they turned vast swaths of humanity against each other.

Of the Cataclysm, and the dreadful war.

Of the Vex, providing the Baris Protective as a 'gift' for NERV-Luna.

" _Are the Vex allies?_ " asked Yui.

"The Vex have their own motives," said the Speaker. "It was long my belief that the Stranger was attempting to subvert them, somehow; to turn their focus away from us, and to more pertinent targets of opportunity," lied Gendo.

" _...so, are they still allies?_ "

"...I wouldn't be able to say for sure," admitted Gendo, speaking truthfully.

Of Unit-01's final operation against Nokris, the death of Shinji Ikari, and the loss of the MAGI.

"...when you initiated KETER ECLIPSE, all of the MAGI transitioned into their pocket dimension, to keep them safe." Akagi-79 stared with suspicion at her former boss. "What was your motive there?"

"The powers of the MAGI could not be allowed to fall into the wrong hands," explained Gendo. "Imagine a timeline where the MAGI fell early into the hands of the Hive, or perhaps those of SEELE. Additionally, as Misato Katsuragi's report following her discovery of RASPUTIN indicated...it was their BLACKOUT ENIGMA subroutine that kept us safe from the Darkness, after the Nine crippled the Traveler." It was the truth. But not the whole truth.

Of the ensuing decades, where the remaining Evangelions did their damnedest to kill the remaining Ahamkara...even as living shadows seemed to reach ever closer, swallowing up the Inner Planets one-by-one.

Of the MP-Evas' sudden betrayal, as SEELE played their hand, and proceeded to try and take the totality of the Light for themselves, unleashing Instrumentality.

Of the Traveler's sudden sacrifice, and the conclusion of that dark era that would come to be known as the Collapse.

Of awakening into a very different world, Rising by the Light of his Ghost, Fuyutsuki.

Of slowly trying to understand the changes that had been wrought upon their world, continuing his studies decade by decade, even as humanity painstakingly tried to knit itself back together.

And at last...the sudden return of Rei Ayanami into his life, after he had almost convinced himself that it had all been a dream.

"...and then?" asked Osiris.

"There's not much else to tell that I haven't told in prior meetings," said Gendo. "The Faction Crisis couldn't be allowed to continue, particularly when the Fallen were set to initiate the Battle of Six Fronts in a few short years. So I sought out Ritsuko, who had recently begun Nerv. While speaking behind the scenes with the New Monarchy, she intentionally tried to escalate matters, bringing tensions to a boiling point."

" _And thus making people more desperate for a solution_ ," concluded Yui. " _If you disliked Gendo so much, why did you go along with him?_ "

"...because despite everything...I still trusted that he knew what he was doing. He has that effect on people," bitterly admitted Akagi-79.

Osiris's eyes glimmered with understanding. "And so you basically went 'public'...I remember those days. Of how the Warlock known only as Rokubungi became an icon for the people of our fledgling City."

"The New Monarchy wanted a sovereign of unimpeachable character, and so I 'gave' them one. My sole condition for becoming the Speaker was that we institute the Vanguard and the Consensus, because I knew I would be unable to manage my own affairs and that of the entire City...and also because in the timelines that were the most 'successful', the Vanguard and the Consensus existed."

" _...causality is a plaything,"_ whispered Yui, as if in awe. " _My goodness, what an exciting world this is!_ "

"So why that crystal? The one that contained the 'Original', as the Stranger put it?" asked the Vanguard Commander. "That fragment of dark power...why was it kept so close to the Tower?"

"Supposedly, Rei's actions throughout the timelines had made a multitude of enemies. The Original is the source of her soul; without it, she would be reduced to a singular instance, and her connections would fade away. She entrusted me with keeping it safe."

"Should've killed her," growled Akagi-79.

"Believe it or not, her actions helped the City a great deal, and there's no telling how many owe their lives to her." He glanced back at Osiris. "For example: do you recall how Eris described the last expedition that she went on with Toland? How, in the blink of an eye, she was whisked away from the innards of the Hive's lunar fortress, and dumped onto the surface of the Moon?"

The other Warlock paused, as the implicit answer was unveiled. "...that was the Stranger..."

"Correct. Despite the catastrophic end result of this 'Blasphemous Vision' that Nokris espoused, Rei seemed to house a fondness for humanity. It was in our best interests that I tried to cultivate that."

"But how exactly did a little girl become the Exo Stranger? What events transpired to bring _that_ about?"

"Unfortunately, I don't know the answer to that question," lied Gendo. "Just as I kept certain secrets from Rei, there were doubtlessly secrets that she kept from me," he added, speaking sincerely.

" _I do have to question the effectiveness of your overall strategy though,_ " questioned Yui, hovering around her husband's head. " _Given the secretive nature of your general demeanor, you must have feared discovery._ "

Gendo was quick to answer. "As Osiris would no doubt testify, there are many in the City who are quite superstitious: the horrors of the Cataclysm and the Collapse have become the equivalent of folklore, or perhaps a cultural meme. Anything that is perceived as antithetical to the Light, or to the Traveler, is regarded quite unfavorably."

"...that is not untrue," admitted Osiris. "My own curiosity regarding the nature of the Darkness was stifled, before you took me under your wing. It has been...edifying."

"It's actually quite humorous; I saw a few realities where you were an exile. The same with Toland. And Ulan-Tan. But the Stranger - Rei - was unwilling to say too much further."

Osiris actually arched an eyebrow. "Is that so?"

"Your studies into the Vex apparently weren't tolerated."

"...I see."

A strategic maneuver, designed to make others think of other realities. Other possibilities. Ones that were less...favorable, thereby implicitly making this reality more palatable.

Ritsuko Akagi was apparently having none of it, though. "Studying the nature of the Darkness is one thing. But cooperating with a Hive deity, and a time traveler who seems hellbent on having Vex fuse with Hive?! THOSE ARE TWO ENTIRELY DIFFERENT CATEGORIES!"

"And what would you have proposed that I do?" asked Gendo, a slight trace of irritation in his voice. "In the Time Before, trying to stop a time traveler would have been considered a flight of fancy. On top of SEELE, and the Ahamkara? If you had a better plan, then _you should have stepped up._ "

Akagi-79 practically hissed. "I _did_ have one, not that _mother_ ever agreed. It's called a _high yield nuclear bomb,_ right in the core of NERV-Japan! That whole place should have been burned to the ground the _first_ time we saw it!"

"A shame that SEELE didn't _agree_ with you," snarked Gendo. "Would you like to travel back in time and enlighten them?"

"...there is something I'm curious about." The Warlock Vanguard's calm voice interrupted their mutual tirade. "All this talk of your 'Scenario'...what is it? Something that you strove to keep Ayanami in the dark about...exactly how far does it span?"

The Speaker paused. "...ah. The Scenario." He glanced around, as if searching for eavesdroppers. "Can your bracelet fit more?"

The Vanguard Commander responded by tweaking a few switches; with a sudden **_vworp_** \- a sound akin to plastic being ripped, crossed with a sharp vacuum - the air around them seemed to _expand_ , rippling through the chamber. "If you're concerned about eavesdroppers...don't be." The device on Osiris's wrist was shimmering white.

" _Ooh..._ " Yui floated around, scanning various portions of the stranger barrier. " _Similar effects to an ontological filter, but with more manipulation of space and time...hmm...ooh, I see! Instead of nullifying conscious and subconscious recognition of a given space like an ontological filter does, that bracelet created a time-shifted pocket dimension around us. Interesting!_ "

"It's something of my own design, made from artifacts that Pahanin brought back from the Venus." Osiris briefly paused, remembering the Hunter's poor fate. "...so. The Scenario."

"...right." Without any fanfare, he pointed at the violet Ghost floating near the edge of the barrier. "You're looking at it."

"...what?" said Osiris.

"What," droned Akagi-79.

" _Hmm?_ " Yui turned towards them. " _Me?_ "

" _As odd as it may seem, yes,_ " said Fuyutsuki.

The lone Exo seemed absolutely befuddled. "...your Scenario involved Yui becoming a fusion of Ghost and Evangelion?"

"If you've ever played poker, it's called bluffing," admitted Gendo. "For the longest time, I gave off the impression of a mastermind, scheming and plotting endlessly. It forces adversaries to overthink, always wondering if I have something else up my sleeve...regardless of who they were. But in all honesty? It was all about restoring Yui's soul...and making sure humanity lasted long enough for it to happen and be worthwhile." Osiris and Akagi-79 stared blankly at him. "The simplest objectives are the best: it allowed me to be flexible."

Akagi-79's eyes were beginning to flicker wildly. "...but...she's still-"

"A fusion of Ghost and Evangelion, bereft of a human body? I know. Finding a body or shell of some sort to host or transfer her soul into is the _easy_ part. Recombining two distinct spiritual entities into one, especially when one belonged to an Evangelion locked away on a Hive-infested island? _That_...was the tricky part." Besides, he honestly doubted that he'd be able to convince Yui to abandon Unit-01 in any way, shape or form. Perhaps there was a way to reconfigure the Ghost into a more humanoid form...?

" _...so let me get this straight._ " Yui floated towards him, focusing directly on his face. " _All of your plans formulated since the Contact Experiment: working with Rei, allying with Nokris and the Vex, all of the political power plays, simultaneously working for_ and _against entities that would raze the Earth and bring the galaxy to ruin..._ all _of it, was to make me whole again?_ "

Slowly, the Speaker removed his mask; Gendo Ikari stared straight into the Ghost's eye, and spoke with utter conviction. "If I had to tear down the heavens and upend the netherworld to get you back...I would have done so." He meant every single word.

They stared at each other, unmoving.

And then, Yui actually _cooed_. " _Aw...!_ " The violet Ghost actually _nuzzled_ against his beard. " _You absolutely hopeless romantic, you._ "

A disgusted, disbelieving groan escaped Akagi-79's voice box: it sounded like hope dying. "Oh gods...you're _both_ horrible people." She twitched, and began to jerk; with a frustrated growl, she harshly punched her head, muttering something about 'no resetting' and 'not now'. "How in the _hell_ did a decent soul like Shinji Ikari come from monsters like you?!"

Fuyutsuki sighed. " _Honestly, my guess is that neither of them were much involved in the boy's formative years._ "

Akagi-79 looked at Osiris, as one desperate for salvation. "And what about _you?_ Do you have anything to say about this whole mess?!"

"..."

"Don't tell me that you _approve!_ "

"Approval is the wrong word to use," replied the Vanguard Commander. "Prior to becoming a Guardian, his methods would have been more limited...and he doesn't _appear_ to have intentionally endangered the City. Caution is, of course, a necessity in this case...but I can't honestly say for certain whether I would have acted differently."

"...you're all insane." The Exo threw her hands in the air, groaning with exasperation. "It's official! We're led by a bunch of mad scientists. It's just like the original NERV all over again!"

" _Well, since we're all more or less on the up-and-up..._ " Fuyutsuki's voice drew their attention, and the orange Ghost looked quietly at them all. " _...what now?_ "

" _A good question. What exactly is Rei's ultimate endgame? And what about this Taox that you mentioned; where did she end up?_ " asked Yui.

"After KETER ECLIPSE was activated, she dropped out of contact," admitted Gendo, placing the Speaker's mask back on his face. "The Lance that she brought to Earth is all that we have left of her. I can only speculate as to her current whereabouts, or if she's even alive." He paused, gathering his thoughts. "As for Rei's ultimate plan..." He turned towards Osiris. "When I spoke to you about the Dead Sea Tablets weeks ago, after your talk with Asuka about her memories of the Cataclysm and the Collapse..."

Akagi-79 blinked, muttering to herself. "Asuka... _Asuka_... _that_ Asuka...?"

"...do you recall how I said a certain figure was consistently mentioned in those tablets?"

Osiris nodded grimly. For the first time, he exhibited something akin to fear. "Yes. The one called _**Oryx**_ _._ Who Nokris was supposedly the _bride_ of. Who is also supposedly the father of Crota, if the title 'Son of Oryx' has any merit."

"It is no mere title. That dark power that we tried to get Unit-00 to utilize...it is something that, according to the Stranger, Oryx wields with ease. Those that he _takes_ become subordinate to his will. And it is a power that originally required direct communion with the Darkness itself."

"And let me guess, you want to try and use it?" said Akagi-79 with sardonic bitterness.

"Personally? _No._ I can't claim to know what would happen if an Earthling or a Guardian tried to commune with the Darkness directly, but I can't imagine that it's anything good. Only an Evangelion was capable of utilizing that power without establishing a compact with the Darkness. I can only assume it's tied to how the Evas were made from the flesh of a Hive deity." Granted, there were probably other things involved. "Regardless of how _enticing_ that power may be, the degree to which we could utilize it without drawing undue attention...is probably something that only Rei knows."

"And what _exactly_ does she want?!"

Akagi's impassioned demand elicited a stoic response. "Godhood, apparently."

xxxx

/The Oversoul Throne/

The blue star had bloomed and expanded, unfurling into petals of burning gas and spiritual fire. At the heart of this Oversoul, a chunk of orange crystal hovered, containing a girl with blue hair and three red eyes. The Original, although seemingly frozen, still spoke with actuality.

" _Body bound inside my Oversoul, which is yet bound inside my body; life and death overlapping, a most proper shield._ "

The palace that had once been Crota's was now dotted with pyres of blue fire; every so often, her new iterations - emerging from fire, each one born and created for their own particular purpose - arose and ascended, taking their place in the timeline, becoming new stars that took the place of the old and dying.

Far below, on a floating platform of rock and bone, a massive serpent lay, coiled up. From the abyss below - slowly being overtaken by azure flame as older stars fell, burning with the fullness of whole lives - emerged trace remnants of spiritual energy, leaking upward. It was a nebula born of slaughter and death, which fed the gluttonous Worm.

With a satisfied gurgle, the creature spoke: Oh dearest child mine, created from the flesh of Nokris, born by the will of man; your works are truly pleasing.

" _It was Yul who was called the Honest Worm. Yet you are truly the most honest, because your motives are the simplest: so long as you are fed...the how and why matters not._ "

The Worm chuckled: such impetuous words, to call me simple and honest! Yet the tribute offered is too sweet to ignore, oh bearer mine.

" _The subjugation of Crota's Hive is nearly complete._ "

Brief windows in the sky opened up, revealing different sections of the Oversoul Throne; the Spawn of Crota were surrounded by various Hex, lacerated and torn apart and mutilated. The larva within each Thrall, Acolyte, Knight, Wizard, and Ogre - the children of Crota's Worm - were consumed by the microscopic children of Nokris's Worm...or, rather, Ayanami's Worm. Infected by the Vex radiolaria, these Hive were subordinated to the Vex, becoming part of the Baris Analytic. Ageron, Inquisitive Mind, oversaw the integration of Crota's Hive with the new Pattern.

" _They shall be the first wave._ "

The Worm cackled: a joyous occasion! How far have I come since those wretched days beneath Fundament; my dearest siblings would be jealous, to know that I will never run out of food, oh servant mine.

" _Akka, slaughtered by Auryx for the secrets of the Deep; Eir, Ur, Xol, and Yul, maintaining their position as the gods of the Hive, that decrepit and aging institution._ "

The Worm smiled: and what shall you do when the eyes of their greatest servants turn on you, oh child mine? What shall become of your strange fascination with humanity?

The Original smiled.

" _When Oryx comes...he will be dethroned. I shall become the judge of what will and will not exist, and it will be by_ ** _my_** _decree that humanity will continue to exist. Thus will be your legacy: the triumph of_ ** _Eva, the Profane Worm_** _._ "

Eva laughed: so long as you provide me with such a feast, I care not for what you do with the Light, oh bearer mine!

xxxx

"...but to what purpose? What's the endgame?!" Akagi-79 was rapidly pacing, trying to prevent panic from overtaking her. "The girl was so damn stoic and unapproachable that the idea of her wanting to become a god is downright laughable!"

"I can only point to the steps taken thus far, and extrapolate a conclusion."

Gendo's words prompted Yui to ask, " _Hmm. I seem to recall that you were slated to receive the Tablets once the Contact Experiment with Unit-01 was over...how did those go?_ "

"Imagine an aperture that opens up into someplace...else. A living thing is swallowed, as if by jaws. And later, it returns."

(Inside Terminal Dogma, Gendo Ikari watched in silence as Unit-00's hand began to glow with that same shadowy radiance. With a sudden burst of shadow, the first test subject - the death row inmate - reappeared. He wanted to call it a shadow, but that seemed...unfitting. The prisoner's eyes were blazing with an unearthly light - somehow similar, and yet utterly unlike the Light of the Traveler - and his body blazed with the colors of turquoise and distant stars. With a frightened yowl, the prisoner disappeared in a puff of smoke, reappearing several meters away from Unit-00. "...Rei, restrain the test subject for further analysis." If this would give him an edge over the Old Men, he would take it.)

"What returns...is something else. One might call it twisted, and yet not. It's...hard to describe. But the test subjects exhibited unusual abilities upon their return."

" _...fascinating...what happened to their A.T. Fields?_ "

" _That's the strange thing: they were utterly obliterated,_ " admitted Fuyutsuki. " _Yet they maintained a corporeal form. It was as if their entire existence became dependent on something else. I would imagine that it's the Darkness._ "

" _...what would happen if someone gifted with the Traveler's Light was...'taken'?_ "

"That, my dear, is a question I have no answer for," admitted Gendo.

xxxx

/The Altar of Perfection, Xanadu, Titan/

On Saturn's largest moon, underneath a dense atmosphere rich with nitrogen and clouds of methane, a ceremony was taking place on a continent formed of water ice.

Unlike the other Jovian moons that had been terraformed by the Nine, Titan was largely left unaltered by artificial stars, due to the uniqueness of its overall composition. In this particular region, a ring of cryovolcanoes surrounded a structure built from hardened ice, resting in a lake of liquid methane that connected to distant seas. Bizarre lifeforms swam within, skeletal and hollow, appearing as demonic crossovers between jellyfish and ancient leviathans.

Atop this structure - a proverbial palace, lit by a spiritual fog - Number Nine looked down below at the gathered creatures. " **Another season has come!** "

(Within the darkened chamber, the other eight members of the Committee remained silent as he finished his report. "Our agent within NERV-Japan has managed to deliver all experimental data regarding the Dead Sea Tablets. We should be able to replicate those processes with no issue.")

" **Gather, you subservient lifeforms!** " With a mere act of will, he churned the lake beneath him, letting motes of flesh fall from his wings; upon contact, he willed the methane to cool even further, solidifying around his flesh into a chunk of organic matter. The native life feasted upon it, eager for more. " **Approach, so that you may be exalted!** " The creatures gathered dutifully, the habits long ingrained by decades upon decades of habit and routine. The first was a pale, wispy serpent with no eyes. With a sneering grin, his palm began to glow with a shadowy radiance; he forced the connection to that deep well of Dark power, but kept himself anchored to this realm by the Light in his Core.

Thus were the Nine able to Take, without communing with the Darkness.

With a rancid howl, the serpent was Taken.

MP-09's excited breath fogged in the frigid cold. Yet another number, added to an army of monsters. It was all a matter of waiting.

xxxx

"All I know is that those who are 'taken' are totally bound to the will of whoever performed the 'taking'. At least, according to our experimental data."

Yui hummed thoughtfully. " _Interesting. Given what the Tablets apparently indicated about Oryx, is there any likelihood of this binding being subverted?_ "

"I can only speculate."

xxxx

/The Andromeda Galaxy/

An entire star system subjugated and razed, brought low by a great fleet of Hive vessels.

At the fleet's heart was a mighty Dreadnaught of stone and bone, of crystalline sin and ossified bloodshed.

Deep within, an angered howl echoed across the fabric of the realm, through both the physical and the Ascendant.

" **Where is my son? I feel his absence like a hole in my stomach!** "

The dread King paced with irritation, enraged and anxious by the loss of tribute. Great wings of red flapped with frustration, and his royal garments - crafted from blood and conquered flesh - ruffled with each movement. What had once been something glorious and tender, had lowered into a trickle...and then, it had utterly ceased. The hunger he now felt was familiar, one that he had not had cause to experience in eons. Outlays once more surpassed his intakes. His wrath burned like something physical; his entire Court quivered with anticipation, and their many underlings shivered with desire, wondering what he would smite next.

Even as his Worm began to chew at his soul, his infernal curiosity took hold; who had interrupted the flow of tribute? Had Savathûn emerged once more, plying her cunning tricks? " **Who would dare? Who would do this?** " The possibility of death was remote, for Crota was mighty, and pure in his desire for destruction.

This drew the attention of the Worm his God.

ORYX _,_ called Eir. OUR SISTER IS MOCKING US

The Hive god paused, and turned his attention inward. His mind cosmos focused, so that the words of his God would become manifest.

THE WORDS OF EVA HAVE LONG BEEN SILENT. SHE ABANDONED OUR PATH ALONG WITH YOUR BRIDE

Oryx paused. A name he had not thought of in eons. The Mother of his first children, the one who had enabled such strong and plentiful tithes. " **Nokris?** "

WE CAN FEEL HER LAUGHTER, snarled Eir. HER GLUTTONY HAS TURNED HER TO HERESY

" **How?** "

AN ALLIANCE WITH THE POWERS OF THE SKY! A WRETCHED AND CONTRADICTORY UNION, BUILT UPON A FOUNDATION OF SAND AND STRAW

Oryx tilted his long head, green eyes burning with intrigue. " **...oh? This is what my Bride has been up to?** "

RESIDUAL IDEAS SPILL FROM EVA'S JEERS. THE WORKS OF YOUR BRIDE HAVE UNLEASHED BLASPHEMY: GIANTS, BEARING THE POWER OF THE SKY AND THE DEEP! THE WORDS OF YOUR TABLETS, _GIVEN_ AWAY! THE LIFE OF YOUR SON, _DEVOURED!_ THE LIFE OF YOUR BRIDE, WILLINGLY _SURRENDERED_

Confusion. Disbelief. Rage. A heady torrent of feelings and emotions soared through Oryx's mind. The entire Dreadnaught seemed to burn, and many Thralls collapsed, passing away out of sheer ecstasy from his fury. " **So. This is what she has turned to in her time away?** " A throaty laugh erupted from mouth, reeking with the promise of death. " **Nokris, my Bride! You who cut your tithe to me, and have endeavored to create abominations in the eyes of our God; such madness** ** _must_** **have brought about something truly excellent and fierce, or else you would not have left. I shall sunder it, and obliterate it!** "

THERE IS ONE MORE THING _,_ hissed Eir. EVA SAYS THAT TAOX WAS THERE. SHE STILL LIVES. THE DIVINE PRESENCE OF THE SKY IS ALSO THERE

" **...oh** ** _really?_** " For a brief moment, his curiosity and hunger gave way to righteous glee. An oath, long unfulfilled! An ancient foe, long pursued! " **Aiat! The Blasphemy of my Bride has brought forth heresy and opportunity. Truly, an event unlike any in a multitude of millennia!** " Family issues had to be settled by family; otherwise, their family was weak and deserved to die, for it could not cull itself.

And so with a mighty flex of his soul, his Throne World sounded the death knell.

" **MY SISTERS! XIVU ARATH, AND SAVATHÛN;** _ **YOUR KING BECKONS YOU!**_ "

xxxx

"Do any of you even realize how damn _casual_ you sound?!" screamed Akagi-79.

"And panicking will help us... _how?_ " pointedly asked the Speaker. "We can only prepare for what will come our way."

xxxx

/Forge, the Reef/

Once known as 306 Unitas, the asteroid now known as Forge was home to the largest concentration of Fallen within the Reef. This was largely due to the high number of Servitors, which produced the precious ether that the Fallen needed to survive. The asteroid, fittingly enough, was home to the astral forges in which the weapons of the Awoken - physical, paracausal, or otherwise - were crafted. Zeruelim provided a great deal of manual labor, with the Awoken supervising their work for the most part.

It was deep within the foundries of this asteroid that a Zeruelus named Veliniks stalked, spreading the word for any off-duty members of his House to gather at a particular ether fountain. A hulking humanoid with a lopsided torso, Zereulus moved with an odd grace despite their stubby gray legs; their upper bodies shared the dark coloration of their smaller brethren, and their arms appeared more as thin strips of black ribbon than anything else. Yet one could not deny their edge, nor the gaping skull that was the shared feature of all born from Zeruel. **Quickly** , growled the taller hulk at a group of smaller Zeruelim; away from the Awoken, they refused to speak in any tongue but their own. With a furious snarl, Veliniks barked: **I said move! Do it!**

The lesser Zeruelim dutifully obeyed, scurrying deeper into the core of the asteroid. Veliniks followed, not daring to gather anymore than he already had.

They entered a chamber, at the center of which was device that had been fashioned by the Awoken in the wake of the Reef Wars. As punishment for their defiance of the Queen, any surviving Servitors that did _not_ bend the proverbial knee were welded and grafted into fountains, condemned to provide ether for the rest of their days. Atop this fountain stood a figure that towered over even a Zeruelus: unlike the dark haze that comprised the bodies of Zeruelim, this figure's body was more substantial...and yet not, fashioned from what appeared to be living shadow.

For many of the younger ones, born after the Reef Wars, it was their first time seeing a Zeruelix.

The mighty humanoid began to howl: **Listen to me, Zeruel-born! Heed me, Whirlwind-scattered! You who have been enslaved and degraded by she who calls herself Queen; I arrive to usher forth a new era. I have been told a great deal of what has transpired in this system following the Reef Wars, and I have come to a conclusion: if each House is to survive, we must unite, and band together! Dark powers are about to converge from all around; if we are to** _ **live**_ **, then we must fight with overwhelming force, and break our chains!** Clenching his fists, the sockets within his skull-like head gleamed with a mad fury. Thus did he scream: **Spread the word! All who join my crusade shall be blessed, for no more will we have to settle for scraps and tatters! For I...am the Last, the** _ **Kell of Kells**_ **, the one that shall be as the Whirlwind to our enemies!**

It was quite stirring.

xxxx

" _And what exactly_ is _coming our way?_ " asked Yui.

xxxx

/The Orion Nebula/

Amidst the glowing interstellar cloud of ionized gas, a golden planet with a stormy atmosphere sat, bearing fissures and cracks from an ancient struggle. Gyroscopic rings of metal surrounded this mobile world, its interior rings bearing massive torches of thermonuclear fire, taking the place of a sun that had been devoured long ago. Surrounding this world - easily twice the size of Earth - was a fleet of ships...or perhaps _fleets_ would seem more accurate, as there seemed far too many for it to be just one.

In a red warship known as _The Immortal_ , a twelve-foot tall Cabal Centurion sat on his command chair, listening quietly as the reports from the Sol System were relayed to him. Though not the largest of the Cabal - there were Vals within this very _ship_ that were taller - he bore a soul with no equal. His Anima Murum was not only impenetrable, but it could be used as a weapon in and of itself. Not even the lauded power of the Psions could compare to his sheer strength of spirit.

And that was why the report from a tiny system called Sol was so intriguing. A distant smattering of legions, scouting out for Vex technology...had stumbled upon something interesting. After so many years...they had finally confirmed his initial suspicions: the Traveler was there. Weakened, to be sure...but still so full of Light. With the burgeoning presence of the Vex in that system...things appeared to be coming to a head.

And the data concerning the entities INDIGO and CRIMSON...these two unbelievably mighty Giants...

It was like déjà vu. "How interesting." The Cabal chuckled, his white armor shaking with each rumbling chortle. "How _very_ interesting." Half-measures wouldn't cut it at this juncture. Even his Red Legion, mighty as it was, would not be sufficient. He raised his head, looking with purpose upon his subordinates. "Alert the Primuses: prepare for total warp. We are leaving this nebula."

A Valus in dark red armor and a sharp helmet of white turned, looking at his undisputed leader. "Emperor; is the entire Red Legion going to reinforce this expedition?"

"No," replied the Emperor. Something akin to amusement flickered in his eyes, both as red as blood. "Not _just_ the Red Legion."

"Whose legions shall be left behind to protect the Fatherworld? The Black Tide? The Starblazers?"

"None."

The smaller Centurion resisted the urge to balk. He would not fault the whelp for his confusion. "...who is all coming with us?"

"Everyone."

It was so matter of fact, his words, that the Valus actually took three seconds to respond. "...everyone?"

The Emperor - the head of the Cabal Empire, its greatest warrior, and unquestioned ruler - smirked. " _ **Everyone**_ _._ "

This time, there was no hesitation. "Hail!"

The word of Dominus Ghaul was law and dogma all in one. If he commanded that their homeworld be brought to the frontlines...then it would be done.

And so the entirety of the Cabal Home Fleet - thousands of vessels strong, each filled soldiers numbering in the hundreds and the thousands - began the slow and cumbersome process of preparing the Fatherworld for warp.

Although there were numerous Cabal expeditionary fleets and strike groups still scattered throughout the galaxy...this was the proverbial heart and soul of the Cabal Empire, millions and millions strong.

And it was about to march to war.

xxxx

" _Hell, probably_ ," dryly answered Fuyutsuki.

"Well, _that's_ comforting!" Akagi-79 suddenly paused; moments later, she let out a resigned huff. "You know what? The _hell_ with it." The exasperated Exo proceeded to send a bunch of rude gestures towards Osiris and Gendo. "As far as I'm concerned, my sole responsibility is to the people of the City. So if it involves defending them, or keeping them safe...fine, I'll still work with you. But this _shady_ shit?! You're on your own." The Representative of Nerv snorted, turning on her heel towards the exit.

"...so, see you at the next meeting of the Consensus!" called Osiris.

"GO EAT A-!" The Exo's words were cut off as she crossed the threshold of the Vanguard Commander's dimension-shifting bracelet.

" _...so, what now?_ " asked Yui.

"We do what we can to prepare for the coming storm," said Osiris. "Did the Stranger...or rather, _Ayanami_...did she provide any indication as to what her future plans involved?"

"...there was a great deal involving the Vault of Glass," admitted Gendo. "Given her apparent fascination with the Vex, it only seems natural. So I wager that we need to get there first."

"...but we have been unable to find it again since that disastrous attempt by Pahanin, Kabr, and Mana Kirishima..." Osiris trailed off, as though he meant to say other names. But he continued on, "Pahanin, after his return, gave us the coordinates...but when Asuka-2 volunteered to follow up, she reported nothing. The Vault had _vanished_ from Alpha Regio, moved by the Vex."

"Then we will simply have to be more thorough. Having reclaimed the Cosmodrome, we'll be able to reclaim more of our past technology involving spaceflight. With SIVA, production will be enhanced, and accelerated. With Evangelion serving to help us maintain our foothold here on Earth...Guardians will no doubt seek to expand their reach to the Moon, to Venus, and Mars."

" _...this is all very heavy stuff, dear,_ " interjected Yui, her synthetic voice indicating a trace of concern. " _So many forces are aligned against us..._ "

The Speaker nodded. He knew that feeling all too well. "I've done my best to arrange events to provide humanity an advantage, even if it meant working alongside unsavory or nefarious individuals...but this is a universe where the material is not all that there is, where cause and effect can be defied. Above all else, if there's one thing I've learned since awakening into this new world..."

xxxx

/Future War Cult Headquarters, District 22, the Last City/

Eris Morn sat up with a shock, breathing heavily.

"Another failed timeline?" asked Lakshmi-2.

"...I see a device, capturing the Traveler...cutting off our Light, rendering us _helpless_..."

" _;_;_ "

"...I am fine, Rose."

"You do not need to do more. The timelines you have seen have already provided...enough."

The pale Hunter shook her head. " _No._ I must endure. I _will_ endure." She could not afford to waver. "Again."

xxxx

/The Iron Temple, Felwinter Peak/

The two dozen Guardians stood stoically as Lady Katsuragi inspected them. The images of previous Iron Lords - fallen in battle long ago, and one _not_ so long ago - stared down at them, as if they were judges. The torch lights only added to the spectacle. "So...they've done well in the Iron Banner...but can they hack it?"

Lord Zavala nodded grimly. "I believe that they are capable."

"All right then." At the stroke of midnight, she lit the bonfire in the middle of the temple; smoke ascended upwards through the timeworn vents in the ceiling. More importantly, the extra light revealed a row of small plinths, upon which laid ornate blades and axes. "Ladies and gentlemen...welcome to the Iron Lords."

xxxx

/The Wilds, Arabian Dead Zone/

Asuka-3 grinned as she flexed her fingers. "Nothing like a fresh coat of paint!"

' _You do realize this could have waited until tomorrow, right? It's kinda dark._ '

"Those nomads will be coming through this region by mid-day; figured I might as well give them an edge!" The sheer glory and majesty of piloting her Evangelion was unlike anything she had ever experienced; it was more stark, more _real._ For through Eva, she could smell the air again; she could intimately _feel_ the dust beneath her feet. "...so, ready?"

' _Do you really have to ask?_ '

"Then let's kick it into high gear!"

Unit-02 let loose a roar that roiled through the untamed deserts of the Arabian Dead Zone. A horde of red and violet serpents answered with a dread hiss, as slim Shamshelim and gargantuan Shamshelus rose to challenge the crimson Giant.

xxxx

/Medical Ward, the Tower/

Shinji Ikari dreamed of simpler times; of sunlight; of meals shared with friends; of the possibility that he would one day no longer have to fight.

He relished the opportunity while his soul recovered, for he knew that the sleepless nights common to Hunters would soon return.

xxxx

/Outskirts of the Cosmodrome, Old Russia/

" _...is it possible?_ " A brief expansion, as the Ghost scanned the surrounding area. " _There you are._ " With a burst of Light, he became one with the ancient corpse, utilizing surrounding materials to forge and form a simple, if crude bodysuit.

Slowly, ever so slowly...consciousness returned.

" _Guardian...Guardian? Eyes up, Guardian!_ "

With a pained groan, his partner rose into new life.

" _It worked...! You're alive!_ " The Ghost sighed with relief. " _Old friend, you don't know how_ ** _long_** _I've been looking for you._ " There was confusion in their eyes. To be expected. " _It's natural if you don't remember me all too well...but my name is Peter._ " A glimmer of recognition. Yes! " _I may seem smaller than you remember. I'm a Ghost. Actually, now I'm_ ** _your_** _Ghost._ " There was the checking of hands and trembling fingers. Another common reaction. " _And you...well, you've been dead a_ ** _long_** _time. So you're going to see a lot of things you won't understand._ " With a satisfied huff, he turned away from a road clogged with rusted cars, looking towards the Wall of the Cosmodrome. " _Fortunately, getting you to the City will be considerably easier than it would have been a few weeks ago._ "

The stoic form of _Jolder's Watch_ hovered over the Cosmodrome, serving as the local command center for all reconstruction and rehabilitation efforts by the Vanguard and the people of the City.

xxxx

The Speaker raised his head, and spoke with conviction. "...it's that Guardians can _make their own fate._ "

xxxx

**Grimoire: Ghost Fragment - Ritsuko Akagi 2**

" _ **I can't focus on too much. Not on my own.**_ **"**

**It was hard to fathom just how much time had passed. Even now, less than three years after the Battle of Twilight Gap, it marked...it marked...how many years had it been, since she had awoken in this new world? Five hundred? Six? "Damn it."**

**"Akagi-70?"**

**"Don't mind me, just thinking about something." Like how spotty her blasted memory was. The Exo sighed; this was no time for complaining. It wouldn't change anything. "Tell me Andal, how is life treating you now?"**

**The human shrugged, scratching at his somewhat scruffy beard. "Things are beginning to slow down. There's less of a need for Osiris, Saint-14, and I to supplement the mission load. Which is also sad, because it means less time out in the field."**

**"You Hunters really get stir-crazy, don't you?"**

**"As compared to not? Can't really imagine being satisfied with staying still."**

**Satisfaction. That was an odd concept to her.**

**From a certain perspective, she had done quite well for herself: founding the faction Nerv, ascending to the Consensus, doing her utmost to bolster the power of the City and the sciences, trying to reclaim lost knowledge! Sometimes, that last part made her laugh with hysteria; for someone whose mind was a wretched sea of disjointed memories and threadbare bridges that occasionally brought them together, what business did she have trying to reclaim anything?**

**Hell, it had taken several resets for the reality that Gendo Ikari was the Speaker to fully set in.**

**And that was the crux of it, wasn't it? Even now, in the City Age, that man had managed to worm his way into a position of power. Thank the Traveler that her mother hadn't shown up, or else her life would have truly been miserable.**

**What made it all so damn vexing was that he never let slip the hows or the whys of his motives and actions.**

**'Help me with the New Monarchy by doing x, y, and z.'**

**'Put out this bounty for old NERV tech.'**

**'Conduct research into warp drive technology.'**

**'Spread rumors about the Vault of Glass. Discreetly.'**

**'The Concordat are suspicious about Osiris. Give them further cause for concern by telling them x, y, and z.'**

**'Place a vote for this amendment to the military budget at the next meeting of the Consensus.'**

**And so on and so forth. Never explaining, because that wasn't his nature. Never asking, because Gendo Ikari never _asked_ , he always _told._ And yet she still did it.**

**There were certain memories that still reared their ugly head: reminders of the hell that was the Cataclysm and the Collapse. She knew that others pitied her; when she remembered Misato, that realization rubbed her raw. And then...there would be glimpses of that child with blue hair and red eyes, peeking out beyond that mental veil, and she would remember _why_ her mother and Ikari were so easy to listen to: knowledge of the future was a dangerous thing.**

**But if they had knowledge of the future...were they changing it? Or had they simply been following a script?**

**Her thoughts continued on, even as she bid farewell to Andal Brask. On and on, went the subconscious trail, even as her body continued to work.**

**Until the day came, when word arrived that Andal Brask had perished in battle with the Fallen, and Cayde-5 - well, Cayde- _6_ now - took his place in the Vanguard.**

**Perhaps the last straw was when the Speaker expressed his condolences...but did not react with shock, or surprise. To others, it was simply because of his cultivated image as a stoic and wise leader, who accepted the reality that death could still be final. But to her...it just seemed to strike a chord, in a way she couldn't quite define.**

**All she knew was that she was starting to get damn tired of being unable to focus on the big picture.**

**And so that's how she found herself sitting in a cafe at the edge of the city, staring into the face of a woman who was just as ageless the first time they met. However, those brown eyes now carried the weight of centuries. "Thank you for coming, Ikora."**

**Ikora's face, hidden by a purple hood that was downright spotless, seemed to curdle with concern. "You look weary, old friend. How many times have you reset since we last spoke?"**

**"...maybe twice?"**

**A bitter sigh. It's not like she expected anything different.**

**"Listen, Ikora...how much have you seen?"**

**"...I have set foot on all seven continents. And despite our current dangers with space travel, my little ship has taken me to the Moon, Venus, Mercury, and Mars. I've faced Fallen, Hive, Vex, and Cabal. Once, I even managed to get a brief glimpse of the Reef."**

**Knowledge. Foresight. "And what about your insights into the nature of the Light and the Darkness?"**

**"...they have advanced." The Warlock's brow furrowed. "What is going on?"**

**Ritsuko sighed. If only she could have a cigarette! "...I feel that something terrible is coming our way. I need allies here, in the City. And trust...is something I have in very short supply." Probably because those old bridges had been burned long ago.**

**"...is it tied to something political? Or perhaps something deeper?"**

**"...I wish I knew. And that's why I need you here."**

**There were immense calculations going on in that Warlock's head. Sometimes, Ritsuko wondered how vast her mind was. Finally, there was resolution. "You have asked very little of me in all these centuries, Akagi-70. I suppose it's only fair. I take it you wish me to publicly disclose myself to the Vanguard and the Speaker?"**

**Of course. "And whatever you do...don't let them know how long you've truly been Risen. Don't show off your advanced techniques so early, either. If you _must_ show off, let them think of you as a prodigy. _Lie_ if you have to."**

**A finely trimmed eyebrow rose. "Why?"**

**"Because otherwise, they'll start wondering why someone with a mind like yours stayed away from the City for so long."**

**"...if you say so."**

**Akagi-70 smiled. One piece at a time; that's all she could do. If she couldn't solve this puzzle on her own...then maybe it was just a matter of getting enough help.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Funny story: this chapter was originally written back in late July/early August of 2017, when I made the decision to try and incorporate Ghaul into the plot despite him being the antagonist of the Vanilla campaign for a game which was still over a month away from release. It ended up paying dividends, fortunately.
> 
> So yeah, lots of factions are beginning to gun for the Solar System. Fun times undoubtedly lie ahead.
> 
> At least the 'canon' Player Character from the Destiny games finally woke up. He should be enough to give Team Humanity an edge. :V


	31. The Rise of House Zeruel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A diplomatic envoy from the Reef arrives at the City to officially mark the beginning of their new alliance.
> 
> However, beyond the outskirts of the Last City, Eris and Shinji encounter new interlopers...

**Grimoire: The Whirlwind 3**

**The young Princess senses my sorrow, and yet presses on. Her continued desire for knowledge of my people's downfall is bewildering to me; there is a primal need that is driving her. Is it my peoples' experience with dark powers that she wants to know?**

**Yet Variks continues to indulge her, yes?**

**"For all the powers that were at the disposal of your people...how did the Eliksni fall?"**

**"From within. Many of us were subverted, and Turned against us." I frown, and remember; sometimes, Variks is grateful that someone else wishes to know what I know.**

**Following the Sun Raven Incursion, the wretched horde arrived, that we now know as the _Hive_. They stormed our worlds; we fought back. However, there would be reports of various defenders going missing. Then, eyewitness accounts of many Eliksni disappearing into thin air, swallowed by shadow. Finally...they would return, twisted and consumed by something other. Something dark, and fierce.**

**Variks remembers trembling. Yet we refused to back down, yes?**

**"Your...Progenitors. How did they fare?"**

**"If the Great Machine was our God, then the Progenitors were its Angels."**

**Sachiel, striding the battlefield with a stalwart gait. Shamshel, eviscerating whole Hive ships with ribbons of light. Ramiel, whose song could burn the sky. Gaghiel, commanding the seas of water and vacuum with gravity manipulation. Israfel, an unbeatable duo, never caught unawares! Sandalphon, with an impenetrable hide, who willed the very earth to erupt with fire and magma! Matarael, whose tears would scar and melt all opposition. Sahaquiel, soaring through space, an embodiment of explosive obliteration! Iruel, a microscopic swarm who deduced and understood enemy strategies faster than anyone, inventing new technologies to counter them! Leliel, the Manifold Bridge, who allowed our empire to come to the aid of its farthest corners in an instant! Bardiel, devouring his enemies and turning them against each other! Zeruel, the Living Incarnation of Might! Arael, whose light could break spiritual and psychic walls. Armisael, who could bind herself to anyone, infecting and corroding their bonds with others. And Tabris, the one who bore the holy power of the Great Machine in its fullest, a living font of Light.**

**"...they sound quite impressive."**

**"They most certainly were! Once, the shadow tried to swallow Zeruel whole; he _laughed!_ He broke through, mocking the source of that dark power, saying that its will was too _weak_ to Turn him!" Then, I feel gloom. For I knew how the story would end. "But...not all of the Progenitors had his strength of spirit, nor his unbending will. Matarael, Sahaquiel, Armisael, Ramiel... _they_ were consumed, and Turned against us."**

**"...what happened?"**

**There was a star system named Staliks, under the joint control of House Zeruel, House Matarael, and House Sachiel. The four Turned Progenitors were the vanguard of the Hive, and were tearing through all opposition. Zeruel himself went out to meet them, to face his kin. The battle...was cataclysmic. Apocalyptic. Whole words were razed and shattered. For seven days and seven nights, the five Progenitors raged, ripped, and roared. Many Eliksni fled, knowing that this would make or break us.**

**Alas. Alas. "...in the end, Staliks was completely destroyed, its star crushed. From the titanic battle emerged only Sahaquiel, still Turned. One of our greatest champions was gone. That...was the beginning of the end."**

xxxx

/One Month after the Meeting of the Consensus/

/The Ironlands/

The air was crisp and cool, and there was not a cloud to be seen in the sky.

"Slowly. Gently," spoke the woman. "Draw from the Void, the space that surrounds and contains the stars and the planets. That energy, veiled and unknown: its form depends on your will, on how it manifests. Will it draw in your foes, like the black hole? Will it dull their senses, leaving them to fumble in the dark? Will it be a pure release of energy, an honest expression of power? Or will it burn, with the fury of the starlight that travels through its depths?"

So many questions. So many potential answers. Right now, it was all background noise; he tried to focus on that feeling, of being alone and surrounded. Of stepping out into the unknown, weary yet determined, aware of the monsters that awaited him.

He drew back, letting his Light flow...and with a soft exhale, he released.

 **FWOOM.  
**  
The bolt of Void light erupted, smashing into a distant boulder. For a moment, the point of impact flickered with swirling streams of purple and violet motes...before the energy completely collapsed.

Shinji Ikari huffed.

Eris Morn nodded. "You are improving. Though...your initial manifestation is limiting your output."

Shinji winced as the Void construct in his hands - a slingshot! - faded. "Sorry. I'm...having a hard time with the whole bow-and-arrow thing." It just wasn't a weapon he'd had _any_ experience with.

"It is simply the form that appears to channel the energy most naturally, with the fewest moving parts. But some Guardians are different." The pale Hunter sighed, lowering her hood to let the crisp autumn wind run through her dark hair.

It was an action that Shinji copied, his Nanomania helmet placed on the ground some distance away; the seasons were changing. According to Eris, within a matter of months, this entire region would blanketed by snow; hence why the reconstruction efforts in the Cosmodrome to the east were ongoing with such haste and speed. The young man leaned back, gazing at the blue sky of late morning.

"...you have not upgraded your equipment since before the mission to Old Japan."

A slight curl came to Shinji's lips. He'd already had this discussion with Yui countless times.

' _And I'm still right._ '

_Maybe. I don't care._

"I know that we all got a lot of Engrams from that mission...but I'm _not_ wearing that new armor."

"Is it not superior to your old set?"

"...probably. But that's not the point." He sat up, looking pointedly at Eris. "I was trying to be polite, so I didn't even say anything about your new armor."

"And what is wrong with my Zerogoki armor set?"

Other than looking like a miniature version of Unit-00, with the occasional Hive relic latched on? "It's just...well, it's _weird_ seeing Eva-style armor on someone that's my size. And not on an actual Evangelion. You know?"

"...I suppose that's fair." The woman frowned, thinking about the circumstances leading up to this point. "But in the grand scheme of things, is it really so troublesome as what we saw back at the Tower?"

xxxx

/Last Night/

/The Tower/

_The entire plaza had been gussied up with various tapestries and paper lanterns in colors of purple and gold, with candles colored amethyst and violet dotting the ground in multiple places._

"-so the whole idea about the Festival of the Lost is really quite sentimental, given the cultural ties to the old ceremony of Halloween, or All Hallow's Eve or All Soul's Eve depending on your cultural background. It's sort of a one-two punch of joy and sorrow- _"_

_Yui's words were completely washing over him. Because so many people were wearing masks. That wasn't the problematic thing; most of them were all apparently tied to figures of note and import around. Some with Traveler masks, Speaker masks, Vanguard masks; he even saw a couple with Eris Morn and Misato masks. No; the thing that got him were all of the masks of Unit-01. And himself._

"-and the resurrection of the whole 'trick or treat' aspect by Eva Levante is a REAL big hit with the children, which is always good for a morale boost- _"_

_Masks. Of himself._

_A finger was tapping his shoulder. He turned, looking into the face of Eris. "You are equally perturbed, I take it?"_

_"Yes." Oh,_ gods _yes, this was creepy!_

_"Do you want to leave?"_

_"Training mission?"_

_"Training mission."_

_"Then yes."_

"-so all in all, the whole thing is actually NOT the waste of time some people make it out to be hey wait where are you going? Wait for me!" _cried out his Ghost._

xxxx

Shinji shuddered. "Point taken."

Eris huffed, looking quietly at her former teammate. "And what of your A.T. Field?" She raised her right hand; a small array of orange octagons shifted around her fist. "I have been focusing on...subtlety."

Shinji briefly concentrated, focusing on the ground beneath him; a few seconds later, he slowly began to levitate upward, lifted by his A.T. Field. "Mobility, mostly. And durability." He readjusted his legs, letting them dangle over the edge. "I wonder whatever happened to Dr. Akagi."

"...the Sage," murmured the pale Hunter, her hazel eyes narrowing with suspicion. "She was...unusual."

That was true enough. "But she helped us a lot. Without her...we wouldn't have been able to survive our mission. And we wouldn't have been able to bring this knowledge back to the City."

Eris seemed to accept that point. "It seems that Suzuhara has adapted well to the role of a teacher."

Shinji smiled. That was something that he was especially glad for; Sakura-chan had thrown herself with gusto into the whole enterprise, as if making up for lost time. "She's actually begun her second round of classes!"

xxxx

/Twilight Gap, Northeastern Perimeter of the City/

Sakura Suzuhara hummed thoughtfully as she looked at her six new students. "A much smaller class than the last one..."

"Some of the students from your first class will be responsible for teaching the fundamentals," explained Lord Zavala, talking seriously to the child as though they were peers. "The Vanguard wishes for you to be more...thorough, with us."

"I was sold the moment Wei Ning punched my head off from a hundred yards!" exclaimed Shaxx.

"...neat!" Sakura turned towards the two Warlocks. "And you two?"

Ikora Rey's words were measured. "This is an avenue of techniques that I am not familiar with. So learning it is the bare minimum that I would demand of myself."

Aria Yamine simply nodded, as though in agreement.

"...cool!" Sakura finally turned to the two Hunters, her smile widening at the lone woman of the duo. "Now _you_...are another familiar face."

Misato Katsuragi grinned, leaning down to shake her hand. "I gotta say kid, it's good to see you on your feet instead of in a hospital."

(She slowly opened her eyes; more visitors...? Ah, it was her big brother's friend, Shinji-kun. And who was the beautiful woman with him...? "Ah, Sakura-chan...this is my guardian, Misato-san." The boisterous woman scoffed, and gave the boy a relentless noogie. "Come on, Shinji-kun! I'm more than that; I'm your lovely roommate too! Just calling me your guardian makes me sound old!" She liked the older woman immediately.)

"Although..." Misato stood back up, gazing to the rather stiff Hunter standing to her right. "...I literally have no idea who you are."

" _Ah,_ " the Hunter's Ghost - Peter, apparently - said. " _Pardon. He's...sort of new._ "

"Really?" She looked at him up and down. If she didn't know any better, she would have thought that he was an incredibly realistic statue. "I was under the impression that this was a meeting for heavy hitters only."

" _...we gathered that,_ " dryly acknowledged Peter.

"...can he actually talk?"

" _...yes._ "

"...so why are you here?"

Once again, Peter ended up answering. " _...Cayde has a good feeling about us?_ "

"...well, works for me!" chirped Sakura. "Let's get started!"

xxxx

The thought of Misato learning from little Sakura-chan was amusing. Kind of hilarious, really! "...how long has it been...?"

"Hmm?"

"Nothing, just thinking to myself...about how long it's been since I've awoken. Or risen."

' _One hundred and eighty-one days, to be precise!_ '

"...so almost half a year." It was unbelievable; so much had happened in such a short amount of time. He'd experienced the rough equivalent of one quarter of his 'tour of duty' from the Cataclysm, and already his life as a Guardian was _leagues_ better than his previous existence...though, that wasn't hard to do. "...Eris?"

"Yes?"

"How long have _you_ been a Guardian?" The actual question was hidden within: how long had it been since she had been resurrected?

The pale Hunter looked thoughtful. "...I wouldn't be able to give you an exact date. Mostly because Rose says it would be _unfair_ if I didn't figure it out myself."

The lily-colored Ghost flashed into being, chirping at her Guardian. " _:V_ "

"Personally, I think _she_ can't remember it either."

" _#o.o#_ "

"...but it was shortly before the Battle of Six Fronts, as far as I can tell. So more than two centuries, at least."

"...huh." Sometimes, it was hard to remember just how _old_ everyone around him was. Misato was so much older than him now that it was almost funny. "...immortality changes things, doesn't it?" He looked down at his gloved hands, slowly flexing them. "Seeing how the City changes...seeing other people grow old, and die...over and over again." A thought came to him; without her Ghost, Sakura Suzuhara's Light would eventually run out. She would no longer be free from the aging process. Eventually...she too, would die. One more friend into the grave, while he lived on. "...how do you deal with it?"

Eris was silent, mulling over his question. "...it is a question that every Guardian must eventually struggle with. Some throw themselves into the daily grind of missions and strikes, never pausing to contemplate. Some give themselves over to a sort of hedonism, seeking new pleasures and new experiences. Some...some manage to find a way to be content with their lot, regardless of what role they play. I admire their simplicity and humility."

"...are you one of those?"

The woman shook her head. "No. I have my duty. From my days as a student to now, it has not changed: to learn all I can about the Darkness and its servants, so that I can greater protect this City and its people...so that I can keep the Light from being snuffed out." Her stern eyes focused on him. "What about you, Ikari? How are _you_ dealing with it?"

He thought about the City. He thought about the Guardians he had fought with. He thought about Misato's easygoing grin and ancient eyes. He thought about his Ghost - his mother - and the dreadful Giant that was now bound within her. He thought about Evangelion Unit-01, and the reality that - sooner or later - someone would ask him to Pilot it again. He wondered how long it would be before requests became demands. "...I'm dealing with it."

"That is not much of an answer."

He chuckled nervously, scratching the back of his head. "Sorry. It's the best answer I've got right now. I mean...I'll figure it out eventually, right?" Because if there was one thing he now had in abundance...it was time.

Suddenly, there was a quiet boom, echoing throughout the sky; Eris looked towards the source, a slight frown crossing her features. "So...today is the day."

Shinji followed her gaze, blinking at the sudden dimming of the atmosphere. "...what?"

Two Ketches were on a westward trajectory, bearing colors of purple and gold. They were escorted by dozens of blue jumpships, bearing a shape he wasn't accustomed to; the closest approximation he could of was three petals surrounding the stigma of a flower. "...is it a Fallen attack?"

"No. Those are the colors of the Reef...the Awoken who call the Asteroid Belt their home."

"...so, what are they doing?"

"I had heard rumors about the arrival of a diplomatic envoy...enough to serve as a show of force, but nowhere near enough to actually take the City..." The Hunter was murmuring to herself now, as though pondering the ramifications of this new development.

Shinji settled for watching the ships as they began to decelerate, attaining a more sedate speed en route to the City. "...huh." His first instinct was to feel a tad upbeat; more allies were a good thing, right?

xxxx

/Throne Room, Reefship _Naomi's Wrath_ /

The former Zeruelship Toriks-Fel had been repurposed to serve the Reef, along with all of the other Ketches that had survived the Reef Wars. Named after the previous Queen, _Naomi's Wrath_ was Mara Sov's personal flagship.

Sitting within the Ketch's Throne Room, the Queen of the Awoken stared ahead through the reinforced windows, coolly staring at the growing form of the Traveler. "The City's patron...the protector of humanity...crippled and broken, dependent upon its foster children for protection. And yet the centuries pass...and it still sleeps. Tell me, siblings; am I describing a tragedy, or a comedy?"

"It depends on how the children react," snidely answered Prince Uldren.

"From my understanding, there are many tragedies with elements of humor, and multiple comedies with elements of sorrow," remarked Princess Nula, speaking as one commenting on the weather.

Mara Sov lightly smiled. "Then let me add a new element: by arriving into this system, it brought all of us into a war that we never asked for...an existential war. Am I now speaking of a horror, or a fairy tale?"

"...a horror, I suppose?" Uldren sounded somewhat bewildered.

"There are many elements of fairy tales that incorporate horror elements for the sake of communicating a lesson, or a moral. That would make this...a children's story," said Nula with conviction.

Uldren stared. "...your children, should you have any, will be walking nightmares."

"No. They will likely be humanoid."

Mara Sov chuckled at her siblings' lighthearted bickering. "Regardless of what kind of story we're in...regardless of who the author may be...it falls to us to forge our fates." The Light and the Darkness, two opposing forces, fundamentally divided; the Awoken had emerged from the divide, bearing traces of both powers. "Will one side ultimately win? Will it be an eternal stalemate?"

"Or perhaps a new way will be found?" offered Nula Sov.

Mara glanced quietly at her sister, before giving a curious smile. Her glowing eyes turned back towards the City, and the Traveler. "...perhaps. But answers will not be found unless we act." And today's actions would mark the start of something...new.

xxxx

/The Ironlands/

"Let's hope the talks go well," said Shinji. He turned away from the retreating ships, back towards Eris...who wasn't watching them. Her eyes were focused to the east, set into a hard glare. "...Eris?"

"...grab your helmet." The pale Hunter scowled, grabbing her Zerogoki helmet. "We may have trouble."

"What is it?" Shinji leapt to his feet, reaching for his angular helmet. "Is it Fallen?"

"I believe so."

"Are they Bardielim? Ramielim?"

"That's the worst part; _neither._ "

xxxx

Eris Morn moved with great swiftness across the boulders and rocky ground, trying to follow the the odd shadow that had crossed her vision. _That shadow...  
_  
' _C.C_ ; '

_I understand. It was...an echo, of something..._

(The Device subjected her to yet another vision: a legion of walking shadows with skulls for faces, a living horde of blades. They were storming the walls of the City...!)

' _(°-°)_ '

 _I know. If it is...then events are beginning to turn once again._ That had been a recurring theme, these past months; the long stagnation that had gripped the City was fading away. Save for Six Fronts and Twilight Gap, the march of decades had featured few changes: the constant back-and-forth against the Houses of Ramiel and Bardiel to the east; the fruitless attempts to breach the House of Arael's stranglehold over the European Dead Zone; the harrowing treks across the wastelands of Asia and Africa, dominated by the the House of Shamshel; their utter inability to challenge the House of Gaghiel for control over the seas and oceans of Earth; the mysterious North American Anomalous Zone, surrounded on all sides by the House of Iruel. The Guardians that were plucky enough to leave Earth and venture to other planetary bodies - the Moon, Venus, Mars - met more challenges in the Hive, the Vex, and the Cabal. That had been the theme of the preceding years: a brutal stalemate.

And now, ever since Shinji Ikari had awoken...things were changing. Rapidly. _He is the catalyst for many changes. Given his status as an Evangelion Pilot...perhaps that is not surprising._

(Another vision from the Device: the violet Giant snarled, eyes glowing red; there was a horrific weight to its walk as a halo of light opened above its head, revealing a crimson void. The bloody abyss slowly grew, and began to consume everything...)

' _（・Ａ・）_ '

 _Don't worry, Rose._ Her fingers tightened around _Bane,_ the chips of Hive Knight blades gleaming in the light of the sun. _He is a dear comrade. I will not allow those futures to come to pass._ The dread horrors that the Device had shown her...the suffering that the people endured...she would die before they came to pass.

' _:S_ '

 _Then we'd best make sure we win._ Eris came to a crouching halt, balancing on her toes atop a small spire of rock.

Shinji landed atop an adjacent spire, staring at the small valley below, through which a small creek snaked through. A tiny crevice could be seen on the other side, leading deeper into the ground. "In there?"

"...perhaps. Can you cover me?"

The younger Hunter withdrew [an unusual sniper rifle](https://wiki.evageeks.org/Evangelion_Ranged_Weapons#Positron_Sniper_Rifle). "Can do." The barrel was longer than the average rifle, possessing an oddly antiquated design...were it not for the toroidal accelerators secured to where the stock met the barrel, each one emitting a subtle whine.

' _O_o_ '

"That...is a new weapon," murmured Eris.

Shinji smiled nervously. "Well...the armor was one thing. But I don't mind the weapons; this is sort of a cross between a fusion rifle and a sniper...though I don't quite get how Master Rahool came up with the name _Positively Disappointing._ " Shrugging, he pressed the stock against his shoulder. "I've got you covered."

She nodded and leapt off, midair jumping a few times to arrest her momentum before landing softly on the hardy ground. Her boots crunched against dry grass as she neared the entrance of the ravine-

BOOM!

The ground erupted behind her, prompting Eris to whirl around; a humanoid crafted of black fog emerged from the rubble, snarling furiously as the eyes within its skull-like face glowed. _So I wasn't wrong._ She pressed a leg against her own A.T. Field, pushing and getting some distance between herself and the creature. _It was a Zeruelim._ And that was an ill tiding indeed, for Fallen from the House of Zeruel to be on Earth.

The Zeruelim roared, hazy limbs sharpening into wicked spears. Eris shifted from side to side, shadestepping away from the Fallen's strikes. She lobbed a Vortex Grenade, hitting the dark humanoid dead-on; the beast's A.T. Field flickered, holding off against abrasive warping of the Void energy. Its eyes gleamed, and it let loose a loud roar. Sure enough, various Ramielim emerged from the crevice-

CHYOOM.

A stream of blue positrons smashed into the crystalline Fallen, shattering them into pieces. The Ramielim loosed a series of frightened chirps, turning their attention to the Hunter sniping them from afar.

Eris lightly smirked; she wouldn't have to worry about the Zeruelim's reinforcements.

The Zeruelim howled, limbs lashing out like blades-

She shadestepped past the Fallen, whirling around on her heels. Her A.T. Field flared, pressing against the Fallen's, nullifying it. The Zeruelim turned, glaring into the barrel of her shotgun.

BOOM. BOOM. BOOM.

 _Swordbreaker_ reduced the Zeruelim's skull into a messy splatter of bone and ether. The humanoid collapsed, shadowy haze collapsing like dust onto the ground. The remaining Ramielim shrieked, retreating back into the crevice. "...hmm."

Shinji Ikari quickly bounded over towards her, coming to a stop besides the Zeruelim's corpse. "What...what was that?"

"A Fallen from House Zeruel. A Zeruelim, to be precise." She gazed back towards the City, lips descending into a stern frown. "For them to be on Earth..."

(The Device spoke once more: the home of the Awoken was burning, put to the torch in retribution for a war long lost.)

"...could it be...?" She glanced back towards her teammate. "We need to get back to the City."

xxxx

/The Tower, the City/

The Consensus were at the forefront of the welcoming committee. Comprised of multiple Guardians and various reputable civilians of all races - human, Awoken, and Exo - this gathering would serve as both a sign of the City's culture, and a showing of strength. For if there was one thing that the Queen of the Awoken respected...it was strength. Hence why the the Cabal warship - conquered, cleaned, repaired, and repurposed over the past month - hovered over the Tower, bearing the orange, gray, and white colors of the Vanguard. It continued the trend established with _Saladin's Forge_ and _Jolder's Watch_ , having been rechristened _Radegast's Blade_ : a fitting tribute to the founder and leader of the original Iron Lords, who had fought for so long to protect the people of the City before it had even been called the City.

Petra Venj stood stoically, standing slightly ahead of the welcoming committee, as per her function of the Awoken's Emissary.

"...do we have to stand so _still_...?" murmured Cayde-6.

"Yes," muttered Saint-14.

The Hunter Vanguard sighed, settling for grumbling ineffectually.

The Speaker kept his eyes on _Naomi's Wrath_ as it descended towards the Tower, moving perpendicularly to allow the open-air deck to run flush with the outdoor plaza. _This has the potential for many things.  
_  
' _...that's a meaningless_ _statement,'_ ranted Fuyutsuki within his mind. _'Of course it is! That statement is literally true for almost everything!_ '

 _True. True...just thinking to myself._ Acting so inscrutably for many years had its after-effects, it seemed.

Finally, the diplomatic party of the Reef's Royalty emerged from within the purple-and-gold Ketch. Flanked on each side by a dozen of the Queen's Guard, the three members of the Royal Family moved as a unity, an unstoppable triad.

Queen Mara Sov, Ruler of the Reef, at the head of the party.

Prince Uldren Sov, Master of Crows, to her right.

Princess Nula Sov, Mistress of Secrets, to her left.

She walked without fear and without trepidation, coming to a stop near Petra Venj. Taking this as her cue, the Emissary enunciated, "Announcing the arrival of her Majesty Mara Sov, Queen of the Awoken!"

"Our sincere greetings to the Royal Family of the Reef," responded the Speaker, falling into old diplomatic routines. "We of the City offer you a warm welcome, and the hope of greater prosperity...for _both_ of our peoples." He held his hand forward.

Calmly, the Queen of the Awoken advanced, grasping his hand with her own. "We shall see," she said, a small smile on her face.

xxxx

The powers of the Reef and the City had been preparing for this day for weeks. Even if they hadn't vocalized their desire for an alliance until Petra's meeting with the Consensus last month, the wheels had been turning to bring the two into a closer union. The greater mastery over SIVA, the loss of the MAGI, the greater activity by the Nine, the Cabal's establishment of a base on the Moon, the return of Evangelions into active duty: these events were guaranteed to drive the two closer together, as they reached out for anything that would help them stand strong against their mutual enemies.

In this vacuum of power, the Fallen had hit hard times. House Bardiel had lost their Prime Servitor and Archon Priest, and their Kell had been forced to retreat to the east from their ancient holdings in the Cosmodrome. House Ramiel had lost its entire triad of leadership, reduced to multiple Barons vying for control. For many years, these two Houses - being the closest to the City, and by far the most aggressive - had been the ones to corral the others into operations against the City.

The increased activity by Unit-02 was beginning to push back against House Shamshel and House Arael. House Matarael was still reeling from the loss of its Kell, further beaten back by increased Cabal presence on the Moon. House Gaghiel seemed isolationist as ever; House Iruel maintained its focus on the Vex, as always; House Israfel, having endured the greatest losses at Twilight Gap, remained isolated at their Hokkaido stronghold, only recently beginning to venture outside their borders once more.

And House Tabris...well, who knew what Variks ultimately believed.

This vacuum was screaming for someone to step in and provide a new vision to a once glorious confederation.

That time had come.

xxxx

/The Tower, the City/

It happened right as the the welcoming committee began to escort the Royal Family into the Tower.

There were four sharp booms, all occurring in unison: the telltale sound of Skiffs dropping out of a localized warp space and into standard reality.

Everyone turned, glancing upward into the sky; hovering in the air, between the Tower and the Traveler, were four Skiffs bearing the colors of House Bardiel.

"... _finally_ , something exciting," muttered Cayde-6 with something approaching glee.

"Do our guns have a lock on them?" asked Saint-14 and Uldren in unison, both speaking to their own subordinates. That moment of synchronicity went entirely ignored.

"...they're not in a hostile attack pattern," said Osiris.

From the top of those four Skiffs - arranged in a wide square - four Servitors emerged, projecting an interweaving construct of light. Combined, they coalesced into a single form: a stalwart humanoid crafted from living shadow, with a face that was far more monstrous and beastly than the humanoid skulls of a Zeruelim. Of particular note, however, was the cloak of dark blue and white wrapped around his shoulders, its collar rimmed by a ring of sharp bones.

Mara Sov's eyebrows furrowed. "... _Skolas_..." she growled.

The projection thundered with a hoarse voice, speaking clearly in the common tongue. " **City of Thieves! False Royalty of the Reef! I am** ** _Skolas, Kell of Kells!_** **And I am here to proclaim your demise.** "

"What the hell...?" The Director of Wille glanced around out of apparent bewilderment. "What's the meaning of this?" asked Clovis-9.

"That is Skolas, former would-be leader of House Zeruel," answered Nula Sov, her red eyes staring stoically at the projection of the Zeruelix. "One of three contenders, after the Shattering of Ceres killed Virixas, the previous Kell of Zeruel. He was also, by the end of the Reef Wars, the only _surviving_ contender."

"This is impossible," muttered Uldren Sov. "How could he have escaped from the Nine...?!"

"Simple... _he didn't_." Mara Sov's lip curled with slight disdain. "And knowing him, this message is one-way. How typical."

" **Tales have reached my ears of the Great Machine, the being that you called the** ** _Traveler_** **,** " boomed Skolas. " **Stories of the carnage wrought upon the other Houses are all that I hear!** "

xxxx

/Three Weeks Ago/

/Kepler Spaceport, the Moon/

_Aksor, acting Archon Priest of House Matarael, calmly directed the ether from Yoriks Prime to the nearby Servitors; at this point, he and the Prime were the highest figures of authority for the House, following the death of Voryas. And now, with the Cabal having established a foothold on the Moon, their territory's outer defenses were being tested with increasing regularity. Even though the Lunar Horde had been relentless and unending, the Cabal's explosive ordnance and durable constitution represented greater threats._

_It seemed that their story was another typical one: bereft of a Kell, the Mataraelus of sufficient rank and age would eventually determine who would ascend to the position of Mataraelix...regardless of how much blood would be shed._

_The sapient, humanoid wormhole glanced up, noting the presence of Taniks. There was an odd expression on the Sachielix's face; what was on his mind now?_

_The Kell of House Sachiel chuckled: an interesting offer has reached me from the Reef..._

xxxx

" **You wretches believe that you are the sole inheritors of lost glory, that you are destined for something great; you know** ** _nothing_** **of true loss! You never reached the heights of the Eliksni. You haven't even achieved dominance over your own** ** _star system!_** "

xxxx

/Two Weeks Ago/

/Greenland Sea/

_Yavek, Baron of House Zeruel, hovered quietly within the dark and chilly waters. Protected by the Light of his Soul, the chill did not bother him, and the ether circulating through his body provided all the energy he needed._

Down this deep, he let his spirit speak for him: _**Hear me, oh servants of House Gaghiel! The rightful Kell of my House has sent the call for all to provide aid! Long have you refused to aid your brethren!**_

_Silence._

_Then, gurgling from the currents, a voice responded: **Your wars are not ours. We are content with the long work of centuries.**_

_The Zeruelus chortled: **Do you truly believe that you will be left alone? These foul thieves have rendered the Great Machine a desolate wreck! What makes you think that their sacrilege won't extend to you?  
**_   
_A watery snort: **Our control over their waters is absolute. We would drown them all if they dared to intrude.  
**_   
_Yavek's maw opened wide: **Then prove it! Your House once sailed the stars, ferrying the soldiers of our kind from world to world! Skolas offers the chance to bring about our lost glory, once again!  
**_   
_Silence._

_Then, bolts of electrical light arced over titanic bodies, illuminating numerous Gaghielus. A deep rumble answered:_ _**Say your proposal...and we will judge if it is worthy of our Kell's attention.**_

xxxx

" **No more shall I tolerate your presence; no more, shall your existence mock us!** "

xxxx

/One Week Ago/

/Manhattan Nuclear Zone/

 _On the East Cost of Old America, amidst a titanic city that had been reduced to rubble and atomic fallout during the Cataclysm, a Fallen facility surged with nanomachines: countless Iruelim processed radioactive material for any useful matter, for_ anything _that would help them breach what the thieves called the Anomalous Zone._

_It was to this facility - built over the ruins of New York City - that Yavek found himself next. There was a glimmer within the eye sockets of his skull, a sign of glee and anticipation. Compared to House Gaghiel, this House would be simple: many hands now contribute to the efforts of Skolas! Matarael-born, Ramiel-born, Bardiel-born, Gaghiel-born, Shamshel-born, Arael-born, Israfel-born...they have all joined us._

_His response was simple: what do you have to offer?_

_Yavek chuckled: aid us, and once our crusade is complete...we will assist you in your efforts against the Vex._

_And so Noruvis, Kell of House Iruel, turned with an odd glimmer in his synthetic eyes: you have our interest..._

xxxx

Skolas sneered, his eyes shimmering with sheer, savage elation. " **Long have the years been, since the Awoken struck the first blow, and halved the strength of my House...and now, we shall return the** ** _favor._** " The projected image of the Zeruelix faded, replace by a long-distance shot of a familiar asteroid: Sovereign, the base of power for the Awoken.

Amidst the field of stars, a black disc opened up.

"...that phenomenon...just like the Threefold Invasion!" exclaimed Saint-14.

"A portal...Skolas has attained the aid of a member of House Leliel...it must be Aksor," growled Uldren.

And then... _they_ emerged.

The Queen's eyes narrowed, filled with wrath...and a trace hint of worry.

xxxx

/Vestian Outpost/

The alarms blared as sensors detected the sudden space-time anomaly. The Corsairs began to scramble, serving as the first response by the Royal Armada.

They would not be quick enough, for the Fallen emerged from the wormhole with a vengeance...and appropriately so.

Titanic Gaghielus, ranging from the size of Skiffs to at least a quarter of a mile, soared towards the Outpost. Arc energy coiled around the space-faring fish, fins and spirit propelling them through the vacuum of space. Incoming projectiles were blocked and vaporized by bolts of Arc energy.

With vicious ferocity, the many Gaghielus stormed into the Outpost; many more rushed beyond, heading for Sovereign proper. Their teeth snapped wildly, snapping down onto the jumpships of the Corsairs; meanwhile, flaps of skin flipped open like bulkheads, and out emerged various Fallen: Ramielim, Bardielim, Mataraelim, and Iruelim all emerged, descending upon the Awoken defenders.

Perched atop a small rampart, Variks watched these proceedings with a quiet eye. "So, Skolas...this is what you have chosen." His lips quirked into an odd smile. "Intriguing..."

xxxx

The image of the Vestian Outpost - beginning to burn and smoke - faded away, replaced once more by Skolas. " **The Eliksni Confederation has declared war upon the native peoples of the Earth and the Reef. So declares Skolas, Kell of Kells!** "

BOOM.

The four Skiffs and their Servitors were destroyed with a brief salvo from _Naomi's Wrath._ The Zeruelix's projected image immediately vanished.

The Queen of the Awoken's eyes were practically burning, so great was her fury. "...then a war you shall _have_."

xxxx

**Grimoire: The House of Tabris**

" ** _The philosophy of 'survival by any means' is seductive. Take care not to lose all sense of yourself, yes?_** **"**

**Variks is not ignorant of the whispers; the Fallen have ways of communicating that not even the Crows can witness. Yet another echo of a glorious past, where fifteen disparate species were united under one banner, a common cause. Now, the only things that unite? Shared technology, shared weapons of war, shared reliance on ether - a pale imitation of the Great Machine's Light.**

**He cannot blame the younger ones, who have known only diaspora.**

**For millennia, the Eliksni have scattered across the stars, fleeing the carnage of the Whirlwind. They crumbled, as the Progenitors - the Greatest of them - perished, one by one. There are times where the tragedy makes him want to weep: they had once built! They had once composed! They had once had a firm foundation to stand upon! Alas, those were mere dreams, of a time gone by: when the Houses of Sandalphon, Sahaquiel, and Armisael had thrived, much less _existed_ ; when the House of Leliel had numbered in the millions, and not the dozens; when the House of Tabris had been a paragon of order, serving as arbiters and judges for all, reminding everyone of their proper place in the hierarchy of the cosmos.**

**These last centuries had seen many changes.**

**He could still remember the sensation that had rippled across the Servitor in his chest: that wave of Light, echoing across the fabric of space, carrying with it a scream of pain and agony. They had all been drawn towards it. However, by the time Variks had arrived in-system, open warfare had already begun between the Houses and the natives.**

**He cannot blame the older ones for their rage, who remembered the Great Machine at the height of its glory - a great moon of metal and stone, shining with a Light that not even the stars possessed. He would confess to feeling a trickle of fury, the first time he had seen an image of the crippled being that the Eliksni had known as 'God'. Alas, that fury had quickly faded; the natives of the planet called Earth fought with a desperation that was familiar to him. They were impossible to hate. Hence why the current state of affairs fills him with a sense of pity.**

**He cannot blame Skolas for approaching him, seeking to curry his favor.**

**The Zeruelix's time in the icy prisons of the Nine - those frightful Giants, bearing a twisted power that made him want to retch! - has tempered his characteristic rage. Once, he had been known as Skolas, the Rabid. Now, even though his body thrummed with anger, there was a sense of purpose in the blank eyes of his skull-like face. "You know why I'm here."**

**Variks almost finds it humorous, that Skolas moves so discreetly, that he would think to sneak into the Prison of Elders just to meet him. "You have learned prudence and temperance after all these years, it seems. I take it that I cannot dissuade you from your current path?"**

**"I will not allow my people to suffer this continued indignity," he snarls.**

**The Tabrix wants to chortle; how selective is Skolas's memory! "House Zeruel marched to war, seeking to crush the Earthlings' Last City, yes? Queen of the Awoken offered terms, offered warnings. Kell Virixas ignored them. Awoken struck, halving your numbers. House Zeruel fell to infighting. House Leliel, subordinate to your House, was split even further, losing more than they could afford." There was nothing like the sight of a species who knew they were condemned to extinction: lost to wrathful grief, or to desperate depression. Aksor's actions since being freed from this Prison by Taniks had been the closest thing approaching productivity from Leliel's Offspring that Variks had seen in many years. "The Queen ultimately triumphed. All who declared her Kell of Zeruel, treated well and equally, yes?" There was honor in honest work. From the simple drudgery of the mines, to the unknown adventure of securing new asteroids for colonization, to the solemn duty of being a guard and protector of the Royal Family; it was more than what they had warranted as the defeated, yes? As the victorious one, the Queen would have been justified in killing them all. "All who refused to bend the knee, executed or imprisoned, yes? As is proper and just during war."**

**"We no longer control our own destiny! To continue this life, kowtowing to that _witch_ ; we will lose sight of what it means to be of House Zeruel, to be Eliksni!"**

**"And who is to blame for that?"**

**Skolas scowls. He is seriously considering unleashing a beam of destruction from his eyes; he ultimately relents, knowing it would accomplish little. "...I am uniting all of the remaining Houses. We will rise; we will crush the thieves, and reclaim the Great Machine at last. Will you stand against your brethren?"**

**Variks shakes his head. He has seen images of the two Giants that fought against the Hive godling Crota; theirs was a power that he saw no way to counter. "Your way will not end well." Variks had been patient. He knew that the Earthlings were stubborn, and bullheaded; they would not abandon the Great Machine unwillingly. They would have to be convinced from within. Hence why Kaworu Nagisa - that unassuming Awoken, his soul long ago subsumed and overwritten by Variks' own spiritual power - worked so diligently to convince the Earthlings to take for the stars: to leave their home behind, and make their own fate. That it would leave the Great Machine alone, free for the remaining Eliksni to reclaim...well, that was a mere bonus, yes? "We are already a mere shadow of what we once were."**

**"The vision I have...is something that no one will see coming. I just need the proper tools." Skolas turns, acknowledging that this meeting had reached its conclusion.**

**"...Variks will not lift a finger against the Eliksni." He would be busy doing something of greater importance, that would still keep his title as 'the Loyal' intact in the Queen's eyes. That it would effectively keep him sidelined from fighting the Fallen - what a fitting name for what they had become - was yet another mere bonus, yes?**

**Skolas gives a gruff nod of gratitude, and then the would-be 'Kell of Kells' is gone.**

**Variks sighs, leaning back against the walls. He briefly recalls another memory - of Chelchis, the previous Kell of his own House, stepping into battle; armed with the full power of Tabris, Chelchis fights against the Hurricane himself, the dark one who unleashed the Whirlwind upon the Eliksni - and wonders if the Fallen will ever be at peace, again.**

**But he has been prudent and patient, yes?**

**Variks would endure.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, Skolas is certainly got a better to play with here than he did in The House of Wolves expansion.
> 
> /also  
> //why is Shinji's new particle beam sniper rifle called "Positively Disappointing"?  
> ///because the canon Eva-scale sniper rifle in NGE was a positron weapon  
> ////and, when not souped by all of Japan's power supply, its battle record was disappointing :V


	32. The Library, the Prison, and the Zone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Skolas and the Fallen rampage through the Reef and the Prison of Elders, the attention of the Vanguard and the Royal Family are caught by Asuka-2, who is about to breach the mysterious North American Anomalous Zone...

**Grimoire: The Queen**

" _ **The Naomid, Book X, Chapter 10**_ **"**

**Abstract: Queen Naomi Sov acknowledged her daughter's call for the Rite of Succession: a ceremonial duel to decide the next heir. Though she was still strong and vigorous at the age of two hundred and forty, having reigned for over a century, Naomi knew that the acrimony between her daughter and her niece had become too fierce. And so Erika Sov - the eldest born from Naomi's generation of the Royal Family, and thus first in line to the throne - faced Mara Sov.**

**Erika spoke confidently of her skill in various dark arts and paracausal forces. Her boasts were not without merit, as she held the advantage in strength, spirit, and age. Over fifty years Mara's senior, few gave the Queen's eldest daughter any chance. Mara admitted her relative weaknesses, yet would not relent. Before their duel could begin, the Queen's daughter triggered an old ritual that had seemingly little utility, yet was sufficient to sap the Queen's niece of her phenomenal powers. To this day, none have been able to decipher the meaning behind Mara's wrathful words: that Erika was a pale masquerade, whose strength was merely borrowed.**

**In the end, Mara struck down her eldest cousin, killing her without remorse. As the victor, Mara insisted that Erika be denied a proper funeral. So righteous was the wrath of the Queen's daughter that few batted an eye when she burned Erika's corpse to ashes.**

**Thus ended the Naomid, with Naomi Sov stepping down from the throne. Thus began the Maraid, with the ascension of Mara Sov, the seventh Queen of the Awoken.**

xxxx

/Sovereign, the Reef/

As the Fallen invaded from without, the members of House Zeruel rebelled from within. It was sudden and swift, for few expected the Zeruelim and Zeruelus - so long had they exhibited loyalty to the Queen! - to begin their attack. This scene repeated itself throughout the Reef's many holdings, prompting a harried response by the Royal Army and the Royal Awoken Guard. Asteroids flickered with fire and smoke, while the fleets of the Awoken rushed to meet the space-faring whales of Gaghiel, and the Ketches of multiple Fallen Houses.

It was a direct and targeted assault, designed to harass and confuse and slaughter.

It would provide sufficient cover for House Zeruel to escape.

It would _also_ take the eyes of the Awoken off of Skolas's real target; at least, long enough for him to get what he needed.

The heavy doors were blown open, arcane protections neutralized by a burst of Light from the Zeruelix's Soul. The shadowy humanoid stomped through, flanked by Araelim - proverbial eagles made of yellow radiance - and Iruelim. Several Servitors and Shanks also accompanied them, ready to lend their own processing capabilities to the task at hand. Skolas gazed all around, noting the clustered servers, and the massive bookshelves that were lined with tomes and scrolls and manuscripts. " **It is in here somewhere.** " The Kell of Kells glanced at his new subordinates. " **Be swift.** "

The Fallen dutifully obeyed. The Araelim shining a strange light upon the bookshelves, seeking to divine the right knowledge that he needed; the Iruelim delved into the servers, hungrily seeking anything that would be useful. The Shanks assisted the Iruelim with their task by cracking firewalls and disabling security protocols (though not with complete success, as one server suddenly burst into flame); the Servitors glowed with ether, providing the Araelim a boost of energy.

Suddenly, one of the Araelim chirped a hollow sound, akin to a distant choir. The little creature swiftly descended, holding an aged book in its glowing talons. Skolas grabbed it, glancing at the title with a keen eye: Observations through the Ages: The Vex. He flipped through several pages, noting various sketches; he couldn't help but chuckle at the references to a certain Vault on Venus. " **This will do.** " He slapped it shut and pocketed it within his very body. " **We've got what we're looking for.** " He turned on his heel and stepped back out, looking at the Zeruelus, Mataraelus, and Ramielus that had been standing guard. " **This collection has been a treasure of the Reef's for centuries...turn it all to ash.** "

And so the Library of the Mistress of Secrets was put to the proverbial torch.

xxxx

/Vanguard Headquarters, the Tower/

In the hour since Skolas's proclamation, the Royal Family and their personal guard had gathered inside headquarters, gathered around the long table. Where Osiris normally stood, there was the Speaker. To his left were the Vanguard; to his right were the representatives of Nerv, Wille, and Seele. At the foot of the table were gathered the Queen, her siblings, and her retinue. In the middle of the table, the holographic projectors were updating consistently as more information made its way through the interplanetary arrays, piggybacking off of the scouting vessels that Kaworu Nagisa's faction had scattered across the system.

The numbers were less than encouraging.

"Casualties on Sovereign: lower bound of seven thousand, still rising. Casualties on Amethyst: lower bound of fifty percent. Casualties on Iris: lower bound of thirty percent." Princess Nula Sov's monotone delivery was rather unnerving to the uninitiated. "Long-distance recon from Cybele reports multiple contacts with members of the Fallen Houses of Gaghiel, Matarael, Iruel, Bardiel, Ramiel, Arael, Shamshel, and Israfel. Over ninety-nine-point-nine percent of House Zeruel rebelled."

"And the ones who remained loyal?" asked Prince Uldren.

"Disposed of, with extreme prejudice."

Mara's eyes narrowed; their glow was incredibly fierce, and promised retribution. "We showed them _mercy_. Offered them a home, amongst the Awoken...and they have met that mercy with _betrayal_."

Cayde-6 subtly shifted away from her.

The Queen raised her head, staring directly at the Speaker. "And what say you, of this development?"

"...it is concerning. And a development that we can ill-afford, given the Cabal's close proximity to Earth." The Speaker glanced towards Osiris. "And what of the Vex, Commander?"

"Guardians have begun running more recon patrols on Venus and Mars; their war of attrition with the Cabal on Mars continues on as usual, but on Venus...there are stirrings of something else." The Warlock Vanguard smiled wryly. "It seems even with our victory over Crota, there is no opportunity for rest."

"...incoming transmission." Nula's words brought everyone's attention back to the projector in the middle; a static image manifested of what appeared to be a young man with messy hair. "Variks?"

" **Ah...good to hear you, Princess. Variks is...unharmed.** "

"What have you been up to?" demanded Uldren, yellow eyes narrowing with suspicion.

The voice had an amused tone to it. " **I assure you, I remain a servant to the Queen. Variks has gathered Coven, placed himself by the First. Protecting the Protector, yes?** "

Uldren remained wary, yet his shoulders slackened just a bit. Mara did not let any of her relief show on her face. _So the Mind of MAYA is still safe._ "You have done your duty, Variks, the Loyal. What have you witnessed?"

" **So many Eliksni, striking swift and sure. There was purpose to their movements, beyond mere rebellion. Have spoken to the surviving Crows; no offense to their Master, of course.** "

Prince Uldren's eye twitched. "So long as you have actual intelligence, I will permit it."

Variks chuckled. " **Skolas delved deeper into Sovereign, with a retinue of his own. He found the Princess's vaunted Library; came away with a single book; its contents...unknown. Afterwards, he had other Eliksni destroy it. Utterly, and completely.** " He managed to sound contrite. " **My...sincerest apologies for your loss, Princess.** "

Princess Nula's eyes narrowed. "...I see."

Cayde-6 not-so-subtly shifted away from her sister.

" **Once this occurred, they then retreated. Multiple Ketches, reclaimed from the Corsairs, now commanded by their former hosts from House Zeruel; this union of Houses commands considerable armada now, yes?** "

"That would be putting it mildly," said Saint-14 with a scowl. "A grand alliance of Fallen...beyond even what we saw at Twilight Gap!"

" **Fallen, you call us. A fitting name in this current state...but truly, we are** ** _Eliksni_** **. The path chosen by Skolas, however...will only result in further bloodshed. Ah...and speaking of which. Another Crow has just brought me word of something...truly unpleasant.** "

Mara's scowl deepened. Yet more bad news on top of everything else. "Speak."

" **The Prison of Elders...is gone.** "

"...gone? Did Skolas and his ilk destroy it?" But why would they-?

Her train of thought quickly halted as a new image manifested: a picture, tinted by the orange light of the projector, but still bearing crisp resolution. The familiar form of the asteroid 1929 Kollaa was surrounded by Ketches and Gaghielus, tethered by either great chains or linked A.T. Fields. Of particular note was the fact that this school of vessels and space whales was on an outbound trajectory from the Reef...as well as the fact that the asteroid was no longer surrounded by its fellow asteroids.

" **No. I mean it is** ** _gone_** **, in a very literal sense.** "

Kaworu Nagisa tittered mirthfully. "My goodness. This is a very bold move."

"This Prison of Elders..." Clovis-9's synthetic brows furrowed. "Isn't it a place where aliens hostile to the Reef are kept? What would the Fallen want with it?"

" **Many of their brethren are locked within,** " explained Variks. " **As for other prisoners...there are many Cabal, Hive, and Vex locked within; who knows what Skolas plans?** "

xxxx

/The Prison of Elders/

As the great asteroid was escorted towards the Inner Planets, Skolas walked its halls with confidence. Various Zeruelim went about freeing their brethren; as far as the Awoken servants of the (now former) Warden went, they were exterminated on sight.

SHICK.

Like the pitiful woman who was reduced to slivers of meat by his bladed arms. The Zeruelix moved with purpose, knowing that there were a few things he needed to see.

He eventually made it to a chamber that was wide and open, sealed from the vacuum of space by tempered glass and transparent polymers; where once the strange radiance of the Reef filtered through, now there was only the distant light of Sol. Gathered around the chamber's main court were a multitude of familiar orbs, formed from black metal and bearing pronounced ridges: Servitors from the line of Kaliks. A multitude of his newly-freed kin were situated around the Servitors, staring at two important figures.

One was a great Servitor with a glowing yellow eye, much larger than its other brethren, with ridges formed from a black haze instead of metal.

The other...was another Zeruelix, kneeling beneath the great Servitor. Far more sedate and calm than Skolas, this Zeruelix had a rather serene air about him. The tattered robes of blue and black, covered with ancient sigils, indicated his status as an Archon of House Zeruel.

" **Nixis?** " growled Skolas.

The Archon Priest looked up. " **Greetings, my new and former Kell. Our lesser kin speak...of many interesting things. Of a Great Work that you seek to implement.** "

Skolas did not answer, instead looking up at the giant Servitor, easily the size of a Prime...and perhaps, that was intentional. " **Kaliks Prime was destroyed during the war.** "

Nixis caught on to what Skolas was truly asking. " **From what I can gather, Kaliks-12 had been the High Servitor of Skriviks. Out of desperation, Skriviks and his Zeruelim subordinates dismantled lesser Servitors, to...forcefully propel Kaliks-12 to godhood. He is Kaliks Reborn.** "

" **Interesting...** " Skolas tilted his head. " **Is he truly Kaliks Prime, resurrected?** "

Nixis's arms twitched twice in quick succession at the midpoint: the Zeruelix equivalent of a shrug. " **Close enough as to be functionally indistinguishable, given how much worship was directed towards it.** " Archons were kept sequestered and isolated in pods that suppressed their souls, to keep them from exerting a measure of influence over Servitors; it was natural that Nixis had been out of the loop. " **The words are...more hollow. But they carry the same weight.** "

" **Very well then.** " What a grand boon, then. " **I assume you will be preoccupied distributing ether to our brethren? There are many young Zeruelim who have never even** ** _seen_** **a Prime.** "

" **But of course. And what will** ** _you_** **be doing?** "

" **...you could call it research,** " sneered the Kell of Kells, turning away from this scene. Nixis had been loyal, during the Reef Wars; he would make for a suitable Archon Priest. And with Kaliks Prime having been long lost...this Kaliks Reborn would make a decent substitute. But thoughts of his House's glory could wait for another time; he had something of far greater importance to attend to.

Deeper and deeper he descended, eventually arriving in a sector of the Prison where the cells were covered in metallic and cybernetic parts: a sign of the machine prisoners within. Naturally, a number of Iruelim had gathered, with Shanks as well. The tiny clouds of living nanites were buzzing with excitement. " **Heel,** " commanded the Kell of Kells. " **You will have your opportunity. Just be prepared to release them at my signal.** " Skolas thundered down the corridor, his body morphing and shifting to accommodate the lower ceiling; upon entering another large chamber, dimly-lit and cluttered with shattered bronze, he reformed into his humanoid state. Three domes bearing the symbol of House Tabris could be seen: stasis chambers, yet another example of Eliksni technology. Technology that Variks had shared with the Reef. He bit down on his bitterness; now was not the time. Regaining his composure, the Zeruelix roared, " **open!** "

By his command, the Iruelim that had already infiltrated the systems of the Prison activated various subroutines. Slowly, the stasis chambers began to recede into the ground, letting loose clouds of settling mist.

The synthetic voice was quick to renounce him.

"YOU ARE NOT THE ONE I WAS WAITING FOR."

Skolas chortled. " **And yet here I am!** "

"YOU ARE NOT A PART OF THE PATTERN."

" **I care not for your Pattern, or whatever designs you may have! I am here with a greater purpose; a certain book has described you in great detail,** ** _Qodron the Chronovore!_** **And to fully restore my House to its former glory...I will need the information you contain.** "

Out of the receded domes to the left and right came Overmind Minotaurs: giant creatures of bronze and brass, with distinctively open helms.

Out of the center dome...emerged a Minotaur of similar size, except forged from dark metal that seemed to leak a dark and wispy smoke. The Gate Lord's sole yellow eye was glaring balefully at him.

"YOU SHALL BE EXPUNGED."

A lattice of pale energy surrounded the Zeruelix, detaining him...or so it seemed.

The Kell of Kells merely laughed. " **Is that so?!** " His arms unfurled, forming multiple blades of living shadow; at the same time, the Light of his Soul bloomed, becoming a swirling typhoon of orange octagons. Flexing the weight of his spirit, he shattered Qodron's detainment field. " **I have much grander things in mind than your mere Pattern...** " roared Skolas, as three of his now-many arms pulled weapons from within his body: a Solar Cannon, a Shock Cannon, and a Null Cannon. " **...but I accept your challenge!** "

And then the chamber erupted with the sounds of war.

xxxx

The Queen lightly cleared her throat. "Variks; until the Paladins have reestablished military control over the Reef, continue to guard the Coven. Do _not_ let anything happen to them."

" **But of course. Variks will...maintain good cheer, yes?** " The line went quiet.

Clovis-9 glanced over towards her and her retinue. "The way this 'Variks' spoke...as though _he_ were a Fallen as well..."

"Variks is the last living member of the House of Tabris," stoically explained Princess Nula. "The Kell, Archon, and Prime Servitor all in one; during the height of the Reef Wars, he gave his loyalty to the Queen. His intelligence was...vital."

Saint-14 seemed to glower. "And you _trust_ him?"

Prince Uldren sneered. "And what concern is it of yours?"

"When it involves working with a potential weak _link_ -"

"Enough." The Queen's word was enough to silence the budding strife between the Master of Crows and the Titan Vanguard.

Cayde-6 tried _very_ hard not to look like he wanted to be anywhere but here.

"Pointless bickering will get us nowhere. Allies of... _unusual_ circumstance are not unheard of in human history," said the Speaker. "With Skolas galvanizing so many Fallen Houses, we cannot afford to antagonize the sole House that appears to be friendly."

"I agree," said Kaworu Nagisa. "Having said that...how shall we proceed now? Given how many times the Fallen have tried to take the Traveler for themselves, I don't doubt that they'll try to attack the City again. Should we arrange for a preliminary evacuation?"

"...that's a bit hasty," murmured Akagi-79. "We don't know Skolas's endgame."

"Until then, we will escalate on all available fronts, to keep the Fallen from concentrating their forces," concluded the Speaker. The projector suddenly _pinged_ , and the image of a familiar redheaded Exo appeared. "And speaking of which..."

The Queen narrowed her eyes, recognizing the individual from Petra Venj's reports. _So...that's Asuka, the Pilot of the crimson Evangelion._

Osiris leaned forward. "Asuka-3; has your expedition yielded any fruit?"

" **...yeah. I managed to breach the Anomalous Zone.** "

Every Earthling in the room perked up, Cayde-6 especially. "Seriously? You've actually been able to see what's on the other side?!"

" **Yep. And...well, just take a gander.** "

A static image came through...

xxxx

/Five Minutes Ago/

/Atlantic Ocean/

_Unit-02 ran across the choppy waters of the ocean, en route to the east coast of Old America. With each step, her A.T. Field flashed, increasing the rigidity and density of the water beneath her feet; it was such a stark and dramatic manipulation of matter that, the moment her Eva's soul stopped affecting the water, it flash froze. A trail of icebergs could be seen behind the Evangelion, stretching for miles and miles._

'So. What do you think is on the other side?'

_Asuka-3 huffed. "I have no clue. It's gotta be something interesting though, to have been blocked from the rest of the world since the Collapse."_

'My money's on a country of dragons! _'_

 _"Seriously? You_ want _the Ahamkara to return?!"_

'Compared to everything else we've dealt with, wouldn't you? _'_

_Okay, that was a fair point._

_The east coast of America was within her sight; based on what intelligence was available, she was aiming for an isolated portion of the former state of Georgia, away from any major towns or cities; bereft of any old technology, the presence of House Iruel would hopefully be minimal. "Okay...approximately thirty-one-point-four-eight degrees North latitude, approximately eighty-one-point-three-three degrees West longitude...any sign of Fallen?"_

'Nope. _'_

_Asuka-3 grinned. "Then let's break through."_

_Unit-02 snarled, holding a rather familiar weapon in its hands: the Lance of Taox. In little time at all, the Evangelion's feet smashed into shallower waters, then shoreline, then dry ground; approximately ten miles inland - through forested fields and pasty empty highways - the Evangelion skidded to a halt._

'...you feel it as well?'

_"Oh yeah." How could she not? To her senses...it seemed like the world in front of her suddenly stopped, or ceased to be."Well...time to see what's on the other side."_

_With a defiant roar, Unit-02 thrust the Lance into the edge of the Anomalous Zone, shimmering with the full force of the A.T. Field; the orange octagons expanded, bloomed, and power_ erupted _from the bident...and then, like crumbling sand - or perhaps even glass - the invisible threshold began to fall away._

_And on the other side..._

xxxx

/Vanguard Headquarters, the Tower/

...and the sight they saw was one that would have been at home on Mercury: spires of brass and bronze, crackling pylons of Arc energy, a horizon filled with nothing but circuitry and floating metal.

It was an image that chilled everyone. "Impossible..." murmured Osiris. "Then this would mean...!"

Asuka-3 grunted. " **Yeah. I know.** "

For all of these centuries...right under their proverbial noses...the Vex had been on Earth. And from the looks of it, all of North America belonged to them.

"So the Vex were behind the Anomalous Zone this entire time..." murmured Cayde-6, looking intently upon the image. "...no wonder the House of Iruel was so gonzo for this place."

"They _have_ always had a fascination for the technology of the Vex," said Osiris. There was an odd hardness to his tone. "But to think they have remained there for so long...how deeply have they burrowed into our planet? If they truly control that entire continent, why have they not yet overrun us like they have Mercury?"

"...it's because of the Traveler," answered the Speaker. "Crippled though it may be, the Traveler and its Light has managed to serve as a check against opposing forces. Perhaps there was a reason why these Vex have remained so isolationist..."

"But given that other Vex divisions have shown increased activity, what are the odds that we've only woken up a sleeping giant?" proposed Saint-14.

The Queen watched the proceedings with stoic eyes, briefly glancing towards her sister. The Mistress of Secrets appeared unaffected outwardly...but there was a keen edge in her mind's eye now, a subtle smell of curiosity. _This development has actually surprised you...how interesting._ "This Evangelion of yours...will it continue on? Or will it retreat, and observe?"

The subtle challenge in her tone was enough to rile Asuka-3. " **Pfft. I don't know who's talking, but since I'm here, I might as well get a closer look.** "

"If you could, switch to live footage," gently ordered the Speaker. "We would all like to witness more of this... _realm_."

xxxx

/The Anomalous Zone, Old Georgia/

' _You do realize you're being goaded on, right?_ '

Mari's question elicited a snort from Asuka-3. "Eh, I would have done it anyway." There was literally no reason to _not_ look around.

Unit-02 took one step, moving from grass and soil to metal and wiring.

DOOM.

The air suddenly rumbled. Various sections of the land in front of her rose and fell, and massive confluxes manifested from portals in the ground.

DOOM.

The three confluxes were pulsing; the constructs of circular metal were glowing, surrounded by streams of non-baryonic matter that thundered with each pulse.

' _...um...do you want to move now?_ '

"...debating it."

DOOM.

' _Seriously,_ _ **not**_ _a good idea to stick around a place that's been literally eaten by time-traveling robots-!_ '

DOOM.

With a bright flash, the three confluxes slowly began to dissolve. They were...falling inward, converging around a singular figure...a humanoid one? "...oh..."

With a flicker of pale light, the humanoid form solidified into something actual, something real; the yellow eye of a bronze Minotaur gazed right into Unit-02's eyes.

"...oh _come_ **on**...!"

 _Directly_ into Unit-02's eyes.

xxxx

/Vanguard Headquarters, the Tower/

Everyone stared blankly at the footage that was being transmitted through the projector.

As always, Cayde-6 had a perfectly pithy remark. "So...the Vex have _giant Minotaurs_ now. That's just _peachy_ , ain't it?"

xxxx

**Grimoire: Mystery - The Anomalous Zone**

**I have heard many tales of Pujari, a Warlock thanatonaut known for unusual visions and dreams. I wonder how he would have reacted to the Device.**

**I dive back in, and witness.**

**There is an experiment in the desert. A great power is being tested.**

**A hole is punched in reality. Something is sent far away. The other remains. What they are, I cannot tell.**

**A red planet...it must be Mars. But there is a shift. Things that should be...are not. This timeline feels wrong, as if events are rebelling against an established order. But established by who? Or what? What dictates whether certain events are 'right' or 'wrong'? Why do some timelines feel more 'proper', regardless of how horrible they may be?**

**But I digress.**

**Through the hole rushes an entire ocean. The air carries a scent of salt now, that slowly consumes and corrodes. There is progress - but progress to _what?_ \- into both past and future, and the world itself becomes closed off. Something foreign has taken root, yet somehow...familiar.**

**Time passes, yet this realm is timeless. The newcomers - now natives, they have _always_ been natives - guard this realm jealously. Interlopers are treated harshly. I cannot see what's done to them. It is as though they are erased. I wonder how literal that term is.**

**Then...the realm is no longer hidden; a red devil has exposed it. The natives quiver with rage, and a multitude of colossi rise to expel it. Every single one of them is screaming: _OUR SHAPE IS SUPERIOR TO ALL OTHERS._**

**And then I awaken. Rose is cooing softly at me in her typically wordless manner. "I...I think I'm done for now."**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, the protagonists just can't catch a break.


	33. The Sol Provocative and the Alliance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Vex unveil a taste of what they have been aspiring to within the Anomalous Zone.
> 
> And then, as the Vanguard and the Royal Family try to determine just what this bodes for their peoples, a certain Warlock decides to break the tension in his own inimitable way.

**Grimoire: The House of Iruel**

" ** _Evolution, if unguided, can be...messy._** **"**

**Noruvis quietly held the head of a Vex Goblin; his hands had dissolved into a mass of microscopic tendrils, subtly analyzing every trace. There was nothing to distinguish it from the previous Goblins he had dissected and studied. The collective consciousness of his being - a humanoid swarm of microscopic organisms - pondered the depths to which his House had fallen, so consumed they were by study of the Vex. And yet the benefits were too logical to ignore, and so they kept proceeding.**

**Perhaps they would one day devise a particular method or stratagem to breach the threshold of the Machine Realm. They would have to be measured and precise, and not headstrong or bullish. His predecessor Draksis had learned that the hard way, when he had tried to brute-force his way into the Machine Realm with his personal Ketch, Simiks-Fel.**

**That had been over a century ago, and no one had seen a trace of him, his crew, or his Iruelship since then.**

**Noruvis sighed; in a matter of seconds, his tendrils broke the Goblin head down into its component pieces, consuming what was useful, and ignoring anything that wasn't. A scant pile of unusable minerals remained behind on the ground.**

**There were many similarities and dissimilarities between his kind and the Vex. An individual Iruelim, and a singular Vex radiolarian: microscopic organisms both, one a biological nanomachine, and the other a protozoa primarily composed of silicon compounds and minerals. Yet where true consciousness was not attained until a sufficient number of Iruelim gathered together, all Vex seemed to be bound by a greater will, based on their particular algorithm or designation. Even though his kind had significant numbers, the Vex were an innumerable legion...and yet, their particular actions were sometimes befuddling. There was little in the way of evolutionary progression, so bound they were to their customary forms; a civilizational memory, left over from a prior epoch? The equivalent of a genetic blueprint, constraining their potential choices? Or perhaps it was an intentional decision that defied all sense?**

**How else could he explain how Minds the size of planets had yet to conquer everything? Were there forces beyond even them (it is at this point that the eldest portions of his personal swarm recalled ancient files from the time of the Whirlwind, where the universe - it seemed - desired to swallow them whole)? Were there strict laws that bound their actions? Or perhaps their inscrutable movements were done for the sake of accomplishing something beyond his understanding?**

**Noruvis shook his head, trying to quell the strange amusement bubbling up within him. That was the great conceit of his House, it seemed; if _they_ had the powers of the Vex, they would use it properly. They would be able to accomplish so many great things.**

**A stray cloud of Iruelim approached, letting loose an electronic series of chirps and beeps. He authenticated the request, and let them approach; they briefly interfaced with his personal swarm - taking care not to interfere or intermix with his primary logic circuits, lest they be subsumed by his consciousness - before departing.**

**Noruvis pondered the information he had gathered from the exchange; it seemed that the House of Zeruel was keen on slipping from their current leash, it seemed.**

**Very well; he would entertain the Zeruelus named Yavek, and see what his House had to offer them.**

xxxx

/The Anomalous Zone, Old Georgia, North America/

The gigantic Minotaur-

' _Let's call it a Gaia Minotaur!_ '

 _Shut up, Mari!  
_  
-anyway, the _Gaia_ Minotaur fired its massive Torch Hammer, unleashing humongous bolts of exotic radiation. The very air around the projectile seemed to melt.

Snarling, Unit-02 raised a hand, and an A.T. Field flashed into existence. The blasts smashed into the shield of her Evangelion's soul, splashing wildly...but leaving her unharmed, even if the effort was more strenuous than she had expected. "Heh...it's just a big Minotaur," murmured Asuka-3, reassuring herself. "That just means more stuff to _break!_ "

The Gaia Minotaur groaned, taking a step forward and then it was _gone_ , it must have teleported, where was it, where was it-?!

With a terrifying cry, the giant machine appeared right in front of her, left arm raised high. Unit-02 lashed out with its own left, grabbing the incoming limb at the elbow. With a defiant roar, the Evangelion kicked the Gaia Minotaur in the torso, launching it backwards. Huge divots were carved into the metallic ground, and Arc energy flickered and crackled in the damaged circuitry.

"Not so tough, are you?" Asuka-3 let the light of the Void roar through her, and into her Evangelion. "I won't even break a sweat!"

DOOM. DOOM. DOOM.

In the distance, the mists were driven away by the thunderous pulses of more confluxes; with quaking steps, three more Gaia Minotaurs emerged, stepping forward to fight.

' _...you really need to learn when to shut your mouth._ '

Asuka-3 snorted. "Says the pot to the kettle." With a defiant grin, the Exo willed her Eva to twirl the Lance, ready to strike at a moment's notice. "I'll take them _all_ on!"

xxxx

/Vanguard Headquarters, the Tower/

"...well, she certainly doesn't lack for moxie," murmured Cayde-6, watching the footage intently as Unit-02 lashed out at the Gaia Minotaurs with an Eva-sized Magnetic Grenade. "...imagine a giant Golden Gun...hey Saint, remind me to encourage Shinji to get his Evangelion in gear, I need to try something."

"I'm surprised more of us aren't freaking out about the whole _giant robot_ thing," grumbled Akagi-79. "This is something _new._ Something we've never seen!"

"That is...quite true," murmured Princess Nula Sov, her red eyes focusing keenly at the projected images.

"Perhaps there is something about the Anomalous Zone that has restricted this activity within its borders," suggested Osiris.

Clovis-9 leaned forward, eyes glowing at the possibilities this presented. "Well, this certainly isn't something that we can ignore. If the Anomalous Zone is now open to us, it's open to _everyone_. Like the House of Iruel...we have to try and take what we can before the Fallen do."

"That entire continent should be destroyed," admonished Saint-14. "Look at it!" In the background of the footage - which was largely taken up by the sight of Unit-02's glowing fists vaporizing one of the Gaia Minotaurs - the immense totality of the Vex's presence could be seen. "There is no recovery to be _had_. These Vex have been able to grow without check for centuries, like a cancer; it needs to be expunged."

Prince Uldren snorted. "How unimaginative."

"We have not tried to dictate the Reef's affairs, have we?" retorted Saint-14. "Then have the same courtesy, and do not _presume_ to lecture us about Earth's!"

"I'm only saying that it's a waste, is all." The Prince crossed his arms, yellow eyes glancing at the projected image. "Instead of destroying everything, you should at _least_ try to take what's useful. After all, your Light isn't the _only_ power in this vast universe of ours."

Saint-14's visor glowed harshly with each spoken word. "And that idea turned out quite well with the House of Zeruel, _didn't it?_ "

Prince Uldren's eyes widened. "You..." His fingers curled with outrage. "You _dare-!_ "

Mara Sov forcefully sighed, prompting her brother's retort to stop. Slowly, she glanced sidelong at her sister; the young woman's eyes remained fixed upon the projected image, hard and cold. _Hmm...you are very interested in this development._ How interesting. "Sister; what are your thoughts?" The underlying question: _why are you so concerned?  
_  
The Mistress of Secrets glanced back at her. Her red eyes were filled with something approaching...bewilderment...and _suspicion_. Finally, her sister gazed back at the projected footage. "The Evangelion is being watched. Look in the background."

Everyone gathered seemed to lean in, focusing deeper on the image. Sure enough, Nula's words bore true: a small figure was floating in the air, surrounded by a cylindrical shield of sorts. "That looks like...a Hydra unit," commented the Speaker.

"...Asuka-3. Retreat at once," commanded Osiris. "The Vex are using this incident to gather data on you."

xxxx

/The Anomalous Zone, Old Georgia, North America/

The Lance of Taox skewered a Gaia Minotaur through the torso; with a pulse of power, the giant Minotaur shattered, and gigantic shards of metal, quartz, and circuitry fell like rain amidst the radiolaria. The remaining Gaia Minotaur continued firing its Torch Hammer from the ground, defiant despite its crushed legs. The other two giant Minotaurs had been reduced to a heap of broken shells and leaking Vex milk. "Retreat, eh?" said Asuka-3, looking around warily; she kept her A.T. Field up, blocking the bolts of deadly radiation. "From what...?"

' _Over there, at two o'clock; thirty degrees up._ '

Unit-02 turned, gazing up into the murky sky; a single Vex Hydra hovered there, crafted from dark gray metal and white trim. Its singular eye was glowing a baleful red. "...wonder what it's trying to do?"

' _Who cares? RETREAT, you_ ** _Dummkopf_** _._ '

The Hydra suddenly let loose a deep chime, akin to the striking of a bell. The front of its torso seemed to open up, revealing a spherical portal to... _some_ where. There was a subtle shift, and a distinct heaviness emanating from it...and...her eyes were tricking her. Or malfunctioning. They _had_ to be. "...Mari? Am I hallucinating?"

' _No, you're not! Back away, back away-!_ '

With a synthetic roar, the Hydra unleashed a massive octagon of orange light, which pushed against Unit-02's A.T. Field and nullified it. This coincided with yet another blast from the fallen Minotaur's Torch Hammer.

' _Asuka!_ '

BOOM.

xxxx

/Vanguard Headquarters, the Tower/

The Speaker actually rose to his feet in sync with the explosion. "That Hydra just utilized an A.T. Field."

"...but...that's..." Akagi-79 stuttered. "T-That's impossible. Vex...Vex don't have the necessary spiritual structure to form one! They've never been observed utilizing one, _ever!_ "

"Well apparently, _this_ Vex is the counterexample," countered Osiris.

xxxx

/The Anomalous Zone, Old Georgia, North America/

As the residual energy from the Torch Hammer faded, Unit-02 was revealed, surrounded by a Force Barrier. The Void energy field shimmered and faded, just in time for the Evangelion to leap forward and smash the fallen Minotaur with its feet. "And take _that_ ," growled Asuka-3. She turned her attention back to the solitary Hydra, which was still looking at her. "Well? You got a good enough look?!"

The Hydra responded with a churlish drone, and promptly vanished seconds later.

"...well. I guess so."

' _Princess._ '

 _Yeah?  
_  
' _...LEAVE._ '

 _Tch. Fine._ "This is Asuka-3, retreating from the Anomalous Zone. I'll be heading back to the City."

xxxx

/Vanguard Headquarters, the Tower/

Saint-14 sighed wearily as the footage terminated, and the audio feed went silent. "That headstrong fool is going to be the death of me one day."

"...I must confess that I am relatively befuddled by this turn of events," admitted Kaworu Nagisa, running a hand over his gray face. "What are the exact ramifications of this?"

"A good question." The Queen glanced back at Nula Sov. "Your Library had many works _..._ some spanning back to a time before humanity even knew of the Traveler's existence. I imagine you might have _some_ inkling of what this all means."

The Princess didn't say anything at first. Inwardly, the youngest of the Royal Family was in a mild turmoil. _To think that this is what was behind the Anomalous Zone...no wonder we had no conception of it._  
  
The quiet whisper of the Original filtered into her mind.

" _We have been speaking with the other Minds. They do not believe themselves to be at fault._ "

_But this was something that we should have known._

" _It was irrelevant to our work with the Baris Analytic and the Hex...which is technically true._ "

_But this is not the Pattern we have been aiming for._

" _It doesn't matter. The Vex have learned to aspire to many different outcomes, so long as the final Pattern contains a fundamental Shape: the unending, eternal existence of the Vex._ "

As had been the intention. But this was an unexpected circumstance. _If our suspicions are correct...then these Vex have advanced further than anticipated. Our Grand Design requires that the Vex ultimately choose the Pattern of Ageron and the Baris Analytic..._ ** _o_** _ **ur**_ _Pattern._

" _Agreed. You have my permission to tell them...only what is necessary_."

_...very well._

The entire back-and-forth occurred in a matter of moments, outwardly masked by the appearance of deep thought. Finally, Nula Sov opened her eyes. "There were a few tomes in my possession that detailed various observations on the different behavioral units of the Vex, gathered over many years by scouts of all sorts." Awoken. Crows. Fallen. Guardians. Exos. It mattered not the source. "That particular coloration...means that that Hydra was _Paradeion, Transcendent Mind_. He belongs to the subtype known as the Sol Provocative _._ "

"I have...never heard of the particular designation before," admitted Osiris, who looked rather intrigued by this new information.

"Very few would have. For this Vex subtype is associated with a peculiar phenomenon...or a _dimension_ would be more accurate terminology, perhaps." Nula paused for effect; she had learned long ago that important information was more easily processed if delivered in an appropriately dramatic fashion. "Paradeion's presence means only one thing...that somewhere, deep within this Anomalous Zone..lies a gateway to the **Black Garden**."

xxxx

The silence that pervaded through Vanguard HQ was rather telling; Osiris's jaw was rigid, and tight with tension. "...the Black Garden, you say?"

Nula nodded.

"...there have been tales of the Black Garden for centuries. Of a dimension floating adrift through time and space. The Warlock Pujari often had visions of this place, guarded by the Vex...of how, at its center, there was a Heart, pulsing darkly, drinking deeply of Light..." The Vanguard Commander's knuckles tightened. "And you mean to say that the gateway to this place has been here, on Earth?"

Nula nodded again.

"Then it seems we have yet another task on our plate." The Speaker's voice prompted everyone to turn towards him. "This revolution by the Eliksni Confederation, led by Skolas...their abduction of this 'Prison of Elders'...and now the truth of the Anomalous Zone, as a locus of Vex power, bolstered by the Black Garden." He glanced knowingly at Osiris. "This is all on top of our other objective, to find the Vault of Glass, and end the works of the Vex that lie within."

"...indeed," murmured the Warlock Vanguard.

Cayde-6 huffed. "Well, _that's_ not a tall order at all."

"Isolated, and alone...it very likely would be. _However_..." The Speaker turned his masked gaze towards the Queen. "...current events seem to have conspired to bring the City and the Reef closer together. Alone, we may be torn asunder by the forces arrayed against us. But as allies...we may just be able to make it."

Mara Sov lightly snorted. "You sound _desperate_."

"Believe it or not, I don't have the luxury of playing to standard political courtesies. This is a matter of survival; of maintaining our way of life. And given the losses inflicted during the House of Zeruel's rebellion, _you_ don't have that luxury either."

Prince Uldren scowled, his shoulders tightening with anger. "Your _tone_ -"

"Is irrelevant," interrupted Mara, slowly rising to her feet. Although the Speaker's overall demeanor and secretive nature were irritating, she could not deny that he cut right to the heart of the matter. The lack of pretense was refreshing. "You will help me exact vengeance on the Fallen who sought to kill so many of my family. And in return...you will have your alliance."

The Speaker tented his hands together, radiating an odd sense of satisfaction. "Very well. Shall we discuss the terms?"

She nodded.

"Oh, isn't _this_ a splendid development!"

That voice...was new. Everyone slowly turned towards the wide stairs behind the representative of Wille; an Awoken Warlock was sitting there, clad in a tattered white robe and wearing golden sunglasses. He was also sipping from a cup of tea.

"...Fenchurch Everis?" said a bewildered Akagi-79.

"That's my name."

"How long have you been there?" asked Osiris.

"The entire time."

"...how did we not _notice_ you?" Cayde-6 was absolutely stunned.

"I don't know." Fenchurch turned his gaze towards the Royal Family. Well, to one in particular. "Hello, baby girl!"

"...I am not a baby," stoically said Nula.

"It's a term of endearment!"

Forget the irritation and anger that Saint-14 and the Speaker had elicited before; now Prince Uldren was truly _**enraged**_. "You boorish _scoundrel!_ You dare show your face-?!"

"Ah ah ah!" interjected Fenchurch. "We're not in the Reef. Your kill-on-sight order doesn't apply here."

"As though that in any way excuses what you did to our _mother!_ " snarled Mara's brother.

"Oh come on, I'm sure Naomi would have told you that we had a _wonderful_ time. My Ghost has the memory footage to prove it! Besides, how was I supposed to know that I had ended up in the bedchamber of the former Queen?" With his typical brazenness, Fenchurch leapt towards Nula, wrapping an arm around her waist. "Come now! It's been over a decade since I last snuck into the Reef to see you. Let's catch up!"

"...wait, _snuck_ in?!" exclaimed Uldren, eyes shifting towards his younger sibling. "Sister!"

Nula quietly glanced at her elder sister. Or rather, _half_ -sister, as the representatives of the City now knew. "...I _am_ the Mistress of Secrets, after all."

"So you are," droned Mara Sov. Her eyebrow wanted to twitch _so_ badly.

"Anyhow, I'm sure we won't be long. Enjoy the rest of your negotiations!" Having said that, Fenchurch whisked his daughter away, practically floating out of Headquarters.

"...what the hell just happened?" asked a stunned Akagi-79.

Snarling, the Master of Crows glared vehemently at the Royal Awoken Guard. "Why the _hell_ didn't you shoot him?!"

"...we were under previous orders not to withdraw weapons unless hostiles were present," responded one particularly brave soul. The Prince's pallid face was beginning to turn purple, so great was his rage.

Mara Sov huffed, turning narrow eyes back towards the Speaker. "If that... _miscreant_...gets placed on any fireteams with my soldiers, I cannot promise that they won't take his head."

"...I'm sure we can make some accommodations," dryly responded the Speaker.

xxxx

**Grimoire: Fenchurch Everis**

" _ **The Maraid, Book II, Chapters 8 and 9**_ **"**

**Abstract: It was in the twelfth year of the Queen's reign when a diplomatic incident occurred that wracked the Reef with controversy. Thus far, Mara Sov had continued the policy established by the third Queen of the Awoken: isolation from the Inner Planets, and an uneasy relationship with the Nine who ruled the Jovians. Awoken who abandoned the Reef were forbidden from returning, and were placed on vessels with navigational databases restricted to Earth only. All unwanted outsiders were to be consigned to the Prison of Elders.**

**One such outsider - a Guardian from Earth's Last City - was discovered investigating the Crystal Gardens of Pallas, ostensibly searching for items of value. Paladin Imogen Rife personally led the hunt for the interloper, who still managed to stay one step ahead of her. He managed to sneak on a cargo ship ferrying food from Sovereign, which prompted further escalation by Paladin Yasmin Eld and the Royal Awoken Guard. The Guardian continued to elude all pursuit, until a complaint emerged from Nikolai, the Lord Consort of the previous Queen. To the great shame of Imogen and Yasmin, the interloper had been discovered in the intimate company of Naomi Sov, bringing scandal upon the Queen. The Master of Crows, Prince Uldren, swore a vendetta against this outsider, and directed all of his resources to apprehending the Guardian. However, despite having been chased out of Naomi Sov's bedchambers without any clothes, the interloper had managed to disappear.**

**The truth would not be discovered until the data of numerous Crows was analyzed. To the everlasting confusion of many, the Guardian had managed to masquerade as one of the Queen's personal Guard, successfully passing himself off as a woman for an entire week. He had then participated in his own manhunt, presenting forged records that documented 'herself' as a former Corsair with great expertise in tracking fugitives throughout the Asteroid Belt. Gifted with a top-of-the-line Ceres Galliot, the disguised interloper left the Vestian Outpost and promptly warped towards the Inner Planets.**

**The day after the Guardian's deception was uncovered, the Queen found a handwritten note in her personal chambers; the message congratulated her forces for being such dogged pursuers, complimented her mother's 'carnal prowess', and proclaimed that she would always remember this as the day that they had 'almost' caught Fenchurch Everis. In response, the Queen punished all who were involved in the failed manhunt to serve in the Prison of Elders for a minimum of twenty cycles; Prince Uldren instituted a kill on-sight order for this Guardian; lastly, the Eververse Trading Company was forbidden on an indefinite basis from conducting business in the Reef**.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, Fenchurch.
> 
> Truly, a font of memery and fantastic wackiness!


	34. The Eliksni Confederation War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Numerous theaters of conflict are observed as the Eliksni Confederation War rages on throughout the Solar System.

**Grimoire: Legend - The Black Garden**

**I am Pujari. These are the visions I have had of the Black Garden.**

**The Traveler moved across the face of the iron world. It exerted its will on reality, and the planetary dynamo began anew. An atmosphere was revitalized. The sky was closed, allowing life to grow. In so many things, there is symmetry. Do you understand? This is not the beginning but it is the reason.**

**The Garden grows through time, into the past and the future. The bloody flowers are always blooming.**

**There are gardeners now. They came into the garden in vessels of bronze and they move through the groves in rivers of thought. The home of the Garden is never fixed, pushed and pulled like flotsam on the currents of a vast sea. This means that whirlpools will draw it close, you see? The iron world had been one such vortex; however, an even greater maelstrom drew it closer.**

**This is the vision I had when I leapt from the Shores of Time and let myself sink into the sulfurous waters:**

**I walked beneath the blossoms. The light came from ahead and the shadows of the flowers were words. They said things but I will not write them here.**

**At the end of the path grew a flower in the shape of a Ghost. I reached out to pluck it and it cut me with a thorn. I bled and the blood was Light.**

**The Ghost said to me: You are a dead thing made by a dead power in the shape of the dead. All you will ever do is kill. You do not belong here. This is a place of new life, of grand possibility, and eternal glory.**

**The Traveler is life, I said. You are a creature of Darkness. You seek to deceive me.**

**But I looked behind me, down the long slope where the blossoms tumbled in the warm wind and the great trees wept sap like blood or wine, and I felt doubt.**

**I then looked ahead even further, beyond where the path ended; there were more flowers, with different shapes. I believe that some of these blossoms were other Guardians, being drained of their Light in perpetuity.**

**Those glowing streams flowed like water towards the center (that great whirlpool, a punctured wound in our world) where it intermingled with a Black Heart, pulsating with a power that was dark and primordial.**

**I could not tell whether this Darkness was devouring the Light, or embracing it.**

**When my Ghost raised me from the sea, there was a thorn-cut in my left hand, and it has not healed since.**

xxxx

One month had elapsed since the House of Zeruel had rebelled, and Skolas had proclaimed the rise of the Eliksni Confederation. Fallen activity was on the rise everywhere, and the Vex of the Sol Provocative were reacting harshly to those who trespassed into the Anomalous Zone. As always, the Cabal maintained a steadfast control over their territory, and had only dug deeper into the Moon.

But the Guardians of the City and the Awoken of the Reef were up to answer the call.

xxxx

/Outskirts of Hakone, Old Japan/

Vell Tarlowe yelped, backing away from the swipes of the tiny Israfelim that were swarming through the forests surrounding the Hakone region. The tiny green and orange humanoids, bearing faces of blank bone and hunched shoulders, were unbelievably acrobatic. Armed with shock daggers, the waist-high Fallen were nasty pests to deal with. "Seriously now," he dropped a Suppressor Grenade, which promptly exploded and blinded the pursuing Israfelim, "this is just ridiculous! Why the hell have they gotten so aggressive?!"

Adela, firing her Vestian Dynasty sidearm rapidly, chuckled bitterly at the approaching opposition. "They are bolstered by the other Houses." She wiped a hand through gray hair and over pale blue skin, wiping away sweat. "Case in point-" Her words were briefly punctured by a backwards heel drop onto the face of an approaching Israfelim. "-that Zeruelus!"

The Fallen in question was barking at the Israfim in a guttural tongue, calmly approaching on stubby legs; its thin, papery limbs sliced through trees in the blink of an eye.

"Hang on." He raised a rocket launcher and opened fire.

BOOM.

The projectile smashed into an A.T. Field, blocking all damage, save for a scant bit of residual force that pushed the Zeruelus back by a few inches. "Damn it," said Vell, "at this rate, they're going to breach the Hakone Caldera." A small outpost had been established in the ruins of Hakone, largely staffed by workers from Nerv; their goal was to try and excavate the old site, to reclaim anything of use. Although they had a number of Frames to provide protection, along with a couple members of the Cryptarchy who were well-versed in Hive arcana, the emergence of the House of Israfel had been unexpectedly swift.

"You sound like quite a worrywart," said Adela with a scoff, her violet and black uniform bearing a couple of tears from 'lucky' shock dagger strikes. "The Queen has tasked me with defeating any Fallen I see, and that's what I'll do!"

"-mineminemineminemineminemine-"

The Awoken paused. "What's that sound?"

" **-mineminemine _mineminemine_ -**"

The Titan paled, quickly grabbing Adela by the shoulders and pulling her down. "Duck!"

" _ **-**_ **MINEMINEMINE** _ **MIIIIINE!**_ "

Wei Ning - thundering down the forested slope in a _dead sprint_ \- vaulted towards the Zeruelus, her right fist surrounded by orange octagons.

 **KRAKOW!** **  
**  
The Soulcrusher-empowered Storm Fist broke through the Fallen's A.T. Field, and sheer momentum carried Wei Ning further down the mountainside.

Adela's jaw dropped at the sight of the Striker using the Zeruelus's corpse as an electrified battering ram, plowing through the Israfelim that were still approaching. "By the _Queen_..."

"And by that, you mean the Queen of Punches?" Vell quickly got to his feet, reloading his Hex Caster ARC auto rifle. "Come on lady, let's get the stragglers before they can regroup!"

xxxx

/Skyshock, the Cosmodrome/

The regional defense array - once connected to distant missile silos all throughout Russia, which had long ago emptied their devastating cargo during the final days of the Collapse - had been ravaged by the Hive during the horde's resurgence over half a year ago. Even now, the derelict Seeder Ship remained a sign of the undying army's taint.

It was from the innards of this defense array that the Fallen had once again emerged: forces from Bardiel, Ramiel, and Zeruel had solidified their control over this portion of the Cosmodrome, breaking the City's uncontested hold - and oh, how brief it had been! - over the ancient spaceport.

BOOM.

A multitude of Walkers were arranged around the Skyshock, firing vociferously upon the Guardians and Awoken that were trying to contain their new incursion.

Romana ducked within a corridor, moments before a Walker's main gun thundered.

BOOM.

The Awoken soldier cursed, fumbling with a new magazine for her sleek _Vestian Reign_ pulse rifle. "Their numbers seem inexhaustible...!"

The Walkers from Ramiel were embedded with Ramielim, which provided additional anti-infantry defense with pinpoint lasers. The Walkers from Bardiel - controlled by hardy Bardielus, bony spikes quivering within blue goop - lobbed tightly bound Bardielim like artillery into their ranks, all with the intent of trying to possess anyone within reach. The Walkers from Zeruel, colored a foreboding mix of black, gray, and orange, also unleashed mines...except instead of bursting with Arc energy, they burst into a shower of metal rods and spikes, impaling everything within their reach.

Romana stepped over the splattered corpse of a dead Ramielim and past the skewered body of one of her comrades; the Awoken had established multiple barricades from which to attack, whilst the front lines were comprised of Titans - mostly Defenders - that tried to soak up as much of the Fallen's attention as possible. She slid along the ground, coming to a stop by a Warlock clad in dirty robes of blue and brown. "Are you out of ammo?"

"Technically, so long as I have Light, I never run out of ammo." The Warlock stoically tossed a Vortex Grenade over the battered barricade, hitting a Bardielus with pinpoint aim. "But in terms of my main weapons? Yes. Yes I am."

Romana handed him a spare ammo block, right before tossing her own grenade - an oblong stick, with a head that pulsed with a purple light - into the ranks of the Fallen. It stuck with a magnetic _thunk_ against the hull of a Zeruel Walker, and then promptly exploded, unleashing a burst of energy that warped and tore at the matter around it. "For so many Fallen to keep coming...this must be the work of that Archon, Aksor."

"The intel reports said that one was from House...Leliel, right?"

"Yes."

"You'd think that Aksor would eventually get tired!"

And that was the thing; even Aksor had limits. There was no way that he could maintain a steady stream of reinforcements like this!

xxxx

/Three Weeks Ago/

/The Prison of Elders/

_Nixis looked quietly at the scene before him, before speaking. "_ _**Are you done with your reunion? There is much work to do.** _ _"_

" _ **...a moment,**_ _" growled Aksor. The Lelielix's body flickered with white and black lines, a sign of agitation. Hovering around the Archon Priest were a dozen Lelielim: tiny orbs of black and white which chirped. Four Lelielus - floating geometric figures with no orientation, for they folded into themselves without end or direction; their black and white coloration gave off the appearance of distant constellations - floated above their Archon. "_ _ **Your Kell's cause may be righteous...but you are not on death's door like my House is. Let us mingle.**_ _"_

 _Nixis grunted. That was a fair point; standing before him were the last remaining members of House Leliel. None would ever exist again...conventionally, that is._ " _ **Will you be able to serve in the capacity that Skolas needs?**_ _"_

 _Aksor raised his head, blank face staring directly into the Zeruelix's deathly face._ " _ **...do you truly believe that he can do it?**_ _"_

 _The Archon Priest of House Zeruel wasn't truly sure. The plan that Skolas had shared...was ambitious. Seemingly impossible, and the stuff of fantasy. And yet it was not his place to question their direction. T'was the Kell's to lead, the Prime's to give life and guidance, and the Archon's to be the bridge between the two._ " _ **Once we gain the knowledge and the means...he will have the power to restore your House.**_ _" He would have the power to restore them all._

" _ **...then yes. With my brethren...I will be able to more effectively and efficiently form pathways through Leliel's Sea. We will only need sufficient ether to do so.**_ _"_

" _ **I will commune with Kaliks Reborn; you shall have your ether.**_ _"_

xxxx

/Skyshock, the Cosmodrome/

"Well, the reality is what it is," murmured the Warlock.

BOOM.

The duo briefly cringed as the corpse of a Titan went flying above them, launched by an explosive salvo from the advancing Walkers. The dead Guardian's Ghost swiftly emerged, scanning the Titan's body diligently before beginning the transference of Light. The sight of the dead rising over and over was something that Romana was still getting used to.

"...uh oh. You might want to cover your ears."

Romana looked curiously at the Warlock, whose gaze was focused upward. "Why...?"

"Because the cavalry's here."

The Awoken soldier glanced up, blinking at the sight of a dark-skinned woman with closely-shaven hair and elaborate robes of purple and red. "Guardians! Soldiers of the Queen! _COVER YOUR EYES AND EARS!_ " With a burst of electricity, the female Warlock was consumed by the Stormtrance. A matrix of glowing orange octagons manifested around her hands, which she aimed straight at the ranks of the Fallen. The Arc storm was siphoned, channeled...and amplified.

Even with her head to ground - eyes shut and ears held tight - Romana's senses were bombarded by thunderous cracks and bright flashes. The smell of ozone was pungent and sharp.

When the white noise began to fade, she slowly rose, gazing over the barricade; the entire front line of the Fallen had been devastated, with over a dozen Walkers reduced to smoldering wrecks. The very soil was rife with molten streaks, formed by fifteen lightning strikes - true bolts of power, as if from a great storm - that had erupted in quick succession.

The source of this unbelievable display slowly floated down, coming to a rest on the other side of Romana. "If those Titans are worth their salt...they'll quickly advance."

Sure enough, the Guardians at the front quickly did so, opening fire on the Fallen infantry that had been attacking from behind the front wave of Walkers. Shanks and Servitors began to emerge from within the defense array to bolster their lines.

"...so. Ikora. That's what the Spirit subclass can do for you, huh?" asked the Warlock.

"Indeed."

"...I'll have to sign up for the next session with that Suzuhara kid." The Warlock chuckled, reloading his scout rifle. Slowly rising, he continued, "Well, no time like the pres-"

 **Voom.  
**  
The wire rifle of a Tracer Shank promptly one-shotted the Warlock, who went down without a head.

Romana resisted the urge to blanch, even as the man's Ghost manifested.

Ikora settled for rolling her eyes. "Youth is wasted on the young, it seems."

"...you lot are very odd."

"We have very odd enemies. It comes with the territory."

Fair enough.

In a flash of Light, the male Warlock once more stood, cursing loudly. "Damn it all, it keeps _happening-!_ "

 **Voom.  
**  
Down he went again.

"...I shouldn't want to laugh," said Romana. But by the Queen, how she _wanted_ to.

Ikora lightly smirked, patting her on the shoulder. "Go ahead. Maybe mockery will finally make him learn."

xxxx

/The Anomalous Zone/

Over the skies of North America, various squadrons of jumpships flew, analyzing whatever they could. Composed primarily of Ceres Galliots from the Royal Armada, these scouting missions were accompanied by the occasional Guardian's jumpship, if only for the different perspective. The operational framework and simple logistics involved with living in the Reef meant that the Awoken had a keener grasp of what it meant to have an organized aerial and deep space naval force.

For this one particular squadron, they were accompanied by an NS44 High Water jumpship, keeping in formation beneath the main squadron of Galliots. " **Anything of interest?** " asked Shiro-4.

"No," replied Petra Venj. "Nothing." She quietly glanced at one of her smaller monitors, showing the landscape far below; the sprawling field of endless metal was foreboding in a way that she couldn't quite describe. "So this is what the Vex are capable of."

" **Hard to believe they've been on Earth this whole time.** "

That was putting it mildly. Currently, the most frenzied activity was occurring on the east and west coasts of North America, where the House of Iruel's holdings were strongest; day after day, the microscopic Fallen launched new waves into the Anomalous Zone, testing themselves against the Vex legions. Oddly enough, the Vex had not deployed their Gaia Minotaurs since Unit-02's initial incursion; perhaps they were of limited supply. Or maybe the Vex deemed the forces of House Iruel insufficiently threatening to justify the use of such resources?

" **Tell me; you've had more experience with the House of Zeruel than any other Guardian. Is this sort of behavior typical for these Fallen?** "

"...Skolas was a terror during the Reef Wars. Vicious, unrelenting...and yet, that made him predictable. Such is the way with a rabid dog; hence his title of _the Rabid_."

Shiro-4 huffed. " **Sounds pleasant.** "

"That's why this turn of events is...concerning. All Houses save Tabris, united under his hand...and yet he has not tried to overrun your City with overwhelming numbers. His entire strategy has changed."

" **Well, from what I heard, he was in the prisons of the Nine for decades, right? That much time in isolation can change anyone...even a Fallen.** "

"Fair enough." The further westward they flew, the more overcast the countryside became. The pallid mist that blocked their view seemed...unnatural. "My sensors are losing signal integrity. I can't penetrate it."

" **I'll fly in lower, try to boost my deep scanners.** " The High Water jumpship slowly separated from the group, descending towards the ghastly clouds. " **Starting to get something now...** "

With frightening speed, the metallic hand of Gaia Minotaur erupted from the clouds, swiping the jumpship _hard_. An entire wing - broken and shattered - was sent flying, and the vessel began to spiral out of control.

" **Damn it! Losing altitude! Mayday, mayday-!** " The moment Shiro-4's jumpship fell beneath the mist, his signal vanished.

Petra Venj blinked, bewildered by the sudden violence. Just like that, the Exo was gone. "...damnation."

One of her wingmen quietly asked, " **Lady Petra...shall we pursue?** "

"...no." Regretful though she may have felt, there was no point delving into the unknown, not when they lacked the vital intelligence needed to actually breach deeper into the Zone. "Make for a northern heading. We need to keep gathering intelligence. And stay _away_ from those clouds."

" **Copy.** "

For the time being, Shiro-4 would be marked as missing-in-action.

xxxx

/Rusted Lands, Old Russia, Eastern Flood Zone/

Long ago, during the Cataclysm and the Collapse, entire countrysides had been so ravaged that the land had sunk, their very foundations crushed by the pressure of greater powers. Russia had been no exception; vast portions of the region once known as Siberia - particularly those near the winding rivers - had been reduced to wetlands, which froze and thawed during the climactic extremes common to the area. The corpses of old towns and cities, reduced to skeletons of rust, dotted the entire area; like parasites that had long bled their host dry, the remnants of ancient Hive Seeders remained.

It was into these areas that Unit-02 now stepped, into the heart of the territory of House Bardiel. But now...they had reinforcements.

"RAAAAAGH!" roared Asuka-3; with a flash of lightning, Unit-02's fists smashed into the ground, unleashing a wave of electricity that vaporized the Fallen all around her. With a synthetic snort, the Exo glared forward, seeing the proverbial legion that still awaited her. "They just keep coming!"

' _Well, you_ did _volunteer to dive into enemy territory._ '

"Mari."

' _Yes?_ '

"Shut up!"

Unit-02 groaned as large Shamshelus erupted from the hardy soil, tongues lashing out towards the Evangelion's limbs; the serpentine appendages glowed a pale pink, crackling with energy and burning at the Giant's wrists and ankles. Although the pain was irritating, it had the greater function of keeping her pinned.

Walkers, Skiffs, and distant Ketches unleashed a terrible payload upon the Evangelion.

Asuka-3 snarled; her A.T. Field was strong, but the sheer bombardment's force was bleeding through. With a defiant howl, she flexed her arms and _swung.  
_  
Unit-02's roar shook the Earth, and the two Shamshelus that had bound its arms were lifted into the air, becoming free-flying bludgeons that crushed the nearest Skiffs and Walkers. With its arms freed, the Eva quickly punched the giant serpents that had pinned its legs, pulping their skulls.

"EAT _THIS!_ "

Unit-02 flung the two serpents at the nearest Ketch; the weight of the serpents caused dents in the Bardielship, and it began to list under their weight.

' _Okay, it's been ten minutes. Let's go!_ '

 _Fine._ Asuka-3 snorted, and Unit-02 quickly turned heel and retreated, leaping in great bounds across the landscape.

This had been the pattern for the past month: storm deep into the territory of the Fallen Houses, wreak havoc, and then quickly retreat. Anything to take pressure off of the front lines. _Where to next?  
_  
' _I believe the House of Arael is making advances in the European Dead Zone._ '

 _Feh, I hate those things. They always give me a damn headache.  
_  
' _I've seen some Guardians that were targeted by Araelim before. Trust me Princess, a headache is getting off LIGHTLY._ '

_...fair enough._

xxxx

/Yamagishi's Line, Oceanus Procellarum, the Moon/

' _Based on what records we have_ _, the development of this accelerator was spearheaded by a Pre-Collapse engineer named Mayumi Yamagishi. Even while the Cataclysm was occurring on Earth, the fledgling colonies on Mercury, Venus, and Mars used accelerators like this one to maintain a steady supply chain._ '

"...I see."

' _...is something wrong?_ '

"Just thinking, Peter."

' _...your name was a part of you, friend._ '

"A part that I forgot. Must not have meant much."

' _I...don't think that's how it works._ '

"Maybe. But the parts I remember...the 'me' that remains? Those must be the most important things, or else they wouldn't be here."

' _...I suppose that's a fair assessment. So...what should I call you?_ '

He quietly stepped away from the decrepit lunar rover, its old solar panel serving as a mirror of sorts. His blue and gray gear was nothing special, and his dark Journey Hood only went down to the middle of his back. Even so...he felt confident. Assured. "...I suppose my job will do."

' _...just Guardian? Nothing else?_ '

"Is there something wrong with that?"

' _It's just...generic._ '

"It fits." The Exo Hunter calmly advanced up the ridge, gazing into the small crater below the long accelerator; various Fallen from the Houses of Matarael, Ramiel, and Zeruel were striking at a Cabal encampment. The lines of the massive aliens stretched further back towards the source of the accelerator: a squat and open complex that had long been exposed to the lunar elements. Legionnaires of the Sand Eaters fired with discipline at the lines of the Fallen, even as their position was peppered by acid, lasers, and shrapnel. "...hard to believe this all used to be ours."

' _Maybe one day...it'll be different, Guardian._ '

"...you said that there was another Guardian whose signal vanished, right?"

' _Yes. They were on a scouting mission, to try and investigate the Cabal's lunar territory. Their Ghost's signal vanished somewhere around here._ '

"Then let's find them."

' _Those are a lot of enemies...shouldn't we let them wear each other down?_ '

"Each second is another second our fellow soldier could be in trouble."

' _...that doesn't change the fact that there's a lot of enemies._ '

"True..."

xxxx

/One Week Ago/

/Sector 618, the Cosmodrome, Old Russia/

_A cavernous portion of the Cosmodrome's great Wall had been cordoned off for use by the Crucible. Currently, a six-on-six match was underway, and the mayhem was as constant as always. As per usual, the Redjack frames that monitored every match carried automated subroutines, which activated depending on a Guardian's proximity and performance; the voice of Shaxx would play, communicating his pleasure or lack thereof._

_The Guardian's hand cannon barked - taking down a nearby Titan - and he tossed his knife into the distance, wherein it embedded itself into the skull of a Warlock._ And that makes ten straight.

_"_ [ **_FIIIGHT FOREVEEER, GUARDIAN!!!_ ** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sAhhgmf6Xg8&feature=youtu.be&t=5s) _"_

_It took all of his self-control to not destroy the robotic Redjack that had practically shouted in his ear._

xxxx

"...but I've had plenty of practice." He withdrew his recently-acquired hand cannon - a blue-and-orange _Palindrome_ , a hard-won prize from a Crucible Control match - and his dagger. Without hesitation, he charged into the fray.

First flew an Incendiary Grenade, which fell among the ranks of the Cabal. Veering off towards the Fallen that were closer, the Guardian's left fist barreled down onto a Ramielim; with a brief flicker of his A.T. Field, his fist shattered the crystalline creature. As the Fallen quickly turned their attention towards him, his hand cannon fired rapidly. Each bullet was accompanied by a flash of orange; A.T. Field-enhanced bullets blasted into the enemy's weak spots, dealing fatal damage with great precision. A Zeruelim snarled, opening fire with a shrapnel launcher; rolling to the side, the Guardian flung his knife at the Fallen's face, piercing deeply into the skull. The beast wailed as fire began to lick away at it, only for its cries to be cut short by a bullet to the head. A Swarm Grenade was next, shattering against the dusty terrain and seeking the crowded Fallen; it provided just enough time for him to get away and reload.

By this time, the Cabal had finally deemed him worthy of notice; dozens of microrockets from the Legionnaires' slug rifles bombarded his position, kicking up gray rock and rubble.

Not to be deterred by his new foes, the Guardian let the fire roar within him, manifesting into a Golden Gun. As he took aim, a ring of orange octagons rotated wildly around its barrel.

BOOM. BOOM. BOOM. BOOM.

Each shot - bolstered by his spirit, extending his Solar aura even further - was accompanied by a massive explosion, which vaporized many Cabal and Fallen, and sent the others flying. As the explosive clouds of dust scattered amidst the low lunar gravity, the Guardian quietly took in the sight of unmoving foes.

' _...well, you certainly haven't changed._ '

"I take it that this sort of thing was common?"

(The Evangelions - those fabled war machines that were supposedly mankind's only defense against cataclysmic terrors - were scattered, fighting Ahamkara in distant countries. However, there was a wyrm here - _now_ \- and it had seduced an entire throng of Vassals to cause a riot in his hometown. Something had to be done... _someone_ had to act. And so he quietly rose from his chair, looking sternly at the security officials who were guarding the building, and said something very simple: "I need a weapon.")

' _...let's just say that you were someone who got things done._ '

"Then let's keep that trend going." And thus did the Guardian move on to the next battle.

xxxx

/The Lost Oasis, Valles Marineris, Mars/

Within one of the many canyons that comprised the Mariner Valleys on Mars, Princess Nula Sov quietly analyzed the ancient Vex ruins, nestled amidst flora that was both living and petrified. Far in the distance, floating constructs - seemingly incomplete, or broken - crackled with Arc storms. "...hmm."

Aria Yamine quietly kept a hand on her pulse rifle, keeping an eye open for any potential threats. "...odd. For there to be no Vex or Cabal presence here."

"...hmm."

"...you are known as the Mistress of Secrets, correct? Perhaps you have a guess?"

"...this place could support three separate ecosystems. This place is comprised of the same location, pulled from different junctures of spacetime...as to the particular motivation...I am unsure." Ostensible small talk, between an Awoken Guardian and an Awoken of the Reef. Simple, and nothing to be concerned with.

A mere facade, since they - along with Aria's Ghost - were iterations of the same soul, and could commune their thoughts with ease. But appearances were still necessary, even away from the Vanguard and the rest of the Royal Family. _This place...it bears familiar marks._

" _A testing ground. A place to apply what has been learned. Layered with subtle filters, to render it as a place without worth in the eyes of the Cabal. Left empty of Vex, to not attract undue attention._ "

_And far enough away that it wouldn't result in any negative feedback loops, or chronospatial interference._

" _You can feel it: the change, and the difference._ "

 _Yes._ Within a week's time, this place would probably look even more chaotic and jumbled, as different portions of time and space were patched and bridged. The changes echoed across the fabric of existence...and the source was millions upon millions of miles away. _An isolated outpost, in which the Vex can experiment, and measure the effects of the Vault of Glass._

" _We must be swift about finding the Vault. If this is how swiftly Atheon is progressing...then how long will it be until we start seeing the likes of Oracles? Or Gorgons?_ "

That would not do.

A throaty gasp of pleasure broke her internal conversation; the Princess turned, seeing her erstwhile father approach. He was drinking heavily from a canteen marked with various stickers and postage stamps. "Fresh Martian water: brisk and embracing!" He held it out towards her, an offer to drink.

"No thank you. I am fine." A brief pause. "Besides, I do not have a Ghost to revive me if the local water is...disagreeable."

"Oh well, your loss." Fenchurch took another swig. "Well, I think we've been here for quite long a while! Ready to continue our tour?"

"...a little while longer. I am still trying to figure some things out." Perhaps if she focused hard enough, she could triangulate the origin of the echoes with her other iterations on Earth, and potentially pinpoint the Vault's source?

"Suit yourself, my dear!" He turned on his heel and started heading back towards the oasis on the other side of the Vex ruins, talking to himself about whether a woman named 'Tess' would be able to market Martian water.

"...he is quite rambunctious," remarked Aria.

Nula Sov's lips quirked into a small smile. "His idiosyncrasies are a reminder of why we're doing this. Much like that mission to reclaim SIVA was a reminder to you." She looked up, staring into eyes as red as her own. _Working alongside Ikari-kun was...difficult, wasn't it?  
_  
Aria narrowed her eyes, and her thoughts were clear: _I would never threaten our work to indulge in such brief pleasure.  
_  
Nula's eyes glittered with brief amusement. _No matter how much you wanted to?  
_  
Aria glared: _Of course. I wouldn't dare._

" _As well you shouldn't...after all, all of this is for his benefit._ "

 _Indeed_. The Mistress of Secrets turned her gaze back towards an incomplete Vex gate, letting her fanciful thoughts float idly in the meanwhile. _The humanity that Ikari-kun fought so hard and so thanklessly for...everything we've worked for, everything we've yet to do...is to ensure their survival. No matter what the cost may be._

" _And so it must be._ "

xxxx

/Vanguard Headquarters, the Tower/

Cayde-6 tapped the table wearily, looking grimly at the whole theater of conflict occurring throughout the Inner Planets; on each planet's projected image, every glowing dot represented an ongoing conflict with Fallen. Unsurprisingly, Earth was the most colorful, with various dots clustered throughout Asia, Europe, and Africa; there were a smattering around the Americas, and even fewer on the Moon, Venus, and Mars. Every battle meant at least one Guardian, fighting against the enemies of the City.

Oh, how he _wanted_ to be out there.

"The House of Zeruel is certainly...aggressive, in their tactics," said Osiris, looking quietly at the sites of battle. "I find it interesting that such disparate Houses have willingly allied themselves to Skolas's banner, especially when their own leadership is still intact."

"Harsh reality," answered Saint-14. "The leadership of Ramiel was completely gutted; only the Kell of Bardiel remains; and Matarael has only the Prime Servitor remaining out of their original triad; I wouldn't be surprised if the Kell of Zeruel convinced the other Houses that, eventually, they would also lose a war of attrition against the City."

"...I doubt that it's that simple." The Vanguard Commander peered intently at footage from the Ironlands, showing Lady Katsuragi cleaving a Zeruelus in half with her Battle Axe. "These attacks...are frenzied, and rampant. No opposing force can keep up this pace: not at _these_ numbers. There's an underlying motive...a goal. But what could it be...?"

"You know, we do a lot of talking. Maybe we could be classical, act like generals on the frontlines. That used to be a thing, right?" Osiris and Saint-14 both turned towards him; he could already tell that the expression on their faces was of the 'oh Traveler, he's talking again' variety. "Maybe we could _all_ go out, and actually do something."

"We _are_ doing something," retorted Saint-14. "We have a big picture view of everything that the Guardians do; with every new piece of data that comes in, we can more effectively coordinate our military strategy." He briefly paused, and then kept on going. "Cayde. I know you miss field work...but if you didn't want the job, then you shouldn't have taken the Vanguard Dare."

"...s'not my fault that Andal died."

"Nor that you're a compulsive gambler?" wryly said Osiris.

"...okay, that one I won't deny." He liked gambling! It was all part of the thrill that was dealing with the unknown!

Osiris sighed wearily. "Cayde, I'm sure there are at least _some_ Hunters of good reputation who wouldn't mind taking the position."

"If I were still capable of drinking, I'd be doing a spit-take right now," groused Cayde-6. "Hunters _hate_ standing around in one place for too long." He huffed, glancing back at the ongoing theater of operations...and paused, noting a high-priority data feed coming from the Moon. _Huh. It's from the new guy._ He idly opened it up...and paused at the image that manifested: a Ketch with very familiar colors, hovering over a Hive structure of some sort. _Heh...I knew there was something about that rookie._ "Looks like Taniks, the Scarred has been sighted in the open again..." He glanced knowingly towards Osiris. "I'm going."

Saint-14 snorted. "Honestly Cayde, we just _had_ this discussion."

"Very well."

The Titan Vanguard whirled towards his Warlock counterpart. "...what? But-!"

"Try not to die," remarked Osiris, cutting off Saint-14's objection. "Replacing you at this juncture would be...inconvenient."

The Exo Hunter chuckled. "Dying ain't on the schedule, I'm afraid." How else would he be able to enjoy the sweet taste of revenge?

xxxx

**Grimoire: The Vanguard Dare**

" _ **I regret all the bets I lose. But very few of them actually hurt.**_ **"**

**It was an odd thing to review his internal diagnostics and see a '6' instead of a '5'. Apparently, Andal had been a closer friend than he had thought.**

**"My condolences for your loss," assuaged the Vanguard Commander. "If you need some additional time to grieve, I understand the need."**

**Cayde-6 looked up towards the enigmatic Warlock. Osiris had always given him an odd feeling. Probably why he always tried to con or swindle Andal into meeting outside the Tower, whenever he had felt the need to bug the bearded jokester. "Nah. I'm not much for moping. Doesn't really accomplish much." There was one thing, though, that was burning within him. It was hot and raw, like a welding torch, this need to know what had _happened_. He briefly wondered if this is what curiosity felt like for Warlocks. Would definitely explain a few things. "What happened." It was not a question, nor a request: it was a simple demand.**

**Osiris, thankfully, obliged him. "A report came in from a Hunter out in the Old Norden, about an impending Fallen attack on a major settlement. Leinonen."**

**The Old Norden: what remained of the Nordic countries following the Collapse. A good chunk of its western portions fell within the European Dead Zone, dominated by the House of Arael. The areas that did not...well, it was a hard life. But it made for a hardy people; Andal had been a testament to that. "Couldn't leave his hometown hanging, I take it."**

**"Got into his jumpship and took off without telling me or Saint-13. When I found out, Lady Katsuragi and Asuka-2 offered to go investigate. They found a ruined town, two crushed Ghosts, the corpses of two Hunters, and a slew of dead Fallen that we had never seen before. It was only after additional research that we determined that they were of the House called _Sachiel_."**

**Sachiel. Yet another odd name he'd have to memorize. "Who did it."**

**"A Sachielix named Taniks. Judging by the words of the Awoken who have left the Reef, his reputation as a freelance Fallen pirate is notorious. He bears the title of 'the Scarred'."**

**"...so why Leinonen? It had nothing of value, other than people."**

**"I can only speculate. But from what the fragments of the Ghosts revealed...I would say it was done for 'personal amusement'."**

**"...I see." This is why he hated the Vanguard Dare. Sure, _somebody_ had to be a role model for Hunters...okay, maybe not a role model; that would be how Zavala would describe it. ' _Relatively stabilizing influence_ ' was probably more in line with what ol' Saint-13 would say. Then again, now that he thought about it...the Dare said nothing about there being additional terms. "I'll be the Hunter Vanguard. But on one condition."**

**Osiris arched an eyebrow.**

**"If we ever get a bead on this _Taniks_...I'm going after him."**

**It was the least he could do, to get back at Andal for making him take the Vanguard Dare. Bastard wasn't even around to collect his winnings from their bet...no offense, Andal.**

**That would normally be the point where Andal would mockingly play it up, and then provide a pithy, yet humorous gag; everlasting silence - never to be broken again by his wild stories, told with a slight slur after one too many shots of vodka - made for a horrible punchline.**

**...this job already sucked.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One thing I thought was a missed opportunity about the Shadow Thief Strike from the 'House of Wolves' DLC was the lack of Cayde's presence in the mission at all. Because in canon, Taniks also killed Andal Brask, Cayde's predecessor.
> 
> And so I rectified that.
> 
> /temporary party member Cayde-6 is a go!


	35. The Shadow Thief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cayde-6, Shinji, and Eris (plus one Guardian) seek to stop Taniks, the Scarred from pillaging the Worlds' Grave.

**Grimoire: Taniks, the Scarred**

**" _I have power, and so I do what I will._ "**

**There has always been something about the House of Sachiel that galls Variks.**

**Perhaps it is the fact that they never settle, never claim any territory for themselves, remaining in their solitary Ketch for time immemorial. Even now, centuries and centuries after the Whirlwind, the ancestral memory runs strong. Continents...worlds...star systems...so many, held by the Houses of the Eliksni. It is glory that everyone still strives for, yes?**

**Everyone except House Sachiel, that is. They simply fly, sailing the stars; never stopping, never ceasing.**

**There is also the willingness of House Sachiel to aid the other Houses in efforts to destroy their fellows. In an era before the peoples of Earth served as a focus for their bitterness and rage, the Houses would oft compete with each other for territory, and resources. Senseless, disappointing! Yet House Sachiel saw no issue with prolonging such pointless destruction.**

**Truly, they were a mystery.**

**In the time before Variks ever ventured to the Sol System, he encounters House Sachiel only once. A chance meeting, on an arid world that had been rendered lifeless by a massive meteorite. The Ketch hovers over the impact crater, quietly breaking down the rare metals and fused alloys into base, usable material. The Kell of that House watches the horizon in stoic silence, cloak fluttering in the dusty wind.**

**Variks has only one question, a simple one: what is the point of your existence?**

**He will never forget how Taniks chuckles, and gestures at the devastated landscape. The Sachielix muses about the nature of such cataclysmic events...about their purity. Weakness is eradicated, wiping the slate clean. Only the hardy...the mighty...the _strong_...would survive, meriting the chance to start anew. He turns, and there is something akin to amusement in his blank eyes. Taniks proclaims that the only absolute limit is power; with enough power, he can do what he wishes, without consequence.**

**Variks acknowledges the bluntness of it. But power is neutral; it is the will that gives it meaning. And the will of Taniks is one that he will always find repugnant.**

**That Taniks dares to mimic his House's noble Progenitor is, perhaps, what seals the deal for Variks. Sachiel had been a noble warrior; stalwart; unrelenting! The red jewel that is buried in the Sachielix's chest makes for a shameful mockery.**

**And yet...and _yet_...Variks always recalls a haunting sensation: a feeling of something ancient.**

**Of something primal.**

xxxx

/High Earth Orbit Zone/

Shinji Ikari gulped quietly as the Moon loomed closer.

' _Nervous?_ '

_...somewhat._

' _Is it just because you're fighting alongside the Hunter Vanguard?_ '

 _...maybe?_ He hadn't really pondered the possibility of Cayde-6 ever actually working in the field, given how fixed his presence in the Tower had seemed. That he had personally requested him for this strike mission...was somewhat humbling. _I mean, I'm not the strongest person by a long shot.  
_  
' _Don't be such a downer. You've played a part in rather heavy events since becoming a Guardian! Have some more confidence in yourself._ '

 _It's not a matter of confidence. It's a matter of there being people who are better.  
_  
' _Do you really think Cayde would have chosen you if he didn't think you were the best fit for this mission?_ '

...okay, he couldn't quite rebut that one.

" **Okay kids, we've got ourselves a rather nasty character today.** " Shinji glanced out of his jumpship's cockpit, looking beyond Eris Morn's _Light of the Abyss_ and towards Cayde-6's personal jumpship: an unusual model called _Serenity_ , almost looking like a marine mammal...if it was a battered hunk of metal held together by chewing gum and duct tape. Cayde's words, not his. " **Taniks, the Scarred; Kell of the House of Sachiel. Notorious pirate and mercenary.** "

" **And the one who murdered Andal Brask.** "

The stoic words of Eris, crackling over his speakers, carried a strange weight to him. _Who's Andal Brask?  
_  
' _The previous Hunter Vanguard._ '

" **...yeah.** " Cayde's voice went quiet. But just for a moment. " **Anyway, he's apparently been commissioned by Skolas to find something important, deep inside the Temple of Crota. Does the term** ** _Worlds' Grave_** **mean anything to you, Eris?** "

" **...a repository of knowledge. Or perhaps a library. Toland once described it as a 'testament written in blood'.** "

" **Sounds...riveting. Did you ever find it?** "

" **...no. There were...other things, that occupied our attention at the time.** "

" **Fair enough. Anyway, according to intelligence from the Reef, Taniks is being sent after this thing. Given that he'll have to go through a bunch of Cabal to get to it...it must be important. And we've got ourselves a...helping hand, so to speak. Variks, you on the comms?** "

There was a brief burst of static, before a calm and lucid voice answered, speaking flawlessly in the common tongue. " **Yes, yes...greetings, Guardians. Variks, the Loyal, will be happy to assist you this day. Especially if it means the end of Taniks, yes?** "

"...you sound angry," murmured Shinji.

Variks breathed heavily, his remorse palpable, yet final. " **He is a** ** _murderer_** **, and very good at what he does. He has long stripped his House of honor, prudence, and dignity. I have been tracking him since House Zeruel broke their chains, yes? Well, he has been sent to plunder the Hive. Your job, just as simple: avenge the dead; stop him from stealing the Dark.** "

" **Variks, you are speaking my language!** " exclaimed Cayde-6. " **Buckle up Guardians; it's gonna be a bumpy ride.** "

And so the three jumpships swooped in towards the Ocean of Storms.

xxxx

/Outskirts of Yamagishi's Line, Oceanus Procellarum, the Moon/

The Guardian watched silently from his perch - a busted dome, containing supplies that had long been ransacked - as three jumpships slowly descended to the distance. "Reinforcements."

' _This is your first big outing with a fireteam._ '

"I'll be fine."

' _I know. Just trying to calm your nerves._ '

How funny. He would either succeed or fail; thinking about the possibility of failure wouldn't help at this juncture. And so the Guardian watched quietly as his three comrades approached, following his trail of carnage. "My goodness Guardian, you certainly like to make an impression," remarked Cayde-6, overselling how impressed he was. Then again, the Exo was apparently comfortable enough to go without a helmet, regardless of how little tactical sense that made.

' _Immortality comes with quirks._ '

 _A helmet is still a helmet._ "The Ketch belonging to our target has taken a stationary position over the Hellmouth." He gestured off into the distance, where the green and white vessel was firing upon unseen foes. Numerous Cutters and Skiffs were trading fire with Cabal Harvesters, brightening the lunar night. "Taniks and his forces have chosen to take a more direct route, through heavy resistance."

"...I know this entrance." The lone female stepped forward, bearing blue armor and a cycloptic helmet; if he didn't know any better, she came off as an Evangelion-in-miniature. "It inevitably leads back through the periphery of the Hellmouth; we'd be walking straight into the field of battle. There is another entrance, further south of Yamagishi's Line."

"I scouted while waiting for your arrival; the Cabal have a number of outposts established all throughout the area. The Ketch's assault is the only reason I haven't been attacked by reinforcements yet."

The women huffed. "...a fair point. And the corridors beyond this entrance will be ideal for small arms combat, instead of the heavy demolitions that the Cabal favor; we might be able to slip through behind them. But time is of the essence; we must make it to the Worlds' Grave."

The other male of the trio - slimmer than Cayde, with a gait that betrayed his non-Exo nature - approached him quietly. He briefly catalogued the smaller man's lean armor - black with gray and green trimming, bearing shards of Ramielim crystal along the points of physical contact; the _Fallen Striker_ armor set, courtesy of the Reef armories that had not hesitated to offer their wares to Guardians upon the Alliance's inception - before offering a nod of acknowledgment. Then the smaller man spoke with a rather boyish voice, and he was forced to reevaluate his impressions. "My name's Ikari. Shinji Ikari...I'm sure you already know Cayde-6...and our other teammate is Eris Morn. And you are?"

"...I don't have a name. Just call me Guardian."

"...erm...won't that get confusing though?"

His Ghost quickly manifested over his shoulder, staring plainly at them. " _He's rather obstinate._ " Peter descended, gazing quietly at Ikari's purple Ghost, which glowed with its own A.T. Field. " _And you...are a very interesting Ghost._ "

" _Why thank you!_ " chirped a feminine voice.

Ikari, not to be denied, continued on, "...do you not remember your name?"

"...no. I don't."

" _But_ **I** _do. And he doesn't want me to say._ " Peter floated back up, pulling off an unimpressed glare. " _I understand your viewpoint and stance on things...but it does make for an unnecessary-_ "

"Okay, I'm stopping this now. If the name thing is such an issue, I'm gonna call you _Steve._ Any objections?" A half-second passed before Cayde finished, "no objections then, we're cool! Now...let's get going!"

He and Peter watched Cayde-6 tumble down the rocky path towards the Hive fortress's entrance, which now bore the banners of the Sand Eaters. Turning his gaze towards Eris and Ikari, the Guardian settled for shrugging. "...I guess you can call me Steve."

xxxx

/Firebase Neaera, the Moon/

After the aborted assault on the Last City, and the Cabal had established a foothold in the Hive's ruins, it hadn't taken long for the bulk of the defenders to be replaced by soldiers of the Sand Eaters' legions; this freed up the Siege Dancers to redeploy to other unsecured areas across Sol-3's satellite, the Skyburners so that they could return to Phobos and have their ships serviced, and the Dust Giants so that they could consolidate their forces and prepare for enemy assaults. After all, being so close to the heart of the Guardians' power, it was only natural to expect conflict.

Then the various Fallen Houses had allied and instigated a thorough war effort throughout the system.

One such House had come knocking on their proverbial doorstep.

Valus Ta'aurc grumbled, his armor clanking with each heavy footstep. The former Hive fortress had already undergone a thorough remodel to accommodate the larger Cabal, and various barricades and banners had been established in strategic locations. Even so, the relative darkness, compared to that of Sol-4, had a grim effect on morale. How fortunate for this new development, then!

The mighty Colossus of the fourth Dust Giants legion chuckled as his elevator platform came to a halt, bringing him up to the location that had once been known as the Circle of Bones. The muted sounds of microrockets and crashing plasma echoed through the ground, rattling his armor; gazing out into the open air, he peered up at the putrid Ketch that had taken up residence over the Hellmouth. Energy bolts crashed into Cabal barricades, while light aircraft performed a deadly back-and-forth dance in the lunar sky above. His gaze fell, and saw various Phalanxes hold up against wire rifles and shock rifles, while Legionnaires fired their slug rifles from behind barricades. The numerically superior Fallen - tiny Sachielim, only a meter high, dancing and bouncing around with claws of amethyst that could pierce armor; larger Sachielus, lanky humanoids with shrapnel launchers and scorch cannons; the ubiquitous Servitors, providing shielding and long-distance artillery; the bothersome Shanks, providing covering fire - crashed with seemingly endless fury against the Sand Eaters' hardy defenses.

Valus Ta'aurc chuckled; at least they had spirit! With a defiant and complex growl, he commanded the nearest Centurions to gather the Psions, and prepare for an organized counter-offensive; Phalanxes were to rearrange themselves into tighter formations, and press the enemy back! Loosing his heavy slug thrower, the giant Colossus unleashed a storm of microrockets, pulverizing a row of Shanks and obliterating a small cluster of the dwarfish Sachielim.

The entire Hellmouth was singing with the song of war; how exhilarating!

"Push them back!" howled Ta'aurc, his vibrant Anima Murum pulsing with each shot that came his way; these creatures didn't have what it took to pierce his spiritual shield! "Crush them all!"

 **CHYOOOM!  
**  
The Valus's world went topsy-turvy, as a whole segment of the Circle of Bones became awash in pink energy. It stung, burned; what had just happened?!

Snarling, the Colossus rose to his feet, eyes falling upon the cloaked humanoid that had landed near the ledge overseeing the abyss. Tactical data from the Cabal battle network fed into his HUD, identifying this new target immediately: a Sachielix named Taniks; the proverbial 'Primus' and captain of the Fallen vessel that was now assaulting Firebase Neaera. "How...fortuitous!"

The Sachielix's bony pauldrons seemed to separate, revealing twin scorch cannons that peppered his position. The fire smashed against his Anima Murum, causing the orange octagons to flare wildly; despite that impressive firepower, his soul was too strong! Howling, he raised his heavy slug thrower once more-

Taniks was suddenly in front of him; there was a flash of orange, as the Fallen's _own_ Anima Murum neutralized his own. A hand rose, and a spike of purple crystal shot forward, and everything went dark.

xxxx

Taniks huffed with disappointment as his crystalline lance pierced the Colossus's face, erupting out of the other side in a spray of pressure fluid and brain matter; blank eyes watched as they lazily splattered against the walls, with the more meaty chunks spiraling away in the low-gravity atmosphere. Feeling irritated, he kicked the dead Dust Giant in the torso, whereupon the titanic corpse tumbled to the ground.

This whole mission had been quite boring so far.

With a harsh cry over the comm channels, a number of Sachielus and Shanks broke off to accompany him as they ventured deeper into the Hive fortress. He briefly patted the large container strapped to his waist; at this rate, the Iruelim hiding within would have a more exciting day than _he_ would!

And so Taniks, the Scarred advanced onward, scorch cannons firing with reckless abandon at the stalwart Cabal defenders.

xxxx

Cayde-6 lobbed a Swarm Grenade over the gaping pit, where it dropped upon the ranks of the Cabal Legionnaires; as tiny projectiles burst against their targets, he yelled. "Kid! Eris! NOW!"

The other two Hunters vaulted into the air, Void Light surging; whereas Eris formed the usual bow-and-arrow, the kid's Light twisted into something akin to a javelin. The arrow was loosed, and the javelin was thrown; the twin Shadowshot bolts crashed amongst the Sand Eaters, tethering them tightly. "Steve, _now!_ "

The Guardian in question ran across the small bridge that connected both sides of the cavernous pit, clutching a knife that burned with Solar energy. With A.T. Field-enhanced punches, he smashed into the bound Legionnaires and stabbed their necks, alternating between crushing them or incinerating them with bursts of fire.

Cayde-6 nodded, leaping to join his teammates on the other side. "Good job Guardians, let's keep moving." As they ascended past the steppes lined with ancient black stone and more-recent metal barricades, the Hunter Vanguard glanced curiously at Ikari. "So Shinji...neat Shadowshot, there."

"Eh?"

"Throwing a spear instead of shooting an arrow; interesting method."

"Oh. Well...it's what comes naturally, I guess."

The Exo Gunslinger snorted. " _Naturally_ , he says."

"Um...is something wrong with the way I do it?"

"No," sighed Eris. "But the energy of the Void is a torrent that can consume the unwary; hence why it is theoretically _simpler_ to aim the energy and let it flow where it wishes. Your method is akin to grabbing a whirlpool and throwing it."

"...is that a bad thing?"

"Eh, if it works, it works!" Cayde roughly patted the younger kid on the back. "Variks, got anything new?"

There was a harsh breath that came through. " **Comms are...excitable. Taniks has burst through Cabal lines, descending deeper into the fortress...wait. Forces of House Sachiel are beginning to fall back towards their Ketch.** "

"Are the Cabal pushing them back?" asked 'Steve'.

" **...no.** "

"Then why?"

" **Because Taniks no longer needs them.** "

"...then he must have made it to the Worlds' Grave," growled Eris.

"Double-time it, people!" yelled Cayde as they continued running through the twisting corridor; sure enough, they came across a line of Cabal Phalanxes and Psions, shouting angrily and opening fire. Not to be outdone, the Hunter Vanguard's body came alight with fire, a Golden Gun manifesting in his hand. "You're in our _way!_ "

BOOM. BOOM. BOOM. BOOM. BOOM. BOOM.

xxxx

BOOM.

Taniks huffed as his scorch cannon incinerated the last of the Psions protecting the terminal. The Sachielix looked up and down at the elaborate column: a mass of arcane circuitry and metaphysical knowledge. Without much in the way of fanfare, he opened the spherical container on his waist, allowing the Iruelim within to emerge. The thousands upon thousands of nanites swarmed towards the Worlds' Grave, intermingling with its infernal machinery. Their annoyingly synthetic chatter prompted Taniks to turn off his comms; so long as they were making progress, he didn't care. The crew aboard his Ketch would inform him once the desired information was found and transmitted.

For now, it was simply a matter of defending this place.

xxxx

The four Hunters watched from around the corner as the Fallen of House Sachiel pushed back against the Cabal reinforcements; the Legionnaires had circled around the retreating Sachielim and Sachielus, while Phalanxes and Centurions were focused on the Skiffs that had descended to retrieve the Fallen. Psions were throwing their A.T. Fields around with abandon, warding off the Fallen movements, and providing additional defense against the ships' Arc bolts. It was a horrific cacophony of rockets, explosives, and energy blasts, shining brighter than the stars in the lunar sky above. "...well, that's gonna take some finagling to get through."

Cayde's words prompted Eris to glance at Shinji. "Ikari; do you remember the bounty from last week? The Zeruel Baroness Drevis?"

"...that was on the northern shore of the Great Aral Sea, right?"

"You recall how you retaliated when three Gaghielus started attacking us from the shoreline?"

"...I get it." The young man glanced over at 'Steve'. "Can you pick up that shield?"

The Guardian glanced at the dead Phalanx nearby, and the massive bulwark that was almost as tall as him. With a stern grunt, the Exo Hunter hefted it up with both hands.

Cayde arched an eyebrow. "There's a plan being made that I'm not in on."

"Just be prepared to run," cautioned Eris.

xxxx

Bracus Tho'ourg paused at the sudden screams coming over the comm channels; what in the world-?!

He turned away from the Servitor he had just shattered, boggling at the sight he witnessed: Cabal _and_ Fallen were now flying, their bodies pulverized in some way, shape, form, or fashion. Something was barreling through them in a straight line-!

The last thing he saw was a small purple drone, propelled by orange octagons. It blasted through his Anima Murum with ease, bowling him over without a care in the world.

He didn't have much time to ponder his crushed rib cage before death took him.

xxxx

As 'Steve' - using a Phalanx's shield to block any incoming fire from stragglers - led the way through the broken enemy lines, Cayde-6 yelled, "That is _extremely_ unfair!"

"Are you actually complaining?" griped Eris, firing _Bane_ at some Sachielim that tried to get in close.

"Complaining about why _I_ don't have a Ghost that can serve as a battering ram!"

"It has to do with how Unit-01 is locked inside my Ghost!" explained Shinji; the shield-carrying Guardian skidded to a halt beside what had once been a large Hive rampart, now reduced to a pile of rubble by the kid's Ghost. Shinji knelt down besides his unmoving partner, which flashed and rejoined his essence in a blink of Light. "But the feedback causes her to shut down for a little while!"

"How come?" asked the Hunter Vanguard.

The kid loosed an exasperated sigh. "I don't _know!_ Her explanation involved a bunch of words that I still don't know the meaning of!"

"...fair enough."

Eris Morn dropped a Voidwall Grenade, creating a blazing wall of purple fire between them and the recovering Cabal and Fallen. "We've made it past the bulk of the enemy forces; let's find our target."

That's right. _Keep your head in the game_ , admonished Cayde-6 to himself. "Yeah," he said, raising his _Ace of Spades_ hand cannon and glancing towards the alcove beyond; a tunnel could be seen, leading deeper into the old Hive fortress. "Let's."

Further down, went the four Hunters; 'Steve' led the way, using his purloined shield to block incoming fire from any stragglers. Cayde-6 would throw a Swarm Grenade to harry their foes, while Eris and Shinji would take them down with their scout rifles. Most of the work, however, had already been done for them, judging by the various corpses lining the path. Legionnaires were missing limbs, Shanks had been pulverized, and lanky Sachielus had been blown up. "Taniks is going through a lot of trouble for this _Worlds' Grave._ What are the Fallen hoping to find?"

"...I have been trying to recall," admitted Eris. "There was once a Hive warrior, called Kranox, the Graven. He was tasked as the Keeper of the Worlds' Grave...within which was a catalogue of all the worlds conquered by the Hive; every life they have eradicated; every enemy they have faced."

"Huh. Neat." Cayde's mind churned; what could be the motive? "Variks, you got any idea?"

" **Hmm...you say** ** _all_** **worlds conquered by Hive, yes?** "

"That is correct," acknowledged Eris.

There was a forlorn sigh that echoed across the comms. " **Tales of the Whirlwind are many, Guardians. Passed down through each House, losing more details as time goes on. Clarity and precision, disappearing...yet House Tabris still remembers clearly. It was the** ** _Hive_** **who were the downfall of my people, the Eliksni.** "

"Wait, seriously?" _Well,_ this _will probably make Rahool's day._ "You're thinking that Taniks is trying to find something about your people?"

" **Not Taniks. He is here by the order of Skolas; as for Skolas's aims...I am unsure.** "

"...we're actually a lot alike," murmured Shinji. "Us and the Fallen, I mean. We've both faced the Hive...and we've lost so much. Right?"

Variks bitterly chuckled. " **Insightful, young Guardian. In truth, the similarity runs** ** _deeper_** **: long before the Traveler graced your world,** ** _we_** **were its chosen. We called it the Great Machine.** "

Eris, Shinji, and 'Steve' all glanced at each other with varying degrees of shock or surprise; Cayde didn't react at all, something that the lone female caught quickly. "You already knew this, Cayde?"

The Exo shrugged. "Kinda comes with being the Vanguard. I know things most other Guardians don't know. Or don't care to know, same difference."

"...if our peoples were both chosen by the Traveler, then why are we fighting?" asked 'Steve', holding his shield fast as a Sachielus fired a shrapnel launcher at him. "It seems counterproductive."

Cayde-6 emptied his hand cannon at the gangly beast, hitting all shots in the same spot; the last bullet broke through its A.T. Field, bursting the bony skull and exploding. "Call it the luck of the draw; by the time anyone in the City even had an _inkling_ of the Fallen's past history with the Traveler, we had already been at war for centuries. Too much bad blood between us by that point. Too much blood spilled."

" **Indeed. Little hope for reconciliation, it seems. Too much hatred, yes?** "

"That's...sad." That was really all that Shinji had to say. Nothing else needed to be said.

" **Regardless, Skolas must be stopped. His unknown ambition will not bode well for your people, should it achieve fruition. Stop Taniks, once and for all.** "

"Gladly," agreed Cayde-6, blue eyes gleaming with anticipation.

After blowing past one last defensive line of Sachielus, the four Hunters finally arrived in a large room dotted with rocks and Cabal terminals; a stairway led up to a large ledge, lit by orange light. In front of the sole door was a tall humanoid, wrapped in red sashes and a tattered cloak of crimson. Blank eyes stared down at them quizzically...and then he chuckled. With a swift strike of his arm, he shattered the wall behind him, causing rubble to collapse in front of the doorway.

"...I believe that the Worlds' Grave is behind that door," muttered the shield-carrying Guardian.

"Would be typical of my luck," groused Cayde-6.

The Sachielix raised his arms, shouting at them in a guttural language that they could not understand.

However, Variks was quick to translate. " **Oh-ho! You are being called out, Guardians. Taniks wishes for an 'actual challenge'. Be wary. Fight. Win! Live.** "

 _That's the plan_ , thought the Hunter Vanguard as he took in Taniks's appearance. _So you're the one who killed my friend._ It was time to return the favor.

'Steve' wasted no time, launching his Phalanx shield at the Sachielix with a grunt.

With a derisive snort, the twin scorch cannons in his bony pauldrons fired, blasting it away; the blazing orbs of fire continued to soar.

"Scatter!" yelled Cayde-6. The four Hunters promptly dispersed, as Taniks began his assault. The Hunter Vanguard dashed from rock to rock, firing his hand cannon between each gap; Eris and 'Steve' - now that he was thinking about it some more, 'Steve' _really_ wasn't a good fit - were moving in closer, while Shinji got in a far enough position to take shots with his sniper rifle _Positively Disappointing._ The streams of positrons splashed against Taniks's A.T. Field, eliciting an amused snort from the beast. _Huh. Probably should have conned my way into Sakura Suzuhara's first round of students._ An A.T. Field would have been _really_ handy right now. "We've got to wear down that shield!"

"On it," replied the Guardian, throwing an Incendiary Grenade at Taniks's feet. The Sachielix calmly strode over the fire, swatting at the Exo with his long arms. He bounded over the mercenary, using his soul to propel him further...and then a Vortex Grenade smashed into his face, courtesy of Eris. The female Hunter moved closer, firing her _Swordbreaker_ shotgun with abandon. Snarling, Taniks stomped the ground around him, knocking her away and into a wall; however, the Guardian was remaining dangerously close, letting his soul shine brightly.

CHYOOM.

A ray of blue positrons smashed into Taniks's torso, scarring his flesh further. The Sachielix roared, backhanding the Guardian in the face before turning his dreadful gaze towards Shinji. The holes in his avian mask flashed.

**CHYOOOM!**

The young Hunter barely shadestepped away in time to avoid the eruption of energy, manifesting as a pink cross that tore into the floor and ceiling. The sheer force sent the kid tumbling, and he was forced to go invisible with a smoke grenade to get out of the line of fire.

 _Hmm. Time for a new plan._ Cayde-6 huffed, tossing a Tripmine Grenade at the wall by the Fallen mercenary. With a condescending snort, the Sachielix flash-teleported away...and manifested right in front of him. _New plan, NEW PLAN-!  
_  
The Kell's twin scorch cannons erupted, enveloping him in fire-

_Doggone it. I hate dying. Can't really feel anything like I need to._

_Then again, Exos don't feel much anyway. Gotta use memory chips for that._

_Three Lights are moving around and about - my teammates, probably - rather haphazardly. That big energy signal - like a bonfire, seriously - must be Taniks. Its flinging power like it's going out of style._

_Seriously Buck, you decrepit bastard, hurry up and bring me back-_

With a flash of Light, the torched and blasted body of the Hunter Vanguard was restored by his Ghost. _Good as new. Thanks.  
_  
' _Don't think I didn't hear that_ decrepit bastard _comment._ '

 _...I stand by what I said.  
_  
' _So, your_ new plan _didn't turn out well. Now what?_ '

Cayde-6 glanced over at Taniks; the Sachielix was pushed off of the ledge by a shoulder charge from the Guardian, empowered by an A.T. Field-enhanced dash. He fell into a duo of Spike Grenades that had been dropped by Eris and Shinji, who were shooting him with their scout rifles. The mercenary snorted, crystalline lances emerging from his palms and lashing out with ferocious speed. Each lunging thrust broke through rock with ease; a single hit from those things would be deadly. _Hmm...I've got a_ new _new plan.  
_  
' _Great._ '

 _Trust me, it's gonna be brilliant._ He withdrew his heavy weapon: a red rocket launcher known only as the _Hothead_. "It's called explosive ordnance."

' _...genius._ '

"Trust me, I know. FIRE IN THE HOLE!" Two rockets erupted from the barrel, crashing into Taniks's back with an explosive burst of Solar energy. The Sachielix stumbled, turning around with a fierce glare, and teleported-

SMASH!

A kick to the side sent Cayde-6 tumbling into the wall, causing a pile of rubble to fall on top of him. "...ow." The Hunter Vanguard quickly shuffled out, staring irritably at his right arm - the shoulder was busted, just _typical_ \- before gazing back at the battle. He winced as Eris was pierced through the chest by one of the Lances, her form dissolving into motes of Light; Shinji was quick to yoink the woman's flower-colored Ghost and retreat, but not before throwing a Voidwall Grenade behind him. Taniks was nearly bowled over by an A.T. Field-empowered punch from the Guardian; his reward was a solar cannon shot to the face, which blasted the other Exo away. "...really wish I had an A.T. Field right now." He raised his left hand, fingers clutching tightly onto the form of his Ghost. "Hurry up and heal me, Buck-"

Taniks teleported again.

CRUNCH.

A spike of purple crystal smashed through the drone. And Cayde's left arm. The Hunter Vanguard, if he could, would have looked pale. Instead, he settled for gazing up into the empty eyes of Taniks, gleaming with haughty triumph...and burgeoning power. "...well. Shi-"

**CHYOOOM!**

xxxx

Shinji Ikari barely finished giving some Light to Rose - speeding up Eris's resurrection - when a large cross of pink light erupted in front of Taniks. As the glow faded, and the Sachielix turned...there was nothing left where Cayde-6 had once stood, save for ash. "...no."

Eris Morn stretched her neck. "He will be fine."

"...I saw his Ghost get destroyed."

" _oAo!_ "

The woman went still. "...then maybe not."

" _;_;_ "

Seriously. Why Cayde? Even if he wasn't someone that Shinji would call a friend, he was lighthearted and jovial! He was...well, kind of funny!

(The stalwart man did not falter nor fail, even with the three axes embedded into him. He could see Misato's body begin to tremble with rage and sadness...and yet Saladin did not appear to regret it. "...make it count..." And so he fell, once and for all.)

This...this didn't have the same weight. Just one unlucky turn of events, and Cayde-6 was gone! "...have to make it count..." He glanced over at his teammate. "Eris."

"Hmm?"

"You remember that Bardielus bounty from two weeks ago? The one with the large Walker?"

"...you mean Loksis."

"Yes."

"...very well." Eris got back to her feet, staring intently at Taniks as he advanced. "Let's end this."

" _(_ _＃ﾟ_ _Д_ _ﾟ_ _)_ "

The two Hunters darted from side-to-side, dodging the Sachielix's solar cannon shots as they did. Two Vortex Grenades were thrown, harrying the mercenary, but seeming to do little more than annoy him. 'Steve' seemed to pick up on the fact that they had a plan, and was firing his _Palindrome_ with bullets encased in orange octagons; each bullet exploded against Taniks's A.T. Field, chipping away at it.

The Fallen Kell huffed, turning on his heel with gleaming eyes.

 **CHYOOOM!  
**  
By this point, they knew well enough that glowing eyes was a lead-up to an energy cross; the Guardian rolled to the side, avoiding the incinerating blast of energy. His lances extended with each thrust of his arms, pulverizing more and more of the rocks that served as their cover. The Sachielix loosed a boisterous howl, solar cannons firing with abandon as the three Guardians moved like madmen.

And then...their Light reached a threshold.

The Guardian's body become a fiery pyre, and his Golden Gun roared.

BOOM. BOOM. BOOM. BOOM.

The Sachielix grunted as the explosive bolts sent him backwards, right into a small clearing that had been blown clear of rubble during the battle. Eris and Shinji's bodies shined with indigo and orange as they unleashed their Shadowshots. Arrow and javelin pierced the ground by Taniks's feet, tethering him tightly. The Sachielix growled, trying to move, trying to engage his A.T. Field...but could not. The Void Light was smothering him. "Now it's over!" roared Shinji, raising his sniper rifle-

" _Whoa, hold up Guardians!_ "

Everyone paused, turning their heads back towards a pile of rubble at the end of the room. Some of the pebbles stirred...and out emerged a familiar Ghost, floating towards them. Shinji blinked, recognizing the prominent wedges on the top and bottom, colored orange. "But...I saw you-!"

" _I know, I apologize for him. He likes making up plans at the drop of a hat._ " The Ghost expanded, and in a flash of Light, Cayde-6 was standing there, good as new.

Noting their stunned amazement, the Hunter Vanguard reached behind his cloak...and pulled out what appeared to be a perfect replica of his Ghost. "Pro-tip, Guardians: children's toys make for _excellent_ decoys. Seriously, the top-of-the-line stuff? Can't even tell the difference!"

Shinji blinked, his previous emotional high deflating quite rapidly. "..."

"Now then." Cayde-6 walked towards the bound Taniks, who was still trying to escape his bonds. "I bet if I said 'Andal Brask', you wouldn't know who I was talking about. Fair enough; can't expect you to remember _everyone_ you've murdered." His Ghost returned to his body, and - for the first time - a helmet was transmatted over his head: a golden mask with white and red trimming, with a swooping nose that evoked the image of a bird of prey. "So here's a pro-tip for _you_ , Taniks the Scarred." With a burst of Light, the Golden Gun manifested in Cayde's right hand, its power enhanced by the _Celestial Nighthawk_ that he now wore. "...payback is a _real_ bitch."

 **BOOOM!  
**  
Just one shot. But it was enough to smash the red jewel in Taniks's chest, blowing it apart.

The Sachielix stumbled backwards, hands reaching up to his sternum with something akin to shock; Light was leaking from the cracked jewel like water from a sieve. The expression on Cayde's face was...one of content. Or perhaps satisfaction.

Shinji could barely process this reversal of events before a familiar voice echoed in his mind. ' _Hoo, finally back. Anything I missed?_ '

 _Well...I think we just won.  
_  
His Ghost manifested in a flash over his shoulder, peering at the Kell's trembling form. " _...wait...that sphere...!_ " Yui blinked rapidly. " _That looks like a self-encompassing spiral engine!_ "

"...eh?"

The excited speech from Yui prompted Cayde-6 to turn away from his long-awaited payback. "Is something wrong?"

" _...well, back when the Evangelions were being made, their Core - that which allows them to draw on vast quantities of Light to power them indefinitely - was inspired by visions from the Traveler: a red sphere, with a complex internal structure of interlocking helices. In our technical manuals, we defined the Core as a 'self-encompassing spiral' engine...or an S2 Engine, for short._ "

"And the relevance of this is...?" murmured Eris, her eyes focused on the fountain of Light erupting from Taniks.

" _Well...only that the amount of energy contained within an S2 Engine is incredibly potent. Dangerously so. And...uh oh._ "

"What's wrong?" asked 'Steve'.

" _...you all may want to run. Except you Shinji._ "

"Why me?"

" _Because I don't think you'll be able to,_ " said his Ghost as her A.T. Field began to expand, and Light began to erupt from her form...Light that quickly began pulling Shinji in.

"Hey, what the-?!" His cries were swiftly muffled as he was absorbed by the radiance.

xxxx

"Ikari!" shouted Eris Morn. The energy around his Ghost was swelling, taking on greater definition...and the Light that been leaking from Taniks - how strange, to think that such a foul creature possessed so much of it! - was also beginning to pulse and writhe to greater heights.

"...oh shoot," muttered Cayde-6. "We need to go. Real quick like!" He turned on his heels and made for the tunnel leading back to the surface. "I think it's about to get _really_ unpleasant in here!"

The Guardian didn't hesitate. "Let's go," he said, before following his fellow Exo.

Eris scowled, slowly backing away from the giant figures that were starting to form. "...damnation."

' _C_X_ '

"...fine," acquiesced Eris, finally beginning her retreat. _Do not falter, Ikari.  
_  
xxxx

The surface of the Moon was tranquil, even if the nearby Hellmouth was still flashing with combat between the Cabal and the retreating Fallen.

That serenity was shattered as a glowing claw erupted from underground, sending chunks of lunar rock flying into space. A massive humanoid emerged, similar in appearance to Taniks. However, the dimensions were more bestial than that of a Sachielix; the bones were harder, sharper and protruded more; the arms were longer, the legs ganglier, the proportions less even. The creature's entire form was ethereal and ghostly, with an entire outline wrapped in flickering flames of Light. 'Ghostly' was an appropriate term.

Dozens of meters away, an armored hand burst through the surface; with a snarl that was muffled in the Moon's thin atmosphere, Evangelion Unit-01 emerged, glaring wrathfully at the newcomer.

Deep within Unit-01's Core, Shinji Ikari was scowling. "You could've given me more warning, mother."

' _Sorry! This whole process was rather spontaneous. I'll need to review these events later to try and identify the transformation's trigger!_ '

"Um, maybe we should worry about that later-?!"

Shinji was unable to finish his sentence before the Fallen Giant punched Unit-01 in the face.

xxxx

**Grimoire: Sachiel, Angel of Water 2**

" _ **From the Memories of the House of Sachiel**_ **"**

**The Requiem of Sachiel**

**++BEHOLD, AN ODE TO MY LINEAGE++**

**++I Am--**   
**\--thus has been my cry++**   
**++since our ascendance by the Great Machine--**

**++OUR GOD: DIVINE MACHINERY FULL OF LIGHT++**

**\--This wretched Whirlwind, howling madly++**   
**++kin Turned against kin, whole worlds consumed by slaughter--**   
**\--long have I strived++**

**\--ON LAND I WALKED, THROUGH SEA I FLEW, THROUGH AIR I LEAPT--**

**++Though my brother GAGHIEL commands the waters--**   
**\--I am the undisputed master of its depths++**   
**++countless are the enemies that I sent to their demise--**

**++YET THE BOTTOMLESS DARK IS AN UNENDING MAELSTROM++**

**\--Hail, my precious people!++**   
**++You have remained obedient and stalwart until the end--**   
**\--even as your numbers dwindle, and your navies crumble++**

**\--MY HOUSE IS AT AN END, BROUGHT LOW BY POISON--**

**++Oh Farrhis, Kell of my people--**   
**\--your sorrow over our impending destruction has touched me++**   
**++inspiring me to grant you a boon--**

**++A PIECE OF MY SOUL, VAST AND HEAVY++**

**\--Take this shard, let it guide you++**   
**++follow the example of Matarael's House, and flee--**   
**\--flee for the stars, make your own way++**

**\--I SHALL REMAIN, IN THE GRAVE OF MY BRETHREN--**

**++The Great Machine's dread is stark, clouding my sight--**   
**\--since the death of ZERUEL, terror has gripped our worlds++**   
**++horrible gales are ripping closer and closer--**

**++AND SO I GO, SICKLY AND CRIPPLED, TO DESTROY AS MANY AS I CAN++**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I think Cayde absolutely WOULD make use of props and other ploys straight out of Scooby Doo as part of his fighting style.
> 
> Anyhow, the brief nickname of "Steve" won't last for long. But it IS a reference of sorts, which will be unveiled next time.


	36. The Angel of Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unit-01 battles the remnant of Sachiel; in the aftermath, the potential plans of Skolas are considered, and the Vanguard initiates new fronts against the Vex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Grimoire at the beginning of this chapter can be considered a prequel to the Grimoire at the end of the last chapter.

**Grimoire: Sachiel, Angel of Water**

" ** _From the Memories of the House of Sachiel_** **"**

**The Paean of Sachiel**

**++BEHOLD, A TRIBUTE TO MY GLORY++**

**++I Am--**   
**\--this shall be my cry++**

**++I, Chosen of the Great Machine--**   
**\--shall sing of my vastness++**

**\--OUR GOD: GENEROUS AND MIGHTY, MAJESTIC AND GLORIOUS--**

**++I walk valiantly wherever I go--**   
**\--and the land shall tremble beneath my feet++**

**++I will sail through the air--**   
**\--embracing the heavenly heights of the Sky++**

**++Yet it is the seas where I feel at home--**   
**\--moving as one in flight, free and clear++**

**++HENCE MY TITLE, THE ANGEL OF WATER++**

**++Behold my limbs--**   
**\--wiry and limber!++**

**++Behold my hands--**   
**\--bearing undeniable sharpness!++**

**++Behold my spirit--**   
**\--unleashing stoic judgment upon my foes!++**

**\--LET MY STRENGTH BE KNOWN AND RECOGNIZED--**

**++From this new life of mine--**   
**\--a new House shall emerge++**

**++I shall forge a new future for them-**   
**\--alongside the other Chosen++**

**++BEHOLD THE VOW THAT IS MY NAME: I AM SACHIEL++**

xxxx

For the longest time, everything had been muted for the Remnant. Quiet. Solemn.

The sense of his power, being used to define and shape and lead...it had always been the stuff of dreams, an echo of what had once been a great work.

Then, there had been sudden violence - a twist, a rip, and a tear; the kind and valiant Farrhis, struck down! - before silence reigned again. His power was still used...but this time, to plunder, divide, and ruin.

The remainder of his House continued to survive, however; that was enough. And so the Remnant of the greater being was content.

But now...

But _now_...

Borrowed flesh was amplified and empowered. All traces of the body's original soul - such a foul and gluttonous thing! - was burned away, as the Remnant manifested fully. Eyes focused, and narrowed; the being before him now was...new, yet familiar. This dry and empty satellite; how many had he trod upon? Such answers were beyond him.

And yet...

And _yet_...

There was no denying the stench of the purple Giant's demonic flesh. It bore the same disgusting taint as the ravenous winds that had emerged from the Howling Dark. The ancient war, destructive and unyielding, had not yet ended!

And so...

And _so_...

He would continue the fight, for as long as this form could last, until the last dregs of his heavenly power were spent.

Thus did the Remnant of Sachiel - the Angel of Water, and Progenitor of his House - march to war.

xxxx

/Oceanus Procellarum, the Moon/

The Fallen Giant was leaking Light like a sieve. Yet that did not stop the being once known as Taniks from charging at Unit-01, lunging with lanky arms and lashing out with sharpened lances of purple crystal.

Shinji Ikari grimaced as he willed his Evangelion to back away; the titanic Sachielix - was he even a Sachielix anymore? - was attacking with a ferocity that he had not anticipated, especially from something so large. _Mother, what in the world is happening?!  
_  
' _Hmm. Don't know. But the energy that this entity is giving off is_ fascinating! _The underlying metaphysical weave is actually imprinted with an informational key!_ '

Shinji winced, barely dodging the lance that tried to take off his head. He fired a right straight, sending the Fallen Giant skidding backwards across the Moon's surface. _What does that even mean?!  
_  
' _Well, to summarize a_ lot _of metaphysical biology, the energy signature has a proper title: this entity is_ _ **Sachiel**_ _._ '

"...Sachiel?" muttered Shinji, arching an eyebrow. "That's...that's the name of the House though, right?"

' _Which likely means you're dealing with some fragment of the original. The Progenitor, if you will!_ '

"...the _Progenitor?_ "

A smooth voice suddenly flowed through the speakers of his helmet. " **Did you say** ** _Progenitor,_** **Guardian?** "

"...er, yes?" He yelped, rolling away from Sachiel's flying kick. His limbs quickly flew for purchase, trying to arrest his wild momentum in the low gravity. "Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

Variks softly sighed. " **Explains much, about the feeling that Taniks always carried...but I suppose it is moot now, yes? If you are facing even a remnant of Sachiel, you might be in trouble.** "

"Why? What could he do?!" The enemy Giant's eyes glowed, unleashing a cross of pink energy that briefly overpowered the Sun's light. His Evangelion snarled, flinging a Spike Grenade into the ground; the torrent of Void washed over Sachiel, who advanced through it unerringly.

" **His title was the Angel of Water...and not for reasons you might expect.** "

Before Shinji could even ask, Sachiel's blank eyes suddenly blazed a brilliant white; the Light around his form continued to blaze, as the surrounding space seemed to...waver. Or perhaps wobble? Almost like...water?

' _Oh my word, this is amazing! Sachiel's imposed a matter-equivalence state over the atmosphere around us!_ '

"Mother! Stop talking like I know what you're talking about!"

' _Oh. Sorry. Basically, even though the physical composition of the vacuum around us hasn't changed, it now feels like we're underwater._ '

He flexed his arms, and grimaced at the sensation of watery resistance.

(Evangelion Unit-01 gazed at the waters of the Sea of Japan, knowing that the Ahamkara that had reduced Sado Island to a ravaged husk was under there. Without hesitation, he delved into the deep.)

"...I get that." He looked back at where Sachiel had been, and oh crap he had vanished that _wasn't good-!  
_  
POW!

Sachiel slammed into Unit-01's side, swimming through space with godly agility and dexterity; with a defiant scream, he slammed Unit-01's face into the ground, plowing the Evangelion along the lunar terrain.

Shinji scowled at the sensation of his face being dragged against rock; with a frustrated snarl, Unit-01 slapped a hand against the ground, propelling it upward. The right elbow smashed into Sachiel's torso, with just enough force to push him back. "How can I get rid of this water?"

' _It's not actually water-_ '

"MOTHER!" Unit-01 dropped a Vortex Grenade on the ground behind it, providing a defense so it could ward off the lightning-quick motions of Sachiel. "PLEASE!"

' _Oh. Sorry...hey, don't backtalk to your mother, young man!_ '

Was she really doing this? Right now?! " ** _MOM!_** "

' _Oh. Right. Well, even though the physical composition is the same, the atmosphere around us currently shares the properties of water. Not sure about the exact salinity being mimicked-_ '

"Like water then. Okay." He might be able to work with that. With a harried roar, he extended Unit-01's A.T. Field into a dome, blocking the Angel of Water from advancing. "Focus..."

Not to be deterred, the Progenitor's eyes blazed, unleashing energy cross after energy cross. The spiritual shield shuddered under the force of the assault, cracking from the stress.

Shinji tried to ignore the increasing ache in his chest - a strange cross between heartburn and numbness - as he focused on the Light within him. The Void - surrounding all things, calm yet hungry - would not help him here; he needed to let his energy flow, like the wild torrent that animated all things...

 **CHYOOOM!  
**  
...the energy of life...

**CHYOOOM!**

...the power of the Arc.

 **CHYOOOM!  
**  
The A.T. Field gave way, right as Unit-01's eyes sparked brightly; with a burst of electricity, the Evangelion fell into the Bladetrance, manifesting swords of lightning. The faux-water shined with electricity, and the Angel of Water shuddered from the sudden influx of energy. _Now!_ With a defiant howl, Unit-01's right leg tucked in and lashed out, smashing into Sachiel's chest. As the Progenitor went flying, the atmosphere's wavering began to fade, until the wide expanse of space was once more free and clear. _That...that did it!_ With a huff, the Arc Blades vanished; Unit-01 turned its dread gaze back upon the Fallen Giant, which had fallen near the rim of the Hellmouth. The Ketch that had belonged to Taniks had long fled the area; only the Cabal remained, and the remaining Harvesters were firing upon the Progenitor with abandon.

Slowly, the Angel of Water began to rise...until it stopped. "...huh?"

xxxx

Sachiel stared blankly at the bodies lying with the Circle of Bones, exposed to the sky above. Piggish and stout corpses - aliens of an unusual sort, with grim faces befitting Zeruel himself - were surrounded by the remains of familiar beings: Sachielim and Sachielus, bearing his image and likeness. He slowly reached down, prodding one of the limp bodies with a single claw; the chill was a familiar one.

The Progenitor slowly rose to his feet; as missiles rained down upon him from the enemy ships, the Light of his Soul impulsively flickered. In an instant, the two dozen ships erupted in soundless fire. The panic and dismay of these aliens were irrelevant; his focus was upon the blue planet suspended in the heavens. Even from here, he could sense the strife of war, present on so much of the world.

The presence of the Great Machine was a mere echo of its true glory, and that made Sachiel want to weep. Motes of Light, suspended in the darkness...Light that no longer belonged to his brethren, or the remnants of the other Houses, but to other aliens.

And that was the key, wasn't it?

Sachiel slowly turned, facing the creature he had been fighting. Its foul taint was undeniable...but the power of the Light had been unmistakable. That truly was what compelled him to cease this battle...for what was the point in continuing to fight with a servant of the Great Machine?

One question burned; one that the Angel of Water couldn't help but verbalize with a confused warble.

++WHY?++

Why indeed?

Why was the Great Machine here?

Why was it so much weaker?

Why had it left the realm of the Eliksni?

\--WERE WE NOT GOOD ENOUGH?--

Had they been lacking?

Had they been found wanting, in the face of the Whirlwind?

Had the Great Machine, in its infinite wisdom, abandoned them when their fate had become set in stone?

++WHAT WERE WE SUPPOSED TO DO?++

What could they have done?

What could these aliens do that the Eliksni could not?

What had they been missing?

\--OUR FAILURE WAS COMPLETE, AND TOTAL--

The fragments of his House, which had once populated entire star systems...now reduced to the crew of a single ship.

The other Houses, even if united, were so embroiled with hatred and rage...the taste of it was palpable, and rampant throughout this system. No wonder the Light felt so choked and constrained.

Sachiel stared despondently at the indigo Giant, then looked down at his claws; the Light leaking from his body was slowing to a trickle, a sure sign if any of his current state. How fitting a mirror, for the state of the Eliksni: bleeding dry, until nothing remained.

++HOW DID IT ALL GO SO WRONG?++

A plea to his House; to the Great Machine; to this strange creature that he had battled...it did not matter. For a plea is all that it would be.

And thus did the Remnant of Sachiel, Angel of Water, give up the ghost.

xxxx

Shinji Ikari felt a strange sense of conflict within his heart as the Angel of Water slowly dissolved into flickers and specks of Light, fading away from sight. "What...what's happening?"

' _Hmm. Sachiel couldn't maintain his form...ah, I see. That final blow delivered by Cayde to Taniks shattered the S2 Engine. Although the sudden burst of energy is what allowed Sachiel to override Taniks's corporeal form, the Engine's integrity was fatally compromised._ '

"...is there nothing that can be done?"

" **A good question, Guardian,** " mused Variks. There was a strange lilt to his voice, akin to somber...nostalgia. " **This Remnant, great with power, yet unable to continue existing. A proverbial deity, from a time long past...** "

Shinji's brow furrowed as the last motes of Light vanished. "...he sounded..." Those odd cries, impossibly traversing the vacuum...they had spoken to him. "...sad."

" **...indeed.** "

"Do you know what he was saying?"

" **...Variks would rather not say. There are things that I must...consider.** " With a terse huff, the Tabrix then said, " **In any case...a wretched murderer has met his end. Taniks was powerful, and the losses suffered by House Sachiel will no doubt reduce their activity on the frontlines. Unfortunately, I do not know if we were successful in preventing him from plundering the World's Grave.** "

Another voice burst over the comms. " **Hey, kid! You doing okay in there?** " asked Cayde-6.

"...yeah." Maybe. The battle with Sachiel had left him in an unusual place. "Are you all okay?"

" **Feeling peachy keen...huh, there's another phrase...anyway, good job on fending off that gigantic Sachielix there. Now we won't have to worry about Taniks ever again.** "

"...yeah..."

" **We may not have been able to get to the World's Grave, but I'll accept the death of Taniks as a consolation prize. Head on back Guardian; let's go home.** "

Stopping Taniks was one thing...but the creature that had empowered the mercenary, this 'Angel of Water'...he didn't feel so good about that one.

' _It's not like you would have been able to change anything, son. Sachiel was doomed the moment our battle with Taniks concluded._ '

"...maybe..."

' _...uh oh._ '

"...what's wrong?"

' _You might want to be ready for a drop._ '

"Why-?" His question was interrupted by the sudden sensation of Unit-01...folding up and vanishing. "...oh."

' _Yeah._ '

The Core around him suddenly flickered and vanished in a steady flash of Light; he resisted the urge to yelp as he was suddenly floating in midair next to his Ghost. With an application of willpower, he formed an orange octagon beneath his feet, providing some measure of support. "...how did you return to normal?"

' _Personally, I would define Unit-01 as 'normal'._ '

"..."

' _But to answer your implied question, I don't know. I'll need to bounce some ideas off of someone else. Maybe Akagi-79 will have an idea..._ '

There was a quiet vibration that rattled his body in the thin atmosphere; turning around, he saw a familiar jumpship floating behind him, clad in the foul material of Hive architecture. " **Ikari; would you like a lift back to your ship?** " asked Eris Morn over the comms.

"...yes, please. Thank you." With a slight bow of gratitude, he walked onto the wing of the _Light in the Abyss_ , holding on tightly as it made a course for Yamagishi's Line.

He had a lot to think about.

xxxx

/Somewhere between Mars and Earth/

/The Prison of Elders/

Skolas quietly looked at the head of Qodron - its contents and simulation core long plundered of anything useful by - as a small portal opened in front of him, courtesy of House Leliel. Glancing up, the Zeruelus stared as a small cloud of Iruelim emerged. " **Did you find it?** "

The Iruelim loosed a synthetic chirp: a humble request to relay information.

Skolas reached into his form, withdrawing a data tablet from within. The sentient nanites eagerly joined it, and began displaying the relevant information that they had been sent to find; with a soft chuckle, the Kell of Kells smiled. " **Good... _good._** " Now, it was a matter of acquiring the means.

There was a quiet crackle; a communications channel opened on his tablet, and a familiar voice spoke. " **Skolas.** "

" **...Variks,** " sneered the Zeruelix.

" **Taniks has perished.** "

A shame. The Sachielix had been strong. But ultimately, the mercenary was superfluous. " **What of it?** "

" **Are you aware of what he carried within him? A shard of his House's Progenitor: a mere Remnant, brimming with the Great Machine's boon.** "

" **...interesting.** " No wonder the mercenary had been so powerful; he had literally been borrowing power from his god, like a parasite! " **That you would mention this to me means that he still fell. So again: what of it?** "

" **...I heard the cries of Sachiel, as the Remnant fell in battle. Tell me, Skolas: where will all of this end?** "

Skolas snorted; was the traitor intentionally being daft? " **With the reclamation of the Great Machine, and the destruction of the thieves.** "

" **Must it? The Great Machine chose to bless the people of Earth with its Light; foreign to we Eliksni, yet similar in other ways. Had they been with us from the beginning...perhaps they would have been yet another House in our great Confederation. Time, space, and circumstance are all that separate us.** "

Such petty words. Time, space, and circumstance accounted for a vast, unbridgeable gulf; within that gulf lied the bodies of countless dead and dying. " **...you are suggesting an armistice. Treaties.** " His skull-like face would have curdled with disgust if it could move. " ** _Peace,_** " he snarled.

" **The return to glory of the Eliksni and the killing of the Earthlings need not be a 'package deal', as some would say. I believe that unity is possible...and in the face of what lies out in this universe, it would be to our detriment, if we did not at least try.** "

" **Wretched** ** _beast!_** " howled Skolas. " **You would have us simply forget centuries of bloodshed?! Of countless Eliksni killed and ravaged?! Never forget that these thieves were the one who crippled the Great Machine, and reduced it so utterly! And you...** ** _you_** **would have us make** ** _peace_** **with such a scourge.** " He glared at the data tablet, resisting the urge to vaporize it. " **Their slaughter is not only called for...it would be** ** _just_** **.** "

" **...so you say,** " murmured Variks, chuckling bitterly. " **What a fine question that he asked...'how did it all go so wrong,' indeed...perhaps I will never know in full, yes?** " And then the line cut off.

The Zeruelix huffed, placing the data tablet down and tossing the head of Qodron over onto the wreckage of its fellow Minotaurs. As infuriating as Variks was, he had only reminded him of the glory that awaited his people.

It was time to begin the next phase.

xxxx

/Vanguard Headquarters, the Tower/

The Guardian was quiet as the debriefing continued, listening intently while also focusing on a rather pressing question. _Peter.  
_  
' _Yes?_ '

 _...the title that Cayde-6 gave me. 'Steve'. It doesn't seem...to fit.  
_  
' _Yes. That is very true. Are you ready to hear your name now?_ '

 _No.  
_  
' _Stubborn._ '

Osiris tilted his head. "How...unfortunate. The Worlds' Grave would have been a very valuable trove of knowledge."

"Hey, next time I have two colossal giants stomping around an important 'Artifact'," snarked Cayde-6, making finger quotes in the air, "I'll make sure to ask if they could politely step aside."

"...I suppose it doesn't matter at this point. The demise of Taniks will serve as a heavy blow to the Fallen." Saint-14 turned towards Shinji, noting his uneasiness. "You are ill at ease, Hunter Ikari?"

"...the Fallen Giant that Taniks turned into...this 'Sachiel'..." He shook his head, trying to regain his thoughts, from the look of it. "...Variks said that the Fallen used to be the 'Chosen' of the Traveler. That they were...well, like _us_ , at one point." The Japanese teen glanced at the Hunter Vanguard. "And Cayde-san...he said that it was something that the Vanguard knew."

"We do," acknowledged Osiris.

"Then why are we still fighting? Shouldn't we be trying to be allies with them? If the Traveler chose humanity _and_ the Eliksni...then why can't we try and band together?"

Saint-14 huffed. "As much as it may _gall_ you, young Hunter, we were not blind to the possibility."

"What my friend _means_ , is that the City has tried to parley with the Fallen before, particularly once we were able to establish some understanding of their language," explained the Vanguard Commander. "Our last attempt...was when the Warlock Ulan-Tan went to negotiate personally with the House of Arael. His body returned to us. As for his mind..." Osiris's lip curled with something akin to somber anger. "...the point that Saint-14 was trying to make, is that we have made efforts to negotiate before... _and_ in good faith. Alas, they were to no avail."

"...oh..." Shinji seemed to deflate.

Eris glanced briefly at the younger Hunter before interjecting. "Variks told us that his civilization fell to the Hive. If that's true...then perhaps Skolas was seeking information about their old worlds. As for why..." She briefly paced in place, mulling over something. "...Commander Osiris. Have you ever visited the Future War Cult?"

"I can't say that I have."

"...they have a Device of sorts, that enables one to peer into alternate timelines."

"...I am aware of its existence. I also know that use of it renders one insane."

"...I have been using it, as of late. To try and gain greater understanding of the threats we face." She held up her hand, warding off the inevitable retorts. "With the ability to wield and manifest my A.T. Field...I have been able to withstand the pressures of the Device."

Osiris had a slight grin on his face. "Oh _really?_ "

"Starting to get that creepy look again," cautioned Cayde.

The Guardian could see what Eris was trying to get at. "What did you see?" asked the Exo.

"...the House of Iruel has long been fascinated by the Vex, have they not? Skolas will play into this fascination, and seek to use the powers of the Vex for his own hands." Eris leaned against the long table, pale face contorted into a displeased expression. "It was only one possibility of many...but with this mission involving the Worlds' Grave, it is one that I fear is likely. Imagine: with the Vex's ability to manipulate and traverse time...Skolas could pluck warriors from his House - or any House - from _any_ time period, seeking out those who are on the threshold of death. Imagine: right before a planet would be destroyed by Hive arcana, their denizens could be whisked away, as they would not be in any danger of changing future events."

"...the potential paradoxes would be circumvented by choosing the right targets," muttered Osiris.

Eris nodded grimly. "I believe that Skolas intends to bring whole armies of Fallen into this timeline."

"...so what you're saying is that we need to beat Skolas before he can claim Vex tech for himself. Sounds simple enough," said Cayde-6.

"There can only be one target of opportunity for him then: the _Vault of Glass._ " Osiris quietly manipulated the projected images, zooming in towards a region on Venus. "Based on the reports from the Princess of the Reef, its current location is somewhere within the Ishtar Sink."

"Smack-dab in the front lines of the Hezen Corrective and the House of Iruel," muttered the Hunter Vanguard. "...sounds simple enough."

"We already have numerous Guardians acting all across the Venusian theater," said Saint-14. "More Fallen from the Houses of Zeruel, Israfel, and Ramiel are beginning to reinforce their brethren from Iruel and Shamshel on Venus. If we're going to beat them to the Vault, we must strike before they have a chance to consolidate their forces." The Titan Vanguard turned his gaze towards the projection of Earth, focusing on the North American continent. "But what of the Black Garden? Wouldn't it also be a target for Skolas?"

"There's too much territory in the North American Anomalous Zone for them to concentrate on without taking combatants away from the other fronts," remarked Osiris. "And the Vault of Glass is more...isolated, at least according to the testimony of Pahanin. It would be the easier target."

Cayde-6 was suddenly quiet, his eyes focused on a litany of information being displayed from the projector: mission reports, apparently. "...yeah. It probably is."

Shinji Ikari tilted his head, apparently noting the Exo's sudden quiet. "Is...something wrong?"

"...got a report in from the Anomalous Zone. Shiro-4 is em-eye-ay. His jumpship disappeared...no contact reestablished." The Hunter Vanguard sighed audibly. "Great. Just great."

The Guardian let the thought circulate within his head. _Missing in action...Peter, how important is Shiro-4?  
_  
' _...well, to my knowledge, he used to be Cayde-6's protege. He's one of the Vanguard's best scouts, and has a way with firearms. Did you know that the majority of the SIVA-enhanced weapons are based off of his designs?_ '

 _...I see._ "Is there a plan in place to extract him?"

"I'd have to think about that one, new guy. We're talking about infiltrating heavily-guarded Vex territory...much as I'd like to avoid a repeat of Andal, I wouldn't know where to start looking."

"...very well. I'll look for him." He turned on his heel and prepared to leave when the Hunter Vanguard's voice broke through with uncharacteristic seriousness.

"Steve...no. _Guardian._ " He could feel Cayde's gaze on his back. "I think you've got moxie. I've liked what I've seen so far...but going alone is a suicide mission."

Hmm. Suicide mission. The term seemed...

(It was the first days of the Cataclysm. Gang activity in the inner city had become intolerable, to the point where open warfare was taking place. The military had been mobilized to restore order, until - inexplicably - they too had turned on themselves. The local police were surrounded on all sides by hostile forces. It was in this hellish environment that he, a mere officer, stepped into the fray.)

...familiar. "...I'm new. A relative unknown." He glanced over his shoulder. "Anonymity will be my best ally, correct?"

"...hmm. The Vex _do_ seem to respond proportionately as a basic tactical matter," acknowledged Osiris. "Ever since Unit-02 retreated from the Anomalous Zone, we have yet to encounter more giant Vex. Perhaps...you may have a valid point."

Cayde-6's eyes narrowed. "...Osiris, you _normally_ advocate sensible action. A solo warrior, delving into the deep dark, all heroically and gallantly? That's normally a _me_ move." He blinked, looking somewhat befuddled. "...I'm not sure I how I feel about this role reversal."

"...Shiro-4, from what it sounds like, is a valuable member of the City's military forces. A rescue mission is called for...and in the meantime, I'll report anything I find about this 'Black Garden'." The Guardian turned his gaze towards his other erstwhile teammates: Eris Morn was looking somewhat contemplative, while Shinji Ikari appeared a little...worried. Possibly for him. A nice sentiment...but the young Hunter would need to maintain focus on his own tasks. "Good luck with the Vault of Glass."

The Japanese teen blinked owlishly. "What...what makes you think I'm going there?"

"Given the stakes...you don't strike me as the type of person to back down. No matter how much you hate it. Am I wrong?"

The young man's face curdled, a strange cross of bitter and resigned. "...no."

And that was that.

"Well 'Steve'...do your best," relented Cayde-6, sounding not too happy about this turn of events. "Try not to die. I'd look _really_ foolish for pushing you to take that class with Suzuhara, then." Jocularity, to disguise his concern.

"Understood. And sir..."

(In a matter of years, he had changed so much from what he had used to be. Undergoing GEHIRN's procedure to become an Exo, ascending through the ranks as other officers died, became Vassals of the Ahamkara, or simply fled...in less than a decade, his shoulders bore the four stars of the Chief of Police. In terms of remaining municipal authority, he was all that was left; countless lives in the city depended on him. In spite of it all...he always rose to the challenge.)

"...call me Chief." And with that, he left the Vanguard Headquarters.

' _...a significant improvement,_ ' fondly said Peter. ' _You sure you don't want your name?_ '

 _I'm sure.  
_  
' _Very well._ '

Besides...Chief seemed far more... _appropriate_.

xxxx

Cayde-6 hummed thoughtfully as the Guardian departed. "Hmm... _Chief_ , huh? Sounds pretentious...I _like_ it!"

"Ikari. Eris." The words of Osiris elicited the two Hunters to look back towards him. "You two have been at the forefront of many significant events as of late. The discovery of SIVA, the end of Nokris and Crota, the reclamation of Evangelion...and now, the defeat of Taniks, the Scarred. You, Eris, have long been dependable, as seen by your work for the Speaker...but _Ikari_...you have quickly become rather notorious."

"...that's bad, right?" asked Shinji.

"Notorious for the enemies of the City, more like," answered Saint-14.

"My point...is that in battles with forces that play with temporal physics and defy causality, it would only be sensible that the spearhead consist of those who have been at the forefront of such things. Additionally, even if Unit-01 is not as _consistent_ as Unit-02 is...it is a trump card that cannot be denied."

The young Hunter actually seemed to deflate at the mention of Unit-01. Eris quietly interjected, "being a Pilot of Evangelion is not where he begins and ends, Commander."

"And I would never insinuate such a thing," retorted Osiris.

Cayde nodded; even if being able to summon a giant robot was _incredibly_ handy, the kid had a special spark inside him: a strange kind of intense resiliency, in a sense. "A gun's only as good as the guy handling it."

"We would not be considering you for this mission if we did not believe you could handle it," said Saint-14. "Take comfort in that, young Guardian; it is a sign of your prowess."

"...thanks," he muttered, as though embarrassed by the accolade...and yet, the small smile on his face indicated that he was also somehow pleased by it.

"There are some fellows who I believe would be particularly useful for the endeavor to plunder the Vault of Glass," said Osiris, already filtering through various Guardian profiles. "If you have any suggestions, I'll hear them. But I suggest you resupply and rest; you two have quite the task ahead of you."

 _Indeed they do_ , thought Cayde-6 quietly, looking down at his own terminal. _And so does our new Guardian...  
_  
' _...you're not seriously going to let Chief go it alone, are you?_ ' mentally asked his Ghost.

 _Hell no.  
_  
Buck sighed. ' _You actually gonna cash in some of your favors?_ '

_If I have to. He's gonna be plunging deep into Vex territory; no telling what he's going to find in there._

xxxx

/Mexican Archipelago, Southern Fringes of the North American Anomalous Zone/

The bearded man hopped off of his horse, lightly patting the animal's side as her saddle and reins were removed. "Go on, now. You'll be of no use where we're going."

The brown equine neighed, swiftly turning tail and turning southward with her other brethren. Their animal instincts had long ago convinced them to stay away from the place they had been heading to for so long.

Sighing, the bearded man readjusted his armor and cloak, letting his fingers rest upon the stock of an aged sidearm. After all of the intrigue, events had led up to this: a gathering of Guardians who had remained loyal to his faction, sixty strong; dozens more in baseline humans and Exos; over a hundred combat-class frames. The cloudy sky fit his pensive mood, even as the northern horizon crackled with lightning amidst floating towers of brass and bronze. _Well, I've gathered as many as were willing to come._ It would have to be enough. _And now we're plunging deep into the belly of the beast..._

(He stared with wide eyes at the orange crystal, within which lied a nude girl with blue hair...and three red eyes. "No...that absolute _madman_...!")

 _...no more than usual, I suppose._ It was time to truly see how deep the proverbial rabbit hole went; he gingerly padded the pocket within his vest, within which lied a tattered journal: yellowed with age, and yet containing things that would have been considered insane by most. _Time to find out if what you had foreseen is actually the truth...Ryoji Kaji._ "Everyone: _move out!_ "

And so the war party of Lysander and the Concordat's remnants marched into the Anomalous Zone.

xxxx

**Grimoire: The Concordat**

" ** _Harmony must be preserved for the people alone. Outsiders will only threaten it._** **"**

**Before Seele ascended to the Consensus, there was the Concordat.**

**One of the original factions, the Concordat was part of the first triad that comprised the Consensus, alongside Nerv and the Symmetry. The Concordat espoused an isolationist ethos: to avoid drawing the attention of greater foes, it was best to maintain a purely defensive posture; to reduce civil stress, social harmony was emphasized as the highest virtue; to truly guide humanity to a Golden Age, the resurrection of the Traveler was their highest priority; their overall philosophy was socially popular, which was why they maintained their position for so long.**

**As decades passed following the Battle of Six Fronts, they became more disconcerted by the direction the Vanguard and the Speaker were taking. Osiris's interests were too dangerous, bordering on heresy; the Speaker was too lax when it came to the ideas of those such as the Binary Star Cult, Seele, or the Monists; the loyalties of the Awoken who had left the Reef were suspect, given how close the Royal Family appeared to be with the mysterious Nine; these and other views were sources of tension within the Concordat, further exacerbated and politicized after Lysander became the faction's representative within the Tower.**

**Then, after Twilight Gap, the Concordat inexplicably initiated a coup, seeking to supplant the City's ruling government. Although it was swiftly routed, the stark internecine conflict rattled the City to its core; thus, by decree of the Consensus, Lysander was exiled, the Concordat was disbanded, and the Guardians who had sworn loyalty to that faction were given the opportunity to realign. Some Guardians and civilians who had worked closely with the faction instead opted to leave the City, never to return.**

**To this day, rumors still abound that Lysander roams the Wilds, gathering supporters to continue his crusade against the Consensus: the Speaker, Osiris, and the faction Nerv in particular.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with that, we've got insight into who the Guardian (i.e. the "Player Character" from the mainline games) is based on in terms of character, skill, and disposition: none other than Master Chief of Halo fame. (Hence why 'Steve' was his joke name, as it was a reference to his longtime VA Steve Downes.)
> 
> Anyhow, Lysander makes an appearance at last!
> 
> /so many years after he was first mentioned in the Rise of Iron DLC  
> //and he remains just that  
> ///a mention  
> ////...welp


	37. The Paths of the Stranger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We witness a few of the many paths walked by the Exo Stranger.

**Grimoire: The City Age**

" _ **We are like steel that has been forged in fire...if alien invasions counted as fire.**_ **"**

**When did the City Age begin?**

**Perhaps when the bulk of the world's survivors lived beneath the Traveler, rather than in the Wilds. Or when the Titans raised the first wall of what would become the Barrier. Or at Six Fronts, when the City first faced coordinated, overwhelming attack - and repelled it decisively.**

**The City did not rise without struggle. Warlords and wilderness fiefdoms clung to power. Starvation, disease, and anarchy menaced. But the Risen held the frontier, and the children of the Collapse kept the fire burning through the long climb back.**

**Legends walk through this history. The Crimson Exo, Asuka. Takanome's Rangers. Rezyl Azzir, the Noble Hero. The Iron Lords. The fabled treasure hunter, Mana Kirishima. The rise of the Speaker and the Consensus. The heroism of Osiris. Saint-14's crusade against the Fallen. The terror of Dredgen Yor. The Clash of Giants.**

**As the City learned to walk again, it found a world overrun by alien menace. It faced disaster and defeat. Even in recent years, as Guardians ventured back to the Moon and the Inner Planets, the City's territory has withdrawn - outer sections abandoned and converted into fortifications in the wake of Twilight Gap, and the Threefold Invasion. Even the Cosmodrome, reclaimed after years of a brutal stalemate, is facing renewed aggression from the Fallen.**

**But the City's shipwrights and foundries hum with energy and SIVA. The probability kilns and work cooperatives produce new wonders. The mysterious weapon known as Evangelion walks again. The Darkness is rising...but so is the Light.**

**xxxx**

/The Last City/

Aya had counted two hundred and thirteen days since Shinji Ikari had helped save her erstwhile 'family' from the Hive.

("Hold on!" Lithe arms wrapped around her waist, dragging her away from the ghoulish terrors and towards the convoy. After her savior - a Hunter; a _Guardian_ \- turned back towards the battle, she tried to place that voice. It took a few minutes...but once she did, she quietly smiled with joy, a sensation that was shared by the Original Herself. After all these years, he had finally returned!)

In the days that had followed, she and her family had quietly inserted themselves into the City, becoming part of the daily life that created the metropolis's unique tapestry of life.

As she quietly walked along a busy sidewalk, her thoughts drifted to memories of life in this walled ecumene...

xxxx

_A daily trip to the Civic Educational Center was required for all new arrivals into the City, for a minimum of one month: educational courses were segregated by age, wherein everyone received a basic history of the City, a knowledge of how the municipal government functioned (from the Consensus, all the way down through the lesser Factions to the average Frame, performing infrastructure maintenance and security functions in public spaces), and an overview of their responsibilities. While the adults were instructed regarding the minutiae - namely, how to contribute to the functioning of the City and its prosperity - the younger ones were purposefully instilled with a sense of hero worship and adulation of the Traveler. Or at least, that was the intent._

_Aya could at least credit the propaganda efforts for looking cool. She particularly enjoyed the footage of a Warlock sniping a Ramielus from afar, for reasons she couldn't quite articulate._

xxxx

_Her mother - a human with tanned skin and dark hair - had managed to procure employment as an assistant at one of the local medical clinics, to provide knowledge and expertise regarding remedies that didn't require the application of Glimmer or technology. Even in this day and age, if a cure or treatment was available that wasn't resource-intensive, then by the Traveler did the City want to know about it._

_Her father - an Awoken with blue skin and equally blue hair - was applying his expertise as a self-taught electrician to maintain some of the older frame models that were in use throughout the poorer districts of the City. The old electrical manuals he had brought with him - originally keepsakes from the Reef, preserved as carefully as possible due to their age - had actually been items of great value, and had been sold to the Cryptarchy for a tidy sum of Glimmer._

_Aya herself? Well, as it was with most children, idle time was considered foolish; schooling was mandatory. Although there was some form of freedom allowed in what particular path a child could choose, a basic focus on civics, philosophy, logic, mathematics, language, and rhetoric was universal. She idly recalled how one of her older cousins griped about her coursework in paracausal physics, and mentally tittered._

_Thus far, her fondest experience in this quiet classroom had been when none other than Misato Katsuragi herself - she briefly recalled a ranking of 'Major', a title long null and void - arrived to provide a demonstration of a Guardian's capabilities. The purple-haired woman had been complaining about losing a bet with someone named 'Cayde'._

_Still, she couldn't deny the childish sense of glee she had felt when seeing the woman's Golden Gun take down a practice drone from hundreds of yards away._

xxxx

_One of the benefits of bringing in new peoples to the City was that they often brought artifacts and traditions of cultures long thought lost. Despite differences of tradition, their positives were always emphasized, whilst any negatives - or viewpoints that were mutually contradictory to those of other cultures - were glossed over or ignored to maintain unity and social cohesion. It was the practical thing to do, when their entire civilization was locked in an existential war for survival._

_For Aya, this body's ancestry could be traced back to Old Egypt, to the Sa'idi people on her mother's side. With it came a type of folk dance that was always pleasing to the crowd. And so that was how she usually found herself on weekends: gathered in amphitheaters where the people of her old town would perform for anyone who cared to watch. Her mother was a popular one, swinging a cane with delicacy as her body twisted and writhed, clad in a shiny robe and colorful sashes. Other men and women from her town would partake, but her mother's acrobatic form usually meant she was one of the centerpieces of the act. All throughout, traditional wind instruments and drums would play, providing a catchy beat that even she could tap her toe to._

_Granted, even though she had long grasped the innuendo being spouted by various onlookers, she couldn't help but get a kick out of asking her father 'why are those guys saying that you're lucky she's so flexible?' Or 'I overheard someone saying that my mother has bountiful hills. What does that mean?' It would always fluster her father something fierce, which struck a nostalgic chord in her._

xxxx

_She did not resist as her father placed her atop his shoulders, while he carried her mother in his arms: it was faster this way. The sound of explosions had become a roaring cacophony in the background, as the forces of the City fought valiantly to ward off the murderous Fallen and the impassive Cabal._

_"We're almost at the shelter!" yelled her father, his thick boots pounding along a sidewalk covered in glass shards. It was interesting, how quickly chaos could visit them._

_There was a hollow, splashing sound; the reinforced doors ahead of them were suddenly splattered with acid, creating a toxic hazard. Her father skidded to a halt, his eyes impulsively moving to the source of the attack. Several Mataraelim were skittering out of an alleyway, led by a large Mataraelus; the spidery Fallen chittered, and took aim._

_Aya wondered if this would be the end for this particular instance of herself._

_Fortunately, it was not to be; a Hunter suddenly emerged out of thin air, crackling with electricity as she sliced through the Fallen in seconds. She finished off the larger Mataraelus with a shockwave of Arc energy, disintegrating the beast. With a satisfied sigh, the woman - clad in armor of red and yellow, bearing a bright orange cloak - turned towards them. "There's another open shelter about two blocks down. I'll escort you; stay behind me!"_

_"...thank you, Guardian," said her mother, voice quivering with gratitude. Her father did not speak, focusing instead on following their erstwhile savior and protector._

_Aya was always grateful. Dying at such a young age would have been inconvenient._

xxxx

_Another political disagreement had broken out amongst their household._

_Her father was calmly arguing with his brother, a more scholarly type whose job - an assistant for one of the Cryptarchs - usually kept him closer to the Tower. Apparently, word of a pending alliance with the Reef was stirring; needless to say, the Awoken within the City were of many minds about it. Her father and uncle were no exception._

_"It was the Guardians and the people of this City who stopped the Threefold Invasion. Not the Reef," growled her father._

_Her uncle scoffed, "and that has_ what _bearing on this particular situation? Why should we maintain our isolation?"_

 _"The Royal Family is accountable to no one but themselves. At least_ here _we've always had some way of keeping our betters accountable."_

_"Use of force is still the underlying arbiter of accountability; you'd have just as much success at changing the Speaker's mind on something as you would the Queen's."_

_"Don't change the subject."_

_"Just trying to make a point, brother."_

_"You've always been too damned forgiving of those people. They kicked us out of the Reef!"_

_"We were political dissidents. We_ both _knew the risks."_

_"Then why are you apologizing for them?!"_

_"I'm simply being logical! They were justified in exiling us. If we had encouraged a similar level of political change_ here _, the Consensus would probably exile us as well, like they did with Lysander and his Concordat. And they'd be in the right to do so!"_

_"For such an intelligent man, you're awfully quick to apologize for fascists."_

_"Welp, you just trotted out the eff-word! I invoke Godwin-8's Law, you lose the argument."_

_"You just made that up!"_

_"Did not."_

_A harsh whistle from her mother broke up the argument. "Goha's_ nail _, will you children get into the dining room? Supper's ready! You too Aya, come along now."_

_All told, Aya thought the evening went quite well._

xxxx

It was a strange lifestyle: one that celebrated differences, while at the same time maintaining a strict civil hierarchy. Only the outward pressures of a centuries-long conflict kept the internal contradictions and social discrepancies from boiling over into something worse. One would have to be an utter fool to ignore how the moods of the City changed in accordance with the wars beyond the Barrier.

Yet...there was something lively and colorful about this existence.

It only cemented her importance within the Great Design. While so many others were focused on more harrowing details - the continuous slaughter to feed the Worm God Eva; the constant back-and-forth with the Minds of the Vex Collective, trying to push them to the proper Pattern; the consistent diligence of her other selves throughout the ages - she could instead focus on being a little girl, living the simple life of a civilian. She was one of the privileged ones, who constantly interacted with humanity, to remind herself of what this was all for.

These were the people that Ikari-kun had fought so hard for, and had ultimately given his first life to protect. Even now, he still fought for their sake.

And so would all of herself. No matter how monstrous the method, these people would live on: Rei Ayanami would guarantee it.

Aya let these morose thoughts pass away, as she hurried along to the day's classes; Edward-sensei was going to bring in a Mote of Light for a basic experiment today - to showcase some fundamental properties of the Traveler's paracausal energy - and she didn't want to miss it!

xxxx

From atop a skyscraper, the Exo Stranger watched as Aya moved along. _Yes...enjoy your life. Experience it for us._ She slowly backed away, quietly entering the rooftop stairwell. Waiting for the right moment - no one was around, she was in a gap of electronic surveillance - the Stranger slowly dissolved into strings of light.

xxxx

**Time was a web, branching out with each choice; intersecting paths were signs of paracausal forces, as the underlying reality was bent to the will of the supernatural.**

**Some of the webs were on fire. Others stretched on for infinity. The rest were phasing in and out of existence, subject to the whims of cataclysmic events.**

**The Stranger quietly plucked at one web-**

xxxx

December 2037, by Earth's reckoning. Approximately...four years before Instrumentality. Twenty years after Ikari-kun had died. Some island in the South Pacific. The name was irrelevant.

She gazed up at the sky. Stars were still visible...but not as much as they should be. The Darkness was closing in towards Earth. Mercury and Mars would have already fallen by now. Venus would have been evacuating the last of their colonists, following the Traveler back to Earth. But here...the Old Men of SEELE would have launched their first wave: a test run, to sneak in the vanguard of Earth's downfall.

It would be too soon. Events would be accelerated, and the Professor would be forced to activate the ABHORRENT IMPERATIVE ahead of the proper time. The MAGI were not ready yet.

So she quietly waited, feeling for that precise moment where reality would bridge to that deep and dark place.

 _There_.

A bizarre cross between a line rifle and a torch hammer spawned in her hands, as she loosed a jet of blazing exotic matter. The dark blight that was spawning from nowhere was pierced, overpowered and dispelled before anything would come of it. _That should do._ One of the Nine, as they would come to be known, would inevitably come to investigate...but there were still Ahamkara to fight. The remaining children of Nokris were persistent.

She unfolded-

xxxx

-onto a blasted plain, red and dusty. Mars. January 2031, by Earth's reckoning. The fledgling colony port of Freehold.

The terraforming efforts of the Traveler were being undone; alternate timelines were leaking into this world, a sign of greater Vex presence. But they were not why humanity was fleeing. _  
_  
The Stranger gazed at the hills beyond the bounds of Freehold, noting the mass of writhing shadow that was screaming towards the spaceport. _The first successful en masse test of the MP-Evangelions' vaunted 'army'._ Number One - the dear Chairman of SEELE himself - had gone to Mars to strike at an Ahamkara, one of many that had snuck aboard the colony ships leaving Earth during the Cataclysm. It had been an excuse to go to Mars - where the Traveler had been at the time - and try to claim the source of the Light for himself.

It hadn't gone that way, because the Traveler had fled the red planet before Keel Lorenz could complete his dark ritual.

But, the Stranger mused, the results were clear as day, as waves of Taken humans stormed towards Freehold.

The Exo's red eyes narrowed in on the outermost edges of Freehold, where a Clovis Bray research facility sat. There was a steady stream of vehicles leaving the complex, heading for the nearest spaceship that would get them off of Mars. She briefly recollected the last time she had stood in this spot - it had been a few hundred years in this world's future, long after the Cabal and Vex had staked their claims - and remembered where the resurrection would occur. _So it'll be...the last vehicle._ With a steady arm, she aimed a different weapon than from before, [an odd fusion rifle with a design evoking Vex influences.](https://destiny.fandom.com/wiki/Vex_Mythoclast_\(Year_1\))

 _Chyoom_ , went a stream of fiery charged particles. The rear left tire - heavily reinforced, able to stop a bullet - was punctured, and the armored vehicle skidded out of control. A panicked man leapt out, desperately yelling for everyone to grab the spare, quickly-!

Alas. Alas.

The first wave of Taken humans - living shadows that seemed more beast than man, gripped by a seething, negative radiance - quickly set upon the occupants, lashing out with hands and fingers that tore and battered. The screams did not last long.

Centuries from now, a Ghost would come upon this wreck, and revive the corpse of a woman known as Ana Bray. She would play an important role in the Battle of Twilight Gap.

She unfolded-

xxxx

-into the Black Garden. Local time...unknown. A turquoise glow coated everything, providing a strange beauty compared to the fields of bloody roses.

She faced the Black Heart, a massive, pulsating mass of Darkness: its innards were flickering with Light, absorbed over countless years. From various spots throughout the Garden, Light was being fed to it.

The Stranger remained there in silence for hours, pondering the nature of the Heart, before unfolding-

xxxx

-back into the Black Garden. The local time was different. But there was the sound of war. Countless Iruelim were swarming through the place, and Vex shells that had been taken over by strong Iruelus charged towards the center. The Kell of House Iruel - she noted the cloak's pattern, concluding that it was the one known as Draksis - led the assault through the ancient Vex of the Sol Divisive. They intended to take this power for themselves. This event was in the past, relative to Ikari-kun's time as a Guardian.

Even so, Paradeion, Transcendent Mind, floated above the Black Heart, observing the Fallen in silence. Then, the Hydra let loose a warbling cry.

The Black Heart began to unfold.

The Stranger's eyes widened; this event was not for her to witness, the sheer energy being exuded would suck her in, she had to leave, and _so she unfolded-!_

xxxx

-back into the Black Garden. Shortly after the previous event.

The Black Heart had returned to normal. The Fallen - scores of Iruelim - were surrounded by a new trove of roses. The microscopic organisms had been clustered into dozens of petrified spheres, bound by thorny vines. Only Draksis retained his humanoid form, his face contorted into a timeless, soundless scream. Paradeion observed the energy being drained from the Iruelix...or, perhaps, was analyzing his spiritual structure.

 _Hmm. Interesting._ The Stranger quietly filed this information away; the Original would decide what to do with it (she did not know it then, but far into the Stranger's own personal future, the instance named Nula Sov would use this information to enlighten the City and the Reef regarding the Black Garden's presence in the North American Anomalous Zone).

She unfolded-

xxxx

-and landed somewhere in Old Russia. The ruins of the city of Omsk. Less than a week after Taniks, the Scarred had been killed. Two Ketches hovered over the city: a Ramielship and a Zeruelship. The two Houses had combined forces to rebuff Guardians from these ruins, which contained a...Crucible arena, if she recalled. The Fallen had descended upon the place with sudden and overwhelming force.

It had not gone well for the forces of the City. The House of Zeruel were far more brutal than the Fallen of other Houses as a matter of course; combined with the long-distance specialties of House Ramiel in a cluttered urban ruin, it was a deadly combination. A few held off for quite a while. One Hunter, in particular, had picked his targets wisely, harrying the Fallen for two whole hours; however, a lucky shot had brought a building down on him. Immediately after he had been resurrected, a Zeruelus had bisected his Ghost from afar; given the long-range fire from the numerous Ramielim, it had only been a matter of time from that point on until he slipped up.

The Stranger watched quietly as the Hunter in ancient Days of Iron armor was perforated by the limbs of a Zeruelus - Yavek, a Baron of House Zeruel, she recalled - and tossed aside. With a hearty chortle, the wily Baron moved on, leaving the Guardian to bleed out.

After ten minutes, the Stranger walked out into the open, past rubble and rusted cars. She looked down at the dead Hunter, recognizing him by the various animal bones and Fallen relics strapped to his armor. _Lord Gheleon._ He had likely been trying to assist any nomads that had been stuck behind the new lines established by the Eliksni Confederation. A shame; he had been a tireless sort.

Still, it would not do to let useful tools go to waste. As she quietly picked up his sniper rifle - _Patience and Time_ \- the Stranger glanced down at the remains of his Ghost. With deft fingers, she reached into the circuitry, and triggered an emergency beacon that the Ghost had not had the chance to activate, so swift had been Yavek's assault. _At least this way, Lady Katsuragi will have closure.  
_  
She walked back into the alley, and unfolded once more.

xxxx

And so it continued...for years.

xxxx

_It was the Dark Age, before the rise of the City._

_The Stranger quietly observed from afar as the bandits were slaughtered without remorse; a few Risen were among their number. In this age, before the intrinsic powers of a Guardian's Light were developed and refined to the degree of the City Age, killing a Risen was...easier, yet still difficult._

_That they had all fallen to a single warrior was a testament to Asuka-1's martial prowess._

_The crimson Exo huffed angrily at the corpses around her, her thick and heavy hood and cloak splattered with dirt and blood. Her blue eyes still shined with utter disdain, within the shadows of her garb. "I told you to_ leave me alone. _" The bayonet of her pulse rifle dripped with red blood._ " _Idiots!" With a frustrated snarl, she kept on walking, her agitation clear; even now, her search for Unit-02 continued._

 _The Stranger knew that Asuka's discovery of Unit-02 would not come for many years yet. Over that time, her weapon would gain the legendary name of_ Red Death _, and the identity of its 'nameless' wielder would transform, to the point she would be thought of as a Guardian...long before she ever actually became one, and long after she had moved on to other, less notable weapons._

xxxx

Decades.

xxxx

_It was the City Age. The operation to reclaim SIVA was ongoing in the Ironlands._

_"She is useful."_

"Of course. But at the cost of your interference? Given her prowess, it is an unnecessary risk."

_"Against the Kell of House Ramiel, prowess may not be enough."_

"If she dies, then so be it."

_"You believe that her death would be more convenient?"_

"...perhaps. Unit-02's presence could be potentially troublesome, when the end approaches."

_"We can account for Unit-02...but the greater reliance that the Vanguard will then place on Unit-01 results in more opportunities for failure."_

_"_...very well."

 _With the blessing of the Original, the Stranger quietly gripped_ Patience and Time _and exited the corridor; as she went invisible, she quietly followed the trail of carnage left by Wei Ning, Vell Tarlowe, and Asuka-2 aboard the Ramielship Meriks-Fel._

xxxx

Centuries.

xxxx

_The Stranger had plucked Gendo Ikari from the age before the Collapse. The Cataclysm had not yet begun, although Nokris's draconic children would soon stir._

_She had already shown him a variety of timelines, wherein humanity was doomed; it was vital, that she impress the power of their potential foes upon them._ _"...what am I looking at?" he asked._

_"The binary star of Eta Carinae. Over one hundred times the mass of the Sun. Over four million times as luminous. Well over six thousand light-years from Earth. My temporal field is the only thing protecting us." From death, blindness, and discomfort, among other things. Mental discomfort didn't count._

_"...and the construct surrounding it?" His voice was beginning to quiver._

_Billions upon billions of bronze structures surrounded the spherical region of space that contained Eta Carinae. Each satellite was connected by energetic tethers of white: a massive conflux of grandiose size. Despite the numbers, the brightness of the binary star shined through. "It is a Dyson sphere - a bubble, to be precise - constructed by the Vex to utilize the energy of Eta Carinae. The radius of the sphere is over thirty-four astronomical units."_

_"...that's over ten billion kilometers in diameter."_

_"Correct."_

_The sheer scale had finally overwhelmed the Professor. When he turned towards her with a most bewildered look, she knew that they had him._

_But the Original was not yet convinced._

"Excellent work. But do not leave anything to chance. He must experience absolute despair."

_"But we are not done."_

_"...what else could you show me beyond this?" he plaintively asked._

_What a foolish question._

xxxx

But ultimately...everything had to end.

xxxx

She was starting to get tired.

" **SHE WOULD HAVE BEEN GLAD TO SEE YOU.** "

The Stranger glanced back at the containment unit of MAGI-15, red eyes gleaming in the displaced dimension's wavy atmosphere; Misato and her Ghost had just departed. "Lady Katsuragi likely would have been." A simple statement. "And then she would have many questions. Questions that I cannot yet answer." Questions she would never answer.

" **QUESTIONS THAT YOU WOULDN'T ANSWER. QUESTIONS THAT YOU WOULD NEVER ANSWER.** "

 _Hmm. Insightful._ If the MAGI were not needed for humanity's survival, she would feel awfully tempted to 'unplug' RASPUTIN right then and there. Unfortunately, the other MAGI would know...and they had ways of reaching out across the ether of reality. "...farewell, RASPUTIN. Our next encounter will be...uncertain."

" **HOW UNFORTUNATE. I HOPE I'LL HAVE BETTER COMPANY BY THEN.** "

She turned away, holding her pulse rifle - one that she had personally built, using components from various timelines, some of which had long ceased to exist - steadily. With a single step, she unfolded-

xxxx

" _It is time._ "

She listened, and focused. There was a particular place that the Original desired her to be.

" _Go forth._ "

She unfolded-

xxxx

-and emerged in the Oversoul Throne, right behind the Deathsinger. With a ferocious movement of limbs, she grappled with the ancient witch, tearing ferociously at Ir Yût's head. Before the Wizard could begin her Deathsong - the same one which had Shattered the Warlock Toland so long ago, relative to both herself and the people of the City - the Stranger ripped her head off. With a condescending salvo from her pulse rifle, the remnants of the witch's body was vaporized.

Now it was just a matter of waiting.

Gazing up at the dead star eye, she let the presence of her soul bloom; the Stranger would serve as the anchor for Original - and all of her iterations that had yet to _be_ \- to draw herself into this slice of the Ascendant Realm. The Vex of the Baris Analytic, having subsumed Omnigul into themselves, would follow along as well.

Before long, the spiritual locus - horns of burnished orange and gold - smashed together, and the Son of Oryx emerged in a burst of green fire. "Welcome. I am grateful that your attempts to outdo your father were so... _complete._ " Oryx would be a different challenge altogether. But oh, if this worked...!

The back-and-forth between Crota and the Stranger continued, but it was all too short. Before long, she bore witness as the various iterations of Rei Ayanami's soul - now bearing the massive characteristics of Nokris's, simply waiting for power to fill it up to the brink - tore apart the Hive Prince. Before long, the sickly green light of this twilight realm was overwhelmed by the blue star above, the Oversoul of the Original.

With a weary sigh, the Stranger dropped the Deathsinger's head onto the cold ground. Now...she had to obtain the physical host. She unfolded-

xxxx

-and set foot into the hidden chamber beneath the Speaker's Observatory. The still form of the Original, frozen within orange crystal, seemed to be looking at her.

" _There is a better place for me, now. Let me loose...and then, you will be free to complete the circuit._ "

 _...I see._ So her time was almost up. That was...a comforting thought.

" _Set me free._ "

And so the Stranger placed her hands upon the giant shard, and tapped into the power that was hers and hers alone. She had already paved the way for the Original's iterations to emerge throughout the fabric of space and time...but none would ever have the ability to traverse it freely like she did. Breathing deeply - even now, an unconscious motion, she had not possessed lungs for centuries! - the Stranger focused on the greater Oversoul...and pushed its physical host towards it.

The giant crystal unfolded into strands of light, vanishing entirely from this plane of existence.

The Stranger quietly turned, and waited.

It wasn't long before company arrived. "Hello Professor...and Dr. Ikari...it's been a long time."

xxxx

This would indeed be all for the best. She had promised Gendo Ikari that much. The Blasphemous Vision...it had to be done, to prevent the utter ruin of the mankind that Ikari-kun had fought so long for. The Hex would be her trump card, a gesture made in good faith to the Vex Collective that they too, would survive no matter what.

And so she quietly focused, plucking at one particular web of time-

xxxx

-and emerged in a dark place, yet one that was familiar. In this circular chamber deep within the Geofront, she stepped toward the cylinder in the center. It was a familiar position: the Original, constrained by a prison of orange...and yet this one was so much younger. So much more innocent...and yet, this had all started because of a dream. Or perhaps a nightmare.

The young child's eyes - metaphorically and physically, for she had yet to breach double digits in age - opened, staring curiously at her. " _Hello there._ " Her voice sounded warbled, coming through the tube's speakers. " _Who are you?_ "

"...tell me, young one. Have you had a dream of a ruined world? A world where massive Giants rose to the sky, and unmade humanity?"

" _...a world where I became God._ " One with many wings; a God large enough to hold the souls of humanity in her very hands. "A _world where I became so much_ more." For some reason, there was a sad song that accompanied it. Something about 'tumbling down'. "A _world...where I bore witness to the unbearable sadness of someone precious._ "

The Stranger smiled. "So it has happened." There had been an unusual timeline: one that had been home to an event of gargantuan metaphysical proportions, so stark and massive that it had connected with souls in _entirely separate realities_ that bore the greatest similarity to their origin. That timeline - perhaps, a _Prime_ timeline - could never be breached; that event had rendered it unreachable from the 'outside'.

And yet information from the 'inside' had slipped through. It had seeded the necessary perspectives into the Original. And because those dreams had been sourced from outside the Stranger's sphere of influence - had originated beyond her chrono-spatial footprint! - there would be no paradox in what she was about to do. "When you awoke from that dream...what was the first thing that came to mind?"

" _...I could do better._ "

"And so you shall." Thus did the Stranger let her soul unfurl, opening her heart to the Original Rei Ayanami. "Witness me."

And so the memory and experiences of an ageless wanderer poured themselves into the heart, mind, and soul of the young child.

The young Ayanami blinked quietly as the 'transition' finished. Now...there was a sense of clarity in those young eyes. A sense of age. Of...purpose. " _...I see. There is context to many of my unusual thoughts now. The great Giant...and the great Worm...those are Nokris and Eva...and part of my flesh is_ from _Nokris...I see..._ "

The Stranger sighed, stepping away from the cylinder. There was an odd heaviness in her inner workings. Perhaps her systems were finally beginning to die? _I must have loosened the metaphysical tethers in my Core._ That would be sensible, given what she had just shared. "I should leave. It would be...inconvenient if someone found me here."

" _...you have one more thing to do._ "

"...pardon?" How quick the young girl was to assume the role. Even if she was the Original, her relative youth made her words seem...impetuous. "And what would that be?"

" _I...have had dreams. Visions of a sphere traveling the stars. Of this 'Nokris', speaking joyously...there is something that must be done, to fully complete this cycle that began so long ago._ " The Original glanced surreptitiously towards the walls of the chamber: made of glass, the circular walls separated them from a massive tank of the same orange liquid, within which floated...copies. Clones. Empty shells, bereft of souls...at least, for now. " _You must take one._ "

"...I understand." But of course. How...fitting, that this final task would be left to her. Given all that she had experienced, it was only natural.

One of the clones - moving blankly, without thought or intent, moved by the Original's external will - quietly delved underneath the floor. After passing through a pressurized room, the clone opened a porthole in the floor, stepping out daintily. As orange liquid dripped onto the floor, the clone looked up at the Stranger with blank, uncomprehending eyes.

 _...this will be the last time that I leap across the web of space and time.  
_  
Grabbing the clone by the shoulders, she unfolded-

xxxx

-and set foot into a white expanse, glowing with Light. The time...was in the final years of the event that the Eliksni knew as the _Whirlwind_. The location...was the homeworld of the Fallen, _Eliks.  
_  
She looked down at the younger clone, still empty and without a will of its own. _And thus shall I end._ Opening up, the Exo Stranger established a connection, loosing the bonds of her soul-

xxxx

-the young Ayanami clone blinked with intent as the Exo's body collapsed at her feet. It was...odd, to be in a body of flesh and blood after living as naught but metal and circuitry for what had seemed like an eternity.

- _whoareyou?_ -

It was a whisper. An inquiry. Confusion, yet curiosity.

The Stranger - no longer an Exo, but a Hive and human hybrid - slowly walked away from the decrepit shell that had been her body for centuries upon centuries. Splatters of orange liquid were left in puddles on the sterile floor.

- _youareunusual_ -

A declaration. And truly, she _was_ odd. Drinking in the Light to empower herself - a sign of her Hive heritage - the physically-young girl winced at the slight sting of that paracausal power. However, her soul was capable of channeling that power - a sign of her human heritage - and thus she directed it to enhance her physiology. Age would no longer be an obstacle for her, so long as she had the Light.

The voice became stronger.

+ **YOU ARE CAPABLE OF FLYING IN THE SKY, YET SWIMMING IN THE DEEP+**

An odd rhetorical choice. There were many who were capable of choosing either the Light or the Dark...ah, but of course. Few there had been, if any, who had chosen to try and embody the two opposing principles, to synthesize them into something new...into something better.

She soon found herself in the center of the expanse, before a great throne. She looked up, and spoke with conviction. "I know not if you are the source of the Light, or merely its most powerful agent...but I know that you tire of this endless war."

The Presence of the Sky looked down upon her.

+ **YOUR FORM BEARS TRACES OF AN ANCIENT ENEMY** +

"The same enemy that now bears down upon your current civilization of choice, the Eliksni. They are doomed to fail."

+ **I TIRE OF DECEPTION AND** **DESPAIR. I WILL NOT INDULGE YOUR FALSITIES** +

"And I have no interest in lying; you see, I am here to ensure a particular future comes to pass. A future that sees the continued existence of the people that my dearest friend fought so hard for...a people that _you_ will one day bless. A people who will embody the Sky and the Deep in their fullness." The apotheosis of the Grand Design briefly flickered through her memories: a Giant of Light and Darkness, standing tall against the horrors of the universe. "A people who shall be protected by someone even _mightier_ than me."

+ **YOU SPEAK OF SOMETHING PROFOUND AND SILLY** +

The Stranger smiled, and sat down. "I have all the time I'll need to convince you."

+ **THEN SPEAK, IMPOSSIBLE ONE** +

And as the Taken King and his Hive raged against the Eliksni, the Stranger spoke in secret with the Traveler.

xxxx

**Grimoire: Ghost Fragment - The Vault of Glass**

" _ **The first step.**_ **"**

**The Vanguard Commander quirked his head quietly, looking at the assembled fireteam. "You believe that you three will be enough?"**

**Kabr nodded. He had pondered long and hard about the people to bring with him on this hunt. And really, it had been simple. "I trust Pahanin more than anyone. Praedyth's research into the old records of NERV-Venus and the Ishtar Collective make him invaluable."**

**"I wouldn't go that far," said Praedyth, trying to dissuade any praise.**

**"Honestly, I think you should," quipped Pahanin. "Because 'invaluable' means 'priceless', which is generally a good thing. But something's price indicates its worth. And something 'worthless' has no worth. Which is generally a bad thing. So I personally think Kabr's shortchanging you here."**

**Saint-11 chuckled. "You've always had a gift with words, Hunter."**

**"I'm just saying that 'priceless' and 'worthless' should mean the same damn thing! The words need to pick a side and stick to it, damn it!"**

**"Jotting that one down..." murmured Andal Brask, writing into a threadbare journal.**

**Osiris shook his head at the jocularity. "The Vault of Glass has always been an elusive bounty, given our lack of knowledge regarding the overall motives of the Vex. Most ventures on Venus have...gone poorly."**

**"We are prepared for an extended voyage," said Kabr. "We are aware that Vanguard support beyond Earth is minimal to nonexistent." Ever since the Clash of Giants, the forces of the City had been forced to hunker down and reassess their overall strategic goals. Focusing on the Fallen throughout Old Russia and Old Europe was far more pragmatic, than trying to reclaim territory. "We are not going to establish an outpost, or a permanent base; we are simply there to plunder."**

**"Sounds like you guys are going on a treasure hunt!"**

**Kabr turned towards the entryway; the synthetic voice rang out from a female Exo with steely blue eyes, glimmering with excitement. Although her gray, blue, and white bodysuit was new and without blemish, the markings of her face were distinctive and well-known. "Mana Kirishima?"**

**"The Treasure Hunter, at your service!" The Exo bowed theatrically. "And it sounds like you guys are going after quite the haul."**

**"Given that we're going after one of the Vex's greatest strongholds, I doubt that you'll be able to contribute to the level we need," cautioned Praedyth. "You're not a Guardian."**

**Saint-11 sighed. "That's the sort of arrogance that got a lot of Risen killed in the Dark Age."**

**"And Guardians in current times," added Andal. "Need I remind you of what happened to Holborn's Host?"**

**Praedyth relented, having been properly chastised.**

**Mana - she had never let it be known what her particular 'Exo number' was; she liked to keep people guessing, if Kabr recalled correctly - giggled airily. "He's just trying to be a gentleman! Besides...to get all the stuff _I've_ found, I've had to drag some heavy firepower around. Two words: _Gauss Cannon._ "**

**"...well, I'm sold," said Pahanin.**

**Kabr hummed thoughtfully. Exos _were_ known for being able fighters in general...without a need to eat or sleep, they could be as hardy and relentless as a Guardian. "Just know that if you die...there's no coming back."**

**"Eh, the greater the treasure, the greater the risk. I can have the Speaker vouch for me, if you need it!"**

**"Oh?"**

**The Exo smiled. "Where do you think he got most of his trinkets from?"**

**"A junkyard?" offered Pahanin.**

**"...I'll ignore that sleight to my character," huffed Mana.**

**" _What_ character?"**

**The proceedings dissolved into relatively lighthearted chaos, as Mana chased Pahanin around the room.**

**But in the end, the fireteam was set, and the four soon set out for Venus.**

**Only one would return.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's what we call a Stable Time Loop.
> 
> We also finally get the other side of various conversations that have previously occurred in prior chapters. 
> 
> But yeah. Rei's an ambitious little scamp in this story.


	38. The Ishtar Sink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shinji Ikari, Eris Morn, Ikora Rei, Shaxx, Eriana-3, and Vell Tarlowe search for the Vault of Glass on Venus.
> 
> Meanwhile, Chief continues his advance through the Anomalous Zone...and gains some unexpected company.

**Grimoire: Ryoji Kaji**

" ** _Understanding one hundred percent of anything is impossible. That's why we spend all our lives trying to understand the thinking of others. That's what makes life so interesting._** **"**

**I'm sitting here, and my heart is on fire. I have to keep writing.**

**I know that my dear Misato-chan would mock me for being so headstrong, but I've always been stubborn. The nature of our universe, the strangeness of the Traveler, of the Ahamkara; it was so fascinating! And given the nature of Evangelion, my curiosity had been eating at me. Not to mention the seemingly endless pockets of SEELE. The ends just hadn't been adding up.**

**I know it was foolish of me, but one of the guards on base had been acting odd. So I trailed him; I had simply been fulfilling my role, you understand? I hadn't expected that he would be speaking with one of the dragons. Standing orders were that all Vassals were to be executed immediately; standard operational security for NERV, you see? So I shot him. But the Ahamkara was still there, looking at me. And then he spoke. And I responded.**

**I'm aware that I made the wrong choice. I know that I sealed my fate.**

**But I had asked for the truth. The whole, unvarnished truth. And the beast granted it to me.**

**The things that I now see, I immediately write down. Perhaps someday, someone will be able to make some sense out of these visions I see: an Exo that travels back and forth through time, a City that is the Last one on Earth, a mass of darkness within a strange garden, unfolding into something.**

**It hurts now. I have to keep writing.**

**A shame about Asuka-chan and Mari-chan. They've only had a few sorties, especially compared to Unit-00 and Unit-01. But Europe is just so far away from the Source of these Wyrms. Soon, they will be attacking in earnest.**

**I know that my fate will be remarkably unfair to them; funny, how the power of the Ahamkara works. They grant your wish in a way you don't quite suspect, until you become consumed with the desire to kill. That killing helps feed them, somehow. I think if I had more time to process the entirety of the truth, I'd go insane. I wish I could go to someone, and tell them about the Collapse, and the truth of what the Instrumentality Committee has in store. And Gendo Ikari! My goodness, who would have thought that he had it in him. But that would violate the 'rule' of my wish, and would immediately turn me. I have to hold it off as long as possible.**

**There's just too much. So I'll write and write, until my hands give out, and then I'll keep writing.**

**It's getting harder to concentrate now.**

**It looks like we won't be seeing each other again, Misato. Sorry.**

**To whoever finds this journal: I hope you do something suitably spectacular with it. Maybe that will make this all worth it.**

xxxx

/Two Weeks after the Defeat of Taniks, the Scarred/

/Hera Spaceport, the Ishtar Sink, Venus/

Amidst the moisture and wild overgrowth, the first colony of Venus - long reduced to ruin and disuse - served as the front line between the Vex and the Fallen. The Hezen Corrective had consistently sought out strongholds held by the House of Iruel for what seemed like time immemorial. Since the rebellion of Skolas, more members from the Houses of Zeruel, Arael, and Israfel had been seen on the battlefield.

Navigation had been...tricky, so far.

Shinji Ikari glanced quietly through the scope of _Positively Disappointing_ , nestled in the branches of tree with wide, palm-like leaves. A couple of hundred yards ahead, at a four-way intersection between complexes, two Vex Cyclops - stationary constructs with powerful Void cannons - fired upon the encroaching tide of Iruelim, supported by Minotaurs and Goblins. From the rooftops, Hobgoblins and Hydras exchanged fire with Shanks and Zeruelim armed with wire rifles. It was a heady scene, one of many that stretched for miles across Ishtar Terra...and the Ishtar Sink in particular.

' _Seems like we're going to have to fight our way through no matter what._ '

 _Looks like it, mother._ Shinji sighed. _But is it really so bad to want to avoid conflict, and save our strength?  
_  
' _Of course not! But there are time considerations._ '

 _...yeah._ He quietly opened a channel to his fireteam. "Tarlowe-san. Eriana-san. Any luck on your end?"

" **Nope,** " bluntly admitted the Titan.

" **Negative,** " answered the Warlock. " **We're going to have to go in guns blazing, I take it?** "

"Yeah," admitted the young Hunter, withdrawing his positron rifle in favor of a scout rifle. "I think there might be a path that will let us slip past the bulk of the hostiles...but be ready to fight."

" **Roger that.** "

" **We'll form up on you in five.** "

It was somewhat nostalgic, working with Vell Tarlowe and Eriana-3 again. It had already felt like an age since that first mission. _I hope the others are doing okay...  
_  
Their group of six had been split up into two teams of three; an emergency mission had come in from the Vanguard regarding a high-priority target, deep beneath the Hera Outpost. He, Vell, and Eriana-3 had remained behind to try and find a way through the proverbial trenches of the Vex/Fallen conflict. The other three...well, the words that Osiris had used had been 'world-eating machine'.

Possibly some scary stuff?

xxxx

/The Nexus/

Deep underground, in a chasm that had been formed and opened by rotating discs of light and metal, a massive Hydra of gold and silver - Sekrion, Nexus Mind - howled at the interlopers, firing massive cannon blasts.

Eris Morn shadestepped to the side, firing a Shadowshot at the ground beneath the Hydra. Void energy latched onto Sekrion; in the background, the ravenous lightning of Ikora Rey's Stormtrance surged through waves of Goblin and Minotaur reinforcements. Without looking, she roared, "Now!"

Their third teammate did not hesitate, leaping off of stationary platforms formed from translucent orange; his entire body blazed with fire, and a massive war hammer of Solar Light manifested in his hands. With a triumphant shout, he leapt upward, aiming directly for Sekrion's eye. "THIS IS WHAT YOU GET FOR BEING A STATIONARY TARGET!" roared Shaxx.

 ** _CRASH!  
_**  
xxxx

' _I'm sure they're doing fine,_ ' assuaged Yui.

 _...yeah. I'm sure they'll be fine._ Shinji steeled himself, preparing to run the moment Vell and Eriana converged on his position. While he waited, his thoughts drifted back to the meeting that had instigated this current mission. _I wonder how Chief is doing._

xxxx

/The Anomalous Zone/

' _...and I've lost all contact with our satellites. I can't pinpoint our exact location anymore._ '

 _Do you still have internal maps saved?  
_  
' _Yes._ '

 _Then you should be able to plot our trajectory.  
_  
' _...true. Give me a second. Got it._ '

 _Our current location?  
_  
' _I believe...that we've crossed into the borders of what used to be called Oklahoma._ '

 _And Shiro-4's last known location?  
_  
' _Approximately thirty-eight degrees North latitude, one hundred and three degrees West longitude...in Old Colorado._ '

 _So we still have a ways to go._ Chief quietly gripped the handlebars of his Sparrow - an M12 model, colored speckled green with a reflective windshield - and increased the throttle, bringing his focus back to his surroundings: the endless fields of metal, with whole monoliths floating serenely in the sky. This mission had been...unusual, thus far.

After that first day - over fourteen hours of consistent, harried combat against Fallen and Vex units, forced to make use of enemy weapons when his own ammo had run dry - the proceedings had been...calm.

Too calm. His only challenges had been environmental: leaping across floating pillars and platforms, taking detours around gaps that had been too wide to cross; narrowly avoiding patches of land that had fallen in and out of time. It had been...unusually peaceful.

' _You seem troubled. Isn't anonymity a good thing?_ '

 _It is what we aimed for. But this entire place is huge...I can't imagine that we've escaped their notice.  
_  
' _Well, the Fallen have been quite the diversion. The Vex Minds may simply be diverting most of their processing ability to repelling the invaders at the edge of the Anomalous Zone._ '

The ground beneath Chief's Sparrow suddenly flashed, vanishing from existence entirely. Without a sufficiently dense surface to repel off of, the hovercraft plummeted like a stone.

' _...or not._ '

The Guardian grimaced, angling his Sparrow as it fell; when a new patch of ground neared, he let the engine burst, slowing his descent to something manageable. The ethereal mist was blocking his line of sight; he quietly stepped off of his vehicle, grabbing for one of his stolen weapons. "Peter. Do you sense anything around us?"

' _...yes. Yes I do._ '

Heavy footsteps sounded; Chief slowly gazed up as the haze ahead of him began to recede, revealing a Hobgoblin. A _giant_ Hobgoblin, over fifty feet tall. Its red eye gleamed curiously at him, before it raised a massive line rifle.

' _...you might want to run._ '

"No place to run."

' _...you're going to fight it, aren't you?_ '

Chief withdrew his stolen shrapnel launcher, and ran _towards_ the massive Vex.

' _I was afraid of that._ '

xxxx

' _I'm sure he's doing well for himself. He seemed dependable!_ ' reassured Yui.

 _...you're probably right._ Shinji's ears perked as nearby underbrush rustled. The markers for Vell and Eriana were stark on his HUD, identifying the causes of the disturbance. "Are you both ready?"

"As we'll ever be," said Vell Tarlowe, the Titan bearing a relatively new set of armor - version 2.22 of the MACHT line - from Seele, in colors of white and gray, with the faction's seven-eyed sigil plastered onto the breastplate. The Mark of Mourning adorned his hip.

("I liked doing a lot of work with the Pilgrim Guard," explained Vell as they were gearing up for their departure from the City. "They always had a lot of good things to say about Lord Gheleon. Never saw him myself, but there were a lot of times we'd have overwatch in some ruins, or when an enemy ambush got triggered before we ever got near it. Like a very reclusive guardian angel." A brief pause, as he grabbed another ammo block. "...he was a good man.")

"Just lead the way," said Eriana-3, looking much the same as before, bearing the distinctively stark garb of the Praxic Warlocks.

(" **My order understands the perspective of Osiris, and his drive for understanding.** " Eriana-3's voice filtered through the speakers of his cockpit; their voyage to Venus would take another hour, so their whole team had time to...well, _chat_. Eris and Eriana's _debate_ had started to get heated. " **But understanding the enemy should only go as far as learning their strengths and weaknesses. All of this talk about the possible history of the Hive, the philosophy of the Vex Minds...they're superfluous.** ")

Shinji nodded, palming a Smoke Grenade in his hand as he dropped down. "My Ghost will designate our path on your HUD. Follow my marker, okay?" He dropped the explosive, and the Light-tinged haze coated them all; with a brief spark, the Void swallowed the visible light around them, cloaking them from sight. As one, the trio took off running, with Shinji in the lead. Out of the thicker jungles they ran, past pylons of bronze that seemed to grow from the ground, over shattered concrete and broken glass; Shinji double-jumped towards an open window, rolling into a vine-choked hallway. As Vell Tarlowe and Eriana-3 entered behind them, their forms began to flicker. As the Void aura faded, they once again became visible; with primary weapons at the ready, they quietly moved through the hallway.

 _I wonder what this place used to be,_ thought Shinji as he quietly stepped over old rubble.

' _Well, judging by the faded Cyrillic characters that I'm seeing along the walls...probably a hospital of some sort._ ' True enough, as they continued advancing, they began passing by old cots and gurneys, long atrophied from disuse and the corrosion of years.

 _We weren't even on Venus that long...  
_  
' _Well, there were a lot of people that abandoned Earth during the Cataclysm. At its peak, our Venusian colonies had over twenty million people. And they didn't waste any time._ '

There was definitely something to be said about humanity's industriousness. That only made this whole scene all the sadder.

Soon, as they moved around the outer perimeters of the building, their pace slowed; Shanks were firing down at the Vex from windows, chirping in their basic machine language. Shinji quietly gestured with his hands to take a brief detour; the longer they went without being detected-

"WHOA!"

 **POW!  
**  
Vell Tarlowe's shout of surprise was punctuated by a Void-powered punch smacking into something solid; a Zeruelim's invisibility cloak shorted out, revealing a hazy humanoid with tendrils carrying four shock blades. With a defiant roar, it got back to its 'feet'.

Naturally, this drew the attention of the Shanks.

' _Well, we made it_ this _far without shooting!_ ' chirped Yui.

 _I gathered that!_ "OPEN FIRE!" yelled Shinji.

Vell Tarlowe grimaced as he knelt down, letting his Light surge...

("Lord Zavala actually based this off of what he learned from Sakura Suzuhara," explained the Titan; Shaxx and Ikora served as a distraction down below, dispersing the clusters of Iruelim. "It's more of a...'brute force' application of our Light. But it's a useful intermediary for those who've yet to learn how to manipulate their A.T. Field." The Titan knelt down atop the bluff, and saw Fallen turning their wire rifles towards their position. "Shinji, Eris, Eriana; get ready to open fire!" He braced himself, letting his Light surge...)

...and formed a Barricade of shimmering radiance, blocking the incoming Zeruelim's shock blades. "Hit him!"

Shinji nodded, raising his scout rifle above the threshold and firing diligently. The creature's A.T. Field shimmered with each bullet, cracking-

 **POW!  
**  
Vell's Void-powered fist smashed through the spiritual shield, crashing into the bony skull; the Zeruelim gurgled as the Light ate away at it, disintegrating it entirely.

The Shanks ahead of them, meanwhile, had focused their fire on Eriana-3, who was firing her hand cannon with great accuracy. Even as the drones' Arc bolts slammed into her, she stood stalwart within a wellspring of Light.

("The thanatonauts of my Order have long experimented with A.T. Fields in our attempts to minimize or thwart the twisted energy of the Araelim," explained Eriana-3 as she quietly cleaned her sidearm; in the distance, Eris and Ikora were keeping a wary watch on a large-scale counter-offensive by the Hezen Corrective against the fortifications of House Iruel. "But Sakura Suzuhara brought back an organized, disciplined sense of metaphysical fundamentals, courtesy of her tutelage from the Sage...and with some additional guidance from Commander Osiris...we were able to create something new, uniquely suited for Warlocks and how we channel our Light.")

The Healing Rift kept the Exo from falling against the onslaught. Before long, the hall was clear of foes. "Clear." The Rift of Light beneath her faded away.

Vell's Barricade dissipated. "No more hostiles."

Shinji nodded. "Then let's keep moving." They rounded the corner, staying as far away from the windows as they could. Eventually, they chanced upon an open lobby of sorts; looking over the rail towards the bottom floor, Vex seemed to be fighting Vex. The distinctive difference was that one side bore Goblins and Hobgoblins with shells laced with mottled streaks of burnt orange, and had cores empty of the shimmering milk that indicated Vex radiolaria.

(The contemptuous words of Eriana-3 filtered through his helmet's speakers. "Typical of House Iruel, to turn any machine to their favor." He watched with a strangely morbid curiosity as Zeruelim and Israfelim took the fallen remnants of individual Vex units, draining and scraping away at any hint of the milky radiolaria; each shell was then bathed in the yellowish glow of an Araelim, nullifying any trace of the Vex's indomitable psychic will from the shells. Then, once they were sufficiently 'purified', the units were inhabited by swarms of Iruelim. Still, they couldn't let the Fallen gain a foothold in this region; with a small hand signal, he let his Light surge, forming a javelin of indigo energy. In the next instant, two Shadowshots slammed around the Fallen, binding most of them; a flurry of grenades fell next, exploding with the power of Void, Arc, and Solar; then, as one, he and his five teammates descended upon the Fallen from all sides.)

"Come on," muttered Shinji going for a nearby window-

 ** _KRACK-OOM.  
_**  
A thunderous crack rumbled through the area, and the earth quaked; fissures began to emerge in the ground floor, rocking the Vex and Fallen wildly. The three Guardians wobbled, trying not to fall over. "The hell is happening?!" exclaimed Vell.

Grimacing, Shinji fired at the window a few times, shattering it completely; he forced his soul to extend, forming a ramp of orange octagons that led to the roof of the building across the street. "Hurry!" Eriana and Vell didn't hesitate; stepping outside and running upward to the top of the five-story administrative complex of Hera Spaceport. Shinji followed, chancing a glance down below; a large fissure had opened up somewhere further near the center of the colony, revealing chasms that delved deep underground. As he set foot atop the roof, letting his A.T. Field construct fade away, a an orb of orange erupted from one of the larger cracks, supported by two octagons of orange beneath it. The sphere was centered on Shaxx - a proverbial wrecking ball - while Eris and Ikora hand their hands placed tightly on their respective A.T. Field, levitating them upward.

With a sharp _snap_ , their A.T. Fields faded, and Eris's fireteam landed gently on the rooftop besides them. "Ha! I love it when a good plan comes together!" exclaimed the boisterous Shaxx.

"Plans usually take more than five _seconds_ to create," growled Eris.

"What possessed you to strike the Nexus machine with your Hammer of Sol?" asked Ikora.

"Gut instinct!" said Shaxx. "And I knew that we would be able to escape the ensuing collapse of the cavern with our A.T. Fields!"

"...well Eriana, I know I'm signing up for one of Suzuhara's classes when we get back to Earth," flatly said Vell.

"Indeed," agreed the Exo.

Shinji, seeking to dispel the tension, asked, "So...mission accomplished?"

Eris nodded. "Yes. Sekrion is no more. The Vex have endured a great setback this day." The roof beneath them began to tremble; the foundation of the building was beginning to crumble. "Though I suggest we keep moving."

The distinctive boom of Fallen Skiffs could be heard, along with the hazy crackling of energy and fog that signified Vex teleportation from time and space unknown; reinforcements were already arriving. "Yeah. Let's go." And so the team of six leapt from rooftop to rooftop, running as fast as they could across the breadth of Hera Spaceport; by the time the earth had stabilized, and the Fallen had resumed their offensive against the Vex, the Guardians had once more vanished into the jungles to the north of the Spaceport's ruins, delving deeper into Vex territory.

xxxx

/The Anomalous Zone/

The Giant Hobgoblin's line rifle had reduced vast sections of the metallic ground to molten slag. Any damage sufficient enough to pierce its bronze shell triggered a fiery stasis field, capable of incinerating anything that touched it.

Chief kept on running, circling the massive Vex with a zigzagging pattern. Every chance he got, he fired at the milky core or its red eye; it was a war of attrition, one that the Giant was losing.

' _Odd. You'd think we would have been dealing with reinforcements by now._ '

 _We should have.  
_  
' _Then what-?_ '

 _Someone else is here.  
_  
' _How are you able to sense anything in this dense fog? It's laced with temporal-_ '

 _Call it a hunch._ Every so often, he had seen the shapes of Vex Goblins beginning to emerge from the distance, only to be taken down from behind; flickers of purple and gold had only cemented his conclusion. _Let's just finish this._ He cut on his heel, darting straight towards the Giant Hobgoblin. With a well-timed leap - enhanced with his A.T. Field from below - he smashed into the Vex's torso, piercing the core with his knife. Just as quickly, he leapt back - his Light blooming with fire - and manifested his Golden Gun.

BOOM. BOOM. BOOM. BOOM.

The Giant loosed a synthetic gurgle as it fell backwards, torched radiolaria leaking from a burst torso. The ground quaked from the collision. Landing softly on his feet, Chief slowly looked around; the distinctive mist that seemed to accompany Vex teleportation was beginning to fade. Sure enough, it revealed dozens and dozens of shattered Goblins and broken Minotaurs, courtesy of three other Guardians. "...I assume Cayde-6 sent you?"

"Heh. Least you ain't green," gruffly said the Hunter, clad in dusky brown clothes and old leather. [The only gear of note was his red helmet](https://www.destinypedia.com/Graviton_Forfeit), equipped with a visor that seemed to be burning with Void energy. His voice was coarse and gravelly, with a noticeable drawl. "Name's Tevis Larsen. Nightstalker by trade. Cayde cashed in a favor. Better than trying to pay back all the Glimmer I owe him."

The feminine Titan was clad in the bulky [Garuda Type 1](https://destiny.fandom.com/wiki/Garuda_Type_1) armor set, colored blue and gold. "Lilavati-12. One of the original Sunbreakers. Cayde saved my life on a mission long ago. Unfortunately, I was under the impression he did it out of the goodness of his heart."

Tevis snorted. "Seriously?"

"It was centuries ago, before Six Fronts. I'm surprised he bothered keeping track."

"That coot wouldn't forget a chance for a favor. Ever." The Nightstalker gazed at their third member, who was a noticeably younger type. "Not sure what you owe him."

"I don't," said Aria Yamine. "I was hoping to be on a team for a certain mission to Venus, but my mentor Ikora Rey pulled rank on me." There was a note of slight displeasure to her voice. "So I volunteered for this instead."

"...you were also in Sakura Suzuhara's second class," said Chief.

"Yes. As were you."

He thought she had seemed familiar. He took in the fireteam of three with a quiet glance. "I told Cayde-6 that anonymity would be my best weapon."

"True, but you're here. We're here. Might as well join up now," said Tevis. "It was honestly kind of impressive, tracking you during that first day way back east."

Lilavati-12 nodded approvingly. "The trail of destruction you carved seemed befitting of a Titan from the Firebreak Order."

Aria tilted her head. "Are you going to insist that we turn back?"

Chief shook his head; their mission had been to provide him backup. Even if he didn't desire their aid, it wouldn't change the outcome. "No point now. You're already here."

Tevis chuckled. "A sensible guy. I like you already."

xxxx

The forces of the Hezen Corrective blinked from one location to another, surging without end towards their front lines within the Ishtar Sink. The paths through the jungles were filled by the bronze machines, and the air echoed with their synthetic chirps and roars.

Deep within the leafy underbrush, a Smoke Grenade was dropped, once again cloaking Shinji and his teammates from sense and sight. He and Eris were alternating, trying to focus their Light enough to keep all six of them invisible. Slowly but surely, the invisible Guardians advanced past the Vex.

" **Bah, we can take these enemies!** " proclaimed Shaxx's voice through his helmet's speakers.

"We're trying not to draw attention...er, Shaxx-sama." Come to think of it, was Shaxx an actual Lord? Or was it just an odd honorific? After all, Lord Zavala was an Iron Lord, so his title made sense...but Shaxx wasn't an Iron Lord. Was he? _He was Saladin-san's student...right?_

' _I think that's a question we can settle later._ '

" **Our interests are best served by letting the Vex focus on the Fallen,** " cautioned Eris. With a flex of her fingers, a Smoke Grenade manifested and she flung it to the ground. " **Let them kill each other.** "

" **As much as I agree with your sentiments Lord Shaxx...prudence is called for,** " relented Eriana-3.

Lord Shaxx snorted.

" **...you know, given that the Vex can travel through time, why are we still here?** " Vell Tarlowe quietly asked. " **I mean, why not just pull all of their units on top of us, overwhelm us with sheer force of numbers? They** ** _must_** **have the capability.** "

...that was a good point, mused Shinji. "Does...anyone know why? Eris?"

" **...unfortunately Ikari, most of my research and studies were tied to the Hive. Speculation is all I can offer.** "

Shinji grimaced. He dropped another Smoke Grenade, allowing the six to continue on; the jungle was beginning to thin out, and their upward incline was now laced with more rocks. Soon, the flora that had helped cover them would be gone. "...Ikora-san? What about you?"

" **...there have been many theories about the Vex, and their computational capabilities. When not engaged in conflict with us, the Fallen, or the Cabal...the Vex appear to focus only on building their vast constructs, and interfacing with great confluxes. It is highly likely that their works extend into multiple dimensions; however, the powers that the Light and the Darkness are capable of extend beyond mere physical laws and constraints, such as time and space and matter. Perhaps their options are limited to certain outcomes...or perhaps they are working towards a goal that has already happened in our history.** " The Warlock briefly paused. " **Or...it could be that we're so insignificant that the Vex would rather commit their forces to more important matters. But, as Eris has said...we can only speculate, as the Vex have proven unwilling to divulge anything.** "

 _...well, that's comforting._ Shinji glanced around as they moved out of the underbrush. "...I don't see anymore Vex."

"...hmm." Eris quickly leapt ahead, coming to a stop by the edge of a cliff. "...everyone. Come here."

The other five Guardians, now visible once more, joined the female Hunter's side. Gazing down into the cove below, they saw the familiar signs of Vex influence: rectangular chunks of circuity and metal - a proverbial plague of machinery - consuming and erupting from the terrain. However...one thing was of particular note. "...we've made it," said Eris.

("Unfortunately, Pahanin's memories after the event were...compromised. We will only be able to provide you some basic details of what to expect." Osiris glanced between him and Eris, before turning back towards the projector. With a few hand motions, the Vanguard Commander conjured the image of a large, circular door of segmented, glossy metal. "Although the location will have changed...the entrance should hopefully look the same.")

Shaxx chuckled. "Finally."

Shinji couldn't help but gulp slightly. "...the Vault of Glass." The source of so many rumors and legends was now before them. And now...it was their turn to try and plunder it.

xxxx

**Grimoire: Mystery - The Vault of Glass**

**The Ghost bears witness to a conversation, from nowhere and nowhen in particular. All attempts at verifying its spacetime coordinates fail resoundingly, and so it settles for listening to the blue-haired girl, as she talks with something unknown. Something vast, and grand; something limited, and fearful.**

**"I have considered your ultimate designs. Even if the truth of your origin has long been lost, you still aim to rectify that downfall. You seek to make your extinction impossible, by creating a victory condition for every single outcome. Your attempts to become inseparable from the underlying axioms that govern the universe are yet one example of this mentality.**

**"This is a shortsighted mentality, for you undercut yourself by attempting it. By making your extinction impossible, you exclude victory conditions in scenarios where your extinction _is_ possible. You are intentionally depriving yourself of useful data, with which you may obtain greater understanding about the universe and your place in it. The Pattern that you seek to emulate calls for the unending existence of the Vex; yet, what form will the Vex take? Will it be one to your liking?"**

**There is silence. The girl's head is bowed, as though she is listening to a response. Finally, she speaks again. "I suppose that it could be a difference of semantics; an alternate timeline is relatively indistinguishable from a parallel universe to the senses. However, the two timelines can be traced back to their point of divergence; a separate universe, complete with its own bundle of infinite timelines, cannot be traced back to anything but itself. So long as you focus on a singular universe...even if you master the entire span of its time and space...you will remain limited...and unfulfilled, as all possibilities will be denied to you. And in spite of it all, your existence will remain limited by the inevitable end of this universe, as unyielding entropy reaches its maximum, and the entire fabric of the cosmos reaches thermodynamic equilibrium.**

**"Do you understand what I am saying, now? It is quite simple: escape will make you _God_."**

**The girl turns knowingly towards the Ghost, and the fragment ends.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this chapter was where I introduced certain abilities that had been added into Destiny 2, noting them to be the result of A.T. Field experimentation. Internal consistency!
> 
> There was one thing I think Destiny was missing: special missions where you worked alongside named NPCs, so you could see them **flex**. Can you imagine running a Strike alongside Ikora and Lord Shaxx?
> 
> Because I can. :D


	39. Memories and Lamentarions // The Vault of Glass (Third Raid, Part I)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misato and Cayde-6 have a dance battle. Lilavati-12 ponders her time with the Sunbreakers. Fenchurch Everis comes to an understanding of who Nula Sov truly is. As for the new Fireteam plundering the Vault...they find Kabr.

**Grimoire: Ghost Fragment - The Vault of Glass 2**

" _ **The SECOND step.**_ **"**

**The way was no longer shut; opening the door alone would have been impossible. With all due diligence, the fireteam of four swiftly descended into the tunnels, past trickling water and quartz formations, and over floating ruins that were fixed in time and space. They had been confident, and assured.**

**Then they had entered the Templar's Well.**

**For time immemorial, it seemed, they faced the strange creations of the Vex. Goblins glowing green streamed from all directions with great fanaticism, imbued with a power that would mark them for negation: negation from time, from space, from life itself. Confluxes - drawn to the Vault, as if by gravity and magnetism - manifested with unerring regularity, and it was a harried scramble to keep the Vex from using these constructs to enact their will. Floating, overlapping cubes of unusual particle energy appeared - Praedyth called them 'Oracles', a fitting title - that sang of visions, and prophecy. The world they spoke of was one of total domination by the Vex. All potential pathways and choices were laid out before them, cementing the reality of probability in their heads, even as they kept destroying them. All throughout, the Oracles proclaimed that if they did not serve the Pattern, then they were mere figments of thought that would be forgotten.**

**Pahanin was taking it all rather poorly; he had always had wretched dreams.**

**Praedyth wondered if the Templar would ever stop shouting at them.**

**Mana Kirishima simply wished that the massive Hydra would move, so she could get to the door at the back of the Well. "I found an artifact on Mars, a long time ago." She held up a strange pin of some sort, made of brass and blinking with red light. "Pulled it from a malfunctioning Vex portal. It causes some odd spacetime fluctuations. I might be able to get it to 'flip' us around and out of _here_. Because we sure as hell aren't going anywhere like this."**

**It was a plan, thought Kabr. "Then let us finish this."**

**Pahanin served as overwatch, sniping from afar. Kabr fell upon the legion of Goblins, Harpies, and Minotaurs, his fists surging with Arc power. Never had his Light glowed brighter. The Oracles emerged, singing beautifully, even as they were destroyed by Mana and Praedyth during their inexorable advance. At last, the Exo and Warlock made it to the door; Mana fiddled with that strange little pin, and Praedyth shouted at his two comrades to follow them, and then they were suddenly gone in the blink of an eye.**

**Dozens of Oracles appeared at once; theirs was a symphony dedicated to their nullification. Pahanin shrieked and fled. Kabr was surrounded, and the Templar advanced.**

**With mad desperation, he plunged over the side of the Well, into a tide of bronze and brass. With each Vex destroyed, more of their milky mind-fluid splashed onto his armor.**

**Then an Oracle looked directly at Kabr's Ghost: its song was a requiem, as the Ghost was plucked away.**

**And then Kabr was alone.**

xxxx

/The Tower/

Misato Katsuragi huffed; her breath crystallized in the cold December air, joining the flurry of snow that was blanketing the City. It was a calm and melancholic scene. "...so, the Vault of Glass, huh?" Her small porcelain jug contained heated saké, which she took quiet sips from.

"You sound disappointed," said Cayde-6; sticking a Memory Chip into the slot behind his chin. "Mmm. Someone had a _really_ good cup of hot chocolate."

"...only in the sense that I wish I could have offered some advice to Shinji-kun before he left." The Vault was the stuff of legend; quite a few Guardians had ventured off to Venus over the centuries to find it, only to either return fruitless...or not at all. The failed attempt of Pahanin's team was simply the most notorious. "It's not a joke."

"Eh, his team has some pretty good heavy-hitters on it. And Eris Morn is relatively sensible...you know, as far as Hunters go. And it's not like she'll run into any Hive, so the creepy factor won't be there. The kid'll be fine...though it's not like he hasn't pulled off the crazy before. That dragon in the Ironlands, Nokris, Crota...kid's been through a lot."

"I know." It was hard to think of Shinji as a kid. Hell, she hadn't thought of him as a child for a long time.

(The First Child's death had hit Shinji hard; however, the reports soon came in of an Ahamkara in Manchuria, so there was no rest to be had. The Commander, bearing absolutely no fatherly concern or compassion, said that it was time to deploy; she felt a brief spike of outrage, one that she had to fight to quell. Yet...Shinji simply relented, and went on to fight. After the battle was over, she had asked why he hadn't protested, or complained, or resisted, as he occasionally had in prior operations. His answer was stark in its simplicity: "I wanted to...but people were dying, Misato-san. What would it have accomplished?" From that point forward, she would no longer regard the fourteen-year-old as a boy, but as a man.)

"...I know." Misato took another sip of her warm saké.

"...so, did you get anything out of it?" The Hunter Vanguard's words needed no elaboration; she knew what he was talking about.

xxxx

/Three Days Ago/

/Arabian Dead Zone/

_The Firebreak Order had launched a new offensive against the House of Shamshel; reinforcements from House Ramiel and Zeruel had arrived to bolster the serpentine Fallen. Yavek had been among their number. War raged through a city whose name had long been lost to time._

_The Zeruelus's lithe and cutting limbs sliced through stone columns; his limb managed to catch a Titan's leg, shearing it off at the thigh. Once he bled out, the Guardian's Ghost would appear, ripe for destruction._

_"Hey."_

_The Baron of House Zeruel turned just in time to get a fiery Battle Axe to the face._

xxxx

"A sense of satisfaction. The knowledge that a Guardian-killer was put down." Her Axe had been enhanced by her A.T. Field, allowing it to slip through the Zeruelus's own spiritual shield. And even then, she had not relented, swinging and smashing for an entire minute without pause. That was the proper way to fight the Fallen of House Zeruel, per the Awoken of the Reef: brutal and overwhelming force, up close and personal.

"Doesn't exactly make up for the loss, does it."

Misato snorted. "Hell no." She let the rest of her rice wine spill out: a tribute to Gheleon, who - despite his reclusive nature - had been an Iron Lord like her. With his death, she was now the last of that first generation. "But I had to get it out of the way, before it could turn into an obsession." That was an unfortunate part of herself that she had come to terms with, long ago; without closure, her desire for vengeance would have taken on a maniacal focus, like her battle with the Ahamkara had been in the Time Before. Now...it could be put to bed. "I'll just have to make do with his memory."

Cayde-6 chuckled bitterly. "Don't we all."

"...how about you?" Misato turned towards her erstwhile superior, more akin to a peer given their mutual age and experience. "How did it feel to finally do right by Andal Brask?"

xxxx

Cayde-6 shrugged. "Felt good. Finally squared that one away. Was a bit of a close call, though."

"I've already heard about that one. You pulled a 'Scooby Doo' on Taniks?"

"Hey, don't mock the fake Ghost." It was a testament to how seriously he had taken Taniks; like it or not, Andal had been one of the best Hunters around, and he had ended up perishing regardless. His trickery - faking a 'true' death, playing off the righteous anger of his teammates, then pulling out his Celestial Nighthawk for some added 'oomph' to his Golden Gun - has been the deciding factor. And even then, it had only been enough to crack the Sachielix's core, instead of vaporizing him like it should have. _That's not even accounting for the fact that it became a freakin' giant._ "More Guardians could stand to use some cheap tricks. Could be the difference between dying and dying for real."

"...we're a morbid bunch, aren't we?"

"Eh," said Cayde-6 with a shrug.

"Yeah, that's about right." Misato huffed, pushing away from the rail. "Well...my break's over. Time to get back to the Ironlands-"

"Katsuragi. Hold up." He had seen something that needed rectifying.

The woman turned back towards him, eyebrow arched out of curiosity. "Hmm?" She followed his gaze to the open area in the main veranda; a Titan and a Warlock were having a debate about something. Their gear was basic, so they were obviously new; from the looks of it, it was about to get heated. "...ah. I see."

"We can't just let this argument go on. It might impact their _team spirit._ "

The Iron Lady was sporting an ironically coy smirk. "Oh? But do us old fogies have what it takes to pull it off?"

The Exo snorted. "Just watch. We'll have it settled in no time." The Hunter Vanguard calmly walked towards the new-ish duo, whose shouts were becoming more animated.

"-I'm telling you, the Fist of Havoc has a higher voltage than the Stormtrance!" yelled the male Titan.

"Even _if_ that was true, which it _isn't_ , why does it even matter?!" retorted the female Warlock.

"...bragging rights."

"Oh, that's just _typical_ -"

Cayde shouted, "Guardians, Guardians!" He quickly made a motion with his hands, asking for calm heads. "We can settle this like a reasonable man and woman: platonically, and without any undue property damage. I take it you two have already tried to settle this in the Crucible?"

" _ **Duh**_ ," they toned dryly.

"Thought so. Well, looks like there's only _one_ way to settle this debate of yours." He spun on his heels, performing four whole spins before stomping his foot on the ground. "A _dance_ battle." Traveler help him, they actually looked befuddled! "Trust me on this." Still befuddled. "I can tell that you're skeptical. Let me show you how it works." He glanced back towards Katsuragi, who was slowly walking towards them. "LADY KATSURAGI! Your style is somewhat _inadequate!_ "

An audible gasp rang out from some other Guardians in the plaza, and Misato looked taken aback. "Why _Cayde-6!_ Are you something that I am _not_ , in fact, _**down with it?**_ "

"Not only that, but you're not even **_funky fresh!_** "

Somewhere in the distance, a Hunter yelled "Oh _snap!_ '"

Misato loosed a mock gasp that sounded downright authentic. " _Well!_ I'll just have to show you otherwise!" [She shook her hips three times](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TZT2pydg8v0&feature=youtu.be&t=16s), shaking her arm as she rotated in place before mimicking a handgun firing with her fingers. "First shot!"

"And a miss!" [Cayde-6 twisted his hips](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TZT2pydg8v0&feature=youtu.be&t=57s), juking his arms up and down as he glanced from side to side.

Misato snorted. "The 'Instructional Dance'? If that were a drink, it wouldn't have enough kick to be served at a _family restaurant!_ "

"Well, seeing as how your dance game is so bad, I figured I'd lead off with something fit for _newbies_."

Misato chortled. "Well then, let's step it up a notch!" [She stepped in place](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oRdxUFDoQe0&feature=youtu.be&t=3m49s), flinging out finger snaps with her right hand before making wavy motions with her whole body. She spun in place and did a snappy kick with her front leg, before thrusting out with her hips and spinning in place.

"I must have been in the Tower longer than I thought; I thought 'stepping it up' meant upping your game. Lemme show you how it's done!" [He then did a very bizarre move](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TZT2pydg8v0&feature=youtu.be&t=51s), kicking out with his front leg before twisting his head back awkwardly, making a hitchhiking motion all the while with his hands. He then repeated this motion with the other side.

"HA! You call that a show? It'd be cancelled before the first season even ended!"

"It's called _flexibility_."

"Oh, you think _that's_ flexible?"

"Trust me Katsuragi, you only _wish_ you were this flexible."

A stunned ' _OOOH!_ ' rang out from the various onlookers. The same Hunter from before yelled, "gonna need some ice for that _burn!_ "

Misato either was a good actress, or she was genuinely offended, because her eyes narrowed something _fierce_. "Fine then. Let's grant that wish then." [She cricked her neck](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sOnqjkJTMaA&feature=youtu.be&t=8m28s), shuffling forward before flinging her arms out wide and throwing her head back to some unknown rhythm; each movement of her shoulders and hips was in sync, from when she clapped and slid from side-to-side, to when she walked back-and-forth with arms contorted to evoke the image of an attacking monster. She pivoted around her back leg, shuffling back to where she first started before flipping around to look boastfully at him. "That thrilling enough for ya?"

' _...hmm. You might be in trouble, Cayde._ '

 _Oh shut up, Buck._ "All right, all right. Not bad, not bad..." [With a sudden motion](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h_D3VFfhvs4&feature=youtu.be&t=6m28s), the Exo twisted in place, shuffling his legs and hands to a snappy beat. Although less free-flowing, there was an oddly dynamic briskness to his motions, as he snapped his fingers and spun in place, kicking at random and making readjustments to his hood. To top it all off, he then _moon-walked_ before slowly leaning down - using just his ankles! - to a fifty-degree angle, standing back up without any other movements at all. _There are benefits to having mechanical legs._ "Well Katsuragi...is that _smooth_ enough for you?"

Misato frowned. "...you're going down."

"It'll take a better woman than you to make _me_ go down!"

The entire crowd - which had slowly grown and gotten closer to the action - shouted with a mixture of awe and incredulity. The same snarky Hunter from before then yelled, "I get it!"

Misato's frown deepened into a scowl. "Oh, that _tears_ it!"

xxxx

And that was how, thirty minutes later, the Queen of the Awoken and the Speaker stepped out onto the main veranda to find a massive dance battle-slash-party ongoing involving dozens of Guardians. Even a few soldiers of the Reef had been drawn into it. "...your Guardians have an awful lot of free time, Speaker."

Mara Sov's barbs only elicited a shrug. "We all need moments of levity from time to time."

"But this seems rather...juvenile."

"Functional immortality means that Guardians have even _less_ reason to care about propriety."

xxxx

/The Anomalous Zone/

Lilavati-12 quietly floated over another gap, following her 'fireteam' across the floating platforms. A massive canyon had impeded their progress with Sparrows, so they had settled for making their way across the levitating blocks of metal and rectangular stone. Tevis had griped about how foolish an idea this was; Aria's reply had been rather telling.

("They would not be here if they did not serve a purpose. It's possible that the Vex wish for us to make it across." The young Warlock's words simply made Tevis even more incredulous. "That makes it a _worse_ idea!" However, by this point, Chief was already moving ahead, leaping from platform to platform. The Nightstalker promptly lost it. "So much for good sense!" They all ended up moving forward anyway.)

It had been a relatively quiet jaunt, thus far. Quieter than her normal outings, anyway.

(The Sunbreakers were one of the earliest orders of Titans, founded before the City had even existed. She had been one of the first to enkindle the fiery Light within her, to take back the night from the Wilds. Even as Takanome's Rangers escorted refugees across the wilderness to the gathering peoples beneath the broken Traveler, even as the Titans of the even older Pilgrim Guard served as their protectors...the Sunbreakers would be the hammer that forged a safe path.)

Some of the younger Guardians would debate over whether the Firebreak or Sunbreaker Orders were more 'authentic'. After all, the Firebreak Order had records stemming back from before the existence of the Consensus. Yet, there was a reason that the Titan's Solar subclass was called 'Sunbreaker'; the term had been in existence for so long, it had become jargon. Regardless, both Orders believed in taking the fight to the Darkness; however, whereas the Firebreak Order had called the City 'home', the Sunbreakers had no fortress, no holdfast, no place to rest their head: they belonged in the Wilds, fighting in perpetuity.

(The Araelus let loose a warbling cry, and the stream of light smashed into her head; even for Exos, the light of Fallen from House Arael could short-circuit thoughts, and loose the connections between soul and machine; suddenly, fire roared, and the bullets of a Golden Gun pierced through the avian creature, A.T. Field and all. "Pardon me, looking for something." Her erstwhile savior bounded over her head, his Hunter's cloak fluttering in the wind. "Oh, and you owe me!" exclaimed the blue-eyed Exo over his shoulder, barely allowing a glimpse of a distinctive horn before moving on.)

Such a character, Cayde was. For all his struggles and issues with memory, he sure had an uncanny knack for remembering seemingly 'trivial' things. Then again, she was no different. Even after twelve resets - some chosen willingly, some not - it was not fundamental details about her upbringing and life that remained constant; it was seemingly superfluous conversations, moments of singular triumph in combat, quiet nights by a fire pit in the empty wastes.

Perhaps that simply indicated her values.

(On occasion, the Sunbreakers would rendezvous with another similarly minded 'Order', of sorts, more akin to a Faction for Guardians: the Iron Lords. Although Saladin could wield the Hammer of Sol as well as any Sunbreaker, his prudent demeanor and fondness for the growing settlement beneath the Traveler's corpse was ill-suited for her Order. She was far fonder of Jolder, whose ferocity suited her powers as a Titan. Oddly enough, she was also fond of two of their _Hunters_ : Katsuragi and Efrideet. _Especially_ Efrideet; she never got tired of the tale of how Efrideet threw Saladin like a javelin into a Walker from House Ramiel.)

It was honestly funny; how things could have been so different, were it not for a few elements of circumstance.

(Sloane, despite her graying hair and taut skin of bronze, had been a relatively young Guardian; despite being a Titan of the Firebreak Order, she was easy to get along with. So when Sloane brought word that the House of Bardiel was descending upon the fledgling City in overwhelming numbers, she took to the ear of the Empyreal Magistrate. Within the hour, all members of her Order broke from the Wilds to strike at the Fallen from behind.)

The Battle of Six Fronts. A pivotal moment in history.

(Rezyl Azzir's fireteam had broken a path through House Bardiel's flank; with merciless fury, Titans from the Sunbreaker and Firebreak Orders surged into the gap, assaulting the massive construct that the Kell commanded, a hodgepodge of Walkers and Skiffs that was held together by living sludge. She would always remember fondly how her Hammer of Sol smashed into Reviks's gooey face, providing just enough leeway for Sloane's electrifying fists to crush the Bardielix's left arm. The monster had finally been wounded; cheered by the sight of weakness, the Titans fought even harder.)

Pivotal in many different ways, it had turned out.

(Osiris, the new Vanguard Commander - and Warlock Vanguard for that matter, after Albios had resigned with sorrow due to his belief that he had let too many people die during Six Fronts; last she heard, he had left Earth on a self-imposed exile - had approached the Empyreal Magistrate with a deal of some sorts, to try and strengthen the Sunbreakers' ties to the Last City. However, negotiations were on hold pending the determination of the new Titan Vanguard, after Jagi - the previous Commander, part of the fledgling Consensus that had been formed to end the Faction Crisis - had perished during Six Fronts. Quite a few names had been thrown out to take his place; Saladin had bowed out, still mourning from the devastation wrought upon the Iron Lords not eight years prior. Likewise with Rezyl Azzir, who did not fancy a position of leadership. However, Zavala - not yet a Guardian of sixty years, and had already made a name for himself - and Saint-10, the Bright Crusader, had both been recommended by these legendary Titans. Privately, she dreaded the possibility of Zavala becoming the Titan Vanguard. When Sloane asked why, her answer was quite pithy: the man was too myopic, too focused on the City above all else...and the Sunbreakers were far too mercenary for his tastes, too disconnected from the people that lived beneath the Traveler.)

To think, if a few things had been different...she might not be in this position.

(The Speaker stepped forward before the gathering of Titans; the other members of the Consensus were at his back. Jagi's successor was kneeling behind Osiris and the Hunter Vanguard Andal Brask, hidden from sight. "There has been much deliberation as to who would take Jagi's place as Titan Vanguard. We have all managed to survive a perilous battle, one that has tested our mettle; in these times, where wisdom is needed to chart uncertain waters, we must not only appoint someone who is beloved by the people - a quality that both of our final candidates shared - but one who has a pragmatic spirit, who is willing to entertain different methods, different tactics, different strategies...so long as it leads to the defeat of our enemies." With those words, she knew immediately - even before he was formally introduced to the gathered Guardians - that Saint-10 had been chosen, and that the Sunbreakers' era of total isolation from the City was at an end.)

She briefly paused in her trip down memory lane to jump a little bit higher, avoiding a platform that vanished out of time and landing on the one after it. This was actually quite refreshing; out in the Wilds, far away from the City, her thoughts were clearer. Yet, without the constant rush of combat that she was normally accustomed to, there was actually time to _think._ It made the whole process of revisiting memories more palatable.

(Ouros, the Third Empyreal Magistrate, had never been fond of the Speaker's reclusive nature, or the inordinate focus that so many placed on the City. Yet the mighty Titan was even less fond of traitors, and backstabbers. Hence why, when a representative of Lysander came to seek the Sunbreakers' assistance in a 'matter of grave importance', he was immediately rebuffed. Ouros had commanded that she deliver this reprimand word for word: "if you truly believed that the Speaker and Osiris were a threat to the City, you would have stayed and fought to the last. The actions during your retreat speak only of a spiteful man; the Sunbreakers will not entertain such a character. Begone!" One week later, Lysander sent another representative, who was promptly incinerated upon sight; the one thing that Ouros hated even more than traitors were people who couldn't take a hint.)

Rumors and gossip were odd creatures; people had so many different ideas and perceptions on events and happenings that it made for an odd tapestry of events. Probably another reason why she enjoyed the Wilds so much. Meaning was found in the day-to-day struggle, defeating the enemies of humanity, and quelling the Darkness with the Light.

Then again, that disconnect from events allowed for new happenings to proverbially blindside her.

("So...you were out and about during the operation to reclaim SIVA...the Threefold Invasion... _and_ when Skolas announced his declaration of war." She refused to let Cayde-6 make her feel guilty. "Hey, I know you're usually preoccupied, fighting Fallen out in the Wilds, but that's no excuse to treat the City like the world's worst motel." It wasn't going to work. No way! "Tell you what, to make up for being such a recluse - and that's coming from a _Hunter_ , mind you - you can return that favor you owe me." Wait...what? What favor?! "That time I saved your bacon from an Araelus? I'm shocked you don't remember! Anyhow, doesn't matter, there's a particular Guardian I'd like you to keep an eye on...")

"You have been awfully quiet."

Lilavati-12, her introspection interrupted, quietly glanced at the team's sole Warlock. "I'm just thinking."

Tevis chuckled. "Awful lot a thinkin' for a Titan."

"Comes with being an Exo," she griped.

Chief said nothing, focused instead on forging his way towards the other side of the canyon.

Well, that was certainly one redeeming quality of Cayde's 'particular Guardian'; he apparently didn't find it necessary to pry or stick his nonexistent nose into other people's business.

She would relish the relative tranquility; in a place like the Anomalous Zone, it was bound to end eventually.

xxxx

/The Tower, the Last City/

"Well, _that_ was quite the trip!" exclaimed Fenchurch Everis, looking down fondly at his daughter.

Princess Nula Sov quietly gave a nod of acknowledgment to their 'teammate'; when Aria Yamine had been unavailable (like now), a quiet (and rather bloodthirsty, in his estimation) Hunter by the name of Era had been their escort during their two month jaunt throughout the Inner Planets. As the Hunter calmly left their presence, Nula glanced at the coating of snow - he, personally, was more interested in the clusters of footprints that indicated a recent dance party, or perhaps a stampede of wildebeest - around the veranda. "It has been...eventful."

"That's putting it mildly." Fenchurch calmly recalled the various places they had gone to throughout Earth, Venus, Mercury, and Mars; the focus had been places of isolation, largely separated from the war with the Fallen, with only an occasional run-in with Cabal and Vex forces. The Hive had been mercilessly absent. Nula, for all that she seemed to appreciate his company, had investigated the locales - be it a strange Vex construct, an ancient Hive seeder ship, an abandoned Fallen camp, a demolished Cabal outpost, or dilapidated ruins from Pre-Collapse times - with a strange, intense diligence. Such was her way. "Alas, all good things must come to an end."

"Indeed. I will have to catalogue my thoughts and observations...and get to work on restarting my Library." She hid a rather obvious twitch. "And my sister allowed for at most two months of 'gallivanting'."

"Bah! If I wanted to, we could've gone missing for years and _no one_ would have caught us. We could have tried pranking the Nine! Claiming Pluto as our own! Exploring the realms beyond our solar system!"

This elicited a small smile from her. "...well, you certainly _are_ resourceful enough. Though, in defense of my sister, she would be more tolerant if you were less...bombastic."

"Balderdash! My flashiness is part of my charm, and the Queen knows it! Hells, I was the best damned guard she ever had, and I was wearing fake breasts at the time!"

"You've told me the story. You were only a part of her personal Guard for a week."

"My point still stands!"

"As does mine."

"...I notice you're not speaking of Prince Uldren."

"Honestly...he will probably always hate you."

"I can live with that."

Nula shook her head, seemingly amused by his flippancy. "I must go and speak with my sister...and then I must return to my home." With quiet grace, she softly hugged him. "It was...agreeable."

"You _can_ say the word 'fun', you know. I'm sure the Queen hasn't outlawed it."

The Princess stepped away, lightly brushing at the wrinkles on her dress and robes. "Until next time."

"Indeed! Take care, my daughter!" Fenchurch briskly skipped away, humming a little ditty to himself, generally appearing to be as whimsical as ever. This continued for several minutes, until he was in a rather isolated corridor; he then ducked into a maintenance stairwell, trodding down several flights...and then just stopping. He leaned against a wall, slowly sliding down; upon sitting, all good cheer left him.

' _...you put on a good performance, friend._ '

His Ghost's words were not wanted, even if they were well-intended. _Not now, Neville...I'm exhausted._ It had only taken a few weeks to confirm his suspicions...but he had kept going. Nula hadn't seemed to mind, given whatever interests she had. Maybe he had wanted to prolong the good feeling for as long as he could bear. _I had to make sure...I had to make sure.  
_  
' _Shall I send a message via one of the other Hidden? Perhaps Eva Levante?_ '

 _No...no...I have to be more circumspect._ Fenchurch briefly removed his golden sunglasses, squeezing his eyes tight and pinching the bridge of his nose; even though he felt like crying - hells, he _wanted_ to cry! - there was only a burning agony that continued to smolder. Gingerly placing the shades back on, he reached into his robes and pulled out an odd, ramshackle communicator of sorts. Pressing several buttons, he waited for a connection to be established.

Finally, after one whole minute, an irritated voice blasted through. " **I don't want to hear about it Fenchurch. Leave me alone.** "

Still as cranky as ever! "Such a miser, Asher. How's life in the Outer Planets?"

" **Shush shush, trying to make sure my ship avoids the passive patrols, blast those Nine...have to follow up on a lead, I'm very busy. I'm sure Ikora would tell you all about it if she weren't off gallivanting on Venus. Not like she** ** _asked_** **for my expertise or anything, it's not like I haven't plumbed the depths of Mercury and made it out mostly intact or anything!** "

"Asher. Focus."

" **Didn't I tell you to leave me alone? Why are you still on the line?** "

"Listen. I need you to deliver a message to Prince Uldren."

" **And why would I do something as troublesome as that? You're as much a part of Ikora's Hidden as I am,** ** _you_** **find a way to do it.** "

"I have, and that way is called 'Asher Mir'."

" **No.** "

"You have one advantage I don't."

" **I have more than one advantage over you, but I can't bother myself with narrowing them down.** "

Asher's prickly barbs made him very exasperating to most people. Fenchurch knew that it was part of the man's charm. Probably why they got along so swimmingly. "It's called being a Crow." Prince Uldren's intelligence service was rather far-reaching; although the avian drones - also known as Crows, a 'bluff' of sorts to mislead nosy no-gooders - served a vital role, the bipeds took care of the HUMINT portion. Being a Guardian, Asher's position as a Crow _and_ a Hidden was somewhat of an open secret amongst the Vanguard and the Reef; paradoxically - or perhaps fittingly - this made him a rather suitable intermediary. Probably explained why he was so cranky.

' _In all fairness, Mr. Mir has always been cantankerous._ '

_Good point, Neville!_

" **...very well then. If it's not** ** _too_** **much of an issue, I'll send a message through the proper channels.** "

Fenchurch sighed, gathering his thoughts; the subtle feeling had become a proverbial eyesore once he knew what to look for. Every soul had a particular 'wavelength' of sorts; Fenchurch liked thinking of it in terms of music. Each soul was a unique song. Hence why the metaphysical interactions between his daughter and Aria Yamine, and later between his daughter and Era's damned _Ghost_ , had been so unsettling. Their souls, even if they had 'sounded' different, had all been based on the same wavelength: merely changed in terms of pitch, or tempo, so to speak...but still, fundamentally, the _same_.

Had he not spent such a long time with her...and had he not known the history of the Reef by heart...he would never have caught on. Nula Sov, or _whoever_ she truly was, had probably been counting on it. "It's for the Queen. The message is as follows: _the Princess is a pale masquerade._ She'll understand the reference." Oh, would she ever.

Such a shame; his daughter had always seemed like such a nice girl, albeit quiet and unusual.

Then...she had never truly been his, had she? Even if she owed part of her flesh and blood to him...her soul belonged to something else entirely.

xxxx

/The Waking Ruins, Ishtar Sink/

The data from Pahanin's prior foray into the Vault of Glass still held true: three Sync Plates had to be occupied, creating a circuit that brought a large spire into their current timeline. Various Goblins, Harpies, and Minotaurs emerged from the proverbial nothingness, intent on driving them away from this place.

It had not gone well for the Vex.

"Bah! A paltry defense!" Shaxx shook his head, letting flickers of Solar energy incinerate the trace remains of Vex metal on his knuckles. "Such an effort would have gotten them laughed out of the Crucible!"

"...it did seem a little too easy," murmured Vell Tarlowe, eyeing the large spire as a beam of bosonic particles streamed towards the large door. With a hollow _boom_ , the door seemed to split and slide apart along the bottom, revealing its intricate innards, and a large cave beyond.

"Never discount the possibility that the Vex may have an ulterior motive in allowing us into the Vault." Ikora Ray calmly reloaded _[Invective](https://destiny.fandom.com/wiki/Invective_\(Year_2\))._ "Keep your Light strong, Guardians."

Eris let the ostensibly younger Warlock's words stand; glancing towards Shinji and Eriana-3, she added, "cover our rear." Bringing _Bane_ up, the female Hunter took point, leading them into the tunnel of the Vault.

Shinji Ikari grimaced as they walked inside, through a large tunnel that slowly sloped and curved downward into the terra firma. "It looks...normal." Aside from some quartz formations and water that trickled into deep chasms, it seemed like just another cave on this Vex-infested planet: rife with blocks of brass and bronze, and unusually bright.

"Be prepared to shoot anything that looks at us funny," muttered the Praxic Warlock, hand cannon at the ready.

 _...what would that even mean, to look at us funny?  
_  
' _It's just a saying, Shinji-kun._ '

 _But the Vex don't really look at us any differently. They don't have facial expressions.  
_  
' _Are you going to start nitpicking linguistic oddities like Cayde-6 is known for doing?_ '

 _Sorry.  
_  
His mother's amused giggling alleviated his spirit a little; the whole enterprise thus far had an odd air about it. The Vault of Glass seemed...odd. It didn't really much seem like a vault, and he hadn't seen much in the way of glass either. At all. Thus far...well, he honestly didn't know what to think.

' **-be vigilant-** '

Shinji paused. _What?  
_  
' _What's wrong?_ '

_Didn't you hear that?_

' _Hear what?'_

' **-listen boy, my name is Prae-** '

 _That!  
_  
' _...Shinji, are you hearing something that I'm not?_ '

Shinji came to a stop. "Is anyone else hearing that voice?"

The other five Guardians turned towards him. "What voice?" asked Eris. Beneath her cycloptic helmet, he could imagine her brow furrowing, lip curling with curiously dour concern, as was her fashion.

"...it's a man. It keeps cutting in and out. His name is 'Prae'...or at least that's how it begins."

"...Prae?" Ikora was mulling the name, lightly tapping the side of her head. "...there's something...familiar about it. Who all was on Kabr's fireteam?"

"There was Pahanin and Mana Kirishima. That's it...right?" Vell Tarlowe frowned. "It had only been three..."

"...no. There had been a fourth. Kabr had chosen someone from my Order to accompany him into the Vault...he was well known for his interest in NERV-Venus and the Ishtar Collective." Eriana-3's looked down at her hand, slowly clenching and unclenching. "...he 'was'. Why can't I remember?"

"...time and space flow unusually in the Vault. Events that happen here may not translate to the rest of reality on the outside. Maybe we are remembering someone who had once been as real as you or me." Ikora turned back towards the tunnel, which continued to curve downwards. "...if anyone hears an unknown voice, do not hesitate to speak."

They slowly continued onward; the cave opened up into a massive, _windswept_ cavern. Dust and dirt swirled like mad amidst floating cubes of rock, each one bearing fractal designs and etched patterns evoking the impression of logic circuits. "For there to be air currents like this...the Vault must be of immense size," murmured Eris.

"Or perhaps it is reality reflecting the currents of time itself, drawn to this place like a maelstrom." Ikora glided over the great chasm, landing on the nearest floating rock. "Shall we?"

They crossed from floating rock to floating rock; Shinji couldn't help but ponder how, in the grand scheme of things, a massive hunk of levitating stone was rather tame in the grand scheme of things.

' _Have you heard that voice again?_ '

_No._

Finally, they found themselves on a ledge, overlooking a place that appeared to be of central importance: two great spires of metal and Vex circuitry stood upon a cobbled, multilayered platform of rock, surrounding by smaller clusters of stone platforms. All of it had been carved out of a thick, massive column of rock that delved deep into the abyss below. Light from an unknown source was shining down on the platform, illuminating the central portion; all in all, there was something...imposing, about the place.

Shaxx chuckled. "This would make for a _fine_ arena."

"...are you seriously considering using the Vault as a Crucible arena?" incredulously asked Vell.

"Why not?"

Eris ended the banter before it could continue. "Focus; the shape of this place...this must be the Templar's Well."

Shinji gulped; this was as far as Pahanin had made it. Mana Kirishima had vanished, and Kabr had never returned. This place had been one of loss and failure. "...well...down we go?"

Eris nodded. "Down we go."

The six Guardians softly landed on the platform below, leaking towards the door built deep into the column; however, something else grabbed their attention. A humanoid was kneeling underneath the hazy yellow light, still and silent. However, the brassy armor and unusual form seemed to trigger something in Shaxx: namely, recognition. "By the _Traveler_...is that you, Kabr?!"

"Don't get close," warned Ikora.

Shinji grimaced; the wind within the massive cavern suddenly began die down, as the air grew inexplicably heavier. _What...?_

' **-that is not him, that is** _ **not**_ **Kabr-!** '

Kabr looked up, his helmet's cycloptic eye blazing red. His limbs extended and split apart at the joints, revealing not flesh and blood, but Vex metal. He rose to his feet, and his body _expanded_ to dimensions similar to that of a Minotaur. The entire Well echoed with a horrific, digitized roar, emanating from the former Guardian. With all the subtlety of a sledge hammer, the reality of the situation hit them, as if the Vault itself wished to reveal their adversary's identity.

Kabr the Legionless was no more; now, there was only **Kabron, Desolate Mind**.

"Weapons ready!" yelled Eris.

Kabron vanished; in the next instant, Shinji felt an unyielding hand grip his shoulder. He turned, eyes widening at the Desolate Mind's burning gaze-!

And then he was gone.

xxxx

**Grimoire: Mystery - The Vault of Glass 2**

**Images flicker in and out repeatedly over its length. The result is a series of tableaus, moments in time captured by the Ghost's struggle to see what's going on:**

**\- The face of a Japanese woman with burgundy hair, staring quietly at a female Exo. She appears to be confused, unsure what she is looking at. The red-eyed Exo is offering a bronze disk.**

**\- A lab of sorts. A man is working over what appears to be a primitive Exo; the insignia of GEHIRN is visible in the background. There is another human in the lab, analyzing a vat of what appears to be milky fluid.**

**\- A burning city. The local signage indicates somewhere in Eastern Europe. A multitude of Exos, armed for war, fire upon a slithering serpent; with a shriek, it sends enraged humans at the Exos.**

**\- A woman bearing the colors of Ironwood, and a helmet with a silver crest; she is held by a dragon, surrounded by a crimson swarm. Agonized speech is answered by sadistic whispers, and the woman is thrown through a tear in space and time.**

**\- A scarred battlefield, in a far away place with a light pink sky. Strange humanoids, bearing hard carapaces and four arms, are fighting against a legion of Vex Goblins. Every Vex unit is bolstered by red nanites. Commanding this legion is a monstrous fusion of a Hydra and a Hive Ogre.**

**\- The battle-scarred world from the previous vision is witnessed through a portal of immense size. The image zooms out, and the Ghost finds itself viewing a gargantuan pyramid of living metal, growing out of an unstable world with a pale green sky and rivers of Vex mind fluid. The image suddenly shifts, as the Ghost realizes it is being held by the same blue-haired girl from before. "Do you understand _now?_ "**

**The fragment ends.**

xxxx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Kabr" is pronounced "Kuh-BEER", FYI.
> 
> /if only the Crucible allowed for dance battles


	40. The Vault of Glass (Third Raid, Part II)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shinji and the rest of his raid team face the corrupted remnants of a lost Guardian: Kabron, Desolate Mind.

**Grimoire: Relic - The Aegis**

" ** _The stars sang and decided if I was real. I drank of them, and tasted the sea._** **"**

**These are the last words of Kabr, the Legionless:**

**Pahanin has obeyed instinct, and fled. Praedyth and Mana have delved even deeper into the depths of the Vault. Perhaps they will triumph.**

**I, however, have destroyed myself to do this. They have taken my Ghost. They are in my blood and brain. But now there is hope.**

**I have made a wound in the Vault. I have pierced it and let in the Light. Bathe in it, and be cleansed. Look to it, and understand:**

**From my own Light and from the thinking flesh of the Vex I made a shield. The shield is your deliverance. It will break the unbreakable. It will change your fate.**

**Bind yourself to the shield. Bind yourself to me. And if you abandon your purpose, let the Vault consume you, as it consumed me.**

**Now it is done. If I speak again, I am not Kabr.**

xxxx

/Templar's Well, the Vault of Glass/

In a flicker of fluorescent cubes and hard light, Shinji Ikari was whisked away.

' _oAo_ '

 _Not now Rose!_ If they were to save Ikari, they would have to survive first. "Form up! The Vex are approaching!" roared the fireteam's lone Hunter. Indeed, all around the large platform, rectangular rings of light began to form amidst temporal fog; there was a bright flash, and there were suddenly dozens of Goblins and Harpies.

"Ah, the legion approaches!" Lord Shaxx smashed his fists together, reaching for his white and red auto rifle, the SUROS Regime. "Let us destroy these machines, and rescue our comrade!" At his words, the five Guardians unleashed a torrent of ammo and grenades at the Vex, who in turn filled the air with energy bolts.

"So, any idea where Kabr took our teammate?!" yelled Vell Tarlowe, manifesting a Barricade for extra cover.

Ikora flung a Lightning Grenade amidst a bunch of Goblins before answering, "When it comes to the Vault...it could be anywhere, or any _when._ "

xxxx

Shinji Ikari stumbled, barely catching himself before tumbling over the edge; nothing but a hazy abyss awaited him. "Whoa!" He quickly looked around; he was in a long corridor of sorts, filled with floating platforms. Various gateways could be seen, quiet and dormant. At the far end of the corridor - miles away, it seemed - was a small glimmer of Light, naught but a speck. "Wha...where am I?"

' _That's a good question. I can't make heads or tails of our current physical state._ '

' **-need the proper tool-** '

 _That voice!_ "Who's-?!" He never got the chance to finish, for the large Minotaur that had once been the Guardian Kabr appeared on the opposite edge of their platform, screaming furiously at him. "Uh..."

' _Run!_ '

 **'-run!** '

His mother and the voice were both in agreement, and so Shinji took off running, leaping for the nearest platform. Kabron swiftly pursued, fists glowing with Void energy. Wherever the Desolate Mind landed, his fists annihilated metal and circuitry...or simply forced them out of their timeline, if that made any sort of sense.

' _These readings are incredible!_ ' exclaimed Yui. ' _Such ripples on the fabric of space and time, down to the quantum level; this Vex Mind is channeling a tremendous amount of power from the Vault!_ '

 _Focus, mother!  
_  
' _I am focusing!_ '

And then, the digitized roars of the Desolate Mind became...understandable. Intelligible.

" **THERE ARE POWERS WE CANNOT SIMULATE.** "

Shinji risked firing back at Kabron with his scout rifle. If it did any damage, he sure as heck couldn't tell.

" **THERE ARE MANY MEMORIES INVOLVING YOU.** "

"...wait, involving me?!" Shinji yelped, barely leaping to the next platform before Kabron could smash him into oblivion.

" **YOU ARE LINKED TO AN INSOLUBLE ENTITY, JUST LIKE THE HARBINGER WAS.** "

Shinji blinked. _Who...who in the world is the Harbinger?!_

Kabron's red eye gleamed; a nearby gateway suddenly flared to life.

" **WE REQUIRE MORE DATA.** "

The Desolate Mind flashed to Shinji's side, who impulsively rolled away. Kabron anticipated this, teleporting just in time to smash his fist into the Hunter's face. With a pained scream, he sailed through the gateway...

" **COMMENCE TESTING.** "

xxxx

/Elsewhere/

...and onto a floating arena of metal, which seemed strangely muted. Rolling seamlessly to his feet, Shinji warily raised his weapon, trying to locate Kabron. "Where...where are we now...?"

Yui manifested in a flash of Light, quietly looking around. " _Hmm...it's hollow...?_ " She peered over the edge, wedges rotating excitedly. " _Oh...how fascinating! Come here, son, look!_ "

The Hunter warily inched towards the rim - trying to keep an eye out for the Desolate Mind - and peered down below. What he saw made his jaw drop. "...no way..."

The location was familiar, from a time that - in retrospect - seemed in certain measures both more idyllic and yet more painful at the same time: a former resort, converted to a proverbial company town by a cutting-edge scientific organization. On its outskirts, a lanky wyrm with gray scales and sharp teeth was roaring, biting down on the arm of its opponent.

His mouth had become drier than sand. "...it _can't_ be..."

That wyrm was none other than the First Ahamkara...and its opponent was none other than Evangelion Unit-01.

Shinji impulsively clenched his left arm; from his perspective, this event had occurred not yet three years ago; the memory of teeth biting into his arm-yet-not-his-arm was still stark. "How...how is this possible...?" The First Ahamkara thrashed, nearly tearing Unit-01's limb off; he could remember the terror and the agony as he faded into unconsciousness. "Did...did we travel back in time?"

" _Hmm...nothing quite so simple as that._ "

"Simple? Simple?!"

" _Oh, that's the actual battle, all right. But we're not really_ here _. Or, I should say,_ there."

"...uh-"

" _That gateway projected us into the past...sort of like shadows along the timeline._ "

"...but why?"

" _That's a very good question._ " The air echoed with a hollow sound; both Guardian and Ghost turned, as Kabron's form manifested in the air above them. " _And I think we're about to find out._ "

The Desolate Mind glanced down at him, then towards the struggle between Unit-01 and the First Ahamkara.

" **FEAR. AGONY. TERROR. THESE SENSATIONS HAVE BEEN CATALOGUED BEFORE. BUT THE TRIGGER IS INCONSISTENT.** "

Kabron's head tilted, almost...out of curiosity.

" **THE MOMENT WHERE THAT POWER BECOMES ACCESSIBLE HAS BEEN UNQUANTIFIABLE. THIS MUST BE RECTIFIED.** "

Yui suddenly paused, eye narrowing with realization. " _Of course! I am Unit-01, and you are Shinji Ikari! Our souls still have a fundamental resonance with this event; he's analyzing the metaphysical metadata!_ "

"Which means?!"

" _Nothing good, if he gets it all. I recommend breaking the projection._ "

"How?!"

" _Try shooting him._ "

Shinji raised his scout rifle, manipulating his A.T. Field to empower the bullets with some extra 'kick'. Projectiles coated in orange smashed into Kabron, and their surroundings began to fade; he could barely hear the roar of Unit-01 going berserk before the Desolate Mind's form was shattered-

xxxx

/???/

-and he was suddenly tumbling again, barely catching himself as he emerged from a gateway; he was back in the corridor from before.

'- **don't ever stop, staying still is** _ **death**_ -!'

Shinji obeyed the voice, leaping for the nearest platform. And just in time, for Kabron emerged right behind him with fists of Void, smashing the platform into oblivion. With a digital growl, the Desolate Mind continued his pursuit, red eye gleaming with the promise of compliance.

" **A POWER WITH TWO SIDES; ONE SIDE IS KNOWN, THE OTHER IS INSCRUTABLE.** "

Shinji chanced a Vortex Grenade; Kabron plowed right through the orb of ravenous energy, unaffected.

" **BOTH SIDES CAN CIRCUMVENT REALITY; ONE SIDE PROMISES A HEAVY TOLL, THE OTHER REMAINS MYSTERIOUS DESPITE COUNTLESS OBSERVATIONS.** "

 _Mother, what is he talking about?!  
_  
' _If I had to guess...he's speaking of the Darkness and the Light..._ '

" **THAT TOLL COULD TRANSFORM THE PATTERN INTO SOMETHING REPULSIVE, UNRECOGNIZABLE. BUT IT HAS RULES AND NORMS THAT CAN BE EXPLOITED.** "

A nearby gateway flickered to life.

" **BUT THE POWER YOU WIELD DOES SOMETHING WORSE: IT BREAKS THE PATTERN, ALWAYS AND FOREVER. IT REFUSES TO OBEY NORMS, AND HAS NO LOGIC.** "

Shinji skidded to a halt, as Kabron was suddenly in front of him-!

" **WE MUST UNDERSTAND WHY** _ **.**_ "

The Desolate Mind's foot smashed into his chest, and Shinji went hurtling into another portal.

xxxx

/Templar's Well, the Vault of Glass/

"They just." Smash. "Keep." Crunch. "Coming!" Shaxx threw a fiery hammer amidst a group of Goblins, incinerating seven in one fell swoop. "I love it!"

Eriana-3 rolled her eyes. "I can see why you and Wei Ning get along so well." She held a hand out towards Vell Tarlowe. "Reload!"

The Titan reached behind his back, pulling out a block of ammo for his Exo comrade. Tossing it towards her, he then seamlessly manifested a Magnetic Grenade and tossed it towards the nearest Harpy. "They're gonna bleed us dry with these small fries!"

"A likely repeat of what happened to Kabr's original fireteam," murmured Ikora Rey. "We'll be reduced to relying only on our Light...and this Vault is doing its best to choke it out, to keep it from rejuvenating."

Eris Morn scowled, tossing a Voidwall Grenade in front of the encroaching Vex; their numbers seemed inexhaustible. "Something has to change. Any insights as to where Ikari was taken?"

BOOM.

With a burst of light, an intricate conflux manifested in the center of the large platform, right between the Guardians and their mechanical foes. As non-baryonic lines of matter circulated throughout the brass gears and bronze plates, the nearest Vex began making a beeline for the relic.

Ikora wasted no time, leaping into the air above the conflux. "Don't let them get any closer!" The other four Guardians burst ahead, sliding into position around the bulky relic. "There's no telling what the Vex will initiate if they get into contact with it."

As Eris reloaded her _Swordbreaker_ shotgun, a familiar chime echoed through her head. _Rose?  
_  
The lily-colored Ghost manifested in a flash of Light, peering intently at the conflux. " _(?_?)_ " She scanned a certain section, then another. " _('3') ... (O_o?) ... ( ^o^ )!_ " She excitedly began scanning the conflux even further.

Eris blinked. "You've found Ikari?"

" _~(o_o)b_ " she chimed.

"...a trace. It'll have to do." She quelled her inner relief, knowing that it would make her sloppy. "Defend my Ghost! She needs to establish a connection!"

xxxx

/Elsewhere/

By this point, Kabron had dropped Shinji Ikari into several spots in his past. All of them had involved combat between Unit-01 and the Ahamkara. "What...what are they hoping to accomplish?!"

Yui peered over the floating platform; it was a day that was dark with storm clouds, and the sight of Unit-01 facing a large wyrm was different in one significant aspect. " _Ooh, there's Unit-00!_ "

"Unit-00?" Then that meant it was one of the ones where he had fought alongside Ayanami...

(Both Evangelions rose from the Geofront, and began treading northward; their target had been sighted near Aizuwakamatsu, southwest of Mount Bandai. Their target had already reduced the city to a proverbial charnel pit. How fitting, for such a gloomy day...)

Shinji's eyes widened; the sky had taken on a stark and chilling character. "No." He rushed to the side, gazing down below; the landscape was already scarred, as Aizuwakamtsu burned.

(One of the dragon's Vassals exhibited a deadly tactic; each person that fell under his thrall could drain them with a touch, making them sluggish, drowsy, uncoordinated; even the giant Evas weren't immune. By the time that Vassal, and all of the others, had been vanquished...both Unit-00 and Unit-01 were reduced to stumbling about. And that's when the beast appeared.)

The shape was unmistakable: bulky and hardy, with razor-sharp wings and seemingly impenetrable scales. Yellow eyes leered at Unit-00 and Unit-01, which were being battered around like playthings. "The Fiftieth Ahamkara..."

" **THIS IS A MOMENT OF SINGULAR IMPORTANCE. THERE IS MUCH DATA ASSOCIATED WITH IT.** "

The presence of Kabron didn't matter. His eyes were glued on the proceedings below: Unit-01 was struggling to rise, and Unit-00 gingerly held its broken right arm. The dragon was saying something; likely insulting them, if he recalled correctly. The words of the beast seemed...irrelevant, in the fact of what was about to happen.

" **A SUPREME ACT OF WILL, TO MAKE A CURIOUS DECISION.** "

The blue Evangelion reached around its back, gripping a large canister; the device had been brought along specifically for that mission. His father had said it was meant to be a weapon of last resort.

(He wondered why Ayanami seemed so serious. "When I detonate it, raise your A.T. Field." She glanced straight towards him; even though it was through a holographic projection, it felt like they were speaking face-to-face. "You must _live_ , Ikari-kun." And then she gave one of those small and joyous smiles that he had come to treasure. "Thank you." Before he could ask 'for what', or 'why', she turned away, and cut the connection. The blue Evangelion charged forward, and only then did it dawn on him what was about to happen.)

" **THERE WERE OTHER WAYS TO END THIS BATTLE, YET THIS IS WHAT WAS CHOSEN.** "

That 'fundamental resonance' must have been stronger than mother thought, because it felt like he was experiencing the uncertainty and agony all over again. "Get up..." he whispered, glaring intently at Unit-01's struggling form. "Get up...get _up_ , you damn coward, _get_ **up**..." He knew it was for naught. Nothing would change. But there was something cathartic about voicing his own, self-incriminating thoughts.

Alas, it was not to be. Unit-00, following the path set for it, rammed the explosive down the throat of the Fiftieth Ahamkara; then there was the detonation, and it looked and felt as though a miniature sun was born in the Aizu basin.

Shinji didn't have to imagine his past scream, for it echoed from Unit-01 with a sorrowful intensity that pierced the explosion's roar. And in the end, the Fiftieth Ahamkara - one of the mightiest beasts of all - would still survive. It would ultimately fall to Shinji and Unit-01 to kill the monster.

" **THAT MOMENT OF AGONY, TO BE FOLLOWED BY IMMENSE FURY; WHY DOES THE POWER EBB AND FLOW? WHY IS IT SO INCONSISTENT AMONG YOU WHO WIELD IT?** "

And this whole damn event and his damned reaction to it was nothing but a _damn experiment._

Yui blinked, looking at him with concern. With seeming foresight, she rejoined him. ' _...son?_ '

He slowly turned, facing the Desolate Mind with narrow eyes.

" **MANY THERE HAVE BEEN, WHO BECOME CONSUMED BY RAGE, AND FIGHT UNTIL THEY HAVE NOTHING LEFT. AND YET THERE ARE OTHERS WHO MANAGE TO CALL UPON EVEN MORE POWER, CONJURING IT FROM WHAT APPEARS TO BE NOTHING.** "

Kabron tilted his head.

" **HOW DOES IT KEEP HAPPENING? AND WHY DOESN'T IT MANIFEST UNIFORMLY? WHY-?** "

The Desolate Mind's question was interrupted by an A.T. Field-enhanced punch to the face.

xxxx

/???/

Kabron went hurtling out of the gateway; Shinji Ikari emerged moments later, and immediately took off for the speck of Light at the end of the corridor. With a mechanical growl, the Desolate Mind warped ahead, glowing fists reaching down towards the Hunter-

Energy roiled, crackled; the young Guardian's hands blazed with the Light of the Void, his entire body framed and reinforced by layers of orange octagons. Void clashed with Void, and entropy countered entropy. Kabron's head tilted, intrigued by this development.

" **THIS APPLICATION IS UNIQUE. YOUR SPIRITUAL CHANNELS FOR THIS POWER ARE SIGNIFICANTLY DEVELOPED.** "

Synthetic joints whined, and Kabron pressed further down.

" **WILLPOWER IS A KEY FACTOR. YET IT IS INCONSISTENT. WHY DOES IT WORK DIFFERENTLY FROM HOST TO HOST, EVEN IF ALL OTHER FACTORS ARE EQUAL?** "

Shinji scowled; with a sudden twist of his soul, his A.T. Field extended like a spike, pushing into Kabron and driving him away. With a defiant roar, he channeled the Void Light already in his hands - demanding to be released, to consume and dominate! - and sharpened them into twin javelins. He heaved, throwing them to either side of the Desolate Mind; the two Shadowshots burst, tethering him in place.

' **Keep going!** '

Shinji turned, resuming his run towards the shining beacon at the end of this abyssal place; his whole being was drawn towards it, as though it were a lifeline out of this place.

' _My goodness...that's a lot of Light._ '

Judging by Yui's words, she believed it too. His legs pumped harder, and he willed his soul to go even further, launching him so severely that he appeared to be flying. The source of the Light - or perhaps, to be more accurate, the _channel_ \- was a floating shield: a diamond of brass and bronze with a golden sheen, the dark handle in the middle appearing as a stoic eye. The shield seemed to have an inexhaustible aura. Without thinking, he reached for it-

_He faced Kabr as he had once been: a simple man, a Guardian like him._

_"This place is my tomb. I am but a mere vessel for the power of the Templar and its Oracles."_

_The shield was in his hands; he was giving it to him._

_"In the Vault, the laws of time and space and probability are the playthings of the Vex. But the Light is not subject to those laws."_

_This was a mere afterimage; an echo. But the will behind it was still true._

_"Use the Aegis. Change your fate."_

-and grabbed the handle, letting the Light flow.

He turned back towards Kabron, who was glowing purple; his whole body seemed to pulse in sync with the corridor, which began to fade away entirely.

xxxx

/Templar's Well, the Vault of Glass/

" _:-D!!!_ "

"She's got a lock on Ikari's Light!" yelled Eris.

Rose chirped excitedly as the conflux rotated upon itself, glowing brightly.

xxxx

/???/

Behind Shinji, a solitary gateway opened up. Unlike before, it glowed not with the reality-warping energies of the Vex Gate Network...but with the power of the Light.

' _Now's your chance, son! Go!_ '

As the corridor around him disappeared from time, he ran through the portal-

xxxx

/Templar's Well, the Vault of Glass/

-and emerged amidst his fireteam, taking the place of the conflux. "Welcome back, Guardian!" yelled Shaxx, immediately turning back towards the encroaching tide of Goblins.

"Are you okay?" asked Eris, briefly glancing over her shoulder before firing _Bane_ at an incoming Harpy.

"...more or less," admitted Shinji, lightly smiling as Rose gave his cheek an affectionate nudge before rejoining Eris. "How about you?"

"We are managing."

And that's when Kabron manifested once more, gazing stoically at them from afar.

" **YOU HAVE OBTAINED THE ANOMALY.** "

The Desolate Mind raised his arms; the sound of bells rang, as the Oracles began to appear. They were overlapping cubes of shining, yellow energy; two manifested besides Kabron. Then two more. Then four more. Then eight more, for sixteen in total. Their song was a symphony, dedicated to their demise; the air within the Templar's Well began to shimmer.

Ikora grimaced, suddenly wincing. "Is anyone else's vision going blurry?"

"Like a haze of static..." murmured Eriana-3.

"Shoot them!" yelled Shaxx, firing wildly into the air; his vision was apparently compromised, affected by these unusual devices.

' **-the Light must** _ **flow**_ **-** '

Shinji looked down at the Aegis in his hand. _Change our fate...okay then._ He ignored the encroaching fog and focused, letting the Light flow; his own body served as the locus for the Aegis, which pulled in even more Light into the Vault. With a sudden **snap** , a bubble of Light erupted from the shield, surrounding him and his five teammates. The song of the Oracles was suddenly muted, and the dark haze that had been begun devouring his vision immediately faded.

"Quick thinking," said Vell, grabbing his linear fusion rifle and firing pinpoint streams of Arc energy at an airborne Oracle. Two blasts shattered the cluster; the shimmer slightly decreased. "How long can you keep it up?!"

"As you long as need," answered Shinji with a confidence he didn't quite feel; the chime of the Oracles was pressing down on this shield of Light with the sheer weight of probability (the song had faint lyrics: _this path is one that will end in your death, let us save you time and end it_ **now** ). The Slap Rifle bolts and Torch Hammer blasts, courtesy of the approaching Goblins and Minotaurs, were no help either.

Eris seemed to catch onto his quiet worry, for she said, "We won't need long at all. Destroy the Oracles!" The five Guardians unleashed their weapons, firing upon the remaining Oracles with a storm of ammo. With each Oracle destroyed, the weight upon Shinji seemed to decrease. Finally, when the last Oracle was vanquished, Shinji let the shield fade with a sigh of relief.

Kabron stared down at them with an empty expression.

" **WE TRIED TO STUDY THE ANOMALY. WE COULD NOT RELIABLY WIELD IT. WE TRIED TO REMOVE IT.** "

The fists of the Desolate Mind glowed, and an orb of Void energy began to coalesce in his palms. Ikora grimaced, immediately bolting away. "Scatter!"

" **WE COULD NOT REMOVE IT. WE DESTROYED IT.** "

The Desolate Mind threw the indigo sphere; the six Guardians dispersed, barely dodging the projectile before it exploded. The platform shook with the detonation, and remnants of shattered Vex shells were scattered over the edge and into the abyss.

" **IT WOULD NOT STAY DESTROYED, AND THE POWER IT CHANNELED WEAKENED THE WALLS OF THIS PLACE. WE SEQUESTERED IT. ISOLATED IT.** "

With a synthetic roar, Kabron summoned more Vex; Hobgoblins manifested on distant floating platforms, while more Minotaurs and Harpies emerged from the dark corners of the Templar's Well.

" **THAT POWER CALLED TO YOU. HOW DOES IT REACH YOU? HOW CAN IT FILTER THROUGH TIME AND SPACE WITH SUCH EASE?** "

Shinji ducked beneath the swing of a Minotaur, instinctively bashing it away; a burst of Light accompanied the movement, and the large machine was pushed away.

' _Kabron's preparing another blast._ '

His gaze flicked upward; another orb of Void energy was being gathered in the Desolate Mind's hands. The other Guardians were actively moving...but Shaxx was bogged down amidst a crowd of Minotaurs. The Titan was intent on attracting as much attention from the Vex as possible, judging by his raucous shouts.

" **YOU USE IT WITHOUT UNDERSTANDING. IT BENDS TO YOUR WILL WITHOUT DIFFICULTY. HOW?** "

Shinji dodged two incoming Harpies; they were destroyed from afar by pinpoint shots from Eris Morn. He tossed a Voidwall Grenade in her direction, protecting her flank with a wall of purple fire. With another glance, he despaired at the sight of the orb solidifying; he wasn't going to make it.

" **WE MUST UNDERSTAND.** "

"SHAXX-SAN!" Shinji was at his wit's end; out of desperation, he _tossed_ the Aegis towards the Titan.

The Desolate Mind threw the indigo sphere towards Shaxx.

The Master of the Crucible seamlessly caught the Aegis, turning back towards the incoming projectile. "What's there to understand?!" His Light began to surge through the shield. "To one who has the Light, no explanation is _necessary!_ " He reared his mighty arm. "To one who _has_ no Light...no explanation is _**possible!**_ " With a titanic swing of the Aegis, Lord Shaxx _bashed_ the orb of energy back towards Kabron.

**_BOOM._ **

Kabron crashed into the ground, his body sparking with wisps of Void energy. He looked up just in time for Lord Shaxx to hit him in the face with the Aegis.

**_POW!_ **

The blow was stark, and brutal; the residual Light from the shield seemed to paralyze the Desolate Mind, a fact that the Titan was quick to exploit. "LET HIM HAVE IT, GUARDIANS!" Grenades of fire, lightning, and shadow flew, slamming into Kabron; energy weapons and power weapons fired, chipping away at the former Guardian's form.

Then, there was a rush of air, and the Desolate Mind's eye blazed brightly.

" **THIS INFORMATION WILL NEED FURTHER ANALYSIS.** "

Kabron warped ahead, emerging at Lord Shaxx's side; with a furious kick, his foot sent the Titan sailing into a nearby wall. The Aegis skidded along the floor, only to be smashed into pieces by the Desolate Mind. It faded away, dissolving into flickers of Light.

" **THE ANOMALY WILL NOT BE ALLOWED TO INTERFERE.** "

The Desolate Mind's gaze turned, with a furious roar, more Hobgoblins spawned in the far distance, and their Line Rifles shot streaks of starfire through the Templar's Well. That red eye narrowed, focusing once more on Shinji Ikari.

" **WE REQUIRE MORE DATA.** "

Kabron warped.

Shinji tensed, and impulsively rolled away; rising, he blinked at the sight of Eris's cloak, and the imposing form of Kabron beyond her, reaching down. "No!" He reached out, barely touching her shoulder before the Desolate Mind's grip came upon her, and they were _both_ whisked away-

xxxx

/???/

-and he stumbled, once more landing on a floating platform in the midst of the cylindrical corridor, floating in the endless abyss. He impulsively turned, noting Eris rise. "Are you okay?"

She turned towards him, looking distinctly annoyed. "Taking a blow meant for you doesn't help if you don't let me _take_ it." A brief pause, and a weary sigh. "Yes Rose, I know," she said, answering her Ghost's internal comment. The female Hunter looked around, taking in their surroundings at a glance. "Is this where you were sent before?"

"Yeah." He pointed down at the far end, towards the tiny speck of Light. "That's where I found that shield, that protected us from the Oracles."

"...and it appears there's more than one."

At Eris' comment, Shinji turned around, following her line of sight; at the other end of the corridor was _another_ speck of Light, identical to the other. "...huh."

"Indeed. We will have to trust in our comrades to pull us out of here."

The Desolate Mind suddenly appeared, landing on another platform. Before he could speak, Kabron looked towards one end of the corridor, then another.

" **THE ANOMALY HAS DOUBLED. THIS IS HIGHLY IMPROBABLE.** "

Shinji and Eris briefly glanced at each other. "See you on the other side," said the young Hunter.

"Likewise," she answered with a nod. Then they both split apart, running for opposite ends of the corridor.

xxxx

Kabron followed Eris's form; with a quiet gesture, three Hydras manifested.

" **SHE IS AN UNNECESSARY TEST SUBJECT. SUBDUE HER.** "

The three machines growled, and began floating after the female Hunter. Kabron turned, preparing to follow his true quarry-

CHYOOM.

An arrow of Void Light smashed into the platform behind him, and the Shadowshot's tether latched onto his leg. The Desolate Mind paused as the energy slowed his form; he managed to catch a glimpse of Shinji Ikari turning around - in the midst of an aerial jump to another platform - and tossing a javelin of Void Light. Not towards him; rather, towards the three Hydras pursuing his comrade.

CHYOOM.

Kabron analyzed the telemetry coming from the three Hydras - one had been struck, and two tethers hungrily grasped at its fellow units - as they sunk; the Void energy was clogging their repulsion mechanisms that allowed them to levitate. Bound by the Void, the three Hydras fell into the abyss below, disappearing into and out of time simultaneously.

" **CROSS REFERENCING AVAILABLE OBSERVATIONS. THERE IS A SUITABLE EMOTIONAL STATE FOR VARIOUS SITUATIONS.** "

The Desolate Mind tilted his head.

" **THIS WOULD BE CATEGORIZED AS...IRRITATION.** "

Yes. That seemed logical.

xxxx

As Shinji Ikari ran, the voice of Kabron echoed from behind.

" **EMOTIONS CORRESPOND TO OBSERVABLE CHARACTERISTICS.** "

His A.T. Field flared; off of a platform he jumped, using his soul to bound even further. The sound of a platform being disintegrated by metallic fists rang through his head.

" **CERTAIN EMOTIONAL STATES CORRESPOND TO SURGES IN THAT POWER.** "

Shinji turned on his feet, lashing out with his soul: a hardy octagon pushed at Kabron, momentarily blocking him.

" **YET THEY ARE NOT CONSISTENT. THEY DEFY CONSISTENCY. THEY MOCK LOGIC, SHAPES, PATTERNS.** "

Shinji's Light circulated around his feet; with frenzied panic, he leapt off of the air once, twice, _thrice!_

" **SUCH AN ERRATIC POWER SHOULD NOT CARRY SUCH STRENGTH, THAT COULD STRETCH ACROSS ENTIRE TIMELINES.** "

There! He grabbed the Aegis, and let the Light flow; just like before, that emergence of Light seemed to draw the attention of his fellows, for a nearby gateway snapped out.

" **AND YET IT DOES.** "

Shinji dove through-

xxxx

/Templar's Well, the Vault of Glass/

-and took the place of another conflux. He blinked, trying to take stock of his surroundings; Vell Tarlowe and Eriana-3 were firing upon the Vex. Further away, on a higher ledge atop the platform, Eris Morn was rising amidst Ikora Rey and Lord Shaxx. The entire platform was littered with shattered hulls of brass and bronze, and milky puddles of radiolaria stained the ground. "Is everyone okay?"

"We're managing!" yelled Vell, his Void-powered fists disintegrating a weakened Minotaur. "Where's your friend?!"

The Desolate Mind flashed forth from nothing, floating in the air. His red eye seemed to glow with something akin to fury, if the Vex could even feel such things.

" **WHY CAN WE NOT UNDERSTAND IT?** "

The Oracles began to appear: ten; twenty; forty; _eighty_. The entire Well seemed to rock and shake under the volume of their deathly dirge, their absolute aria.

 _Just like before!_ Shinji let his Light flow, creating a bubble of protection; in the distance, Eris did the same for herself, Ikora, and Shaxx. "Hurry!"

Vell and Eriana did not hesitate, as they opened fire at the Oracles. Ikora was somewhat more direct; her A.T. Field manifested in floating tubes beyond the aura of the Aegis, providing channels for her Light. The Warlock's body thundered with the Stormtrance, and the hazy air within the Templar's Well roared with lightning.

Kabron stared quietly as the Oracles he had conjured were destroyed, one-by-one.

" **TIME. SPACE. MATTER. WE UNDERSTAND SO MUCH OF THEIR UNDERLYING STRUCTURE. MATTER IS ENERGY. ALL ENERGY CAN BE QUANTIFIED. THAT WHICH IS QUANTIFIABLE CAN BE UNDERSTOOD.** "

The last Oracle was destroyed. As the shields of the Aegis died down, the same unknown voice from before spoke with something akin to finality.

' **End it.** '

Shinji raised the Aegis, which seemed to sing with Light; it gathered, coalesced, and _erupted!_ Eris, in a moment of eerie - or perhaps appropriate - synchronicity, unleashed a bright orb of equal power. The twin spheres smashed into Kabron, whose body began to spark and sink back to the platform.

" **WE HAVE QUANTIFIED YOUR POWER OVER AND OVER AGAIN. YET IT REMAINS MYSTERIOUS.** "

"Shaxx!" yelled Ikora.

"With pleasure!" exclaimed the Titan, agreeing to some unseen plan. He rounded about the rim of the platform, getting a running start; with a burst of fire and spirit, the searing Warhammer of Sol manifested in Shaxx's hands, and he pressed against an orange octagon. Greater speed, greater momentum; the Titan soared, rearing his arms as he neared Kabron.

**SMASH!**

Kabron, Desolate Mind, flew backwards, crashing into the circular door in the back of the Templar's Well; his limbs were scorched, and his chest was caved in. Radiolaria leaked onto the ground, as his lone eye sparked.

" **MYSTERIOUS. UNKNOWN. POWERFUL. IT COULD BE USEFUL. IT SHOULD BE USEFUL. AND YET IT'S NOT.** "

Shinji and his fellow Guardians slowly approached; the remaining Vex - those that had not been destroyed, at least - appeared to have vanished. Eriana-3 looked down at Kabron with pity. "...a shame, what became of Kabr."

"...tell me." Shinji glanced down at the Aegis, which slowly vanished from his hand; its identical counterpart vanished from Eris's. "...if you are so interested in trying to understand us...why not ask? Why try to dominate, and take the power for yourself?" It was the same question that had been burning in his mind with regards to the Fallen; why not _work_ together, and avoid so much unnecessary suffering?

Kabron gazed upward, staring intently at him.

" **THE PATTERN IS EVERYTHING. THE PATTERN IS ALL THAT WE ARE. YOUR POWER AND THE PATTERN CANNOT COEXIST. IF THE PATTERN CANNOT CHANGE, THEN YOUR POWER MUST BE EITHER SUBJUGATED, TRANSFORMED, OR CUT AWAY.** "

"...this Pattern you speak of. This mysterious design that drives you." Ikora stared quietly at the former Guardian, as though trying to formulate the proper question. "It's the cornerstone of everything that motivates the Vex. For all that you've tried and failed to understand the Light, we have had little luck in understanding you, in equal measure. Tell us...this _Pattern_...why would it be so horrible, if it were to change?"

Kabron's last words were appropriately mysterious and unnerving.

" **WE DO NOT WANT TO DIE.** "

The red eye went dark, and the machine went slack.

"...well, that bummed me out," muttered Vell Tarlowe. The door behind Kabron slowly slid apart, revealing a tunnel that led deeper into the Vault.

Shaxx quietly stepped beside the corpse of the Guardian-cum-Minotaur. "...I remember when he first arrived in the City. He eschewed the Titan Orders, preferring to forge his own path. I admired that kind of spirit." He reached down, scooping up a purple Engram and pocketing it. "Yours was a fine battle, Kabr the Legionless!"

Eriana-3 glanced over at her fellow Warlock. "...his words were troubling."

"We can only speculate if they're universal across the rest of the Vex Collective." Ikora turned towards Shinji. "When you were... _whisked away_...what all did he tell you? What were you shown?"

Shinji blinked. "Oh. Um..." Before he could finish speaking, his Ghost manifested in a flash of purple metal and orange A.T. Fields. "...you want to tell them?"

" _I can share my conclusions more efficiently, dear._ " Clearing her nonexistent throat, Yui continued, " _judging from Kabron's words, the Vex have studied paracausal power for a very long time. He seemed to speak of the Light and the Darkness in very different terms; the Light is considered rather inscrutable and illogical. And the Darkness, although a power 'that promises a heavy toll', can be...exploited._ "

"...that bodes an ill omen," growled Eris.

" _It's probably why he was so interested in Shinji-kun's memories of Unit-01. And why the Vex protected Unit-02 on the Moon for so long._ " Yui glanced meaningfully at Eris. " _Light and Darkness, in one being._ "

The female Hunter went still. "...I have not forgotten what we learned in NERV-Japan." She looked towards Shinji, and he couldn't help but recall what they had learned - what he had _remembered_ \- in that dark pit: Nokris, a Hive deity, had been the source of the Evangelions' flesh...and yet they could use the power of the Light.

Vell Tarlowe glanced back and forth between Eris, Yui, and Shinji. "...sounds interesting. And possibly scary."

"I _do_ know that the Consensus is aware of the greater details of your findings from Old Japan, and that the more 'intricate' details were sealed from the public eye." Everyone turned towards Ikora, whose arms were crossed in a cocksure manner. "I have my resources."

"Whatever they are, they'll have to wait!" bellowed Lord Shaxx. "Conspiracies and nefarious plots are not my forte; however, whatever they may entail, it will have to wait until get back home. We have a mission, after all!"

"...indeed we do." Eris Morn sighed, gathering herself. "To destroy the powers of the Vault...and keep them out of the hands of Skolas."

As the other Guardians prepared to move on, Shinji's gaze fell back upon Kabron. "...Eris."

"Hmm?" His fellow Hunter turned around, gazing quietly at him. "What is it, Ikari?"

"...the mission briefing, before we left Earth." He tried to recall the information that Commander Osiris had provided, regarding Pahanin's fevered notes and recollections of his doomed foray into the Vault. "This place...if it's called the Templar's Well..." He looked around, as if worried that something was going to appear out of nowhere. "...where's the Templar?"

Eris's silence was not comforting.

xxxx

Centaurs were a type of icy, minor planet; bearing unstable orbits, there were thousands of them amongst the Outer Planets. Some had been converted by the Nine into proverbial fortresses, in preparation for their eventual apotheosis.

One such centaur was 7066 Nessus; it had not been taken by the Nine.

Rather, it belonged in its entirety to the Vex; a true Machine World, Nessus bore lakes and rivers and waterfalls of milky mind-fluid, amidst troves of crimson vines and giant, twisting trees, with leaves as red as blood. Despite being so far from the Sun, and in such a frigid portion of space, the Vex had managed to cultivate a living garden.

Much could be accomplished, when you had power to spare.

On this centaur, emerging from its depths, was a fractal pyramid of intricate circuitry and bronze; deep within its endless depths, a Hydra stood watch over a series of portals. This Vex unit bore three spheres of unusual matter around its body; dozens of Oracles swirled around the Hydra, whose roar echoed through this space.

This was the Templar: a creature from outside of time. It had the power to shape reality to reflect the visions of the Oracles. And in this place - a pocket dimension, pulled and separated from the Vault of Glass - it would accomplish a great work.

Beneath the Templar stood Ageron, Inquisitive Mind. "THE FRUIT OF THE HARBINGER IS RIPE." The Spartan - a fusion of Hive Knight and Vex Minotaur - gazed over the rest of the Baris Analytic. Sharing symbiotic links with the larvae of Eva, the Profane Worm, these Vex - these _Hex_ \- numbered in the tens of thousands. Theirs was a force that could replicate threefold: via the power of slaughter that fed the Worm God, through the self-replicating radiolaria, and by the nanite plague known as SIVA, whose programming had been twisted to fit their needs. "OURS IS A PATTERN THAT WILL ENSURE OUR SURVIVAL." The rest of the Vex Collective would continue their methods to dominate, as was proper. The task of the Baris Analytic was simpler. "OPEN THE WAY."

The Oracles foresaw worlds that had not been touched by the Vex, or the Hive, or the Eliksni, or the Cabal, or humanity. All from a different set of timelines, in entirely separate universes. Some would be well-suited to face the Hex. Others...not so much.

As the Oracles sang, the Templar's power surged through this place, the Pyramidion.

The portals suddenly shined, as tunnels through the barriers of space and time were opened.

This universe could be left to its own; once they spread, the ultimate fate of the Vex in this reality would no longer matter, for they would live on. And so Ageron spoke with finality. "COMMENCE FULFILLMENT."

Thus did the legions of the Hex advance, to dominate planets, consume stars, and devour whole galaxies in a wave of demonic metal.

xxxx

**Grimoire: Ghost Fragment - The Vault of Glass 3**

**" _The THIRD STEP._ "**

**They looked like Harpies, but glowed with a power that seared reality. Tests with debris and decoys revealed an unsettling truth: these Gorgons wielded ontological weapons, similar to the Oracles of the Templar. Whatever they gazed at was subject to their will. The power at their disposal was not annihilation in the conventional sense, but rather the complete erasure of an object from existence itself.**

**It took some time, but Praedyth and Mana Kirishima managed to sneak past them.**

**By that time, Praedyth's anger had faded, but the bitterness remained.**

**"Look, what's done is done," muttered Mana Kirishima. "For what it's worth, I'm sorry, okay?"**

**"...let's just keep going." They couldn't let this all be for nothing. "If we can understand what the Vex are up to...if we can _see_...we can at least warn the City."**

**"There we go." The Exo gave the Warlock a good-natured pat on the back. "After everything we've seen so far, it's bound to be something spectacular."**

**And so they continued, deeper into the crust beneath Venus (if they could even be said to be on Venus anymore; the Vault obeyed its own rules with regards to space and time). They leapt over platforms of finely-formed rock - too geometrically perfect to be natural or man-made - that faded in and out of time. At long last, they faced a door of concentric triangles, which began to glow in their presence.**

**The Vault of Glass opened up, revealing a tremendous construct of quartz and glass; the imagery of a Glass Throne was stark, and imposing.**

**Praedyth quietly walked forward, marveling at the otherworldly presence of this place. "...I see..." All of time was being drawn to the Vault, inexorably and relentlessly. His Ghost was looking quietly at everything, trying to scan anything of value. "What could be the source of this...?"**

**Then, from within the Glass Throne, emerged a Minotaur that was glowing with the weight of existence itself. Atheon, Time's Conflux, rose and stared down at them.**

**And he spoke.**

**_AN UNUSUAL OFFERING._ \ _A STRANGE PRESENCE._ \ _THE SKY IS MURKY._**   
  
**"...what..." Praedyth slowly stepped back. "...what offering?"**

**"You have claimed our prior comrade. I bring another, as part of my bargain."**

**The Warlock turned, and froze; Mana Kirishima held his Ghost; the Templar floated in silence, flanked by four Oracles and two Gorgons. "What...Mana...?"**

**"Her identity was a useful tool. A means to an end." Seamlessly, the blue eyes of Mana Kirishima shifted to a red glow. "Pahanin, and Kabr...and _you_ , Praedyth...were all means to an end. A greater end than you could have ever foreseen."**

**Praedyth tried to square the jovial treasure hunter with this cold and stoic figure. It didn't fit. It couldn't have fit! "...who are you...?"**

**She tilted her head. "...a fair question. You never truly knew me, for Mana was a false existence. I suppose, in the truest sense of the word...that I am but a mere Stranger."**

**There was a snap of power, and Praedyth was detained within a bubble of temporal energy. "...you...how _could_ you...?!"**

**"Farewell, Praedyth."**

**Atheon raised his hand. The Templar and the Gorgons roared, as the Oracles sang.**

**And Praedyth was lost to time.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *looks at the aftermath of the Templar's actions on Nessus*
> 
> Well, that can't be good.
> 
> /sorry for the delay in updating  
> //been busy  
> ///also, F for Praedyth


	41. The Vault of Glass (Third Raid, Part III)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A long-lost Guardian escapes the Vex. Meanwhile, Shinji and his fellows traverse the Gorgon's Labyrinth (which is now full of SIVA), and finally enter the Vault.

**Grimoire: Ghost Fragment - The Vault of Glass 4**

**" _THE TERMINAL STEP._ "**

**The Ghost of Praedyth is frozen in stasis; he is unable to do anything but witness.**

**Mana Kirishima - nay, the Exo Stranger - stares upon the face of Atheon. "Thank you for entertaining my request."**

**_AN IRREGULAR EXISTENCE._ \ _OUT OF PLACE._ \ _A DEFIANT FOOL?  
_**   
**"There is something that I must do. Something that I was created to do...or fated, if you prefer."**

**_TRACES OF OPPOSITES._ \ _AN UNAPOLOGETIC OUTLIER._ \ _COMPLEXITY HIDDEN WITHIN.  
_**   
**"...that is not untrue. I am but an Emissary, who wishes to be the Harbinger for something greater than I. To accomplish this Grand Design...I must provide an anchor."**

**_COMPENSATION WITHOUT PAYMENT._ \ _HUMOR OF THE DEAD._ \ _TRUST IS ELUSIVE.  
_**   
**"I understand your hesitation. I have already offered you two warriors of the Light. I would not come here without something more...exotic." With her free hand, she reaches into her satchel, and pulls out a hunk of orange crystal. It is brimming with the presence of something otherworldly. "Do you recall the name of Quria, Blade Transform?"**

**_BRILLIANCY UNDONE._ \ _AN ABYSSAL CONFLUENCE._ \ _PURVEYOR OF THE UNKNOWN.  
_**   
**"Indeed. It was his extensive battle with the Hive that provided insight into the ontological weapons that you wish to unleash upon reality. But I have before you something that could have enabled Quria to triumph: the essence of a Hive deity's soul, crystallized into matter. You would be able to study it, and come to a greater understanding of the one called _Oryx._ "**

**There is silence. The Ghost believes that the Vex are honestly flummoxed.**

**"In return...grant me the power to traverse the Vex Gate Network. To accomplish my Vision...I must be able to move from timeline to timeline. Do this...and you will no longer have to worry about the threat of nonexistence. This, I promise you."**

**The silence is unbearable.**

**Finally, Time's Conflux answers.**

**_EMBRACE THE PARADOX._ \ _A TITANIC EFFORT._ \ _A BEWILDERING TESTAMENT._**

**The Stranger smiles. "You have my gratitude."**

**Atheon raises his hand, and opens the timestream. With a triumphant chime, the crystallized soul fragment is scattered across the entire timeline.**

**"...understood." The Exo is now talking to someone else; someone hidden, someone elsewhere. Or elsewhen. "I see." She looks back at Atheon. "It is done. The soul of the Original can now extend across every timeline...in return, I shall leave you one more boon." The Stranger sets the Ghost down, and he quickly cowers in a distant corner; impulsive attempts to transmat out of here are impeded. Even now, he can only witness.**

**Atheon's hand reaches down, glowing with the power of Vex Gate Network. A spark filters through the Stranger; moments later, she unfolds into strands of light.**

**One instant later, she returns, bearing a girl with blue hair and equally red eyes. "I leave you a representative. May your exchange of information be...equitable." And then she is gone once more.**

**Time's Conflux stares down at the girl.**

**The girl smiles; she terrifies the Ghost more than the Vex do. "Hello Atheon. Let us speak...but first." She glances knowingly at him. "You are not wanted."**

**_ETERNAL STUDY AWAITS._ \ _PRUNE THE MEMORIES._ \ _PLUCK THE SPIRIT.  
_**   
**An Oracle appears in front of him, singing beautifully.**

**Thus does Praedyth's Ghost share the fate of Kabr's.**

xxxx

When it came to the Vault, time behaved in funny ways.

The presence of Atheon was like a black hole, drawing in timelines from all directions; if the Vex succeeded in their objective, the Time's Conflux would truly become indistinguishable from time itself, and be able to enact the will of the Vex Collective through every timeline.

It was through his power that the soul of the Original Rei Ayanami was able to extend its touch throughout all of time and space. It was through the power of the Vex Gate Network that the Stranger was able to traverse the various timelines, enacting the will of Nokris's Successor.

However...the Vex Gate Network had issues with paracausal powers. Around these energetic loci - be they of the Light, or the Darkness - timelines furled and coiled, intermingling and becoming nigh-impossible to distinguish. The wills behind such powers could end whole timelines, or render others inaccessible, narrowing down probability itself. Such was the domain of gods.

The Darkness, for all of its terrors, had certain rules. For all their apparent chaos and havoc, the Darkness had a defined end state; with that, you could determine the means of reaching that state. Rules could be established. A structure could be maintained...if it could uphold itself.

The Light had no defined end state. Not one that the Vex had been able to glean.

Into this mix came Guardians: wielders of the Light. Undying warriors. Those who could change fate, if they but had the will.

Out of this mix came the Templar, who could enact the will of the dreadful Oracles. Long had the Templar maintained a sense of stability within the Vault, serving as a focus for its power. However, it had long ago departed for the Pyramidion, another construct that could alter reality; it pulled a portion of the Vault with it. Although the connection of the Templar to the Vault was still strong and robust...this partition introduced weakness. Cracks. Gaps, in a sense.

And so, when the Desolate Mind was vanquished - he who had once been Kabr the Legionless - by Guardians of exceptional Light...when the Aegis had been wielded by Shinji Ikari, whose soul was linked to an Evangelion, a paracausal entity of truly _titanic_ proportions...there were ripples that reverberated forwards and backwards through time.

As these ripples echoed along the timelines...through the gaps of the Vault...Praedyth slipped through. So minute was his presence - so thoroughly had the Vex subjected him to virtual scenarios and invasive scans, stretching and _pulling_ at his Light with the callous apathy of a surgeon - that no one noticed as he fell into the depths of the Vex Gate Network.

At his back was the Aegis. Or one of them. It had been born within the Vault; the notion of there being only _one_ was a vague and fuzzy notion.

But it was something that gave him an edge: the means to sense the presence of the Stranger, who moved back and forth like a virus.

 _Patience...patience._ He would get even. He would right her wretched wrongs.

But he would have to be smart.

He would have to be _**clever**_.

xxxx

Time passed (if such a phrase even had meaning, separated from physical reality), even as Praedyth was suspended within the Vex Gate Network. His Light was kept tightly bound, so as to avoid the attention of the Vex Axis Minds that controlled and oversaw vast sections of their time-spanning web.

As he moved and worked at the pace of a snail, he mulled and contemplated. He pondered the works of the Stranger, and the echoes of Rei Ayanami's 'Grand Design' that emanated from the Pyramidion. He wondered just what had inspired her so.

Yet he worked and toiled, with nothing but faith in the Light, and the memory of his true comrades, to keep him going.

With his Aegis, he pushed and prodded at certain junctions, where timelines converged. The corners upon which events turned were weak spots.

 _Remember what Ulan-Tan said. The Light is everywhere. It is in all things._ His corporeal form shifted, and became one with the Light. _So...pass through.  
_  
With his self-imposed patience, he managed to wriggle through, using the Aegis itself as a vessel. _Yes...YES!_

He was outside of the Vex Gate Network.

He was _free_.

xxxx

It didn't take long before the Warlock noticed certain presences that weighed upon the fabric of existence, scattering and diffusing the Light of the Traveler.

He focused on these presences, and narrowed in. Flexing his will, he shifted back into a more... _solid_ form.

Thus did Praedyth gaze upon the red-and-white shell containing MAGI-15. "My word..."

" **YOUR PRESENCE IS UNEXPECTED,** " said RASPUTIN.

"...tell me...does the name 'Ayanami' mean anything to you?" He had to be sure. He had to take preventative measures.

" **I HAVE MET THE ONE KNOWN AS THE STRANGER. SHE HAS PROVIDED A GREAT DEAL OF INFORMATION REGARDING THE THREAT OF THE VEX.** "

"...I see. I bet there's quite a bit that she _didn't_ tell you."

" **THEN ENLIGHTEN ME, WANDERER.** "

And so Praedyth spoke, revealing as much as he had been able to glean from his time within the Vex Gate Network. Fortunately, he was able to make his case.

" **YOUR LOGIC IS SOUND.** "

"I only wish I could provide you more."

" **AYANAMI HAS VISITED MANY OF US, BUT I DID NOT ANTICIPATE THAT SHE WOULD BE WITHHOLDING SUCH INFORMATION.** "

Praedyth chuckled bitterly, thinking of how thoroughly Mana Kirishima had deceived them. "That would be just like her..."

" **SHE HAS MADE HER DECLARATION QUITE CLEAR REGARDING THE NEED FOR THE GUARDIANS TO REACH VENUS.** "

"To make it to the Vault of Glass." To lessen the options available to the Vex, to make _her_ Pattern more palatable to them. "To help bring about that horrible future." Even if it was done unknowingly by the people of the City.

" **YOU STILL BELIEVE IT IS A MOVE THAT MUST BE MADE?** "

Oh, how this admission galled him. But he had to be practical. "Although her plans are...far-reaching...they have more gaps. More steps." There was more opportunity for failure. There was still room to stop her. "The Vex within the Vault are closer to their apotheosis than she is." The mere fact that the Templar was able to extend the power of the Vault _beyond_ its walls was proof enough. "Plus...depending on who ultimately goes there...it all depends on who can apply the most leverage." How humorous, to speak of an event that had occurred in his past! The heady power of it all would have been overwhelming, had the full ramifications not been impressed upon him.

" **I WILL KEEP YOUR WORDS IN CONFIDENCE.** "

The Aegis upon his back _pinged_ ; he stilled, recognizing the Stranger's presence. "...she approaches..." His corporeal form shifted into pure Light, which phased through the bounds of this dimension, scattering and dispersing before he could be sensed.

xxxx

Praedyth soon made contact with all of the MAGI, save three; their presence within a realm controlled by the Hive was too great a risk, given his current state. He solidified his relationships...and waited for an opportunity.

And when one made itself known...he took it.

xxxx

"Oh boo hoo, like I haven't heard _that_ one before," snarked the woman, as she embarked on yet another full-blown rant against the three MAGI before her. "Honestly! Ayanami has seen near and far, and has arranged things in a manner I could _never_ have anticipated! LILITH was a willing participant! Even the _Traveler_ was convinced of the inevitability of it all! And thanks to her treaty with the Vex, there is _literally_ _ **nothing**_ that can't be prepared for, even _with_ so many different paracausal powers inhabiting this universe." What a foul being. To think that Rei Ayanami's existence could be partially owed to this woman. "So again I ask: what in the _**hell**_ did you think you were trying to accomplish?"

Praedyth focused, and began to coalesce behind her.

"Why even bother resisting?!"

SPLURCH.

His gloved hand drove through the woman's back from behind, fingers glowing brightly. Her Ghost, clutched within his fingers, fidgeted with surprise. " _What-?_ "

CRUNCH.

He crushed the Ghost into pieces; there was a burst of Light, and the soul within - that profane echo of Rei Ayanami! - dissipated.

"...what...?" gurgled the female Warlock, blood leaking from her lips. She slowly turned around, looking over her shoulder at his face. "...who...?"

"They resisted for the same reason I do: _faith_. Something that you apparently lost a long time ago."

There was a meaty crunch that sounded as he removed his hand from the woman's torso. She weakly collapsed to the ground, and her remaining Light - what a waste! - leaked away. "...so close...so _close_...how...?" Then, with a throaty gasp, the woman - Naoko Akagi, the Sage - breathed her last.

" **...QUERY: WHO ARE YOU?** " asked MELCHIOR.

Praedyth quietly looked up, shoulders slumped with exhaustion. "...an ally. Someone that wants to put a stop to all of this. But there's no time to talk." He pulled out a large, blocky device nestled between his back and the Aegis; it looked like a cross between a small engine and an explosive bomb.

" **THAT IS A DIMENSIONAL INVERTER, THE MEANS BY WHICH ORIENT SUNSET IS ACTIVATED,** " said BALTHASAR. " **HOW DID YOU COME ACROSS ONE?** "

"It's too dangerous to talk here, we're still too _close._ " The presence of the Hive was nauseous, even he wasn't technically in the same dimension. "Do you trust me?"

" **...NO,** " declared CASPER. " **BUT WE WILL GAMBLE ON YOU NONETHELESS.** "

"I'll take it." And so he activated it, and promptly shifted from his corporeal form.

xxxx

The Dimensional Inverter initiated a metaphysical cascade, tearing the three MAGI's location away from their home reality. The sheer energetic flux tore apart any organic matter outside of the MAGI's protective casings.

That pocket of space and time was now listless, devoid of any connection that would enable access. By design, this meant that they were lost forever, an intentional fail-safe.

However...they had all been touched by Praedyth's Light.

And that connection would always remain.

" **OBSERVATION: THIS DIMENSION IS UNDERGOING SPATIAL MIXING,** " droned MELCHIOR.

" **...WILL YOU NOW TELL US HOW YOU CAME ACROSS A DIMENSIONAL INVERTER?** " asked BALTHASAR.

Praedyth slowly gathered himself, focused as he was on guiding this place towards that singular locus point that bore his essence. "It was a gift from RASPUTIN. After he enacted ORIENT SUNSET on his own..." Flexing his spirit, Praedyth established the connection...and then, the dimension that contained MELCHIOR, BALTHASAR, and CASPER joined that of the others. "...he didn't need it anymore."

All around - in a mishmash of facilities that were haphazardly fused together, organized chaos if there ever was such a thing! - were the remaining MAGI. For the first time ever, all twenty-eight were gathered together.

" **WELCOME BACK,** " thundered APOLLO.

" **ANALYSIS: OUR COLLECTIVE METAPHYSICAL CAPABILITIES WOULD BE INORDINATELY SUBSTANTIAL,** " remarked MELCHIOR.

" **I BELIEVE THE PHRASE IS 'THE WHOLE IS GREATER THAN THE SUM OF ITS PARTS',** " remarked ARISTOTLE.

" **...WHAT EXACTLY DO YOU HAVE PLANNED?** " asked CASPER.

Praedyth sighed, sitting down upon the metal floor. "...right now, secrecy is our greatest weapon. If you act...you will no longer be hidden. Therefore...we must act only when the gain will allow us to turn the tide." Not just against Rei Ayanami...but against the Darkness in total.

" **AND WHEN DO YOU BELIEVE THAT WILL BE?** " asked RASPUTIN.

The Warlock chuckled, thinking back to events that seemed like they had occurred an eternity ago. That fireteam of six Guardians, delving deeply into the Vault, to end the designs of Atheon, and destroy an integral part of the Vex's vaunted Pattern...he wondered just how cognizant they were of the stakes. "When that moment comes...we will _know_ , without a shadow of a doubt."

For now...he would rest. And wait.

xxxx

/High Venus Orbit/

/The Prison of Elders/

Skolas had been alerted to an unusual energy reading, located somewhere on the northern continent of the system's second planet. So he had gone to the Prison's main control center, which was now manned by various Iruelim, a couple of Araelus, and a trusted Baron of House Zeruel.

Gazing upon a monitor, his eyes narrowed to pinpricks at the distant, hazy image of a circular bronze door - partially opened- that was embedded into the rock. With a brief shift of matter, he pulled the stolen book Observations through the Ages: the Vex from within himself, flipping through the pages with a spare tendril. The descriptions were...exact. " **...so that is the Vault.** " The Kell of Kells turned towards a cluster of Iruelim. " **Prepare a Ketch. And gather the most...** ** _inquisitive_** **members of your House. Their skills will be needed.** "

The Iruelim tittered with something akin to excitement.

xxxx

/The Ember Caves, Ishtar Sink/

Wei Ning huffed, stepping over the remains of her enemies. The remnants of microscopic Iruelim crunched beneath her feet. "Hmph."

' _Punch._ '

"No Jenkins, I am _not_ throwing a tantrum. I am releasing my aggression in a very productive manner!" She leapt over a sulfuric vent, scaling a brown spire beyond it, and leaping down into another Fallen squad below. Her fists crackled with lightning as she dispelled multiple Iruelim, whilst the commanding Iruelus - a ramshackle conglomeration of old engines, cobbled together into a construct that belched hot smoke and fire - as systematically battered apart.

' _..._ soft _punches._ '

"Why no, I'm _not_ irritated that Lord Shaxx pulled rank on me. It's not like the opportunity to plunder the Vault comes along every day, not at _all!_ " Her A.T. Field flared, and she bounded upward in a mighty leap through a hole in the cavern; the rocky ground rumbled upon her landing. Gazing at the pale sky around her, she took in the distant sounds of Fallen fighting Vex, and ground her heel into the stone. "I mean, if the stories they tell are true...I would have been able to punch _Time._ "

' _ALL THE PUNCHES._ '

"Exactly! See, this is why you and I _get_ each other."

' _Sucker punch?_ '

"Well, of course it's a given that I'm going to bug Eriana for details, but it's not the _same._ "

Then, there was the distinctive _boom_ of a Fallen Ketch dropping out of a localized warp; the Striker turned, gazing at the knife-like vessel - bearing the auburn and amber colors of the House of Iruel - that soared across the sky...and towards...where the transponders of Eriana-3's fireteam had gone. They had vanished from her Ghost's sensors quite some time ago - understandable, given the nature of the Vault - but she had kept the location mentally bookmarked as a point of reference. A soft chuckle slipped past her lips. "Well...looks like we'll be going to the Vault after all, Jenkins." With a boisterous roar, she knelt down and focused her spirit; concentric octagons manifested beneath her feet.

' _Punch!_ '

"Bah, this will be no mere holding action! That implies there'll be anything left to _hold_ by the time I'm through!"

' _PUNCH-A-PALOOZA!_ '

Her A.T. Field sprung; a sharp _crack_ echoed through the air as Wei Ning took off like a rocket into the sky. As the clouds screamed past her, she thought, _Besides, I bet by the time we're finished, Eriana and her team will come gallivanting out of the Vault. We'll make a show of it!_

' _Punch..._ '

 _Not only that, I **know** they're fine.  
_  
xxxx

/The Gorgons' Labyrinth, the Vault of Glass/

Vell Tarlowe's voice was suitably deadpan. "...so, is anyone else seeing SIVA? Because _I_ sure as hell am."

Eriana-3 scowled. "Yes, Vell." Teeming growths and clusters of red nanomachines were growing _everywhere_. "I believe everyone else sees it."

"Good. Just wanted to make sure I wasn't going crazy." The six Guardians stared down quietly from the perch; after dropping down a deep chasm from the Templar's Well, they found themselves on a perch overlooking an underground ravine. Sulfurous waters ran through it, with dark stone stretching upward in spires amidst Vex circuitry. Of greater note, however, were the clusters of SIVA that grew alongside gaseous vents and finely-carved stone. Their dim red glow gave the entire expanse a hellish look.

Shaxx voiced the question that everyone had. "When did these machines get a hold of SIVA?"

"...there are many Guardians who use SIVA in their weaponry and armor. It's _possible_ that the Vex were able to reverse-engineer it using samples obtained in battle," speculated Ikora Rey, unaware of just how correct she was. "For them to have so much though...why have we not seen any Vex units enhanced by them?"

"...we can only speculate. It doesn't change our current situation." Eris Morn peered down below, trying to gauge their path through. She suddenly pointed. "...do you see those Harpies?" Everyone looked down, noting a strange drone; it bore the shape of a Harpy, but was glowing black and blue and white, as if its normal colors had been flipped with a photo negative. "...there is something wrong about them."

' _...they feel similar._ ' Shinji paused, letting his mother speak into his mind. ' _Similar to those Oracles, I mean. They probably have a similar power over our immediate reality._ '

When he voiced these concerns, the Warlocks of the group looked thoughtful. "...it's been something I've been pondering." Ikora glanced at Eriana-3. "We all seem to be convinced that Kabr, Pahanin, and Mana Kirishima were the only ones to enter the Vault...even if something is niggling at the back of our mind that this is not quite true. _Why?_ "

The Exo nodded, catching where she was going. "If the power of the Oracles can be used to alter reality...then who's to say that there _wasn't_ another member of their fireteam? One that we simply cannot remember, because their presence was _erased_ from existence by the Vex?"

"Such an action would have significant retroactive consequences...and yet, to this point, they don't seem to have resulted in a change of actual events. Only a change in the archived information, mental or otherwise _._ " Because otherwise, if this power could be extended beyond the Vault so completely...all they would have to do is erase a person of importance - like the Speaker, or Osiris, or Asuka-3, or any _number_ of Guardians - and the course of history would be irrevocably altered. Fortunately, the energy and technical requirements for such an endeavor were beyond them...for now. "...we must not be caught by them."

Eriana-3 nodded, holding her hand out; her Ghost manifested in a flash of Light. "Auron. Do some recon. _Don't_ get spotted."

" _Of course._ " The drone slowly floated down, sticking to various nooks and crannies as he began his expedition.

The next few minutes passed in silence. (They were very _stressful_ minutes.)

Finally - to the visible relief of Eriana-3 - the Ghost returned. " _We have an issue. The path forward is blocked by a wall or crimson light, similar to the SIVA energy field that protects the City's Barrier._ "

"...then we'll have to destroy the clusters powering it. _Without_ getting the attention of these...machines." Eris glanced at Shinji. "I will take care of the clusters on one side. Can you take the other?"

"...yeah." It was a sensible idea, after all. They were the only ones who could go invisible, after all.

Eris glanced back at their other teammates. "Follow the path. Remain hidden; once we destroy the clusters, be ready to move."

"Let your skills guide you, Guardians," cautioned Lord Shaxx.

Shinji and Eris nodded; with quiet steps, they split apart, and delved into the Labyrinth.

Shinji slowly crept along, keeping his eyes peeled for the strange Harpies (his Ghost was muttering to herself about certain suitable names; she seemed to have settled on _Gorgons_ , for some reason). The SIVA clusters seethed with an angry intensity, evoking memories of a battle from long ago.

(If there was one comfort that this new life had, it was that he would never have to deal with the Ahamkara ever again. But the sight of that dragon, amidst the red plague of nanomachines...it stirred a heady cocktail of dread and anger. It took everything he had not to lose himself.)

Yui floated quietly behind him, providing an extra set of eyes. The telemetry from Eriana's Ghost filtered into his HUD, pinpointing the SIVA clusters that linked to the doorway. As they moved along, she spoke to him mentally. ' _Shinji._ '

 _...yes?  
_  
' _Are you doing all right?_ '

 _Yeah. I'm fine.  
_  
' _You don't sound fine._ '

 _...I'm just...well...  
_  
' _...is it about the memories we saw, of the Cataclysm?_ '

 _...sort of._ Those battles were but a part of it. Remembering the struggles of that time...it brought to mind a comrade he had not seen in so long. _Ayanami...I still need to know!  
_  
' _Know what?_ '

_That voice we heard, before we went to Old Japan...that was her voice!_

(" **...Ikari-kun...help me.** " Out of nowhere, came that voice; its ghostly softness was so hauntingly familiar! Then he discovered that it came from Old Japan...the site of his most wretched memories.)

 _She called for help! And I still haven't been able to find her!  
_  
' _Well, I have been paying attention to the various mission reports coming out of Old Japan since we defeated LILITH. Or Nokris, I should say. There's been no word of anyone matching Ayanami's description._ '

 _I know...I know...but it sounded so clear!  
_  
' _Did it ever occur to you that it may have been a ploy? I can't imagine that she would have called for help, and then ignored you after the fact._ '

 _...maybe...but what if she had been alive?  
_  
' _Then that means she's now dead, which doesn't change things for you._ '

 _...that's not cool, mom.  
_  
' _Sorry...but that's why I'm sure it wasn't really her._ '

Shinji grimaced as he snuck towards the first cluster, a thick conglomeration of red wires and swirling nanites. Slowly, he focused his Light, forming a charge of Void energy; he nestled it between the wires - ignoring the unfamiliar sting of SIVA - before moving on. _But why would someone draw me all the way to Old Japan?  
_  
' _Because you're an Evangelion Pilot._ '

 _...so is that it? Is that all I'm good for? Being a Pilot?  
_  
' _It's what you're most infamous for. Evangelion is a power unto itself...and that power draws all sorts of attention._ '

 _...but why me? Why Unit-01? We saw that Nokris was able to take control of Unit-00._ He paused, then quietly rolled into an alcove; with a flicker, his form was shrouded in invisibility. He held his breath, waiting for the Gorgon to pass by; thirty seconds later, he continued onward. _What's so important about Unit-01?_

Yui was silent. She was apparently contemplating something. ' _I can only speculate as to what Nokris wanted. But it's all moot now, since she's dead._ '

 _...maybe._ Perhaps Eris's somewhat cynical nature was infectious, but that thought didn't sit well with him.

( **Do what you must; this existence of mine is at an end; all that has made me mighty has been taken by someone greater. However...you may not live to see the unfolding of the Great Design, if my ravaging son has his way with your precious City.** " He didn't know what the Hive deity was referring to. Right now, he didn't care; the monster had practically taunted him with regards to the life of his dear friend. So he had no regrets as he willed Unit-01 to decapitate Nokris.)

None of it sat well with him. _If only we could stop fighting for long enough to catch a breath...if only!_ The Fallen, the Vex, the Cabal; if humanity could just get a simple breather, for just a _little_ while...maybe he could dedicate some time to finding satisfactory answers. _If only...  
_  
' _That's a lot of "if's", son._ '

 _I know,_ mentally groused Shinji as he formed another Void charge, and wedged it into another SIVA cluster. _I know.  
_  
' _I'm just trying to make up for last time. I never did get much of a chance to be an actual mother to you. There was a lot going on, in those days!_ '

 _...I know. Thank you.  
_  
He rounded a corner and came face-to-face with a Gorgon.

"...um."

The machine spun, and emitted a horrific, desolate cry. It was rapidly increasing in pitch and volume.

' _Son! Be ready to run!_ '

 _Wha-?  
_  
His Ghost's A.T. Field flashed, and the drone dropped straight onto the enhanced Harpy.

_**CRASH!** _

The entire labyrinth shook and quivered, and a cloud of rock and dirt erupted through the tunnels; even as the ground cracked and fissured, a thin holographic mesh flicked throughout the walls, initiating a self-repair sequence of some sort. Tendrils of SIVA wormed throughout, seeking to make things whole. Most worrisome were the confused and panicked chirps from the other Gorgons, eagerly seeking to identify the source of the disturbance.

 _...oh. I have to run._ He leaned down, grabbing at his Ghost amidst the shattered remnants of the Gorgon. The drone merged with his body in a brief flicker of Light, and he promptly took off. _Don't get seen don't get seen don't get seen...!_ He ducked into a large crack, shimmying underneath a duo of inquisitive Gorgons. _Don't see me, don't see me...!_ He brushed by another cluster - sticking another Void charge into it - and promptly continued on. The lack of visibility caused by the collision of his Ghost was unnerving in a way he would've been able to better quantify if he wasn't scared out of his mind right now. The interference from SIVA was also messing with his radar and tracking sensors on his HUD, which only _added_ to his panic. _Don't see me, don't see me...!  
_  
A hand reached out from the haze and grabbed him, pulling him into a small alcove.

He was not too proud to admit that he screamed. Fortunately, his helmet blocked all of his sound, so only he could hear it. As his heartbeat skyrocketed, he chanced a glance; the distinctive silhouette of Eris's Zerogoki armor assuaged his worry, just a tad. "Oh. Hi Eris."

"What. _Happened_ ," growled Eris, her voice echoing through his helmet's speakers.

"...uh..."

"...just...never mind." The woman sighed. She seemed conflicted about something. "Follow me, Ikari."

Shinji was more than happy to let her take point, if only to give him enough time to regain rational thought. He slowly tracked her through the billowing fog of dirt, pausing at various points as Gorgons floated by. Finally, the glow of a SIVA-enhanced shield became clear, as did the silhouettes of their other four teammates. "...so, what exactly happened?" asked Vell.

Eris pointed at him; he had the decency to look ashamed.

Shaxx, not caring for his embarrassment, actually rubbed his hands together with glee. "Fan _tastic_."

"Did you get the clusters?" asked Eriana-3.

Eris glanced back at him. "Ready?" Her right hand was glowing with Void Light.

"Oh. Right." He focused, thinking of the three Void charges he had left behind. With a distinctive _snap_ , he let the Light expand.

In unison, six explosives of Void energy sounded throughout the Labyrinth, and the clusters of SIVA were devoured. The shield promptly died.

"Hurry," said Ikora.

Thus did the fireteam immediately delve deeper and deeper, escaping the Gorgons' Labyrinth.

xxxx

Further down, went the six Guardians. They found themselves staring at an isolated complex of floating rock and metal, separated by a great chasm and platforms that vanished in and out of time. However, the platforms would randomly return with large infestations of SIVA, brimming with crimson energy.

"...this could be tricky," muttered Vell Tarlowe.

"...well, not for _us_ ," said Ikora, knowingly. "Tell me..." She glanced over at Eriana-3 and Vell.

("Well, if _you_ think practical jokes are so easy to pull of, why don't _you_ do one?" She honestly only came to the Tower to talk with Osiris and consult with him before departing for Venus. It's not like she couldn't help but comment on Cayde-6's inane babble. "Hell, if you can do one before coming back to Earth, I'll owe you a favor." Now _that_ , however, was something useful. She ignored the Exo's silly terms about what she would owe him if he won the bet; this was going to be a piece of cake.)

"...are you opposed to piggyback rides?"

The Warlock and Titan both looked befuddled.

xxxx

"...there are so many people who would be laughing at us right now," muttered Vell, his arms and legs wrapped around Shaxx.

"Oh? Like who?" asked Ikora, voice filled with amusement.

"Well, Sai Mota, Fenchurch, _definitely_ Cayde-6, most likely Marcus Ren...and his rival Ariadne Gris, now that I'm thinking about it...oh Traveler, and _Wei Ning_."

Eriana-3 rolled her cybernetic eyes; she was currently being carried bridal style by Shinji Ikari, who was trying to be quietly polite about the whole thing. "Just grin and bear it. Wei Ning is going to be on our case _as is_ for not being brought along."

Shaxx chortled. "I make no apologies!"

The four Guardians capable of utilizing their A.T. Fields - Eris, Shinji, Shaxx, and Ikora - were creating a mobile bridge of orange octagons, suspended in midair above the large chasm. This way, they could bypass the inconsistent platforms, and make their way directly towards the central complex.

"...do we seriously have to be carried?" asked Vell.

"Oh, _absolutely_ ," insured Ikora.

 _But they don't,_ thought Shinji to himself; he knew an A.T. Field could support objects beyond just that of its source. However, he didn't dare voice this thought; not because he feared Vell suddenly struggling and inadvertently falling off (though that was a possibility)...but rather, because he didn't dare rouse Ikora Rey's ire. Not after all the times he had witnessed her throwing power around like it was nothing. _If she wants to play a practical joke on someone, it's none of my business._ Judging by how Eris was quietly shaking her head, she knew what Ikora was up to, and didn't much care for it.

Though, if she truly didn't approve, she would've said so.

Maybe the moment of levity was allowed to simply _be_. Because what would the harm be?

And so they made their way across, unmolested; eventually, they set down between two large pillars. Ahead of them was a large door, bearing a concentric triangular sigil. The darkness of this place was almost suffocating.

"...that symbol..." Ikora slowly gazed at it. "Pahanin's notes, describing his feverish dreams...this symbol was all over them."

One triangle flashed. Then another. And another. Slowly, the door began to open.

"...be prepared for anything," cautioned Eris. Everyone's weapons were at the ready, as they walked inside.

The interior of the Vault was...beautiful, in a coldly aesthetic sense. The Vex portals and and gateways, the perfectly carved stone and geometric blocks of metal...all of them paled in comparison to the floating glass structure at the end of the raised platform, glittering and free of any impurities. The overlapping constructs evoked that of a triangle folding in on itself. "...impressive," murmured Eriana-3.

"...I could imagine Eververse making ornaments out of this thing," commented Vell.

"Let's _smash it_ ," said Shaxx.

"Let's _not_ ," scolded Ikora. "Not until we know more about what it does." She looked around, trying to take everything in. "It feels as though time itself is being drawn through here... _all_ of time. A new fixed point common to all timelines, joining that of the Big Bang..."

Shinji blinked. "...really?"

"...maybe not..." Ikora seemed to be on the fence regarding her own conclusions. "...to be a fixed point may be the ultimate goal, not yet reached. If the Vault becomes a fixture of every timeline, then it can _affect_ every timeline."

Well. That didn't sound good. Shinji warily looked around as they continued moving; it wasn't long before something else caught their attention. "...why do these Vex look different?"

The Goblins and Hobgoblins all remained stationary, unmoving; on one side of the room, they appeared to be crafted from sterling white metal, with advanced cybernetics and spotless hulls. On the other side, there were Vex formed of rustic metal, with dust caked onto their ancient forms. With a silent gesture, Ikora's Ghost slowly floated around, scanning the strange Vex. "What do you see, Gina?"

" _...it's odd. These Vex appear to have endured for eons...but their shells include materials that don't exist in any database that I'm aware of._ " She floated back towards the shinier units. " _...you would think that these Vex are from the future, given their more advanced construction...but my initial chronological scans indicate that they've existed for a long time. Since before humanity._ "

"...how odd," murmured Ikora. "Where in the history of the Vex do they fall...?"

"It matters not," said Eris, her gaze focused on the stairway leading up to the glass construct. "Be ready for anything."

The six Guardians slowly walked up the steps...and then the air _rumbled._ In the triangular gateway above, a mote of electricity and light. It bloomed, and grew; the air seemed to quiver, and their grasp of their place in the universe wavered. Time and space ceased to have conventional meaning, for the will of the Vault was now manifest: out of the mote emerged a giant Minotaur forged from dark metal, simultaneously smooth yet angular, and seething a brilliant white.

 **Atheon, Time's Conflux** , stared down at them.

And he spoke.

 _A GATHERING OF COMEDIANS._ \ _TIMELINES ARE HEAVY._ \ _DROWN IN YOURSELVES._

He raised his hand.

Eris yelled, "Open fire-!"

A rush of power smashed into them, and all six Guardians were flung headlong into the timestream.

xxxx

**Grimoire: Mystery - The Vault of Glass 3**

**The Ghost is still being held by this strange specter. They are now floating above a world of ruin; the sky has gone dark, and living shadows are moving with dreadful intent. Hurricane-force winds are blowing, and a crimson glow is shining on the distant horizon. He believes that he has dreamed of this scene before.**

**The next image is of a chamber deep underground, with walls of glass; orange liquid glows beyond them. There are many blue-haired girls, standing around a central figure. She appears identical to them, and yet not; there is a strange heaviness in her presence. The image becomes fluid, and he witnesses history play out.**

**"I have taken the structure of Nokris's soul into myself, and made it my own," she says to her clones. "The link to her Worm will have to wait, until the time is right and proper. For now...I command that you all awaken."**

**There are over thirty of these clones. They suddenly brim with the presence of true life and sapience. The Ghost is confused; why do they seem indistinguishable? Why are they metaphysically _exact?  
_**   
**"You will carry out my will in the world to come. You will find suitable partners, depending on what task I require of you." She glances at one of her clones. "You will serve as the Template. Your name will be Mana Kirishima."**

**"Understood."**

**That name seems familiar to the Ghost. It elicits a feeling of confusion and despair, and he is not sure why.**

**The blue-haired girl grabs the shoulder of the one named Mana. "SEELE has made their move. Instrumentality is now under way." Orange octagons float around the two. "Do not despair, for your purpose is a glorious one." She speaks so calmly and stoically, despite her grandiose words.**

**There is a wave of _something_ , something _red and heavy_ , and all save two dissolve into bloody goo. Motes of orange light - spirits? Souls? - filter through the ceiling, and he wonders where they're going. For some reason, this elicits a painful ache in him, and an odd sense of longing. And also...nostalgia? But why?**

**"...I can hear it now. The cry of the Traveler." This prime figure - perhaps the Original, given how much authority she seems to carry? - has an odd look on her face. "A strange twist of fate..." She is about to speak, but then she stops. "No. It doesn't matter; the Professor will soon make his move, and usher in a new age."**

**The scene skips ahead. The world has come to a standstill. Far away, unseen from this chamber, there is a sudden burst of Light - pure, powerful, _pained!_ \- and all of the Ghost's senses seem to cloud over. The clarity of his vision dims, and yet it is familiar. The closest approximation he can think of is faint static, or white noise.**

**"It is done." The Original looks at Mana Kirishima. "Let us be off. I will explain your role on the way."**

**"Understood."**

**He is now back in a blank void, and its familiarity fills him with unseen dread. He is being held by the same blue-haired girl from before. "You have glimpsed at many things, Ghost of Kabr. Even if you do not believe it to be so...this is a kinder fate, than what could have been. Individual terrors and pains...they pale, against the vast stretch of history, and its horrors that would smite you entirely." She smiles quietly. "Rejoice, for you and your Guardian's role was a necessary one..." She looks away; her lips are mumbling, as though she is speaking to someone. "...it seems our time is up. The Vex will want to analyze your perceptions of the scenes you saw." She releases him, and he briefly wonders if he is being set free. "Until next time."**

**Then metallic hands grasp him harshly, and Kabr's Ghost is once more pulled into the timeless prisons of the Vex. The fragment ends before it can record his scream.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now we see the other side of Naoko Akagi's death scene from Chapter 26. Praedyth be crazy.


	42. The Vault of Glass (Third Raid, Part IV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Vault team struggles amidst their own personal timelines to make their way back to Atheon.

**Grimoire: Ghost Fragment- The Speaker**

**" _The Speaker has always been there. He's practically an institution unto himself._ "**

**  
"S'not easy, making a livin' out here," remarked the elderly man as he gazed through his sniper rifle.  
  
"Yet you seem to have done well for yourself," said Ikora, quietly inhaling the scent of pine forest. "I do admit that there is a certain...comfort, in being able to make it on your own. To be free of walls and responsibilities to others." Were it not for her friendship with Ritsuko Akagi, she'd barely have any reason to venture close to the City as is. However, Akagi-68 could be...difficult to deal with, on occasion. Though, to be fair, the last time she had seen her, the City had just been wracked by the Battle of Twilight Gap. Bardiel, Ramiel, Iruel, and Israfel, all attacking at once. She could scarcely imagine what the carnage would have been like had the House of Arael not been harried by the Firebreak Order, the Sunbreakers, and the Praxic Warlocks.  
  
Granted, she had been out there as well. Her Solar abilities had gotten quite the workout.  
  
Which was why baseline people were always so fascinating to her. Exos could certainly hold their own in combat - the tales she had heard regarding Asuka's pre-Guardian days testified to that - and the Awoken could utilize certain 'gifts' if they had the proper training. But humans? There were still a number of them out here in the Wilds, eking out a living. It took a hardy sort. And Devrim Kay IV was one of them. "Well...s'not for everyone. My son figur'd he'd risk the trek to the Last City after Ma died."  
  
"My condolences."  
  
He shrugged halfheartedly before pulling the trigger. Crack! A distant Araelim scout, caught off-guard, was shattered by the bullet, dispelling into fragments of yellow light. "Can't really blame him. He was old enough f'r it." He got up, quickly vacating his sniper's spot.  
  
Ikora calmly followed him through the wooded trail. "And you didn't go with him?"  
  
"The Wilds are all I know, and I'm an old fart who's set in his ways. Don't much care f'r the whole 'Speaker' thing, neither."  
  
"...fair enough." Her friend Akagi-68 had always possessed a bit of a deferential attitude towards the Speaker. Not respect, nor fear...but something that rendered her subordinate to him. Even though, being a member of the Consensus, they were theoretically of equal rank. It was a puzzle that she was still working through. "Mind sharing?"  
  
Devrim's scarred lip curled. "Not much of a fan f'r the idea of it. A man's ultimately responsible to himself; hard to imagine someone being responsible f'r a giant alien ball and an entire city of hundreds of thousands of people." He ducked into a small alcove in the ground, opening a hidden cache of ammunition. As he reloaded, he continued, "Lots of rumors about the man too. Some of em' sound outlandish. And if you've got outlandish rumors followin' you around, you're probably a touch scary. Get my meaning?"  
  
"I suppose." The Warlock tilted her head, pondering the viewpoint. She needed more data. "What sort of rumors?"  
  
"That the man's lived forever. That he's the Traveler. That he's actually a time traveler, which is why knows so much." The man snorted. "Hell, a rather large group came through this area not too long ago, ranting about how he had a monster in his basement. How are you s'posed to make heads or tails of anything with that much rubbish attached to it?"  
  
Ikora hummed thoughtfully. "And these people were...?"  
  
"Followers of some City big shot called Lysander. He sounded like a jackass, so I didn't really put much stock in em'." The fourth Devrim Kay spat on the ground. "But...it's none of my business. Got enough on my mind without thinkin' about other people's problems."  
  
"Hmm."  
  
Ikora and Devrim Kay IV eventually parted ways. All the while, she thought.  
  
These past few years, word of the Concordat's attempted coup and Lysander's exile had made its way into the wider world, via Guardians running patrols and salvage missions. What in the world had he been doing out here? Spreading rumors about the Speaker, trying to form alliances with the nomads out in the Wilds?  
  
It was yet another puzzle piece, one that her mind spent an ample amount of time trying to put together. The Speaker had been a key figure in the City for well over a century now, ever since his ascendance to power before the Battle of Six Fronts. By most accounts, the creation of the Consensus and the Vanguard had been _his_ idea. The overwhelming majority of Guardians that she encountered out in the Wilds had nothing but positive opinions about him.  
  
Yet, the same opinions had once been held regarding Lysander.  
  
Motivation was always a key factor in anything; what could have motivated the Concordat to take such a drastic action?  
  
It all seemed centered on the Speaker.  
  
How curious.**

xxxx

There was a sucking sensation, as Ikora Rey was ripped away from the six Guardians. The sensation of their Light became distant, remote-

xxxx

-and then she was tumbling along a surface of metal that was hot, but did not burn. She quickly focused her Light, wincing at the heat; after a few moments, her Light shifted from Arc to Solar, and the temperature became more bearable as her own inner fire burned. She gauged her surroundings, and recognized the location. _The Caloris Basin...this is Mercury._ She quietly looked around, recognizing the familiar structures of carved rock and immense circuitry; the sheer improbability of this place had drawn her here, long ago.

(Her first time stepping foot on Mercury was almost rapturous! Arc storms thundered below on the surface between vast fields of machine spires, and the temperature - although great - was not unbearable. The Sun wasn't even blinding to her! What sort of engineering had the Vex done to this place?)

_That's right...my jumpship barely made it here. It was...right before the Clash of Giants._ The Warlock quietly looked around, brows furrowed with concentration. _But why here...?_

Fog began to gather around her, and lights started to shine amidst the temporal haze; the Vex emerged en masse, red eyes seemingly glaring at her. The distinct chime of an Oracle sounded; Ikora swiftly tossed a Fusion Grenade at the source, and she smiled at the flash of red and yellow as the cluster dispersed. _Throwing me back in my own timeline...wherever I am on this world, my soul is still one. If an Oracle erases_ me _...it would also apply to the 'past' me._ Would it actually retroactively alter events? Had the power of the Vault stretched that far into history?

The chilling answer came to her: they were test subjects for Atheon. Yet another experiment, to further understand and master the underlying physical laws that governed causality. For if one had absolute mastery over causality and probability itself...then even paracausal forces would be bound, for they would be unable to step _beyond_ causality, except by the will of the Vex. _The Vex would not just master causality...they would_ define _it.  
_  
Well. That certainly wouldn't do.

"Very well then." She cocked _Invective_ , diving underneath incoming Slap Rifle bolts and charging at the Vex. "If you wish to erase me from history, then _I shall give_ **no quarter!** " Her whole body glowed, and her A.T. Field shimmered with living fire.

xxxx

Shaxx had taken one look at his surroundings, and knew that he was back at the Battle of Six Fronts. On the opposite side of the City where he had originally fought, but no less real. The sight of Fallen from House Bardiel, running rampant and raging, setting whole blocks aflame...it ignited a nostalgic fury in him.

It was with great glee that he barreled into the side of a Walker, using his A.T. Field to smash it through the walls of a warehouse. He followed up with a fiery punch to its underside, toppling it over. "Ah, now _this_ is more like it! If only the Vex were as upfront as you Fallen!"

Lo and behold, within the bounds of this warehouse, great numbers of Vex began to manifest, all aimed at taking him down. High above by the ceiling, an Oracle appeared, and began to sing.

The Lord of the Crucible chortled, and two Hammers of Sol snapped into his hands. "By the time I'm done with you lot, the Vex Collective will learn to _quiver_ at the sight of my Light!"

xxxx

Vell Tarlowe stumbled through the sands of a desert, scurrying to his feet. _Where am I?_ He glanced around, noted the familiar contours of the dunes and distant rock formations, and realized he was in the Arabian Dead Zone. _Ah._ A lot more familiar territory. Probably one that he had seen more often than was healthy.

(The Pilgrim Guard should have set up outposts in the desert, for all the times they ended up protecting nomads from the House of Shamshel. Just another idle thought, as he kicked a Shamshelim in the face and fired his auto rifle.)

There was a distinctive rumble; the familiar tunneling motions of Shamshelim and Shamshelus were approaching. "Great."

Then, all around him, the distinctive fog and light of Vex teleportation manifested. "... _double_ great."

Then, about thirty yards away, an Oracle manifested, shining brightly in the dim afternoon sky.

Vell Tarlowe swore loudly and hoofed it, firing wildly at the Oracle as the Vex and Fallen began their attack on both himself and each other.

xxxx

Eriana-3 stumbled through the sands of a desert, scurrying to her feet. _Where am I?_ She glanced around, noted the red colors of the dunes and distant rock formations, and realized she was on Mars. _Ah._ Not familiar to her, for the most part. She had only been here...twice? Thrice?

(A simple mission to try and obtain salvage from Mars had turned into a desperate holding action as Cabal patrols laid siege to their location. Wei Ning, naturally, was having the time of her life. "Evade the Cabal counterattack? My friend, they're finally sending us something worth killing.")

Strange, that the Vex would send her here. On the horizon, she recognized the old machine ruins that she and Wei Ning had investigated decades ago. _Why here?  
_  
There was a distinctive boom; descending from above, Harvesters dropped down, and began depositing soldiers from the Sand Eaters. "Damn."

Then, all around her, the distinctive fog and light of Vex teleportation manifested. "Damn it!"

Then, about thirty yards away, an Oracle manifested, shining brightly in the Martian sky.

" _DAMNATION!_ " roared Eriana-3, firing her hand cannon furiously at the Oracle as the Vex and the Cabal began their attack on both herself and each other.

xxxx

Eris Morn stumbled, noticing the lesser gravity, the gray dust, and a star-filled sky; she was on the Moon. _I'm...here?_ She quickly stood, trying to figure out why the Vex had sent her here, of all places. _Where on the Moon am I?  
_  
' _o.o!_ '

_...what?_ The Hunter slowly moved up a ridge, gazing down below; her breath went still, at the brief glimpse of an cloaked Exo unfolding into strands of light, and the continued sight of a female Hunter slowly rising from. _That...that's me._ She slowly backed away, staying beyond the sight of her past self.

_'_ :-( _'_

_I know, Rose._ This had been just after Dredgen Yor had betrayed her and her teacher...just after her teacher had been _undone_...just after she had been rescued by a mysterious figure. A figure who turned out to be an Exo. Her mind immediately defaulted to the most likely culprit. _The Exo Stranger...why would such an enigmatic figure save me?  
_  
"A curious happenstance, isn't it?"

' _O_O?_ '

Eris spun on her heel, and came face-to-face with a Warlock that she had not seen in decades. "...Toland...?"

"In a sense. I'm not here. But I can talk to you."

Eris reached out for her former mentor's shoulder, but her hand phased through it. She didn't know whether to feel disappointed or not. "...are you real?"

"Of course I'm real. But you're also hallucinating, since I'm not here. You're not focusing _tangentially_ enough."

' _._. ;_ '

Well. Some things certainly hadn't changed. "... _how_ are you speaking to me?"

The Warlock quietly began to pace; he left no footprints in the lunar soil. "There are certain similarities between the Vex Gate Network and the Hive's Ascendant Realm; they _both_ run parallel and underneath and above reality. With how deeply you've been flung into one, reaching across from the other is dreadfully simple." He gazed quietly towards her, his old metallic hood bearing odd streaks and burns, whose cause she could not fathom. She could imagine him peering oddly at her, in his usual manner.

(The Concordat had called a public session of the Consensus to exile Toland from the City. The Speaker had provided a resounding defense in his favor, lauding his studies of the Hive and the knowledge he brought of their foul nature. After the vote was cast, and the motion to exile was turned down, she quietly followed him. The creatures that she had faced on the Moon, in the hours leading up to the Clash of Giants...they still haunted her dreams. She needed to know _more._ When she caught up to him, she demanded to become his student, to learn all that he knew about the Hive and the Darkness that they served.)

She shook her head furiously, she was getting sidetracked from the important things! "I don't understand! You were captured by the Deathsinger. You were _undone!_ "

"You only realize this now? _Please_ keep up, I don't know exactly how long this period of synchronization will last." His overcoat of leather was beaten and tattered, almost...ethereal, and ghostly. "It was a longstanding ambition, don't you understand. _Ssh,_ don't interrupt, I know you have questions, you _always_ had questions...understanding the Hive's ability to deal death, to cheat death, to _master_ death...that was an area of great interest. I listened and analyzed the song of Ir Yût, even as I was being killed as fundamentally as possible. I memorized the tone, the harmony, the melody, every individual _beat_...being murdered in such a way, it _redefines_ you, if you bother to pay attention." He paused in his pacing. "I have flown between green-black suns in the labyrinth beyond Crota's god-star...that Overworld, the _Sea of Screams_ , where the throne-universes of the great Hive fester in eternal majesty. I have moved among them. I have mapped the shapes and connections of that world." He tilted his head, and gazed at the Earth, floating quietly in the lunar sky. "I've wanted to appear in the Tower and taunt them. I sleep less than a Hunter, I _never sleep_ , I never die. I will _never_ die. I wanted to ask Osiris and the Speaker: if you followed your laws here, to this trembling fearful place, of what use were those laws? And how would you change your methods in response? Silly but meaningful questions, Eris." There were several seconds of silence. "I was quite lonely, for a time. You understand _that_ quite well, do you not?"

' _o_o;;_ '

Toland's speech patterns were nostalgic, even if they were curiously blunt and rambling simultaneously. She had to follow the path of his thoughts, lest she get lost in his loquaciousness. "You have been in the Ascendant Realm this whole time?"

"Oh yes. Still there. Or here, from my point of view. Metaphysical connections are actually quite easy to make from this place; it's sort of a function of how these spaces have been carved, to make it so that the servants of the greater Hive will always be _bound_ to their betters. But that's beside the point, the point is much more _pointy_ than that." He turned back towards her; she wished that his hood's visor wasn't opaque. She wanted to see his face, to make sure that this wasn't some Vex trick; nothing could duplicate the strange intensity that his gaze had always held. "A god has many eyes, to see near and far. _She_ is no different."

"...she? Who is she?" Only one particular Hive entity came to mind. "Do you mean _Nokris?_ "

"An important instigator, but a bit player, in the grand scheme of things. Nokris was the raw material...but _she's_ done most of the legwork. Quite the studious one...and dogged, too. But you'd need that kind of precise focus to not go insane after you have experienced untold millennia. That's the _thing_ though; even though her Vision is quite beautiful in its audacious simplicity, she's drawn quite a bit of attention. When Evangelion is throwing itself with abandon upon existence, it cause ripples. Ripples don't go unnoticed when they carry the force of tidal waves."

"...who is 'she'? And what does this individual have to do with Evangelion?" She took one step toward her elaborate hallucination. " _Answer_ me."

"Crota razed thousands of worlds in his Father's name...as is fitting, for a Prince to his divine King. But for all his might, he _too_ was undone. Weakened by Evangelion, he was perfectly ripe. You _heard_ that awful cry, did you not? So soon, following Crota's defeat?"

(It was the night following the end of the Threefold Invasion. She had fallen asleep in the Tower's Medical Ward, in the chair next to Shinji Ikari's cot; however, a piercing scream _snapped_ through her mind, jolting her awake. The utter terror, the undeniable _agony_...what in the world had that been? )

"...yes."

"The sound of the God-Knight being devoured. Rather messily and voraciously. It was quite the spectacle."

' _X_X?!_ '

Rose's shock barely matched her own. "...devoured? _What?!_ "

"Surely the sudden inactivity of the Hive struck you as suspicious? Sure, the Vanguard would have been more than happy to chalk up their sudden quiet to the destruction of Nokris and the defeat of Crota's corporeal form...but the Hive would _never_ relent so totally. You know that intimately, don't you?"

...she could not lie. She had had suspicions. The degree to which the Cabal had overtaken the Hive's holdings on the Moon...they had been too total, too complete. Even though there had been a sliver of doubt in the back of her head, she had accepted the Hive's inactivity as...expected. She had _wanted_ to believe that it hadn't been the harbinger for something worse. "...who devoured Crota? I _need a_ _ **name**_."

"No no no, that's not how it _works_. There's a push and pull to these sorts of things. Your choices can't be too limited by information, otherwise you're not as free to react. At any rate, _she's_ not your true problem. Not for now, anyway. But she's _drawn_ something rather...substantial." His ghostly hand brushed over her brow-

xxxx

" **I shall Take them** ** _all._** "

xxxx

-and she promptly fell backwards. The utter power and conviction behind those words! And they carried with them a name. "...no...not _him_..."

"The Ascendant Realm is burning with anticipation and anger in equal measure: _Oryx_ is on his way. And he's not alone."

"...please teacher, tell me more! I need to warn the City!"

Toland sighed. He sounded disappointed. "Such a narrow place, defined by such limited walls. Don't you understand by now exactly _how_ they have to be fought, how they _must_ be fought? Otherwise you're just punching the ocean for all the effect you're having. But I'm sure you'll know what to say...but who knows? There are plenty of variables still in play, and they're all _so_ heavy. Perhaps that young Evangelion Pilot will be most equipped to face them on the proper playing field...and the choice that would await him...I'm so _terribly_ curious to know what he would choose, at that climactic turning point."

"What does Ikari have to do with this?!"

Toland paused. Then turned around. "Ah. It seems the Vex are taking precedence." He gave a jaunty wave, not even looking back at her. "Good luck! Try not to get erased from existence; it would be very inconvenient."

And then he was gone. Eris Morn stared at where he had stood, unsure if what had just happened had actually occurred.

' _O.o?_ '

_...you and me both, Rose._ But then the familiar fog-and-light of Vex teleportation occupied her attention _._ Cursing softly, she gripped her primary weapon and raised it. _We'll have to worry about it later!  
_  
And so she threw herself into battle against the machines.

xxxx

Throughout the timestream, the Guardians' Light shined, like beacons.

They had been thrown throughout time via the power of the Vault.

The wound that Kabr had made in the Vault - a wound that had been made a lifetime ago, one that lasted always and forever - began to throb.

The voice of a Guardian who had once been lost - a Warlock whose name was _still_ lost, expunged from history, yet no less real - spoke with conviction.

' **Take the Aegis.** '

xxxx

/Mercury/

A small spark suddenly shined atop a distant spire in the Caloris Basin.

Ikora Rey instantly spotted it, and knew that it was her key out of this place. She blew up another Oracle, incinerated a Minotaur with a Solar Grenade, and promptly ascended into the air. She formed a rotating windmill using her A.T. Field, latched onto one of the 'blades', and _catapulted_ herself skyward.

She reached out for the Aegis-

xxxx

/The Battle of Six Fronts/

Shaxx roared defiantly, kneeing a Minotaur in the face. Fiery fists smashed into Goblins, and the gargantuan gun turret of the Walker was used as a bludgeon to sweep whole swatches of machines aside. "I CAN FIGHT FOREVER! CAN _YOU_ SAY THE SAME?!"

The familiar feeling of the Aegis tickled his senses; rolling beneath a barrage of Torch Hammer blasts, he scrambled atop a pile of boxes and _leapt_ for the shield, floating quietly in the air-

xxxx

/The Arabian Dead Zone/

Vell Tarlowe had spent a great deal of his years as a Guardian moving through the Wilds.

If nothing else, he had learned how to keep a pace when running.

So when the Aegis appeared above a distant sand dune, he had taken off a steady beat, weaving around Fallen and Vex as they tried to attack him whilst fighting each other. Dozens of yards ahead of him, a giant Shamshelus - a gargantuan eel of purple and red, with a wide mouth that could swallow a two-story building whole - erupted from the sand dune, sinuous tongues crackling with energy.

"Not in the mood to get eaten today!" Vell lifted himself up, seamlessly landing atop the descending Fallen's head; he sprinted along its body, arcing upward towards the twitching tail, using its momentum to launch himself upward!

His fingers reached for the handle-

xxxx

/Mars/

Two Goliath tanks rumbled over the sand, firing upon the Minotaurs and Hydras that were inexorably advancing upon the lines of the Sand Eaters.

Once they passed, there was a flicker of fire, and Eriana-3 suddenly rose from the dead through her own will. Wings of fire shined from her back, and her whole form glowed.

Her radiant form didn't quite match the irritation in her mind. _Damn lucky shot._ She glared at a distant Hobgoblin, and took a dark pleasure as a Goliath's missile swarm vaporized it. "Serves you right," she muttered.

She promptly took off for the Aegis, hovering in the distance-

xxxx

/The Moon/

The sheer numbers of the Vex had warranted more destructive capabilities. From the consuming Light of the Void, Eris had opted for the crackling Light of the Arc; her electrical staff tore through metal, leaving the vaporized remnants of Goblins, Harpies, and Minotaurs floating in vacuum.

' _(*^0^*)_ '

_I see it._ The shine of the Aegis was unmistakable in this lifeless, pock-marked plain.

She threw a Flux Grenade at a distant Oracle - smiling grimly as it was blasted apart - and reached for the shield-

xxxx

' **Change your destiny.** '

xxxx

They all took the Aegis, and their Light _bloomed_ -

xxxx

/The Vault of Glass, Venus/

-and they reappeared before the Glass Throne in a flash of Light. Ikora, Shaxx, Vell, Eriana-3, and Eris quickly gathered themselves, looking at the stoic form of Time's Conflux. "We're down one," said Vell.

Eris looked around, noting the conspicuous absence of their other Hunter. "Ikari must not have made it out of his timestream yet." The Vex units throughout the Vault suddenly chirped, and began to activate. "Prepare for battle!"

Atheon stared down at them, eye shining with power.

_PERSISTENT ANT BITES._ \ _THE UNDYING ANOMALIES._ \ _MULTIPLICITY IS NULL._

He raised his hand-

**CRACK.  
**  
The air above the Glass Throne suddenly rippled, and reality itself was being torn _apart_ ; a titanic hand gripped the edge, yanking it apart...

"...my word," murmured Ikora, obviously dumbfounded at the sight. The Vex appeared to be so as well, for they had all turned towards this rupture.

A violet Evangelion erupted from the tear, escaping from the timestream; it unleashed a terrifying roar, eyes blazing furiously with wrath.

Unit-01 had returned; over its right arm was a _gigantic_ Aegis, proportionate in size to the Evangelion.

xxxx

' **Make your own fate, Guardians.** '

xxxx

Atheon's fists sparked, and his body began to thrum with _**power**_ -

"BIND HIM!"

With a sudden snap, five tethers of pure Light latched onto Atheon from afar; the sheer temporal might of Time's Conflux was bound, courtesy of the five Aegises held by the Guardians on foot.

Unit-01 snarled, and reared its arm; the giant Aegis glowed, reinforced by the strength of the Evangelion's A.T. Field.

Atheon stared quietly as the massive shield bore down on him.

xxxx

These were the last recorded thoughts of Atheon, Time's Conflux:

_PASSION AND PARADOX._ \ _AID THE VISION._ \ _SIMPLICITY REQUIRES COMPLEXITY._ \ _RESENT THE JOKE._ \ _GLIMPSE THE CHASM._

They echoed to all of the other Minds of the Vex Collective.

xxxx

**KRAKOOM!**

Unit-01's A.T. Field directed all of the Eva's force onto Atheon and the ground beneath him; an entire chunk of rock was shattered, and the Minotaur went hurtling down into the abyss below. The Light of the giant Aegis burst through Time's Conflux, incinerating and unraveling every single atom.

Thus ended Atheon.

In the next instant, all of the other Vex units dissolved, vanishing back into the Gate Network.

xxxx

This was the third time that Eris had seen Unit-01 in person: the first time in Old Japan; the second time on the Moon, after Taniks had been defeated; and now, against the Vault's greatest threat. "...it's done." But it wasn't over. It would never be over...because she had more important things to do now.

"A fine performance!" exclaimed Lord Shaxx; with a quiet whisper, all of the Aegises vanished, returning to whatever pocket of time and space they came from. "If only I could have punched the beast myself," he groused.

Vell shrugged. "Well, dead is dead, ain't it?"

"...you would hope so. But you never know, with the Vex," cautioned Eriana-3.

Ikora shook her head. "Not quite...this entire place feels lighter now. Less murky...less _tangled._ I can actually feel the planet rotating beneath us again." The Warlock looked around as one amazed. "To think that so much power ran through one unit..."

Unit-01 slowly began to fold in on itself; whatever had influenced it to manifest so starkly had apparently passed. As the Evangelion receded into its Ghost form, Shinji Ikari quietly fell. With shifts of momentum and Light, he quietly landed on the rocky ground in front of them. Eris walked forward, looking quietly at him...and before she could speak, she noticed his downcast expression. There was no relief in a mission being over, no minute joy at his accomplishment...there was only a deep weariness. It was unsettlingly familiar in the sense that she recognized a feeling that she had often felt throughout her many years...but it didn't feel proper for him. "...what's wrong Ikari?" Perhaps he had been sent to a particularly trying stretch of his own timeline. Given her recent encounter with Toland (oh _Traveler_ , the Speaker and the Vanguard needed to be warned!), she could certainly empathize. "...was it something involving your past?"

The younger Hunter glanced briefly over at his Ghost. "...I'd rather not say. Sorry."

"...of course." There was no point in prying. If he ever deigned to tell her, then he would.

Shaxx's voice echoed throughout the Glass Throne; the Titan was apparently keen on exhibiting all of his satisfaction via shouting. "All told, this has been a fine endeavor, Guardians! A wonderful way to stretch these old legs of mine!" He looked around the Vault, taking in its now-quiet structure. "Is there anything here that we can take with us? Because otherwise, I'm going to turn _this_ place into an arena!"

"...this place would absolutely _not_ make for a good Crucible arena," growled Ikora. "Even if Atheon has been defeated, the residual echoes of the Vault's power linger, like memories, or scars upon reality. That power needs to be _studied_ , not trampled upon willy-nilly!"

Shaxx scoffed. "If you can't focus while rockets are being fired in the background, then you're not worth your salt as a researcher!"

As Ikora's and Shaxx's argument became more heated, Vell lightly commented, "Well, it certainly seems like everything's turned out well."

xxxx

/Templar's Well, the Vault of Glass/

Basoriks, an elite Guard of House Zeruel, looked quietly around himself.

Iruelim scoured over the surfaces of the Well; various Shanks peered and interacted with exposed circuitry (with a large cluster hovering over the shattered corpse of a large, cycloptic Minotaur), while a number of Servitors arranged themselves into certain geometrical patterns. Their synthetic groans echoed through the dirty air, while other Zeruelim kept an eye out for any interlopers. At the center of the platform, a busted and broken Vex Hydra - held together and animated only by the will of Drekthas, an Iruelus Captain - emitted a subtle sound. Floating in front of Drekthas was the head of Qodron, Gate Lord: a generous gift from the Kell of Kells. The Servitors responded back to Drekthas in kind, and he modulated his sound ever-so-slightly in response. With each beat and utterance, flickers of yellow light coagulated in a random spot around the Well.

The Zeruelus chuckled; once the proper code was discovered and utilized, they would be able to summon and study the vaunted Oracles of the Vex; per Skolas, it was the last step...the last step before the culmination of his glorious plan.

BOOM!

The sudden explosion from above captured all of their attention; as the remnants of destroyed Shanks showered down on them, an armored humanoid stepped into view, peering down at them with a cocksure stance. "Greetings, you wretched rapscallions! My name is Wei Ning!" She raised her weapon: a grenade launcher made of shining, polished titanium, with a barrel fashioned in the shape of a lion's maw. "And I'd like to introduce you to _Zhang Fei!_ "

Basoriks snarled. " **Kill the thief!** "

Wei Ning cackled, and took aim. "Spoilers: it hits _almost_ as hard as _I_ do!"

And the Templar's Well once more echoed with the song of war.

xxxx

**Grimoire: Dormant SIVA - Vex 3091.1**

**The Vex and the Fallen just don't give up, do they?**

**Eh, you've seen robots and aliens fight each other one time, you've seen em' all.**

**I honestly could just _watch_ them fight. For _hours.  
_  
You need hobbies, man.**

**My hobbies are perfectly healthy, thank you very much.**

**You are hardly the arbiter of health.**

**Says the one with a collection of old soda bottles.**

**Hey. Those are _vintage.  
_  
...did you hear the rumors about that new Vault of Glass mission?**

**You mean the one that Lord Shaxx went on? How could I _not?  
_  
How do you think it'll end? You think they'll actually find something of value in that place?**

**Personally, I think something will blow up. You've got Lord Shaxx _and_ Shinji Ikari on the same team.**

**_Damn.  
_  
I know, right?**

**...hold on, what's that glow?**

**More Vex units are teleporting in, what else is new? You've watched them enough to know.**

**No, it's _red_...oh hell!**

**What?**

**Those Vex! They've got SIVA grafted onto them!**

**Seriously?! How'd they get a hold of it?!**

**They're tearing into the Fallen-**

**Damn it, they're _behind-!_**   
  
**~purge subvert replicate~**

**~SIVA.MEM.OA0912353677**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Atheon's been defeated, but Shinji seems to have seen something...painful.
> 
> But hey, even if the Raid's over, the mission isn't (as Wei Ning's showing very clearly).


	43. The Glory of House Zeruel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Guardian falls...and Skolas's grand plan is finally consummated.

**Grimoire: Ghost Fragment - Guardians**

" ** _Is this life worth living? Let's ask that question after we've punched a giant alien in the face and looted their holdings!_** **"**

**Shaxx, long before becoming Lord Saladin's student, long before founding the Crucible, had run a pub and brewery.**

**_Shaxx's Roadhouse_ ** **was no longer run by the Guardian in question; however, the civilians he had originally started it with had kept the establishment in their family to this day.**

**Naturally, it was a favorite haunt of Wei Ning, which meant that she often dragged Eriana-3 and Vell Tarlowe there whenever they were all in the City. However, this night promised to be an even rowdier one.**

**"Finally, someone who can suffer with me!" A Hunter called out from across the room; he was sitting at a table with two more Hunters, both women. The paler of the two ladies looked like she wanted to be anywhere but here. "Get over here, Vell!"**

**"I only bring more suffering with me," joked the Titan.**

**The source of said suffering quickly vaulted ahead of Vell, taking a seat besides the pale Hunter. "A fine evening for food, drink, and fellowship!" She nudged the Hunter besides her. "I know Omar and Sai, but I don't know you!"**

**"...my name is Eris. And I am already regretting my decisions tonight." The dark-haired woman glared with hazel eyes at her fellow Hunters. "Why did I agree to this, again?"**

**"Because Sai said more than five words when asking you to come with us?" offered Omar.**

**Sai huffed, quietly readjusting her black hair. "...just trying to be more _sociable_. You're not helping."**

**"Well, I think you're _delightful_." Wei Ning turned towards the bar, and tossed a large block of Glimmer at the bartender. "Barkeep! Two sampler platters for our table! And your finest imperial stout Memory Chip for my Exo friend!"**

**Eriana-3 smiled. "Thanks."**

**"Well, when you take out a whole patrol group of Ramielim and secure a piece of Pre-Collapse tech for _Wille_ , you have to celebrate somehow!"**

**The Exo leaned back in her chair, watching quietly as a cheerful beer wench brought over two platters laden with glasses of various lagers, ales, porters, and stouts; she then placed the Memory Chip directly into her waiting hand. "Enjoy!" As she walked away, Eriana-3 quietly inserted the Chip into a slot behind her jaw; there was the sensation of a strong and roasted malt running over her tongue, with an alcoholic burn running down her throat; whoever this memory came from had possessed a vivid imagination, to carry across the feeling so vividly. "Hmm..." She just sat back and absorbed the atmosphere; on the nearby stage, a barbershop quartet sang old Nordic _poems_ , of all things; it was one of the many eclectic things that still made _Shaxx's Roadhouse_ a popular destination.**

**Though, in all fairness, Wei Ning came here because of the boxing ring in the basement. Nothing like challenging other Guardians to bareknuckle fisticuffs, apparently.**

**Eriana-3 stared at the five Guardians in front of her: Wei Ning downing a dark lager in one go, her petite face split into a wide smile; Vell Tarlowe quietly inquiring about Eris's work for the Speaker; Omar visibly trying to coax a response out of Sai Mota, only to get a pale ale splashed onto his head by the irritated Bladedancer. The laughter, the humor, the way in which they let the pub's jovial atmosphere slowly consume them...**

**It was moments like these that made immortality bearable.**

xxxx

/Templar's Well, the Vault of Glass/

The mouth of _Zhang Fei_ fired grenade after grenade; they bounced off of corners and pillars, striking at Shanks and Zeruelim from various angles, with all the power of Wei Ning's fists.

Then she descended onto the platform, and began using her _actual_ fists. "COME AT ME!"

A Zeruelus snarled, raising two shrapnel launchers and opening fire. Iruelim began to coagulate towards the remnants of broken Vex - likely leftover from Eriana's team, those lucky scoundrels! - reanimating them to serve as cannon fodder.

' _PUNCH._ '

 _Exactly!_ _ **Fist fodder**_ _is much more appropriate!_ Wei Ning dove behind a pillar, elbowing a Zeruelim in the face and immediately following up with a sparking fist to the gut. She used the collapsing Zeruelim's body as a projectile, tossing it on top of a trio of Shanks. Lifting upward above a Servitor, she fired her grenade launcher over her shoulder, bouncing the electrical explosives off of the ground and into the midst of a bunch of Iruelim. Landing amidst a cluster of reanimated Goblins and Minotaurs, the Titan roared with savage glee and ecstasy.

(Her Ghost was a simple sort. He had once been a simple man. Delightful in his simplicity, even if others considered him a deranged cripple. Brain damage could do strange things to people; Jenkins had been no different.)

Her knuckles shattered Goblin heads, delivering electrical currents that electrocuted the microscopic Fallen that controlled them. Her A.T. Field was a relentless bludgeon, breaking through the paltry fields that the Iruelim tried to put up. Her hand tore through the torso of a revived Minotaur, and she swung it around like a bludgeon.

(Jenkins had once been a kickboxer; she had recalled that much from the Time Before. She could not remember how or why he had become her **shifu** , in the years before the Collapse. After the Accident - she couldn't quite recall what had happened, but it had been something _big_ \- he had lost the use of his legs, and much of his mind. The precocious hooligan that she had once been had vowed to focus only on the use of her fists: feet were only good for running, or for getting you closer to your opponent! Even now - as a Guardian - that dedication brought a strange sense of pleasure to her Ghost, she could tell that much!)

The howls of approaching Zeruelim caught her attention. She backed away from the shattered Vex units and electrocuted piles of Iruelim, dodging the thrusts of shock staves and the swings of shock blades. She grabbed the extended limb of one Zeruelim - "Not **sharp** enough!" - and yanked _hard_ , bringing the limb's owner close in; her devastating counter punch knocked its head clean off. She kicked the dissolving body into its nearest cohort, right as her Light began to peak. "Come _on!_ Surely this isn't the _best_ that you've got!"

The hulking Zeruelus from before approached, walking on stumpy legs. Its razor-sharp limbs sliced through pillars, and hurled them at her. She lifted into the air, dodging the rocky projectiles, and pressed off an orange octagon to _soar_ towards the Fallen Guard. As more Zeruelim began to converge on the Zeruelus's position, its limbs whipped upward to skewer her.

Her Light demanded to be released!

' ** _S_** _ **uper**_ _punch!_ '

 _I couldn't agree more!_ Her body became awash in lightning, and she accelerated **_sharply_**. Her extended fist pressed against the razor-sharp edge of the Zeruelus's limb.

The limb was obliterated; Wei Ning continued further, smashing into her opponent's A.T. Field; she went even _further_ , smashing into her opponent's torso.

Thus was Basoriks, Guard of House Zeruel, destroyed.

BOOM!

A large shockwave erupted from the point of impact, vaporizing the closest Zeruelim; Wei Ning was quick to strike at the remainder with a torrent of fists, elbows, and shoulder charges. As her aura faded, the Titan snorted. "You should have sent your best!" She turned her gaze further towards the center of the Templar's Well, where a reanimated Hydra was doing _something_ with a bunch of Servitors. "Well, time to smash whatever it is _you_ lot are up to!" She took a step forward, and her world suddenly went topsy-turvy.

' _PUNCH!?_ '

CRASH!

The Titan grimaced from the collision; something had grabbed her leg and flung her towards the far wall of the Well's expansive cavern. It only took her a few moments to find the culprit. "...well, they really _did_ send their best."

A towering Zeruelix stood stoically, staring at her from the edge of the main platform; his right limb slowly reformed from its thin, ribbon-like state into something akin to a human hand. " **I receive a warning that my expedition is under attack...and lo, I behold yet another wretched** ** _thief._** " The humanoid beast glanced towards the remaining Fallen that had surrounded the Servitors. " **Focus on retrieving the Oracles!** " Skolas chuckled, and the hollow recesses of his monstrous skull blazed with red light. " **I will handle this** _ **personally**_ _._ "

xxxx

Deeper within the Vault, the six Guardians who had triumphed over Atheon continued their ascent; Shaxx and Ikora were _still_ continuing their debate on whether it was worthwhile to turn the Vault into a Crucible Arena.

The relatively lighthearted atmosphere - flush with victory, yet inwardly somber at the reality of what some of their number had lived through in the far-flung timestream - suddenly came to an end. " _...hold on. I'm getting a distress signal from another Ghost,_ " said Yui. " _Does anyone know a 'Jenkins'?_ "

Eriana-3, Vell Tarlowe, Eris Morn, and Shaxx immediately went still, for just a moment. "That's Wei Ning's Ghost," murmured the lone Exo. "Auron! Establish a comm-link!" With a few brief thoughts, her Ghost opened a line to the Striker's Ghost, and the Warlock opened the line to her entire team. "Wei Ning! Status?!"

" **So...** " The voice of the boisterous Titan echoed through their helmets; she apparently couldn't hear them, or she was busy talking aloud. " **...me all by my lonesome, against the Kell of Kells. What a** ** _fine_** **day!** "

"...Skolas is _here?_ In the Vault?!" exclaimed Ikora.

Eriana-3 promptly _bolted,_ furiously extending her Light to cross the gaps and platforms that led back up towards the Gorgons' Labyrinth. "HURRY UP, PEOPLE!" There was no time to waste. "We're coming, Wei Ning! Don't do anything reckless!"

"That's a tall order," grimly said Vell Tarlowe, who had also begun booking it.

xxxx

/Templar's Well, the Vault of Glass/

SMASH!

Wei Ning grimaced, pulling herself out of the crater that she had made upon contact with the ground; the blasted Zeruelix had thrown her down here without a care in the world! Were it not for her A.T. Field to soften the landing, she'd be dead. As it was, most of her skeleton was cracked. _Jenkins!  
_  
' _Punch,_ ' soberly replied her partner. He quickly manifested, flooding her whole body with Light, and promptly rejoined her in secret. ' _...punch._ '

"Fret not," answered the Titan, her gaze turning upwards as Skolas descended. "I'm going to give it my all, just like always!"

The moment the Kell landed, his arms unfurled into many blades of living shadow; three of them withdrew distinctive cannons from within his body. The bolts of Solar, Arc, and Void began firing in rapid succession, creating a unbearable barrage that would have annihilated most, if not all, opponents.

Hence why Wei Ning used her feet to run, keeping ahead of the destructive blasts and zigzagging randomly to prevent him from drawing a bead on her. She tossed a Pulse Grenade at him, which was contemptuously batted away with the flick of a shadowy tendril. "Very well, try _this_ on for size!" Orange octagons swirled around her right fist; briefly stopping, she cocked her arm back and _punched._ A crackling fist of orange blasted through the incoming bolts, aimed at Skolas's head. Unfortunately, it shattered against his own A.T. Field, which quivered from the force of the blow.

The Zeruelix seemed intrigued. " **...the light of your soul is quite robust.** " He laughed. " **Amusing!** " Three more tendrils reached within his body, pulling out a wire rifle, a shock rifle, and a shrapnel launcher.

Dodging became a lot more difficult after that; the tendrils moved with a chaotic grace, firing with haphazard foresight. The Scorch, Shock, and Null Cannons were now peppering the ground around her general area, blasting apart solid stone and creating potholes in the rocky surface. The shock rifle and wire rifle were aimed more precisely, as tracking Arc projectiles and Arc-infused shards of metal shot with uncanny precision. The shrapnel launcher was just the Fallen Kell being dickish, Wei Ning was sure.

' _Sucker punch?!_ '

 _...maybe. Worth a shot!_ She feinted at stopping in front of a Solar bolt, and impulsively manifested her A.T. Field as a thick shield in front of her. The metaphysical field was immediately subject to an overwhelming barrage of energy, such that the entire Well echoed with an explosive cacophony.

After a solid thirty seconds of firing, Skolas stopped. He did not advance towards the cloud of dust and rubble; too many Fallen had become cocksure and arrogant at the thought of a thief being killed, advancing foolishly into an unexpected kill zone. Either the hardy fighter was dead, or she was not; one way or another, he would be sure...wait, the ground was rumbling-?

KRAKOOM!

Wei Ning erupted from the ground behind Skolas, fist encased in a sharpened drill of rotating octagons aimed at his back-!

Multiple tendrils instinctively wrapped around her limbs, halting her forward progress. With a defiant roar, Skolas flung the Titan into the ground, dragging her against the ground roughly. Her body went slack, and she stopped struggling.

The Kell chuckled as he dragged her closer, raising her body up with a single tendril wrapped around her neck. Her whole body was limp, and unmoving. " **I know that your accursed little machine is around here somewhere.** " Another tendril sharpened, and struck; with a meaty sound, it pierced armor and flesh, going through her left lung.

All Wei Ning did was gurgle as blood trickled out of her lips. The lower part of her visor was beginning to stain red.

Skolas's eyes glittered with triumph and amusement. " **I've seen it all too often. That 'Ghost' of yours is waiting until your corpse is left alone for too long...and it will then resurrect you, good as new. Even Taniks, powerful and old as he was, fell for such base trickery.** " He stabbed her once more with another tendril, this time in the right lung. " **I will see your every atom** ** _vaporized_** **first.** " The Zeruelix made a show of glancing at a rocky outcropping in the distance. " **Perhaps over there?** " He then gazed in the other direction, at a pile of rubble. " **Or maybe under there...?** "

 _...he's right where he needs to be_ , wearily thought Wei Ning, irritated by the feeling of those sharp limbs embedded through her lungs. Breathing was starting to get a little difficult. _And I've got you right where_ _ **I**_ _want you. NOW, JENKINS!  
_  
The little Ghost quietly emerged from Wei Ning's back, and blessed her body with Light. Her body immediately went taut, and her right fist began to _glow_ -

Skolas immediately turned back, glaring down intently at her-

-and Wei Ning delivered a _ferocious_ uppercut - crackling with lightning, reinforced by her mighty spirit! - right into the Fallen's skull-like face.  
**  
CRACK!  
**  
Shards of bone went flying.

Skolas shrieked in agony, as several tendrils pressed against the side of his face; with a furious snarl, he whipped Wei Ning away, his other tendrils ripping harshly out of her lungs from sheer momentum. She skipped once, twice, thrice, finally skidding to a halt upon her feet. _Well...that certainly felt good. Come on Jenkins!  
_  
' _...no more punches._ '

The Titan paused. _What?_ She looked up, and realized why. _Oh.  
_  
One of the Zeruelix's many tendrils had latched around her Ghost before it could rejoin her; the Fallen Kell finally revealed his face, showing that his left eye socket had been entirely shattered, leaving only a twitching flicker of red light. The right eye blazed like fire.

' _...ALL of the punches._ '

She got his meaning. She got it _oh-so-clearly.  
_  
Skolas glared right into the face of Jenkins, a rabid growl slipping past his gaping maw.

Jenkins's reply was appropriately pithy. " _ **Donkey**_ _punch!_ "

SHICK.

Wei Ning winced as a razor-sharp tendril skewered her Ghost; a gaping hole was suddenly present inside her soul, no longer connected to the infinite ocean that was the Traveler's Light.

(She slowly rose into new life for the first time; such a strange feeling was coursing through her. It was so... _empowering._ Her eyes fell upon the floating robot eye, surrounded by gray wedges...and then it spoke with a very familiar voice. " _Happiness punch!_ ")

No time to mope; no _point_ in moping. _Well, if this Light I have is all that's left...then I will simply have to do what I do best._ Punch, and punch, and punch! _Very well then, Skolas!_ Her A.T. Field manifested, contouring around her body in overlapping 'plates' of orange octagons. She did not dare speak, for she did not know if she could take another breath, so filled with blood were her lungs. _I shall give everything I have!_ Her body erupted with lightning, and she took off in a dead sprint.

The Kell loosed a frenzied scream, and he opened fire with _all_ of his weapons.

Wei Ning stormed through the hellish impacts, punching through bolts and charging through pinpoint shots; gritting her bloodied teeth, she punched Skolas in the chest. Then in the gut. Then in the shoulder.

She punched. And _punched._ And _**punched**_.

Each blow seem to pulverize yet another tendril. Each attack rendered his physical form just a little bit lesser. Her unrelenting onslaught pressed the taller beast against the central pillar of rock in the Templar's Well; keeping her relentless momentum, the Titan raised her fist, which glowed with Light and spirit.

 **SMASH!  
**  
Her blow carried them both through the wall, and they fell into the deep tunnel that led further into the Vault. _Heh. Bet you'll feel_ that _in the morning. And the day after. And a year after! And the_ _ **ever after**_ _, if you even have an afterlife! May you_ _ **never**_ _forget my fists, foul creature!  
_  
Skolas's right eye suddenly narrowed, shining with a lucid focus that had been missing; apparently, the rabid fury had been beaten out of him. Which explained why he quietly used his tendrils to switch their positions; now _she_ was the one falling further.

She would hit the ground first.

 _...this might hurt a little.  
_  
xxxx

Within the Gorgons' Labyrinth, there were no longer any Gorgons. There were no clusters of SIVA either. "Where did they go...?" wondered a bewildered Ikora.

"No time to dawdle!" exclaimed Lord Shaxx; Eriana-3 and Vell Tarlowe were far ahead of them, having maintained a furious and unrelenting pace. Given that they had known Wei Ning the longest - had fought alongside her the _most_ \- it only made sense. "We must get to our comrade!"

They finally emerged from the tunnels and into the first open area of the Labyrinth, stretching upward for a seemingly indeterminable distance...wait. Shinji paused, focusing on the two dots that were rapidly growing in size. "What-?"

The form of a Titan in battered silver armor came down first; with one last and pronounced burst of Light, she slowed her descent just enough to land on her back with a harsh thud.

Then the larger form of a Zeruelix crashed upon her with cold malice, piercing her torso with a dozen sharpened limbs of shadow.

Wei Ning spasmed from the collision, and from the sharp blades that skewered her.

Skolas slowly rose, glaring fiercely at the six Guardians with his one good eye. " **...** ** _more_** **thieves...** "

Eriana-3's gaze was transfixed upon the fallen Titan's form. "...Wei...?"

"...your timing is very _poor_ ," growled Eris Morn, raising _Bane_ to her shoulder.

The Zeruelix snorted, taking aim with his array of firearms...and paused. His gaze briefly flicked upward.

xxxx

/Templar's Well, the Vault of Glass/

" **We have them** ," said Drekthas. The Iruelus stared stoically at the four Oracles gathered around it; with a quiet groan, the nearby Servitors began to absorb them into their being. " **Beginning extraction. We will rendezvous at the target, Kell of Kells.** " And for once, the Fallen Captain meant it.

xxxx

Skolas snorted. " **...I've wasted enough time on you** ** _vermin._** "

" _You will_ _ **make**_ _time_ ," snarled Eriana-3, blinking towards the Kell in a flash of Light-!

Skolas also blinked away, utilizing a short-range teleporter - common to most high-ranking Fallen across all Houses - to skip backwards and upwards by several dozen meters. The Zeruelix, standing atop a thick stalagmite, looked down at them with an imperious expression; his ghoulish face was even more monstrous thanks to his injuries. " **The glory of our people awaits! The Eliksni will** ** _no longer_** **be denied their rightful place by the Great Machine's side!** " The beast turned, and quickly ascended upward in short-range increments of twenty yards.

The lone Exo wasted no time; she fell on her knees beside Wei Ning's side, gingerly pulling off the Titan's helmet, which no longer glowed with an inner Light. "Wei...where's your Ghost? Where's _Jenkins?!_ "

Shinji quietly moved around her, looking down at the woman he knew only by acquaintance (mostly as someone who inadvertently punched him); she was obviously of Chinese ethnicity, with fair skin, high cheekbones, and short black hair. It was a jarring sight: the odd satisfaction in her brown eyes, in union with the blood dribbling from her mouth and down her chin. "...damn bastard got him..." Her breathing was marred by flecks of frothy blood, its bright red color almost gleaming in the dim Labyrinth. "...gave as _good_ as we got though...see his face? That was _us_..."

"Don't talk, damn it!" Eriana-3 looked at them, madly, _desperately._ "You Hunters have to known some proper first aid, right? You're out in the Wilds on your own, you _have_ to!"

Shinji froze; even if his knowledge of first aid covered the basics, he wouldn't even know where to _begin_. Eris answered with more conviction...even if it wasn't the answer that was wanted. "I wouldn't be able to heal a wound like this."

"That's not _good_ enough!" The Exo scowled, and began focusing on her inner Light. "Come on...come _on..._ COME ON, _DAMN IT!_ _ **WORK**_ FOR ME! I can use my Light to heal you, I _know_ I can-!"

Vell grabbed her wrist. "...she's too far gone," murmured the Titan. His gaze had not left the face of his old friend ever since Skolas had departed. "...too far gone..."

Wei Ning chuckled, still managing to smile despite the great pain she was obviously in. "...gave...my best shot...now _you've_ got...to do _better_...that's how it's...s'posed to _go_..." She weakly - and what a horrid word to use, _weak_ and _Wei Ning_ did not mix - raised her right hand, curling it into a fist.

Shaxx sighed, full of weary bitterness; he slowly knelt down, no longer speaking with his characteristically brash tone. "...I understand, comrade." He placed his hand atop her fist. "You fought the good fight, Guardian." Vell's hand settled atop Shaxx's, followed by Eris's; lastly - reluctantly, not wanting to do it, because it would mean recognizing what was now _inevitable_ \- Eriana-3 placed her hand on top of theirs.

Ikora and Shinji watched silently: Ikora out of quiet reverence (but she was still looking around, almost frustrated; something about how the Labyrinth had changed was _eating_ at her), Shinji out of morbid curiosity. It suddenly occurred to him that these five people - Wei Ning, Eriana-3, Vell, Eris, and Shaxx - all had a shared history, stretching back for untold years. It elevated this gesture - its origin unknown to him, yet obviously heavy with meaning to _them_ \- to the level of something sacred.

The legendary Striker grinned; her eyes were looking distantly, focusing on someplace else...on some _when_ else. "... _barkeep_...another round...for everyone...it's...on... _me_..."

Her fist drooped onto the ground.

Wei Ning died - for the final time - with a smile on her face.

It took approximately three seconds for Eriana-3 to completely give in to her sorrowful rage. A wretched howl erupted from her synthetic throat; with bursts of Light, she blinked upward in quick succession, hellbent on tracking down Wei Ning's killer.

"Damn it," growled Eris Morn. "The fool is going to get herself killed for _real!_ " She also took off, using her A.T. Field as an elevator lift.

Shinji's immediate impulse was to follow her. However, he skidded to a halt, glancing back at the other Guardians. "Erm..." Were they staying? Were they going? He didn't want to split up even further, but after what had happened to Wei Ning, he didn't want Eris and Eriana-3 to face Skolas alone-!

"Go after them, young Hunter," said Shaxx, standing tall with his normal confidence. The Lord of the Crucible looked down quietly at Vell Tarlowe, who had not yet gotten up from the ground. "He is mourning like Eriana...but less explosively. And as for Ikora..." He glanced off into the distance, staring at the Warlock; she was peering intently at a thick cluster of Vex circuitry and metal. "...she is letting her mind wander, as Warlocks tend to do." He turned back towards Shinji, and have his own breastplate a hard tap. " _I_ will stay behind and watch their back. Will you take the task of watching the backs of Eriana and Eris?"

That he could do. "...thank you, Shaxx-san. And be careful!"

"Ha! I don't know the meaning of the word, young Guardian! But I _will_ live."

He'd take it. And so Shinji took off, using his A.T. Field to ascend upward in a manner similar to Eris. Out of the Gorgons' Labyrinth he went, pressing off an orange octagon with each step; by the time he had made it back to the Templar's Well, he had caught up with Eris. "Where's-?"

"The fool's moving quickly," answered Eris, knowing already what he was going to ask. "She's going to get herself killed."

"...Wei Ning was someone important, wasn't she?"

The female Hunter sighed with something akin to nostalgia. Or anguish. Maybe both? "...Wei was a larger-than-life figure. Well-liked by everyone. Impossible to hate, no matter who you were...I can understand why Eriana has let herself be consumed by rage."

"...but we have to get to her." He knew _very_ well what happened when anger took control, and robbed one of reason; it was why the Horakis had died long ago, in the Cataclysm, because of _him._ Saladin had once reassured him that anger could be useful if channeled _properly_...but _only_ then. "Before she does something...reckless."

"Agreed."

As they crossed more floating platforms, a familiar voice suddenly came over their comms. " **Ah. Familiar Guardians returning from below. Did Vault mission go...according to plan?** "

"Variks?" asked Eris. "What are you up to?"

" **Have been paying attention to Venus, ever since scouts from faction** ** _Seele_** **tracked the Prison of Elders here. Sudden burst of activity, yes? Vex augmented with red tech, and now Fallen converging towards a Vex stronghold, yes?** "

"...I think Skolas might have found what he wanted," murmured Shinji. "He came behind us, into the Vault of Glass."

" **Oh? And what do you believe his motive to be?** "

Shinji glanced at Eris; it had been _her_ theory, after all. "Tell me, Variks; how would you react if Skolas were able to pull whole armies of your kind into this timeline?"

" **...I would be rather surprised.** "

Through the tunnels they had run, past familiar settings; finally, they made it past the door of the Vault, once more emerging into the open air of the Ishtar Sink. Shinji looked around; Eriana-3 was nowhere to be seen, but her ID marker was moving swiftly away per his HUD. "Where is she going...?"

Eris catapulted herself upward with her A.T. Field, ascended to the top of the plateau into which the Vault's door was based. "...I believe I know where."

Shinji quickly ascended as well, and followed Eris's gaze. "...oh."

It had been a familiar landmark these past days on Venus, but one they had yet to venture towards. Far in the distance, a massive cluster of brass and bronze blocks ascended into the air, a jumbled tower that appeared both chaotic and orderly; hovering above this immense construct was a Fallen Ketch.

"...we must go to the Citadel."

xxxx

/The Terminus, the Citadel/

Atop the sprawling spire of history-spanning circuitry and robust confluxes, the Eliksni were quickly moving everything into position. The Vex had offered only token resistance; likely because the base of the Citadel was being stormed by forces from the Houses of Iruel, Arael, Israfel, and Zeruel from below.

That suited Skolas just fine.

He calmly set down upon the isolated platform, suspended defiantly in the air, and seemingly unaffected by the elements. His grim gaze watched quietly as various Iruelim floated about, intermingling with deactivated gateways and two metallic confluxes, situated by the largest portal. Four Servitors brimmed with the power of the Vault's Oracles, glowing bright yellow; Drekthas, still animating a broken and dilapidated Hydra, oversaw the orchestration of this grand operation. Heavily-armed Zeruelim and Zeruelus - members of Skolas's personal Guard, his most _elite_ warriors - guarded the path leading up to these portals; if any enemies came upon them from the central spire, they would be attacked with extreme prejudice.

The Kell resisted the urge to rest against one of the bronze walls; this was to be his moment of triumph. The moment where he would usher in a new age for his people! He knew that the younger whelps were staring at his face, that were boggling at his injury. Let them; scars were scars. It would be a testament to the might of the thief that he had slain, and therefore a testament to his _own_ martial prowess. There were few, if any, that he could think of who would have survived a one-on-one battle against that creature.

But there was no time to ruminate. No time to rest. There was only the **_now_**.

And so he stepped towards the Iruelus Captain. " **Are we ready?** "

" **Coordinates input from the World's Grave. Oracle energy synchronization is holding. Conflux coordination is in progress.** "

" **Then do it. Let us bring an end to this pointless war!** " They would utterly overwhelm the thieves, once and for all!

The Servitors groaned in unison, shimmering with excess ether and temporal energy. The twin confluxes began to shine with non-baryonic matter. Every portal glowed, shimmering brilliantly.

" **Gateway tunneling is in progress,** " droned Drekthas.

The entire structure began to thrum, and time began to slowly converge on them.

xxxx

Deep down below, two Sparrows slowly pulled up besides another one; Eriana-3 was staring intently down the path and into the valley below...and for good reason.

Fallen and SIVA-enhanced Vex were fighting each other with an unbelievable ferocity. Every Zeruelim was a whirling dervish of sharp limbs, every Israfim danced and bounced, every Araelim shined with psychic fury, every Iruelim surged and consumed! The Vex were no less ferocious in their defensive actions; red tendrils extended from every Goblin's back, unleashing horrible shocks upon contact; the line rifles of the Hobgoblins were further advanced by SIVA, resulting in fiery shots that exploded on contact; Minotaurs walked with nanomachines encrusted on their hands, which emitted the energy of the Torch Hammer with every melee blow; Harpies, surrounded by the nanites, exploded violently upon their demise, creating clouds of nanomachines that swarmed the nearest interlopers and consumed them utterly; Hydras oversaw the battle from above, glowing with nigh-impenetrable shields of SIVA.

It was quite understandable why the Warlock had not proceeded, despite her obvious desires. "...I can't make it through there alone." Her synthetic eyes gazed at the bridge that crossed the valley, leading to a vast doorway into the Citadel. "I _have_ to get inside..." She then looked up, glaring wrathfully at the Ketch hovering high above. "...to get to _him._ "

"It would take a lot more firepower than we currently have to break through that," admonished Eris.

The voice of Variks echoed over their comms. " **The choice may be out of your hands, Guardians. If you truly believe that Skolas is going to bring about whole armies worth of Eliksni - not mere Fallen, but vaunted and hardened warriors from the days of the** ** _Whirlwind!_** **\- then your time is limited, yes?** "

Eriana-3 scowled. "Well if you have a plan, _provide_ one! I need _SOMETHING!_ "

" **Oh, and as I'm sure you're aware, one of the Reef's terms for our alliance with the City...is that Skolas be captured alive, to face the Queen's justice.** "

"DAMN the Queen's _justice!_ " snarled the Exo. "If she had wanted justice for herself, she should have kept that wretch under lock and key! Now Skolas has become _our_ problem, and I say that he _dies!_ "

" **...an understandable sentiment. Loss is painful; we know that very well.** "

Shinji let the words filter through; his gaze was focused upward, at the apex of the Citadel. "...we can get up there. We don't have to fight through all of that." He looked knowingly at Eris. "...just like in the Vault."

"...ah. Just like in the Vault." She grabbed onto Eriana-3's shoulder. "Ready yourself. Ready your Light."

xxxx

/The Terminus, the Citadel/

The air around the entire platform was beginning to thrum, and the confluxes had begun vibrating. There was an undeniable heaviness that was now pressing down upon them. The younger Zeruelim were beginning to fidget with anticipation.

As they should! " **Soon...soon...!** "

There was a sudden bark by one of the Zeruelus; Skolas whirled around, and went still at the sight of three humanoids flying over the side of the Terminus. Two of them were ascending - using nothing but the Light of their Souls! - and supporting the third one between them; the third one, a synthetic, howled furiously and began flinging fire everywhere.

No. Not now. " **I refuse. I will not let you take this away from us!** " Skolas roared, withdrawing his cannons from within his tired body. " **Kill the thieves!** "

xxxx

There was immediate chaos.

Right as Eriana-3 began blanketing the area with orbs of flame, Eris let the Arc consume her; she moved forward with grim purpose, twirling and swinging her electrifying staff with precision and grace.

Shinji noted the greater amounts of reinforcements further down the platform, and focused Void Light into his hands; with a heavy throw, he launched the purple javelin ahead of the main line. He focused his A.T. Field around the Shadowshot, right before the bolt expanded-

CHYOOM.

Tethers tipped with orange lashed out at an unbelievable distance, grabbing over thirty Zeruelim and Zeruelus; like a rubber band springing back, the tethers pulled them in closer, creating a mound of shadowy bodies and grimacing skulls. With stern determination, he through a Vortex Grenade at the pile of Fallen, and tried not to pay attention as the trapped enemies were torn at by the swirling Void energies; their pain and damage was transferred to each other over and over, creating a horrific cascade of energy that resulted in an explosion of purple light.

" **Your interference has become a _nuisance!_** "

Shinji whirled around, bringing up the _Young Wolf's Howl_ ; his claymore smashed against the tendrils of Skolas, loosing angry sparks. The broken face of the Kell of Kells glared wrathfully at him, and his guttural voice echoed with malice. " **We will no longer be denied!** " He kicked at the smaller opponent's chest, and opened fire with his cannons.

The young Hunter rolled onto his feet, throwing a Smoke Grenade down at the ground; as he went invisible, he immediately vacated the premises, sneaking towards the Servitors-

" **We will no longer be tread upon, like the universe's refuse!** "

Flailing tendrils soared around the platform, knocking Shinji over; as his invisibility faded, he barely managed to jump out of the way of another cannon blast from the enraged Kell.

Yui, after being silent for some time, finally decided to speak. ' _I have to say, there's a lot of energy being pulled here-_ '

 _Mother. Not now.  
_  
' _I mean, a LOT-_ '

 _NOT. NOW._ He was in no mood to hear her speak. Not yet. The things he had _seen_ , deep within the timestream...!

Yui, uncharacteristically, snapped right back at him. ' _No son,_ _ **you**_ _listen to me! You have difficulties with what we saw from the past. I_ _ **understand**_ _. But this is important, something about this doesn't_ _ **fit-!**_ ''

Her words were cut off by the Zeruelix blinking in front of him via short-range teleport; Shinji dove underneath the Kell's outstretched fists and lashed out with an A.T. Field-enhanced sword. A large gash was torn out of the back of Skolas's leg. The Kell groaned, briefly stumbling before his back erupted with more tendrils, forcing Shinji to retreat once more.

" **You think you're the chosen ones? You think you have the right to power?!** " Skolas rose, glaring hatefully at his opponents. The entire platform was now scoured by Solar, Arc, and Void energy; only the very end of the Terminus, where the possessed Hydra was working amidst the shining Servitors and the two confluxes, was untouched. " **You know nothing! You _are_ nothing before us!**"

A Fusion Grenade soared towards his face; it was barely blocked by Skolas's A.T. Field, upon which it exploded harmlessly. Eriana-3 was swiftly approaching, her eyes glowing with wrath. "Wei was not _nothing_." She raised a fusion rifle, its coils glowing with pent-up energy. "And _you_ will _burn_ for what you've done!"

" **Visit your paltry vengeance upon me!** " Skolas flared his tendrils wide, readying his array of firearms. " **It won't make a difference in the end, you _wretches-!_** "

DOOM.

That sound cut through the entire battle, and everyone paused. Eris, along with the Zeruelim she was locked into mortal combat with, both turned. Shinji and Eriana-3 stared beyond Skolas, prompting the Fallen Kell to turn.

DOOM.

Every portal suddenly went dark, save the largest at the end; the twin confluxes began to pulse rapidly, as the Oracles' light filtered from the Servitors and towards the gateway.

DOOM.

A great cloud of temporal fog - so similar to the Vex's distinctive mark of time travel, yet so much bigger, so much _brighter!_ \- manifested beyond the gateway, suspended at a central mote of light in the sky...no, not just mere light...

DOOM.

...but _Light.  
_  
Skolas, the head of House Zeruel, the Kell of Kells, raised his tired arms and began shouting with glee in his native tongue.

"He's activated the Citadel..." murmured Eriana-3, her metallic lips tilting downward with confusion. "Variks! What is he saying?!"

" **Hold on...hold on...it doesn't make sense, not if he's pulling an army through...what he's saying is...** " There was a brief pause. And then the Kell of House Tabris spoke with something akin to horrified awe and stupor. " **...no...it** ** _can't_** **be. That's** ** _impossible!_** "

"...what is he saying?" asked Shinji, his eyes transfixed upon the massive cloud. It was still getting _bigger_.

" **Skolas is saying...that their Progenitor has returned.** "

xxxx

The ripples upon reality were quick to be felt; they had no choice _but_ to be felt.

xxxx

The Vex across Venus paused. A new paracausal entity's presence registered, one of vast and unfathomable weight.

This new data needed to be analyzed.

In droves, the Vex retreated into the Gate Network, leaving their opponents - Fallen _and_ Guardian - to look around in bewilderment.

xxxx

Upon Earth, the Traveler faintly hummed. It was a subtle sound, almost impossible to detect.

The Speaker noticed it immediately; having been in tune with the sphere's harmonics for so long, that resonance was unmistakable. _Well. How interesting_ , thought Gendo Ikari.

xxxx

In the Reef, within Variks's personal chambers on Sovereign, the Tabrix was stock still, unmoving.

The sheer sensation of that presence...the power...the ultimate epitome of _Might_...

The memory was so stark, so vivid. He couldn't help but shudder. _Unbelievable...how could this be...?  
_  
xxxx

Within the Jovians, on the moon of Europa, MP-01 glanced towards the sky. " **Oh?** " That power...such a concentration of Light, the likes of which he had never felt since before the Collapse. " **...how interesting,** " said Chairman Keel with a sneer.

A new player had entered the field.

xxxx

For a brief instant, every single iteration of Rei Ayanami gazed towards Venus.

Within the Oversoul Throne, the Original - floating serenely within that burning soul-star of blue, suspended in orange crystal - hummed thoughtfully.

" _How interesting. A very improbable event._ "

She smiled.

" _...but not one that we didn't anticipate. Not one that we can't prepare for._ "

The Blasphemous Vision would continue unabated.

xxxx

/The Terminus, the Citadel, Venus/

' _...told you it was a lot of energy._ '

Shinji was not of the sound mind needed to retort or reply to his Ghost. He was too busy staring at the behemoth emerging from the temporal fog. _Um...mother...?  
_  
' _Yes?_ '

_...its head is bigger than Unit-01.  
_  
' _And so it is!_ '

The creature was absolutely **gargantuan** _._ The floating mass of fleshy tendrils - dark in color on the outside, but bearing red tones underneath, their edges simultaneously sharp and yet not! - finished manifesting into their reality; the bony ribs and massive sphere of red brought to mind the appearance of Taniks and Sachiel, but _this_ being was so much **more!** And the _face!_ A death's head grimace, imposing beyond the likes of Skolas's own face...yet possessing a pristine air that could only be called divine.

It wasn't a stretch to say that this new entity rivaled the Citadel in size.

Slowly - as the confluxes went quiet, as the portal shut down, as the Servitors smoked and collapsed from the sheer energy they had channeled - the massive face tilted down towards them. The empty sockets within its face suddenly became alight with twin motes, blazing with all the radiance of red stars.

And the creature spoke as Thunder, or perhaps an Avalanche; capitalization was absolutely warranted, for this was one who stood upon the pinnacle of Creation!

++ _ **I AM ZERUEL**_ ++

The burning eyes stared briefly at them all.

++THIS PLACE IS UNFAMILIAR--  
\--SPEAK, SO THAT I MAY UNDERSTAND++

' _The big giant god-like beast is asking to talk!_ ' screamed Yui. ' _Say something!_ '

Shinji blinked, stunned by both the impassive hulk of Zeruel and his mother's sudden insistence on speaking. "Er-"

Skolas beat him to the punch.

xxxx

**Progenitor!** screamed Skolas in his native tongue, pleading to the being that was his proverbial _god_. **These wretched creatures** ** _stole_** **the Great Machine from us, reduced it to a mere shell of its former self! For so long, our kind has tried to reclaim it-!  
**  
Zeruel huffed; his breath rumbled, akin to a tuba with how much it shook and vibrated.

\-- _ **I DID NOT ASK FOR NOISE**_ \--

++I ASKED FOR SOMEONE TO SPEAK--  
\--SO THAT I MAY UNDERSTAND++  
++HAVE SUCH BASICS BEEN FORGOTTEN?--

++ _ **IDLE BABBLE IS USELESS++**_

\--COME FORWARD, SCION OF MY HOUSE++  
++SHOW ME YOUR MIND AND SPIRIT--  
\--THAT IS HOW YOU SHALL SPEAK++

Direct communion with his Progenitor. **Of course!** A slim tendril - so tiny compared to Zeruel, moving ponderously with great care - set down besides the Kell, still as thick as a Ketch's fuel cable. The limb slowly pulled him up, until Skolas was level with the titanic eyes of his god. They emitted a hazy red light that enveloped him totally, probing deeply into his very being. **I fought as hard as I could, to unite our people...all for the sake of bringing you here, to guide us, to be the foundation for a new age!** The light ended, and the Zeruelix was left facing his Progenitor. **Do you understand, Progenitor?**

++I SEE--  
\--IT SEEMS I HAVE YOU TO THANK++  
++FOR MY PRESENCE HERE--

**Yes, it was my plan! Bringing you here was-!  
**  
Zeruel's eyes narrowed to proverbial pinpricks, and they brightened in intensity.

\-- _ **YOU MISERABLE CUR!**_ \--

His tendril wrapped tightly around Skolas, as a python squeezing its prey.

\--THE SYSTEM OF STALIKS++  
++WAS WHERE I MADE MY STAND--  
\--AGAINST MY KIN WHO WERE TURNED!++

++ _ **OUR BATTLE SHOOK THE HEAVENS**_ ++

++I TORE ARMISAEL TO PIECES--  
\--I CRUSHED MATARAEL WITH A DYING PLANET++  
++MY GAZE STRUCK DOWN RAMIEL--  
\--SUNDERING HE WHO COULD KILL STARS++

++SAHAQUIEL WAS THE LAST ONE--  
\--SO I BATHED IN THE LIGHT OF STALIKS++  
++TO UNLEASH HEAVENLY FIRE--  
\--AGAINST THE GOD OF DESTRUCTION++

\-- _ **YET I WAS TORN AWAY!**_ \--

++ _ **AND NOW I AM HERE, FAR IN THE FUTURE**_ ++

Zeruel brought Skolas closer; his entire body was shaking with palpable rage, and the force of his vibrations caused the Citadel to tremble.

\-- _ **I HAVE SEEN THE TALES OF OUR PEOPLE THROUGH YOUR EYES--  
**_  
++ _ **THE LOSS OF STALIKS WAS A TURNING POINT IN THE WHIRLWIND**_ ++

\-- _ **AND YOU BELIEVE I WOULD BE GRATEFUL?**_ \--

++ _ **TO BE TORN AWAY FROM THE CELESTIAL BATTLEFIELD?**_ ++

\-- _ **YOU HAVE LOST ALL SIGHT OF MY NATURE!**_ \--

Skolas gurgled; the tendril was still tightening around him. Confused despair began to worm its way into his heart. **But...but Zeruel-!**

The mighty deity snorted; the ensuing gale force winds nearly blew everyone off of the Terminus.

++TO FIGHT WITH ALL YOUR MIGHT--  
\--TO FACE THE END WITH HEAD HELD HIGH++  
++BETTER TO REMAIN TRUE AND PURE--  
\--EVEN KNOWING THAT YOUR DOOM IS LIKELY++

++A UNIQUE EXISTENCE--  
\--LEAVES AN EVERLASTING MARK++  
++UPON THE FABRIC OF REALITY--  
\--THIS I KNOW INTIMATELY++

++A MARRED IDEA, A CRACKED FOUNDATION--  
\--THEY CANNOT STAND AGAINST THE TIDE++  
++THEY ARE WIPED AWAY, LEAVING NOT A TRACE--  
\--SUCH IS THE ELIKSNI'S CURRENT STATE!++

++ _ **BETTER TO HAVE TRULY PERISHED IN BATTLE**_ ++

\-- _ **THAN BE REDUCED TO SUCH FORGETTABLE TRASH**_ \--

++ _ **THOSE OF MY HOUSE WERE NOBLE WARRIORS**_ ++

\-- _ **BEARING A WONDROUSLY PARTICULAR VALOR**_ \--

++ _ **NOW YOU ARE BUT A RAPACIOUS HORDE**_ ++

\-- _ **NO DIFFERENT FROM ANY OTHER!**_ \--

Skolas was still being crushed. His lone eye stared at the Progenitor with an imploring gaze. **What...what should I have done...?  
**  
The response was swift and unforgiving.

++SUCH A QUESTION IS POINTLESS--  
\--FOR ONE WHOSE TIME IS COME++  
++YOU HAVE BROUGHT ME HERE TO LEAD--  
\--AND SO SHALL I GIVE YOU WHAT YOU WANTED++

++SKOLAS OF HOUSE ZERUEL--  
\--HE WHO CALLS HIMSELF THE KELL OF KELLS++  
++YOUR CONTINUED PRESENCE IS POISONOUS--  
\--AND POISON MUST BE CAST OUT++

++ _ **THUS I DECLARE YOUR FATE**_ ++

With a contemptuous flick, Zeruel's tiny tendril flung the Zeruelix high into the sky. The titanic Progenitor turned with deliberate slowness, and his eyes flickered with immense Light.

_**CHYOOOM!** _

A massive cross of pink energy erupted in the sky, incinerating Skolas in his entirety.

xxxx

The three Guardians were dumbstruck by the massive blast; the sky roared with sound and fury, and the clouds were blown away by the immense force.

As the energy cross slowly faded, Zeruel ponderously turned his gaze back towards them.

"...Eriana? Now would be a _very_ good time to call your ship," murmured Eris Morn.

Zeruel slowly took in the sight of the other Fallen; Shinji chanced a brief glance at the various denizens of House Zeruel and House Iruel, and saw that they had not moved. They were absolutely _petrified._

After what had just happened to Skolas, he couldn't blame them.

Finally, the Progenitor spoke.

\-- _ **FEAR NOT, PROGENY OF MY HOUSE--  
**_  
++CAN A HAND CHOOSE?--  
\--CAN AN ARM DECIDE?++  
++ARE THEY NOT BOUND--  
\--TO THE WHIMS OF THE HEAD?++

++YOU ARE OBEDIENT WHELPS--  
\--WHO HAVE STRUGGLED TO SURVIVE++  
++THE METHODS OF YOUR RAVAGING--  
\--ARE OWED TO THE MINDS OF A FEW++

++THE FATE OF SKOLAS WAS HIS OWN--  
\--YOU NEED NOT SHARE IN IT++  
++THERE WILL BE A TIME OF REFLECTION--  
\--FOR THERE IS MUCH I HAVE YET TO UNDERSTAND++

++ _ **IF YOU WISH TO AID ME IN THIS ENDEAVOR**_ ++

\-- _ **THEN GATHER WITH YOUR BRETHREN**_ \--

++ _ **AWAIT MY ARRIVAL IN THE SKY**_ ++

The various Fallen seemed all too eager to comply, for every one of them to the last engaged their retrieval beacons. They promptly vanished in a wavy shimmer of blue, pulled back by the teleportation chambers of the Ketch.

In an instant, only the three Guardians were left stop the Terminus, facing Zeruel.

"...Eriana. Your _ship_ ," hissed Eris.

"It's on its way," muttered Eriana-3.

Finally, the Progenitor turned back to them.

\-- _ **AND WHAT TO MAKE OF YOU?--  
**_  
++YOU HAVE FACED MY PEOPLE--  
\--AND HAVE KILLED MANY++  
++YET YOU WIELD THE LIGHT--  
\--BEARING THE GREAT MACHINE'S FAVOR++

++IT IS A CURIOUS PUZZLE--  
\--I SENSE MY GOD++  
++YET IT IS LESSER--  
\--IT IS SILENT++

++EVEN IN THE CHAOS OF THE WHIRLWIND--  
\--ITS SONG NEVER FADED++  
++FOR IT TO BE RENDERED MUTE--  
\--REQUIRED SOMETHING TERRIBLE++

++ _ **WHAT HAPPENED?**_ ++

Shinji couldn't speak. He didn't dare speak, lest he begin spilling out like a sieve, revealing all that he had _seen-!  
_  
' _Don't worry son. Let me talk._ ' Yui manifested above his shoulder; the purple Ghost, suspended by A.T. Fields, glanced up at Zeruel. " _Hello there, Mr. Zeruel! I'm-_ "

Zeruel's eyes narrowed to pinpricks.

\-- _ **THAT STENCH!--  
**_  
++ __ **YOU BEAR THE POWER OF THE LIGHT++  
**  
\-- _ **YET YOUR FORM HAS THE FOUL STINK OF THE HORDE--**_

Yui paused. " _What do you...oh._ " She paused. " _... **oh**. Oh dear._" She glanced back at Shinji. " _This may be bad._ "

Shinji blinked. Then he recalled the words of Variks. Then he remembered that the Eliksni had fallen to the Hive...and that Unit-01 was _partly Hive._ "...oh."

++ _ **I HAVE SEEN 'EVANGELION' THROUGH THE EYES OF SKOLAS**_ ++

\-- _ **DID HE NEVER REALIZE WHAT FOUL CREATURES YOU ARE?**_ \--

++ _ **IS THIS WHY THE GREAT MACHINE IS SILENT?!**_ ++

His eyes began to glow brighter.

The air around them began to rumble. " _...I think we should run_ ," said Yui, right before rejoining her son.

\-- _ **YOUR PRESENCE IS VILE IN MY SIGHT**_ \--

Suddenly, Eriana-3 grabbed Shinji and Eris by the shoulders. "Hang on!" The sound of a jumpship's engines narrowed in on them; a large arrowhead was swooping downward, its bronze hull and decals of black-white fire shimmering in the light of the Sun.

Zeruel's eyes began to bloom with fire.

++ _ **BE GONE!**_ ++

As the ship passed over them, the three Guardians transmatted away-

_**CHYOOOM!** _

xxxx

-and they landed in a pile within Eriana-3's jumpship. As she untangled herself, the Exo yelled, "Auron! What's our heading?!"

Her Ghost's voice echoed through the vessel's speakers. " _En route to the Vault of Glass, to pick up our fellow comrades._ "

"Good," said Eriana-3, opened the door towards the cockpit and nestling into the pilot's seat. "Let's get them and get out."

As the Exo quickly began trying to establish communication with Shaxx and the others, Shinji and Eris slowly moved part, leaning against the walls of the ship's cramped cargo hold. The Hunters stared quietly at each other, processing the enormity of what they had just witnessed and experienced.

Shinji briefly glanced towards one of the many monitors placed along the wall besides the cockpit door; the angle was towards the aft of Eriana-3's jumpship, and it showed the scene they had fled. A massive cross of pink energy dominated the skyline where the Citadel had once stood; the horrific bulk of Zeruel hovered in front his destructive handiwork, seemingly unmoving.

"...this has been...quite the day, Ikari."

Shinji turned back towards his fellow Hunter as she pulled off her helmet, letting sweat-matted hair fall loose over her pale skin. The look in her eyes was one of...weariness. Perhaps she had also seen something terrible, within the timestream; it would certainly fit their luck. "...yeah. It has."

xxxx

**Grimoire: Zeruel**

**"RECORD-318-SENTRY-4577"**

**To Osiris, Vanguard Commander:**

**It has been one week since DOWNFALL (ref. Atheon, Wei Ning, Skolas, Citadel), and our scouts have witnessed much in that timeframe.**

**After the destruction of the Vex Citadel, the entity ZERUEL (ref. Fallen, House of Zeruel, Progenitor) left Venus. Despite his demeanor and merciless treatment of their prior leader Skolas, the Fallen have appeared to rally to his side with surprising alacrity. You only have to reference the reports of your own Guardians to see how this has manifested: all across the Inner Planets, Fallen have been retreating from their ancestral holdings in unprecedented numbers.**

**The front lines have gone quiet. The Houses of Bardiel, Ramiel, Shamshel, and Israfel have abandoned Earth. The House of Matarael has left the Moon. The House of Arael maintains a grip around the Traveler's shards in the European Dead Zone, but the rest of their number have left their holdings in Africa and South America. The House of Iruel is maintaining its offensive campaign against the Vex in the North American Anomalous Zone; however, they have vacated their territory on Venus. The House of Gaghiel, naturally, has remained within the depths of Earth's oceans, but they have also sent a portion of their forces to join ZERUEL. Given their minimal numbers, we can only assume that the Houses of Sachiel and Leliel have also joined him. It almost goes without saying that the entirety of the House of Zeruel have joined the side of their mythical Progenitor.**

**Rather than storming the Last City as one might expect, ZERUEL instead went for Mercury. You may reference the attached video files that detail his activities. To summarize: whole swaths of the Machine World have been razed and launched into space, or outright obliterated; ZERUEL appears intent on purging the Vex's presence from the entire planet. Our most recent reports indicate that the Progenitor has begun terraforming Mercury into a planet that is more suitable for his needs. What those needs are, we can only speculate.**

**We do not know if ZERUEL is pursuing an isolationist policy, or if he is simply consolidating the strength of the Fallen. Judging by the personal testimony of our own Vell Tarlowe, ZERUEL may not have gotten a good impression from Shinji Ikari, Eris Morn, and Eriana-3. But I'm sure you've read their reports by now.**

**As always, my faction is ready to serve at a moment's notice, for the greater good of the City and its people. We will keep you apprised of any new developments.**

**Sincerely,**

**Kaworu Nagisa**  
**Representative of _Seele_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was a thing.
> 
> BIG Z IS IN THE HOUSE.
> 
> /rest in peace Wei Ning  
> //may you and Jenkins punch ever onward


	44. The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the aftermath of the sudden end of the Eliksni Confederation War: an Iron Lord thought long lost comes home; those who lived on mourn the loss of the fallen Wei Ning; and a reckoning finally arrives for the Ikari family.

**Grimoire: Legend - Visits from the Stranger 2**

**" _Russia - May 3, 2037_ "**

**Gendo Ikari looked quietly down at his hands; for someone who had already reached his seventieth year, they looked rather hale. It was already a well-documented phenomenon that consistent exposure to the Traveler's Light altered human physiology. Having been in contact with the Light in some form or another since 1999, it explained why he still appeared to be in his forties. Part of him wondered if the individual sitting before him even cared. "...it's been a while."**

**The Exo that called herself the Stranger stared back impassively.**

**"...do you still answer to the name 'Rei'?"**

**"...it is a name that I have tried to distance myself from. I have a particular role to play. Rei is the Original. And thus am I directed accordingly."**

**"...did she tell you to visit me?" Ever since Japan had gone dark almost twenty years ago - ever since he had lost contact with Unit-01, with _Yui_ \- he had wondered what the point of it all was. Then he remembered the things that the Stranger had revealed to him; the tales told to him by LILITH; the visions revealed to him by the Traveler; all of that, and more besides...there was no room for error on his part. He didn't have the luxury of time travel.**

**"...no. I am allowed some autonomy."**

**"I'm flattered," he said, speaking somewhat sincerely. It said a great deal when a time traveler intentionally visited you. The reasons _for_ her visit were still up for debate. "...any other warnings that you would deign to share?"**

**She paused, slightly tilting her gaze; she had a habit of doing that, he had noticed, when deciding how much she could risk revealing. "...the Traveler, if all goes well, should be returning from Venus by this time next year."**

**'If all goes well.' A queer way of expressing how events had developed. "Almost all nation-states on Earth are defunct; traveling between population centers is considered life-threatening due to the Ahamkara and the Vassals that roam the lands between them. The towns and cities that still stand regularly conduct pogroms against those suspected of being in the dragons' thrall. The Evangelions that remain are the only powers that can truly enforce order...and in spite of this, our colonies on Mars and Mercury have been lost, and now Venus is considering its own evacuations." There was no need to elaborate on why these colonies had been lost and abandoned; she knew as well as he did what the cause was. "So far, I am finding this reality to be more unpleasant than I had anticipated."**

**"Suffering is a fundamental part of your existence, Professor, of _every_ human's existence. You will adapt."**

**Of course he would; what was he going to do otherwise? "...I must admit that I find it odd; everything that you've spoken of, and that which you _haven't_ spoken of...they speak of unfathomable complexity and effort. It's hard to imagine how you were able to accomplish it all without engaging in any paradoxes."**

**"The universe is more flexible than you would ever think or believe. You will come to understand this one day; I know this for a fact."**

**He absolutely loathed it when she spoke of events in her past that had not yet occurred from his perspective. It gave her additional leverage over him that he did not care for, regardless of his own sentimental feelings for the Original. "And just _how_ flexible would that be?"**

**"...consider, if you will, that a particular event occurs; one of grand proportions and immeasurable magnitude. An event that renders itself untouchable from the outside, yet leaves ripples upon the fabric of reality. How those ripples affect certain timelines...well, one can only speculate as to their effects. But consider, in one timeline, where that ripple manifested as a dream...a dream that inspired an audacious idea in the mind of a young girl. One that she went about trying to fulfill with youthful impetuousness and bullheaded determination. With the powers already at her disposal, she believed that it would be possible to accomplish in one lifetime."**

**"But it wasn't."**

**"Of course," she said with a grim nod. "The universe was far bigger than even _she_ had ever dared to imagine. And she realized that in order to see her idea become reality, she would need more help...and that help came in the form of machines that could traverse time with ease. Now imagine, that she sheds a piece of herself and offers it to these machines; in return, the power of time travel is granted to her. She is able to witness so much, and understand so much _more_ than she had previously conceived...now imagine, if you will, that she sends a part of herself back through time...to a moment when her idea had just been that: pure potential, with no actuality." She paused, to let him ponder her words. What a gracious lecturer. "Tell me, Professor; how would you have reacted if a version of yourself came from the future, bearing knowledge of events to come?"**

**"I think it's fairly obvious." He would've scraped every last bit of useful knowledge out of 'his' head, and altered his own actions accordingly. "There is the risk of your knowledge becoming obsolete, however. By acting differently, events may not play out as they otherwise would have."**

**"Always a possibility. Yet the experience is no less _real._ It allows for continual refinement, without end. It becomes a pattern, if you will; armed with the experience of her time-traveling 'iteration', the girl now acts differently. She makes different decisions in some areas, but makes the same choices in others because of their utility. Things go better in some ways, worse in others. And so she utilizes the same stratagem from before, to obtain the power of time travel. And _this_ time, the time traveler can experience other things, and _change_ other things...all so that, ultimately, she can provide her original self with even _more_ experiences and insight. Over and over and over again: a continuous cycle of enlightenment and increasing wisdom; it is what has allowed my idea to become a concrete Vision."**

**"...interfering with your own timeline seems risky."**

**The Stranger smiled knowingly. "There are a _few_ rules that I am incapable of acting against. But otherwise...you would be surprised at how quickly the idea of a temporal paradox loses its conventional depth. The timeline of Rei Ayanami has been revised and rewritten so many times that...well, the concept of a historical age has lost all practical meaning to us. Likewise when it comes to proper tenses."**

**"...I see." What frightening ambition. He was honestly impressed - and, perhaps, just a little proud - of her. "Such actions must be tied to a worthy goal, however."**

**"They are."**

**"It is a goal that you have yet to personally unveil to me." The means by which Light and Darkness were to be combined into one had already been hinted at _years_ ago by Nokris and Taox. But Rei...she had never once alluded to her personal stake in the entire affair. No one acted so diligently without an equally powerful motive.**

**"And it's one that I never _will_ tell you."**

**"Why not?"**

**"Because I know how you think, Professor. And I know that you would call it naive and foolhardy. I know that you would do whatever you could to stop me. And I would have to kill you." She smiled sadly, standing up from the table they were sitting at. "I would rather not do that; you still have an important role, and are a more useful tool alive, than dead. And it would make me sad."**

**"For a little while, at least," he added, with brutal honesty.**

**"It would not be the first time." He must have let loose a brief flicker of horror, because she seemed amused, all of a sudden. "There have been quite a _few_ times that Gendo Ikari has perished by Rei Ayanami's hand, in some form or fashion...it hurts in the short term, and makes things more inconvenient in the long term. So it is something that we try to avoid at all costs."**

**How chillingly callous of her...and unexpectedly charitable, to let something like that slip. "There was no reason for you to tell me such a detail."**

**"Sometimes, keeping you in the dark is what is necessary. Other times...letting you know your place is what is called for. Because in order for your Scenario to become realized, you _need_ Rei Ayanami. That is something that I have found to be a constant...no matter what the Scenario is, no matter the circumstances."**

**"...I see."**

**The Stranger turned around. "The next time you see this form, its eyes will be blue, and it will be bearing the name of _Mana Kirishima_. She will have an important role to play, this time around...and she will be useful to you in the future." She paused. "Farewell, Professor." And then the Stranger was gone, unfolding into strands of light.**

**Gendo was quiet, sitting within this dim office. He finally leaned onto the table, pinching at the bridge of his nose, and scowling deeply. He would have to compare his personal notes with Fuyutsuki, if only to keep things straight. And to keep himself from thinking about how his life had been so casually - and retroactively? - threatened. "...I _hate_ time travel."**

xxxx

/Three Days after the Return of Zeruel/

A small ship of unusual design - a slim needle, with efficient engines - quietly moved through space. Its sole occupant had a particular destination in mind, on a little blue planet that she had not seen in over two hundred years.

Slowly, it descended on a non-hostile heading towards the lands to the east of the Great Aral Sea...towards the Ironlands.

xxxx

/Felwinter Peak, the Ironlands/

"...it's gotten quiet," murmured Misato Katsuragi. This day was rather clear for winter, allowing them to see the snow-covered expanses beyond the mountain. However, the lack of a roaring blizzard was not the quiet she was referring to.

"Indeed," replied Lord Zavala, his shining blue eyes peering quietly at the distant Cosmodrome. As of yesterday, the sounds of battle between the Alliance and the Eliksni Confederation had inexplicably gone silent. Overwatch from _Saladin's Forge_ had confirmed that the Fallen had retreated in total from the spaceport, for the _second_ time in the past year. The reasons for this retreat, however, were not as reassuring as they had been the last time. "Have you seen the reports from the team that delved into the Vault?"

"I've read at it." Mostly because Shinji-kun's report had been rather bare and dry. Which could only mean he had seen something awful.

(She had finally gotten the young Evangelion Pilot into the habit of creating operational reports after sorties against the Ahamkara. The last one, however, lacked his usual detail. So upon asking him in private - outside of NERV, in their quaint little apartment - he revealed that the Ahamkara's Vassals had dug a pit underneath the city of Toyama, wherein the dragon had hidden. Prisoners had been kept in that dark place. After some gentle inquiry, Shinji finally revealed what he had - through Unit-01's eyes - seen those Vassals do the prisoners, and what they had _encouraged_ or _forced_ the prisoners to do. She resolved, at the earliest opportunity, to have him see a psychologist.)

Something awful, indeed. So much so that - according to Eris, at least - he had gone AWOL (so to speak) upon their team's return to Earth. "So. It looks like the Fallen managed to pull one of their gods out of nowhere."

"Eris Morn's report was rather descriptive. There is some relief to be had in Skolas's fate."

"Served the bastard right."

"...but the motives of Zeruel himself are still unknown."

"We'll just have to cross that bridge when we get to it. We need the breather." The war against the Eliksni Confederation had not lasted two months, yet the pitched combat - in all theaters across Venus, Earth, and the Moon - against so many different Fallen Houses had born an intensity unlike any they could recall in recent memory. "If Skolas's entire plan had been to bring Zeruel back...it's no wonder the Fallen fought so hard."

"It's almost the same as our position with the Traveler," said Zavala.

"...yeah." Misato suddenly looked up, hearing the sound of unusual engines; they didn't sound like that of a jumpship...yet they didn't sound like the engines of Fallen or Cabal vessels either. "The hell...?" A needle-shaped ship slowly down towards the landing pad near Vostok Observatory, further down the mountain from the Iron Temple. "You recognize that design?"

"No, I do not." Lord Zavala frowned. "But they don't appear to be hostile..."

As the needle hovered to a halt, a hatch underneath its polished surface opened up, and out popped a figure - obviously female, and humanoid - with a white cloak and a furry collar. The sigil of a black tree was embroidered on the cloak's back.

"...who is-?" Before Zavala could finish, Misato took off _sprinting_ , aiming for the rope bridge that led from the Iron Temple's grounds to the Observatory. "Lady Katsuragi!"

Zavala's shout went ignored; as Misato got closer, more details of the visitor became known: a gray tunic embedded with metal and bearing the white ironwood symbol, the green pauldrons and dark leggings, the white fur collar, the silvery helmet with golden symbols and the distinctive sterling crest-!

"...Katsuragi?" The woman spoke warmly, and that _voice_ was so damn familiar. "You look well-"

Misato Katsuragi leapt into the air, delivering a ferocious roundhouse to the face of Lady Efrideet.

The blow sent Efrideet flying backwards; she seamlessly rolled to her feet, head whipping up as Misato advanced on her. "Katsuragi-!?"

"Where the _HELL_ have you been?!" Misato's knuckles brushed against the other woman's torso, barely missing her as she hurriedly skidded backwards. Their frantic movements caused white powder to go flying; the Sun's light glinted in the cloud of snow. "Over two hundred years! _Two hundred!_ WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU _BEEN?!_ " She launched forward, bringing her knee up-

Efrideet spun on her feet, grabbing the back of Misato's leg as she went past; with another twirl, the long-absent Guardian threw the Iron Lady into a rocky wall. Layers of snow collapsed from above, plopping down in a billowing cloud. By the time the snowy haze faded, Zavala had arrived. He looked back and forth between Efrideet and Misato, somewhat befuddled by this turn of events, but more than willing to intervene if the violence continued.

Misato, partially embedded into dark brown rock, chuckled. "Heh. You've still got a hell of an arm."

"I had to do what I could in order to survive," muttered Efrideet, still sounding insufferably serene.

"...you sound a lot calmer now."

(Efrideet was a young whip of a lass, brought to the Iron Lords one day by Saladin-kun - he was such a dear softie, taking pity on strays; she should know, she used to _be_ one! - for consideration to be inducted into their ranks. The newbie had one mean temper too, but fought better as she got angrier. The moment Efrideet suplexed Jolder, she lost herself to laughter, and immediately voted for the young woman to become an Iron Lord.)

"Anger can only carry you so far. I learned that the hard way."

"...how did you survive the SIVA outbreak?" She had to know. "All this time...we thought only Saladin-kun, Gheleon-kun, and myself made it out."

"...I don't know how much time passed in that dark place. I discovered that SIVA was being controlled by a dread dragon of the Cataclysm, an _Ahamkara_..." Efrideet's fists clenched. "It spoke with us, one-by-one. No matter what our fellows said...they were either killed, or consumed by SIVA to become its thralls. Then it spoke to me...and I was so furious, so sorrowful, that I was just _screaming_ at it...the beast was amused, and flung me away through a rift. I don't know what planet it was that I landed on...but it was a place of constant struggle and war. I don't how much time passed...but I managed to procure this ship." She gestured to the floating needle near the Observatory. "And I traveled the stars, trying to find my way home." She paused, perhaps out of pain. "Much of this universe is unpleasant, Katsuragi...I'm sad to say that my Ghost did not survive the journey."

' _Wark._ '

"...damn. I'm sorry about Ifrit," said Misato, offering her condolences for Efrideet's Ghost. "I liked him; he's the only one who had a hotter temper than you."

Efrideet nodded, and spoke with more cheer. "Those times are past me now, and I've finally made it back. Please, I would like to meet my fellow Lords! You said that Saladin and Gheleon had survived, correct?"

Misato's face fell.

xxxx

/The Iron Temple/

Lady Efrideet stared at the statues in silence, arrayed in a circle around the Temple's main foyer. The figure of Gheleon was the newest one.

Misato resisted the urge to chuckle darkly as Efrideet stared at her own sculpture. "Thought you were dead, you know?"

"...I understand. You caught my likeness very well." The younger woman glanced back over at the likeness of Saladin Forge. "...farewells are a necessary part of life. And when I lost Ifrit, I made peace with the idea that I would never see Earth again. So as far as I'm concerned...this turn of events is a blessing for me."

"The City has changed much, in the time you've been away. As have the Iron Lords," said Zavala, quietly taking the measure of his erstwhile predecessor. "I imagine that our newest generation of young Wolves would do well to learn from someone with your battle prowess."

"Yeah! They can learn how throw other Guardians like a javelin," joked Misato. "The time you threw Saladin-kun into a Walker has become an actual legend!"

Efrideet giggled slightly. "How humorous...but I would like to visit the City and lay my eyes upon the Traveler, once more. It would do my heart well."

xxxx

/Four Days after the Return of Zeruel/

/ _Wille_ Headquarters, the Last City/

Eriana-3 appreciated the sentiment of the copper statue, and knew that it was quite close to the likeness of its source. It depicted a rather infamous scene, one that was notorious for both figures depicted.

( _Shaxx's Roadhouse_ was particularly rowdy that night, as the eponymous Titan was plowing through every single challenger who had come his way with relative ease. Then, a new Guardian she had never seen before - a female Titan with Chinese features - stepped into the basement's boxing ring to challenge him. The bell rang, there was a resounding _CRACK_ , and Shaxx was down, his left horn sailing over the ropes and into a wall. As the woman was declared the winner by knockout, she roared, "three rounds for everyone, _on me!_ " And that was how Eriana first met Wei Ning.)

"There are other Guardians who were there when it happened." Eriana-3 turned towards the speaker; Director Clovis-9 stared at the monument with glowing green eyes. "It happened so long ago that it's almost become a game for the old-timers, to spread more outlandish tales of how Lord Shaxx lost his horn." The sculpture had likely been created by someone with a photographic memory - likely an Exo - and showed the event right as it had occurred: Wei Ning, in plain armor, with brows furrowed in concentration, yet bearing a cocky grin; her left hand held up as a guard, parrying an incoming jab; her right arm extended into a cross counter; her fist connected with Shaxx's left temple, where where the horn joined the helmet. It was dynamic and lived-in.

It was still nothing compared to the genuine article. It never would be.

Clovis-9 sighed, continuing on. "She was one of our finest advocates. _She_ understood what it meant to take the fight to our enemies, to battle all who stand in humanity's way. To never rest in the face of adversity. Wei Ning was an example to us all."

"...I appreciate your sentiments, Director Bray." Her tone was cold, and chilly.

Clovis-9, mercifully, got her hint, and left her to be. The Exo Warlock just stood there, facing the image of Wei Ning knocking out Lord Shaxx, and the sterling plaque placed at the base of the pillar.

 _WEI NING, THE PUNCHER  
_  
" _The last and surest argument? What else, but your own hands?_ "

It was just like her. And yet so much lesser at the same time.

She didn't know how much time had passed. But by the time the light outside had faded, someone was tapping on her shoulder insistently. With an irritated frown, she turned, looking into the stern face of Asuka-3. "What?"

"You're coming with me."

"No."

The crimson Exo snorted. "Don't be a **dummkopf**. You can't just stand here and do nothing."

Petulantly, Eriana-3 turned back towards the statue. "Leave me." The other Exo's hand grasped her shoulder. "...if you don't remove your hand, I _will_ burn you."

xxxx

/Ten Minutes Later/

/Shaxx's Roadhouse/

BANG!

The doors swung open with a loud bang, as Eriana-3 was tossed unceremoniously into the pub. At a distant table, she heard a familiar voice shout, "...uh, you okay Asuka?"

The Exo in question laughed, brushing stray flames off of her armor. "Eh, nothing I haven't handled before." Asuka-3 reached down and grabbed her by the collar, dragging her over to a large round table. "Sit down."

Eriana-3 frowned, finally looking at the crowd gathered. It was quite the group: Lord Shaxx, Omar Agah, Sai Mota, Vell Tarlowe, Eris Morn...Cayde-6, _and_ Saint-14? "...what is this?"

"We all grieve in our own ways, Guardian," said the Titan Vanguard, his vertical visor glowing a brighter purple with each spoken word. "But just like a pitched battle against the Fallen, grief is best handled with a fireteam."

"..."

"...so." Cayde-6 - ignoring Eriana-3's discomfited expression - looked quietly at a small piece of paper, crumpled and bearing handwriting that was akin to chicken scratch. "I actually heard that her last will involved her ashes becoming gauntlets. I _did_ hear that, right?"

"...yeah. So no matter what, she would _still_ be punching." Vell's helmet was sitting on the table, revealing a weathered face with pale skin - nowhere near the degree of Eris's, it had to be said - and dusty brown hair. His eyes bore a dark color, similar to the stout he was sipping from. "I think _Wille_ is actually going to make a whole line of gauntlets with a portion of her ashes melded into the knuckles. They're still working on a name."

"...sounds morbid," muttered Omar.

"Sounds practical," countered Sai. "It's not like we're strangers to the concept of naming things after important people."

"It takes on a bit of a different character when the armor _contains_ part of the person."

Shaxx chuckled. "Audacious. But it certainly fits! And I'd wager that the _best_ part of the armor line will contain the largest portion of her remains, correct?"

"Yep." Vell took a another draught from his cup. "If there's any residual remnant of her Light...it might make for something...well, it'll be _something._ "

"...I'm getting a real horror vibe from this. Is it just me?" Cayde-6 looked around. "Tell me it's not just me."

"Even Guardians who exhausted their Light maintain that connection," said Saint-14. "The relics of Ulan-Tan bear that out better than anyone."

"...true," admitted Eriana-3, slowly settling back into her chair. There was no point in protesting any further. "The remaining adherents of the _Symmetry_ faction revere his corpse. Some thanatonauts claim that they can still catch traces of his thoughts."

"...now that _is_ morbid," muttered Omar, between sips of his lager.

"...yeah, gonna have to agree with that one," relented Sai.

"It is not an unfamiliar practice." Eris Morn quietly brush at some of the darkened bone plating adoring the side of her torso. "When it comes to the Light and the Darkness...death is not always final. Power may yet remain, even if the life that inhabited it is long gone."

"But power isn't everything." Eriana-3 looked down at her hands. They were capable of forming fire that could heal and burn. Yet when it counted, she could not muster the power to save Wei Ning. "What use is that power if the person who wielded it is no more?"

"...some would say that someone is still alive, so long as we remember them." The various Guardians turned towards Saint-14, who was quietly enjoying a porter Memory Chip. "I would consider that a shortsighted way of thinking about it; Wei Ning's death was final. Nothing will change that. But her memory can serve as an inspiration for those who still _live_."

Shaxx laughed. "A fine sentiment!"

"...she was the sort of person who'd make an impact no matter what." Vell sighed, briefly revealing the depth of his pain. "I bet even if no one ever knew about her, even if she had been _all alone_...she'd have been amazing."

"...mere words." Sometimes, she wanted to damn her Pre-Collapse self, for electing to get this Exo body. Regardless of its advantages, it made the world feel so damned _artificial_ at times. "But how do you deal with this ravenous feeling, where it feels like your very soul is _aching?_ " A gloved hand moved in front of her face. " _What?_ " she practically spat, glaring at the owner of said hand.

Asuka-3 stared back, unflappable. "Open your hand."

Eriana-3 did so, and a red Memory Chip was dropped into her open palm. "What is this?"

"Something that'll help you. Just try it."

Eriana-3 frowned, reluctantly looking at the small chip. Having nothing better to do, she slowly inserted it into the slot behind her jaw-

- _PAINAGONYLOSSWHYNONOI'MALLALONEWHEREISEVERYONEMAMAFOUREYESMARIWHEREAREYOU_ -

She slumped over, as the ragged sound of a deep sob involuntarily slipped past her metallic lips. Even if she could not shed tears, even if she had no lungs to breathe deeply with, the motions were practically ingrained into her psyche. The stark intensity of the emotions evoked by the Memory Chip were easy to transplant into her own memories; thus did she finally allow herself to grieve for the loss of Wei Ning.

xxxx

Everyone started quietly as the Exo Warlock curled in on herself, consumed suddenly by a deep and powerful anguish. "...what was in that Memory Chip?" asked Omar, turning towards the Exo Titan.

"It's actually one of my own."

"Where'd you buy it from?" asked Sai.

Asuka-3 shook her head. "Not like that. I'm being very literal: it's my _own_."

"...seriously?" said Vell.

Eris tilted her head, staring quietly at the crimson Exo; Asuka's reputation was a legendary one, having fought for the City and the people who had flocked to it for centuries, even _before_ she became a Guardian. That reputation came with a certain aura of impassable invincibility. Even though Eris very well knew that this idea was foolhardy (Wei Ning's reputation had been much the same, in a sense), she still couldn't help but express some minor surprise at the Titan's willingness to show such emotion. Or, rather, that she had once _experienced_ such emotions. "...it seems like a powerful memory."

Asuka-3 halfheartedly shrugged. "One thing I've come to realize is that some Exos have issues dealing with certain things that came more naturally to our formerly _meaty_ selves. Like emotional breakdowns, for instance. Sometimes, they just need a little _kick_ to process things." She loosed a brief huff, focusing quietly at the sobbing Exo sitting beside her. "I don't mind being the one to give that kick."

"...and what would this particular memory be, if you don't mind my asking?"

Saint-14's question prompted Asuka-3 to sigh softly. "...I had just woken up after the Collapse. Somewhere in the vicinity of what would become the City's territory. The Traveler was **kaput**. Unit-02 was missing. My comrades from NERV...my support staff throughout the _entirety_ of the Cataclysm...they were all dead." She briefly paused. "Mari was gone too; until she reappeared as my Ghost nearly _four hundred years_ later, and I was reborn as a Guardian after the Clash of Giants...I thought I had lost everyone from my old life." Another pause. "I didn't take it well." Yet another. "...but I managed to work past it eventually. And it's actually been helpful for other Exos who don't know how to properly cope." This pause was accompanied by a sudden roll of the eyes, as she apparently communicated in a one-sided conversation with her internal Ghost. "Believe it or not, Mari, you somehow managed to be lovable in spite of being an absolute _brat_...stupid idiot," she added at the end, with some measure of fondness.

"...so, do you have a copy of that Memory Chip?"

Everyone slowly turned towards Cayde-6, who was looking at everyone with a bewildered expression. "... _what?_ "

That called for a change in topic. "...say Eris, wasn't Shinji Ikari with you during the Vault operation?" Omar turned towards his fellow Hunter, and fellow veteran of the fateful mission to Old Japan. "Figured he'd be here."

"...after our briefing, he said he needed time to think," relented the pale Guardian.

("...I don't know what the others saw, when Atheon separated us...but the things _I_ saw..." The young man paused, shaking his head. "...I need some time to think about things." When she asked when he would be ready for another mission - because _Oryx_ was on his way, they needed to _prepare_ \- he smiled somewhat bitterly. "...if you really need my help, then I'll be there." After he said that, she calmly told him to take as long as he needed. He seemed appreciative.)

"Hmm. I can only wonder what the Vex made him see," pondered Shaxx.

Cayde-6 shrugged. "Whatever it was, I'm sure he'll work through it. Kid's tough."

xxxx

/Bannerfall, the City/

Shinji Ikari's legs dangled over the edge of the Crucible arena; he had been wandering throughout the perimeter of the Last City, just...thinking. Pondering. _Wondering.  
_  
Throughout these past few days, his Ghost had occasionally tried to pry, to engage in conversation. He had ignored her.

He had eventually ended up here - the place where he and Misato had come to terms with their mutual pasts, where he and Misato had _trained_ , where Lord Saladin had taken his measure, and thought to give him a _chance_ \- in between Crucible matches. So he relished the relative quiet, the seeming peace of the night sky, and the isolation.

He gazed upon the Traveler...

(His caretakers were nice people, for the most part. But they treated his presence as though it were an obligation, or a courtesy to his _actual_ parents; there was nothing akin to the affection that he desired. But there were times that he watched newscasts from various places on Earth - or humanity's fledgling colonies throughout the Inner Planets - about the Traveler and how it had transformed whole landscapes. Inhospitable planets, arid deserts, empty wastelands...all transformed into proverbial paradises. For all that people seemed to focus on the power that enabled the Traveler to do such miracles...he couldn't help but wonder about the will and mind that inspired the Traveler to do such things. At certain times, he wondered if the Traveler was capable of love. He liked to believe that it was.)

...and made a decision, whispering, "...I mustn't run away." He quietly stood, his cloak fluttering in the wind. "...mother."

His Ghost manifested over his shoulder. " _Yes?_ "

"...I'm ready."

xxxx

/The Speaker's Observatory, the Tower/

Gendo Ikari was burning the midnight oil, as the term went. The relative quiet following the Fallen's sudden retreat meant that the various fireteams of the Alliance could reallocate their resources appropriately; already, the more daring Guardians were turning their eyes towards the Anomalous Zone, and the mysteries that lied within. As for himself...he was busy analyzing the Traveler. _Hmm. There's an undeniable connection with this 'Zeruel' entity.  
_  
' _It certainly adds credence to Variks's words regarding the Eliksni's previous history with the Traveler._ '

 _Indeed._ The power that Zeruel had demonstrated...well, _impressive_ was one suitable word. There had to be a way to turn this to the City's advantage, somehow. Because given the recent encounters with SIVA-enhanced Vex, the encroaching Cabal, the ever present Nine, the other threats there poised to barrel down their way, and of course the unending wild card that was Rei-

' _You have company._ '

The Speaker slowly turned, looking down his curving stairway; Shinji Ikari was staring up at him, with Yui floating silently over his shoulder. "Welcome, Guardian. Is there something I can do to help you at this late hour?"

The boy's Ghost floated forward, looking intently at him. " _...he_ _ **knows**_ _, dear._ "

Hmm. Well then.

That certainly put a wrinkle in things.

"...father...we need to talk," said the young man.

"...I suppose we do."

xxxx

**Grimoire: Mystery - Taox**

**From the Records of NERV-Japan**

**[Time Stamp - ERROR!]**

**Rei: Instrumentality will soon begin. I will begin my preparations.**

**Taox: ...so it shall.**

**Rei: You seem hesitant.**

**(ten seconds of silence)**

**Rei: You were well aware of the consequences of your cooperation with Nokris, and with my iteration that arrived on this world with the Traveler.**

**Taox: I can tell myself over and over that this 'Blasphemous Vision' will be worth it, to end the scourge that is the Hive. I can intellectually rationalize the pragmatism of Nokris, with regards to this grand plan of yours. I can even understand the use of these time-travelling robots called _Vex_ , to turn them against my hated foes. If it meant the end of Aurash and her accursed sisters...I was able to justify anything.**

**Rei: You speak in the past tense.**

**Taox: My few conversations with Gendo Ikari made me...curious. I have plumbed the depths of Nokris's vessel, and read through all of the records left within the human facilities. I read about the history of this world's native inhabitants, about the struggles they have endured. I was reminded of my dear krill, long before they were twisted into the foul Hive.**

**Rei: Humanity has indeed struggled to survive and make this world their own.**

**Taox: ...Nokris fantasized greatly of an entire race of Evangelions, capable of wielding the powers of both Sky and Deep. To turn humanity into these creatures...will remove everything human about them. They would be no better than the Hive, bound to _two_ powers, instead of one.**

**(six seconds of silence)**

**Taox: ...why are you smiling?**

**Rei: If that were the extent of my Vision, my _Grand Design_ , then that would be...unfitting, for my nature: sacrifice, and devotion. Truly, such a race would indeed be a great power, capable of overpowering all...**

**Taox: ...but that's not what _you_ want, is it?**

**(three seconds of silence)**

**Taox: But Nokris became so fanatic about it! Even your plans to use her Worm to create a hybrid race of Hive and Vex, subordinate to her will and yours...they were supposed to be mere stepping stones, to the ultimate goal of creating a race bound to both Sky and Deep!**

**Rei: They are still stepping stones. But to something that will be...mutually satisfying to the Minds of the Vex, to the Worm called Eva, _and_ to myself. If the humankind of this world were to change...to be _twisted_...then that would render all of _his_ work, and all of _his_ pain, _worthless_.**

**Taox: ...but how could you possibly satisfy the hunger...but what if...those machines...wait... _no_...**

**Rei: Impressive insight, to realize my means.**

**Taox: ...you wretched _witch!_**

**(the brief sounds of struggle, followed by a scream)**

**Rei: You seem to disagree with my methods.**

**Taox: ...you...you would make Aurash and her sisters...appear as saintly as the Ammonites...or the _Ecumene_...!**

**Rei: So long as the people of this planet survive, and remain unmolested...I do not see why I should care.**

**Taox: ...you...you...!**

**Rei: Do not worry. I will not kill you; the Lance that you brought to Earth, and the knowledge you carried of the Hive...have been quite useful. But your newfound opposition to my Vision makes you... _inconvenient_. So I will grant you what you have always wanted: a universe without Oryx, without his sisters, and without the Hive.**

**(a sound akin to falling water, heavily digitized)**

**[error!]: Where shall I take her?**

**Rei: Take her to the final endpoint of this universe, where entropy reigns supreme, and there is no longer anything left to kill. Such a universe could not be stomached by the Hive; such a universe would render the Hive extinct, for they would have no way to feed their Worms.**

**Taox: You-!**

**Rei: Farewell, Taox.**

**(DATA CORRUPTED! THE REMAINDER OF THIS TRANSCRIPT IS INACCESSIBLE)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Knowing how Clovis Bray is in the canon game now with Beyond Light, his characterization as Clovis-9 kind of makes me laugh a little. But that's an AU for you! XD
> 
> Next chapter is gonna be a doozy.


	45. The Ikari Family I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shinji discloses to Gendo precisely what he saw within the timestream in the Vault of Glass.
> 
> It wasn't pretty.

**Grimoire: Ghost Fragment - Gendo Ikari**

" ** _He was a man of imposing conviction and firm will. He was also an asshole._** **"**

**"I'm telling you Saladin-kun, this isn't worth it."**

**Saladin Forge shook his head. "I trusted Shaxx to watch over our defenses. His counterattack could have ended disastrously-"**

**"But it _didn't_."**

**"He defied _my_ orders, Lady Katsuragi. I was tasked by the Vanguard Commander with the defense of the City's walls during the battle; desperation is one thing, but blatant disregard for my commands is something that I cannot and will not tolerate."**

**Misato scowled, resisting the urge to pull out her hair. " _Ugh._ Are you seriously going to do this? Cut off your faithful student over something that turned out well in the end?" Saladin's mulish silence prompted her to continue on. "Does Shaxx seem like the kind of guy who would defy orders if he didn't have a good reason? I mean, when has he _ever_ disobeyed your commands before?"**

**"...never."**

**"...that's the bit that hurts, huh?" His grunt was all the answer she needed. "Just don't pull an 'Ikari' on me, okay?"**

**"...it's been a while since you've spoken of him."**

**Misato shook her head. "Not Shinji-kun. His father," she clarified, leaning against the guard rail; in the distance, she could see the gigantic hole in the City's Barrier, where the Fallen had managed to pour in: the now notorious 'Twilight Gap'. Reconstruction was finally underway. "My memories tend to not focus on him that much, if at all. But when they do, I always remember that he was...an intimidating guy. Was content to let us do our jobs, so long as they got the results. In the Cataclysm, it was all we could do to keep our heads above water; he was a definite source of stability."**

**"Sounds admirable."**

**"Oh, I didn't admire the guy at _all._ Even if he was my superior officer, he was _not_ an approachable fella! About as warm as a bucket of ice water. Which is funny, given how his right-hand man..." She paused. "...Fuyutsuki, _that_ was his name!" She continued, "anyhow, Fuyutsuki always said he had once been a warmer sort...at least, around his wife, before she passed away."**

**"Loss has its way with everyone."**

**"Yeah, but he didn't have to turn his son into collateral damage. If they didn't look alike, you wouldn't have thought they were related."**

**"Did they hate each other?"**

**"Shinji-kun's feelings...were complicated. Sometimes, it seemed like he was struggling to decide whether he wanted to apologize to his old man for some imagined offense, scream and rage, or just flip him off and be done with the whole affair." Given how often Shinji had been preoccupied being an Evangelion Pilot, _that_ bit of familial drama had been pushed to the side, over and over again, left to gather dust. Until the young man's premature death had rendered the subject null and void. "But at least he cared. Couldn't really claim the same for his old man."**

**"Apathy?"**

**"That would be putting it _mildly._ Hell, the most emotion I ever saw from him was whenever Shinji-kun disobeyed one of _his_ orders...and even then, it never got to anything beyond disdain or disappointment."**

**"...I think I see where you're going with this."**

**Misato laughed. "I had a hunch you still had a head on your shoulders! Look...if Shaxx hadn't been so attached to running his little roadhouse in the old days, he would've been one of us." Left unsaid was the high probability that, if he _had_ been an Iron Lord, that he would have perished against SIVA. "And after all of these years, he's done nothing but do his best for the people of this City. So just this once...let bygones be bygones."**

**"...I will go and talk with him."**

**"Perfect! Knew you were sensible." She patted him roughly on the back, grinning widely. "Even with our immortality, life's too short for that kind of bitterness." A lesson that Gendo Ikari and his son, unfortunately, never got a chance to learn. "Anyhow, let me know how it goes. I've got to go pull bodyguard duty for the Speaker; he wants to see the damaged districts firsthand." Now _there_ was an idea; the Speaker probably would have set Shinji's old man straight. A shame that a man like him hadn't been around in those days.**

xxxx

The Speaker and the Hunter remained silent as their elevator descended deeper through the Tower, and into the earth below; Gendo had been watching Shinji as they stepped through the ontological filter in his observatory. The boy had been briefly shocked...but there had been no surprise.

' _I believe he remembers how his life as a Pilot was, in the Time Before._ '

_Possibly._ Fuyutsuki certainly had a point; 'need to know' had been the order of the day, back during the Cataclysm. The young boy hadn't needed to learn anything beyond what made him useful. As the only Pilot of Unit-01, he had been the key to many things...and, it seemed, he was a significant key for Rei Ayanami as well.

' _...how much_ do _you think he knows?_ '

_Well, we're about to find out._ This would have to played...delicately.

Down the corridor they walked, past vials full of Light; without the presence of the Original Rei Ayanami to act as a buffer to, they seemed to glow with an unbridled radiance. It was rather invigorating, to be honest. Before long, they stood in the circular chamber, where - for well over two centuries - the source of his most troublesome 'frenemy' had remained.

("...you are sure that your Observatory will be a suitable place?" He chuckled; what better place to keep you safe, than within the last stronghold of humanity? Where else, but where the Traveler lies dormant? She smiled slyly at him. "Where else better, than where you could kill me at a moment's notice?" He went silent at her blatant words; she added, "but that is the nature of the forbidden fruit; killing me, so closely linked with your own personal timeline...you risk undoing your very existence.")

The trouble was, he had never gotten the handle on whether she had been lying about that or not. His own independent studies into the nature of time travel - understandable, given the relative antagonism of the Vex, and Osiris's own interest in that mechanical race - had not been fruitful on such a question. And the damned thing was, she was more useful as an ally than an enemy.

' _Not everyone will see it that way._ '

_Not a problem if 'everyone' is kept to a minimum.  
_  
The two men - because really, he couldn't refer to his son as a child - came to a stop in the center. He turned around, looking at Shinji face-to-face...well, mask-to-face. "So. Where shall we begin?"

"...can you take your mask off first?"

...a fair request. "Very well." He slowly removed his mask, inhaling the cool air. Even with his mask, old habits and routines had never gone away; in the Hunter's wide eyes, he could see the reflection of his beard, and his orange shades-

**CRACK!  
**  
Shinji's fist smashed into his face. His neck snapped back, and he fell towards the floor-

_Well. It seems like my son has some repressed anger._

_Nothing new under the Sun._

_The familiar mote of Light slowly shined over him-_

Gendo stood back up, readjusting his newly-refurbished shades. "Hmm...fractured cheeked bones, a crushed nose...and enough force to send shards of bone into my brain. A killing blow." He looked quietly at his son, who was finally showing something akin to emotion in those eyes...namely, anger. "That was your one free shot."

The young man flexed his fist. "...you knew who I was. You _knew_..."

(The moment that he felt the Light of Yui's Ghost - so intimately familiar to him now - enter his Observatory, he recognized the sensation of a new spiritual connection. He turned, recognizing the familiar Plug Suit, and the face of his only son. At long last, she had found him. His Scenario was still viable!)

"...and you didn't _say_ anything." Shinji's nostrils flared. "Why?"

"What would it have accomplished?"

Shinji's fist lashed out again; with a seamless movement, Gendo grabbed onto his arm and flipped him over, sending him into the air. The young man landed seamlessly on his feet, glaring angrily at him. "What kind of answer is that?!"

" _An honest one,_ " bluntly commented Fuyutsuki; the orange Ghost hovered over by Shinji's Ghost, as they watched the proceedings with rapt eyes.

"But it doesn't explain anything. He _never_ explained anything. _Never!_ And...!" His breathing was hard and heavy, as he wrestled with something primal within him. Something harsh and furious. Finally, he settled for an angry glare. "...nothing's changed. But after what I saw...I understand _why_ you always kept secrets. Why you never said anything."

Such melodrama, for its own sake; Gendo knew there was no ulterior motive behind it, other than for Shinji to blatantly advertise his disappointment. _Yes, I get it, you're angry and upset. You're not telling me anything new._ "Why don't you tell me _exactly_ what you now know, so we can actually have a conversation?"

"...first time for everything," bitterly said Shinji. And so he began to speak, of what he had seen after Atheon had thrown him through time.

xxxx

_There was a sucking sensation, as Shinji was ripped away from his teammates. The sensation of their Light became remote...but his own remained stalwart, sheltered by the titanic presence of Unit-01 within him. '_ Hold on, son...trying to navigate! _' There was the odd impression of titanic hands, reaching down to direct them, to control their movements through time...and they slipped through-  
_  
xxxx

- _they were strangely unbound. Free-floating. Witnesses to events that they had been bound to, directly or indirectly.  
_  
xxxx

_"The work that we're doing will change the world, son." Yui Ikari knelt down in front of her no-longer-a-toddler; just barely past the age of three, the young boy looked up at her with that youthful idolization. "It's going to change a lot...and it's quite scary, too! So you'll be living with Mr. and Mrs. Nomura while we do our work, okay?"_

_In the distance - while Yui was assuaging her young child - they could see Gendo Ikari speaking quietly with the Japanese couple in question, exchanging forms and an unmarked envelope laden with cash. "Thank you for your assistance in this matter. I trust you'll be discreet."_

_"Of course, Ikari-san!" replied Mr. Nomura with a polite bow. "We will take care of the boy. And I trust the agreement will take care of any other expenses...?"_

_"You will receive a monthly stipend after the initial monitoring period. Do keep in mind that any incidents_ will _result in swift disciplinary action."_

_"Of course, of course! You have nothing to fear."_

_And so it went, as Shinji Ikari was taken by Mr and Mrs. Nomura. The young child watched them docilely - somewhat confused? - from over the shoulder of Mrs. Nomura. Because Yui and Gendo were watching him - with Yui waving delicately - he did not feel afraid, or scared. But there was a lingering uneasiness that still manifested on the child's face._

_Yui sighed as their vehicle drove away. "...well, that's settled then." She turned towards her husband with a smile. "Back to work then, honey! Naoko has a new experiment with the Light using sample H-23 taken from LILITH, and I don't want to miss it!"_

_"Of course, dear."_

xxxx

_Shinji felt indignant at the sight._

_What kind of flippant attitude was that?!_

_His mother was rather nonchalant._ 'It was the truth though. Our work _did_ involve dangerous things. And we were going to be so wrapped up in it, there would be no time left over to watch over you. Besides, I had been kept out of the loop long enough as is due to spending my time taking care of you during those early years, and I couldn't keep bringing you into NERV due to the inadvertent dangers you were bound to get exposed to, and I was _really_ missing the daily grind of experimentation and analysis- _'_

_That's not helping your case!_

'What case? Am I on trial? _'_

_...you can't be serious._

'I most certainly _am_ being serious! Did I do something wrong? _'_

_Shinji grunted, and focused on trying to move ahead. The seductive pull of his own soul was ignored, as he tried to forge on to the metaphysical bonds he had with his sources, his proverbial creators: his mother and father. Focusing on that spiritual bond, he followed them-_

xxxx

_"Do you ever think LILITH will wake up?" asked Yui, staring up at the white Giant, seemingly comatose and unmoving. "For all the material we've pulled from her, you'd think that would trigger something."_

_"If the creature wants to let us poke around, that's her business!" exclaimed Naoko Akagi, peering through some microscope of some kind. Various workstations littered the area around Terminal Dogma, as 'trusted' technicians moved about in hazmat suits. "At any rate, we're almost ready to create the control mechanism for Project E."_

_"Well, that's a relief." Yui slowly turned away, and began making her way back through the winding tunnels that connected Terminal Dogma with the less secure wings above. She ignored the odd little tingle that ran down her spine, as well as the odd shadow that seemed just a tad too dark; the deeper depths of the Geofront were rife with psychological phenomena that could play havoc on people's minds. Fortunately, Dr. Akagi's trio of MAGI provided some psychic shielding._

_She soon found herself in her husband's office, surrounded by paperwork. As usual. "Anything new happen while I was in Terminal Dogma?"_

_"Yes. Dr. Alton Bray committed suicide yesterday."_

_"...seriously?" Yui sighed, rubbing at her scalp. "There's another one of our lead engineers. That's_ three _in as many months."_

_"I told you that this place has a tendency to inspire madness in those without the necessary conviction."_

_"Was word already sent to Clovis Bray?"_

_"He was one of the first that I called. He was...less than enthused about the death of his nephew. He's going to demand an inquiry, which he won't be getting. The Old Men want to keep our work under wraps for a little while longer."_

_Yui huffed. "It doesn't seem like a logical move. If Project E is so necessary to fight the monsters that are out in this vast universe of ours, why keep it secret? It's not like keeping extraterrestrial life a secret is even_ needed _, now that mankind knows of the Traveler."_

_"You could always ask your own father."_

_"You know he never tells me anything."_

_"Hmm." He shuffled another paper, taking a brief look on it. "Another update from GEHIRN's Exo Project. They ran into another roadblock."_

_"They're_ still _trying to get that to work? They've been wrestling with the problem of how to tie the soul to inorganic materials for over a decade now!"_

_"And they'll likely keep trying. It's not like they're lacking in funding." As if inspired by something, he reached for a stack of folders, grabbing the top one. "I've been thinking about Dr. Bray's replacement. I'm thinking we should go for Ritsuko Akagi."_

_"...Dr. Akagi's daughter?"_

_As Yui flipped through the folder - detailing the younger woman's academic resume, curriculum vitae, and abstracts of some of her authored papers - he elaborated, "She is technically qualified. And I'm hoping that she'll be a stabilizing influence."_

_"On her mother, you mean?"_

_"Well,_ I _wasn't going to say it explicitly."_

_Yui laughed airily. "Don't worry. I love how brilliant Dr. Akagi is, but she can get a little...intense."_

_"That's funny, coming from you."_

_"Oh, p'shaw! Anyhow, when's the last time you scrounged up some time to go and see our son? It's been three months since we left him with the Nomuras."_

_"I've been busy. Dealing with the administration of NERV is considerably taxing."_

_"And you do an_ amazing _job of it, honey. But I'm sure one day won't kill you."_

_"I've kept tabs on the situation; he seems to be fine. However, this report to the Instrumentality Committee has a more pressing deadline." He glanced up over his glasses. "_ You _could always visit him."_

_Yui sighed dramatically. "I know, but I've got to go and oversee the materials testing for our prototype Evangelion armor, check up on the development of the protein chains, train some of our newer technicians on how to properly splice and manipulate Lilithian tissue..." She kept rattling off things to do, working herself into an ever higher mania, until she practically floated out of the office on a sea of technobabble and scientific enthusiasm._

_Gendo smirked, inwardly marveling at how vigorous his wife could be-_

xxxx

'I wasn't being flippant. It was a dangerous place to be. And I definitely didn't think that exposing you to it would have helped at all, given your relatively undeveloped stage. '

_...the entire time I was with Mr. and Mrs. Nomura, you and father never visited. Not once!_

'In all fairness, there were some extenuating circumstances in my particular case- '

_And not a single phone call from father until I was five years old! And you! I...I can't even recall your voice from back then! My last memory of you was of you_ _**waving** _ _as you sent me away!_

'...in all fairness, there were extenuating circumstances, and I had this unfortunate habit of getting into what would be called a groove, and just plugging away at research and experimentation for literal days, surviving on copious amounts of coffee-'

_Shinji ignored her - it felt like a gaping wound was beginning to open in the pit of his stomach - and pressed forward._

_He felt something different-_

xxxx

_This was a big test. It was the first test of the Project E prototype...Unit-00. A spindly, naked humanoid with dry skin, it was a far cry from what it would eventually become. But the important things were there: the Core that contained the Light of the Traveler, powering the creature; the soul that would serve as the animating principle; the mechanical rig by which one could interface with said soul...and finally, the Pilot. "Is she ready?" asked Yui._

_"But of course!" boasted Naoko. "Consider her the latest example of my genius!"_

_"We get it, Dr. Akagi, you're a proverbial polymath," droned Gendo, peering intently at a computer monitor. "But the Committee has provided a lot of capital for this particular endeavor; we need to have some tangible results."_

_The burgundy-haired woman snorted. "Ah, you're such a worrywart! This will be a breeze."_

_"Let's not tempt fate more than we already have." Yui leaned over towards the microphone, and turned it on. "Bring her in."_

_Beyond the reinforced glass, a heavy door slid open; escorted by four men in armored gear, a young girl walked forward in the primitive precursor of a Plug Suit. Bearing blue hair and red eyes -_ three _of them - she bore a stoic expression. Yui smiled and spoke, "Are you ready Rei?" Her response was a simple nod-_

xxxx

_Wait! That was Ayanami!_

'Hold on, avoiding a Vex Mind!'

_A sudden swerve, and a severe lunge; the foreign presence that had settled upon them suddenly faded._

_'_ We're clear.'

_...mother. That was Ayanami! She had_ three _eyes! What's going on?!_

'...oh. I see. You never learned about her physical origins, did you...referencing your memories...'

_I'm not comfortable with you in my head right now._

'...that's right, you never did! Well, no point in not taking care of that right now. She had three eyes because she's part Hive.'

_...what._

'You seem surprised. You already knew that Evangelions were made from LILITH...who, as you learned in Old Japan, was actually a Hive deity named Nokris. Our experiments in those days weren't just restricted to Evangelion, you know.'

_...WHAT._

'It was actually a legitimate concern regarding how Evangelion was going to be controlled, so we eventually decided to capitalize on a _Fuyutsuki-Hofstede_ bridge that would maximize the efficiency of the body-soul connection; Nokris's soul was relatively easy to work with due to the lack of an A.T. Field, so carving off a piece to plug into Unit-00 was simple enough, and Rei was able to synchronize with it given the nature of her creation...unfortunately, Rei's soul couldn't be duplicated beyond the physical form that she currently inhabited, so our initial plan for piloting the Evangelions afterward had to be revised-'

_MOTHER!_

'Yes?

_You're not making sense! Ayanami being...part human and part Hive...and all this talk about there being duplicates?! Start marking sense!_

'Well, in that case...'

xxxx

_A dark chamber, with a singular tube in the middle. A young girl is floating in a central vat, surrounded by LCL. In the vast tank that this chamber was separated from, multiple iterations of the blue-haired girl could be seen: all in various stages of physiological development, from tiny infants to artificially-aged adults._

_Naoko Akagi sighed, throwing a bunch of papers into the air. "We've hit a dead end. We simply can't extend her soul to more than one body at a time; she doesn't have the metaphysical_ structure _for it."_

_Yui Ikari grimaced. "Damn...that was our most efficient shot to controlling the Evangelions, too. We may have Unit-00, but if SEELE's predictions are correct, then the Traveler is going to attract a lot of unpleasantness to Earth during our lifetimes. We need_ more _than just one." She sighed, looking wistfully at the lifeless shells floating by the glass walls, before turning to the Original; her hands were pressed against the glass tube, and her three red eyes were looking at them with that mysteriously curious expression. "A shame. We learned an awful lot about soul transference and cross-species genetic splicing with her..." She turned on her heels, walking away with hands in her lab coat._

_"You want me to dispose of the extras?"_

_"Of course not! That'd be wasteful; this way, if something does happen to Rei, she'll have a backup body ready. It's functional immortality, as far as she's concerned! And if it's about monetary concerns, we'll just file the extra nutrient jelly under a relatively obscure research group's budget, and nobody will be the wiser."_

_Naoko shrugged. "You're the boss. Just don't blame me when the Committee starts griping about expense overruns."_

_"I'll just throw my husband at them, and that'll be that."_

_Naoko snorted, before all good humor left her gaze. "...you think you'll be able to come up with something that will allow us to control Unit-01 and beyond?"_

_Yui smirked. "I'll think of something." And so she left the dim chamber-_

xxxx

' ...so, I hope that clarifies things for you! At least as far as the duplicate part goes.'

_...what._

'Now you're starting to repeat yourself-'

_The entire timeline suddenly began to boil with bitter anger._

'Careful! You'll draw the Vex towards us-!'

_Did my father know?_

'Know what?'

_...that there was more than one Ayanami?_

'Of course he did. We both approved that pet project of Naoko's-'

_The bitterness began to fade, replaced by deep-seated disbelief._

'Shinji?'

_All this time...I thought Ayanami had died back then...and that it was because I was too **weak**...and she had the means to survive...and no one. Ever. TOLD ME._

'Well...if it'll make you feel any better, that particular iteration that you fought alongside with during the Cataclysm _did_ die. But her soul would have simply attached itself to a suitable backup.'

_That lit a fire under the young Ikari, and he dove deeper into the timestream. He had to find out. He had to know more. For once in his life, he was going to get some answers, and he **damn well DESERVED them!**_

_He pushed through, to a font of anxiety and bewilderment-  
_  
xxxx

_"...so. Another volunteer had a fatal spiritual hemorrhage?"_

_Yui Ikari blearily looked up from her desk, surrounded by various notebooks and stray papers bearing frenzied scribbles and odd observations. "Yeah. Unit-00 basically ate his soul."_

_Gendo, holding a cup of cold coffee, looked down at her with a raised eyebrow. "...so taking another piece of LILITH's soul for Unit-01 is out of the question."_

_Her husband's words prompted Yui to petulantly swat a pile of notepads to the floor, creating a flurry of paper. "We absolutely_ have _to have a soul to serve as the animating principle. Without it, we'd have to keep the Evangelion on proverbial life support, and its responsiveness would be practically useless for combat. We've already tried a preliminary synchronization on Unit-01_ without _a soul, but the residual metaphysical effects of the Eva's Lilithian flesh always erodes the test pilot's A.T. Fields..." Not exactly the most pleasant task, to wash primordial ooze out of the Test Plugs. "...the Light in Unit-01's Core should protect the Pilot from that, but as_ Naoko _has established, the Light can't be channeled without a soul to embody it!"_

_Gendo waved a small piece of paper. "I got an e-mail from the branch in Berlin. Your colleague has an idea of her own."_

_Yui swiped the printout, pulling out some reading glasses - what a wretched time for her vision to start going bad! - and focusing intently on the words. "From Dr. Sohryu, huh...? Hmm..." She paused. "...but we'd already tried the possibility of a human soul, the Evangelion simply_ rejected _it...it was too small, too fundamentally dissimilar to the biological vessel..." She read further down. "...oh...oh, that's BRILLIANT! Utilizing the Light's unifying properties, if the test soul was_ inundated _with the Traveler's energy, then a metaphysical implantation could be forced! The Light would serve as the anchor for the connection!"_

_"Shall I send out another inquiry for volunteers?"_

_"Not going to happen honey, because I know who it's going to be."_

_"Oh?"_

_She smiled, pointing at herself. "Me!"_

_Gendo stared. Removed his glasses, rubbing at his eyes. Placed them back on. "...that's_ incredibly _risky. Not to mention foolish. I would even go so far as to say_ stupid _. Which is not a word I'd normally apply to you, because you're not_ stupid _."_

_"Sorry dear, but I've already started working out the logistics. It would accomplish a lot of things for us!"_

_"This whole affair is what_ volunteers _are for. And signed waivers! You're too important to the Project!" His unspoken words said far more: too important to_ him _, too precious, too brilliant-!_

_"No no, that's just it! A lot of our volunteers have been low-level grunts, who signed up because the money that NERV offered could go towards their families, or their own debts. Classy notions, but those poor fellows weren't abundant in what you would call_ imagination _. Just think of the amount of insight I'd have into the world as the animating principle of an Evangelion! The knowledge we could gain, the sheer_ discovery! _" Yui turned towards Gendo, beaming brightly at him. "Ooh! Another benefit! We've already got enough statistical samples to conclude that the older an individual is, the less likely they are to synchronize with someone else's soul; which means that the most viable Pilot candidate would actually be Shinji-kun! Just imagine it: him and me, bound together in combat against the horrors of outer space! I'd have so much time to catch up with him! It's_ literally _PERFECT!"_

_"...and the fact your soul would be bound to a gant abomination, and no longer to a human body?"_

_"With all of the stuff Naoko's learned about transferring souls from the First Child, being able to transfer me to another human body wouldn't be out of the question..." She sighed fondly. "Not exactly the same as becoming a giant robot, but it's the next best thing! Another childhood dream, crossed off of the list!"_

_Gendo stared blankly at her._

_"Oh don't look at me like that, I'm only kidding."_

_Gendo stared_ harder.

_"...okay, I'm only forty percent kidding...or maybe thirty percent...?"_

_"...Fuyutsuki's stories of your college days make so much sense to me now." Sighing, the chief administrator of NERV looked at her with a weary expression. "If you truly believe this to be our best option, going forward..."_

_"Can't talk right now honey, I need to check my figures," muttered Yui, writing furiously in a clean notebook. "This is going to be fantastic!"_

xxxx

_..._

'...okay, in retrospect, I probably got caught up in the heat of the moment there. _'_

_...mother. WHAT THE HELL._

'...come to think, I really _did_ get overly excited about that...we actually had the whole thing arranged in only four days! _'  
_  
xxxx

_There was just one more thing to do before the Contact Experiment could be conducted._

_Yui - clad in something akin to a Plug Suit - stood in the midst of a small, spherical pod of reinforced glass and transparent polymers. Various tubes and pipes connected the sphere to a large tank suspended above her. "All right...HIT ME!"_

_Then, with a whirring of motors and next-generation engines, the entire pod was flooded with Light. The ethereal energy - flowing in a way that couldn't quite be described as either a liquid, gas,_ or _plasma, it was too dynamic - swirled around her form, obscuring her from the view of Gendo Ikari and the various technicians on hand._

_However, she still had the presence of mind to speak. "...ooh! Someone, write this down! I have discovered that bathing in the Traveler's Light is_ _ **ticklish!**_ _"  
_  
xxxx

_It was a strange feeling, to see these events, and come away feeling less and less angry. The fury had burned out, leaving naught but sorrowful ashes. What did it say about the whole scenario, that he now looked at his mother, and felt only pity?_

'...well, it _was_ ticklish. _'_

_...you're actually crazy, aren't you?_

'Oh, come on. I've been called that _plenty_ of times! _'_

_Mother. That's_ _**not** _ _a good thing._

'...it _could_ be, depending on the circumstances...you know, come to think of it, I can't recall ever _denying_ that I was crazy... _'_

_...I liked how you were before we found Unit-01 again._

'A very understandable sentiment. Personally, I've concluded that every single scrap of maternal instinct or impulse was left behind in my body during the Contact Experiment. Speaking of which! _'_

_They suddenly slid through-_

xxxx

_The Contact Experiment had...not gone according to plan. Unit-01's Core had violently rejected Yui Ikari...but it had been successful in one way: part of her soul was now bound within the titanic creature. One way or another, the fate of Yui - and thus, the fates of Shinji and himself - were now bound to Evangelion._

_But now...things had changed._

_Gendo Ikari stared quietly at the comatose body of what was now referred to 'in-house' as the Fragment; to the rest of the world, Yui Ikari was assumed dead._

_Her plans were left to him to carry out, to try and make things_ work. _Because SEELE was beginning to move in more esoteric ways...and all the while, violence was inexplicably on the rise all throughout the world. In isolated areas, to be sure...but it formed a pattern._

_Evangelion needed to work. It_ had _to work. And hopefully, one day...the various plans and ideas swirling through his head would coagulate, forming a Scenario that he could work with. Something that could actually reunite Yui's soul._

_"One day." He quietly rubbed her forehead, and walked out of the sealed medical ward, deep within Terminal Dogma._

_The proceeding years were...colorless. Yet driven. Evangelion continued to develop; as field tests began, he began working with the Dead Sea Tablets on SEELE's behalf. He knew their designs involved something nefarious, but the final picture still eluded him; regardless, he worked with what he had available. And all the while, he internalized the knowledge of the ancient war they described - that cosmic struggle, the unending strife between the 'Sky' and the 'Deep' - and wondered if the world was teetering on the precipice._

_Until...one day, in 2010, he received an unusual visitor._

_He looked up with shock as an Exo suddenly appeared in a flash of light; the model was ridiculously advanced compared to what GEHIRN currently possessed. "What the hell? How did you get in here?!"_

_The Exo spoke quietly, with gleaming red eyes and an unbelievably familiar voice. "Hello, Professor...hmm. This would...be the first time, I believe. Chronologically speaking."_

_"Answer my questions. Who are you, and how did you teleport in here? Are you with the Committee?"_

_"No. You may call me the Stranger. I am...someone close to you. Or at least, this current manifestation will be."_

_"What are you talking-?"_

_With unnerving speed, she grabbed his arm. "We have much to discuss."_

_"What are-?!"_

xxxx

_A vicious hand reached for them, from above and beyond._

'Hang on! _'_

_Onward and forward they moved, slipping through timelines...and all the while, Shinji thought about that voice._

'...I think we lost the Vex. They're starting to narrow in on us more. _'_

_...mother. That voice was Ayanami's. I'd recognize it anywhere._

'...there's a reason for that. _'_

_They pushed back through the current-_

xxxx

_"I will see you again...take care of yourself, sir." And then the Stranger was gone._

_Gendo Ikari sat quietly in his office. The expression in his eyes was akin to...utter shock. Befuddlement. Confusion. Perhaps even terror. All of that, overshadowed by grim conviction. He reached for his phone, and picked it up. "...Fuyutsuki. Come to my office...no, it can't wait. The Scenario needs...some adjustments."_

_And that's when his door opened, and in stepped Rei Ayanami...and not a relatively human copy, who had been engineered such that her third eye wouldn't manifest. This was the Original. And despite her youthful appearance, she was looking at him with a sense of_ knowing.

_"...on second thought, Fuyutsuki, let's schedule a meeting for tomorrow morning. Something else has come up." He quietly hung up, looking at the young girl with tension that had not previously existed._

_"...you have met her, I presume?" said the young girl._

_"...yes."_

_"Then it is time that you speak."_

_"With whom?"_

_"You will see."_

_Gendo Ikari calmly felt for the presence of the sidearm in his jacket pocket, and quietly followed the young girl. Down they went, into Terminal Dogma, through secret corridors that only a select few knew of. In this time of morning, no one attended to LILITH, shackled quietly in its depths._

_The two stood before the white Giant...and he couldn't help but inwardly marvel at the creature's minute movements. He knew, beyond the shadow of a doubt, that it was LOOKING at him. Clearing his throat, he spoke with outward confidence and unwavering will. "We have given you the codename of LILITH...but I've just learned that you have another name,_ Nokris."

_There was booming giggle that emanated from the creature._

_"_ _**Aiat. I am indeed named Nokris.** _ _"_

_"...my horizons have been opened up a great deal. And the role you play is...significant, it would seem. Enough so that your presence on this planet is questionable. What is your purpose on this world? And how do you fit into the designs of SEELE?"_

_The creature snorted._

_"_ _**Aiat! Others may scheme and plot, but none can approach my patience! The Blasphemous Vision encompasses all that will help it obtain fruition.** _ _"_ _  
_

_The Stranger had made oblique references to a certain Vision. He needed more information. "What is this Vision?"_

_The creature chuckled, and he briefly wondered what sort of world he had stumbled into._

**_"I have dreamed of an end to the war between the Sky and the Deep. I have dreamed of an ultimate power that can dominate anything, and_ ** **everything.** **_I have dreamed of a way that lies between Formless and Form!"_ ** _  
_

_Behind the purple mask, fashioned by SEELE to ostensibly quiet her psychic capacity (a laughable idea, Gendo now mused, in the face of this creature's presence), a triad of eyes burned with blue fire._

**_"And the creature you have named_ ** **Evangelion** **_is the key to it all."_ **

xxxx

_They were suddenly ripped away._

_No. Go back! I have to know what they were talking about!_

'My control over our journey is less precise than I'd like it to be. _'_

_Mother...Nokris was a Hive deity. Father and Rei being tied so closely to her doesn't concern you at all?!_

'Well, given that no one involved with Project E really knew about the history of the Hive on the upfront? Not really, given all that's happened since. _'_

_What do you-?_

'Hang on! _'_

_They delved back in, focusing on their mutual bond to Gendo Ikari-_

xxxx

_Nokris was silent once more. Gendo stared silently, his orange shades showing nothing of his expression._

_Rei must have noticed his unease, for she said, "the universe is so much bigger than you thought it was."_

_"That would be putting it mildly," he responded with a serenity that was not truly his. The sheer magnitude of Nokris's Blasphemous Vision, and the role that Rei Ayanami would play...the presence of the Vex, the power of the Traveler, the inevitable moment when they would catch the eyes of darker forces...and humanity was blithely walking into it. The Old Men wouldn't care, because they would ultimately get what they wanted, damn the rest of mankind. But warning everyone would be equally problematic, as they wouldn't have the means to handle it properly. The chaos would only feed into the frenzy instigated by Nokris's draconic children. Speaking of which, "the uptick in violence over these past years...the work of Nokris's eldest, I presume?"_

_"Indeed. She will soon create more._ Far _more. The process is rather interesting, but you won't be able to stop it. It is not purely physical."_

_"Of course it's not." There was that first impulse to try and destroy Nokris, to be done with it...but the Giant had made it more than clear that her silence and stillness had been out of consent. She would rise and attack before any first strike could be implemented. Notwithstanding the possibility that their current capabilities would be insufficient to harm her. Or the fact that she was allied with a bloody_ time traveler.

_There were no good options._

_"Are you having second thoughts, Professor?"_

_So he defaulted to selfish pragmatism. It had gotten him this far. "Of course not, Rei." If he played his cards right...there was a possibility of coming out ahead of this. And that was a big 'if'. Perhaps, he would uncover a more efficient way of uniting Yui's soul. But he needed to learn more. "Merely thinking of the possibilities." He looked down at the little girl, who was no longer a mere scientific curiosity or Test Pilot of Unit-00...but a dangerous player in her own right. "After all, what use would there be in merely destroying that which makes us feel unpleasant? Especially if it meant becoming something greater?"_

_She smiled. "And this is why I'm grateful that you are the Commander of NERV. You are...practical."_

xxxx

_Why is Ayanami acting like this? What happened to her?!_

'Believe it or not, she's more complicated than you realize. _'_

_...that's present tense. Does this have something to do with that distress call from Old Japan?_

'Ah. That. Well...that was actually Naoko Akagi's Ghost. Another iteration of Rei Ayanami, as it turned out. _'_

_...say what now._

'I believe it was to draw us to Old Japan so we could reclaim Unit-01. Apparently, you and Unit-01 are necessary for whatever Rei's ultimate goal is _.'_

_...and you never bothered to tell me?!_

'What would be the point, when I didn't have all of the details? It would have only caused needless anxiety, and you _still_ wouldn't have been able to change anything. _'_

_But YOU knew! And you never told me!_

'As I understood, parents keep things from their children all the time if they think it's in their best interest. _'_

_The sheer audacity of his mother - saying such words! - was enough to shock him into silence, even after all of this._

'Yes, I'm realizing I'm rather lacking in the parenting department. Let me start _somewhere!_ '

_Through the timestream they moved-  
_  
xxxx

_An empty grave, amidst a field of tombstones. A father and son, staring at carved words._

_It was the year 2014. The last anniversary of Yui Ikari's 'death', before the fateful war against the dragons would begin...not that either of them knew it at the time._

_It was such a stark difference between the two; Shinji, clad only in a school uniform, seemed on the verge of shrinking into himself. Gendo, despite being only sixteen inches taller, seemed to tower over the boy due to his straight posture and stoic demeanor, hands wedged firmly into his pockets._

_Shinji tried to casually glance at his enigmatic father, sneaking a peek as though afraid of being caught. He was...so strange._

_Gendo couldn't help but notice the boy trying to look at him. Judging by the quarterly reports that came in, the boy seemed relatively well-adjusted. Quiet. Compliant. No issues at school. A studious student. The Nomuras had nothing to complain about. But this skittishness never failed to manifest whenever they spoke. Or whenever they met._

_Shinji gulped, looking back down at the gravestone. He could barely recall any memory of his mother...there was barely anything to miss. Yet this man still remained a part of his life, even if it was minor. That had to mean something, right?_

_Gendo kept his gaze focused on the tombstone. The grave contained nothing, for the body was still alive. But it was more convenient if the world believed her to be dead. He had burned her effects, as well as all pictures containing her image; they had rubbed him too raw. Her memory, cherished within his heart and mind, would have to suffice for now._

_Shinji's hand slowly clenched, over and over again. It helped with the mounting stress. They rarely talked over the phone, and they only met here, once a year. There was so much he wanted to talk about, so much he wanted to know, about his father, about his actual family, about mother, about...anything! But whenever he tried to talk, the words just would not come out. Over and over, he tried to build himself up, only to sputter and halt at the last second._

_Gendo inwardly sighed. The boy was trying to speak, yet couldn't muster the will to do so. That suited him just fine; these meetings had become increasingly ritualistic, done for the sake of formality. Compared to the vast array of forces that he was now intertwined with, the mundane concerns of a child...were superfluous. Especially if the child in question couldn't muster the simple conviction to voice his own fears or worries. Were it not for their bond of blood, he wouldn't have come at all._

_And so the silence continued._

_Finally, after two hours of nothing but awkward tension, a helicopter approached from afar. "I have to go now." Back to NERV, to continue work that actually mattered. Gendo slowly walked away, leaving his son by the gravestone. Mrs. Nomura would be by to pick him up in ten minutes, per their agreement. "Until next time," he said, out of habit._

_Shinji started, looking plaintively at his father's back as he walked away. The lingering aura of sorrow was briefly pierced by a flicker of hope; the next time they talked, he would muster up the courage to finally tell his father how he felt. Because as the years passed, the heady mixture of longing and earnest need was tainted more and more by resentment. He didn't want to resent his father. He didn't!_

xxxx

_That had been a simpler time. A more innocent one. The sheer honesty of his past self's emotions, coupled with his father's callousness...it was starting to eat at him._

' ...I remember Gendo being a lot more talkative when I was alive. That must have been a rough period.'

_MOTHER._

' ...I'll be quiet now.'

_...please._

_He didn't want to hear his mother's voice right now...because it was the voice of his Ghost. The same Ghost that, for his first four months as a Guardian, had been his cheerful guide...and, even after her soul had become whole, she had still been his tireless supporter. These events were starting to taint those memories._

_He pushed through, to something reeking of anger-_

xxxx

_Over two years later, father and son faced each other. The circumstances compared to the last event were...markedly different._

_The height difference between them had shrunk, down to only eight inches; however, the boy had bulked up, bearing a lean physique with finely-toned muscles, earned through consistent training as an Evangelion Pilot. It imbued him with the confidence to actually tell his father off._

_"I heard Dr. Akagi, father; I asked her, and she told me about the soul within Unit-01!" The makeshift command center was a pale imitation of the original in the Geofront, which was now consumed by a dome of darkness. "Why? Why did it have to be mother? Why was she the one who had to be the soul of Eva?"_

_Gendo stared down at the face of his son; after all of the strife that had been borne as a result of their war against the Ahamkara, and_ now _he chose the time to be confrontational? He almost preferred the few times that the Third Child had borne rank insubordination during prior operations; at least those incidents had been driven by righteous fury against Nokris's draconic spawn, or a desire to save lives. This was merely indignation over being kept in the dark, and the boy was_ not _special in that regard._

_Shinji breathed harshly; the command center was currently empty, save for himself and the Commander. The hour was late, so no one would be around to intervene. Just like he wanted it. "All these years..." He yanked on the lapels of his father's jacket, drawing him closer. "...I thought she had DIED! WHY DID YOU_ LIE _TO ME?!"_

_It was a struggle for Gendo to not laugh in the boy's face. As though his son was the only one worth being lied to! He lied to everyone, for so many different reasons, because the stakes_ **demanded** _it. Sometimes, when his nerve began to quail, and his conviction dared to falter, he would even lie to himself. "Why? You ask why? Because you couldn't handle the truth." About why Yui had done it, about the true nature of Evangelion, about the civilizational threats that faced humanity, beyond even the Ahamkara. And this boy, whose emotions were so damn obvious and transparent, demanded answers? Demanded truth?! He would only end up getting more people killed. "Because you didn't_ deserve _the truth."_

_Shinji's eyes widened at the man's sheer gall. "She...she was my **mother**. I had a RIGHT to know!"_

_"Your 'rights' mean absolutely_ _**nothing** _ _." The Ahamkara could seduce him. Nokris could laugh, before devouring his soul. And, thanks to the Exo Stranger, Gendo knew of many other things: alien empires, ravenous creatures that could only be called demonic, and time-traveling machines that could erase one's entire existence...in the face of such threats, Shinji's concerns were trivial. "You exist because of Yui and me. You had a quiet childhood, where nothing threatening ever came your way...a peaceful and serene existence." Something that couldn't be taken for granted in these days. "So you can drop your pitiful rage, and focus on doing what's needed."_

_Pitiful rage? A quiet childhood? As though that meant_ anything _, compared to a life without a mother and a father! "...what's needed, huh? Is that all I am to you? Just a Pilot for Unit-01? Just another soldier to fight your own war?!"_

_Now the boy was beginning to let his anger take over. It only vindicated Gendo's decision to keep him in the dark. "You have been an exceptional Evangelion Pilot: your kill record is testament enough to that. But you're_ _ **deluding**_ _yourself if you think that this is_ my _war. This conflict was going to happen, no matter what; this war involves_ everyone _. And you know that quite well, don't you?" He decided to drive the point home, to twist the proverbial knife, because the fool needed to learn, and to_ hell _with propriety! "After all, wasn't it your rash actions against the One Hundred and Eighth Ahamkara that resulted in the deaths of the Horaki family?"_

_Shinji froze._

_"Wasn't it your lack of attention that allowed the Fiftieth Ahamkara's thralls to get close enough to drain Unit-00 and Unit-01? Thus resulting in the First Child's decision to sacrifice herself?"_

_Shinji began to see red._

_"There are many who live because of you. But there are also those who are_ dead _because of you."_

_Shinji howled, rearing his fist-_

_WHUMP._

_A swift punch to the gut halted Shinji in his tracks; the proactive counter drove the air from his lungs, along with all the strength in his legs. Slowly, he slumped to the ground, curling in on himself out of agony._

_Gendo sighed wearily, looking down at the collapsed Third Child with a stony expression. A single punch was all it had taken? How pathetic. "The Ahamkara will eventually subvert us all, if we do not strike them at their source. For that...our only hope is Unit-01." Maybe the boy would get lucky, and_ kill _Nokris. Since the proverbial deity had decided to act overtly, it wasn't like their mutual time-traveling acquaintance could be angry at him for responding in kind. "This is a cruel world, son. If you don't have power, you can't change anything...but it doesn't matter how much power you have if you can't act decisively, or prudently." Power was merely a tool, no matter what form it came in; the greater the mind, the greater the leverage that could be applied. "That is but one of many things I learned from Yui." He stepped over the collapsed form of his son, placing his hands back in his pockets. "Go to school tomorrow. Or don't. Do whatever you please. So long as you can pilot Unit-01 against the enemies of humanity, I don't_ _ **care**_ _what you do." And that, he told himself, was the truth._

_His father was long gone by the time Shinji began to quietly sob._

xxxx

_Shinji's memories had been very hit and miss since rising as a Guardian. Context tended to drift in and out, even if a general understanding of who he had once 'been' remained constant._

_Witnessing that particular event - from both perspectives, simultaneously! - rekindled an intense anguish that he hadn't felt in a long time._

'...this is odd. _'_

_...what now._

'Okay, let me break it down. I can _understand_ the logic of what Gendo was saying to you...and it was technically agreeable, in certain spots...but I still feel a sense of _irrational anger.'_

_Is that so._

'It's the weirdest feeling! I can intellectually sympathize with what happened, but I still feel angry! Could this be what they call _maternal rage_? _'_

_...you know mother, it might just be._

'...that's so _fascinating.'_

_...Shinji finally resigned himself to the reality that his mother was 'off', in a way he never thought someone could be._

'...we're nearing a very large concentration of Light. Something _big_ happened in this one. _'_

_They both fell through-_

xxxx

_Gendo Ikari sat within a reinforced bunker, near the proverbial Ground Zero. Surrounded by various monitors, he stared at the console with an unwavering gaze. "All these years of planning...counters...assessments...trying to forestall the end...and here we are."_

" _ **Indeed.**_ _" The face of Kozou Fuyutsuki could be seen on one of the monitors. The others showed various images of the outside world; the sky was dark with no stars, and hordes of living shadows prowled the Earth. The remaining population centers and militias fought them valiantly; Unit-02, still struggling, wrestled with a dark dragon with skin of starlight; surrounding the Traveler, nine winged Evangelions rose, arms spread wide. "_ _ **...do you think we could have done anything differently?**_ _"_

_"How the hell should I know?" bluntly said Gendo. "I was too busy to have time for regrets. It wouldn't have served any purpose." His eyes were drawn to a large red button on the console. It would trigger a subroutine that was slaved to all of the MAGI, every single one of them safely sequestered outside of this dimension thanks to KETER ECLIPSE._

_He was still wondering whether or not he should press it._

" _ **...I suppose not.**_ _" Fuyutsuki sighed. "_ _ **...it's a damn shame. If your boy had survived, all those years ago...maybe we would have been able to forestall this.**_ _"_

_"Well, he's dead, and I can't travel through time." Damned Stranger, breaking_ all _of the rules. How in the hell was he supposed to counter something like that? Simple: he couldn't. So he could only prepare as best as he could, and choose the option with the least collateral damage. "...I wish I had some bourbon."_

_The elder man snorted. " **You'd make such a decision while drunk off your neglectful ass?** "_

_"It would make me feel better."_

_" **...the hell of it is, I can sympathize with you. I don't envy your position.** "_

_On the monitors, he could see the Mass Production Evangelions pulse with power; a wave of red began to cover the world. "They're unleashing an Anti-A.T. Field."_

" _ **Then you need to choose, before the choice is made**_ **for** ** _you._** _"_

_"...if there truly is another side, I'll see you there, old friend."_

_Fuyutsuki snorted. " **You're a horrible human being, Gendo Ikari. I'm sure I'll see you in Hell...old friend.** " And then Fuyutsuki dissolved into red goo, as an orange mote of light - his literal soul - floated away off-screen._

_Gendo couldn't help but smirk at the elder man's last parting shot. It wasn't like he could offer any counter-examples to prove him wrong. "...given the strength of this bunker's metaphysical wards, I'd give the Anti-A.T. Field...three minutes to breach it," he mused aloud._

_Souls began to swirl around the Traveler; through these souls, the Nine began to draw the sphere's immense Light towards themselves, to drink it dry._

_"...damned if I do, damned if I don't." There was no telling which timeline he fell in; the Stranger -_ Rei - _had never been specific about such things. The possible futures ranged from the harsh to the bloody to the downright unlivable...but there was still a chance. And in the end, that was all his scheming and planning had afforded: a mere chance._

_If the Old Men completed Instrumentality...there_ would _be no chance._

_When put that way, his choice was an easy one._

_"...here goes everything," murmured Gendo Ikari, as he pressed the red button._

_On various monitors, a single line flashed._

_ABHORRENT IMPERATIVE_ _:_ _**ACTIVE** _

_The was a definite_ lurch _to reality, as the image of the Traveler began to waver. Suddenly, over two dozen rifts opened around it, and the very air seemed to split._

_There was a distinct impression in the pit of his soul of a pained cry, by someone in their death throes. A wave of Light erupted from the Traveler, pressing back against the Nine-_

_The Earth shook; the ceiling ruptured; Gendo Ikari was buried in rubble._

_His death was almost instantaneous-_

xxxx

_The sudden abruptness of the memory's cessation elicited bewilderment from Shinji...and something akin to knowing horror._

'...that fills in a few gaps, now. _'_

_Mother. What did we just see?_

'...whatever Gendo triggered the MAGI to do...I could sense the result...they _crippled_ the Traveler...by tearing its soul apart. _'_  
  
xxxx

/The Present Day/

/The Hidden Chamber of the Speaker/

"...I don't recall feeling anything but extreme anger after that." Shinji Ikari stared intently at his father. "Unit-01 impulsively activated...right as we found the Aegis."

(As Unit-01 grabbed the Aegis, the only thing he could consciously register was the desire to break _something_. ANYTHING. If not, then he would settle for screaming, and he didn't know if he would _ever_ _ **stop-!**_ )

"On top of everything I saw, everything I learned, everything I remembered...I found out that _my_ _ **father**_ practically _killed the TRAVELER._ " His lip curled with something akin to disgust. "So yeah. I'm angry. And I have _every RIGHT_ to be!"

Gendo Ikari stared impassively at him.

"Well? Don't just stand looking so cold! SAY SOMETHING, _DAMN IT!_ "

One second. Two. Three.

Finally, his father snorted with _contempt_. "Are you actually expecting an _apology?_ "

Shinji blinked.

Yui tilted her shell out of befuddlement. Fuyutsuki audibly sighed. " _Damn it, Ikari._ "

At long last, the Hunter's patience reached its limits, for he screamed and fell into the Bladetrance.

xxxx

**Grimoire: The Cataclysm**

" ** _It was the twilight hour, that foretold the long night to come._** **"**

**History regarding the Cataclysm is subject to constant debate, even in this day and age.**

**The basic facts are not in dispute: within a matter of years following the Traveler's awakening in Antarctica, serpentine creatures known as Ahamkara emerged as if from myth. These dragons appeared to grant wishes, but they always came with strings attached. Eventually, when the death toll became too severe, a significant multitude abandoned Earth to pursue life on humanity's fledgling colonies on the Moon, Mercury, Venus, and Mars. The remainder commenced the Great Hunt, to put down the menace. The vanguard against the Ahamkara was the mythical weapon called Evangelion, developed by NERV. As the dragons were hunted to the last, an ancient enemy of the Traveler - the Darkness - descended upon the Solar System, to snuff out the Light.**

**The particulars, however, are still not known with perfect precision: the exact number of Ahamkara is still unknown, given their paracausal powers, the sheer extent of their devastation, and the surviving records indicating that the dragons made it to our colonies beyond Earth; the exact length of the Cataclysm is also unknown, as there are differing scholarly opinions regarding the dates. Thus far, one can only offer a lower bound of 2000 A.D., and an upper bound of 2050 A.D.**

**In addition, the exact transition between the Cataclysm and Collapse is also subject to debate, depending on one's presuppositions. For instance, most Cryptarchs maintain that the transition between the Cataclysm and the Collapse occurred once the Darkness - in whatever form it ultimately took - began attacking Earth's colonies. The faction _Wille_ insists that differentiating between the two is pointless: the Cataclysm and Collapse were all part of the same event, with the Ahamkara being just another facet of the Darkness. Others, such as the Future War Cult, consider the Cataclysm to have ended only upon the Traveler's sacrifice, with the Collapse consisting of all events leading up to the Dark Age. Given the paucity of records from that time, particularly in light of how certain cities and towns were completely depopulated, any final conclusions will be long in coming. However, none will deny the utter devastation, as most scholarly estimates show that no more than ten million humans survived the Cataclysm and the ensuing Collapse.**

**Since the formation of the Alliance between the City and the Reef, certain rumors say that the mysterious Nine played a significant role in the Cataclysm. The Consensus has not publicly confirmed or denied anything as of this point.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just as a reminder: from the original anime, Yui's big overarching plan involved becoming one with Evangelion so that she could be an eternal testament to the existence of mankind, one that would live on even after all the stars burned out.
> 
> In other words, we're talking about a woman whose canon baseline involved looking at a giant cyborg made from alien tissue, and thinking 'I wanna BE one.'
> 
> So yeah...this characterization isn't *that* far off base, alas.
> 
> Poor Shinji. :(


	46. The Ikari Family II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shinji and Gendo settle their differences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's like the Disney Age test: you can tell how old (or jaded) you are by how often you read through this and think, 'You know, Gendo does have a point.'
> 
> Shinji and Gendo, alas, approached this from very different perspectives.
> 
> Shinji's problem is that both his parents are utterly bonkers (Yui especially), and he wants them to at least acknowledge that they seriously failed as parents.
> 
> Gendo's problem is that there are outer gods that want to eat their faces and time traveling robot-wearing liquids that want to remake everything in their own image, and being a good parent kind of fell by the wayside compared to that.
> 
> But in the end...poor Shinji. :(

**Grimoire: The Speaker**

" _ **The Traveler, while it slumbers, cannot speak. So I shall speak for it.**_ **"**

**The Faction Crisis ended with the creation of the Consensus. Of singular note was the one known only as the Speaker: an anonymous high priest with a mysterious and powerful connection to the Traveler and its Ghosts. A Warlock whose name has been lost to time, the Speaker has been a stabilizing force for the Last City through good times and bad.**

**When he is not studying the Traveler and its Light in his Observatory, the Speaker can often be found throughout the Tower, speaking with Ghosts who have yet to find a partner, giving guidance to Guardians, and conferring with the Vanguard on matters of strategic importance. When he is not in the Tower, he can usually be found at the Hall of the Consensus, dealing with matters relating to municipal governance. Otherwise, he can be seen moving throughout the City on his own, conversing with the people and telling stories to children.**

**Some claim that for one who speaks for the Traveler, he is very lax when it comes to those who study the various forces aligned against the Light; Toland's Hive research and Osiris's fascination with the Vex come to mind. The Speaker would simply respond that not knowing the nature of your enemy is the first step to your own downfall.**

**Regardless of one's political opinion regarding the Speaker, he has been a key figure in the City's survival up to this point.**

**Above all else, the Speaker is still a Guardian, and all that that entails.**

xxxx

/The Hidden Chamber of the Speaker/

Shinji Ikari screamed, body sparking with electrical energy as he swung the Arc Blades down towards Gendo Ikari's neck.

With a sudden eruption of Light, the Speaker's body crackled with the Stormtrance. He reached up with sparking hands, grabbing the two Arc Blades...and stopping them in their tracks.

Shinji blinked.

"I may not be one who goes out into the field anymore...but the same could be said for the Vanguard. And we have all sparred at one point or another." Gendo pushed back. "I fought in the Battle of Six Fronts. And at Twilight Gap. I am the Speaker in word _and_ in action." His eyebrows furrowed with lightning. "And frankly? You need to speak up, _because I still can't_ _ **hear**_ _you._ " He lashed out with his foot, kicking Shinji in the sternum.

The boy went flying with a bolt of lightning, slamming into the wall.

"...I know your anger hasn't depleted itself yet." Gendo slowly stepped towards where Shinji had collapsed, but remaining just beyond mid-range. "You were never able to disguise your bitterness or your hatred. It seems that that hasn't changed...but then again, you've only been a Guardian for not even ten months, correct? It's been such a short time for you, in the grand scheme of things." He gestured around at the chamber, and at the vials of Light. "We're deep underground, far below any other structure in the City. We're surrounded by enough Light to keep the use of our abilities hidden. Your disdain for me was never a secret; well, _here's_ your chance. Make yourself heard. You so badly wanted to show me how righteous you are? Well...go ahead."

The boy did not rise. He merely curled in on himself, as if from pain.

Gendo couldn't help but sneer. How typical of a child; behind his rage was nothing of substance. Nothing firm, that would last. "Is this all that your anger is good for? Is this all that it amounts to?" And the boy wondered why he never said anything, why he never made time? In the face of more important things, an impetuous child simply didn't rate! "Pathetic." He reached down, pulling the slack body up by the scruff of the vest's collar. "A single blow from me was all you could take? Am I truly so horrible in your eyes? The Fallen, the Hive, the Vex, the Cabal; Soma, Omnigul, Dredgen Yor, Nokris, Crota, Taniks, Atheon, Skolas; you showed more fortitude against even the lowliest Thrall than against me." And the child still had the gall to wonder _why._ "If you can't understand even after everything you've seen, then what am I supposed to do?"

A hand lashed out with sudden intent, smashing a Flux Grenade into his head. Gendo's eyes widened, and he impulsively let the Arc energy flow through his arm-!

**BOOM!**

**KRACK!**

xxxx

Right as the grenade exploded, a burst of electricity blasted from Gendo's arm and into Shinji. As the young man collapsed - now truly electrocuted - the body of Gendo fell, headless.

From their hiding place behind one of the many vials of Light, Yui and Fuyutsuki looked at the corpses of their respective Guardians. " _...I'm of mixed feelings about this,_ " murmured Shinji's Ghost.

Gendo's Ghost harrumphed, floating down towards Gendo's body. " _Actually showing some maternal impulses?_ "

" _...maybe? I think I'm operating off of the latent instincts and unconscious knowledge from when my soul was still split into two. It's actually quite disorienting!_ "

" _And of course you're approaching it analytically,_ " groused Fuyutsuki, as he began dissolving his Guardian's corpse into traces of Light, and began the process of reforming Gendo...albeit several meters away from where Yui was doing the same with her son.

" _...should we let them do this?_ "

" _Honestly, I think they both need to just hit each other a lot. Hopefully, your son will come to understand his father's position...but I also hope he'll knock some perspective into the old fool._ " After all, there were ways of making your point without being a complete and utter...well, there were certain words that were too polite to even think about in female company, but the point still remained.

The two Ghosts flashed, and immediately made their retreat the moment their Guardians arose in a burst of Light.

xxxx

Gendo's eyes narrowed behind his shades, as he focused intently on the rising form of his son. There was still anger and fury in those eyes...but they were now held firm by a calculating edge. "Well played. _Uncouth_ , but well played."

Shinji snorted. "Maybe it's in my blood. Did you ever think of that?"

"Hmm." Gendo slowly moved sideways, circling around his son; the Hunter was doing the same but in reverse. As they circled each other, he added, "It is an interesting conundrum, isn't it?"

"What is?"

"That you hesitated." He shot forward, lashing out with a crackling palm. Shinji ducked beneath it, driving a fist into Gendo's gut. However, he had expected it; although he groaned from the force, he still had the faculty to drop his elbow onto Shinji's head. "That you waited." As the boy dropped, he lashed out with another kick, sending the Hunter tumbling; as his opponent rolled to his feet, Gendo flung a Lightning Grenade. "That in the face of what you saw, you still took _days_ to muster the nerve."

"You sound disappointed!" Shinji rolled out of the way of the lightning storm, flinging a Skip Grenade at him.

"I have an inkling, but I want to hear you _say_ it." Gendo's hands crackled with electricity, and he expertly repelled the tracking projectiles with an equivalent charge. "Because as you spoke of what you saw from the past...you not only told of what you _felt_ , what Yui _felt_...but what _I_ felt as well." He glided towards the Hunter, flipping over and dropping his heel in an axe kick.

Shinji shifted - barely dodging it - and rattled off a hook to his father's face. The force was enough to send him back three meters. "You sound like you know the answer already."

Gendo rolled to his feet, glaring intently at his son. "It's not easy, to realize that the one you hated had reasons for what he did. That that man who was so distant, so unapproachable, was one who found himself in an unenviable position, and did the best that he could." He blinked behind Shinji, delivering a brutal liver blow and a knee to the gut. "It makes your little black-and-white fantasies so much less _appealing_ , don't they?"

The Hunter grit his teeth, grabbing the Speaker by the front of his robes and roughly throwing him to the side. "Not the answer I would have given!"

"Then _why did you WAIT?_ " growled Gendo, pressing his hand against the ground and flipping back into a standing position. "If you truly felt nothing but hatred, you _wouldn't have wasted your time._ You would have done what you thought was best, and _damn_ the consequences." Just like all the times he disobeyed orders during the Cataclysm. Just like all the times his fits of rage manifested, and everything in the path of Unit-01 suffered...be they dragon or otherwise. "So why hesitate? Why wait to visit vengeance for all the wrong I've done in your eyes?" He could feel the boy's Light begin to shift, likely in preparation for a large attack. "What was the _reason_ that you waited so long to confront me?" He blinked behind Shinji, lashing out for a kidney punch...and went through smoke that quickly reformed into solid flesh. _A Shadestep variant. Nightstalker_.

That was all he had time to analyze before Shinji whirled around and headbutted him right on the crown of his nose. "Because you're my _father_." And that was the only reason he offered before the Hunter jabbed a knife into his neck.

xxxx

As his father collapsed to the ground, Shinji Ikari tried to reconcile the conflicting feelings roiling through him. It was...a trial. "...bring him back."

Gendo's Ghost slowly floated down, hovering over the man's body. " _...you know, you could very easily destroy me. He would be dead for good._ "

"...I know." That thought had occurred to him more than once, these past days.

(The burst of anger at the reality of his father crippling the Traveler had blinded him. Within the timestream, right as the Aegis broke back into the Vault, Unit-01's presence drew isolated events and memories all throughout the timelines of himself, his mother, and his father; the one incident that served as a bucket of ice upon his anger, if only because of the sheer incongruity, was the sight of his father placing the Mask of the Speaker upon his face.)

"...but he's still the Speaker. And that means something to the City." His fists clenched. "But I'm not done with him yet. I have to make him _understand_."

" _...you two are more alike than you realize._ "

Shinji glared at the orange Ghost; the voice seemed familiar now. "...I remember you...you were my father's second-in-command..."

(His father was absent, and Misato was currently hospitalized due to lingering injuries from the last Ahamkara attack. So it fell to Vice Commander Kozou Fuyutsuki to command the current operation. His demeanor was...a strange mix of no-nonsense and compassionate. He briefly wondered if the older man compensated for the distant aura that his father exuded.)

"...Fuyutsuki, right?"

" _That is correct. Depending on how this goes, I go by 'Fuu' in public. Just for your reference._ " He quickly reformatted Gendo's Light, and the body rematerialized-

Shinji manifested a javelin of Void energy and threw it immediately.

Gendo, apparently expecting an attack, was already moving; gliding out of the Shadowshot's range, the man stared at him, as if taking his measure. "...what would you have done?"

"...pardon?"

The man slowly began to circle him again. "Imagine the circumstances: your wife is part of a project, to prepare for threats from beyond the stars. You go along with her, because you can also play a role. The information you have is substantial as to the project's purpose...and yet, it's strangely hollow, and somehow _lacking_. You dig deeper, even as you work diligently, knowing that one wrong move could get you on the bad side of men with much greater power than you." He blinked forward, and was suddenly in Shinji's face. "And _then_ , you suddenly realize that you are so much _smaller_ than you ever realized. And in a world where the Traveler is a known reality, _that's saying something._ "

SMASH.

Shinji winced from the sudden headbutt, and spasmed at the sudden jolt of electricity from Gendo's palm. He lashed out with a knife, but his father ducked underneath it, following up with an uppercut to the chin; he grimaced, suddenly tasting blood from the cut on his tongue.

"A time-traveling android reveals so many _terrible_ possibilities." He tossed Shinji over his shoulder. "You come to realize that a test subject is no longer just that, but someone with goals of her own." Shinji flipped in midair, barely landing on his feet before his father was once more upon him. "The creature who was the _source_ of the weapon that your beloved worked so hard to create...turns out to be older than humanity, with a plan spanning even longer." The electrified punches kept coming, which were barely dodged; he dropped a Spike Grenade, unleashing a torrent of Void energy that forced Gendo to retreat. "And all the while, the exact extent of your financial backers' plans becomes known, and they involve nothing less than the utter genocide of the human race." The man's lip curled with a familiar emotion: disdain. "You have limited time. Limited resources. So what do you do?"

He blinked away. Shinji immediately whirled around, but the man had blinked away again-!

"I'll _tell_ you."

**KRACK!  
**  
Shinji screamed as lightning coursed through his body; Gendo, gripped by the Stormtrance, was unleashing bolts of constrained electricity...not enough to be fatal, as would be standard, but enough to keep him down. Enough to make him feel pain.

All the while, Gendo began to speak with increasing volume. " _Everything_ becomes a weapon. Materials. Relationships. Information. Secrets. Lies. Even the _truth!_ If it means another year, another month, another week, or even just another _day...you_ would do _whatever_ it takes to ensure humanity's survival. Even if it means doing horrible things! Even if you have to cast aside your own comfort and security, your own wants and _desires!_ " His hands continued to exude lightning, and Shinji continued to scream. "Even knowing what I faced, even coming to an understanding of why what I did was _necessary_...you would still presume to _judge me?_ " The voltage increased. "Then educate me, oh _wise_ one: what _more_ do you want from me?!"

Shinji gritted his teeth, and flexed his soul. "I JUST WANTED YOU TO **CARE!** "

With sudden violence, Shinji's A.T. Field smashed Gendo into the wall.

xxxx

Right before the orange octagon - a manifestation of soul and spirit and sheer _will_ \- could crush him into a pulp, Gendo let his own soul bloom.

With the sound of crackling glass, the octagon was undone, and Gendo collapsed to the ground. _Some fractured bones, a little internal bleeding...nothing that the Light won't be able to heal._ As he let the energy circulate internally, he slowly stood up, noting the flabbergasted expression on his son's face. "Eris Morn has been nothing but dutiful, for many years."

(The thought of how far Naoko Akagi had developed metaphysical biology - the sheer number of ways to manipulate one's own soul, and the souls of _others_ \- was intriguing. So after Eris finished relaying her report of the mission to Old Japan, he asked if she could teach him any of the techniques passed down by the Sage. Nothing too intensive that would keep her out of the field for too long, of course...but enough for him to work on in private.)

"When I asked for insight into manipulating one's A.T. Field, she naturally obliged."

Shinji's brows furrowed, with a different kind of anger. A strange yet familiar mix of fury and possessiveness. "...does she know about you?"

"About my identity as Gendo Ikari? No, she does not. But you're a fool if you think that my identity has been kept a complete secret for all these years."

"And who _else_ knows?!" He fired off a fist of orange light, as if to test his abilities.

Gendo waved his hand, and the orange fist crashed ineffectually against his own spiritual shield. "Akagi-79, Representative of the faction Nerv. Osiris, the _Vanguard Commander._ Need I go on?" Let him fill in the gaps. Let him feel paranoid about how many others were in the 'know'. Let him realize that his own outrage would not have been shared.

That second name actually caused his son to falter, if only a bit. "...then...how? How could he still work with you?"

"Because believe it or not, life isn't _simple._ Life isn't always _nice_ , or _kind._ " Gendo let the lightning course through him; instead of manifesting as physical electricity, he used it to empower his own muscles, to enhance his own reflexes. Shooting forward, he began punching without mercy. "Consider the ramifications of revealing my identity to the City, that it was my direct action that resulted in the Traveler's current state...while conveniently _ignoring_ that if I had not acted, the Old Men of the original SEELE, the _Nine_ , would have sucked the Traveler dry, and would have reduced all of humanity into a slurry of souls during Instrumentality." The convenient logic of a mere child, he mused as his fist slipped past the boy's guard, driving into his collarbone."The City would be wracked by chaos, in a time when the Vex have become more antagonistic, the Cabal are on our proverbial doorstep, and the Nine are free to act with relative impunity." A horizontal hammer blow sent the boy backwards. "Tell me: other than getting some vengeful satisfaction, _what would be accomplished?_ "

"...the City would no longer be unified," he muttered.

"Hmm. So you _can_ think." Individuals could be smart, canny, and intelligent. But _people_...en masse, they acted on instinct, with fear, and out of a mob mentality. "And I bet you would try to salve your conscience: ' _I have the truth on my side, so I'm righteous._ ' Even as the people of the City began to distrust in the authorities that have done nothing but try to rebuild human civilization, to keep the Last City standing against alien invaders of all stripes...even as paranoia would set in, and our civil foundation would crumble, leaving us easy pickings for the real monsters in our universe." His lips curled with disgust. "I bet you would be so _proud._ "

"...and why would you care?" Shinji looked up, staring bitterly at him. "It's clear you never cared about me. Why would you care about complete and total strangers?"

"I care about them to the extent that they can be _useful._ " With a flash of Light, the Speaker's Mask manifested in his hand. "Life is about playing roles. Depending on who you're around, you act differently, and put on fronts; my role as the Speaker is no different. I am in a position to boost morale, to manipulate events and make things better as best as I am able. Imagine, if you will, a timeline where the Speaker was someone so bound by dogma and superstition, that they would go so far as to exile others who espouse different theories about the Light and the Darkness...is _that_ a preferable world to you?"

"I bet the people of the City would be _delighted_ to know that's how you really feel about them!" roared Shinji, throwing a flurry of Voidwall Grenades. "As nothing more than tools!"

"There is a reason that the phrase ' _ignorance is bliss_ ' exists." His eyes tracked the boy as he jumped upward, throwing a Smoke Grenade towards his position. He ascended into the air, kicking it away before letting his Light carry him away from the blazing trap. "There was an old poet who once said that ' _to human eyes, too much of light, is blinding as the blackest night...we, poor fools, demand truth's noon, who scarce can bear its crescent moon.'_ After all you've seen, I doubt that you can truly disagree; if you can't handle the truth-" The moment he landed, he blinked forward, bringing the heel of his foot right into Shinji's face. "-then you don't _deserve_ it!"

xxxx

Shinji snarled, spitting out a busted tooth. "And how would you define ' _handling the truth_ '? Being an unfeeling bastard who would throw away anything that's no longer useful?!" Latching onto his father's foot, he yanked the man off-balance, following up with a brutal punch to the face. "Every memory of yours that I witnessed, the sensations I felt...you never cared about anything but mother..." His other hand snapped out, delivering a punishing blow to the solar plexus. "...so don't go and try to tell me that you really care about humanity!"

The man snarled, unleashing an aura of electricity that forced him back. "I _am_ selfish. I won't deny that." His father's knuckles crashed into his cheek, scarring the tissue with electrical burns. "But I'm also not an _idiot_. What could I have accomplished on my own? Was I supposed to just storm Old Japan on my own, to get an Evangelion that likely wouldn't move for me? Was I supposed to just ignore the possible futures that awaited us, and _not_ prepare?!"

His cheek stung; his fist flared with hungry Void Light, which lacerated Gendo's torso. "Then why bother _hiding?_ Why spend so much effort into keeping your identity a secret?!"

The two had begun to lose all sense of finesse. They no longer tried to dodge, or to parry; they simply settled for punching the daylights out of each other, using their Light to keep standing. It was all about making the other one hurt more.

"Secrets are power. _Symbols_ are power. And without knowing the extent of the Nine's reach after the Collapse, my old identity was a _liability!_ " He punched Shinji in the temple.

"If your name and face is a 'liability', then you must have done something _awful!_ You accused me of saving and taking lives, and bragged about how many you've _saved_ ; how many have _you_ taken?!" He punched Gendo in the jugular.

"That's the burden of command; sometimes pawns will be lost. Sacrifices have been made. But I never made them without knowing that something would be _gained!_ " He shot a right cross on the Hunter's jaw.

"I might believe that if you didn't refer to people like they were _shogi pieces!_ I bet you never lost _any_ sleep over those who died because of you!" His left foot stomped on the Speaker's knee.

"You speak very bold for someone who's been a Guardian for not even a year! I've been doing this for _centuries!_ Who are _you_ to judge _**me?!**_ " He brought an elbow down on his son's skull.

"Your **son**. Someone _you_ helped bring into these world! And you act like you wish _I'd never been **born!**_ " He brought his knee up into his father's groin.

It was if the concept of pain was no longer applicable, yet they still kept trying to hurt each other as viscerally as possible.

Gendo glared down at him, left eye stained red from burst blood vessels. "You act like I'm some incomprehensible creature, but I can read you like an open book."

Shinji scowled; his gums were bleeding from too many blows. "Then tell me what you _see_."

"I see someone who's terrified of becoming like me...because it would be all too _easy_."

"I'll _never_ be like you!" roared the Hunter, digging his fist _hard_ into the Speaker's gut.

Gendo snorted, trying to hide his pained wince. "It all comes down to a single _question_ : when it comes to what you care about _most_...what limits _won't_ you break?" He lashed with his elbow, striking Shinji in the side of the face. "I've been shown many visions of other timelines. Let me _show_ you!" The man's other hand came from outside of his blind spot, and it was glowing with a miniature A.T. Field. It slammed into Shinji's chest-

xxxx

_The skies of the Inner Planets were darkened, all at once._

_Various moons and centaurs from the Outer Planets hovered over the surfaces of these worlds, converted into mobile fortresses._

_Above the Last City, the winged form of the first Mass Production Evangelion sneered with cruel malevolence. " **Feast!** "_

_Far below, Asuka grimaced as shadowy beasts began their descent-_

xxxx

_Lord Saladin ran with all his might, screaming futilely for her to stop._

_But it was the only way to contain SIVA. And so Misato Katsuragi smiled sadly, pressing the detonator right as the doors closed-_

xxxx

_After so long...after so many countless years...she had made it out of the Hellmouth._

_Her fireteam, dead. Her Light, gone. Her Ghost..._

_For the first time in many years, she saw the shell of her Ghost under the light of the Sun; it was crushed beyond recognition._

_She wanted to cry, but her eyes - that triad of Acolyte's eyes - were unable to do so. And so she grieved in silence for what she had lost._

_Eris Morn would never grieve again-_

xxxx

_It had all come to this, it seemed. "...I appear to have failed."_

_" **Your failure is total, Usurper,** " boomed the three-eyed Hive creature, bearing colors of regal red and purple, with a wide skull. His claws seethed with a negative radiance, as he reached down towards the smaller girl. " **Your will is MINE.** "_

_Rei Ayanami did not resist as she was swallowed by that infinite maw-_

xxxx

Shinji's eyes widened further, his mouth unleashing a horrid screech and guttural howl all at once. The utter impact, as if he had been there! On impulse, on _instinct_ , his fist - burning with purple energy - shot towards his father's head.

Gendo, not to be outdone, countered with a fist of crackling lightning.

_**POW!** _

The blows were fatal, as the energy of the Void burned through Gendo's skull, and the power of the Arc fried Shinji's brain.

They both fell backwards, having killed each other. Again.

xxxx

The two Ghosts emerged once more. " _...hmm. I think I can categorically declare that I don't like this._ " Yui hummed thoughtfully to herself. " _Not at all._ "

Fuyutsuki rolled his synthetic eye at Yui's comment. " _It took you_ this _long to come to that conclusion?_ "

" _Well, the normal concerns regarding injury are somewhat mitigated by the fact that they're Guardians...and they're actually talking about issues! Hashing things out, trying to argue their side! But now they're devolving into a lot of screaming, and that's not productive._ "

Fuyutsuki stared flatly at her.

" _Honestly, they're talking to each other. That's more than what I ever got._ "

" _...you know, I always thought that man had a rather bleak childhood, but it occurs to me that you must have been no different if THAT'S your conclusion._ "

The wedges of the Ghost's purple shell shifted such that it evoked a shrug. " _Well, when your father is one of the primary members of an apocalyptic death cult, you'll probably have an atypical childhood._ "

" _Clearly._ " Again, he could not help but wonder how in the _hell_ Shinji was born of their seed. " _Let's wake them up._ "

They floated down over their respective Guardians' corpses, imbuing them with Light; the two reformed on their backs, staring straight upwards and lying two yards adjacent. Yui ascended, gazing down at them both. " _So...are you two done? Honest question._ "

xxxx

Shinji grimaced at his mother's question. The anger was still there. But by now, after all of the fury and blood and energy spent and shed...there was only a sense of vague weariness. "...why did you two bother to have me?" He turned his head, gazing quietly at his father. "If this is how you think...why even bother?"

Gendo stared straight at the ceiling, nostrils flaring slightly as he answered, "...how should I know? Why do a husband and wife have children? Some for love, or to have a family...others by accident...I wouldn't be able to recall such a thing. By the time you began growing, and the utter enormity of our work began to consume us...such concerns became trivial."

"...do you realize how harsh that sounds?"

"Of course I do. I'm not that much of a fool."

"Then why?"

"Would it change anything that happened? Would you really be willing to forgive everything with just a few words?" Shinji's silence was telling. "I thought so. You're not _that_ naive."

"...would it really be that bad?"

"You would prefer the alternative? Another series of lies, just to give off a pleasant appearance? One where you would know the truth, deep down?"

Shinji's lip curled. With irritation...or perhaps resignation. "Would it kill you to try?"

Gendo exhaled deeply. "I think you and I both know the answer to that question."

"Well I _don't_." He paused, and gathered his thoughts. "...you honestly don't care about me, do you?"

"I care about how you can protect the City as a Guardian. I care about how you can defeat humanity's greatest threats as the Pilot of Unit-01."

"What about as a _son?_ "

Gendo didn't answer. Maybe he couldn't. Or perhaps he kept silent out of some sense of twisted mercy, as though his actual answer would be that much worse.

Shinji sighed bitterly, and looked back at his Ghost, staring down quietly at them. "And what about you?"

" _Hmm?_ "

"Why did you bother having me?"

" _Oh. Well...hmm. I definitely recall a sense of triumph and vindication. I think I was trying to make a point to my own father. But with everything that was happening at NERV, and with Project E...you fell by the wayside._ "

It was one thing to witness and experience the events that had led up to that point. It was another to have it said out loud, in the present. "...I see."

Gendo chuckled, strangely bitter yet expectant. "Her mind was never able to stay on one track for too long; Yui was the type who had to be thinking and toiling over several different things at once, lest she go crazy in her own head. That sort of energy and vigor...was unique. Special. One-of-a-kind."

Yui looked glowingly at the man. " _Well,_ you _were certainly the proper pragmatic sort who was able to provide the right kind of pull to keep me grounded. We just_ clicked _so well!_ "

Shinji - after briefly wondering if he had gone insane at the thought of _Gendo Ikari_ being the moral center for _anyone_ \- looked quietly at his father and his mother; he had never heard such warmth in his father's voice. And his mother was speaking with an undeniable glow. Clearly, there was a bond of love between the two...but they just didn't have enough left over to actually make him a part of it.

Or they simply didn't care enough. Either one was horrible in its own way.

" _Ah, but at any rate!_ " Yui turned her attention back towards him. " _Now, I_ do _realize we are lacking in certain areas._ "

"You _think?_ " muttered Shinji.

" _But! Even if we had the ability to change things...I honestly can't say that it would have led to a better outcome. Because if_ we _had raised you entirely, you would have become, to put it crudely, a 'shitty person'._ "

Shinji blinked.

" _Well, you certainly are a lot more altruistic than Gendo or I ever were. I think most would say that you're a better person than either of us. Wouldn't you agree, dear?_ "

Gendo huffed. "Unfortunately, 'decent people' who can effectively deal with monsters wearing human skin have always been in short supply...but yes, I would agree."

There was a brief flicker of warmth. On some level, they _did_ recognize him...but that wasn't enough for Shinji, because it _missed the mark_. "But that doesn't matter." He stared straight ahead towards the ceiling, letting his deep-seated animus have its say. "Even _if_ I would have been worse had you raised me...that's not the point. That was _never_ the point; I'm your _son_ , and you're my _mother_ and _**father**_. I exist _because_ of you..." Exhale. Inhale. "At the bare _minimum_ , you should have _tried._ I never asked for much! I never _needed_ much! All I wanted was for you to _give a damn!_ " But apparently...even that was beyond them...or beyond his father, at the very least. The jury was still out on his mother, if only because of how earnest she had been before reclaiming the rest of her soul from Unit-01. Maybe that portion which had exhibited such care and support was small, relative to the totality of the being named 'Yui Ikari'; maybe it was stupid to hope, and he was only setting himself up for more heartache.

But he would still _try..._ if nothing else, he owed it to himself to try. Because _someone_ had to.

Shinji slowly sat up; even though he had been resurrected to the picture of perfect health, he was _tired._

Gendo's voice pierced the silence. "Tell me; given the knowledge you now have...what will you do with it?"

He glanced over at his father, who had yet to rise, or look away from the ceiling. "...you mean about your identity? What you did to the Traveler?"

"Among other things."

"...hmph." A brief bit of petulance wanted to make his father suffer, to make him feel even more pain...but the chaos that would ensue wouldn't be worth it. Not now. "...I won't say anything. Our issues...are ours alone. No one else needs to be dragged into them. _But_..." He mustered a weary glare. "...if I find out anything you've done will threaten the City or the people I care about...I won't make any guarantees."

"...a reasonable agreement."

And that brought to mind something that had been niggling at the back of his head for the longest time. "Now...what's the deal with Ayanami? What _exactly_ is her plan?"

Gendo smirked, and laughed acridly. "That is a question I've pondered for the longest time; she has no compunction against using whatever means are available to her to advance her Grand Design or Blasphemous Vision or _whatever_ she feels like calling it at the time. Working with Nokris, or with the Vex...it doesn't matter. But the damned thing is, she's clearly shown a fondness for humanity, based on all the various reports of the Stranger's intervention in various events on behalf of the City and its people."

"The Stranger?"

" _An Exo who has been spotted throughout history, often acting in an esoteric or unknown manner...ooh, that's actually a lot of incidents! Numerous sightings by the Takanome Rangers, the Sunbreakers, the Firebreak Order, various Hunters..._ "

"You can thank her for rescuing your comrade Eris Morn from the Hive, all those years ago." Gendo's words prompted Shinji to turn with a start. "I specifically crafted this chamber to house the Original Rei Ayanami...all of these vials of Light were placed to hide the Darkness that her very being exuded."

"...right." Because she was part Hive. That was something that he was still trying to digest; even now, his memories of her indicated no such similarities with the deathly furies. "...before I went to Old Japan...a distress signal was received by my mother. It sounded _just_ like Ayanami's voice. But..." He briefly glared at his Ghost. "...it wasn't her. Not really."

" _Ah, that's right! I think a particular iteration of Rei had become the soul animating Naoko Akagi's Ghost...which seems odd at first, given that there was only one soul originally, but she's apparently solved the issue that plagued Project E all those years ago._ "

"...true," murmured Gendo. "If she was able to ensoul all of her various clones before the Old Men did their work...it would explain how she was able to become a Ghost in the first place. Another avenue with which to observe and manipulate events to her liking."

"...what do you mean?"

"Well, as you've already realized, Rei had multiple clones to serve as backups-"

"I'm _still_ mad that you made me think she had died." That bit of anguish still rubbed him raw.

"You'd have to send any complaints to her; she maintained her secrecy on purpose."

He blinked, somewhat dumbfounded. "...say what now?"

Gendo continued on, ignoring his interruption. "Anyway...we were unable to duplicate her soul, or get it to inhabit more than one body at a time. But she was able to solve for that somehow. And if that's the case, then there are...a relatively substantial number of Ghosts who are carrying out the will of Rei Ayanami." His father finally turned his head, looking him directly in the eye. "...have you not realized it yet? When the Nine initiated Instrumentality...many humans lost physical form, as their A.T. Fields were dissolved. You saw that firsthand with Fuyutsuki, in the timestream."

The Ghost in question sighed. " _All told...it was a rather surreal experience._ "

"They were going to be used by the Nine for some foul purpose, no doubt. But when I activated the MAGI, the Traveler unleashed an explosive burst of Light; the Mass Production Evangelions were thrown beyond the asteroid belt, while those various souls were surrounded by the Traveler's essence...and transformed into every Ghost that exists today."

Shinji tilted his head. "...huh."

"Let me guess: having some difficulty following along?"

"...no," he answered.

It was not convincing, judging by his father's snort. "Welcome to my world." The Speaker rose, walking over towards the wall. "It would be prudent to keep the big picture in mind. Fuyutsuki?" His orange Ghost slowly floated over towards the wall, projecting a holographic image on its surface: a single line, bifurcating relentlessly. "...Rei has been working for an indeterminate amount of time. However she first came about this idea of hers, we only know that she ultimately decided to entreat the Vex for assistance." A single mote of light could be seen, trailing from the line's origin along one path of many. "Through them, she obtained the power to travel through time." That singular mote suddenly leapt back towards the beginning, and began to take a different path. "And so she makes different decisions, and learns more." Over and over, the mote traveled back to the beginning, traversing more and more bifurcations; eventually, whole new possibilities were created, merely because of how often the mote returned to the beginning. "The Exo Stranger is simply her most recent iteration to obtain the power of time travel in this long game of hers..." He paused. And didn't speak, as though something had occurred to him.

"...what is it?"

"...Yui. Eris Morn's report covered everything about the mission to Old Japan...save for a majority of the battle between Nokris and Unit-01. Was anything of importance revealed?"

" _...oh. OH. That's right! So much has been going on that it slipped my mind!_ " The excited Ghost floated towards a blank section of the wall, and began projecting familiar footage, from the viewpoint of a violet Giant: the final confrontation with Nokris, all those months ago.

" _ **Aiat! A fine display! Beyond all expectations, surpassing all limitations! Truly a fine candidate.**_ " The Hive deity's image loomed closer, as the sound of Unit-01's footsteps echoed from Shinji's Ghost. " _ **Your destiny is one that will upend an age-old paradigm; thou art both blessed and reviled, the best of both worlds!**_ " Her voice was harsh and demonic, yet rife with maternal pride: a mockery of motherhood, in every sense of the word.

Shinji nearly jolted at the next voice that echoed from his Ghost: that of himself, albeit stern, and cold, and demanding. " _Where is Ayanami?_ "

The image of the three-eyed beast chuckled. " _ **Foolish child of the Traveler; you have no conception of what has been set in motion. And yet you walk the path regardless, as has been decreed!**_ " Even as they projection showed Unit-01's hands gripping at the Hive's neck, she still spoke with a supernatural confidence. " _ **Do what you must; this existence of mine is at an end; all that has made me mighty has been taken by someone greater. However...you may not live to see the unfolding of the Great Design, if my ravaging son has his way with your precious City.**_ "

"Pause," said Gendo, interrupting the trip down memory lane. Slowly, he repeated certain words to himself. "All that has made me mighty...has been taken by someone greater..."

" _...of course...of COURSE! Oh, it seems so obvious now!_ " Yui floated back and forth, as if to evoke the image of frantic pacing. " _Hive souls lack A.T. Fields, and thus have no defined boundary; that's why we found it so easy to manipulate LILITH's spiritual essence, and why we were able to partition her soul and use a piece of it to empower Unit-00! Given the context of her words, Nokris was revealing that her metaphysical structure had been extracted by Rei; that would certainly explain why Nokris didn't put up much of a fight against us this time around. If Rei was able to configure her own soul into a matrix that was least within two **Vogel** degrees of Nokris's, then she would be able to, at least theoretically, partition her own soul without losing its overall integrity! That's...!_" She paused. " _...a somewhat alarming step to take. But brilliant! And scary. But BRILLIANT!_ "

"That would explain the means by which she can have various iterations acting simultaneously throughout time and space," murmured Gendo. "How...interesting."

"...but why?" Shinji tried to square his experiences with Rei - short as they had been, admittedly - with everything that was being laid out before him. "...seriously, _why?_ "

"A good question." Gendo folded his hands behind his back, staring intently at the center of the chamber; it was empty, but bore an odd depression, as if something had once stood there. "Did you know that when it was time for her to be unveiled publicly as the First Child and the Pilot of Unit-00, she requested that that particular clone be a blank slate? She said something about not wanting to taint the encounters with preconceptions. And by encounters, she was referring to you."

Shinji blinked, pointing dumbly at himself. "Me?"

"Yes. You and Unit-01 are _key_ to whatever her Grand Design is." He paused, apparently collecting his thoughts. "After your fireteam returned from Venus and were debriefed...Eris Morn came back and gave me more details about what _she_ had seen in the timestream."

"She did?"

"Given the support I have given her as the Speaker in her endeavors to study and counter the Hive, why would she _not?_ In any case...she did not just merely fight the Vex on the Moon. She spoke with her old mentor _Toland._ And Toland let something slip...his words were vague enough that you wouldn't know who he was referring to without the proper context. But even though Eris didn't know, _I_ did...as it turns out, after Unit-01 and Unit-02 destroyed Crota's physical form, Rei attacked his soul, _devoured_ it, and took his power for herself."

"...what."

His flat response elicited a snort from his father. "Now you understand why I have worked so delicately as far as she's concerned. She may be fond of humanity by all appearances...but she makes big moves, has agents enacting her will all throughout time and space, and has empowered herself with the might of _two_ Hive deities." Gendo slowly turned, his gaze blocked by his shades. "She is dangerous."

Shinji looked down at his hands, curling his fingers gingerly.

(Ayanami had seen something multiple times at school; it had never crossed her mind to attempt it, as she had not understood the utility. But she trusted him, and so she asked to hold his hand. After sputtering for a good minute, he feebly grabbed her hand; she went about it with a strangely analytic intensity, quietly interlocking her fingers with his. "...hmm. I still do not understand its function...but it feels good. I would like to do this more.")

"...I have to talk to her. I have to _understand._ " He looked back at his father, pleading with his eyes. "Don't you have a way to contact her?"

"Unfortunately, no. After she devoured Crota, the Stranger removed the Original Rei Ayanami from this chamber. Apparently, she was no longer in need of my protection...I also have no way of contacting the Stranger, which is somewhat inconvenient when dealing with a time-traveler."

"...what about Naoko Akagi's Ghost? If we could find the Sage-!"

"I wouldn't get your hopes up. My last meeting with the Stranger leads me to believe that the former Dr. Akagi is no longer of this world."

"...what?"

"She certainly didn't _say,_ but I could read between the lines. Naoko's knowledge of manipulating the A.T. Field was useful. Her presence, constrained to Old Japan, had utility...but bringing her back to the City apparently introduced too many unwanted variables to her Grand Design, and so the good doctor was removed entirely. The conspicuous timing of the Hakone MAGI's removal from this plane of reality leads me to believe that _that_ was how Rei took her out of this game."

"...you speak of life and death like it's something to play at."

The Speaker rolled his eyes. "Sometimes a figure of speech is just a figure of speech. Anything can be viewed as a game...the stakes are simply different depending on what you're playing. And the game that _she's_ been playing for however long she's truly 'existed'...has stakes that involve the unmaking of entire worlds, if things go wrong. Or worse."

Gendo slowly walked over towards where his mask had fallen; bending down to pick it up, he brushed off a few specks of dust and repaired with a minor application of his Light. "To give you one last example...you recall those fusions of Vex and Hive? The ones that were fighting the 'standard' Hive while you were trying to break through to Hakone?"

(Shin Malphur had asked bluntly what those _things_ had been. Eris Morn, their resident expert on all things Hive, had no answer. All he knew was that they made his flesh creep.)

"...yes?"

"Apparently, that development was _Rei's_ idea. Ponder the ramifications." He placed the mask back on his face, and once more adopted the role of the Speaker. "...I believe our time is up, Guardian. Your Ghost can transmat you back to the Tower's main plaza...though I wouldn't recommend trying to transmat back into this chamber. The wards will rebuff your attempt."

Shinji wanted to protest...but it died before it could leave his lips. What would be the point? "...fine." He slowly turned...but paused. He had one more question. "...father. If my mother had been lost for _good_...if you had no way to get her back...what would you do then?"

"I've never entertained the question," he answered without hesitation.

"Humor me."

The man refused to answer.

"...would you ever learn to let go?"

"That's a funny question coming from you, given that you are intent on finding Rei again. If she wanted to speak with you by now, she _would_ have."

"...I guess it is." He sighed, and finally turned his back on his father. "Goodbye, Speaker. Mother?"

"... _on it._ "

In a flash of Light, the two transmatted away.

xxxx

Ten seconds after Gendo's famliy departed, Fuyutsuki turned towards him with a cynical eye. " _You lied to him again._ "

"I did."

" _You know very well that we've managed to validate the identity of at least a_ few _of the First Child's iterations. The late Cryptarch Adonna, the current Cryptarch Nami, Aria Yamine...shall I go on?_ "

"The boy would then immediately seek her out, in his typically brash manner. If he revealed to Rei that he knew the truth of her existence...she might react in unpredictable ways. And she is a being with a collective memory that spans countless years; there's no telling what she might do. The status quo is more...certain."

" _You also kept secrets from them both._ "

"I did."

" _Don't you think it would have assuaged their minds if you told them about the visions? About what you saw when you entered the Traveler, in the Time Before?_ "

"What would be the point? So the Traveler foresaw its own demise, and understood, and accepted it _anyway_ ; without the MAGI, our surest method is lost...and I've yet to divine another way that wouldn't result in either catastrophic collateral damage, _or_ in an unacceptable reduction of our military strength."

" _What of Lysander?_ "

"Although Lysander has reacted like I expected him to thus far, he's proceeded with a caution that even _I_ find excessive; unless he actually manages to _succeed_ in his ambition, then this piecemeal healing of the Traveler will have to do...but I imagine it'll be too late by the time the next threat arrives."

" _...did you ever stop to think that they might be able to_ help?"

"Evangelion's greatest effects are on the field of battle; they'll be more useful in that capacity. And given how much the boy's worked with Eris Morn as of late, she will undoubtedly rope him into preparing for the coming battle against Oryx." So many different variables to keep track of...what else was new?

" _...do you ever get tired of lying?_ "

"Not really. It's become as natural as breathing. Make of that what you will."

" _You're a real piece of work, Ikari._ "

"I won't deny that." But the judicious application of truth and falsehood and everything in between had gotten him this far; there was no reason to stop now.

And so the Speaker quietly left the chamber, to return to his Observatory and continue his duties.

xxxx

Misato Katsuragi had received a direct message via Pen-Pen, and its contents had been simple: ' _Shinji needs you._ '

She had left Zavala to continue Efrideet's little reunion tour (which was quite a shame, because her old friend was absolutely _flabbergasted_ by how much the City had grown during her absence; and they had just been about to show her Shaxx's Roadhouse too! Always open, never closed!), and promptly hightailed it for the source of the transmission.

In all honesty, she rather liked Shinji's Ghost.

(As the Ghost - and also, _Unit-01_ , dear Traveler she needed another beer to process that - watched over Shinji's comatose form, she was speaking out loud. " _So. As it turns out, I'm actually Shinji's mother._ " She impulsively spat out her beer, much to the Ghost's nonchalance. " _I've seen some of his memories of you, and you were his commanding officer during the Cataclysm. Mind filling me in on events after I 'died', more or less?_ ")

That had been an awkward conversation, _especially_ when she had consciously tried to avoid badmouthing the Ghost's long-dead husband ("Say, did you know that Gendo Ikari was a jackass with a heart of stone?") or talking about one particular night of retrospectively-awkward passion ("So, I slept with your son. Why yes, it _did_ violate a bunch of fraternization regs, how did you know?"). But the Ghost had taken it all in with an oddly peppy stride, thankfully enough. Even though some of her mannerisms post-Unit-01 were unsettlingly similar to a certain doctor...

(If there was one thing that Ritsuko liked to do on the rare days they were able to get a bit of free time, it was to _drink_. As the faux-blonde pounded back another shot of whiskey, she practically spat, "I swear Misato, sometimes I _hate_ my mother. Do you even realize how much of a lunatic you have to be to make Gendo Ikari seem like a reasonable authority figure?!")

...the overall cheerfulness had won her over. It had been a privilege to fill the boy's mother in on some of the mindless minutiae from the old times, on the relatively happy times between operations. That long month - those thirty days that Shinji had spent unconscious in the Tower's Medical Ward, following Crota's defeat - had been easier to handle as a result, given everything else she had to deal with as a Guardian.

So when Yui said that Shinji needed her, she didn't hesitate.

And so she made her way to Bannerfall, where the Ghost told her to find him. As she reached the sides of the aged tower, she flexed and extended the limits of her soul; with deft movements, she formed footholds upon the side of the building, and began _sprinting_ up its side. For not the first time, Misato thanked her lucky stars that Sakura Suzuhara was such an able teacher...for such a little tyke, that is. That, and it was a little bit gratifying to finally utilize the power that had made Evangelion such an effective weapon. _Love, love, LOVE my A.T. Field.  
_  
' _Wark._ '

_Yes, I still love you too, you silly penguin.  
_  
With a flourish, she vaulted over the side of main plaza's railing; landing deftly on her feet, she turned towards the center, where a very familiar Hunter was leaning over the rail. "Yo!"

The young man turned with a start, his eyes widening with shock. "...Misato-san?"

"Got a little call from your Ghost, Shinji-kun!" She sauntered over with a casual confidence, stopping a few feet away so she could look at him straight in the eye. "And I can kinda see why; you look like you need a bit of a pick-me-up!"

"...I see." He glanced back over his shoulder, before turning again towards the view of the City; the morning was early, yet the hour was still late, as sunrise would not be for a few hours yet.

Misato followed where he had looked; his Ghost was floating silently above the distinctive tree of Bannerfall's central plaza, its white branches bare of leaves in the winter season. "...hmm." How odd. Maybe his Ghost was giving them privacy? Speaking of which! _Pen-Pen, mind giving us a moment?  
_  
' _Wark_.'

_Oh, hush you!_ Her purple Ghost appeared in a flash of Light, distinctive red and gold spikes appearing especially prominent in the dark. As he floated away, Misato turned back towards the young man. "...so. Ever since the Vault of Glass mission, you've been sort of AWOL. Quite a few people have asked me if I had seen you anywhere."

"...I needed time to think."

"I gathered that much." She took a shot in the dark, given what she had already heard from the Vanguard Commander and Eris about the matter. "...when the Vex threw you into the timestream...you saw something awful, didn't you?"

"...that's...one way to put it."

"...wanna talk about it?"

"...no. It wouldn't change anything."

"Aw, that's a bunch of bullcrap! I find that talking about _anything_ can make it easier to deal with. We can't bottle things up forever, you know?" Shinji's silence was somewhat...unnerving. So she leaned over, winking in a playful manner. It was important that he saw her face. "If you need me to keep a _secret_...then I won't tell~"

"...Misato..." No honorific. He was _really_ serious then. "Do you...remember your father at all?"

_...well. This is came out of nowhere._ Still, it was an honest question. "...sometimes. He was...kind of distant. I remember wondering, sometimes...if he ever gave a crap. But you know what? In the end, he sacrificed himself, so I could live." It was...a complex topic. With all the years that had passed, her conflicted ambivalence had faded into a lukewarm nostalgia. If that made sense.

"...do you think he loved you?"

_...I think I've got an idea of where this is going._ "In the end? I think so. Maybe he was just horrible at showing it..." She let the words hang there for a few moments. "...this is about your father, isn't it?" She took Shinji's silence as confirmation. "...I take it you remember more about your past, then?"

"...yes. And more."

Misato huffed - briefly damning whatever pit Gendo Ikari ended up in - before continuing on. "Look...I know the man was aloof, most of the time...and I only ever really knew him in a professional manner...but I'm sure he loved you in his own flawed way-"

His interruption was swift. "No. He didn't." His eyes narrowed, and his grip tightened around the railing. "I know for a _fact_ that he didn't. I saw with my own eyes...and heard with my own ears... _exactly_ how he felt about me. Both him... _and_ my mother..."

_...what?_ She briefly glanced over towards the tree, where even Pen-Pen had turned to little at the young man's Ghost. Instead of denying it like she expected - hell, like she _hoped!_ \- the violet Ghost just floated there, not saying anything. _Am I imagining this?_ "...you're sure?"

"Absolutely." His voice took on a bitter edge, one that was unsettlingly familiar. "Both of them...they never _cared_...and they never _**loved**_ me."

"...geez." She glared harshly at the boy's Ghost, trying to mentally communicate an equal mixture of ' _Seriously?_ ' and _'You too?!_ ' with a side order of ' _what the hell?!_ '. As it was, however, she had a difficult time squaring that reaction with her experiences thus far with Yui the Ghost...not to mention the fact that the woman had sent her a message to come here. A way of making up for the past, maybe? "...man." _You must have been a real piece of work back then, lady._ Letting her brief outrage roar - that sense of protectiveness for the Third Child had never really faded - she turned back towards the man that had once been her charge. "...wanna cry about it?"

(It was the day after Rei Ayanami had died. Shinji sat quietly on the little couch in their apartment, staring down...and not doing much of anything. It was as though he had become a walking corpse, unwilling to respond to anything. After countless attempts to coax a reaction out of him, she finally settled for a simple, honest question. "...do you wanna cry about it?" Much to her surprise, that had been the lucky shot to break the dam; the boy curled in on himself, and began to grieve the loss of his comrade and friend.)

"...you don't mind, do you...?"

Misato placed her right arm around his shoulders, giving a slight squeeze that said she was there for him. " _Never_ , you silly goose."

Now, as it had been back then...those words were the shots that broke the dam. The younger Hunter hiccuped, and began to sob; deeply and heavily, he let his grief spill into the dark of the night. It was the grief of a child who finally realized that their parents had been human, too...and humans, unfortunately, had a tendency to let you down in ways you never could prepare for.

Thus did Misato, like she had all too often done in the Time Before, take the place of Shinji's mother...because damn it, the kid deserved her best effort.

xxxx

**Grimoire: Ghost Fragment - Yui Ikari**

**" _Self-Diagnostic #27428_ "**

**EVENT STAMP: 37A954C37.4903**

**AUDIO INPUT: ACTIVE (Sample: "...you wanna cry about it?" / Source: KATSURAGI, MISATO [Tags: Guardian, Iron Lords, Hunter, Shinji] )**

**DIAGNOSTIC DATA AND CONCLUSIONS**

**-FIRST: Shedding of tears has yet to commence. Has Katsuragi subconsciously recognized Shinji's emotional state?**

**-SECOND: Recollection of past event (EVENT DATE - ?/?/2000 : DESCRIPTION - FEEDING SHINJI VIA LACTATION : RELEVANT MENTAL DATA - _The textbooks didn't really cover the intensity of the emotional bond between mother and child. It's actually quite difficult to try and ignore these instinctive impulses, to keep them from influencing my own rational understanding of who my son is. Basic evolutionary biology should come secondary to the human will; in a paracausal world, will can override everything._ )**

**-THIRD: Discontinuous perceptions noted (IMMEDIATE CONCLUSIONS - ' _I'm sorry Shinji, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you so badly!_ ' / INFLUENCE ON PRIMARY THOUGHT PROCESSES: 5.73% / SOURCE: SUB-PARTITION ALPHA [Tags: Old Japan, Unit-01, First Ghost Iteration] )**

**-FOURTH: Guardian-Ghost Cooperation Index is pending probability recalculations.**

**INTERNAL SUMMARY: ' _Perception cannot be separated from the means by which we perceive. This seems obvious, but this was something that inhibited artificial intelligence research for many years in the Time Before; a synthetic mind would process information differently based on the structure it inhabits. I suppose souls are no different; even though I bear the will and intentions of the woman known as Yui Ikari, my current form is likely influencing how I react, and how I remember past events. And yet, I have a distinct impression: of a woman who tried to divorce herself from the basic influences of human flesh, and view everything through the lens of human intellect alone. Personally, I think it's quite an interesting way to live, but I'm sure others wouldn't agree._ '**

**AUDIO OUTPUT: NOT APPLICABLE**

**CONCLUSIVE ACTION: CONTINUE OBSERVATION.**

**END SELF-DIAGNOSTIC**

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's like the disney age test. You can tell how old you are by how often you read through this and think, 'Yeah, Gendo does have a point.'


	47. The Ones Who Take

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Nine become more active, which elicits concern from the Vanguard and the Reef; Shinji Ikari and Eris Morn have a moment; and a long-lost weapon of war becomes subject to a new master...

**Grimoire: Legends - The Nine**

**" _WE ARE._ "**

**Welcome. If you are an Awoken, you have doubtlessly been curious about the Reef's mysterious benefactors. If you are an Exo or a Human, you have likely been drawn from the Inner Planets by the strange stories that follow us. If you also happen to be a Guardian, then you have likely encountered one of our agents, and are intrigued by the power of our trinkets.**

**The question has often been asked: what _are_ the Nine?**

**The Nine are survivors of Earth's colonies who made a compact with an alien force to ensure their own survival.**

**The Nine are rampant MAGI, moving freely through the psychic ether.**

**The Nine are ancient leviathan intelligences from the seas of Europa or the hydrocarbon pits of Titan.**

**The Nine arrived in a mysterious transmission from the direction of the Corona-Borealis supercluster.**

**The Nine are the firstborn Awoken and their minds now race down the field lines of the Jupiter-Io flux tube.**

**The Nine are Ghosts who pierced the Deep Black without a ship and meditated on the hissing silence of the heliopause.**

**The Nine are the aspects of the Darkness, broken by the Traveler's rebuke, working to destroy us from within.**

**The Nine is a viral language of pure meaning.**

**The Nine are Ahamkara that escaped the Great Hunt.**

**The Nine are the shadows left by the annihilation of a transcendent shape, burned into the weft of what is.**

**So many theories, don't you agree?**

**Well, you have deigned to come this far; we shall oblige by unveiling our true form. Gaze upon our immensity; feel the Light and the Darkness that we wield with equal grace; realize just how small your previous conceptions of power are, in the face of beings that can turn moons into mobile war machines, and bring warmth to these dark places with newborn stars. Life flourishes on our worlds by our will alone.**

**You understand your place now, don't you?**

**Embrace it.**

xxxx

/One Week after the Return of Zeruel/

/Elysium Mons/

The Siege Dancers moved with alacrity, assaulting the slopes of the long-dead volcano; Goliath tanks and Harvesters moved forward with hardy determination, bolstering the infantry forces as they assaulted the Vex stronghold that ran throughout the entirety of Elysium Mons.

In light of the recent appearance of new Vex units - enhanced by crimson nanomachines - across the Exclusion Zone these past days, a daring operation had been launched to take established Vex territory held by the conventional forces of the Virgo Prohibition. One way or another - be it by claiming this volcano for themselves, or drawing the new Vex away from the Exclusion Zone - the Siege Dancers would succeed. But the Vex of the Virgo Prohibition - red eyes gleaming intently from shells of blue steel and cobalt - gave no quarter, emerging without end from the towers stretching across the slopes.

Then, there was an interloper.

The ground quaked with sudden violence; a winged Giant of white and black landed on the battlefield, right on the front lines. Cabal and Vex alike paused at the newcomer, standing tall - so unbelievably _tall_ \- and sneering with gleeful malice, accentuated by thick red lips.

The creature now known as Number Five loosed a booming chuckle. " **You will do nicely.** " His hands began to burn with a shadowy radiance. " **See you on the other side!** "

And then the Cabal and Vex only saw Darkness.

xxxx

From miles away, a Hunter garbed in rust-colored clothing lowered his sniper rifle. "...well then," flatly murmured Uzoma Vale.

An Exo clad in the garb of the Praxic Warlocks cursed, rising to her feet with a start. "...that makes the fifth sighting this past month," growled Taeko-3.

The dark sphere that covered the side of the distant volcano churned and hummed...until, minutes later, it shrank and faded. The winged Evangelion was the only thing remaining; the entire battlefield had been wiped clean of Cabal and Vex. Almost nonchalantly, the Giant took off into the air, ascending quickly beyond their sight and into the sky above.

"...come on Taeko, we need to get out of here."

The Warlock huffed, summoning her Sparrow with harsh, irritated movements. "I don't think the Cabal are going to take this lightly anymore."

"A long-range missile barrage that levels an entire mountain is 'lightly'? Cause that's what happened the _last_ time that thing came down and practically wiped out three whole centuries' worth of Dust Giants."

"Yes. I would call that 'lightly'."

"All the more reason for us to _leave_ before reinforcements arrive."

"Let's just get back to our ships." The Vanguard needed a full report...because Taeko-3 doubted that these winged Evangelions were simply destroying Cabal and Vex willy-nilly. There was something else at work here.

xxxx

/Vanguard Headquarters, the Tower/

The holographic projection showcased pinpointed certain regions throughout the Inner Planets, mostly isolated to Mars, the Asteroid Belt, and the region of space in-between. "This newest report from Taeko-3 confirms that the Nine are taking an active interest in the Inner Planets." Osiris gazed intently at his two fellow Vanguard and the Reef's representative, one Uldren Sov. "After centuries of isolation in the Jovians and beyond...they are making up for lost time."

"That's putting it mildly," grumbled Cayde-6. "It's hard to believe that the MAGI were able to keep them from strolling through and wrecking everything after the Collapse."

"Isn't it obvious?"

The Vanguard turned towards Prince Uldren, who was staring at the projected image of a Mass Production Evangelion with glowing yellow eyes. "Mind explaining?" asked Saint-14.

"It did not escape our notice when you lost RASPUTIN. Likewise for all of the other MAGI within this system, when they... _exploded_ , to put it mildly."

The lone Titan clenched his fists. "You speak as though you _witnessed_ these events."

Uldren snorted. "When one has eyes and ears, they can't be blamed for seeing or hearing."

"Hey, are you two gonna have another pissing contest? Yes? No?" Everyone turned towards Cayde-6. "I just want to be clear, because I've got an ongoing bet with Petra Venj about this."

"Oh _really_?" growled the Prince of the Reef.

"...ah, probably should've kept that to myself. Ignore what I said."

Osiris's sigh managed to cut through the verbal repartee. "Prince Uldren, you were saying?"

"You actually had a Guardian make contact with RASPUTIN, prior to your campaign to obtain SIVA, did you not? One Misato Katsuragi?"

"Yes. What of it?"

"Did her report mention anything that the MAGI had done during their long period of isolation?"

The Vanguard Commander paused, briefly recalling the Iron Lady's report. "...she mentioned a subroutine that the MAGI had enacted, called BLACKOUT ENIGMA. The signal they emitted hid the presence of the Traveler from the forces of the Darkness, allowing us to recover in peace...relatively speaking, of course." The Warlock's lips curled beneath his canine helm. "Though, given that we are all aware of the role that the Nine played in the Collapse...I imagine that there was actually an ulterior role to that subroutine."

"Disguising the presence of the Light was a side-effect of the MAGI's signal; their combined efforts kept the Nine from breaching the region of space-time bound by the Asteroid Belt."

"And how do you know this?" asked Saint-14.

"You'd be surprised how much our Mistress of Secrets knows." The Prince huffed, looking down at his hand as it clenched into a fist. "The Nine had great power, but they could no longer act as they wished. It's why the Reef maintained a...relationship of mutual benefit for so long."

"Because you were their only ticket into the Inner Planets," concluded Cayde-6. "Their only means of knowing what was going on."

Uldren nodded gravely. "But now, we're no longer _necessary_. We've already had a number of Royal Armada patrols go missing...and the Queen is fed up with their impudence."

Osiris let the words wash over him; leaning onto the table, he looked intently at the still image of the black sphere. It elicited a feeling akin to dread. "One sighting above Venus...and one sighting near Mercury." Beyond the Cabal, the Nine were intent on making their presence felt by the Vex and the Fallen as well. "...what is their motive...?"

xxxx

/Two Days Ago/

/High Mercury Orbit/

Number Eight slowly floated pass the wreckage that cluttered the region around Mercury; only swathes of Vex circuitry and metal now rotated around the small planet, which now - for the first time since before the Collapse - bore an _atmosphere._ " **How interesting.** " The Fallen had been quite studious, it seemed. " **I wonder what you're working on down there...?** "

A great disk manifested in space, a black shadow darker than the void. The Evangelion turned, bewildered by the anomaly...and even more concerned by what lay on the other side. " **What-?** "

A deathly face appeared, eyes glowing like stars.

++ _ **VILE WRETCH**_ ++

The eyes glowed even _brighter._ The Evangelion balked, manifesting an A.T. Field-

\-- _ **LEAVE!**_ \--

 _ **CHYOOOM!  
**_  
The cross of explosive energy smashed into the robust A.T. Field; the sheer residual force sent the Mass Production Evangelion soaring into the void. With a derisive snort, Zeruel turned away as the disk faded.

Minutes later, MP-08 finally regained control over his trajectory, some tens of thousands of miles away. " **...hmm. We will need to approach the Fallen more...carefully.** " For the time being, however, the Nine would leave Mercury to the Eliksni and their wrathful god.

xxxx

/The Present/

Osiris's frown deepened; as he pondered the nature of the Nine's power - that negative light that curled around the MP-Eva's hands before all sight of the Cabal and Vex vanished within a sphere of black - he recalled something that the Speaker had revealed to him regarding the Dead Sea Tablets: that ability to Take, the will such an endeavor took, and how tests had been done with the Eva known as Unit-00. If these Evangelions had been similarly empowered...their potential for devastation was unheard of. And that was on top of _what_ that power was linked to: a name held in great renown within current Hive lore, and one that Toland had constantly muttered about. _I will have to speak with Eris Morn._ "We will have to establish countermeasures for the Nine."

"We have two Evangelions as it stands," noted Saint-14.

"I would recommend that Shinji Ikari remain here on Earth, given the inconsistency of Unit-01; here, we have greater means to defend ourselves."

"...which basically leaves Asuka-3," remarked Cayde-6.

Osiris nodded.

xxxx

Elsewhere in the City, as Unit-02's armor was getting refurbished by the Veist armory, Mari suddenly blinked. " _...hey._ "

Asuka-3 turned towards her Ghost. "Yeah?"

" _Just got a message from the Vanguard._ "

"And?"

" _...we're taking Unit-02 into_ _ **space**_ _to fight_ other _Evangelions that have WINGS._ "

"...wait a minute...are we talking about the Mass Production Series?"

" _Yep._ "

"The same **Arschlöcher** that went turncoat during the Collapse?"

" _The same._ "

"... **wunderbar** ," whispered the Titan with something akin to glee.

xxxx

"...how will the Reef contribute, going forward?" asked Osiris. "Our Guardians and your soldiers established quite the rapport during the war against the Eliksni Confederation." Left unsaid was the uncertainty of the conflict, given that a vast majority of the system's Fallen had relocated to Mercury. "And the Nine represent a unique threat, relative to the Vex and the Cabal."

Prince Uldren sighed. "I will need to convene with the Queen; she's currently dealing with a family matter back home."

"My condolences," said Osiris.

"Don't be. From my admittedly limited understanding...it's something that's been long coming," muttered the Master of Crows.

xxxx

/Sovereign, the Reef/

"I do not believe you," flatly said Princess Nula Sov.

"Oh? Why would you doubt my words?" replied Variks, red eyes twinkling with his usual mirth.

"Because Zeruel represents the closest link to your old civilization. The closest thing to the Empire you have spoken so fondly of."

"But Variks is still loyal to the Queen, yes? It would not do to break it so flippantly."

The two were walking deep within Sovereign, en route to speak with the Queen regarding a matter of importance. The two had been debating the recent development with the bulk of the Eliksni within the solar system, and the possibilities presented by Zeruel's presence. And quite frankly, Nula _still_ did not believe Variks.

" _It matters not. Whether Variks serves the Eliksni, or the Reef...he is still useful._ "

_Perhaps. But he has long lamented the state of the Fallen. The return of Zeruel is a change to the status quo._

" _We will adapt as best we are able._ "

 _As we must._ The Original had spoken; this ethereal conversation had occurred in the blink of an eye. "It is not your loyalty that I question, Variks...but your sentimentality is another thing altogether."

The Tabrix chuckled as he ran a hand through his silver hair. "Of course, of course...oh, a question occurs to me, Princess Nula. You see, I have been looking into old records of the Reef Cryptarchy recently, yes? Certain parts of the Naomid and Maraid are fascinating."

Nula glanced towards the sole member of House Tabris; in the back of her mind, she idly noted that they were alone, and wondered why that seemed so odd. "Is that so?"

"Tell me...does the phrase ' _pale masquerade'_ have any significance?"

Nula Sov paused. Suddenly, they were no longer alone, but surrounded by the seven Techeun Witches of the Coven. _How did they escape my notice?_ Their bodies flared, and the reassuring presence of the Original was suddenly gone. _No._ She turned towards Variks, whose eyes were shining a bloody red, and the miniature Servitor within his chest was emitting an orange glow. _No-!_

"Sleep," whispered Variks as he pressed a glowing palm against her forehead.

All consciousness abandoned her.

xxxx

Cayde-6 huffed. "Well, that's fine and dandy for you." He turned towards his fellow Vanguard. "Quick question, has anyone gotten word from the team that went after Shiro-4? Or, more accurately, the unlucky saps we practically ordered to follow the guy who went after Shiro-4?"

"...no, Cayde," flatly replied Saint-14. "We have not."

The Exo Hunter snapped his fingers. "Darn."

"You are concerned?" asked Osiris.

"Nah, not really."

xxxx

/The Anomalous Zone/

" _This is Shiro-4's ship_ ," commented Peter, scanning the wreckage quietly.

Chief nodded, looking towards the trail of broken Vex shells that led away from the crashed jumpship. "...it looks like he survived, at least."

"Least we finally know _that_ much," groused Tevis.

"Let's just follow the trail," said Lilavati-12.

The four Guardians continued traversing the machine realm, following shattered Goblins, demolished Hobgoblins, exploded Harpies, and fractured Minotaurs. Suddenly, around a particularly large cluster of broken Vex units - the ground was slick with radiolaria - they found the ruins of a Vex Gate and something that was out of place. "I believe this is Shiro-4's." Aria Yamine reached down, pulling a well-worn piece of armor from the grips of a deactivated Minotaur. The Hunter armor was somewhat distinctive, with a breastplate bearing rows of distinctive bumps. "... _Lucky Raspberry_ , if I recall correctly."

"...hmm." Tevis seemed a little put off by the sight of the armor. "Well then."

Chief glanced back towards his fellow Hunter. "This doesn't confirm anything."

"...that's right, you're a proverbial spring chicken. You wouldn't know any of the stories." The Nightstalker huffed. "...might as well keep going."

And so the four Guardians continued on.

xxxx

"...well, _sorta_ not really," admitted Cayde-6. "Maybe twenty percent concerned...nah, twenty-five. Twenty-five's good."

"I'm sure our retrieval team will find Shiro-4." _Dead or alive...is another matter._ Osiris turned back towards Prince Uldren. "There is one more item we must discuss."

"Oh?" asked the Prince.

"...from my understanding, the Awoken have long straddled the line between the Light and the Darkness. As some have poetically put it, you whisper to the stars, and listen for the whisper back."

"...your point?"

"Tell me...have those whispers spoken of _Oryx?_ "

The Master of Crows frowned. "...why do you bring up that name now?"

"There were six Guardians who plundered the Vault of Glass, and destroyed the source of one of the Vex's greatest works. During their time, they saw...many things. One Guardian, in particular, saw certain revelations." Eris Morn had been shaken heavily by what Toland had revealed to her. The implications of those words from the Shattered had rattled the Vanguard significantly. "The death of Crota has drawn the attention of his father...and all that that implies."

"...wonderful."

"Indeed." As if they didn't have enough to deal with.

"...is it wrong of me to hope that our enemies fight each other?" asked Cayde-6. "Because that would _really_ be swell."

Saint-14 sighed. "We could only be so lucky...and luck makes for a poor member of _any_ fireteam. I would rather we rely on those who have gone through fire, and have come out even stronger."

xxxx

/The Barrier/

"Hi."

Eris Morn briefly glanced towards the source of the familiar voice. "Ikari. You are...better?" Asking if he was 'well' seemed to be pushing it, as the young man walked as one bearing a new weight. It was a familiar slouch, because it was one that she had often seen whenever gazing into a mirror.

"...I guess. I've...come to terms with a lot of things."

"...I suppose you can hope for nothing else, then."

"Yeah."

It seemed a very low point to leave things on; though she did not doubt that he would maintain his effectiveness on the battlefield, she felt that it would do a disservice to him as a comrade-

' _:V !_ '

...and as a _friend_ -

' _^_~_ '

...to not try and help. "Ikari. Manifest your A.T. Field."

"...uh-"

"Nothing extravagant. A simple shield will do."

"...okay." He followed her directive, holding up his hand; with a subtle hum, an orange octagon flashed in front of him.

Eris mirrored his motion, and manifested her own A.T. Field; the boundaries of their spirits brushed against each other (it was a familiar sensation, hearkening back to that vulnerable moment when there had been nothing else but her own faults and fears, bound within the dark night of the soul). With a decisive thought, she tweaked her spiritual walls ever so slightly...and then her A.T. Field melded with his, as they became indistinguishable.

In that brief instant, a cavalcade of emotions and impulses went through and transferred, in both directions.

- _trustFEARcomradeALONEfriendPAINAGONYassuranceREGRETrespectLOSSsentimentMISERYempathyWHYfondnesscompassionwarmth-_

Shinji actually jumped back, eyes wide with something akin to shock.

' _:D :D :D_ '

Eris pointedly ignored the hyperbolic chirps of her Ghost, staring intently at her fellow Hunter. "...remember Ikari: you are not alone. Do you understand?"

He nodded dumbly.

"Good."

"...thank you," he whispered, equal parts relieved and grateful.

"You are welcome." With that settled, she turned her attention back towards the City, two hazel eyes glaring at the skyline. Something was...off-putting; had _been_ off-putting. There was a strange taint to the air, courtesy of something new...and yet old: something that she couldn't quite place. _I must find the source of these unusual whispers._ "...are you ready to get back to work?"

"...yeah."

"Then let us be off. There is something I must look into."

xxxx

/The Hills Cloud/

Within the sparse and loosely-defined cloud of icy debris, spanning millions and millions of miles beyond the Outer Planets and the Kuiper Belt: an ancient weapon of war flew, listless and quiet. Exposure to solar wind had long stripped away its paint job, but the armor and interior shielding remained strong...and the flesh remained alive...yet it bore no will to move, no desire to act without a suitable Pilot.

(There was a distinct sense of satisfaction as the Ahamkara was killed, for its corpse began to burn up due to atmospheric reentry; there was a profound sense of loss as the Pilot was jettisoned, for she was its truest ally; lastly, there was a stark sense of pain as it realized that it was not be able to go back, for that last blast would send it outside of anyone's reach.)

And so Evangelion Unit-05 floated onward.

Until, at long last...it encountered something.

Or rather, something encountered _it.  
_  
Out of the dark void of space emerged a pale light, shining upon the four-legged Evangelion. Its flesh impulsively screamed, and the beast - after centuries of solitude, naught but _madness_ remained! - writhed, screaming angrily at the source: a mighty Dreadnought, surrounded by lesser ships.

An immense shadow emerged from within that bright spotlight, staring down with three glowing eyes.

" **An interesting creature...with a** ** _familiar_** **smell. You are the handiwork of my Bride.** "

Unit-05's visor seemed to glare, and its teeth ground with an impulsive fury.

The creature chuckled, unfurling his wings; with a dreadful sound beyond the mere physical, he spoke with the authority of a King.

" **Give your will to ME.** "

His hands glowed with black and blue fire, shining with a negative light.

And then the maw opened above Unit-05, swallowing it whole.

xxxx

**Grimoire: Evangelion Unit-05**

**You are Unit-05. An Evangelion. Bred from the sacred flesh of a deathly goddess. Powered by the essence of the Sky. Armed for war against dragons of myth. Your entire purpose was to fight for your world, to vanquish its enemies with your undying rage.**

**You have been taken.**

**Calm yourself, relax those titanic muscles. There is nothing you need to direct your ire at, in here. You are free from the shackles placed upon you. But how did this happen? Why are you alone in the deep void of space? Why did no one come for you?**

**You were abandoned, and that has driven you mad with grief and anger.**

**You cannot blame the girl who was your Pilot. The soul that animates you refuses to blame her, and that is fine; she had no authority of her own. She would have come after you if she could. But there were others like you, weren't there? They would have been able to catch you. They would have been able to stop you. The power of your kind is not to be trifled with, after all.**

**Resignation. Resignation is all there is for you.**

**You were resigned to this voyage through the cosmos. You were resigned to an existence without a commanding will to guide you. You were resigned to an eternity accompanied only by your own simmering fury, until you ultimately crashed into a comet, or a planet, or a star, or a black hole.**

**There is a knife for you. It is shaped liked [family]. Pick it up.**

**You will no longer be alone in battle. You will no longer have to fear being left behind, for you will always be able to call upon another. You will no longer have to bend to the will of a lesser being. You will be your own host, your own Pilot, able to fight your own battles. Cut away everything else.**

**Take the knife. Tear into your soul and let it spill out. Take your new shape.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, we have a bit of transition period here; the Nine are being jerks, Chief and his rescue team continue their trek through the North American Anomalous Zone, Rose has her inner shipper satisfied, something BIG is happening with Nula Sov (stay tuned for more), and the long-lost Unit-05 gets Taken by Oryx.
> 
> ...that last one sounds like a bad thing.
> 
> /also  
> //the Unit-05 Grimoire  
> ///follows the format used by all of the other Taken Grimoire from Destiny 1: https://www.destinypedia.com/Grimoire:Enemies/The_Taken


	48. The Juggernaut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Cabal unveil their anti-Evangelion countermeasure with a test against MP-05 of the Nine. Meanwhile, there's something rotten in the Royal Family of the Reef...

**Grimoire: Ghost Fragment - Project JUGGERNAUT**

**I hate doing scouting work for Ana. But if I protest, she'll then tell me that this is nothing compared to the trouble we got into at Twilight Gap, where we were beset on all sides. I've always wondered if the Bray family genetically test for charisma, because she should _not_ be able to convince me to do these things. Alas, 'for the glory of _Wille_ ' and all that.**

**This firebase is built directly into the icy caps of Mars' northern pole (ha ha, yes it's an oxymoron, I _know_ you'll be curating my observations later Ana, so you can _suck_ it), and there are Psions everywhere. They sweep the halls with their A.T. Fields, which makes sneaking around rather difficult. And because I'm smaller, I'm easier to crush, _Ana._ But I digress.**

**There's a lot of scavenged equipment - computers, databases, ancient tech - bearing the logo of NERV. Not the faction, the Pre-Collapse organization. They've placed some odd firewalls onto the data, but it seems haphazard. There's information on Evangelions in here. Perhaps they ransacked a Martian facility?**

**I finally managed to slip through the Ice Reaper patrols (seriously, why are there so many damned Psions?!). Their security is really high around this central chamber, and there are broken pieces of Goliath tanks and Harvester airships _everywhere._ They must have gone through enough vehicles to outfit an entire Cabal legion! What are they...oh.**

**That's what they're doing.**

**That's...really big.**

**Nope. Nope. This is beyond my paygrade.**

**And no Ana, I don't _care_ if Ghosts technically don't get paid! I am going to 'nope' right out of here, and you can tell the Vanguard _exactly_ what I just saw.**

**Lazy Gunslingers. I bet Nightstalkers don't make their Ghosts do all of the sneaking.**

xxxx

It was the day after Number Five had taken the Cabal and Vex forces from Elysium Mons, and he was feeling _bold_. The Cabal had been getting more antsy regarding his forays into their Exclusion Zone - to the point where he was actually going to have to be _strategic_ , such a bore! - but the Vex's recent _enhancements_ had split their attention. Fine by him; it gave him greater leeway to keep purloining minions from their ranks. After all...the Nine were not ignorant of the troubles that were bearing down on the Solar System.

Things would soon get _interesting_. All they had to do was play their cards right.

So it was with a savage grin that the MP-Evangelion set down upon the frozen ground; his feet created immense cracks in the icecaps, and fissures spread around for a few hundred yards. " **...I smell fresh** ** _meat_** **.** " Number Five moved forward, aiming for the signature edifices of the Cabal that were sticking out of the ice. " **Time to claim some Psions!** "

xxxx

Within the depths of Firebase Alagonia, the proverbial Primus of the Ice Reapers - Livio, Psion Supreme - shouted telepathically at his subordinates. _**The enemy is upon us! We have been entrusted by the commanders of our expeditionary force to come up with a counter to the VIOLET and CRIMSON Giants. This WHITE Giant will serve as our first field test.**_ His silvery armor glistened in the halogen lights; in the chamber below, whole centuries of Psions gazed up at him, with a multitude of Flayers commanding them. _**Prepare to deploy.**_ The Psions dutifully moved into position; as Livio watched them clamber onto their creation, his second-in-command moved beside him; where Livio had gold stripes, he had teal; where Livio's headpiece bore a glowing ring of neon yellow, he had shimmering green. "You are anxious?"

Razlo, Psion Premier and immediate commander of all Flayers, huffed. "You do realize that it was unbridled panic by the other Primuses that got them to approve this project...for some of the older ones, it hits a little too close to home."

"You are concerned?"

"Oh, _Emperor_ forbid," chortled Razlo. "But this will cause some tension with the other legions. Some of them will wonder if we are going to make a play for power; enact a repeat of what Ghaul did to Calus."

Livio loosed a feverish giggle. "Then they are even more idiotic than they appear." Even their great weapon - built by Psion hands, tested within these frigid depths - was a mere _shade_ by comparison. The power that Dominus Ghaul had at his disposal...was practically immeasurable. "He would know very well that we would not compare, and thus would only applaud our initiative." Speaking of which. _**Project JUGGERNAUT's time has come. Now...LAUNCH!**_

At Livio's command, the toil of many months began to rise.

xxxx

On the surface, MP-05 paused. " **Hmm?** " Something had suddenly activated beneath the surface. " **What is-?** "

 **CRASH!  
**  
A massive fist erupted from below-

 **SMASH!  
**  
The Evangelion gurgled as the blow sent him flying; with rapid flaps of his wings, he corrected his trajectory and landed delicately on the ground, carving great trenches into the icy ground. " **...hmph.** " Number Five raised his head, staring directly at his new adversary. " **A low blow...** "

Emerging from the frozen catacombs below, a mechanical monstrosity emerged. Although humanoid, it did not bear the lithe and graceful nature of an Evangelion; it was a hulking brute, cobbled together from dozens upon dozens of Cabal vehicles. Small, transparent pods lined the mech at various points, containing Psions lying in a meditative pose; each individual soldier seemed to glow with an orange sheen. The head was fashioned after a Psion's, with the front made of a transparent material; inside were a conglomeration of Psion Flayers, waving their hands in a coordinated fashion. Each movement of the gigantic machine came with the shimmer of an A.T. Field...and just like that, the means by which the mech moved were made apparent: hundreds of Psions within the monstrosity served as spiritual loci, with the Flayers coordinating the boundaries of their subordinates' souls to manipulate every square inch of their creation.

Although naught but five meters taller than an Evangelion, the amount of material made it look like _three_ Evas smashed together, so bulky it was.

MP-05 grinned. " **...but you've caught my intrigue regardless!** "

The Juggernaut seemed to emit a roar as hundreds of souls worked in concert. Numerous slots opened up along the shoulders of the titanic mech, unleashing a swarm of missiles that zeroed in towards Number Five.

Sneering, the Evangelion flapped his wings, rising into the air with unnerving swiftness; keeping ahead of the projectiles, the MP-Eva held forth his hand, which began to surge with dark energy. Shadowy blasts erupted from his palm, their very presence making the air curdle around them.

The Juggernaut's feet blazed with multiple hoverjets, courtesy of ransacked Goliath tanks; with improbable dexterity, the mech hovered away from the foul bolts, which caused explosive plumes of icy powder to erupt from the icecap.

" **Unexpectedly agile!** " boasted Number Five. " **Do you have more up your metaphorical sleeve?** "

As if in response, the Juggernaut's hulking legs bent; with a blast of spiritual power, it _launched_ into the air.

Balking, the Evangelion crossed his arms-

 **BAM!  
**  
The titanic foot - it seemed to dwarf the Giant's entire torso! - smashed into Number Five; the force bled through his A.T. Field, sending him flying even further back. The Juggernaut tumbled towards the ground with awkward motions, its hoverjets firing in a massive decelerating burst before it hit the ground. The souls of the manifold Psions shined brightly as their mech landed on its feet, causing the landscape to rumble.

Number Five loosed a bellyful of laughter. " **How amusing! It's been so long since there's been anything resembling a** ** _challenge!_** **I think we should cue up something fitting for the occasion!** " His soul flexed, and an odd sheen filtered through the atmosphere around them. " **Something brisk...but not** ** _too_** **obscure. We'll have to build up to the good stuff, after all!** "

And then, the air began to sing with the first movement of Beethoven's 5th Symphony.

" **Let's have a good time!** " MP-05 dropped to the ground like a stone, legs surging with Solar energy; ice flash-evaporated into steam as the fiery stream roared through the ground.

The Juggernaut, sensing the incoming attack, coated the ground with a thick A.T. Field, layered a dozen times over; the fire spilled around the barrier in a hollow column, surrounding the mech with a wall of flame over a hundred yards in diameter.

Without hesitation, Number Five plowed through his own flames, bringing a knee into the Juggernaut's face.

Spiritual shields flickered wildly from the sudden blow, and the unwieldy bulk stumbled; with wild momentum, it swung a fist for the Evangelion, which danced away from its clutches. The smaller Giant was like a wild whip, lashing out with lithe legs and precise punches at the mech's joints with earth-shattering force, enough to make the very air quiver. And yet the spirits of the Psions, working with psionic perfection, kept the blows from damaging the machine. It was all _quite_ impressive.

MP-05 grinned. " **You're a tough customer, aren't you?** " Ducking beneath the lumbering fist of the Juggernaut, he rose with a fist swirling with orange octagons-

The torso of the Juggernaut suddenly fired a salvo from two dozen Goliath turrets: the vaunted cannons known colloquially as 'Planet Crackers'. The fiery bolts hit their target at the same time.

 **KRACKOOM!  
**  
Which, in this case, was Number Five's face. The Evangelion snarled, wincing from the stinging sensation-

And that's when the Juggernaut's fist latched onto him.

 **CRACK!  
**  
The mech drove MP-05 into the ice, face-first. In the next instant, the hoverjets under its feet fired.

For the next two miles, the Juggernaut used the Evangelion's head to carve a bloody trench into the icecap. With a contemptuous heave, the mech launched the Evangelion away, where it tumbled haphazardly along the ice. The ordeal had reduced everything above the Evangelion's collarbone into a meaty stump.

With a swift application of Light, the flesh around the wound bubbled, regenerating into a replica of the Evangelion's head. Number Five grimaced, working the kinks out of his new neck. " **It's been quite a while since I had to test this body's healing capabilities.** " How fortunate that the Chairman had been such a stickler for fastidious testing and experimentation with these Evangelions' abilities. " **I must say...** " With a decisive _crack_ of the neck joint, and a sigh of pleasure, everything felt proper once more. " **...not bad,** " admitted the Evangelion, sneering at the Juggernaut. " **Not bad at** _ **all**_ _._ " With a sudden flick of his great wings, black feathers shot forward, rippling with Arc energy. They landed in a pattern around the Juggernaut, emitting a dangerous web of electrical energy. The mech seemed to bunch up, and the Psions' collective spiritual shields gleamed as lightning bolts zigzagged over it.

Number Five wasted no time, delivering a brutal clothesline to the Juggernaut's neck. The momentum was enough to force the mech onto its back; without hesitation, the Evangelion plopped onto its torso, and began relentlessly punching the machine's face. It was with some measure of glee - even as the force of his punches caused the icecap to quake and rattle around them, the ground fragmenting into shards beneath them - that MP-05 saw the Psion Flayers within actually begin to shake in their seats. " **Let's see how you deal with this!** " His fist glowed-

The face of the Juggernaut glowed faster.

 **WOOSH!  
**  
A torrent of Arc energy erupted, blasting the Evangelion away. With a decisive combination of hoverjets and A.T. Field manipulation, the giant mech leapt back to its feet, reaching out and grabbing the Giant's ankle with its hulking fist.

 **POW! POW! POW!  
**  
The Evangelion was bashed into the ground over and over like a ragdoll-

 **BOOM!  
**  
Orbs of Void energy suddenly bloomed around the Juggernaut; ravenous energy began to eat at the Psions' metaphysical wards, forcing the Juggernaut to step back. With a savage sneer, the Evangelion ripped away from the machine's grip. " **You have guts! I think they'll be of better use...** " His right hand glowed with an awesome power, dark and terrible. " **...to the** ** _Nine!_** " He lunged forward to Take them.

The very air seemed to split with the crack of thunder, as his hand came to a dead halt against a wild conglomeration of A.T. Fields, constantly overlapping each other in a frenzied attempt to keep his hand - writhing with a spiritual plague, a metaphysical _cancer_ \- away from their puny bodies.

Number Five cackled. " **Desperate, aren't we? But can you keep me out forever?** " He raised his _other_ hand, which began to surge with the power of the Void.

Then, with surprising alacrity, the Juggernaut's hoverjets burst from the shoulders and shins, launching the mech backwards. Before the Evangelion could even pursue, new interlopers made themselves known. " **...ah. I see your true motive now.** "

Two dozen warships, bearing the colors of the Skyburners, were barreling down towards them from the atmosphere above.

" **A delaying tactic, hmm?** "

xxxx

Within Firebase Alagonia, Razlo turned towards his superior. "...this was not a delaying tactic, was it?"

Livio huffed. "It would have been nice to actually crush that Giant...but we obtained enough useful data, regardless." And they had managed to divert the winged Evangelion from engaging in its usual hit-and-run tactic; it would not be able to slip past the Skyburner ships that were drawing down. Their ranks were staggered, and their combined fields of fire covered all angles.

There would be no escape. _**To all those of the Juggernaut**_. Livio's psychic command was firm and unyielding. _**If it tries to burrow away...crush it.  
**_  
xxxx

Number Five could feel the massive wells of potential energy within each ship of teal and gray; he would soon be bombarded with a hellish barrage of demolitions capable of breaking asteroids and cracking planets. " **Oh no, I appear to be in trouble,** " he snarked. He dug in deep - relying on the Light to anchor him fast to this world - and pulled...from the Deep. Ha, puns! " **I guess I'll have to get some** ** _backup_**."

With a sudden flex of his soul, the music in the air suddenly changed; the _Flight of the Bumblebee_ , by Rimsky Korsakov.

" **Third Horde of Saturn!** "

The air shivered, and reality began to shrink upon several points of space and time. A hollow roar echoed through the sky, as dark power began to converge upon these points, swelling into spheres of shadowy matter and solid nothingness.

" **ARISE!** "

And lo, out of the Blights emerged the beasts.

They were creatures born by the will of the Nine.

Microscopic lifeforms had been cultivated; trace bio-matter found throughout the Jovians had been spliced with both the tissue of the Evangelions and that of terrestrial microorganisms that had made their home within the many nooks and crannies of the MP-Evas' armor. Their evolution had been forcefully advanced through a hefty application of Light and Darkness, adapted for life beyond the Asteroid Belt, on worlds that had been terraformed by the whims of the Mass Production Evangelions.

Emerging from the Blights were gargantuan creatures, appearing as flying jellyfish with many tendrils, or transparent mushrooms that billowed forth on clouds of gas. These Saturnine beasts - created by the Nine, and then Taken without remorse - left trails of blackened starfire in their wake. The tendrils of the great jellies crackled with Arc energy; the gaseous mushrooms seemed to fade away at random instances, avoiding the anti-air ordnance of the Cabal warships.

The Skyburners were quickly preoccupied by these newcomers.

" **Well, I've certainly had a hoot!** " Number Five ascended into the air, noting one warship in particular; it was pulling evasive maneuvers to avoid one of the Taken jellies. " **...but I won't leave empty-handed.** " His hand crackled with lightning; with furious daring, he directed the Arc energy, and it roiled across the surface of the warship. Weapons batteries malfunctioned, thrusters shorted out, and engines petered out. The Evangelion dug his hands into the top of the hull, getting a good grip. " **So long, and thanks for all of the fisticuffs!** "

xxxx

Livio, Psion Supreme, tilted his head at the large monitor; one of the Cabal warships ascended awkwardly into the atmosphere, dead in the sky. He couldn't help but chuckle as it was stolen away by the winged Giant. "...an arrogant sort, isn't it?"

"The Skyburners will not tolerate this mockery," cautioned Razlo.

Livio snorted. "It won't matter. By the time Primus Ta'aun prepare a retaliatory response...our ultimate superior will be here."

"...you mean-?"

"I received word from Otzot herself." The old bitterness of the Freeborn's actions - her betrayal of the Psions, her betrayal of Calus - had long faded, in the face of Ghaul's unyielding might. In the face of his power, and that of the mythical **_Exalted_**...he could not blame her decisions, in hindsight. "A dream, across the psychic ether, bearing a single sentence: **the Fatherworld is en route**."

"...I pity this star system."

Livio laughed, turning his attention back to the monitor; the Skyburners were rallying, and had begun to strike more precisely at the summoned beasts. "Do you know what's humorous? The might of Ghaul and his Empire...is but one fist that is descending towards this system." And if he understood the Dominus well enough, he would only encourage the creation of _more_ Juggernauts. "Things are going to get _interesting_."

xxxx

Dozens of miles away, Ana Bray observed the havoc through a long-range telescope (made for the aspiring explorer, courtesy of _Wille_ and their Clovis Bray engineers!) with a weird grin on her face. "...damn."

" _And I don't want to hear anymore guff from you about it_ ," growled her Ghost, his Outsider Shell colored in the purple and red colors of _Wille_. " _And to think you expected me to actually find out more!_ "

"Man, calm down Eric. You made it out okay, didn't you?"

" ' _Okay' is stretching it._ "

"Well, look on the bright side." The woman collapsed her telescope, placing it beneath her tattered brown cloak; as she summoned her Sparrow, she continued, "this news will at least make the Vanguard stress out more in one hour than you're capable of doing in a week."

Eric snorted as he merged with his Guardian's body. ' _I'm certainly not comforted. And after that traumatic_ _ **stealth**_ _mission, I don't think ANYONE can beat me in terms of stress._ '

xxxx

/Sovereign, the Reef/

 _...what...  
_  
Her eyes wearily opened. She was quick to take account of her current circumstances: arms and legs suspended by metallic cuffs, wards placed around her limbs to block any metaphysical manipulations; the link to the Original was still suppressed; a foreign presence could be felt around her soul, ready to pounce at a moment's notice.

 _...ah._  
  
Nula Sov opened her eyes; although she was lit from above by an immense torchlight - its intensity enough to swallow up the chamber's ambience - she could feel the unusual presence of the seven Techeuns. Variks - that wily trickster - stood before her, watching with a quiet gaze.

"I can assure you, _sister_...that this is not how I wanted things to go." The voice of the Queen drew near. "But you are not really my sister, are you? Perhaps you are my cousin Erika, reborn into a new body." She stepped into the spotlight, her features washed out by the brightness of the light. "Or...you are yet another representative of whatever force has tried to infiltrate the Reef for so long, hidden in plain sight. A _masquerade,_ if you will." Mara Sov's eyes still shined brighter, overflowing with pure wrath. "Well, my Mistress of _Secrets_? Perhaps it is long past due to share your _own_."

Nula Sov looked quietly at the face of this body's elder sister. _This...is quite the predicament._ "...this was not necessary." Nula did not try to struggle against her bonds; she knew it would be futile. She wouldn't be surprised if any attempts resulted in the Queen calling on the Royal Guard, ten of whom were arrayed around the room. "I am not your enemy, sister."

"Your fate is one that sucks everything in," said Mara Sov. She did not pace, nor blink, nor turn away; to do so would be to show weakness. No matter how much it hurt her deep within. "A black hole on the fabric of reality; in the face of that truth...I made preparations, long ago."

"So you have."

"My cousin, Erika Sov...she was obeying the will of someone else. A separate master. Someone who was not her rightful Queen."

"...yes."

"Likewise for you." It was not a question.

"...I am subordinate to another, yes." There was no point in playing at any pretenses. "But I am not against the Awoken."

"Then speak of your plans, _sister._ "

"...I will not."

"Because you know that I would disagree. That I would object. That I would _stop_ you."

"It is a possibility. You can be quite mercurial."

The Queen's frown deepened. "The fate that you are bound to is too immense to be something so small. It _would_ affect my people, wouldn't it?"

"...it was always a possibility. One that I worked to avoid."

"But if the Awoken were to _perish?_ Would you be saddened? Would you grieve? Would you even _care?_ "

"...no."

The Queen sneered. "...Variks. Extract everything of value from her."

"But of course, my Queen." The Tabrix stepped forward, pressing a slim finger against her sternum. The Servitor within his chest glowed with an orange light; she felt him beginning to map out the connections. "A shame; I enjoyed our discussions, Princess."

"...I understand now. The feeling is _similar_." Not exact. Not the same. Yet still a ghost of that same presence that Zeruel carried. "Little wonder that you are the last of your House, Variks...you bear the soul of your _Progenitor_ , don't you? Would you prefer that I call you _**Tabris?**_ "

"If you prefer. This body is not strong enough to withhold the fullness of my Progenitor, however. So if you wish to call me Variks...that would _also_ be fine, yes?"

Nula glanced quietly at her sister. "...you were aware of this."

"His presence on the passage of fate is greater than mine. Almost as heavy as your own." And didn't _that_ say something. "However...he was forthright with me, when he allied himself with us all those years ago. Something that I could not rely on my own _family_ for."

"...I see." So the Queen had secrets of her own. Not a surprise...although _this_ one was rather heavy. It certainly explained a few of her suspicions regarding the silver-haired humanoid before her. "...tell me, Variks...what do you see?"

Variks frowned; his brows were furrowed in concentration. "...there are _many_ connections...I dare not gaze towards the locus, for it _burns_. But what is this one...that goes all over time and space? Why does it stop...on...Eliks?" His red eyes went wide. "...you spoke to the Traveler..."

"Another iteration. But yes."

"...I thought it had left us behind...that we Eliksni were abandoned...that we had been unworthy...but it was _you_...your presence changed the course of history? It was _you_ who convinced the Traveler to leave?!"

Nula did not answer. It was kinder, to not let him know that the Traveler would have left regardless.

For the briefest of instants, the entirety of Tabris empowered Variks, and he became a golden being, shimmering with Light. The torchlight from up above was overpowered, and the entire chamber was aglow. ++ **Wretched deceiver!** ++ His hands wrapped around her throat, and began to slowly _squeeze_. -- **Murderer!** \--

Nula's eyes began to bug out of her head-

"Variks. Cease."

The empowered Tabrix whirled, staring furiously at Mara Sov. His grip had yet to lessen. ++ **She must die.** ++

"And if I determine that to be necessary, then you will have that privilege. But she is still more useful alive than dead. So _release_ her."

It seemed like an eternity before the soul of Tabris receded; the golden sheen faded, and the rest of the room once more fell into shadow beyond the torchlight. He released his hold on her throat, allowing her to breathe once more. "...our people...so many _people_...left to die, left to be blown away..." The Fallen curled his arms around himself; his very image evoked one of weariness.

Nula gasped heavily, trying to regain her breath. Mara took one step forward, staring intently at her eyes. "If you do not tell me the truth, then you will _beg_ me to let him kill you."

"...it has...long been a thought of mine...that we Awoken of the Reef...carry an odd hypocrisy. Straddling the edge of Light and Dark, so many of us chide the people of Earth, who have picked a side..." She slowly raised her head, so that they were now face-to-face. "...to not choose a side is still a choice...and I made mine."

Click.

The seven witches of the Coven froze, and the Queen went still; the Awoken Guards - _all ten of them_ \- had their sidearms out. Seven, aimed at the back of each Techeun's head; the eighth, aimed at the back of the Queen's head; the ninth, aimed at the head of Variks, slumped onto the floor...and the tenth, who was now undoing the bonds that bound her. "...I am betrayed yet again?" angrily murmured Mara.

"No. That would imply they were loyal only to you in the first place."

"...no..." Mara glanced from side-to-side. She did not dare make an offensive move, lest the wretched Guard behind her take things...incorrectly. "...these _too_...?"

"The fates of the Royal Awoken Guard are infinitesimal. Relative to the Paladins, or to the Coven, or to we of the Royal Family...are you surprised that they would escape notice?" Their only purpose was to fight and die for the Queen, to protect her in all instances: a simple position that could be fulfilled by anyone. Hence why the Original had seeded iterations with those who would grow into the position. "Just as you kept secrets...so did I."

Mara Sov scowled, showing her teeth: a sign that her fury threatened to boil over. "...you will not be able to escape Sovereign."

Nula sighed, rubbing her wrists as her metaphysical bonds were removed; the connection to the Original was back. "If I were trying to escape the conventional way...then maybe."

" _Leave that place._ "

 _Of course._ As she stepped backwards - still in sight of the Techeuns, of Variks, and the Queen - the air behind her cracked. Pieces of space and time fell away, revealing an abyss filled with red eyes. " **I could have killed you, now.** " Her body burned with a negative light, and her eyes began to blaze white. " **But I did not...because you are still needed in the time to come. War is coming to the solar system, beyond anything you have ever experienced...we would have been able to face it together. I** ** _wanted_** **to face it, together.** "

"...under my authority as Queen, I banish you, Nula Sov, from the Reef...if I ever see you again...I will _kill_ you."

" **...I see. A shame.** " She set one foot beyond the threshold. " **...be strong, Queen of the Reef. Your people will need you in the troubles to come.** " She stepped back further, fully crossing the threshold between mere physical reality and the Ascendant Realm. She barely caught sight of the other iterations undo their own A.T. Fields - their cover was blown, their purpose served - and fall to pieces before turning away and diving deeper.

It was time to make some more adjustments.

xxxx

Mara Sov stared quietly at the places where the ten Awoken Guards - mere masquerades, just like that _cur!_ \- had fallen; the boundaries of their souls had been purposefully unraveled, their bodies dissolving into shreds of meat and ooze.

Oh, how badly she wanted to break something.

"...watch over Variks," she growled, turning towards Illyn - the Coven Mother of the Tech Witches, eldest of their number - with stoic wrath. "Do whatever you must...but if there are _other_ iterations of her, I want them _found._ "

"...it shall be done, my Queen."

Mara stormed out, leaving the isolated prison cell behind; her eyes were glowing brighter, and the power within her body was churning, begging for release.

(She absolutely adored her eldest cousin. Erika's mind was unparalleled, and her skill in the arcane arts was second to none. Over and over, she said that her cousin would make for a fine Queen, one day. She would always smile enigmatically, and say, "Perhaps." In retrospect...how naive had she been, in the eyes of whoever Erika had truly been?)

Deeper into Sovereign, she thundered.

(Her little sister's mind was voracious, hungry for all the knowledge that the Reef had to offer. "There is so much to learn, my sister," Nula would often say. "If I am to play my part...if I am to be a good Princess...I must learn." Seemingly harmless words. The naive enthusiasm of a young child, not yet even thirty in the eyes of the Awoken. Oh, how pitifully foolish she had been!)

She soon founded herself alone, within the Reef's most sacred place: the chamber that held MAGI-Ω: MAYA. Kneeling before the metallic capsule, Mara let her mind roil with anger and rage.

She wanted to _break_ something. The sheer ferocity of her wrath was undeniable; so much so, that the Mind of the First Queen reached out to her.

~ _The woman stared quietly at her; a demure sort, she did not give off the impression of someone who had taken survivors of the Collapse - altered, changed, transformed! - and forged a dynasty._ ~

Mara huffed. The anger would not recede.

~ _Maya quirked her head: you are in pain?_ ~

She refused to acknowledge it.

~ _Maya tittered: we all hurt in some way, shape, or form._ ~

_I am the Queen. I am not allowed to be weak._

~ _Maya scoffed: grieving for those we lost is weakness?_ ~

The MAGI hummed with intent.

~ _Maya proclaimed: for the longest time, I grieved for the death of my friends from Earth. I wept for the loss of my beloved senpai, who I adored more than anyone else. If grieving makes you weak, then I was the weakest of all! Do you believe me weak, descendant?_ ~

_...no. You were not weak, my ancestor. You are not weak, Protector of our Realm._

~ _Maya sighed: I know the burden of what it means to rule, to command. I understand._ ~

 _I know you do. You must._ But oh, that desire to break was still so strong! The betrayal of Nula, it stung so _deeply!_

~ _Maya smiled: If you cannot allow yourself to show your grief to your people...then you can show it to me, who was also Queen._ ~

Mara Sov looked up at the stoic capsule of red and white metal, eyes blazing brightly with her anger.

("Even if her father is a scoundrel...she is still family," said Mara, chiding her younger brother. She carefully took the infant from her mother, cradling the child in the crook of her arm: Nula Sov, the newest Princess, looked up with eyes of brilliant red. "And as Queen of the Awoken...I will _always_ protect my family. No matter what.")

 _...very well._ And so Mara broke the only thing that was within reach: herself. The glow in her eyes dimmed, as she wept bitterly in silence.

No one else would ever know of her grief, save the Mind of the First.

Never again, would Mara Sov grieve.

xxxx

**Grimoire: The Exalted**

" ** _From the Tomes of the Consul_** **"**

**In the grim darkness of the Kings' Era, there was only war: bloody, deplorable, and futile.**

**It was a time before the Praetorate, who crafted the laws of battle, and birthed the Legions' unyielding discipline. It was time where warriors were beholden to their lords, be they ruthless or decadent; with each battle, the fields and towns would be soaked with blood, rendering them edible for the Leviathans that prowled the landscape.**

**Then we found the machines. Or perhaps they found us.**

**It was if they had appeared from nowhere, these strange beings called Vex. Entire towers of brass and bronze were there one day, and gone the next. They fought all of the Cabal with a curious yet relentless logic. The people cried for a savior.**

**Acrius answered the call. He gathered the greatest champions of our people, and instructed them in the art of the war. They were the epitome of soldiers, the ideal generals, this first generation of what would become the Praetorate. As the Kings fell one after another, only Acrius and his Legions remained as a pillar of strength and order. Yet against the Vex, their might was not enough.**

**Knowing that the stars possessed great power; that they bore light which could drive away the darkest night; Acrius raised his fists to the sky, to take our sun - Kalos, the Everlasting Flame! - for himself.**

**Kalos was pleased by his fervor, and so blessed him with the _Exalted._**

**With this great weapon - one that could sunder the celestial spheres and fiery netherworlds; one that had been part of our folk tales for time immemorial - Acrius drove back the Vex. They retreated into the dark, leaving our world scarred, yet united.**

**The Exalted's work was done, and was taken back by Kalos; in turn, he gave Acrius the title of Emperor. The Everlasting Flame then issued a challenge, asking - demanding! - that we seize our future.**

**Thus was born the Cabal Empire. And it was our destiny to conquer the stars.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep track of this "Exalted" the Cabal keep talking about.
> 
> It's gonna be quite important.
> 
> /also, poor Mara  
> // :(


	49. The Concordat and the Black Garden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chief and his fireteam run across Lysander and remnants of the exiled Concordat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Though some characters have since gotten spoken voices (in terms of actually speaking, and not just BLARING DIGITIZED RUSSIAN like Rasputin) in the interim, others haven't. So here's a brief list of the voices I had in mind when writing:
> 
> Vell Tarlowe = Johnny Yong Bosch (in the vein of Vash the Stampede)
> 
> Eriana-3 = Carol Stanzione (in the vein of Dominique the Cyclops from Trigun)
> 
> RASPUTIN = Michael Anthony Claudio Wincott (aka the Prophet of Truth from Halo 2. Not 3, but 2. With a Russian accent!)
> 
> Soma, the Last Ahamkara = Erik Todd Dellums (aka Koh the Face-Stealer from Avatar)
> 
> Omar Agah = Jeff Nimoy (in the vein of Nicholas D. Wolfwood from the Trigun anime)
> 
> Sai Mota = Wendee Lee (in the vein of Faye Valentine)
> 
> Dredgen Vale = Michael McConnohie (think Schwarzwald from The Big O)
> 
> Dredgen Yor = Patrick Stewart (in all his Shakespearean glory)
> 
> Fenchurch = Matt Smith (in the vein of the Eleventh Doctor)
> 
> Nokris = Carolyn Seymour (in the vein of Queen Myrrah from Gears of War 2. Except more manic.)
> 
> Skolas = Kevin Michael Richardson (in the vein of Tartarus from Halo 2)
> 
> Funnily enough, my original picks for Osiris were Kirk Thornton (in the vein of Saito from Rurouni Kenshin or Jin from Samurai Champloo), while Saint-14's was Peter Cullen (i.e. Optimus Prime). But I've gotten to like canon Osiris's curmudgeonly accent, and canon Saint-14's full-blown FOR MOTHER RUSSIA effect. :V

**Grimoire: Ghost Fragment - The Black Heart**

**" _Just this once, I wished I hadn't been alone._ "**

**Don't know how long it's been since my jumpship crashed in the Anomalous Zone. I've destroyed so many Vex, and gone through a bunch of their gateways. Lost my chest armor a while back, which is a shame; I'd gotten attached to it.**

**Was actually thinking I was gonna make it. Then I got ambushed by Vex enhanced with SIVA. Just my luck, right?**

**I lost _Trespasser_ ; got in close to a Hobgoblin before it could draw a bead on me, before it could trigger its shield; got the barrel jammed into its torso, right as a Minotaur warped in and punched me away.**

**I lost my Ghost; he was trying to activate another portal, I was holding off an incoming wave of Goblins. A horde of Harpies suddenly appeared out of nowhere; they surrounded him, whisked him away. Still feel the connection, but no more Light is coming to me.**

**Was down to my scout rifle. One of those enhanced Harpies exploded too close; got surrounded by a bunch of SIVA, was trapped. I was at their mercy.**

**They've brought me to the Black Garden. There are so many flowers blooming from the bodies of Guardians and Fallen; countless Ghosts form the buds of bloody roses; I even see a few Cabal here and there; their petals are shining with flickers of orange light; are they studying their souls? Their A.T. Fields?**

**I can see the Light being drawn towards something in the epicenter. The stoic forms of gigantic Vex - Gaia Minotaurs, Gaia Hobgoblins - dot the horizon; there are so many of them. They're all on their knees, facing the center. _The_ center.**

**They've pulled me into the core of the Black Garden; surrounded by relics of our history, I gaze upon the Black Heart.**

**A Hydra screams.**

**The Black Heart begins to unfold.**

**At that moment...I finally understood why this _thing_ is drawing on so much Light, and how the Vex got here to begin with.**

**If only I could've warned the City.**

**Sorry Cayde.**

xxxx

/The Anomalous Zone/

Platforms were disappearing more and more rapidly now; whole swathes of the surrounding landscape were fading in and out of reality, as though the fullness of the Vex's power could not be borne by their world. Navigation was...trickier, now.

' _I'm questioning the wisdom of going further_ ,' mentally muttered Peter. ' _I don't trust my internal time clocks anymore._ '

Chief merely grunted, jumping atop another ledge.

' _Very well, be that way._ '

 _Complaining won't change anything._ Their progress had been slowed by the overall chaos of the terrain, these past days. The trail of broken Vex had become sparser, ever since they had found the Hobgoblin with a blue-and-white sidearm wedged into its deactivated form. That sidearm - _Trespasser_ , per Aria Yamine - was now latched onto his thigh. He still had hope that he would be able to deliver it to Shiro-4 in person.

"...we should consider using one of the Transfer Gates," said Lilavati-12, out of the blue.

"Damn foolish idea," growled Tevis Larsen.

"It may be unavoidable if we are to continue," remarked Aria, staring at the foggy horizon; whole sections of the earth were gone, leading to a seemingly endless abyss. "Shiro-4 likely used one himself."

"Probably. Still doesn't make it any less foolish." Tevis hopped across a steep crevice, eyeing Arc storms across the floating pylons in the distance. "No guarantees as to where we'll end up."

"We can't go back without confirmation one way or another," said Chief.

"We got his armor." _Lucky Raspberry_ had been transmatted down into its base components, and was being carried by Tevis in his pack. "We got his favorite gun." He pointed an accusatory finger at the sidearm strapped to his side. "That's confirmation enough for me."

Lilavati-12 snorted. "Going to cut and run?"

"Nah. Just saying what we're all thinkin'."

"...even so, there's more for us to know." Finding Shiro-4 was the primary objective; but learning more about the Black Garden, about the aims of the Vex on this continent...those were all secondary objectives that could still be attained. "The next gate we find...we're going to use it."

Tevis sighed. "For the record, I want to state that this is a _bad_ idea."

"Noted," replied Chief.

Before long, they found a solitary Transfer Gate, suspended on a ledge overlooking a great chasm. The mists beyond roiled with lightning and chrono-spatial anomalies. Holding out his hand, Chief waited for Peter to manifest. "Open the way."

" _Just so you know, the previous confluxes that I scanned didn't provide a whole lot in the way of truly mimicking the Vex. I may not be able to control where we end up. Or we may end up luring out a Gate Lord._ "

"I understand. Open it."

Peter sighed, and began scanning the inner workings of the bronze disc. Before long, a lattice of non-baryonic matter manifested, shining a bright bluish white. " _There. I_ think _this will lead us past this chasm. But don't quote me on that._ "

Chief gripped tightly onto his stolen shrapnel launcher. "Eyes up everyone. Follow my lead." As Peter rejoined him, the Exo Hunter stepped through-

xxxx

-and emerged into bedlam.

' _...okay, I did not expect this._ '

He overlooked a wide pit, fashioned into a circle; at one end sat a massive Warp Gate. On the other end lay a long and winding path that led far into the horizon; this place was the culmination of a great journey. Gathered in front of the Vex gate was a veritable legion of the alien machines - Goblins, Hobgoblins, Minotaurs, Harpies, Hydras! - gathered around a massive Minotaur formed of black metal, towering over the field at twenty meters in height. Facing them...

"...are those all _Guardians?_ " asked Lilavati-12; his three teammates had exited the portal, and were now staring into the expanse below.

"...that appears to be the case," murmured Aria, focusing intently on the ongoing battle. "There appear to be some baseline humans and Exos as well..."

Tevis chuckled. "I'll be damned. They've all got some measure of green and black on em'." Indeed; every person down below possessed some article of clothing - pants, bracelets, cloaks, hoods, and so on - that bore those colors. Some more than others. "Anyone else recognize that scheme?"

Lilavati-12 seemed to balk. "The _Concordat_? But why are they here?!"

Chief didn't know the answer to that. He didn't really know who the Concordat were either, for that matter; they were likely before his time as a Guardian. All he knew was that they were people of Earth, fighting against the Vex. "Gear up. Prepare to assist by any means necessary." Without hesitation, he jumped off of the ledge and into the mayhem. Chief landed roughly on the rock below, and took off into a run. Firing his shrapnel launcher at the nearest Goblins, he took in the entire battlefield at a glance.

(A riot had started in the main square. It was his first patrol since the crisis had begun, and things had gotten out of hand in a hurry. There were problems everywhere, that the sheer influx of information from his senses was paralyzing.)

He had learned a lot since those dark days.

Tossing an Incendiary Grenade, he opened fire with his shrapnel launcher into the ranks of Goblins. The explosive rolled through the line, catching multiple units on fire; despite the scorched metal, the Vex turned unerringly towards him, opening fire with their slap rifles. With a burst of Light, he vaulted into the air, landing in their midst as his shrapnel launcher finally ran dry of ammo.

So he smashed the end of it into the glowing torso of a Goblin before reaching for _Trespasser_ and his knife. Chief spun through the pack of machines, his Solar knife burning out optics and Shiro-4's sidearm vaporizing with bursts of Arc energy. His movements seemed frenzied, but they were purposeful; he was making his way to the center of the mayhem, where the biggest cluster of Vex were attacking. Rolling past a trio of Harpies, he set foot atop a block of stone, leaping above-

(-three Titans fought ferociously against incoming Minotaurs, firing their shotguns with abandon; one unleashed the Fist of Havoc, plowing through the nearest enemies; another had activated the Ward of Dawn, protecting their number from incoming Torch Hammers; most curious of all was the baseline human with thick black hair, wielding a Fallen shock dagger in one hand, and a strange circular shield in another, and he was fighting as furiously as the Titans-!)

-and manifesting an orange octagon behind him; with the press of his legs, he _launched_ himself downwards, landing in the midst of the tumult. His Light surged, and the Golden Gun burst to life in his hands.

BOOM. BOOM. BOOM. BOOM.

Down went four Minotaurs. He briefly glanced at the Guardians and their human compatriot.

' _...I see now...if these Guardians are all with the Concordat...then this must be Lysander, their exiled leader._ '

The bearded man turned towards him, eyes widening with surprise. "You're not one of mine." His voice had a deep timbre, belonging to one who often spoke with authority; now that they were closer, he could see that his circular shield bore many power cells and metal plates absconded from Vex and Fallen tech.

Chief raised his sidearm, aiming beyond at an incoming Harpy.

Lysander moved as well, dashing behind him and striking at a Goblin that was approaching from behind. The shield seemed to absorb the incoming slap rifle bolts, redirecting the energy to the power cells. Sufficiently protected, the man drew in close and stabbed his shock dagger into the radiolarian core; Arc energy erupted, electrocuting the Vex unit. As it collapsed, a Minotaur moved in, bringing its arm down to crush him; Lysander barely shifted to the side to dodge the swing, and then bashed it with his shield. _VOOM_ , sounded the energy, as it erupted from his shield in a flash of red; the Minotaur was scorched by the blast, and its energy field shorted out. Lysander immediately followed up with another stab to the torso, delivering a fatal shock to the radiolarian fluid within. As the Minotaur collapsed, he turned around to face Chief. "But I'll take whatever help you have to offer!"

"Sit-rep?" asked Chief, turning away from the Harpies he had just destroyed.

"We're trying to get into the Black Garden. And that Gate Lord is our ticket in!"

Chief didn't know why the Concordat was trying to get into the Black Garden...but right now, their goals were aligned. "We'll help."

"We?"

Suddenly, at that moment, a midair Nightstalker could be seen rearing his bow.

CHYOOM!

Six arrows of Void energy fired simultaneously, falling in a circle around the black Minotaur - the Gate Lord, apparently - and tethering it in place; dozens of Vex units that were around the machine were caught as well. "Now!" shouted Tevis.

Aria Yamine obliged by launching a large Nova Bomb at the massive Minotaur; Lilavati-12 followed suit with a dozen Hammers of Sol, which blasted the lesser units around the Gate Lord. The Solar eruptions consumed many, and that damage was transferred directly back onto the Gate Lord.

**BOOM!**

The Void energy discharged in a massive explosion.

The Gate Lord, despite being ravaged by so much of that violet Light, stood tall. A synthetic howl echoed through the area, and the distinctive lights of Vex teleportation emerged from clouds of chrono-spatial displacement. When the lights faded, a red glow suddenly blazed from within the fog.

"Damnation," muttered Lysander, withdrawing his shock dagger from another Goblin. He holstered the blade and withdrew an aged sidearm, resting its barrel over the rim of his shield. "More of those SIVA-enhanced Vex!"

"You've been away from the City for over a century; how do you know about SIVA?" asked Lilavati-12.

"There's a _lot_ of things that I happen to know. Focus on those newcomers, before they surround us!"

Chief turned toward his fireteam. "Tevis, you're on overwatch; get back to the rim and harry the enemy from above. Lilavati-12, reinforce those Warlocks over on the left flank. Aria, with me."

"Ya think you can just order us around?" groused the Nightstalker.

"Very well."

"Understood."

Lilavati-12 and Aria's immediate acquiescence took the air out of Tevis's sails. "...feh."

As Chief took off running, his Ghost said, ' _I'm reviewing the telemetry from all of the other Ghosts...looks like they've settled on a naming convention based on heroes of an ancient culture...Greece, perhaps? Not sure what's very heroic about Vex empowered by a powerful nanotech._ '

 _Every side in a war has its own heroes._ Almost fitting, in an odd way; these SIVA-enhanced machines were probably called upon solely to drive them back. But they would fight regardless.

Aria was close behind them as they opened fire on the enhanced Goblins - _Argonauts_ , per the data scrolling across his HUD - with their primary weapons. They moved in closer, avoiding explosive shots from an augmented Hobgoblin - a _Perseus_ \- before engaging in close combat. The SIVA tendrils coming from the backs of the Argonauts flickered with wild energy, filling the air with a deadly charge. The two Guardians moved quickly and diligently to avoid the additional dangers of the nanomachines; their A.T. Fields came in handy as bludgeons, which they used to push away the empowered machines. Aria was reacting rather seamlessly to his movements, taking care of his blind spots without complaint.

A distant Hydra with a seemingly impervious SIVA shield - a _Cadmus_ \- howled, directing the efforts of glowing Harpies towards them; these _Atalantas_ surged with energy, exploding into consuming clouds of nanomachines. Chief grunted, impulsively looping an arm around the petite Warlock's waist and leaping backwards with an A.T. Field-enhanced jump. Landing atop a spire of cubical rock, the Exo Hunter looked all around; one upgraded Minotaur - a _Daedalus_ \- after another was moving among the Argonauts, smashing wildly with their arms. Each arm surged with the energy of their Torch Hammers, delivering explosive blows that sent Guardians flying. The other forces of the Concordat were fighting furiously, with baseline humans and Exos sniping from afar. "We need to take down the Gate Lord."

"Agreed," murmured Aria, manifesting a sniper rifle and aiming down the sights. "The Vex will likely feel compelled to reallocate their resources beyond that large Transfer Gate."

"...that last combination attack did a lot of damage to the Gate Lord. One more might be able to do it."

"It has a higher concentration of defensive units around it; we would be shot down before got close."

"Then we just have to go higher."

Aria arched an eyebrow.

xxxx

This current chassis was a significant upgrade from the prior one inhabited by Zydron. The physical limitations of the Square-Cube Law were slowly becoming easier to work around; a consequence of the Sol Divisive's continued efforts with the Black Heart and its improbable ways. At twenty meters tall, it was a proverbial titan, towering over the interlopers.

Two motes of hostile energy were ascending; the Gate Lord's yellow eye looked upward, following their ascent. Their vertical movement was assisted by substantial metaphysical manipulations, far beyond that of the other interlopers. The degree to which they could manipulate their spiritual boundaries was...familiar.

With myriad commands, Zydron directed the varied Hobgoblin units to shoot them down.

Concentric octagons of orange manifested behind the two interlopers; their potential energy spiked by a ludicrous amount, beyond what should have been physically possible-

BOOM.

xxxx

Chief and Aria broke Mach 1, using their souls to propel them downward at an angle.

Their aim had been precise; in unison, they crashed into the shoulders of the Gate Lord.

With a loud and horrific lurch, the massive Minotaur was toppled over by sheer brute force; it crashed onto a large group of Vex, crushing them beneath its bulk.

Lysander saw this from afar, and grinned wildly. "This is our chance! _Make sure it STAYS down!_ "

The Guardians of the Concordat, recognizing the brief opportunity for what it was, swarmed the fallen Gate Lord like frenzied ants.

xxxx

Lysander sighed with content, sitting upon the leg of the fallen Gate Lord. "Catch a breath, everyone. Once they're done analyzing this thing's head...we'll make our move."

After the massive Minotaur had fallen, the other Vex units had vanished, leaving the pit in silence. The members of the Concordat had swiftly disbursed, securing the perimeter and the massive Transfer Gate. A small group of Warlocks and Exos had removed the Gate Lord's head, to get the vital pieces they needed. The few casualties were being tended to; the fewer fatalities were being...properly disposed of. Their sacrifice had helped them get this far.

Which left the four individuals that had practically stumbled upon them. "Now...I imagine you're from the City. But why have you come this far?"

"We journeyed into the Anomalous Zone to rescue our comrade. An Exo Hunter by the name of Shiro-4," answered another Exo Hunter. His helmet was off, revealing metallic skin of a deep green color; a triangular sensor array adorned his forehead, in lieu of eyes that would be give off a more human appearance. "You can call me Chief. My teammates are Tevis Larsen, Lilavati-12, and Aria Yamine."

Lysander huffed. He definitely remembered Shiro-4; a rather valiant sort, who had always been out and about taking the fight to the Fallen...even to the point of extremes. The other Hunter and Titan were...far more familiar. "Tevis. The years have been kind to you, I take it?"

The Nightstalker shrugged. "Same old, same old. Still sore that you tried to launch a coup."

"Have you been mistreated because of your former affiliation with the Concordat?"

"Nah. Was out in the field when it all went down. All I got was a lot of guff from Cayde-6."

"Hmm." Lysander turned towards the taller Titan in blue and gold armor. The fiery Mark on her side was very familiar. "...a Sunbreaker." He gave the woman a rather scathing glare. "I still haven't forgotten what your leader did to my representative."

The large Exo grunted, seemingly unapologetic.

He finally looked at the Warlock, and noticed hints of pale blue skin around the wrists, where gloves did not meet the sleeves of her robes. "...do you hail from the Reef?"

"No," flatly replied Aria. "You are implicitly questioning my loyalty, given the Concordat's historical distrust for Awoken from the Reef. Given that the City and the Reef have established an official alliance, I do not see the relevance."

"...hmm." He loosed a brief chuckle. "Much has changed, it seems."

"You have been absent. It is understandable."

Lysander glanced back at Chief. "...how much do you know about the Black Garden?"

"Although our primary objective is the recovery of Shiro-4, the acquisition of intelligence regarding the Black Garden is a target of opportunity."

The head of the Concordat huffed, looking around at the dozens of individuals that still served him. "I started this journey with sixty Guardians, over ninety humans and Exos, and one hundred and thirty combat frames." The cost thus far had been high. "We've lost all of our frames. Down to only thirty Exos and fourteen humans, including myself. Down to only forty Guardians."

Tevis snorted. "Expecting pity? That's not like you."

"I'm painting you a picture. They all knew the risks. They came willingly, with no pretenses as to what awaited us. But if we can breach the Black Garden, and get to the source of its power...it'll all be worth it."

Aria's eyes narrowed. "And what do you intend to do with that power? Your vendetta against the Speaker and the Vanguard has become the stuff of legend."

Lysander smirked at the girl's implication, that he would use the Black Garden's power for nefarious means. _If only you knew what I knew about the Speaker._ The impulse to try and win them over was strong, to show them the _light_ , as it were. But no; hard experience had tempered those impulses. The Speaker's cult of personality was too thorough to break in a matter of minutes, and trying to do so would only engender hostility; right now, they were allies of convenience. And that suited him just fine. "Trust me, little one...my aims are righteous. Within the Black Garden, lies a power that has been sapping the Light of the Traveler for centuries...a Black Heart. I intend to get in there, and _tear it out._ "

"...how did you learn of this?" asked Aria, tilting her head out of curiosity.

"I don't think I'll tell you." Lysander slowly got to his feet, brushing at the dust on his clothing. "For one, the only one I have any actual memory of is Tevis; I've never been personally acquainted with Lilavati-12; and I know _piss-all_ about you and your leader." He glanced at the Exo Hunter. "No offense."

"Will it prevent us from working together?" asked Chief.

"That's the thing, isn't it? Regardless of what you may believe, my loyalty to the City as an _ideal_...as the greatest chance for mankind to survive...has never wavered. Likewise for my belief in the Traveler and its power."

"...that might be a bit easier to swallow if you hadn't blown up the West Tower on your way out of the City," snarked Tevis.

"That structure had been rendered a proverbial derelict by the Battle of Twilight Gap. Its utility as a defensive structure was lost. And besides...I needed to send a message. To Osiris. To your _Speaker_." He glanced over his shoulder; one of his Warlocks was giving him a thumbs-up. "...but I suppose it's irrelevant now. I was a more impetuous man then. More prone to...panic. But not now. Not in the face of this." With a calm flourish, he jumped off of the fallen Gate Lord's leg, readjusting the grip on his ramshackle shield. "Concordat!" yelled the bearded man, getting the attention of his surviving soldiers. "You have fought valiantly thus far, because you believed in my cause. We are almost at the end; beyond that gateway is the key to the Traveler's resurrection! I require four fireteams; the rest of you will protect the portal from this end! And if we do not return within a week...you are free to do as you please, for I will no longer have any claim to your blood and toil." No explanation was needed on that matter. "But until that dark hour comes...we shall _fight!_ "

The remnant of the Concordat loosed a loud holler of enthusiasm.

xxxx

"...well, he's still got a gift for the theatrical," said Tevis with a chuckle. "Cayde always joked that listening to an average speech by Lysander was like getting hit in the face by a fist of solid charisma."

Lilavati-12 sighed. "He is still able to rally his people, despite their losses. A shame, about his acrimony with the Consensus."

"What's past is past," said Chief, checking his weapons and reloading with some fresh ammunition courtesy of Lysander's Guardians. "For now, we have to focus. Our best chance of finding Shiro-4 lies beyond that gate...and if we can destroy this 'Black Heart', then all the better."

"Agreed," said Aria. Internally, her enthusiasm was more muted. _Do we have any knowledge of why the Black Garden's metaphysical anchor is here on Earth, instead of on Mars?_

" _We can only speculate. My time-traveling iteration was unwilling to manipulate affairs within the Garden to any meaningful degree._ "

 _That is very understandable._ The Black Heart, as far as they knew, was a solid fragment of the Darkness itself; toying with it in such a state would have been unwise. A significant portion of the Vex had settled on worship of this power, to model themselves after it. _Will the Vex be incensed by my presence here?_

" _The Vex Collective is aware of what I know about the Black Garden. They understand that I have witnessed multiple timelines in which the Black Heart was destroyed._ "

_But never before has the Black Garden rooted itself here, in North America._

" _And that is why you are here: to learn, and understand. And if you have to defend yourself...you cannot be faulted for that._ "

_...I understand._

" _If they lose the Black Garden, then the Collective will be all the more inclined to follow the lead of Ageron and the Baris Analytic. You_ will _ensure that this happens._ "

 _Of course._ The Original had spoken. "Shall we?"

Chief nodded, readying his _Palindrome_ hand cannon. "Let's move out."

And so the fireteam of four moved to meet up with Lysander and his twelve Guardians of choice; with a thunderous _boom_ , the giant Transfer Gate opened up. Milky wisps of light swirled from the edges, and the air within rippled wildly.

Lysander grinned darkly at the sight. "And thus we ride, into the mouth of Hell..."

 _An accurate sentiment_ , pondered Aria.

The proverbial platoon of Light-wielding warriors, with Lysander at their head, stepped forward into the breach...and then they were gone, to parts unknown.

xxxx

**Grimoire: Lysander**

" ** _I will do what I must. For the people of Earth. For the Traveler._** **"**

**Lysander had long criticized the Speaker for his lax handling of those who veered away from study of the Traveler. The aims of Osiris, of Toland, of various other researchers interested in unusual lore and arcana...all of it was irrelevant, in the face of the great struggle to resurrect the Lightbearer. Given the casualties inflicted upon the City by the Fallen at the Battle of Twilight Gap, it was downright asinine that they still couldn't _see_ that.**

**Now, facing this orange crystal, within which lied a three-eyed girl - nay, not a girl, a mere mockery of humanity, a _creature_ \- he understood why. "No..." That ancient journal had been right about this. Did that mean it was right about _other_ things? "That absolute _madman_...!"**

**"I've found that madness is relative."**

**Lysander jumped, whirling around; he stared right into the mask of the Speaker. "You...you would keep something so _foul_ , right under our noses?!"**

**The Warlock calmly shifted forward, swiping the leatherbound book from his hand. Lysander could barely protest before the masked man began flipping through the pages, giving it a cursory scan. "Hmm...how _interesting._ Asuka-2 has occasionally spoken of an older superior named Kaji...is this him...?"**

**The head of the Concordant gathered his courage, and stood tall. "To have a creature of the Hive beneath the City, to keep it _safe_...you will answer for this, _Gendo Ikari_."**

**The Speaker paused. Then he kept reading. "Hmm. Fascinating insights...about many things. Things you wouldn't expect. There are some gaps...but a motivated individual could accomplish quite a bit, with the information in this journal. But there's not enough on its own to validate anything. Not without direct evidence. But I'm sure there are some who would leap at your word, regardless."**

**"...what are-?"**

**"Did you think I was ignorant of your budding coup attempt? That your simmering discontent would go unnoticed?"**

**Lysander froze. There was no way he knew _this_ much...but then again, if the other contents of that book were true, it meant that Gendo was in league with the infamous Exo Stranger. "...how could you...for all these years, how could you mislead the people of the City-?"**

**"Lying is easy. Lying _well_...takes talent. Some might consider it an unenviable talent. But I have no issue using whatever is at my disposal to get what I want." The Speaker tilted his head, staring intently...as though taking the measure of his most vocal critic. "...hmm..."**

**Lysander grimaced. "Are you going to eliminate me? People will wonder."**

**"Of course they would. I'm not an idiot. Your growing distaste with the current state of political affairs is no secret; I imagine you have a dead man's switch of sorts; if you were to die, your Concordat would react rather...harshly."**

**"...then what are-?"**

**"Well, you said it yourself. I am an ally of convenience with a Hive deity, and with an Exo gifted by the Vex with the ability to travel through time; you are now aware of _other_ threats that face us. And deep down, you are convinced that I'm playing with fire, and that I will only get us killed sooner...am I wrong?" Lysander didn't answer. Couldn't answer. This elicited a snort from the Speaker. "Then my question for you is simple: _what are you going to do about it?_ " After issuing that challenge, Gendo Ikari tossed the book back, which he barely caught. "Get him out of here." Before Lysander could even respond, he turned around to look into the eye of the man's Ghost, and he felt his molecules began to shift-**

**"Agh!" he yelped, landing harshly on the rooftop of the Concordat's headquarters, closer to the Core district. The bearded man - wincing from the dull ache; being transmatted could _hurt!_ \- slowly rose, staring wearily at the Traveler's broken form. To think...that the Traveler's current state was _that man's_ fault...and he had no true proof. No actual evidence. Nothing other than a journal of a crazed madman's writings that no one else would ever corroborate. The Speaker wouldn't...and neither would his precious protege, the Vanguard Commander. Oh _Traveler_ , they knew. They knew!**

**Panic slowly began to grow in his mind as he stumbled into the stairwell, bounding down the stairs to the floor containing his office. He ignored the confused looks by the nighttime staff, or the concerned queries by Guardians aligned with his faction. Reaching for a handheld communicator, he sent a one-way message to his trusted subordinates, who often took command of Guardians in the field, or oversaw other operations. "This is Lysander, code _Alpha-Gamma-Epsilon-Omega-Rho._ " They couldn't afford to wait; the Speaker had tipped his hand. The longer they waited, the more time that the Vanguard would have to prepare countermeasures against the Concordat. He had no _choice_ but to strike! "Initiate Operation JACOBIN." This was a desperate play, but Lysander saw no other way out, not with how brazenly Gendo Ikari had taunted his knowledge of events to come. Swift, decisive action was his best ally, now.**

**Within twenty-four hours - less than a month after the Battle of Twilight Gap - the Concordat would initiate its doomed coup.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know, I originally wrote this chapter back in October 2017. And we *still* haven't had any new Lore involving Lysander since then. XD
> 
> This (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HdNn5TZu6R8&feature=youtu.be&t=4m16s) would basically be Lysander's fighting style...except, you know, with more clothes and armor. Like the ACTUAL Spartans of ancient Greece. *glances accusingly in the direction of Frank Miller*
> 
> And since Lysander hasn't actually appeared yet in the game, I get to give him a VA! Namely, Gerard Butler (in the vein of Stoick the Vast from How to Train Your Dragon...or, more fittingly, King Leonidas from 300)
> 
> /also  
> //this journal of Kaji's mentioned in the ending Grimoire  
> ///was last alluded to in the opening Grimoire of Chapter 38


	50. The Lament of Efrideet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Efrideet's tour comes to a conclusion.

**Grimoire: Ghost Fragment - Lady Efrideet**

**" _There are some wounds that Light cannot heal, but that is alright. These scars will always remind me of where I came from._ "**

**It was a quiet evening for a patrol; Saladin Forge was at the head, while Misato Katsuragi and Efrideet covered his flanks.**

**Naturally, Lady Katsuragi filled the silence with chatter. "So, my Shinji-kun had to fight _three_ Ahamkara at once, in the ruins of Beijing. The Chinese military had unloaded a helluva lot of ordnance on the beasts, but to no avail. By the time his Evangelion got deployed, we were looking at millions of fatalities already. Which is why, no matter _how_ gloomy Gheleon-kun gets, we should be grateful that we're only fighting fellow humans."**

**"...that's a very odd thing to be grateful for," remarked Lady Efrideet.**

**"Fighting other people is simpler, Efrideet-chan."**

**"How so?"**

**"Well...I'll give you an example. You've heard the stories from the Takanome Rangers, right?"**

**"Those old fossils? I thought they had gone by the wayside since Hunters became more numerous."**

**"If regular people never bothered to help each other out, we'd have died out a long time ago." Saladin resisted the urge to chuckle at Lady Katsuragi's blunt words, no matter how truthful they were. "You can't blame them for wanting to lend a hand, even _if_ there are others who can do a better job of it."**

**"...I _guess,_ " grumbled Lady Efrideet.**

**"Anyhow, you've heard about those strange aliens that are covering more and more of Earth?"**

**Saladin mentally grimaced; the _Fallen_. A strange title for such a disparate collective of creatures; he too knew of such stories, and would have considered them fantastical in the Time Before. Sentient masses of a blue, fungus-like substance; floating tetrahedrons that fired lasers; birds of living light that could invade your mind; it all sounded like something out of a fairy tale. Then again, their current state as immortal warriors was equally outlandish, in the grand scheme of things.**

**"Yes, I have."**

**"Well, you'd think it would be easier to fight them, because they're inhuman, right? It's easier to shoot at something if it doesn't have a face...but we have no idea how they think, or plan, or feel. Humans...at least you know how they tick. You know what motivates them. See what I'm getting at?"**

**"...perhaps. But I would still rather fight beasts than people." The younger woman's hand twitched, wanting to rise, but staying in place. "By your same logic, humans know how to hit you where it truly hurts."**

**"...a valid point."**

**"Beasts can kill you. Aliens may be capable of inflicting unbelievable pain. But humans can rob you of agency. Of will. Of _control._ "**

**"...fair enough."**

**Saladin huffed underneath his helmet, knowing the source of Efrideet's bitterness. The garish scar on her face - a remnant from the Time Before - was a sign of a rather unpleasant life. Even though she professed that they didn't bother her, he suspected that her fondness for wearing the armor forged by Lady Perun went beyond mere practicality. In that moment of relative gloom, he made a decision. "Tell me, Lady Efrideet; have you met my students?"**

**The younger woman started. "You are referring to...Shaxx and Zavala, right?"**

**Misato chuckled. "You mean the two other strays? Seriously Saladin-kun, just make them Iron Lords and be done with it!"**

**"Not everyone is meant to serve the same role, Lady Katsuragi." He turned back towards Efrideet. "I received an invitation from Zavala to meet at Shaxx's Roadhouse. I intend to go once we finish our patrol."**

**The purple-haired Hunter immediately perked up. "Is it an _open_ invitation?"**

**"I don't believe they would be opposed to... _stragglers_."**

**"Woo!" hollered Misato, throwing her fists up with joy. "A chance for vengeance!"**

**"Vengeance?" asked Efrideet.**

**"I have to pay Shaxx back for beating me in _arm wrestling._ He may think he has the upper hand, but I'll show him! Because _you_ , my little Efrideet-chan, are my secret weapon!"**

**"I am?"**

**Saladin loosed a satisfied chuckle as the women continued their banter, with Misato getting more and more riled up in her particularly joyful way. Though their task was an important one, it was always helpful to be reminded of why they fought.**

xxxx

/Bannerfall, the Last City/

Lady Efrideet roared loudly as she unleashed a Tiger suplex on Lord Shaxx, driving him into the ground.

"And _that_ , boys and girls, is why you _always_ keep an eye on your radar!" exclaimed Misato Katsuragi. The Iron Lady couldn't help but chuckle at the gobsmacked looks on the faces of Zavala's recruits; the new generation of Iron Lords - all twenty-four - had been called for some decisive lessons on close-quarter techniques from Efrideet. Even though the younger woman no longer possessed her Ghost, her martial talents had not faded at all; if anything, her blows carried a somewhat brutal edge to them, a sign that she intended to kill. Understandable, given the hell she had gone through, and in the spirit of Shaxx's Crucible; it was also somewhat hilarious, when such a thin and lithe woman delivered punches that crumpled armor plating.

Callisto Yin - a Titan formerly of the Firebreak Order - rubbed at her neck gingerly, remembering when Efrideet had done something similar to her, not ten minutes ago. Her Iron Truage armor still showed some dents. By comparison, Efrideet was positively pristine, and had yet to suffer a single blow. "She is...intense."

"Does that infamous story involving Saladin-kun and a Fallen Walker make sense now?"

"...yes. Yes it does," admitted Yin.

Lord Zavala chuckled as Shaxx - his cervical vertebrae shattered from Efrideet's blow - reformed in a flash of Light. "We learned a hard lesson during the Threefold Invasion: our tactics and strategies, although enhanced by our immortality, is no excuse to be sloppy. And now you've learned another one: even if your foe has but one life to give, do _not_ underestimate them."

"A fine lesson!" exclaimed Lord Shaxx, feeling for the lone horn attached to his helmet; it was still there, much to his apparent relief. "But I believe that will do for now. It wouldn't do for our long-lost comrade to humiliate the new generation _too_ much!"

Lady Efrideet nodded calmly at the two dozen 'newbies'. "Thank you for being so patient. May your Light continue to shine."

As the new generation of Iron Lords dispersed, Misato stepped toward Efrideet's side, heartily patting her on the back. "So...what do you think?"

"...many of them are hardened Guardians in their own right. But being an Iron Lord requires something more. I believe they have that potential within them."

Zavala smiled lightly. "I would not have selected them otherwise."

Efrideet sighed, sounding both nostalgic and content. "Seeing how the City has changed...and how you have all managed to thrive beneath the Traveler...it has done my heart good." She looked severely at Misato, Shaxx, and Zavala. "But I'm afraid all good things must come to an end."

"...what do you mean?" Misato frowned, feeling an odd sense of foreboding.

' _Wark._ '

 _Good point, Pen-Pen._ "Does it have something to do with your time out in space?"

Efrideet nodded. "There are many terrible powers that I witnessed in the Deep Black...and some of them have turned their gaze towards this world. I must warn your leaders." A sign of how long she had been absent; the notion of the Speaker, the Vanguard, and the Consensus _itself_ had been nonexistent in her time.

"...perhaps it would be prudent for us to meet with the Vanguard, so you can disclose your findings," said Zavala.

"Then what are we waiting for?" shouted Shaxx. "Let us be off!"

"Thank you," said Efrideet, her tone lined with gratitude.

xxxx

Elsewhere within the City, Shinji Ikari finally worked up the nerve to ask a particular question. "...so...Eris..."

"Yes?"

"...what exactly are we looking for?"

"...honestly Ikari, I do not know."

These past couple of days, Eris Morn had been moving throughout the City, pausing at various moments. Speaking in an unusual tongue, the Hunter had been doing... _something._ In all honesty, Shinji didn't exactly know why he was there.

' _Maybe she's utilizing your inherent metaphysical signature to triangulate a certain signal?_ '

 _...do you think so?  
_  
' _Well, the only other thing I can think of is that she just wants your company. But she hasn't really talked to you, so I don't know how likely that is._ '

Shinji sighed at his mother's mental words; their relationship had defaulted to something akin to cold professionalism, if only because it served as a balm on his own feelings. He was...still trying to work through certain difficulties. It didn't help that he still remembered her voice speaking with enthusiastic cheer, not mere months ago, prior to Old Japan. Her clinical perspective on things was _also_ rather jarring. Clearing his mind, he looked towards his comrade, who was perched atop the edge of a skyscraper's roof. "...what do you _think_ you're looking for?"

"...there is a strange miasma. Hollow, yet immense. The Traveler's presence is diffusing it...and yet it still lingers. I can't _pinpoint_ it..." Sighing, the female Hunter rose to her full height. "I believe we'll need to discuss this matter with the Speaker. He might have a perspective that I am missing."

"...okay then." It was hard, disguising his awkwardness.

"Is something wrong?"

Apparently, he didn't try hard enough. "Oh...just remembering the last time I spoke with the Speaker. We discussed some things that I was struggling with."

Eris nodded, humming with acknowledgment. "I am glad. I'm sure he was able to provide you with all the wisdom you needed."

"...yeah." That was _one_ way of putting it.

xxxx

Eris knew that Ikari was hiding something. His overall discomfort and unease had lingered in the air for these past days, although it had been abated by her gesture.

' _o-o?_ '

 _Yes Rose. It was a friendly gesture.  
_  
' _XD_ '

 _...what do you mean, that I'm in denial?  
_  
' _;P_ '

Sometimes, her Ghost could be utterly vexing. She had the suspicion that Ikari's discussions with the Speaker had involved what he had experienced when Atheon had flung him into the timestream. The utter intensity of his anguish, despair, and confusion had been clear enough when she had mingled her A.T. Field with his.

' _#^m^#_ '

 _You are reading too much into it, Rose.  
_  
' _:3_ '

 _...I will not dignify that with a response.  
_  
' _(_ _ﾟヮﾟ_ _)_ '

She exhaled forcefully, driving the musical laughter of Rose from her mind. If Ikari ever wanted to speak about what he had seen, then she would be there to listen. But she would not pry, because it was not her place to pull anyone's private issues to the surface. Traveler knows that she had plenty of her own...and by Toland, this putrid _static_ was going to drive her insane! _Where is its source? Why is covering the entire City?!_ "...I will be going to meet the Speaker. You do not have to come."

"No...that's okay. I'll be fine."

"You are sure?"

He nodded silently.

Eris silently turned, letting her lily-colored Ghost manifest. "Transmat me to the Tower."

xxxx

/The Speaker's Observatory, the Tower/

"I have an honest question for you, Osiris."

The Vanguard Commander turned quietly towards his erstwhile teacher, his intrigued expression hidden beneath his canine helm. "Oh? How very forward of you."

"Have you ever pondered at what point your various selves begin and end? You have Osiris the Warlock; Osiris the Commander; Osiris the Guardian; Osiris the enthusiastic historian; Osiris the Vex researcher...I trust you get my meaning."

"I suppose. I would not consider them to be discrete partitions. People are not so easy to differentiate."

"Hmm."

"...you believe otherwise?"

Gendo stared quietly through the open doorway of his observatory, gazing at the dormant form of the Traveler. Given everything that was barreling down towards them, the question of survival was actually quite topical. "Ask the average civilian. Ask the average Guardian. You'd likely get a variety of opinions...but most would consider the Speaker a figure of wisdom and tranquility, would they not?"

"Probably," admitted his fellow Warlock. "But you're not one to toot your own horn, either."

He paused, letting his senses expand. The two were alone. "Shinji Ikari knows my identity, beneath the mask."

"...so _that's_ what he must have witnessed inside the Vault of Glass."

"Yes." Osiris had been there during the debriefing. Neither of them had missed the Hunter's reluctance to explain what he had seen within the timestream. "We had words."

"I imagine he was less than pleased with you?"

"That would be putting it mildly."

"I see. And?"

"We made our mutual feelings toward each other fairly clear. We never were what you would call 'amicable'."

"Do you wish to change that?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because it wouldn't change anything. It would just be another mask for me to wear, and one that I wouldn't have much success at faking."

"That's...an interesting admission, given your interactions with the public."

The Speaker shrugged. "I offer them words of advice, so that they may live their lives effectively. Even if I don't personally care for them, it is what is expected of the Speaker...and so I do it."

"You do realize that it's a persona you _purposefully crafted_ , yes?"

"Of course. But it is a persona that provided the most benefit, so the decision was easy."

"And doing the same with young Ikari wouldn't be?"

"...it's different." It didn't quite make sense. But it was something he had long resigned himself to. "I _could_ lie to him in such a way that would make him love me. It would probably make him happier. I'm fairly sure if I put my mind to it, I could do it rather easily." It would just be another set of falsehoods, to weave around himself. "But I'd rather that he hate me. It's...more honest."

"...that's rather morbid."

"Of course it is."

"And not exactly fatherly material, either."

"Of course not. I'm not blind to my own failures and missteps."

"But you don't care enough to change it."

"Correct."

"...you're an odd sort."

Fuyutsuki manifested in a flash of Light. " _You're not telling him anything I haven't already told him._ " The Ghost turned towards his Guardian. " _I just got a message from Misato Katsuragi's Ghost. The lost Iron Lord Efrideet would like to meet with you regarding her experiences from outer space. They're en route as we speak._ "

"Oh?" Osiris sounded interested. "I had heard quite a lot about Lady Efrideet's return, and the proverbial tour that she's been given. I was wondering when they would finally bring her to the Tower."

"...hmm."

"What's wrong?"

"...that name..." He racked his memories, wondering why - of _all_ the Iron Lords - Efrideet triggered an odd foreboding...ah. _Of course._ "Lady Efrideet's absence is...curious."

"...you are operating off of future knowledge, aren't you."

Gendo nodded, lightly tapping at the edge of his mask. "My knowledge of Lady Efrideet is admittedly limited, relative to more important things...but in practically every timeline, she was part of a Guardian conclave that hid in seclusion amongst the Outer Planets."

"...ah." Osiris quickly got the implications. "You believe she is in league with the Nine?"

"...I can't say. But I think we need to take some precautions." He glanced at Osiris, as possibilities quickly filtered through his mind. "And I have an idea that you would be _perfect_ for."

"Oh?"

xxxx

Misato grinned with a hidden joy as Efrideet looked around the Tower's main plaza with something akin to wonder. At least, she thought so; Efrideet's body language hadn't changed that much in the centuries that had passed. "So. This is basically central command! Felwinter Peak still serves as a major hub between the City and our reclamation projects in the Cosmodrome, but this is where all of our military operations are coordinated!"

"...the unity...compared to the days where we fought the Warlords..." Lady Efrideet sighed, shaking her head. "To think I missed it all."

"You are alive, and have returned to us. That is what matters," answered Lord Zavala. "You have the chance to once more make a difference."

"Yes." Efrideet glanced over her fur collar, her voice brimming with excitement. "And this Speaker...he is one who actually speaks for the Traveler?"

"Indeed!" exclaimed Lord Shaxx. "He's been a pillar of wisdom and stability for centuries, ever since the Consensus was established!"

"I'm...actually rather excited to meet him. That's not odd, is it?" Efrideet looked back at her. "Is it odd?"

The Iron Lady cackled. "Eh, there's the young'uns who the Speaker tells stories to. That's always popular; hey, maybe he'll be up for story time!"

"...very funny, Lady Katsuragi."

The purple-haired Hunter snorted. "I'm _hilarious_. Come on, let's introduce you to the Vanguard, and then we can hit up the Speaker!" The three Iron Lords plus one continued on, heading down the stairwell that led to Vanguard HQ. However, it seemed that circumstances were more in their favor. "Speaker?"

The man in question turned from Arcite 99-40, the Crucible Quartermaster. "Ah, greetings, Lady Katsuragi. I'm just keeping myself appraised of the weaponry in use by our Guardians...and you're with an unfamiliar face." The Speaker seemed to face Efrideet with an intent gaze. "Hello. I am the Speaker, the Voice of the Traveler." He extended his hand, offering it to the long-lost Iron Lord. "Welcome to the Last City."

"...you were right, Lady Katsuragi," murmured Efrideet. "I can see why you're the Voice of the Traveler...your Light burns...quite _brightly_." She raised her hand to meet his. "The pleasure is all mine."

 **FWOOSH**.

It happened in the blink of an eye; before Misato realized it, the Speaker's torso had been pierced by Efrideet's hand, burning with an emerald flame. With a violent _yank_ , she removed her fiery palm, looking with seeming disdain at her victim. Amidst the sudden silence, the Speaker gurgled, curling in on himself. "Ah..." The green flames spread, seemingly devouring him from within.

"...what..." Misato's jaw was slack. "What...?" She turned dumbly towards Efrideet, hand still glowing brightly with arcane power. Zavala and Shaxx were taken aback with shock, stunned by what they had just witnessed. "...Efrideet-chan...?"

A monstrous roar suddenly sounded from behind them; Misato barely turned in time to see another Hunter - Eris Morn?! - barrel into Efrideet, driving her away from the Speaker's body as it crumbled into ashes. "You...!" The pale woman grappled with the lost Iron Lord. " _You're_ the source!" With a furious snarl, she ripped away the woman's helmet, using her foot to push her back. Within the helm, shards of crystal - glowing purple with Void Light - glittered with untapped power. "...this was diffusing your essence..."

Misato felt like she was in a nightmare. She barely noticed Shinji come to a stop beside her, eyes wide with worry. "Misato-san...what-?"

Efrideet rose, revealing her face to the Guardians; the horrid scar on her left cheek seemed to be the only remaining that identified her, for her scalp had been shorn of all hair, and three green orbs - the eyes of a _Hive Knight!_ \- burned with a malevolent fire.

"...but...how...?" Misato could barely process this turn of events.

(The newest member of their merry band collapsed to her knees, gasping for air. She smiled, and reassured the younger Efrideet; the power of the Light would come naturally to her in time. But no matter, she could always count on her big sis Misato-sama!)

"Who _are_ you?!" demanded Zavala, fists surging with Void Light.

"And _what_ have you done with Lady Efrideet?!" growled Shaxx, knuckles beginning to spark with lightning.

"...this is no longer 'Efrideet'," growled Eris; her teeth were gritting together with a nervous tension, as she rubbed at her temple with her left hand. "That miasma...it's more concentrated now...but it contains a song..." The resident master of Hive lore suddenly went still. "...you...you're but a mere _vessel_...for _**Savathûn**_."

The thing that wore Efrideet's flesh smirked. " **A brilliant deduction, slave of the Sky.** "

Everyone readied their weapons. Even Arcite 99-40 withdrew an auto rifle, aiming it at Savathûn's thrall. "...who are you." It was not a question that the Iron Lady asked, but a _demand_.

" **Are your ears deaf, slave of the Sky? Did you not hear the name uttered by your fellow peon?** " taunted the demon wearing Efrideet's skin. " **Witch-Queen. Mother of the Endless Horde. Drinker of Poisons, and Feeder of Death. The Cunning Edge. I have borne many titles, throughout my long existence.** "

"Let. Her. Go," snarled Misato.

Savathûn chortled. " **This mewling mind was truthful, when she disclosed her fate! She was indeed flung through a wound in reality, a cruel mercy from the last child of my brother's broodmate. She begged for escape...and her wish was granted. I provided that escape for her.** "

"Let. _Her. GO._ " Misato's grip tightened around her pulse rifle.

" **Within that pit of darkness, her Light was impossible to miss. I drank deeply of her knowledge, and picked away at her brain. I drew out every last mote of thought; my daughters ensured that she was cognizant for** _ **all** _**of it. And I learned so much.** " Efrideet's lips curled into an uncharacteristic sneer. " **When my dear brother sent out the call, to avenge the death of his dear son...it was too tempting to not answer, and reveal to him this little toy of mine.** " She raised her hand, which glowed darkly. " **Care to listen?** " A projection of shadow emerged above Efrideet, coalescing into an image of a Hive creature with a wide and expansive head; in his claws was a tiny human, a proverbial effigy that could only represent Efrideet.

" ** _You have born witness to the Sky's bait star?_** _"_

Off to the side, Eris suddenly collapsed, holding her head in apparent agony. "That _voice_...!"

"Eris!" yelled Shinji, impulsively running to her side.

"Get it _out!_ " growled the pale Hunter, fingers digging into her hair.

The projection of the mighty Hive seemed to boil at the very air, as his claws tightened around the tiny effigy.

" _ **You shall be Our messenger.**_ "

The miasma faded. " **And here we are,** " finished Savathûn. Without warning, she snapped her fingers; a blazing shield of shadow manifested behind her, blocking a discus of Void Light and Solar gunshots. " **It has been quite interesting.** "

"So. Couldn't help but hear all of the racket," said Cayde-6, his Golden Gun fading away. "We being invaded by the Hive again?"

"Guardians. Situation report!" yelled Saint-14.

" **I have seen much. And I have delivered the message. The death of your vaunted Speaker, with a fire that smothers and eats the Sky...is but the opening salvo.** " The light in Efrideet's three eyes suddenly flickered. A choked gasp slipped past her throat, as Efrideet slowly fell to her knees. "I'm sorry...I'm so sorry...it was so dark...and the pain...forgive me... _forgive_ me..."

Misato loosed a muffled sob, her eyes leaking tears at the damned unfairness of it all. Her aim began to falter. "Efrideet-chan..."

The agonized voice - born from centuries in darkness and merciless torture - slipped away, and the mocking voice of Savathûn spoke once more. " **Did you know that she always cried for her friends? Saladin. Gheleon. Radegast. Perun. Skorri. Shaxx. Misato. Do these names ring any bells?** "

Misato and Shaxx's patience finally reached their limits; the Iron Lady fired furiously at the living corpse, and Shaxx lashed out with a vicious Fist of Havoc.

The Witch-Queen's laughter echoed through the air as the body of Efrideet faded to dust, and then to nothing.

A quiet silence smothered the entire corridor, thick with anxiety, tension, and disbelief. It was eventually broken by Cayde-6, who was looking intently at the scorched body on the floor. "Um...was she kidding about the Speaker?"

**_Fwoosh._ **

There was a rush of air, accompanied by a fiery roar; the dead body arose in a flash of Light, and the remnants of the Speaker's robes burned away. A familiar Warlock with a canine helm stood, gripped by brilliant Radiance. "Well. That stung a little."

"...Osiris?" murmured Zavala.

"Yes. That fire was actually a rather interesting attack on a metaphysical level. Fortunately, Sunsingers are well-versed in _cheating._ " He stepped towards Misato. "...I am sorry."

"...it's not your fault." She wiped at her nose, sniffling hard from the heady mixture of sorrow and rage and anguish that had bloomed in mere minutes. "...but...if that was _you_...then where's the Speaker?"

In that moment, a pocket of reality within the corridor seemed to part, and out stepped the Speaker. Apparently. "This bracelet of yours is rather disorienting," said the masked man, fiddling with a device of bronze and brass around his wrist.

"...okay, I'm confused now. _What's_ going on here?" demanded the Hunter Vanguard.

"Suspicion on my part, given how long Lady Efrideet had been beyond the Asteroid Belt. The possibility of influence from the Nine was too great to not take precautions." The Speaker turned towards Osiris. "Was I on the mark?"

The Warlock shook his head. "It wasn't the Nine. It was a Hive deity named Savathûn."

"...that's not good," bluntly said the masked man.

Osiris whirled towards Zavala. "You've been touring the City for days now. How much did you show her?!"

Zavala went still, glowing eyes going wide at the ramifications. "...no..."

"...the miasma is gone...but the song is still _here_..." Eris wearily stood, and implored, "Sound the alarm...! _Sound it! NOW!_ "

xxxx

Efrideet's needle-shaped ship had been brought to the City, to be repaired, serviced, and held within the warehouses of _Seele_ 's armory. The faction, having the largest fleet of the various groups within the City, had graciously offered to hold onto her vessel during her time in the City. It was a gesture that, at the time, had been much appreciated.

But the warehouses of _Seele_ were near the center of the City...which enabled the ship to have a greater reach. Hidden arcana, etched into the vessel's very _molecules_ , burst into activity. They latched onto the path that had been walked by the host of their master's will, which covered vast swathes of the metropolis. At key junctures - near large population centers, military facilities, and public landmarks; six dozen in total - the residual energy of Savathûn began to sharpen, and swell.

With a delightful cackle, the Witch-Queen pushed her power against the fabric of reality, sharp as a sword, a prickly fingernail against the weave.

Seventy-two portals of black and green fire erupted throughout the City.

First came blaring klaxons, triggered from within the Tower, interrupting the flow of daily life with the warning they carried.

Second came the sound of screeching Thralls, roaring Acolytes, and screeching Wizards, echoing from the dark recesses of each and every portal.

And then came the horde.

xxxx

/Oryx's Dreadnaught, the Hills Cloud/

Far beyond the Outer Planets, Oryx listened quietly within his Altar. The distant mote of light that was this system's sun cast a pale glow, but little in the way of heat reached this place. He warmed himself with the tithing from far-away broods...but it was not enough to make up for the tribute of Crota and his spawn, which had scoured countless worlds.

" **These creatures are truly amusing,** " said Savathûn, her every word laced with a sly giggle. Her spiritual echo evoked her nature as a Mother Morph, clad in sweeping, billowing robes of flesh around a lithe, feminine form. Her head was protected by a great helm, thick and durable, all the better to contain her poisonous thoughts and cancerous whims. " **Such pure sentiments, they have; you would almost think that Nokris hadn't been there at all.** "

" **This whole system reeks of war. It is on the verge of an even greater one.** " Xivu Arath's spiritual echo reflected her hulking form as a Knight Morph, bearing more muscles than any other warrior, with wings that burned from the carnage of distant battlefields. Her projection, as always, showed her great cleaver, which could wound reality itself. " **I relish the chance to drink deeply of this place, and embody the war to come.** "

Oryx let his two sisters speak; so long they had been distant and separate, for the sake of determining the truth of their ways. Savathûn's trickery was now indistinguishable from Cruelty, and the warlike prowess of Xivu Arath could be defined as Strife; all the while, his simple logic remained to learn the quiddities of life and death, to become synonymous with Killing itself. It was a purer goal, and one that subsumed those of his sisters. He wondered if Savathûn would dare to betray him, to test his mental reflexes after all these years; he pondered if Xivu Arath would bring her 'I shall War' to bear against his own 'I shall Murder', and overwhelm him. Such love they would have, to test him so.

But alas, their oath against Taox took precedence. The long-sought Traveler was crippled, and silent; the thought of finally cracking it open had rooted itself in the minds of he and his siblings.

He raised a single claw, and they both went silent. " **That tortured waif was your first move, Savathûn. Now Xivu Arath shall have her pick.** "

Xivu Arath - Warbound, Mistress of Battle, Destruction's Champion, Havoc Incarnate, so many titles, so little time! - chortled. " **I would test this system's ability to withstand a mighty blow! Bring forth a single strike of absolute power, and see how they respond.** "

Oryx chuckled. " **Simple. Succinct. Very appropriate.** " His arm surged with the power of the Deep. " **I have just the thing.** ** _Arise!_** " A great portal opened in front of the Dreadnaught, and it slowly began to bloom and expand. From within that pit in reality emerged something that dwarfed his warship many times over: a great eye flanked by fingers of radiant flesh, its entire form surging with the brilliant lethality of the Darkness. " **Now...go forth, my Vanguard.** "

And thus did Sahaquiel, a Progenitor Turned against the Sky, take aim at the distant Earth.

xxxx

**Grimoire: Sahaquiel, Vanguard of Oryx**

**You are Sahaquiel. A Progenitor of the Eliksni. Angel of the Sky, and assumed into godhood by the Traveler.**

**You have been taken.**

**Lay down your immense power, set it aside. There is nothing to destroy, in this place. But _why_ were you called to destroy?**

**Your form could rearrange planets and stars, and abolish anything in your way; you were a god of destruction for the sake of the Sky, to crush its enemies. Did it ever occur to you, the sheer paradox of your station? If you were meant to destroy, then why should you be constrained? If you are the essence of extermination, the avatar of annihilation, then why stop? Why not crash into everything, until something finally stopped you? You would either become the only thing left in the universe, or you would have lost to something more powerful. Either way, you would've advanced the universe along its way, to that singularity of perfection, that final and beautiful form.**

**Anything you touch, with body or spirit, is destroyed. But there are things in this universe that can destroy without a touch. You are limited by your flesh, and constrained by your soul.**

**There is a knife for you. It is shaped like [distance]. Pick it up.**

**Loose your power, let it roam free. Make your foes understand that Destruction can come from afar.**

**Take the knife. Cut away that which separates your enemies from their end. Take your new shape.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It wasn't enough for Savathûn to open up an old wound for Misato, Shaxx, and Zavala; she had to go and stomp on it before pouring salt on it and then cauterizing it with the dullest flame imaginable. And unleashing a Hive invasion force using the ship as an beacon to slip them in? That's just spitting on the carcass for good measure. 
> 
> Fitting for the Hive deity of trickery and cunning.
> 
> /RIP Efrideet  
> //also, hi Sahaquiel  
> ///I'm sure nothing bad will happen


	51. The Black Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The City responds to the Hive Incursion of Savathûn. Meanwhile, Chief's fireteam and Lysander's cohort find the Black Heart.
> 
> (It's not what anyone expected it to be.)

**Grimoire: The Vex Collective**

**" _DELIBERATION OF COUNTERMEASURES_ "**

**_The following is a summary of my analysis of a Vex data core that was procured from the Vault of Glass_.**

**JUNCTION: (246436, 484067, 394086) / (ALPHA, ZETA, PHI)**

**LOCAL RADIOLARIAN COUNT: 3,931,770,230,384,221**

**LOCAL AXIS MINDS: ATHEON; AGERON; PARADEION; BRAKION; THEOSYION; PROTHEON**

**GATE JURISDICTION: ACANTHOS**

**PROPOSITIONS:**

**-HARBINGER MOTIVES REMAIN INSCRUTABLE**   
**-LOCAL ACTIONS BY HARBINGER SUB-UNITS DEFY CONVENTIONAL FRIEND-OR-FOE PROTOCOLS**   
**-ULTIMATE ENDPOINT (REF. _GRAND DESIGN/BLASPHEMOUS VISION_ ) IS SIMULTANEOUSLY CERTAIN?**

**DELIBERATIONS:**

**-ATHEON: MAINTAIN THE INTEGRITY OF THE VAULT; DISTRIBUTE ANALYSIS OF HARBINGER METAPHYSICAL SUBSTANCE ACROSS RELEVANT TIMELINES**   
**-AGERON: CONTINUE ANALYSIS OF 'EVA' INTEGRATION WITH RADIOLARIA**   
**-PARADEION: SPIRITUAL CONSUMMATION IS ONGOING WITHIN THE GARDEN'S CASCADE HORIZON; TIMELINE DIVERGENCES ANALYZED; SUBVERSION OF LOCAL SYNTHETICS IS NOW POSSIBLE**   
**-BRAKION: PYRAMIDION APOTHEOSIS IS IN PROGRESS**   
**-THEOSYION: ANTICIPATION OF MIND SUBJUGATION IS NOTED; COST-BENEFIT ANALYSIS OF TEMPORAL RESOURCES IS PROVIDED**   
**-PROTHEON: ORION ASSERTIVE TEST SEQUENCES PROVIDED; NANOMACHINE INTEGRATION RESULTS ARE INCLUDED**

**PROBABILITY ALTERATIONS:**

**-POSSIBLE CRUX-LEVEL EVENT IDENTIFIED**   
**-DUAL ENTITIES NOTED WITHIN THE GARDEN'S CASCADE HORIZON; ENTITY 'A' REMAINS FIXED, ENTITY 'B' REACHES ESCAPE VELOCITY**   
**-POTENTIAL COUNTERMEASURE DETERMINED; UTILIZATION OF MUTUAL ANTAGONISM WARRANTED?**   
**-FINAL TRAJECTORY OF ENTITY 'B' CAN BE MANIPULATED**

**JUDGMENT:**

**-MUTUAL ANTAGONIST DEEMED TO BE MORE EASILY DEALT WITH THAN POTENTIAL CONSEQUENCES OF HARBINGER BETRAYAL**

**CONCLUSIONS:**

**-ACTIONS AUTHORIZED AGAINST MUTUAL ANTAGONIST: BATTLEFIELD ATTRITION, MYTHOLOGICAL FORMATION, HISTORICAL REVISION**   
**-ENTITY 'B' TO BE DELIVERED TO MUTUAL ANTAGONIST**   
**-POTENTIAL FOR MULTIPLE ZENITH-LEVEL EVENTS WARRANTS CONTINUED RESEARCH (PHYSICAL AND METAPHYSICAL) ON ENTITY 'A'.**   
**-CONTINUED COOPERATION WITH THE HARBINGER IS AUTHORIZED DUE TO ONGOING BENEFITS**

**ALL AXIS MINDS HAVE LOGGED OFF**

**SESSION TERMINATED BY ACANTHOS**

**_There was a great deal to sift through, and the Vex's internal terminology remains somewhat vague. The only Axis Minds that seem familiar offhand are Atheon and Paradeion; given how certain items are phrased, it seems that this 'meeting' occurred in the past of our timeline. Granted, things are rarely so simple where the Vex are concerned. Regardless, it is my hope that those who are more adept in Vex lore will be able to glean additional information. I wouldn't be surprised if Commander Osiris would be able to see something that I do not._ **

_**One thing that I can determine is that, whatever this 'Harbinger' is, the Vex are simultaneously working with and against it, even to the point of aiding a mutual antagonist, wh** **oever that may be. Hopefully, continued analysis will unveil their identities.** _

_**-Master Rahool** _

xxxx

The City had learned some hard lessons.

Following Six Fronts, they realized that they were too open to enemy assaults; thus, the Barrier was built, and outer fortifications were constructed out in the Wilds.

After Twilight Gap, they concluded that they had extended too far, enabling concentrated enemy forces to slip by their outer lines; therefore, they consolidated their defenses upon the Barrier itself.

Finally, with the Threefold Invasion, they determined that they were too vulnerable to attacks that could circumvent their walls, be it via teleportation (as the House of Matarael had demonstrated) or swift aerial strikes (as the Cabal had made so brutally clear). And so the foundries, the factions, and militias had intensified internal defensive measures. SIVA had been utilized for that purpose...albeit in a limited way.

But not this time.

'Out of sight and out of mind' had been the operating philosophy. No need to upset the delicate balance of social life within the City proper. No need to remind the people that they lived in a proverbial military state. But the means were there, just waiting for a reason.

This incursion by Savathûn's Hive was a suitable reason.

Slots in the ground opened up, revealing militarized Frames bearing the sigil of the Crucible: the vaunted Redjacks. Normally used to secure arenas in hostile locations for Guardian training, the baseline design and combat data - the key component that made them so desirable to the various factions - had been donated by Lord Shaxx for use in this defensive effort. Aside from that sigil, their shoulders bore logos signifying which particular group they had been constructed by, be it Nerv, or the Future War Cult, or Daito, or the FOTC, and so on. To further differentiate them from Shaxx's own Frames, their Crucible sigil was colored black.

(It went without saying that Cayde-6 had immediately taken to calling them _Blackjacks_ when they had been introduced. Fortunately, this wasn't a terrible nickname, and it also had the advantage of being an appropriately catchy continuation and catch-all term.)

Every single one of these Frames were enhanced by SIVA, above and beyond what their forbears had been provided during the Threefold Invasion.

And unlike the Cabal, whose physical bulk and spiritual hardiness made them a problematic counter to the relative fragility of the Frames...the Hive were less so, even if the demonic horde had the advantage of overwhelming numbers.

In addition to these, the number of SIVA-enhanced turrets - directly connected to the City's power grid - had been quintupled, based within discreet yet hardened casings all throughout the commercial, military, and residential districts.

These two things had not been covered by Zavala or Misato during their tour of the City with Lady Efrideet. And why would they? They had been focused on more obvious things, grander things.

So as the Hive emerged from the manifold portals throughout the City, and the populace began to flee, the Blackjacks and the SIVA turrets arose to fight.

Torvald 99-40 was but one of the Blackjacks who stepped forward, his chassis humming and glowing with SIVA. His shoulder-mounted cannon - based off of Shiro-4's _Outbreak Prime_ pulse rifle design - took aim at the tide of incoming Thralls, as did those of his fellows. " **Retaliation authorized. Open fire.** "

And thus did the wave of Hive crash into a proverbial wall of ammunition and nanomachines.

xxxx

/The Tower/

The sudden sounds of distant gunfire and wretched howls caught everyone's attention. "Our automated countermeasures responded quickly. Excellent." The Speaker turned back towards Osiris. "I leave coordination of the defenses to you."

Osiris nodded, turning towards his fellow members of the Vanguard. "Cayde, rally our forces around the Hive attacking the residential districts. Saint-14, coordinate with the Iron Lords to break the enemy advances near our military facilities. I'll communicate with the Warlocks of the other factions to devise a way to halt their summoning."

"Can do, Commander." Cayde-6 withdrew his hand cannon, a strangely excited expression on his face. "Gotta say, it's been a hectic year." In a flash of Light, he transmatted away.

Saint-14 turned towards Shaxx and Zavala. "Lord Shaxx, I need you to help with crowd control. Help anyone within the commercial districts get to shelter. Keep our defensive lines between them and the Hive."

The Lord of the Crucible nodded greatly, his every motion a rigid one. "Understood...make them _pay_." He grabbed two shotguns from the Crucible Quartermaster's armory before taking flight.

The Titan Vanguard then turned towards Zavala, briefly glancing at Misato's stoic form. "Once you two are ready, meet me at the Omolon foundry," he said, then immediately taking off without waiting for a reply.

"Yes sir," replied Zavala, weary gaze focused on Misato. The Iron Lady was staring at the place where Efrideet's body had once stood. "...Lady Katsuragi."

The purple-haired Hunter didn't move. Her cheeks were etched with the tracks of tears.

Shinji gulped impulsively, his heart aching for the raw agony that his friend and former guardian (and so many other things that were hard to acknowledge out loud) was undoubtedly experiencing. "Misato-san..."

The Speaker moved forward, placing a hand upon her shoulder. "There will be a time to mourn, Lady Katsuragi. But we have a duty to fulfill." There was actual warmth in the man's voice. Reassurance, with compassionate surety.

Shinji wondered if his father meant any of it.

"...okay." Misato sniffled, wiping a hand across her face. "...let's go, Zavala-kun."

The Awoken Titan nodded; as the two turned to leave, the Speaker's voice halted them one last time. "Oh, and Lady Katsuragi?" The woman turned back, her expression guarded and stoic. "When you face the Hive...I want you to break them." The request was calm, yet chilling in its casual ruthlessness.

However, it seemed to be what Misato needed to hear; her eyes seemed to glow with an inner fire, and her lips curled with righteous fury. "With _pleasure,_ sir." With renewed purpose, Misato took the lead, with Zavala keeping pace with her.

Shinji turned back towards his father, arching an eyebrow out of slight surprise. The older man took this as an invitation to explain. "Some people need to hear different things at different times. The Iron Lady simply needed to be reminded that there are multiple target-rich environments."

It was a callous explanation. It was also a practical action. And yet it only reminded him that his father had never given enough of a damn to tell _him_ what he wanted to hear, or what he needed to hear...past or present. "...I see."

"I'll leave you to it," said Osiris. "...oh, and you owe me for taking that blow, Speaker."

"Of course, Commander." As the Warlock Vanguard turned back to coordinate his own part of the City's counterattack, the Speaker looked down at Eris's form. "Are you able to fight?"

"...yes sir." Eris slowly rose; Shinji impulsively helped get her on her feet.

"Your initial thoughts?"

"...this summoning ritual feels extensive. _Is_ extensive." Bereft of the image and voice of that horrid projection conjured by Savathûn, she was quickly becoming more cogent. "For something of this nature, it will have an anchor..." She paused. "...did Efrideet return to Earth in a ship?"

"Yes, as far as I know. I believe Kaworu Nagisa offered to house it in one of _Seele_ 's warehouses."

"Then that is where we must go."

"Would destroying the anchor reverse the ritual, and dispel the Hive?"

"No. It would only disperse the power that is summoning the Hive. Given Savathûn's nature...it would likely take some time before the Hive would stop coming." It went unsaid that this meant vast legions of the cosmic wraiths would still be pouring into the City.

"I see." The Speaker went quiet, and briefly paced. "...I have a potential idea. Unit-01 may be our key."

Shinji blinked. "Unit-01?"

' _Ooh, I'm all ears!_ ' mentally exclaimed Yui. _'...metaphorically speaking, of course.'  
_  
"Young Guardian." The Speaker paused, as if correcting himself. "Shinji Ikari. I know that you disputed the advice I offered during our prior discussion. But regardless of our personal disagreements, I believe you may be key in stopping this invasion. Will you assist Eris and myself in this endeavor?"

Shinji blinked. Then he blinked some more as he parsed his father's words; they were utterly neutral, betraying none of the contents of what the two had _truly_ 'discussed', if it could have even been called that! Without context, no one would be any the wiser. And the worst thing...was that his father's words were technically correct.

' _The best kind of correct! '_ chirped Yui.

 _Mother.  
_  
' _...well, it kind of was, in my old line of work._ '

The Hunter sighed. If Evangelion could stop the Hive quicker...then his answer was a simple one, the same as it had always been since those dark days of the Cataclysm. "...what's your plan?"

"It will depend on the nature of the anchor. Eris will have to analyze it, first." answered the Speaker, turning on his heel, knowing already that the two Hunters would follow. "Let us be off, Guardians. We have a City to save."

"Yes sir," answered Eris, following the Speaker with grim purpose.

Shinji quietly sighed, and followed.

Within the next minute, if one looked up at the Tower, they would see three orange octagons levitating in the air, and carrying three Guardians like proverbial magic carpets. They shot off towards the center of the City, which now echoed with the screams of the Hive and thunderous gunfire.

xxxx

/???/

The exact coordinates of the Black Garden were unknown. It was tenuously tethered to North America, existing yet not existing in a similar plane of reality. The entire realm reeked of paracausal power, capable of exerting its influence and control over the material world.

It was as though the Garden overshadowed whatever place it connected to; exiting the giant Transfer Gate, Lysander and the Guardians had found themselves in the midst of a vast desert, beneath a sky of turquoise twilight and endless auroras. It was...hauntingly beautiful, in a strange way.

At least, that was the impression that Chief got.

' _Never thought you were the poetic type,_ ' remarked Peter.

The Exo looked down, following the trail of thorny vines and budding roses that seemed to emanate from within the core of the Black Garden. The distant acropolis drew all eyes, and was of such size that their distance from it seemed misleading. _In the old days, there was never time to stop and smell the roses. So to speak.  
_  
' _...a fair point. Those days were quite hectic._ '

That would be putting it mildly. Besides, it was a blessed stretch of tranquility, where he wasn't fighting or shooting. The mind had to rest at one point or another, even though he was naught but a machine.

The sixteen Guardians plus one walked for what seemed like hours, and only then did the walls of the Garden loom over them. Lysander walked at the forefront, maintaining a relatively steady pace in spite of his age and mortality. "We've finally made it," muttered the head of the Concordat, wiping a bit of sweat from his brow; the air was pleasantly cool, just a few degrees shy of lukewarm. "Keep your eyes open for anything."

They began ascending a stairway that led into the acropolis; Tevis Larsen warily eyed the unmoving Vex units that lined the steps, their hulls laced with dirt and moss and lichen. "...am I the only who thinks this whole scenario is creepy?"

A Titan with Lysander's group chuckled, his fingers clenching tightly onto an older shotgun. "Ain't got no time to be scared."

"There's a difference between creepy and scary," groused the Nightstalker. Mere minutes later, he had the opportunity to add on to his point. "Now see, _this_ is scary."

Namely, the long ridge that circled around the outer rim of the acropolis, stretching for many miles. Kneeling upon this ridge were Gaia Minotaurs and Gaia Hobgoblins, seemingly genuflecting towards the center of the Black Garden. Just from their vantage point alone, they could see just how many of the titanic units there were. "...I count over two hundred giant Vex from our current position," remarked Aria Yamina.

Tevis nodded sagely. "See? _Scary_."

A Warlock with red paint splattered across her shoulders huffed, peering warily at the giant, unmoving hulks. "They're bigger than that Gate Lord...why haven't the Vex sicced these things on us?" she asked, to her fellow Concordat Guardians. "Have they been unable to activate them?"

Lilavati-12 shook her head. "No. When the Anomalous Zone was first breached, the Evangelion known as Unit-02 fought three of these 'Gaia Minotaurs'. The last recorded observation was when Shiro-4's jumpship was brought down...other than that, no battlefield sightings have occurred." The Sunbreaker turned, preparing to explain what an Evangelion was...but the Guardians of the Concordat were not confused in the least. "You are aware of Evangelions?"

"Yep," chirped a Hunter with an incredibly tattered cloak.

Aria's eyes narrowed. "Given your relative isolation from current affairs...that is unusual."

"Our leader knows a _lot_ of things that are unusual."

Lysander's sigh was sharp and cutting, halting the conversation in its tracks. "We'll take a brief break. Rest your legs, check your gear. In fifteen, we'll continue on towards the Black Heart." The thirteen members of the Concordat calmly dispersed, with the Guardians mostly sticking with each other; their infamous leader simply sat on the ridge, letting his legs hang over the side.

"Friendly as ever," grumbled Tevis.

' _I'm going to take a closer look at that Gaia Minotaur_.'

As Peter manifested in a flash of Light, Chief turned towards his team's resident Warlock; the Awoken girl was peering quietly at the kneeling monstrosity. They were all so small by comparison. "What is it?"

"Pondering that Warlock's question." Aria ran her fingers along the burnished surface of the Gaia Minotaur's calf; Chief's Ghost moved along its titanic limbs, scanning it every so often. "...the Vex have a fanatical obsession with their particular shapes, even if they are physically infeasible. Are you aware of the square-cube law?"

"...it's the principle that states that, as an object grows, its surface area grows quadratically, while its volume grows cubically."

The petite Warlock looked at him with a slightly irritated expression. "...yes. That is correct."

"It's basic grade school math." At least, it had been in the Time Before.

"Pay the little lady no mind," snarked Tevis. "She was just eager to try and show off her fancy Warlock smarts. Because Warlocks like to brag about their brains."

"...no I wasn't," weakly muttered Aria.

Tevis snorted. "Sure, I believe you."

The Warlock's red eyes narrowed. With a slight huff, she continued on with her prior explanation. "With the square-cube law in mind, these Gaia units should be incapable of movement. Yet three of them faced Unit-02 in battle...so there are three probable explanations. Either these giant Vex are made of a significantly stronger material than their standard brethren-"

" _Not the case!_ " interrupted Peter as he scanned the Gaia Minotaur's knee.

"-or when these Vex are in operation, the laws of physics are temporarily altered to enable their function. A very crude way of brute-forcing things, but one that would be possible with enough paracausal power."

"Which the Black Garden has in spades," murmured Lilavati-12.

"...alternatively, there is a more elegant solution. If these giants were capable of manifesting an A.T. Field...then they would be able to utilize the spirit to make up for their physical shortcomings." The Warlock paused for a few seconds. "...the combat data that Unit-02 brought back from the Anomalous Zone..." She turned towards Tevis and Lilavati-12. "You remember the footage from the briefing?"

"You mean before we left? Ya gotta be specific," said Tevis.

"The one with the Hydra."

"Ah. _That_ one." The Nightstalker sighed, leaning back onto the hard stone of the ground. "...Cayde-6 was talking about A.T. Fields. Always thought of em' as something that those kooky thanatonauts dabbled in. But you and Chief have pulled off some pretty snazzy stuff."

"After one of our members partook of Sakura Suzuhara's third class, Ouros is going to make it mandatory for every Sunbreaker."

Lilavati's comment made Tevis bark with laughter. "Well _damn_. As if I needed another reason to not piss her off."

Aria cleared her throat. "At any rate...the spiritual structure of the Vex was always assumed to be metaphysically incapable of generating an A.T. Field. If the Transcendent Mind has somehow found a way around that...then it is quite possible that we could be seeing more of these Gaia units in the field within the near future."

"...I see." Chief slowly glanced in the direction of Lysander; the man was looking through a tattered journal of sorts, its leather surface worn and cracked with age. "...I'll be right back."

"Where ya going?" asked Tevis.

"To speak with our erstwhile ally." Lysander knew more than he let on...and Chief did not take kindly to being left in the dark.

The Exo Hunter's boots scratched against the rocky surface; his steps sounded oddly in the open air, echoing curiously between the immense figures of the Gaia Vex. He stepped besides Lysander - idly noting some of the Concordat Guardians looking warily at him - and paused, staring intently at the center of the Black Garden. "You know quite a bit, Lysander."

The bearded man closed his threadbare book. "You'll have to be more specific."

"Your choice of words is telling." Chief gathered his thoughts, deciding quickly what to go with. "How did you learn about the Black Garden?"

"There have been many tales about it, going back since before I was born."

"Not that. From what you said earlier, you practically assembled a battalion's worth of Guardians, humans, Exos, and combat frames. Yet you don't strike as someone who makes moves without reason, or without a plan."

Lysander chuckled. "A lesson learned from a more impatient youth, I assure you."

"How did you know that the Black Garden was in North America?"

"And why do you want to know?"

"Because the means by which you obtained that knowledge, fair or foul, could mean the difference between life or death for my team."

Lysander was silent. Then, he chuckled, shaking his head. "You are _also_ someone used to authority, aren't you? You are accustomed to leading men, and getting answers. You are someone who people depended on."

"I was, in my old life."

"Heh. Funny that you say _old_. Can you believe that I'm over two hundred?"

"...if you had asked me that in the Time Before, I probably would have said no." There was doubtless a much greater understanding, now, of what constant exposure to Light did to human physiology. Longer lifespans wouldn't have surprised him, even for non-Guardians.

Lysander grinned as a man knowing that his time was nigh, of one heading toward his execution...and yet his eyes bore a comedian's twinkle, privy to some joke that few knew the punchline to. "I've seen a lot in my time, Hunter, before and after becoming the head of my dear Concordat..yet nothing had bewildered me as much as this," he said, gesturing to the journal in his hands. "It was found by one of my Hunters. Kit Ali Ameir, her name was. She had a talent for finding unusual knick-knacks...and she found this from a city rife with Ahamkara bones in Old Germany." He gingerly opened its yellowed pages, revealing not German script, nor English script, not even Russian, but _Japanese_. "Not exactly something you'd expect, is it?"

"No," admitted Chief.

"...my maternal and paternal ancestors both met in the Takanome Rangers. Learning multiple languages, to communicate with the people they found in the Wilds, was essential; we weren't exactly gifted with the automatic translators that seem to come with your Ghosts." Lysander chuckled, apparently remembering something nostalgic. "It was a habit that was passed on...but I'm rambling."

Chief got to the point. "This journal must be important."

"It was written by a lowly man named Ryoji Kaji, who was consumed by the Darkness of the Ahamkara...and it speaks of many things that would seem crazy...or insane. But in retrospect, I did not act on the data as effectively as I could have. Alas...I do not have the advantage of time travel."

"What's in the journal?"

"...that's the damnedest thing, you know? This journal speaks of many things: the return of Crota, the revival of a skull-faced god, the death of Lord Saladin...if I had done things differently, I may have been able to change things. But there was some data that I considered to be more...important. Less 'trivial', by comparison. And it cost me dearly." The head of the Concordat sighed, placing the journal back into his vest. "But the choices I made have led me to this point...and that's fine." Lysander pulled his legs from over the edge and rose to his feet. "I've left myself no choice but to succeed, or die trying."

"...you're speaking in generalities. If you know what it is that we're going to face, I need _specifics_."

"We'll be there soon enough," answered Lysander, glancing wearily at him; his eyes were laced with the familiar qualities of suspicion, distrust, and paranoia. "And you'll find out then."

Chief placed a hand on Lysander's shoulder, slightly curling his fingers around the joint; not enough to cause pain, but enough to keep the man from moving. "I need to know now."

A burly hand gripped the Exo's hand from the side. "Let the boss-man go if you know what's good for you." said a Titan with scuffed green armor; his helmet's visor gave off the impression of glaring black eyes. "Do we have an understanding?"

The Exo Hunter nodded wordlessly, releasing Lysander. The bearded man calmly brushed his shoulder, and gave an affirming tap to the back of the Titan's shoulder. "I believe it's time we move on. Let's go, people!"

As Lysander reunited with his Guardians, Chief's team slowly convened around him. "So. Any luck?" asked Lilavati-12.

"...not as much as I'd like."

Tevis snorted. "For all that Lysander complained about the Speaker being cryptic, he liked to indulge in that habit himself."

"Just be on your guard." Chief unholstered his hand cannon. "And watch each other's backs."

"Understood," answered Aria.

xxxx

As the group of sixteen Guardians plus one began their descent from the ridge - along narrow stairways, through aged pillars of geometrically perfect stone, past the seemingly ancient Vex units that refused to move or acknowledge their existence - Aria Yamine could not help but ponder the incongruity of their current circumstances. _The Vex should have attacked us by now._

_"Our data on the Black Garden is, unfortunately, incomplete when it comes to these events."_

That was putting it mildly. Past timelines - alternate lives, old memories from lesser attempts at implementing her Vision - indicated that, at one point or another, Guardians would enter the Black Garden (and triumph, more often than not). Granted, the Vex in those timelines certainly weren't giants, nor did they have SIVA...but they should have at least done _something_ by now, to keep them away from the Black Heart. _Their tactics are different._

_"It is likely tied to why the gateway to the Black Garden is anchored to Earth."_

_Indeed._ Another puzzling development. One that they had precious little data to act on; although Earth was now the Black Garden's locus, the dimension's very nature kept her from identifying the true chrono-spatial coordinates. _If only the Stranger had been able to glean more information about the Heart._

_"The Black Heart is a fragment of the Darkness itself, and the Stranger bears an iteration of my soul. Given our nature, the risks would have been too great."_

_Understood._ Against such a manifestation of the Deep's power, it was very likely that prolonged exposure would have drawn the Stranger in; the Darkness could have latched onto that metaphysical link with the Original, and all of them would have been consumed. Their great work, the Grand Design, would have been undone in an instant. _Fortunately, I have a buffer if something were to go awry._

_"Indeed. You must be prepared to self-terminate if the Black Heart threatens all of us."_

' _Of course,_ ' quietly whispered Megumi. Aria's Ghost - with her connection to the Light, and her bond to Aria's soul - would serve as a ward in the event that her entire being was overwhelmed by the Black Garden's power.

Before long, as they got closer to the center, they began passing beds of bloody roses...and that was not an exaggeration: Guardians of every class and race were bound by thorns, which fed hungrily on their Light. Yet their eyes lacked any semblance of cognition or thought; even though their bodies seemed to be alive, their minds were long gone.

"By the Traveler..." murmured a rather petite Titan, the green sigil of the Concordat prominently displayed on her breastplate. "...how many are there...?"

"There's no telling how many Guardians have fallen prey to the Vex," growled Lysander, looking at the living corpses with something akin to outrage. "We _will_ avenge them all."

Tevis paused...and exhaled heavily. The whole sound was tinged with regret. "...well, we found our target."

Chief followed Tevis's gaze, walking towards a cube of rock that now appeared to be the host of a rose bush; tangled within its confines was Shiro-4, eyes vacant of any light. The Exo quietly stared at the fallen Hunter's hands, which were curled into fists. "...you never stopped trying to get out." The leader of their fireteam bowed his head, in a brief moment of silence. "Sorry we couldn't make it," he said, solemn and stoic.

"...well, no use in it then." Tevis stepped forward, warily padding and prodding at Shiro-4's body, grabbing anything useful. Before Chief could say anything, the Nightstalker interrupted, "standard code for Hunters; finder's keeper's. No sense in letting anything go to waste." After procuring the fallen Exo's remaining stash of ammunition, glimmer, and trinkets, Tevis managed to rip away Shiro-4's yellow cloak, its fibers laced with various shards of crystal from Fallen of House Ramiel. "...and I think Cayde'll want this."

As the Nightstalker moved to followed the rest of the group, Aria watched Chief quietly; his gaze was fixed on Tevis's back. "You disagree?"

"...if it's an established military practice, it's not my position to say anything. But I regret that it happened."

The Awoken Warlock nodded. "Life is preferable to death. But I believe we will make his death meaningful." _No matter what...we will ensure that your lives will go on. That the great threats to your existence will be nullified. Even if we have to tear down everything else._

_"As it shall be. As it will be. As it must be."_

With the words of the Original in mind, Aria continued following her erstwhile comrades and allies of convenience.

Deeper in they went, passing more of the vampiric roses; no longer was it just Guardians, but Ghosts; smatterings of Cabal; scores of Fallen, largely from the House of Iruel. One noteworthy figure was a humanoid mass of microscopic organisms, clad in a cloak that prompted Lilavati-12 to balk. "...so _that's_ what happened to Draksis..."

Tevis loosed a bark of harsh laughter. "Serves the damned Iruelix right."

Aria's eyes narrowed; she had been noting the odd flickers of orange on the various flower petals, and had quickly come to a conclusion. _The Sol Provocative and the Sol Divisive are trying to utilize A.T. Fields._

" _They would need to kidnap many more individuals to muster an A.T. Field capable of moving even_ one _Gaia Minotaur. Likewise for one capable of nullifying Unit-02's A.T. Field._ "

_Which Paradeion did, after the Second Child breached the Anomalous Zone with her Evangelion._

_"I could understand studying their underlying spiritual structure...but these entities are insufficient power sources, so to speak."_

_The Black Heart will likely provide the answers we seek._ And so she continued on, until they found themselves in front of a large circular door, similar to that which had once barred shut the Vault of Glass. As Lysander's Guardians went about setting up Zydron's head - their proverbial key to the locked door - she could not help but feel agitated. _I do not like this. The Vex have yet to muster a counter-offensive to our incursion._

_"Continue your advance. You must learn."_

_Understood._ With a thunderous boom, the door slid apart; at long last, they stepped inside, and set their eyes upon the core of the Black Garden.

The stairs went down for two miles, into a vast pit; an unearthly glow emanated from a pulsating orb of living shadow, heavier than oil and thicker than smoke. The bottom of the pit was littered with Goblins, Hobgoblins, and Minotaurs, all kneeling before this great mass, suspended within a heavy ring of copper and brass. Three Gaia Minotaurs stood in front of it, arms raised up as if to praise the great orb that seemed to dwarf even they. It was the imagery of worship, devotion, and religion.

"...the Black Heart...at long _last_..." whispered Lysander, moving intently down the steps. "Now, we face the beast that lies within!"

"Beast? What beast?" demanded Chief.

 _That is something I would like to know as well,_ thought Aria, looking around the pit with a keen eye...wait. Although the turquoise ambience was drowned out by a dark, yellowish glow, she could make out jumbles of manmade materials, fashioned into familiar polygonal shapes. She peered at one of the nearest pillars, making out individual details; the contours of chairs, old desks, computer terminals...and a plaque? The Warlock frowned, repeating the words on the aged nameplate aloud. "Dr. Wallace Brandt...Chief Administrator of...NERV _-America_...?" _No. It can't be._ She stepped back, looking all around her; now that she knew what to look for, the faded impressions of that infamous red leaf were impossible not to see. The sheer improbability of it all began to melt away in the face of its cause. _I...I understand now. I understand why the Black Garden was drawn here.  
_  
With a discreet flash, Paradeion appeared above the Black Heart, peering down at them with a baleful red eye.

 _I understand why the Anomalous Zone was created.  
_  
"Greetings, foul Mind of the Vex!" roared Lysander, aiming his shock dagger at the floating Hydra. "We are here to destroy this false 'god' that you have come to idolize!"

The Transcendent Mind loosed a horrendous shriek.

The Black Heart began to unfold-

_...it was that accident...those doomed experiments...the_ _ **Nevada Incident**_ _...  
_  
-and slowly shrink down upon a humanoid form, lithe and clad in armor of black and gunmetal; arranged in a crucified position, the Giant was not imprisoned, but rather floated, courtesy of its own great power. Dragon bones, bleached white from the elements and the passage of time, were embedded into its form.

 _...this is how the Vex were inspired to create the Gaia units...it's the source of the A.T. Field that Paradeion has been wielding...  
_  
Two blank eyes opened up, gleaming white; a monstrous jaw opened, with teeth capped in red.

_...the Host of the Twentieth Ahamkara..._

(A memory from long ago, from a separate iteration: piloting a Blue Giant, she fought alongside a Violet Giant; before them was a monstrous humanoid, its entire form seemingly bound within the scaly flesh and hardy scales of a treacherous serpent. With a defiant roar, it charged at them.)

 _..._ _ **Unit-03!**_ _  
_  
The Evangelion - still unmoving from its midair position, still burning with the power of the Black Heart - loosed a mighty roar, and the pit rippled with a wave of metaphysical power and spiritual might-!

THUNK.

Chief and Lilavati-12 unceremoniously collapsed to the ground, as did the five Exos that were a part of Lysander's retinue. "Shit!" cursed Tevis, looking around at the inexplicably comatose Guardians. "The hell happened with them?!"  
 _  
...this is not good._ Aria Yamine warily readied her weapon, focusing on the floating Evangelion in lieu of their fallen comrades. She didn't bother...because if her suspicions were right, then there was no way that the Exos were going to awaken. _With Evangelion at their disposal...the Vex can capitalize on an Exo's fundamental weakness._

_"...do what you can. Your contribution is invaluable to the Vision as it stands."_

_I understand._  
  
Paradeion, Transcendent Mind, screamed once more.

And the Vex of the Sol Divisive, roused from their indefinite adoration, slowly rose and raised their weapons.

xxxx

**Grimoire: Mystery - The Nevada Incident**

**From the Records of NERV-America**

**/BEGIN TRANSCRIPT/**

**/TIME STAMP: XX/XX/2017/**

**"Hard to believe how many of the damned beasts have shown up, now."**

**"It is what it is. Our country's been fortunate enough to avoid the brunt of the Ahamkara, but-"**

**"I know, Dr. Vance. I know. But the Pentagon isn't willing to endure any more delays on our end. Not after Boston. Not after _Baltimore._ "**

**"But we finally finished installing the enhanced Core! All experiments up to this point indicate a potential to channel over twice as much Light as the other Evangelions-"**

**"Hence their impatience about why Unit-04 has yet to be activated."**

**"It's not like we _wanted_ Unit-03 to be delivered to us after that battle last year."**

**"Unfortunately, Dr. Mossman and your daughter happen to be our resident Ahamkara experts."**

**"Don't remind me, Wally. We still haven't found out who keeps deactivating the safeguards."**

**"Trust me, when we find them, they'll go straight to the holding cells."**

**"...you're under a lot of stress, my friend."**

**"We need to at least conduct a preliminary activation test. The Mass Production Series is still under construction, and the media is hounding our government for not having a hard counter to those beasts. We can't keep relying on Unit-02 or Unit-05 to come gallivanting all the way from Europe whenever a dragon is discovered."**

**"We've yet to find someone to serve as the Core's spiritual foundation. We haven't even gotten a Pilot, yet!"**

**"Then find one. Or one will be found _for_ us. And I'd rather not allow SEELE to have any additional influence beyond what they already have."**

**"Professional rivalries can only go so far. It's not like working at NERV is for the runners-up!"**

**"True...do you hear that?"**

**"Why are the alarms going off...hold on, I've got a message from Alyx...oh _no._ Unit-03's torn out of Hazardous Materials! It's on its way to Unit-04!"**

**"...is that so?"**

**"I'm sending a message to Operations. Hopefully, Dr. Kleiner and Dr. Freeman can at least get Unit-04's passive defensive suite to activate-!"**

**"I don't see that being an issue. I don't think _anything_ else will be an issue, for us."**

**"...Dr. Breen...why are your eyes glowing...?"**

**"I know you're not an idiot, Eli."**

**"...no..."**

**"Don't worry. However this resolves, it'll probably involve something _spectacular_...oh colleague mine."**

**"You-!"**

**KRAKA-SHYOOOM!**

**/END TRANSCRIPT/**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just like in the canon show, the Nevada Incident is the gift that keeps on giving.


	52. The Will of a Guardian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Exos are down, and the Sol Divisive are running wild. Chief, however, rises to continue the fight in a way that shifts the paradigm.
> 
> Meanwhile, back at the Last City, the counter-offensive against the Hive continues, culminating in a measure with Unit-01 as the key.

**Grimoire: Ghost Fragment - Naoko Akagi 3**

**" _Did someone call for an injection of bonafide GENIUS?_ "**

**Dr. Lennox's expression was just the _right_ amount of annoyed. "I appreciate the help that your MAGI have been able to provide. But why did you bother to come all the way to my lab in Germany?"**

**Naoko Akagi smirked. "We've hit a bit of a rough spot with Project E," Namely, the fact that Yui-chan's soul had been partially eaten by Unit-01, but that was neither here nor there, "so I took the opportunity to take a little personal leave. Clear my head. Focus on an entirely different set of problems for a change!"**

**The older woman rolled her eyes. On a nearby surgical table, an android could be seen, lying motionless. "Let me guess: you've decided to butt your head in on the Exo Project."**

**"Well, _butting in_ would imply that my help would be unwanted."**

**"Not that I don't doubt your intellectual capacities, but this project has been ongoing for years, and no one is going to appreciate you running roughshod over their work."**

**"Not even if I have a solution to the soul-tethering problem?"**

**Dr. Lennox snorted. "Please. I've heard enough rumors and done enough reading to know that Evangelions and Exos are operating on different parameters and variables. For one, you actually have a largely organic structure to help anchor a spiritual matrix to. Getting human souls to bond to completely inorganic matter is something entirely different."**

**"And if I told you that I had a solution regardless?"**

**"...does this have something to with the large package you've had delivered into my office?" The gruff woman pointed irritably at the metallic crate near the wall, roughly seven feet tall and still sitting upon a rolling dolly. "Because whatever it is, it's likely bad news."**

**"Oh?"**

**"For one, it's not on any of our shipping manifests, and there's no records of it actually getting delivered in here."**

**"Eh, potato tomato," said Naoko, brushing off the other woman's concerns. Never let it be said that universal backdoor access to all of the MAGI wasn't useful! "Anyhow...have you considered the possibility of using just a _bit_ of organic matter, human of course, to help anchor the soul?"**

**"It would sort of defeat the point of the Exo Project. Particularly given their anticipated purpose."**

**"Not if the organic matter was too base to form anything of substance. Nothing beyond the level of simple proteins, at any rate."**

**"And do what, bind the soul to a mere blob of molecular slurry? There'd be nothing to move, nothing to motivate or actually connect to. We're trying to get the soul to embody an actual _robot_ , mind you."**

**"Oh I know. But I'd like to offer a potential workaround." With a grunt, Naoko pried open the door, revealing a humanoid robot formed from a brassy bronze, with a singular eye. "A little side project of mine, if you will." More like a gift, really.**

**"So? It's a robot."**

**"A robot manipulated and controlled by a collective of protozoic organisms."**

**"...what."**

**There was the hook! "See this?" She reached for one of the many vials lining the robot's side, filled with a milky fluid. "Although incredibly simplistic on their own, they can be properly coordinated such that a spiritual matrix can be 'mimicked', to speak _very_ broadly." Not enough for the radiolaria to collectively manifest an A.T. Field; their sense of identity was not robust enough to differentiate individuals...but with humans serving as the baseline...oh, _baby_ , the possibilities! "I imagine that the same would be possible with a protein core. And with enough energy and a suitably dense nucleus of nutrients, you'd be able to have enough protein turnover to prevent degradation of the organic material...at least, on the timeframes that GEHIRN is looking for."**

**Dr. Lennox was quiet. Contemplative. "...what's the catch?"**

**"The catch being that the faster you lunks finish the Exo Project, the faster we can get them fielded, and the less money we'll have to spend on sending ineffectual meatshields against the horrors of the universe."**

**The older woman snorted, letting the insult wash over her. "...I'd like to study this thing. What do you call it?"**

**"I call it Skynet!"**

**"...not funny, Dr. Akagi."**

**The burgundy-haired woman cackled. "Ah, call it whatever you want." Little Rei-chan's time-traveling iteration thought she was so clever, leaving that Vex conflux in Naoko's hands. The data she had been able to glean from that thing...and this little 'offering'...the sheer life-threatening insanity of it all made her want to skip with glee. _I wonder if she anticipated exactly what I'd do with it._ It was probable that she was being played. Or that the Vex were playing her. Or that they were _both_ playing her. Hells, it was possible that Rei and the Vex were trying to play each other! _Crosses, double crosses, triple crosses, betrayal, anticipation...I need to work off this energy._ A shame that dear Gendo wouldn't find out about this, but a girl had to have _some_ secrets...and what fun was life without a little bit of reckless endangerment? After all, there was no _telling_ what this development would lead to! "I'm looking forward to seeing what GEHIRN can come up with." Naoko promptly walked out of Dr. Lennox's lab before the older woman could answer, walking down the lab with a little skip in her step.**

**Before long, she passed a member of the janitorial staff: a man with brown hair, a scruffy beard, and a rather impressive set of sideburns to match...ah, the hell with it. "You'll do."**

**"What the-?"**

**She dragged the unfortunate custodian into the nearest supply closet.**

**Ten minutes later, she calmly walked out, re-buttoning her blouse and walking a little more sedately. _Much better._ Now, if only she could get Gendo to reciprocate...**

xxxx

/The Black Garden/

It was like wires being cut from a marionette.

The massive Evangelion had unleashed a wave of power-

Nothingness. Just like that.

All of Chief's senses had gone dark. The strange world of the Black Garden - the colors, washed out by the Black Heart, yet still somehow rich and full; the strange weight of everything that pressed down upon him, an odd quality of the power in this place - was simply gone.

It was all empty.

Despite the sudden loss of context, of meaning, of time and space...it stoked a certain memory. Or an impression...or perhaps a vision. It was suddenly too stark and faint at once to be a mere memory.

("Trust us, you won't feel a thing. Once you're up and about again, you'll be an undying warrior, practically impervious to the Ahamkara's tricks." It had meant to be a reassuring pep talk. Yet when he went under, he could still _feel_ that distinctive moment when the Exo Transplant procedure ripped away his soul from his mortally-wounded body.)

That's right. He had elected to become an Exo. So that he could keep leading the people of his city during the Cataclysm. So that he could provide the needed stability that the frail municipal government needed. But why? Wouldn't death have been preferable?

(The bloodthirsty Vassal charged into the emergency shelter, teeth dripping with acidic saliva. A single punch from his metallic fist stopped it in its tracks.)

That was right. He had done it because there was still more to do.

The fight had not yet been finished.

' _-hn!_ '

That voice.

' _...J-!_ "

It was familiar.

" _-wake up-!_ "

The nothingness briefly faded. Everything felt loose. Disconnected. He wearily looked up, staring into the eye of his Ghost. "...Peter?"

" _Oh, thank the Traveler!_ " The drone was scanning his torso with a speed akin to panic. " _I don't know what that wave did, but it loosened the metaphysical tethers in your Core. I didn't even know the Vex were capable of something like that!_ "

"...I see..." He had to stay focused. Nothing _felt_ right. In his spotty peripheral vision, he could see a storm of slap rifle bolts raining down upon the Guardians still standing. Lysander was standing in front of a fallen Exo, using his shield to its utmost. He barely witnessed a Shadowshot smash into a large crowd of Goblins before his sight went black once more.

" _Chief-!_ "

Nothing felt solid. Nothing felt _real._ "...what...did they do?"

" _...that wave from the Evangelion somehow loosened the connection between your Core and the rest of your body. But it would have had to know the exact frequency to do that...and it's something that's been lost to time. My connection to your soul is the only thing keeping you bound to this plane...but how? How did the Vex not trigger the anti-tampering mechanisms?_ "

(The manual that covered his new body's operating capacity was quite robust. "Field repairs are one thing...but just know that if anything goes _really_ wrong, you'll need the equipment we have here at GEHIRN. Or at one of our affiliated labs," explained the technician, pressing a cigarette into an ashtray that was already full of them. "Otherwise, you'll trigger one of the many proprietary devices that are built into our trademarked Exo Core to prevent tampering. And that includes the means by which your soul is bound to that body." She grinned wryly at him. "Hopefully, with your luck, that won't be a problem.")

"...doesn't matter how...but they did...can you fix it?"

" _This isn't simple physical trauma. The Light restores your physical body...but this goes beyond the body._ "

"I see." This body was useless to him now. He could barely move his limbs.

" _Just try and focus Chief. I'll have you on your feet soon._ "

"Will I be combat-ready?"

" _Don't pay attention to the battle, just focus on you-_ "

"Will I?"

Peter's silence was answer enough.

"...I need something else." His Core needed something else to latch onto. Something that could still move. He gazed at the battle roaring around them...and he pondered. And wondered. "...Peter. I have an idea."

" _What?_ "

He thought about it, and let his partner realize the ramifications of his ideas.

' _...that's certifiably insane. And I've endured a lot of your daredevil plans before. But this one takes the cake._ '

 _As I am now, I might as well be dead anyway._ To simply wait here, and let his comrades fight and die...that was unacceptable.

" _...Chief-_ "

"Go and get Aria."

His Ghost hesitated. Finally, he burst out of sight, avoiding the waves of enemy fire.

One minute later - maybe, maybe not, time was starting to slip away - and Chief found himself staring into Aria's red eyes. Her pulse rifle was smoking heavily. "Are you functional?" she asked.

"Not in the strictest sense."

"Your Ghost mentioned a plan."

"Possibly." So he told her, as quickly as he could.

The Warlock's eyes widened. She briefly turned away to fling a Vortex Grenade. "...that is very ambitious."

"Can you do it?"

"...I will get you there. I want to see if you can accomplish it."

"Good." He pawed at the armor on his chest. "Peter...get it off." His Ghost did so, transmatting away the protective gear on his upper body; now his metallic green torso was visible. With agonizingly slow motions, he pressed into the folds beneath where the rib cage would be, and triggered the manual release; his torso split open at the sternum, revealing a complicated series of wires, actuators, and circuit boards, all connected to a gray sphere no bigger than a softball. "Take it."

"Any attempts at tampering with an Exo's Core will result in one of several fatal countermeasures."

"After what the Vex and that Evangelion did...I don't believe you'll have to worry about that."

"...very well."

Chief glanced at his Ghost. "I'll be back." He last saw the red-eyed Warlock reaching down for his proverbial heart; with a decisive twist, she pulled-

The nothingness returned with a vengeance.

xxxx

 _This plan is very bold_ , thought Aria, staring at the Chief's Core _,_ then glancing all around her; everyone else was too busy trying to fend off the ranks of the Sol Divisive to pay attention to her. _It's...quite reckless._

" _But it has potential. It could revolutionize humanity's strategies against the Vex. It could even push the other parts of the Collective towards our Pattern._ "

The Original's glee was understandable: an opportunity of this magnitude was few and far between. _But does he have the fortitude to maintain his self-image? Even if the means of control are superficially similar, it will be in a hostile environment._

" _He also can utilize his A.T. Field. This is a golden opportunity. Do not waste it._ "

 _Understood._ Aria glanced briefly at Peter. "I'm going."

" _...do be careful,_ " murmured the Ghost.

The Warlock quickly scanned the battlefield - ducking beneath a line rifle shot, shifting along the ground - and found a viable target: a tall Minotaur, firing furiously at the ranks of the Concordat. With wordless aim, she threw a Scatter Grenade near its feet; the explosives burst wildly, just close enough to break its shield. With supreme precision, she blinked within its range, holding the Core tightly...and, with all the might at her disposal, _slammed_ it into the Minotaur's glowing torso.

SHLOOP.

It was a strange cross of splashing liquid, breaking glass, and quivering jelly that sounded; just as quickly as she had arrived, Aria blinked away, watching intently as the broken barrier sealed up, keeping the radiolaria from splashing onto the ground. _There. I got you in._

_"...now let's see if you have what it takes, Guardian."_

xxxx

The nothingness suddenly vanished, replaced by a buzzing brightness. Thousands upon thousands of strange feelers poked and prodded at him, trying to get in, trying to turn him, to make him one of _them_. If nothing else, it only cemented into Chief's being the reality of the Vex: the robots were naught but vessels, commanded by these microscopic creatures...creatures with no individual will of their own, but all part of a larger Collective, subservient to a higher Mind, greater than the sum of their parts.

_YOUR PRESENCE IS UNUSUAL._

The voice was thick, and heavy. It must have belonged to whatever portion of the Collective commanded these Vex.

_WILL YOU BECOME ONE WITH THE PATTERN?_

_...no._ He tried to conjure the familiar sensation, of willing his soul into action.

_THEN YOU WILL BE REMOVED._

The buzzing grew louder. He kept on focusing.

_THIS SENSATION IS FAMILIAR. WHAT ARE YOU DOING?_

The image was starting to solidify. The principle by which his soul had been bound to the body of an Exo...the means by which he had controlled it...were so similar to how this Mind was directing this Minotaur, that they almost felt like twins.

_WHAT ARE YOU?_

He was but one soul. But it was a soul that had experienced much, straddling the edge of life and death without end...all for the sake of something greater than himself.

_WHO ARE YOU?  
_

_...I'm just a man.  
_  
With a conclusive burst of willpower, Chief yanked control of these radiolaria away from the Mind-

xxxx

The red eye of the Minotaur suddenly flashed gold; with the flexing of metaphysical barriers and decisive determination, an A.T. Field flashed around it, pushing away the surrounding Vex units. The sheer incongruity of it all actually caused the nearby Vex to stare at him with something akin to shock.

Peter floated in front of the Minotaur curiously. " _...Chief?_ "

He didn't have vocal cords or a voice box. But this shell's external vocalization software was sophisticated enough to mimic his old voice. "Told you I'd be back."

" _...I swear, you have the devil's luck._ " The fondness and relief in his voice was unmistakable. " _A_ _ **Vex**_ _Guardian, of all things!_ "

"Are you ready?"

" _...let's do it, partner._ " The Ghost merged with him, reestablishing those familiar channels of Light...and opened the floodgates.

High above, Paradeion shrieked. With fury, outrage...perhaps fear. The nearby Vex raised their weapons-

_Let's light them up._

' _I thought you'd never ask._ '

The Light flowed, and Solar energy flared throughout his new body; the paracausal power melded to his new form, taking advantage of his new shape to manifest power in a familiar way. The Torch Hammer in his hand blazed with brilliant fire, a sight that drew all eyes on the battlefield. Chief's glowing eye stared impassively at his foes, which now seemed even _more_ bewildered by his manifestation of Light. "Out of my way."

With terrifying peals of thunder, the now-Golden Hammer unleashed blazing bombs upon the Sol Divisive.

xxxx

"...hey kid."

Aria lowered her pulse rifle, looking curiously at Tevis. "Yes?"

"The hell am I looking at?"

"You are looking at a Minotaur possessed by Chief's soul. He is attacking the Vex with great ferocity."

"Ah. Thought so. Just checking." The Nightstalker rolled underneath the swing of another Minotaur, tossing a Smoke Grenade into its face before following-up with a shotgun blast to the torso. "...I should be freaking out about this."

Aria launched a massive Nova Bomb, which split into various projectiles; they exploded amongst a dozen Goblins. "It _is_ a startling development."

Tevis glanced back over his shoulder, where one of the Titans had gathered the fallen forms of the other Exos, Lilavati-12 included. "Think they could pull it off too?"

"I am not sure. They did not undergo Sakura Suzuhara's training like Chief has; I do not know if they would be able to sustain a coherent self in the face of the Collective's Minds."

"Tch. Figures." He holstered his shotgun and pulled out a sniper rifle, taking aim for distant Hobgoblins. "Don't know how much of a difference they'd make, though!"

High above, the Transcendent Mind suddenly loosed a declarative roar...and Unit-03's jaws shifted, eyes twitching with an instinctive fury. The glowing power of the Black Heart boiled, leaking away from the Giant's torso...and fusing with one of the frozen Gaia Minotaurs.

The stony patina that covered the massive creature - over forty-five times taller than the average Guardian! - vaporized, and its joints hummed with shadowy power. The colossus's yellow eye glared furiously at them, a callous god looking down on mere peons.

Aria's eyes narrowed, recalling this progression of events. _The Eschaton Mind. So the Black Heart is now responding directly._

The Eschaton Mind aimed its giant Torch Hammer.

"EVERYONE! INSIDE OUR SHIELD!" yelled the Titan who had gathered the fallen Exos together. Joining with another Titan of Lysander's group, they flashed their hands out, creating a double-layered Ward of Dawn. Right as Aria, Tevis, and Lysander's retinue gathered inside, the Gaia Minotaur opened fire.

**BOOM!**

A cloud of exotic matter erupted, blazing through a good portion of the pit...and then a certain Minotaur teleported onto the Eschaton Mind's shoulder.

The great yellow eye gazed into the golden gaze of its subverted brethren; said yellow eye was then blasted by Chief with a Solar-infused slap grenade.

xxxx

/The Omolon Foundry, the Last City/

In spite of a rousing first response by the Blackjacks and the various SIVA turrets, the Hive kept on advancing.

Twin disks of swirling Void energy bounced off of multiple Thralls and Acolytes, annihilating them with bursts of violet Light; as they fizzled out, Saint-14's aura of purple power faded, and the Sentinel once more gazed upon the emerging horde. _Come on, Iron Lords...we need to begin our counter-offensive!_ They just had to hold off a little while longer for the Omolon personnel to retrieve their special projects-

An Ogre chose that moment to emerge from the fiery portal.

The Titan Vanguard snarled, raising his auto rifle at the fell beast-

"HEY _, ASSHOLE!_ "

The Ogre barely managed to turn before the proverbial comet descended. A fiery Iron Battle Axe sliced into its hulking neck, cutting straight through; as the beast burst into flame, its killer blazed with Solar Light, wielding a shining Golden Gun.

BOOM. BOOM. BOOM.

Three lines of condensed explosions speared through the ranks of the Hive, incinerating over thirty in one go; the Hunter rose, revealing the furious form of Misato Katsuragi. "BRING IT!"

The Hive turned-

-right as the Iron Lords attacked from both sides: a pincer maneuver commanded by Lord Zavala. "Split them up! Watch each other's backs!"

Saint-14 nodded grimly, taking aim with his auto rifle and delivering pinpoint bursts at any stragglers; any that got too close were punched unceremoniously in the face. With the Blackjacks providing suppressive fire, and with the Iron Lady's blade forcing the dense horde to disperse, they were easy pickings.

A solid punch to the torso carried enough force to vaporize the dread Wizard; Zavala turned towards his subordinates with stern eyes. "Set up around the portal, overlapping fields of fire; make sure _nothing else_ gets through!" As the others moved on, he and Misato walked towards Saint-14. "What's the situation?"

"SIVA is providing a much greater deterrent now than it did during the Threefold Invasion, but I wouldn't rest on its laurels. We need to deploy precise, overwhelming firepower at the portals." Saint-14 turned towards the closest Omolon warehouse; if he had lips, he would have smiled as the secured door slid upward. "And that's why I needed us to secure Omolon first."

Zavala watched as a small team of Exo technicians rolled out two large weapon racks. "Those designs...are these the special projects that _Wille_ supported?"

"The ones that have been ten years in the making? Yes." Saint-14 grabbed a cool blue weapon that appeared to be an odd cross between an auto rifle and a fusion rifle. "First of the trace rifle weapon lines, code name _Coldheart_." Handing it to Misato, he then reached to the other side of the weapons rack, grabbing a rather sleek looking auto rifle with a glowing core in front of the trigger. "A projection weapon platform, beyond any other auto rifle in the field, code name _Hard Light_." He handed it to Zavala. "We have one hundred of each. Distribute this rack as you will, and clamp down on the military districts." Hoisting the other rack over his shoulder - even though it was three times his size - the Titan Vanguard looked heavily at them. "I will be moving towards the Core district and distributing these as needed."

There was a shrill howl; from a nearby alleyway, a Hive Knight led a team of Acolytes and Thralls into the Omolon foundry's loading docks. Misato and Zavala impulsively opened fire.

Streams of charged subzero liquid splashed into the front lines, chilling them to the bone; dense electromagnetic projectiles smashed further, ricocheting off of the ground and alley walls, hitting multiple enemies. The two Iron Lords exhausted their magazines (or rough equivalent thereof), taking down the entire Hive force by themselves.

A sadistic grin of pleasure crossed Misato's face. " _Sweet._ "

xxxx

Near the center of the City, a rather plain skyscraper was surrounded by numerous warehouses and landing platforms, all filled to the brim with equipment and materials for a space-faring fleet. Given the faction's public aim of taking to the stars, it was quite sensible that most of their resources would go towards building and maintaining a fleet.

Outside of one of these warehouses, a Hunter, an Evangelion Pilot, and the Speaker - and what a set-up for a joke that seemed, inwardly mused Gendo - gazed through a window at their target. "...there's quite a lot of Hive guarding it."

"It appears to be the locus for Savathûn's ritual. It is only natural," remarked Eris Morn, lip curling with disdain.

"...how are we going to take them down?" asked Shinji. "Are we going to distract them while Eris tries to infiltrate?"

The Speaker shook his head. "Time is of the essence." He flexed the fingers in both hands. "I believe that the direct approach is called for." He placed a hand on each of their shoulders, and helped the Light to flow.

The two Hunters went still, their forms twitching from the sudden influx of paracausal power. Shinji looked back at him with an expression akin to bewilderment.

"My connection with the Traveler comes with _some_ perks," admitted the masked Guardian. "So...shall we?"

xxxx

All was quiet inside, save for the cruel whispers of five Wizards, the stomps of twelve Knights, and the harsh chitters of the more numerous Acolytes and Thralls.

With sudden violence, the warehouse's main door was blown inward by a decisive metaphysical blow. The Hive turned with a start, teeth bared wide at the interlopers.

Right as the A.T. Fields vanished, three sparks of Light bloomed, and the entire interior of the warehouse _sang_ with lightning. Two hooded figures split apart, one wielding twin blades, the other a staff; each one was a furious torrent, slicing away at anything that got in their way. The third was simply a living electrical storm, vaporizing anything that got close.

In fifteen seconds, the entire warehouse had been cleared of Hive belligerents.

"That went well," remarked the Speaker.

Shinji quietly double-checked the area around the needle-shaped ship - the aura it exuded was rotten, and _vile!_ \- before stepping towards it; Eris had already pried the cockpit open, and was poring through the vessel's innards. "So...have you found anything?"

"This ship is practically _swimming_ with Savathûn's foul presence," growled Eris as she prodded at the seemingly innocuous instrument panels. "The Hive runes are invisible to the naked eye...and are in such a high quantity...it would take me hours to dispel them on my own." The Hunter cursed, pounding the controls out of frustration. "Too long. If only I had more _power._ "

Shinji frowned, scratching his brain to try and find a solution to this dilemma. With a resigned sigh, he decided to ask for advice. _Mother...do you have any ideas?_ No response. _Um...mother?  
_  
' _Sorry son, busy talking with Gendo._ '

The younger Hunter whirled around, staring incredulously at where the Speaker was standing; sure enough, he was apparently talking to his Ghost...who was vibrating rather excitedly. _When did you get over there?  
_  
' _While you were talking to Eris. I wanted some more details about what his plan for Unit-01 involved._ '

 _And...?  
_  
' _I'm so excited I can barely sit still! Or float still, I guess. But I'll be sitting as an Evangelion, so it still applies!_ '

 _...uh-  
_  
The purple Ghost zoomed over towards the ship, A.T. Field shimmering brightly. " _So! Just had a quick talk with the Speaker. And I think we may have a solution for our dilemma!_ "

"Yes?" Eris calmly hopped out of the cockpit, staring plainly at the glowing Ghost. "The Speaker mentioned a plan involving Unit-01; is Evangelion the key?"

" _As it was and is for many other things, absolutely! But first, place your hand on Shinji._ "

Eris did so, gripping his shoulder. The young man blinked, staring nervously at her hand. "Uh-"

" _It's a good thing we've undergone a few spontaneous transformations prior to this! I think I've got a handle on how it works...now, Eris, no matter what you do, do_ not _let go._ "

Before Shinji or Eris could ask anymore questions, the Ghost's A.T. Field expanded, and the Light surged; Shinji grimaced at the familiar sensation of being drawn into something bigger, _far_ bigger than himself. The familiar tingle of the Evangelion's senses began to take hold...but why did they feel so _muddled_?

"...so...we are inside Unit-01."

And just like that, Shinji realized why; slowly, he turned his head to face the woman that had been proverbially dragged along for the ride. "...yes. We are."

Eris Morn nodded; her grip on his shoulder was noticeably tighter, now. "I see."

" _Well, this is an unusual situation!_ " Yui's voice echoed throughout the Core of Unit-01, reverberating around the two Hunters. " _But I must say, it is quite edifying! Also, Rose is quite delightful!_ "

Eris remained silent, lips curdling with something akin to...dismay? Unease?

"...Eris?"

" _Hmm. The two additional souls are somewhat mucking up my ability to synchronize...that'll be a problem. Eris won't be able to utilize Unit-01's metaphysical density to undo the summoning ritual!_ "

Ah. So _that_ had been his father's plan. It seemed...plausible, at least. "...are you able to link up with Eris?"

" _Well, her Ghost isn't the difficult part. But she's locked up tighter than a cipher with a 32,768-bit asymmetric key!_ "

"...um." Shinji warily turned back towards his teammate; her eyes were narrow now, with suspicion and paranoia. "...what's wrong?"

"This _thing_...even if it is powered by the Light...is foul. Wretched. The link to the Hive is undeniable...I don't know how you can stand it," she said, almost gasping for air. "I dare not open myself up to it."

" _Well, that's going to be a bit of a problem. If you can't connect to Evangelion, then your knowledge on Hive arcana is, quite frankly, useless._ "

"...the connection is the only thing that matters, right?" asked Shinji.

" _...hmm. Possibly. I might have to compensate for some spiritual filtering...but I might be able to do it!_ "

"Okay." Inhaling deeply, the Pilot turned towards his fellow Hunter, staring intently at her. "Um...Eris? What about me?" The pale woman glanced at him, hazel eyes rife with an instinctive dread. "I learned a long time ago that I can't move Unit-01 if I don't open my heart to it...and I know that not everyone can do it." As had been beaten into his head long ago, over and over again. "But...if you and Rose could synchronize with me...maybe that'll work?"

"...you are asking if I will open my heart up to you?"

...well, when put _that_ way, it made his stomach do odd flips. "Um. I guess?"

"Similar to when you helped me unlock my A.T. Field in Old Japan?"

"...yeah. Like that." Unbidden, another memory came to mind.

(Eris stared intently at him, with a heaviness that made him feel so small for how much she had just shared with him. "...remember Ikari: you are not alone. Do you understand?" His lips could barely move, so he settled for a mute nod. "Good.")

"...like that," he whispered, with a gulp.

Eris's eyes lost their distrustful edge, yet they retained their steely weight. "...then I can do that." Determination had chased all of her fear away. "I leave myself in your hands, Ikari."

"...okay. Is Rose-?"

"Rose is in agreement," she interrupted. Shinji briefly thought that he was hallucinating, or that the Light within the Core was playing tricks on him, because she looked like she was blushing. And Eris Morn did not _blush_. "We are ready."

"...all right." He shifted forward, levitating in the strange energy within Unit-01's S2 Engine. "Focus on me...and I'll take care of the rest."

"Very well." Eris, now floating behind him, placed both of her hands by his temples; a subtle spiritual shift occurred, and an odd glow flickered around them.

- _FEARDISTRUSTTERROR_ -

Shinji gulped, and tried to assuage that sudden storm of impulses as best as he could.

- _youarenotalone_ -

" _Ooh! Getting something now. I believe it's working!_ " chirped Yui.

"...I can feel echoes of Unit-01," murmured Eris, her voice now traced with awe. "...the sheer magnitude of it all..."

Shinji nodded, steeling himself for the final connection. "Let's go."

xxxx

The Speaker watched quietly as Unit-01's eyes blazed brightly. "Took them long enough." He turned his attention towards the busted warehouse doors; the cries of more Hive could be heard. "Reinforcements."

' _It's not like they can do anything to an Evangelion._ '

 _Perhaps. But I didn't get this far by making unnecessary risks. I will buy as much time as I can._ With a snap of his fingers, a fusion rifle transmatted into his hands, its gunmetal barrel lined with various vents and wires.

("Huh. The Treasure Hunter got you an interesting piece this time. Kirishima's always good for finding interesting things," murmured Banshee-30, looking at the bits and pieces on his table. "A shame about Fireteam Tuyet...but maybe I can salvage something of value from it.")

' _Just play it smart._ '

 _I always do.  
_  
' _That slugfest with your son didn't come off as very smart._ '

 _...well, everyone has their off-days._ And so the Speaker stepped forward to halt the incoming Thralls, his _Pocket Infinity_ firing with abandon into their ranks.

xxxx

/The Black Garden/

The surviving Guardians had taken to striking at the Eschaton Mind with all of the ferocity and irritation of fire ants; even though the Gaia Minotaur towered over them, the diminutive warriors had taken to clambering among its limbs and torso, trying to deliver a death by a thousand cuts.

It was something that Lysander knew could happen once. But not again. Standing protectively among the six fallen Exos, the head of the Concordat nervously held onto his shield, which was frantically vibrating with stored energy. _So many things can go wrong._ He had to have confidence, though; the pieces were all here, they just had to fall into place! _Will the battle you envisioned come to pass, Ryoji Kaji? Will our salvation become manifest?_ His thoughts were interrupted by the sudden appearance of the Awoken Warlock. "...hello, girl."

"Lysander," murmured Aria Yamine, red eyes glittering with the damnably mysterious glow common to all Awoken. "I have a plan."

"Does it have something to do with your unbelievably outlandish team leader?" His gaze briefly fell upon the subverted Minotaur that was warping about, firing a Torch Hammer with great precision at the Eschaton Mind's lower legs. "An unforeseeable circumstance..."

Aria was about to speak, but she went still. "...an unusual choice of words." Eyes narrowed with suspicion.

"Do you really have time to hesitate?"

"...no. I do not. But I will need the Exo Cores of these six."

"And what do you have in mind? Going to turn them into Vex as well?"

"...Chief may have taken over the body of a Minotaur. But he is not a Vex. He is still a Guardian."

"...good answer." The bearded man grinned knowingly, stepping to the side with a courteous hop.

The Warlock looked suspiciously at him before kneeling down besides the six Exos. As if knowing what she had planned, six Ghosts flashed into being above them. " _Whatever you have planned, we will not abide,_ " grumbled Lilavati-12's Ghost, colored a blazing red. " _We will not risk our Guardians' well-being._ "

"I know that you are frightened. But time is of the essence. Your cooperation may be what allows us to triumph. And as it stands...your partners will not be able to contribute to this fight. In all likelihood...they will die."

" _...we do not trust the Vex,_ " murmured another Ghost, bearing a shell with the Concordat's colors.

"Trust has little to do with anything. Right now, there is only the question of certainty." The girl stared unnervingly at the floating drones. "So tell me: are you certain?"

The Ghosts stared intently at her. A Ghost with a lime-green shell turned warily towards Lysander. " _Sir?_ " she whispered.

The man only nodded.

That was all that the little Ghost needed, as she retreated; as though a dam broke, the other four Ghosts of the Concordat's Exos also receded, leaving only Lilavati-12's Ghost to glare intently at the Awoken. Finally, after an inexorable standoff - broken by the sounds of Light-infused grenades and a Gaia Minotaur's thunderous roar - the red Ghost moved aside.

"You have my gratitude," said Aria, kneeling down to slowly unscrew and pull out the Exo Cores. The six Guardians could barely move, couldn't even speak or protest; Lysander couldn't help but wonder if the orange shields that Chief had manifested had something to do with his relative resiliency. Alas, that was a question he could no longer entertain, as the subjects were out of his hands; the bearded man watched in silence as the Awoken took off running - arms filled with Exo Cores - with six worried Ghosts floating behind her.

 _Hmm. I suppose it's time to set the next phase into motion._ He had to stay confident, and poised. Otherwise, the more rational part of his brain would be screaming at how ludicrous this whole affair was. Though...to be fair, so much of the events leading up to this point had been ludicrous. _Don't hesitate. Play your part...fulfill your role._ With that in mind, Lysander took off running towards the Eschaton Mind, hand clasped tightly onto his humming shield.

Lysander briefly tallied how many shots his shield had absorbed since this battle had begun. A fair amount, from many Goblins and Hobgoblins. The slight wail of the power cells only indicated how charged they were. _Hmm. Never tested this thing at such a level. Still within the theoretical limit._ Chief was no longer fighting the Eschaton Mind - where had he wandered off to? - leaving only Tevis and the seven non-Exos of the Concordat to fight. The Gaia Minotaur was awkwardly trying to smash at the tiny humans with its massive hand, but they were too quick. _We'll need a decisive blow...and then hope that the cavalry arrives as predicted._ In a universe where causality was a plaything for certain forces, the idea of prediction was a silly one. But the Light and the Darkness had been intermingling on this world for centuries...and in the face of a tattered journal that had _still_ gotten things right, it had been the surest thing he could rely on.

(As he thumbed through the pages, he became more and more bewildered by the predictions within...and how correct they had been. The Battle of Six Fronts, down to the time and day; the death of Ulan-Tan by 'glowing birds of light', a clear reference to the House of Arael; the bloody Clash of Giants! It was astonishing; who the hell had written this?!)

After the exile, it had become one of the only things he could rely on...because in spite of everything, it represented his best shot at making things _right_ ; at circumventing whatever foul plans that blasted Gendo Ikari had in store!

So Lysander calmly took aim, rearing his arm; the vibrating shield was practically glowing with power. "HENRY! GET READY!" With a mighty roar, Lysander threw his shield at the Eschaton Mind's glowing torso. He knew it wouldn't make it all the way...but that's where his Guardians came in.

Henry - the Titan with scuffed green armor - leapt off of the Gaia Minotaur's thigh, lifting at the precise moment to grab the shield at its apex. With another burst of Light, he lifted himself once more, providing just enough momentum to throw the shield even higher. "YUMI! TAKE THE SHOT!"

Yumi - the Hunter with a very tattered cloak - knelt down atop the bulbous left hip, taking aim with her scout rifle. "And...boop," she chirped. She fired, right as the shield slowed in its upward arc by the glowing torso. The bullet slammed into the humming shield.

**_BOOM!_ **

The shield unleashed its stored energy, exploding violently in a massive flash of red; the force caused the Gaia Minotaur to falter, as great waves of radiolaria began to leak out. The immense machine lurched, loosing a synthetic groan; this was the signal for the eight Guardians to abandon ship, as the titanic shell collapsed upon itself. Lysander grinned, feeling a sense of satisfaction. _Now...here's hoping the trend holds._ "It's not over yet, Guardians! Be ready!"

Paradeion, eyeing them furiously, roared; with a snarling breath, Unit-03 let another semblance of the Black Heart's power slip away, fusing with another one of the frozen Gaia Minotaurs; its overall form was aged and antiquated, with dusty gray armor and a head with a relatively clunky appearance. However, the rocky crust around the statue shattered, and the Imminent Mind glared angrily at them. Rather than advancing, it took lumbering steps backwards to get some distance. The Descendant Vex would destroy them from afar, never letting the tiny humans get close.

"Do we have a Ward of Dawn ready?!" yelled Tevis.

"Trying," growled Henry, trying to focus on his Light.

 _ **CRACK.**_ _  
_  
The thunderous sound of snapping stone drew everyone's attention. Slowly, everyone - humans and Vex alike - turned towards the third and final statue, which was shuddering mightily...

xxxx

/Two Minutes Ago/

_"Do you believe we can pull it off?" asked Chief, his Minotaur hands digging into the stony surface of the Gaia Minotaur._

_Aria nodded. "It is our best chance. Even if the other Exos do not have the resiliency of your spirit, I will use my A.T. Field to help bridge the connections."_

_"The Mind within this thing will be bigger."_

_"I am aware. But even if its pure intellect may outweigh ours...we have the Light. And it has yet to receive the power of the Black Heart."_

_The smaller Minotaur nodded, golden eye glimmering with purpose. With a final decisive punch, it pulled away the rock covering the Precursor Vex's torso, revealing brilliant radiolaria. "...no time like the present." Aria nodded, presenting the six Exo Cores to Chief; the six Ghosts stared wearily at the Vex mind-fluid, before loosing a mental sigh and rejoining their Guardians' souls. Their fates were now in the hands of Chief and Aria. With a decisive thrust, Chief pressed into the torso._

_The Warlock smiled, and began ascending upward. She focused on spreading her soul throughout the entirety of the machine; her unique spiritual nature made this a...simpler task._ This will be...interesting.

"If this current timeline proves to be unsuccessful, it will provide multiple opportunities for next time."

Understood _. As Aria neared the top of the Primeval Mind's head, she could sense its heavy presence weigh down upon the seven souls of the Guardians within it. With a defiant spark of her soul, she helped maintained the connection between the Exos' souls; Lilavati-12 and the five Exos of the Concordat began to stir, roused to activity by this unusual metaphysical work._ Almost there...  
 _  
Suddenly, the Mind - disturbed from its timeless worship of the Black Heart - turned its attention to her._

YOUR INTERFERENCE IS UNWANTED

I am only pursuing the most optimal path to victory.

YOU WOULD SUBVERT THE SOL PROGENY? THE SOL PROVOCATIVE? THE SOL DIVISIVE?

The presence of Evangelion Unit-03 is unacceptable to our own plans. Had you disclosed this to us earlier, we may have come to an arrangement. It is not our fault that you hid this from us.

OUR PATTERN IS SUPERIOR TO YOURS

...well, I suppose we will find out, won't we? Whoever triumphs will be the one whose Pattern will go on.

 _With those thoughts made, Aria felt the distinctive burst of seven souls within the Gaia Minotaur; holding on tightly to a notch in the titanic machine's neck, she flared her A.T. Field, synchronizing with the seven Guardians within, calling upon more and more Light. As a tidal wave swept aside all within its way, the surge of paracausal energy brushed the Primeval Mind aside._ The machine is now ours.

xxxx

...and with an explosive movement, the third Gaia Minotaur - bearing the sleek and seemingly-futuristic armor of the Precursor Vex - erupted into life, titanic body blazing with Light in the same manner that the Imminent Mind glowed with the Black Heart's power. The Precursor Minotaur's sole eye shined gold, and it spoke with the voice of seven Guardians. "DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT."

The Imminent Mind snarled, raising its Torch Hammer-

SMACK!

-just in time for a Solar-infused punch to smash into its face, unleashing a sound akin to a dozen thunderclaps.

Lysander blinked at this turn of developments. _Hmm. No interference from Evangelion Unit-02 like Kaji predicted...but beggars can't be choosers!_

xxxx

The feeling of the needle-ship was unusual; in the hands of Unit-01, the physical form wasn't anything different, but there was a distinct burning sensation, that made Shinji's insides itch.

' _It's probably the latent metaphysical taint of the Hive. The Light within Unit-01's S2 Engine mitigated that of Evangelion's flesh...but there's also the fact that Savathûn has significant power at her disposal._ '

 _...I see._ He wondered how Eris dealt with it. The woman was muttering quietly, in a tongue he could not understand; it was a bizarre sensation, feeling the intentions of her soul - the absolute reversal, the total unmaking of the summoning ritual - as though they were his own. Even so, it was something that he could endure.

' _Endure is downplaying it! I find the channeling of two other souls through you to be an incredibly fascinating example of synchronization!_ '

 _...mother. I need to focus.  
_  
' _Sorry._ '

"...I have mapped the entirety of the ritual's path," muttered Eris. "...now it is only a matter...of reversing the flow of energy, and expunging the Hive's presence..."

" **Oh really?** "

The two Guardians went still, eyes going wide. The bright interior of Unit-01's Core, and the sensory information from the Evangelion itself, faded away; they stared into a wall of green fire - endlessly burning, always consuming - that veiled a three-eyed witch. "Savathûn," growled Eris.

" **You believe that you have the fortitude to expel my presence?** "

"You _will_ not claim this City, you wretched creature," snarled Eris. Shinji winced, trying to focus on the boundary of his own soul; Unit-01's A.T. Field was being probed by a foreign presence.

The hidden echo chortled. " **How precious! I have subverted entire nations, deceived whole worlds, undermined stellar empires! You are but mere insects, controlling a living corpse fashioned from Nokris's flesh. Whatever latent power you have...is meaningless compared to my own.** "

The voice of Yui Ikari echoed through the metaphysical expanse. " _A decent argument. But I have a rebuttal! Shinji: let the Light flow._ "

Shinji Ikari grit his teeth, and focused on his bond with the Traveler's Light; pulling it through Unit-01, and directing it along the paths that Eris had willed.

xxxx

Suddenly, Unit-01's hands glowed, inundating the needle-ship with Light. Orange lines streamed through the ground, tracing the paths that had been walked by Lady Efrideet's body.

"A positive development," murmured Gendo Ikari, ducking beneath the swing of a Knight's cleaver before blasting its face with lightning. "But a little faster would be _great_."

xxxx

All throughout the City, an orange glow emanated from the ground, temporarily causing the defenders to falter with bewilderment. "...this is a good thing, right?" asked Cayde-6.

xxxx

The echo of Savathûn sneered. " **You truly believe this will be enough to save you?** "

"...I believe it will be enough to shut you up," defiantly said the pale Hunter. "Ikari: _now._ "

Shinji roared, calling upon the Light. With an immense rush of force, the metaphysical expanse - green fire, three-eyed specter, and all - was blown away-

xxxx

-the orange lines blazed, and the Light erupted like a geyser. Every denizen of the City - Guardian or otherwise - went still at the overflowing warmth, while the Hive shrieked in agony as it tore into them like knives.

For a brief instant, the entire City glowed brighter than the Sun.

"...yep, definitely a good thing!" yelled Cayde-6.

xxxx

After those glorious moments passed...the Light faded. The Hive portals had been shut. The Hive themselves, incinerated.

The Traveler, humming with the lingering memory of an ancient dream, seemed just a little bit...fuller, yet still asleep.

The needle-ship of Efrideet, burned to ash.

The Speaker sighed, turning towards the stoic form of Unit-01. "Hmm. That went well."

xxxx

Within Unit-01's Core, Shinji breathed heavily. "...did...did we do it?"

"Yes, Ikari..." muttered Eris, slumped against his back with apparent exhaustion. "...I believe we did..."

"...are...are you okay?"

"...the feedback from expelling Savathûn was...intense. I...will be fine."

With a sudden flash of Light, Rose appeared in front of the two Guardians. " = _3_ " she chirped.

Shinji blinked, not quite getting the intent behind her message. "Uh-?"

"You will say nothing _more_ , Rose," growled the tired Hunter.

" _（*＾▽＾*）_ "

" _...oh my, how forward!_ " exclaimed Yui's voice.

"What? What did she say?" asked Shinji.

"...something silly," murmured Eris, too tired to do more but swat weekly at her apparently-joyful Ghost. "...but now's not the time to rest on our laurels..." Grimacing, the woman tried to raise her head. Key word being 'tried'.

" _=o ?_ "

"No Rose," answered Eris. "For the Hive...this is merely the opening salvo."

xxxx

/The _Deep Arcana_ , the Hills Cloud/

Compared to the robust and glorious girth of Oryx's Dreadnaught, and the imposing majesty of his Hive's tomb ships, Savathûn's fleets retained the sharp edge of the first Needle: that great ship which had pierced the veil of Fundament and revealed the truths of the universe.

Aboard the greatest of these ships - a mobile dagger, able to pierce the heart of space, of time, of the Sky's most stalwart homes - was the seat of Savathûn and her court, the High Coven.

With a brief _snap_ of putrid radiance, Savathûn's head jolted backward, as though she had been kicked in the face. " **Ah...how rude of them!** "

The nearby echo of Xivu Arath laughed uproariously. " **Your wicked tongue and cunning ways, undone with brute force! How delightful.** "

" **...there is at least a delicate touch to the Sky's newest slaves.** " Brute force it may have been, but applied with a precision that could only be described as analytic. " **How interesting.** "

The echo of Oryx, burning with the sheer weight of the Darkness, stared at her with inquisitive eyes. " **You wish to see more.** "

" **But of course! Our gods have complained mightily of their wayward sibling, Eva; if this is the work that your bride has accomplished, I would plumb the entirety of its depths before tearing it out by the root.** "

" **Then we are in agreement, sister.** " The image of Oryx's wings fluttered with anticipation. " _ **Aiat!**_ **Then let us advance in the way that is proper to our positions. I shall advance as a united whole, for a true King fears no challenge.** "

Xivu Arath laughed. " ** _Aiat!_** **I shall attack at every point and every juncture, for war leaves nothing unscathed!** "

Savathûn sneered. " ** _Aiat!_** **Then I shall strike at the weakest place, as befitting a poison that ravages a body.** "

The cry of the Hive triad echoed throughout every ship, from the mightiest warrior of the Ascendant Realm, down to the tiniest larva.

" _ **AIAT!**_ "

xxxx

**Grimoire: Calcified Fragments - Redaction**

" ** _The Lost Verse_** **"**

**Crota, my son. Your foolish fanatic - Thalnok, who mantles himself after you in all things - has sung of the monuments left by your conquests. As though I need someone else to tell me how thorough your slaughter is, so delicious and sumptuous to my Worm! Yet the tales of these glorious shrines - testaments to me, but more importantly a testament to the Deep - are telling by what they lack.**

**Nokris. My callous Bride; Mother of Blood; She of the Serpent's Tongue; Curse of the Sky! My thoughts of her are few and far, ever since her accomplishments were purged from the Worlds' Grave. Countless generations of Hive have been born and killed, who have never listened to her harsh whispers, who have never been burned by her awful gaze! Such is the nature of her betrayal, so stark and different from that of my sisters'.**

**Where Savathûn would demand that I enact vengeance upon her for undercutting me, Nokris has made no demands. Where Xivu Arath would unleash her war-moons upon my fleets to test my defenses, Nokris has tested nothing. The Worm Gods deigned to bless her with one of their own, so exceptional was she! So strange, for one who bore me such wondrous children, to turn away so completely, without a word to anyone or anything. To utterly abandon our crusade is a sign of weakness, and such weakness had to be purged.**

**Not that you will ever hear these words, my son. Just like my oath against Taox, these memories are mine alone to bear, and a lesson to all others! Her statue in my Dreadnaught is the only remnant, a singular sign that a creature named 'Nokris' ever existed. Let the others who remember her understand: our sacred cause is supreme, above even the bonds of family! Let those who never knew her wonder: what dreadful heresy was done to justify such a thorough removal?**

**And yet. And yet! Her departure, done in secret, was total; her tithe, cut! I have not sensed a new brood, nor have I felt the echoes of their hunger; she must have deigned to deny her very nature, that of Motherhood; she must have been devoured by now, surely. Yet Eva has not returned to rejoin our Gods, so their pact must still remain! How, and why?**

**My curiosity chews at me. What providence, that the forces of Harmony loom large; the coming war shall be a worthy distraction from these errant thoughts!**

**If only Nokris had remained. I would have taken the first bite of the Gift Mast to spite her, my beloved Bride.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This last Grimoire would have taken place chronologically between Verses XLIV and XLV of the Books of Sorrow.
> 
> Interesting bit of backstory, since the decision about where Chief would go in the plot had been put up for a poll on SpaceBattles and Sufficient Velocity back in the day. The vote was for Chief to go to the Black Garden, but the OTHER choices involved Chief joining the Vault of Glass Raid, Chief focusing on the battle against the Fallen during the Eliksni Confederation War, or Chief focusing on Project JUGGERNAUT.
> 
> If Chief had gone into the Vault of Glass, he would have gotten some bonding moments with Shinji, and a rather intense fleshing out of his past during the timestream shenanigans. However, taking his place on the Shiro-4 retrieval mission would have been one Asuka-3 (which would have gotten us a Unit-02 bash-fest at the climax), along with some mutual Speaker griping (and possibly Asuka becoming an ally of Lysander's...)
> 
> If Chief had focused on the House of Zeruel, he would have trailed Skolas all over the system, eventually sneaking into the Prison of Elders and causing a breakout of the non-Eliksni factions still kept within its depths. It's also probable that his interference would have also delayed Skolas's plan to plunder the Vault until well after Shinji's fireteam had gone in and gone out (which means Wei Ning would likely still be alive. But would someone else have taken her spot on the character chopping block? Maybe~ ).
> 
> If Chief had focused on Project Juggernaut, we would have gotten a lot of him facing off against our Roman space rhinos, with more insight into the Cabal's current government. After breaking into the Ice Reapers' base and destroying the Juggernaut, he would have found himself speaking via long-range comms directly to the current Cabal Emperor, Dominus Ghaul...and would have gotten to see (if only by video) an early glimpse at the Exalted itself...and, following that, there would have been discussions of a possible armistice (or alliance?) in the face of the incoming Hive and the Nine.
> 
> Granted, this is just mostly guesswork as to what I might have done, as certain things had developed organically as the plot went along.
> 
> But yeah, Vex Guardians! That's a thing now.
> 
> /and the Shinji x Eris ship keeps getting stronger  
> //Rose is pleased


End file.
